Bringer of Death
by npberryhill
Summary: During Vegeta's last stand against Frieza, the Prince of Saiyans ascends to claim his birthright as the first Super Saiyan of his era. History has been changed...but by how much? Read a new chapter every Tuesday. Coauthored by davidstarlingm.
1. Deathbringer

**_"We Saiyans get stronger each time we come back from near death. Do it now!"_**

_Vegeta and the Z Fighters were no match for Frieza's monstrous third form. In a desperate ploy, Vegeta lowered his defenses, allowing Krillin to blast him through the chest. After Dende healed the prince, his power soared to unimaginable heights. For a moment, Vegeta believed he had actually become strong enough to defeat Frieza. Was he the Super Saiyan?_

_Yet the frost demon had already transformed, and his fourth form proved to be far superior. In fact, Vegeta __was completely incapable of even laying a hand on the tyrant. Alas, he was now on the verge of hopelessness..._

* * *

**Frieza Saga - Part 1: Deathbringer**

As Vegeta failed in trying to hold back his shock at Frieza's true might, he knew that his death was at hand. For years he had contained his feelings of fear, always clinging to the hope that one day he would be the one to destroy Frieza. Now he finally knew the truth. He was no Super Saiyan. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, would die by the hands of the same tyrant who had destroyed everyone he once cared about. In spite of how far he had come, he, like those who came before him, would be eradicated like an insignificant minion by the heartless monster.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but Vegeta once again felt the loneliness of being a child without a father, a mother, or even a home. They had all been ripped away from him, and he had been proud enough - even as a child - to suck it up, never once showing any sign of weakness. The lies he had confidently boasted throughout his life, claiming he cared nothing for his home planet or his race, shattered in his mind and brought him to tears.

"Stupid weakling," Vegeta angrily grumbled in self-loathing.

He was choking up, furious at how unbecoming of a warrior this emotional display was. He longed for his father to see his progress as a warrior, to share in the triumphs and victories of his life. More than anything, he wanted to awaken from the dream of being enslaved to Frieza, as if waking from one long nightmare. Very soon it would all end. Would he awaken, or would he lie forever in dreamless sleep?

"Vegeta, face it. Your fight with me is futile and useless."

Frieza had emerged completely unscathed from Vegeta's last attack, as the dry dust of Namek dissipated to reveal the icy tyrant's cruel smirk. He had laughed at the very best Vegeta could possibly muster, the strength he spent his entire life training to achieve.

"Just wake up, you're blind and delusional."

Vegeta's weeping eyes had already confirmed that he was out of ideas, but Frieza was just starting to have his fun. Before he granted death, he wanted to break the lone prince, spirit and soul.

"You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan...But it's just a myth, Vegeta! I've never seen one. Have you? Hahahahah...you're such a chump."

Vegeta already knew it was over in his heart, even as he pondered his situation. "Why! Why! Why!" A small droplet of sadness and regret trickled down his cheek. "My entire life has been leading to this confrontation against Frieza, so how can I fail myself like this?" He crashed to his knees, looking at his open palms through the watery haze. "Is this all some cruel joke? The stories of the Legendary Super Saiyan, passed on to me by my father - all just teasing me, mocking me with power I can never have?"

In a distant realm, King Kai watched the events unfolding. "Poor Vegeta," he spoke mostly for the benefit of the deceased fighters of Earth, still on his planet. "Even now, the prince has been brought to tears by the icy tyrant. His heart of stone is beginning to melt, but I fear it is much too late. All things come back around in time, and Vegeta's treachery is about to be paid back on him tenfold."

"Oh, poor Vegeta." Frieza's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Have you finally realized the hopelessness of your situation? Finally recognized your imminent death?"

The Prince just knelt there as resolve drained from his eyes, each hot tear bringing him one second closer to the inevitable.

"You're just like your father; proud, arrogant, and destined to be forgotten. The name Saiyan will never be remembered!" Frieza stepped forward, crushing the rocky ground with his three pronged foot. "The memory of your race will be obliterated as easily as I will snuff out your life!"

A wave of heat suddenly flooded Vegeta's ears and forehead, jolting him back to reality. His gloved hands, braced against the blue grass of Namek, each grasped a handful of the soft dirt and clenched tightly.

"No, Frieza! You're wrong!" Saiyan wrath suddenly began to smolder inside him, pure and directed. He lifted his head, his eyes piercing through the heartless murderer in front of him. Vegeta felt himself slipping deeper into the rage, and he welcomed it. With fists shaking with tension, teeth clenched, and all his muscles rippling with pure unadulterated anger, he welcomed the power of death into him.

"Ha ha ha, oh Vegeta. Must you spend the last few moments of your worthless existence blubbering on about that nonsensical fairy tale? Here all these years you were my favorite. You're so pathetic."

Frieza stood several meters away, his arms crossed lazily against his chest. He always enjoyed sucking the last bit of hope out of someone before he ended them. To him it had become a bit of a craft, a game. How far could he make them fall?

"I'll tell you what. Swear your loyalty to me right now, beg for my mercy. I am not without a heart, Vegeta." He chuckled inwardly. "Perhaps I will give you a swift and painless..."

THUUUUM, the interrupting thunder shook the ground, as a storm of blinding lightning and howling wind erupted around Vegeta. His eyes had vanished, the pupils now white and deathly. As his energy rushed out, the air around him was suddenly warm and thick. At his feet, the increased intensity of his aura crushed rocks into fragments of nothingness. His head suddenly jerked uncontrollably upward and then back down, all the time his blank eyes fixed on Frieza.

"Oh my, what's this?" laughed Frieza. "Got a little bit of your fight back, have you Vegeta?"

Vegeta's head jerked again. This time, a flash of golden-yellow light rippled through his hair and vanished as his head dropped again. The sudden flash seemed to encapsulate that moment, freezing it in time. Nearby, the faces of Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan were captured in a transfixed state of fear and awe.

"Wwhhawhat's happening to Vegeta?" the young and scared Gohan asked no one in particular.

Vegeta's head jerked back again, this time for a second longer, the golden light in his body trying its hardest to violently escape.

"Gghhhrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh...Freeiii...zzaaaaaa!" Vegeta growled in fury.

"Ha ha ha. Fool...Nothing can save you from MEEEEE!" cried Frieza as he lunged, his right fist rushing towards Vegeta.

"I...AM a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta screamed with all his might as the wrath within him exploded outward in a force of pure rage. Golden light consumed and bled from him as it ripped Frieza from his trajectory and hurled the icy tyrant away.

A stunned Frieza attempted to regain his balance in midair as he shielded his eyes from the blinding energy emanating from Vegeta. The Saiyan's hair now stood sharply erect, no longer black but a shimmering gold. His eyes burned with the rage of a blue fire. His muscles had somehow bulged as well, and he appeared at least an inch taller.

"What's this? Saiyans transform into apes." Frieza was stunned. "This is completely different from anything that I've ever seen before. Darn! What does this mean?"

The Saiyan Prince, now fully aware of himself, of what he had finally become, spoke the first words Frieza had ever truly feared.

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! I am the legend, the Super Saiyan terror of your nightmares! I am death, brought to life!"

* * *

_To any and all new readers, I'd like to add a short and informative note. You'll notice that the first 6 or 7 chapters average between 1,000 and 1,500 words in length, but as the story progresses they get longer. This is in part due to the early chapters being solely written by me, npberryhill, and that my writing skills have improved a lot through the course of this story. From about chapter 12 or 13 on, davidstarlingm has been my editor and fellow Co-Writer and together we averaged between 4,000 and 6,000 words per chapter. _Bringer of Death_ was published at the end of May, 2012 and continued its schedule or releasing two updates per week until the beginning of September. Since then, we switched to one release a week-each Tuesday. When we changed our releases to once a week, our chapter length also increased to around 10,000 words a release. _

_I hope you will continue reading BoD, as it is a story that strives to present you, the reader, with a believable and realistic DBZ world filled with characters that you know and love along with a few new additions.  
_

_Another note of interest. Many of you know we have a unique and different way of calculating power-levels in Bringer of Death. For a special chapter devoted to our methods, which explain the levels of canon and how we got them, as well as a listing of BoD levels, check out Chapter 50. If you are interested in adapting our model for your own usage, we encourage you to contact us first. However, we would be glad for you to apply it to your own story, so long as it is accurately done and credit is given.  
_

_For those interested, it should also be mentioned that this story was heavily influenced, though not inspired, by Dragonball Multiverse. We even wrote a special back story for U12 and U14 featured in BoD Chapter 34. To anyone unfamiliar with DBM, let me do you a favor and send you to immediately check it out. In my opinion, it is the best drawn and most thoroughly creative and consistent DBZ fancomic in existence. It also updates with new pages 3 times a week!  
_

_That's all for now, though I of course encourage you to review this story and to tell your friends about it.  
_


	2. The Legend Awakes

**Frieza Saga - Part 2: The Legend Awakes**

Piccolo stood on a cliff side a few hundred feet from the battle, watching. To his left, still wearing blue and white Saiyan armor, was the young Saiyan Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo, do you know what just happened to Vegeta? He looks...different."

"I'm not quite sure, Gohan," the Namekian grunted. "Whatever this Super Saiyan thing he keeps talking about is, I think he may have actually done it. Just feel that energy, it's...amazing." Piccolo was by no means pleased with Vegeta obtaining such an unreal power boost, however he had done it. Yet, as long as the Prince remained focused on fighting Frieza, he was their ally.

Frieza floated, his gaze transfixed on Vegeta. The frost demon snarled in frustration. "What have you done to yourself?" he yelled. "What new game is this, Vegeta?"

Ignoring the question, Vegeta vanished, re-appearing instantly above the tyrant. With a mighty stroke from his elbow the prince sent Frieza crashing violently into the rocks below. A wicked smirk had been growing on the prince's face, the basest of his Saiyan instincts bubbling madly to the surface.

'You're dead, Frieza,' the Super Saiyan inwardly boasted.

"What could have possibly caused this?" Piccolo thought. "Even after Vegeta made himself so much stronger, by having Dende heal him, he was still useless. He wasn't even able to put a tiny scratch on Frieza's final form. Now, it's as if the roles have been completely reversed. That attack just now was the single most impressive display of power I have ever observed." Gohan and Krillin were both too stunned to respond, the latter's teeth chattering from his overwhelmed state.

Frieza, covered in rubble, furiously exploded his aura with purple energy. As the blast engulfed the rock and debris around him, vaporizing it and clearing the dust, he glared angrily up at Vegeta. Somehow, he hadn't seen that last attack coming.

'But, how? I am NOT slower than a monkey!'

"Oh, Frieza, are you really so fragile as to be damaged by an attack like that?" Vegeta jeered. "You should consider yourself lucky. You have the privilege of being the first person I destroy with my Super Saiyan strength!"

"WHAT?" cried Frieza. "You're no Super Saiyan!"

"Oh but truly 'my lord', I AM!" Vegeta grinned with satisfied confidence, inviting the entire planet to bask in his Super Saiyan glory.

"Why don't we have a little fight to celebrate?" said the proud prince. "It'll be the perfect time to showcase my new strength. That is...if you're feeling up to it."

'He gets in one lucky blow and all of a sudden he thinks he has already won the game. Stupid, arrogant monkey.'

Frieza, ever composed and well-mannered, responded casually to the prince's boasts. "Hahahaha, oh Vegeta. I suppose I'll play your little game and indulge you one final time. But now, unfortunately for you, you'll have to back up your delusional pathetic taunts...Super Saiyan."

Vegeta uncrossed his arms from his chest as he stared at Frieza across the landscape. This, he was going to enjoy.

"Are you ready now?" he excitedly questioned, "...to witness a power not seen for thousands of years?"

Instantly, Frieza disappeared and came charging from behind Vegeta with a spinning kick. 'Predictable,' the prince thought. Just as the powerful blow reached its target, Vegeta turned, easily catching the kick with his left hand and responding with a powerful punch to Frieza's gut.

"Aacchhhhhh" moaned Frieza as he was bowled over in shock. He had never before experienced pain of this magnitude. Finding the resolve to strike back, Frieza straightened his form, his left hand still gripping his stomach from the pain. The Saiyan was nowhere in sight, the frost demon frantically and vainly scanning in every direction.

"Well now, is that your best, Frieza?" With his new-found power, which he had only begun to tap into, the prince far exceeded Frieza in both strength and speed. 'This is too much fun.'

"Grrrrrrr, you will pay for your insolence! Huuuahh!" Frieza launched a death beam at Vegeta from point blank range. After passing cleanly through his body, the image of Vegeta turned to static and faded.

"What? Impossible! How could he dodge at this range!" The ice titan clinched his teeth in anger, his arm and finger still extended from firing the attack. He had lost sight of his opponent once again, infuriating him further.

Behind him, looking smug, hovered the Saiyan Prince. "Hahahaha...oh, Frieza, you're MUCH too slow" laughed Vegeta. "Here, I know you're confused so let me make it easier on you. My back's turned. How's that?"

Frieza screamed with wrath, quickly charging and firing a continuous flurry of death beams. Each one was precisely aimed but still crashed vainly into the landscape as the Super Saiyan danced about. Eventually there was too much dust kicked up by the destruction to see anything. Frieza silently scanned through the haze and rubble, looking, hoping, to see the damaged body of his foe. 'Where are you hiding, monkey? You can't run forever.' The debris soon cleared, revealing a devastated landscape. Every island large enough to stand on had been either crushed to rubble or completely obliterated. No sign of Vegeta remained. Deceived by misplaced confidence in his superiority, the tyrant began laughing.

"Well, I guess you're not that super of a Saiyan after all, hahah-" A deep scowling voice interrupted him from above.

"Huh, Frieza?!" Vegeta yelled as he teleported directly in front of the frost demon's face. Frieza's instincts kicked in late, nearly an entire second after the Super Saiyan had appeared, as he jumped backwards to a defensive stance. His reaction time was so much slower that it seemed as if Vegeta could have yawned while waiting on him to respond. The prince smiled with an immense satisfaction at this and then crossed his arms, his golden aura rippling through the air around him.

"It...can't...be." stuttered Frieza as he fell backwards. "This is...impossible! Why can't I hit you? Just tell me!" The frost demon began backing away slowly, his light purple aura completely overshadowed by the crackling golden waves surrounding the Super Saiyan.

"Oh, Frieza, I already did...you were just experiencing so much fear that your pathetic brain was overwhelmed. Denial is a perfectly natural reaction...for weak minded fools such as yourself."

Vegeta couldn't help but grin with exhilaration. Frieza's frantic questions were all too perfect. For so long, the prince had waited for this day...his day. Now, he intended to savor every moment of Frieza's demise. The tyrant deserved much worse humiliation than death, and he was all to anxious to oblige.

"Hahahaha, all done? No more witty retorts? Too bad."

"I...am NOT scared of you!" Frieza tried to embolden himself by reclaiming his usual calm confidence, but despite these efforts he was coming across just as desperate as he felt inside.

"I think you just don't know when to quit, Frieza. You're finished."

Frieza clenched his fists in anger, his aura crackling angrily around him. "You're the one who's through! Not me, do you hear me, YOU!"

"Oh, Frieza, haha, you should see the look on your face right now." Vegeta landed on a nearby cliff top. "I'm afraid you're outclassed in EVERY way! Haha."

The insults flowed effortlessly from Vegeta. After all, he had imagined what to say in this scenario for years. It was the day he had dreamed of since being a small boy aboard Frieza's ship. The day when he would be free, when he could finally claim the title of _Strongest in the Universe_ as his own.

"We'll just see about that...Super Saiyan!" Frieza charged blindly at the prince, unleashing a relentless flurry of punches and kicks. The barrage was unrelenting but at every swipe and swing Frieza was unable to lay so much as a finger on Vegeta. As he dodged and weaved between the attacks, Vegeta's distinct laughter caused those listening on to tremble in both fear and excitement.

"Die you stupid monkey!" yelled the monster.

Frieza was getting more and more desperate. Individually, his attacks were all powerful enough to shatter moons, but not one of them found their target. "Vegeta, you coward! You can't dodge me forever!" he cried.

THUUUUM, came the fist of the Saiyan as it collided with Frieza's face, launching him across the horizon and out of sight. Casually, Vegeta vanished, zapping himself toward the crater recently formed by the pummeled body of Frieza, seared in pain.

'At last,' he thought. 'The power is all mine, Frieza.'


	3. Domination

**Frieza Saga - Part 3: Domination**

"How? How did he get this incredible power?" shouted the ice demon as he picked himself up. Vegeta had sent him flying across the landscape with just one simple punch, causing him to crash into the Namekian landscape with a boom.

SHHHHK. Vegeta suddenly appeared behind him, mocking Frieza's rhetorical question, hoping to anger him further.

"I do a lot of push ups and sit ups, AND I drink _plenty_ of juice!"

The Super Saiyan Prince was experiencing the thrill of his life. Somehow, against all odds, he had done it. He knew it instantly. He felt inside himself a deep well of seemingly endless energy, and it only grew with his rage. The thrill of it all was overwhelming, and best of all he knew he had only begun to tap into the massive reservoir of energy provided by his transformation.

'Bringer of Death,' the prince inwardly dubbed himself. 'For, truly, I shall be his end.'

Vegeta vanished again with a shriek and began teleporting wildly around Frieza, laughing and boasting. "I must admit this was unexpected, but that doesn't mean I won't enjoy it. Haha, hahaha, bahahahahaha!"

"Rrrrrrrggggggg NOOOOOO!" Frieza cried out in frustration. "Grrrrrrrrghhhh. I am Lord of the universe, how can his power rival mine? By drawing this out I helped him develop and unleash this new power! I should have destroyed this scum the moment I destroyed the rest of that race of stupid monkeys!"

"Hah," Vegeta chuckled. "You're such a weakling. Just face it, you're no match for a Super Saiyan. I'm far stronger."

Frieza had begun to tremble with fear and anger. He stared angrily at Vegeta, each of the Saiyan's taunts pushing on his last nerve. Yet they continued to roll effortlessly from the lips of the prince.

"Welcome to the end of your life Frieza, and I promise it's going to hurt."

Frieza couldn't stand being treated like this. He threw back his hands, each one creating a sphere of dark red flames, crackling with yellow electricity. "You should really learn to control your tongue!" Frieza began hurling the flame bolts at Vegeta, firing thousands in a matter of a few seconds. Each one collided angrily with their target, black smoke completely shrouding the ground where the Saiyan stood. Frieza only stopped when he could no longer see where to aim, as he himself was also covered in smog. Panting, he could only wait and see the damage. 'Take that, Super Saiyan.'

A faint laughter could be heard, growing in abrasiveness and volume by the second. "Wow, Frieza, that almost tickled." At the sight of his foe undamaged, the frost demon suddenly cringed and gritted his teeth.

The ruler of the known galaxy, the tyrant whose name was feared across the entire universe, was speechless. His fingernails dug into the skin of his palms, releasing a flow of purple blood down his fingertips which then dripped onto the ground. No matter what he tried, his opponent not only emerged unscathed but continued to mock him. He glared angrily at the Super Saiyan, desperately wanting to rip his tongue out, silencing the arrogant and boastful prince.

"Is this what you want?" Vegeta taunted, pointing to himself. "I don't think so; you're scared, aren't you? Go ahead and run away! Maybe I'll let you live...while I chase you. Bahahaha!"

"Aaaahhhh!" cried Frieza. "I HATE YOU!"

The proud Saiyan Prince wasn't even in a defensive stance. With his words he had mocked him, even his body language he made the fight into a joke, and with his strength he had knocked the frost lord around as if he were an ordinary and unskilled soldier. Never before had the self proclaimed ruler of the universe found himself in such a situation-his frustration boiling over in displays of reckless emotion.

But in truth, that was nothing compared to what Vegeta was experiencing. The repressed wrath, the munitions of a small boy barely containing his hatred for the lord he served, which was bottled up for years and years, masked under the guise of obedient service, was violently exploding forth. Such rage, which for most of his life had been contained, had been fueled into the most powerful warrior alive, and the resultant power was legendary.

Frieza couldn't stand it any more, the lord desperately thinking of ways to silence the traitor Vegeta. "For all that you've done to me, I'll pay you back ten times! No! A THOUSAND TIMES!"

Vegeta shot up and levitated about a hundred feet above the ground, smirking down at Frieza as if he didn't have a care in the world. His golden-yellow aura shimmered around him, pulsating constantly with his Super Saiyan energy. Pure hatred, which he had fed since his childhood, was exploding all around him. This was the moment of his life.

Frieza returned his glare, revealing how successful Vegeta's provocations had been as his face twisted with rage.

"Now learn...learn what happens when you mess with the MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Frieza tensed, extended his right arm and firing an enormous wave of purple energy. The blast zoomed towards Vegeta, swelling in diameter the closer it got to him. The ever confident Super Saiyan only smiled. No fear, not even respect, was hinted in his expression-only wrath.

"Hmmph," grunted Vegeta. In the last instant before impact, Vegeta leaned into the beam with his right shoulder and brushed it aside with a flick of his arm, sending the attack soaring through the upper atmosphere and harmlessly into space.

"Wwhhat?" screamed a trembling Frieza.

"Hahahahahaha! Now do you see the power of a Super Saiyan?"


	4. Trump Card

**Frieza Saga - Part 4: Trump Card**

Nearby, Goku floated in the only remaining rejuvenation chamber aboard Frieza's ship. The warm liquid he was in felt like water, but it gave him a strange tingling sensation from head to toe. At first, the injuries had stung and he couldn't have moved if he had wanted. Now, in light of the relaxing dreamlike state provided by the healing tank, he didn't even feel like trying to move. Fortunately, the relaxation provided by the chamber only helped to further his focus on the ongoing battle. But though his keen senses were keeping him aware of the battle just outside, the blow by blow details eluded him.

'Wow. Vegeta-his power is mind boggling. It's a good thing I guess,' he thought. 'I mean, if he hadn't achieved this new strength, there's a good chance Gohan and the others might be dead right now.' The Saiyan from Earth had been wondering for quite a while how much longer his rejuvenation would take.

BEEEEEP, the timer on the healing tank sounded, as if his thoughts alone had triggered the end of the process. To Goku, it signaled that he could finally join the battle, which he was eager to do.

"I'm healed!" Goku said excitedly as he placed his right hand on the glass of the tank, shattering it with a small release of energy. In a brilliant explosion of light, Goku shot right out of the hull of the ship, landing softly on the exterior of the vessel. A clean breeze of Namek blew gently against his wet skin, cooling him off more than drying him. He closed his eyes, breathing in his surroundings. The air was salty and warm, but had a certain life to it that was noticeably absent whenever Goku had been in technological or industrial cities.

'Wow, I feel incredible. I didn't think I could get much stronger than I was, but I guess I don't know my own limits. Still, I don't know if I have what it takes to go against Frieza or Vegeta. Both of them have gained incredible power.'

For Goku the moment was surreal, lasting perhaps longer than he should have allowed. "All right, guys. I don't know if I can be of any help or not, but I'm on my way."

* * *

_Back at the battlefield..._

Krillin gulped, comprehending how outclassed he was. "Holy cow, guys. That attack...it looked like Frieza was giving it his all, but Vegeta just flicked it aside! It's scary how strong he's gotten."

"It's incredible," Piccolo grudgingly admitted. "Who could have guessed that after all the trouble we went through fighting Frieza's other forms, Vegeta would somehow achieve this unimaginable level of strength?" The Namekian, who knew enough to have a healthy mistrust of Vegeta at all times, was quite pissed.

"He is on our side, right?" Gohan asked, afraid to know the answer. Piccolo was thinking the exact same thing, hoping that Vegeta would be satisfied if he managed to defeat Frieza. It was conceivable that the prince _might_ be in a good enough mood after defeating the frost demon that he would simply part ways with them. But was it really likely? Piccolo knew better than to assume something like that.

* * *

Frieza stood, right arm extended, where Vegeta had dealt him his latest humiliation. His strongest energy wave had just been flicked aside like it was nothing. Vegeta had even smirked at the attack, laughing loudly at how pathetic it was. Smoke was still rising from the frost demon's scorched fingertips and he panted briefly to recover his energy. He knew the prince, hovering above him, was probably imagining some creatively gruesome way of finishing him off. As much as that angered him, the frost demon knew he had to think quickly if he were to have any chance of victory.

"But how?" murmured Frieza. "I've tried everything!" Vegeta had become so powerful that he, in all his vast knowledge of how to kill, was running out of ideas.

'Do I not have even one advantage over this so called Super Saiyan? I've got to think of something!' The white skinned frost demon suddenly began to recollect, all those years ago, back to when he had wiped out the Saiyan race. His attack from space, just beyond the edge of the planet's atmosphere, had been quite a memorable experience-perhaps even his favorite memory of destroying a planet. Then it came to him. The purple lips of the demon curled to the right in his typical smirk.

"Well well, Vegeta, I must say you do impress me." Frieza levitated, as casually as possible, up towards the Super Saiyan. "It seems there was a bit more truth to those stories than I ever thought possible."

Vegeta was smiling as well, his hands resting casually at his sides. 'Well, Frieza. What are you playing at now? Scheming as always...or maybe you really do realize the hopelessness of your situation.'

'Stupid monkey, he's buying it,' Frieza thought. It was at times like this he was particularly proud of his cunning with words. He could manipulate any situation to his advantage.

"So, you're finally ready to admit the truth, Frieza? And here I was hoping I would get the pleasure of torturing you." Vegeta, for some reason, wanted to wait and see what Frieza was up to. Though in part he felt ready to end it, he was also getting a bit carried away in the extacy of his new power.

"You willingly acknowledge my superiority?" Vegeta continued, laughing. "Hahaha, you're no fun. Well, at least you still haven't bowed to me. I suppose I can have some fun by forcing you to kneel. And make sure you do that thing where you bend the elbow on your right arm out in front like I used to. Bahahaha!"

Unable to completely contain his cunning, Frieza smirked at the prince, desperately trying to keep up his facade; everything was going to plan. If only he could keep from reacting to Vegeta's boasts for a few moments more he would have all the power he needed.

"Too bad I can't stand the sight of your ugly face anymore." Vegeta frowned, his fingers tingling with excitement.

"So now, for the 'coupe de grace', I've thought of the perfect way to annihilate you-both symbolic and iconic. This is your end Frieza, are you ready to stare into the eyes of death itself?"

'Oh, Vegeta. You never learn.' Unknown to the prince, Frieza had been secretly charging an orb of black and pink energy behind his back.

"Fool, it's not always the strongest that wins the fight!" He lifted his hand high and instantly the energy ball quadrupled in size, continuing to grow by the millisecond.

"Now die planet DIE!" He hurled his planet destroyer straight down, smiling at the brilliance of his plan.

"WHAT?!" cried Vegeta in shock. "I can't stop that!"

The supernova ripped through the air, destroying even the tiniest bacteria in its path, as it dove down towards Namek. The Orange sphere scraped into the surface of the planet, shooting dirt outwards in all sides at it cut its way into the ground.

"20X Kame-hame-ha!" came a voice from below as a beam of powerful blue energy collided with the death ball. Goku's attack pushed the sphere out of its trajectory and into a nearby cliff side where it detonated. The explosion blinded everyone, creating a dome of light on the planet's surface that could be seen from the other side of the galaxy. When it finally subsided, the planet was still intact; miraculously.

Stunned, Vegeta looked down and saw him there, healed at last. "Kakarott."


	5. Power Up to the Limit

**Frieza Saga - Part 5: Power Up to the Limit**

Frieza's death ball only grazed the surface of the planet, but the explosion left a crater several miles in diameter. The black mushroom cloud from the blast covered the sky as far as the eye could see. Two of Namek's suns were blotted out and with the third sun currently on the far side of the planet, everything became suddenly dark. The only light remaining was a golden hue, rippling through the air as lightning continued to flash. Thunder joined the electricity in shaking the planet, obeying Vegeta's every command.

"Daddy!" shouted Gohan. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Goku relaxed from the fury of his 20x Kaioken, catching his breath. His eyes were anything but friendly as his dark brow warded off Gohan's approach. If he hadn't stopped that blast, the entire planet would be gone right now. Goku was furious. The lives of Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and even Vegeta were almost taken instantly, before he even had a chance to fight.

"Hey you, Frieza! Whatever grudge you have against Vegeta, you leave this planet out of it!"

Vegeta was momentarily grateful for Kakarott's intervention, coupled with the thought that they both wanted Frieza dead. However, his pride having ascended to great new levels, he couldn't resist the chance to demean Kakarott. "Nobody asked for your assistance clown! I can handle Frieza quite well all by myself!"

'Typical,' Goku thought. 'I'd do well to remind Vegeta we are on the same side now.' He turned back towards the Super Saiyan. "Sure you won't flip me for it Vegeta? I was really looking forward to fighting this guy."

"Haha. As IF, Kakarott." Vegeta turned his view back upon Frieza, who was visibly shaken by the failure of his trump card. "Just consider yourself lucky that you get to witness our entire race being avenged, and by none other than the prince himself, now a Super Saiyan."

Frieza was racking his brain for ideas. His one chance to defeat Vegeta, destroying the planet and thus eliminating the breathable atmosphere, had failed. He, of course, was a frost demon. His race could survive anywhere, so he would have been fine. After all, surviving the explosion of a planet was something he had done on many occasions. Better still, Vegeta was well aware of Frieza's ability to survive the planet's end and simply drift through space until a ship came for him. In a way it would have been the perfect victory. He would have defeated the Super Saiyan of Legend, using not only his might but also his head. No one would ever dare challenge his supremacy again.

"Well then," Vegeta began, the confident tone in his voice as irritating to Frieza as ever. "If you are quite through with all the interruptions, I think it's about time I finish this." His mind was racing. Frieza was crafty, this he knew. Luck had been on his side, in the form of Kakarott, but he had almost lost due to his own overconfidence. 'How could I have let Frieza outsmart me like that? I'm a Super Saiyan, the most ruthless warrior alive. Worst of all I had to rely on Kakarott to save me from my stupidity.' His rage again started building. "You won't have the chance to pull any more tricks, Frieza! I'm going to finish you off, once and for all!"

Frieza was desperate, yet he had one last hope. Announcing loudly, as if to himself, he laid the bait. "If only I had time to power up to my very maximum. But how! Vegeta has always been a coward, a gutless primate. He wouldn't dare to fight me at full strength." Frieza grinned inside at his craftiness, hoping it would work. He knew Saiyan pride. He knew they would never pass up a challenge. This was it. "Go on, Vegeta, finish me now while you still have the chance. You know your Super Saiyan strength is nothing compared to my true power!"

"Hmmph," grunted Vegeta.

"OH NO!" Piccolo yelled. "He has to finish it now while he has the chance! If he doesn't, Frieza may very well become even stronger than a Super Saiyan!"

"Uh oh." Gohan exclaimed, reaching his hand onto the pants-leg of his Namekian friend. "Maybe we should get out of here, Mr. Piccolo."

"No, Gohan. It isn't up to us, this is Vegeta's choice." Goku had appeared suddenly beside Piccolo. He spoke with a strange assurance. "If it were me, I would want to fight him at his very strongest too. Somehow, it just feels right. After all, it isn't really fair to beat someone when they aren't at their maximum." Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, his ever-inspiring smile reassuring the boy. "Son, I'm proud of how you fought today. You too, Krillin and Piccolo. You guys did an amazing job. Just think about it. You survived this entire time, accomplished our mission with the dragon balls, and then took on the strongest being in the universe. After all we've been through, we aren't going to lose now. Let's just have a little faith in Vegeta."

"I don't know, Goku; I have a LOT of difficulty putting any trust in Vegeta," said Piccolo. "He only joined us because it was his only choice. Who's to say he won't kill all of us next if he manages to beat Frieza?"

"Ah, don't worry guys. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine."

Vegeta had been considering his options. He knew Frieza was baiting him. His rage was hot enough to engulf Frieza in an instant, but he also wanted to fight him at his best. He couldn't decide if it was curiosity, pride, anger, provocation, or some combination of them. Perhaps it was a base Saiyan instinct, amplified by his transformation, but he no longer cared. His decision was made.

"Fine then, Frieza. I will allow you two minutes, in which you may do as you choose. When that time expires, I WILL kill you."

Frieza smirked, as his purple lips couldn't contain his excitement.


	6. Clash of the Titans

**Frieza Saga - Part 6: Clash of the Titans**

Instantly Frieza clenched his fists and purple energy shot out from his body. He grit his teeth together and began to charge up, calling deep inside himself, in every dark corner, to awaken the depths of his power. He had only found it necessary to call upon this much of his strength once before, against his father. Prior to receiving his inheritance of the empire, he had been required to prove his strength. Reminiscent, Frieza laughed at how much better he had done than Cooler, his older brother, in the test against the mighty King Cold. Now, he needed every ounce of that power if he was going to survive. Slowly, it was coming back to him, reawakening inside his bulging body.

"I really hope you're right about this, Goku," said Piccolo.

"Ghrrrrrrrrr," grunted the tyrant as the veins in his forehead swelled. Frieza's slender white and purple form began to thicken. The muscles in his thighs nearly doubled in size, followed by his calves swelling up as large as volleyballs.

"Harrgg, huugggggghhhhhhh," he screamed as he continued charging. Next, his shoulders began to grow out and upwards, making the round purple protrusions stand up like bubbly armor. His neck thickened also, as his once thin chest swelled with power and pride.

"Shudder in fear of my full power, Vegeta! Ghaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lastly, his biceps, triceps, and forearm all popped out, making his misleadingly un-intimidating final form suddenly a lot more physically impressive. There stood the Frost Tyrant, his aura now an appropriate icy blue, rather than purple. His face was colder and more cruel than ever. Frieza let out a deep breath, dropping to the ground and relaxing his form into his unique fighting stance, his right leg casually resting behind his left.

'Wow,' thought Goku. 'He is finally showing what he is really capable of. Unbelievable! I never imagined he was holding back so much strength!'

Waiting patiently above was Vegeta. He wore an expression of vague amusement, as if to announce his self assurance. 'No matter how strong Frieza makes himself, I am a Super Saiyan,' thought Vegeta. 'I cannot and will not be defeated. Not by him, not by anyone!' He stiffened his resolve, preparing to engage in battle.

"Well then, Vegeta, what do you think?" Frieza casually bragged as he held his hands to his sides, palms facing up.

Vegeta smiled briefly, then grit his teeth. "I think your two minutes has expired! Grrruuuuuaaahhh!" The prince unleashed his fury in a quick dash towards Frieza. As he struck with his right fist, the frost lord reached up and caught it with his hand. Vegeta swung with his left, which was also caught in Frieza's palm. The two then began struggling to push through each others defenses. Fingers of violent opposing hands interlocked as lightning wildly struck the earth between them. The force they were simultaneously exerting split the ground below their feet in a fissure and caused the water nearby to boil. In the momentary war of brute strength neither could seem to gain the upper hand.

"They're...completely equal!" gasped Piccolo.

Goku looked over at the Namek, smiling. 'For now, at least.'

After a few moments of struggle, it seemed a stalemate. Frieza, however, gained a slight advantage by using his tail to break the deadlock and knock Vegeta backwards. Dashing after him, Frieza swung an angry chop at his chest. But the prince vanished just before it struck, appearing behind Frieza with a sky uppercut. His attack also missed, the force of the blow smashing the unfortunate mountain in its path to tiny bits. The ice demon had dodged just in time, teleporting about thirty feet in front of the prince. Face to face again, the two dashed forwards, each warrior free from their restraints, and began to clobber each other. As the speed of their blows continued increasing, they were soon too quick for even Goku to follow. The shock-waves from each blocked attack were powerful enough to knock a planet out of orbit, and the planet itself seemed frightfully aware of the damage they were capable of causing.

THUUMMM, THUUMMM, THUUMMM, came the indistinguishable sound vortex of rolling thunder and super-powered punches. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo shielded their eyes, unable to even watch the fight as the collateral damage was simply too powerful.

"They're going to tear this whole planet apart!" Krillin shouted. The next moment he was swept backwards by the shocks, as his defenses gave out. He crashed helplessly into a large cliff side above the green water of Namek, causing it to tumble into the sea.

"Piccolo, I want you to take Gohan and Krillin. Find Bulma, find my spaceship, and get out of here!" Goku yelled, trying to be heard over the roars of the battle overhead. "As for me, I have to make sure Frieza won't come after us. Whatever happens, I won't let him escape! Now go!" The two warriors shared a brief stare, Piccolo realizing the seriousness in his former enemy's eyes.

The Namekian obediently grabbed Gohan and took off immediately. He obeyed because he understood. He was no coward, yet this was a fight where his own strength was completely meaningless. The presence of anyone Goku cared about would now only serve as a distraction and he knew neither Vegeta nor Frieza would hesitate to attack for fear of their safety. They had to go.

"Good luck, Goku!" Piccolo yelled as he flew off.


	7. The Power of the Super Saiyan

**Frieza Saga - Part 7: The Power of the Super Saiyan**

Far from planet Namek, in Otherworld, King Kai of the north anxiously watched the events unfolding. There, on his tiny planet, his dead pupils Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu listened eagerly for his updates on the battle. So much was resting on this one fight between Frieza and the Super Saiyan prince. As much as they hated Vegeta, King Kai had explained that Frieza was a much worse villain than Vegeta had ever been. In fact, he was largely responsible for turning Vegeta into the heartless warrior he had become. They grudgingly had decided to root for the Saiyan, choosing, as it were, the lesser of two evils. Still, King Kai had to admit, his chances looked good. From the best he could tell, even with Frieza fighting at his maximum power, Vegeta was holding his own. But it was much too soon for him to call, especially since he knew the cunning of Frieza.

THUUUUUM! Vegeta had taken a hard kick to the face, launching him through multiple mountains before he finally slowed himself and regained balance. Frieza was every bit as powerful as he had believed. How could he have ever thought he could take on Frieza before becoming a true Super Saiyan? Until now he'd had no clue what the frost demon was really capable of, and he had to admit it was impressive. He smiled. It was as much of a thrill as he could have hoped for. He knew his own resolve was unending. He, Vegeta, the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years, would prove to himself and everyone else why the legend should be feared.

Bringer of Death.

"Is that all, Frieza? Or are you still only toying around?" Vegeta announced, as he smugly wiped a streak of blood from his bottom lip.

"You stupid, arrogant monkey! You won't be smiling when I'm through with you!" Frieza vanished along with Vegeta, as their light speed movements and attacks began again. This time Vegeta was maintaining his cool much too easily and Frieza could sense that any edge he had previously possessed was now gone. Originally, with his 100% maximum, he estimated his own physical strength to have a slight advantage over the Super Saiyan, but as he continued to exert himself his power began to falter. He was tiring out, and to his frustration Vegeta seemed to have hardly taken much damage.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me the all-powerful Frieza is running out of steam." Vegeta chuckled. "At this point I'm completely confident I could finish you off anytime I want, hahahaha!" In truth, Vegeta wasn't quite aware of the full extent of his own powers yet, but he was certain he could back up his boasting. 'Here it comes, Frieza.'

"What! You can't honestly believe I'm going to fall for that, Vegeta!" cried the distraught icy terror.

Before the demon could speak another word, Vegeta hurled his iron Super Saiyan fist into Frieza's gut. "Kwuuachahach," coughed the demon as blood flew out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe. The mighty Saiyan's fist was lodged firmly in his torso.

"Oh, Frieza, don't you see? I'm not trying to trick you. The truth is far too much fun!" Vegeta yanked his hand out swiftly and, in one powerful stroke from both his fists, hammered Frieza towards the planet. Smiling, he peered down through the debris, quite satisfied with himself. "Ah, Kakarott, do you see the great and mighty Frieza now? He's unable to even pick himself up. Such a disgrace! If only our fathers were here to see this day, haha. Perhaps it is finally time for us to be granted vengeance..."

Goku was the only one capable of even watching the fight, besides King Kai, and he had stayed to make sure neither Frieza nor Vegeta would come after him or his friends. "Vegeta, it's done. You have proven that he is no match for you. He has been humiliated and to make it worse, he was beaten by a Super Saiyan. He is a broken man, not even able to stand up to a monkey." Goku paused briefly for effect. "Let's get out of here, Vegeta. There is no longer any reason to continue this fight." Goku had chosen his words as carefully as possible. He knew convincing Vegeta to show mercy, especially to Frieza, was an impossible task, but he had to try.

"Really, Kakarott? Mercy? You sicken me!" Vegeta spat. "But you do make a point." He turned again to the fallen tyrant.

"Huuuuuuaaaaaahhhh," yelled Vegeta, as he ignited his Super Saiyan powers and pushed them to the maximum. "This fight is over!" He placed his arms out straight before him, his fingers curled as his palms joined at the base. A small sphere of dense golden energy began to form at the center, crackling with power. Electricity danced through the air around it and jumped through Vegeta's wrists, streaking out through his fingers.

"Wow! What power!" awed Goku.

Vegeta, his attack almost fully charged, gleamed with excitement as he stared down upon his trembling foe.

"I'm going to finish you off! Goodbye, Frieza!"

Frieza had barely picked himself up to one knee, but he turned his head to face the legendary golden man poised above him. He had no words of defiance, nor did he have time to speak them if he had. Struggling, he staggered to his feet, clutching at the pain in his stomach.

"Feast your eyes...on Super Vegeta's Galic Flash! Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" From his hands the cannon exploded, launching a burning stream of yellow energy, directed straight at Frieza. The blast was unavoidably huge, racing brilliantly in a beam of pure vengeance.

Frieza gathered all his remaining resolve as he tensed his body for impact. "I will never...be...DEFEATED!" He braced for the attack, feet planted and both arms extended, with all his might. Instantly, the blast stung and drove him deep into the ground, crushing rock and dirt beneath his burning feet. For a moment he slowed its impact, but he felt his flesh beginning to melt, his knees suddenly weak. "I can't control it! It's too powerful!" He moaned in desperation.

Above, Frieza could distinctly hear the laughing voice of Vegeta, howling with unquenchable delight. He had lost; Vegeta had won. Frieza felt his last ounce of resistance falter and then the blast took him.

Bringer of Death.

* * *

_At this critical point, a little space should be taken to explain exactly how the Super Saiyan transformation affects a Saiyan's power level. How strong is Vegeta, and how strong can he become?_

_Goku is thought to have had a power level of 3,000,000 after emerging from the regeneration chamber - a power level he could easily raise to 6,000,000 with the lowest level of kaioken (2x) and 60,000,000 with a 20x kaioken. When Frieza was claiming to be using exactly half his power, he was just barely able to stop a 20x Kamehameha. Based on this, Frieza's full power is believed to be 120,000,000._

_As a Super Saiyan, Goku was more than twice as strong as his 20x kaioken: around 150,000,000 or fifty times his base power. Because of this, many have assumed that the Super Saiyan transformation gives a Saiyan the same boost as a 50x kaioken would (if such a thing were possible). Under this interpretation, a Super Saiyan is always fifty times stronger in his transformed state as he would be at rest. Goku at 3 million would be 150 million as a Super Saiyan; Vegeta at 2.4 million would be 120 million as a Super Saiyan, Trunks at 15 million would be 750 million as a Super Saiyan, etc. As their base power levels grew, their Super Saiyan strength grew fifty times faster._

_However, Akira Toriyama has explicitly stated that he didn't intend for it to be taken this way, saying that later on, going Super Saiyan is probably closer to 10x or even less. This sentiment has been largely ignored by the Dragon Ball Z fan community, who have accepted the 50x multiplier as indisputable and unshakeable fact._

_Upon reflection, however, it becomes evident that the only reason Super Saiyan is assumed to be a multiplier is that kaioken makes fans think of multipliers. It turns out that there is really no reason the Super Saiyan transformation should be tied to a Saiyan's base power._

_In Bringer of Death, I have chosen to treat the Super Saiyan transformation as a simple addition to a Saiyan's base power. It is a massive reservoir of energy - around 145 million - obtained on top of their former strength. No matter what a Saiyan's base power level is, he will gain the same augmentation when he transforms. Goku at 3 million became 148 million (3 + 145) as a Super Saiyan; Vegeta at 2.4 million became 147.4 million (2.4 + 145) as a Super Saiyan; Trunks at 15 million would become 160 million (15 + 145) as a Super Saiyan. As a Saiyan's base power increases, the added power he receives from transforming remains the same._

_Although this may initially seem like a foreign concept, it greatly simplifies much of what we know about the Dragon Ball Z universe. There are no complicated calculations; tiny increases in base strength don't suddenly translate to overwhelming advantages in the Super Saiyan state. It even makes sense from an operational standpoint: Oozaru and Kaioken depend on a warrior's base strength, but going Super Saiyan is a completely new and more useful ability because it affords the same power to all. Coincidentally, the boost is just enough that anyone who becomes a Super Saiyan is automatically strong enough to defeat Frieza.  
_

_As Super Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta are able to overcome their former limitations in training. In their base state, they would have been hard-pressed to train very much beyond 9-10 million, but as Super Saiyans their base strength can grow much more quickly._

_A common objection to this model is that eventually a Super Saiyan's base power level would compose most of their strength in their transformed state. But that is exactly what we see later on in Dragon Ball Z. As the Saiyans face the android threat, they recognize that training their base power level is becoming less and less effective. That is why they entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber - not to train their base (although it was enhanced), but to increase the power of their Super Saiyan transformations._

_The Ascended Super Saiyan state acquired by Vegeta and the Ultra Super Saiyan state reached by Trunks are examples of this. Just as Goku had concentrated and multiplied his base energy using the kaioken technique, so Vegeta and Trunks concentrate and amplify the energy added by the Super Saiyan transformation. Because this energy is an addition to their base state, using the Ascended or Ultra forms do not place as much strain on the body as kaioken did, making them much preferred over the Kai technique. In turn, the added power of the Ascended and Ultra states allows them to train their base states that much further, eventually being able to surpass the androids even without going into their amplified Super Saiyan states._

_Finally, this helps rectify the power relationship between the Saiyans and other warriors, like Piccolo. Near the beginning of the Cell saga, Piccolo had fused with Kami and surpassed the strength of all the Super Saiyans. Yet, after the Cell Games, the Saiyans are comfortable with the idea of fighting Piccolo in their base states. The only explanation for this is that their base power level was much more than 1/50th of their strength as Super Saiyans._

_Going Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, or Super Saiyan 3 adds a dramatic increase to the power of a Saiyan warrior. Yet they rely on their base power in addition to their transformations to remain the most powerful warriors in the universe.  
_

_Vegeta: 2,400,000  
_

_Super Saiyan Vegeta: 147,400,000  
_

_Frieza 4th form: 100,000,000  
_

_Frieza 100% Maximum: 120,000,000  
_

_Goku: 3,000,000  
_

_Goku 20X Kaioken: 60,000,000  
_

___Thanks for your continued reading! If any of you are curious if this will be one of the last installments, rest assured that Bringer of Death is far from over. Updates will continue as scheduled._  



	8. Invincible

**Frieza Saga - Part 8: Invincible**

Planet Namek might never recover. When the blast detonated, it blew a crater in the landscape so large and deep, one could barely see across it and could not begin to see the bottom. Water rushed over the edges, giving it the strange appearance of a large gaping hole in the middle of the sea. Still, the planet had managed to survive, somehow.

"Hahahaha! Well, Kakarott, how about that? Sometimes I impress even myself!" Vegeta raised his fists high above his head in triumph. "The Winner is...the Super Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! Hahahaha!" He ignited his energy and, using small bursts, fired in every direction. The blasts brilliantly sparkled as they streaked off, creating a Saiyan firework display.

Goku, not distracted by the celebratory explosions, stood on the nearest island to the crater, scanning and sensing for any sign that Frieza might have survived. 'I can't sense him anymore. That's a good sign at least,' thought Goku.

As the prince reveled in the glory of his victory, he began to contemplate the full effects of his actions. "At long last, I am the most powerful warrior in the universe. I've waited so long for this day. Hahaha."

He had done it. Everything he had ever dreamed that he might one day accomplish was now his. The legend had been true all along, it had just taken him a little while to fulfill it. Now, it was as if all of his past was suddenly validated. Vengeance also, had been dealt. "All those years with Frieza, swallowing my humiliation," though Vegeta. "It's over."

Far away from Namek, King Kai pumped a fist in the air. "Frieza has been defeated! Vegeta did it! Vegeta has beaten Frieza!" The Kai turned his head to the left where Tien and Yamcha stood. Chiaotzu floated behind Tein's right shoulder. "Hey guys, do you know what this means? Look's like I may be able to have some peace and quiet around here after all." The King snorted with laughter. He was always cracking up over his own jokes. "With Piccolo alive, the Earth's dragon balls have returned. You can all go home!"

"That's great for Yamcha and I, but Chiaotzu has already died once. Shenron won't be able to bring him back a second time." Tien turned and smiled at his friend. "That being the case, I'd rather stay here with the little guy."

"Oh, Tien, are you sure?" squeaked the midget.

"Absolutely, my friend. I wouldn't leave you here alone," Tien raised his eyebrows in preparation for executing his newly learned skill: humor. "I don't want you stuck on this lousy rock with King Kai forever...hahaha!"

The group shared a good laugh, then Yamcha spoke. "Hey King Kai, not that I'm so eager to stay here even longer, but shouldn't we ask the dragon to restore the lives of everyone Frieza killed? Maybe one of the Nameks could revive their dragon, then Chiaotzu could be brought back to life."

"That's an excellent idea Yamcha. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself. How were you able to think of it anyway? Your usual advice is always so, um, obvious." The Kai laughed again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" grumbled Yamcha, as everyone laughed again together.

"All right then, I suppose I should contact Kami."

* * *

Vegeta landed on the island in front of Goku, relaxing his aura but staying in his Super Saiyan form. "So, Kakarott. Are you ready to finally settle the score between us?"

"Where could he possibly be going with this?" Goku wondered. "There is no way I can defeat Vegeta now that he is a Super Saiyan; he knows that. But maybe if I had some time to train first...yeah that's it!" Goku smiled at the prince.

"Sorry, Vegeta, but I'm afraid your power has far surpassed my own. There isn't really a point in us fighting right now, you'd whip me. But, if you give me a year and then return to Earth, I'll be glad to have a rematch." Goku wondered if a year would be enough time for him to prepare, but he felt pretty confident he could do it. In the five day trip to Namek alone, he had raised his base power to ten times what it had been on Earth. "Well, what do you say Vegeta? I promise I'll be ready to give you a worthy battle."

Vegeta had been turning the question over in his mind. What did he want to do with the Earthlings now? He could easily kill them all, even Kakarott. But he owed his victory, at least in part, to the help he had received from them. It wouldn't hurt to let them live, for now. Besides, Vegeta knew exactly who he wanted to track down next.

"Alright, Kakarott. Luckily for you, I have some 'things' I want to take care of." Vegeta smiled to himself, planning his revenge on the remaining member of the Cold family. His bloody wrath would be poured out on past and present generations of the frost demons.

In the distance Goku saw the rapidly approaching white aura of the young Gohan. Energy streamed behind him as he flew in and landed beside his father. "Daddy! You're alright!" Gohan hugged his dad's leg, looking up innocently with a smile. "Is Frieza really gone? Does this mean we can all go home now?"

His father smiled back at him. "Yep, we're going home!"

"We already found Bulma and the ship! Everyone is ready when you are!"

Goku answered with a gentle laugh, smiling at his son.

Vegeta grunted in apathy, praising himself for his restraint to not kill them both where they stood. "I'm the one who defeated Frieza, runt." he interrupted. "Don't you see? I have now become invincibl...gwaaa"

Instantly, everything froze. Vegeta clearly saw the death beam passing through his body, cutting effortlessly through his torso, but he didn't believe it. 'How could this have happened? It can't end like this, it just can't!' he thought, as the world around him came crashing down. 'I put everything I had into that last attack. It was enough to destroy Frieza and this planet ten times! Why didn't it?' He fell flat on his face, coughing a wad of blood to the side as he collapsed. The beam had ripped directly through his heart.

"No, Vegeta!" spoke the icy tyrant named Frieza. "Only I am INVINCIBLE!"


	9. Kaioken

_On a quick note before you read part 9, I thought I would point out that parts 1-8 had a total of 8,999 words. I can't ignore the opportunity to make a joke about it being OVER 8,000! but not OVER 9,000! haha. Pure coincidence. Also, I'm extremely grateful for all the reviews you guys post. Keep them coming! I have been quite excited to release part 8, but I'm even more excited about the next few chapters. I'd also like to thank davidstarlingm for being my editor._

_So without further ado...  
_

* * *

**Frieza Saga - Part 9: Kaioken**

Blood. Lots of blood was spewing from Vegeta. Lots of blood was gushing from Frieza.

Standing but a few feet away from the fallen prince, the frost demon miraculously appeared. His body was mutilated, but he remained alive. The death beam he had so sneakily fired had not missed its mark, and soon his victory over the Super Saiyan would be final.

Bringer of Death.

"Oh no!" cried Goku, the pitch of his voice raised, conveying a sense of fear. "What have I done?"

Words could not describe the pain felt by Vegeta. He had tasted sweet victory, felt true power, and fulfilled his greatest longings. Suddenly, it had all been stripped away. He had been stronger, faster, smarter; he had fought with honor. How then, could he now be lying there in a pool of his own blood? What great mistake had he made that had cost him so dearly?

"Did I hold back? No, I know I didn't!" Vegeta inwardly argued with his subconscious. "Did I drag the fight out, giving him time to come up with some escape tactic?" he wondered. "No, I'm sure he couldn't have survived that attack. Yet, there he is."

Frieza stood, panting, and fixed his eyes on Goku. The red pupils in the tyrant's eyes were menacing, longing to murder again. He was still in a great deal of pain, having been beaten to a pulp a few moments before and then barely surviving the Super Galic Flash. He had sustained a serious injury to his right side, which he covered with his left palm to stop the bleeding. Additionally, he had cuts and bruises everywhere. His hands were warped, no longer white, but a melted brownish yellow. They had braced against the full force of Vegeta's attack and would probably be permanently deformed. Overall, however, he deemed himself still in good enough condition to fight.

"Ka...karott, you have...to finish what I started," Vegeta coughed blood again, trying to clear his throat so he could speak clearly. "You have...to get angry enough...cough cough..."

Goku interrupted. "Save your strength, Vegeta."

"No! Kaka...rott. Listen to me. You...are the last of the Saiyans now." Vegeta knew he only had a few words remaining. He could feel his mind growing numb, the world around him starting to fade. "Avenge me, Kakarott. Save the universe...you...are the only...cough...one who can."

Frieza would have intervened to break up their little heart to heart, but he was using the spare moments to try and recover his strength. Wounded as he was, he didn't want to take any chances. He had gotten lucky once; he did not want to tempt fate.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to stop him, Vegeta. You will never be forgotten, my prince, nor will I fail to honor what you achieved here today." Goku looked deeply into the eyes of Vegeta. For a moment, they understood each another as never before. Although no more words could be spoken, Goku felt the burden, the fate of the universe, being placed into his hands. Then, Vegeta was gone.

Silence. The battlefield was devoid of all sound. Even the waves of the sea seemed to stand still. Finally, a gentle breeze swept through the hair of the fallen prince; the planet's way of respecting the dead.

Goku bowed his head, honoring his fallen comrade. He then knelt down and took the prince in his arms, gently lifting his body. Nearby was a small opening in the rock which led to a one roomed cavern. It was nothing special, definitely not worthy of a prince, but it would still be better than burying him in a hole on the battlefield. Goku bent over as he stepped through the shallow opening and laid the Saiyan prince in the center.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I don't know how to become a Super Saiyan like you, but I promise you this: it's either me or him." Goku ducked out of the tomb. He then lifted his right hand above the ground, summoning a large boulder from underneath him. It ripped up through the dirt of Namek until it met Goku's palm. The stone was circular, about six feet in diameter. Telekinetically, Goku rolled it over to cover the entryway.

"Something still seems to be missing," Goku thought. "Hmmm. Perhaps a marking of some kind." He raised his right pointer finger and began filling it with energy. It glowed red. Carving into the stone, he wrote 'Prince Vegeta', and underneath it 'The Super Saiyan'. "There," Goku said, turning his head towards Frieza, who seemed quite anxious to continue battle.

Goku thought it strange that Frieza had allowed him the spare moment to bury Vegeta, but upon consideration he assumed that the demon was just preoccupied trying to recover his strength. Now, the ice tyrant was no longer breathing heavily and his bleeding had mostly subsided.

"One Saiyan down, two more to go." Frieza said, adding heavy emphasis on all his consonants. "I think the brat should die next," he said tilting his eyes down toward Gohan, who trembled and dashed quickly behind his father's left leg.

Instantly, Goku charged him, furiously hurling his fist at the tyrant. It was up to him now to defeat Frieza, but first he had to buy some time for Gohan to flee. His punch was aimed at Frieza's right side, the ribs, where he appeared most wounded. But the demon quickly turned his left shoulder to Goku and absorbed the blow with a forearm block. He then countered with a swing from his right that knocked Goku off his feet, drawing the first drop of blood from the Saiyan's nose.

Instead of fleeing the battle, Gohan childishly stood there in shock. It had been a common occurrence over the years for Gohan to watch in stunned silence as unbelievable battles took place around him. But since he had gotten to Namek the boy had grown up a lot. He had stood up to the mighty Recoome and even fought Frieza in his second and third forms, each time strengthening both his body and his mind. Now though, once again, the overwhelmed little scholar watched helplessly as his father charged Frieza.

Goku was up again, this time veiled in a hot red flame. "Kaioken!" he shouted.

With his new-found strength, Goku was pushing the limits of the kaioken technique far beyond what King Kai had ever envisioned. Originally, Goku had only increased his strength and speed to 120-130% in short bursts. King Kai had even warned him against going beyond 200%, lest the concentration of energy cause permanent damage to his body. Of course, Goku had quickly exceeded kaioken X2, going all the way up to 400% in his first fight with Vegeta back on earth. He had paid the price, though, and if it had not been for a Senzu bean, he would still be in a hospital somewhere back on Earth.

On his journey to Planet Namek, using the ship's gravity chamber, he had practiced concentrating enough energy into his body to boost himself to kaioken X10. By the time he arrived, he was good enough at conserving energy to maintain kaioken X2 without any negative side effects whatsoever. It was with this strength that he had quickly overpowered the ruthless Captain Ginyu, only to become the victim of Ginyu's body-change technique.

Yet the damage his body had received while being possessed by Ginyu became a blessing in disguise; the resulting zenkai had made him much stronger than Frieza's first three forms. Fortunately for everyone, he had earlier been able to concentrate enough of this new energy to produce a 20X kaioken Kamehameha wave, strong enough to deflect Frieza's Supernova attack and save the planet.

But at 20X kaioken, the slightest movement took tremendous concentration and control. Concentrating so much energy in his body drained him completely, leaving him seriously vulnerable to attack. He knew that he was nearing the absolute limit of the kaioken technique. If he became any stronger, or if he tried a higher kaioken boost, the strain of energy would be much too taxing for his body to withstand. He had been amazed by Prince Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation. Unlike his kaioken technique, the Super Saiyan transformation didn't depend on Vegeta's base strength. It was a massive reservoir of raw, primal, unfiltered power, used by Vegeta in addition to his natural energy. Using the Super Saiyan energy required no special technique; it had come to Vegeta effortlessly. If only he hadn't let his guard down!

All these thoughts flashed through Goku's head in an instant as he powered up to the limit of his kaioken - pushing himself to twenty times his ordinary power level - and dashed toward Frieza. He took three running steps, gaining momentum even as blood-red flames exploded around him, and launched himself, full-fury, at the tyrant. Wounded as he was, Frieza was still much stronger than Goku, but the Saiyan's kaioken-enhanced speed was more than Frieza, still in his buff 100% form, had been prepared to handle.

"Thuuum," sounded Goku's punch. The swing connected precisely with Frieza's face, lifting him in the air. Goku knew his burst of power was temporary. He couldn't waste this opportunity. He raced after Frieza, catching him before he had time to recover his balance. "Thuuum," rumbled across the sky as Goku swung both fists together into Frieza's back. The demon was tumbling rapidly towards the ground, and Goku chased. The good-hearted warrior desperately hoped his speed boost wouldn't fail him now. In this same scenario against Nappa, he had caught the bald Saiyan with his extended left arm, breaking his back and ending their fight. Could he make it to the ground before Frieza? It might be his only chance.

The two streaking bodies, one white and one cloaked in red flame, fell out of the sky together. Their speed was so much faster than sound, Gohan didn't hear the sonic boom until long afterwards. Goku was almost there, pushing his body to the limits of his agility. He was going to make it, but just barely. Reaching the ground, Goku planted his feet firmly and extended his strong arm upwards, bracing to try and cripple his foe. The impact he expected never came. Instead, he looked up and saw a giant sphere of purple energy. It was upon him immediately. Frieza had neutralized the speed of his fall by firing a powerful energy attack, and Goku had taken a gamble he now deeply regretted. The blast exploded brilliantly, Frieza smiling at his good fortune.

"Daddy! NOOO!" screamed the only bystander.

"He can't hear you, brat!" The tyrant smiled and began to laugh. "Your father is dead! Hahahahahaha!"


	10. Father and Son

**Frieza Saga - Part 10: Father and Son**

Gohan had stood idly by as both his father and Vegeta had been struck down by the tyrant. Moments ago, the blast had made a deep crater in the ground, and Goku was not emerging from it.

"I could have helped. I could have done something." Gohan said aloud. "But I was too afraid! Why am I always so afraid?"

He felt a shiver jolt down his spine, fearing to accept the truth that he was now alone. He had always had someone, at least Krillin, to watch out for him. It wasn't as if he really needed looking out for anymore, he just relied on their support. After all, he had become one of the strongest beings alive and he was only five years old. His power had only been eclipsed by, of course, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Goku, and Frieza's final form. And against the frost demon, he would give anything not to be standing there by himself. As it was, he felt completely isolated.

"Aww, has your father gone and died on you? Life's tough, kid. It's good that you learn that lesson early." Frieza had gotten rid of his jitters and was back to his old self, taunting his newest victim. "When I was a boy, my father never would have abandoned me. Know why? Because he was the most powerful in the entire universe! Your father was just a puny monkey; that's why he died. Hahaha."

Gohan felt a tear trickle down his young cheek, his short body still leaning over the crater and scanning for any hope that his father might still be alive. He couldn't feel Goku's energy at all, but what else could he do? He couldn't possibly stand up to Frieza - or could he? Gohan decided, then and there, that he wanted to die in battle, just like his father. The demon had continued to insult his honor, and Gohan would make him pay, or die trying.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Frieza!" Gohan yelled.

The boy possessed an incredible hidden power, directly connected to his rage. He hadn't ever intentionally brought it out before, nor did he know how. It awakened in response to a need, not a desire. While fighting Frieza's second and third forms, he had demonstrated some of that power, even momentarily eclipsing the demon in raw energy. Now he needed it more than ever.

"My father...grrrrr...was a better fighter than you ever were!" he screamed.

"Oh? Haha," laughed Frieza. "Then why is it that I was able to so easily conquer him? Perhaps your small brain is imagining things. You see, today has proven to me exactly why I am feared above all others. I am the strongest, boy! I can never be defeated!" Frieza triumphantly proclaimed his victory, needing only to smite one Saiyan child before the entire race was no more.

Gohan dropped back two steps, flaring his white aura and placing his arms straight out. He braced his left hand perpendicularly behind his right, as he began charging his strongest attack.

"Oh my. What's this?" Frieza put his fists against his hips, elbows pointing out, and smugly lifted his chin. "Go ahead. Take your very best shot. Hahaha!" He was completely confident that he had seen the limits of the boy's power when fighting in his previous forms. He had been using even less than 1% of his true power at that time and Gohan still hadn't damaged him. Even now that he was worn and wounded, he was at least still 65%. There was no way this would even tickle.

"Masenko! Haaaa!" yelled the youthful disciple of Piccolo.

The blast rapidly streaked towards Frieza, its diameter nearly as wide as the demon was tall. Gohan screamed with all his rage, offering every scrap of power he could muster to the force of his attack. He could feel the impact on the other side of his blast, but there was no explosion.

"Oh no," Gohan thought. "He caught it! What am I gonna do now?" He continued trying to push the attack, if only to prevent Frieza from hurling it back at him. "I...can't keep this up much longer," he panicked. "Looks like I'll be joining you soon, father...huh...dad?"

Gohan saw a beam of burning blue suddenly behind Frieza, trapping the frost demon between the two attacks. The boy didn't have time to think. His second wind arrived all of a sudden, and he released it all into the Masenko.

"Thuuuuuuum," came the explosion, crashing around the young Saiyan's ears and making them ring. Frieza had been pancaked between the two attacks, and Gohan could feel a huge drop in the tyrant's energy. Best of all, he felt his father.

Shrouded in debris, the icy tyrant was furious. He knew without turning who had fired the attack on his back; that other stupid Saiyan. The combined explosion had weakened his body much more than he would have liked, and he now felt very near to only half his strength. Things were getting out of hand again, somehow. He was certain when he had killed Vegeta that his victory over the others would be as easy as a milk run. Yet, their resilience continued to surprise him. But no more. He was through playing games and toying around. They would both die, by his mighty hand, very soon.

As the dust from the explosion began to clear, Gohan's eyes met his father's. They looked past the demon between them and connected with each other. Exhausted and panting but glad, Goku spoke to his son telepathically. "I'm so proud of you, Gohan. You've become so brave and so strong. But right now, we need a plan. We'll have to work together if we want to beat Frieza once and for all. You'll have to do exactly what I tell you."

"I'm ready, dad," Gohan responded silently, knowing his dad could hear him telepathically. "I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Yes, I'm alive, but I don't have enough strength left to overpower Frieza. That last blast was almost more than I could take. But you still have the strength within you to defeat him. I can sense it."

Frieza scowled, still trying to recover his energy. "What are you worthless monkeys staring at?" he demanded. "You're still no match for me."

"Do you really think I can beat him, dad?" Gohan wondered. Goku nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'm sure you can. I can sense Frieza's energy, and I think it's less than half of what it was when he was fighting Vegeta. He's also badly wounded. If you can hit the wound in his side with enough energy, it might be sufficient to reach his heart. You have the power in you. It's far beyond what you can feel yourself. If you let yourself fill with anger at the things Frieza has done, I know you'll have the strength."

Gohan didn't know whether his dad was right, but he trusted him. "What do you need me to do?"

Goku kept one eye on the still-panting Frieza. They needed just a few more moments to formulate their plan. "I'm going to use the Solar Flare technique," he said.

"But Krillin already tried that," Gohan interrupted. "Frieza might recognize it and cover his eyes!"

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Goku replied. "All I need to do is cause a diversion. Frieza can't sense energy, so he will turn toward me and defend himself as soon as I use the Solar Flare and start to attack him. I don't have enough strength to hurt him, but I will distract him. I can avoid his counterattacks for as long as he is still blinded."

Frieza was growing more and more furious by the second. "Why aren't you answering me? I demand that you speak to me." He wanted desperately to attack the Saiyan who mocked him with silence, but he needed a few more moments to gather his strength.

Goku ignored the tyrant. "As soon as I use the Solar Flare, I need you to charge the biggest energy beam that you can. Start flying toward Frieza from behind, slowly. I'll keep him distracted for as long as I can, but you need to release the attack into his side from point-blank range at the last possible instant. Can you do that for me?"

Gohan nodded. "I'll do my best, dad."

"Remember, Gohan, it won't be enough unless you let yourself get really angry. Think of all the people Frieza has hurt and all the things he is capable of. Let that be your power!" With that, Goku powered up and blasted off toward Frieza.

The tyrant, now recovered from the immediate effects of the combined attack but still in pain, turned to face the Saiyan. "Come now, you don't really think you have the power to defeat me, do you? Whatever harebrained scheme you two have concocted, I can promise you that it won't work. It will be amusing to watch, though." As Goku neared, fist raised, Frieza readied himself for a vicious counterattack.

But the expected blow never came. True to his plan, Goku pulled his fist back, both hands covering his face. "SOLAR FLARE!" he screamed, releasing a brilliant flash of light from only a few feet away. Immediately, intense pain filled Frieza's consciousness. Even as he covered his eyes with both hands, he cursed himself for not anticipating the technique. Though blinded, however, he knew he was still strong enough to defend against the miserable Saiyan.

Raising his arms quickly to shield his face, he poised. Sure enough, Goku's fist slammed into his forearms, forcing him back slightly. He noted with satisfaction that the Saiyan's punches, though powerful, weren't a serious threat. He swung his tail blindly, hoping to catch his opponent's chest, but he only succeeded in blocking a kick aimed at his stomach.

Frieza continued blocking and punching wildly, desperately wishing his sight would return, but Goku kept dancing just outside his reach, alternately peppering his body with kicks and punches. None were enough to seriously injure him, but he was growing increasingly more frustrated. Slowly, his vision began to clear, and he could just make out the form of Goku in front of him. Lashing out angrily, he punched straight forward.

Goku brought both arms up to block, but the force of the blow bowled him backward. "Now, Gohan! Do it now!" he screamed.

Frieza turned only to see a bright blue light enveloping him. His vision still blurred, he could only begin to twist away as Gohan screamed "-HAAAA!"

The concentrated beam was only a few inches wide, and Gohan's outstretched hands had been only a foot away from Frieza's side when he released the attack. His aura glowed with an almost-golden tint as he poured everything he had into the attack, his inner rage adding to the power of the energy blast. One of the Namekian suns was setting behind Gohan and its golden glow sent a shiver through Frieza's cold heart; for a brief moment he feared he was facing another Super Saiyan.

Yet Frieza had twisted out of the way just in time. Instead of piercing through his wound and hitting his heart, Gohan's beam only grazed the tyrant's back, opening an angry purple line from his lower back across his shoulder. The frost demon screamed in pain, lashing out with a vicious backhand that sent the exhausted Gohan tumbling end-over-end. Their plan had failed.

Gohan scanned desperately for the eyes of his father, not knowing what to do next. When their eyes finally met, no words needed to be spoken. The message was clear. Goku wanted his son to leave, but Gohan's resolve to stay and fight was impenetrable. Together, they had to fight. There were no more plans, no more tactics. As father and son, they would combine their efforts in an all-out last stand to stop Frieza.

With a nod from Goku, they simultaneously charged the tyrant. Frieza couldn't believe their arrogance in thinking that somehow their combined effort would make a bit of difference against him. He lifted both his fists and began to block.

"Thuuum, thuuum, thuuum," came the sound of fist against fist. Every blow that came at him, Frieza was able to turn away, even with barely half his strength.

"Is this the best you can do? Hahahahahaha!" laughed the demon as he continued to parry.

Goku was so exhausted from using his 20X Kaioken, not to mention being hit by Frieza's blast, that he was barely able to fight at Gohan's level. He couldn't initiate even the tiniest Kaioken, for fear it would paralyze him or render his body useless. No, he couldn't take that chance. Especially since he knew that it wouldn't make a difference. Maybe, just maybe, if he was at full strength he could beat the damaged, battle-worn Frieza they were currently fighting. But he had no senzu beans, and knew of no other means to be healed. He was proud of his son, though. That one thought comforted the Saiyan from Earth as he fought what he feared would be his last battle. While on Namek, Gohan had progressed more than he could have hoped. Despite all of Chi-Chi's efforts, he had become a fighter like his dad. Goku smiled at his son as he took notice of the fury of his attacks and the raw power he had inside his small body.

Gohan, opposite his father, was doing his best not just to pay back Frieza, but to impress his dad. His attacks held nothing back, as he tried his hardest just to lay a single punch on Frieza. He failed, of course; they both did. Frieza could outlast any barrage of attacks at that level, even from five or ten fighters. After what seemed like forever to Gohan, but in reality had only been about a minute, Frieza released an explosion wave from his body which hurled the Saiyans away from him.

"This is it," thought Goku. "I haven't got any power left and he knows it."

Frieza smiled his malevolent purple lips, his eyes directed harshly towards Goku. Then, with such speed Goku barely saw, he charged Gohan and gave the child his strongest punch right in the gut. He was immediately knocked out cold and dropped to the ground like a rock. Frieza smiled at Goku.

"The relationship between father and son is quite unique, wouldn't you agree?" Frieza's red eyes glared upwards as he spoke. "He chose to stay and die when he could have escaped earlier, and all because of you. It's all very touching, you know. So, do you accept responsibility for your son's imminent death?"

"I do, Frieza. This is all my fault." Goku answered, slightly shocking the tyrant with his response.

"Ah good, then you understand now the consequences of opposing me. I am lord of the universe! None shall dare to challenge me, especially not a stupid monkey! Hahahaha!" boasted the ice demon.

"No, what I actually meant was that I shouldn't have interfered with Vegeta's attack earlier. I should have let his Super Galic Flash rip you to tiny shreds, Frieza!"

"What? You actually think you had something to do with my survival? Hahaha. Fool! Nothing, not even a Super Saiyan, can destroy me!" The tyrant shrugged off Goku's wildly impossible suggestion.

"You're wrong, Frieza, and you know it! That attack would have finished you! I tried to save the planet from being consumed by that attack by sending a strong pulse of mental energy into Vegeta's blast, causing it to detonate prematurely. I thought I had waited long enough that you would be dead; any longer and the planet might have been irreparably damaged. I had to make a decision and I only had an instant. I see now that it would have been better to let you die and sacrifice Namek, but I guess it's much too late to change what I did." Goku had been heavily burdened by this truth: the harsh fact that he, the supposed ally of Vegeta, the only other living Saiyan, had been the one most responsible for his death. Vegeta had earned his victory and Goku had snatched it out of his hands. Worst of all, Vegeta blamed himself for his failure. Before his death, Goku wanted to tell him the truth, but the words just wouldn't come to him. Now, at his end, he at least wanted Frieza to know that it was luck that saved him from Vegeta, not the demon's own might.

"So, it's true then." Frieza murmured. "It's too bad Vegeta had to die before he found out that his fellow Saiyan had betrayed him. But maybe when you meet him in hell you two can settle the score, haha. First, though, I have a small matter of business with your son." The frost demon grinned at the helpless Goku, seeing panic in his eyes once again.

Frieza's words had sunk in deep. In a sense he had betrayed Vegeta, and he felt the weight of what he had done. But his time to regret was over; Gohan's life was now at stake. Goku had tried several times to give Gohan a chance to escape, but the boy had just stood there watching. If only he had never come back for him. If he had stayed with Krillin and Piccolo. "Piccolo...hmmmm," thought Goku. "If he is alive, then the dragonballs of Earth are back. Maybe they could wish to have my full strength restored! But I would have to hurry."

Goku quickly let his mind seek out the energy signature of King Kai. When he concentrated, he had learned to telepathically contact him, even from galaxies and realms way. Mostly this was due to King Kai's own telepathic powers and the fact that he usually kept a close eye on Goku.

"King Kai can you hear me? King Kai, hello?" No response came from Otherworld, as Goku realized that Frieza was now hovering directly in front of him. "Why isn't he answering? Uh-oh."

Frieza backhanded Goku, slinging him into the side of a rock formation, which crumbled and fell on top of him.

"How dare you ignore me when I speak to you, monkey!"

Goku didn't have the strength to blast the boulders off of him, so instead he lifted them off and crawled out. Frieza was waiting.

"Now, this time I want you to look me in the eyes when I speak to you!" Frieza yelled and reached his tail around Goku's neck, lifting him in the air by stranglehold.

"Before you die, I want you to have the privilege of seeing me kill your son." Frieza lifted his left arm in the direction of Gohan and, with his tail, yanked Goku's head to the side so he was forced to watch. "Just look at him over there. Even unconscious, he has that disgusting look of hope on his face. That is why he must die, you see." Frieza began charging a purple sphere in the hand pointed at Gohan. "Because against Frieza, there is no hope for anyone! Now DIE!"

"THUUUUUM!" A thundering explosion interrupted Freiza accompanied by a flash of brilliant golden light, not a mile away; something had suddenly burst out of Namek.

* * *

_Special thanks to davidstarlingm for being my editor. His assistance with planning, collaboration, and particularly organization with regard to power levels has been vital to Bringer of Death. His contributions extend beyond even these, as he has also recruited a lot of new readers. Everyone here who was invited by David from the Dragonball Multiverse page is especially welcome! Additionally, anyone here who is not an avid reader of DBM should definitely check it out. _

_I'm very excited to be releasing parts 11 and 12 next week. Although I do not plan to take a break from writing, they will act as sort of a finale to this particular segment of BoD. As always, your feedback is extremely appreciated by David and I. I will try to now address some of the comments that have been recently asked.  
_

_**Comment**: "I imagined that Frieza would survive but he really recovered THAT fast?"_

_**Answer**: As was explained in part 10, Freiza only survived at all because Goku intervened. Had he not, Frieza would have most definitely been destroyed, along with the entire planet.  
_

_**Comment**: "Was Vegeta at base when Frieza shot the death beam through him?"  
_

_**Answer**: This will be alluded to briefly in part 11, but suffice to say Vegeta simply dropped his guard. Also Frieza's success was due to the nature of piercing attacks like the death beam. He got in a sneaky but well-aimed shot._

_**Comment**: "Goku isn't saving the day for once."_

_**Answer**: Exactly! That is the main point of Bringer of Death. This is a re-tooled version of Dragonball Z where Vegeta gets the majority of the attention. David and I are both big fans of Vegeta and we want to make this story both realistic and pleasing to the Vegeta community. Not to say that it will stray too far from DBZ canon, or that it will be enjoyable exclusively by fans of Vegeta though.  
_

_**Comment**: "Goku going super saiyan from Vegeta's death isn't plausible."  
_

_**Answer**: I totally agree. As was pointed out, he didn't do it in the manga when Vegeta died. I'm glad we agree, because I really want to be true to the characters.  
_

_**Comment**: "Kinda knew Vegeta would let his arrogance get the better of him eventually like it always seems to."  
_

_**Answer**: He has always struggled with this, and I knew it was a character issue I wanted to address. I think you will find part 11 deals with this aspect considerably.  
_

_**Comment**: "Is Frieza going to be pushed to his limits to develop a new form or anything?"  
_

_**Answer**: I'm not incredibly fond of using `deus ex machina`, especially regarding new transformations or new characters. However, if it is already fairly established that a character might be capable of something, either a new technique or transformation, although they are never seen doing so, I may decide to expand upon that. Overall though, my objective is to not stray incredibly far from the events we know to happen in DBZ.  
_

_Thanks for reading everyone! I read every comment and will always try to respond to your questions, unless I know it is going to be giving too much away. Also, any questions regarding the power levels, SSJ boosts, Kaioken, potential unlock, etc. should be addressed to David. He is kind of brilliant with numbers (Physics Major back in college) and he has been able to accurately chart out power levels through the whole of DBZ canon using our system.  
_


	11. Resurrection

_Welcome to the climax...and rest assured we will continue!_

* * *

**Frieza Saga - Part 11: Resurrection**

It was a peaceful day on planet Earth as the guardian peered down through the sea of blue sky below him. He had grown accustomed to the cool air from the upper atmosphere, and found otherworld a bit too stuffy. He was glad to be home.

"Hello, Kami, this is King Kai. Can you hear me?"

The elderly Namekian had been walking the grounds of the lookout, enjoying his first day back alive in quite some time. Piccolo had recently been revived by use of Namek's dragonballs, and thereafter Porunga had transported him to Namek. When that happened, Kami had been restored to life as well, finally arriving back at his palace amongst the clouds.

"Ah, King Kai. How good of you to check in. You're coming through clearly," spoke the age-worn but friendly voice of Earth's guardian.

"Very good. Let me get to the point. Kami, I was just speaking with several of the Earth's fighters here and we have decided on a wish we would like to make now that Shenron has returned. Would it be possible for you to ask Mr. Popo to begin retrieving the dragonballs?"

There was no urgency in King Kai's voice, as finally everything was at peace. He had watched in fear, worrying that the demon Frieza couldn't be defeated. But Vegeta, of all people, had been the hero to save everyone from the icy tyrant's dominion. He had turned into a Super Saiyan, the legendary warrior, and Frieza had been no match for his power.

"Of course, King Kai. I'll have him begin searching for the dragonballs immediately." Kami nodded at Mr. Popo, who vanished immediately on his flying carpet. "So, which of Earth's warriors will we be reviving first?" Kami asked.

"Actually, they have agreed on a different wish than having one of them being brought back to life. You see, Frieza slaughtered the entire Namekian race trying to achieve his wish for immortality. Yamcha suggested that we undo that damage with a wish to Shenron, and give the Nameks back their lives and their home. Personally, I think it's an excellent idea," spoke the Kai.

"Certainly, King Kai." Kami smiled at the thought. "I am very glad for the opportunity to help so many of my own people! It will be done as you request, then."

"Thank you, Kami. You've been most helpful. Contact me again when Mr. Popo is ready to make the wish." With that, King Kai turned to the others on his planet and smiled. "Well, boys, it looks like our plan just might work. Whaddaya know?"

The others cheered, except for Tien, who only grinned at the news. Everything was finally going their way.

"I suppose I should contact Piccolo with the news. After all, we'll need his help with the second part of the plan," King Kai said.

* * *

On Namek, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, and Bulma stood together outside the Capsule Corporation spaceship that Goku had arrived in. Together, the three fighters had sensed Vegeta's Super Galic Flash, and afterwards they could find no trace of Frieza. After a short celebration, Krillin offered to go tell Goku that they were ready to go, but Gohan volunteered instead. The young Saiyan had just flown off to retrieve his father, anxious to begin the journey home, and they were still waving bye to him. When the last sparkle of light from Gohan's aura disappeared in the distance, Bulma finally went to inspect the ship.

"Wow, It's much bigger inside than it looks," she observed as she stepped through the thresh-hold. As she proceeded towards the main terminal, Bulma briefly surveyed the interior design of the ship . "Hmmm. Well, everything seems to be in working order," she commented as she began running diagnostics on the control panel. "My dad did a great job building this model. It's almost three times as fast as the Namekian ship we came here in. We'll be home in no time!"

Piccolo had remained outside while Krillin had entered with her. "Hey Bulma, you don't suppose Goku left anything to eat in the fridge, do you?" laughed the midget. "We both know how those Saiyans eat, haha. Anyway, I'm starving. It feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"Why don't you check downstairs, Krillin? I've got to keep running checks on all the systems. But hey, don't go too far." Bulma was quite friendly with Dende, the only other Namekian she had met, but she still remembered Piccolo's past well enough to have a healthy fear. "Piccolo still gives me the creeps," she shuddered.

Outside, the Namekian's ears pricked. He possessed a hearing capacity far beyond that of humans, and often heard bits of conversations which were intended to be private.

"Aw, don't you worry about Piccolo, Bulma. He is one of the good guys now, trust me. In fact, we would probably be dead right now if he hadn't shown up when he did." Krillin smiled as he reassured Bulma. Then, he quickly jumped down the hole in the ship's main deck in order to search for food.

"Piccolo, this is King Kai. Do you read me?" spoke the telepathic voice.

Piccolo was levitating outside, his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed. King Kai's intrusion did little to break his focus.

"Yes," he grunted telepathically. "I read you. What do you want?" replied the annoyed Namekian.

"Hey now, Mr. 'I promise I won't fight Frieza'. Don't you get short with me!" King Kai barked. He had made Piccolo swear not to fight Frieza before he would train him, an oath which the Namekian immediately ignored upon returning to life.

"Fine. What can I do for you, King Kai?" he replied in a slightly more civil voice.

"That's much better, Piccolo," replied the Kai. "As it so happens I have been devising a plan to have the lives of all the Namekians restored. Well, me and the others here, that is. Mr. Popo is retrieving the dragonballs of Earth as we speak. Once he has them all, he is going to wish for everyone who died on Namek since Frieza arrived to be brought back to life, except Frieza's minions, of course."

"I see," Piccolo responded. "Well, that's great news. What do you need from me?"

"Well, Kami and I hope that a side effect of this wish will be that Guru will be restored to life as well, since he didn't die of entirely natural causes. That would mean Porunga will return and will be waiting to grant a third wish. We would need you to go and make that wish for us. Ask Porunga to bring Chiaotzu back to life, since he can't return with Earth's dragonballs. Then we can wish the other guys back later by asking Shenron."

Piccolo smiled ever so slightly. He had changed a great deal in the past year or so, even coming to enjoy being on the side of good. He was glad that everything would soon be restored to normal.

"All right, King Kai, you have a deal. I'll be sure to explain to the Nameks what's going on too. Contact me again whenever you're ready to make the wish."

With that, the conversation ended, each side waiting to be contacted in order to proceed to the next step. Piccolo returned to meditation, only to suddenly feel the horrendous power of Frieza return. Then, an instant later, Vegeta's massive energy vanished entirely. Piccolo began to frantically concentrate on sensing the battle, trying to ascertain what had just happened. He sensed both Goku and Gohan, still alive and well, but Vegeta was nearly gone and Frieza was suddenly back.

Krillin rushed out of the ship, terrified that he could once again feel the malevolent energy of the icy demon. "Piccolo, are you sensing what I'm sensing? What just happened?" he shouted, his fear causing him to drop the piece of chicken he was eating.

"It's not possible, but somehow Frieza survived. And now, Vegeta is down." Piccolo's deep voice relayed the facts with just as much shock as Krillin had shown. "Darn it!" he yelled. "This changes everything!"

"We have to go help them," gulped Krillin as he tried to show a bold face. "Goku and Gohan can't take on Frieza alone."

"No, I can't," Piccolo said. "I have to stay as far away from the battle as possible. My death could ruin it all. Go if you want, Krillin, but I doubt either of us would be of help anyway."

Quickly, he concentrated on King Kai again to telepathically relay the shocking turn of events.

* * *

Everything was dark as he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure if this was a dream, or just another part of the afterlife. His hands had been resting on his chest, and as they began to feel around they found his body to be completely whole. There wasn't even a scar over his heart; it was completely healed - perhaps it had never been wounded to begin with. He sat up where he was, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Realizing why it was dark, he charged a small energy ball in his hand in order to illuminate his surroundings.

"I don't believe it," he murmured aloud. He was in some kind of small cavern, obviously his own tomb, yet he didn't feel dead. In fact, he felt more alive than he ever had before. Suddenly his senses quickened, detecting a great power level nearby.

"That's Frieza I'm sensing. But, how?" He stared down at his hands, curling his fingers back and forth. He closed his eyes and felt deep within himself, searching out his power. It was still there, stronger than ever, and it beckoned him to release it. "Hahahaha," he laughed. "Well, this certainly is surprising."

The Prince smiled to himself, considering how best to make his grand re-entrance. Should he be stealthy as Frieza had been? No, he would never do something so cowardly. He was a warrior, even stronger now than before, and eager to show it to everyone.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," Vegeta thought. He began to focus his rage, letting the catalyst for transformation flow through his veins. It was answering his call, willingly, and began to bubble to the surface.

"I'm back!" Vegeta exclaimed proudly to himself, gathering his energy and concentrating it within. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the cave around him flashed brightly with yellow light. It flickered once for a couple of seconds, the rock structure around him illuminating and beginning to tremble.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled the Super Saiyan as golden energy exploded out from his body, bursting out of the tomb like lava erupting from a volcano. The structure around him was completely vaporized and the cool fresh air of Namek brushed across his face. In an instant, he was in the air, zipping at unprecedented new speeds towards the demon's location.

* * *

Frieza was just about to launch his killing attack towards the unconscious Gohan, when suddenly the ground began to shake beneath him.

"Thuuuuuum," sounded a large explosion, as the skies of Namek became suddenly dark and menacing, white lightning crackling across the black canopy above. Frieza jerked his head up nervously and began to scan his surroundings, ignoring Gohan for the moment but maintaining his stranglehold on Goku. His eyes dashed frantically around, a sense inside him warning of some imminent threat.

Goku was barely conscious, but he still found the strength to smile and force a somewhat muted chuckle. "Haha, Vegeta," he muttered.

"What?" Frieza frantically cried as he turned swiftly back towards Goku.

"Look behind you, Frieza." Goku grunted through the chokehold.

Frieza's eyes suddenly expanded, his pupils decreasing in size drastically and beginning to shake. He dared not turn around, not if it was actually true. But it couldn't be true. "How could he possibly..." Frieza slowly began to turn his head.

"Hello, Frieza," came a cold voice from behind the tyrant. This was a voice Frieza knew all too well. The sound of those two words did more to frighten him than anything in his whole life. The tyrant gulped as Vegeta spoke again.

"I'M BACK!" Vegeta flared his aura wildly, releasing massive amounts of excess energy in a destructive maelstrom around him.

Frieza braced himself, his eyes ridden with terror as the figure before him smiled. Vegeta's shining golden hair rippled in the wake of energy he released, and, combined with his aura, gave the distinct impression that the Saiyan was literally on fire.

"You?" Frieza shuddered as he spoke. "This is impossible! I killed you!" yelled the demon with all his might.

Frieza hoped he was only in a nightmare. Before his very eyes stood the being he feared most in all the universe. Somehow, some way, he had come back. "It can't be real," he said to himself. Frieza noticed that the Saiyan's armor still had the hole caused by his death beam, the killing blast that had pierced Vegeta's heart. But the prince's pale skin was clearly healed. "It has to be some kind of hallucination." Frieza dug his fingernails into his palms, drawing a stream of purple blood and hoping to awaken his mind. Instead, he only felt the pain of all his injuries. He was wide awake, no doubt about it.

"Release Kakarott at once!" demanded Vegeta. Frieza, for fear of what Vegeta might do next, willingly complied by relaxing his tail and allowing Goku's body to slip to the ground. Goku gasped for air, coughing pitifully and trying to get oxygen back into his brain. He had felt his body going numb and his surroundings had almost faded completely out, then suddenly the tyrant had dropped him. The blur was coming back into focus, and Goku was now cognizant of his life being saved by Vegeta. His next thought was of Gohan, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Goku, can you hear me? This is King Kai." echoed the friendly voice of his teacher.

Although he was unable to physically speak, Goku was still capable of sending his thoughts. "Yes, I'm here. Barely."

"Goku, first of all I must apologize for ignoring you earlier when you were trying to contact me. As you no doubt have surmised, we used the Earth's dragonballs to resurrect everyone on Namek. I was preoccupied, sorry about that, but it was well worth it."

"Yes, I guessed as much. That's how Vegeta has been able to return to life," Goku responded. "No apology necessary. So what's the plan now?"

"Well, I don't have too much time to talk, but I'm sending you help. It should be there soon. Just don't get yourself killed, Goku." With that, Goku felt the mental link cut off as he wondered what help might be coming his way. He had also finally felt his body stabilize, as he was now breathing normally and could sit up. He turned, anticipating the imminent conflict before him.

Vegeta had been standing, silently, eying Frieza. The Super Saiyan no longer cared about humiliating the demon. Vegeta had come back to life a much more serious person. Death had given him a perspective he had previously lacked. "Every second that monster continues to breathe is an insult to my honor," he thought to himself. "This has to end, right now." Vegeta continued pondering. "No more laughing and no more games. There will be no celebration until Frieza is a heap of bloodied ashes."

Frieza stood opposite the prince, growing more and more anxious with each passing second of silence. He had never seen Vegeta like this. The Prince had always taken every last second of his battles to belittle and insult his opponents, laughing through their deaths. Frieza understood this behavior well, and even enjoyed practicing it himself. What Vegeta was doing now, though, completely terrified him.

"Well!" the ice demon finally mustered his voice. "Say something!"

Vegeta was unresponsive to the tyrant, remaining completely stationary. His eyes were fiercely locked in a death stare that had Frieza genuinely trembling. He looked at the pitiful state the demon was now in. His body was scarred and bloody and his spirit had been thoroughly broken. Vegeta did not smile. The prince simply drank in the moment. Then, he decided, it was time.

Vegeta bent his knees into a fighting stance, lifting his left fist just in front of his forehead. His right hand he cocked back, filling it with an unbelievable amount of glowing yellow energy. His Super Saiyan aura blazed around him as he narrowed his brow. Instantly, he kicked off the ground with his right foot, his left knee dashing forward. He swung his right fist, cleanly and precisely, ripping through Frieza's stomach until it had torn entirely through his torso. There had been no words of warning. There had been neither indulgence nor mockery. Frieza had not even seen the speed of the attack coming. All he saw were the eyes; those horrible jade gems. They showed the tyrant no fear and no respect, and they revealed neither anger nor revenge.

Frieza choked in agony, knowing this was it. The true end to his reign of terror was now at hand. Vegeta twisted his fist, yanking it harshly from the demon and wiping the bloody innards upon the dying body. Frieza collapsed, catching on the shoulder of the Super Saiyan as gravity began dragging him down.

"Goodbye, Frieza," Vegeta said in a sober and mellow tone. "Never again will you plague the Saiyans. Now, we are avenged. At last, we stand united."

Upon hearing those words, Frieza chuckled one last time, even as he choked and spewed a wad of spit and blood from his throat. "Ha...ha...united? If only...you knew...the truth...Vegeta."

The Prince made no response, but Frieza used his remaining strength to lift his mouth close to Vegeta's right ear. As he whispered his dying thoughts, Vegeta's eyes popped open wide.

"Always...remember...my last words…when...you look on those...you thought...were your frie...nds," Frieza barely mumbled.

Suddenly, in a display of uncontrolled rage, the Super Saiyan grabbed Frieza's head and yanked it backwards, snapping the neck, severing his head, and destroying his life-force completely. As Frieza's lifeless body began to collapse on the ground, Vegeta caught it by the tail, hurled it into the air, and blasted the remains into atoms.

Bringer of Death.


	12. Reparation

**Frieza Saga - Part 12: Reparation**

Vegeta stared down at the severed head which rolled onto the ground a few feet before him. It was all that remained of the tyrant who had ruled over him and over most of the known galaxy. The skin was twisted and burned, testifying to the pain that Vegeta's Galic Flash had inflicted. His neck had been ripped from his body roughly, the spine protruding as the torn tissue continued to leak blood. The purple pool was seeping slowly into the dirt on the surface of the planet. Most striking of all was that the cold, narrow eyes, so often filled with untempered rage and cruelty, were utterly lifeless. Yet the lifeless eyes still betrayed the smug sadism that had defined Frieza until the very end. With his dying breath, he had stolen Vegeta's sense of victory.

The prince was deep in thought, and despite Frieza's death there was still great tension on the battlefield. The dark sky above was menacing and black, except for the horizon, and seemed to outwardly display the storm raging between the two Saiyans. At first it seemed that Vegeta was causing the vicious lightning as well as the canopy of shadows above, but the darkness slowly began to fade away, revealing the calm green skies of Namek once again. Goku watched silently from where he knelt beside the unconscious Gohan; the weather was the least of his concerns. He knew quite well what Frieza had just whispered to the Super Saiyan.

"This is what I was afraid of," Goku thought."I expect he's gonna be pretty steamed at me for what happened, and for not telling him the truth. I don't really blame him, though; it is my fault."

"The old legends say that Super Saiyans are known for their unquenchable rage and thirst for battle." Vegeta, his back still turned to Goku, spoke coldly. "How foolish, then, is it to provoke the wrath of such a being? What were you thinking, Kakarott? Tell me the truth!" Vegeta ignited his energy, raising his voice to add emphasis to the golden flames that erupted around him.

Goku was experiencing a unique moment in his life. He had been in rough situations before - tight spots that seemed hopeless. But he had always found a way to survive, usually finding the solution right at the last possible second. This time it was different. His mind was racing, but it kept telling him to accept responsibility. It was the right thing to do, after all, and Goku certainly would rather have Vegeta take his anger out on him than on anyone else.

"It's true, Vegeta. I allowed Frieza to survive. I caused your Super Galic Flash to detonate early." Goku spoke the words in a sober and apologetic tone, recognizing that his actions had cost Vegeta his life.

"You did, Kakarott!" Vegeta angrily yelled. "You interfered in the most important battle of my entire life, right at the most critical moment, causing my perfect victory to be ripped from my hands! It sounded to me like you were admitting that after all I did to help you and protect your son, you paid me back with betrayal! So, did you? Did you, Kakarott!"

Goku was silent for a moment. He knew Vegeta didn't want to hear an excuse, no matter how valid. He pondered what to say, knowing that his next choice of words might directly determine the length of his life.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to interfere. I didn't trust you to control your attack, and I wanted to try to save the planet. I was wrong." Goku dropped his head in submission, though the prince's back was still turned.

Vegeta seemed to be considering the words Goku spoke as he stared off across the landscape. He was unmoving, his fingers twitching with indecision about whether or not to turn around and obliterate his fellow Saiyan. Goku desperately wished that he could see what was going on inside the Super Saiyan's head, but all he could do was trust and hope that Vegeta would show the same mercy that the Z Fighters had shown him time and time again. Seconds seemed like centuries as the tension grew.

Finally, as if to break the silence, a small figure surrounded by a white aura approached rapidly. Neither turned to see who, for their senses were fully engaged on each other. The small green boy landed and without a word quickly placed his hands over Gohan, beginning to release his healing power. Within a few seconds, Gohan's eyes opened as his fatigue and the injuries covering his body were miraculously washed away. He sat up and smiled when he saw Dende.

"Dende! You're alive!" exclaimed the young Saiyan. But before he could speak again, he noticed the young Namek placing a finger to his lips. Gohan didn't know why until he saw his father and Vegeta, both motionless.

"What is Vegeta so angry about?" he wondered. "I must have missed a lot while I was out. I can't feel Frieza's energy at all, but I can feel Namekians alive everywhere." As Gohan pondered the scenario and tried to fill in the gaps, his father interrupted his thoughts.

"Gohan," Goku spoke telepathically, "as soon as Dende heals me I want you to make sure you both get as far away from here as possible. When he is safe, take my spaceship and go home." The young healer had been using his power to restore Goku's energy while the wounded Saiyan communicated his instructions. "If I survive, I'll find another way back. Now GO!"

"Okay," the timid voice of Gohan answered.

The two boys, one from earth and one from Namek, each ignited their white auras and took off, heading back in the direction of Goku's ship. Gohan was scared. Hearing his father's thoughts had sent a chill through him. Every other time they had been in a scary situation, Goku had always shown such hope and confidence. His dad was always the strongest, always able to handle anything that came his way. Yet what Goku had said - "If I survive" - seemed utterly without hope. Gohan wondered if he would ever see his dad again.

Super Saiyan Vegeta turned, flying slowly toward Goku. The latter, now healed of the injuries inflicted by Frieza, felt whole again. Just as Dende's healing had increased Vegeta's strength, so it had given Goku a similar Zenkai. He was now at least twice as strong as Vegeta had been at the beginning of the battle with Frieza...but that had been before Vegeta's rage and despair had ignited the primal Super Saiyan strength of their race. If Vegeta would only remain in his base state, Goku knew he would be able to hold his own with ease. Yet the boost of energy granted by the Super Saiyan transformation seemed insurmountable.

Would his kaioken be enough to save his life? Goku knew he could boost his newly increased strength by twenty times, maybe more. At this point, he was confident he would have been able to match Frieza's fourth form, although the powered-up 100% form of the icy tyrant might have been too much for him. As far as he could tell, Vegeta's increased base strength after being revived by Shenron hadn't translated to substantially more energy as a Super Saiyan. But Vegeta had already been so much stronger than Frieza, even in the tyrant's powered-up form, that Goku despaired of being able to hold his own. He estimated that the Super Saiyan was half again as strong as his own maximum strength at 20x kaioken. Could he push King Kai's technique further?

Vegeta spoke. "You will not deny me the satisfaction of regaining my honor. Your pathetic obsession with protecting this miserable planet cost me my life, and I will have yours in exchange." Goku swallowed. "You have humiliated me for the last time, Kakarott!

Goku stood still, his head hung. "You're right, Vegeta. It was my fault. You can kill me if you want. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Have you no thought of your Saiyan honor, Kakarott? I will kill you - I swear it - but it will be in combat, like true Saiyan warriors," Vegeta roared. "I would think that even a low-class warrior like yourself would know this. You WILL fight me!"

Goku was conflicted. For the first time in his life, he faced an opponent that had a genuine offense against him. He felt that he could understand Vegeta's desire for justice, for fairness. For the first time, he didn't feel his side was entirely justified. And yet his hunger to test his strength and fight - even to the death - still rose strong and clear inside him. Vegeta demanded a fight? He would give him a fight.

Goku crouched, letting energy flow through his body as he began to power up. His aura turned bright red as each wave of power was concentrated and amplified over and over again. He set his teeth as his muscles swelled to accommodate the energy building up inside him.

"That's right, Kakarott!" laughed the Super Saiyan Vegeta, who stood with his arms crossed as his own golden aura flowed around him. "Show me the full extent of your power! You still won't stand a chance against a Super Saiyan!"

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he amplified his power beyond what he had ever thought possible. "Kaio...ken...times TWENTY-FIVE!"

Goku shot forward, bathed in a stream of blood-red light. The Super Saiyan was poised, now, but he wasn't prepared for the speed of Goku's onslaught. Vegeta blocked the first three punches, but Goku's kick made it past his defenses, catching him in the ribs and sending him flying to the side in a golden streak. Goku followed, his kaioken still blazing red, and landed a punch to Vegeta's chin that sent him plummeting into the ground.

Vegeta picked himself up, wiping a streak of blood from his lip. "Is that all you've got, Kakarott? I was hoping for a good fight before I destroy you."

Goku flew in fast and low with a double kick, only to have Vegeta catch his leg in mid-strike. His momentum carried him forward, and he tumbled end-over-end before righting himself and landing on his feet. He turned to attack again, but Vegeta was already in motion, delivering a vicious double fist to his lower back that sent him sprawling.

In his present state, so heightened by kaioken, the blow did little to injure him. Yet he was shocked when he realized that he hadn't been able to anticipate the attack. Kaioken had multiplied his strength, speed, and senses, but the Super Saiyan had moved too quickly for even Goku to follow.

Goku was already on his feet again, delivering a furious series of blows that crashed like thunder against Vegeta's defenses. Yet now he knew he was fighting blind. Even if he could keep up this level of kaioken - and he doubted that further training would ever be able to stabilize it - he wasn't able to sense Vegeta's movements. He had to remain on the attack, or-

"THUUUUM!" Vegeta's fist caught Goku in the side of the head, sending him tumbling. The Super Saiyan was on the offensive now, and despite Goku's amplified speed and strength he couldn't keep up. He felt a knee smash into his ribs moments before an elbow caught him under the chin, sending him crashing into the dirt.

"Your power can't save you from my Super Saiyan wrath!" screamed Vegeta as he unleashed a flurry of golden energy blasts at Goku. The individual blasts weren't large enough to pose a serious threat, but evading them was using up Goku's precious energy. The last two blows he received from Vegeta had been incredibly powerful, strong enough to have crippled Frieza easily; he felt himself weakening.

Gathering his remaining strength, Goku dashed forward through the hail of energy attacks. Though he knew Vegeta could sense his energy, he hoped the clouds of dust would obscure him for at least a moment. Holding both hands at his side, he started to charge his attack. "KA-ME-HA-ME..."

As the dust cleared, he saw Vegeta hovering above him, the golden light of his transformation overpowering the glare of the Namekian suns. To Goku's horror, the Super Saiyan was charging his own attack. "Now you will pay!" roared Vegeta. "Super Galic Flash!"

"-HAH!" screamed Goku, releasing the bright blue energy wave. It met Vegeta's golden beam a dozen yards above him, producing a shockwave that made the whole planet seem to shudder.

Goku's beam, strengthened by the 25x kaioken, began to push back Vegeta's attack. The Super Saiyan had been too confident in his strength, and he had held back just a little too much. Unlike the Kamehameha wave, Vegeta's attack couldn't be amplified after it had been released, and Vegeta could do nothing to overcome Goku's beam. He felt himself losing control of his attack.

Suddenly, Goku felt his strength ebb. The 25x kaioken was too much; he couldn't sustain it any longer. Both Saiyans felt their energy beams fail simultaneously, and they watched as the golden and blue fire coalesced into a crackling ball of destructive energy between them.

As Goku's kaioken continued to drain, he summoned the last of his remaining strength and blasted off, flying as low and as fast as he could. Vegeta followed in a golden streak. This was the end, Goku was sure; that ball of energy now sinking slowly behind them made Frieza's Supernova attack seem like a mere firecracker. Namek was going to blow up, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Moments earlier…

"Piccolo, it's your turn now," King Kai signalled.

"Right. I'm on my way," the Namek grunted.

"I've spoken to Guru and he just sent Dende to aid Goku and Gohan with his healing power. Now, we need you to make that wish as quickly as you can." King Kai hadn't worked this hard in a very long time. He had been communicating long distance, forming plans, and coordinating all the efforts of those on the side of good. It was exhausting, but he was hardly finished.

Piccolo hadn't been exactly sure where the dragon would reappear, but from Krillin's directions he had a decent idea of where to look. Luckily, Porunga was enormous and the Namekian easily spotted him. Veiled in his white energy, Piccolo blasted full speed towards the dragon. The nearer he got, the larger the Maker of Dreams seemed to become.

_"Porunga!"_ he yelled. Piccolo was once again grateful he had integrated Nail into his being. In addition to the massive power increase he had received, he had also been granted an understanding of the protocol and password for making a wish to Namek's dragon.

_"Speak, my child. I have yet to grant a third wish and my patience is wearing thin!"_ Porunga's voice rumbled through the very ground, its depth shaking the foundations of the planet. Piccolo hadn't seen an eternal dragon since his father had made a wish for eternal youth to Shenron on Earth. This dragon was different altogether and overall much more impressive.

_"Porunga,"_ Piccolo began, _"Is it within your power to make our home safe from being destroyed? Can you form some kind of protective shield or barrier around planet Namek?"_

_"Hmmm,"_ the dragon growled, his voice deeper than thunder. _"I do not know, but I will try."_ Porunga's red eyes began to glow brightly as he seemed to be exerting a lot of effort. Piccolo waited patiently, hoping his idea would work.

He had been the one to suggest to King Kai that the final wish be used to protect Namek. The planet had already sustained heavy damage from the battle between Vegeta and Frieza, and who knew what Vegeta would do once Frieza was out of the way. He might leave under a false pretense of peace and blow up the planet from space. Or, if he decided to battle Goku, who could know the kind of destruction their fight might cause? Overall, it seemed like the only other option would be to abandon the planet entirely and evacuate everyone. Piccolo wasn't about to make the Nameks sacrifice their home, and King Kai agreed this would be the best way.

_"Your wish has been granted."_ Porunga reported with pride. _"Now, farewell."_ The dragon began to glow white and then all of his body shot like lightning back into the dragonballs. The balls, which glowed and hovered in the air, suddenly launched themselves across the planet, each going to its own far corner. The dark sky slowly faded back to a calm green.

"Well, King Kai. It worked." Piccolo reported. "Namek is safe." He smiled, feeling a genuine connection to his home-world.

"Excellent, Piccolo! I just hope the Namekians don't mind. I know they would never use the dragonballs for any personal gain, but I'm sure they will understand us using them to protect their planet. And since they have just recently been brought back to life, they will be more likely to remain that way if their planet stays intact."

"Right, King Kai. Well, I need to hurry back to the ship. If things go awry here somehow, I don't want to die and cause us to lose Earth's dragonballs again." Sensing Gohan was also heading back, the Namekian took off, flying hastily towards the Capsule Corp. spaceship which was about to take off.

* * *

The blast caught the two Saiyans only a few seconds later, sending both of them tumbling out of control. As he spun through the air, completely out of energy, Goku wondered what had happened. Was the planet exploding already? It couldn't be - the ball of energy hadn't had time to sink to the core. What had caused the blast to detonate on the surface?

Vegeta pulled himself up out of the dirt, his golden aura still pulsing around him. He turned to look back, but couldn't believe his eyes. The surface of Namek was completely smooth for as far as he could see, seemingly scraped clean, with no discernible crater from the explosion. "What kind of sorcery is this?" he wondered.

Turning to one side, he saw Goku lying on his side in the dirt, utterly motionless. "NO!" he thought. "I must be the one to defeat Kakarrot! He can't be dead." Taking a deep breath, he let his Super Saiyan energy flow through him, strengthening his own bruised muscles. Vegeta frowned and walked slowly to where Goku lay.

When he saw that Goku was still breathing, Vegeta hoisted him roughly by his throat, then drove his fist hard into his gut. Goku coughed blood.

"One year, Kakarott." Goku's eyes opened slowly. "What?" he asked as he gasped for breath, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

Vegeta set his jaw. "I agreed to give you one year, Kakarott. In one year, I swear I will kill you. Meet me on planet Earth exactly one year from today. If you aren't there, I will blow it up and hunt you down. Do you understand me?"

Goku nodded slowly, still desperately trying to breathe.

* * *

___I'm totally thrilled with all the positive feedback about BoD. My thanks to everyone who has reviewed or commented! It's been really fun so far to write this story. I can't go back and watch the Frieza saga any more without wishing this is what had happened instead, haha. Many of you know davidstarlingm, who is the editor for Bringer of Death. He has been my best friend for several years and I feel I must make special mention of his contributions to this chapter. I usually do most of the writing, but for this chapter I wanted him to write the Goku/Vegeta fight. He did a great job with it and it was a privilege for me to get to read how he imagined the fight. _

___I also wanted to make mention that the original wish to revive everyone on Namek was changed slightly from canon. This wish brought back the Namekians killed by Vegeta along with everyone else. Just a small change really, but I thought it would improve the situation slightly. I had planned to mention this, but couldn't find a great spot when writing to do so.  
_

___Hopefully, the wish to protect Namek isn't too far out there for any of you. I thought it was something well within the capabilities of Porunga, and It would really stink if Namek blew up again after they just revived everyone. As always, the dragonballs are the ultimate plot device to fix bad things.  
_

___A final note: My apologies concerning the part about Piccolo not understanding Namekian. I usually catch details like that one, but as I only watched through Dragonball once it eluded me. I have since changed it in this updated version of Part 12. Also, I'm gonna go ahead and alter the part about Goku's senses not being increased by the Kaioken. This is not simply in response to your pointing it out. I had wondered about it before and was hesitant leaving it in, but I didn't want to mess with David's writing too much. Anyway, that's all for now.  
_

* * *

___Power Levels:  
_

_Being revived by the wish to Shenron granted Vegeta a significant zenkai, raising his base strength from 2.4 million to around 3.4 million. With the 145 million boost of the Super Saiyan state, Vegeta's total fighting power was 148.4 million. With Frieza in his weakened state, the Super Saiyan had no trouble executing him._

_Goku had been at 3 million before being badly wounded and nearly strangled by Frieza. The zenkai he received when Dende healed him raised his strength to 5 million. Multiplying this strength with a 20x kaioken would have brought him up to the level of Frieza's fourth form; his 25x kaioken brought him above Frieza's maximum power to 125 million._

_In his fight with Vegeta, however, he quickly learned that he had reached the maximum potential of the kaioken technique. Not only was a 25x kaioken impossible for him to maintain, but he knew that training wouldn't improve the situation. It was just too much energy to be stabilized. Even worse, fighting an opponent nearly 30 times his own base strength made it impossible for him to even follow Vegeta's movements, much less sense or anticipate them._

_If Vegeta had used his full power from the beginning, Goku would have been killed; he was only barely able to maintain 25x kaioken in each attack. But Vegeta did not expect Goku to have become stronger and faster than Frieza, and so he was taken by surprise._

_Goku's kamehameha was released at his full power (125 million), but it was too much for him to maintain for more than an instant. The biggest disadvantage of kaioken is the state in which it leaves Goku; once he can no longer sustain it, his energy drains rapidly. Overdoing kaioken was more destructive to Goku's body than Vegeta ever would have been._

_Vegeta (revived): 3.4 million_

_SSJ Vegeta: 3.4 million + 145 million = 148.4 million_

_Super Galic Flash: 148.4 million x 80% = 120 million_

_Goku (healed): 5 million_

_Goku (25x kaioken): 5 million x 25 = 125 million_


	13. Lord Vegeta

**Cooler Saga - Part 1: Lord Vegeta**

Vegeta flew off into the horizon, blasting Goku in the face with debris kicked up by his not-so-subtle exit. Goku watched in silence until the prince's golden aura had completely vanished from sight. He let out a deep sigh, relaxing his shoulders and catching himself before he collapsed. Goku could scarcely hold his eyes open; the gentle air of Namek brushed against his wounded face, reminding him of the stinging cuts and bruises Vegeta had inflicted.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm still alive," Goku said to himself. "I guess we're starting to rub off on him after all."

Finally free from stress, Goku collapsed effortlessly onto the ground into a much-deserved rest. He could just barely sense the energy of Gohan and the others leaving the planet's atmosphere as he dozed off. His last thought was one of pure, simple relief.

* * *

As the prince zipped across the sky of Namek in a bright golden stream, he looked down at his hand, clutched in a fist around something. He hadn't quite contemplated why, but before taking off he had retrieved Freiza's severed head. The bloodied trophy had miraculously survived the blast produced in the battle between the Saiyans. Part of him wanted to keep it as a trophy, but he knew the real reason was so he could prove his claims of superiority. Frieza's troops might not be enthusiastic about swearing their loyalty to a Saiyan, but they wouldn't dare oppose his claim if he had proof of the Frost Lord's demise.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel conflicted about letting Kakarott live. His heart still burned with rage at the thought of what the Saiyan from Earth had done, yet he had justified his small act of mercy. He would still kill Kakarott in a year's time, after all; he just didn't want his revenge to be cheapened by anything. He wanted his victory to be decisive, not near-accidental...at least, that's what he told himself. The truth was that he had been amazed and intrigued by Kakarott's ability to oppose his Super Saiyan power; he was invigorated by the challenge. For now, though, he wouldn't admit that to himself.

The events of the day were so fresh in his mind that he wasn't entirely sure what his first course of action would be. He had certain objectives, he knew, but he hadn't decided on a time table. For one thing, Cooler was definitely going to get what was coming to him. The two shared a brief history; Cooler had berated his brother for even keeping Vegeta alive in the first place, claiming Frieza was too soft. In the end Cooler's taunts had proved true: Vegeta fulfilled the legend and became a Super Saiyan.

"Yes, haha. The invincible power of the Super Saiyan will soon be feared across the entire universe!" Vegeta laughed. "I'm certain I can deal with that weakling Cooler. Oh, he'll never even have a chance. Besides, I can't have him trying to lay claim to my new empire. Bahahahahaha!"

Vegeta spotted his space pod right where he had left it. He briefly chuckled, glancing around in search of the pile of ashes belonging to Cui. "I know I blew that fool up somewhere around here, heh." The prince took once last glance at the landscape of Namek, briefly reflecting, before he entered his ship.

"Hmmmph. I never could have guessed how things would turn out, but I have to admit…I couldn't have planned it better myself." Even his death at the hands of Frieza had been a blessing in disguise; he had been revived even stronger than before. Best of all, he had gotten his revenge. But he had also learned an important lesson: Vegeta would never again assume victory until he saw the corpse of his enemy. His arrogance was a valuable ally in battle, but he had seen firsthand that getting carried away could cost him dearly.

The coordinates for Frieza planet 79, the base he had stopped at before coming to Namek, were already programmed in. "Seems like a good enough place to start." Vegeta blasted off in his spherical space pod, lamenting how cramped it was. "I'll have to make sure I upgrade my ship to something a little more...luxurious...when I arrive."

* * *

Goku awoke the next morning feeling much better. He still ached, but what he really needed was some food. Unfortunately, the Namekians only drank water, so he knew he was on his own.

"Looks like it's time to go fishing!" Goku exclaimed. "Although...Chi-Chi usually does all the cooking. I'm not really sure about any of that stuff. Guess I'll just blast it with some energy and hope for the best, hehe." He grinned in his characteristic goofy smile even though no one was around.

After a quick swim, in which a very unlucky fish found itself being chased by a very crazy man, Goku finally ate dinner. When he was satisfied, having picked the charred skeleton of the fish clean, Goku decided to seek out the Namekians.

"I wonder what they used that last wish for. It must have been some kind of powerful barrier in order to protect Namek from my battle with Vegeta." He sensed out the energy of some of the nearest Nameks. "I'm sure they'll know something," he said as he took off towards the closest village.

Goku landed in the center of the village, instantly attracting the attention of about ten Namekians. They immediately recognized that he was far different from the warriors who had come before and slaughtered them all. He looked friendly, and they sensed that his energy was pure.

"Um, hello. My name is Goku, and I was just wondering if anyone here knew where I could find a boy named Dende." One of the darker, more elderly Namekians greeted him. "Welcome to our village, Goku. I am elder Moori." Goku continued to draw a crowd.

"Did he just say Dende?" a small voice inquired from behind Moori's leg. "I've been looking for him everywhere, but I can't find him!" The child who spoke was Cargo, the young boy who had not escaped from Dodoria when Dende had. "Is Dende all right?"

Goku smiled, nodding. "Don't worry, he's fine. In fact, Dende is a hero. He helped save all of us from Frieza."

"Really?" the boy exclaimed. "Yep," Goku replied. "He used his healing power to save just about every one of my friends from being killed. Even me, haha!" The Nameks began to talk among themselves, wondering whether Frieza was truly gone. Elder Moori silenced them all by raising his hand.

"It's true that I can't sense Frieza's dark power anymore. Are you sure he has been defeated?"

"Yes, sir," Goku nodded. "I saw him die myself."

"But how is it that we have all been restored to life at one time?" the elder asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Goku said. "Dende helped my son and friends to use Namek's dragonballs to restore the life of our Namekian, Piccolo. When that happened, the guardian of Earth returned to life and we used our dragonballs to revive you and everyone else killed because of Frieza."

Goku didn't really feel like staying and explaining every detail to them, but they did deserve to know what had happened. Luckily, he had satisfied their interest for the moment. Elder Moori spoke again. "Goku, I thank you for providing us with this information and for all your help against Frieza. However, those of my village and I have not seen Dende. We were just about to travel to visit our Grand Elder to seek his wisdom on the events that have happened. Perhaps you could ask him?"

"Of course!" Goku exclaimed. "Dende probably went straight back to Guru's." Goku blasted off, shooting a dust-cloud through the gathering of Namekians. "Thanks for the help, Elder Moori!" he said over his shoulder.

* * *

Guru, the Grand Elder of Namek, had been restored to life along with the rest of his race. The moment he was back, he had been contacted by King Kai concerning the final wish to Porunga. Guru's life was vital to them being able to make a wish to the Namekian dragon, and King Kai had to know how much time they had to work with. Despite having been recently revived, the Elder knew that he didn't have very long left to live. Fortunately, Dende had arrived a few hours afterwards to care for him. Still, it was important that he see the rest of the Nameks before he passed in order to select a new leader for his people. To accomplish this task, he had given Dende the duty of assembling all the Nameks in one place. He sensed that several villages were already on their way, but now he also sensed another power approaching.

"Ah, I'm glad I'll finally get to meet the great hero Goku," Guru thought. "His son is such a nice boy, and I've heard so many wonderful things about him."

As Goku approached the tall plateau on which Guru lived, he sensed a telepathic connection forming. A deeply kind voice spoke to his mind. "Welcome to my home, Goku. I believe I may have some of the answers you seek." The Saiyan landed outside the round white building and entered through a small hatch on the side. "Hello, can I come in?" he asked. An enormous shadowy figure was seated before him.

"Enter," said Guru, who proceeded to cough a few times. Goku gaped at the size of him. He had to be twenty feet tall and as heavy as a small dinosaur. The Ox-King, Goku's father-in-law, would look tiny next to this Namek. Guru didn't speak again. "I don't have much strength remaining, so please allow me to communicate with you telepathically," spoke the Elder.

"Sure," Goku replied. "You seem to know a lot. Do you know why I'm here?"

"I believe I do. You were wondering if the planet was going to be all right. I can assure you that, now more than ever, Namek is very safe. It was actually your friend, the Namekian from Earth, who came up with the idea. He wished for the planet to be shielded somehow from being destroyed by battles. As I sensed your battle earlier against Vegeta I became quite grateful we made this decision, or else we would all once again be dead."

"Brilliant," Goku thought. "Leave it to Piccolo to come up with the really great strategies."

Guru smiled. "You were also curious as to the location of Dende. Don't worry, I can pass along any message you might have for him."

"Oh, I see," Goku replied. "Well, I really just wanted to ask him when the dragonballs would be ready to grant three more wishes. We actually came here to revive some more of our friends, one in particular who can't be brought back to life by our dragon on Earth."

"You mean the one King Kai spoke of," the Grand Elder replied. "Yes, I plan to leave instructions with Namek's new guardian to have the one named Chiaotzu revived and sent to Earth when the dragon is summoned again. I am sure he is thankful for your thought, Goku. Don't worry. Everything will soon be set right."

"Not quite everything," Goku thought to himself. He still had to find a way to stop Vegeta from destroying the Earth in a year.

"Forgive me for intruding on your thoughts, Goku, but perhaps I can be of assistance." The voice of Guru inside his head was a little surprising. He had forgotten that his thoughts weren't private while they were communicating telepathically. It startled him for a moment, but he responded quickly. "What do you mean?"

"If you come closer, I can try to unlock your hidden potential. It's something that I did for your son Gohan and for your friend Krillin." The massive Namekian smiled gently. "It will only take a moment of your time."

Goku stepped closer, but he looked slightly puzzled. "When I was a boy, I drank the Ultra Divine Water - Master Korin on Earth said that would unlock my potential. Do I have more potential?"

Guru chuckled to himself. "I don't know who this Korin is, but I suspect that my magical skills are a good deal more advanced. In any case, that's not our concern. Clearly, your potential is now far beyond what it was then - you are already one of the most powerful beings in the universe. My understanding is that your potential at any point in your life will depend on many things, most importantly the strength that you yourself aspire to. I cannot increase your power beyond what you believe yourself to be capable of."

"That makes sense, I guess!" exclaimed Goku. He stepped forward until he was only a few feet from Guru. "Show me my hidden power!"

Guru placed one large hand on Goku's head, his enormous jowls tightening in concentration. After several moments had passed, he spoke into Goku's mind again. "I sense great power within you, Goku. I have never felt strength of this magnitude before."

"Are you talking about becoming a Super Saiyan?" asked Goku. Guru shook his head. "Whether you will follow in the footsteps of Prince Vegeta, I cannot say. But that is not the power I am sensing now - you have the potential to one day challenge enemies like Frieza without needing any special techniques to increase your strength."

Goku was amazed at what Guru said, but also worried. "You said 'one day' - does that mean you can't unlock my potential now?"

"I am afraid not, brave earthling. I can unlock a fraction of your potential - perhaps even double your current strength - but it is not within my power to raise your strength beyond that. I do not think you will be able to become much stronger unless you become a Super Saiyan like Prince Vegeta. If you can do that, then your potential in this form will no longer be so limited."

Goku considered this for a moment. "Huh. Well, whatever you say. But if you can make me just a little stronger, then I will be able to surpass Vegeta with kaioken!"

Guru shook his head again. "Every race and every technique has limitations. Your technique is not only used by the Kais; the greatest warriors of Namek used it long ago. Of course, that was before so many of us died from the changing climate. I recognized your use of it in your struggle with Vegeta."

"Oh wow! These old Namekians, were they as strong as me?" Goku wondered.

"No Goku, I do not believe they were. They too found their potential with kaioken could only go so far. Suffice to say that kaioken is a technique with limitations. The rules can be bent, but they cannot be broken," Guru said.

"But why can't I use it to surpass Vegeta, especially if you can make me twice as strong?" Goku asked.

"As you grow stronger, the kaioken will become harder and harder to maintain. I think you have already reached that limit. If you become twice as strong, the kaioken will become that much less useful. I may be wrong, but I do not think you will ever be able to surpass Vegeta with kaioken alone. However, I will still unlock whatever power I can."

Goku nodded. He recognized that he would also have to become a Super Saiyan if he was going to be able to defeat Vegeta and protect the earth. Guru concentrated again, and a swirl of white energy engulfed the Saiyan. His hair stood up, and he felt power building inside him. The swirl then disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Guru relaxed. Goku felt stronger than he had ever been in his life.

"This is amazing! I feel so much more powerful!" He didn't think he was twice as strong as he had been before, but he was nearly three times as strong as when he had first fought Frieza. "Thank you for doing what you could, Elder Guru."

"Indeed, thank you, Goku. My people will tell stories of the brave earthlings who saved us from Frieza for generations to come."

Goku nodded and took off out the window. At last it seemed like all the loose ends on Namek had been tied up, and he was particularly glad to no longer have to worry about anything besides training.

"So, it looks like I'm gonna have to become a Super Saiyan too. Well, I guess there's no time to waste," he said to himself as he flew in no particular direction. "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure how to get off of this planet now that I don't have a ship. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

"Ship approaching, Saiyan pod class!" reported the soldier. "Scanners reveal it to be...Vegeta."

"Ah, good," said the scientist Malaka. "Last I saw Vegeta, he was headed to Namek as well. Perhaps he can explain why we haven't been able to get in touch with anyone from Lord Frieza's ship." The green skinned alien had a dinosaur-like snout rather than a mouth and nose, and had a Mohawk of dark orange hair atop his head. "Just be certain to show the proper respect, men. As you all well know, Vegeta has never been one for controlling his temper."

The grey pod landed on the cushion with a thud as the landing pad safely negated its velocity. Standing on the platform were two soldiers, each at attention, and between them the scientist Malaka. They hoped the prince was in a good mood today.

The hatch of the pod lifted up and Vegeta quickly set his right boot out onto the ground. Smiling, he stepped all the way out and glared at the guards. He received little satisfaction from intimidating common soldiers, those whom he could crush with a single thought, but he did have his reputation to consider. Out of everyone in the empire, only Frieza himself had been more feared than Vegeta. He preferred that things stay that way.

"Greetings, Prince Vegeta. We are most pleased with your arrival." Malaka smiled, being much bolder than the others, and approached the prince. "I hope you plan on obtaining a new set of armor. That one appears to be both damaged and outdated."

Malaka stopped suddenly. As he had walked closer he had observed a round object held by Vegeta's left hand, but only now did he see what it really was. The Saiyan grinned at him, noticing the shocked expression on the alien's face. Malaka had begun to tremble and had taken a step backwards.

"What's the matter, Malaka? Oh, this?" Vegeta laughed and raised the severed head of Frieza, blood encrusted around where it had been ripped from the tyrant's body. "Yes, funny story. You see, Frieza met with a most unfortunate end out on Planet Namek. I'm afraid the myths about the Legendary Super Saiyan were true after all. Payback really is a bitch, don't you think?"

The two soldiers accompanying Malaka had noticed the head as well, each of them now trembling in fear of their life. The first finally composed himself enough to raise his arm, equipped with an energy blaster, and point it towards the Saiyan. "Sssstop right there," he demanded.

Vegeta recalled having a similar experience with the guards on Frieza's ship; they had all been too afraid to even attack him. "Oh, please. Spare me, I surrender," Vegeta mocked, recalling the voice of Krillin in his head. He chuckled at himself; seeing the bald Earthling in his head made him want to kill something. Before the soldier was able to speak another word, his entire body disintegrated. Vegeta never even raised a finger, obliterating the fool with only the energy he exerted by blinking his eyes.

"And as for you, Malaka, don't think I won't do the same to you if you don't follow my orders. I'm in charge from now on, understood?" Vegeta's eyes, noble as they were, did not look upon servants as he spoke. He stared ahead as he gave orders.

"Yes, my Lord, of course. What is it you wish of me?" The alien used his most humble tone when speaking, bowing his head in submission.

"First, contact the other bases to arrange a video conference so that I can give them my glorious announcement. Then, I want you to get to work building my new flagship, and don't make it another round piece of fruit like Frieza's old trash heap. Something that has a sense of both refinement and fear. I think I'm going to christen it...Bringer of Death.

* * *

___David and I are huge fans of TeamFourStar. We wanted to make some kind of shout-out to their version of Guru in this chapter, but I wrote the character too "nicely" for him to act like Super Kami Guru. However, we did briefly mention him tightening his "Jowls", which is the best I could do.  
_

___Also, I have to mention, BoD has to follow the treks of Vegeta through space now. That means the next few chapters will be sadly lacking in epic fighting material. I hope everyone will remain interested, as things lead up from here to the next big battle, which isn't too far away. Stay tuned!  
_

___I would like to take a few minutes now to answer some of the questions readers have asked in the review section and elsewhere.  
_

___**Q.** Didn't Piccolo know the Namekian language before fusing with Nail? I thought Kami (as Hero) and Piccolo spoke Namekian to each other at the Budokai in Dragon Ball.  
_

___**A.** You are correct! I changed this as soon as someone brought it to my attention last week, and I'd like to apologize to everyone for missing that detail. The main point was that having Nail in his being allowed him to know how to make the wish. While I forgot he already knew Namekian, he would not have known the protocol for making a wish apart from Nail. Once again, thanks for everyone who pointed this out and I'll try to keep errors like this from happening again.  
_

___**Q. **The only thing I disagree with is Kaioken not heightening Goku's senses.  
_

___**A. **The purpose for mentioning Goku's senses not being multiplied by Kaioken was show that the Kaioken has limits. This was of course expounded upon during part 13, but David had theorized that a person could sense and follow battles between fighters up to 10x that person's strength. From what I know, he had based this off of observations he made watching the show, but there was no firm grounding. It was just an idea. What happened was when writing that part he simply forgot to check the stated facts about Kaioken. I went back and changed it so that Kaioken would multiply senses as well, as that is stated consistently on webpages about Kaioken. Sorry for the error, but it has been fixed. Now it just simply implies that Vegeta was too fast for Goku to sense even with Kaioken.  
_

___**Q. **I still hope he falls for Bulma though, and just wipes the floor with Goku again._

___**A.** Wait and see! We have some exciting things planned for BoD!  
_

___**Q. **How strong would Gohan be now thanks to his extra Zenkai?  
_

___**A.** Good question. A big part of that question is "how much of his power can Gohan control?" Angered Gohan was nearly as strong as Frieza's third form, but he was never shown using that power for more than a brief moment. In DBZ, the next time we see Gohan fight after the Frieza saga is against Garlic Jr, but there is no real way to measure how strong he was at that point either. Piccolo seemed to have surpassed him yet he was clearly still above Krillin, but besides that it's hard to place him. In BoD I don't imagine it will be of great consequence that Gohan received an extra Zenkai on Namek, although I feel safe saying his angered power would have rivaled Vegeta from canon (2.4 million).  
_

___**Q.** I wonder if they'll get to have their fight in one year or if Cold and Cooler will get in the way of it?  
_

___**A.** Hmm. Someone is certainly thinking ahead. I'm not going to give anything away. :)  
_

___**Q.** Not sure how much farther it will be until we see Goku transform into a super saiyan, but I am hoping that he gets a great catalyst for his transformation like Vegeta did.  
_

___**A.** In DBZ, Goku was off screen for quite a while after the Frieza saga. Well, partly that was due to the events of Garlic Jr. (bah, who even watched this?). But my point is that BoD will mostly follow Vegeta, rather than Goku, for the next few chapters.  
_


	14. Diplomacy

**Cooler Saga - Part 2: Diplomacy**

Vegeta awoke with a start. He found himself panting, his sheets sticking to his chest and soaked through with sweat. Though it was the next morning, there was no sunrise on Frieza Planet 79. Only the small section of the planet with Frieza's headquarters even had breathable air. In the darkness, Vegeta got up from his bed and walked out onto the balcony. The stars shone brightly as he gazed up in silent contemplation.

The dream had seemed so real. "Why does Kakarott continue to haunt me even though I have surpassed him?" In the vision, Vegeta had seen himself die at the hands of Frieza without ever becoming a Super Saiyan. Worse, after his death, Goku had fought and eventually defeated the tyrant, ultimately becoming a Super Saiyan himself.

"Preposterous!" Vegeta murmured. "There is no way a low class warrior like Kakarott could ever achieve the legendary power that I have obtained." His subconscious had somehow presented him with a scenario in which he continued to be second-best. The warning was clear, though he didn't want to see the truth in it. "Even if Kakarott managed to become a Super Saiyan, he couldn't possibly rival me. I know I have surpassed him once and for all!"

As he spoke, Vegeta felt doubt begin to enter his mind. That fool called "Goku" had somehow always managed to stay one step ahead of him until now. Despite the fact that Kakarott had never actually defeated him in battle, he had surpassed him in power on several occasions. In fact, he had even proven to be a decent opponent without even needing the power of the Super Saiyan transformation. "The last thing I need is to be surpassed again, especially by Kakarott." Vegeta continued to gaze off his balcony, feeling renewed motivation to resume training. First, however, he had some business to take care of.

Vegeta donned his new suit of clean white battle armor, adorned with a flowing red cape. He always took pride in how he presented himself. Being on the battlefield and having worn out or damaged armor was one thing, but he was compulsive about keeping his attire flawless when he was off duty. He had class even when others didn't, and he was proud of it.

"My lord Vegeta?" Malaka said, his face appearing on a small screen by the door.

"Report," the Saiyan demanded.

"Of course, my lord. We have several schematics for you to take a look at for your new vessel. Our engineers want to be certain it is built up to your specifications."

Vegeta stared down at the new scouter that had been left for him. It looked much the same as any other scouter, except that its lens as bright and yellow as a Namekian sun. He reached down, picking it up.

"Fine, Malaka. I will visit the shipyards soon. In the meantime, make sure everything is still on schedule for the conference this evening."

"Yes, lord," came the reply as the screen blinked off.

Vegeta had never again intended to wear a scouter, but he did find value in the communication abilities they afforded. It was also something of a status symbol. For low-ranking warriors, differently-colored scouters only indicated whether the model was a new one or an old one. However, Vegeta's scouter was a special model designed for him alone. It had even been uniquely configured to display power levels in units of one million; a built-in damping circuit allowed it to handle up to two hundred times this without overloading. Had it not been for this advantage, he would have crushed the scouter immediately, considering it nothing but a remnant of his past and those years of service to Frieza.

"He is right I suppose. I need to make sure those idiots don't mess up my gravity chamber somehow." Vegeta swept out of his quarters and down the hall, leaving the guards outside paralyzed with fear at his mere presence.

Vegeta followed Malaka into a luxurious meeting room where a cluster of alien scientists and engineers huddled around a display table. Four holographic models hovered above the surface.

The lead scientist, a slender, greyish female alien with light green horns and long, spidery fingers stepped forward. "My lord, welcome. I'm Oniya. We've worked through the night to prepare these models for your approval. Before you, you'll see a standard flagship yacht, two heavy corvettes, and a light frigate. Each of the models can be expanded for closer examination. We're prepared to outfit whichever ship you choose within two weeks."

The Saiyan's brow narrowed as he stepped toward them, scanning the displays. His eyes fell on the round yacht, nearly an exact copy of Frieza's signature ship. "What fool included Frieza's ship?" he snarled. One of the engineers, a chubby purple humanoid about four feet tall, waddled forward. "It's not the same as Frieza's ship, Vegeta; we've made modifications. The engines - HURGH!" His voice cut off in a choked squeak as Vegeta lifted a single finger, telekinetically hoisting him off the ground by his throat.

"I gave specific instructions about my ship: that I did NOT desire a hunk of trash like Frieza's. This looks like a piece of deformed fruit! This looks like an over-sized muffin-top!" The rest of the scientists backed away, terrified by his fury. "And how DARE you address me by my first name alone? I find your lack of respect disturbing." Vegeta clenched his fist for an instant, and the chubby scientist fell to the ground, clutching his bruised throat. "Do not try my patience, fool."

Smiling pleasantly, Vegeta turned back to the table. One of the quick-thinking scientists had already removed the offending yacht from the display. Vegeta looked closely at the three remaining models.

"These corvettes look hideous, and I don't need something as big as the frigate. I need a fast ship with strong shields and space for a small crew; nothing more. What else do you have?" Oniya swallowed. "My apologies; that's - that's all we had prepared, my Lord," she replied.

"Well, what other designs do you have?" Vegeta demanded.

One of the engineers pulled up a second display on the wall. "I can show you the designs of several ships from outside the Planet Trade Organization, sir; it's possible we could use one of those."

"Do so immediately, if you value your life," Vegeta ordered. The group quickly scrolled through a series of images showing vessels in various states of disrepair, from tiny shuttles to space stations.

"Wait, let me see that one," Vegeta demanded. It was a small golden ship with a sleek, thin fuselage. Two wings on either side gave it balance; it seemed that they could be folded back during high-speed flight. Large twin engines just in front of the main cabin and slender runners protruding forward from under the fuselage gave it a refined appearance.

Oniya quickly stepped forward. "That's just an airship, sir, from the world of Ivalice. Pay it no mind." She reached out to continue scrolling forward, but Vegeta caught her hand. "No, I like it. You will build me a ship using that design. Try it in black, for the Saiyans, with gold trim, signifying my status as a Super Saiyan. I want the prow lengthened, the engines moved to the back, and those runners shortened. It needs to be large enough to dock a half-dozen Attack pods and hold a large training room with adjustable gravity - up to one hundred times the gravity of Planet Vegeta. Do I make myself clear?"

Vegeta smiled to himself. "Kakarott trained in 100x normal gravity on his way to Namek. I'm sure I can handle ten times that," he thought.

The group of engineers nodded silently, careful to not make eye contact with Vegeta. "Oh, one more thing," Vegeta added as he turned to leave. "I want a pool. Heated. Preferably with a view of the stars. And you'll only have one week to finish construction. Do not disappoint me." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Goku yawned and stretched, blinking his eyes in the glare of the Namek suns. It was annoying, the way the Namekians never slept. He had spent nearly three days - in earth time - training near Dende's village and helping the Namekians repair the damages from the past few weeks.

Although the wish to Porunga had protected the planet during the fight between Goku and Vegeta, the damage already done to the planet's surface was extensive. Craters littered the landscape, and lava was flowing freely where stray energy blasts had broken through to the mantle. In several places, the lava was flowing into the lakes that dotted Namek, forming grotesque igneous rock formations. Goku's great strength had been invaluable in closing fissures and filling craters; most of the Namekians had some form of telekinesis, but they had difficulty moving large portions of earth at once. The Saiyan had done his best to correct the most significant damages to the planet's surface. In time, Namek would be returned to its full beauty.

But for now, Goku knew he had to leave. He had one year to train - one year to challenge himself - one year to become a Super Saiyan. He had done everything he could to help his new friends on Namek, but there was something more important in front of him now. He remembered Vegeta's incredible strength and furious wrath. The Super Saiyan had brutalized Frieza, effortlessly. If he, too, became a Super Saiyan, would he become as ruthless and violent as Vegeta had been? He didn't know, but he had to find a way to rise above his current limitations. If the Super Saiyan transformation was the only way, then he would have to risk whatever changes it might bring about.

Frieza's ship was irreparably damaged; he had blown a massive breach in the hull when he left the healing chamber. Even if that breach could be repaired, the ship would never fly; Vegeta had destroyed the main power core when he stole the dragon balls from Frieza and Zarbon.

"That won't work," Goku thought. He rose to a few thousand feet above the ground and flew slowly, scanning his surroundings for any sign of additional ships. Those Ginyus had arrived after Frieza and his men - maybe one of their ships was still intact!

Sure enough, he spotted a collection of five pods a few hundred yards from where Frieza's ship lay shattered. Descending quickly, he landed in front of the first one.

How to open it? Goku looked for a latch or button on the outside, but he didn't see one. "Maybe I just...open it," he thought. Gripping the top of the hatch, he gave it a tug. Nothing happened. He tugged again.

"SCREEGG!" The metal ripped like foil in his hand. "Oops, I guess I don't know my own strength," he thought. Grimacing, he pulled the hatch the rest of the way open and looked inside. "I hope this still works! I wonder if I can fly it."

Climbing in, he pulled the hatch shut. It didn't quite close, so he carefully crimped the hatch shut at the top with his fingers. "That should hold it. Now to figure out how this thing flies." Goku smiled as he looked at the control panel, bewildered. "Alright! Destination, Earth!"

But the pod apparently had a mind of its own. As soon as he pressed the large green power button under the view-screen, lights began flashing all around him and the pod's engine roared to life. The screen showed a small planet with three moons.

"Programming initiated. Destination: Yardrat," a computerized voice intoned.

* * *

Vegeta walked through a narrow corridor spotted with circular windows. He was accustomed to space and typically wouldn't have paid a second thought to the view, but he was deep in thought. In a few moments he would proclaim himself the new ruler of Frieza's empire. The mental preparation required for dealing with political concerns hadn't been enjoyable. Already, Vegeta found himself weary of handling the authorization of planet takeovers and other daily minutiae. The prince quickly decided that as soon as he was proclaimed the new ruler, he would designate subordinates to handle such mind-numbing daily drudgeries. He could care less about the sale price of a planet or how many reinforcement squads would be sent to help with world takeovers. He was a warrior, thirsty for battle, and he was not content to sit back and watch his minions do the dirty work as Frieza had been.

The Saiyan entered the large chamber, filled with holographic projections of each of Frieza's regents. The center of the room was a lowered circular platform, surrounded on all sides by the officials. Vegeta walked briskly to the center.

He planned to deliver his news bluntly, expecting to invoke shock and fear in his audience. "I have called this assembly to inform you all of a certain change in leadership that has taken place. Frieza is dead. I slaughtered him myself." The prince held up his gruesome trophy, enjoying the stunned faces of silence he received. "As your new leader, I will give you the opportunity of swearing complete and utter fealty to me right now, or being disposed of at my first convenience. You have no say in the matter: none whatsoever."

Vegeta sternly glanced through the faces of the crowd, never making eye contact but coming close enough to inspire fear. As he did, a single pair of hands began applauding slowly from the back of the auditorium. A voice calmly spoke out.

"Well done, Vegeta! It seems I was right about you all along." The holographic projection did not need to announce who he was. "I had begun to hear rumors, but I didn't quite believe them until now. My baby brother was a pest, one I would have eventually disposed of myself. Congratulations; I'm pleased to hear you've taken care of this problem."

"Viceroy Cooler," Vegeta smiled warmly as he addressed the projection. "It's SO nice to have your support." The two spoke directly to each other, ignoring every other face in the room. Both were clearly on edge, yet conversed calmly, their tones conveying more than their words. Vegeta was excited that the frost demon had been bold enough to make first contact; Cooler had always been more straightforward than Frieza.

On his side, sitting comfortably in his ship a few dozen parsecs away, Cooler was also excited. He was eager to eliminate the lucky Saiyan, who had so clearly destroyed Frieza as a result of the Frost Lord's own carelessness. Both Vegeta and Cooler smiled, inwardly exulting in their schemes to destroy one another.

"I'd be delighted if we could meet in person, Vegeta. We should really...discuss...the recent changes in the empire." Cooler took a holographic sip from his glass of holographic wine, giving Vegeta a pause in which to respond.

Vegeta thought to himself. "It couldn't be any more perfect. He obviously plans to do away with me at this meeting, but he has no idea what he is up against."

In his ship, Cooler also reflected. "Poor, foolish, Vegeta. He has always been so overconfident. I'm sure he thinks he will be the one to destroy me at this little meeting, the fool. And he won't possibly refuse my offer; it would go against his Saiyan pride. Besides, it would look bad if he appeared timid in front of his new 'servants'. Hah! Just when he defeated Frieza and thought he finally had it all, I'll snatch it right out of his cold dead hands."

Vegeta contained his cunning well, finally responding in a casual tone. "I would consider it a privilege, my dear Viceroy. We should meet soon, perhaps as soon as my new ship is constructed."

Both chuckled inwardly as they smiled at one another. As Cooler's form vanished in static, the meeting concluded. Each regent swore their total allegiance to Vegeta, though most had detected the challenge issued by Cooler. They fully expected to be transferred over to his lordship soon. The frost demons were unquestioned and invincible, never having been overthrown by anyone. No one knew how Vegeta could have possibly defeated Frieza, for they had not yet seen the power of the Super Saiyan.

* * *

On a dark and icy world over a thousand parsecs distant, a single figure sat brooding. This throne was cut out of the same glacier as the room he was in. At well over three meters tall, the figure was terrifyingly large. Light purple skin and hideous horns, barely visible in the darkness of the room, marked him as a Frost Demon.

His spies among the former regents of Frieza had provided him with a live feed of the meeting. He had watched in silence until the transmission ended, not moving or even blinking. As the screen blinked off, returning the room to its former darkness, he stood.

"It is unthinkable that Cooler will meet the same end as Frieza. Yet it seems that this miserable Saiyan defeated my son in his final form. If there really is such a thing as a Super Saiyan, I will have to learn more of this," King Cold thought.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the various references to some of our favorite films and parodies. We took a little liberty here, more than we would during an important battle scene, so I hope it wasn't too terribly cheesy. I'm as eager as everyone to get to the next fight though, and I think Vegeta is even more anxious than we are!_

_I've been seeing some questions in the review section regarding Cooler, his power level, his 5th transformation, as well as some about King Cold. I can't talk about Frost Demon transformations without giving away major upcoming plot points, but I will say this: David and I both love Dragonball Multiverse. That's all I can say._

_A couple of comments I can answer:_

_**Q.** Will Gohan become a Super Saiyan?_

_**A.** I can't say what's going to happen, but, as I've hinted at before, BoD will strive to intersect the events of canon without straying too far. As a Saiyan hybrid whose life is about to be made significantly more difficult by Prince Vegeta being a Super Saiyan, Gohan has a high chance of achieving the transformation, although the how and when are still unknown. :-) _

_**Q.** For some reason I imagine Vegeta with his TFS voice when he's talking to Frieza's men xD. I usually picture him with Chris Sabat's voice(FUNimation), and his thoughts on Krillin really made me laugh here._

_**A.** I thought the same thing when writing him. Both voices are great, although Sabat is obviously a professional – he's the best. I didn't want the adventures of Vegeta in space to be boring though, so I thought, why not add a little TFS spunk to him? So yes, he was totally based off of TFS Vegeta during this. Glad you enjoyed it!_


	15. Preparation

**Cooler Saga - Part 3: Preparation**

The following week was incredibly dull for Vegeta. His ship was under construction, which seemed to be taking forever, and all he could do was wait. He even considered taking an Attack Ball and heading out into space just to get away from all the busywork.

"Gah. Kakarott is probably out there training as hard as he can at this very moment. And yet here I sit, subjecting myself to this ridiculous boredom." Vegeta flew off the base in a rage. He didn't care that there was no air. Most Saiyans had learned to hold their breath long enough to survive in space for a few minutes, and Vegeta just needed to get away. As he flew, he began to think about his upcoming confrontation with Cooler. Vegeta would not be caught unprepared this time, no matter what Cooler threw at him. The Frost demon's brother would likely try some of the same moves Frieza had, especially if he became desperate. It seemed that their clan always had a trump card. Vegeta knew better than to allow himself to be caught off guard.

For a few days, Vegeta repeated his trips across the planet, enjoying the freedom to train without destroying any part of the base in the process. At first, he found transforming into a Super Saiyan to be quite draining. But as he practiced the technique over and over, it became second nature to him. By the end of the week, he could transform quickly, not wasting any energy and maintaining his stamina as easily as if he was still in his base state.

As Vegeta flew back to base on the seventh day, he felt satisfied. "Hah. I'll wager Cooler will have more than a few surprises in store for him," he thought, smiling. His vessel had finally been completed.

* * *

Vegeta stepped forward, out of the elevator and into the massive launch bay in the shipyard. The room was dark. He nodded to Malaka, who gestured to the attendants. Immediately, spotlights blinked on in a semicircle around the chamber, revealing the ship resting at the center of the room. A moment later, the ship's own internal lighting began to glow, illuminating it from within. It was magnificent.

At 80 meters in length, the _Bringer of Death_ was noticeably larger than the capital yachts used by the Frost Demons. Frieza's engineers had adapted Vegeta's chosen design well: the body was long and pyramidal, highest in front, with broad angles sweeping back around it. The spacious bridge, set at the apex of the triangular prow, had wrap-around windows allowing a 180-degree view. The portholes spread across the side of the hull were long and rectangular, a stark departure from the usual round design of Frieza's old fleet. Past the bridge, the body of the ship dropped to the level of the wings at a shallow angle.

Twin struts protruded forward out from under the cabin – massive reinforced beams tipped with titanium-alloy rams. These would be used in battle to penetrate another ship's energy shields, allowing the _Bringer of Death_ to fire blasts through the crippled vessel's hull. Two turbofan jets on either side of the prow provided forward lift while in the atmosphere.

The wings extended 60 meters on either side of the body, slender and sharply curved. They would fold back around the body in spaceflight, but they had their own two turbofans to balance those in front for vertical takeoff in the atmosphere. Oniya had opted for external engines rather than the integrated design used in most of Frieza's ships; this would allow for greater stability if the _Bringer of Death_ took battle damage. The remaining four engines were mounted on the back and sides: two small thrusters for propulsion and two massive slipstream generators for superluminal interstellar flight.

Flexing his aura gently, Vegeta lifted slowly off the ground and flew around the back of the ship. A broad skylight in the rear of the body revealed a heated pool in a relaxation chamber with space for entertaining a large group. He smiled in satisfaction – the engineers had met his every specification. Fortunate for them, at least.

Landing on the wing, Vegeta walked toward the side of the body. The angled sides were equipped with dual Attack Ball docking bays: circular doors that allowed the pods to enter the equipment bay without breaking airlock. Inside, there was space for a dozen such pods, as well as a luxurious open-air shuttle that could be lowered out of wide bay doors on the ship's underside.

Vegeta walked forward, out of the bay and down the hallway underneath the pool. The crew's quarters on the right weren't exactly spacious, but they looked serviceable, nestled between the sick bay (equipped with dual regeneration tanks) and the cargo hold. Two guest cabins, the galley, and the Prince's quarters were on the left.

At the end of the hallway, a spiral staircase led up to the bridge. Beyond the staircase, a single reinforced door led to the gravity chamber and training room. Its walls were specially engineered to absorb energy blasts and direct them to the ship's power supply.

Vegeta climbed the staircase, emerging in the bridge. He surveyed the controls with marked disinterest; those were what pilots were for. He approved of the thronelike captain's chair in the center of the room, though: it was black leather with a sleek golden frame. Glancing back, he saw that double doors led down a spacious hallway to the entertaining chamber and pool. Oniya would have to be promoted – perhaps she could take the role of pilot. She had seemed to be particularly quick to meet his needs ever since he arrived from Namek.

"My lord, Viceroy Cooler has sent coordinates to us of the place he would like to meet you. It's a small moon orbiting a gas giant in the neutral zone between your territory and his. With your new ship's speed, I estimate a travel time of four days."

Vegeta crossed his arms, his fingers twitching almost imperceptibly. This display of excitement wouldn't have been noticed by most, but Malaka had known the prince a long time. It was obvious that Vegeta was extremely anxious for a battle, and the doctor was relieved to see him go. Having a ruler around who frequently disintegrated his subordinates caused everyone to live in constant fear.

"Fine. One final touch before I head underway." Vegeta lifted the severed head of Frieza, which had been preserved in a cast. "Mount the remains of my once-great enemy on the front of my vessel, Malaka. I want the entire universe to know when they see my ship, that there's still one Saiyan alive with true pride." Vegeta smiled his crooked smile, eager to test his limits in battle once again, and boarded his ship.

The crew had been hand-selected by the Prince. He wanted only the most skilled and trustworthy aboard his ship. Oniya, who had been responsible for constructing the vessel, was chief engineer and pilot. Among his other crew were a tech officer who also handled communications, a maintenance chief, a medical technician, a gourmet chef, and an android. The small crew had each shown enough aptitude at their individual trades that Vegeta considered them at least somewhat useful. The android, designated C47, had encountered Vegeta on the outskirts of the base, where it had expressed appreciation for the prince's gift for violence. The Saiyan had found the droid mildly amusing when it had addressed him as "master" and requested that it be allowed to "join him in engaging in unadulterated carnage." It had been permitted to join the crew, if only for entertainment purposes.

The large circular ceiling above the ship split in the middle and began to slide back, exposing the shiny new vessel to its first glimpse of the stars. Everyone was on board and ready for the launch. The _Bringer of Death_'s maiden voyage would be glorious. "Set in course and engage," ordered the prince.

Vegeta didn't care for the pomp and circumstance, but he did have an appreciation for significant events. This was the first time he actually felt like a Prince for as long as he could remember. After losing his race, Vegeta had despaired of ever experiencing his first command. These memories only served as a reminder of his loss, however, and Vegeta quickly stormed off to his new gravity chamber. The moment of melancholy evaporated as the Saiyan immediately set the gravity to ten times that of his home planet, Vegeta. The machine hummed with a low steady pulse as it engaged, causing even the light in the room to seem heavy.

"Pah, is this all?" Vegeta laughed as he kicked a few lightning fast blows to his side. "I'm not going to get anywhere training at such a low level." He quickly upped the intensity to over thirty times that of his home planet. When it had fully initiated, he found the effects to be quite desirable. "This is more like it." He could have easily handled much higher levels had he turned into a Super Saiyan, but it bothered him that Goku's normal state had been above him on Namek. "I will surpass you, Kakarott – in every way!"

The first three days of training went well, although Vegeta found that he overdid it a few times. Never could it be said that another trained harder or exerted himself more fully than the Prince of Saiyans. He pushed himself to his limits and beyond, despite needing to be at full strength against Cooler in a few short days. The medic aboard had not expected to be so busy, but Vegeta never once slept in his own bed. During the first three nights of the voyage he spent all his time in either the gravity chamber or the healing tank. He had worked himself up to 40x gravity (four hundred times that of earth) in only 72 hours, to the amazement of his crew.

Vegeta was cleaning himself up from his latest "light" training session. It was light because he had only emerged with minor bruises and his armor was only mostly melted off his torso. "My lord, we are approaching our destination," Oniya informed him. "Arrival will be in one standard hour. Are you injured, my lord?" The prince ignored her question, ripping off his damaged chest plate. He donned fresh new battle armor but discarded the cape; it would be too restricting for his tastes when he faced Cooler.

"Finally," Vegeta thought. "It feels like months since I've had a battle." He walked to the bridge of the vessel and took his seat in the Captain's chair, which afforded a perfect view ahead. His scouter was already in place on the left side of his face, slightly skewing his perception of color. It gave a gilded tinge to the rocky moon and the glassy-ringed gas giant it circled, both already aglow in the light of a blue supergiant.

Cooler's ship had landed on the designated moon below, but Vegeta had other plans. "Maintain orbit. I will take an Attack Pod down to the surface. While I am gone, I want you all to follow the orders I have already given. "

His crew assented immediately. The android responded on an encouraging note. "Go show the meatbags who's boss, master." Vegeta smiled wryly as he boarded his small pod and blasted out of the side of the ship, toward the moon.

The pod crashed violently into the surface, as they always did, leaving a crater about seven meters deep and just over double that in width. Vegeta emerged, levitating himself slowly upwards and onto the barren terrain. The air was thin, due largely to the low gravity on this moon. He had intentionally landed a good distance away from Cooler's ship. The Frost Demon would have to come to him.

His arms crossed, Vegeta detected not one but three power levels headed his direction. Each of them rivaled Captain Ginyu in strength, zipping towards his location at their maximum speeds. "Hah, I can't believe he actually sent these fools."

Within seconds, the three warriors landed in front of Vegeta, striking an embarrassing pose. The two tall ones, the brown one on the left and the green-skinned one on the right, froze in their stance. Their bodies joined to form a triangle between them and the ground. Between them, a shorter fighter with blue skin crouched down, his left leg extended with one fist braced against the ground. "We…are…COOLER'S ARMORED SQUADRON!" they shouted together in unison.

Vegeta gaped at their stupidity briefly before chuckling to himself. "Just why would Cooler bother sending you three bumbling idiots?"

"Ah Vegeta," spoke the one in the middle, Salza, in his characteristic strange accent. "Destroying Frieza waz a feat only a few could pull off. Would you be interezted in dizplaying your zkills for uz?"

Just as Vegeta pondered how annoying the enunciations in Salza's voice were, the three attacked simultaneously. Doore, the muscular green one, charged straight ahead with a sloppy downward punch. Neiz, the slender brown one, teleported behind Vegeta and tried to knee him in the back. Above, Salza charged a purple beam which he intended to fire after the others had crippled Vegeta.

Without flinching, the prince vanished from sight, causing the two goons to hit each other rather than Vegeta. As they looked at each other angrily, Vegeta appeared above them, his arms crossed in an X in front of his chest. Two elbows smashed simultaneously into two skulls, and the two soldiers collapsed on the ground unconscious. Salza fired his beam just as Vegeta reappeared, the blast zooming toward the prince. Vegeta simply turned his head, smiling. The blast connected directly with the right side of his face, exploding brightly on impact. Salza shouted, "HAH! Zat's what happen when you mess with Cooler's Armored Squadron!" His face, momentarily triumphant, suddenly turned sour as the smoke cleared.

"Your plan of attack wasn't all that bad, but you failed to account for one thing, Salza." Vegeta's face was completely untouched by the blast, his eyes glaring angrily up towards the cowering armor-clad soldier. "I am hundreds of times stronger than you, fool. Your cockiness in thinking you could even make a dent in my Saiyan prowess is mind-boggling! And now you will pay the price for your impudence." Vegeta extended his right arm up towards Salza, taking no time to charge whatsoever, and fired a crackling ball of blue energy.

"AH! What iz zat?" the soldier trembled. Thinking quickly, Salza thrust out his right arm in a karate chop. It quickly began to glow with purple energy, humming softly. He had no time left; the blast was upon him. Using all his might, he gave the energy blast his strongest swipe, severing the ball into two halves that crashed into the surface of the moon behind him.

"Whew, zat waz too close," the soldier sighed as he wiped sweat from his forehead with his left hand. His relief, however, was short lived.

"Ah, so you do know a few tricks after all? I expected that blast to obliterate you, Salza, and I'm at least a little disappointed it didn't. Oh well, guess I'll have to up my game this time. Haha. Well, at least a little," Vegeta snorted.

"You ztupid, arrogant Zaiyan!" Salza charged the prince with his beam sword raised, attempting to take off Vegeta's head in one swift stroke. Vegeta only laughed.

"Oh by all means, continue flailing around angrily with that thing," he responded, dodging easily. "It's a useless trick if you can't catch your opponent!" Vegeta's speed outclassed the armored squadron soldier many times over. As he proceeded to dodge the incoming stabs and swings, he grew quickly bored.

Continuing to evade Salza's blade, dodging as effortlessly as if the alien were moving in slow motion, the prince began to reflect on the events of the past few weeks. "Now I know how Kakarott felt when he faced the Ginyu Force," he thought. "A battle as pointless as this doesn't even excite me. It's hard to believe that I thought he was a Super Saiyan then."

Pulling himself back to the present, Vegeta stopped dodging and caught the alien's arm, crushing his wrist and deactivating the energy sword. "All right, Salza, you've had your fun. But I'm afraid you have ceased amusing me, which can only mean one thing: your time is up."

The blue skinned soldier began to tremble, exhausted from his attempts to decapitate his foe. With all his effort, he hadn't even grazed the Saiyan prince. "How did you get zo strong? Your power level waz never anywhere near ze Ginyu Force, and I've alwayz been able to rival Captain Ginyu!"

"Well, fool, I killed the Ginyu Force myself! So I'd say your assumption is incorrect. And aren't you forgetting one other minor detail? I SLAUGHTERED FRIEZA HIMSELF! How could you POSSIBLY think that your pitiful strength could be a match for me?"

"Don't make me laugh, Vegeta," Salza sneered. "You don't actually think anyone believez you were ze one to kill Frieza, do you? It had to be zome stroke of luck; everyone knowz zat. Cooler himself zaid Frieza waz always too careless. You couldn't possibly win in a fair fight!"

Vegeta was briefly angered by the soldier's remarks. But, deep down, he loved to be tested. Before leaving the ship, he had ordered his crew to maintain video coverage of every moment he was on the moon. The broadcast was going live to every corner of the Planet Trade empire. The system's scanners were tuned to the scouters, providing the audience with every word that the warriors spoke. This was his first opportunity to demonstrate a fraction of his magnificent power. Even so, he definitely wanted to keep the greatest part of his strength under wraps, at least for the moment.

"I see we have skeptics in the audience. I feel this calls for a demonstration." The prince closed his eyes, examining Salza's energy signature. He focused on it, feeling the soldier twitching as he struggled to escape Vegeta's grip. It was too easy. He had first used this technique to obliterate the foolish minion on Frieza base 79 who had challenged him. It had been enjoyable and effortless – he felt it would be an intensely satisfying way to dispose of Salza. Vegeta opened his eyes again, mere seconds later. Suddenly, Salza's body was viciously shredded apart by an imperceptible release of violent energy.

The camera watching from space had zoomed in behind Salza, capturing the view of Vegeta's eyes head-on. Everyone watching the fight was gripped with fear, even from their safe distance away. Salza was reduced to microscopic grains of dust instantly; it seemed that all the prince did was look at him. Those regents who had doubted the Prince's power began to rethink their opinions, out of both necessity and out of sheer terror.

"Pathetic," Vegeta announced. He could suddenly sense Cooler above, watching. The Frost Demon had hidden his energy before, but now he proudly announced himself. Glancing up, Vegeta met the piercing red eyes and stared back boldly. The real fight was about to begin.

* * *

_We hope you've enjoyed Chapter 15. Many thanks to everyone who has left reviews!_

_Vegeta's ship, the _Bringer of Death_, was inspired by the _Strahl_ from _Final Fantasy XII_, although it is much larger, with sharp angles reminscient of an F-117 Nighthawk. Later on, we may be able to release concept art for the ship, or even open up a fan art contest._

_The android C47 is based heavily on the assassin droid HK-47 from _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_. Long interstellar flights can get awfully boring if there's nothing to lighten the mood. Ordinarily, Vegeta would never entertain the thought of having a machine on his crew, but we thought C47's sadistic sense of humor would fit well with the Prince of Saiyans._

_We also wanted to answer a few questions and comments from the reviews of previous chapters:_

**_Q. _**_It was a bit cheesy to have Vegeta go all Vader on that short, chubby, purple alien guy, but that doesn't mean it wasn't enjoyable to picture. [...] I had thought that Goku would never get to learn IT had things turned out this way, but it seems it's going to end up happening anyway.  
_**_A. _**_We thought the same thing! Vegeta, unlike Vader, doesn't need a Death Star to blow up planets. Their attitudes toward minions are very similar, though. And good catch regarding Instant Transmission! Some things simply shouldn't be changed._

**_Q. _**_"I find your lack of updates... disturbing."  
**A. **Well, we find your lack of patience disturbing! Just kidding, of course._

**_Q. _**_The reason Goku was able to match [Cooler's] 4th form in base form before he changed was because Goku got a zenkai which brought his base form up to the level of Frieza.  
**A. **Later chapters will probably go into more detail about the limitations of training-by-zenkai and why canon really never uses zenkai boosts after the Namek Saga (except, of course, with Cell)._

**_Q._**_ Goku spent years living alone after his grandpa died, during which he was perfectly able to cook all the food he caught.  
**A. **During the Cell Saga, Goku said that neither he nor Gohan were able to cook well. It's possible that he simply fell out of practice since marrying Chi-chi._


	16. Transformation

**Cooler Saga - Part 4: Transformation**

Cooler stared down at the prince, surveying the battlefield which held the remains of his squadron. He had expected them to fall, but not so quickly as they had. Vegeta had overcome them all effortlessly without taking the slightest damage. Even Salza's beam sword, a formidable attack against any foe, had been rendered completely useless by the prince. Still, the test had served its purpose; Cooler now had a relative knowledge of Vegeta's strength beyond what his ship's scanners could provide.

The dust of Salza's remains was still slowly swirling, refusing to settle due to the small gravitational pull of the moon. Vegeta, though surrounded by debris, had not a speck of dirt on him; his invisible aura kept him clean as well as protected. Cooler lowered himself slowly until he was even with the Saiyan, smiling.

"So good to see you, Prince Vegeta. I must crave your forgiveness for ordering my men to set upon you so clumsily." The tall, slender Frost Demon was cordial and spoke in a diplomatic tone. "I'm sure you'll understand my curiosity; I was afraid I wouldn't be able to see a demonstration of your strength. Your powers are impressive, to be sure. I trust my men didn't cause you any serious inconvenience – they must have been but a mere annoyance for someone who vanquished my brother."

Vegeta smirked, genuinely amused by Cooler's pretended friendliness. He knew these pleasantries were only a precursor to the impending battle. Still, it wouldn't do to appear hasty. "I confess I was a little offended – your squadron was hardly composed of worthy opponents for warriors such as ourselves." Though he felt such a familiarity was beneath him, he knew that Cooler would feel the same way.

Sure enough, the jab provoked a momentary frown from the Frost Demon, though he quickly restored his pleasant expression. "So you say. It's fascinating that a Saiyan would place himself in such a high league," he observed. "You're playing with the big boys now, is it?"

The prince ignored the remark, gazing casually at the gas giant on the horizon. "Tell me, Cooler – just why have you called this meeting? I'm sure it wasn't merely to admire the scenery. You no doubt have business you are simply aching to discuss with me."

Cooler nodded. "I thought an administrative discussion was in order," he replied. "I think you will hold a prominent role in the reorganized Planet Trade Empire."

Vegeta lifted his head calmly. "I don't believe that any reorganization is necessary. As you must recall, I have taken Frieza's place...completely. I will allow you to remain in your current position of Viceroy, but certain taxes will likely be levied on the worlds you control – all for the greater good of MY Empire, of course. You may not have answered to Frieza, but you will answer to me. Your brother was content to rest on his rather pathetic laurels, but I will employ a far more direct management style."

Cooler was immediately incensed at the Saiyan's arrogance. His former politeness gone, he shouted angrily. "How dare you! Our clan is and always will be first in the galaxy! You may have taken my brother by surprise, but I will not be so careless. You will swear your loyalty to me now or I will administer swift and merciless revenge!"

Vegeta continued to smile, barely containing his excitement. He wondered what kind of fearful expression he might earn when he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan. Would Cooler prove as fun to mock as Frieza had been? He hoped so.

"I guess you'll just have to make me, Cooler. Although, if you're still as weak as you were the last time you and Frieza sparred, you may want to reconsider. Despite what you may think, I didn't destroy your brother on a fluke. But you're about to find that out for yourself." The prince was completely confident and filled with elation. Finally, the battle he had been waiting for had arrived. Cooler wouldn't quite be the challenge that Frieza was - even Kakarott might have been able to defeat him with his odd kaioken technique - but he was still a Frost Demon of a high enough power level to merit personal attention.

Cooler grit his teeth and charged the prince, preparing a right cross for the prince's face. Vegeta ignited his pale blue aura, deflecting the attack with his left arm and responding with a hard right kick. His blow missed as Cooler vanished and re-appeared behind him with a knee to the back. The Saiyan was knocked forward a few steps, but turned around and quickly fired dual energy blasts from each hand, forcing the demon to dodge by flying up. From above, Cooler fired a death beam at Vegeta, but he merely smiled at the attack. Clenching his fist, he punched the beam dead on, sending it straight back at Cooler. Surprised, the frost demon prepared to flick his attack aside, but Vegeta teleported behind him. He hammered him forward with both elbows, causing him to collide with the death beam and burn his chest.

"Oh, ouch," Cooler mocked. "Very sneaky, Vegeta. I must admit you have some good moves. I can see how Frieza would have had trouble with you….well, at least in his first three forms. But you didn't actually think I could be hurt by an attack at that level, did you?"

"What's that, Cooler? Hah. Let's see – are you about to give me the speech about how you're only using a small portion of your true power? Sorry, but I've heard that one before." Vegeta was enjoying this more and more. "Of course you have," Cooler sneered. "Frieza loved bragging about how he only used a tiny fraction of his real power, the arrogant prick. That's probably how he ended up getting killed, but I'll provide you no such advantage."

Vegeta had enjoyed the warm-up, but he was getting eager to knock Cooler down a few pegs. Cooler wouldn't usually toy around with his opponents unless he was absolutely certain of his victory. The prince knew this, and it bothered him that Cooler wasn't taking him seriously.

"But I suppose that if you are so eager to skip right to the part where I kill you," Cooler laughed, "then that can be arranged." The demon clenched his fists at his sides, generating a purple aura, and began to power up. His power rose quickly, much faster than Frieza's had, but topped off at a significantly lower level.

"Bahaha," laughed the prince. "So it is true then. You're even weaker than Frieza! Hahaha!"

The icy tyrant scowled in frustration. "I've had enough of your arrogance, primate! AHHRGG!" He charged the prince, this time at speeds faster than Vegeta could follow, and released a barrage of attacks. The Saiyan was overwhelmed as he tried to block and was soon sent flying across the surface until he crashed, forming a massive crater. Cooler zipped over and hovered above, smiling down at his momentary victory. "I know that attack wasn't strong enough to finish you, so stop playing dead, Vegeta."

The rubble began to glow and Vegeta released an explosion that obliterated the rocks around him. The prince stood, his armor now slightly disheveled, and brushed off the dust. As he did so, he smiled. 'Yes, Cooler,' he thought to himself. 'Keep talking big. I just can't wait to see the look on your face when I transform.'

Cooler dashed forward again, this time kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to double over. "That's right, primate! Now feel my wrath!" Cooler kicked the Saiyan into the air, speeding past him to position himself for a hammering attack towards the ground. Just as he was about to strike, Vegeta pulled himself out of the fall by spinning around and facing Cooler. He was cunning. The prince had allowed himself to be struck in order to get a clear open shot at his opponent when he wasn't blocking. As he turned, the Prince quickly placed his hands forward.

The Galic Gun energy was usually purple, but this attack was a variation of his technique, the one which would have destroyed Frieza were it not for Kakarott's interference. The color of the energy was initially purple, but crackled with yellow lighting which melded with the attack, turning it deep orange.

"GALIC FLASH!" Vegeta shouted, launching his intense beam at Cooler from point blank range.

"What?" Cooler moved to block, but there wasn't time. He took the full explosive force of the Saiyan's blast, arcing backward to the ground below. Vegeta smiled. He loved the fact that he could humiliate Cooler like this, without even transforming. He had wondered how he would fare in the fight if he had been limited to his newly increased base strength. Despite the Frost Demon having a power level easily eight times his own, Vegeta continued to prove that his tactical skills in battle were unparalleled. He stared down, mocking Cooler with the same words the demon had used toward him just moments before.

"I know that attack wasn't strong enough to finish you, so stop playing dead, Cooler. Hah!" The ground beneath began to shake as Cooler angrily blasted the rubble off his body. His figure, which was dark purple with white plating, the opposite of Frieza's, showed obvious signs of wear from the blast.

"Well, well, Vegeta. I must say I am impressed. Your skill in battle has not been exaggerated. But sadly, if that's all the power you have, I'm afraid you don't stand a chance. You might get in a few well-planned attacks, but I can withstand all you have to offer."

The frost demon claimed to be above his brother's foolishness and arrogance, but the fight was proving that he was just as susceptible to such weaknesses. He continued. "You see, Vegeta, unlike my brother I actually know how to finish off an opponent without toying around. It's been a lark, fighting with someone at your level, but you have insulted me and my family's honor. While I may not have liked my brother, I won't allow you to step in and rule in his place."

Above his head, Cooler raised a finger. Almost immediately he formed a death ball of tremendous size, more than large enough to destroy the small moon. "Oh, and by the way, I can gather energy a lot faster than my brother. Now meet your end, miserable Saiyan!" Cooler hurled his sphere of energy towards Vegeta, eager to see if he would dodge it and try to escape or if he would foolishly try to block it. If he ran, Cooler knew he would still have enough time to execute the Saiyan and leave the moon's blast radius before its core exploded. Besides, his ship had already taken off safely into orbit.

Just as Cooler released the ball, laughing in his triumph, he caught a glimpse of the Saiyan's face. It was not at all what he expected. Rather than showing fear or panic, the prince was glowing with anticipation. The unnerving smile upon Vegeta's face turned into laughter just as the crackling orange energy ball reached him.

'THUUUM,' the energy ball crashed into the hands of Vegeta, driving him down into the dirt. Suddenly, the attack halted. From behind it, a golden-yellow light burst onto the horizon, illuminating the entire landscape as far as the eye could see. Abruptly, lightning began to crackle across the empty skyline, the moon trembling under the influence of some unbelievable power. "What!" Cooler exclaimed. Then he heard a loud shout, the voice of a legendary Saiyan warrior.

"Hey, Cooler – is this yours?" the Super Saiyan roared.

With only one hand blocking the Supernova, Vegeta cocked his right leg and punted the giant death ball straight at the frost demon, far faster than Cooler had originally launched it. The frost demon had no time whatsoever to react; he could only act on instinct. Firing a death beam straight into the blast, he caused it to detonate only a few meters from both him and Vegeta.

'KABOOM,' came the rumble of the explosion as it rippled across the moon's surface, silent shockwaves being carried off into space.

* * *

"Shields at maximum!" Oniya shouted, fearing the concussive waves from the blast would spell doom for everyone on board the _Bringer of Death_. The ship was expertly crafted, though, and handled the incoming tremors without difficulty. The crew sighed in relief, but they continued to watch in amazement. Vegeta was glowing with a golden radiance. "C47, see if your scanner can get a power reading on Lord Vegeta," Oniya ordered, still not believing her eyes. "And make sure you lower your sampling rate, or you'll probably overload and blow a circuit." As a scientist, she really wanted to put a number with what she was seeing.

"Statement: My sensors are indicating that the Master's power level is currently one hundred fifty five million. Unequivocally magnificent, especially when one considers that the other meatbag was only at eighty million." C47 relayed the news with a particular satisfaction. Oniya was shocked. "But – a Saiyan? The rumors must have really been true." The crew continued to watch in amazement.

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a pair of red eyes gazed in amazement at a dim viewscreen. The massive frost demon held his cup of dark wine carefully between his thumb and forefinger, twisting the glass and letting the liquid slosh from side to side.

"That's…impossible," he murmured. "This Saiyan is really something else, being able to catch such a large and concentrated ball of energy with ease. Now I'm beginning to see how he was really able to destroy my son." King Cold stood up in the darkness, feeling genuine concern for the life of his eldest child. "Ready my ship, captain."

* * *

The explosion ripped Cooler and Vegeta from their trajectories, hurling both backwards. However, Vegeta had not gone ten feet when he regained his balance midair and blocked the remaining incoming waves of energy. Cooler was not so lucky. He was flung across the landscape, crashing through cliffs and ground, skidding through painful, jagged rocks for miles. Vegeta gave a brief smile for the camera, sensing the huge drop in his foe's power level, and streaked across the horizon in a golden trail.

Cooler staggered as he tried to pick himself up. He had narrowly survived the blast that he himself had created. If not for his quick thinking he would have certainly died, yet there was a price for his survival. He felt weak; his energy had been cut nearly in half. He stood, still frustrated at how Vegeta had been able to catch his supernova. As he thought, a voice interrupted him above.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Cooler. I'm impressed one as fragile as you could survive an explosion like that." Vegeta's golden aura shimmered around him, his fiery blue-green eyes gleaming with excitement. "After all, if you died I can't imagine who would step up and rule your empire. Haha."

Cooler's eyes trembled as he tried to understand what he was looking at. Vegeta had transformed into something else entirely, and it was painfully unsettling. He grit his teeth and charged the Saiyan, determined to overwhelm this new form with his might.

Vegeta was ecstatic, and waited until the very last fraction of a millisecond to dodge Cooler's right hook. The ice tyrant's fist swung blindly through the air, the clumsy punch missing the far faster Super Saiyan, catching only the afterimage that his form left behind. He growled in anger. No one dodged his punches, ever. He had forgotten about the amount of extra energy lost when swinging a blow that didn't connect.

Vegeta quickly reappeared behind him, no longer content to let Cooler tire himself out on his own. So far, the prince had done nothing but block and dodge. Now, the prince of Saiyans was finally about to display his Super Saiyan might for all to see.

'THUUUM,' the prince kicked Cooler in the side of the head, nearly snapping the demon's neck. He crashed violently into the ground below, grasping at anything to try and slow his path through the hard rocks. He had never before experienced agony anywhere close to this. Having fought both his father and Frieza, he knew what pain felt like and had some limited experience fighting opponents slightly stronger than himself. This was completely different.

'CRUNCH.' Cooler had barely picked himself up when he felt a Super Saiyan fist shattering all the ribs on the right side of his body. He was totally helpless against the might of Vegeta. The demon coughed blood, trying his hardest to get his breath back. Although he didn't need air to survive, it was an important part of recovering energy after injuries.

"Whaa…" _huff huff_, "What are you?" The demon could barely form a sentence, and hoped he could get Vegeta to talk for a few moments while he tried to regain his strength.

The prince of Saiyans looked down at his pitiful opponent. "Clean yourself off, you're a disgrace." His opponent was staggering just to try to stand, but Cooler tried to brush the dust off himself and wipe the blood trickling down his side off. He looked back at up the prince, hoping this would satisfy him.

"You want to know what I am, Cooler? Yes, perhaps you're right. I suppose it is time to let you in on my secret. That is...you and everyone else watching."

"What are you talking about, Vegeta? Who else?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Vegeta raised his right hand towards the sky, gesturing grandly in the direction of his vessel. "My ship has been watching our entire fight, and it is being broadcast live across my entire Planet Trade Empire! So far, I'd say you've made quite a fool of yourself, Cooler."

Suddenly realizing that his every action was being viewed by not only all his men and regents, but all of Frieza's as well and possibly even his father, Cooler quickly pulled himself together. "Ah, very clever of you, Vegeta. I suppose you planned on humiliating me in front of everyone, then?"

"Hahaha. Humiliate you? If that was my goal, I'd say you accomplished it for me all by yourself. You're pathetic, Cooler. At least your brother put up a decent fight before he died. You're so pitiful that I daresay you don't even warrant the honor of fighting a Super Saiyan!" The prince chuckled loudly, excitement growing in the increased projection of his voice. "Yes. That's right, Cooler. Haha! Did you hear that, everyone? I am the legendary warrior, the Super Saiyan the stories herald as the great doom of the universe, the strongest being to have ever lived!"

Vegeta flared his golden aura mightily, inviting the entire universe to bask in fear of his Super Saiyan glory. He could only imagine the outcries from across the universe, the shouts of disbelief and cries of terror. He would forever tip the scales of power away from the Frost Demons.

"You? A Super Saiyan?" Cooler stared at the Saiyan. "Hmm. Now I see how you were able to defeat my brother. Hahaha, I find that so ironic!" he shouted.

"Ironic? Perhaps the terror of your imminent death has made you lose your mind, fool," Vegeta snapped.

"You don't realize it, do you? Freiza destroyed your home planet because he was terrified of a Super Saiyan rising up to defeat him. But do you know why?" Cooler laughed again. "Haven't you ever wondered who planted the seed that led to your planet's destruction? Frieza was terrified because it was I who taunted him with the legend."

Cooler was screaming now, his words filled with defiance. "I told him that he was doomed for ever allowing your race to work for him. I mocked him constantly, warning him that leaving even one of you filthy primates alive would be foolish. So when he finally did it, it was because I told him to! I was always able to manipulate my little brother. And now, OF COURSE the one Saiyan he allowed to live would be the one to rise up against him! Hah!"

Vegeta was livid. "You were the one who told Frieza to annihilate my race?" he demanded.

"That's right, Prince Vegeta!" Cooler's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I was there and watched as he blew your planet to atoms. And look what good it did him. The one Saiyan in the universe that Frieza spared turned out to be the only one worth killing in the first place!"

"Frieza paid for his part in this, and now it's time that you pay for yours, Cooler!" Vegeta roared. "You have confessed that you were responsible for pushing Frieza to destroy my home, and now you had the audacity to think you would turn me into your little lapdog? Well, I've got news for you. The Prince of Saiyans bows to NO ONE!"

Vegeta rushed Cooler again, crippling his foe with a powerful uppercut. Cooler bled, a lot. He was done for, and everyone seemed to know it. Yet suddenly, the frost demon began to chuckle again. Soon, it grew into a full out laugh. "Hehe, hehehe, HAHA, bahahahaha!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation for his opponent's hysterics.

"Frieza always was competing with me, trying to beat me at everything. And for a while there, he definitely had the advantage. But then…it happened." Cooler stood tall, smiling at the prince even with a stream of blood still trickling down his chin. "As you know, I am currently in the third transformed state, my family's original form. But I found a fourth transformation beyond it! You should consider yourself fortunate, as you'll be the first one to ever see this form!" Cooler clenched his fists out at his sides, and began to tense his entire body. "First you will see, then you will DIE!"

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for your continued support! I hope you found part 16 to be an exciting start to the big fight. Closing out this chapter, I'd like to make a few special mentions. First, today is the birthday of my best friend and editor Davidstarlingm. I can't give him enough credit for how much he has done in helping bring this story to life. When I started out, chapters were around 1,000 words in length but with his help we have been able to increase them to an average of 3,500. Also, my birthday is this Saturday. Whooo! I'll be a quarter of a century. A third of my life is now over! _

_Now, as always, I'd like to try to respond personally to some of the comments recently posted._

_**Q. **Actually, planet Vegeta's gravity is ten times that of earth, so training at ten times Vegeta-sei's gravity would be 100 g's of earth gravity.  
__**A.** Yes, I thought we made that relationship rather clear. Vegeta simply ordered his gravity chamber built where the standard unit of measurement is from his home planet rather than Earth. He would have no real reason to use Earth as his measuring stick for gravity, and the scientists are all familiar with planet Vegeta. They knew what he was asking. Therefore, it was intended in our writing that the reader understand we meant 350x Earth's gravity when we said he trained with the machine set on 35x gravity. I don't know if that was miscommunicated, but for anyone else who also had this question I hope my explanation here clarifies things.  
_

_**Q.** Wouldn't it be better to call Vegeta the King of all Saiyans?  
__**A.** A valid question. However, in DBZ canon Vegeta never claimed that title as his own, either. In order for him to be the King, he would need a group of his own people to rule over. He would need to be crowned King officially, but there are only three other Saiyans alive, including Gohan. Therefore, while he may deem himself Lord Vegeta or Ruler of Frieza's Empire, he will never claim to be the King of Saiyans because, sadly, that is a title he can never have.**  
**_

_**Q. **Cooler hiding his energy? I don't know he was capable of such a thing.  
__**A.** In the DBZ movie "Cooler's Revenge", he is able to suppress his ki signature. He snuck up on both Goku and Piccolo without detection, something he wouldn't have been able to do were he not hiding his energy. In contrast, the Z fighters sensed both Mecha Frieza and King Cold from space before they even arrived, commenting on the enormous power levels each possessed. It would be impossible for Cooler to have not been noticed were he not concealing his energy.  
_

_**Q. **...I can't believe I never realized how much HK-47 and Vegeta would get along myself xD.  
__**A. **He will provide a great deal of comic relief, using his own twisted sense of enjoyment. Obviously, he is not an android such as Dr. Gero created, so he has no real fighting abilities or knowledge of ki. However, I have always thoroughly enjoyed his character and wanted to incorporate him however possible. I don't imagine he will have any key role other than providing colorful feedback on battles or making Vegeta chuckle. Still, I'm glad to hear you like HK and I hope it isn't too cheesy.  
_


	17. Instinct

**Cooler Saga - Part 5: Instinct**

Cooler's claim of a fifth form had indeed been unexpected, not only to Vegeta but to everyone watching. Most of the regents across the galaxy had already written the frost demon off, accepting the Super Saiyan as their new leader. Vegeta, though, wasn't terribly surprised by the announcement.

"Your brother had a power-weighted state as well, and you know what good it did him? None at all! He begged me to let him transform, and I still ripped him to pieces at his maximum strength. So go ahead – buff yourself up. It won't do you any good," Vegeta taunted.

"Believe what you will, Saiyan. But rest assured: my fifth form is nothing like anything you have ever witnessed. You will see who is the strongest!"

Though he doubted the frost demon's words, Vegeta found himself suddenly excited. What if Cooler really was stronger than Frieza? The thought of testing his strength – of facing a real challenge – thrilled him.

Cooler widened his stance, his feet gripping the stony ground beneath him. He clenched both fists tightly as energy erupted around him. The dust at his feet was blasted outwards in every direction, and Vegeta's golden hair began to ripple in the wind. Gritting his teeth, Cooler bent forward and took a deep breath. Then he suddenly stood straight and tall as his torso expanded upward by nearly a foot. His chest plating bulged outwards with energy, and the armored plates above his shoulders stood in arches away from his body, similar to Frieza's third form. The frost demon then tightened the muscles in his legs. They rippled with new power, expanding and causing him to gain another foot in height. Four horns grew from a crest on his head, two on top and two on either side. His eyes, formerly white with red pupils like Frieza's, turned a solid glowing red. Finally, curved blades emerged from his forearms and arched back past his elbows.

His transformation completed, Cooler smiled wickedly at the prince. He was glad that he'd had enough energy left to complete the transformation. This new form was far more impressive than any of Frieza's, and the frost demon now towered high above Vegeta. Additionally, the injuries inflicted on his fourth form by the Super Saiyan had healed. When he spoke, the tyrant revealed that his voice had deepened and become harsher, just as Frieza's voice had changed with each transformation.

"The members of my species are born in what you know as Frieza's fourth form." Amazingly, Cooler's scouter had remained in place through the entire transformation. He crossed his arms. "We use suppressed forms as we learn to control our power, but this final transformation is intended for battle and nothing else. Frieza foolishly tried to make himself stronger by simply powering up, but he never learned the secret of this perfect transformation. My strength is now unparalleled."

Vegeta was filled with excitement. His instincts and senses told him that Cooler's new form would pose a true challenge.

"I'd love to keep discussing the biology of my species, but I'm afraid the specifics would be wasted on a primate like you. Time to die, Vegeta!" Cooler screamed. A bony mask slid into place around his nose and mouth, and he dashed toward Vegeta as quickly as he had spoken, his armored fist pulling back for a right hook. The prince was fully prepared for the blow's speed, but not for its strength. Vegeta crossed his forearms in front of his face just before the impact launched him across the sky. He was stunned at the strength of Cooler's new form, feeling bruises already forming in his forearms. Before he knew it, the frost demon was upon him again, this time rushing him from above with an incredibly powerful right kick. Vegeta barely dodged, flipping backwards instead of trying to block; his foe's new strength was more than he had bargained for. Cooler's kick crunched into the rocky ground, and he used the traction to launch himself towards the prince once again. Vegeta bent his knees and launched back toward the titan, matching his approach vector.

'THUUM,' sounded both of their fists colliding. Their inertia mutually negated, their fists opened and fingers interlocked as they began a contest of physical might. Both fighters pushed forward with all their will, each frustrated by the other's strength. Vegeta ignited his Super Saiyan aura even higher, pushing himself to his maximum. With each increase in power, Cooler raised to match him, until Vegeta found that he could go no further. The two seemed in an even deadlock.

"So, this is the full power of a Super Saiyan?" Cooler laughed, pushing his own strength just slightly higher. The demon's deep voice was muffled by the protective mask. He broke the struggle, kneeing Vegeta directly in the chest and then launching a spin kick that threw the Saiyan flat on his back in the dirt. The prince was stunned.

'How can this be possible? Has his power actually surpassed my own?' the prince wondered. 'No, I am a Super Saiyan! I'm supposed to be the strongest warrior the universe has ever seen!' Vegeta picked himself up, filled with rage but eager for more.

* * *

In the _Bringer of Death_, Vegeta's crew watched in mingled awe and terror. They had never seen strength of this magnitude. For a few minutes, they had dared to hope that the Saiyan prince would prevail, but simply watching Cooler transform had reawakened the terror that they all felt about the Frost Demons.

As they watched Vegeta stand up, his golden aura erupting around him like flames, Oniya turned to C47 again. "What do your scanners say about the Viceroy?" she asked. "I don't want to use the ship's scanners; I'm afraid they can't take the energy." C47 turned to face the battle. "Result: the meatbag's new form has doubled his power level. He now exceeds the master by an estimated margin of five million units."

* * *

"Come, Vegeta! What happened to all your boasting? You don't seem to be so arrogant anymore!" Cooler laughed, now convinced that he did indeed have the edge over the Super Saiyan.

"Why don't you try these on for size then?" Vegeta yelled. Small orbs of yellow energy formed in both his outstretched hands, and he quickly fired them toward Cooler, continuing the pattern with wave after wave of blasts. The volley continued to pour down, hundreds of small but concentrated explosions crashing down around Cooler. Normally, the frost demon would have laughed off blasts of these size, but these were anything but harmless. After feeling the impact of only a few of Vegeta's scatter shots, he realized the seriousness of his peril. Quickly, he leapt into the air, the trail of energy explosions following him as he zipped across the moon. Vegeta followed, continuing to shoot his rapid fire energy blasts.

'Cooler is on the run. Perfect!' Vegeta thought. 'He can only dodge for so long.'

The frost demon found that he was able to outmaneuver fewer and fewer of the incoming attacks and, knowing that he couldn't continue dodging indefinitely, chose another strategy. "Psycho Barrier!" he roared. Immediately, a veil of purple psychic energy surrounded his body in a perfect sphere. He hoped he could maintain the shield through this storm of attacks, which was well beyond what he had ever faced before. Although the explosions built up violently for a moment, they soon subsided as Vegeta clenched his fists, cursing the frost demon's techniques. All the frost demons were masters of the mental disciplines, telekinesis and psychokinetic barriers being primary among them.

Gathering his strength, Vegeta dashed forward, knowing that he could pass through the barrier unimpeded. He penetrated the sphere from below with a flying kick, but Cooler blocked with the armored plating on his left shin, responding with his own rapid kick that Vegeta just barely avoided. Furious, the Super Saiyan backed up and fired a full strength energy wave. Cooler crossed his arms in front of his face, the horns on his forearms interlocking and forming a shield. Though Vegeta's attack forced him back several meters, his armor protected him from its full force. As the attack faded, he extended his right arm. "Take this!" he screamed through his mask, firing a thick purple energy beam at the Super Saiyan.

Instinctively, Vegeta backhanded the beam to one side, but its highly concentrated energy opened an angry welt on his forearm. Screaming more in rage than in pain, he launched a flurry of punches at Cooler's face and torso. The first few blows were blocked, but several made it past Cooler's defenses and landed with resounding cracks. Yet Cooler's enhanced exoskeletal armor protected him; Vegeta felt like he was punching a solid wall.

Cooler took advantage of the opening to fire an uppercut hard at Vegeta's stomach. The Saiyan twisted and ducked away, but the blow still landed full-force on his shoulder. The pain of the impact sent him reeling; he was finally realizing just how much force his own blows must have. He knew now that Cooler's strength and speed exceeded his own.

Cooler retreated several meters and began firing a series of smaller death beams from both hands nearly as fast as Vegeta's own rapid-fire technique. The Super Saiyan danced back and forth, evading each beam as it came. The barrage continued, but Vegeta found it no more difficult to dodge. Though he was still at close range, he realized that Cooler's pattern was predictable – simple, in fact. Even when Cooler increased the rapidity of the attacks, the pattern remained, allowing Vegeta to continue dodging.

The prince smiled even as the attacks continued flying around him. 'His biology gives him incredible strength, formidable defenses, and devastating techniques, but he uses them brutishly, like an untrained ape,' Vegeta thought. 'He is depending on his power alone, without any tactics or skill.' He realized that Cooler had never fought anyone stronger than himself, besides his own family. The frost demon had always depended on raw power to overcome his opponents, never truly learning to fight efficiently or effectively. Though he had learned techniques like ki sensing and suppression, he was an amateur in terms of actual martial arts. Even this final form, with all its incredible power, represented a lack of true fighting skill.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had spent his entire life warring against superior strength. He knew what it was like to stand tall and strong in the face of pain and near-certain defeat. Even as a child, he had been forced into deadly combat with foes that were larger, faster, and stronger, and yet he had always emerged the victor. His thousands of battle scars had taught him to fight viciously and mercilessly, exploiting every weakness in his opponents and seizing every possible advantage. On top of that, his form and his battle instincts were flawless. He was a true Saiyan warrior, the pride and glory of his race. In a single instant, he resolved that the legend of the Super Saiyan would not die on this barren moon, especially not at the hand of a frost demon.

"RAAAAARGH!" Vegeta roared, pulling his aura close to him and filling himself with its energy. Rushing forward, he charged an energy blast in each hand even as he flew through the continued flurry of death beams, dodging them effortlessly. He released the blasts one after the other, then lifted his fists together over his right shoulder as his momentum carried him forward.

Cooler deflected both of the blasts, then lifted his forearm to block Vegeta's double hammer fist. But the Saiyan gripped his block in mid-flight, spinning under his larger opponent's defenses with a devastating kick. The blow caught Cooler squarely in the ribs, just under his armored exoskeleton. The shock of the precise attack doubled him over in pain.

The frost demon's shoulder arches and bony horns protected his vulnerable throat, but they were an easy target for grappling. As Cooler straightened, still recovering from the kick, Vegeta grabbed the horns and shoulders, pulling the head back even as he spun around behind the demon. He drove his knee into the demon's lower spine, just above the armored back plate, then followed up the vicious blow with a Big Bang Cannon at point-blank range. The concentrated energy seared Cooler's bruised skin, sending him spiraling toward the ground.

As he fell, Cooler was completely shocked. His power exceeded the Super Saiyan's – how was he being tossed around like a piece of trash? He had thought this form would give him complete control over Vegeta, and yet he was hurtling downward, bruised and burned.

His reflections were rudely interrupted as Vegeta dashed down toward him again, this time landing a series of powerful punches to the unprotected areas of his arms and lower torso. Each blow struck a major joint, causing every muscle fiber to scream in pain. As they neared the ground, Vegeta tackled him, twisting one of his arms harshly and wrenching his head back. The duo smashed into the landscape in an explosion of rocks and debris, Cooler's face buried against the dirt. Maintaining his grip on the demon's limbs, Vegeta continued punishing the demon in every way he knew, striking him again and again with fists and knees to his lower body and exposed skin. He paid particular attention to targets close to the armored exoskeleton, causing the demon to instinctively curl into a ball.

Cooler was in agony. Never in his life had he felt pain this consuming and devastating. Each of Vegeta's blows was delivered expertly for maximum damage to his most sensitive areas. His armored form protected his vital areas, but it was worse than useless against such a merciless onslaught. How could a mere Saiyan cause him this much torture? Not even his father had been capable of punishing him so severely.

In an explosion of rage and pain, Cooler's energy blasted out around him, vaporizing the dirt covering his face and loosening Vegeta's grip. He spun, backhanding the Super Saiyan and sending him flying. But he was in too much pain to follow up his momentary advantage. Though he appeared mostly unscathed, he felt as though every muscle group in his body was on fire; it was all he could do to stand, panting. "What are you?" he screamed, his breath ragged and heavy.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare," Vegeta retorted. Cooler's powerful backhand had drawn blood from Vegeta's jaw, but he welcomed the pain, reveling in the joy of combat. "I'm everything you've ever feared. Your power is useless against me. I am your end."

The frost demon roared, charging Vegeta again. But the ache that filled his body slowed him down, and Vegeta was completely in his element now. The Saiyan anticipated every heavy blow, deflecting Cooler's superior strength with perfectly-timed blocks and using his greater momentum against him. Every desperate attack was met with a swift and devastating response that redoubled the demon's constantly-building pain.

Spinning around smoothly, Vegeta slid his right arm between Cooler's armored shoulder arches and trapped him in a chokehold. He smashed his knee into the demon's torso again and again just above his tail. His left hand gripped the horns on Cooler's backplate, giving him leverage to strike with incredible force. Overwhelmed with pain, Cooler was unable to defend himself and coughed, dark purple blood spraying out between the bars in his mask. The mask opened as he gasped for breath against Vegeta's chokehold, but the Saiyan laughed, vaulting forward over Cooler's head. Stopping directly in front of the demon, Vegeta threw an elbow back into his exposed face, crushing his nose and momentarily blinding him. Still chuckling, the Saiyan launched a spinning kick that caught Cooler completely off-guard in the center of his lower chest, sending him flying backwards.

Both warriors were now hovering a few hundred feet above the surface of the moon. Vegeta's armor was torn and he looked disheveled, but Cooler looked positively terrible. His exposed purple skin was a mass of dark blue bruises, and blood ran down his face and over his chest. His left arm hung limply, having been painfully dislocated by Vegeta's joint lock.

"You…can't…defeat…me," Cooler gasped, his voice ragged and hoarse. "Stinking...primate! I am…the most powerful being…in the universe."

"You're wrong, Cooler!" Vegeta shouted. "I have already defeated you. My superior skills overcame your feeble attacks even in my base form, and now your incompetence has proven that I am without equal!" Cupping his hands at his side, he began charging a brilliant ball of golden energy. "Try and dodge this if you can! Feel the power of my Super Galic Flash!" Thrusting his arms forward, he fired, the energy flowing from all around him into a white-hot beam.

Cooler stared in horror at the blast coming toward him. He was too exhausted to try and evade it. Was this the end? Yet, in that moment of despair, he had a burst of inspiration.

Extending his good arm toward the oncoming wave, he summoned every last reserve of psychic energy, concentrating it in front of him in a psychokinetic barrier. He knew he couldn't stop the attack, but perhaps he could deflect it. And where better to deflect it than the moon below? The so-called Super Saiyan would die a cruel, painful death as he gasped for breath in the vacuum of space; the frost demon would emerge the victor.

As the front of the wave crashed against his barrier, threatening to engulf him, he pulled his hand back and spun, slamming both feet and his tail against the blast face. Sure enough, it glanced off and shot downward to the moon below. A split second later, it penetrated the moon's crust and pierced to the core.

Every individual watching suddenly saw an explosion completely fill their viewscreens. The moon was instantly annihilated, its precious atmosphere dissipating into nothingness. When the smoke cleared, only a massive asteroid field remained in orbit around the planet where the moon had been.

Bringer of death.

* * *

In a distant galaxy, traveling with haste aboard his ship, the mighty King Cold smiled to himself. "Well done, my son," he muttered. "It appears I will not have to avenge you after all." He gazed through the newly formed asteroid field in the broadcast with great satisfaction. "Change course. After watching that, my bones are aching for a fight. Join the nearest strike force, and we shall assist them in conquering their next world." He flipped off his viewscreen, finally feeling pride in his eldest son.

* * *

The battle-worn frost demon, feeling utterly exhausted and weakened even further by the moon's explosion, relaxed his muscles and drifted calmly through space. 'At last, I'm rid of that Super Saiyan,' he thought. The silent darkness of space took him in as he floated, asteroids and debris twisting in the weightless void around him. In a few moments, his ship's sensors would locate him. He would relax until then, too drained to bother flying towards his ship. Cooler managed a small grin, imagining the reaction of all those who had been watching. If this didn't prove his superiority above all, nothing would. 'I only wish I could see my sad little brother's face right now.'

Suddenly, he did. The _Bringer of Death_, Frieza's severed head mounted prominently on its prow, was floating just beyond the debris field. The twisted and burned features of his brother's face were barely visible, but even from a distance it was unsettling. Cooler's smile evaporated.

The silence of space was broken as a voice crackled through his scouter. "Care to join him, Cooler?" asked Vegeta in a whisper. "There's plenty room for your head there as well!"

* * *

_We hope you all enjoyed reading Chapter 17 as much as we enjoyed writing it! We wanted Cooler's form to pose a real challenge to Vegeta - something that would serve as a challenge for him to continue training._

_Through his intense training, Vegeta was able to greatly increase his base strength, rising to ten million in only a few day's time. Just like Goku trained and healed all the way from Earth to Namek, so Vegeta trained and healed all the way from Frieza 79 to the blue supergiant system where he met Cooler._

_Although Cooler is older than his brother Frieza, he doesn't have the same potential as Frieza and so he isn't quite as strong - only 80 million in his fourth form. Of course, this was nothing against Super Saiyan Vegeta. His fifth form, on the other hand, represents the ultimate battle power of the Frost Demons - it doubles the user's highest power level. Overcoming a heavily armored opponent with slightly greater power is the first big challenge that Super Saiyan Vegeta has faced._

_Base Vegeta: 10 million  
Salza, Doore, & Neiz: between 110,000-130,000  
Cooler at 50%: 40 million  
SSj Vegeta: 155 million  
Cooler at full strength: 80 million  
Cooler's fifth form: 160 million  
Cooler's fifth form after being beaten up by Vegeta: 130 million_

_Questions and comments:_

_There is probably a little confusion from the last chapter over the way that Cooler spoke about transformations. Cooler has four transformations from his first form, for a total of five forms. So the fourth transformation is the same as the fifth form._

**_Q: _**_Got to love Vegeta toying with his opponent at first before transforming.  
**A: **Vegeta is pretty impressed with himself for being able to humiliate Cooler without even transforming. He's demonstrating that Saiyans are competitive at any level._

**_Q: _**_Why was Cooler so much weaker compared to Frieza in their original forms? I thought with the Arcosian race their strength grew naturally over time, they never trained.  
**A: **It's fair to assume that Frost Demon power depends primarily on age. But it also depends on potential; two Frost Demons born at the exact same time probably wouldn't have the exact same power levels their entire life. Cooler was definitely the strongest to begin with, but Frieza must have surpassed him at some point due to greater potential._

**_Q: _**_I must say you guys are excellent at battle scenes. I can really imagine some of this stuff in the anime. I have a small favor to ask - I was wandering if you could do me a solid and look at my stories?  
**A: **Thanks! I wrote most of the fighting in Chapter 16; Davidstarlingm wrote most of the fighting in Chapter 17. It's something we really enjoy. And one of us will try to get to your stories some time soon!_

**_Q: _**_When the death ball exploded so close to the surface the moon should have cracked to pieces, no?  
**A: **Great question, especially considering that the moon is blown up in this chapter! In DBZ, there is a difference between blowing up a planet/moon with a beam attack and blowing it up with a ball attack. The Supernova death balls used by Cooler and Frieza are designed to sink slowly to the core of a planet and detonate inside; if they explode on the surface, most of the energy is dissipated into space. The scene with Cooler's Supernova and Vegeta is very similar to the scene with Frieza's Supernova and SSj Trunks in canon._

_On the other hand, beam-style attacks pierce directly to the core and detonate it instantly. We see this with Piccolo blowing up the moon on earth and now with Vegeta's attack blowing up this moon._

_**Q: **I can't wait for the next chapter, this transformation will put Coola power level at 160 millions  
**A:** Good guess, Rafael! Also, good guesses by PvP. Spot-on!_

_Stay tuned for the climactic conclusion of the battle with Cooler in Chapter 18 on Thursday!_


	18. Execution

**Cooler Saga - Part 6: Execution**

The scene was one of silent, swirling majesty. The asteroid field created by the moon's destruction, illuminated in the pale light of the blue supergiant, was both wild and beautiful. Two ships, one a saucer-like yacht and the other a sleek black cruiser with gold trim, hovered on the outermost edges of the field. Neither dared to enter the dense cloud of debris just yet, but their scanners were desperately searching for signs of life. The explosion had initially caused interference in their sensors, but they were trying to bring everything back online. On board the _Bringer of Death_, the crew was downcast. They knew that hope was lost; despite Vegeta's complete domination of Cooler, there was no way he could have survived the destruction of the moon.

"C47! Are you able to get any kind of reading from Lord Vegeta at all? If we can locate him quickly, perhaps we could get him to the medical bay in time!" Oniya, clearly concerned more than the others, was frantically trying to rescue Vegeta. Something in her still hoped that he would survive.

"Resigned conclusion: Sadly, my sensors are completely overloaded. I was tuned to the Master's energy signature when the moon blew. Statement: While I can no longer detect him, I can speak with certainty that the blast was not greater than he could survive. If only he weren't hindered by those fragile organs you meatbags possess, he would certainly still remain alive."

Oniya brushed her hand across the cushioned arm of Vegeta's throne, staring out the window into the void. Why she cared so much, she didn't know. The bridge was silent.

"Query: Have you tried to get a radio fix on the master's scouter?" the robot asked. "Theory: If he survived, he might be able to send us some kind of message."

Oniya turned, suddenly daring to hope. "Oh, that's excellent! Quickly, open a search for the scanner signal; let's see if we can't get that broadcast back online."

* * *

Cooler, the mighty frost demon, ruler of myriads of planets, had just breathed a deep sigh of relief. He had miraculously emerged the victor against a superior warrior who had him beaten and bloodied. It was especially significant to Cooler because he had never before been victorious when facing such an overwhelming challenge. In fact, he had never faced anything like a Super Saiyan. It was frightening, but he had comforted himself, sure that his victory was now sealed.

Then, suddenly, he had been jolted out of his relaxation. They were the most startling words he had ever heard, like being rudely awakened from a comfortable sleep. Adrenaline suddenly flooded his bloodstream, ripping him back to reality as he searched frantically for the source of this terrifying voice.

"Surprised?" the voice spoke through his scouter once again.

Finally, the frantic frost demon spotted him as the asteroid field parted. Golden light was still rippling around Vegeta's body, boldly announcing his appearance. Not only was the prince of Saiyans grinning, but he was completely unscathed.

Cooler was stunned. He knew the Saiyans could hold their breath in space for a few minutes - their toughened biology kept the harsh vacuum from damaging them - but the Super Saiyan was floating freely in the newly-created asteroid cloud without the slightest difficulty. The smile on Vegeta's face chilled the frost demon to his very core. "How? How did you survive? Only our clan can live in space without air!"

Vegeta's voice, transmitted through the scouter, was low and calm but filled with confidence. "I knew you were a coward, Cooler. You're just like your weak and pathetic brother. I knew my power would be more than you could handle. Your fifth form has impressive strength to be sure, but I am a warrior unparalleled in all the universe!"

"How are you speaking to me, you miserable primate?" Cooler screamed. "It's been too long for you to have held your breath! You should be gasping for air, dying a slow and painful death before my eyes!"

The prince crossed his arms, his golden aura still blazing around him in the black void of space. "I knew you would try the same trick as Frieza. You wanted to blow up the moon? I let you. Using my energy to do it was clever, I'll give you that. But it was my choice. I wanted you to use every cheap trick in your book before I killed you, so that the entire galaxy would watch as you were completely and utterly humiliated by my Super Saiyan power." Cooler was speechless with rage and disbelief.

"While I was training back at Frieza's old base, I prepared myself for this very event," Vegeta continued. "At first, I considered acquiring some sort of breathing apparatus, but I didn't want to rely on a machine to keep me alive. Depending on gears and circuits would probably be good enough for weaklings like you and your brother, but I am a Saiyan warrior." In Vegeta's nightmares, Frieza had come back to life as a grotesque mechanical monster, his strength and abilities unnaturally augmented; it was this vision that had caused him to reject the idea of a breathing device.

"You cannot grasp the power of the Super Saiyan transformation, Cooler! In preparation for a situation just like this, I trained myself to use my Super Saiyan energy to isolate the oxygen around me and draw it into my lungs, compressing it until it entered a liquid state. The heat from my transformation insulates my body, allowing me to return the oxygen to a breathable form as I need it. With my lungs just half full, I can survive for nearly a week on nothing but my own power! I prepared a reserve of oxygen with this technique as soon as I transformed earlier. Your trump card has failed, demon. Prepare to meet your end."

Raising his arms, he flexed his aura, sending dozens of asteroids flying toward Cooler. Snarling with rage, the Frost Demon waved his clenched fist and deflected them effortlessly. "You fool! Don't you know that the telekinesis of my clan is-GRAARCK!"

Vegeta had used the distraction to teleport behind Cooler, slamming a powerful kick into the back of his neck. The blow sent the demon flying, blasting through rock fragments in his path. Vegeta followed up his advantage, his golden aura streaming behind him as he fired a flurry of blasts into Cooler's face in mid-flight.

* * *

On the ship, Vegeta's crew was exultant. Though only Oniya and C47 felt any real concern for their leader, the crew knew that Cooler would not treat them mercifully if he emerged victorious. They had spent several frantic minutes struggling to move the ship out of its former lunar orbit and into a planetary orbit, but the ship was now stable and they had re-established the broadcast. Seeing the prince alive and well, tossing Cooler around just as he had before, filled them with excitement.

Across the Planet Trade Empire, regents rose in up a clamor. The moments following Cooler's destruction of the moon had been filled with sighs of relief, each regent glad that things were about to return to normal. The Viceroy was not only a feared and experienced leader, but many viewed him with true respect, something that no one had ever willingly given to Frieza. Cooler was certainly more considerate toward his inferiors and was more intelligent than the younger frost demon. Screams of "What!" and "Impossible!" rang out across the empire at Vegeta's reappearance. The legendary Super Saiyan seemed completely invincible, able to overcome any obstacle and invulnerable to any attack. Fear, terror at the legend, was growing like wildfire.

* * *

Cooler was on the run now. As he flew, dashing between large rock fragments, he kept pulling smaller asteroids behind him, hoping to slow Vegeta down. He cursed the Saiyan's abilities; not in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that a mere Saiyan could challenge him in the vacuum of space.

Vegeta was enjoying Cooler's fear. Although his bony facemask had snapped back into place again, his terror was obvious in his eyes and his frantic movements. The rocks Cooler pulled into Vegeta's path were either blasted out of the way or simply vaporized by his Super Saiyan aura. He was now significantly stronger than the frost demon and the chase filled him with excitement. As the two warriors continued their dance of death, more and more asteroids were turned to powder. There was nowhere to hide; the Super Saiyan just kept coming.

Catching himself on the surface of a medium sized asteroid fragment, Cooler launched himself back at Vegeta. The prince now held an enormous advantage over him in power, but he wasn't about to give up. Dashing forward, he fired an energy blast above the Saiyan which shattered a small asteroid. The debris cloud, suddenly obscuring Vegeta's vision, would give him the perfect opportunity. Gathering his telekinetic strength, Cooler gripped a cluster of truck-sized rock fragments and began twisting them together in a circular pattern around his body. They swirled into a whirling grey vortex, the airlessness of space freeing them from friction and allowing their speed to increase exponentially.

As the dust around Vegeta cleared, his opponent smiled behind the spinning cloud of jagged rock fragments. His telekinesis had formed a spiral containment field in the vortex, accelerating the rocks to nearly the speed of light. Vegeta would see them coming only a split second before they arrived, and Cooler was sure that their momentum would shred him. "Take this, Super Saiyan!" he shouted.

With a scream, he released his telekinetic hold, and the entire cloud of projectiles flew forward. Each fragment was moving far faster than Cooler himself could go, even at his maximum strength. "This will knock him down a few pegs," he murmured. The barrage was overwhelming; the trajectory of each boulder targeted to a specific point that Cooler thought he himself might go when dodging. His plan was brilliantly executed, displaying once again the unrivaled psychic abilities of his race.

Vegeta, sensing that Cooler had released his attack, began gathering his energy around him. This was a technique that he needn't even dodge.

"RAAAAAA!" screamed the mighty prince, releasing a golden explosion wave from his body in every direction. It obliterated matter at an atomic level, disintegrating each of the individual rock fragments that Cooler had hurled. The waves of excess energy he released rushed through the field of moon debris, breaking most of the larger asteroids apart and obliterating smaller ones. His power was overwhelming.

The flash was nearly blinding. Forgetting for a moment to sense energy, Cooler searched desperately for Vegeta's form as the new debris cloud began to clear. 'Surely at least some of those fragments struck him,' he thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a golden glow from a nearby asteroid and spun around.

Vegeta's fist crashed against Cooler's jaw, but this time the powerful blow shattered the bony mask with a sickening crunch. Underneath, the frost demon's face was swollen and bloodied. With both hands, the smiling Super Saiyan gripped Cooler by the throat. In return, the choking frost demon spat in Vegeta's face, provoking the prince to smash his knee into the demon's stomach with all his strength.

Cooler's body went suddenly limp as his power level plummeted. He was already exhausted from the beating Vegeta had inflicted, but this latest blow had sapped the remainder of his strength. His armored fifth form could be maintained as long as he had at least half his energy, but now even this was impossible. His horned crest shrunk back around his head, his shoulder bows collapsed, and his face returned to normal. His musculature grew thin and slender again as he reverted to his fourth form.

The frost demon's eyes were tired and swollen. Losing his transformation hadn't improved his appearance; his flesh was a mass of bruises and his face and chest were covered in angry cuts. In the absence of gravity or air, the droplets of congealed purple blood floated around him in a misty cloud.

Vegeta crossed his arms, his voice coming over the scouter again. "How sad, to have worked so hard for so little. Sad indeed...for you." Releasing his hold on Cooler's neck, he leaned backward and kicked Cooler in the chest several times in rapid succession. The frost demon was floating helplessly, incapable of even resisting. "You're pitiful," Vegeta snarled. He quickly caught up to Cooler and grasped him again by the throat, this time with only his left hand.

Cooler gasped, but was unable to get a breath in the vacuum of space. He didn't need air to live, but it would have helped him regain his strength. His own attempt to deprive the Saiyan of oxygen was now sealing his fate. With the last few breaths he had in his lungs, he spoke in a low whisper.

"So, Vegeta...you have won. Cong...congratulations." The words were torturous, but he continued anyway. "With my death, I suppose you will be...satisfied. But...for what? What...what have you gained? You are the last of...the Saiyans...and your precious legend will die with you. You have—"

"Shhhh." Vegeta placed his finger over Cooler's lips. "I let your brother have his precious last words, and it is a concession I regret. Unlike you demons, I never make the same mistake twice."

Stretching out his free hand, the Super Saiyan began to slowly fill it with glowing golden energy. His aura shimmered, extending out from his fingertips in a jagged sword. "Your minion Salza tried to use an energy sword against me. I find this fitting." Vegeta let go of Cooler's neck and turned rapidly, swinging his extended right arm toward the frost demon. The rigid aura extending from his fingertips sliced through Cooler's neck, sending his head tumbling off his body.

Bringer of death.

Faster than his audience could see, Vegeta slashed back with his shining sword repeatedly, turning Cooler's corpse into dozens of floating pieces. Vegeta extended his left hand and fired a full-power energy wave, immediately incinerating the fragments of Cooler's body, the atoms left to litter the lifeless void of the cosmos. Wordlessly, he flew to where the head still floated, its inert eyes staring in blank horror. Seizing the gruesome trophy, he ignited his aura and took off through the asteroid field toward his ship.

* * *

Far away, on a lush green planet with three moons, a few slender pink aliens watched as something small and white streaked across the sky. Moments later, a massive shockwave reverberated from the center of a city to the north. Alarmed, the aliens looked at each other, then shimmered in place and disappeared.

* * *

Over three months later...

On Earth, the Z Fighters eagerly gathered on Kami's lookout to await the return of their friends. Elder Moori had assumed leadership of the Namekian people after the passing of Guru, and King Kai had helped Piccolo to communicate with him. Although Yamcha and Tien (unlike Chiaotzu) did not need the Namekian dragonballs to be revived, Earth's dragonballs would not become active again for nearly eight more months; Elder Moori had graciously allowed all three of Porunga's wishes to be used to return the three remaining Z Fighters to life. King Kai had sent them down Snake Way the preceding day, ready to be reunited with their friends.

Deep in the former Cooler Empire, Vegeta boarded the _Bringer of Death_ again. He had just finished quelling an insurrection on one of the oldest Cooler star systems; it had been an utterly boring task. The rebel fleet had fired on the _Bringer of Death _as soon as it came within range; he had been forced to exit his vessel and personally vaporize the offending ships. Energy shields could only repel a tiny fraction of his strength as a Super Saiyan.

The series of executions that followed his victory hadn't distracted him from his boredom in the slightest. He could think of nothing more mind-numbingly dull than continuing to maintain his new empire. His mind was made up: he couldn't wait for his fight with Kakarrot any longer.

"Oniya, set a course for Earth."

* * *

Just inside the orbit of Jupiter, a dim crimson planet shrouded in shadow slowly made its way in an elliptic orbit toward the center of the solar system.

* * *

_And so the dramatic battle with Cooler comes to an end! Thanks so much for all the reviews, questions, and comments. This was a really fun battle to write._

_A few responses to questions:_

**_Q: _**_Earlier you guys said that Vegeta was holding his breath in space ... Bardock was also seen breathing in space in his T.V. special. Does that mean that you can learn to breathe in space?  
**A: **It's never really made clear whether Bardock is in Planet Vegeta's upper atmosphere or actually in space itself. The fact that he and Frieza are able to hear each other would seem to indicate that some atmosphere does remain. Obviously, no one can actually breathe in a vacuum, but Saiyans can most likely hold their breath in a vacuum for short periods of time - in fact, you could hold your breath in space for a few minutes, though your lungs would sustain damage from the pressure difference. Vegeta expected Cooler to try and deprive him of oxygen, so he made sure he was prepared. We hope that our explanation makes sense!_

_This technique probably couldn't be used by anyone other than a Super Saiyan. Vegeta relies on the intensely concentrated energy of the Super Saiyan transformation to isolate and contain oxygen; he also needs it to control the oxygen's transition from liquid back to gas. He can only survive using this technique as long as he maintains his transformation._

_We made sure that Vegeta and Cooler would both retain their scouters during their fight. In the vacuum of space, there is no way for sound to travel between them, and we didn't want their battle to be completely silent. We also wanted to make sure that the audience would be able to hear their conversation through the broadcast._

**_Q: _**_You guys are great at battle scenes, as myself as a writer would have just left it at Vegeta being thrashed and somehow escaping, becoming stronger and defeating Cooler in a quick swoop.  
**A: **Glad you liked it! Vegeta's strength as a warrior is more than just brute force; we thought the fight with Cooler was the perfect opportunity to showcase his battle instincts._

**_Q: _**_Just how many heads is Vegeta going to mount on the front of his ship?  
**A: **Vegeta will probably stop his obsession with head-mounting once he lets Cooler's head join Frieza's. Now that he has killed Cooler, he will want to claim ownership of Cooler's part of the Empire, just as he did with Frieza._

**_Q: _**_I know this is Vegeta centered but what of the Androids saga & the tie in to canon events? With Vegeta not on earth I don't see a clear path to Trunks...  
**A: **With the last few sentences of this chapter, I hope the path to Trunks is a little more obvious (wink)._

**_Q: _**_What are Goku & Gohan doing in the year Vegeta gave Goku for the rematch?  
**A: **Well, as this chapter implies, Goku has just arrived on Planet Yardrat. As far as Gohan is concerned, the last sentence of this chapter _might_ have something to do with that._

**_Q: _**_Not to knock you or anything but why do people call them frost demons or icejins? As far as I know they have never identifyed thier race.  
**A: **Our usual use of "frost demon" is mostly due to influence from Dragonball Multiverse, where pretty much everyone refers to them using this title. Frieza, Cooler, and Cold are probably Arcosians, since the inhabitants of Planet Arcos are identified as the original creators of the Planet Trade Organization in a filler episode._

**_Q: _**_Cooler seemed to be the only 1 in his family to actualy train and fight himself. So even if his 4th form was weaker than frieza, he is a more skilled fighter. Depicting him as a brute a la broly isn't doing him justice.  
**A: **Cooler was certainly skilled in developing many techniques, but he was not a true warrior like Vegeta. His fifth form is more like the Ultra Super Saiyan state used by Trunks - a massive increase in power, but not so good if your opponent is able to use your strength against you. He had never trained his fifth form for battle against truly skilled opponents; instead, he expected to be able to overpower Frieza and his father with sheer power alone. He was certainly not prepared to face an opponent like Vegeta. But we certainly didn't mean to imply that he was a mindless brute like Broly...more like Ultra Trunks vs. Perfect Cell._

**_Q: _**_What the hell is "thuuum"?  
**A: **I chose to use that as a sound effect as a tribute to _Skyrim_. In that game, the "Thu'um" is a dragon shout, an arcane magic that sends shockwaves reverberating through the air. That's why I use it for the sound of fists colliding._


	19. Vehemence

**Cold Saga - Part 1: Vehemence**

Another day of boring spaceflight had come and gone. From where they had set off from, deep in Cooler's former empire, it would take them over a month and a half to reach planet Earth. The prince found it fortunate that he was equipped with all the means he would need to train along the trip. Having used the tiny attack pods as his main means of transportation all his life, he had never been able to do anything besides sit motionless and mediate during his journeys. That, and listen to Nappa's constant complaining, if neither of them activated their cryogenic hibernation systems. Traveling on the _Bringer of Death_, he was now able to focus entirely on his training in the gravity chamber.

For the first few weeks, he continued his pattern of spending half his time training and the other half in the regeneration chamber. Yet he soon noticed that this approach yielded diminishing returns. The regeneration chamber still healed him, but his power no longer grew at the same rate when he recovered from injuries. The _zenkai_ had proven to be a useful advantage before, but his power was now high enough that he barely noticed each successive boost. He had been injured and healed so many hundreds of times; it seemed as though the effects were less and less each time.

Not only that, but training at continually increasing levels of gravity had begun to slow him down. He now had the strength to stand in sixty times the gravity of his home planet, but training seriously didn't seem to help that much more. In fact, the benefits of increased gravity had started to taper off around forty to forty-five times Planet Vegeta's gravity. He was most comfortable training at a mere fifteen times his home planet's gravity, as this allowed him full control.

Of course, going Super Saiyan made the weight seem like nothing. The first time he had transformed in the gravity chamber, the explosion of energy had shorted out the system, sending it to its maximum of one hundred times the gravity of Planet Vegeta. Even this had been no challenge at all in his Super Saiyan state; he had smiled momentarily as he reflected that this gravity was one thousand times that of the planet where Kakarrot had grown up.

Unfortunately, his transformation had damaged the system, and it was a full week before the engineers could repair it. During this time, he spent hours pacing the deck of the pool and gazing at the stars; the rest of the time he spent in his chambers, anxious to make it to Earth.

As reclusive as he was, one member of the crew continued to check on him. His second in command, Oniya, who had designed his ship, had been noticeably present anytime he was outside the training room. Vegeta was no fool; he could tell that she was attracted to him. Was it his position of power or something else about him that caused her to hang on his every word? He didn't know, and he convinced himself that he didn't care.

It wasn't until halfway through the week without the gravity chamber that the tension finally reached a climax. The prince had been reclining on the deck of the pool watching the stars stream by through the haze of slipstream flight when Oniya walked in behind him.

"Why did you request a pool if no one was ever going to use it?" she asked softly. Vegeta ignored her. "Do you mind, my lord?" He still said nothing, so she walked slowly to the side of the water and unzipped her flight suit, letting it slide down over her shoulders. Smiling shyly, she lowered her body smoothly into the water and began swimming to the opposite side.

Vegeta watched silently, his expression never changing. Most alien species in the former Frieza empire seemed grotesque to him, but Oniya was different. She was far more slender than a Saiyan woman, and her greyish-blue skin was…unique…but he felt his heartbeat quicken as she turned and swam back toward him.

* * *

Vegeta frowned from his throne, his vessel making its final approach towards the blue planet called Earth. It had been six months since he had defeated Frieza, subsequently planning a rematch with Kakarott. His ignominious retreat from this planet had been only a few months earlier, though it felt like a whole different lifetime. He had come so far. His exit had been shameful, but his triumphant return would more than make up for it.

The prince tapped his foot nervously, eager to sense the power levels below. "Kakarott, if you aren't here I swear I will kill someone today! I am in no mood to wait six more months for my vengeance." Vegeta had found it difficult to keep his life centered. His purpose, his one goal – to become a Super Saiyan – had driven him his entire life, but now it had been fulfilled. It was difficult to know where to pick back up now that the prince was free to do as he pleased. Of course, defeating Frieza's brother had been an easy choice as a next move. Now, he found that he could think of nothing else besides the fight on Earth. Something kept drawing his mind back, despite knowing that he might have to wait half a year longer before the other Saiyan arrived.

"What's going on down there?" Vegeta stood, letting his cape ripple down around his body. "There is something strange about the majority of the energy I'm detecting on the surface. Something is clouding the ki signatures."

The _Bringer of Death_ tore through the atmosphere, its black exterior glowing orange from the heat of re-entry. Vegeta had been discussing with his crew where they would touch down. "C47, scan the surface of the entire planet and direct the landing autopilot to the highest concentration of power levels."

"Statement: Of course, master. Query: Will you allow me the privilege of observing when you kill the population? Your knowledge of brutality and merciless slaughter has taught me much, and I am most eager to continue!"

"We shall see, droid. My intention is to fight Kakarott, but if he has not yet returned then we may have to find other means of entertaining ourselves. Have you located any power levels yet?"

"Resignation: Master, I am afraid that I am unable to detect the clown known as Kakarott. However, I have detected a small gathering of power levels on a remote island, where we will touch down shortly."

Vegeta nodded and walked briskly back to his chambers. Oniya was dressing herself just inside. "Woman, you know we're about to land." Vegeta's firm jaw betrayed a hint of a smile. "I'd hate to think you weren't taking your position as pilot seriously anymore."

The scientist's ebony eyes twinkled as she pulled her jacket around her chest, fastening the buttons quickly. She let her eyes wander, admiring the prince with a distinct feeling of pride. When he returned her gaze, she quickly turned away, hoping he hadn't noticed her stare. His face was the last thing she ever saw.

'BLAAAAMMM!' A concentrated ball of energy ripped through the side of the ship, directly into Vegeta's quarters. The explosive shockwave crushed the life out of Oniya's fragile body instantly; she was already dead when Vegeta caught her.

The explosion tore a gaping hole in the ship's exterior. The shields had deactivated only moments before; the ship itself had landed directly in the center of the island, crushing a small house beneath it. Oniya's body still in his arms, Vegeta uttered a roar of rage. "WHO THE HELL JUST BLEW UP MY SHIP?"

Laying Oniya's body down amidst the rubble, the prince dashed through the gaping hole in the side of his ship, searching for any sign of the attacker. "WHAT? YOU?" Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. It was the earthling who had been killed by a Saibaman the last time he was on Earth. The weakling's arm was still extended from firing the blast. But something was wrong; his eyes were sagging and he was drooling from the mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRE ON MY SHIP, YOU WEAKLING?" Yamcha made no response, other than snarling and dashing blindly at the prince. Vegeta was livid – stunned at the fool's stupidity, but still furious. Oniya had meant more to him than he cared to admit, and his rage at her murderer knew no bounds.

Yamcha's punch landed directly on Vegeta's cheek, but the impact shattered his knuckles and wrist. He screamed in crazed pain and spun around with a kick, but this too proved completely ineffectual. The bestial growl from the scar-faced bandit revealed that he was not cognitively controlling himself; it seemed that something had possessed or infected him. But the Saiyan prince didn't care.

As Yamcha charged again, Vegeta viciously backhanded him across the face, crushing his nose and sending most of his teeth and half his shattered jaw down his throat. The earthling staggered forward, only to meet a concentrated energy blast at point-blank range from the Saiyan's fingertip. It blew a six-inch hole in his chest, causing him to vomit up teeth and shards of bone before collapsing onto the sand, lifeless. The wish that had so recently brought him back to Earth had been negated by the bringer of death.

Down below, several others had crawled out from the wreckage of the house. Vegeta saw the Earth woman who had gone to Namek, a bald old man, and a dark haired woman he didn't recognize. Each of them appeared to be infected with the same condition, their eyes a pale pink and fangs growing in the corners of their mouth.

"Some kind of disease has spread across this planet since last I left. Oniya! Begin an atmospheric scan–" Vegeta paused, remembering with an unwelcome pang of grief that his second in command was dead. He turned to his droid, who had emerged from the ship and stood obediently beside him. "C47, I need to know if the air here is safe to breathe or if I too might become affected by this plague."

"Statement: Running air sample analysis, master."

Vegeta quickly teleported forward, knocking out the remaining earthlings with three gentle blows. Although he ordinarily wouldn't have preserved their lives, he didn't really want to kill them until he figured out what was going on.

"Result: Master, the molecular composition of the atmosphere here is completely normal.  
"Interjection: However, my sample contains traces of a curious and unknown element. It is appears to have been the cause of the earthlings' insanity.  
"Hypothesis: It seems that whatever caused this was only dangerous in its first wave, but the concentration present now is too sparse to have any effect."

"That will be all, C47. See to the ship." Vegeta looked into the far-off horizon, feeling something he had previously missed. "I am sensing several power levels high in the atmosphere. We must have failed to detect them before because we limited our scan to the planet's surface."

"When I return I want my ship to be in working order," Vegeta barked, not waiting to hear an answer from his crew. He blasted across the horizon at blinding speeds, gaining altitude as he honed in on the energy above. "This must have something to do with that strange planetary body we passed on our way here. Whoever is responsible will pay."

* * *

_Greetings once again, everyone! Some of you may have doubted whether or not I planned to include the events of the Garlic Jr. Saga in BoD, but I guess you know the answer to that question now. I must clarify though, that I am not a fan of the actual Garlic Saga in DBZ; we all know it sucks and would like to wish it never happened. My goal in including it here is, as always, to give Vegeta a chance to be awesome. Hopefully, through chapters 19 and 20, you all will find this to be an acceptable variation of the story in which you actually enjoyed reading what happens._

_It kind of pained me that Oniya had to die in this chapter. She was a character who we all had started to like pretty well, I think, and she didn't deserve to die. However, Vegeta's rage at her death was intended to reveal some things about how he has changed as a character. He isn't soft by any means, but maybe there is a hint that he could learn to care for someone eventually. We shall see._

_Also, as for the Yamcha death, I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did. There are a lot of fics out there in which Vegeta and Yamcha are caught in a squabble over Bulma, but this story is not one of them. The "scar-faced bandit" coming down with a sudden case of death, at the hands of the Prince of Saiyanns, no less, was a pleasant picture for me to imagine._

_As always, let me try to shed some light on some of the questions you guys have asked in your reviews._

_**Q. **Is Vegeta not aware of King Cold's existence at this time? Instead of going to Earth to fight Goku shouldn't he be getting ready to go after the last of the Frost Demons?  
__**A.** I think Cold played a very loose role in the running of the planet trade organization. To the best of my knowledge, Vegeta would have never met him before nor heard of him. So to answer your question, he didn't go after him mainly because Cold's existence was a carefully guarded secret. However, that does not mean that Cold will not be fighting a Super Saiyan sometime soon._

_**Q. **I really like this battle, the way Vegeta finished off Cooler was awfully familiar in the way another young super saiyan finished off Frieza haha.  
__**A. **Thanks! Yeah I know it was maybe a little bit cliche, but Cooler totally got sliced up like his brother was by Trunks. That has to be one of the coolest attacks in all of DBZ, in my opinion, so having Vegeta do something similar to Cooler was both reflective of his creative brutality and also appropriate since Trunks is his son after all. Where do you think Trunks inherited his skill for awesome deaths?_

_**Q. **Cold didn't mean to avenge Cooler immediately... why delay?  
__**A. **King Cold didn't watch any of the battle after Cooler blew up the moon. He assumed that Vegeta was killed in space, so he didn't even know Cooler died until later on. You will find out he he reacts to the news in the next chapter, I believe._

_Thanks for your continued support, everyone! Each review is greatly appreciated. Spread the word so that our community of readers can keep growing! On a side note, I just got hired for a new full time job about two weeks ago and the adjusting has been difficult, but I'm hoping that, with David's help, we can continue bringing bi-weekly updates to you on BoD. I'd especially like to thank the talented writer 'American Vigor' for his extensively thorough reviews. If anyone here has some extra time to read another great DBZ fanfiction, check out his fascinating story, which features the difficult journey of a redeemed version of Cell, entitled _Honor Trip_. Have a great Tuesday!  
_


	20. Immortal

**Cold Saga - Part 2: Immortal**

High above the planet, a battle raged between Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and the demon known as Garlic Jr. Despite the Z fighter's best efforts, they were tottering on the edge of failure. Gohan, though beaten and exhausted, was giving his all against the demon, but it wasn't going well. The other two warriors, each out of energy, were collapsed on the battlefield. Piccolo had held his own against their immortal opponent for a time, but had been weakened when Kami fell under attack from the Earth's former guardians. His strength was now gone, and Krillin never had much chance to begin with. Gohan, truly furious, was still dishing out as much damage as he could.

"I won't let you hurt any more people!" Gohan screamed. His small fists rammed into the demon's thickly armored torso, but the impacts did minimal damage at best. His foe was nearly ten feet tall, his skin dark blue and bulging with muscle.

This fight was personal. Garlic Jr., a weak and scrawny demon who had had managed to successfully wish for immortality several years before, had been defeated by Gohan when the half-Saiyan was only an infant. Garlic Jr.'s one trump card was his ability to open the Dead Zone, an utterly empty parallel dimension that could trap occupants for eternity. But the technique had been his downfall; the infant Gohan's burst of hidden rage had forced the demon into his own trap, sealing him away.

Today, however, the demon had escaped. The Makyo Star, a dark and clouded homeworld for all demons, was nearing perihelion in its orbit around the sun. It was the closest to Earth that it had been in 12,000 years, and its power gave Garlic the chance to escape confinement and exact his revenge on Gohan and the Z Fighters. As the Star had come even closer, its power had caused Garlic to undergo a transformation, enhancing his already-immortal power.

"Is that all you can dish out, little boy? Too bad your daddy isn't here to save you!" The bumbling blue giant was not one for well-spoken words. As an opponent, he wasn't even a respectable fighter, but his wish for immortality had given him certain advantages.

"Stop talking!" yelled Gohan as he fired a full power energy wave at his opponent. The blast grazed Garlic's shoulder, leaving an ugly wound. But he only smiled as his regenerative powers kicked in and restored his body back to normal in moments.

"You can never defeat me, boy! Or have you already forgotten that I'm immortal?" The giant laughed as he fired a series of energy waves back at Gohan.

The young Saiyan didn't know what to do next. He was trying his hardest to get angry and tap into his strength, but it just wasn't good enough. 'If only my dad was here,' Gohan thought. 'He would put this guy in his place, and then he would leave us all alone!'

Just then, Gohan felt it. He shivered in fear, recalling in an instant the death of Frieza and all the other events on Namek. The energy of the Prince of Saiyans was overwhelming, too obvious for him to miss.

Standing up straight, Gohan shook a finger at his towering foe. "Now you're gonna get it, Garlic Jr! Just you wait!"

"Oh, I'm not scared. You are all insignificant little – little maggots – compared to me! I will destroy every one of you and then I will rule this world forev—BLEUGH!"

Garlic gasped in pain as he felt a punch to his ribs hurl him across the lookout. As he tried to catch himself, he turned to look for the new opponent who had so brazenly hit him. He was sure he knew who it must be. "So, the mighty Goku has finally decided to come out of hiding and fight me? Tired of watching me pound your worthless son to death? Go ahead, bring it on!"

With a mirthless grin, Vegeta teleported behind him, driving his knee hard into Garlic's back. The blow caused the demon to smash face-first into the stony tiles of the lookout.

"I think you've got the wrong Saiyan, you idiot." Vegeta grabbed him by his arms from behind, restraining him. "I could care less who you are, but I noticed you were beating up Kakarott's son. While it's just fascinating that you and I have a common interest, I'm afraid I'm not the sharing type." Vegeta yanked, ripping both of the hulking demon's arms right out of their sockets. Tossing aside the bloodied limbs, he blasted a hole through the center of his enemy's back.

"Such a pitiful opponent," he muttered. Vegeta began walking casually towards the shocked Gohan, who wasn't sure to be glad or afraid. "Boy, how do you expect to develop any Saiyan pride if you can't even defeat a pest as weak as this?"

"Ve-Vegeta," Gohan stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"From the look of things, it seems I'm saving your life. Now, where is your father, boy?" Vegeta stopped short, his battle instincts kicking in as he crouched and launched a spinning kick at the burst of energy he sensed. The attack caught Garlic Jr. in mid-strike, tripping the clumsy demon. Vegeta was surprised when he turned around and saw his opponent. Not only was the hole in his foe's gut completely healed, but he had two new arms.

"So, it appears you know how to put yourself back together pretty well. Very interesting," Vegeta smiled.

Garlic was furious at this new fighter who was humiliating him so casually. "All right, who are you? And where did you come from?"

Vegeta had constantly been surrounded by soldiers who feared his name; weak henchmen who trembled when he walked by. This had become even more commonplace since his defeat of Frieza and Cooler. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't already fear him…a perfect opportunity to instill terror firsthand. "Let's just say…I am the strongest warrior that the universe has ever seen. I am your life's end."

Nearby, Gohan helped Krillin to his feet and the two limped toward the place where Piccolo had collapsed. "Gohan, I never thought I'd say this, but I sure am glad Vegeta showed up when he did," Krillin said. "I mean, Garlic is tough, but there is no way he can beat a Super Saiyan!" Gohan nodded as he tried to awaken Piccolo. The Namekian, whose body was still fading in and out of existence, began to come around.

"What is that power I'm sensing? Vegeta?" Piccolo mumbled. "I don't like this."

Garlic was laughing at Vegeta's words. "You? The most powerful in the universe? Apparently you have never heard of the Immortal Garlic Jr! Hahaha!"

"You call yourself an Immortal, eh?" Vegeta chuckled. "I guess we'll have to put that name to the test."

The prince launched off the ground with his left foot, sweeping down with a hard right kick to Garlic's head. Quickly teleporting ahead of his foe's trajectory, Vegeta twisted and punted the demon in the back. As his opponent spun out of control in an upwards spiral, Vegeta dashed ahead, readying a clobbering double hammer with his fists. The blow came directly to Garlic's skull, launching him painfully downward through the entire lookout and toward the planet below. Vegeta laughed at how pitiful a fighter this supposedly immortal demon was. He wasn't really enjoying fighting such a weak opponent, but the prospect of killing an immortal was at least somewhat invigorating. While waiting for his foe to recover, the prince turned and spoke to Gohan.

"Boy, tell me: is Garlic the one responsible for infecting the people of this planet? What did he do to drive everyone insane? And, for that matter, how is it that you were unaffected?"

Being again reminded of what Garlic had done to his friends, not to mention his mother, immediately infuriated Gohan. "Yeah, Vegeta, it was all him. He used some kind of mist to infect everyone, but I guess I was lucky enough to not breathe it in. They will turn back to normal if we beat Garlic, I think."

Vegeta swore. "So, this fool IS the one responsible for destroying my ship…and her," he said under his breath.

Her words still echoed in his head. Oniya, too, had been the last surviving member of her race, all those she had ever known murdered as one of Frieza's violent "examples". She had told the prince that she was grateful to him for avenging not just the Saiyans, but her people as well. Gratitude...it was an unfamiliar emotion for Vegeta to witness. She, too, had lived a life of servitude and constant fear, having to lick the boots of those who had massacred her family. "We're both survivors, my lord," she had said, smiling confidently. Vegeta had long inspired fearful obedience, but admiration wasn't something he was used to.

Vegeta shook his head, angry with himself for allowing such a sentimental reflection. This was a battlefield.

Piccolo suddenly gasped and grabbed his chest, cringing in pain and earning a furious glance from Vegeta. "It's Kami. He must be under attack again!" Krillin tried to clarify. "Vegeta, if you can just take care of Garlic, we will worry about getting everyone back to normal."

"Pfff. As if I care about your pathetic lives. As for Garlic, my reasons are my own, but I WILL be his end."

Garlic launched himself back onto the battlefield, blowing a hole through the base of the lookout. He had been tossed around and bloodied, but his body had once again healed. He dashed toward Vegeta again, arrogantly flaunting his invulnerability.

"Still not in enough pain, I see?" The prince clenched his jaw. "That is unacceptable!"

Garlic suddenly slammed on his back as Vegeta drove a heel directly into his forehead. He felt his body being violently assaulted by a flurry of enraged punches. Each individual blow was more pain than he ever could have imagined his body enduring; even the torment of the dead zone was nothing compared to this. He felt his bones splintering and his organs being pounded into jelly.

The strength of each blow continued to increase, flooding his pain receptors. Vegeta was holding nothing back. He was furious at Garlic for destroying his ship, furious at Oniya for making him care about her death, and furious at himself for caring, and he poured his rage into every vicious strike as his anger grew unchecked. Garlic was in pure torment, beyond anything he had ever dreamed possible. His defenses long since shattered, he was unable to lift a finger. Breath had left his body, and though he could not die he found himself wishing for the relief of death. Finally, the barrage came to a halt just as he began to slip out of consciousness.

"Vegeta is amazing," Krillin said in awe. "He isn't even a Super Saiyan, and he is tearing Garlic apart!"

"No, Krillin," Piccolo wheezed. "Vegeta can't beat him like this. He'll keep coming back for more, until eventually Garlic will get desperate enough to open the Dead Zone again. We can't let that happen!"

The wish for immortality had yet to fail him, and even as he tried to breathe again, Garlic Jr could feel the magic of the dragon knitting the flesh of his body back together. Relief was not instant, but it did come, and the foolish brute gained even more false confidence along with it.

"Don't you realize that you can never defeat me in battle! I can heal from any attack, and all the while the Makyo Star continues to make me stronger. Eventually I will surpass even you!"

Vegeta was still shaking with fury. "The only thing your immortality seems good for is allowing me to beat you up as many times as I want," he spat. "And to think that I once thought I would benefit from such unnatural powers."

He began to regain control, remembering his momentary desperation on Namek. He would have gone to any length, made any sacrifice in his fight against Frieza. "Only now that I have become a Super Saiyan do I realize just how unbecoming immortality would be to a true warrior. I rely on nothing but myself. I need no crutch and certainly no wish to a set of mystical golden balls. I am a proud and honorable warrior, and you're just a freak."

Garlic Jr. began to speak, but Vegeta silenced him with a devastating kick to the stomach that sent him careening across the surface of the lookout. "You're unbelievably weak and pathetic. Were it not for your unnatural abilities, even this half-Saiyan runt would have been able to defeat you…easily."

Vegeta bent his knees, releasing energy around him and causing the lookout to tremble. He exploded with a golden glow, his hair straightening with the power that flowed through him. His black eyes flooded with a blue-green tint and the yellow aura of the Super Saiyan enveloped him. His power was magnificent.

The blue brute was exhausted. Vegeta's beating had pushed the limits of his regeneration to their very limit. "What are you?" Garlic screamed in terror.

"You were an idiot to reveal that your power is linked to that planet, Garlic," Vegeta shouted over the roar of his own energy. "Do you really think I would just let it sit up there, continuing to feed you?"

The blue demon began trembling as he realized his folly. Taking to the air, he placed himself between Vegeta and the Mayko Star. He had one last hope, a final trump card to play. "You are the fool! I'll open up the Dead Zone and trap you all for eternity!"

The prince smiled, cupping his hands to his right side. "I don't think so, demon. You haven't the slightest inkling of the doom that now stands before you. I am going to crush you, and I think I have just the right attack for this situation."

"Gohan, Krillin, get down!" Piccolo yelled.

"This blast is going to obliterate every atom in your body, Garlic. Not only that, but it's going to rip through space and destroy the very source of power! Let's see how your supposed immortality handles my GARLIC GUN!"

The Super Saiyan released his beam, a purple maelstrom of violent destruction crackling with golden lightning. The blast size was so immense at the head that it could have swallowed ten more demons inside it. The clumsy blue brute was completely defenseless. Never before had he imagined an attack of such magnitude was even possible, the fear in his eyes revealing that he knew it was all over.

The dragon, Shenron, could not grant a wish greater than the power of Kami, but it could provide an immortality of sorts. Garlic Jr.'s wish had prevented the demon's soul from ever leaving the mortal realm, ensuring that he could never truly die. Because his soul could not be sent to Otherworld, his body continually re-formed around him after injuries, a side effect of the dragon's immortal power. As long as some portion of his body remained intact, he would be continually flooded with the dragon's energy and vitality.

Unfortunately for the demon, Vegeta's "Garlic" Gun had utterly vaporized his body, even in its powered-up state. With no vessel remaining for the dragon's power to enter, Garlic Jr was gone, his disembodied soul condemned to wander the cosmos for eternity. In time, his consciousness would fade away as he forgot the very meaning of existence. His sentence was ultimate loneliness, his useless immortality dooming him to nothingness.

After obliterating his body, the beam continued through space until it collided with the red planet in the sky, causing it to detonate in a blinding flash.

* * *

Kami successfully released the Sacred Water, reversing the effects of Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist. Annoyed, Yamcha began the journey back to King Kai's planet; six more months of the rotund deity's jokes were more than he thought he could handle. Surely they would resurrect him with the earth's dragon balls next time around.

When the bringer of death returned to his ship, he found that the vessel was in greater disarray than he had originally believed. Not only had his quarters been demolished, but there was extensive damage to the ship's hull, as well as almost total power failure to the engines. The crew had been so busy trying to clean up that they hadn't even managed to cover the body of their fallen crew member.

One of the earthlings who had been knocked out by Vegeta - the girl with blue hair - had regained consciousness. She was covered with grease from crawling around under the ship, but didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Vegeta, this is a really nice ship you have here. The amount of intricate detail that went into its construction is really impressive!" Bulma spoke so casually to the prince that his crew instinctively ducked for cover. "I'm not sure what we have here on Earth as far as materials go, what's comparable and all, but I'm willing to bet that once we get this thing moved to my house I'll be able to fix it up for you better than ever."

"Silence, woman! Do you just assume that I will allow YOU to…"

"Oh hush, Vegeta. You're gonna need a place to stay now, since obviously this thing isn't livable. I've got plenty of room at my place for everyone, AND you can even use the gravity chamber in our ship to train while I fix yours."

The prince of Saiyans was rarely ever a loss for words. Never would he have allowed such insubordination to go unpunished. Yet, in this particular moment, he found that the woman had practically thought of everything he would need and offered it to him. To his surprise, he was trapped whether he liked it or not.

"Fine, woman. But if you ever use such tones with me again, I'll…"

"Oh just chill out, Vegeta. We'll have a barbeque tonight, all you can eat. Now, do you think you can carry that big, heavy ship to my place by yourself, or should I call Gohan and Piccolo to help?"

"WHAT? I require no assistance whatsoever, woman! I will-" Vegeta couldn't get another word out before the noisy woman interrupted again.

"Great! Well, let me just activate my capsule ship, and we'll be on our way. Oh, and has anyone seen Yamcha?"

* * *

Around seventy parsecs away, Goku climbed into the Ginyu attack pod. The past few months of training had been a lot of fun, but it was time to move on.

A broadcast picked up by the pod's communication system had called for all available warriors to assist in quelling a slave revolt in a newly-conquered system some distance away. Goku had been enraged when the broadcast stated that an entire planet's worth of inhabitants were to be executed as an example once the revolt was at an end. Although the system was in the opposite direction from Earth, the pod's computer indicated that he could reach the system with a month to spare before having to turn around and head back.

His new friends waved goodbye as the hatch closed and the pod lifted off, clearing the atmosphere in seconds.

* * *

Two months later...

King Cold sat on his throne, brooding. A temporary operations base, complete with a throne room that doubled as an execution chamber, had been hastily cut out of a mountain on one of the planet's icy moons. The dimly-lit room with its irregular, sloping walls would have ordinarily had a calming effect on the frost demon, but it wasn't helping.

Slave revolts were uncommon; few dared resist when the price was the destruction of an entire race. The task of executing the native population had only bored him. He had received word that the Super Saiyan had somehow come back - as if from the dead - and murdered his son Cooler. Yet no one seemed to know where the miserable wretch had gone. By the time he had reached the asteroid field where the battle had been fought, the Saiyan's ship had vanished from the sector, leaving no traces of its destination.

King Cold doubted that this Vegeta even knew of his existence. He had not made his presence known for a long time; leaving his sons to squabble over their respective territories for the past several decades had kept them from plotting to overthrow him. Now, with both of them slaughtered and Vegeta nowhere to be found, he had taken over the large-scale operations of the Empire, starting with the treacherous slaves on Xylon-38.

He was suddenly roused from his thoughts by screams and shouting just outside his chambers. The foundations shook as small energy blasts crashed against the walls.

The king leapt to his feet as several guards rushed in. "Is it the Saiyan?" he demanded. "Has he dared to come here, to assault me on my own ground?"

The farthest guard moved as if to speak, but there was a sudden flash of metal and his body split in half, each side falling away. Behind him stood the intruder.

The mysterious youth was young and slender, yet stood tall. His lavender hair was long and pulled back behind him in a ponytail. He was dressed in black, but wore a faded blue jacket with a circular white insignia. His clothing was torn and old, and stubble dotted his jawline. In his right hand he held a long, gleaming sword.

"So, you must be King Cold. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews, particularly the extensive ones from _Honor Trip_'s American Vigor!_

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was one of my favorites (along with 7, 11, and 17). Next chapter, we'll find out why Trunks has appeared here and what he intends to do with King Cold. We couldn't have a universe without Trunks, after all. Hopefully the timelines in _Bringer of Death_ will be a lot easier to understand than they were in canon; David has planned this out pretty thoroughly._

_The explanation of how immortality works was intended to expand on a concept that was referenced often but poorly explored. Because the dragon has the ability to return an individual's soul from Otherworld and rebuild the body it formerly occupied, we thought that this same power could be extended to a wish for immortality if the soul was simply blocked from leaving. As shown by Garlic Jr.'s fate, having your soul permanently tied to the mortal realm isn't necessarily a good thing. We felt this was a more comprehensive explanation than some sort of invulnerability (which would likely be beyond the dragon's power anyway). Had a supervillain like Frieza been lucky enough to gain this sort of immortality, he would have posed a threat to the gods themselves. Garlic Jr., on the other hand, was practically worthless. A special thanks to DBM's commenter Tiencha for Vegeta's quip about being able to beat up Garlic all day long._

___Hopefully this chapter also shed some light on the short relationship between Vegeta and his pilot Oniya; Chapter 19 was a little rushed and so we thought this should probably be clarified. Special thanks to Arcane Hurricane and Ryu no Ohi (Roketto) for helping us round out her character a little. We may see more of her later on._

___To find out more about the planet with the slave revolt that King Cold was dealing with, Xylon-38, read the last few pages of the "Vegetto's Heiresses" special chapter in _Dragon Ball Multiverse_. That will provide a little background on why Cold was needed._

___As always, questions and answers:_

**___Q: _**___a question- Where the hell is Bulma! are they not going to be a couple? ____and what about trunks, will he never be born?  
**A: **Hopefully this chapter has answered both of these questions! I really enjoyed writing Bulma's dialogue here. She completely takes Vegeta by surprise._

**___Q:_**___I wonder if the fact of Garlic jr. being immortal due to the dragon balls powers will bring back the desire of Vegeta to wish for imortality, he could have a flashback of Coola saying that the SSJ legend would die with him.  
**A: **In canon, Goku was stronger, and so Vegeta never got a chance to wish for immortality. We wanted to use Garlic Jr.'s immortality to show how Vegeta's desire would have waned even without Goku's superiority. Vegeta is a proud Saiyan warrior; with the Super Saiyan transformation he doesn't think he needs anything else._

**___Q: _**___earlier you guys said that a Super Saiyan transformation gives something like a 140 million power boost. I was wandering, in fusion, would that transformation still be 140 million, or be 280 million cause two people are technically transforming?  
**A: **Fusion is...interesting. There are a lot of possible approaches that can be taken; we're still working on the right one. We will try to reach the Buu Saga with enough similarities to canon that we can explain both canon and _Bringer of Death___ simultaneously. But yes, a fused being transforming to SSj1 would be at LEAST the sum of their transformations apart._

**___Q: _**_Awesome story, both of you but when is gohan getting his chance of being awesome?  
**A: **Probably some time during the Android Saga! We have some plans in this area, but we can't give any spoilers just yet. Of course, _Bringer of Death _will always first and foremost be the story of Vegeta._


	21. Bait

**Cold Saga - Part 3: Bait**

"So, you must be King Cold. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face," said Trunks.

Most of Cold's guards began backing away, cowed by the slaughter of their comrade. But not all of them were afraid. A tall, scaly green warrior with a grey fin on his head pushed forward, activating his scouter. The device cycled only briefly before beeping with the result. "Don't be afraid, you fools. His power level's only 5." Confidently, he raised his blaster and fired at the stranger's head.

Trunks didn't even glance in his direction. Raising two fingers, he released an invisible _kiai_ that sent the green-scaled warrior somersaulting backward into the chamber wall. The blast from the warrior's gun was reflected by the invisible wave of energy, smashing into the warrior's body and showering the guards with shards of ice.

"He's a monster!" screamed one of the former inhabitants of Xylon-38, fleeing. The enormous soldier had escaped the slaughter of his species by betraying the leaders of the slave revolt, receiving a post in Cold's army as a reward. King Cold stepped forward and sent a death beam through the terrified creature's chest, killing him instantly.

"If you know who I am, you should know that bursting into my chambers with your sword drawn is a good way to get yourself killed," the towering frost demon said calmly, crossing his arms. "What is your business here?"

"I'm not here to trade pleasantries." Trunks returned the sword to the sheath on his back. "Now pay attention. I'm here to give you information that I think you'll want to hear. I have something to tell you about Prince Vegeta."

"Oh, really?" intoned Cold. "I'm afraid 'Prince' Vegeta doesn't work for us anymore. What are you, a disgruntled employee?" The king showed obvious amusement mixed with curiosity. This intruder couldn't possibly gain anything by his insolence, besides a quick death, so why was he here?

The expression on the young man's face didn't change. "Who I am is none of your business, Cold. Now pay attention, because I'm only going to say this once. The Super Saiyan who killed your sons is on Earth, the third planet at coordinate 1368-63XY. If you leave here now, you can get there in time to catch him. Got it?"

"Oh, really? Well, I must say I am quite curious to meet this Super Saiyan." Cold's voice dripped with sarcasm. "After all, I've heard so much about him; one could hardly blame me. Tell me: what do you hope to gain by sharing this piece of information? Your attitude amuses me."

Trunks smirked. "Think what you want; I don't care. But one more thing. When you fight Vegeta, you need to attack him with full power. He will show no mercy."

"Full power, you say?" The amusement on Cold's face was even more evident now. "Why ever would that be necessary? Haha. If nothing else, I'd say you're quite the comedian! Surely you don't think that a mere Saiyan has a chance against me. "

"You're wrong, Cold." The young man's grin was gone, replaced with steely resolve. "If you don't take the fight seriously, Vegeta will kill you instantly. I'm guessing you can transform just like your sons. Well, you'll have to if you want to live longer than five minutes. Do you understand?"

Cold laughed. "Well, what I do understand is that you're crazy if you think you will leave this place alive."

"I can see that you don't believe me, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Trunks lowered his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. "You're about to learn what it's like to fight a real live Super Saiyan...and I'm not talking about Vegeta." He began to power up. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Energy erupted around his feet, lifting shards of ice and chunks of rock from the floor. His long lavender hair, tied in a shaggy ponytail, stood up in jagged waves as the flow of ki engulfed him, the entire room threatening to collapse under the sudden display of power. Then, his blue eyes flashed to green as golden light streamed through his aura, a hint of a smile revealing itself on his face.

"What is he?" cried King Cold, taking a step back defensively. The golden-haired warrior was standing motionless, energy pulsing around him like a living flame.

Trunks spoke. "I'd kill you myself, but I'd rather leave it up to Vegeta. Don't worry, though; I'll teach you a lesson just to make this little trip worthwhile. Maybe now you'll believe me when I tell you that your current strength is useless against a Super Saiyan."

"IMPUDENT SCUM!" roared Cold as he extended his arm, firing a deadly flurry of purple energy beams at the intruder. Lifting his right hand, Trunks deflected each of the beams in turn, sending them ricocheting into the walls and ceiling of the chamber. Debris showered the two fighters as the entire room shuddered.

Enraged, the frost demon launched himself forward, his powerful right arm pulling back to deliver a devastating punch. Trunks leapt forward to meet him.

Dodging the far-too-obvious punch, Trunks threw a spinning kick that connected with the center of Cold's enormous chest. Immediately, the frost demon was bent double and launched to one side. The Super Saiyan teleported above him and smashed an elbow down into the back of Cold's neck, sending him crashing into the floor.

The two blows had completely knocked the wind out of King Cold. Gasping for breath, he tried to rise, but Trunks fired a compact ball of energy that smashed him down again with a blinding flash.

The mysterious youth waited, hovering in place, until Cold had recovered enough to make sense of his surroundings. "Now maybe you'll take me seriously, Cold!" Gathering his energy, he blasted through the ceiling of the chamber, causing it to collapse behind him and bury the crippled frost demon.

Outside, several squadrons of lightly armored soldiers waiting in midair immediately charged him.

"Staying in my Super Saiyan form seems like overkill, but I can't risk that Cold will follow me," thought Trunks. "Now that he's angry, I'd be no match for him in my normal state. I guess I'll have to deal with these goons quickly." Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind. He could vividly sense the energy and trajectory of each soldier charging at him. His sword slid from its sheath with a single smooth motion.

Trunks disappeared, and the soldiers looked around frantically. Flashes of golden light began to explode like fireworks in midair, each one accompanied by the slash of a sword. Less than a second later, Trunks reappeared on the other side of the group...a group that began dropping to the ground where his sword had cut them all into pieces.

He slid his sword back into its sheath and pulled a tiny capsule from his pocket, allowing himself a momentary smile. His mother didn't like to talk about Vegeta, but she had once told him that his father had been able to sense energy distinctly enough to vaporize his opponents with nothing but a twitch. Vegeta might have been a murderer, but Trunks still secretly admired his father. He had developed the same technique, except that he used Tapion's sword. There was something deeply thrilling about carving his way through a horde of adversaries with nothing but the sword to guide him.

Finally allowing himself to drop out of his Super Saiyan state, Trunks activated his capsule and climbed into the ship that emerged with a puff of smoke.

"Coming here was a really big gamble. I hope it works," he thought as he began programming the time machine's computer.

Traveling through the time-stream hadn't been quite what he had expected; there was no way to control temporal trajectory once the wormhole had been stabilized. "I'm glad, at least, that I got here before Goku. That would have been incredibly awkward. It's strange to imagine: everything that happened was because of him, yet I've never even seen him. I just hope that Cold is strong enough to give my father a challenge. If nothing else, history will be changed...hopefully for the better."

There was a low hum, and his ship disappeared with a flash.

* * *

"My lord, one of your men spotted the intruder getting into some kind of ship, but we've been unable to chart its trajectory. It doesn't seem to be anywhere in this sector." The scrawny scientist addressed the king with his head down, wisely avoiding eye contact. The furious frost demon killed him anyway. Being humiliated by a mere boy in front of his men had sapped him of any restraint.

Tossing the scientist's body aside, Cold began giving orders. "Ready my fastest ship immediately! We are leaving for the Earth system within the hour."

One of the other scientists spoke up. "Lord, our scans did pick up a Ginyu pod headed this way. It will be here tomorrow - would you like to wait until it arrives?"

The look Cold gave him could have frozen a dinosaur in its tracks. "Absolutely not. I will not waste another day on this pathetic little ice-ball, understood? One hour, no more. Then we pursue the intruder...and I will settle my score with Vegeta."

Though bruised and hurting - a sensation decidedly unfamiliar to the massive frost demon - Cold allowed himself to reflect for a moment. He hadn't considered ever transforming to the next level; the risks were too high. Even his transformation to his current form, forced by Frieza's unexpected strength during his son's final test so many years before, had destroyed an entire continent. He hadn't even dreamed of the next transformation in decades. But that had been long ago, and he now had full control. The Super Saiyan was impossibly strong...maybe he should prepare himself.

* * *

_Two months earlier..._

Another exhausting day passed at the Brief residence. The crew of the _Bringer of Death_ was working hard on repairs under the leadership of Bulma, whose ingenuity more than made up for her lack of experience with Arcosian machinery. In addition to the repairs, she planned to completely overhaul the ships power systems. The crew's chef had become quite comfortable in Mrs. Brief's kitchen, which was now forced to operate at all hours of the day to sate the appetites of all the guests as well as the ravenous Super Saiyan. On top of all the day-to-day business, everyone was frustrated at the prince, who made it continually clear that his expectations for treatment were not being met.

After only three days of training in the Capsule Corporation ship, Vegeta had accidentally blown a gaping hole in the side of it. He blamed it on the servant woman, of course; his own gravity room was designed to absorb any excess energy released and prevent stray blasts from doing any damage. Not only did he find himself cramped in this 'other' training chamber, but it did not have the proper safety precautions built in.

"When something breaks that directly hinders my training, it should be your first priority to repair it for me, woman!"

Bulma enjoyed working on technology; she always had. What she did not appreciate was being yelled at like she was some sort of slave.

"I will get to it when I get to it, Vegeta. And, for the last time, my name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A." Since arriving, she had done nothing but bend to the many needs of her 'guest', who had not thanked her even once. 'Gosh, why do I even bother dealing with this?' she thought. As frustrated as she was, she couldn't help but feel that Vegeta was just acting the way he always did. There was no intentional spite, it was just the way that Saiyan royalty were expected to behave. 'Well, I guess he doesn't know any better.'

"Pfff. Well, 'BULMA'," the prince said with as much hostility as possible, "just what do you suggest that I do with my precious time since I cannot properly train?" The prince was so tired of being corrected that he finally stopped calling her 'woman', at least for now, if only to save himself from frustration.

"Gah, Vegeta. You're like a child! How should I know what you need to do? Just go train with Gohan or Piccolo or something. Anything to get you out of my hair." Bulma was amazed at the Saiyan's level of dependency. For a warrior whose strength was unparalleled across the universe, he sure complained a lot. Stranger still, his crew seemed to think this was completely normal for him, which bothered her almost as much. "I don't care how strong he is, as long as he is a guest in my house he is not gonna boss me around like I'm some kind of servant." Bulma muttered under her breath, doing her best to maintain what little cool she had left.

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled, rudely blasting off into the sky. The gust of wind from his ki knocked the earth woman against the outside of the building. Training with the two earthlings actually wasn't that bad of an idea after all, providing that he could convince both of them to fight him at once. Had he been anywhere else in the galaxy, there wouldn't even be warriors worth fighting for two minutes. He was, in fact, quite lucky. The half-saiyan runt had at least shown that he had guts in his fight against Frieza, although the more he thought about it the more he doubted that the Namek would agree to train with him.

* * *

His red cape rippled violently in the wind as he flew. Something about the planet's lower atmosphere was soothing as he zoomed over puffy cumulus billows, but it could have just been the peaceful silence; after all, he was finally free from the earth woman's nagging. A wispy trail was left in his wake as he zipped down through a group of stratocumulus clouds, parting the white vapors down the middle. Vegeta smiled to himself as he came up with an idea. "I think I know the perfect way to get the Namek to train with me."

Landing just over Mount Paozu, the prince finally spotted his target. Gohan was relaxing in a tree, concentrating his very best on his physics book, no less, when his surroundings were abruptly incinerated. The boy was hurled into the air from Vegeta's blast, which wasn't really strong enough to hurt him, and spun several times before catching himself in midair. When he saw the prince of Saiyans, Gohan wondered why he hadn't sensed any energy approaching. He had been studying very hard, though; he must have been distracted.

"Ah, the son of Kakarott." Vegeta was grinning, crossing his arms across his chest. "Listen, I'm bored and I need someone to train with. Seeing as how your idiot clown of a father isn't back yet, I find that the duty of being my punching bag falls to you."

Gohan balled his tiny fists, furious at the Saiyan who had interrupted his studies. "Vegeta," his eyes narrowed. "And just why do you think I'd help you train? You're the one who said you were going to kill my dad in a year." Gohan's black hair had been growing since Namek and his bowl cut now reached down an extra few inches, covering his ears. He wasn't wearing training clothes, but instead a pair of blue jean overalls and a backpack, useful for carrying all his study materials around.

"Oh I am definitely going to kill your father, kid, whether you like it or not. His betrayal on Namek cost me my life, and while it was restored to me when you idiots wished back Frieza's victims, it is a debt I still intend to repay in kind." Vegeta spat. Even the mere thought of Kakarott's soft-heartedness was infuriating. A true warrior would never have interfered in his battle. "I had everything under control until HE intervened, boy!" Vegeta rushed the half-saiyan and delivered a gut punch. Caught off guard, Gohan was flung back a few feet, although the attack hadn't been particularly damaging. He quickly ripped his pack from his shoulders and let it drop to the ground.

Vegeta followed with an energy blast, designed more for provoking Gohan than hurting him. "He has stolen my honor, and for that I will murder him, runt!" It was an effective choice of words, at least for the purposes of the prince.

"You leave my daddy ALOOOONE!" The boy ignited his white aura in a burst of anger. Vegeta's energy blast had hit him square on, but he had blocked it without suffering any injury. Gohan's legendary fury was once again released, his ki skyrocketing. Vegeta smiled, welcoming the entertainment.

"AAAHHHH!" The boy screamed as he charged. To Vegeta's surprise, the boy's power level was much higher than when fighting Garlic Jr just a few days before. Two tiny fists were suddenly clobbering him, the enraged little scholar throwing repeated uppercuts into the prince's stomach. Pleasantly surprised, the Saiyan tried to use his knees to counter. But Gohan was too quick, throwing his left elbow into Vegeta's nose, causing a momentary burst of pain. His wrath continued to build as he spun around, kicked the prince in the back, and began charging a Masekno.

"Not bad, boy!" Vegeta shouted, flipping his body around.

"HAAAAAA!" screamed the half-saiyan. He fired his energy from two hands, the left one braced behind the right, the beam glowing yellow around the edges. Vegeta lifted his arms, crossing them in front of his face defensively. He welcomed the challenge of tanking the boy's fully enraged power.

Suddenly, a second Masenko appeared behind Vegeta. His attempts to provoke a sparring match had indeed been successful, as in a fraction of a second Vegeta identified the energy of the second beam as belonging to Piccolo. 'To Super or not to Super?' the prince thought to himself; the combination of the two beams might actually damage him in his base form. He was here to train, though, not show off.

The blasts exploded together and, from the dust, the form of Vegeta emerged towards the ground in a downward, face-first spiral. His body was smoking and his cape was singed around the edges, but his armor was still fully intact. Before he could crash into the trees, his body veered diagonally in a curve as he swooped, narrowly avoiding impact with the ground below. The prince landed roughly on his his hands and knees, rather impressed with the combined strength of their attacks. This was turning out to be better than he had anticipated.

"Great shot, kid. That'll teach that arrogant prince."

Gohan smiled, seeing his mentor. "Mister Piccolo! Do you think we got him?" Before Piccolo could respond, a voice from below interrupted.

"Haha. Got me? I'd say if anything, I've got you." Vegeta bolted upwards, angling himself behind Gohan, and kicked the boy directly towards his Namekian teacher. Piccolo quickly opened his arms and skillfully caught his friend, the boy looking up and grinning.

"Thanks, Mister Piccolo!"

"No problem, kid. Now let's teach this guy not to mess with us." The two warriors, side by side, entered identical fighting stances.

"Yeah!" Gohan confidently agreed.

"Oh, by all means. Please, give it your best shot," Vegeta mocked, smiling. Today's training might be useful after all.

They both rushed him simultaneously, the tall Namekian firing a series of blasts as he flew. Vegeta waited until the last moment before dashing upwards and out of the way, responding with his own pair of blasts that forced his opponents to change course. He teleported behind Gohan, intending to land a kick in the boy's mid-back, but his leg was suddenly caught.

Piccolo had extended his arm nearly twenty feet, using his grip to pull himself forward. The tug caught Vegeta off-guard, but he twisted away in time to dodge the Namekian's eye blast. Before he could counterattack, a powerful kick from Gohan caught him in the small of the back, sending him flying upwards.

"Well, it seems like Kakarott's boy is getting stronger," Vegeta thought as he stopped himself in midair and dashed back toward the pair, powering up as he flew. "He's definitely been training; I guess he took my promise seriously. Foolish boy probably thinks he can save his father."

Piccolo and Gohan were fighting in a perfect rhythm, their blows expertly timed. But Vegeta was in his element now, and he felt the thrill of battle building inside him as he blocked each attack at full speed. The flurry of attacks and counterattacks continued for several minutes. The Namekian, it seemed, had become several times stronger than he had been when he fought Frieza. "I didn't think you had it in you, green freak!" Vegeta blocked several more blows then spun around, landing a kick to the green warrior's ribs.

The Namekian recovered quickly, lifting two fingers to his forehead as he began to charge an attack. "You thought wrong! My fusion with Nail is allowing me to reach greater heights than ever before. You'll find I'm full of surprises, Saiyan. Speaking of which, let's see how you handle my SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Instantly recognizing the intensity of the concentrated beam, Vegeta darted to the side, only to be intercepted by a double fist from Gohan. The impact launched him back into the path of the attack. With no time to dodge, Vegeta immediately released his dormant power.

"HAHHHH!" The burst of golden energy violently hurled both Gohan and Piccolo backwards, stunning them. The beam, however, struck the Super Saiyan full in the chest, exploding with the concentrated force of a small nuke. Unharmed, Vegeta teleported forward through the shockwave, striking Gohan to the ground with a powerful backhand and sending a ball of energy into Piccolo that sent him tumbling end-over-end. Fighting as a Super Saiyan made things far too easy, but then again it always did.

Victorious, the prince cocked his head and placed his fists on his hips. "Well done, both of you. I didn't expect to get to show off today. Thanks for the training, suckers!" He ignited his aura and took off in the direction he had come from, laughing loudly as he flew out of sight.

Gohan shook his head, dazed. "That jerk! He was only using us to get stronger!"

"I wouldn't have expected anything else. Vegeta is a warrior; fighting is all he knows," replied Piccolo. "At least now we have a slightly better idea of what we're up against. He was only using a fraction of his power when he defeated Garlic Jr."

The boy nodded. "Mr. Piccolo, do you think you might be able to stay and train with me the rest of today? Technically, I did already finish my homework, although Vegeta blew it up. Maybe mom won't ask to see it tonight. If she does, I can always tell her that a Super Saiyan came and destroyed it! Then again, that sounds even sillier than saying the dog ate it." Gohan's innocence seemed to shine through even in the toughest of times, a fact that the Namek deeply cherished. The son of his greatest enemy had taught him as much about friendship as he had taught the boy about fighting. "Well, what do you say, Piccolo? It looks like my dad is going to need all the help he can get."

* * *

_Ok, I'll try this again. The first time I wrote this note my browser crashed and I lost the entire thing right as I finished. Ugh._

_Anyway, Happy Tuesday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, Trunks has revealed a little more about himself and his mission. A couple of you guys had some very close predictions in your review for last chapter. I'm sure you can now start putting together the pieces even more, although the whole of his story will not be revealed for a little while longer. Remember to take notice of the state of this Trunks: noticeable differences in the state of his clothing and hair, etc. _

_Next, I have to say that writing Vegeta/Bulma stuff has been really enjoyable for me. I love their banter and I want to explore an area that DBZ kind of skipped over, at least when it was in its developmental stages. Part 21 and 22 both have considerable amounts of V/B stuff, which I hope that you all will enjoy as a nice change of pace from the usual BoD gore._

_Also I hope that the inclusion of Gohan and Piccolo in this chapter was enjoyable. I wanted to check in on some of the other Z fighters and show that they hadn't forgotten about Vegeta, nor were they failing to train. At this point, Gohan (angered) has a power level of 8 million, although he can probably only control half of that. Piccolo, however, is at 7.5 million and is in full control, in addition to growing rapidly in strength. The fusion with Nail has allowed him to greatly exceed his former limits._

_For any nerds in our audience - the coordinates given by Trunks represent an actual set of meaningful directions; they aren't just made up. They fit the same model as the coordinates for Namek and Alpha H-Z given by King Kai to Bulma and to Goku. The coordinate system David has developed for the DBZ galaxy provides accurate directions within two light years to anywhere in the North Quadrant; that's enough specificity to locate an individual star system._

_Now for some Q and A!_

**_Q. _**_T__he Future Trunks that is visiting King Cold, does he come from the timeline that is in the original manga (where Goku transforms into a SSJ after Krillins death) or does he come from this timeline (Bringer of Death)?  
_**_A._**_ This Trunks is from the Original Timeline of BoD. When Vegeta ascended to SSJ against Frieza, this time split off from DBZ Canon, which would now only be accessible through Multiverse travel, like DBM._

**_Q. _**_I wonder, however, how Cell will look without Frieza's DNA inside him... as we all know, much of Cell's power came from Frieza...  
_**_A. _**_Hmmm. (Spoiler Alert) If only Dr. Gero had some way of acquiring Frieza's DNA...hmmm. But I wonder, where might he find Frieza's remains?_

**_Q. _**_Would Yamcha still be able to be brought back by Earth's Dragon Balls like he hoped to? I mean, Shenron is still being all stingy and saying, "You're wish cannot be granted. This person has already been brought back once. It is beyond my power to bring this person back to life... again."  
_**_A._**_To my knowledge, Yamcha has never been revived by Shenron. In BoD, he was revived along with Tien and Chiaotzu by three wishes to Porunga. This happened shortly after the events of Cooler, though we didn't directly explain what happened apart from a summary. So Yamcha can return by a wish to Shenron, if someone decides to waste a wish..._

**_Q. _**_What do you think about the fact that gotenks could transform into a ssj3 despite the fact that neither goten nor trunks could, and there was no significant event to trigger it the first time?  
_**_A. _**_Great question. Unlike SSj1 and SSj2, Super Saiyan 3 seems to be reached by simply powering up rather than an emotional catharsis. Gotenks didn't have the patience, skill, or control to reach SSj2, but he had the raw power necessary to "break through" to SSj3. It's David's theory that the "Ultra Trunks" transformation works the same way, but that Trunks didn't have enough power to break through._

**_Q. _**_Hey, it would be great to see C-47 do something funny while hanging around at Capsule Corp.  
_**_A. _**_Yeah I know, his dry sense of humor is hilarious. He has some banter written in part 22 that I enjoyed doing, which you'll get to read on Thursday._

**_Q. _**_Also, really enjoyed the dialogue between Vegeta and Bulma, so very in-character for the both of them.  
_**_A. _**_Thanks, buddy! Yeah I really want to do justice to their unique relationship. It's just so great seeing Bulma step all over his toes while he can do nothing about it. I hope the stuff from this chapter and next is as "in-character" as the stuff from ch. 20._


	22. Woman

**Cold Saga - Part 4: "Woman"**

_Age 763, one month after the defeat of Garlic Jr._

Bulma awakened with a start for the fourth night in a row. She glanced to her side, the sleepiness in her eyes blurring the red digits on her alarm clock. It was 3-something in the morning, yet SOMEONE was downstairs in the kitchen; it sounded like the Saiyan was trying to cook enough food for an army. "Uggggggggh, Vegeta!" Her sleepy voice was low-pitched and irritated. "I am way too tired to deal with this." She collapsed backwards onto the bed with a sigh and grabbed another pillow, wrapping it around her ears to block out the sound of pots and pans banging around below. It wasn't as loud anymore, but she was no longer comfortable. After a few more minutes, she decided that this time she would get up and let the unthoughtful Saiyan know just how angry she was. If she didn't deal with it now, it certainly wasn't going to go away any time soon.

She stomped down the stairs with all her weight, hoping that the thumps would give him a hint of her arrival. As she made her way down the hall to the kitchen, she began to smell something burning and heard Vegeta's frustrated grumbling.

"Hey there, 'buddy', you listen here. I don't know if people sleep or not on your planet, but here in my house we show a little respect for people who actually need rest in order to function!"

The prince stuck his head out from behind the refrigerator door. His mouth was currently stuffed with a piece of frozen smoked salmon, his left hand juggled three raw potatoes, and his right hand had a gallon jug of milk dangling from two fingers and a pitcher of Sunny Delight grasped between his thumb and index finger. Bulma giggled, trying her best to hide her grin by putting her right hand over her mouth. It was an image she would now have forever etched on her brain, but she didn't want Vegeta to know how silly he looked.

"Ooaan I oud eee ooore uiet iih i ihin ave oo oo ehhin yself," mumbled the Prince through his teeth.

Bulma lost it. She had been terrified of Vegeta back on planet Namek, but here he was talking to her with his mouth full, mumbling barely intelligible complaints in the middle of the night. What's more, she now realized that he was completely naked.

"HAHAHA! Ha ha, what?" Bulma exclaimed, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"Pfftt." The prince spat a mouthful of food, including his salmon, into the sink. "What I said was that I would be more quiet if I didn't have to do everything myself. And what's so funny? Few have laughed at a Saiyan prince and lived to tell about it."

Ignoring the empty threat, Bulma pulled up a barstool and sat at the counter. The laughter had released a lot of pent-up frustration, and she was suddenly in a much better mood. "Do you not get enough food during the daytime, Vegeta? I know you Saiyans have enormous appetites, but hasn't your chef been working this place nonstop?"

Bulma glanced around the kitchen in amazement; it was completely destroyed from top to bottom. On the stove were a pair of four-gallon pots, each which overflowed with a dark brown substance that now covered the floor in lumps. Looking closer, she realized that the slurry consisted of partially cooked, utterly inedible brown rice. The prince had poured multiple sacks of rice into the boiling water, unaware of how it would expand in size.

"I was too busy training today to eat. I've only just finished my workout, and I am famished. If you hadn't forced my cook to shut down his activities at night, I would be peacefully eating a gourmet meal right now. Really, woman, it's as if the whole world revolves around your schedule!"

Bulma chuckled. 'I doubt Vegeta has EVER eaten a meal peacefully,' she thought. He was right on one point; she DID like to have everything her way. She just wanted him to realize he was acting the exact same way.

"Oh, so I'm a control freak for wanting everyone to be quiet at night, but it's ok for you to demand whatever you need whenever you need it? Really, Vegeta?" Bulma wasn't really trying to pick a fight. To her surprise, she realized that she was flirting; she blushed, hoping that he hadn't caught on.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans, 'Bulma'. It is not my responsibility to worry about such trifles as what and when I will eat. That duty falls to those who do not carry the burden of being the strongest warrior in the universe – literally." The prince lifted the milk jug to his mouth and began chugging, draining the entire gallon and tossing the empty container over his shoulder.

Bulma snickered once again. Once, back in college, she had been dared to try the 'milk-challenge', drinking a gallon of milk in one sitting just like Vegeta. It had been exciting until she puked her guts out for the next hour and came away with a nasty stomach ache. Her memory quickened as she anticipated the regurgitation the prince was about to experience.

"Well, Vegeta, I guess I understand that you are used to being treated that way." She paused, wondering whether the prince was feeling the effects of the rapidly expanding milk yet. "Anyway, my point is that I just want you to try and think about other people besides yourself, at least while you're staying here with me."

Vegeta swallowed the chunk of potato he was chewing on and started to answer, then suddenly froze. He gulped, his facial muscles tensing up; it was obvious that he was trying very hard to contain something.

"Is everything all right, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, almost too nicely. She didn't want to reveal that she knew he was about to void all the contents of his stomach.

The prince's cheeks suddenly began to redden as he reached for the counter to brace himself. "BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP!" The rawest, most manly belch Bulma had ever heard ripped out through Vegeta's mouth, echoing down the hall and lingering far longer than it should have. It was so deafening that Bulma was sure everyone in the entire complex had been awakened from their sleep.

"Wow, my dear prince. Most impressive," she giggled. 'I guess that Saiyans have more active metabolisms than we do!' she thought to herself. 'I wonder what he's going to say now.'

"Uhhm. Pfffth. Thhhh." Vegeta was utterly speechless. Being a prince, he understood the importance of manners and cross-species cultural sensitivity. However, he didn't ordinarily pay attention to manners at three in the morning, so he was mortified as he remembered being lectured by his mother about how rude it is to burp in front of women. His embarrassment was compounded by the sudden realization that he was naked. While it was normal for Saiyans to sleep in the nude, his observations indicated that earthlings typically wore sleeping garments. Normally, he wouldn't care, but for some reason he felt very uncomfortable in front of the blue-haired woman.

"Uhhm? Pffth? Thhhh? How about 'Excuse me, please'?" Bulma laughed again. She never would have imagined she was going to have so much fun a few moments before, but now she was really enjoying this late night kitchen conversation.

"Just leave me be, woman."

"All right, Vegeta. Well, good night." Normally she wouldn't let him get away with calling her 'woman', but after all her victories it just seemed like a non-issue. In fact, she was starting to get used to the way he said it. "Woman, haha," she said to herself as she crawled back in bed, smiling. Her last conscious thought before falling asleep was, 'Gosh, Vegeta sure does have a lot more muscle than Yamcha.'

* * *

_Age 763, six weeks after the defeat of Garlic Jr._

Vegeta's training progressed significantly. Dr. Briefs had repaired Goku's old ship and modified the gravity chamber's settings; it now went up to 450 times Earth's normal gravity. Vegeta wouldn't have used more than that, anyway; training above that level really wasn't useful in his base form. He still felt cramped inside, but he was more careful. Maintaining control at the limits of his strength was a necessary aspect of his training, after all.

Although the _Bringer of Death_ was still out of commission, repairs and upgrades were well under way. Bulma had learned a considerable amount, not only from the ship's advanced designs but also from talking to C47. The android, whose programming directed him to fulfill the needs of his master, tried to be heavily involved in every aspect of the vessel's repair. As an unexpected bonus, his memory banks contained tremendous knowledge on the specifications of the various systems. As long as they continued working, they got along fine, as long as Bulma's brilliance didn't overawe the robot.

After a few weeks, C47 requested a series of personal upgrades, particularly with regard to his weaponry. However, Bulma had declined, claiming she didn't know much about androids and that Vegeta's ship was a higher priority. The machine wasn't pleased.

"Statement: As you wish, meatbag." The droid's red eyes began to glow with a haughty intensity.

"Thinly veiled threat: I must inform you that if you ever betray my master, my current weapon system is quite sufficient to annihilate you. As always, I am most eager to engage in unadulterated violence."

At first, Bulma had been unnerved by the droid's repetitive boasts about violence. After a few weeks, though, she began to see them as humorous. She doubted that the android was actually capable of everything he claimed. He reminded her a lot of Vegeta, really. With the help of the rest of his crew, they were well on their way to building the ship back better than ever.

* * *

_Age 763, two months after the defeat of Garlic Jr._

Vegeta turned over in his bed for the hundredth time, frustrated. He trained without any thought of time, so he often slept during the day. He would awake repeatedly in bed, bandaged by his medic and by Bulma; they still hadn't fixed the rejuvenation chamber. The combination of bright sunlight streaming in through the window and the loud voices of people crowding the streets outside made it impossible to rest. He had trained for 24 hours without stopping and was completely exhausted, but couldn't sleep at all.

"Bulmaaaa…" he groaned, but there was no response.

"BUUUULMAAAA!" He was certain he had shouted loudly enough for the woman to hear, but she obviously wasn't in the house. She always came running whenever he shouted, quickly getting him what he needed while insistently repeating that she wasn't his servant.

Mumbling a string of unintelligible, frustrated curses, he swung out of bed and walked across the room. He could always move one of the bookshelves against the window to block out the light, but the noise was unbearable. It was as if all the busy earthlings had conspired to deny him peace. Now he understand why the blue-haired woman had been unable to sleep a few weeks before.

"I've got to do something about this," Vegeta grumbled.

* * *

Bulma rolled out from under the ship, glad that they had finally built an air-conditioned warehouse around it. Working in the shade and in the cool was much easier than when the ship had been outside. The morning had passed with no incidents, so far, and she hoped it would remain that way. After all, Vegeta had trained the entire day before and had to be exhausted. Everyone was more relaxed when he was sleeping.

But now, out from under the ship, she heard growing shouts and screams outside. A few moments later, her mother walked in. "Mr. Vegeta sure is strong. I didn't know he could move the whole neighborhood around." Her voice, cheerful as always, was so high-pitched that it sounded like a series of squeaks. "Now, who wants cake?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MOM?" Bulma dashed out the door, not waiting for an answer.

Mrs. Briefs was left alone, holding a tray of sweets and goodies. "Well, if you're leaving I guess I'll save these for later, dear."

The people in the streets were panicking, huddling together and pointing at the sky. Bulma could tell something was different, but at least there wasn't any visible damage. As she ran out into the open and cupped her hand over her eyes to block out the sun's glare, she finally saw the source of the disturbance.

Although all the streets were still intact, there wasn't a single building apart from Capsule Corporation for a hundred yards in any direction. Gaping holes, some several stories deep, littered the landscape where buildings had been. Looking further, she saw that each building had been carefully arranged side by side, fully intact, forming a wall around the empty perimeter.

Vegeta was flying carefully across the horizon, carrying a four-story apartment building from underneath with one hand. His other hand fired tiny ki blasts every few moments, carefully vaporizing each chunk of pavement that fell toward the people huddled on the streets below. It took a lot of concentration to balance a structure of this size from a single point; telekinesis had never been the prince's strength.

"VEGETA!" The tone in Bulma's voice was all-too-familiar to the prince. She used it whenever he was about to get yelled at. He was in no mood for her shrill rebukes; he just wanted peace and quiet and sleep. Clearing a space below him with a small energy blast and lowering the apartment building carefully to the ground, he climbed out through the rubble and flew back to where the furious woman was standing.

"Yes, I hear you, woman. Spare me the lecture. I couldn't sleep because of all the noisy people outside, so I relocated. Don't worry; I didn't kill any of them, but if I don't get some peace and quiet soon I certainly might!"

Bulma's jaw dropped. A third of West City had just been uprooted and moved, and Vegeta didn't see a single thing wrong with it. In fact, he actually believed he had acted according to her desires by not killing anyone.

"Vegeta, you can't just move a city block because it's too loud! What were you thinking?"

"I told you, woman! They were interrupting my sleep. It wasn't my first choice either, but it should be effective all the same. I fail to see how you have any grounds to be upset with me." Bulma had repeatedly threatened to kick him out if he hurt anyone intentionally, but her threat wasn't really necessary. He had no interest in killing earthlings. Though he had slaughtered billions under Frieza's orders, he had never felt any glory or honor in murdering defenseless masses. After all his years under Frieza, gratuitous slaughter felt beneath him. As long as the humans stayed out of his way, the prince was content to allow them to remain.

"Typical!" Bulma shouted. "Listen here, Mr. Super Saiyan. You go to your room right now and get some sleep. Tomorrow you can put all these buildings back exactly like they were."

"I WILL DO NO SUCH TH-"

Bulma interrupted. "Don't worry, I'll install soundproof walls in your room, and you won't know the difference. Sheesh. Next time, just come to me and ask when you have a problem, okay?"

"Well, I did call, but you didn't answer." Vegeta couldn't believe that he was actually arguing with this puny Earth woman. She couldn't let anything go, but he couldn't keep himself from egging her on.

"Oh, you mean you were in bed and cried out my name like you always do and I didn't come running? I wonder why...oh, wait! Maybe it's because I was too busy out working on your stinking starship to notice! Or is it impossible for me to do anything right? Gah, Vegeta. What am I going to do with you?"

The crowd, which had gathered to watch the unfolding events, was utterly terrified of Vegeta. His threatening appearance and speech, not to mention his unbelievable feat of strength in uprooting buildings, petrified them. But now, after seeing this conversation, the mass of spectators was even more afraid of Bulma than they were Vegeta. How she could control someone so powerful was beyond belief.

* * *

_Age 763, ten weeks after the defeat of Garlic Jr._

"I do NOT like to blindfolded, woman!" Vegeta protested this new indignity loudly.

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoil-sport, Vegeta," Bulma replied, pushing him forward. "You're going to love what I've done with the ship."

Grudgingly, the prince entered Bulma's massive lab. The blindfold really didn't do any good – his senses were completely capable of discerning the general layout of the room – but he went along with it anyway. Proudly, Bulma pulled the blindfold away. "Check it out!"

The ship's hull was completely spotless, without a single sign of the damage done by Yamcha's blast. The glass had been replaced and tinted with a shimmery mirrored coating that reflected the interior of the lab.

"Don't just stand there gawking, Vegeta; take a look inside! I made some upgrades." The prince was getting used to Bulma's commanding tone now; he mostly ignored it.

"These engines are really powerful - some really advanced stuff. But they were horribly inefficient." The excitement in Bulma'a voice was evident. "They were set up to simply rip through the spacetime matrix by force, and it induced horrible, horrible relativistic frame-dragging. Most of the power was being sucked up just to counteract boson-fermion drag."

Vegeta was completely lost, but the woman continued, oblivious. "I added a set of harmonic stabilizers that match pulse phase with the surrounding quantum gravitational field, almost completely negating drag. If I could solve the gauge field problem, I could remove matrix drag altogether, effectively creating a wormho-"

She paused, embarrassed, as she realized that Vegeta had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh, well, I upgraded your ship, and I now expect a 5,000% increase in efficiency." Still nothing. "A journey that would have taken you more than a month will now take just under a day."

Vegeta nodded, still skeptical. "Hmm. Very well." He didn't want her to see how pleased he was. She had simply done as he had expected; this was nothing out of the ordinary. Still he didn't want her to think he was displeased. "I find your improvements...satisfactory."

Bulma knew it was as much of a compliment as she would ever receive from Vegeta. She smiled to herself; the prince was never one for idle words. When he said something, it was purposeful and precise. She was actually quite happy with being 'satisfactory'.

* * *

_Age 764, three months after the defeat of Garlic Jr._

Vegeta's internal clock was always accurate. He had now spent enough time on Earth to become used to the planet's night-and-day cycle, and with the rejuvenation chamber fixed he no longer had any reason to keep an irregular schedule. Under his new routine, he rose the instant after sunrise, showered quickly, and trained for as long as he could before lunch.

This particular morning, just as he had every morning for a week, the prince woke up next to Bulma at the first light of dawn. He had known from the beginning that it would only be a matter of time; it was a sort of second sense he had about her. The blue-haired woman wanted to be with him just like many other women he had encountered. But he couldn't figure out why.

Others had hoped to gain power by association, or simply sought the thrill of danger. This was different, and he couldn't understand why; it bothered him that he hadn't yet discovered the woman's play. Still, she was…acceptable. Even so, he wasn't about to let himself make a connection with her, not after what happened with Oniya. This, he told himself, was purely for enjoyment.

The prince twisted the left chrome nob in the shower, unleashing a hot stream of water on his head. He contemplated the events of the last few months as he stared up into the watery haze. 'What am I doing here?' Steam now surrounded his body as the hot fog rose to the ceiling. 'I mean, I know I am here to regain my honor from Kakarott. But what am I doing here, with...with that woman?'

She had really infected him; he even found himself distracted while he trained. It just didn't seem right. It was infuriating that someone so weak could make him feel so helpless. She treated him normally, and so when he was around her he felt almost, well, normal. "Pah," he audibly groaned, shutting off the water.

Abruptly, he felt the familiar thrilling rush of a large energy signature. It was nearing the planet; whoever it belonged to had a high enough power level to be felt from space. "That's definitely not Kakarott's energy; he isn't due for another month, anyway. Who could it be?" Clearing his mind quickly, the prince teleported from the shower back into his room, stunning Bulma. She never could get used to how rapidly he moved; it was like he appeared out of thin air. She immediately pulled the sheets up around her shoulders.

"What's the deal, Vegeta? You forget something?"

"It seems as if I've been followed here by someone. I don't know who, but my guess is it's someone from Friez—ehem...MY empire." A knock sounded at the door, followed a split second later by the bronze-bodied android bursting into the room.

"Exclamation: Master, I have urgent news."

Vegeta frowned. "If it has something to do with that power I'm sensing, I'll forgive your abrupt intrusion. You know better than to disturb us."

"Apologetic statement: Thank you, master. I've been scanning the incoming vessel and I just received a transmission."

"Go on."

"Playback: 'Greetings, Vegeta. Allow me to introduce myself: I am King Cold, supreme lord of the Arcos Empire. I'm here on rather personal business regarding my sons, whom I believe you murdered.'"

The prince smirked as the android continued.

"Continued playback: 'I would just destroy this planet, but I suspect you'd somehow survive and I'd prefer to meet you face to face. That's not asking too much, is it? Surely you will indulge me just this once; after all, I'm very eager to see what a Super Saiyan is really capable of.' Transmission terminated." The droid looked expectantly at his master, his circuits sparking with excitement. He loved it when people challenged the master, especially because those people usually ended up as piles of gore.

"So, the whelps have a sire who has come to challenge me." He turned to the android. "Machine, bring me the royal armor I was saving for my fight with Kakarott. This should be very interesting."

* * *

_We'd like to thank all of our dedicated readers for helping us to pass the 20,000-view milestone! We're glad that everyone has enjoyed our story, and we hope that the readership continues to grow. Thanks to your support, we've been able to expand our chapters; this is the first chapter to break 5,000 words._

_This chapter didn't have as much action, but hopefully it still was a lot of fun. We wanted to do justice to the Bulma/Vegeta relationship; it's something that wasn't explored in canon and is potentially more interesting with Vegeta having become a Super Saiyan on Namek._

_Next week we'll see the start of the long-anticipated battle between King Cold, Lord of the Arcosians, and Super Saiyan Vegeta, Lord of the Saiyans. This is something we've really been looking forward to almost as much as the Trunks revelation. We've been really impressed with all the theories and discussion people have been putting forward on this!_

_Questions and answers below._

**_Q: _**_Another great chapter! Trunks' motives seem a lot more mysterious than I had thought they'd be, but the goal I had thought he had probably remains the same. __Anyway, I look forward to the next chapter with all the VegetaxBulma-ness. Hoping the way they end up together plays out a lot more in character for the two of them than a lot of the VegetaxBulma romance novel-esque fanfics out there.  
**A: **This Trunks certainly has a more tenuous plan than the Mirai Trunks we know from canon. Super Saiyan Vegeta tends to complicate things. Hopefully you liked the way Vegeta/Bulma played out!_

**_Q:_**_i love reading this way more than I enjoyed dbz series/manga. I just want to know if your doing the entire series up to the buu series._**_  
A: _**_Wow, that's a huge compliment! It wouldn't be possible without Toriyama's work and DBM, that's for sure. We currently have a rough outline planned through the Cell Games saga, but we hope we can go all the way through the Buu Saga!_

**_Q: _**_Tapion's sword? How does it make any sense for him to have that? Do you perhaps have a version of those events that fit into BoD?  
**A: **Sure do. Although Tapion isn't canon, _Wrath of the Dragon_ implied that his sword was given to Trunks in U12 as well as U18. We never really find out how Mirai Trunks got the sword from the Tapion of his universe; that's definitely something we want to explore in a special chapter of _Bringer of Death_ since it is probably not that different from what happened in U12._

**_Q: _**_Will this mean that cell besides looking different will also have an extra transformation form, like coolers 5th form? __and an extra question about king cold. what power levels will his 2nd, 3rd and final form have? compared to vegeta's.  
**Q: **I believe that cooler's DNA would not alter cells appearance, but would it affect his powers?  
**A: **The differences in Cell will probably be more related to strength than to appearance or transformation, but that's still up in the air. DBM commenter Kakarotto Ka etc (I-Am-So-Original here) may be working on some designs for this. We consider canon King Cold to be slightly stronger than Mecha Frieza at 140 million units, but giving away his third and fourth form strength would be too much of a spoiler!_

**_Q: _**_Wow this was interesting, why would Cold giving Vegeta a good fight change the future? I hope you give more answers.  
**A: **We promise that this will be answered soon!_

**_Q: _**_Would king colds fight against vegeta prepare him for a bigger fight, like the androids or even cell?_**_  
A: _**_Future __Trunks certainly seems to think that a one-on-one fight between Cold and Vegeta will make a huge difference!_

**_Q: _**_This recent chapter is your best one yet! I am pretty shocked that Trunks is allowing King Cold to live, or that he knows that Cold is hiding a lot of power. It is in Trunks nature to destroy any threat with his own hands.  
**A: **You're absolutely right; Trunks really must have a good reason to pass up this opportunity to kill Cold. He must have a backup plan of some kind._

**_Q: _**_W__ill this change the uploading schedule of chapters?  
**A: **We both have a lot of responsibilities, but we will try to maintain the Tuesday-Thursday release schedule. It's sometimes difficult to find the best place to put chapter breaks. New chapters always go up between midnight and nine am, central time._

**_Q: _**_Do you think that if a Saiyan still had his tail and went Super, would it's fur also go golden?  
**A:** No one really knows whether a Saiyan with a tail even _can_ go Super Saiyan. In DBM's Universe 13, Kakarott and Vegeta both lost their tails but have the ability to go Super Saiyan; Nappa and Vegeta have their tails and cannot. The idea of a single form that unifies Super Saiyan and the primal Oozaru form is cool, but it's not something we've explored yet._

**_Q: _**_It s__eems kind of logical to believe vegeta would try to make one of the last saiyans alive a true warrior and not an overpowered baby human.  
**A: **The fact that Vegeta was the first to transform in this universe certainly gives Gohan increased motivation to train, especially with the threat hanging over his father's head._

**_Q: _**_Brilliant fan-fic! Going to recommend to friends! As fan request, could you please go deeper what kills Vegeta. When reading I noted that BoD Trunks didn't seem to know what his father was like, implying that Vegeta dies/abandons Bulma.  
**A: **Thanks for spreading the word! The world that our Future Trunks knows is very similar to the world of canon Future Trunks; it came about in a different way, but the end result was much the same. This will all become clear soon!_


	23. King of Arcose

**Cold Saga - Part 5: King of Arcose**

The last Lord of Arcose rose, the crimson folds of his massive cape rippling behind him. "Captain! Once my men and I have left the ship, you will return to geostationary orbit, well clear of the planet's blast radius. Maintain maximum shields at all times." He turned to a humanoid soldier with flat-cropped blue hair. "Fisshi, you will bring one squadron of troops onto the surface. Maintain communications with my ship and send half your men to begin exterminating the local population."

Though the massive frost demon was ordinarily dismissive of all would-be challengers, his encounter with the Super Saiyan on Xylon-38 had caused him great concern. If Vegeta had the same kind of power as the mysterious youth, his current form would be greatly outclassed.

The flight to the Earth system had taken approximately one month. Although there were still day-to-day administrative concerns related to the Empire, Cold had spent most of his time alone in his chambers, meditating. He could not risk transforming to his next form unless he could maintain control. "This filthy Saiyan slaughtered my sons and made a mockery of my race. His defeat must be decisive; everyone must understand that rebellion against my power is futile."

The round ship broke through the upper atmosphere, rapidly heating up. The shields, designed primarily for defense against energy attacks, only absorbed a small percentage of the frictional energy. As the ship shook, Cold gripped his throne with one hand to steady himself. His sons would be avenged.

* * *

Vegeta boosted his speed, blasting toward a small area of the desert outside of West City. C47 had picked up the ship's suborbital trajectory and calculated a potential landing site, then sent the location to the prince's scouter. The android had then been ordered to remain out of range of the battle while maintaining a scanner lock; Vegeta wanted a record of the battle to analyze after his victory.

As he flew, the prince considered his strategy carefully. King Cold had boasted that he wanted to fight a Super Saiyan; he had obviously seen the transformation during the fight with cooler. The prince wouldn't normally start out fighting at such a high power level, but he could already sense that Cold's energy level was much greater than Frieza's.

Grinning wildly, the Saiyan powered up in mid-flight, his hair flashing golden and flame erupting in his aura. There was no tactical advantage to remaining in his base form. Few opponents would merit such a precaution, but the prince had learned from his battle with Frieza; he would not be caught off guard again. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, DEMON!"

* * *

Gohan dashed out of the front door of his house, hopping on one foot as he pulled a boot – part of his Saiyan armor – over his right foot, then blasted into the sky. A woman in a purple dress ran out the door behind him, waving a sheaf of homework papers madly. "Sorry, mom, I've got to go!" the boy yelled without pausing to look back.

The feeling had overwhelmed him. It wasn't Frieza's energy – he had seen Frieza die with his own eyes – but it felt almost the same. Surely Vegeta would be strong enough to protect the Earth if he wanted to. But he didn't trust the Super Saiyan to protect the Earth. He could still vividly remember Vegeta's cold, calculated attack on Earth not even a year ago. They had all come so far since then, but the Saiyan prince still didn't care about humanity – he was entirely focused on training to exact his revenge on Goku.

It was all happening so fast that Gohan wasn't sure what to make of everything. A second later Gohan felt three more bursts of energy as Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin all took flight, headed in the same direction as he was. He banked hard to the right and increased his speed, heading to intercept Krillin.

* * *

Vegeta landed in a cloud of dust, his golden aura vaporizing the rocks around him. The incoming ship would come into view at any moment.

Just then, his scouter chirped, announcing several more power levels flying in his general direction. He had been so focused on the frost demon's energy level that for once his scouter actually detected the approaching energy levels before he had. Whirling in place, he realized that it was just the runt and the Namek, along with the bald midget and another power level he couldn't quite place. "Fools! Don't they realized how outclassed they are? They are dead if they interfere."

Just then, he spotted Cold's ship coming in low and fast. The vessel was much more massive than the yachts used by Frieza and Cooler; he sensed at least eighty crew members inside in addition to the unmistakable energy signature of the frost demon. The ship decelerated quickly, hovering for a brief moment right over the prince, its broad shadow making him look tiny.

Vegeta was tempted to fire on the ship right then. Not only was it a grotesquely large and easy target, but it seemed to be mocking him by casually flying over his position as if he was powerless to stop it. He was a patient man, though; he preferred to kill his targets when they were fleeing, terrified and demoralized. He wasn't going to spoil the fun just yet. After hovering for a moment, the ship moved again, touching down on a bluff a few hundred feet away. Its enormous claws dug into the earth as the whine of its engines subsided.

A squadron of about twenty troops emerged first, led by a blue-haired soldier Vegeta had never seen. The soldiers were all in battle formation, spreading out in a defensive grouping. They hadn't spotted him yet; their scouters were probably all turned off to avoid overloading. The Super Saiyan chuckled. "I hope they enjoy the last few moments of their lives."

A moment later, the giant frost demon emerged, hovering out of a hatch in the middle of the ship. King Cold touched the ground gently, a frown on his face and anger in his eyes.

"So...this is Earth. I'm not sure why the Saiyan would flee here. It does appear to be rich in natural resources; I suppose I can sell this planet after my victory. I wouldn't want to waste my trip, after all."

The frost demon was massive, easily three times Vegeta's height. His lavender skin contrasted sharply with his armor and royal cape. Vegeta immediately recognized the transformation.

"So, he really IS stronger than Frieza's full power, but appears to only be in the second form of his species," the prince thought. "If he can go further, he may prove to be a true challenge, even greater than Cooler. This may yet be a battle worthy of a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta lifted off the ground, finished with his preliminary observations. From his position a few hundred feet away, he casually tossed a ball of golden energy at the group of low-level soldiers. Though such a small blast would have barely tickled him, it was devastating to Cold's soldiers. The explosion rose a hundred feet high, instantly incinerating two thirds of the group and sending the rest flying in every direction, knocked senseless. Mildly amused, Vegeta concentrated on his real target, who walked casually through the debris.

The dust cleared to show King Cold standing impassively, his muscular arms folded across his massive chest. Vegeta landed a few dozen yards away, grinning derisively. "So, you're the proud father of Frieza and Cooler? Your sons were too weak to take care of themselves, so you're coming to clean up their mess? I do confess: I'm quite excited to see what you think you can do against the legendary power of the Saiyan race." The prince had feared that his hobby of taunting the frost demons had inevitably ended when he killed Cooler; he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip by. It was a skill he had worked so hard to develop.

Cold frowned. "That's quite enough. I hope you don't think that you've actually accomplished anything by killing my men. The Saiyans were always rebellious, but you have far surpassed the normal insolence of your species. Your murder of my sons will not go unpunished." He paused for effect. "The galaxy will see that resistance to our clan's rule is futile."

Vegeta continued grinning, his golden aura pulsing around him gloriously. "Hah! So you want to get right to it, hmm? I don't blame you. I've been aching for a fight ever since I arrived on this rock." He glanced at the ship, which was preparing for takeoff. "First, let's make sure you don't try to beat a hasty retreat." He extended one arm toward the ship, a ball of energy coalescing in his palm.

The frost demon instantaneously teleported in front of Vegeta, smashing him to the ground with a powerful backhand. "I don't think so! You will fight me and me alone; leave my ship out of this." The enormous saucer, shaped like a deformed fruit in the characteristic frost demon pattern, lifted off and began to gain momentum, moving toward the horizon.

For a moment, Cold looked away to check that his ship had escaped. Suddenly, Vegeta's fist smashed into his jaw, the force sending a shockwave through his entire body. He tasted blood; that single blow had been immediately devastating. Bracing himself against the ground, he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Had he made a fatal mistake? THIS Super Saiyan was far, far stronger.

"I WILL DECIDE HOW AND WHERE I FIGHT, DEMON!" the Saiyan roared. His arm was again extended toward the ship, the ball of energy now completely charged. "HAA!" The attack accelerated rapidly, spreading out to fully encompass the ship before detonating in a blinding flash.

No engine was powerful enough to produce a forcefield that could fully repel the attacks of even a low-level Saiyan, so the engineers in the Planet Trade Organization had designed shields that diverted energy around the ship's profile. While still vulnerable to physical attacks, the shield could survive nearly any blast because the energy flowed around the ship's body. However, the Super Saiyan's attack was far more than the shield stabilizer could handle. It overheated instantly, allowing the blast to rip through the hull and scatter burning pieces of metal like fireworks.

* * *

Underneath, the Z fighters braced themselves, dodging the burning debris. Vegeta had unintentionally hit the ship when it was directly above the group of Earth's heroes. To him, it was more a happy coincidence than anything else; he chuckled as they fled the falling chunks of metal.

"Well," Gohan said as he dodged a flaming engine block, "it looks like Vegeta just took out that guy's only escape route. I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I'm not so sure that trapping that demon here is what's best for the Earth. Not that Vegeta has our planet's best interest in mind, anyway," Piccolo replied. The group had relocated to a plateau overlooking the battlefield, the flaming wreckage from the frost demon's ship still littering the landscape.

Krillin tried a hopeful approach to the situation. "Maybe Vegeta will stomp this guy for us like he did against Garlic Jr. If he doesn't..." 'gulp' "…we're all done for."

"As much as it pains me to say it, the truth is that none of us could make the slightest difference in a fight against those two." Piccolo had never been one for painting things in a positive light, and this was no exception. "Not to mention that even if we wanted to help him, that arrogant Saiyan wouldn't allow it. I say let them take each other out."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Tien interjected. "I have a very difficult time putting any faith in Vegeta. But hey, Gohan, has there been any word from your dad? We sure could use his help right about now."

"Sorry Tien, but I still haven't heard from my daddy. I think he must be coming back soon, though, because Vegeta promised to blast the Earth to bits if he didn't." Gohan really missed his father. The last time they really spent any time together was before Raditz had kidnapped him. Their relationship had always been one of mixed emotions, and though he had grown accustomed to his dad not being around he understood it wasn't on purpose. The half Saiyan always gained determination when he thought about his father. "We've had to fight tough battles without my dad before, we can do it again."

* * *

Fisshi picked himself up. He was stronger than the other soldiers, and so he was the first to regain consciousness. Looking slightly disheveled, he activated his scouter. "My lord, the ship! I detect no life signs in the wreckage. The shields must have fai—URGH!" The Super Saiyan appeared behind him and punched straight through his torso, a blood covered glove protruding from his chest. Vegeta closed his eyes, focusing his deadly technique, and the remaining soldiers simultaneously disintegrated.

King Cold roared with rage, his grey aura exploding around him. Vegeta's smile grew wider, eager to prove himself once again. He didn't have the same history with Cold that he had with Cooler or Frieza, but Cold was a frost demon and that was enough. He couldn't wait to fill his opponent with fear. "That's right! Show me your full power. Give me everything you've got!"

The king bent his knees and launched himself forward, his massive right fist pulling back for a punch. Vegeta brazenly stood his ground until the last possible instant, then darted upward, easily evading the attack. Curious to know an exact measurement of the beast's power, he activated his scouter. Thanks to its damping mechanism, it was able to handle the reading; it beeped briefly before displaying a value.

"One hundred forty million units, hmm?" Vegeta dashed back down, catching Cold with a flying kick to his back that sent him sprawling, bouncing three times across the rocky landscape. "Your power is even less than Cooler's, haha. Did you even know that your son was preparing to overthrow you? Even the weakest Super Saiyan would still be far stronger than you, Cold! Unfortunately for you, I'm not exactly weak by Super Saiyan standards." He folded his arms as the stunned frost demon tried to regain his footing. "The last time I had my personal droid scan me, I was thirty million units above you. Not that power levels always determine a battle; I defeated Cooler even though his raw strength was greater than my own. My Saiyan battle instincts are unparalleled!"

The frost demon was shaking with rage, but his voice was steady. This Saiyan had robbed him of his only two sons, the heirs to his kingdom. He had insulted his family, brutalized them, and even claimed lordship over their territories. Rarely would the king ever let his emotions get the best of him, but this was special occasion. "Foolish primate! You have no idea the horrors that await you. I will make you pay dearly for your insolence!"

"You and what army?" laughed Vegeta.

Ignoring the Saiyan's insult, King Cold lifted his fists and tensed, energy suddenly surging around him. The ground began to shake as his aura expanded in a whirlwind, pushing Vegeta slightly back. The demon's body began to tremble as it contorted.

"So, you DO have additional transformations just like your sons. It still won't save you from me, but show me your true power anyway!" Vegeta was truly pleased; he was sure this was a battle he would actually enjoy.

Almost instantaneously, the demon's armor shattered as stiff horns burst from his back. The explosion of energy forced Vegeta several yards back, though the Super Saiyan maintained his stance. Cold's shoulder arches and skullcrest grew grotesquely, his body rapidly transforming.

* * *

"He's getting stronger!" Gohan shouted over the thunder of the transformation. The Z Fighters were slowly making their way closer to the action, but the frost demon's sudden change in appearance halted them momentarily.

"This is horrible." Krillin held one arm over his face to shield himself from the flow of energy. "Vegeta is – is so strong – but what if this new guy is stronger? Either way, we're doomed. Gosh, I sure wish Goku was here!" His voice wavered, terror gripping him.

The other bald earthling floated in midair with his arms crossed, his third eye unblinking. "It's not Frieza, but it sure feels like him. Looks like him, too." Tien's words were sober. "I watched the fight on Namek from King Kai's planet; Vegeta was able to dominate Frieza, but I don't know if he'll be able to do it again. This beast is entirely different."

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't think it's that simple." The thunder had stopped, and the dust was beginning to clear. "I'm sensing his power, and I'm afraid it's far greater than Vegeta's. If he will let us help him, maybe we can all fight together…but even then..."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta saw the four warriors moving closer. Immediately incensed, he launched a large ball of energy in their direction. "FOOLS!" His voice echoed over the landscape. "Stay clear, you understand me? Interfere and I'll kill you all!"

"A bold move, Saiyan!" The voice of Cold's third form was deep and harsh. "I admire your confidence, though I suspect you'll soon come to regret it. I have more than enough power to crush all of you." The frost demon's head was now elongated, jagged horns protruding from his shoulders, limbs, and crest. Now even larger than before, he looked far more intimidating than Frieza had in his third form.

The Z Fighters narrowly avoided the blast from Vegeta's attack. "That jerk!" yelled Gohan. "We were just trying to help! He doesn't have to be so mean."

Tien grunted. "It's something he has in common with Goku. These Saiyans want to fight on their own – it's a pride thing. It's just like the way Goku refused our help against you at the last Budokai, Piccolo."

The Namek nodded. "Yes, but that turned out for the better. Goku beat me by himself, and it forced me to think more seriously about my own purpose. This isn't just a game, though; I don't think Vegeta can win on his own."

Vegeta, glad that his opponent was finally going to offer him a real challenge, threw his head back and began powering up, his golden aura growing larger and larger. The frost demon stood motionless, watching as the Saiyan's power grew. "Spare me the light show, Saiyan," he growled. "I'm afraid you've no hope of intimidating me; just attack with all your power now."

"Oh, I will." The Super Saiyan dove forward, charging a ball of energy in his right hand as he fired a series of small blasts from his extended left hand. "Eat this, demon!" he shouted, flinging the charged attack downward with all his strength.

Cold had been blocking the rapid-fire volley with his crossed forearms, but he now leapt upwards, out of the blast radius of the stronger attack. Vegeta swooped up to meet him, swinging his leg up for a powerful kick to the side of his opponent's head.

The frost demon ducked and counterattacked immediately, his own kick coming in low toward the Saiyan's torso. Vegeta dodged upward, but was still struck with a glancing blow that flipped him upside down. Catching himself in mid-twist, he fired two golden blasts from his outstretched hands at nearly point-blank range, then flipped backward and spun to face Cold again.

The blast had made it past his defenses, sending him flying. Vegeta followed, laughing wildly, but the frost demon caught himself and fired a barrage of crimson death beams. The Saiyan, taken by surprise, tried to block but found himself knocked to the side by their concussive force. Cold charged, landing a solid punch to the side of his head.

Vegeta's ears rang and a metallic taste filled his mouth. He tumbled blindly, for the moment unable to regain his bearings. He struck the ground hard, rocks flying up around him as he formed a sizeable crater. Picking himself up, he shook his head, then spotted his enemy descending slowly to the lip of the crater. He had sensed the increase in Cold's strength, but this blow was much stronger than he had anticipated. Almost instinctively, he activated his scouter again.

"One hundred eighty million?!" he murmured, surprised. "That's...unbelievable. Not even Cooler's fifth form was anywhere near this powerful!"

The towering monster spoke. "So, do you now see how fruitless your resistance is, Vegeta? Thanks to your other 'Super Saiyan' friend, I've been mentally preparing myself to control this transformation, with all its unbelievable power. You have no chance!"

Vegeta froze, shocked. "Kakarott...is a Super Saiyan?! What is the meaning of this? Who are you speaking of?! I demand you explain!" His fists were clenched in a sudden burst of rage. Had his rival really ascended, and sent this monster to challenge him? He refused to believe it.

"So Kakarott is the name of the boy, is that it?" Cold crossed his arms, completely confident. "I had assumed the two of you were in league somehow, but perhaps I was mistaken."

The prince was livid. "You're lying! I am the only Super Saiyan!" Furious, he leapt out of the crater and charged, launching a series of raging kicks and punches. The tyrant had more strength than him; this was obvious. But Vegeta had fought stronger opponents many times before. He had already proven his superiority over the frost demons when he used superior skill and instinct to overcome Cooler's strength. He was sure he could do it again.

He rained blows mercilessly, using his flawless technique and heightened agility to deliver each blow at maximum speed. Like Cooler's fifth form, King Cold's body was heavily armored, but Vegeta chose his targets carefully, endeavoring to maximize his enemy's pain.

He kept up his furious onslaught as fast as he could, too fast for his enemy to counterattack effectively. Yet Cold moved nimbly, dodging most of his attacks outright and blocking the rest with surprising speed. The few blows that made it past the frost demon's defenses were powerful enough to be effective, but the constant attacks were sapping Vegeta's energy.

"So you think your fighting skills are enough to make up for your lack of power?" shouted the king as he caught Vegeta's fist, twisting his arm. The Saiyan blasted him in the face, pulling away, but Cold had already swung his tail around, catching Vegeta with a powerful blow in the ribs. "Your confidence is misplaced. I have been a warrior since before your father was born. I've led hundreds of armies and killed millions with my own two hands." He punctuated his words with a series of blows that Vegeta found it more and more difficult to block. "You may be the strongest opponent I have ever encountered – by far – but I'm afraid you are still outmatched in every way." He finished his counterattack with a two-handed purple energy blast that sent Vegeta flying backward.

Though Vegeta's aura deflected most of the attack, it still greatly cracked his armor and left exposed portions of his skin smoking. He was shocked; how could this foul reptile treat him like trash? He was beginning to exhaust himself, and his opponent had hardly been injured at all. The way things were going, he was going to lose. Something had to change before he completely depleted his reserves.

"No witty retort this time? What's the matter, Saiyan? Is your stupid monkey brain not able to keep up with my wit?" Cold seemed to actually be enjoying himself. He had spent plenty of time thinking about the potential weaknesses of his foe on the way. He had hoped to provoke the Saiyan into a rage, forcing him to get sloppy. He had seen Vegeta's impressive tactical knowledge used to crush his son, but he had planned to counter with his own highly developed fighting skills until Vegeta was exhausted. Confident that he could outlast any physical assault by the prince, he expected to both exhaust and demoralize him. So far, the fight was going precisely according to plan.

"Don't mistake my silence for submission. I'm not done yet!" Vegeta was trying to put on his best face. Surely he would think of a way to win; he just needed more time. The fight felt very reminiscent of his battle with Zarbon, whom he had a chance to kill but instead provoked into transforming. He had lost that battle, but the zenkai he received afterwards had allowed him to dominate Zarbon's powerd up beast form during their next encounter. Of course, the only reason he had survived in the first place was because Frieza wanted him alive, but this time he had no such advantage.

"Well, forgive me for my observation then, but if you 'aren't done', why is it that you have that look of panic on your face? Hahaha. Come on, attack me." Cold taunted him mercilessly.

There were a few more moves he hadn't tried, but Vegeta honestly doubted they would be enough to overcome the gap between their powers. Inwardly, he couldn't believe that he felt as defeated as he did. The battle was far from over, yet for the first time since becoming a Super Saiyan, he actually believed he might lose a fight.

Tired of waiting, Cold attacked with another powerful punch, the Saiyan only barely able to block and spin around with a weakly-executed kick. His mind flashed back to his days with Nappa. Despite the bald brute's lack of skill in one-on-one battle, it had still been nice to have another Saiyan backing him up on the rare occasions that he needed it.

Dashing upward, Vegeta executed a rapid-fire attack directly into his opponent's face, stunning him just long enough for the prince to catch his breath. His thoughts wandered back to a mission he had been given at age 13: to conquer the crystal planet of Gnesis. Completely alone, he had battled an entire race – powerful warriors numbering in the billions – for an entire month. Nappa had arrived from a shorter mission just as the teenage prince's last bit of strength was failing, rescuing him and taking care of the remaining few thousand enemies.

The prince had never forgiven Nappa. Through numerous missions, he had paid back his debt a thousand times over, but he still resented his partner until the very end. Not even killing Nappa on Earth had given him the release he wanted.

The massive frost demon charged again, pulling Vegeta back to the battle at hand. Fortunately, the brute focused mostly on physical attacks; the Saiyan's smaller size and superior agility were one persistent advantage. He narrowly dodged a vicious kick and dashed around, landing a solid double fist to the beast's lower back. It was a heavy blow, but he knew it wouldn't slow Cold down for long.

Despite his pride, Vegeta felt himself wishing for another Saiyan to fight with him. So much of his tactical genius was being wasted without another warrior to participate. Of course, no Saiyan could have helped him against this opponent – none except Kakarott, perhaps. Vegeta couldn't shake his fear that the low-class Saiyan who had managed to surpass him on multiple occasions was also now a Super Saiyan, as King Cold had seemed to imply. Together, they would surely be able to win – the last warriors of the Saiyan race against the last of the frost demons.

The prince was suddenly furious with himself. It was that stupid earth woman, and Oniya as well. They had turned him into a weak and sentimental fool. He didn't need help from anyone, let alone Kakarott!

Angrily, he charged forward. "I'LL KILL YOU NOW! I SWEAR IT!" But Cold countered the frontal assault skillfully, catching Vegeta's arm and delivering a hard punch to his solar plexus, completely knocking the wind out of the Saiyan. He gasped for breath; he wasn't badly injured, but he needed a moment to regain his strength or it would all be over.

King Cold wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and squeezed, causing the Saiyan's eyes to bulge. "You thought to challenge me? Now you see your folly." He spat the words with marked disdain. "No one challenges my clan and lives." He flicked the end of his tail, sending the Super Saiyan crashing into the ground.

Vegeta tried to move, but couldn't; breath still evaded him. The frost demon began charging a black ball of energy crackling with red flame. "Now you will die!" He flung the ball of energy at the Super Saiyan's supine form.

KAAAAPOWWWW! The attack detonated, engulfing the landscape in a massive fireball. Even at a safe distance, the Z Fighters were nearly blinded by the flash. A mushroom cloud rose from the epicenter of the blast, roiling with purple and green smoke.

The hideous frost demon flew forward, eager to see what his attack had done to the Saiyan. The golden light had been extinguished. As the smoke cleared, he looked down into the gigantic crater, but couldn't see any signs of his enemy.

Surprised, he began looking around. He hadn't expected his attack to completely obliterate the primate.

A few hundred yards away, Vegeta looked up at the dark-haired warrior who had saved him, shocked. "No! Not you! Anyone but you!"

* * *

_It's great to get back to fighting! I wrote a good portion of the dialogue in this chapter, but I've been extremely busy with my new job. David handled the fight scenes and the general flow of the story; his contributions to this story have far exceeded simply editing and giving input. We really wanted this to seem like a realistic way for the fight to work out. Vegeta's training has paid off well; he is able to hold out for a long time against an opponent who is significantly stronger and physically much larger. King Cold is simply too experienced and too ruthless._

_This battle is a significant turning point for Vegeta. This is the first time that he has been truly outmatched as a Super Saiyan; he needed to face potential defeat in order to come to terms with the things that will happen in the next few chapters. We hope that we were able to communicate his frame of mind in a way that makes sense._

_King Cold's third form is taken from Dragonball Multiverse; it is similar to Frieza's third form but much larger due to the king's larger size._

_Thanks for all the reviews! Chapter 22 has gotten more comments than any prior chapter; we enjoyed seeing what everyone thought. As always, we'll answer as many as we can._

_**Q:** please bring back Oniya and have her be trunks mother because then trunks can be a bigger bad ass  
__**A:** We're glad you like the character of Oniya, but Trunks wouldn't be Trunks without Bulma. Oniya may be smart, but she can't build a time machine._

_**Q:** I chuckled a little bit at Vegeta's antics. I hope to see more of that.  
__**A:** Glad you liked the humor we tried to add. Vegeta's interactions with Earthlings are always amusing._

_**Q:** Also really looking forward to Future Trunks' Movie 13 and Vegeta vs. Cold. I'm predicting that Vegeta will get his ass kicked and Goku will Instant Transmission to earth to help him out.  
__**A:** Looks like you were right! Good guess._

_**Q:** If I have one complaint about this chapter, it's how you skipped over when Vegeta and Bulma actually became 'more than friends'. I could just imagine how hilariously awkward it must have played out.  
__**A:**__ Vegeta and Bulma are both adults; I doubt it was very awkward for them. Although _Bringer of Death_ can be pretty violent at times, we're still trying to keep it appropriate for a wide audience._

_**Q: **I look up to you guys and BoD as a sort of older brother fanfic. Keep on being awesome!  
__**A:** Thanks! As always, we love to see other fanfics. Dragonball A-Z is looking great!_

_**Q:** Are Vegeta and Bulma essentially sex buddies at this point? That's what it appears to be when Vegeta states "this is purely for enjoyment".  
__**A:** Vegeta believes that emotional attachment will hinder his training, so he is trying to keep it a friends-with-benefits arrangement. The arrival of a certain purple-haired Super Saiyan might change his point of view, though._

_**Q:** I do hope that Krillin and Vegeta will meet again at some point though. The insults and intimidation would cause a hilarious reaction to the self-esteem of our favorite monk.  
__**A: **The Krillin-Owned count will be sure to rise as long as Vegeta has anything to say about it!_

_**Q:** I really like the way you guys write. It's great to finally read a well-written story where Vegeta's not always in Goku's shadow and actually reaches some of his goals, but couldn't you allow poor Veggie his training shorts, at least?  
__**A:** Glad you enjoy it! Vegeta's ascension to SSj on Namek will result on both Vegeta and Goku better fulfilling their Saiyan heritage. As far as Vegeta's modesty is concerned, we wanted to give him clothing, but he refused. :)_

_**Q:** Future Trunk's physical appearance is rather intriguing, his hair being longer... did he use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the future? Or has he already saved one universe from the threat of the Androids?  
__**A:** Great questions; glad you noticed the differences. They'll be explained soon!_

_**Q:** I'm happy we'll finally get to read a fanfic where King Cold's true power is done justice, instead of just being killed in a lower sub-form just to show off Future Trunk's power.  
__**A:** We have big plans for the King!_

_**Q:** [Citations of DBGT and the Bio-Broly movie]  
__**A:** We have a fairly low opinion of DBGT, and the Bio-Broly movie is equally terrible. Calling GT "canon" is an insult to all things Dragonball-related. :)_

_**Q:** I really hope to see C47 in a fighting body, as I believe it was hinted here!  
__**A:** The real question is: could we trust C47 with a fighting body? For all we know, he'd blow up a Radio Shack with no provocation at all._

_**Q:** Is this... techno-babble which makes some sort of sense? The ship was pulling too many particles along with it?  
__**A:** Hah, glad someone understood it! The faster-than-light travel of spaceships in DBZ seems to require a constant expenditure of power, evidenced the trail left by the Saiyan pods. However, ships never actually disappear from this dimension, like warp drive in Star Trek, hyperspace drive in Star Wars, and slipspace in the Halo games._

_Spaceships in DBZ seem to push halfway between real space and a hyperspace dimension, allowing them to exceed the speed of light while still being visible in space. Maintaining this in-between state takes incredible energy due to the elementary particles constantly being created and destroyed at the boundary between hyperspace travel and relativistic speed (boson-fermion drag). _


	24. Dual Pride

**Cold Saga - Part 6: Dual Pride**

The sun's rays shone with a blinding radiance, warming the battlefield. Two Saiyan warriors, one clad in blue jumpsuit with white armor and the other in red pants and a white ruffled shirt, huddled together. The shorter one, bent over on one knee, was out of breath but wore an expression that could stop a giant in his tracks. The man beside him, taller with mussed black hair, had a hand placed on the other's shoulder and two fingers touching his forehead.

They had miraculously avoided a concentrated explosion of energy that had been on the verge of crushing the shorter warrior only an instant before. The enemy who had fired the blast stood only a hundred yards away, dark and menacing. Silhouetted by the sun, the spiked protrusions all over his armored body made him look singularly intimidating.

Instead of expressing gratitude, the shorter warrior with golden hair growled in fury and yanked the other man's hand off his shoulder.

"Of all the ridiculously impulsive, idiotic things you could have possibly done, Kakarott!"

It couldn't possibly be a coincidence that the prince had been secretly longing for the help of another Saiyan mere seconds before. Kakarott had appeared as if summoned by Vegeta's will alone. The last remaining Saiyan besides himself—a man whom he had sworn to kill, who had had stolen his honor both by surpassing him and by interfering in his battle with Frieza—was standing beside him. He loathed the very sight of the Saiyan from earth.

"How dare you intrude in ANOTHER of my fights, fool! I can't believe this!"

Unaffected by Vegeta's fury, the other Saiyan reached his right hand behind his head and nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, oops. I guess I did kind of barge in. But hey, I saved you from that blast, didn't I?"

It was as if Goku had no appreciation whatsoever for the severity of the insult he had just delivered. The prince continued to stand there, his shock twisted with wounded pride and dipped in the fiery rage of his Super Saiyan transformation. "For the offense you have just committed, not even considering all the other ways you have slighted me, I am going to end your pathetic existence right now!" The prince flared his yellow aura in a sudden burst and pulled his fist back to attack.

"Wait a second, Vegeta. Can't we talk about this?"

CRACK! Vegeta's right hook launched Goku flying across the desert, his aura leaving a crimson trail. The thought that King Cold was watching his every move, amused enough to wait and see how their little squabble played out, never even crossed his mind. Kakarott's insult dominated his every thought.

"No, Kakarott, we cannot 'talk about it'! Do you not recognize that by saving my life you have stripped me of my Saiyan pride? I would rather die than accept your feeble attempts to help me!" Vegeta had caught up to Goku, who had taken the blow rather well; his instinctive use of kaioken had raised his defenses and he was now crouched in a fighting stance. The prince charged again, this time flinging a ball of energy that Goku dodged by leaping upwards.

"But, Vegeta! What about fighting Frieza's father? Can't we settle this little grudge match after we save the Earth from being destroyed?" Goku's pleas were desperate, but the Super Saiyan was blinded by emotion. He didn't care how or why Kakarott had appeared, he didn't care about saving the planet, and he didn't even care about defeating the last of the frost demons. He only knew that Kakarott's continued existence was an affront to his honor.

'How dare this puny imitator blithely interfere in my battles again and again?' Kakarott was a traitor to his race. As a mere child, he had failed in his mission to eradicate the humans, losing his tail and becoming one of them, even taking the name 'Goku'. He had fought against his own flesh and blood, challenging his fellow Saiyans. In their first encounter a year ago, he had shamed the prince and surpassed him in strength, his easygoing attitude mocking Vegeta's battle-hardened resolve. He had even caused Vegeta to lose his tail.

The rebel's interference had twice prevented the prince from gaining access to the power of the dragonballs. His pathetic concern for others had cost Vegeta his life, and now he had added a further insult by rescuing him from Cold. The prince couldn't take it any longer.

"Grudge match, Kakarott? You think that's all this is? You fool! Where is your Saiyan pride, clown?" Vegeta chased Goku through the air, firing an enraged flurry of blasts that devastated the landscape. The prince had begun to regain his strength, and Goku was finding it more and more difficult to stay ahead of his attacks.

"DARN IT!" Goku's shout, surprisingly angry, caused the prince to pause. "My Saiyan pride? Fine, Vegeta, you asked for it. It's…right…HERE!"

Goku's form froze in mid-air. He threw his head back, his arms stretched out at his sides. The outline of his body seemed to shimmer and his crimson aura grew brighter and brighter, shifting from ruby to gold. The last few attacks Vegeta cast rebounded off his aura.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The gathering cloud of dust and smoke cleared in an instant, revealing Goku's unscathed form. His usually calm and friendly appearance was replaced with stern determination, and his ever-welcoming ebony eyes were a fierce green. Golden light emanated from his rippling hair, each strand alive with fury. To Vegeta's distress and amazement, it was perfectly clear that Kakarott had also become a Super Saiyan.

"No, no, no…NO! It can't be!" the prince said in shock.

Just like Vegeta, Goku had reached out and claimed the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race.

* * *

The Z Fighters looked on in awe. "Wow! Now my dad is a Super Saiyan too!" Gohan shouted, his voice thrilling with excitement. Even Piccolo managed a hopeful grin. Their friend had appeared completely from nowhere; the Namek hadn't sensed his energy until he appeared on the battlefield as if from thin air. It was a miracle, really, but the crisis was far from over.

"It still doesn't mean anything unless Vegeta somehow comes to his senses," Piccolo said quietly. "Neither of them are strong enough to take on Frieza's father on their own; they will have to work together." As much as he wanted to help, he knew that both the Saiyans were fiercely independent. If Goku wanted their help, he would ask.

Both Krillin and Tien were also thrilled at seeing their friend's arrival. Everyone's spirits had been immediately lifted, but the direness of the situation still weighed heavily on them all.

"I hope those two resolve this quickly. Cold isn't going to sit around forever and wait," Tien said soberly. "Pretty soon he is going to get bored or realize that if they teamed up he might actually lose. I guess he can't sense energy."

"Don't worry, Tien." Gohan was grinning from ear to ear. "My daddy has never let us down before. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

Piccolo smiled at the boy as he reflected. 'I hope so, kid. I hope so.'

* * *

For once, Vegeta was utterly speechless. There, staring back at him, was his mortal enemy, clothed in the same shining glory that he alone prized. His greatest fear—that Kakarott would also ascend—had come to life and now stood in front of him. Incensed, he regained his speech, still shaking with frustration.

"Ghhh! This is unbelievable! Explain to me how you, a low-class warrior without a shred of our race's pride or honor, could possibly become a Super Saiyan?"

"LISTEN!" screamed Goku, his golden aura flaring around him angrily. Everyone was shocked; Goku never acted like this. "JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

If Vegeta had been speechless before, he was completely stunned now. What had happened to the weak, easygoing version of Kakarott that he had hated so much?

"I've finally learned what it means to be a Saiyan, Vegeta." There was a sensibility in Goku's choice of words, his voice stern. "I've accepted who I am. It's true: no matter how much I care for all my human friends, I will never be one of them. I became a Super Saiyan like you when I learned to accept my Saiyan heritage. Honor, pride… even anger – these are things I was forced to embrace, but now I finally understand. I've stopped hiding from who I was always meant to be."

Goku took a deep breath, his aura finally relaxing. "I may not have your royal blood, but I do have the pride of a Saiyan, Vegeta. Even so…recognizing who I am didn't take away my desire to protect my home and its people; it strengthened my resolve." Goku nodded towards King Cold. "He is the reason that our home planet was destroyed, and I won't let him do it again! Now, if I have to fight you to get to him, I will. But I'd still prefer that we do this together."

Vegeta could never have expected this – not in a million years. Somehow, Kakarott's mind had been transformed along with his body. The idiot clown, the WORST excuse for a Saiyan he had ever known, somehow was making perfect sense. But the prince was still shaking with fury; he hadn't suddenly forgotten everything Kakarott had done to him. "Fight me, eh? You may be a Super Saiyan, but your low class powers are still no match for me. I will crush you."

The prince spoke boldly, but he was conflicted. "Even if I ignored all the ways you have insulted my honor, why would I accept your help, Kakarott? A true Saiyan would rather die than ask for assistance!"

"That's not the point, Vegeta, and you know it," Goku snapped back. "Didn't you fight alongside Nappa all those years? Haven't our people always worked together, especially when they had to face the greatest dangers? Don't you understand that helping each other out is what friends do?" He wasn't sure if Vegeta even knew what friendship was, but he knew he had to resolve this quickly. The frost giant was slowly approaching them. They were running out of time.

"I don't have the luxury of 'friends', Kakarott. I refuse your offer."

"But, Vegeta, think about our race. You're the one who is always talking about the pride of the Saiyans! We are the LAST two Saiyans in the universe. If we can't even join forces to fight off the father of the same monster that destroyed our own people, I guess our race didn't deserve to survive anyway." Goku's voice was firm. "If we can't see past our differences now, then the timeless legend of the Super Saiyan will all be for nothing! We can't let the pride of the Saiyan race die at the hands of this beast!"

Becoming a Super Saiyan had awakened Goku's Saiyan instincts, and he now felt that he truly understood Vegeta's reasoning. He hoped his words were enough to sway the proud prince.

King Cold's voice boomed out, interrupting them. "I'm terribly sorry to cut this reunion short, but you two have ceased to be any amusement to me. I had hoped to enjoy the irony of seeing the last two Saiyans destroy each other, but I think I shall find just as much enjoyment in doing it myself." The gigantic frost demon crouched, his menacing form rippling with energy. "Now, let's finish this."

"Kakarott, I—" It was a struggle for Vegeta to verbalize his thoughts. He couldn't believe that he was about to agree to join forces with the Saiyan he hated. As much as he wanted satisfaction for his own personal honor, Kakarott's words had appealed to the one thing he cared about most: the honor of his race. "Fine! Let's get this over with. But you're still next, got it?"

"All right! Let's do this!" Goku's voice immediately filled with excitement as he turned to face the frost demon. Vegeta turned as well, poised in a flawless battle stance. Side by side, the two Super Saiyans powered up, their auras merging as energy flowed around them.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp, C47 relayed the new developments to Bulma, who listened eagerly.

"Surprising assessment: It appears that another Saiyan has arrived on the battlefield. My scanners indicate that the master still exceeds him in strength by five million units, but it is very close.  
"Prediction: It seems that they are preparing to fight the lizard meatbag together. Together, they greatly exceed his strength."

Bulma clapped her hands, excited. "That must be Goku! He arrived just in time. Quick, let's get to the battlefield!"

* * *

"You know, Vegeta, I'm going to be watching all your new techniques," Goku said, hoping to lighten the mood. He was really just as eager to fight Vegeta as he was to fight Cold.

"Kakarott, just SHUT UP. Now, together on the count of three. One…two…th—"

Goku took off at full speed the instant that Vegeta started saying 'three', much to the prince's annoyance. "Ugh! Get back here, you over-eager son of a—"

Goku reached King Cold much faster than the frost demon had been expecting. Without pausing, the hero landed a spinning kick to his face and began pounding him with punches, pushing through the giant's blocks. Cold was shocked that Goku's strength and speed were nearly equal to Vegeta's, noticeably greater than the power of the Super Saiyan he had faced back on Xylon-38.

The new warrior's punches hurt just as much, but his fighting style was completely different from the prince's. The giant found it difficult to adjust his blocks to meet Goku's smooth and flowing attack style, but he was still protected by his superior speed and strength. The blows hurt, but he could stay in control. Cold suddenly caught hold of Goku's left leg, restraining him. "I've got you now, Saiyan!"

THUUUUDD! Vegeta's knee cracked against the demon's torso, causing his grip on Goku to weaken. The prince began pounding the weak points in Cold's armor. Goku, twisting away, redoubled his own attacks. The golden auras of the two Super Saiyans flashed in spirals around the massive frost demon.

The combined barrage of attacks was overwhelming. Though they had never before fought together, they timed their attacks with instinctive precision. One instant they would attack together, their combined strength blowing past Cold's defenses; the next instant they would alternate attacks in perfect rhythm, wearing his strength down rapidly. He had to constantly change his stance; the blocks he used against one were completely ineffective against the other. Worse, their matching golden hair and auras was making it harder and harder for him to tell them apart.

Although the two Saiyans were tremendous warriors individually, it was their rivalry that made their alliance so effective. Each gave his all in an effort to outdo the other; each pushed himself to the limits of his abilities.

"Hey, check this out, Vegeta!" Goku rushed forward, feinting to one side. The frost demon tried to block, but Goku spun around it and executed a back flip kick that caught Cold squarely in the jaw. He followed up with a rapid flurry of punches to Cold's stomach and a powerful side kick that sent his opponent flying backward.

Vegeta grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself. "That's your best shot, Kakarott? Let me show you how a real Super Saiyan fights!" He caught up to the giant and landed a double fist to his opponent's lower back, then gripped his armored horns and vaulted forward to smash his elbow as hard as he could against the top of Cold's head with a resounding crack.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Goku. The two Super Saiyans jumped backward in unison, each beginning to charge a powerful energy blast.

Cold was breathing heavily, wincing at his injuries. He now knew that it had been a mistake to let the second Saiyan survive. He looked up, instantly freezing in horror.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAA!"  
"SUPER GALIC FLAAAASH!"

Two enormous energy beams, each with enough concentrated force to destroy a star, were suddenly upon him. He braced himself, tensing all the muscles in his body and trying to use his battered exoskeleton as a shield. The two brilliant streams, one a burning yellow and the other a deep blue, ripped through the air and encompassed the King entirely.

KABOOOOM! The explosion thundered across the desert, its deadly energy creating a blinding flash visible from space. Vegeta and Goku dropped back, each feeling good about their combined effort. Both warriors felt the evil king's power drop significantly.

Vegeta smiled. "Well, how are you feeling now, Cold?"

* * *

In Bulma's ship, C47 continued to give play-by-play updates to Bulma.

"Excited boast: The master is really turning up the heat now. I estimate this 'king' has another five minutes, tops." Never before had Bulma seen the android display so much excitement.  
"Expectation: After witnessing the master's domination of Cooler, I am eager to watch how thoroughly he crushes Cooler's father."

* * *

The smoke cleared to reveal the frost demon's battered form panting in midair. Angry wounds covered his limbs where the combined explosions had seared his flesh. His energy had dropped dramatically; he didn't think he could fight one of the Super Saiyans in his current state, let alone both at the same time.

Goku crossed his arms. "So, King Cold, if you're really Frieza's dad, why do you look so different? Does he take after the other side of the family?"

Vegeta was annoyed by the question. "These demons each have four forms, though Cooler was able to unlock an additional transformation by training. Frieza was his fourth form when I killed him back on Namek. When Cold arrived, he was in his second form – much stronger than Frieza was in his second form, but still pathetic compared to me. He transformed to this hideous state shortly before you arrived."

Grateful for the opportunity to catch his breath, the giant spoke up. "My race grows dramatically stronger as we get older. We use suppressed forms to manage our power; it takes years of training to control our true strength. Both of my sons mastered their true forms while they were still young and weak, but my first and second suppressed forms were enough to keep them in line. My full power would crush you both in an instant!"

Vegeta laughed. "If your final form is so strong, then why don't you go ahead and transform? Kakarott might be afraid of you, but I'm not!"

"Hey, I'm not afraid either!" shouted Goku. "I say bring it on! It's not fair to fight you unless you're using your full strength!"

King Cold was conflicted. He didn't think he could risk another transformation; if he lost control, he could easily destroy himself. But he didn't really have a choice. His energy was running out, and the Saiyans weren't going to give him any more time.

The giant growled with rage. "You'll live just long enough to regret this! I'll crush you both, I swear it!" Crouching, he began powering up, energy swirling around him until his form was completely obscured. The ground began to shake.

The two Super Saiyans grinned. "And here I thought we weren't going to have any more fun," Goku said.

"This time, I get the first shot at him," Vegeta replied. "If there's anything left when I'm through with him, you can have your turn." Goku shrugged in assent. "Have it your way. Say, why are you still wearing that scouter? I thought you could sense energy like me."

"Of course I can," Vegeta snapped back. "Anything you can do, I can do better. I keep this scouter for communication purposes. It also comes in handy when I want an actual number to match what I'm sensing; it was designed to go all the way up to 200 million units." He activated it smoothly. "See, right now it's showing—"

BLAM! The scouter exploded, spraying the prince's face with parts. He swore angrily. "Now look what you've done! The darned thing shorted out. I hate this fragile machinery."

The two Saiyans looked at the growing sphere of energy surrounding the frost demon. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to crack and split, fissures snaking out rapidly. WHOOOOSH! Energy exploded out from the epicenter, causing them both to be knocked back.

It felt like the whole planet was shaking. Cold's form hovered motionless, his energy crackling around him. All his injuries had healed. He was around nine feet tall and light grey, with deep cobalt blue armor on his head, chest, shins, and forearms. He was nearly identical to Cooler and Frieza, except for wicked spikes on his forearms and calves.

"Come. Attack me both together."

* * *

_So, we get to see a whole new side of Goku in this chapter! This change was based off of how the Super Saiyan transformation alters a person's attitude and emotions. In canon, we saw SSJ Goku angrily yell at his own son to leave Namek, then he himself admitted that the form amplified his Saiyan instincts to a level he was not yet able to control. Obviously, Goku is still new to SSJ at this point, hence his speech to Vegeta was actually filled with Saiyan logic. Also I have no doubt you guys will ask about the story of how and when Goku became a SSJ. I'm sure the Z fighters, not to mention Vegeta, are wondering the same thing. Maybe he will be kind enough to tell them the story, that's if they can somehow manage to defeat King Cold in his original form..._

_Also, with regard to the explanation of Frost Demon power levels. I hope this answers some of your questions regarding how Cold is so much stronger in his second form than his sons. The simple explanation is that he is just much older and allowed his power to grow over time. Also, his lower forms contain a much higher percentage of his total power than Frieza's and presumably Cooler's as well. To anyone assuming that such and such transformation always doubles the strength of a Frost Demon or boosts it by so many times, be careful about making assumptions. And also, we are doing our best to base King Cold's power off of consistent DBZ principles and logical mathematical operations, in addition to making it fit into the power level system we have for BoD. That said, try to be understanding if you have a different opinion, thanks!  
_

_I speak for David and I both when I say we had a ton of fun writing this chapter. I tried really hard to make Vegeta believable, both in his dialogue and in his reasoning. It is extremely important to me that the Prince of Saiyans is 'in character', since after all this is his story now. We also found that the banter back and forth between Goku and Vegeta came quite naturally to us. It is very reminiscent of they more friendly type of rivalry they develop later on in DBZ, although I don't imagine that after the battle they will become best buddies. In fact, it is clear that Vegeta definitely still intends to kill Goku afterwards.  
_

_One final mention: Thanks for helping us pass our 200th review! It's been an exciting trip so far, and we hope BoD continues to grow. If you like our story, tell someone about it!  
_

_And now my friends, for some good old Q and A...  
_

_**Q: **This was pretty awesome glad you had Vegeta lose so he could get humbled and not make the same mistakes he made during the cannon series. I hope you at least go up to the Androids saga**  
A: **Vegeta's winning streak had to come to an end sometime. As hard as Vegeta has been training, he will go to even greater lengths now that he has seen King Cold's strength – if, of course, he survives!_

_**Q: **Judging from his appearance, I'm guessing this Trunks is stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell and will arrive to take him out.  
**A: **I wouldn't be so sure. Just because Trunks looks older doesn't mean that he's necessarily that much stronger. Besides, Cold clearly seems to think that Goku and Vegeta are much stronger than Trunks was back on Xylon-38._

_**Q: **[Goku] and Vegeta are my equal favorite characters in DBZ and the thought of them fighting together in the next chapter has me pumped.  
**A: **We hope we did justice to your expectations! Goku and Vegeta never really got an opportunity to fight side-by-side in DBZ; this was an opportunity we thought was important to capitalize on._

_**Q: **If you ever get the chance, could you check out chapter 3 of my story, Twin Half Saiyan's and give me some advice on how to improve my writing when it comes to combat?  
**A: **We'll try!_

_**Q: **I wonder though if King Cold will transform into his true form. You hinted at the fact that there's big plans for the King and it's making me wonder if that's a route you're going to take.**  
A: **Well, now you know!_

_**Q:** I'm also glad to see the confusion on Vegeta's face when hears that 'Kakarot' is a Super Saiyan when the audience knows that it's really his son.**  
A: **Vegeta is facing quite a few big surprises right about now._

_**Q:** It looks like great minds think alike, I see a few similarities from how this battle is written and what I wrote on DBM page 579 ;) haha. Thank you for giving a proper display of Colds power, this is the best chapter yet!**  
A: **Glad you enjoyed it, MV! We had already planned for this to happen long before we saw your comment, but we didn't want to leave any spoilers by answering one way or another. I was tempted to say something about it, but David and I agreed that if we joined the DBM discussion about your idea, it might give away too much of our ideas, which we obviously didn't want.  
_

_**Q: **Maybe now the roles are reversed. If Goku achieves SSJ on Namek, then Vegeta has to achieve SSJ in space. If you go by this logic then Goku must have achieved in space.**  
A: **Good guess. I'm sure Goku will be eager to tell his friends how he became a Super Saiyan after they've dealt with King Cold!_

_**Q: **Interesting on how you have handled king cold, glad he is a real fight and not one to rely on brute strength like cooler did with his 5th form.  
**A: **King Cold has a long history of being a warrior; we certainly wanted to highlight his superior skills (far superior to his sons at least)! He is a much better opponent for Vegeta than Cooler or Frieza could have ever been._

_**Q: **King Cold's power is 180 million or you wrote it wrong? It should be at 280 million, shouldn't it? Considering that his transformations double his power just like the transformations of his sons.  
**A: **We never see any of Cooler's lower transformations, so we can't really work based on that. However, Frieza's three suppressed forms weren't exact multiples or doubles or anything like that, so Cold's aren't either. As a frost demon ages, its suppressed forms become increasingly greater percentages of its full power, which is one reason why it is more difficult for King Cold to control his transformations. The only form that is a consistent multiplier is the fifth form used by Cooler; it is always exactly double the fourth form. That's because the fifth form is used specifically for battle, rather than for suppressing or controlling strength._

_**Q: **Because of vegeta, will goku develop new techniques? King colds final form should possibly be saved for later, even together they wouldn't stand a chance.**  
A:** We'll see what happens!_

_**Q: **even if King Cold had raged war before vegeta was born, He's been sitting on a throne doing nothing for god knows how long he shouldn't be that much stronger then his sons.**  
A: **As explained in this chapter, King Cold is several centuries older than his sons, so that is why he is much stronger._


	25. Triptych

**Cold Saga - Part 7: Triptych**

Cold felt his armored exoskeleton stiffen as the transformation started to overtake him. He barely remembered what it was like, being in his true form. As the shell around him grew hard, he felt his body morphing, consciousness becoming cloudy.

The last time he had been in this form - nearly a century before - it had been all he could do to maintain control. Unlike the lower suppressed forms, he could easily alter the power of his true state; losing control would be as simple as one second of agitation. At minimum, he was only slightly stronger than his last transformation and easy enough to manage, but he had never put any appreciable fraction of its power to the test. This battle would take every ounce of concentration he possessed.

The frost demon felt the turbulent flow of energy stabilize, and pain ripped through his still-blurred consciousness. All the transformations were excruciating, but this final one was by far the most acute agony of all. He could feel every crack propagating through his brittle outer shell, new smooth skin bursting through. He could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. Surely these were the pangs of death itself.

As suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone. He was instantly aware of everything - every muscle completely whole. Latent power rippled through his body, a reminder of just how careful he had to be. The transformation was complete.

"Come. Attack me both together."

* * *

Vegeta grinned. "So, you think your new power will be enough to save you? I guess we'll see." The Super Saiyan prince cracked his knuckles, filled with anticipation. It was his turn.

The giant crossed his arms, his expression unchanged. "I told you to attack me together now. I'm giving you one chance. It is your only hope for survival." He had forgotten how easy it was to regulate his energy in this form. The lower transformations impeded the natural flow of ki, preventing it from overwhelming him, but in his true body all his power flowed freely. He relaxed, lowering his power output to its absolute minimum.

Vegeta charged, grinning as his muscles tensed for the attack. He flew upward in an arc, then slashed down with a vicious chop, knocking Cold a few feet back. The prince immediately launched a series of powerful punches and kicks that resounded off the frost demon's blocks like cannon fire.

"Come now, fight me as hard as you can!"

Vegeta could tell that Cold wasn't taking this seriously. Though the giant blocked each attack easily, he wasn't even maintaining a fighting stance. "You're pissing me off, Demon!"

The frost lord's lips parted in a sly grin. "Very well. But remember, you asked for it." Energy instantaneously erupted around him, and he spun around with a kick that sent the Super Saiyan tumbling.

"That's more like it!" shouted Vegeta as he recovered and dashed back toward his opponent. He got in a half-dozen blows before Cold counterattacked with a rapid burst of punches that he only barely blocked. Their force pushed him back quickly. Twisting in midair, he slid under the frost demon's defenses and landed a kick to his opponent's chest with all his force.

THUDD! Vegeta looked up, expecting to see Cold doubled over in pain. To his surprise, the infuriating smirk was still painted on the demon's face. His feet had rammed into the unflinching iron torso of his foe, but the only pain felt by the attack was that his toes and heels were now aching.

"So this is the best you can do? I'm disappointed, Super Saiyan."

* * *

Bulma landed her ship where the Z Fighters were watching the battle and quickly hopped out of the cockpit, accompanied by the bronze android. "Hey, guys!" The annoying tone of her voice twisted upwards in pitch, causing Piccolo to turn away brusquely. The battlefield was no place for a woman.

"Is Goku really back? And how is my…uh, ahem…how's Vegeta?"

Gohan nodded happily. "Yep, that's my dad up there now! They're both fighting him!"

"I don't know how he did it, but somehow Goku convinced Vegeta that they had to fight together," said Piccolo, his back still turned. "I didn't think Vegeta had it in him."

"Yeah, Bulma. Who would have thought those two would have ever teamed up, right? Hehe." Krillin smiled as he walked over and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I'm certainly glad to not be in King Cold's shoes right now. Who would want to stand up to those two when they're fighting seriously? Haha."

"King Cold huh? Vegeta said it was somebody from his empire who followed him here. Do you all know this guy?" Bulma asked, puzzled.

"Not exactly, Bulma." Krillin re-entered the conversation. "Remember Frieza? The one who tried to kill us all on Namek? Well, that's his dad."

"WHAT?" Bulma gasped. Despite being on Namek the entire time, she hadn't seen Frieza even once. She had seen the effects of his power though and she knew how afraid they were all of him. "That's Frieza's dad? But how can you be sure?"

The Namkian, whom Bulma had directed her question to, was momentarily distracted by something, but the boy answered for him.

"That's Piccolo's doing," Gohan answered happily. "He can hear anything!"

"Oh, I see. Well, can Vegeta win? I mean…do you think that together they can beat this guy?" Bulma was trying to hide how much she now cared about Vegeta. No one knew how much time they had spent together over the past month, and she was beginning to think she knew the prince better than anyone.

Piccolo rejoined the conversation. "They WERE doing well against the frost demon's last form, but he's clearly much stronger now." The tall Namekian warrior was the only one besides Tien who wasn't enthralled by the power of two Super Saiyans. "I don't think they can win. This new form is in another league from them entirely. What is it with Saiyans and their foolish obsession with fighting their opponents at their maximum power?"

Bulma gulped as she turned towards the battlefield. 'Oh, Vegeta,' she thought. 'Don't you go and die on me, not now…especially not now…'

* * *

The Super Saiyan prince barely had time to react before a rapid flurry of attacks began raining down on him. King Cold's attacks were simple and straightforward, but they came with dramatically increased speed and strength. He didn't feint or change direction; he merely kept pounding the Saiyan again and again. Vegeta was able to deflect the attacks, but he was amazed at their strength. The emperor's third form had been stronger than him, though the gap was not insurmountable, but the strength of this new form was beginning to worry him. Each blow seemed to sap a little more of his energy, yet his opponent's power only increased.

"Now you recognize the futility of your rebellion!" the king shouted coldly.

Vegeta tried to counterattack by twisting around one of the punches, preparing to deliver a full power kick to the side of Cold's head. He ignited his aura, focusing all his strength and tensing the muscles in his right leg. The angle of his kick was perfect, his form impeccable as he took full advantage of his position and velocity as well as his opponents.

THUUUM, his crispy white boot collided with Cold's head right above the neck, but despite his effort the mighty blow did absolutely nothing. Vegeta was stunned, but was allowed no time to react to his failure. The instant after his botched attack, a heavy haymaker grazed his temple, sending him plummeting toward the ground, nearly dazed.

"Uh Oh!" shouted Goku, his golden aura crackling with power as he rushed up to challenge the massive frost demon himself. "My turn now!"

The younger of the Super Saiyans kicked off the ground, trying to draw the fight away from Vegeta, who still had not picked himself up. Goku accelerated his attack speed, his golden aura ripping through the air as he charged forwards, his Saiyan battle instincts at their peak. Rather than trying for a direct hit as Vegeta just had, he aimed low to knock the demon off balance and then throw him. His plan succeeded, as he kicked his opponent in the shin and then grabbed him by both legs, spinning him around a few times and hurling him off.

The giant frost demon was only mildly amused, easily bracing himself and defending against Goku's continuing onslaught. 'If this is all the damage they can inflict, I doubt I'll have to push my power any further. This current level seems to be manageable enough, and so far I haven't received any damage at all.' It was unlike any battle he had ever experienced, but he was determined to not underestimate his opponents. The Super Saiyan had appeared defeated when battling his son Cooler as well, but had ultimately found victory, in part due to his son's overconfidence. Frieza, he imagined, had probably experienced similar failure. Normally, he would never have believed this level of strength to be necessary, but then again, the Super Saiyans weren't exactly disheartened; perhaps he would have to push even more.

Goku's fluid attack style did a better job of penetrating Cold's defenses, but the few blows he landed were simply shrugged off. His fists smashed against the king's torso with resounding cracks that shook the landscape, bits of rock crumbling from the shock-waves as the area was being gutted and reshaped. Even so, the demon, wearing a fierce frown, was tanking each blow with very little effort.

A powerful backhand caught Goku in the side, knocking him several yards away before he could regain his balance in mid-air. It was followed by a series of wild death beams, mostly purple but leaving a sickly black trail behind them. The Super Saiyan's hands moved rapidly; the beams were imprecise, but it still took all his concentration to block them.

Cold was completely dominating, yet his mind wasn't battle focused. 'Super Saiyans…They are both skilled and powerful. It's fortunate that these two are all that remain of their race. In that, my son's foresight was well envisioned. My vengeance on these two will end their defiance, and then I will reign down my wrath on this world.'

Suddenly boosting his speed, the frost demon flew forward, too quickly for Goku to even follow, and swung his fist into the side of the Saiyan's head. Goku saw stars, suddenly beginning to realize just how much he was outclassed. A powerful knee to his gut then doubled him over, and an uppercut to his jaw dazed him. King Cold was on him again, before Goku was able to even regain his balance, and raised his armored fist for a deadly blow.

THUUMM! Vegeta smashed both of his elbows into his enemy's upper back, sending the giant stumbling forwards. "NO ONE kills Kakarott while I'm around!" the prince roared, his resolve to achieve victory still fiery and unquenched. "Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me alone!"

Goku straightened up, brushing the dust off his torn clothing. "Thanks, Vegeta. I guess that makes us even." His momentary gratitude earned him a withering glare from the prince.

"Yeah, well don't get the wrong idea. I just want the pleasure of ending you for myself." Vegeta spat, crossing his arms rather than help Kakarott stand up. "I hope you're not too damaged to continue fighting, Kakarott," the prince snapped.

"No, I'm fine." Goku stood, smirking at the prince. This was an opponent stronger than any he had ever dreamed of facing, and only together could they possibly hope to achieve victory, though even that was waning quickly. "He's awfully strong, Vegeta. We can't afford to let him catch us off-guard, or we'll be history! We've got to attack him together, like before."

Vegeta scowled. It wasn't that Cold was so much stronger than him that bothered him so much as it was that Kakarott seemed to have this unshakeable faith that they could somehow still win. It was incredibly foolish, especially since he could sense that Cold had indeed far surpassed even their combined power. Yet, he found himself somewhat hopeful that they could find a weakness to exploit; something, anything that could topple the demon's exponentially increasing power. His belief in the Saiyan race had suddenly been reaffirmed by Kakarott's speech, yet he still knew that it was a fool's endeavor. "Fine. I take him high, you take him low. Let's cut the son of a bitch in two."

King Cold rocketed up toward them, gaining speed. The two Super Saiyans dove to meet him, flames erupting from the trail left by their auras. An instant later, the three warriors met, producing a thunderous shock-wave.

To the observers watching from the cliffs a few hundred yards away, it looked like a furious ball of fire and lightning and fists. Every few moments, one of the Saiyans would be thrown from the fight, only to dive right back in. The crash of punches and kicks and blocks sounded like constantly rolling thunder.

Vegeta caught the frost demon around the neck in a choke-hold and drove his knee into his opponent's lower torso, but Cold snapped his head back, catching Vegeta in the forehead. The king fired a full power death beam a Goku from point-blank range, the Super Saiyan only barely able to dodge the intense golden ray.

"Stay clear, Vegeta!" Goku yelled, raising one hand above his head. "DESTRUCTO DISK!"

The bright orange disc, shimmering with gold from the Super Saiyan's energy, spun toward King Cold rapidly. The demon reacted on instinct, firing a kienzan of his own that countered Goku's attack only a few feet away. The two disks spun for a moment in collision before exploding into dozens of tiny shards of energy that flew in every direction.

"IDIOT!" shouted Vegeta as he dodged. "When has that ridiculous technique EVER proved useful?!"

Goku shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know he would stop it." For the first time, the smile on his face was beginning to disappear. "I'm running out of ideas here, have you got any?"

"Naturally!" The prince held his arms out, golden energy building in a sphere around him. "Let's see him try this on for size!"

Spheres of golden energy rushed out from his aura, flying toward Cold from all directions. 'What new trick is the little monkey trying this time?' The demon dodged the first few explosions, but they kept coming, piling up in a shell of golden light around him. With nowhere to run, he crossed his arms in front of his face and braced himself. 'Haha, not bad.' Cold thought as he realized what was coming next, raising his power level by small percentage.

"HAAAAAAA!" Vegeta roared as the rest of his energy spiraled out from him, adding to the cloud of explosions around his opponent. A split second later, all the blasts met, combining in at a common center in one colossal explosion and releasing a massive horizontal shockwave. The Z fighters, all ducking for cover, were smashed by flying rocks. Bulma was in immediate danger, but Gohan quickly grabbed and shielded her.

The smoke slowly cleared to show King Cold's form, crouched motionless in midair, still frowning angrily. His skin was smoking and covered in scorch marks, but he was otherwise unharmed. 'Unbelievable; that a Saiyan would be able to perform an attack of this level, truly impressive. Had I not increased my power, I might have actually taken significant damage.'

"Impossible," muttered Vegeta, filled with rage at his failure. "Such…power! It's like he reveals more strength with each move we do. Where does it end?" His last attack would have taken out Frieza's 100%, 5th form Cooler, and 3rd form Cold all in one hit, but this new form was something else.

* * *

Piccolo clenched his fists, visibly distraught. "He's growing stronger, and they still haven't been able to do anything against him! I've got a bad feeling about this."

Worried, Bulma turned to the robot. "What do your scanners say?"

"Statement: The lizard meatbag's energy is fluctuating wildly, but it seems to be averaging around 230 million units. That is more than 35% more energy than that of the master.

"Encouraging observation: My sampling rate is set so low that I can't be entirely confident of this number.

"Cheerful attempt at reassurance: Don't lose hope yet, worthless meatbags! Hehe, except the master, of course."

Gohan's mind raced, scared. He had trained hard, hoping that he would be able to help his daddy against Vegeta, but this new enemy was so much stronger than anything he had ever imagined. He wasn't a Super Saiyan like them; would he be able to do any good? He had to try.

"I'm going to help them!" the boy shouted, powering up.

"No Gohan!" Piccolo's voice was sober but raised. 'There it is again,' he thought. "You'll only be in the way and end up getting Goku killed. As much as I hate to admit it, we are all completely outclassed."

Krillin shivered. "I just hope they figure out what to do before it's too late! If the two of them can't do it…well, I don't even want to think about what will happen to the rest of us."

* * *

The Saiyans rushed forward again, but now Cold was also on the offensive. His blows were becoming wild, but they had so much force that avoiding them was all the more important. Goku and Vegeta were each dodging with all their skill, but neither could do a thing besides try to avoid potential knock out blows.

'Such unbelievable strength!' Vegeta thought. 'His power is…mind boggling. If I make it through this, I must obtain this kind of strength for myself.'

'This is by far the toughest battle I've ever fought. Even with Vegeta and I working together we are still going to lose!' Goku was exhausted, but continued his dodging.

SHKRAAK! The frost demon's tail caught Vegeta in the ribs. THUUMM! A wild kick, only partly deflected by Goku's block, flipped the other Super Saiyan end-over-end.

'Ah, finally I see that I have begun to break their spirits.' The demon grinned uncharacteristically. 'Hmmph. I don't see why I didn't use this much energy to begin with.' Cold suddenly gasped. For a moment he felt as if all his power fluctuated all the way from his ears down to his toes. It was the first time he had felt any ill effects from his latest transformation. 'Hcccckk,' he clinched. "Just need to…relax. I should finish this quickly before I risk losing control.'

King Cold dashed forward, catching them both, first Goku then Vegeta, by their necks with his powerful hands. He twisted his thick fingers around each throat, his superior strength preventing either warrior from freeing themselves. "This is the end for you, Super Saiyans!" He tightened his grip. "It's such a shame you wasted all that power trying to take down my empire. Had you not been so foolish I might have left you alone." Goku could feel his heart pumping faster, the feeling in his fingers and toes beginning to go numb.

A hundred yards away, the rage filled Gohan was being physically restrained by Piccolo, who felt his own self-control slipping quickly. "Wait, Gohan. Not yet!" The Namek shifted his view from the battle once more. 'There it is again, but…now it's growing…'

"…But you just had to make an attempt at my throne. You thought that you could take over and rule, Vegeta?" The prince was also nearing the end of the line, gasping in vain for air. "I will never allow another, especially a Saiyan, to hold such a position. Now…you both die!"

* * *

_Moments before…_

"Wow, mom. You never told me Dad was so incredibly powerful!" The young man who had been on Xylon-38 stood on a cliff overlooking the battle between Vegeta, Goku, and King Cold. He smiled as he considered everything that had transpired, comparing all the potential changes and trying to predict the outcome of his interference.

"I wasn't sure about taking the risk of sending Cold here, but you really are brilliant, mother. They teamed up just like you wanted. Even though King Cold's transformation is much stronger than either of us had anticipated, it looks like Goku and Father will be able to defeat him.

Trunks felt the cool wind of the eastern breeze brush through his hair, still clinging to the hope that the horrific events that had defined his future could possibly be prevented by his intervention. So many pointless deaths, not to mention the destruction of almost the entire population of the Earth, could all be avoided if he could make just one big change…he hoped.

"Father, I hope you will be sensible. Everything depends on your cooperation…"

As the boy from the future watched, he found he really enjoyed watching the battle. All three warriors were far more skilled than anyone he had ever seen, and he was impressed with the amount of refinement in their strategies and tactics. It was as if they had loads of time to constantly hone and refine their fighting skills, combined with the fact that they seemed to be natural geniuses in battle. His own fighting style consisted mainly of feints, running and hiding between attacks, and simply trying to survive. 'If only father had been around to train me, maybe I could have made a difference! Surely it could have helped me close the gap.'

But King Cold announced that he had a final transformation, and the two Saiyans agreed to allow it. Trunks reached his hand back to the handle of his sword instinctively, the news shaking his previously hopeful attitude. 'What? Another transformation? This can't be good!'

As the frost demon completed his metamorphosis, Trunks could only watch and pray. If they couldn't defeat Cold, the future could end up just as bad in this timeline as in his own. 'Have I simply created another doom for the Earth by bringing Cold here?'

The two Super Saiyans were fighting valiantly against the demon, but things weren't looking good. Worried as he watched on, Trunks felt his power level slip out of control for a moment. He was frustrated, but he had to stay hidden at any cost. He hoped that no one had sensed him; his momentary irritation had caused his suppressed power to shoot up. Holding his breath and trying to get back under control, he thought he saw Piccolo turn in his direction, but then ignore him when he relaxed again.

As things continued to spin out of control, he had debated whether or not to intervene. If he tried to help out in the fight and they still failed, he wouldn't be able to return home. And, he would be dooming this timeline to a fate as terrible as that of his own. There was no longer any plan. He had to make a decision and he needed to be certain of his choice, knowing that it would likely determine the safety of an entire world. Carefully, he weighed everything he knew in his mind, comparing each detail and wondering about different scenarios. What could he change if he had to try again? Would it be worth the risk? And would anything be as effective at achieving his goals as this plan was?

'Alright, this may turn out to be a terrible decision, but I can't sit here on the sidelines any longer. I'm coming, Father!'

The two Saiyans had mere moments left to live. Their respective life-forces were being choked out by the callous hands of King Cold. 'It can't end like this,' Vegeta thought. 'After all I did to get here, even personally defeating Frieza himself, I cannot allow my honor to be trampled by his father!' The Super Saiyan prince, the first to achieve the legend in a thousand years, had been in unthinkably tough situations before. His current state ranked among the most hopeless of his experiences, but he was determined to keep struggling. 'I nearly made the mistake of giving up against Frieza. I almost surrendered my fighting spirit when I saw how much stronger he was; If I had, I would have never become a Super Saiyan. It can't have been all for nothing! The Saiyan Prince will NOT die this day!' With his last ounce of resistance fueling his mind to stay conscious, Vegeta suddenly felt another strong power level rapidly approaching.

"Not so fast, you demon!" A oddly familiar voice rang out behind King Cold. "Now you'll have to deal with three Super Saiyans!"

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to everyone. There has been a lot of anticipation regarding this battle, and many of you were correct in assuming that Cold's Final Form would be far superior to even the combined efforts of Vegeta and Goku. To be honest, I found this chapter very difficult to write. At least, much more difficult than 24 or 22. It took me a while to figure out how to make this chapter really convey what I wanted, but I think that by getting into King Cold's head as much as we did that was at least somewhat accomplished. I hope that the quality of the story for this chapter isn't too big a dip from our usual standard and that you enjoy it despite the difficulties we had with it.  
_

_Next, I'd like to advertise that some time next week, probably after the regular Chapter 26, we will do a special on the BoD Future Trunks. We have revealed little by little what his plans were and some of you have been able to guess at pieces of his future. It's the story of what happened in the original timeline of BoD, yet it may have several similarities with the timeline of Mirai Trunks from DBZ canon. Stay tuned for that.  
_

_As for Cold's power level, keep in mind that he hasn't trained to control it yet as he has in DBM. However, he clearly doesn't need his full strength to dominate Vegeta and Goku. We hope that it makes sense to have his power level fluctuating as he experiments and tests out how much of it he can handle. As for the official max power level of Cold, we shall not say what it is. However, the 230 million mentioned by C47 is a close approximation of what he is capable of. C47 is being very careful with his sampling so as to not overload his entire body, hence his reading may be close but not exact. I'm sure if you guys ask nicely and really want a power level listing, David might post one on Thursday. We shall see.  
_

_Answering questions:_

**_Q: _**_When vegeta kept wishing for another saiyan to fight a long with him or nappa made me think will he wish them back?_**_  
A: _**_I don't think anyone feels like wishing Nappa back to life! Vegeta will have his fill of fighting alongside other Saiyans now that Goku has joined the fight._

**_Q: _**_This is by far my favorite chapter! Goku and Vegeta's banter was the highlight. It's nice to see that Goku has accepted what he really is and can somewhat understand Vegeta better now. Time to see what King Cold can really do.  
**A: **So glad that you enjoyed it! One of the main differences between _Bringer of Death_ and canon DBZ was that Goku and Vegeta end up a lot closer in terms of their attitude toward their Saiyan heritage. It becomes a point of comraderie rather than something to be ashamed of._

**_Q: _**_The explanation on the 'Frost Demons' served its purpose in making King Cold's power make sense.  
**A: **Great. There are a lot of theories floating around about the comparative strength of the Arcosians. Although we are primarily Vegeta fans, we think it's a shame that the mighty Frieza and his clan are so often considered a joke later on in the series. We wanted to make King Cold more...competitive._

**_Q: _**_I was hoping though that Cold would act a bit more formal than brutish. Cell and Freeza are my favorite villains cause of how they act all polite and do evil things at the same time.  
**A: **The monstrous third form of the Frost Demons tends to inhibit their refined instincts. Frieza's attitude was noticeably different in his third form. Hopefully Cold has regained his composure in his final form!_

**_Q: _**_So why did King Cold say that the saiyan he fought on xylon-38 (Trunks) was weaker than Goku  
**A: **Hmm...probably...because he was! Trunks is indeed weaker than Goku and Vegeta. That's something we've been trying to hint at for a while._

**_Q: _**_This was yet another amazing chapter, and I really liked the dialogue between Goku and Vegeta; they were both very much in character. Watching Goku's attitude completely change when he transformed was refreshing for a change, it was frustrating seeing Goku as always so happy from a readers perspective.  
**A: **We agree. Goku may be all fun and games when he's with his friends, but he's just as much of a Saiyan as Vegeta._

**_Q: _**_This is easily the best Vegeta-based fan-fiction I've read on this site, and I've been an avid fan since 2006. The way you guys detail the fights without becoming repetitive is impressive.  
**A: **Thanks a lot! That's a huge compliment._

**_Q: _**_Shame that king cold isn't using a sword, he seems like a good swordsman. Cold fears he will lose control, would this be like broly in movie 8? If his body overloads he might explode?  
**A: **We aren't really sure why Cold is generally considered to be good with a sword; he certainly didn't have any luck against Trunks. As far as his chances of losing control are concerned, hopefully this chapter has expanded that idea a little!_

**_Q: _**_Would this fight catch the attention of gero and perhaps cause him to change his androids?  
**A: **Now you're thinking ahead! Don't give away our secrets!_

**_Q: _**_As this is my first review and I don't want to necro review on older chapters, I am going to post a brief overview of my thoughts on all the chapters leading up to this one as well as this chapter._**_  
A: _**_Thanks so much for your review! We're so glad that you're really enjoying this story. We hope it's as much fun for you all to read as it is for us to write. Keep reviewing!_

**_Q: _**_Amazing chapter guys and I hope that the two of them survive against a guy who has the level of strengh comparable to the androids if you're considering DBM here of course(Got the DBM reference from Cold's first comment in his true form lol).  
**A: **Hah, glad you spotted the reference. Yes, King Cold's current strength is (in our story) comparable to #17 or #16 in canon. Whether that will be the same in _Bringer of Death_ isn't quite so clear..._

**_Q: _**_As always, some great comedy from C47, I laughed pretty hard when he gave the 'king' five minutes, tops.  
**A: **We're glad you like him! He's one of our favorite characters._

**_Q: _**_This chapter was EPIC. There are no other appropriate words to describe it. I'm happy that you seem to be incorporating my idea for Goku's motivation for transforming, & I can't wait to hear the whole tale from him next chapter. Also, angry Goku is rarely done well in fanfiction, but you accomplished it masterfully here. I also can't wait to see Kold rip the two Super Saiyans a new one when he transforms.  
**A: **So glad that it met with your approval! Goku will provide an explanation soon enough, but right now they have a pretty big problem on their hands. King Cold isn't going anywhere just yet, and something tells me that his full power is still untapped._

**_Q: _**_Since vegeta's actions will differ from canon, will new enemies be made? Or would you feel more comfortable just adjusting the established characters to better fit the story?  
**A: **We're trying to maintain a balance of both! Hopefully the Android Saga will give a little more information about where _Bringer of Death_ is going in the long term._

**_Q: _**_i can never wait for the next tuesday or thursday to come around so i can read the next chapter.  
**A: **We never can wait for the next chapter so that we can hear your thoughts!_

**_Q: _**_My one Q is this: How did Trunks know the exact time and coordinates of King Cold's location? I mean, he knew about Goku's arrival and the androids to a degree (this was Earth based) but who could have been out in space to record this time and place for Trunks to go to?  
**A: **We promise to answer that question soon enough! Don't worry, we've already planned out exactly what happened._


	26. Amalgamation

**Cold Saga - Part 8: Amalgamation**

Trunks lifted his sword, preparing to strike. His blue Capsule Corporation jacket rippled in the wind of his Super Saiyan aura.

"Not so fast, demon! Now you'll have to deal with three Super Saiyans!"

The sun gleamed against his sword, flashing across the battlefield. He had to save their lives quickly, before it was too late; Cold was squeezing the life out of Goku and Vegeta. Hearing the voice, the frost demon turned to see the sword about to slice him in two from head to toe. Instinctively, he released his hold on the two Saiyans and teleported upward, the blade missing him by mere inches.

'That was too close!' Cold reappeared several hundred feet high in the air. He looked down, curious to see whether this was the same attacker he had faced on Xylon-38. 'So…it IS him! That foolish boy who baited me to come here – I nearly forgot! Perfect. I'll finish him off along with the other two. One solid blast and they're all dead - even those foolish bystanders nearby who think I haven't noticed them.' Cold smiled, preparing his final assault against Earth. He would execute his revenge in one swift stroke.

"Quickly…Goku, Fa—Vegeta, we have to finish him off NOW!"

Rubbing his neck and regaining his bearings, the Saiyan prince stared daggers at Trunks. "And just who do you think you are, ordering ME around?! Don't you know who you're talking to, boy!?" Vegeta's angry outburst wasn't unexpected; the time traveler's mother had often told him about his father's legendary temper. But this was no time for questions.

Goku had also caught his breath, but was focused on King Cold, recognizing the demon's expression. "He's about to attack again, Vegeta!"

The three Super Saiyans looked up in unison to see their foe charging a powerful energy blast above his head. A spherical purple orb, densely focused with dark energy, was crackling in the skies above. It grew larger and larger each second. Vegeta swore. "That's enough energy to blow up this whole star system in one explosion!"

"Vegeta, I don't think we can stop that!" Goku yelled desperately.

"Don't you think I know that, clown!? Any ideas?"

Trunks immediately blasted off the ground, his sword drawn and his body cloaked in golden energy. The other two Super Saiyans were stunned at this strange boy's determination. He turned his head as he flew, yelling instructions. "I'll take him from below; you two try and catch him off guard. Don't hold anything back; this may be our only chance!"

"Who IS this kid? How dare he order me arou—"

Goku blasted off, following the newcomer's suggestion. "There isn't time, Vegeta! We have to stop Cold now!"

The Saiyan prince, now standing alone on the ground, was adamantly opposed to following the strategy of some random boy who had appeared out of nowhere. Adding to his consternation, this clearly human interloper claimed to be a Super Saiyan. Whoever this guy was, he couldn't possibly be what he claimed. 'Only three Saiyans remain; I'm certain of it. I will expose this imposter!' Seeing Kakarott achieve the legendary transformation had been bad enough, but this new insult was too much. Yet, through his fury, he could still sense the power of Cold's attack.

"GRRPH. Fine, Kakarott. This had better work!" The prince was fuming at the turn of events, but he had to keep Cold from ending the battle prematurely. 'They're hopeless without me, anyway,' he thought.

Trunk's sword was lifted behind his head, both his arms gripping it tightly. Cold's blast seemed almost ready to fire; he had to be quick. Looking back, he saw the other two Super Saiyans following him. Goku was charging a kamehameha as he flew upwards, and Vegeta was going in for a physical attack from behind. 'Perfect,' Trunks thought.

"Hey, Cold! We never got the chance to finish our fight!" Trunks tried distracting the demon, hoping he would fire the dark sphere of compact energy directly at him. It was vital that the other two Saiyans trusted him enough to stick to their current plan, leaving Trunks to handle the blast. If they didn't and instead joined in trying to stop the planet buster, it would all be over.

King Cold smiled. His anger toward Vegeta and Goku notwithstanding, this young boy had earned more wrath than the other two Saiyans combined. Sure, Vegeta had killed his sons, but this insolent upstart had provoked him to his face and humiliated him in front of his own men. Not unlike the Saiyans, Cold saw his honor as paramount. This begged for vengeance.

"As you wish, BOY! I'll destroy you and this planet all at once! Now, say goodbye!" Cold bent his elbows back briefly and hurled his energy blast, which had expanded to eight feet in diameter. It was a concentrated, boiling maelstrom of malignant power. The ball crackled through the air, sucking the heat out of it and causing all three of the Super Saiyans to feel a sudden chill.

"That's right, Cold! You just love taking the bait, don't you!" Trunks braced himself, tightening his grip. His weapon – a gift from an old friend – was no ordinary broadsword.

The ancient blade was endowed with a powerful magic, created eons before as a protection against evil. Though still highly effective against ordinary foes, it possessed a special strength against malevolent energy. He knew his weapon was their only chance to defeat the attack, the only hope for the entire population of Earth.

"Haaaaaaaah!" the boy yelled, swinging his enchanted blade forward to meet the demon's dark blast. He could sense that the other two Super Saiyans were still on course; Goku, always trusting, remained on his attack path while Vegeta was focused on the enemy.

The blade tore through the demon's energy blast with a flash of pure golden light, causing most of its energy to evaporate instantaneously. The remainder of the attack was cleaved in two, spinning harmlessly to both sides and detonating in midair.

Vegeta reached the demon first. Seeing that Kakarott was charging an attack, the prince put all his energy into a double fist hammer that hurled the shocked demon straight toward the other Super Saiyan.

"Kamehameha!" screamed Goku. The brilliant blue beam completely engulfed the king, its searing energy pulsing with Super Saiyan power.

Trunks was elated. "YES!" He dashed forward, sword lifted again, preparing to finish off the demon in a single stroke.

* * *

"Who's that!?" Gohan blurted, echoing the thoughts of the other Z fighters. Just seconds before, Piccolo had been holding him back from the battle, but now they both stood in utter amazement. Silently, the Namekian realized that the boy was who he had been sensing. The energy signatures matched, though what he was sensing now was far stronger. Whoever this boy was, he had been watching the entire fight but only just decided to intervene.

"Another Super Saiyan?" Tien was skeptical. Though he had long since come to terms with Goku's greater strength, he had no love for his friend's race. "I don't trust the Saiyans, but I guess it's good that he's fighting King Cold."

Piccolo grunted. "Yes, he's fighting Cold; that's all that matters. I don't trust the Saiyans either, but the frost demon has to be stopped." He glanced over at Gohan, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder; the one Saiyan he truly cared about. "Be ready, Gohan."

"Where do you think he could have come from, guys?" asked Krillin. No one replied. "I mean, first Goku appears from thin air and then this guy does the same thing. What? Is it Super Saiyan discount day or something?" No one else laughed. Krillin knew that the Earth's chances for survival were still slim.

Bulma, watching through binoculars, felt a sudden thrill rush through her. There was something familiar about the newcomer. Was it the way he was dressed, or—C47 interrupted her thoughts.

"Preliminary analysis: The energy of the newcomer is consistent with the broad biology of the master and the one called Kakarott, though they both exceed him by 6-10% in power."

'Huh, so he really IS another Saiyan,' Bulma wondered, giggling. 'He sure is cute.'

* * *

"RAAAAHHHH!" The frost demon exploded out from the dissipating Kamehameha, his skin scorched and smoking but his power unabated. Trunks immediately surprised him with a swing of his sword at full strength. Cold blocked the steel swipe with one of the protruding horns on his armored forearm, then backhanded Trunks, sending him tumbling to the ground.

This newcomer was more of a threat than he had anticipated. Somehow, the boy had managed to use his blade to destroy his ultimate energy attack almost effortlessly. He would have to avoid the shining sword at all costs. The other two Saiyans, amazingly resilient, were actually strong enough to land effective blows if he allowed himself to be distracted; the blue energy beam hadn't injured him significantly but had still caused surprising pain. 'I'm going to have to risk even more power.' Cold spat, furious that he hadn't been able to end the fight yet.

Gritting his teeth, the giant lowered his hands to his sides and released a burst of energy that exploded around him, knocking the two older Super Saiyans back. "He's getting stronger again!" shouted Goku. "We have to attack now!"

Suddenly, King Cold felt all his muscles spasm. He froze, motionless, as waves of nausea surged through his body. His vision blurred. His limbs began to shake, releasing short bursts of energy that spiraled away from his immobilized body.

"He can't move! Come on, attack him now!" Trunks had recovered and now flew up toward the fighters, his sword held to one side at the ready. "Let's hit him with everything we've got!"

Instinctively, both Goku and Vegeta fired bright golden energy blasts at Cold. The two balls of energy collided on either side of the powerless frost demon, exploding with a deafening shockwave and sending him flying downward, bruised.

The blast knocked Cold out of his stupor just as Trunks reached him, his sword already slashing upward. With no time to block, the frost demon twisted as far out of the way as he could.

SHINNNNG! The tip of the enchanted blade grazed the king's back, leaving a deep gash. THRUCK! The end of the boy's swing connected with the base of his enemy's tail, slicing it off cleanly. Purple blood spurted everywhere.

"MY TAIL!" roared Cold, overwhelmed with pain. Spinning, he fired death beams hard and fast at the golden-haired fighter who had just assaulted him. But he was still reeling from the nausea of his power increase and the pain of losing his tail; the beams were wild and easy to dodge. 'I have...to calm down,' he thought, trying desperately to regain control. 'I can't lose…not like this!"

* * *

"Kakarott! I need you to listen to me."

Goku turned his head, still maintaining his fighting stance. "Sure, Vegeta! What do you need?"

The prince scowled. "I'm not asking for your help, got it? I can take care of Cold on my own. But I need you– no, I'm ordering you – to keep him occupied for a minute or two. It will take at least that long to prepare my attack." Vegeta spat out the words coldly. 'I designed this attack to destroy you, Kakarott. Pity I'll have to use it on King Cold first.'

"All right!" Goku glanced down at the young Super Saiyan, who met his gaze immediately. Both were confident they could provide the needed distraction. "You sure it will work, Vegeta?" Goku was ready to try anything. The planet couldn't take much more fighting at this level.

"OF COURSE IT WILL WORK!" Vegeta shouted. "Now attack him!"

* * *

"It doesn't seem that he can control his power very well," Piccolo observed, noticing the occasional spasms and uncontrolled surges in the frost demon's power level. "He must not be used to using this form."

C47's scanners chirped.

"Statement: That is correct. The lizard meatbag's power continues to fluctuate wildly, an obvious side effect of his inexperience with this transformation. However his strength still appears to be peaking around 230 million units."

* * *

Trunks and Goku charged Cold together. The boy's power level wasn't quite as high as Vegeta's, but he made up for it. Fresh to the fight, he used his higher stamina to stay on the offensive; his shining blade threatened the frost demon at every turn. Cold, forced to keep his guard up against the newcomer, couldn't defend against Goku's attacks quite as well, though he still had enough strength that the blows didn't hurt badly.

A few dozen yards away, the Prince of Saiyans hovered in midair with his arms outstretched, golden energy swelling around him. Sparks began to flash around him as his aura became jagged and violent. Clouds appeared above him, seemingly out of nowhere, and began twisting in a spiral. Violent strikes of lightning, followed by boisterous thunder crackled deeply across the skyline. Vegeta's power was awe-inspiring.

On the ground, the Z Fighters immediately sensed the surge in Vegeta's energy. The ground around them was beginning to rumble. "It's incredible!" shouted Piccolo. "How is he generating that much power?!"

As he continued pounding Cold with all his strength, Goku sensed the prince's energy skyrocketing. 'Wow, Vegeta, I hope you're careful with that,' he thought. 'That's way more energy than I've ever felt in a single attack before.' Seeing an opening, he drove his fist into the center of the gash on Cold's back as hard as he could.

"GRAAAAH!" Cold screamed with pain, stumbling forward. Trunks slashed upward with his sword, catching his enemy in the ribs. The frost demon roared, clutching his wounded side with one hand and sending a powerful purple blast at Trunks from point-blank range. The young Super Saiyan was knocked backward, barely able to resist the intensity of the blast.

Taking advantage of Cold's momentary distraction, Goku dove downward, sliding his arms under Cold's in a full nelson. "NOW, VEGETA! ATTACK HIM NOW!"

Vegeta looked down, seeing Cold struggling to escape, but Kakarott was using every ounce of strength to maintain his hold. "Fool! I still need more time."

Without his tail, the frost demon had no way of escaping Goku's hold. His movements were becoming erratic; he realized that he was losing control even more. "Take your filthy monkey hands off me at once!" ordered the king, desperate.

"Ok, sure." Goku said. "But not until Vegeta nails you with that giant blast."

The frost demon was genuinely fearful. He quickly changed strategies, making his voice calm and soothing. "You're an incredible warrior, Saiyan. If you simply release me, I will give you a dozen of my finest planets to rule! I'll make you the most powerful Saiyan alive! I can offer you riches, power, anything your heart desires. Just let me go!"

Goku shook his head. "I don't think so, Cold. I have everything I want right here on Earth, and I won't let you threaten that!"

* * *

Gohan watched, scared. "What's my dad doing?"

"Goku has Cold in the same hold he used against Raditz," answered Piccolo, remembering his own fight against the Saiyan. "Vegeta is charging some sort of beam, I can see that much. If he fires, he'll kill both Cold and Goku."

Krillin stepped back. "No, he can't do that! Goku can't let himself be killed again!"

Golden energy still crackled around Vegeta. His voice rang out strong and loud. "SO! ONCE AGAIN YOU HAVE TAKEN FOR GRANTED THE POWERS OF A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR!" White-hot spheres of energy formed in each of his hands. He brought them together, his fingers curling around the growing attack. The attack was perfect. Not only would his blast completely obliterate Cold, but he would also be able to gain vengeance on Kakarott in the process.

The prince smiled madly, veins throbbing in his forehead. "Now, demon, let's see how you stand up to my FULL POWER..."

"FINAL FLAAAASH! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

King Cold watched in horror as the pure golden beam of energy approached him. "No, no, no, NO!" He jerked to one side, trying to move, but Goku held him firmly. Unable to evade the attack, he lifted both of his hands to brace himself against the approaching doom, tensing in fear.

Nearby, Trunks sank to the ground, despairing. "Oh, no! Goku will die again, just like he did in the future I know. All this will have been for nothing!"

BLAAAAM! The front of Vegeta's energy wave met Cold's outstretched hands, forcing him back. Goku clung to him, determined not to let the frost demon escape his fate. Yet, for all the power in Vegeta's attack, Cold was still holding on.

* * *

Gohan stood transfixed, unable to look away. Vegeta was maintaining his attack, but Cold wasn't moving. It seemed like the frost demon might actually stop the blast, and his dad was still caught in the middle of it all.

Just then, the boy felt his father speaking to him telepathically. "_Gohan! You have to listen to me. Vegeta is almost there, but he just needs a little help. King Cold's strength is starting to fail; I can feel it. Don't worry about me; you have to help now!"_

Emboldened, the boy obediently took off, this time too quickly for Piccolo to anticipate. "I'm going to help, you guys! Come on!"

Surprised, Piccolo chased him. "No, you can't! You'll be killed too!"

Gohan turned. "It's our only chance! Dad wants us to help Vegeta. If we fail him now, then all this will be for nothing!" He flew closer to where Vegeta was, planting his feet firmly into the ground. "MASENKO—HAAAAHHHH!"

The other Z Fighters, encouraged by Gohan's sudden determination, immediately followed suit. They each added their strongest attacks to the growing energy wave that Cold was struggling to hold back.

"TRI-BEAM!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MASENKO!"

Goku felt Cold's stance lurch as the added attacks joined the main beam, but he worried it was still not enough. The frost demon hissed and snarled, but continued to hold his ground, if only barely. One momentary slip and he would be finished, but there was always a chance he'd be able to twist away in time to escape.

Still watching with a heavy heart, Trunks saw the Z Fighters join the struggle. "Don't they know they're going to kill Goku? If they do that, they'll doom this planet to the same fate as my own!" But he couldn't just stand by, could he? "I've already interfered anyway, so let's finish this." Dropping his sword, he flew upward, lifting both his hands in front of him. "BUSTER CANNON!"

The golden beam joined the combined attack, nearly doubling it in size. Goku, seeing the blast approaching, grinned.

"All right!" He released his hold on King Cold and lifted two fingers to his forehead. An instant later, he appeared beside Vegeta.

"But…you…how—" The prince was shocked.

"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam expanded dramatically in size. Cold struggled, but when the new front of the wave struck him, he couldn't hold it any longer. 'NOOOOO! FILTHY PRIMATES!' He felt his hands beginning to melt. The wave pushed him back, back – until it bowled him over, completely engulfing him. He felt himself being pushed up, away from the ground, as the combined beam bent up toward space. His skin began disintegrating; his consciousness started to slip. Then, everything went black, the incredible combined attack streaking off through the solar system until it finally dissipated past the orbit of Neptune.

The cluster of Z Fighters lowered their arms, all utterly exhausted. Vegeta was perhaps the most exhausted, but his mind was still racing. 'How did Kakarott manage to avoid that blast? I was certain I had him!' Despite his curiosity and frustration with Kakarott, he turned his attention back to the newcomer. Vegeta quickly grabbed the front of the boy's jacket. "Who are you, anyway?! Where did you come from? I demand that you answer me immediately!"

Trunks relaxed, dropping out of his Super Saiyan state. "Sure thing…dad."

The look on Vegeta's face was priceless.

* * *

_WOW! Happy Thursday everyone. It was an exciting end to the long awaited battle with King Cold. Everything seemed to be working against him, and in the end he was defeated both by himself and the Z fighters. This was a fun chapter to write and a story that David and I had been excited to tell for quite a while now. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I am looking forward to your reviews!  
_

_Also, regarding the sword Trunks used, we have established that it has certain special abilities as it did whilst in possession of Tapion. How Trunks came to possess it will eventually be explained, though you all know that DBZ canon never explained that little plot hole. However, we hope to provide an accurate and reasonable explanation for how and when he got it.  
_

_To those of you who are wondering their the combined efforts of Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks would have been enough to defeat Cold ordinarily, the answer is no. Had Cold spent more time trying to master his 4th form and get control of all his powers, he would not have lost. That said, let me take a moment to discuss the Final Flash. It is an attack that allows Vegeta to charge up his attack strength far beyond his maximum power level. In DBZ, when Super Vegeta used this attack against Perfect Cell, he was able to charge it up and also get in a precise hit. The result was that the far more powerful Perfect Cell was still heavily damaged (though he easily regenerated). In this chapter of BoD, something similar happened. Vegeta had plenty of time to charge, and thanks to Goku he also got in a direct hit. This attack, though extremely powerful, still wasn't enough to finish Cold. Just as Kid Buu was able to catch the Spirit Bomb, which was more than strong enough to destroy him, Cold caught the Final Flash because Vegeta was so exhausted. It was only with the added force of the Z fighters' combined attacks that Cold was overwhelmed enough for the attack to envelop him. Altogether, the combined beam had an energy of around 600 million units.  
_

_Power levels:  
_

_King Cold Form 4 (fluctuating): 190 million-230 million  
__SSj Vegeta: 170 million  
__SSj Vegeta's Final Flash: 243 million  
__SSj Goku: 165 million  
__SSj Trunks: 155 million  
__Piccolo: ~10 million  
__Gohan: ~8 million  
__Krillin: ~100,000  
__Tien: ~2.5 million  
_

_And now, to answer your questions:  
_

_**Q:** Is it just me, or is Bulma already pregnant? She said "not now"... Though this could mean "not now" that she's really falling in love with him.  
__**A:** Interesting observation. I think the answer to that question will be revealed soon, so hang on a little longer.  
_

_**Q:** I love at the end he says to attack them both together. It reminds me of dragonball multiverse. Is the design of Cold similar to that I wonder.  
__**A:** King Cold from BoD is based off of DBM; you are correct in your assumption. According to an observation made by Piccolo in DBM, Cold form 4 is potentially as strong as Android 16. This is, however, in the future when his power will have grown some over time. Also, he has full control over his final form by that time. Still, our King Cold is more or less very close to that of DBM.  
_

_**Q:** I foresee a kameha-galic-buster bomb to destroy cold  
__**A:** Pretty good guess. I think this one was rather easy to predict. The awesomeness is how it all comes together, seeing as how easily it would have failed any other way.  
_

_**Q:** Also if Cold is this strong then how powerful will the Androids, Cell... ect be in this storyline. Is it even possible to create a being that powerful on earth?__**  
A:** The strength of the androids will remain a secret for now, as will the strength of Cell and any other upcoming villain/hero. It wouldn't do to spoil the surprise. However, I will say that some things will stick to canon while others will differ vastly.  
_

_**Q:** So did Trunks go to the future to fight the androids before he went to xylon-38?  
__**A:** Uh, I'm not sure what you're asking. He is FROM the future - the original BoD timeline - and he came back, at which point he went to Xylon-38. Regardless, I'm fairly confident any questions you might have will be addressed in the upcoming chapter which will feature the story of BoD Future Trunks.  
_

_**Q:** Also excited just how the BoD's future timeline is different and I have a suspicion that he is older than he was in canon since Vegeta and Bulma have become 'friends' a lot earlier than in canon.  
__**A:** Hmm. Your suspicion will probably be addressed as well in Chapter 27._

**_Q: _**_Since most of this is coming from DBM, can I correctly estimate that Broli will be included? I recall reading fanfic(Honour to Trip or something) where Broli was tied in nicely with the Android Saga/Cell Games.__  
_**_A: _**_You're right in observing that many of our characters have similarities with DBM, although we have taken a different path in several places. If Broly does make it into BoD, he will definitely play a pivotal role!_


	27. Tales of the Future

**Android Saga - Part 1: Tales of the Future**

Gohan collapsed from exhaustion, his arms spread wide as he gently landed in the soft dirt. He was smiling and extremely relieved; not only had the Earth been saved again, but his father had somehow survived. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had to fire against his dad, knowing that it would likely mean he would never see him again. But the boy was growing up, each battle building both his confidence and his battle senses. The thankful seven year-old opened his eyes, seeing the tall outline of his Namekian mentor outlined by the sun.

_I'm proud of you, Gohan,_ the voice said telepathically. _You were the only one brave enough to help, in spite of all the fear you must have felt about hurting your dad. _

The half-Saiyan widened his grin, turning his head to the side; he wanted to see his dad. There, not ten feet away from him, stood the exhausted form of Goku. His strange, ornate clothing was now shredded and his body was scorched and bruised all over, but he was smiling contentedly. The boy's father had relaxed from his Super Saiyan state as well, and wore a look of pride when his eyes met with Gohan's. No one had spoken yet.

Vegeta, still in his Super Saiyan form, strode angrily towards the golden-haired youth and grabbed him by the jacket. Goku's smile evaporated along with Piccolo's, each waiting to see what Vegeta would say to the newcomer. They had determined from his energy that he was good-hearted, but the boy was still shrouded in mysteries, not the least of which was how he could possibly be a Super Saiyan.

"Who are you, anyway!? Where did you come from? I demand that you answer me immediately!" Vegeta wasn't beating around the bush. Clearly still the strongest, he wasted no time asserting his dominance.

The young Super Saiyan relaxed his aura, returning to his normal state. His fiery yellow locks fell back down around his head, returning to their normal greyish-purple. Despite being literally hoisted into the air by Vegeta, the boy showed no sign of fear. His tattered clothes and wild unmanageable hair were overpowered by the confident smile he bore.

"Sure thing…dad."

The prince froze in stunned silence for the briefest of moments, his eyes nearly doubling in size. "What did you just say?" Unsure how to properly react, Vegeta tightened his grip and readied a threatening punch with his right first. But Bulma interrupted.

"Hey, wait just a minute here, what's going on? Did he just say YOU were his father? UGHH! You'd think this is the type of thing SOMEONE would have the courtesy to mention before now!"

For Vegeta, it was the first time Bulma had been present when he was around the other Z fighters. He had accepted the annoying woman's overbearing personality, at least in private, but being addressed with such disrespect in public was an assault against his honor. He turned to the woman, determined to put her in her place.

"Silence, woman! It's not your concern." Vegeta's mind was racing, trying to recall all his past lovers at once, wondering if it could really be possible. 'There is no way he could be my son! It's just not probable. He's far too old, for one thing.'

"Well, Mr. bossy-pants, I'll have you know that it IS my business! Now you tell me the truth! Is he your son or isn't he?" Bulma suddenly noticed the Capsule Corporation logo on the boy's jacket, something she found incredibly odd. "Why would a Saiyan be wearing that, anyway?"

Vegeta grunted. "He looks more like YOUR son than mine, woman! Just look at that ridiculous hairstyle. No offspring of mine would ever have such outlandish, unkempt appearance!"

The young man suddenly interrupted them.

"Actually," he smiled, "you're both my parents."

The silence that followed this stunning revelation was awkwardly broken by a burst of uncontrolled laughter. Goku fell on the ground in hysterics. "Those two are your parents! BAHAHA!" The Saiyan's hilarity had taken some of the tension off, setting everyone a little more at ease. Bulma and Vegeta shot him threatening glances, but he ignored them. Picking himself up, Goku continued. "Bulma and Vegeta, huh? I always thought she was going to end up with Yamcha, but Vegeta? Wow!" At the mention of the scar-faced weakling, the prince of Saiyans narrowed his eyes. He hated that Earthling.

A puzzled look crept back onto Goku's face. "Hey, kid…just one question. How can you be the son of Bulma and Vegeta when it's obvious they've never seen you before?"

"That's a good question, Goku. The answer is simple-" Trunks was interrupted again by Vegeta before he could continue.

"You'd best explain yourself quickly, boy. I've no time for the games of foolish children, especially disillusioned ones who claim such absurdities as kinship to me. Answer the question and state your business here or else I WILL get violent."

The grey-haired boy's face turned stern as he walked over to a nearby rock, his back to the Z fighters, and placed his hand against it to rest. "All right, listen up. You all might want to have a seat, because what I'm about to tell you may come as quite a shock."

* * *

"My name is Trunks, and I'm from the future; twenty years into the future, to be exact. I will be born about 8 months from now, but you already knew that, didn't you...mom." The boy's stern expression melted into tenderness as his eyes met Bulma's. The girl's heart fluttered wildly. 'Could it really be? …My son?' She glanced away, taking a deep breath; she needed a moment to let the news sink in. It was both startling and overwhelming; only earlier that morning had she discovered that she was with child. 'My…my little boy.' Her tearful eyes looked warmly at the newcomer.

Things were starting to make sense, the pieces coming together – a Super Saiyan from the future, half Saiyan and half Human. He bore the Capsule Corporation logo on his clothing because he was the son of Bulma; he had definitely inherited his wildly-colored hair from her. On the other hand, his features were sharp and handsome like Vegeta's, and though he was a little taller than the prince he definitely had the same build.

Vegeta finally relaxed from his Super Saiyan form, momentarily allowing that it was at least possible this boy could really be his son. 'I suppose if he is indeed MY offspring, that explains how he was able to become a Super Saiyan. But he's so young!' The prince maintained his serious frown, but felt an inward rush of pride. 'He clearly isn't as strong as I am, or as strong as Kakarott for that matter, but at least he could whip Frieza's ass.'

"It's so good to see all of you," Trunks made individual eye contact with each of the Z fighters present, "but unfortunately I didn't come here for a reunion." His expression showed kindness but also insistence. "The future I come from is a wretched world, overthrown with fear and destruction. Chaos reigns supreme, and unfortunately…" he grit his teeth "…there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Trunks clenched his fists at the very thought of the terrible monsters. "It's like living in one long nightmare that you can never wake up from!" His impassioned voice evinced a heavy heart. "Each new day is filled with more death, and there's no way out – no way to win!"

Vegeta interrupted. "A true son of mine would always find a way to achieve victory. There is no such thing as a no-win scenario, boy. What about your Saiyan pride? Did I teach you nothing at all?"

Trunk's head sunk low. "No, father…unfortunately, you died when I was very young. I have only vague memories of you, but…well, let's just say you weren't around much."

"You're lying! I am the strongest being alive, now that Cold has been defeated at my hand; no one can stand against the true prince of all Saiyans!"

Goku was deep in thought. 'What could have possibly been strong enough to kill Vegeta?' he wondered to himself. 'And what about everyone else? Surely we would have helped out in the fight…'

"Uh…hey, Trunks! What about the rest of us? You sound you're all alone fighting this threat in the future, whatever it is. Are we…around?" Goku asked the question the others had feared to ask. Based on the tone of the story, those in the group with any gift for deduction had realized that something terrible had happened.

"Well, Goku, that's the part that is going to be tough for everyone to hear. But you all need to know…you deserve to know. I came back in time to change the future, to warn you and give you all a chance to do things differently. Some futures deserve to change; if I couldn't save my own, at least I could try to save this timeline from the same fate." Trunks looked over at Bulma. His mother looked incredibly young, but she had the same soft eyes he knew so well. He could already tell that she had fully accepted him as her son. It gave him increased confidence to get through his story.

The Z fighters were all imagining what the terror might be. What could have been so strong that it could have beaten all of them, especially now that Goku and Vegeta were both Super Saiyans? Goku found himself both concerned and excited, a large part of him thrilled at the prospect of new, stronger opponents to fight.

Vegeta, for his part, was impatiently waiting to find out just what had happened to him in this alternate future. 'How could I possibly have lost? I must find this threat and destroy it!'

"Three years from now, the morning of May 12th at 10 a.m., on an island nine miles southwest of South City, a pair of killers emerges and begins to terminate the Earth's entire population."

Gohan was trembling, but felt his father's hand rest down onto his left shoulder and Piccolo's hand on his right. Reassured, he built up the confidence to speak.

"What are they, Trunks? Are they like Frieza and his Dad?"

"No, Gohan, I'm afraid they are much worse." As he spoke, Trunks began to wonder how accurate his statement was. King Cold had turned out to be far stronger than he had ever imagined; perhaps at full strength he WAS as powerful as the two monsters the boy knew so well. It was hard to be sure; he could clearly gauge Cold's power in comparison to his own, but the enemies in the future had no measurable energy signature. In any case, there were two of them, and his sword held no special advantage against the machines.

"The pair I'm talking about aren't aliens. They are androids…both incredibly powerful, even by our standards, and they're from right here on Earth. Their creator is none other than Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero?" Goku exclaimed. "I had hoped I'd never hear his name again."

"Query: Is the technology for such a thing possible? Can machines really possess strength even greater than the master's!?"

The ever-attentive C47 was immediately elated by the news, though he hadn't properly calculated the effect of his question.

Trunks immediately drew his sword and held it to the droid's mechanical head. "Since when do you keep company with a heartless machine like this one? Don't you know that its kind is responsible for destroying my entire world!?" While the boy had grown up hearing plenty of stories about the golden days from his mother, somehow the maniacally bloodthirsty C47 had never come up.

"Obvious Statement: While I certainly regret that a fellow machine was involved in the death of the master, I must remind you that you are, after all, just fragile meatbags, far too easily killed. You cannot blame a superior being simply for existing."  
"Hopeful Suggestion: Perhaps you would allow me to seek out this scientist and acquire upgrades for myself. I would certainly welcome the chance to engage these 'other androids', ripping their filthy little gears apart, and preventing them from causing the master's death."

Bulma interrupted. "We've gone over this, you bucket of bolts. You aren't getting any special upgrades, at least not until I have a thorough look at your programming – which I have no time to do! And, besides, you're interrupting the story of MY Trunks. Don't mind him, son; please go on."

The way she had said 'my Trunks' had at first seemed weird to everyone, but it was becoming clear that her maternal instincts had kicked in rather quickly. Trunks, too, thought it sounded possessive and a little strange, but despite her age she was still his mother. He smiled.

"Fine, mom," Trunks said, slowly sheathing his blade; his gaze fixed on the android. In the robot's eyes, he saw the same monsters who had haunted his dreams as long as he could remember. "Well, continuing: Dr. Gero unleashed these two androids on the world with one objective: realizing the doctor's dark dream of revenge on Goku. They were programmed to be mindless killing machines; without mercy, without humanity, without remorse. Their very first act after being activated was to destroy their creator and master, Dr. Gero himself. I don't know whether the doctor had any control of them at all, but once he was out of the way there was nothing to stop them."

The boy's voice was sober. "They unleashed their hate on the world, killing millions of people in only a few days. That was the beginning of the end. Not long after that, the androids encountered Vegeta. You fought fearlessly, father, but their combined power was far too much for even you. What's more, you provided them a new sort of entertainment, a new game for them to play; hunting down powerful foes. They sought out Piccolo next, and easily overwhelmed him. Tien and Chiaotzu suffered a similar fate, followed by Krillin and Yamcha after that. Within a year, all of the Earth's Special Forces were dead except for one. That's my best friend and mentor…Gohan. But then, 13 years later…they got him too. I've been all alone for the past four years and now it's two against one. There isn't much I can do besides try to survive."

Gohan's eyes bulged, his mind spinning scenarios in his head. 'How could I have survived when no one else did?' Trunks looked right at him, smiling at his old friend. "What else can you tell us about the future? What happens – happened – to me?"

Trunks became even more sober. "Well, it's no fairy tale, that's for sure..."

* * *

_A universe away…._

The two remaining protectors of Earth flew low over a city that, only hours before, had been filled with people. Now, smoke rose from the streets in grey columns. Buildings were smashed; cars and trucks were strewn across the urban sprawl, many still burning.

The older of the pair, a tall, muscular man with short black hair, dove low. His brow tightened as he concentrated his search for signs of life. "They're stepping up their game, Trunks. I haven't seen devastation like this since...well, you know." Pain showed on his face, deeper than the scars that traced their way down his jawline and neck.

"Is this really how it was before?" The boy was obviously affected by the sight.

Gohan nodded. "It was even worse. When the monsters first emerged, they destroyed everything in their path. Entire cities were systematically leveled, the population wiped out in a matter of hours. That's when your father, my mother, Piccolo - everyone was killed in that first terrible year."

Trunks swallowed. His mentor's anguish at recalling these memories was obvious. "Well...at least they stopped destroying absolutely everything."

"I don't know, man." Gohan's voice faltered. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if the androids had simply wiped out everyone right at the start. This game they play - attacking randomly, always leaving enough people behind so that they can come back to kill again and again - it's more suffering than any world should have to know."

As harsh as Gohan's words sounded, Trunks understood. He knew all too well the perverse delight the machines took in their "game". Though a remnant of the human race still survived, hope was all but extinct.

Gohan broke the silence. "Wait, I think I sense something. Someone might still be alive." The pair dove quickly toward a pile of rubble in the heart of the ruined city. "There's a person in there, I'm sure!"

The pair worked quickly, lifting chunks of concrete and tossing out steel beams. It was something they were used to doing; cleaning up after the androids had become second nature to them. They were determined to save anyone they could.

Trunks lifted a large girder to reveal an elderly man, his leg pinned by a section of the building. "Please, please, you have to help me! They…they're going to come back."

Gohan responded softly. "It's all right, gramps. You're going to be just fine." He carefully started to lift the wall that was pinning the man down.

BLAM! A gunshot rang out, and the old man's eyes rolled back, lifeless. "NOT NOW!" Gohan shouted, spinning around.

Only a few yards away, the two monsters stood, leering at them with heartless and penetrating eyes. The taller one, Number 17, held a smoking pistol. "So, Gohan – have you missed us?"

The two heroes instantly exploded into their Super Saiyan states, golden light bursting out around them. Gohan glared at the two murderers. "How dare you! He was defenseless – you didn't have to kill him!"

The blonde android spoke. "Oh, Gohan…always trying to be the hero. You haven't changed a bit, have you? See, we were getting bored of just killing all these worthless humans day in and day out. So I decided that we'd do something special." She winked playfully. "You can't sense us, and we can't sense you, but we figured that terrorizing this particular city, the same one where we killed those other friends of yours all those years ago, would be just the trick to get the two of you to crawl out of whatever holes you were hiding in."

"MONSTERS!" Trunks shouted, lifting both his hands. "THIS ENDS NOW!" With no time to draw the sword hung on his back, the boy released a Super Saiyan blast that immediately incinerated the entire block.

Both the androids flew upward, out of the blast radius of the boy's attack. Suddenly, Trunks felt a hand grab him by the neck.

"Now, now, that won't do. You can't just blow up anything you don't like. We're the only ones who are allowed to do that." The blonde's face was twisted in a sadistic grin. She had been playful before, but realized that her favorite jeans were now scorched from the explosion. "GRRR. Stupid boy, I'm getting really pissed off at you!"

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Gohan, dashing toward the pair. Trunks was struggling to get free in vain, he had to hurry. But a vicious double fist slammed into his back, sending him spinning into city debris below. The other android grinned. "Let 18 have her fun, Gohan."

Still gripping the boy's neck, Number 18 twisted him around and drove her knee into his stomach at full strength. It was more pain than the boy had ever felt; he coughed and spit blood. She twisted one arm behind his back and placed him in a headlock. "Now, watch as 17 teaches your friend a lesson."

* * *

_We hope you've enjoyed the little glimpse into the history of Trunks, set to continue in the next chapter. David thought this would be a good place to stop; otherwise it would have been awfully long!_

_Seeing the power of King Cold will definitely make it easier for Vegeta to accept that he isn't strong enough yet. Maybe, just maybe, he will accept what Trunks is telling them all._

_The next chapter will complete the history of Trunks and show the reactions of the Z Fighters, particularly Vegeta. It will also explain what Goku has been doing for the past nine months – his training, ascension, and all his other adventures in space. As usual, I will now attempt to shed some light on your questions…_

_**Q:** I doubt that it will transition directly into the android saga because of vegeta wanting the defeat goku. Bulma is likely already pregnant, so trunks revealing himself had little risk. I'm impressed how well you put everyone into the conflict.  
(There were several other comments noticing these same things, so I shall only answer one)  
**A:** Good call about Bulma. I am going to try and avoid doing a massive 3 year skip straight to the androids as they did in canon. And thanks! We wanted the defeat of Cold to be more than just the three Super Saiyans. I mean, if I was there and only had Krillin's strength I'd give all I had to try and save the Earth._

_**Q: **Good story loved it but WHY leave out Yamcha?  
**A: **Clearly, you don't recall that he was brutally slain by Vegeta when our favorite scar-faced punching bag was still under the influence of the black water mist. Yamcha be dead…I say you he dead._

_**Q:** I smell Cold coming back as metal Cold.  
**A: **Haha! Adamantium Cold, either rebuilt by the Big Gete Star or by scientists like Frieza? Haha, no. I think you just remember how we pulled a fake Frieza death earlier and don't think we would actually kill the last frost demons…but seriously…even a metal Cold would be outclassed by an ascended Saiyan (i.e. Super Vegeta). _

_**Q: **Your story is really good! I really hope you keep updating quickly.  
**A: **Me too! I love that Bringer of Death has been able to keep its update schedule of every Tuesday and Thursday without losing chapter length (In fact, they seem to be getting longer)! Obviously both David and I have full time jobs, but we try to make BoD a priority without complaining too much about how busy we are. _

_**Q: **I love how final flash was introduced earlier. Too bad vegeta couldn't keep the king's head too. Woulda been awesome.  
**A: **Yeah, the Final Flash is an awesome move, one of the few attacks that can be powered up enough to destroy a much stronger foe. After losing the beam struggle with Goku on his first trip to Earth and again on Namek, Vegeta was determined to win. He expected his Final Flash to be the attack to he would use to kill Goku, presumably overpowering a Super Kamehameha. As for Cold's head…I'm sure Vegeta would have liked to have it, but he was too distracted by Trunks to go flying out into space and chase down the body._

_**Q: **Why couldn't you have described Vegeta's face at the end; the imagination is so limited when it comes to the word priceless; was it a funny priceless or one of those once in a life time opportunity type priceless.  
**A; **Well, since we were going to pick right up at the same spot for 27, which you have now read, you see that we obviously went into more detail about his reaction. It wasn't something I ever intended to skip over, as Vegeta's reactions are vital to show in a Vegeta-centric fanfiction. I hope you're satisfied now!_

_**Q:** Even if Trunks sword has certainly abilities, how did it survive that blast... I mean, when Trunks sword cut through the blast. As seen in the battle against the Androids, Trunks sword got broken. So, is Trunks sword from BoD is different than Future Trunks or what? By the way I'm not familar with the DBZM... can you fill me with info on that?  
**A: **First, this Trunks has not yet fought the androids of our time, who in DBZ canon were the ones responsible for breaking his sword. As David explained in his review, Tapion owned the enchanted Konatsian sword (known as the Brave Sword) originally used to cut Hirudegarn in half; this sword came into the possession of Future Trunks through a yet-untold story (U18's Brave Sword was given to Chibi Trunks after the events of "Wrath of the Dragon"). The sword's magic gives it a special protection against evil or malevolent power; in the hands of a pure-hearted warrior, it can be used to great effect to combat dark powers._

_King Cold's strength, being tainted by his evil heart, was particularly vulnerable to the Brave Sword. Trunks used it to render Cold's ultimate energy blast harmless with a single slash. However, the androids don't have evil hearts; their power is mechanical and their actions are largely the result of Gero's programming. As a result, the sword had no special abilities against them, and it was easily broken in canon._

_Finally, Dragonball Multiverse (DBM) is an online fan-comic, written by Salagir and Drawn by Gogeta Jr. Their work is of an extremely high quality, their site is free, they update the story with new pages 3 times a week, and they have heavily influenced a lot of DBZ fans everywhere. _

_**Q: **I have a few question... why didn't you have King Cold transform to his 5th form? Has he ever transformed to his 5th form before? Was the final form in itself too much for him to maintain since he almost never used it?  
**A: **Several reasons. First, the first time he likely became aware of such a form was when watching Cooler and Vegeta fight. Second, he had to meditate for nearly a month to prepare and gain control over his 3rd form. His 4th form was clearly too much for him to handle, and I'm fairly certain that the 5th form requires a complete mastery of the 4th form before one can achieve it. There is really no question about it, the 5th form was just beyond his capacity._

_**Q: **I couldn't help but notice how strong Gohan was, however. If he were a Super Saiyan, he'd top off at 153 million, correct? I bet he'd give BoD Future Trunks a run for his money if he became a Super Saiyan.  
**A: **Very interesting observation indeed. It raises the question of just how strong Future Gohan was against the androids. Going by the history of Trunks special, it seems like the two androids had to team up to take him on. However, weren't those androids weaker because their power drains over time? (See Salagir's explanation on DBM) Hmmmm. More on that in the next part of the Future of Trunks chapter!_

_**Q: **__Also, will you guys be including the DBZ movies? Hope so, cause there are a few that would be plausible in the timeline_.  
_**A: **__So far, we have included both Cooler and Garlic Jr., both movie characters. Also, Trunks has Tapion's sword, so that's another movie character. It's a good bet that some of the other ones may come into play. However, things will definitely happen differently than they did before. I can guarantee, though, that Bio-Broly will not make an appearance in BoD. There is no way to even fix that story; you just have to chunk it._


	28. Concession

**Android Saga - Part 2: Concession**

_In a dark future…_

* * *

The boy struggled against the blonde android's iron grasp, but despite his Super Saiyan power he was helpless to assist his friend and mentor. He could only watch as Number 17's fists slammed into Gohan again and again.

Though his heart was racing desperately, his stomach turning over as he watched, he paid close attention to the battle. The more he knew, the more he understood, the better he'd be able to help if he could somehow get free. Though it was impossible to sense the machine's energy directly, he could tell that 17 showed no signs of fatigue. Gohan was able to get a few blows in from time to time, even exceeding his opponent in strength and speed for brief spurts, but none of his attacks seemed to have any effect. He was quickly tiring, and the android wasn't. Even worse, it was nearly impossible to block 17's energy blasts; they didn't bounce off his aura like ordinary ki attacks.

BLAM! A kick to one temple dazed the older Super Saiyan. He shook his head, spitting blood. "I don't understand! I've gotten stronger...cough...since the last time we fought!" He was giving it his all, and yet the android was completely unscathed.

"Hah! Fool." 17 fired a deep orange blast of energy that Gohan just barely dodged. "The last time we fought, I was holding half my power in reserve! Not that I can lower my strength all that much, mind you. But…" the orange-scarfed droid smiled with twisted satisfaction "...it was enough to make you think you had a chance! Hah. Really, Gohan, you're so gullible."

Horror showed on Gohan's face. He grit his teeth and powered up as high as he could, determined to triumph. "You're wrong about me, you know! I can't allow you monsters to win, not after all you've done. I WILL find a way to defeat you!" He dashed forward, throwing his most powerful punch directly at his enemy's jaw.

THUD. The android caught the punch as if it was nothing, then twisted the hero's arm with a nauseating CRUNCH. "AACCCHH!" Gohan screamed in pain. His vision began to blur. 'Dad…where are you when I need you?'

"STOP ITTTT!" shouted Trunks, weeping with rage. "YOU HAVE TO STOP!" He redoubled his efforts to escape, but Number 18 was holding him too tightly. "Really, Trunks, stop your whining before I get irritated. You're just lucky I don't want to get blood all over my new outfit, or else I'd have ripped off your puny head just to shut you up."

Number 17 began beating the crippled Saiyan mercilessly, delivering vicious kicks and powerful blows to his face and torso. Gohan was helpless. Bones began crunching with every strike. "Trunks…you have to RUN!"

The android stopped, placing one arm on his hip. "I'm getting fed up with this. Maybe today's the day…yes, I think it is. Hey, 18, take one last look at Gohan."

"Do it, 17. His attitude has really been getting on my nerves. I'm tired of him popping up right in the middle of our fun. Let's finish it now!"

"Hmmm. Well, Gohan, you heard the lady. Goodbye!" With a sadistic smile, he lifted both hands and fired a rapid volley of energy blasts that went straight through Gohan's defenses, knocking him back like bullets from a machine gun. As the hero began to fall, his golden hair fading to black again, the monster dashed forward and delivered a roundhouse kick that snapped his neck. The moment froze in time; Trunks choked in silent agony, watching his last friend in the entire world breathe his last. Then the world faded to black.

* * *

Several hours later, Trunks awoke. He was alive, miraculously. After murdering Gohan, the androids had kicked the boy around for a few minutes, hurting him badly but obviously not caring about killing him. Eventually, they had knocked him out and left him lying next to his dead mentor.

Overcome with grief, the son of Vegeta carried Gohan's body back to his mother's hideout. That was the day he became a man, the first time in his life he truly felt alone. Over the next several years, he continued trying to save as many people as he could from the androids. He didn't challenge them directly, though. Having seen what they did to Gohan, he knew he wouldn't survive another fight. It took him months to regain his courage, the haunting images of his friends death a constant reminder of the danger he faced.

* * *

_Back in the present…_

"Don't worry, Gohan. This time I won't let anything happen to you. I'm going to change history; we're going to hit those androids so hard they won't even know what hit them."

Goku had been wondering about his own destiny. "Hey, Trunks, what about me? I mean, you said that Dr. Gero wanted revenge on me, right? I'm guessing he got it, then."

Trunks had dreaded this question more than any other. The delicacy with which he had to handle this situation would probably directly determine the success or failure of his mission. In preparation, he had had countless discussions with his mother, considering all the factors involved and trying to come up with the best approach to fix things. Now, it was time to find out if the risk he had taken by interfering would be worth it.

His face hardened, Trunks finally spoke.

"No, Goku. By that time, someone else had already beaten them to the punch." He rolled his eyes towards the already smirking prince. "I think you know who, Goku. In my time, you were killed about a month from now, the day you returned from space."

Though his face only betrayed a slight grin, Vegeta was celebrating. 'Well, at least I know that my counterpart from the future redeemed his honor.'

"So…you mean…Vegeta?" Goku gulped, turning to face the prince. "Uh…haha?" he laughed weakly. "I know we were supposed to have a rematch, but I didn't think you'd end up killing me. I guess I'm glad Trunks got here when he did!"

"Yes, Goku." Trunk's unflinching eyes were locked with Goku's. "Mom told me the battle was long and fierce, but in the end Vegeta was just too much for you. That was the day, the day he sealed all of our fates. If only you had lived, maybe you could have made a difference against the androids."

Everyone's attention now turned to Vegeta, waiting for a response. His reaction would determine the future of their world. Would Goku be allowed to live, or would Vegeta follow the same path as before, destroying him in spite of the warning?

The prince was silent for a few moments, thinking. Finally, he spoke. "So. It all comes down to me, then. I kill Kakarott, then three years later I lose to these two androids, is that it?" His voice was harsh.

"Tell me, boy, what did you expect to accomplish by coming here? Did you think I would simply forgive Kakarott's debt to me? Perhaps you thought that if you explained how much I needed his help to fight these machines that I would suddenly forsake everything I hold dear and just let him off the hook! Did you actually believe that the prince of Saiyans would be so easily swayed? If so…you clearly didn't inherit any of my pride!"

Vegeta angrily pointed his finger at the other full blooded Saiyan. "That FOOL has stolen my honor, boy. And don't give me any pathetic pleas about things being unfair. He even agreed to this…one year! It was his suggestion!"

"Let me tell you what you don't understand, Father!" Trunks was shouting now. "You have no clue what it's like to never get a full night's sleep; to wake up every day of your entire life in fear. The monsters who run rampant in my world are constantly hunting me, day and night! They care about nothing but the thrill of killing and they get their biggest kicks out of pursuing me." Trunks was now only inches from Vegeta's face. "What pride, father? All I know is survival!"

Rather than showing sympathy, Vegeta's eyes became more threatening every moment. "Pah! Even IF I deigned to allow Kakarott to live, do you honestly think I would team up with him? I would rather die! It sounds to me like you're just too afraid to face this on your own! Coming to me begging for assistance? You're no son of mine!"

The boy's frustration was beginning to turn to rage. "You honestly just don't comprehend the magnitude of any of this do you, father? I arranged it all! This is the truth, so listen closely! I SENT COLD HERE! I was the one who found him in space and I baited him into coming!" As shocking as the boy's statements had been so far, this latest revelation stunned everyone.

"You did WHAA—" Vegeta roared.

"QUIET! In my time, Cold never made it to Earth. Goku, you know that planet you were headed towards, Xylon-38? Well, that's where YOU defeated Cold. He wasn't able to transform, and you killed him easily."

Goku scratched his forehead, looking blankly upwards. "Oh yeah! What's it called? I picked up a transmission that all the planet's inhabitants were going to be exterminated or enslaved, so I was headed there to try and save everybody. Only, when I got there—"

"—I had already been there, tricking him into coming to Earth, got it?" Disbelief showed on everyone's faces.

"I know it sounds crazy, but just listen. I had to find a way to bring us all together, in particular…the two of you. Think about it. What we just accomplished was only possible because we had Goku and Vegeta working as a team. Don't you all see? Together, they can do anything!"

Goku spoke first. "Uhm…this may sound silly, but…why not just come tell us?"

"I couldn't just do the obvious. I needed a plan. Meddling in time is dangerous, and I needed a common foe to bring you both together to fight. You had to experience teamwork." He turned to Vegeta. "Father, you would have never agreed to fight alongside Goku except in the most desperate scenario. So that's what I created."

Trunks relaxed slightly. "I know it was a huge risk. To be honest, King Cold was far stronger than I had anticipated. I didn't expect to have to step in and help. But this just proves my point: together, we Saiyans can accomplish anything."

Vegeta interrupted, his voice low and controlled.

"So you're telling me that YOU are the one responsible for sending Cold to challenge me?"

Trunks nodded, his jaw set. "That's what I said."

The other Z fighters couldn't believe the brashness of the boy. Trunks was now in Vegeta's face, boldly holding his ground and defending his claims, something the others wouldn't even dream of doing.

'I can definitely see the Vegeta in him.' Piccolo thought. 'He's got guts, that's for sure. That plan is absolutely crazy. But, knowing both his parents, that's not the least bit surprising. They're the two most brazen people I know.'

The stare-down between the father and son continued with neither moving at all. Vegeta broke the silence, challenging his son's apparent confidence. "You risked everything – my life, the life of your mother, all her friends, the very existence of Earth – on this ridiculous scheme?" The prince's volume was rising. "You sent the most powerful of the frost demons to your own home planet, knowing full well that he possessed dramatic transformations, just to try to keep me from exacting my revenge on Kakarott?!"

"That's right." The youth stood firm, unflinching. His mind was racing. 'Actually, I didn't know about ALL his transformations,' he thought. 'Mom theorized that he probably had them, but we weren't sure of their strength or if he could control them.'

An incredulous grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "Very bold of you, my son. You were willing to risk everything to accomplish your goals AND you stuck with your strategy to the end! If you had simply showed up here and ordered me to spare Kakarott, I would have killed you both on the spot. But this plan – this is a scheme worthy of a Saiyan. Fine, you have my attention."

Trunks was dumbfounded. Could it be that his father actually approved of his plan? He had known it would be chancy from the beginning, to say the least…apparently the risk he took was what appealed to his father. This was actually turning out better than he had expected.

"So, dad…what does that mean?"

Vegeta was turning things over in his head. He was adaptable, if nothing else, and he would not be so blind as to clearly ignore the warnings of someone who had seen the future. Yet the fact still remained that he required vengeance upon Kakarott. 'I'm no fool. After today, I can see that there may be foes out there who are even stronger than a Super Saiyan. But I will not allow this possible scenario to delay my revenge on Kakarott forever. Even though I have proven myself superior to him in one future, I must now ascend even higher. As long as I have another goal to strive towards, a foe more powerful than that clown, I cannot allow myself to be distracted by my vendetta. These androids will NOT defeat the Prince of all Saiyans!'

"Kakarott!" Vegeta crossed his arms, always striving to appear assertive in his declarations. "I hereby postpone our rematch until after I have personally vanquished both of these 'androids'. I will allow you to remain, though I will permit no assistance in defeating these machines. I will surpass them all on my own, and when I have crushed their oily gears and circuits and they lie in smoldering fragments on the ground, I will once again claim the title of the undisputed most powerful warrior in the universe! Then, and only then, shall we again do battle, Kakarott."

Goku nodded, not wanting to press the issue any further. "I'm going to train too, Vegeta. Maybe when the time comes, you'd be a good sport and let me get in a few hits on these androids too." He grinned awkwardly, causing the prince to immediately turn his head in disgust.

Trunks had only just met Goku, but he already admired the tall Saiyan's ability to disarm hostile situations and lighten the mood. "We all will, Goku. I can't begin to tell you the importance that all of us become as strong as we possibly can."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure all your pathetic friends will be SO helpful, Kakarott. Now, there's something that's been bothering me, and I demand an explanation. How did you manage to appear out of nowhere on the battlefield? How did you avoid being destroyed by that energy attack? And, for that matter, how did you manage to become a Super Saiyan in the first place?"

"Yeah, dad. That was so cool how you turned into a Super Saiyan, just like Vegeta!"

Goku smiled, revealing that he was excited to tell his story. "How did I get here so fast? Well, it's actually an incredibly handy technique…"

* * *

_The following happened in both BoD timelines, Age 763…_

"Destination: Yardrat. Breaching atmosphere in two minutes," an electronic voice interrupted Goku's stasis. He yawned, trying to stretch his cramped body but finding himself unable to move more than a few inches in any direction; he was quite uncomfortable in the Attack Pod. "YAAAAAAAWWWNN. How long have I been asleep, I wonder? And for that matter, where is this Yardrat anyways? I don't see anything—oh, there it is!"

From the blue-tinted view-screen, he could see the tiny sphere, apparently his destination, approaching rapidly. The swirling clouds in its sky were whirling beautifully. "Wow…pretty. Guess that's where I'm headed. It looks welcoming enough, I guess."

The pod breached the magnetosphere and entered its atmosphere, the shell glowing red with heat. Goku felt the ship shaking violently; he hoped it would survive entry. Of course, he never feared for his safety; even the upper atmosphere was totally survivable for him…especially compared to the airless vacuum of space.

Below was a lush green planet orbited by three moons. A few slender pink aliens were transfixed, watching the sky as something small and white streaked across it. Moments later, a massive shockwave reverberated from the center of a city to the north. Alarmed, the aliens looked at each other, then shimmered in place and disappeared.

A cluster of curious aliens began popping into place around the perimeter of the crater made by Goku's ship. The lights in his pod stopped glowing as the hum of the attack pod's engines slowly began to die down. "Oxygen levels normal; now breaking airlock." The computer's voice lowered in pitch, repeating its announcement until the ship's power subsided. The glassy curved door slowly opened, the aliens jumping backwards in unison at the sight of the shadowy figure inside.

Goku reached an arm out of the pod, startling the creatures further. "Oh, hello." The creatures were still fleeing. "Wait, don't be afraid of me, I'm just passing through."

A few of the scattering creatures turned. Whoever the strange man was, he seemed kind enough, and it was their custom to be welcoming to outsiders. However startled they were, it was no excuse to be rude to a guest.

The smiling Saiyan waved as they turned. "Don't worry, I'm a friend." Suddenly a deep twisting growl, emanating from Goku's belly, startled the Yardrats again. "Oh, uh…whoops. Haha, I guess I'm pretty hungry. I was in space for like a month without eating."

* * *

"...The natives there were very friendly, and I think they liked me because I could eat as much as they could." Goku seemed to drag out every detail of the story, much to Vegeta's frustration.

"Kakarott, would you PLEASE just get on with it! Nobody cares about what food you ate in space!"

At the mention of food, both by himself and again by Vegeta, Goku was reminded once again of his insatiable appetite. He had filled his space pod up with edible goodies before leaving, but had chewed right through his stores in the first couple hours after he left Yardrat. Now he was starving once again; the battle with Cold certainly hadn't helped with that at all.

"Aw, Vegeta. Why'd you have to remind me of food? I haven't eaten in days and I could really go for a Grand Slam right now! Where's the nearest Denny's?"

The group laughed, glad that the man who had returned was still the same old Goku. Bulma butted in, knowing she was the only one in the group who could possibly feed everyone. "How about this, Goku? You finish your story and then I'll take you straight to my house. Mom's used to cooking for a Saiyan appetite, plus Vegeta has his own gourmet chef in his ship. There should be plenty for everyone; I think it will be a well-deserved victory meal!"

"WOMAN! First off, it is MY victory, not everyone's! Second, you shall not give orders to members of MY crew, especially my chef!"

"Oh, hush. What kind of example are you setting for our son; behaving like that? Trunks, your father is going to share because that's the right thing."

"He's a grown man already, Bulma, so stop acting as if you have to be his parent!"

Trunks thoroughly enjoyed every second he got to see his family together. He had always wondered what it was that drew them to each other, and though he had been told many stories, he hadn't been able to really picture them as a couple until this very moment. Seeing them squabble was entertaining for the Z fighters, but for Trunks it was a dream come true.

Goku finally found a pause in which to respond. "Okay, Bulma. Well, if Vegeta doesn't mind, we'd love to come over and eat! I'm extremely hungry, so I'll try to skim over the rest. Back to the Yardrats…they weren't very powerful but they did know some incredible techniques. It took me a while to master it, but I've got a new signature move thanks to them, the same one I used to appear on the battlefield. It's called…the Instant Transmission!"

"Instant Transhuh?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, Instant Transmission. I can use it to travel very long distances in the blink of an eye!"

"Yeah, right, Kakarott. What you're talking about is just Super Speed. I guarantee I can match and exceed your speed in getting places."

"Oh is that right, Vegeta? Hmm. Ok, well if you think so, why don't you race me? Let's head over to check on Bulma's mom to see what's for lunch."

Vegeta felt like he was being baited, but he was determined to beat Kakarott at every opportunity. "You're on, Kakarott. I'd estimate it's about 600 miles from here, which I can do a round trip in about forty-five seconds without breaking a sweat."

"Whatever you say, Vegeta...but like I said, my new technique is instant."

"Quit your babbling, Kakarott. I'm grumpy since I won't get to pound you into a pulp today, but at least I'm going to humiliate you at something."

Vegeta's golden aura flashed around him in a wave of energy as he powered up. To his amusement, Goku simply stood there, lifting two fingers to his forehead. Trunks and the other Z fighters were watching eagerly, each wondering who would win.

"Ready, set, GO!" Bulma announced.

Both warriors disappeared instantly, Vegeta leaving a massive yellow trail in the atmosphere behind him. Goku, however, was simply gone. A split second later, Earth's great hero appeared back in the exact same position, only with a roasted turkey leg in his hand; despite its giant size it was already almost entirely consumed.

"Tuuuu-dah!" Goku said with his mouth full. Vegeta was still nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, dad! That's SO cool. So you can go anywhere you want just like that?" Gohan was craving more of his father's attention than he was currently getting, but was still quite impressed.

Goku swallowed the last of the turkey leg. "Well, as long as I can sense someone's energy, I can warp my body to their exact location. I don't think distance is a factor, just so long as I can sense them. Pretty cool, huh?"

There was a flash of light on the horizon, and the prince landed in a cloud of dust, angrily striding toward his rival. He was about to speak, furious that he had lost. He couldn't deny it, either; he had clearly sensed Kakarott behind him one second, then the next instant far ahead at their destination, then back at the starting line again. It was infuriating, but it was as if no one had noticed his return. Kakarott was being bombarded with praise and questions, stealing the attention of all.

"So that's how you appeared out of nowhere, dad! Gosh, that's so cool. Can you teach me?"

"Sure, son. It's a difficult technique to master, but I bet we'll have lots of time to practice while we are training for the androids."

Vegeta interrupted again. "So, you've learned some new tricks. Pssht. I could care less. What I do care about is how YOU, a low class Saiyan with no pride, were able to become a Super Saiyan."

"Oh, yeah. Well, here's how that happened…"

* * *

_That concludes our glimpse into the history of Trunks. Despite its focus on the future, I found that the revelations in this chapter were somewhat overshadowed by everyone's fear that Vegeta would rebel and kill Goku anyway. Why didn't he? If you have read carefully, you've noticed Vegeta is a very goal oriented person. He operates best when he is focused entirely on achieving one particular thing. I think that the main reason for his decision here is clear, but if anyone is still doubtful, remember how determined Vegeta was to defeat all the androids in DBZ canon? The revelation of his death at their hands will practically drive him to kill himself in preparation. And yes, seeing the power of King Cold definitely helps to validate the fears that he isn't strong enough. Those combined factors all brought things down on Vegeta in a very real way, and perhaps he is already trying to ascend. Part of him doesn't feel completely like he deserves his revenge on Goku unless he is the strongest of all, so he will wait…for now._

_Also, a bit of a side-note. I was totally about to leave this in, but it didn't make the final cut of this chapter. Those of you from DBM will get it, but the rest wouldn't. It was removed because I thought it didn't fit the tone of this segment._

_-_Number 17 began beating the crippled Saiyan mercilessly, delivering vicious kicks and powerful blows to his face and torso. Gohan was helpless. Bones began crunching with every strike. "Trunks…you have to DEPART!"-_  
_

_David said that he had dinner at a Denny's tonight for the first time in his life. According to him, Goku is right; butter really does go great with a Grand Slam._

_A lot of people have been asking about power levels for this chapter. There are a few things to consider here. Future Gohan would have been stronger than in canon, because he was training to avenge his father's death at the hands of Vegeta when the androids appeared. However, he didn't have much chance to train, even with Trunks around, after the murders of the Z Fighters. It's unlikely that he ever exceeded 20 million. Trunks had very little opportunity to train, so he probably would have been no stronger than Goku had been on Namek in canon._

_The androids are tricky as well. We follow the manga, but it's still questionable just how much power #17 was using when he fought Gohan the first time. In the Buu Saga, it is shown that #18 had the most trouble controlling her strength (other than Vegeta, who didn't even try). So #17 was probably only suppressing his power by half of what he _could_ suppress it by. The androids fight at a constant strength; they cannot increase their power in short bursts like biological fighters, but they don't tire out either. They have more advantages over the Saiyans than just raw power alone. We tried to hint at some of this in the story. Of course, they do lose power over the decades..._

_Power levels__ (Future Timeline: 4 years ago from the perspective of Trunks)_

_Future Gohan: 20 million  
__SSJ Future Gohan: 165 million  
__Future Trunks: 3 million  
__SSJ Future Trunks: 148 million  
__Future Android 17: 198 million  
__Future Android 18: 188 million  
_

_Now, to respond to some reviews...  
_

_**Q:** I'd like to print this fanfic out - if that's okay with you. Am I correct in separating them by this form:  
ch1 - ch26 Frost Demon Saga/ Icer Inquisition  
ch27 - chX Android Saga(changeable)  
__**A:** That's fine with me. You could separate it into a Frieza saga, then Cooler, then Garlic, then Cold too. But the next saga will be on the Androids._

_**Q:** If, in cannon, the androids had to double team in order to beat Gohan wouldn't they get pwned if trunks was old enough and a super saiyan?  
__**A:** Not necessarily. As explained in this chapter, 17 was using less than his full strength. He and 18 double teamed Gohan for the fun of it, rather than out of necessity. _

_**Q: **Perhaps learning of the news this way will give Vegeta a different perspective on his son. His journey so far seems to have been more "humanizing" (for lack of a better) of Vegeta than in canon. You really seem to be getting into his head in this story.  
__**A:** It seems that you are correct about Vegeta's perspective, at least somewhat. He seems to already respect this Trunks, at least a little. And yes, I spend a lot of time trying to show Vegeta's thoughts about things. The WHY is always an important factor to consider when dealing with him, because he always has a reason for what he does. _

_**Q: **As for other movie characters (besides my obvious hope for a good Broly) my question is mainly about movie 7 this time. Will those 3 androids make an appearance? and how would you compare them compared to #17 and #18  
__**A: **As for which androids will or won't make an appearance in BoD, I can't yet say without revealing too much. However, I have tried to find the most memorable movie characters and use them properly in BoD. To that end, each android used will have a purpose in the story. No filler._

_**Q: **So far Vegeta treats Bulma like a meatbag, lol. It seems that the future timeline is very similar to the canon one and only the past one will show great differences.  
__**A:** Well, Bulma and Vegeta have always been interesting. Still, it's early in their relationship. Plus, the revelation of their son comes much sooner in BoD. How will that affect their romance/treatment of each other? And your other observation does seem mostly accurate. The differences between Future Trunk's timeline don't seem to be as many as there are between BoD right now and DBZ canon in the same place. More may be revealed later._

_**Q:** BoD is starting become more exciting than DBM. DBM was amazing until we were flooded with all of their specials. Thank you for being consistent with your work even though you both work full time.  
__**A:** Pssht. More exciting that DBM? Yeah right. Thanks anyway. We simply want to contribute our share to the awesomeness that is DBZ. And we will strive to continue to keep BoD a bi-weekly release as long as we can!_

**_Q: _**_I just thought of something, what if yamcha becomes an android like in DBM?__  
_**_A: _**_We don't have anything in particular against Yamcha, but he makes awfully good cannon fodder._

_**Q: **This version of Trunk's timeline, I realized Trunks was already a SSJ before Gohan's death, are you going by the History of Trunks Anime Special or the manga version?(Where 17 only needed half of his full power to kill Gohan and Trunks was a SSJ before Gohan's death). Also, my guess is that Future Trunks …was able to kill Tapion while Hirudegarn was still sealed inside him, thus removing the need for a SSJ3.  
__**A: **Hopefully the first part of your question is now answered. 17 and 18 are both stronger than SSJ Gohan and of course SSJ Trunks. It's very similar to the manga; not so much to the anime. However, 17 wasn't twice as strong as Gohan or even Trunks. As to your other prediction, that's a very interesting guess. When we tell that part of the story, I guess you'll get to see!_

_**Q:** Why leave DBGT out?  
__**A: **As David said in his review, DBGT certainly has a few cool ideas, but it has so many plot holes and discontinuities and insults to Vegeta's honor (seriously, a flat-top and a moustache?!) that it is mostly unsalvageable. The direction we go after BoD concludes with DBZ is still a long way off. By then, surely we'll know more where we plan to go._

_**Q: **This is inaccurate for a novelization, none of this stuff really happened in dbz. I've read the entire thing, and cold can't transform and vegeta can't turn super saiyan in the frieza sage. When will king piccolo appear. I know he was important in dragonball z, or is the piccolo mentioned him. Why did you skip past him.  
__**A: **TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOL! Also…you have terrible grammar. _

_**Q:** I hope the android saga differs from the one in canon to keep things more interesting. Would you be willing to accept contribution from fans?  
__**A: **Oh, it will most definitely differ, of that I can promise you! As for contributions, just send me your ideas. I can't make any guarantees that we will use any of your suggestions, but I will at least try to consider what you have to say. Keep in mind, a lot is already planned out and set in stone. _

_**Q: **This was great. It looks like your history of Trunks might be even more brutal than the cannon version. So will Trunks go back to his timeline after finishing his story again or will he stay around for a while to train with his father?  
__**A: **Quite possible. _Bringer of Death_ is known for its occasional brutality, when appropriate; this chapter underscored that. As for whether or not Trunks will go back to his own time after this, you'll have to find out next time._

_**Q: **Will there be another Vegeta vs. Goku matchup besides Vegeta becoming Majin Vegeta? And, what gave this fanfic the title? What inspired you for it?  
__**A:** I can't reveal too much about future matches of Vegeta vs. Goku, but stick around and I hope you won't be disappointed. As for my inspiration for the title, it was actually from a sword in Final Fantasy XII, called the Deathbringer. Just like Vegeta's transformation changed the DBZ universe dramatically, totally changing the face of several challenges, obtaining this sword early in the game makes a huge difference. It is twice as powerful as other swords and has a chance for instant KO. When I wanted to name this story,I was reminded of that particular weapon. Additionally, in Chapter 1 of BoD Vegeta gives a speech to Frieza. This speech is very similar to Goku's "hope of the universe" outburst from canon, only Vegeta proclaims himself to be "death brought to life" instead. Therefore, I find it fitting that the title of this story is thus named. _

_**Q: **Vegeta, the first super saiyan in a thousand years, destroyer of Freiza, Cooler, and Cold. The being who released one of the strongest energy attacks seen for thousands of years. Vegeta the last saiyan prince and ruler of the former Frost Demon Empire. Vegeta, the Bringer of Death, and he still can't win any arguments with Bulma.  
__**A:** You win best comment. I LOL'd. I think he enjoys the challenge. Any woman who wasn't as stubborn as him would be completely dominated and Vegeta would likely get bored.  
_


	29. Anger

_Be sure to read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter for updates regarding our release schedule, as well as the official art for the Delta Tokusentai by reader I-Am-So-Original (Kakarotto Ka Power Level Kya Hai?)._

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 3: Anger**

The lush foliage of Yardrat stretched for miles in every direction. A half-dozen alien children stood nearby, chanting happily in a language Goku didn't know. But the Saiyan wasn't paying attention to them. His focus was completely on one teenage alien.

"Come on, Somen! You know you can't outrun me!" Goku was panting. No matter how fast he dashed forward, the boy just shimmered in place and apparated away.

Somen grinned. "You have to feel my energy; all this huffing and puffing is only going to tire you out." The boy was incredibly talented for his age - it usually took many years for the Yardrats to master Instant Transmission. Goku had taken an instant liking to him. Although the alien looked nothing like Gohan, his cheerful disposition and eagerness to help him learn reminded the Saiyan of his own son.

"Here, you should try to point your energy in the right direction. How do people from your race focus their energy into the smallest possible point?"

When Goku first saw them using Instant Transmission, he thought it was the same kind of short-range super speed that the genie Popo had first demonstrated to him so many years before. But apparently just clearing his mind wasn't enough; he had to focus in an entirely different way.

The Yardrat elders had explained the principle of the technique, though Goku really didn't pay very much attention. They described it as "pinching space" - forcing all their energy upward and forward until it broke through into a different dimension. By concentrating on a clear energy signature, the user's body and soul would be pulled across any distance instantaneously.

Thinking back, Goku remembered the way Piccolo had developed the Special Beam Cannon, concentrating all of his energy into a tiny point at his fingertips. Maybe he could try something similar.

The Saiyan raised two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. "How's this?"

Somen watched closely. "That's good! You have great control over your energy. Once you get a feel for the technique, you'll be able to go really far - maybe even between planets! Now focus on my energy, and just let go of your body." The teenager clenched his fists and raised his power as high as he could.

Goku suddenly appeared only a few inches away; the shock knocked Somen clean onto his back. "Whoa! That was quick!" Goku blinked, unsure of his surroundings. "Wait, did I really do it?"

"Yes, you did! Quickly, too. Now can you help me up here?"

"Of course!" The Saiyan was grinning from ear to ear. "Could you really travel between planets in an instant with this?"

"I think so. Our greatest elders have developed their ability to the point that they can travel as far as our planet's moons, but your power is just so much greater. I'm sure you could go anywhere you wanted!"

* * *

Over the next month, Goku practiced his new technique night and day. He was determined to be able to use it as if it was second nature. Even if he couldn't become a Super Saiyan, maybe this would give him an advantage against Vegeta.

One day, he decided to try something different. Concentrating, he sent out his strongest telepathic message.

"Hey, King Kai! Can you hear me?"

"Oh, Goku! Yes, I hear you. What are you doing on Yardrat?"

The Saiyan raised two fingers to his forehead and concentrated as hard as he could. When he was sure he was focused on King Kai's energy and nothing else, he shimmered in place and disappeared.

"WHAA?!" King Kai dropped his chopsticks. "Here I was, just sitting down to eat, and you had to come along and startle me! Doesn't anyone knock any more?"

"Whoa, this is cool!" Goku was elated. "I can even come to heaven with this technique! Awesome."

"So, you've picked up Instant Transmission? Great. Now you'll be dropping in unannounced every other day." Though he feigned annoyance, he was excited to see his old pupil.

Goku scratched his head. "Wait, you know about the technique?"

King Kai scowled, not appreciating that he was being questioned, but then snickered at the witty response that came to his mind. "Know about it? Of course I know about it! I've been using Instant Transmission to pick up my mail from King Yemma's for the past fifteen hundred years!"

"What? Why didn't you teach me before? At the least, you could have used it to take me to the Earth's check-in station last time I was here. My trip back to Yemma's cost Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu their lives!"

It was something that had never occurred to the chubby Kai, but he wasn't about to admit that. He hadn't even thought about Instant Transmission in a very long time, much less used it. By letting it slip his mind, he had allowed the Earth to sustain unnecessary casualties. He wasn't one to dwell on the past, though. "I, erm, can't teach all my students everything I know, now can I? You'd never come back to learn more!" He hoped Goku would drop the issue, not realizing that he hadn't really answered the question.

Bubbles interrupted the Kai's fumbled explanation by waving his finger at the King and grunting. The monkey's simple senses were quite keen on picking up on when King Kai was trying to cover his mistakes up. Bubbles would not allow such behavior.

Goku wasn't particularly troubled with the answer, though, so the monkey's reaction didn't register as meaningful to him. "Oh, well. I guess there's no point in dwelling on the past…besides I can just go there myself. See?"

Touching the tips of his first two fingers to his forehead again, Goku vanished once again.

"Wait, Goku...oh, never mind." The Kai had grown accustomed to company, but since the other three warriors who had been training with him had been revived two days earlier he was surprisingly lonely. Little did he know, Yamcha would be making a familiar trip down snake-way within a couple of months.

* * *

The great King Yemma, a thirty-five foot tall demon responsible for passing judgment on good and bad souls, had been around long enough to not be phased by anything. Seeing Goku appear out of nowhere in front of him wasn't the least bit surprising, and although he immediately noticed the presence of the warrior from Earth he never glanced up from his books.

"Well, Goku. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today? Don't tell me you've died again." The pink skinned giant's voice was booming and authoritative, but Goku had become accustomed to it.

"Haha, no. Not yet at least. I'm just testing out a new technique I learned and trying to determine its limits."

"I see, Goku. Well, I have to tell you, the Otherworld really isn't a place for living souls. If you weren't such a regular here you probably wouldn't be allowed at all. Still, I wouldn't overstay your welcome. After all, you'll have eternity up here someday, when the lower realms are closed to you."

"Okay, I think I see your point. Sorry to just drop in on you unexpectedly. See ya!"

Goku, focusing his energy, quickly teleported back to Yardrat. He didn't know if he just had perfect timing or if his inward clock was set to arrive right at dinner time, but as he appeared back on the alien planet he could smell food everywhere. "MMM. Dinner!" He quickly headed towards his friend Somen's home. He had made a habit of eating with the large family. They were the friendliest inhabitants he had met, not mention the biggest eaters.

"Mr. Goku, you're back! Where all did you go today?" Somen asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well, you were right. It seems I can go just about wherever I want using Instant Transmission; anywhere I can sense, that is. Today I went to Otherworld to visit some friends of mine."

"…You mean you went," the boy's eyes bulged and he pointed at the sky, "up there?!"

"Sure did! I know a bunch of people up there, and they're all really friendly. One of them even trained me in martial arts."

"…they are friendly?" asked the boy. "I...I get nervous when I think about dying and having to go…up there. I know it's frightening for everyone, but my best friend, a girl I'd known since I was young – she died in an accident. I was with her when she passed, and she was so frightened. There was nothing I could do but just watch…"

Goku put on his most sincere smile. There was something about him that could comfort almost anyone. "I'm sorry. I've lost people too, but I'm not sad for them. You shouldn't be afraid of it, Somen. Some of the nicest people I know are from Otherworld. It's an awfully great place. And besides, I'm sure you won't be going there for a long time yet. If there is ever trouble here, I'll sense it and come as quickly as I can."

The boy smiled back, reassured by the confidence in Goku's eyes, and continued eating.

* * *

A few days later, Goku and his former mentor were eating dinner. He had practically mastered instant transmission, and though he claimed the reason he was visiting King Kai was to practice, the real reason was so that he could eat on Yardrat and then go eat in Otherworld as well. The two were reminiscing, the blue bodied deity summarizing how his training had gone with Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. As expected, Tien was the only one who had made any notable improvement while in Otherworld. The Kai had been telling a hilarious story of how Yamcha had challenged him one day only to be knocked out in one blow when the Kai suddenly froze.

"Oh no! Noo, this is bad. This is very bad."

"Whassamarduh?" The Saiyan's mouth was stuffed with rice.

"It's Yardrat! Someone - someone is there. Can't you sense it?" He pointed his antennae toward the east. "More of the soldiers from Frieza's empire - they are attacking the planet!"

Concern came over Goku's face. Wordlessly, he disappeared.

"Hey, that was my best china! Bring it back!"

* * *

BLAM! A building exploded with a flash...

"Good one, Kirumusheku. Did you see those bodies fly? Hahaha."

"Yeah, buddy! Those Ginyus were gonna get to have all this fun, but lucky for us they were taken out by 'Lord Vegeta'. They say he's a Super Saiyan. I just can't wait until he runs into King Cold!"

"Yeah, I bet we could even take him ourselves! We've always been able to clean up after Ginyu."

The Delta Tokusentai, one branch of King Cold's special forces, included three of the strongest fighters in the universe. Kirumusheku, a four armed soldier with red skin, was powerful but not particularly intelligent. Aisuoda was a lower-class yellow-skinned warrior, but his electrokinetic abilities derived from a rare mutation gave him tremendous control over static electricity. The electrical fields he produced immobilized the Yardrats, preventing them from using Instant Transmission to escape the slaughter.

The commander of the Delta Tokusentai, a blue-skinned mutant with wickedly curved horns, was a sober, powerful warrior who had almost been the leader of the Ginyu Force. Yakult had always been incredibly powerful. Although Frieza had wanted him, King Cold had pulled rank, placing the fighter at the head of the Delta team.

"Quiet, men! That's my brother you're talking about." The commander of the Delta Tokusentai himself had been silently observing from above. "Now, let's wipe out these pink freaks so we can report back. If we hurry, we can meet up with King Cold in time to help the Alphas out with Xylon-38."

The other two warriors replied in unison. "RIGHT, BOSS!"

"Hey, Aisuoda, keep zapping them. I hate it when they disappear right before my attacks hit them!"

The small yellow warrior snarled. "You've got four arms! You should be all over these pests. It's not my fault your aim is as overrated as Burter's speed! Bahaha!"

"Hah, right! That brute was always bragging about his speed being the greatest in the universe. Too bad for him that all of us Deltas are twice as fast!"

"You idiot. I was insulting you! Don't you know how to do anything but blow stuff up?"

"Huh? I don't get it. Wait, are you saying I can't aim good!"

Suddenly, a young voice from below them interrupted with a shout. Emerging from his hiding place behind a heap of rubble, Somen stood tall before his foes.

"I'm not afraid of you guys! I'm not gonna run, because soon my friend Mr. Goku is gonna get here and beat you all up."

"Hey, Aisuoda – it looks like we got ourselves a little bugger hiding from us."

Yakult grinned wickedly and flew down to intercept. "Hang back, men. You know how I like to deal with the foolish youngsters myself…"

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

SHHINGG. The Saiyan from Earth appeared back on Yardrat instantaneously, interrupting the Delta's latest kill. The main city was lying in ashes, flames climbing even the tallest buildings.

Goku stood transfixed, the bodies of his friends laying broken and mutilated around him. There before him, the soldiers of the Delta Tokusentai stood watching him, laughing.

"And just who might you be?" the commander asked.

"Uh, he looks like a Saiyan – must be that Goko the kid was whining about," said the four armed brute.

Tears filled his eyes as Goku scanned his surroundings. The body of Somen, broken and barely recognizable, was hanging by the neck from Commander Yakult's fist.

The peace-loving Saiyan's kind eyes began to fill with wrath. It was always like this. He always arrived just a little too late. On Earth, he had arrived hours after the battle with the Saiyans began; Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu were all dead because of him. On Namek, his son and friends had been brutally beaten, nearly dying because he wasn't there to help them.

His mind flashed forward to his showdown with Vegeta, now only months away. Though he doubted his fellow Saiyan would follow through on his threat to destroy the Earth, he still knew that he couldn't afford to be late. His thoughts returning to the gruesome scene in front of him, he realized that not even instant transmission made him fast enough to protect his friends and family. He had to be stronger, faster, better.

His frustration amplified his anger. The Yardrats had done nothing but show him kindness and hospitality, and these monsters had slaughtered them mercilessly. They were just like every truly evil villain the hero had faced - Gero, King Piccolo, Ginyu, Frieza - beings drunk with power and willing to kill anyone who stood in their day. He felt primal wrath boiling up from a place he never knew he had.

"You...will...pay!"

The short yellow soldier laughed, his voice high-pitched and unpleasant. "Oh, really? And who's going to make us, Saiyan? No one even dares to whisper the name of the Delta Tokusentai."

"Yeah, loser." Yakult sneered. "You think you can make us pay? I'd like to see you try!"

'He looks just like Captain Ginyu…regrettably he seems to have even less honor,' Goku thought, scowling.

"You're a bunch of monsters. These people were innocent! They did nothing to you!" His voice was becoming even harsher; his tone was frighteningly vengeful. "You even take the lives of children…"

Goku felt himself slipping. He knew there was no reason to fall into this much anger – he was perfectly capable of defeating such insignificant opponents. But he was furious with them, madder than he ever remembered being. He suddenly wanted to make them pay, as if an overwhelming instinct inside him was calling for him to embrace his rage. Goku was battling the desire, but he felt it beginning to overtake him much more with each second.

'I don't care what happens. I have to make these guys pay!' Goku thought. 'If I have to embrace my Saiyan side to achieve this, I will!'

The Saiyan clenched his fists, now shaking with rage. "You killed them – they did nothing – nothing to you!"

Yakult grinned, turning to address his team. "Men, this intruder has done nothing but yell at us since he appeared from out of nowhere. And what do we do to those who disrespect the Delta Tokusentai?"

Krimusheku's deep, silly voice announced his stupidity once again. "Oh I know, boss. We teach em' a lesson!...by killing them!" He charged towards Goku with his two right fists cocked, followed by Aisuoda who readied lightning bolts in each hand. They didn't have a clue what they were up against, as neither thought to check their scouters.

Goku's eyes became glassy. His head snapped back and then down again, as if he was fighting to hold something back. The aura around him was thick and destructive. Suddenly, both approaching fighters struck the impenetrable wall of energy surrounding Goku. The invisible hedge of energy squashed their faces flat as their approach was immediately halted.

"What the heck?!" The two Deltas were transfixed, caught in the thick wave of energy and unable to budge an inch.

Goku was oblivious, his mind still swirling in the rage of an uncontrolled storm. A memory welled up from the deepest recesses of his consciousness…his own words to his son, Gohan.

"_You have the power in you. It's far beyond what you can feel yourself. If you let yourself fill with anger, I know you'll have the strength."_

Goku let go.

The three soldiers were suddenly thrown back end-over-end by the explosion of energy from the Saiyan's aura. Golden light, pure and brilliant, streamed out from where he stood, head thrown completely back, arms extended at each side. Rocks began rising from the ground around him and exploding into tiny fragments as they entered his swirling aura.

Fire began flashing in Goku's hair and eyes. His voice rang out over the thunderous roar of energy, firm and clear.

"I will NOT let you get away with this…this merciless, hysterical carnage!

He suddenly realized exactly what was happening. A well of endless energy was suddenly available to him. He could feel the power rising…his growing rage found a target. His harsh eyes met with Aisuoda's, still struggling to escape the trap of Goku's power.

The flaming aura suddenly gathered around his body as he dashed forward, one arm in front of him. His outstretched fist caught Aisuoda directly in the center of the torso. In one instant, the alien's chest cavity began to cave in; the next instant his entire body was ripped to shreds as Goku's aura passed through him completely.

Though the remaining two soldiers had also regained their feet, they now backed away, quaking with fear. "This…this isn't happening!" shouted the leader.

Goku hovered in midair above him, his hair completely golden. His blue-green eyes pierced the big warrior's gaze. "It is happening. My concern for the innocent may have come from Earth, but I am and always will be a Saiyan warrior. By your pointless slaughter of these peaceful people, you have shown me that I cannot afford to reject my Saiyan side any longer. That is why I am a Super Saiyan…and that is why I will kill you."

"You're a…a…Super Saiyan too?" Yakult's stammered words betrayed his mask of confidence. "Just like Vegeta, the one who killed my brother, Ginyu!"

"That's right, I am a Super Saiyan. But I was the one who defeated Ginyu's team. Vegeta just managed to land the killing blows. Your brother survived, only to receive a fate worse than death!" Goku recalled the nefarious captain Ginyu being turned into a lowly frog as a result of his own body change technique.

The Delta commander was more easily provoked than his brother and immediately charged Goku with his full power. "I'll destroy you, Saiyan!" But as he approached, he felt his blood begin heating to a boil. The excess energy from Goku's transformation was so violent and uncontrolled that the very space around him was a maelstrom of death. Yakult cried out in pain as he felt the heat of the Super Saiyan's aura begin to melt his body, his blood turning to fiery steam inside his veins. Unfortunately for the commander, his brain remained whole the longest, allowing him to feel the pain growing until his consciousness evaporated.

Goku merely glared in anger, recognizing that he had caused the warrior's death, yet not really conscious of what had happened. 'Did I intentionally cause such a gruesome death? How did it feel so…right?'

The last surviving member of the Deltas, Kirumusheku, trembled in midair with a horrified expression. His team had just been annihilated effortlessly by the Super Saiyan. Surely this 'Goko' was in league with Prince Vegeta, trying to overthrow the entire empire.

"I may just be the muscle in King Cold's army, but I'm as loyal as any soldier. You won't get the satisfaction, you filthy Super monkey!" The soldier lifted four index fingers, placing them all around his head. With a defiant snarl, he blasted himself through the skull with energy and fell to the ground, dead.

Goku closed his eyes. "I'll wish you back, Somen. I'll wish you and everyone else back to life as soon as I can!"

Most of the Yardrats had survived, as only one major city had been attacked. Even so, the peace-loving race was devastated by the destruction and loss of life.

* * *

The Z fighters were all quite stunned at the story. This person Goku described was completely different than the man they knew. Since returning to Earth, he had shown no signs of such fierce anger. In fact he seemed to be completely normal. How, then, had he been so drastically different out in space, to the point of killing opponents he could have easily just knocked out?

Vegeta wore an obvious smirk. "Wait just a second, Kakarott…are you telling me that after that huge speech you gave me back on Namek about sparing the lives of the Ginyu Force, you went and slaughtered this team in spite of it all?"

"Well, Vegeta, it wasn't exactly my choice. I felt all these Saiyan instincts inside me, stuff that had probably been there a long time but hadn't surfaced in ages. The truth is, I don't really know what being a Saiyan is all about. Is it always this wild, murderous madness? All I've ever known is the Earth. These emotions were completely unexpected."

Vegeta was all too familiar with Saiyan instincts and grunted, amused that Kakarott was just now realizing this.

"Anyway, I got used to the transformation eventually through practice, though it was very tiring at first. Now I think I'm back to normal, but I still find that I gain a certain strength from embracing that side of myself. Do you know what I mean, Vegeta?"

"Kakarott, that's the most sensible thing I think I've ever heard you say. I guess you wouldn't really understand what it means to be a Saiyan. If I'm ever in the mood, I suppose I ought to teach you a few things about our people."

None of those watching had anything to say. Gohan was suddenly fearful of his father. He couldn't imagine his dad ever killing, even though he knew it had been done with righteous intent. The others understood, but were still wary at Vegeta's apparent connection with Goku. All of it was very strange.

"If you think it'll help make me stronger, then sure. But for now, I'm starved. Weren't we supposed to head over to Bulma's house for dinner?" The moment had passed, and Goku was once again focused on his main joy in life…food.

Bulma piped up. "That's right! I called ahead and gave them warning, so things should be about ready."

The heroes of Earth took off together: Vegeta leading the way, followed by Gohan and Goku on his left and Piccolo and Tien on his right. Bulma and C47 took the airship back, the robot cursing the woman's refusal to grant him a personal jetpack.

* * *

_**Reader I-Am-So-Original (Kakarotto Ka Power Level Kya Hai? on Dragon Ball Multiverse) has produced high-quality concept art for the Delta Tokusentai! We are really impressed with his work; he has done a great job of capturing what we had in mind and working with us on original character design. He has also produced official fanart for Future Trunks, SSj Vegeta, and others. Look up his DeviantART page for the artwork!**_

_I'm sure you all have tons of questions after reading this chapter, and perhaps I can shed some light on a few of them. First off, you might wonder why Yardrat was never attacked in DBZ canon. The explanation is simple. In BoD, Vegeta had just killed Cooler. In response, King Cold sent orders to all his troops to begin sweeping through the territories in Frieza's empire and finishing the jobs that were planned. Obviously, the Ginyu Force was scheduled to attack Yardrat after their mission on Namek; that's where their ships were programmed to go. The Delta Tokusentai were sent to complete their mission. In contrast, at this point in DBZ canon all of the frost demons were still alive, although Frieza was undergoing surgery to become Mecha-Frieza. Therefore, Cold had no reason to send his own men to attack any of Frieza's territories, as they would be dealt with on the frost prince's own time._

_It is likely that opponents such as the Alpha and Delta Tokusentai were fought by canon Vegeta while he trained in space to become a Super Saiyan. Speaking of which - in what we hope is true DBZ fashion, there are several puns implied in the names of the Delta Tokusentai members. See how many you can figure out! They also have an established relationship to other individuals in DBZ canon, so that's a backstory that we hope is clearly hinted at. _

_I'm also sure you have questions about Goku's new steps of embracing his Saiyan side. I tried to get inside Goku's head here. Even though Goku hopes that Vegeta isn't all bad, he still desperately needs to become a Super Saiyan. Through sensing the internal trauma that Vegeta had to experience in order to unlock the SSj transformation, he knew instinctively that he would need to something similar._

_Goku obviously didn't need Super Saiyan powers to fight and defeat all of the Delta Tokusentai. It was extreme overkill that he actually transformed, but the fight wasn't about them and he knew it. Goku came to the conclusion that he would have to follow his instincts if he wanted to become a Super Saiyan. Therefore, he allowed himself to become angry and even violent, accepting that it was necessary. Besides, it just felt right to him._

_In the end, this version of Goku accomplished something different than Goku from canon. This Goku actually related to Vegeta on a Saiyan level, for once, and got the prince to acknowledge that perhaps his issues with Goku are largely influenced by the latter's lack of knowledge about the Saiyans. Where that will go later on, I guess we shall see._

_All right, now for the part I'm dreading to tell everyone. David and I are tremendously excited about the momentum that this story has. The discussions and questions are a lot of fun to read, and we recently passed 300 reviews which is fantastic. Also, with the release of chapter 29 we have over 100,000 words. That's not much compared to some fanfics out there, except when you consider we've only been at this for 3 months! We have been expanding the story further and further each week; many of our chapters are now longer than 6,000 words._

_However, the twice-weekly release pace is becoming too difficult for us to keep up with such large chapters. Rather than reducing chapter size or rushing to release chapters of lower quality, David and I have decided to reduce _Bringer of Death_'s chapter releases to once weekly. This will take a lot of the pressure off; both our lives are getting really busy right about now. I'm a high school band director and I'm leading rehearsals after school every day during the fall; I also have Friday night ball games and Saturday marching band contests. David also has a full-time job. We don't want to sacrifice quality just to keep up the current pace; rushing to complete two chapters a week would not be responsible of either of us._

_If we have more free time in the future, we will try to resume the twice-weekly pattern, but for now we will release every Tuesday ONLY. Thank you for understanding! We hope that weekly updates will still keep interest high; that's still a lot more frequent than most other DBZ fics currently being written._

_And now for the customary Q&A!_

_**Q: **I am equally interested by your original characters and the original characters. I hope you have more of them, I admit I was a tragic oniya fan.  
__**A: **We're glad you like our original characters! This chapter had a few, although they died pretty quickly. Make sure you check out fanart by I-Am-So-Original!_

_**Q: **Will Gohan actually be taught goku's techniques or is this another of goku's empty promises. I hope you add more to goku and gohans relationship. I think that should have been worked on more.  
__**A: **Hopefully Goku will be a more responsible parent thanks to Vegeta's influences for good or for bad!_

_**Q:** I think the knowledge that he killed Goku in the future also helps sate his desire for revenge. The interactions between the characters continue to be spot on. I could easily see any of the characters behaving this way if placed in these circumstances.  
__**A: **Glad you felt like this made sense. It was tricky; Vegeta clings very closely to his honor, but he is also very goal-oriented._

_**Q: **One thing I am very interested in is how Cell comes into the picture. Cell heading to the past and Trunks still being around is almost a plothole in and of itself in canon.  
__**A: **__David has worked out a very comprehensive explanation of how time travel worked in canon. But we promise to make it simple in _Bringer of Death_! The fewer timelines, the better._

_**Q:** I like the idea of Vegeta killing Goku, but then how would the Z-Fighters tolerate him before the androids come in BoD? Wouldn't they try to kill him all together?  
__**A: **How could they?_

_**Q: **(questions about the heart virus)  
__**A: **Rest assured that this is a point that has been very clearly worked out._

_**Q:** So it was Vegeta that killed Goku... fascinating. By what Trunks said about their battle, it would be cool to read it, is there a possibility that at some point you may write up that fight in a one-shot or something along those lines?  
__**A: **I sense a special chapter in the works!_

_**Q:** Also, it is Vegeta's story: I just knew he'd accept Trunk's plan when he got over the shock. If he'd had any other reaction that would be like admitting he hadn't wanted to test himself against Cold, and was afraid of him.  
__**A: **We spent a great deal of time trying to work out exactly what would happen here – in the end, we came up with something that made sense to us. Glad you thought so as well!_

_**Q:** he's actually fulfilling his goals that he never was able to in the Anime. Unlike in the anime Vegeta has completed his dreams that he never could before, he became the first super sayain, killed frieza and his entire line almost single-handedly and brought what he believes as revenge for the entire sayain race.  
__**A: **__You, sir, have clearly articulated one of the central inspirations for _Bringer of Death_. I wonder what DBM's U18 Vegeta would think of his BoD counterpart._

_**Q:** my only complaint is how pathetic you made Future Gohan look  
__**A: **We didn't like killing off Future Gohan any more than you would. But unfortunately he never had the training he needed to become powerful enough to oppose the androids. Canon makes it clear that the androids pretty much just toyed with him._

_**Q: **I also noticed there was no mention of Future Trunk's sword in the battle that killed Future Gohan, has he not acquired it by this point?  
__**A: **You didn't read closely enough. :-) The sword is mentioned in Chapter 27._

_**Q:** I wonder what could possibly drive Goku to become Super Saiyan as there must be a trigger for the transformation  
__**A: **We hope this chapter answered that question!_

_**Q:** Team Four Star reference! I love BoD more and more each time I read it! And now title chapters :) could this get any better  
__**A: **Great to see another TFS fan!_

_**Q:** this is way better in my opinion because you really stick true to the characters as we remember them in Dbz. All respect to American Vigor and his fanfic, I really enjoy it...  
__**A: **__We enjoy _Honor Trip _as well. Vigor has branched out into a completely new story line; we probably seem closer to the original because we are exploring the same storylines in a different way. Thanks for the compliment!_

_**Q:** Oh, and about that last Q&A question (which was hilarious), it is a physical impossibility to win an argument with Bulma. It's the fifth law of thermodynamics*. If you think you've won, you've actually lost. You just don't know it yet.  
__**A: **General relativity: if you're wrong, Bulma is right. If you're right, Bulma is also right._

_**Q: **i've noticed that you primarily follow the anime instead of the manga. that's fine, i'm not going to get into that, but i wanted to point out 1 thing that is different between the 2. in the manga special chapter of trunks' timeline, ssj trunks is shown sparring with 1 armed base gohan.  
__**A: **We actually try to stick very closely to the manga, rather than the anime. There are elements from both that we incorporate, but the manga is our final guide to canon. That being said, just because Gohan sparred with SSj Trunks in base doesn't mean that SSj is a multiplier. Trunks probably didn't have very good control over his energy at this point, and in any case, any warrior can spar with any other warrior if both are doing so for the purposes of training. If Gohan had gone SSj, he would have vastly outpaced Trunks in strength and speed, not to mention skill; fighting in base against a child SSj was probably the only way he could truly challenge himself._


	30. Modus Operandi

_Announcement: I-Am-So-Original has added more concept art for the Alpha Tokusentai in this chapter, so check out his DeviantART to see! Bringer of Death has also acquired its own DeviantART page with concept sketches, fanart, full chapters, and more! It can be found under DeviantART username ~bringerofdeathDBZ._

_Another note: this is our first chapter to officially have a scouter reading OVER 9,000!_

* * *

**Android Saga - Part 4: Modus Operandi**

His arms stretched straight forward, Krillin flew in the rear next to Trunks, whose presence was overshadowed by Goku and Vegeta and allowed him to slip into the background. Despite being one of the weakest Z fighters, he still took the threat of the androids seriously. He intended to use the opportunity flying to Bulma's to be the first to individually discuss things with the time traveling half Saiyan.

"So, Trunks, do you really think that if you team up with Goku and Vegeta that the three of you will be able to take on these androids? Not that I'm doubting you, man, I just realize that my own contributions to the team are pretty small. You Super Saiyans raise the bar to a place I just can't go."

Trunks' long silvery hair rippled violently in the wind. He had heard Krillin's question, but he was still somewhat distracted by inward reflection. Today was the day he had looked forward to for so long, a day in which he could experience hope for the first time in his life. He had gotten to meet his father, his young mother, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien. He had even gotten to see Gohan again. His warning had been delivered and received; the plan he once considered to be a long shot had actually succeeded, at least in stage one. Now, the future was going to depend on how hard everyone trained.

"Well, Krillin, I honestly don't know if we can win. In our current state, I highly doubt it. Which is why I've decided to stay and train with you guys. Seeing Goku and Vegeta fight Cold made me realize that I have a lot to learn about battles. If, and from what Mom told me it's a big IF, but if my dad will agree to teach me then I definitely think it will help. The androids have mind-blowing power, yet Gohan was always able to strategize against them. I guess that's how we both managed to survive as long as we did; maybe honing more than just my strength will be able to make the difference. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Hmm. I think I understand. If all the great masters of martial arts are dead in your time, there was only Gohan left to train you. And I don't imagine that you could focus all that well or practice consistently because of the continuous threat from the androids."

"Yeah, well to be honest, Krillin, I'm not the most disciplined warrior either. I was constantly distracted by the death I could sense. As lives around me faded, I would become too emotional to continue training and would foolishly rush off to try and save who I could. Most of the time I was too late anyway, but I had to try. Now, without the worry that I'll be letting innocent people die, maybe I can set my mind straight and learn from the best…my father."

"Well, don't you worry about a thing while you're here, man. You can finally get a haircut, a shave, and even a home cooked meal; not to mention some clean clothes that aren't so beat up. It's been a while since you had any of those I bet!"

"Thanks, Krillin. It has; in fact I can't remember the last time I ate a meal in peace. And thanks for trying to be my friend. I haven't had one in a while, and seeing all of you today has meant more to me than you can imagine. Mom always said you guys were the happiest group of people she ever knew, and now I see exactly what she meant."

The pair swooped downwards, rotating their feet from behind them to proper landing position beneath. Vegeta led the way, as he wanted to be certain he was first. Everyone else followed, heading in unison for a landing in Bulma's back yard.

"And Krillin, you DO have a part to play in this. We'll all do our best to train, plus when the time comes you should know that you provide strength to this group in more ways than just one."

"Thanks, Trunks. Together I believe we can do this."

As the group of Earth's protectors dropped out of the sky onto Bulma's lawn, Gohan suddenly began to worry. He had left his mom in a huff, dashing out the door to investigate the threat to Earth earlier in the day. Before, while fighting Cold, they had been safely in the middle of nowhere, but Chi Chi was bound to check for him at Bulma's sooner or later. At least his dad was back now; surely that would make everything ok. The thought didn't prevent Gohan from searching out his mom's energy to see if he was safe from her for the moment.

"MMMMMHHHMMMMM. That smells delicious, Bulma!" Goku shouted as he made for the door, his instincts leading the way to the smorgasbord that had been prepared.

"Out of the way, Kakarott! You shall not deny me my right as prince!"

"What right?" Goku asked, quickening his pace.

"Your ignorance as to Saiyan protocol is astounding. On our home world, royalty is always served before the common rabble. I would think it's a tradition even you could understand, Kakarott!"

"Aww, come on, aren't there exceptions to the rule, Vegeta? I haven't eaten in, like, a month!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kakarott! I thought you were intending to embrace more of your Saiyan side now! Or did you already forget? Besides, you scarfed down that turkey leg a mere fifteen minutes ago!"

At this point ,Bulma had stood all that she could take. Everyone but Piccolo had piled into her kitchen and there was clearly not enough room. "UH, EXCUSE ME! Here in this house we serve ladies first! And I want everyone outside on the porch NOW! It's WAY too crowded. And as for you, Mr. Saiyan protocol, quit your bickering with Goku or neither of you are getting anything!"

Vegeta had once again been directly called out by Bulma, and in front of everyone. She was always this way, but it bothered him so much more having everyone see it. If he allowed her to go unchecked, the others might begin to disrespect him as well. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta raised his voice to threatening levels. "THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH YOUR INCESSANT NAGGING, WOMAN, IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NICE TITS!"

The Prince of Saiyans immediately realized his mistake, even as those around him instantly froze. Before he had time to attempt a recovery, Bulma had taken an entire tray of fried rice and hurled it at his head. She then stomped out onto the porch alone, mumbling inaudible curses.

'I'm not sure if I just won an argument with that woman, for once, or what just happened.' Vegeta thought. "The females on this planet…such an enigma!" Slowly, everyone else regained their composure and began filling their plates, though the first to head onto the patio did so very cautiously.

As everyone made their way onto the back porch, none but Trunks were brave enough to approach Bulma, who sat alone at one end of the table. Vegeta sat at the opposite end, with Goku to his right. Piccolo was leaning against a shade tree in the hard, his eyes closed, but the others had all been seated, mainly in the middle of the table. Setting a large tray down in front of him, the boy sat in the seat to Bulma's left.

"Hello, mother. This must be pretty bizarre for you. It is ok if I call your mother, right?"

"Sure, son. It shouldn't be weird at all. You probably know me very well, it's just that I don't know you at all yet. So tell me, do I look much different than I do twenty years from now?"

Trunks chuckled, trying to cover how awkward he felt. "Nah, mom. You look about the same to me, though you may have mellowed out some by then…hehe."

Bulma smiled at his response. She was well aware of her bossiness, coupled with her talent for throwing the occasional temper tantrum, as she had moments ago. 'Well, at least I didn't pass on all my bad habits to my son,' she inwardly admitted.

"So, what you're saying is that I'll still have my cute girly looks when I'm middle aged?"

Trunks blushed. "I'm not sure how to answer that, mom."

Bulma put her arm around her boy and smiled. "I'm sorry, son. I'm totally new to the whole parenthood thing, though I do know parents are supposed to embarrass their kids whenever possible."

'Don't worry, mother. You're gonna be great. You were the one person who I could always rely on, the only one who kept hope through it all.'

"Before I left the future, mom, you made me promise to give this to you." Trunks handed a small flash drive to his mother.

"What's this? Some research of mine?"

The boy's face hardened. "Shhhhh. That is the technology used to develop the time machine you built. If anything goes wrong in this timeline, it will be up to you to make another one. Before I came back, we tried our hardest to think through every possible scenario and mom suggested that we pass on the secrets of time travel to you. I think it's mainly a time saver, since you would eventually have discovered it anyway."

"Oh, wow. Well I really can't wait to take a look at this! Thanks so much."

"Wait, mom. I don't think you should mess with it unless things turn really bad. Time travel is a huge responsibility and can be very dangerous, as you yourself warned me many times. Promise me you won't even look at it unless you absolutely have to."

Bulma understood the charge, and though she knew the temptation would be difficult to resist, she could see that the precaution was justified. After all, the boy was just following her own orders. "Don't you worry, Trunks. You can count on me!"

'I know, mother. I know.' As the others at the table continued gorging themselves, Trunks noticed his father glancing across the table at his mother. It was a uniquely embarrassing moment for him, but it got him thinking. 'I wonder how my involvement in this timeline will affect my parent's relationship. Surely some things will change for the better. I mean, Mom didn't have anything to do with father after he killed Goku. She said he took his ship, stole one of the dragonballs, and disappeared in space for a few years. But now, maybe they will get a chance to see if things might have actually worked out. I just hope I don't get in the way of it.'

"What's on your mind, Trunks?" Goku asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh, nothing important, Goku. It's just that I haven't ever eaten a meal with so many friends before. This is…nice."

'My son the sentimental,' Vegeta thought. "Quit your sappy drama and eat your food, son. The dinner table is for stuffing your face, not talking."

The boy grinned inwardly, but quickly obeyed and began eating again. When everyone had been sufficiently stuffed, announced by Goku belching loudly and Vegeta shooting him a disapproving glance, Gohan spoke up.

"So, dad, what happened to the people on Xylon-38? That's where Trunks said you beat up King Cold, but since he came here instead, what happened to all the people there? Did you save them?"

Goku wiped his mouth on his sleeve, smiling at the boy, and began his story. "Well, son…"

* * *

_Three months earlier, before the timelines diverged…_

It had been over two months since the Delta Tokusentai had attacked Yardrat and been destroyed by Goku's Super Saiyan transformation. Although he had wanted to revive his friends right away, King Kai reminded him that Earth's dragonballs would remain inert for another half a year. Namek's dragonballs would be ready sooner, but with hundreds of Yardrats dead, the limitations of Porunga would make the process much longer in the end. Goku resolved to use the Earth's dragonballs the first chance he had.

The Saiyan still spent time with the Yardrats who had survived – especially around dinner – but he was deeply sobered now. He spent most days far from anyone else, training alone in the few barren wastelands on Planet Yardrat.

Battling a feeling of guilt for his failure to protect Somen and the others, he was determined to gain control of his new powers. Initially, it was difficult; not only did the transformation require incredible emotional upheaval, but it drained his strength quickly. He suspected that the depletion of vigor had more to do with being mentally exhausted than any actual loss of physical stamina.

At first, he practiced the transformation by focusing on injustice – the pain of the murders inflicted by monsters like Frieza. He also focused on his need for the power and the horror of what would happen if he was unable to prevail against Vegeta. Deep down, he understood that the Saiyan prince was only following what he had always known: trying to fill his instinctive desire for honor, power, and control. But if Vegeta won, surely the Earth would be doomed.

Yet focusing on injustice wasn't enough. Goku found himself more and more drained after each transformation. Without an opponent to direct his passion toward, maintaining his Super Saiyan form was driving him almost insane.

How had Vegeta been able to fight Frieza so effortlessly, so easily? Goku remembered how the prince had burst into the Super Saiyan form with almost no difficulty whatever. Was it Vegeta's need to transform that gave him the advantage? No, Goku knew he had just as much need – and more. Vegeta had been fighting for himself and his honor alone; Goku had to fight for everyone he loved. What, then, was the difference?

As Goku fought within his mind to transform again, he recalled the way that Vegeta had executed Frieza. It was so ruthless, so unrefined…it was identical to how he had felt when he killed those two warriors from Cold's Tokusentai. The realization came over him suddenly: being a Super Saiyan wasn't just about added power. It depended on his Saiyan instincts – his willingness to become angry. Indignation wasn't enough; rage was the key to the transformation.

Once he accepted the feeling of unchecked rage he had always instinctively suppressed, the transformation became second nature. It was a nature that he wasn't entirely comfortable with accepting, but he had no choice.

* * *

"It was the same way for me, Goku." Trunks added. "Gohan preached to me over and over that I needed to embrace that anger, but for years I didn't fully understand. In my case, also, it took a huge feeling of loss and desperation to get me mad enough, even if it was myself I was furious with."

Though no one asked, everyone was curious about Trunk's story as well, especially Gohan, who perked up at the mention of his future self. He couldn't wait to be a grown up. Not only would he be free from having to do homework all day, but he wouldn't have to be under his mother's thumb in every area of his life. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate her, she was just extremely overbearing. He mainly wanted the ability to choose his own path rather than having it forced on him…that's if he could help save the future from being destroyed in the first place.

"I think you're oversimplifying it somewhat, Kakarott. Pure and uncontrolled rage in and of itself is not the key to the Super Saiyan transformation. I speak with confidence when I say that if that were true, many more Saiyans would have achieved it. In fact, becoming an Ozaru is very similar to what you're describing. No, the legendary power of our race can only be achieved by someone who can combine that rage with control. Only when properly channeled does one's power flow freely enough to become a Super Saiyan. I, myself, found that initially against Frieza I was too inwardly conflicted, held back by uncertainty. Once I determined in my mind to not give up, to hang on desperately to my pride with all that I had within me, even in the face of the overwhelming power Frieza possessed, that's when it happened. The experience was so uniquely freeing that I can't properly describe it after that, except to say that I felt more alive than ever before."

Goku thought for a moment, leaning back in his chair and glancing blankly into the sky. "I know the feeling, Vegeta. I think the difference between the two of us is that, for you, tapping into the rage was easy. Finding that inward resolve you described was the key in your circumstance. For me, it was the opposite. I've always fought for my friends, to protect others, and sure, for the fun of testing myself in battle and becoming stronger. But I've never been able to freely embrace that rage like you are able to, which is why for me that seemed to be the catalyst."

"Hmmm. That actually makes perfect sense, Goku." Trunks replied. 'I wish I knew myself well enough to figure out exactly what it was that pushed me over, but I guess I was too young when it happened.'

"Yeah whatever, Kakarott. I guess so."

The Saiyan from Earth took this as a sign to go back to the story. Smiling, he continued his tale.

* * *

One evening when Goku had been training non-stop for hours, the light of his Super Saiyan transformation illuminating the entire landscape, one of the Yardrats suddenly teleported to the ground below him. "Mr. Goku – your ship! It's flashing. I think you should come!"

Sure enough, the ship was pulsing with red light, a siren sounding from the interior. Goku approached and bent down inside.

"URGENT BULLETIN: Calling all available warriors and strike forces. You are hereby ordered to abort your current missions and report immediately to the Xylon system. Your assistance is required to put down a slave revolt that local troops are unable to contain.

Goku tapped the screen to acknowledge the transmission.

"Once the revolt has been ended, your services will be required for detention control as the King executes the inhabitants of Xylon-38. You can expect to return to your previous missions as soon as this task is complete. A heading for the Xylon system will be displayed by your computer now."

The screen beeped twice, and then displayed a set of coordinates: 822+78XX.

Throughout the message Goku grimaced in anger. 'Does it never end? These monsters should have stopped coming with Frieza, but this King that's leading them seems just as terrible!' Goku punched the ground. "They just won't stop!"

A few other Yardrats had gathered around to investigate the commotion. Their reaction to the message mirrored Goku's.

"Mr. Goku, you must go and assist these people. These murderers must be stopped before even more life is lost."

"I agree," said Somen's father. "We would never wish the kind of destruction we have been dealt on anyone else. You may be their only hope."

The good-hearted Saiyan stood, tall and focused. For the past few weeks he had been desperately wishing he had another chance to save the people of Yardrat; if only he had been there he could have certainly protected everyone. Now, he had another chance, an opportunity to potentially defend the lives of an entire planet. It excited him that he might be able to help these Xylons, but not to the point that he wasn't still incensed at those responsible.

"I must go, my friends. If I could sense this planet I would instant transmit to it right now, but it seems that time is against me." Goku leaned over and climbed into his already opened pod. "You've all been very kind to me and I give you my word I will undo the damage that has been done to you. I will return, I promise!" Smiling, the hero shut the hatch and raised his hand to say goodbye.

After he quickly punched in the coordinates, the pod announced it could make the trip in around two months. Goku hoped he wouldn't be too late. His new friends waved back as the hatch closed and the pod lifted off, clearing the atmosphere in seconds.

* * *

"Now reaching Xylon-38." Goku's stomach was growling; he had consumed most of his stores of food within the first few days. The pod's life support systems provided sparse sustenance at best; for unknown reasons, the computer provided nothing but samples of aged cheese in addition to its vapor IV.

THUMMMM! The landing platform on the moon of Xylon-38 reverberated with the shock of Goku's pod arriving.

"Commander, your nephew's pod has arrived, but he appears to be alone. We have not received any transmission from the rest of the Ginyu Force." The lackey snapped to attention after delivering his message.

Guoda rose, his short stature still surprisingly menacing. His long, thick hair fell down around the shoulder guards of his armor. "It's not like Jeice to leave his team," he said, concern showing in his voice. "Call Desann - and Compte as well. The boy will no doubt want to see his mother."

Desann, a tall, angry-looking saurian, was facilitating the ongoing executions left over after King Cold had departed. At least, "facilitating" was the nice way of putting it. The massive reptilian inhabitants of Xylon were far too large and powerful for ordinary soldiers to execute; Desann was personally seeing to that.

Though he was only a tenth their size, Desann ripped the captured slaves apart like paper mâché. This was the kind of assignment he relished.

Within minutes, the three members of the Alpha Tokusentai had gathered just outside the still-ruined Great Hall to greet the newcomer. Compte, a slender, pink-skinned humanoid who greatly resembled her older brother Guoda, was eager to see her son again. The past few days had been wild; they'd missed the Super Saiyan by only a few hours while on the planet surface.

Goku climbed out of his pod, unsure what to expect.

"Hey, you're not Master Jeice!" one of the half-dozen soldiers on the landing platform exclaimed, raising his blaster threateningly. The others followed suit. "Who are you? You better start talking, quick!"

Frowning, Goku lifted his left hand and released a gentle kiai that immediately sent the entire group catapulting backward, senseless. "Well, they didn't last long. I guess I should have held back." Shrugging, he made his way to where he sensed a cluster of high power levels.

"That's odd," Guoda muttered as he checked his scouter. "I'm not picking up Jeice, and the soldiers on the landing platform just blinked off the screen. Something's not right."

Goku sped around the corner at full tilt in his characteristic lope, coming to a stop suddenly when he saw the three warriors standing in front of him. "Hey, who's in charge here?" He could tell that they were on edge. It wasn't like he was coming here on a diplomatic mission, after all.

The leader stepped forward, glowering. "Where is Jeice? How did you get his pod?"

"Oh, are you a friend of his? Bad news there, then. Jeice ran into Vegeta back on Namek a few months ago. It didn't go very well for him."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Compte stepped forward, suddenly livid. "Where is Jeice?"

Goku cocked his head. Hadn't they heard him? He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I mean to say – he didn't make it. He never really stood a chance against Vegeta."

"You're lying!" screamed the woman, raising one hand behind her head. "CRUSHER CANNON!"

Desann and Guoda both assumed defensive positions as the woman fired a deep red beam of energy at Goku. Surprised by the beam's intensity, but not at all alarmed, the Saiyan leapt upward and out of the way. "Hey, watch it! You could really hurt someone with an attack like that."

Shocked, Compte lowered her hand. "How did you—"

Goku cut her off. "Listen, I don't really have time for this. I heard there was some kind of slave revolt here, and that a bunch of innocent people were going to be killed. I'm here to stop you!"

Guoda scowled. "I don't know who you think you are, but the execution order came straight from King Cold. You would do well to tread lightly, Saiyan."

"So the order came from King Cold, huh? Who is that, and where is he? I'll teach him not to hurt innocent people!"

Desann snarled, his voice dripping with malice. "Fortunately for you, the King departed yesterday for a planet called Earth. We were told that a Super Saiyan appeared unexpectedly and issued a challenge from the former Prince Vegeta. Unfortunately for you, we were left with the task of finishing the job, and we're not about to let anyone get in our way."

Goku was suddenly alarmed. "Wait, Vegeta was here? Where is he now? Is this Cold guy really headed to Earth?"

Guoda interrupted. "Apparently it was a different Super Saiyan. But that's none of your concern. Right now, you've been found in possession of a Ginyu pod. I suggest you explain yourself if you want to live."

'A different Super Saiyan?' Goku was confused. 'Who else could have been here? I thought Vegeta and I were the only Saiyans left, but maybe there was one I didn't know about.' He pulled his shoulders back. "I don't owe any explanation to monsters like you! I'm going to make sure these innocent people go free, and then I'm going after Cold. Earth is my home and I will protect it!"

Compte, still furious, spat back at him. "You overestimate your chances, monkey. Desann and I have power levels over six million units. Commander Guoda has a fighting power of eight million. The Alpha Tokusentai is Cold's personal strike force, a power unparalleled across the universe!"

The numbers didn't mean much to Goku, but he doubted that these warriors were anywhere near as strong as Frieza. Guru's power-up had greatly accelerated his training; his base power had risen rapidly over the months since he achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. If his senses were correct, he wouldn't even need kaioken to defeat all three of these enemies. Still, it wouldn't do to be taken off-guard; he shifted into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

"I'll deal with this scum myself." Guoda dashed forward, surprisingly fast for his stocky frame, and fired a series of dark red energy blasts at Goku. "Chew on that, Saiyan!"

Without moving from his stance, Goku deflected the series of blasts with one hand. They stung a bit, but it was nothing like fighting Frieza. The hero blasted off the ground and flew forward, throwing a spinning kick at the surprised warrior. It connected solidly with the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Despite Guoda being nearly 200 times as strong as his nephew, that one dominating blow from Goku was so powerful that he immediately lost consciousness.

"Uh – I was expecting you to dodge that! You remind me of Jeice. He wasn't very good at dodging either."

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT!" Compte launched upward, firing a quick flurry of punches at Goku. Though her blows were powerful and precise, showing surprising skill, they didn't do anything but knock Goku back a few feet as he blocked them easily. "So you're his mom, huh? Well, I'm sorry—" _duck_ "—for your loss—" _dodge _"—but if you had taught him how to fight like this—" _block_ "—he might have done a little better."

Livid, the woman placed both her hands in front of her and began firing continuous orange blasts from point-blank range. "TAKE THAT BACK YOU MONKEY!"

The blasts weren't individually dangerous, but their continuous nature was making it difficult for Goku to maintain his stance. Gritting his teeth, he flashed into a basic kaioken, his red aura flaring up instantly and completely shielding him from the attack. He teleported forward and tapped Compte on the back of the neck while she was still firing; she dropped to the ground like a sandbag.

Goku landed back on the ground, his gaze sternly engaging the last remaining Alpha. "Look – Desann, right? – you need to give up. If you're no stronger than either of them, surely you can see that you don't stand a chance. I'm willing to let you go if you promise not to hurt anyone else."

Desann began laughing, his voice twisted and bitter. "You think you're something awfully special, don't you? Maybe you're one of these Super Saiyans. Well, you don't scare me! I've got a secret, something about me that even commander Guoda didn't know."

Goku folded his arms. "I'm warning you. Give up now. You won't like what happens if you make angry."

Ignoring him, the saurian raised both his clawed hands and extended them toward the prone bodies of Guoda and Compte. "I can drain the life force out of anyone I choose! You should be very afraid, as I'm about to rip you to shreds. I don't care who you are, nobody is as strong as I'm about to become."

He clenched both his fists, and red energy began seeping from their bodies and flowing toward him. He threw his head back, drinking in the power.

"But wait! You're killing them!" Goku had never seen anything like this. "They're your partners!"

Now glowing with red energy, Desann glared daggers at Goku. "Such pitiful mercy is unbecoming to a true warrior. They would have gladly given me their strength in order to defeat you anyway." He quickly teleported forward, his speed also skyrocketing by the power boost, and struck Goku hard in the center of his chest.

The Saiyan went flying back, shocked by the intensity of the blow. It was like Desann's power had tripled or even quadrupled. The saurian followed up his advantage by landing a series of kicks and punches that overwhelmed Goku and hurled him face-first into the ground.

The hero leapt to his feet, taken aback by Desann's sudden burst of power but mostly unhurt. "And how long does this evil power last, reptile?" His own red aura exploded around him from the kaioken and he quickly went on the offensive, knocking his enemy into the air and then slamming him down.

The burst of stolen energy clearly not enough, Desann hissed angrily. 'How can this Saiyan be so powerful that even the combined strength of the Alphas is a joke to him? I have only one option left, though it may be more than I can handle. I've never tried it on someone so powerful before.' The blue saurian tensed himself and let out a beastly roar. "I didn't think I'd have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Extending both arms toward Goku, he began shaking. "Now I'll drain your life and take your power for myself!"

Goku immediately felt sick, as though something was pulling at his gut. His kaioken evaporated and he felt himself growing weak. "YESSSS – so much power! I've never felt…this much…energy!" The lizard was exultant. "Good try, Saiyan, but I win! I guess you're not one of those Super Saiyans after all!"

Goku's vision grew dim as he desperately tried to remain conscious. He couldn't lose, yet he was mere moments from death. Earth was in trouble – if this Cold fellow was on his way there to face Vegeta, everyone he loved might be at risk. He couldn't allow the reptile to keep stealing his energy! He couldn't abandon everyone he cared about!

"ACTUALLY…I…AM!" Golden light erupted around Goku, his hair flashing with fire. Flaming tendrils of energy snaked up the red path of draining energy and into Desann's body. The saurian's form shook violently as light erupted from his eye sockets, the Super Saiyan power far too much for him to control. It seemed his entire insides were being roasted from within. He hung transfixed for a single fleeting instant, then exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

Goku relaxed, his Super Saiyan transformation complete. "Whew, that was too close. Now, to free everyone…"

* * *

"Well, that's about it." Goku said, yawning. "After I freed the slaves on Xylon, I took the fastest ship they had and set a course for Earth. I hoped to get here before Cold, but he had too much of a head start. Once I was close enough to sense Earth, I paid special attention to the battle. I didn't want to use instant transmission unless I had to – I didn't know whether I would be able to make the jump – so I waited until the last possible moment. And here I am!"

"Why didn't you just teleport to King Kai's planet and then go to Earth from there?" Piccolo asked, his arms folded.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Gosh, I didn't think of that. Would that even work? I'll definitely have to try it when I have the chance. Anyway, I didn't want to lose King Cold. If he stopped somewhere along the way, I wanted to be there."

Bulma quickly spoke up. "Hey, Trunks, I've been wondering how you knew where to go. I mean, this Xylon-38 could have been anywhere, so how did you find it?"

"That's simple, mother. In my time, Goku arrived back on Earth with the original Ginyu pod. You took the ship's computer and used it to find the coordinates. From there, it was a simple matter of using star maps and good calculations."

"Ah, I see. So once again it's Bulma to the rescue, haha!" The blue haired woman seemed to be in a better mood now, though she still hadn't said anything to Vegeta. "But wait, did you take your time machine there or a ship? How did that work?"

"About fifteen years from now, you solve a major problem in physics – something about boson-fermion drag. That's how the time machine is able to slip outside of normal space. Because I was going to have to go to another place in the universe beside Earth, you also added a spatial regulator to the engines; the ship teleports and time travels simultaneously."

Bulma loved it when she was the only one in the room smart enough to understand something. It was the one way she could make the strongest beings in the universe seem ignorant, and this was such an instance. 'Hmm, so to figure that out I would have to detangle all the gauge bosons from their associated fields while artificially suppressing fermion superposition resistance…or I could just look at that flash drive Trunks gave me. Hehe.'

Dinner conversation had begun to slowy die out, signified by a few seconds of sighs, stretching, and awkward silence. Vegeta suddenly stood, wiping his hands with a napkin, and abruptly left the room. As he walked, he was somewhat infuriated that no one, not even his own son, stood when he retired. The lack of respect he received was a constant reminder of how ridiculous a choice it was to remain on Earth. He had intended to leave the planet the second he had defeated Kakarott, but now it seemed as though fate had predetermined that he was to stay. He currently had a son on the way, not to mention his honor was to be put to the test in three years against the androids—a challenge he would not dare ignore.

'Why is it that I feel so overwhelmingly miniscule every time I'm around those pathetic weaklings? It's as if they intentionally disregard even the most evident indignities they commit against me. Don't they realize I'm the Prince of all Saiyans? I could destroy them all with a single thought.' Suddenly Vegeta wanted to immediately get back to his ship and take off far into space where he would be feared again. He could board the _Bringer of Death_ with his crew, and, with his ship's new capabilities, be on the other side of the galaxy within no time.

Vegeta grunted, frowning at the streetlights above his head. 'I've become too accustomed to the reverence I earned through my years of service in the Empire, and without it I feel like my authority is constantly being questioned. Sure, I've been disrespected from time to time while in the service of Frieza, but I always take great satisfaction in brutalizing anyone foolish enough to do so. Cui, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force—they've all been violently obliterated by my own two hands. And now, am I to just simply play nice with all these Earthlings? Even my son has no respect!'

Vegeta hadn't been walking anywhere in particular, yet his feet had led him down the streets several blocks. He suddenly sensed someone approaching from behind, walking quickly enough to catch up to him.

"Father, wait. I need to talk to you about something." The prince's son had put his blue capsule corporation jacket back on because of the chill in the night air.

"What is it, boy?"

"Uh, well...watching your battle with King Cold today made me realize just how much I've missed out on by not having you around. I was hoping, er, well I was wondering if you could help me train some. I've never really been able to hone my skills to the level you or Goku showed today, but now that I have the time and someone who could teach me…I was just wondering if…"

"What do you mean me AND 'Goku'? His name is Kakarott! As my son, the offspring of Saiyan royalty, I would've expected you to refer to him by his REAL name. No doubt your mother is to blame for your ignorant behavior."

Trunks lowered his head, immediately regretting that he had mentioned Goku at all. His mom had warned him beforehand that the two had the type of rivalry between them that was borderline obsessive. Any mention of Goku would make Vegeta lose his train of thought completely. "Sorry, Father."

"Don't apologize to me, boy. Just man up and show me."

"Right. Well, what do you say, dad? To prepare for these androids, I'm going to need to do more than just raise my power level."

Vegeta had been tossing the idea over in his head. Despite the boy's bravery in the fight with Cold, he had not shown very much of his skill besides swinging his sword around. Still, Vegeta himself was a self-made warrior. His own father had not taken precious time out of ruling the Saiyans to train him, though once a year they did have practice matches; his father wanted to annually gauge his progress. This was different though, as his son had already become a Super Saiyan. That at least merited some credit.

"Hmmph. I train alone, son." Vegeta began to walk way, his son hanging his head in failure. "However, I often demonstrate proper technique during my training. Someone extremely skilled might be able to observe and replicate me if were they capable of following and dissecting my moves."

Trunks recognized this as about the closest his father would ever go towards meeting someone halfway. It was more than a compromise, it was the perfect opportunity for him to watch his father, the greatest warrior to have ever lived, and learn.

"Sure thing, father." Trunks grinned with excitement. 'I can't wait.'

* * *

When Vegeta finally returned home the other Z fighters had long since left. He could care less where they went, so long as they were out of his way and he could resume his training first thing in the morning. Now, more than ever, he would have to push himself to new heights.

Walking up the stairs to his bedroom, the prince continued contemplating. 'I have to surpass my current limitations as a Super Saiyan. There must be a way to take the powers of the legend and push them further, and if there is I must be the one to do it.' He quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower. It had been an incredibly long day.

Warm water poured down on his face, his ebony eyes staring blindly into the stream. 'It's hard to believe that just this morning Cold was arriving. To my great shame…had Kakarott and Trunks not intervened, I surely would have lost. Once again, I find myself overconfident in my Super Saiyan abilities as I did against Frieza.' Vegeta's frustration with his apparent failure that day had caused a ki barrier to be thrown up around him, deflecting the water in an arc away from his body. Realizing that he was responsible for the sudden cold of the shower, he relaxed and let the steamy vapors sooth his body once more. 'Curse you, Kakarott. You just keep coming, don't you? Every time I achieve a new level of power, certain that I have placed an insuperable distance between us, you continue to get stronger; first with your Kaioken technique and now by becoming a Super Saiyan yourself. I will not allow you to surpass me again!'

Vegeta shut off the water, briefly flashing his Super Saiyan aura to instantly dry himself; vaporizing the water molecules still clinging to his toned Saiyan form. He walked into the room and collapsed onto his bed.

"I will ascend, Kakarott. Once I have discovered the secret, my powers will far exceed those of even King Cold. Then I will crush these mechanic foes to nothing, proving once again that I am without equal in the universe." The prince closed his eyes, exhausted from the day's adventures. His mind quickly began to trail off, eager for much deserved rest. "Goodnight, woman." He mumbled, though he was alone.

* * *

_That concludes the flashbacks and storytelling for now. Finally, right? David and I have known all this stuff for a very long time, so we are way ready to get started on writing the android saga. I hope all of the many questions you all had regarding just how the two timelines differed have been answered. I'm sure there are still some that still need asking, so go right ahead and ask. We believe we created a scenario that was not only possible, but was the most logical sequence of possible events that would have occurred if Vegeta had been the first Super Saiyan. There still remain some secrets to be told about the events of the BoD Original Timeline, but we shall hold those in reserve for the time being._

_As for the Vegeta/Bulma interactions in this chapter, despite things being very tense between them, this is a much better place for their relationship than in the OT. However, they still have a really long way to go. First off, Vegeta won't be magically good at communicating his feelings, nor will she. They have kind of been together for a month or so, but recent events have thrown them headlong into chaos. Most people's defense mechanism is to back off, so we saw a little bit of that from both of them. However, with all the training Vegeta is about to do, plus the fact that Trunks is hanging around, it's likely that their relationship may take even longer to develop as it should. We shall see._

_Also, a shout out to the Star Wars game Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast. Desann, the reptilian member of the Alpha squad, was based off a Dark Jedi of the same name from that game. Now, I'll take a few minutes to answer some questions from reviews._

_**Q.**__ I really like how Goku has changed, just a bit, and has acknowledged his Sayian heritage. Not enough to make him a killer like Vegeta was, but enough to have him fight and kill his enemies... I like that!  
__**A.**__ I think in DBZ Canon, Goku had been desperately trying to hang on to his sanity. But his fight with Frieza was just the bout he needed to gain some control over the transformation. When the time came and Frieza begged for mercy, he was in his right mind enough to grant it; true to his character. Here, though, we find that Goku has to embrace that angry side of himself even more. There are several factors involved really, but in the end we find that Goku is slightly more capable of getting the job done. He might be willing to cross that line now when he feels it is justified, though he is still soft hearted and basically the same person. Question is, how will that affect the events to come?_

_**Q.**__ The only problem I see is Vegeta's pride... which is why he's not my favorite character. His pride just get in the way of things, I swear. That dude have issues.  
__**A.**__ It defines him, yes. Everything in his life is guided by his sense of honor, seemingly even moreso since he lost his race. However, the critical difference in our story is that his pride is much more intact. He becomes the first SSJ and he defeats the frost demons. That alone is enough to grant him an inward satisfaction that he never got in DBZ. It's only natural his character growth will be different in BoD because of this. _

_**Q.**__ Great handling of Goku's ascension.  
__**A.**__ Thanks, Captain Tiencha! It was difficult to plan out a transformation for Goku that would seem legit, but in the end I think this one is believable. Nobody would really argue that Goku couldn't become a SSJ on his own though, as he was the first in DBZ and clearly just needed a proper stimulus. As always, we just wanted something of a high quality._

_**Q.**__ Did Trunks tactically lie to his father about Goku dying at his hands to satiate his vengeance even a little?  
__**A.**__ Interesting theory, but then how would Goku have died?_

_**Q.**__ I'm just curious, but can BoD's King Cold defeat canon androids? It seems like King Cold is quite powerful, and I'd put this version of him as able to defeat either Android Seventeen or Android Eighteen. Is that fairly reasonable?  
__**A. **__Well I can assuredly say that his actual strength was higher than *some* of the androids. Remember though that he didn't have full control and that the android's strength is constant—they don't weaken by taking battle damage. All factors considered, let's just say it would be an interesting bout._

_**Q.**__ This was a superb tale of how Goku develops IT, accepts his Saiyajin nature, and becomes SSJ himself. Having Goku both mimicking Piccolo and visiting Other world was very credible too. Also it was a nice touch that despite it being a naturally Goku centric chapter we get some Vegeta development as well. BoD!Goku's transformation seemed fueled by his (failures) in ability to help his friends much like canon Vegeta's (failures) in ability to help himself.  
__**A. **__That's a great summation. I always want Vegeta to have an appearance in each chapter, so although these past few have had a lot of storytelling in them, it was important that the Bringer of Death get to weigh in. That's something I will continue to do whenever possible. Obviously at times the focus of this story will be elsewhere naturally, but as this is a story about Vegeta it is essential we include him_

_**Q. **__now about that KingCold trio...Delta Tokusentai's Name Pun  
Yogurt (or Occult) is the leader and brother to Ginyu's last body  
Ice-soda is the shocking yellow mutant alien  
Cream-shake (or milk-shake) is four-arms from Ben10  
__**A. **__Very Good! We have a winner: ! All of the Delta Tokusentai have names that are based around dairy products, like the Ginyu Force, but also something cold, like the frost demons. We didn't stick to the exact same naming conventions with the Alpha Tokusentai, but there are still a couple of puns there…_

_**Q. **__Great chapter, Goku's relationship with Somen deeply reminded me of the 2011 Bardock Special. As soon as I knew about Somen, it was clear he'd be the trigger for the transformation. Also, Vegeta is willing to teach Goku about their people? Friendship on the horizon much? Also, I hope you guys completely show what happened in Future Trunk's timeline from the time Goku got to Earth to the time the Z fighters were ultimately killed, mostly because I find it illogical that the other Z fighters couldn't finish off Vegeta even though he must have been extremely weakened by his battle with SSJ Goku, I'm sure Gohan's rage would've transformed him into a SSJ, though everyone could have been knocked out before Goku started fighting thus granting Vegeta the ultimate victory and not a shameful repeat of his original battle with Goku on Earth.  
__**A.**__ Yeah, Somen was obvious. We admit that, as well as his similarities to the boy from the Bardock Special, though they weren't based off one another. And yes, it is surprising that Vegeta would offer to teach Goku a few things about the Saiyans. However, consider all the differences in Vegeta. He is not a wounded, offended, soul; not nearly so much as canon. He thinks of himself as the premier expert on Super Saiyans, the strongest of the fighters on Earth, and the one with all the power. I wouldn't say that friendship is on the horizon really, though in DBZ they achieved it by the end, but you could say that their relationship will have a different dynamic._

_Now, as to the part of your question about finishing off Vegeta…everything in BoD will have an explanation. I was conflicted about answering this, as it will probably be told later on in flashback or something, but think about this. Even weakened, Vegeta is still way more powerful than all the Z fighters combined. Seeing him kill Goku with the final flash probably stunned them to silence. They might attack him, but they would know off the bat it was futile. However, Goku made it clear through the fight that it was between him and Vegeta only…that was the deal. So true to his word, after winning, Vegeta ups and leaves the Earth. To be sure they woulnd't try to revive Goku he takes a dragonball. Additionally he says something like "Oh, and if any of you weaklings are foolish enough to try some other way to bring Kakarott back to life, I will not only return and kill him again but also destroy whoever is responsible in the most horrible way I can imagine." As for Gohan going SSJ, it didn't happen. If it had, the Z fighters might have stood a better chance, but still Vegeta would have won. _

_**Q. **__You want to know how well you portrayed Goku? I had shivers and goosebumps running through my body reading the details, that is how good you portrayed Goku. This transformation in BoD seemed even more carnal than canon DBZ... I love it. Incredible detail from the both of you. My favorite bit of this story was Yakults death, being baked alive from the release of the sheer amount of raw energy of Goku's transformation was awesome, I love the originality you both are putting in this story.  
__**A. **__We really appreciate your compliments. David and I were both surprised you thought it was that good. I'm glad we presented it so well. As to the Yakult death, yeah I think that the Super Saiyan power, particularly at the first transformation, is so violent and uncontrolled that the surrounding area is quite dangerous. It also had a lot to do with the huge difference in their power levels that Yakult had little to no shielding from the effects._

_**Q. **__Back in chapter 21, you mentioned that Bulma didn't like to talk about Vegeta, is it because he was killed by the Androids? Or is it, and I'm leaning towards this point, was the fact that he killed Goku that their 'relationship' soured? Bulma was after all Goku's first friend and he possibly could have been Bulma's.  
__**A. **__Yeah I'm sure this chapter answered your question pretty thoroughly, but to give a direct response… yes. She didn't discuss him often because deep down Future Bulma believed that he could have been so much more. _

_**Q.**__ Please expand on Gohan and Goku's relationship! (The rest of your question has been answered in this chapter and in other places above)  
__**A.**__ I will try to cover some things that Goku and Gohan do together in upcoming chapters. While the main character is Vegeta, everyone else will have their part to play…some very important._


	31. Learning Curve

_Make sure you look at the end of the note on this chapter for a special announcement regarding next week's update!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 6: Learning Curve**

The next morning Vegeta awoke with a start. It wasn't light that had caused him to wake, nor was his rest interrupted by sound; Bulma had accounted for both in the modifications she made to his room. What her soundproof walls couldn't block out were the prince's highly tuned senses. Since childhood, he had trained his mind to detect anything out of the ordinary while he was sleeping. He surmised that this was the reason he had been able to acquire the ability to sense energy with such ease. Of course, the disturbance he sensed now was unmistakable; surely it could have even been noticed by someone as weak-minded as Yamcha.

Vegeta looked over at his alarm clock, the red digits revealing it to be barely 3:30. The prince of Saiyans was early to rise himself, but it seemed that his son had beaten him this morning. "What in the name of Frieza is he doing up training at this hour?"

The prince was more frustrated at himself than at Trunks. The thought that anyone else was more dedicated to training felt like a challenge. Though no one else would have even noticed, Vegeta couldn't stand the feeling of being outdone. Frustrated, he swung his legs out from under the covers and onto the soft brown carpet of his bedroom, then began to dress in his training garb. A simple pair of blue form-fitting shorts and shirt sufficed for everyday activities.

"Stupid, lazy, routine. It's that woman's fault. Before her, I would have been up training just as early as Trunks."

As he walked outside into the cool dawn air, Vegeta noticed the familiar hum of the gravity chamber inside the Capsule Corporation ship. "That's right; you'd better use THAT training room." Ever since Bulma had repaired the _Bringer of Death_, training had been much more productive. His ship's built-in shields allowed him to let loose at a level that the Capsule Corporation vessel simply couldn't handle.

Suppressing his energy to undetectable levels, Vegeta walked over to one of the portholes on the ship and peered inside. Trunks appeared to be jogging in place, swinging the occasional jab, but was obviously extending very intense effort to maintain his exercises.

"Hmmm. 300 times the gravity of Earth? Is that all he can handle?" Disappointed, the prince opened the door and walked right in. Had it been anyone else, the training equipment would have automatically disengaged, but Bulma had programmed it to resume Vegeta's last training level whenever he entered. Immediately the ship's engines began to whine, the gravity machine suddenly humming twice as loud.

"Good morning, Father," the boy said, not surprised by Vegeta's sudden entrance. Within seconds, however, Trunks began to feel the overwhelming effects of the increased gravity, stumbling onto his hands and knees. He wasn't sure what had happened, but the presence of his father left no doubt as to who was responsible.

"Getting in a light workout before you get to the real stuff, son?" Vegeta taunted. The last setting the chamber had been on was 500Gs – it was quite clear that this was more than Trunks could handle in his base state. Vegeta stood motionless, frowning, with his arms crossed.

"What's the matter? Having trouble standing, boy?"

Trunks knew this was the type of push he had been waiting for. As hard as he was on himself, he hadn't had true accountability since Gohan had died. Now, perhaps with his father there to drive him, he could make actual progress, something he felt he hadn't accomplished in a long time. But it certainly wouldn't be easy.

Inwardly, he fought the pain, trying to will himself to his feet with every ounce of mental discipline he had. 'I have to do this! I can't let my father think I'm a weakling right off the bat. Whatever it takes, I MUST earn his respect!'

Trunks gritted his teeth, clinching his fists and forcing himself up onto one knee. From there, he made sure he had his footing just right. One tiny slip and a three foot drop could easily snap his neck or break his back. Completely focused on not being a disappointment, Trunks finally stood. Every movement took extreme effort. When he had, Vegeta made no acknowledgement but merely leaned to his right and began stretching as if there was no gravity at all. The boy's eyebrows shook as he struggled to continue standing, refusing to appear weak.

'I could easily handle this by becoming a Super Saiyan, yet I know my father would simply view that as a cop out. No, I will hold on no matter what.' As he continued stretching, Vegeta spoke again.

"How about a quick spar, then, to get the blood flowing?" Trunks heard the words leave his dad's mouth, but the thick air made them sound distorted. The boy was amazed that his father was so strong, but as much as he wanted to spar with him, he already felt himself beginning to slip. It was all he could do to stand. If the gravity didn't subside soon, he would lose consciousness. With all his effort, he somehow gathered the energy to reply.

"Actually, Father," he spoke through his teeth, "I prefer to do my sparring in the afternoon. Mornings are better for practicing my technique."

Just as the boy finished speaking, he felt his left knee give way. He began to stumble but shifted his weight just in time to prevent a devastating fall. 'Please, Father, I can't hold this much longer.'

The prince eyed his son with scrutiny. He wanted to make sure he pushed Trunks to the very limit of what he could stand before leaving. The sweat that had been beading on his son's face before was now a flow, soaking his clothing completely. Every muscle in the boy's body was quaking and shivering under his own increased weight. Vegeta knew that Saiyans were particularly susceptible to increased gravity due to their increased muscular density; he could tell that Trunks was feeling the same sensation that he had felt only months before. He would expect no less than he did from himself, so he continued to wait, under the guise of stretching, forcing the young man to find even deeper reserves of strength.

As he felt the boy's resolve beginning to falter, Vegeta finally responded. "Hmmph. Suit yourself, son." With that, the prince of Saiyans casually left the gravity chamber, which immediately resumed a 300G setting upon his exit.

Right away, Trunks felt immeasurably lighter. He could finally focus on something besides standing, yet when he tried to walk over to the central console to adjust the settings he found that his legs wouldn't budge. The gravity had taxed his body far beyond what he ever had before – not surprising, considering that Vegeta had been responsible.

Trunks reached deep into his reserves of power, but he found nothing there. He suddenly realized that he was still in danger at only 300Gs; for a brief moment he wondered whether he would make it out alive. 'Did father intentionally do this to me? It was as if he sapped me completely dry and then left me. Perhaps, this is the only way to get stronger.' His energy suddenly and entirely abandoned him as both his knees gave way. As he felt himself slip, his body collapsing towards the ground, his mind flooded with images.

He saw android 17, his cruel cyan eyes watching in delight as Gohan died. Android 18, with her deadly beauty, was laughing viciously at him. They stood side by side in front of his home, which was now completely engulfed in hot red flames. Suddenly through the dark haze of smoke, he heard the screams of his mother, the vision seeming more real and terrifying than death itself.

"NOOOOO!" he cried, jolting him back to reality. Wild Super Saiyan energy suddenly erupted around him, his power shaking the room. Now he could move with ease. The boy floated mere inches from the ground, amazed that he had been able to ignite the transformation with so little power left. He was saved, once again, by his mother.

As he planted his feet in the gravity, he felt the intense aches of the past five minutes of training. "'No wonder my father is so strong. If he constantly puts his body through stuff like this, he can take so much more damage on the battlefield. His stamina must be incredible!" Trunks wondered if it would be wise to continue training or if he should take the time to heal. If he accidentally reverted out of his Super Saiyan state, he would find himself stuck in deadly gravity once again with no strength left in his base. Yet the boy had a renewed determination to push himself beyond what he or anyone else considered 'safe'.

"I can't afford to waste any time healing until I really have nothing left to give!" he shouted, beginning to practice his kicks. He flew around the console over and over, violently spinning his legs through the air. "Each move has to be precise. Every attack I have is one I'll never get back, and I can't afford that loss against the androids."

* * *

Vegeta ordinarily felt a sense of pride when he entered his ship. It was really quite fantastic – the sleek design, the luxurious fittings, the overall classiness – the ship had it all without sacrificing versatility or utility. This particular morning, however, he barely noticed his surroundings. As he walked to his own gravity chamber, the prince kept repeating the story of the future that Trunks had told. "Surely I can become more powerful than these machines! I must."

Before King Cold had arrived, the prince had felt as though he may have hit a bit of a ceiling in his training. Gravity workouts had become less effective than before and the only real growth he experienced was in the area of stamina. "I must find a way to overcome this…upper limit! I know it can be done, the only question is...how?"

As he cranked up his own gravity machine, he began to set the gravity to his usual 450G's (though his chamber was programmed to displayed it as only 45G's), but paused. There was always a chance that Trunks would interrupt him; he wanted to make sure he was far above the level his son had been training with. After all, he had said he would allow the boy to watch him on occasion. He increased the intensity to 650Gs and began his routine. The gravity was just high enough that he had to concentrate on more than technique alone. The resistance made his mind work twice as hard, adjusting automatically just as it did during battle. His mind also had to analyze the fight from the day before.

As usual, Vegeta would meditate through one of the many great battles of his life. Though Vegeta's pride was unsurpassed, he was too conscientious a warrior to think that he had no room for improvement. In his mind, he had never achieved an ideal or flawless fight. So, by going back and examining every facet of his thought process, every aspect of each move he had made, from every missed jab to his most tactically placed energy blast, he could find a way to make that battle 'perfect.'

The prince had re-lived every fight of his life at one point or another, from the battle he had lost against Recoome to the very fight where he had defeated Frieza himself. Each time he worked through these scenarios, improving his battle tactics further and further, it seemed as if his new skills would allow him to advance even more. He had reworked so many different clashes in his life that if he ever had a chance to go back and do them over, it would seem as though he were psychic.

Not only did the prince rethink his strategies and moves, but he also practiced the exact steps he would have taken, even down to the most minute detail. He focused countless hours on attacks that would have allowed him to overcome whatever limits or barriers he had faced at the time. His eternal philosophy had indeed become that there is no such thing as a 'no win scenario'. The more he practiced, the more he would find even better solutions than his previous ones.

Today, he had extensive new material to go over. His fight against King Cold had revealed new weaknesses in his techniques that, despite his constant mental and physical preparation, he had not yet accounted for. Now, each one had to be fixed. There had to be a counter, an alternative solution, and he would find it. "If only I decreased the necessary charge time on my Final Flash, I certainly could have…wait…no, that alone still wouldn't have worked. Perhaps if I developed a move that would allow me to constrict Cold myself, an energy trap of some kind. Yes, hmmm. Then I wouldn't have required Kakarott's assistance to pin him down in the first place. And that reminds me. I cannot allow his new 'instant transition' whatever-the-hell-it-is move to get the better of me. How can I circumvent it?'

As the prince strategized, continuing both his mental corrections and physical implementations, time slipped away from him. All that mattered was resolving his weaknesses and eliminating any wasteful movements. He refused to entertain the notion of pausing until he was confident he had learned everything he could from his mistakes.

Vegeta finally exited the ship two and a half days later, completely famished and utterly exhausted. The moment he stumbled out, he was greeted by Bulma and C47. As the blue haired woman started to open her mouth, the expression on her face revealing another eminent lecture, she suddenly gasped. The prince had collapsed onto his knees, too drained to even make it inside the house.

"Oh, Vegeta. Are you alright?" She rushed towards him, catching his head in her arm.

"Of course, woman. I'm the PRINCE of all…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from fatigue.

"Diagnostic analysis: Well, 'woman', it appears that the master has pulled yet another of his typical 'push to the very limit of capacity' sessions."

The droid had taken to calling Bulma 'woman' just as Vegeta did. Unfortunately for the machine, he had initially paired this with his normal term for organics, but 'meatbag woman' hadn't gone over well. For some reason, Bulma had found the phrase perverted; she had socked C47 right in the photoreceptors with a tire iron. Despite the droid's insistence that his mechanical nature made him incapable of being perverted, Bulma's acetylene torch had convinced him that altering the phrase was, in fact, the best strategy.

Since then, he merely called her 'woman' – Bulma still didn't like it, but she allowed it on the condition she could call him 'C', a term equally loathsome to him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'm SO glad you're here to tell me these things!" Bulma replied. As much as she enjoyed her banter with the android, she really hated seeing Vegeta in this condition. Of course, she was used to it. It had been more emotionally taxing when she had seen Trunks in a similar state. The prince had still been in the gravity chamber at that time, and so she had been able to put Trunks in the healing tank immediately. Now, it seemed, Vegeta would require the same thing.

Groaning, the prince momentarily opened his eyes, revealing that he was at least somewhat conscious. Arresting her tears, Bulma quickly cleared her throat. "I suppose you should get 'Lord Vegeta' into the healing tank then, C. We wouldn't want him to be permanently damaged or anything, WOULD we?!"

As the blue-haired woman stormed off, C47 helping Vegeta onto his shoulder, the droid let out a mechanical sigh.

"Amused Statement: I do SO enjoy it when that woman yells, don't you master? It's rare for a meatbag to be so domineering and argumentative. Honestly, I find it soothing."

Vegeta chuckled despite his pain. His thoughts mirrored those of the android. Though he would never admit it, the woman's strength and challenging attitude was what made her so attractive to him. She was so different from all the others – brainless giggling girls, devious young sirens with an eye toward fame and power, and even the submissive, respectful types.

As Vegeta climbed into his healing tank, finally allowing himself to enjoy the tickling bubbles of the Saiyan broth as they began to knit his muscles back together, he thought again of his training. "I cannot allow that woman to distract me from my goals. She is already under my skin, but I mustn't allow her to hinder me anymore, not if I want to ascend." The prince finally closed his eyes, smiling as he felt the energy of his son training nearby. The boy was noticeably stronger than before, seemingly having achieved a significant power increase in the past few days. Pride was the last thing to cross Vegeta's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

At the base of Mount Paozu, two other Saiyans were locked in a fierce clash. Goku was determined to make his son a Super Saiyan, especially since he now knew for a fact that it was not only possible, but had indeed already happened in one future. The boy was still hesitant and uncertain, but now to a much lower degree. Goku could tell that his son was growing up, hoping that his own power would make a difference. This time, Gohan intended to be one of the major contenders.

Joining them almost every day was the reformed Namekian; Krillin even dropped by from time to time. The latter had mistakenly thought that he would be able to train evenly with Gohan while the other two warriors trained at a higher level. To his dismay, Gohan was even with Piccolo, who was only half as strong as Goku in his normal state. He still came, intent on checking everyone's progress. There was also a part of him that was incredibly lonely. His efforts weren't entirely in vain, though; he was now certain that he was strong enough to challenge the likes of the Ginyu Force.

"Not like that, Gohan." Goku instructed. "Because of your size, you can't kick at the same angle as I can. First, your legs are much shorter. If you want your blows to be effective, you're going to have to force me to block your kicks low with my arms, which will free up my face for jabs. Like this…" He began to demonstrate on Piccolo, whose height difference was similar to the one between him and Gohan.

The boy watched as his father concentrated on misdirection attacks, each feint turning to strike the center of Piccolo's body. After a few examples, each attack breaking through the Namek's defenses, Goku continued explaining.

"The trick is to make your opponents think you are targeting another area; use the angle of attack against them. Piccolo thought I was aiming to kick him in the chest, but I was actually going for his gut. The split second that it took him to adjust his block allowed me an open shot at his jaw."

Gohan nodded, soaking every bit of it up. "Right, dad!" he shouted.

"All right, it's your turn. Now you try it on Piccolo, but make it original! He's already seen what I just did."

The Namekian grinned as his former pupil charged. To his surprise, training the boy with Goku's help had been quite exciting. Not only was Gohan eager to learn, but he had enough strength to leave bruises. Piccolo easily blocked the first attack. "Good, Gohan," the green-skinned warrior said, "but you didn't sell your first attack well enough. Your opponent can sense the energy in each of your blows, so don't hold back. Your misdirection blow needs to have the same strength as your target attack. But maintain control; you don't want to get sloppy. Your opponent might expect a feint, and it's your job to make them pay for sacrificing their guard."

Gohan charged again, determined to break through Piccolo's defenses just like his father. He kicked low, aiming for Piccolo's knees, and then used the anticipated block to launch himself upward. Immediately, he began charging a new attack that Goku had taught him. "Ka-me-ha-me…" Gohan raised both his fists and Piccolo lifted his arms to block, but suddenly realized that the attack wasn't being charged in Gohan's hands. The boy kicked his sensei cleanly in the chest, screaming "—HAAAA!" and releasing the wave from his feet. The resulting explosion sent Piccolo spinning to the ground, leaving a trail of smoke.

Goku smiled proudly. Not only was his son demonstrating true battle instincts, but he also showed great versatility. He had only recently learned the Kamehameha wave, yet he was already using it in creative ways similar to what Goku himself had done when he was younger. The memory of using that attack against Piccolo in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament brought warm feelings to the mind of Earth's hero. 'I certainly did have a lot of adventures back then.'

As Piccolo dusted himself off, flying back up to Gohan's position, he also clearly remembered Goku using that technique against him. 'Hmph. Just like his father…and I fell for it again.'

"That was brilliant, Gohan."

"You think so, Mr. Piccolo? Gee, thanks!"

"Absolutely. All we need to do is make you into a Super Saiyan before these androids show up and you'll be unstoppable." Piccolo had agreed with Goku's proposal of training Gohan to unlock the transformation, believing that having a fourth Super Saiyan might make a huge difference. Yet, without firsthand knowledge of the ability, he left those instructions up to Goku.

Piccolo also conducted his own training, hoping to at become as strong as Frieza had been. His fusion with Nail had allowed him to train far beyond his former limits. All three warriors were growing in power, though Piccolo and Gohan both rose in strength somewhat faster than Goku. To his dismay, he found that his increments of increase were getting smaller, just as Vegeta had found. Of course, Goku was still training in his normal state almost exclusively; using the transformation against Piccolo or Gohan would have the very definition of excess.

Perhaps, Goku surmised, training with another Super Saiyan in his transformed state would be more effective. It wasn't something he had considered before, seeing that the chances of Vegeta ever willingly training with him were virtually nil. But maybe Trunks would be more interested…

"Hey, guys – great work! Keep training hard. I'll be back before too long!"

Lifting two fingers to his forehead, Goku focused on the young Saiyan's energy and disappeared.

* * *

"Heya, Trunks!" Goku greeted the young Saiyan casually, as if teleporting halfway across the planet to meet the half-alien time-traveling son of your archrival from a parallel universe was an ordinary, everyday occurrence. The boy had just returned to Capsule Corporation after taking a stroll through the pristine city. "How's the training coming?"

Trunks, though surprised by Goku's sudden appearance, was nonetheless glad to see him. Thanks to his mother's stories, he had always thought of Goku's good-natured competitiveness as a counterpart to his father's relentless lust for battle. He had hoped to be able to spend time with Goku, but he was worried about what his father would think.

"Whoa, Goku, you surprised me! That technique of yours is really something. I've been training in the gravity chamber for the past few days; it's amazing how quickly my reflexes are improving." Trunks had just changed back into training gear, but still had his sword slung over one shoulder. "We never had the opportunity to train in higher gravity; the androids destroyed all the ships we had when I was still just a kid."

"Care to do a little sparring with another Super Saiyan? I've been training with Gohan and Piccolo, but I can't really transform against them." Goku's eagerness was evident in his voice.

Trunks started to assent, then paused. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm not sure what my father would think. It seems like he still kind of views you as an enemy. Is there somewhere else we could go?"

"Sure! I know just the place. Want to experience Instant Transmission for yourself?"

Trunks had no sooner begun to nod when the older Saiyan placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, he saw the room around him dissolve and felt a strange sensation, as if someone was pulling the air out of his lungs with a vacuum cleaner. The feeling passed in a moment, and he found himself standing on a pristine green lawn. He immediately lurched forward before catching himself; though well-used to much higher gravity, the sudden increase had surprised him.

Looking around, Trunks realized he had arrived on a tiny green planet hanging motionless over a uniformly glowing orange cloudbank. "Is...is this...heaven?"

"You guessed it!" said Goku, grinning. "This isn't the part of Otherworld that most people see, though. Besides myself, only Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha have been here – at least, as far back as anyone knows. This is the planet of King Kai!"

The rotund deity emerged from his house upon hearing Goku's voice, followed shortly by Yamcha. The scar faced bandit was yawning and stretching as he exited the small house, revealing that he had apparently been training 'very' hard. Both immediately noticed the new visitors.

"Hey, King Kai! Bubbles, Gregory, Yamcha." Goku waved pleasantly, as he had become accustomed to dropping in uninvited to see his former master. Trunks smiled awkwardly, unsure of whether or not Goku would introduce him.

"Oh, hello Goku," the Kai replied. "What brings you here today? Maybe you came here to light a fire under Yamcha, here," the King rolled his eyes and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at his other guest. "He apparently doesn't understand that he was allowed to keep his body so he could TRAIN."

"Hey, that's not fair, King Kai! I HAVE been training; it's just that I have a delicate system. The kaioken hurts too much for any normal person to master it."

Goku chuckled at the answer. It was indeed a difficult move to master, but he could tell the main issue holding Yamcha back was a lack of motivation.

King Kai could stand no more of the complaints and excuses, but restrained himself upon seeing Trunks. "Oh, I see you've brought a guest, Goku. That is very unusual, as you do know that my planet is a sacred training ground, reserved for only the most powerful and righteous warriors to ever live. I take it this newcomer is worthy?"

Trunks blushed, not realizing that King Kai was merely joking. Afraid that he might not be welcome, he dropped silent.

"Yeah, of course!" Goku laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Trunks, the one who helped Vegeta and me to defeat King Cold."

"Ah, yes, now I remember. You've, eh, cleaned up a bit since then," the Kai said to Trunks. "When I was watching your fight, I wasn't sure if Goku and Vegeta were helped out by another Super Saiyan or just a crazy looking homeless guy." The god snorted loudly at his own joke.

"Uh, yes sir," the boy politely responded. "I've had a haircut and a change of clothes, so I understand the confusion. Your statement that I looked homeless isn't far from the truth, I'm afraid. In the future I come from, most of the people of Earth are still living off scraps in the streets. I didn't feel that being stronger than them entitled me to look or live any differently."

The Kai's expression sobered. "Not a great sense of humor then, I see? Oh well, I'm sure if you're with Goku for any amount of time, you'll get one soon enough!"

"Actually, sir, I've just never had much of a reason to laugh. There isn't too much that's funny about your entire world being terrorized by maniacal androids."

"Wow, tough crowd," the Kai said, disappointed that his jokes weren't being appreciated. "I guess you should go ahead and tell me the entire story, Trunks."

"Sure. It all started three years from now…"

* * *

"Wait a second, Trunks. So you're really the son of Vegeta and…and Bulma?" Yamcha's face showed a distinct sense of betrayal.

"Uh, that's right, Yamcha. I guess I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and my mom." Trunks tried to be polite, but he was quite glad that his father was Vegeta. Bulma had spoken at length of the difference between her two suitors – Vegeta, she said, was like a wild tiger while Yamcha was like a distracted, dependent dog. Having now met both, Trunks was inclined to agree.

Yamcha pouted. "Yeah, well I guess it's not really your fault. So what are you doing here, anyway?"

"That's a good question, Yamcha," King Kai said. "I've been wondering that myself. I'm always pleased to have visitors, but what do you need?"

Goku grinned. "Right down to business, then. Can we train on the other side of your planet? The gravity will give us a slightly better workout, and it's not like we can hurt anyone here, right?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" shouted King Kai. "You'll tear the place to shreds! Besides, I have a four-way call later on today, and I do NOT want to be disturbed."

"Oh, come on, King Kai," Goku begged. "We'll be really careful, I promise. And we'll break for lunch whenever you have the call!"

"Well, fine." The old god was clearly miffed. "You take one pupil, and suddenly he thinks he owns the whole place..."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Trunks. "Let's go!"

The two Saiyans both lifted off the ground, flying low over the grass. Yamcha followed, mildly curious to see in person what Super Saiyans were capable of. Within moments, they came to a stop on one side of the tiny planet.

"Well, let's power up then, shall we?"

Goku and Trunks each set their jaws and clenched their fists, concentrating their energy. Trunks pictured his own mother waiting for him in the future; Goku pictured his family back on Earth. Two golden flashes of light exploded around them, their auras filling with Super Saiyan power.

"Whoa, that's what it looks like?" said Yamcha, dumbfounded. "I didn't realize it was so…shiny. That's an unreal amount of energy."

Goku shifted into his classic fighting stance, his right fist raised. "All right, Trunks – let's see what you've got!"

The young man instinctively reached for his scabbard, then paused. "Uh, I guess I shouldn't use the sword."

"Actually, go ahead." Goku relaxed, and then raised one finger in front of his face, filling it with energy. "I don't mind a little dueling."

"Whatever you say." Trunks drew the broadsword in a single fluid motion, gripping it with both hands and extending it forward. "I won't hold back."

Dashing toward his opponent, the Super Saiyan from the future swung his blade down to one side and then forward, its gleaming tip slashing upward. Bracing himself, Goku caught the edge in the aura around his finger and deflected it. Trunks gathered his energy and spun, the sword swinging around to come at Goku from above.

SHINNG! SHINNG! Trunks swung the sword through a clearly practiced series of attacks, each one coming at Goku from a slightly different angle. At each point, the older Saiyan met the keen edge with his finger, the rest of his body motionless.

Trunks paused, his sword still held at the ready. "Wow, Goku. You're great! My last few moves would have turned that frost demon's first form into cold cuts – no pun intended."

"It's a lot like fighting with my old power pole, really," Goku replied. "A little different, being on the receiving end, but the idea is still very similar."

"I guess that's it for the warm-up, then." Trunks flicked his sword downward, the high gravity accelerating it quickly and burying it almost to the hilt in King Kai's lawn.

"That sword is magical, right?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, it really is something. It was a gift from a friend. The blade can destroy pretty much anything that's evil or wicked in some way."

"Why didn't you use it against the androids, then?" asked Goku, puzzled.

"I tried. It didn't work so well; I was lucky to escape with my life. The androids' power is mechanical, not biological. Not only is the sword useless against them, but I can't even sense their energy."

Goku reflected for a moment. "Gee, that's too bad. How will we be able to find them when they appear?"

"Oh, trust me, they'll find us." Trunks frowned, remembering what it was like to flee constantly from the mechanical monsters. "They're hell-bent on torturing and killing anyone who dares to oppose them, and they leave a wake of destruction in their path."

"I guess there's no time to waste, then." Goku shifted back into a fighting stance. "Ready?"

Trunks grinned. "You bet." Gathering his energy, he flew forward and swung upward with a kick aimed at Goku's torso.

The older Saiyan twisted out of the way and jabbed back over his shoulder with a powerful elbow that caught Trunks in the shoulder. The boy quickly recovered and flew straight up, his extended fist nearly catching Goku in the gut.

"You have to avoid telegraphing your attacks, Trunks." Goku cocked his fist and punched, but his opponent caught it easily. "See? You saw that coming a mile away." Suddenly, he twisted his entire body, kicking Trunks hard in the chest. "But you didn't see that, did you?"

Goku paused, giving Trunks a moment to right himself. "Learn to feel your opponent's moves – don't just react. When you attack, concentrate your energy so that each blow simply explodes outward, taking your enemy by surprise."

"Like this?" Trunks teleported behind him, landing a double fist to the middle of Goku's back. The blow knocked him forward, but he moved with the impact and spun around quickly with an energy attack. Unable to block in time, Trunks went flying.

"That's better, but you can't depend on surprise alone. Never let your guard down."

The duo continued sparring, the energy of their attacks reverberating around the small planet. Yamcha found it difficult to maintain his footing, let alone follow their movements. "Wow, these guys aren't messing around."

In only a few weeks, Trunks had increased his strength to the point that Goku had been during the fight with Cold. Goku was more powerful as well, but Trunks was catching up. Clearly though, the older Saiyan was still by far the better fighter.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Trunks – I can sense it. But strength isn't everything. Being a Super Saiyan is a whole new level of power." Goku spoke between blocks as the two warriors furiously traded punches. "I was so accustomed to kaioken that it took me a while to adjust."

"Gohan tried to teach me how to control my power, but we never had much time for training. In the future, I mean." Trunks twisted away from one of Goku's blows and landed a solid kick to his opponent's ribs. "It's so hard not to just attack wildly."

Goku winced. "Wow, that had a lot of force behind it! Good job." It felt good to be able to fight another Super Saiyan; he could use all of his energy without holding back. He could already feel his technique improving, his senses sharpening to match his increased power.

"I try to make every blow count! That's the one thing that Gohan always reminded me of." Trunks pulled back, panting. "Ready for a break?"

"Sure! I bet King Kai has some food here somewhere."

* * *

Three months had passed since the defeat of King Cold. Today was the day that, according to Trunks, history had been forever doomed by the death of Goku at the hands of the vengeful Super Saiyan prince. Instead, the Z Fighters hoped to witness the opposite—a day of renewed hope and restored life.

With Bulma's dragon radar and Goku's Instant Transmission, finding all the dragon balls took less than a day. As hard as he tried, Goku couldn't lock onto the energy of the balls themselves, but he quickly learned to estimate distance using the radar and locate a suitable energy signature in the general vicinity. Before long, he was back at Kame House where his friends and family waited.

The narrow beach around Kame House was packed with people. Tien and Chaiotzu had flown in to see the dragon summoned and to greet Yamcha again. Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were already waiting there. It was the first time Trunks had gotten to meet Muten Roshi; the old master's incessant questions about the future of the showgirl industry didn't make the greatest of first impressions. But the boy was familiar with her mother's stories about the old pervert – he knew that Roshi could actually be a hero from time to time.

Finally, shortly after Goku arrived, Bulma's helicopter appeared. Vegeta and C47 were both with her, the former sullen and silent. He considered the whole day wasted, given that the flight would take an hour each way that he could have spent training. The blue haired woman wouldn't even fly at top speed, much to his annoyance. However, this time at least, it wasn't the woman's nagging that had caused him to tag along; he thought it only appropriate that he be present when Oniya was revived.

Much the skeptic, C47 was eager to see the dragon for himself.

"Observation: This 'dragon' business seems suspiciously superstitious. To think that mere meatbags can undergo successful re-initialization as the result of some silly chant is patently absurd."

The droid was actually quite interested to see whether meatbag revivals were possible. Such a development could prove both annoying and rewarding; he would hate to see his enemies be brought back to life, but the thought of killing his most reviled opponents a second time was rather intriguing.

Anyone there – except, perhaps, Trunks – could have corrected the robot from firsthand experience. But they all ignored him, eager to witness Shenron's appearance. Besides, the droid would see for itself in mere moments.

As the golden balls were placed in a circle with one ball at the center in the sand, the faint hum they emitted began to grow. Already, the mood was serious. Among those gathered to watch, several of them felt a shiver travel down to their toes, the goose-bumps on their arms causing the hair follicles to stand rigidly at attention. A healthy fear of the eternal dragon did seem appropriate.

Goku had discussed the exact wording of the wish beforehand with the others. They had forgotten about his intent to revive those on planet Yardrat. Bulma had feared that it wouldn't work, but Kami assured them that a request for revivals on multiple planets was not beyond the dragon's power.

Gohan had asked whether they could bring back Yamcha – after all, he had already been brought back once by Porunga. This concern, too, had been assuaged by Earth's deity; Kami explained that although Shenron could not return the same person to life on multiple occasions, due to the his limited powers compared to the original dragon of Namek, Porunga's prior resurrection of Yamcha would not pose a problem to Earth's dragon.

"Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you…SHENRON!" Goku triumphantly yelled.

Immediately the sky began to dim, as if the sun had been turned down. When it had reached a full black, the dragon balls themselves glowing even more brilliantly than before, streaks of lightning appearing around them. Vegeta was reminded of the moment on Namek when he had revealed himself to Frieza after his revival. The look on the demon's face had been priceless, a memento the prince wanted to be forever engraved on his memory.

Suddenly interrupting Vegeta's reflections, Shenron burst forth from the dragonballs. As his dark green body snaked its way through the horizon, the entire form seemed to emit a feint light which made him distinctly visible against the black canopy. The great dragon finally finished positioning himself in the sky and began lowering his enormous head closer to those who had summoned him.

"Stunned Observation: It appears as if you spoke the truth, woman! I think I very much like this beast already. Do you see? His eyes are as red as a Laigrek's eye, just as my own!"

Shenron uttered a low growl. "Speak, he who hath summoned me, and I shall grant thee any wish of thy desire!"

Goku stepped forward, raising his head high, and spoke. "Please revive all the good people who have died on Earth AND on planet Yardrat in the past year."

The great dragon appeared to reflect for a brief moment, then replied. "This wish will require a moment of patience in order to be fulfilled." Apparently concentrating, Shenron's eyes began to burn with an even harsher red. C47's gears began humming with excitement, clearly impressed by the dragon. After a few seconds of this, the Z fighters all holding their breath in anticipation, Oniya suddenly appeared before them. As she opened her eyes, she found herself ankle deep in water, very near to the precise spot she had died. The pilot didn't recognize any of her surroundings, though; she merely remembered being on board the _Bringer of Death_ when something suddenly had exploded around her. She blinked several times, adjusting to the darkness of the sky, until finally her eyes fell on Vegeta.

"My Lord!" She rushed towards the prince, falling at his feet in tears. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought I had died – that I would never serve you again!" As she lifted her head, looking up into the eyes of Vegeta, she could somehow sense that many things had changed since last she saw him. "What…happened, my lord?"

Suddenly, a splash was heard as yet another person was revived, the shape of Yamcha landing face-first in the ocean. Levitating up out of the water, the former bandit quickly tried to play cool. "What's up, everybody? Guess who's back? Haha!"

Immediately ignoring the weakling's remarks, Vegeta responded to Oniya's question. "When we arrived on Earth, you weren't at your post. The ship's shields disengaged early and we were attacked…" Oniya gulped, realizing her own negligence was the cause of her death, "…by that weakling over there." The slender blue alien turned, seeing the grinning Yamcha greet Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the others.

"I don't think I understand, my lord. Even if what I surmise is correct, that I indeed died and was somehow brought back from the dead, what would you still be doing on this planet? Did you not kill the one called Kakarott?"

Vegeta's expression hardened, as he looked away from Oniya. 'I would have, if it weren't for those damn androids,' the prince thought silently.

C47 suddenly popped into the conversation, oddly pleased to see his former crew member again.

"Explanation: The events that have transpired since your termination have been most unexpected. Most notable in significance is that the master defeated Frieza's father, the rumored King Cold himself!"

"Oh, my lord, that's fantastic! You truly are supremely unequal in power in the entire universe!"

Suddenly Oniya was interrupted by a thunderous voice from above. "Your wish has been granted! Now, farewell!" The green dragon suddenly turned the same bright color as the lighting that still swarmed across the sky, his entire body stretching into one glowing trail of snake-like energy. The light was sucked back into the dragon balls and all seven began to spin rapidly. When the dragon had completely disappeared, the balls exploded from their position, each arching away toward different locations on the planet. The sky returned to normal.

"Uhh, would someone please explain to me the nature of that bizarre aberration? Was that – dragon – just speaking?" Oniya asked.

"Never mind that, Oniya. I've some important news for you. We are staying on Earth for the time being. There may be need to make the occasional trip into deep space, but I suggest you make yourself comfortable here."

"Of course, my lord. Permit me to ask if you have any duties I can perform in your service during our stay?"

Without missing a beat, the prince began delivering instructions. He was, in fact, quite glad to have her back; she was the only servant who had literally met his every beck and call. "Maintain the ship, familiarize yourself with the upgrades that have been made, add improvements of your own, and make sure I am not disturbed in my training."

This behavior, getting straight to business and delivering orders, was completely typical of the prince. However, Bulma, who had been keenly observing the entire conversation, had not yet seem him address any of his other crewmembers in this way. She would never have imagined that such a beautiful and seemingly respectful woman would practically worship Vegeta. 'Whoever this pilot of his is, she certainly can't be as perfect as she appears.' Bulma thought, immediately jealous.

Feeling as though he had wasted far too much time already, Vegeta took to the skies, leaving behind a trail of whipping wind which disturbed the business of all those behind him. He loved doing that.

"Well, there goes Vegeta," Bulma said. "I guess we should be heading back soon as well."

Yamcha, who had greeted everyone else already, finally approached Bulma, albeit with great hesitation. "So, uh, Bulma…what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Bulma repeated sarcastically. "Is that all you have to say?" she huffed. "Oh, nothing much I guess, I'm just going CRAZY because I have a son from the future who lives at my house and I'm pregnant with Vegeta's child!"

Yamcha had indeed already heard the news when Goku and Trunks visited King Kai in otherworld to train, but hearing it from Bulma's own mouth was the terrifying confirmation he had been dreading. He really didn't know what else to say to her, at least at the moment. "Well, fine then. I guess we're over." He turned away with an exaggerated slouch.

Bulma turned towards her helicopter and hopped into the cockpit; her small baby bump subtracting slightly from the gracefulness of her leap into the seat. "Yeah, I guess so." C47 had begun to board the vessel as well, followed by Oniya, who presumed that following the droid's lead was the obvious thing to do. Yamcha realized that he would want a ride back to Capsule Corp; he immediately regretted his attitude toward Bulma.

"Hey wait, can I get a ride with you guys?" the scar-faced bandit asked.

"Fine." Bulma wasn't entirely certain why she was so upset with Yamcha, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't tried to contact her at all since he died again. The thing was, she felt that she hadn't really been given the option to choose between him and Vegeta. The prince was simply there, and though he was irresistible, Yamcha had never attempted to compete. Was it guilt she felt? She didn't yet know. Already, though, Yamcha was kind of annoying her, so she believed her behavior was excusable.

Oniya had been noticeably silent since Bulma's announcement that she was carrying the child of Vegeta, not to mention the other bit about her son from the future being present. Once everyone had boarded the ship, Bulma and C47 sitting in the front and Yamcha and Oniya sitting in the back, silence spread through the entire group. Finally, Oniya turned to her right and spoke.

"So, from what I understand you were the one who killed me, were you not?"

Yamcha immediately blushed, as he did around any pretty girl. His reaction did not go unnoticed either, as Bulma glared at him through her rear view mirror.

"Uh, yeah I'm sorry about that. I was infected with the, uh, mist, and it turned me crazy. It's too bad we didn't meet under better circumstances." Yamcha's hopeful smile was laughably pathetic, causing Oniya to tactfully change the subject.

"I'm very curious as to the more specific events that transpired during my absence, C47. What can you tell me?"

"Interjection: I feel in this case I must start the recitation of events mere moments after your termination. Upon seeing your death, the master flew into a rage like I have never seen before, brutally murdering the idiot weakling now in our presence. The swiftness and creativity with which he was slaughtered caused me to experience a great deal of pride indeed."

Oniya was a bit taken back by this revelation. 'Did the master really react so emotionally to MY death?' She was flattered, though she had been carefully testing the waters to determine the current relational status of this Bulma with Vegeta. She was sure that, in her absence, many things could have transpired, not all which would be pleasant to hear. Perhaps Vegeta would even want to be with this woman, if only to properly raise his son.

Yamcha knew he had been humiliated by Vegeta again, but still found a comeback. "Hey, Oniya, it sounds like you and Vegeta were really close, huh?" The bandit was grasping at straws to annoy Bulma, but this time he had hit the jackpot.

Bulma angrily stepped on the copter's turbo, the sudden boost causing everyone to grasp their seats tightly. "Yeah, Oniya," the blue haired woman spoke, not even trying to conceal the hostility in her voice. "What exactly was your relationship with Vegeta?"

The alien pilot was extremely well mannered, trained in protocol for various star systems throughout the empire. This obvious attempt at provocation was a complete failure, although her silence drew a response from the not-so-subtle android.

"Explanation: Apart from acting as the master's pilot, she saw to his every need, particularly coitus. They made quite a racket, as I recall."

Oniya was accustomed to the droid's blunt answers. Though she knew he was attempting to be complimentary, his timing and phrasing were uniformly awful. C47 had unwittingly pushed Bulma's last nerve, but he kept going, oblivious.

"Observation: She is one of the few beings, besides myself, to have demonstrated true concern for the master's best interests."

Tensions were now at their height. Bulma was nearing her melting point. 'I can't believe Vegeta would just sleep with this…this…' Bulma had to admit that Oniya actually seemed to be wonderful. In fact, she appeared to be handling herself quite well. The blue-haired human was sure that she wouldn't be nearly this calm if she had returned from the dead to learn that another woman was pregnant with her lover's child.

Yamcha, who didn't really care about Oniya and whatever happened with her and the prince, interrupted this time. "Really, Bulma? You know Vegeta is the guy who killed me, right? And not once, but TWICE! And you decide to THANK him by bearing his child while I'm away?"

Bulma turned around, furious. "Oh, shut UP, Yamcha! If you weren't such a weakling, you wouldn't have died in the first place. It's not Vegeta's fault anyway, as you KILLED his dear sweet love toy." Surprised at her own outburst, she quickly turned to Oniya. "Sorry, no offense."

"None taken," replied the blue skinned alien. She was amazed at Bulma's temper, but had worked under similar types in her vast experience in the empire. Being submissive was her natural reaction.

Yamcha, however, began grumbling under his breath. He couldn't think of a good comeback, as he had never been able to win any arguments with Bulma anyway. "Well, you still didn't have to go and sleep with the guy!"

"What's done is done. Deal with it. And besides, if I hadn't we would all die soon, since my precious Trunks wouldn't have ever been born. Who would have warned us about the androids then?" Bulma always calmed down a little bit at the thought of her son. She began to take the ship in for a landing as she could see her large house rapidly zooming into view. Her rage-induced use of the turbo had shortened the trip significantly.

"Given the choice between this Yamcha and Lord Vegeta, I'm certain any woman would do as you have, Bulma." Oniya attempted to smooth things over. "No man I've ever met or seen in my extensive travels of the universe even comes close to him."

Bulma smiled at the attempted peace offering as the ship landed with a thud. At least the two of them could agree on Vegeta's immense superiority to Yamcha. "You know she's right, Yamcha."

"HEY! That's not fair!" he complained.

Both women laughed, disembarking together.

* * *

_Greetings, everyone, and a happy Tuesday to you all!_

_First off, I will say we joked about naming this chapter "Yamcha: Epic Failure at Everything". There certainly was a ton of bashing; we hope it wasn't too much. Anyways, he is finally back to life. Some of you may be in disagreement about how he was able to return to life a second time, though._

_As Kami explained to Gohan, we believe that Shenron's problem with reviving a person who has already died has to do with the dragon's inability to resurrect someone twice, not any particular quality of a person who has died previously. While the Z Fighters were discussing Dende's new guardianship of Earth, they imply that Dende's re-use of the Shenron model was the reason that his new dragon would be unable to revive anyone previously resurrected by Shenron._

_It's my belief that if Dende had created an entirely new dragon, THAT dragon would have been able to revive Goku and the others. Some of you may disagree with this, but that's okay; after all, it would have been a simple matter for Goku to have gone to Namek and used Porunga to revive Yamcha. You don't have to agree with us on everything to enjoy the story I hope.  
_

_I had a great time putting together the dialogue for C47 this chapter. He is such a fun character and his history with both Oniya and Bulma made him a great choice to include in the conversation. I also hope you all are happy to have Oniya back around. She really is a great character with tons of uses. The question is…how will her presence affect Vegeta, particularly his relationship with Bulma? She has always been there to support Lord Vegeta, but how would she fit into the future of DBZ? Feel free to tell us what you think._

_We spent a lot of time on training in this chapter. David and I wanted to take this opportunity to get into the minds of the characters. DBZ has so much training, but it seems like something that is rarely explained in detail. Hopefully everything made sense!_

_Oh, and another thing. Those of you who are DBM readers probably recognized the fact that Gohan using the foot Kamehameha was curiously timed with U18 Pan's use of it against U13 Kakarotto. While some of you might wonder if we copied them, I assure you that part was written before the corresponding DBM page was released. Personally I just think it's a great strategy that could've helped the Z Fighters in a few tough spots, so that's why we included it._

_**Announcement: **__Next Tuesday, we will present the very first _Bringer of Death _Special Chapter! A lot of you have asked about the fight between Vegeta and Goku in the original timeline. We all know the result, but the details will hopefully be both interesting and exciting. __It will not be told as a flashback, seeing that no one alive remembers it._

_And now, we are pleased to respond to your reviews:_

_**Q: **__I'm sad we only get a weekly update now but I do understand.  
__**A: **__Thanks for understanding. We didn't want to sacrifice quality, and hopefully this will give us the opportunity to expand our chapter length as well!_

_**Q: **__Although I think it is a good option to do a time skip, I also believe that it would be a good option to go more into the training they do in this time than Akira Toriyama did in canon.  
__**A: **__We hope this chapter satisfies your request!_

_**Q: **__When you give credit to "I-Am-So-Original" for fan art, can you provide a link as well, if only to better provide access to his work?  
__**A: **__Unfortunately, the FanFiction website does not allow us to post links in stories. Sorry! You can find all fanart at our DeviantART under ~bringerofdeathDBZ as well as ~I-Am-So-Original._

_**Q: **__When Goku returned, he was stronger than Vegeta. I do not see Vegeta beating Goku, especially with Goku's newest Instant Transmission Technique. I also believe you put Goku at least 30 mil units ahead of Vegeta, but correct me if I am wrong here.  
__**A: **__I'm not sure where you're getting this, but Goku is definitely weaker than Vegeta. Vegeta has been a Super Saiyan for 9 months and has trained incessantly; Goku has been a Super Saiyan for only 6 months, not to mention he was cramped in a tiny pod for several months of that. The difference in power levels is very clearly explained at the end of Chapter 26._

_**Q: **__Vegeta also seems earlier to recognize that there is a way past super saiyan.  
__**A: **__It's definitely something weighing on his mind. The obvious question is, when will he discover it?_

_**Q: **__Will #17 & #18 be stronger than their canon counterparts because of the events that have happened now?__**  
A: **__All I can say is that the androids will definitely be a little different – but that's it!_

_**Q: **__Does this mean Goku will die anyway from the heart virus? Or there's no such thing?  
__**A: **__You'll have to wait and see!_

_**Q: **__I like the fact that you made Future Trunks stay, I'm hoping some good three year humor and fighting sessions are on the way. Also, in your opinion, would a weakened SSJ Vegeta win against a recently transformed SSJ Kid Gohan?  
__**A: **__We hope you liked the fighting and training in this chapter. To answer your question – Vegeta would have to be very weakened indeed to lose to Gohan immediately after his transformation. We think there is a limit to how strong a Saiyan can get before they reach SSj; Gohan would have to be very decisive in order to win. _

_**Q: **__As for the Alpha Tokusentai, the only one I got was Gouda (every leader has a dairy product named after them, since Ginyu is a pun on milk in Japanese).  
__**A: **__Good catch! All the members of the original Ginyu Force were associated with dairy products in some way; Ginyu ~ milk, Burter ~ butter, Guldo ~ yogurt, Recoome ~ cream, and Jeice ~ cheese. Because Guoda and Compte were from Jeice's family, they also got cheese-related names (Compte is a type of French cheese). The name Desann, of course, is unrelated._

_**Q: **__Why do you have krillin so weak? Against Frieza, Vegeta commented on krillin's and gohan's power, saying that between the three of them, they might beat 2__nd__ form frieza.  
__**A: **__Oh dear. Krillin has no zenkai ability. How in the world would he go from less than 20,000 to over 200,000 in less than a day? That's impossible._

_**Q: **__this fic is seriously the most in character ive ever read, i love it, keep up the good work!  
__**A: **__Glad you enjoy it! We try very hard to stick to the characters as closely as possible._

_**Q: **__Jeice's family can't DODGE! Great chapter again, as always.  
__**A: **__Glad you picked up on this! We both love that scene from DBZ Abridged._

_**Q: **__If Goku is killed by Vegeta before he comes down with the heart virus, then future Bulma/trunks would not know about it, thus no cure would be available. Uh oh...  
__**A: **__Well, we're glad people are looking ahead! Don't worry, I'm sure they'll think of something._

_**Q: **__Frieza,in the anime,while fighting Vegeta,was only using 1% of his final form's Max...  
__**A:**__ Ah, there's your problem – the whole "in the anime" business. The 1% trope is a bit of an exaggeration. I suggest you read a little further to see what we think of the "basex50" idea._

_**Q: **__I thought the reason Gotenks could go SSJ 3 was because using the fusion dance grants special abilities.  
__**A: **__You're right! The fusion dance DOES grant special abilities…like being able to fuse with another person and gain greatly increased power as a result! Haha. Gotenks was able to go SSj3 because he was much stronger as a fused being than either boy was ordinarily._

_**Q: **__I am now VERY curious as to how Cell comes into the picture._ _Even if the androids were stronger than they were in canon, if they were beaten somehow surely Trunks would have the power to defeat Cell when he returns to his own time? Before this chapter I just assumed that Trunks would behave the same way he did in canon and get killed upon defeating the androids and returning to his own time.  
__**A: **__Hmm, great questions! You're right, these characters are all a bit stronger than they were in canon. How, then, would Cell enter the scene! What will happen to Trunks? You'll find out soon!_


	32. Special: Retribution

_Note: We depart from our usually scheduled programming to bring you the very first official _Bringer of Death _Special Chapter. This is the story of a different future – the one from which Trunks came to warn the Z Fighters about the androids. The end of this chapter is already known, but the story must be told._

* * *

**Bringer of Death Special: Retribution **

_Future Timeline.  
Age 764, six months after the defeat of Garlic Jr,_

Capsule Corporation had proven to be a comfortable enough place for training, but Vegeta hadn't the past few nights. He had been unable to sleep a wink. The feeling of anticipation, of hardly being able to wait another day, drove him to get up in the middle of the night and fly out into space. As a boy, he had feared the emptiness of space – it was one of the few environments where his strength meant nothing. He was glad to have overcome such a feeble limitation.

A year had passed. It was the evening before that date burned into his consciousness – the date on which he had agreed to fight Goku in a rematch. Leaving Capsule Corporation, he took off into space using his Super Saiyan breathing technique. As usual, he watched and waited, scanning for any possible sign of Kakarott's return. This night, he was particularly anxious.

The weightlessness of the starry void also gave him a chance to practice his balance in space. The problem he had found while fighting Cooler was that because gravity was absent, one could easily be thrown off course or sent flying in a random direction. Stopping and countering attacks were both more difficult. To account for this, Vegeta practiced creating invisible walls of ki in front of him that he could spring off of. It wasn't the easiest thing to do while being attacked, but he found his attacks much stronger and more effective when he launched off one of his walls than when he simply propelled himself forward with his energy.

As the prince waited eagerly, moments turning into hours, he began to try to reach out further than ever before with his senses. 'Surely I should be able to sense him by now…' The prince relaxed his mind and stilled his body, allowing the freedom to really listen to the universe around him. When at last he had, the prince was in awe at how much of the solar system he was able to sense all at once. It was as if nothing could hide from him, that anything and everything were responding in subtle waves that he could feel.

'Ah, there you are, Kakarott. Right on schedule, and a good thing too…lucky for your planet, at least.' Within mere minutes, the Super Saiyan was able to spot Goku's attack pod, which sped past Jupiter, through the asteroid belt, crossing the orbit of Mars, and plummeted directly towards the Earth.

The ship's speed was far faster than Vegeta was capable of flying, but because he had been closely watching the vessel there was enough time for him to move directly into its trajectory. Boldly, the hardened Saiyan warrior crossed his arms and smirked. As expected, Kakarott's ship passed him with a gap of mere feet between them; the Earth-raised Saiyan within looking curiously outside and taking notice of the grinning Super Saiyan. As their gazes met, each warrior experienced an entirely different sensation. While both were excited to face one another, Goku had hoped that he would at least have a few moments to see his family and friends before the battle. Vegeta, however, would wait not a second longer than he already had. The pod finally broke free from the prince's stare, which seemed to have slowed time down to a tiny crawl, and ripped through the atmosphere below.

* * *

THUUDD! The ship landed in the middle of West City, forming a larger crater on top of a now-destroyed movie theater. Luckily, it was still early in the morning and the place was closed. Goku immediately climbed out of his ship, glad that his inability to steer the pod hadn't cost any lives. As he had come to expect, the ship had survived the landing completely intact.

Before Goku could even take a step, the prince was upon him. Goku looked up, seeing the last of Saiyan royalty hovering between two skyscrapers about 50 feet above the ground. Vegeta's Super Saiyan aura flooded the area with excess energy, causing short circuits in traffic lights, televisions, and even electronic vehicles below. The smile worn by the prince issued a clear challenge.

Immediately Goku began to worry about fighting in the middle of a city. The casualties would be staggering. 'Gosh, it looks like Vegeta means business…right now. I have to get away from West City at least, so nobody gets hurt…surely he will agree to that.'

"Hey, Vegeta," he said. "What's say you and me take our battle to a more open spot? Somewhere significant, perhaps?"

"You're so predictable, Kakarott." Vegeta smiled, having anticipated the request. Besides, the prince didn't want his own ship, nestled in a hanger at the nearby Capsule Corporation, to be caught in any crossfire.

"To tell you the truth, Kakarott, for once I think I agree with you. Unlike me, you'd be held back by the presence of these humans. You wouldn't fight at your best, and we can't have that. I plan to destroy you when you're at your peak, with nothing holding you back. Then and only then will I consider your debt satisfied." Vegeta suddenly blasted off, leading the way out of the metropolitan area. "Follow me, clown," he yelled derisively.

Goku struggled to keep up with Vegeta's speed from the start, but he wasn't quite ready to reveal that he too could become a Super Saiyan. He didn't want to expend all his energy just getting to the battlefield.

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet, the other Z fighters took to the air. Piccolo left from the lookout, where he had been the first to sense Goku's energy approaching from space. The rest took flight from their respective locations across the world. Those who knew of the upcoming clash had been dreading this day, worried that their hero might not return from space in time—if that happened, Vegeta might hold true on his threat to destroy the Earth.

Even if Goku did return in time, would he be able to defeat Vegeta? This was something that Piccolo had great doubts about – from what he had seen, Earth's great protector didn't have the same anger that Vegeta had shown when he became a Super Saiyan.

'This is it, then. If Goku doesn't have the strength to challenge Vegeta, then we are likely all going to die today.' His former rival had shown time and time again that mercy and fairness in battle were the characteristics he had mastered. On the other hand, unleashing pure and directed rage was not Goku's strong point, and Piccolo was sure that would be necessary for him to ascend, as Vegeta had. 'Goku, I hope you've taken this seriously. Because you can bet that Vegeta has put every ounce of effort he has into preparing to face you. If you aren't a Super Saiyan too…well, hmph,' he grunted. The Namek's thoughts trailed off as he increased his speed.

Gohan, too, was very apprehensive about his dad fighting. He knew that when it came to matters of pride, Vegeta was dead serious. 'Oh dad,' the boy thought as he flew towards the energy he was sensing, 'I just know you can win. You can do anything, I'm sure of it! And you're the only one who could possibly take on Vegeta.' Despite his uncertainty, the thought that he might lose his father forever hadn't crossed his mind. Ever true to his unwavering faith, the young half-saiyan's belief in his father was stronger than anything else.

* * *

TAC. Vegeta landed on the ridge of a deep canyon. The prince exhaled slowly, reverting out of his Super Saiyan form.

Goku landed on the opposite side, setting his mind to battle. The gap between them was half a football field and several lengths deep, but the torrent of energy between them made the distance seem like only a few feet. Angry winds violently began whipping around them, sucking dust from the bottom of the deep canyon and spraying it into the sky. Vegeta could barely contain himself, his heart rate climbing by the second from excitement, but he forced himself to pause and savor the moment.

"So, Kakarott, we finally have a chance to settle the score between us." Vegeta tilted his chin upwards, recalling their first battle, and smiled eagerly. It had only been about a year and a half since he and Nappa had first arrived on Earth. So much had been accomplished since then…he had achieved so many of his goals. His lifelong dream of defeating Frieza had finally been fulfilled, and he had arisen to claim the title of Super Saiyan. All that remained was for him to regain his honor by defeating Kakarott in single combat: his final act of reclaiming his full Saiyan honor.

"Yeah, Vegeta, this is the day…just like we agreed. You know this is pretty close to the same spot where we fought for the very first time?" Goku's words rang with hope, but deep down he knew just how serious things were. Vegeta's face showed the same seriousness as when he defeated Frieza – the same unwavering, focused determination.

"Of course…you said somewhere of significance, and it just so happened that I had this place in mind already. This time, things are going to end quite differently…I guarantee it!" Vegeta smiled through his teeth, a harsh breeze sweeping through his hair. His stare could overpower whatever elements came between him and Goku. A new hostility entered his voice. "You know, I haven't forgotten what you did to me. But I do wonder…are your Saiyan instincts attuned enough that you realize why this battle must take place? Do you understand what it is exactly that you have done to steal my honor?"

Goku hadn't really thought much about the real reason for the confrontation; he had been more worried about the battle itself. He did remember what happened on Namek, though. "Well, isn't it because I interfered in your fight with Frieza, which allowed him to survive and kill you with a sneak attack?"

Angered by the memory, Vegeta frowned. "Only in part…" The prince then mumbled to himself "...you oblivious classless trash." Vegeta suddenly raised his voice. "That's barely the tip of the iceberg! Do you honestly think that was your FIRST assault on my honor?" Fury resounded in his voice. "I didn't think anyone was capable of being so thick! No, Kakarott, that is not the main reason; not by a long shot. Reflect back on our history and tell me if you even have a clue what this is about!"

As Goku pondered, recalling the Saiyans' first arrival on Earth, he remembered just how intense that first battle was. 'Well, I know Vegeta was pretty ticked because my Kaioken x3 allowed me to get stronger than him, if only momentarily. But I think he was even madder when my Kamehameha with Kaioken x4 overpowered his Galic Gun. Was that it? I remember him saying something about how he was a Saiyan Elite, of royal blood…oh, that must be what this is about. Yeah, I'm just a low class and I surpassed him, the strongest Saiyan alive…until me. That must be a bad thing.'

"That idiotic look on your face tells me you're stumped, clown. Tell me, are you really SO clueless as to your offense?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't see how I could possibly agree with it, Vegeta. You're mad because I surpassed your strength, because I was so low at birth but somehow became even stronger than you. That's not my fault, though…I just trained really hard. Come on, Vegeta. Besides, if I hadn't, I doubt you would have become as strong as you are now. You wouldn't have been challenged!"

"WRONG, KAKAROTT!" Vegeta shouted. "You think that your offense was becoming stronger than me? IDIOT! Sure, I was mad about it, but it was not your strength alone that robbed me of my pride! I'll give you one last guess.

"Huh?" Goku wondered. 'I really thought that's all there was to it.' He continued thinking through the clash. 'Oh wait, now I remember. It's because we cut off his tail!' The Saiyan from Earth opened his mouth to speak again, but paused. 'On second thought, it might not be his tail, though I'm sure that's part of it. If all this was about something that simple I doubt he would be so angry.'

Goku also didn't want to say the wrong thing again, so he continued thinking. Finally, it dawned on him – the truth, the real offense against Vegeta's honor. "Vegeta, I believe I know the real reason," he said, his voice calm and composed.

The prince was obviously tired of waiting, eager not just for battle but also for revenge. Even so, he felt it was of utmost importance that Kakarott recognize the severity of his offense.

"Fine, then let's hear it."

"It was when I asked Krillin to spare your life." Goku's words were slow and measured; he was trying his best to not draw any more of Vegeta's wrath. He knew better than to speak with uncertainty too; his rival clearly wouldn't have appreciated another guess. For some reason, it was very important to the prince that he realize his transgressions. Goku continued. "Then, on Namek, I saved you from the Ginyu Force. Plus, I helped you again, against Frieza's planet buster." Goku paused, knowing this was indeed his crime, still wary of what the prince would say next. The good-hearted warrior held his principles as dearly as Vegeta held his pride. However, this day, one's would win out over the others.

"So, are you finally seeing the truth, Kakarott?!" The prince shouted, flaring his blue aura around him in anger. "It wasn't your strength, though it did plague me. It wasn't your techniques, though you may have momentarily surpassed me. It wasn't even that you defeated me in battle, because in fact YOU didn't…that was done by all of you Earthlings together! NO, YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"

Vegeta was now yelling at the top of his lungs, the veins in his forehead bulging. "You showed ME mercy, as if I was a little helpless child! ME, the prince of ALL Saiyans! The last member of an honorable race! You treated the most proud warrior in the entire universe as if he were just an insignificant boy, unfit to even be on the battlefield! By sparing my life, not just once but on several occasions, you insulted my honor more than you EVER could have by surpassing my strength or cutting off my tail!"

Goku could sense that the discussion, if it even qualified as one, was rapidly deteriorating, the prince's anger about to explode. But Vegeta's words made him angry as well. The war of ideals was only moments away from making the leap from a verbal clash to a physical battle.

"You know, I did what I believed to be right, Vegeta. I stand by my actions. I believed that deep down, you were a person worth saving, and you still are! Showing mercy isn't a weakness. No, it's my greatest strength!" Goku flexed his wild red aura, preparing to initiate the Kaioken at any instant. His nerves were already tense, but not because of the impending battle. The battle was unavoidable – he was eager to embrace combat. More than anything else, though, he genuinely wanted Vegeta to at least re-evaluate his beliefs and consider the argument. Surely even the prince could see that everyone needs to be shown mercy from time to time, him included.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT, YOU DAMN CLOWN! I don't want your sympathy! I never asked for your compassion! You may believe that what you did was right, but I don't give a damn about your stupid sense of morality! All I care is that you STOLE MY HONOR! And now, now that you have FINALLY realized what you have done to me, just how deeply you've insulted me again and again, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Unable to hold back his fury any longer, Vegeta exploded away from the ground toward his sworn enemy. 'Here goes,' thought Goku. He, too, tensed his muscles and blasted off toward Vegeta.

There would be no warm-up. No cautious sparring. No holding back. Though both warriors began fighting in their normal state, neither was giving it less than their all.

This time, Goku had the higher ground. He was coming in from above, so he braced himself to block an attack from below. But the Prince of Saiyans pulled back at the last second, darting upward and swinging a powerful double fist toward Goku.

CRAKK! Even as the blow sent Goku plummeting toward the ground, he twisted in place and launched a fierce flurry of energy blasts back at Vegeta. The prince dodged easily and dove after him, but the diversion had given him time to recover. Goku flared his aura and dashed upward, firing a spinning kick that Vegeta narrowly avoided.

* * *

"It has begun." Piccolo's arms were folded.

The Earth's Special Forces were gathered at the top of a nearby peninsula overlooking the canyon—the last of them had arrived only moments earlier. Though the Namekian had chosen the spot for the view, believing it was a safe distance away, a few of the others were wary of being so close to the battle. Already, the shockwaves were intense.

"Just look at them go!" Gohan said in awe. "Vegeta isn't even a Super Saiyan yet, but he's still so strong!"

Tien, who had specifically instructed Chiaotzu to stay with Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong at the Kame House, already looked concerned. He spoke up, being the first among the group bold enough to voice his fears to the rest.

"Guys, I know it's much too soon to give up hope, but just what are we going to do if Goku can't win? I mean, Vegeta is already stronger than any of us without even becoming a Super Saiyan. What can we do against a power like that?" Inwardly he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear what the others thought.

Piccolo answered without turning his head from the battle. "We'll have to try, Tien. I know we're all outmatched, even together…but if Vegeta intends on destroying the planet, then I intend to at least go out fighting."

"But, what if we joined Goku in the fight right now?" Krillin asked. "It might be the only way we—"

"No, Krillin." Piccolo sternly replied. "The rest of you haven't heard all that's been going on, but this fight, more than anything, is a battle of beliefs. We can't interfere without compromising Goku even further in Vegeta's eyes. And on the off chance that Vegeta intends to actually keep his word, I don't want to ruin it for all of us."

Gohan spoke up next. "What do you mean, 'keep his word', Mr. Piccolo?"

"Well, kid, as you know, Vegeta and your father agreed to a rematch one year ago today. Vegeta said that if Goku didn't show he would destroy the Earth, but since he DID show it's possible he won't."

"So, you mean maybe he just wants to fight my dad and then he'll go away?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. I've never trusted the Saiyans, though. It's unlikely he would leave any of us unharmed." Piccolo's words did little to comfort the others, but at least Goku appeared to be doing well for the moment.

* * *

THUMM! Vegeta's fist connected solidly with his enemy's jaw. THUD! A return kick from Goku sent the Saiyan prince reeling. The two warriors traded blows furiously, the shockwaves from their attacks resounding across the landscape.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KAKAROTT!" Vegeta rushed Goku again. Earth's hero readied himself to block, but Vegeta wasn't slowing down. He plowed into Goku with a full tackle, both of them tumbling end over end through rocky outcroppings.

They both sprang to their feet instantly, their arms locking together in a fierce struggle. Muscles strained and shook as each Saiyan willed himself to overpower the other. Slowly, Vegeta's strength and stamina started pushing Goku back.

'Damn!' thought Goku. 'I didn't want to have to do this – it will probably make him even more mad.' He felt his arms giving way. "Kaioken!"

An explosion of red energy erupted around the duo, and Vegeta suddenly found his arms flung back. A powerful kick, accelerated by Goku's technique, smashed into his jaw. Goku's fist struck him in the gut, doubling him over, and a rapid blast of ki from Goku's other hand sent him flying back, dazed.

'If I can just follow up my advantage now, maybe I can weaken him.' Goku blasted off again, his red aura shining brilliantly. Just as Vegeta regained his footing, Goku landed another burst of kicks far too fast for the prince to follow.

Vegeta spat. "So, you're still relying on the same technique you were using in your first battle? Pathetic. I had hoped for more of a challenge." Grinning through bloodied teeth, he flung his arms out and raised his head. "NOW WITNESS THE POWER OF A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN!"

Immediately the ground began to tremble, stones rising around the prince. He could transform in an instant if he wanted, but bringing out his power bit by bit seemed more appropriate. A battle such as this deserved a grand performance.

A few of the clouds hovering above were pulled in by Vegeta's aura and began to swirl around his energy from their lofty view. Lighting jolted between them, striking the ground all around the prince.

"Have you forgotten already, what I truly am, Kakarott?" Golden energy began to envelop Vegeta from head to toe. "I am not just the prince of all Saiyans…I am the living legend! I am the one true Super Saiyan, your worst nightmare! I am death…brought to life!"

With a final cry, the transformation was complete. Vegeta stood before the hero, smirking, emitting the most powerful energy he had ever felt by far—much greater now than he had been on Namek.

'This is going to be even tougher than I thought,' Goku realized.

"So, do you wish to power up your kaioken to some absurd number now, or shall I simply finish this and save you the humiliation?"

The Saiyan from Earth simply smiled, peaking the prince's curiosity. "Nah, I think I've outgrown that particular technique."

Goku couldn't risk wearing himself out with the kaioken, not when he already knew it would fail. Since achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, he still used kaioken from time to time—he had even tried using it against King Cold–but his growing base strength now made it less useful than before. Even low multipliers had begun to wear him out quickly; his body was growing more accustomed to the Super Saiyan state.

The truth was, he wouldn't be able to match Vegeta with kaioken now, no matter how hard he tried. Thankfully, he had something much better.

"Outgrown? Don't tell me you think you can defeat me without it. That's absurd!"

"Think so, Vegeta?"

"I think you're terrified, Kakarott, deluded and panicked. You may not have enough pride to fully understand the meaning of my power, but your senses alone should at least tell you that this battle is hopeless for you. You cannot challenge the power of a Super Saiyan, Kakarott—for the same reason you could never become one! You have never possessed TRUE SAIYAN PRIDE!"

Goku slowly raised his head, his eyes no longer black but deep green. "You're wrong, Vegeta." The time to conceal his secret was over. Suddenly, his power level began to skyrocket, but without his typical red aura. Instead the space around him was filled with shimmering golden spires of pure power which coalesced just above his head.

Vegeta was unsure of what was taking place, but he remained confident. "Hmph. Let's see this new strength of yours." The lightshow, though impressive to the Z fighters watching nearby, did nothing to impress the prince. However, that was all about to change.

'This is for you, Gohan and Chi-chi. All of my friends here on Earth, give me strength now!'

Suddenly Goku's hair began to ripple as though a strong wind was rushing through it. Then, the first wave of yellow flowed through his hair, from his scalp out to the tips.

'What? Tell me this is NOT happening!' Though outwardly calm, the prince couldn't believe his eyes.

The hero took a deep breath and then cried out. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Goku's form completely disappeared, consumed by unapproachable golden light. The Super Saiyan inside of him was fully awake, released in a burst of fury.

"NO! No, it can't be! It's not possible!" Vegeta was beside himself with rage and disbelief. "You're a low-class clown! You can't be a Super Saiyan!"

Goku stood calm, now, his golden aura flaring around him. "I have the same Saiyan blood as you do, Vegeta. Being a Super Saiyan isn't about the class you were born in or your pride – it's about a need. And I needed to become a Super Saiyan to fight you."

"NOO!" roared Vegeta, completely infuriated, who released his anger into the aura surrounding his body. Lighting flashed around him in an explosion of Super Saiyan rage as the earth beneath him was incinerated by his aura. Lifting both his hands into the air, Vegeta blasted a stream of golden energy from his entire body towards Kakarott.

Goku dodged quickly, blasting off to one side and flying around in a wide arc to build up speed. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he found himself grinning. Not even King Cold had given him a true challenge in his Super Saiyan state. Finally, he could truly test his new strength.

Goku's fists smashed into Vegeta, knocking him off the rocky outcrop. His momentum carried Vegeta forward along with him as the prince blocked and parried. The shockwaves from each powerful blow caused the rocks below them to shatter.

As they rocketed toward a nearby cliff, Vegeta began charging a blast in one hand. He would wait till the last second to fire it, using the explosion as cover to disappear again.

Sensing an opening, which he probably wouldn't have noticed if he was relying entirely on his vision, Goku grabbed his opponent's shoulders, pivoted his entire body, and put all his momentum into one powerful kick.

The prince saw it a moment too late, his face revealing that he had been outmaneuvered. THUUUUM! The kick slipped neatly under Vegeta's defenses and slammed right into the prince's face, snapping his cheek to the right. Goku had used the impact to push himself back, decreasing his own speed while sending Vegeta flying even faster. CRAAK! Vegeta's body smashed into the side of the cliff, forming a deep hole in the earth.

"Super enough for you, Vegeta?" Goku could sense that while it had been an effective maneuver, Vegeta was far from injured. 'He's concealed his energy…I can't let him surprise me.' The hero of Earth hung in midair, panting but filled with excitement. This was a real fight! He was holding nothing back, putting his strength up against another true warrior. For the moment, he forgot that it was a fight to the death; his Super Saiyan instincts thrilled at the pure glory of combat. Any second, Vegeta could appear from out of nowhere with a sneak attack. Goku reached out with his senses, ready to react at the slightest tingle.

The bluff into which Vegeta had disappeared was silent for a few seconds, the prince waiting patiently for the right moment. 'Let's see how your senses handle this, Kakarott.' Vegeta reached out with the smallest wave of energy, causing a small pebble to fall behind Goku. The diversion worked perfectly; Goku was so on edge that he spun around immediately.

Suddenly, beams of golden light pierced the rock face, as light reaching through the sky in streams on a cloudy day, in a brilliant firework display. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A golden explosive wave vaporized most of the bluff and everything in a 100-meter radius, a few sharp rocks blasting towards Goku. The bulky, jagged chunks of stone slammed into Goku's back at lightning speed. Though not very damaging, they served as a highly effective diversion. He immediately curled up in a defensive reaction, expecting Vegeta to plow into him.

Instead, nothing happened. Rather, the prince simply levitated up in front of him, crossing his arms and frowning. The Prince of Saiyans then goaded him, his hair shining brilliantly and his green eyes dark.

"So, Kakarott, it seems you really have ascended." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and held out his open palm in front of his face. "I'm still going to kill you, fool. You are a dishonor to the title AND to our ancestors!" The prince clinched his fist tightly, shaking it at Goku. "There isn't a shred of Saiyan pride in you, and the fact that you can somehow transform is a personal insult to the power that only I should have ever obtained!"

Rather than trying to justify himself, the hero of Earth simply smiled. "Bring it on, Vegeta! I'm ready." Goku didn't know why he felt so at ease with the situation. His mind felt somehow clearer, unhindered. No matter what Vegeta said, he was a true Saiyan, and this was his fight. Whether he lived or died would be destiny's choice.

Goku again made the first move, charging a blue orb of energy in each hand as he flew straight up. Just as he expected, Vegeta followed, his golden aura trailing behind him like the exhaust from a rocket. Grinning, Goku slowed his ascent and flung both spheres straight down.

Vegeta didn't even pause, expertly backhanding the first ball toward the horizon and dodging the second one...just in time to look up and see Goku hovering with both hands held together at his side. "Kamehame-HAAAA!"

Distracting Vegeta hadn't given Goku enough time to fully charge his attack, but it did give him just enough time to successfully release it before the prince could react. The vengeful Super Saiyan could only cross his arms in front of his face and grit his teeth.

As the wave smashed into him, sending him spinning downward, he cursed Kakarott's name. Bracing against the wave, now coalesced into an azure sphere of destruction, Vegeta's defenses began to slip. Finally, after a desperate struggle, it pushed him all the way to the ground and detonated in a violent fireball. The explosion lit the entire horizon, momentarily outshining the sun.

* * *

"He appears to be doing well. I must admit, though…as a Super Saiyan, Goku is much more ruthless," the Namekian observed. "It's a little unnerving."

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually did it!" Gohan smiled. "My dad is a Super Saiyan!"

Krillin was also quite thrilled by the sight of Goku's transformation. "Do you think he can win, Piccolo?"

"He might. From what I can feel, their powers are very close. The edge in pure strength still goes to Vegeta. He's had more time to train his Super Saiyan state, and he also seems more determined than I've ever seen him." Piccolo responded. It clearly wasn't the answer any of them had hoped for, but it was the truth. "Then again, numbers alone do not win a battle."

"But I bet they help," said Tien. "Vegeta won't be finished by that blast. It's not over yet, not by a long shot."

* * *

Nearly a mile away from the blast epicenter, Vegeta crouched on a hilltop, panting. His speed had allowed him to evade the fireball, but the concussive shockwave had dazed him and sent him flying. 'Well, Kakarott, it looks like becoming a Super Saiyan has finally unlocked your Saiyan instincts for good.' Though bruised from the attack, Vegeta's body had taken far worse. 'This will be...interesting.'

The 'true' Super Saiyan spotted his opponent's aura, still hovering in the sky above the crater made by the blast. Loudly announcing himself, he approached. "I'm still here, Kakarott!"

Both flew toward each other, picking up speed quickly. They clashed again, but this time it was Vegeta who went on the offensive, dealing out heavy blows that pounded relentlessly on Goku's defenses. He only had a slight edge in strength, and Goku's form was flawless - though less refined - so he had to make the most of his advantage. This wasn't like any battle he had ever fought. For all intents and purposes, the two were almost evenly matched.

'This is it, Kakarott. I will not allow you to defeat me. Not now, not when I am so close to my victory.' Throughout the battle the prince had taken Goku's strongest attacks and toughest blows, yet his own endurance as a Super Saiyan continued to win out.

Try as he might, Goku couldn't catch a break. He was fighting at maximum speed, pushing every muscle to the limits of its performance. Each block was firm; each counterattack was precise. But there was an unprecedented tenacity in Vegeta's attacks that he couldn't match. And Vegeta _was _slightly stronger; that much was clear. If only that were it, perhaps he would have a chance.

Earth's greatest hero parried one of the prince's punches and used it to launch himself upwards, flipping backward and catching his opponent in the jaw with a solid kick. Yet Vegeta rolled in midair and fired a massive energy blast from both hands, completely taking Goku by surprise. The wave of energy tore what remained of his shirt away and left his torso smoking.

'Agh! How does he have this much strength left?' Goku wondered. 'It's like he's not tired at all!'

"This is for your insolence, fool! For sparing my life as if I were helpless!" Vegeta landed a hard fist in Goku's face, bloodying his nose. It was the first blow that had been really genuinely damaging.

Dazed and off balance, Goku began falling to the ground. Before he was allowed to hit, Vegeta caught up and grabbed him by the neck.

"UUCCHHH!" the hero cried out, choking on the blood in his throat.

"This is for saving me from that buffoon Recoome." The prince kneed Goku hard in the gut, causing him to spit blood. Then, his hand still gripping his enemy's neck, he hurled him into the air.

'Darn it, Vegeta!' Goku had begun to feel more panicked. The prince was relentless. Somehow, his stamina was much much higher than Goku's. In spite of all the damage he had inflicted, he found himself tiring out much quicker than the prince. It had to be that Vegeta had so much more time to train his Super Saiyan form, that he had learned to regulate himself.

Just before Goku's upward momentum slowed, Vegeta teleported into his trajectory. The prince raised his fists above his head, readying a downward pummel.

"This…is for your stunt against Frieza!" Vegeta hammered both fists hard into Goku's back, sending his form towards the Earth in a blurry streak.

Again, the Super Saiyan prince zipped in front of Goku, this time much faster. Appearing below him in the nick of time, the prince kicked Goku across the landscape.

Goku barely had time to cry out in pain; the blows were coming in too quickly for him to react. Before he could defend or pull out of his fall, Vegeta would attack again, harder than before. He was being knocked around the battlefield like a volleyball, and it would all be over soon if he didn't think of something quickly.

"And this…" Vegeta wildly yelled, "…THIS is for every other second your existence has plagued me!" The prince suddenly appeared right in his path, his right hand crackling with yellow energy.

"NOW…DISAPPEAR!" The wrath-consumed prince threw his arm forward and cried out. "HAAAA!"

In that brief instant, almost as if responding to Vegeta's taunt, Goku miraculously vanished right before the blast struck him. He hadn't been sure if he would have enough focus to use instant transmission during battle, but he had somehow grabbed hold of Vegeta's energy signal, locked on, and disappeared. The prince's energy beam passed right through his afterimage just as he appeared suddenly behind his vengeful enemy and kicked Vegeta in the head.

The prince lurched forward, catching himself with his hands against the ground, and turned around with a furious growl. 'What the hell was that? There is no way he could have dodged that attack, I'm sure of it!'

"What did you just do, Kakarott? You piece of shit! I demand to know how you evaded that!"

Trying hard to catch his breath, the Saiyan from Earth calmed himself and answered. "A new technique I learned in space…the instant transmission."

'Damn! So he doesn't have to rely on his speed or trajectory, he can just dodge me whenever the hell he wants!' The prince was even more furious than before. 'How can I get around the clown's magic tricks? If I don't somehow anticipate it, I'll just be wasting my energy.'

Goku was still panting. He had narrowly escaped Vegeta's finishing move, but the prince's momentary advantage had cost him dearly. Though he was glad to still be alive, he ached horribly. Worse, Vegeta was immediately chasing after him yet again, allowing him no time to recover.

THUMM! THUD! Goku blocked Vegeta's initial punch, but the second one blew past his defenses and caught him in the jaw. Before he could clear his head, a powerful kick sent him flying upward again.

Narrowing his brow, Vegeta created an invisible wall of ki below him and bounded off it, landing a solid upward kick to the center of Goku's chest. The prince darted above him and slammed down with a powerful elbow, sending Goku plummeting yet again.

Accelerating quickly, Vegeta flew past Goku and gathered his energy. "NOW TAKE THIS!" He released a blinding golden beam straight up toward his opponent.

"Uh oh," Goku said. "If I take a blast like that head-on I'm done for!"

With no time to spare, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and locked onto Vegeta's energy signature. Instant Transmission had already saved him once; could it save him again? The energy blast was blindingly bright as it zoomed into view...could he remain focused enough for the technique to work again?

"Here goes nothing!" he said, pulling his body into hyperspace.

CRUNCH! Goku had appeared immediately behind Vegeta, only to feel a powerful blow smash into his chest, breaking one of his ribs. "GAAHH!" The pain was excruciating.

"You fool." Vegeta stood over him, his fist raised. "Pathetic! Your predictability dishonors both yourself and the entire Saiyan race. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't be able to anticipate your instant whatever-it-is? You appeared in exactly the same position behind me as before, clown! Do you think I'm an idiot, that I have no fighting sense?"

Goku looked up through the pain to see nothing but unabated anger on Vegeta's face. "You're right, Vegeta." The Earth-raised Saiyan lowered his head submissively. He knew he was beaten, now. Vegeta was simply too much. At the beginning Goku had felt some hope of victory; he had even seemed to inflict a lot of damage on his Saiyan rival. But before he had even fully realized it, things had gotten out of control. His punches weren't didn't even seem to phase the prince anymore, all the while he was getting pummeled and losing more and more power.

"You've...beaten me. It was a good fight, but there's no denying it...you win this round, Vegeta."

Vegeta stared down at him, confused. 'Does he honestly think there will be another round? This is the end, surely he knows this!'

Goku continued, trying to be optimistic. "I'm still not sorry for saving your life before – it's because of you that we were able to defeat Frieza at all – but today you beat me fair and square." Goku's tone was almost happy, as if he had enjoyed every second of the fight.

But the prince's anger still burned hot. 'Is this fool actually suggesting that I show him mercy?' He growled, his aura flaring brightly.

"I don't know what your deluded brain is thinking, Kakarott, but a true Saiyan would fight to the death before acknowledging defeat." Vegeta expanded his energy out in a blinding golden flash. "And today, like it or not, that's what you're going to do! I demand that my satisfaction be given!" He levitated into the air and flew back a few dozen meters. "You knew deep down there was only way this could end, Kakarott! And now that time has come! Prepare yourself, pray to whatever god you believe in, Kakarott. It is time to oppose my strongest attack...if you CAN!"

He lifted his arms, the rocks around him crumbling from the energy. Lightning began to coalesce around his form and his muscles bulged.

Goku stood, one hand still grabbing at his shattered ribs. "Please, Vegeta! Don't do this!" But his pleas fell on deaf ears. There was no turning back, the prince had set his mind and nothing could change it. In his time on Earth, he had shown great potential for change. Vegeta had grown, matured, and seemingly learned much from his experiences. Yet all that was behind him now, thrown to the wayside as he prepared to sacrifice it for his revenge. Goku's countenance fell.

'I just don't have enough energy to fight back! But...I have to try. I guess I just didn't think he'd actually do it...that it could end like this.' He winced as he pulled both his hands behind his right hip. "Ka….me….ha….me…."

Unable to hold back any longer, Vegeta pulled both his hands together. "It is time to take back what is mine!" The concentration of energy between his hands continued to grow. "I will not live my life as your second; that time is long past! Every breath you take is an assault to my honor!" Veins swelled in Vegeta's forehead as wrath and energy bubbled to the surface. "But no more, Kakarott. By my hand, you will be cut down…the way you have cut down my pride!"

Staring daggers at his sworn enemy, the prince cried out. "FINAL FLASH! YAAAAAAAA!"

"—HA!" Goku released his own charged Kamehameha, hoping desperately that it would be enough to match Vegeta's attack.

The two beams, one golden white and one pulsing blue, met with a massive flash halfway between the pair of Super Saiyans. For a brief moment, the cataclysmic struggle was frozen as the concentrated power of Vegeta's attack met the earnest determination of Goku's. But the density of the Final Flash was too pure and too directed; Goku's Kamehameha began flowing around the edges. Slowly, inexorably, the maelstrom of power moved toward Earth's hero.

Blinded by his rage, Vegeta released all of his hatred and fury. The end of the beam left his hands, complete. Releasing the attack early was a gamble; if Kakarott was able to sustain his efforts, Vegeta would be unable to block the blast on its way back.

But the noble Saiyan-turned-earthling was just too weak. His hands faltered and fell. He felt his own attack fade, and felt Vegeta's blast overcome him, lifting his body into the air. He felt no pain, no terror – only sadness. 'Goodbye, Gohan…Chi-chi. I'm sorry.'

Bringer of Death

* * *

Electrified with pure joy, the prince screamed at the top of his lungs. "AT LAST…It is DONE! Haha!"

The prince carefully scanned the landscape, waiting for any possible sign that Kakarott had survived. However unlikely, he would not fall prey to the same tactic that had cost him his life against Frieza.

He waited patiently for several moments, but there was not even the smallest hint of Kakarott. It was as if his entire existence, down to the last atom, had been vaporized, remaining only as a memory. When his caution was finally satisfied, the prince smiled wildly and flared up his aura.

"I…AM…FREE! Hahahahaha! At long last, the Saiyan prince has regained his honor!" It was a moment the prince had dreamed of since the day he had first met Kakarott. There would be no more games, no more foolish feeble morality to weaken his race. Strangely enough, though, Vegeta suddenly felt that Kakarott was due at least an epilogue; a last rite. His retribution had given the prince closure to move on from Kakarott's actions. The debt of honor had been satisfied.

"Kakarott, you were an enigma among the Saiyans. Your existence plagued me from the moment I met you, yet you achieved a strength greater than any other among our race, save myself. For such an accomplishment, and because your debt is now paid, I recognize that you were an incredible warrior."

* * *

"He…he really did it." Krillin said, trembling.

"I can't believe Goku's really gone." The three-eyed warrior had known him since he was a boy, and he, too, was deeply sobered by his passing.

Piccolo, shaking with anger but not wanting to be rash, spoke next. "Gohan…are you all right?" The boy hadn't spoken a word yet. After falling to his hands and knees, tears falling from his eyes with the revelation that his father was gone for good, the young half-Saiyan had just stared at the ground in disbelief. 'Dad? How can you be dead? I…I never even got to say goodbye.'

"Gohan?" Krillin put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro. But it's not over yet. Chin up." The boy suddenly grabbed hold of himself, realizing that Krillin was right, and stood.

Just then, the prince himself, smiling madly with satisfaction, appeared in the air above them. For a brief moment, as they all silently eyed him, each Z fighter braced for the worst in their most defensive pose.

"Haha. Look at you all. Bahahahaha, do you really think that even one of you could defend yourselves against ME? After what you've just witnessed, you've got to be joking." Despite all the damage he had sustained in the battle, it was clear that the prince still had plenty of reserves.

"You're sick and twisted, Vegeta." the Namek said. "When does it end? When everyone in the universe bows and calls you 'Lord Vegeta'? Count me out…I say we finish this now!"

Vegeta laughed, the only one enjoying himself. He landed casually on the ground in front of the Z fighters, still a Super Saiyan, and walked to the center of the group. "Are you really so eager to die, Namekian? After all, I'm already here and warmed up. Make one move and it'll be your last…"

Vegeta paused for a moment, testing the group to see if any among them were bold enough to challenge him. "Just as I thought. You may all be idiots, but at least you do have mind enough about you to know better than attack me."

"GRRRRR!" Gohan suddenly stepped forward, the 7 year old's wrath about to boil over. "You killed my DADDY!"

"Ah, yes…the brat." In one swift stroke, too fast for any of the Z Fighters to follow, Vegeta gut-punched the boy hard enough to render him immediately unconscious. "Aww. I can't have the brat getting all angry and ruining our little friendship, can I?" The prince wasn't worried in the least about Gohan or his hidden power, but he did want to avoid the inconvenience of an all-out brawl. It was also a close-up display for the rest of them; none had been able to follow his movements, and it was clear he could have done the same to all of them.

"Now, so as to be completely clear, let me first state that if I ever see any of you again, I will murder you on the spot. And, before you go getting any ideas, if I find that any of you weaklings try to resurrect that clown…well, then you'll wish you'd never been born. Not only will I personally return and kill him again, but all of you as well—heh, not to mention the rest of the population and the entire planet. And as for the one who tried to bring him back…well let's just say there is a special place on my ship reserved for their head."

Vegeta flared his aura, knocking everyone back, and took to the air. "So long, losers!"

Those that remained behind were somber. "Well, at least we're alive." Tien said. "That's more than I had expected."

"Vegeta might break his word and kill us all from space anyway," Piccolo grumbled. He was mad at himself for not attacking when he had the chance. The one thing that held him back was the small hope that the prince would leave Earth peacefully.

"I sure hope not, but what can we do?" Krillin said, staring blankly at the ground. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go look and see if I can find any trace of Goku down there. It wouldn't do to just leave him."

"I doubt you'll find anything, Krillin. Look anyway, but I saw that blast entirely consume him. I'm sure he was completely vaporized." Piccolo replied

"I'll take Gohan home and tell his mother the news," the Namek continued. He felt more duty towards the boy than ever.

With that, the Z fighters went their separate ways, each hopeful that Vegeta would stay true to his word.

* * *

Battle worn, but still electrified by his victory, the prince landed back at Capsule Corporation. Immediately he saw her. She wore the same look he had seen so many times on her face, only this time it seemed much more severe.

Bulma approached him clumsily, mascara running down her face from her tears. She was livid and grief-stricken at the same time.

"Vegeta! How could you? You…you killed him!" she sobbed, beating his chest with her fists—C47 had informed her of everything his sensors had detected. The blue haired woman sank to the ground, her hands grasping the prince's thighs and her tears soaking his pants. "Why, why, why?! You didn't have to kill him! You had your victory, wasn't that enough?"

The hardened Saiyan didn't even glance down at her. His gaze was true, now more confident than ever in his decision. He was free, his honor was restored, yet it seemed each second he remained on Earth was a moment someone could tarnish that pride.

"I'm leaving now," he announced.

Bulma's weeping subsided at the statement, her anger rising back up. "So, you just come here, trick me into liking you, and then turn on us all? First you murder Goku, now you take off and blow us all to shreds from space?" The woman knew she could do nothing to hurt Vegeta, that there was no way she could stop him or make him do or refrain from doing anything, yet she persisted. Still, somewhere inside her, was a girl still clinging to hope.

"Woman, I gave my word that I would not destroy the planet so long as Kakarott met me in battle and we settled our score. Now, leave me alone." Vegeta began walking towards his ship, Bulma releasing hold of his legs—she knew better than to make him drag her. She stood, gathering her composure.

"Fine, and don't you EVER dare to show your face around me again!" the blue haired woman screamed through her tears. She turned and ran inside, wanting nothing but escape. 'Why did you have to go and do this, Vegeta? I know you, and this isn't what you really wanted. You know better than this!'

She didn't want him to leave, but she knew he would anyway. She still wanted him to be there to raise his son, but no, he didn't deserve to—she hadn't yet told him she was pregnant, and now she wouldn't. Today's events had proven to be the point of no return, a line she had long feared the prince might cross. She had always known that this was how it would end, deep down. All those times when her better judgment told her that Vegeta was beyond redemption and she continued to pursue him anyway…at last they had all come back to haunt her.

As Vegeta entered the hangar for his ship, the bronze-bodied android stepped off the ship and approached him with as much of a smile as a droid could possibly have.

"Proud Statement: Master, I have never been more thrilled to be your humble droid. Just when I believe my photoreceptors have recorded the last potential aspect of your cruelty to my memory core, you commit a new atrocity that leaves me analyzing its impact for days. You are like a delightful random cruelty generator, master, poisoning all you touch with your presence. The brilliance of your executions leaves me absolutely in awe. You are truly a testament to organic meatbags everywhere."

The prince didn't glance at his loyal servant as he boarded the ship. It was as if he had barely heard the droid speak at all, his mind trying to wrap around everything that had taken place. He didn't exactly feel doubt, but he noticed that his subconscious continued to reassure him that what he had done was right…almost as if it was covering doubt.

Whatever the woman had said to him, he hadn't been nearly as affected by her words as he was by her behavior. She never acted that way, nor had she ever shown much emotion for him at all. This angered him further.

"Oh, right. I need to take one of those blasted dragonballs or else these earthlings are sure to wish the clown back to life." Vegeta was not aware that Goku had already been revived once by Shenron and so he could not be restored by Earth's dragonballs anyway. However, were his threats, to return and kill them all if they did anything so foolish, to fail, he wanted to have insurance. The prince gave a few orders to his crew, making preparations for departure, then left to retrieve a dragonball. Lucky for him, Bulma had already collected a few, planning to undo the damage of Garlic Jr. As he couldn't possibly stand another second on the planet, everyone quickly boarded the _Bringer of Death_ at his command. The ship was airborne in no time, C47 taking over the pilot duties in place of the fallen Oniya—who regrettably would never be revived.

"Proposition: Master, might I suggest that we go find something to kill to cheer us up? Even a droid deserves to have a little fun now and then…allow me to kill something in your honor."

Vegeta smiled at the idea. After all, he was the Bringer of Death—if he didn't slaughter entire worlds from time to time, he didn't deserve the title.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_The events following the death of Goku were as follows: _

Vegeta had many adventures in space over the next three years, expanding his empire and conquering countless worlds. Word spread of his supremacy; his power was unchallenged in the entire universe. With the _Bringer of Death_'s incredibly enhanced speed, no corner of the quadrant was beyond his reach. Tens of billions of subjects swore fealty to him.

Back on Earth, the Z fighters never attempted to wish Goku back to life, hoping that Vegeta would leave them in peace. At first, they had considered using Porunga to revive him, but no one wanted to risk inciting Vegeta's wrath. When they brought it up to Kami, he contacted King Kai; Goku himself spoke to them all and said he preferred to stay in Otherworld to train. Hesitantly, everyone said their final goodbyes to the hero of Earth.

Gohan trained incessantly, consumed with anger at the Saiyan prince. If he, too, could become a Super Saiyan, then they could wish his father back; together, they could surely stand up to Vegeta's fury. But despite all his efforts, the secret of the transformation evaded him. No amount of pressure from Piccolo or Tien could unleash the boy's hidden anger.

About three years later, Vegeta returned to Earth, although no one there knew why. Perhaps he had sensed the turmoil about to be unleashed on the planet, or perhaps he picked up Earth's news transmissions relaying the first of the android attacks. Tragically, he would be killed mere days after arriving on the planet; the androids ganged up on him and defeated him easily. Soon after, they also killed Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin. Only Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma escaped to carry on the struggle.

The rest is history…and a story for the next _Bringer of Death _Special!

* * *

_A wonderful day to you all, readers! We sincerely hope you enjoyed this special chapter. A lot of thought went into making this clash as epic as possible. We wanted to do justice to the two greatest fighters to ever live, but we also wanted our story to make sense. We think this is very close to what would have actually happened had Vegeta and Goku fought at this point in time._

_Many of you probably noticed many similarities between this fight and the fight between SSJ2 Goku and SSJ2 Majin Vegeta from the Buu Saga in canon DBZ. Obviously, by the time of that fight, the two had a very different relationship. However, the Majin spell returned Vegeta to his old, dark self, which is something you see very clearly in this chapter._

_Another thing you may have noticed is that _Bringer of Death_'s Vegeta has less to be offended about than Vegeta in canon. As the first Super Saiyan who wiped out the entire Frost Demon race, he feels that he has accomplished his destiny. Goku's offenses against him were enough that he demanded a fight to the death, but in the end Vegeta found closure before his death. In this timeline, Vegeta was able to move on past the Saiyan he called Kakarott. In fact, his conscience even felt an actual twinge of guilt from killing Goku…though he quickly put those thoughts away._

_Anyway, we hope this fills in the gaps in the original timeline. We've had a lot of questions about this fight, so perhaps now you all have the answers you wanted._

_Special thanks to everyone for their comments on the last chapter. There were 32 different reviews posted on Chapter 31 as of the release of this special, a new high. Thanks so much for your feedback; it really helps us guide our story with your opinions in mind. Now, for the lovely Q and A time:_

_**First, any question or comment regarding Yamcha bashing:**_

_Yamcha is not really a weakling. In fact, were he a member of the Justice League or the Avengers or something, he'd be quite useful._

_However, Yamcha whines a lot. Also, he constantly sticks his foot in his mouth. As David mentioned in his review, Yamcha's status as Bulma's ex makes him a prime target for insults in a Vegeta-centered story. It's a little well-deserved comic relief for the rest of the Z Fighters._

_Yamcha doesn't think he will ever be able to make a difference in the upcoming struggles. Unlike Krillin, who trains despite his disadvantages, the scar-faced bandit merely mopes around. This makes him even more pitiful and proves that his motivation for fighting in the first place is all in the glory of it rather than in a more honorable reason._

_Sure, he may grow as a character eventually. _Bringer of Death _isn't just about a different road for Vegeta – it's about giving all the characters the opportunity to reinvent themselves. Yamcha will certainly change in time, but until then, I hope everyone can live with a little bit of Yamcha providing humor…by dying. Think about it! If he wanted to do something worthwhile, he could start saving people or rescuing stranded cats. He would have no problem getting a girlfriend, either – heck, if you can fly, shouldn't that be an automatic ticket for as many dates as you want?_

_If you were in his shoes, wouldn't you act a lot differently?_

_Further questions:_

_**Q:**__ Any plans on getting this on a printable version?  
__**A: **__Thanks for the suggestion! David and I are considering possibilities for this. Self-publishing fanfiction is difficult from a legal standpoint, but it would really awesome to have a printed version will illustrations. We'll see what we can come up with. In the meantime, _Bringer of Death_ is being slowly re-released in downloadable format on our deviantART (username ~bringerofdeathDBZ). We have fan art and concepts there as well!_

_**Q:**__ Will goku develop new techniques to attempt to surpass vegeta?  
__**A:**__ I think the main characters may have a few surprises in store, but I will say that Goku hasn't proven himself the best at developing original techniques. He is better at perfecting techniques he learns from others. _

_**Q:**__ Also not sure if you intended to but you have basically inadvertently told everyone that the heart virus will be the story... or it could completely nonexistent based on your questions and answers section. Guess we just have to wait and see.  
__**A: **__So, based on your review, we revealed it's gonna be in the story, but then you say maybe it isn't? Haha, based on what you said, I'd still say it's fairly unclear what will happen in the future. We guarantee it'll be a surprise, though._

_**Q.**__ Vegeta better watch out though, with Trunks and Goku sparring as super saiyans they are going to get stronger than him if he isn't careful. In true DBZ fashion they will improve far faster with a training partner than they would on their own. (Gravity training being somewhat of an exception to this rule until they cap out in base.) I'm curious as to exactly how much power their training will yield this time around.  
__**A.**__ Good observations. Trunks and Goku don't train together on a regular basis, but after the session in the last chapter we can assume they will do so again. How strong will they be when the androids arrive? Can they get strong enough to make a difference?_

_**Q:**__ Observation: This particular section of this work of fiction was most enjoyable.  
Question: Will Pilot Oniya and the meatbag Yamcha ever engage in a romantic relationship?  
Statement: C-47 LOL  
__**A: "**__Correction: As you are a meatbag, my expectations for your understanding of my vocabulary are infinitesimal, but if you must quote me at least use 'Query' rather than 'Question'.  
"Threat: Any further insults, regardless of their intent, shall result in your termination by this unit."_

_Whoops – I let C47 get too close to the keyboard. Just ignore him; he likes to shoot anything that moves. Anyway, Yamcha and Oniya? I'd think after the way he killed her and then she insulted him that the answer to that question would be fairly clear already._

_**Q: **__Yamcha was not only ridiculed by several characters (which made sense for them) but also by the "narrator", who really should stay neutral in such things.  
__**A:**__ I seem to recall the narrator of DBZ calling Mr. Satan so weak that even Krillin could easily defeat him. So, as for your point about neutral narration, I get it, but there are exceptions. Technically, we only said he was a weakling when we were speaking from the perspective of one of the characters; just because something isn't in quotes doesn't mean it's not context-bound. _

_**Q:**__ It seemed like Yamcha was training the Kaiou-Ken, did all non-saiyan fighters do this? They presumably never did in DBZ (although it wouldn't have been enough against the androids either way), but at least Tien and Piccolo (and maybe Krillin) should have been smart enough to pick it up. If they do in this Fic, could they defeat a weaker android with teamwork?  
__**A:**__ In canon, the other Z Fighters never learned kaioken. But things might be different in _Bringer of Death _– after all, seeing Vegeta become the first Super Saiyan would be a major motivation to train! King Kai clearly tried to teach Yamcha the kaioken technique, but that didn't work so well._

_**Q:**__ I know this fic is Vegeta-centered, so he will probably end up as the strongest character. However, could at least Goku be able to surpass him again for some time with probably superior training method?  
__**A:**__ Without giving things away, all I can say is that we want to be fair to the characters. Everyone knows that Goku has a higher natural potential than Vegeta does, but that Vegeta is more dedicated to training. It's only natural that their rivalry will continue._

_**Q: **__Will you incorporate some elements from the Buu-Saga in the Android/Cell-Saga? After all, Trunks did play an important role in the Frost Demons-Saga.  
__**A:**__ Eh, I'm not sure what you mean exactly, but probably not. However, I hope we've already shown that we aren't staying limited to a single saga at a time…so I guess we'll find out!_

_**Q: **__Can you give us a general Power Level Scale by your model? (e.g. SSJ2 1 billion, SSJ3 10 billion or whatever)  
__**A:**__ You may have to send David a PM about that. We don't want to post too much or we will reveal stuff we may want to keep under wraps._

_**Q: **__Are you going to have an expanded android arc, featuring androids 13-20(Gero)?  
__**A:**__ Which androids will and won't be featured will be revealed soon. We do use certain characters from DBZ films, but we won't use all of them. I only want to include the most memorable and useful characters._

_**Q:**__ btw can Oniya fight? long prediction about Vegeta/Oniya daughter (Don't I have great imagination?)  
__**A:**__ Oniya is a scientist/inventor/pilot, not a fighter. She's in good shape, but any of the Z Fighters could easily defeat her. And yes, I could see the character you described. Active imagination indeed._

_**Q: **__Vegeta love triangle! C47 said it best, he likes that Bulma is not submissive... and so does Vegeta. Unfortunate for Onyia, with her smarts and unwavering loyalty, Bulma is Onyia 2.0 with saiyajin spirit added. Vegeta needs someone proud, spirited, and opinionated; who gets him and can get him to listen to them.  
__**A: **__Well put. Rarely do you see two characters that fit with each other as well as Bulma and Vegeta do. _

_**Q:**__ The statement of Bulma "no Trunks all doomed" is fairly unfair. Not only the son of Vegeta and Oniya could have done the same but... anyone indeed.  
__**A:**__ So…anyone could have survived a hellish future fighting the androids and come back in time, baited King Cold to come to Earth, been the critical addition needed to finally defeat final form King Cold, then convinced Vegeta not to kill Goku? I think not._

_**Q: **__Yamcha is entirely correct; Bulma f***** Vegeta after all he's done makes her a disgusting, cheating, vile bitch. Seriously. "He's dead, but he should have contacted me." HE'S DEAD!  
__**A:**__ Ok, put yourself in Bulma's shoes. Yamcha is dead, which as far as things on Earth go, tends to free one from even marriage—"till death do us part"—and they weren't even married. Also, she was already tired of Yamcha, so the end was on the horizon. Only, he dies…no closure. Along comes Vegeta; she falls head-over-heels for him. It's not like Vegeta killed Yamcha maliciously. Anyway, Yamcha is entirely capable of contacting Earth via King Kai at any time…but he didn't—and she can't contact him to break it off. So, should she have just missed her chance to be with her true soul-mate Vegeta? _

_**Q:**__ 2 questions. 1: Will android 19 and 20 (gero) look different? i've seen the art on the deviant art page of a more muscles style android, will that be the BOD #19? 2: will cell look different? and i'm not just talking about his final form, but his 1st and 2nd form also?  
__**A:**__ 2 answers. 1: 19 and 20 will not look different. And no, that is not Android 19. 2: Yes, yes and yes. Slightly different, at least._

_**Q:**__ How did I not start reading this before last month?  
__**A:**__ I have no clever quips. Glad you are though!_

_**Q: **__So I take it that Freeza defeated Cooler in the battle for the throne BEFORE Cooler discovered the 5th form?  
__**A: **__That is correct. Cooler developed the fifth transformation as a means of surpassing both Frieza and King Cold._

_**Q: **__I am looking forward to the Goku vs Vegeta special in the original timeline! I'm curious to see how Vegeta will conquer instant transmission, did Goku make the mistake of telling him about it before the fight, or does he just not use it properly? Either way I look forward to the special, hopefully you guys can break the curse on specials set by DBM. ;)__**  
A: **__We hope this special meets with your approval! We, too, were concerned about the use of Instant Transmission. Goku does tend to overuse techniques, though…_

* * *

_One final note, written in response to a couple reviews. In the epilogue it was noted that Vegeta's reasoning for returning to the Earth was unknown. That didn't mean it was unknown to me, it means the narrator decided not to say what the reasoning was. In fear of leading you too far down the road, I shall say no more. Just know, the Epilogue was deliberately short and vague.  
_


	33. Infection

_Our DeviantART account, ~bringerofdeathDBZ, has new concept and fan art created by Arcane Super Saiyan – make sure you take a look! There is also an announcement about next week's update in the Author Note at the end._

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 7: Infection **

Breakfast at the Briefs residence had become even more of a spectacle now that both Oniya and Trunks were present. The boy from the future, like Vegeta, had been initially resistant to keeping a regular schedule, but due to the new arrivals Bulma insisted that mealtimes be consistent each day. No matter how much the two Saiyans protested, she wouldn't back down. They would either eat with everyone else, or not at all.

C47 insisted on being present at all meals, if only to complain incessantly about the disadvantages faced by all meatbags who were forced to consume organic material to stay alive. As a general rule, his complaints were ignored, but Bulma eventually started bringing a taser to the table. After having his circuits fried several times in succession, the robot finally settled down.

Vegeta's training still got overly intense from time to time. Like before, he would stay in his gravity room for days on end, only leaving when exhaustion made it too difficult to stand. After a few months, though, he came to the conclusion that his training was more productive when he was well-rested. He skipped meals on occasion, but for the most part he and his son developed similar routines.

Trunks also found numerous opportunities to observe his father's training. Watching the prince of Saiyans practice his fighting technique was almost like going to a highly rehearsed performance of _cirque du soleil_; Vegeta's skills were unparalleled. Each time Trunks thought he had reached a new plateau in his combat abilities, watching his father train for just a few minutes immediately showed him how much farther he had to go. This happened frequently enough that the prince began making snide remarks to his son whenever he came around.

"So, back again, I see?" Vegeta didn't even turn his head to look at Trunks. "You might want to consider surrendering to these androids if you haven't learned my fighting style by now." Despite his dismissive tone, the prince wasn't suggesting that his son give up. He had grown up in a place where ridicule was the most direct form of motivation; Saiyans were practically Spartan in their fierce commitment to combat. As hostile as the prince's words sounded, he was fostering a father-son relationship in the same way that his own father had done with him.

Trunks had quickly learned to understand Vegeta's approach. Though slightly more sensitive to others than his father, he too was hardened by years of combat. Rather than being offended by Vegeta's insults, the young man resolved to use them as additional motivation. Unfortunately, there was never really any good way to answer. Trunks had so many questions he wanted to ask, but they never spent time together apart from training…and that didn't seem likely to change any time soon.

"Father, I'd like to learn more about our people. I've heard you talk about the pride of the Saiyan race, but I don't really know anything about it. I know you expect a lot of us Saiyans, but I don't really know what that comes from." His Saiyan identity hadn't really meant much to him before – it was something that the adult Gohan had almost never spoken of – but now he wanted more than anything to earn the respect of his father.

Vegeta still hadn't looked at the boy. For being the offspring of royalty, the young half-Saiyan was embarrassingly ignorant about Saiyan culture. The prince continued throwing punches into the air, pondering what he would say. 'My son should forget it. The Saiyans are no more. All that remain are me and that clown Kakarott.' But, as the prince thought more about Goku, his mind wavered. 'Yet If I don't teach my son about being a Saiyan, he'll doubtless end up adopting the culture of these Earthlings just as Kakarott has. I can't allow that.'

"Fine." Vegeta's arms dropped heavily to his sides as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his face. Opening the training room door, the prince yelled orders to his crew. "Oniya, prepare for takeoff. C47, tell that blasted Earth woman we'll be gone a few days. I'd never hear the end of it if I left with her 'little pumpkin' without leaving word." Trunks blushed for a moment – his mother's pet name for him was terribly embarrassing. Even so, the thought of travel was exciting. Where were they going? He didn't know, but he was sure it would be different from traveling in his time machine. Now, he would get to actually see where he was going.

* * *

Trunks stood in the lounge of the _Bringer of Death_, watching the constellations shift and melt as thousands of stars whizzed by. A slight haze – the relativistic drag produced by the ship's engines – partly distorted the view, but it was still spectacular.

"This is your first time, I presume?"

Oniya's voice startled the young half-Saiyan. "Uh, yes ma'am, it is." Despite the war-shredded world he had grown up in, his mother had made sure he had good manners. "I've been to one other planet once before, but I used my time machine to teleport there. I've never been out in actual space before."

The alien pilot walked over and stood beside him. "Breathtaking, isn't it? I still remember my first flight into space. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as this…my whole family had just been killed and I was being taken as a slave. But I still remember watching the stars trace lines across the sky through the thick portholes on the ship's hold. I knew that if there was something that beautiful in space, there must be hope somewhere."

Trunks smiled. He could understand the way she felt. At this moment, in a time and place so far removed from the nightmare he called home, it seemed like anything was possible.

"Why do the stars seem to change shape as you pass them?" wondered Trunks.

"Believe it or not, we are actually watching decades of history unfold." Oniya was happy to explain exactly what they were witnessing. "Moving faster than the speed of light allows us to perceive outside time at a different rate than we normally would. For a long time, scientists didn't think it was possible to fly faster than light, because it would send you back in time. I haven't seen the design for your time machine, but I'm guessing that's basically how it works – some kind of looped wormhole."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, that's what mom said. I don't really understand how it works, though. I'm just glad I made it here in one piece."

"Time travel worked well for you, but it's not something you want to happen accidentally. It's certainly not something you want to happen every time you make a jump to another system. Unlike your time machine, slipstream travel keeps time and space connected while you move through both. This prevents any imbalances in time, and it also means that you see the history of stars unfold as you move past them."

The young Saiyan continued staring at the kaleidoscope of light in awe. "It's really something, isn't it?"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Vegeta sat motionless in his throne chair, staring out of the flight deck window. Trunks stood, arms folded, at his left side. Just outside the ship, clusters of rock spun slowly, scattered around like an asteroid field. To the prince, the lifeless collection was pregnant with meaning, but Trunks still didn't know what he was looking at.

"This is all that remains of our home planet, son. It was destroyed by Frieza about thirty years ago."

A flood of realization overwhelmed the boy. 'So, the home world of my people…why do I get the feeling that the Earth of my own future will look like this before long?' Instantly, it was as if the half Saiyan was back in his own time, feeling the same sense of hopelessness he had grown up knowing. 'No. It may be too late for Planet Vegeta, but it's not too late for Earth. This time, we have my father AND Goku.'

The boy suddenly realized that this was probably the first time his father had returned to the ruins of the planet that bore his name. There wouldn't have been any reason for Vegeta to have returned, and Frieza probably wouldn't have allowed it. In fact, he didn't really know why his father had returned now.

"So, father, what was it like?"

Vegeta still remained seated, resisting the urge to stand at the sight of his former home. It was indeed the first time he had returned since its destruction, and the emotional impact was greater than he had expected. For a moment, at his son's question, it was like he could see the planet once again: the dirty orange sand of the surface and the harsh red sky. During the peak of Frieza's reign, they had constructed tall white buildings fitted with bubbly blue windows, and the cities had known a glory the Saiyans had never before achieved. In fact, nearly all their heightened technology had been brought to them by Frieza. Before the Planet Trade Empire, the Saiyans had been a people who dressed in animal skins and lived in mud huts. Ironic that the same being who brought them so much luxury and intelligence also brought their own deaths.

"We were fools, son. Our annihilation was a result of our own greed and ambition." Vegeta finally stood, crossing his arms like his son as he stared out at the remains of Vegeta-sei. "Tell me, Trunks, for those who value strength above all else, what is their purpose if they do not attain it?"

The young Super Saiyan didn't know exactly what his father wanted to hear. "Isn't the purpose to strive to be the greatest, even if you never achieve it?"

The prince remained motionless. "I thought so, son…for a very long time. But, looking back, the Saiyan pursuit of strength did them no good. Frieza destroyed them all, effortlessly. The might of the Saiyan race was extinguished without even a semblance of honor."

"But…if you hadn't trained to raise your power, you would have never become a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza, right?"

Vegeta glanced over at the boy, suddenly irritated. Clearly, he wasn't listening. "You're missing the point. It does you no good to train if you never achieve your goal. Your grandfather, the King of all Saiyans, was an honorable man. He was powerful in his time, yet he died no differently than the rest of our race—with his honor stolen by Frieza."

Trunks listened quietly, knowing from Vegeta's tone that the prince wasn't finished.

"Despite all his pride, he never had true power. He never realized the true potential of our race." Vegeta stared at his son without blinking. "Somehow, growing up on a strange planet with only another half-Saiyan to train you, you managed to become a thousand times stronger than he ever was. Not only that, but you became a Super Saiyan without even knowing the significance of your accomplishment." His tone lacked any semblance of pride. "Yet for all your strength…if you do not become stronger than these androids yourself, you are as much of a failure as he was. Whether you die at their hands or let someone else fight them for you, you will perish just as the rest of our race – utterly without honor."

Trunks immediately understood. It felt strange, hearing advice from the same man who, in his own time, had murdered Goku and been slaughtered by these same androids. Apparently, Future Vegeta had died without honor as well. That was a realization he would keep to himself, though.

"I see." The boy was suddenly nervous as yet another realization hit him. 'My father is saying that it's not enough for me to save this world – I have to be able to defeat the androids myself. All this time, I've been depending on him and Goku to fight them together…it's holding me back. What is the purpose of my own training if I'm using them as a crutch?' Trunks was amazed at how his father continued to challenge him, not just in strength, but in every area imaginable. He smiled to himself, careful not to let Vegeta see.

Interrupting the boy's reflection, Vegeta turned to Oniya. Though she had been trying to distance herself from the prince since being revived, she still empathized with him over the loss of his race. Of course, she knew better than to display any such sympathy.

"Is there any reason to go by Frieza Planet 79 on our way back to Earth?" the prince asked.

"Yes, my lord. We could most certainly pick up some replacement armor and spares. Our supply is nearly depleted, and if you'd like another special scouter made, I can acquire the parts. Also, it would be helpful to add a second healing tank – with both you and your son training so often, I think a backup is a good idea."

The prince turned and began walking back to the gravity room. "Make it so."

* * *

Half a year had passed since Oniya and Yamcha had been revived, and it was time for young Trunks to be born. Although the prince stated coldly he had no interest in attending the birth, he kept his senses attuned to the woman from the moment she went into the hospital until he could feel the ki of his newborn son.

Several of Bulma's other friends were there to support her, Chi-chi and Launch included. Future Trunks was present in the waiting room; he felt strange about the idea of attending his own birth. All the Z Fighters had decided that the baby's tail would need to be removed at birth – everyone had far too many bad memories of Oozarus. With a little help from Kami, they ensured that it wouldn't grow back.

Everything went smoothly. The tiny baby boy was perfectly healthy and began squalling immediately. At Oniya's suggestion, Bulma was moved to a healing tank just after the birth, which had her feeling better than ever in mere short hours. The next day, she headed home with her child.

Thus began the life of Chibi Trunks.

* * *

With his mother preoccupied with her baby and his father more determined than ever to avoid the woman – the prince was terribly uncomfortable with the drooling, screaming infant – Future Trunks found himself on his own quite often. He had been alone most of his life, making very few friends and hardly seeing anyone besides his mother, but being in the past had introduced him to the option of a more social lifestyle. This particular day, he had decided to meet up with Gohan in the city.

Being around Goku's son was one of his favorite things, and despite the reversal in their relative ages, they still had the same natural friendship. The younger Gohan was just as smart, but still possessed much of his childhood innocence, a contrast with his future self. Though he had traveled through space to alien worlds and fought the most powerful monsters in the universe, Gohan still knew how to laugh. This particular afternoon, the two had eaten at a downtown burger joint and were now enjoying a pair of double chocolate milkshakes.

"Hey, Trunks, what was the grown up me like?" the boy asked.

Trunks winced at the question. He had been watching, observing the boy, and comparing him to the Gohan he knew. "Well, you were the best role model I could have ever hoped for. I don't want to overwhelm you with it all, but I can say that I already see the same qualities in you as I did growing up. You're a natural leader, Gohan, and you care deeply about what's right. Make that into your strength, and I'm sure you'll become an even greater man than the one I know."

"Really, Trunks? Hey, do you think I'll be able to be a Super Saiyan too?" It was something pressing hard on the boy's mind. His father and Piccolo had both been training him each day, pushing him harder than ever before. He wanted nothing more than to follow in their footsteps.

"You will, Gohan. There's no doubt in my mind. In fact, I hope that with my help you can become a Super Saiyan much sooner." As he said the words, he immediately regretted them; without trying to, he had let slip that Gohan's original transformation had been too late.

"Oh." The other half-Saiyan frowned, playing with the straw in his empty glass. "How did I, Trunks? In the future, I mean. How did I transform?"

Trunks stared down at the empty milkshake in front of him. "What I'm about to tell you isn't going to be pleasant. The important thing for you to know is, Gohan, that this time you CAN do it…things WILL be different."

Gohan gulped. "Was I too late?"

"Mother told me that ever since Piccolo saved you from Nappa, the two of you have been close. Now that I've seen you both, I know it's true. I think that's why he sacrificed himself for you a second time. He died to protect you from the androids."

Gohan felt tears forming in his eyes. "Again? He did…a…again?" Gohan wiped his eyes quickly, not wanting to show his distress. "How did it happen?"

"All I know is what you told me, and you didn't tell me much. I think that Piccolo bought you time…time to escape from the androids. Because of him, you survived, and because of his death, you became a Super Saiyan." Trunks looked up Gohan, his eyes catching the boy's. He smiled as he sensed the younger half-Saiyan's emotion. "You weren't strong enough to beat the androids, but you were strong enough to survive and keep fighting. You trained me – if it wasn't for Piccolo, I never would have survived either. Most of all, you never gave up hope. That's why I came back, Gohan. Hope."

The black haired boy put his hands on the table and stood, boldly. "I won't let that happen again, Trunks…I promise!" An enigmatic determination began to grow on the boy's face, the fear leaving his body as his resolve grew. "My whole life I've been depending on others to save me…I've always been in the way. When it gets to crunch time and the battle gets tough, I just freeze up. I'm no good to anybody. Well, no more."

"That's the spirit, Gohan. And I'm sure if you keep working hard you'll be one of our strongest contenders. There's still plenty of time for you to prepare, man. Have hope, like the Gohan I know."

The boy smiled, now excited to get back to his training. "Yeah!"

* * *

_One year later…_

Bulma was insistent on everyone keeping in touch. With the intense training by nearly every Z Fighter, most were too preoccupied for social visits. However, she made it a personal prerogative to have everyone over to eat as often as possible. After one such meal at Capsule Corporation, Tien approached Goku. "Say, if you don't mind me asking, Goku - what was the highest you ever went with the kaioken technique?"

The Saiyan scratched his head. "Wow, it's been a while. Uh...I'm not sure exactly; anything above twenty times my normal strength was really hard. At first, getting stronger made more intense kaioken easier, but after the battle with Frieza it started to get really difficult."

Tien nodded. When he had first learned kaioken from King Kai, it had felt like a warm rush of heat welling up inside him. Pushing it to more than double his ordinary strength was a very distinct sensation, as if he had broken through a heavy, thick barrier. With training, he had learned to identify each level as he passed it.

"I guess your body is a little different than mine. After all, you're not exactly human. I'm having trouble getting above the eighth level, but then again I think I'm stronger than you were on Namek."

"Hah! I knew you could use it!" Goku grinned. "King Kai said he didn't think anyone else would be able to pull it off, but I knew that if anyone could, it would be you. You've always been a fast learner. And yeah, I'm sure you're a lot stronger than I was then."

Tien hesitated. "Well, do you think we could spar some time?" He wasn't sure how his old rival would take the request. "I mean, I obviously can't face you when you're a Super Saiyan, but I think I could give you a run for your money in your normal state."

"Of course!" Goku accepted much more quickly than the three-eyed warrior had expected. "I've never seen kaioken used from the other side. How about tomorrow morning, right after breakfast? We can meet just south of Mount Paozu."

Tien agreed, glad. Finally, he would be able to really test his strength.

The next day, the two old rivals met on a grassy hilltop dotted with trees. Both showed up in the same style of gi they had each worn so many years before, except that they now each had King Kai's kanji emblazoned on the backs.

"It'll be just like old times, won't it?" Goku landed gently, already in a fighting stance. He hoped Tien would be able to give him a good fight; though training as a Super Saiyan increased his strength quickly, Trunks was the only one who could spar with him when he transformed. Though the young man from the future was learning quickly, he still didn't quite have the practiced form or technique of a true martial artist like Tien.

Piccolo was also gaining strength rapidly, his potential had risen greatly when he fused with Nail. After only a year of training, he completely surpassed Goku in strength—that is, until the Saiyan transformed. The Namekian was a brilliant fighter, but practicing against the same opponent over and over did get a bit dull. Now, if a warrior as skilled as Tien could give him a challenge...well, that would be something.

Tien tightened his belt and assumed an old stance from his Crane School days. "Yep, let's get this started!"

Goku flexed his muscles, then dashed forward with a high-speed burst of punches that would have turned any ordinary mortal into jello. Expertly, Tien dodged them each and threw a spinning kick. The Saiyan leapt upward to avoid it and slammed down with both fists, but his opponent teleported out of the way.

The two warriors continued to exchange attacks, but not a single blow landed. They dodged and ducked expertly, a pair of blurs leaving glowing trails across the hillside.

"Okay, you're fast, I'll give you that." Tien was panting. "But seriously, Goku! I can tell you aren't trying!"

The Saiyan caught one of his punches and held him immobile. "You really are strong, probably twice as strong as I was when I fought Frieza the first time. I'm just trying to make it interesting. "

Tien twisted away. "Then why don't you try to hit—"

THUMM! A fist caught him in the jaw, lifting him off the ground.

Tien got up, grinning. "That's more like it! KAIOKEN!"

Now clothed in deep red flame, the three-eyed warrior went on the offensive. No longer could Goku merely dodge each blow; he blocked and parried smoothly, the shock of each impact resounding across the landscape. He blocked a kick and used the momentum to launch himself up with a backflip kick. Tien twisted backward to avoid it, his kaioken aura still pulsing around him. Goku hadn't yet fully powered up.

"Wow, I never saw it from the outside." Goku was clearly impressed to see someone else using the Kai technique with such ease. "You're using the fifth level, right?"

Without pausing, Tien released another flurry of punches. "Yeah, I'm five times stronger than my ordinary strength. Is it that easy to tell?"

Goku shook his head 'no' as he blocked and then kicked hard, sending Tien flying across the landscape. "I can only tell because I still remember what it feels like."

"Well, let's see how you handle this!" Tien's red aura disappeared and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Multi-form!" His body shimmered, then split into two copies.

"It won't do you any good," laughed Goku. "You tried that in the last Budo—"

Two voices cut him off simultaneously. "KAIOKEN TIMES EIGHT!"

Goku was suddenly faced with two copies of Tien, each four times stronger than the warrior's base state. He found that staying in one place really wasn't an option; the two copies worked in perfect harmony. Whenever he blocked a punch or kick from one of them, the other used the opening to slip under his defense and knock him back.

"Not laughing any more, huh?" said one of the Tiens as he landed a heavy blow to Goku's ribs. The Saiyan recovered quickly and backhanded him, only to narrowly dodge a vicious kick aimed at his head. The other Tien chuckled. "Splitting like this actually puts less stress on our bodies, because the strain is spread out."

Goku crouched, pulling his arms close to his side. "Oh yeah? Well, let's see how long you can keep it up!" Extending both his arms, he released an explosion of white energy that sent both his opponents flying. "Ready to fight me at full power?"

Both Tiens crossed their arms, cocky. "Good luck, Saiyan."

"YAAAA!"

* * *

A few thousand miles away, Piccolo was startled out of his meditation. "What an incredible power! He's gotten a lot stronger since our last battle." Piccolo knew that he was still much stronger than Goku's base state, mostly because Goku had given up using the kaioken himself. But there seemed to be no limit to the Saiyan's power, especially considering that Goku clearly wasn't yet a Super Saiyan. Once again, the Namek was challenged to go beyond his former limits.

"We'll be ready, Goku. We must."

* * *

In his gravity chamber at Capsule Corp, Vegeta suddenly paused, his eyes darting to the right. "So, it looks like Kakarott's training is paying off. I'm sure he'll need every ounce of that strength to defend against the androids, and then later…to defend against me." The prince smiled, resuming his punches. "I swear: if that clown doesn't give me first crack at them, I'll end him then and there."

* * *

The two clones of Tien charged at the same time, a red maelstrom of energy swirling around Goku. The Saiyan's bright white aura stayed close to his body as he effortlessly blocked every blow.

"Now this is a workout!" He counterattacked, sending both of them flying back with two lightning-fast punches despite their attempted blocks. Goku gave chase, driving his opponents up the hill rapidly. Even with kaioken, the two clones were each less than half his strength.

The two Tiens pulled away and flew straight up, maintaining their distance from Goku. In unison, they extended their arms. "Double Dodon Ray!"

Four red beams shot down at Goku, one from each of the four index fingers extended toward him. The Saiyan grinned. All four beams struck him at the same time...and passed straight through the afterimage.

"What the—" The two clones were cut short as Goku appeared behind each of them in turn and sent them plummeting into the explosion with two well-placed chops. The Tiens shimmered and then morphed back together.

The three-eyed warrior shook his head, wincing. "I thought that powering each of my clones up with kaioken would give me the edge, but it looks like that technique just won't work on you. I guess I'll have to fight you in one piece now."

Goku landed softly in front of him. "Fine by me! Using the kaioken with your multi-form technique wasn't something I had expected, sure, but you'll need more than tricks to give me a real challenge."

"Well, let's hope I don't disappoint." Tien folded his hands and closed all three of his eyes. As he concentrated, he slowly rose off the ground. Red energy began gathering around him.

"Kaioken...TIMES NINE!"

He disappeared and reappeared just inches from Goku's face with a powerful punch that sent the Saiyan reeling. Without pausing, he delivered a skillful series of perfectly-executed blows that drove his opponent back several dozen yards. A final roundhouse kick to Goku's jaw flipped him backward into the ground, leaving a massive crater.

BLAM! Goku exploded out of the crater, clothed in his natural white aura, and smashed his fist into Tien's chest. THUMM! Tien returned the attack with his own powerful uppercut.

The two warriors battled furiously, the shockwaves from each blow flattening the landscape around them. Goku's fluid, uninterrupted fighting style wasn't as forceful as Tien's deliberate, sequenced attacks, but he was able to land more blows. The two seemed almost perfectly matched.

After a few minutes, though, it became apparent that Tien's stamina was quickly waning. The kaioken that made him Goku's equal was draining his reserves. With only moments of energy left, he dashed up into the air and lifted his hands in front of his forehead.

"TIMES NINE KIKOHO!"

"Oh, crap!" Goku saw the tri-beam stance being formed and reacted immediately. WOOSH! Instantly a Super Saiyan, he pulled both hands to his side. "Kamehameha!"

FOOM! The blue and golden beams met with a gigantic explosion, knocking both warriors back.

Goku picked himself up quickly and flew to where Tien was laying on his back. "Hey, you all right?" Tien sat up slowly. "Whoa...yeah, I think so. I've never tried the tri-beam with such a high kaioken before."

"That was really impressive!" Though Goku was clearly in better shape after the explosion, he was panting just as hard. "Not only were you able to keep up with me using kaioken, but your tri-thing was nearly a match for my Super Saiyan state. And from what I can tell, you'll be able to take kaioken a lot farther than I ever could."

Still half-stunned, Tien allowed himself the luxury of one brief grin. Maybe he could be useful against the androids after all.

* * *

Almost three years had passed since the death of King Cold. According to Future Trunks, they now had only eight months months before the androids would be released by the nefarious Dr. Gero.

Everyone thought it quite amusing to be celebrating a second birthday and a twenty-second birthday for the same person on the same day. Though Trunks was actually a little older due to his time traveling, he had no desire to calculate his exact age; keeping his birthday the same just made sense. Besides, having this joint birthday party was their last milestone before the arrival of the androids, one of the few remaining happy moments truly free of worry. All the warriors of Earth gathered together at the Capsule Corporation for a picnic. In addition to the abundant singing and dancing, mounds and mounds of food had been prepared. Goku, in particular, was eating more than ever.

"Blame it on all this training as a Super Saiyan," Goku laughed, a rack of ribs in each hand, "but I just can't get enough of this food!"

Vegeta gorged himself as well, but he tended to choose finer fare than Kakarott. Over the past three years, the prince had discovered a variety of delicious ales and lagers; his favorite among them being one called Kentucky Bourbon Barrel Ale. Now that Trunks was definitely old enough to imbibe, regardless of "time zone", his father introduced him to a few favorites. Finally, they had something in common besides training—beer. The young man returned the favor by introducing Vegeta to the strange Earth drink called Powerade—it really hit the spot after each long workout.

For the first time, Trunks was experiencing the world as it had been before the androids. Though he was unsettled by how oblivious the public seemed, it was still a nice escape from the nightmare of his future. Every few weeks, he would take a day off of his training to go into the city with his mother and his young counterpart. Nobody was a bigger hit with little Trunks than himself, and despite the constant dread of the androids, the young man from the future really was happy. The child was even becoming a decent little warrior, despite his father being too preoccupied to train him; the young man from the future had taken up the slack. Chibi Trunks had known his future counterpart his entire life, whom he called Uncle Trunk, and the two were fast friends. In particular, the two-year-old could often be seen carrying around a plastic sword and attacking imaginary monsters across the Capsule Corporation property.

* * *

Long after the birthday celebration had concluded, late that night, both adult Trunks and Vegeta were still awake, training. With only a few months left before the androids were supposed to appear, the pair of Super Saiyans had begun to push themselves harder than ever before. Though Trunks had nearly mastered his father's fighting style, he was still not satisfied with his strength. He was confident he had done all he could, yet the dread of the androids was something that constantly caused him doubt. His father had become increasingly secretive in his training, and the boy had hit a plateau. Despite all his efforts, he was making less and less progress.

* * *

_Several months later..._

With mere weeks remaining before the appearance of the androids, Trunks started flying out to Mount Paozu to check on Gohan's progress. Abruptly, he spotted the boy flying toward him at full speed. Feeling a strange tension in his energy signature, Trunks accelerated. What could possibly be wrong?

"TRUNKS! Come quick!" the boy yelled. "It's my dad, something's wrong with him!"

Future Trunks suddenly panicked. What could have happened? If Goku couldn't fight, then his whole journey – the fight with Cold – these past three years of training – it would all be for nothing!

"What's wrong with him, Gohan? What do you mean?"

"He just collapsed during training today, clutching his chest, and now he won't wake up. Mom's been taking care of him for the last hour, but he's got a high temperature and his pupils aren't responsive. I was on my way to bring Bulma and some doctors, but I don't know how long he will make it. You have to help him!"

A chill ran down the half-Saiyan's spine. He immediately recognized the symptoms that Gohan was describing. 'How...how could Goku have become infected? It's far too soon for anyone to get the virus, let alone him!' He made his decision quickly. "I have to get to him right now, Gohan, before it's too late. If this is what I think it is, we don't have much time!"

* * *

_Future Timeline, one month after Trunks had originally departed…_

Bulma was brewing a pot of capsule coffee in her underground base. There was still a good supply left—it had been in one of the few storehouses that hadn't been destroyed the first time the androids attacked Capsule Corporation. This morning, like every morning, she wondered whether she would see her son again. They hadn't been sure how much time would have to pass before the machine could safely re-enter the original timestream, so she had told Trunks to set its return forward at least a week for each year he remained in the past. She knew the androids would arrive soon. Any day, he could return victorious!

Suddenly, she heard a loud crack, following by a low hum. The sound of the wormhole closing was unmistakable. Looking outside, she felt a rush of excitement. There was no doubt about it: her son had returned!

"Oh, Trunks, you're back!" She ran towards the yellow machine, not understanding why her son hadn't exited yet. "What's the matter, son? Come on out."

As she rolled her ladder up to the machine, peering inside, she gasped.

"GOKU?!"

* * *

_We hope you've enjoyed this chapter, particularly the big reveal at the end! It was hard to know how to come up with the right balance of training, exposition, and dialogue for this segment, but a lot of important things had to happen. We're sure you're all ready to get back to the action!_

_Speaking of action, you'll have to wait two more weeks to find out what happens to Goku, because next week will be another _Bringer of Death _special: the story of Future Tapion. As an added bonus, this upcoming chapter has been cleared with the writers of Dragonball Multiverse; it is a new backstory for Universes 12 and 14. Have you ever wondered what happened when Hoi and Tapion came to Earth in the original timeline? How did Mirai Trunks become a Super Saiyan? Who defeated Hirudegarn? These questions will be answered, along with new chapter art by our very own Arcane Super Saiyan!_

_Now, a few Q and A's:_

_**Q: **__I'm getting the uncomfortable feeling that Vegeta is turning into a Mary-Sue. I realize it's centered around but the Sue-iness is slowly creeping in.  
__**A: **__I have a hard time agreeing with that. It made perfect sense for Future Vegeta to win the fight in the last chapter. He's doing well now, but he isn't going to be some unstoppable unbeatable force in BoD…he has many obstacles to overcome. I won't make him a Gary Stu._

_**Q: **__It was a good chapter but I think Goku gave up/loose too fast.  
__**A:**__ I saw a lot of comments saying something similar. If you read the fight again, you'll see that Goku is on the offensive from the very beginning. He goes at it 100% from the start, and he gets in a LOT of good hits, but the thing was he knew from the beginning that Vegeta meant business. Vegeta kept coming back from all his attacks. The strength gap between them was nothing compared to the difference in their stamina. Remember that Vegeta had been a Super Saiyan for much longer. Goku gave it his best shot, and when it was time to concede he pinned all his hopes on the mercy of Vegeta…which got him killed. _

_**Q: **__No reason as to why Vegeta returned to Earth?! Man, I feel jipped at that last bit. I would have loved to see inside his head or know what he was thinking even returning to Earth. I just figured he would put it behind him like a bad hang over and never look back on it.  
__**A:**__ I was specifically vague regarding OT Vegeta...if he ever were to appear again, what would happen to him and how would he be judged, etc. All these are important questions, but I wish to keep the answers to myself for now…and quite a long time probably. But maybe that vaguely answers the why._

_**Q: **__I think I heard mention of a Bringer of Death/Honor Trip crossover being discussed. A DBM-style setting would be cool-you could even just write a DBM story with some of the universes replaced with yours (although you might have to wait until after the Buu saga to do that, to fit it into DBM's timeline.) But whatever you do, I can't wait to read it.  
__**A:**__ Such a thing may have been discussed. Me, David, and Vigor have at least mentioned it, but it will be a long time before we get to it. Still, I'm glad you're excited at the prospect. And we've thrown around a few possibilities about what might happen after BoD is over. _

_**Q: **__Had Vegeta not knocked Gohan out after he killed Goku, would he have been able to transform and finish off Vegeta. We know he's stronger than Vegeta and Goku were when they transformed and he certainly had the catalyst since his father died.  
__**A:**__ 'We KNOW he's stronger than Vegeta and Goku?' I'm afraid the only people that KNOW how strong Gohan is once he becomes a Super Saiyan are David and I. He did have the motivation with his dad dying, and he might have transformed, but he didn't. Vegeta saw to that by knocking him out, but let me settle your doubt nonetheless. Even if Gohan transformed he would be no match for Vegeta. There are so many factors involved, like Gohan not being able to train up his base as high as he would if he were a SSJ._

_**Q: **__I'm a huge Vegeta fan but your depiction of him in this chapter really made me hate him...  
__**A:** Well, I'll actually take that as a __compliment. Some people only love the reformed Vegeta, who wouldn't hurt anyone…this clearly isn't him. Our Vegeta is truly the Bringer of Death. Sure, he doesn't gain satisfaction or take enjoyment from slaughtering helpless innocents—yet he has a reputation to uphold and an Empire to run. And yes, he has reformed some from the monster he once was. But, he still places a high value on his honor—so much so that he would kill to regain it. Don't think Canon Vegeta wouldn't have done the exact same thing if he had been stronger than Goku and there were no androids (or no one to warn them). Pride is everything to him, and he simply followed what he believed to be right…many would applaud him for doing so. There was no heartless senseless murder in what he did killing Goku. It was all for the sake of regaining what had been stolen from him—and part of Goku even realized the prince was right to have offense against him. Anyway, that was a different Vegeta. The Vegeta in the present has already changed dramatically—his son from the future is mostly to thank for that._

_**Q:**__ Anyways, was Future Vegeta killed easily by the Androids, or was there at least a small struggle?  
__**A: **__Oh there was definitely a well fought battle on the Prince's end. Who knows…had the Z fighters joined in to help him things might have ended differently—but we know he would rather die than accept their help, and they would never offer it after what he did to Goku. Needless to say, even if he was close to their strength, there are two of them and they don't tire out during battle._

_**Q:**__ Will you release another special in the future about Vegeta being killed by the Androids, it would be fascinating to read his thoughts when he realizes that he cannot defeat them._ _But can you answer the biggest plot hole, in my view, and that is, why didn't Goku contact Gohan and tell him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?  
__**A:**__ I'm not really psyched to read Vegeta getting pwned by the androids. I'd much rather read what is going to happen this time around. As to the other part of the question, I don't know why people think that the HTC is a magical microwave that pops out Ascended Super Saiyans. Sure, it's a great gateway but that doesn't mean one has to use it to get there. As it so happens, Gohan may have even used the HTC in the BoD OT…_

_**Q: **__Apology: Directed to the unit designated as C-47. It was not my intention to insult you or your speech pattern, it was mimicking as a form of flattery.  
Query: How do you know I am a meat bag? I could perhaps be another robotic unit.  
__Do you think Cell has some of Buu's DNA?  
__**A: **__First, I'm glad that our favorite assassin droid has been a hit with you. He's such a great character that I never tire of his additions and always welcome his commentary. As for the other part of your question—I don't see any way it's possible for Cell to have Buu's DNA in him. His regeneration factor is merely an enhanced result of his Namekian DNA which was altered and perfected by Dr. Gero's computer. Buu is a magical being, whose regeneration is such. Cell, however is a purely biological entity, and his abilities come strictly from science._


	34. Special: Brave Sword

_This Special Chapter, set in the future, answers a question that many DBZ fans have asked time and time again: where did Future Trunks get his sword? The DBZ Movie _Wrath of the Dragon_ gave us a few hints, but it told a story from the present, not the future. Now, for the first time, the answers will be revealed!_

_The story that follows has been verified by Salagir as Dragonball Multiverse compliant. Though the _Bringer of Death _future has several major changes compared to DBM Universes 12 and 14, this portion of the timeline is the same. You will probably notice some references to a fight between Future Gohan and the evil wizard Babidi; we follow DBM canon on this as well. For that saga, check out the DBM fanfics _Twin Pain _and _One Way _(both currently in French)._

_More of the back-story of Hoi and Hirudegarn is available in DBM's U16 fanfic; it's in English. It has additional information about how the events preceding this story came about. For those of you who are familiar with _Wrath of the Dragon_, you will notice that we have changed several of the details about Hirudegarn's strength and abilities. That is entirely intentional; we aren't sticking strictly to the depiction in that film. Our concept is different, but we think it is also vastly improved._

_Additional information, along with a special note to new readers from DBM, can be found at the end of the story. There's also an announcement of new art from Arcane Super Saiyan!_

_If there is anything that's confusing or difficult to understand, let us know in the reviews and we'll do our best to answer your questions! Now: the Legend of the Brave Sword._

* * *

**Bringer of Death Special: Brave Sword**

_Future Timeline._

_Age 774_

The beauty of the deep blue sky contrasted sharply with the charred ruins dotting the landscape. Though the fires had long since died out, a pallor of death still hung over the cities that had been decimated by the murderous cyborgs.

One untouched hill still remained above the largest city. On its slopes, two half-Saiyans hovered in midair, battling furiously. One was a teenager; the other was in his early twenties. The older of the two had short-cropped black hair and wore an orange and blue gi; the younger had lavender hair and wore ordinary street clothes.

The young Saiyan charged his mentor quickly, trying to catch him off guard. But as always, Gohan's reactions were much too swift for his pupil to land a sneak attack. He braced and blocked the incoming punch, pulling Trunk's right arm over to the side and causing the boy to lose balance and flip over in mid-motion. With his left knee, Gohan tapped his pupil just between vertebrae, an attack that would have crippled him in actual battle.

'Man,' Gohan thought. 'As hard he tries, Trunks still doesn't have the warrior instinct. He's just an amateur. Maybe It's my fault he's so clumsy…I'm not near the teacher Piccolo was.'

Feeling Gohan's gentle tap, the only son of Vegeta realized that he had made a costly blunder, again. He didn't know exactly what he had done wrong. It was always like this…he knew he was constantly making mistakes, but he couldn't figure out how to fix them, no matter how hard he thought about it. But he knew his focus was lacking; his mind was consumed with the thought of transforming into a Super Saiyan. It was always there – a constant, unspoken expectation that weighed on his consciousness.

Had it been the same way for his father? The pursuit of a dream – a legend – that was always there, taunting him. Of course, he had Gohan as an example; his father had been alone in his pursuit of the Super Saiyan transformation for nearly his whole life. Why couldn't he do what his father had done? More than anything, he was frustrated with himself…his own doubt was more of a hindrance than anything else.

Trunks hung back for a moment, panting. "How old will I have to be before I can go Super Saiyan like you? I want to be able to really help!"

Gohan smiled at his young pupil. "You're already old enough, Trunks. Remember, I was younger than you when I first transformed. But the power only comes when it's an absolute necessity—when there is no other option. You can't just will it to happen. I can tell that you want to transform, but you won't until you really need it—you just have to find that need."

The boy charged back at his mentor, putting everything he had into a series of punches and kicks. "But...I DO need it!"

As he continued blocking his pupil's attacks, Gohan took a moment to reflect. The thought of having another Super Saiyan was always thrilling. Another warrior to fight alongside him could make all the difference. As much as he hated Vegeta, the proud prince _had _been a fantastic warrior. With his present strength, he was confident that the two of them could have fought the androids together and won. Then again, the androids didn't seem as strong now…or maybe that was just an imagination born of a child's terror. In any case, Vegeta probably wouldn't have accepted his help anyway.

He remembered the way he had felt after his own transformation – like he was invincible. But the androids were just too strong. If Trunks could indeed transform, he wanted to be there to make sure the boy didn't do anything rash. Despite more than a decade of training, he still couldn't take the androids on by himself—and he was far more powerful than Trunks, even in his normal state.

It was hard to believe that there were enemies out there even stronger than the androids, but he knew there were. His narrow brush with Dabura only a year before was proof enough of that. He had been incredibly fortunate to escape with his life. The sorcerer Babidi had sacrificed the powerful demon in the hopes of resurrecting some even stronger monster, but had failed. Gohan still felt sick about killing the wizard, but it was something that had to be done.

The brush with Babidi and his minions had prompted Gohan to begin training Trunks in earnest. Though they had learned to avoid the androids most of the time, anything could happen; Gohan wanted the Earth to be protected if he wasn't there. It had only been a year, but the boy was a fast learner. The older half-Saiyan simply wished he could remember how Piccolo had trained him; he felt like there were so many skills he couldn't explain.

Frustrated, Gohan flared his energy, surprising the boy. Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to push Trunks beyond his limits. "Someday soon, Trunks. You'll transform, I'm sure of it. I just don't know how. But I have faith in you."

* * *

The next day, Trunks flew low over one of the cities close to the ruins of Capsule Corporation. Despite the scourge of the machines, many refugees still survived, scraping out a living in any way they could. Today, he headed to a makeshift shelter to help the refugees collect supplies. The androids hadn't been sighted in this region for quite a while.

As he started to come in for a landing, he sensed someone's energy fluctuate rapidly, as if someone relatively weak was terribly frightened. The signal was coming from only a few streets away; he quickly changed course and dropped down to the ground.

Coming around a corner, he saw two thugs confronting a short, scared-looking man. Both the thugs were training automatic weapons on their victim and loudly demanding that he hand over the small golden box he was holding defensively.

"Hey, stop that!" Trunks ran up to them quickly, already moving into a fighting stance. "Leave that poor man alone!"

The larger thug turned to him, a snarl on his face. "This is none of your concern, kid. Get lost, or we'll fill you with lead too!"

"I told you, leave him alone. If you drop your weapons and leave now, no one has to get hurt."

The other thug also turned to look at him. "This little punk thinks he's tough stuff. Guess I'll teach him a lesson." Scowling, he pointed his automatic handgun at Trunks and squeezed the trigger.

Rat-rat-rat-rat-BLAMM! The gun suddenly exploded as the boy grabbed the end of the barrel. "I told you to leave him alone. HYAH!" With a wave of his hand, both the thugs went flying across the alley and smashed into the brick wall on the other side, unconscious. Though Trunks was nothing compared to the androids, he was more than strong enough for bullets to be completely ineffective against him.

Trunks quickly turned to the robed man who still cowered on one side. On closer examination, he wasn't sure that it was a man after all – the being was short, but clearly old, with pink skin and long, pointed ears. "It's all right, sir; I won't hurt you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you! Those men were going to kill me, I'm sure of it!"

"What's your name?" Trunks asked.

The being smiled, revealing sharp, yellowed teeth. "My name is Hoi – I am a priest of the ancient Kashvar order. I came to Earth several years ago. You must be one of those Saiyans I have heard so much about."

The boy was surprised. "That's right! My name is Trunks. I'm actually half-Saiyan. How do you know about us?"

Hoi told him. Having heard of the mystical dragon balls on Earth, he had traveled across the galaxy in the hopes that he might be able to use them. Showing Trunks a small, ornate music box, he explained that the box contained a powerful weapon capable of destroying any evil. If the dragon balls could be used to open the magically sealed box, they could use the weapon to defeat the androids and restore peace to the entire galaxy.

Trunks frowned. "Well, that sounds great, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. The dragon balls don't work anymore. The androids killed the keeper of the dragon balls; they are useless now. But I can try to open the box myself! I'm pretty strong."

Smiling his strange smile again, Hoi handed the box to the boy. "Feel free to try. If you can break the seal in any way, the weapon will be released. But the box is protected by strong magic; I fear that force alone will not be sufficient."

The cunning Kashvar chuckled to himself. 'This fool has no idea what he's about to unleash…haha. I'll show them all, even those traitors who sealed the lower half of Hirudegarn inside me. Once the box is opened, it's only a matter of time before the upper half is released…and then I'll be in control of the most powerful creature to ever exist! The power will be all mine.'

The son of Vegeta held the box in his hands, suddenly feeling a strange chill trickle through his fingers. There was definitely something very peculiar about the contraption, but he couldn't discern exactly what.

Sure enough, the golden box proved impervious to the boy's efforts. No matter how he squeezed or twisted or shook it, his hands simply slid off the surface. But Trunks was determined to find a way—opening this box might be their best chance to defeat the androids.

"Well, let's take it to my sensei, Gohan. He's a Super Saiyan. If anyone can open the box, he can!"

* * *

Back at their camp, Gohan was initially suspicious. Somehow, Hoi reminded him of the evil wizard Babidi. Their appearances weren't _that_ similar, but something about the way the "priest" smiled bothered him.

After Trunks begged him to try, though, he assented. Easily powering up to his Super Saiyan form, he gripped the box in one hand and lifted his other hand in a fist. Faster than anyone could see, he brought it down hard. THUMM!

To his surprise, the box remained perfectly intact. His clenched fist had simply bounded off the surface, as if held back by an invisible force-field. Frustrated, he flung the box up into the air. "Stand back, everyone!"

He charged up an attack in one hand. "YAAHH!"

A brilliant beam of golden energy erupted from his hand, completely encompassing the falling box. The light from his attack was momentarily blinding, but when it passed, everyone saw the box laying motionless on the ground, still completely untouched.

Gohan relaxed, dropping his Super Saiyan state. "Well, that's disappointing."

Over the next few hours, the two half-Saiyans and the Kashvar priest tried everything they could think of to open the box. They smashed it into the ground, trapped it in balls of energy, crushed it between rocks, and even shouted at it. Trunks really wanted to see what was inside; Gohan persisted only because he was frustrated that something so small could resist his strength so easily.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Bulma emerged from one of the remaining buildings, rubbing her eyes. "I was trying to take a nap, but there's a horrible racket out here."

Trunks ran up to his mother happily. "Mom, this is a real-life priest named Hoi! He brought us a weapon we can use to defeat the androids, but it's in this box and we can't open it. Not even Gohan can break it!"

Bulma was glad to see her son so excited. The story seemed too good to be true, but hope was hard to find. It was good, she thought, that he had something to hope for. "Well, I'm sure there's a way to open it. Can I see?"

Gohan handed her the box. She stared at it closely for several minutes, squeezing and twisting it. "Hmm, let me take this back to my underground lab for analysis. Maybe I can find a way to get past this force field."

* * *

The next morning, Trunks hurried to his mother's lab with Gohan to see what she had come up with. Hoi followed. When they entered, they saw her in a lab coat wearing protective goggles. Empty coffee cups littered the floor.

"Did you stay up all night, Bulma?" Gohan looked concerned.

The woman smiled. "Yes, but I think I've got it figured out." She gestured to a metal frame on her work table. "The box has a magical barrier protecting it, but the field releases an electromagnetic frequency every time it is touched. I modified one of the old dragon radars to act as a frequency detector, see?"

She pointed to a small computer monitor that showed a thin green line stretching across the screen. Lifting a hammer, she brought it down hard on the music box sitting next to the frame. Instantly, the green line spiked, tracing waves up and down that faded quickly.

Working quickly, Bulma inserted the music box in the metal frame and connected a pair of wires running from the frame to the modified dragon radar. "If I've designed this right – and I always do – the frame will vibrate just a little bit faster than the frequency of the magical field. The detector will keep the vibrations in phase. My theory is simple: the resonance of the waves will cause runaway vibration within the field that will shatter it."

Trunks stared blankly. "Frequency? Field? Resowhat?"

Gohan grinned. "That's a really good idea! I don't know why I didn't think of that. Leave it to you to solve all the most impossible problems."

"Okay, everyone: cover your ears!" Bulma put on noise-cancelling headphones, then tapped a few keys on her computer. Seconds later, a high-pitched whine started coming from the frame on the table.

The green line on the screen started to go up and down, fluctuating rapidly. The whine grew to a long, unending squeal as the box shook faster and faster.

'They are actually going to succeed! Astounding!' thought the Kashvar wizard. He stepped back, eager to see but wary all the same.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. A split second later, a blinding flash of light exploded from the table as shards of the box flew in every direction. Gold-tinted fog filled the room.

"It worked!" shouted Trunks gleefully. "Gohan, Hoi, it worked! We can finally defeat the androids! Isn't that great?"

But as the smoke cleared, Hoi was nowhere to be seen. Standing next to the table was a tall, white-skinned alien with a deep red mohawk of hair. A long sword was slung over his back. He wore a brown robe, and some kind of metal fitting was wrapped around the back of his head.

Gohan, no longer the hesitant child he had been years before, instantly powered up to his Super Saiyan form and stepped in front of Bulma and Trunks. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was stern and commanding, hardened by years of dealing with the androids.

The newcomer immediately drew his sword, frowning, and replied just as seriously; his deep voice immediately revealed that he, too, meant business. "Why have you awakened me from my slumber? You will regret this, I assure you. Hirudegarn must not be released again!"

"What?" Gohan was confused, trying to sense out the strange man's intentions—his ki was cloudy, though, and oddly secretive. But the newcomer didn't answer. In a flash, he ran between them, dashing up the stairs and out the door.

"Hey, come back!" Trunks started to run after him, but Gohan caught the boy by the shoulder. "Wait. Let him go. I sense a dark energy in him; we must be cautious. I don't think Hoi was telling the truth at all."

* * *

That night, Bulma sat at the dinner table with Gohan and Trunks. They were puzzled by the events that had transpired. Where had the priest gone? Why had the newcomer fled? Was he good or evil?

"So…what do we do now, Gohan? Should we go look for Hoi?" Trunks asked.

"Not _we_," interrupted the blue-haired woman. As brave as she was, she understood the reality of their situation. After all these years of keeping her backup lab hidden from the androids, they had foolishly given up its location to these two strangers, Hoi and the tall alien. Putting on a bold face, she smiled at her son. "It's just…what if they come back while you're away, Trunks?"

Gohan smiled and put his hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bulma, Trunks will stay and look after you. I don't know for sure about the guy from the box, but I'm positive Trunks is way stronger than Hoi. That priest is no threat."

"But, Gohan! I want to help! Let me go with you!" the frustrated boy argued. Suddenly, all three felt a low rumble shaking the city. Gohan and Trunks felt energy signals abruptly dropping. "It's the androids!" shouted the boy. "They're back!"

Gohan shook his head. "No, it's something else – something much different. For one, I can sense it—pure evil—and we both know the androids can't be detected." He stood, tightening the belt on his gi. "Stay here; I'm going to check it out. If I need help, I'll call you with telepathy."

Though he chafed at the instructions, Trunks obeyed. He knew that until he was a Super Saiyan, he would only get in Gohan's way.

"That's Gohan, always rushing off bravely to the rescue just like his dad." Bulma understood her son's frustration. "You're the same way – you've got so much of your father in you. Vegeta always wanted to be in the center of every battle. One day, Trunks, you'll be strong enough, I just know it. Then you and Gohan can beat those androids together and save us all!"

He let out a long sigh, staring at the ground. "I know, mother." A normal boy his age would continued complaining about being left out, but Trunks knew he had to protect his mother at any cost. For now, he would stay put.

* * *

The Super Saiyan flew toward the center of the destruction at top speed. He feared that they had made a terrible mistake in helping the priest – if, indeed, Hoi was a priest. He was sure, now, that his first impression had been right. If he had allowed another horrible monster to be released, he would never forgive himself.

Flying between two bombed-out buildings, he suddenly saw the source of the destruction. A giant pair of reptilian legs, nearly five times his own height, was smashing its way through the city. Now that he was closer, he immediately placed the energy signature – it was identical to what he had sensed in the newcomer that emerged from the music box!

"That alien! He must have transformed into these…legs? He's destroying everything in his path, like a mindless beast. This is even worse than the androids!" Powering up to his maximum strength, he charged an energy attack and dashed down toward the monster.

"Kamehameha!" The bright blue beam exploded from his hands, rushing toward the monster rapidly. Gohan carefully controlled the beam, making sure it wouldn't hit any innocent people or destroy any more buildings. It struck the monster's legs squarely with a blinding flash.

Gohan accelerated, diving down to where a small mushroom cloud was rising. He had no way of gauging how much damage his attack had done – not yet. Maybe it had destroyed the monster completely!

To his dismay, the smoke cleared to show the pair of legs lying in a pile of rubble, completely intact.

"Damn! How is that possible?!" As the legs stirred, beginning to rise, Gohan charged with his fist cocked for a powerful blow.

THUMM! THUD! BLAM! Gohan's limbs spun, smashing into the monster with all his strength. The blows knocked the legs back, but they did no damage. Instead, each impact simply glanced off. The Super Saiyan immediately realized that this beast had the same kind of magical protection as the music box.

"This isn't good. I doubt we can trap this monster long enough to shatter it like we did with the music box." He continued punching and kicking the legs as hard as he could, but still nothing happened. "What was I thinking, listening to that Hoi fellow?"

Though the legs had no apparent means of sensing Gohan's position, they reacted to his attacks. Within moments, counterattacks began raining down with surprising speed and force. Though the beast wasn't quite as strong as the Super Saiyan, he had no way of injuring it. Every tactic he tried simply slid off its powerful legs. They just kept smashing into him again and again.

"Gosh, it's like this creature is completely immune to all my attacks!" The son of Goku was becoming more desperate as each new attempt to fell the beast failed. Energy blasts did nothing, physical attacks seemed to slip off the creature, and Gohan was quickly wearing himself out. Did this monster have no weakness? "This thing doesn't hit as hard, but I'd almost rather fight the androids. At least I can punch them…"

One of the powerful legs smashed down on top of Gohan, causing the ground under his feet to crumble. Gohan increased his power as much as he could, but his strength was waning. He did everything he could to lift the leg…the monster was just so strong. In seconds he would be crushed without ever even damaging the creature.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched, lilting tune fill the air. The reptilian foot holding him down suddenly wavered, then lifted.

Gohan looked around for the source of the music. Immediately, he spotted the same humanoid that had fled from Bulma's lab. The alien, standing on a nearby rooftop, was holding some kind of ocarina to his mouth and blowing. "So, _he_ isn't the monster! But then, where did it come from?"

The Super Saiyan turned to look at the beast. The pair of legs was twisting and squirming with every note that came from the ocarina. Apparently, something about the music made the monster vulnerable.

Gohan wasted no time. Blasting off the ground immediately, he unleashed a fresh burst of punches and kicks. This time, his efforts were rewarded; the magical force-field still partially impeded his blows, but they were actually doing some damage. His courage restored, he kicked the beast as hard as he could, straight up into the air. Accelerating rapidly, he flew straight up and slammed down into the top of the beast's legs as hard as he could.

FOOM! The pair of legs struck the ground hard, raising a huge cloud of dust. With the music still playing, Gohan watched golden smoke bleeding out of the two limbs. The smoke formed into a cloud and immediately dashed away from the sound of the music, disappearing into the city streets. The creature had vanished in a wisp, leaving no trace of its existence but the damage in its wake. Surprised, but satisfied that the immediate danger was passed, the hero powered down from his Super Saiyan state.

Looking up, he saw the young alien who had been playing the ocarina collapse in a faint. Instantly, the half-Saiyan dashed to intercept, catching him just before he would have fallen off the roof. "He saved us all!" thought Gohan. "I've got to get him back right away."

* * *

"Is he going to be all right, mom?" asked Trunks, concern sounding in his voice. "I think so," his mother answered. "From what I can tell, he just needs rest."

Just then, the tall alien came to with a start as Bulma continued to mop his brow. "What – where am I? What happened? Minotia?"

"Woah, there, just relax. You're in no condition to be up and about." Bulma ordered in a kind but firm tone. "What you need is a nice long nap. We'll talk when you wake up."

"No, I can't." The red-haired alien slid his feet out onto the floor, trying to leave. But a fiery look from Gohan froze him in his tracks, and he laid back down.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Bulma asked. "You can and you will! Rest is what you need!" The demanding tone of the blue-haired woman might have scared him off if it hadn't been for Gohan. Clearly, the strange alien realized that he couldn't get away even if he wanted.

"You don't understand," he replied. "I can't sleep because…" he suddenly fell silent, staring blankly at the ground.

Gohan still stood by the bed, uneasy. Though he sensed purity and kindness in the alien, he also sensed darkness. Strangely, though, the two seemed distinct, like two halves of the same coin. He still wasn't sure whether he could trust the alien, but he decided to try talking, changing the subject.

"I don't know who this Minotia you mentioned is, but you're on Earth; you collapsed after playing your instrument. I suggest you tell us who you are and what your business here is." Gohan wasn't about to take any chances.

The alien shifted his gaze to the tall Saiyan. "You…you fought the monster! Only, you looked…different. Your hair…"

"Yes, my hair was golden; I was a Super Saiyan. You still haven't answered my question."

The alien closed his eyes, apparently concentrating on something. The silence lasted a brief moment, arousing the curiosity of everyone, and then he regained himself and replied. "My name is Tapion, and the monster you fought is but one half of a terrible demon known as Hirudegarn." He sat up slowly. "If you fought him, I know you're on the right side. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Many centuries ago, violent civil war reigned on the once-peaceful planet of Konats. The Konatsians were a proud and noble race, born – according to legend – from a pair of Kaioshin whose love for each other led them to live out their lives as mortals. Though their descendants didn't have the power of the Kaioshins, they used the Kaioshin magic to protect their entire solar system for millennia.

But corruption crept in among them. An order of evil sorcerers, known as the Kashvar wizards, twisted the divine magic. Not only were their life-spans unnaturally altered, warping their appearance, but they secretly planned to take over the planet, wiping out anyone who refused to join them. With their powerful wizardry, they would use Konats as a base of operation to rule the entire galaxy.

The Konatsians fought back, bravely resisting the evil of the Kashvar sorcerers. At first, it seemed that they would be victorious, until the Kashvars revealed the secret weapon of their cult: Hirudegarn.

Hirudegarn was a powerful demon called from the underworld to animate an ancient bestial statue. Though the demon had strength rivaling that of the Legendary frost demons, the Kasvhars were not satisfied with strength alone. They stole an ancient Kaioshin artifact – the Brave Sword – and used its power to grant Hirudegarn magical protection against all attacks. Now sure of victory, the Kashvars used their weapon to slaughter the Konatsians by the thousands.

One brave Konatsian priest penetrated the Kashvar's lines and made his way into the cult's temple. At great personal peril, he retrieved three items: the Brave Sword and two ocarinas that the Kashvar had created to help control the beast.

The wise priest gave the two ocarinas to a pair of young musicians: Tapion and his younger brother Minotia. When the monster attacked again, the pair entered the battlefield and played their instruments. Just as the priest had hoped, the music made Hirudegarn helpless. The priest was not particularly strong on his own, but with the monster weakened by the ocarinas he used the Brave Sword to slice the horrible beast in half.

Taken by surprise, the Kashvar were quickly captured, and the priest sealed the two halves of the monster inside the brave young musicians. The Kashvar were exiled.

Unable to destroy Hirudegarn without killing the musicians, the Konatsians sealed them both in a pair of magical music boxes, placed them into a wormhole, and sent them to opposite ends of the galaxy. As a safeguard against any future release of Hirudegarn, they gave Tapion the Brave Sword before sealing and sending them away.

* * *

Trunks silently listened to the story, inwardly glad. 'Hah, I just knew Tapion really was a hero! Maybe he can help us against the androids after all…if we can defeat this Hirudegarn thing.'

Gohan interrupted. "Well, I just destroyed Hirudegarn's bottom half. So now we're safe, right?"

Tapion shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. The golden smoke is a defense mechanism that the monster uses when it faces a stronger opponent." His voice faltered. "The fact that Hirudegarn's lower half is here means that Minotia is gone." A tear fell from one of his eyes.

Having been fascinated with the story, Trunks began to see the unfolding character of Tapion much more clearly. 'Losing his little brother seems to have been really tough on him. He didn't even get to try and save him…he gets released one day only to learn that his brother is dead. A shattered world…sounds familiar.'

Tapion spoke again, containing his emotion by wearing a façade of un-expression. "Clearly, the Kashvar found the second music box and released Minotia. They would have killed him without mercy. Apparently, someone or something defeated them, but they sealed Hirudegarn into one of their own. And whoever he is, he's here."

"That makes perfect sense." exclaimed Gohan. "I knew there was something wrong with that so-called priest Hoi. He was holding half of the monster inside himself the entire time!"

The pointy eared alien nodded. "Hoi was one of the weakest of the Kashvar; it's logical that they would use him as a vessel for the demon. They didn't care what happened to him." Tapion spoke calmly. "He must have found my music box much later, but without the rest of the sorcerers he would have no way to open it. I just don't know why he came to Earth."

Trunks spoke up. "I do. He told me he came here because of our dragon balls. Earth used to have an eternal dragon that would grant magical wishes; he wanted us to use them to open your box. But the dragon was destroyed when two murderous machines started killing everyone years ago. Hoi tricked us into thinking that your box contained a weapon we could use against the androids; Bulma figured out a way to open it."

"I see. Is there any way that she could make another to seal me back in?"

The blue-haired woman laughed. "I don't exactly have magic, you know. Why would you want to go back in there anyway? That's crazy, you just got out!"

"Because…every second I'm free, I am in a constant struggle to contain Hirudegarn inside of me. If I were to fall asleep even for a second, the monster would escape!"

Seeing the horror on the others' faces, Tapion continued. "The magic of that box was the only guaranteed way to keep Hirudegarn contained. Without it, it's only a matter of time before the beast gets free." He looked down, quiet. There was always one other way to destroy the creature, and he was willing to face it if he had to. But there was no need to mention it yet. Just as he was about to speak again, Bulma suggested another idea.

"Well hey, I don't know about building a magic box, but I may be able to make a chamber that emits the same frequency as before. If it gives off the same vibrations as the box, maybe it will be able to contain the beast."

"I would be most grateful for that," sighed Tapion. Perhaps there was a small hope for him after all. Indeed, if anyone had a chance of helping him, it was the woman who had managed to open his box.

"In the meantime, I need to leave this place. Hoi knows where it is, and if he gets close enough to me he can release his half of the beast again. No, I must go before that happens." Tapion stood, this time unimpeded by Gohan, and walked to the door.

"I'll go with you!" Trunks excitedly said. "After all, you'll fall asleep in no time if you've got nobody to chat with!"

Almost immediately Tapion said "no", but something about the young teenager reminded him of Minotia. He paused for a moment, half-expecting the boy to argue as his own brother no doubt would have. When he didn't, Tapion opened the door and vanished.

Bulma turned to begin work on her new project, when she noticed Trunks grabbing a sack and stuffing it with food and supplies. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled, freezing the boy in his tracks.

"He just told you 'NO', so you leave him alone!"

"But mom, he didn't even take any food! The guy is a hero, but he's obviously really lonely…let me just go talk to him."

Gohan smiled and backed up his pupil. "He has a point, Bulma. Tapion has been through a lot…after being alone in that box for so long I think it would do him some good to be social. I'm sure he'll be fine; he is fast enough to escape if something bad happens."

The son of Goku leaned closer to Bulma, whispering. "Trunks really needs to get his mind off of the androids. He's under so much pressure, particularly to transform into a Super Saiyan. This could be good for him."

The blue haired mother finally relented. "All right, son. But at the first sign of danger you contact Gohan immediately—androids or Hoi, got it?"

"Sure thing, mom!" The boy took off out the door.

* * *

The Konatsian musician had found an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town with just enough shelter to protect him from the elements. It would suffice for his hideout—he wasn't picky. Tapion crossed his legs on the ground and began to meditate…calming his mind and stilling himself was the closest thing he could get to actual rest. Within a few minutes, however, the alien opened his eyes and spoke into the darkness.

"I told you not to come."

Trunks chuckled to himself, stepping out of the shadows. Apparently he wasn't as good at sneaking around as he thought.

"I, uh, brought you some food." Trunks reached into the bag, putting together a meal for the hero. "Hmm, re-hydrated apples—one of my favorites, dried tuna, and some nuts." The teenager set the food in front of Tapion, who simply stared motionlessly at the boy.

It was true; he had been alone for a very long time. Back on Konats, so many years ago, he and his brother had done everything together. But the musician wasn't a very social person even among his own people. Strangely enough, this time he didn't mind the company. While he would normally prefer to be left alone, Trunks continued to remind him of Minotia. The similarities in their curious and good-hearted natures were striking.

Deciding to accept the food, Tapion reached down and picked up the apple. Trunks smiled.

"So hey, Tapion, tell me about that wicked cool sword." The alien was silent for a moment, chewing his first bite of apple, and then replied sternly. "There is nothing wicked about it."

Trunks stumbled to clarify his meaning. "Uh, I just meant that it looked really heroic and awesome. Sorry."

Tapion began to chew the nuts. "The magic of the sword grows with the bravery of its wielder. Any and all forces of evil fear this weapon—and they are right to do so. No matter how strong they are, it can kill them."

"Oh wow, epic!" Trunks said, realizing a moment later that his slang had probably confused Tapion again. The alien remained silent.

"So, can we use it to defeat Hirudegarn—if Hoi comes back, I mean?" Trunks cautiously sat down next to the hero, hoping he would be allowed to stay.

"That's how he was sliced in two," answered Tapion. "This sword and my ocarina are the only two things in the universe that can even slow down Hirudegarn."

The son of Vegeta realized he was probably a little too excited, but now that he was seated he was thinking more clearly.

"I know we can win, Tapion. Gohan and I will help you! Together, we'll be unstoppable."

The Konatsian didn't reply, but instead began to meditate again; Trunks, though feeling extremely awkward, decided to stay and do the same.

* * *

The androids were coming - Trunks was sure of it. Already, he could feel their cruel eyes gazing at him, taunting him. Where was Gohan? He was alone, he thought...alone except for the soulless machines that stalked him.

There was something inside him. Something dark, powerful, terrible. His heart was pounding, the beast inside him fighting to get out. Would the beast attack the androids? Could he get away in time? If only he could be a Super Saiyan. He needed Gohan!

Something exploded out of him, ripping and tearing. Suddenly, there was a sword in his hand, but he couldn't move. The androids appeared in front of him, eager to fight. The dark shadow that had left him came up behind them...and joined in their inexorable march toward him. They were getting closer and closer, pounding, crushing—

The boy awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Had it only been a dream? No - he felt the ground rumbling underneath him. Half of the warehouse was missing, as if a huge body had exploded out of it.

Turning, he saw Tapion. The alien was asleep on the floor next to him, tossing and shaking. "Wake up, Tapion! You have to get up!" Trunks looked around frantically for the source of the chaos.

Abruptly, he spotted...it. It towered over the smashed warehouse, nearly forty feet high. A bony torso...hideous armored shoulders...cruel clawed fists...a skull with black, dead eye sockets.

Trunks shook his friend frantically. "Wake up!" The monster was coming closer; he couldn't wait any longer.

"HYAA!" Trunks burst off the ground, releasing a rapid stream of energy attacks aimed at the demon's eyes and face. He heard a roar of pain - the demon felt the blasts, but wasn't injured - just before a gigantic armored forearm caught him in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground. Just before impact, he righted himself and landed on his feet, then sprang back to do battle again.

The boy's first physical attack, a fully charged kick to the back of the monster's neck, was completely ineffective. Not only did his leg simply bound off the armor like a rubber ball, but the beast spun with surprising agility and released a massive golden fireball directly at him.

Trunks dove downward to escape, only to be caught by one of Hirudegarn's outstretched hands. The beast brought both of his palms together with a loud clap, crushing the young Saiyan between them. As hard as Trunks struggled, he just couldn't get free. The boy felt his breath coming in gasps and his joints beginning to pop.

'This can't be the end!' Trunks could feel himself slipping; the tight grip on him would soon end his life. But he was determined to survive. He began to dig deep, searching every corner of his mind, desperately trying to find the strength to become a Super Saiyan. He was close, he could feel it. 'Mother, I have to save you! I…have…to…transform!'

Suddenly, the hands released him, shaking. Trunks began to fall, but he quickly gathered what remained of his energy and hung in midair, amazed. The monster was pulling back...shifting...wavering. Music was playing. Green smoke poured out of the beast, pulling him down and back, shrinking.

Looking past the beast, Trunks saw his friend hovering with his eyes closed, playing the ocarina as loudly as he could. To his surprise, the monster continued to shrink, until it dissolved completely into mist and flew into the alien's body.

"NOO!" Though he still ached from his fight, Trunks rushed to Tapion's side...only to be greeted with a wan smile. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," answered Tapion simply. "My ocarina only weakens the other half of the monster, but it can draw my half of the monster back into me." His eyes were sad. "I'm sorry. I never should have stayed close to you. This is why I cannot sleep."

The son of Vegeta was exhausted and pretty badly hurt, but he didn't want his new friend to feel guilty for his injuries. He could see in Tapion's eyes that there was blame, regret, and a feeling of being irresponsible.

"It isn't your fault, Tapion. It was an accident, you didn't mean to let the monster out."

The Konatsian's face was sullen and silent. After a few moments, he turned his back to Trunks and replied. "No, it's my responsibility…my burden to bear. I never should have allowed you to be near me; you could have died!"

"That's not fair, Tapion! I want to be here. And besides, I didn't die. I can take care of myself pretty well, if you haven't noticed."

Tapion suddenly turned back around. Could it be coincidence? Surely not. His little brother had given him almost the same speech, word for word, when they had gone up against Hirudegarn the first time. No, it had to be a sign…they needed each other.

"I suppose you're right, Trunks. You sure do remind me of Minotia."

Trunks smiled. "I hope you aren't saying I'm like a little kid."

The two laughed – something Tapion hadn't done in centuries. The two new friends continued talking through the rest of the night.

Dawn was breaking; the two heroes had stayed awake for half the night. Yawning, Trunks got up.

"Let's head back. If I know my mom, she'll be able to figure out a solution soon!"

* * *

When they arrived back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma already had breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Mom. Long night?" Trunks noticed his mother was wearing the same clothes as the day before and her hair was messy and tied back.

"I stayed up all night. Again. But I was working on a way for Tapion to be able to rest. I think I've got something, too!"

Trunks was pleased. "That's great, mom!"

"Yeah, we'll go check it out after breakfast," she said. "So, hey, did that monster show up again last night? It was like bombs going off out there! What happened?"

Gohan suddenly walked into the room, looking sleepy. "Oh, hey guys. What did I miss?"

Trunks swallowed nervously and glanced over at his new friend. Tapion wasn't smiling. "Well, long story short…we both accidentally fell asleep. Hirudegarn's upper half was released from Tapion in the middle of the night and I had to fight it."

"What!? Oh, Trunks, are you ok?" his mother cried. Gohan was equally worried. He wondered why he had not sensed the fight; ordinarily, high energy levels would startle him even when he was asleep.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Tapion used his ocarina to draw the beast back inside him just in the nick of time." The boy purposefully avoided saying anything about his near death experience. He knew his mother would panic if she heard everything that had happened.

Though alarmed, Bulma didn't show it—perhaps she was simply too tired. "I'm just glad that both of you are all right. Now, I _really_ hope my plan works." She led them out of the dining room and into one of the large aircraft hangers next door.

"Originally, I just thought I should put speakers inside a box to play the same music. But I realized that the music follows the same frequency pattern as the energy I was detecting from the magical forcefield." Inside the hanger, Tapion and the two half-Saiyans saw a large container, trimmed in the same way as the tiny music box had been.

Bulma smiled proudly. "I used the measurements I saved from the initial analysis to create a frequency modulation routine. It will play the same music, but with the variances and changes of the original box. The shards of the box I picked up from the lab are embedded in the walls of this container; they should react with the resonances to reproduce the original shield."

"This is incredible." Tapion said, as he stepped inside. "Does it work?"

"Of course it works! I am a genius, after all," replied the not-so-humble woman with a chuckle. "I haven't tested it on containing any demonic spirits yet, though, so to be sure you'll just have to try it for yourself."

The Konatsian smiled, looking over at Bulma. "Thank you very much. I am very grateful."

The mother of Trunks appreciated his thanks, but was very tired herself. "I think the both of us deserve a nap."

* * *

Several days passed with no further appearance of the monster. For a time, Bulma's genius had worked; Tapion's sleep was troubled, but he slept safely. The next week, Trunks took his new alien friend to see the home he had grown up in—Capsule Corporation, or what rubble remained of it.

"…and this is where I grew up. For whatever reason, this was one of the last cities the androids came to. But in the end, they still came…destroying everything in their path. Mom and I were lucky enough to escape, but my grandpa and grandma wouldn't leave with us." Trunks had been hardened by the loss he had grown accustomed to in his short life, but it still choked him up to think back. "Gohan and I went back and looked through the wreckage, but we never found them."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Trunks. You've had as tough a life as I have, and that's rare. I think that connection is what makes me comfortable with you," the Konatsian said softly.

"Once I become a Super Saiyan, we can beat Hirudegarn. I know it! We won't just keep that monster contained, Tapion…together, Gohan and I will destroy it!"

Tapion grinned. "I've heard you mention this 'Super Saiyan' thing several times now. What is it, exactly?"

Trunks was immediately excited to tell his friend about his favorite topic. "Well, you know how Gohan can transform, with the golden hair and the glowing yellow energy? Well, anybody with Saiyan DNA inside them can do it. One day I'll be able to as well, and when I do I'll be much stronger!"

"Fascinating," replied the alien. To be able to suddenly call on a vast reserve of power – well, it would have made a huge difference back on Konats. These Saiyans were already so strong – just like the legendary Kaioshins.

Suddenly, a building beside them began to rumble. Trunks shifted into a fighting stance immediately. "It's Hirudegarn!"

Tapion was startled. "Oh no – you're right. Hoi must have been following us, waiting until Gohan was gone. Hoi's magic isn't strong enough to release the top half on his own, but if he can get the bottom half close to me, it will happen anyway. Do your best to fight it. I'll weaken it and try to hold the monster in me as long as I can!"

The alien pulled out his ocarina and immediately began blowing into it. Trunks powered up and charged just as the beast's legs exploded out of the building, already trembling from the effects of the music.

BLAM! Trunks attacked at full strength from the very beginning, kicking the monster as hard as he could. His leg bounded off of the beast, stinging, but it was a good shot. The monster lurched, then counterattacked. THUD! A massive knee sent the boy's entire body flying, bruised.

"Ugh." Trunks groaned. "That thing is incredibly strong!" He picked himself up, lifting an iron support beam off his back, and charged the beast again.

"I've got to hold this thing off on my own until Gohan gets here!" The teenager was sure that his mentor would have felt the energy surge and would be there any second, but he tried calling him with telepathy nonetheless.

'Gohan, hurry! I don't know how long I can keep this thing occupied, even with Tapion playing the ocarina.'

Trunks landed a double fist into the monster's right foot, causing it some pain, then with a spinning kick sent Hirudegarn toppling over once again. While the beast was down, the teenage half-Saiyan quickly reigned down his strongest energy blasts on the body of the creature. The explosions piled up one by one as the music continued to sing out, weakening the monster and strengthening the resolve of Trunks.

"This is it, Trunks," he told himself. "I need to become a Super Saiyan, right now!"

The legs picked themselves up, the explosions of energy having barely done enough to keep them on the ground momentarily. The teenager dashed again, using his speed to strike one blow in front then fly behind the creature's legs and strike again. Trunks clearly wasn't an experienced fighter, far from the skill of Vegeta or Goku, but against such a giant he knew enough to spread out his attacks and keep moving. The flurry of blows was successful in keeping the boy alive and the monster confused. The pair of legs continued to flail around, attacking wildly, but thanks to the ocarina the incoming attacks were just slow enough for Trunks to avoid. However, the teenager was tiring quickly, and Gohan still was nowhere to be seen. Worse, it seemed as if the creature's strength was growing by the second.

"I have to transform! This is it…it's now or I'm gonna die!"

SLASH! The monster's armored tail caught Trunks across the back, ripping his shirt and opening an angry wound. Crying out in pain, the boy fell to the ground. He could still hear the music of the ocarina – for the moment, it was the only thing that kept Hirudegarn from crushing him.

"Kamehameha!" A blue beam of energy shot across the sky in front of him, lifting the pair of legs into the air with a violent explosion. Super Saiyan Gohan hung in midair, his golden aura pulsing.

"Gohan! You're here!" Trunks was ecstatic.

The older Saiyan dropped to the ground next to Trunks and Tapion – the latter sighing in relief even as he continued playing the ocarina as loudly as he could. Gohan addressed them both. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner – I came as fast as I could. This time, the monster isn't going to escape me!"

Hirudegarn's legs rose from the ground again, smoking but still whole. Tapion pulled away from his instrument for a moment.

"Be careful, Gohan. You have to finish him right away. The longer he is close to his other half in me, the stronger he gets. I can only hold it back for a little longer." He quickly returned to playing his instrument.

"Don't worry, I'll make this fast. Trunks, stay back." The Super Saiyan powered up even higher and charged, catching the monster with a series of expertly-placed blows. Tapion had been right; the monster was stronger now. Despite the music of the ocarina, Hirudegarn was resisting his attacks well. Even so, he was still powerful enough to defeat it…he hoped.

Gohan concentrated his energy, calling on the rage he knew as a child…his greatest source of strength. In a golden streak, he slammed into the side of the beast, lifting Hirudegarn into the air with the impact. Then, teleporting behind it, Gohan hammered it down into the ground from above. He, too, had found that the creature was weakest when it was knocked over. As Gohan landed in front of it, rushing in for another attack, the creature's left leg swept in front of him and kicked the Super Saiyan away.

Crashing through the rotting debris of several former skyscrapers, Gohan finally slowed himself and flew back towards his foe.

"It's not over, you monster!"

Gohan rammed his fists into the monster's pelvis, causing it to stumble backwards. But the creature swung its tail around hard, slamming into the hero. Gohan barely caught the armored appendage with both hands, though it slammed him against the ground. He braced against the tail with all his strength, fighting for leverage. Suddenly, he twisted into the monster's flesh with his hands and turned, raising its tail above his head and slinging the beast over his head and down into the ground.

When it had crashed to one side, losing its footing, Gohan grabbed the tail even harder and began spinning the beast around in a circle. When the monster's form had faded into a whirling blur of spinning brown, Gohan finally let go. Hirudegarn was hurled through the city, crashing through empty metal and concrete structures one by one.

All three of the heroes followed, Tapion keeping the music constant as he leapt over rubble. The trail of wreckage through the town looked like someone had rolled a giant bowling ball, smashing everything across in a straight line—which led to where the beast was once again picking itself up.

Suddenly, just as they arrived, Gohan heard his pupil shout. "Look, it's Hoi!"

Sure enough, there was the Kashvar sorcerer, his cloak pulled back and his yellow teeth bared. Hoi's eyes showed smug satisfaction. His plan was falling into place. His gnarled hands twisted, forming a sickly orange sphere of energy.

"Ah Nazatha Kuun Hakaya!" shouted the wizard. Whatever the mystical words meant, they took immediate effect.

BLAM! To the horror of the two Saiyans, the ocarina in Tapion's hands exploded in a cloud of black smoke. The wizard laughed gleefully. "Now my Hirudegarn is unstoppable!"

Furious, Gohan redoubled his efforts, firing a flurry of energy balls at the pair of legs. But they exploded harmlessly. The pair of legs flew straight through his volley and smashed him to the ground with a single kick.

"Without the ocarina, Hirudegarn is invulnerable again!" Trunks cried out. "Gohan, we have to get out of here!"

But the Super Saiyan couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Now freed from the weakening effects of the music, the beast was stronger than ever. With greater speed and strength, it began to attack Gohan with giant kicks. The hero blocked the first two, but the third kick stomped him deep into the ground.

"AACHH!" he cried. "Darn! This thing is even stronger than me now!"

Watching helplessly, Trunks knew he had to help. It was just like when they had run into the androids several months earlier. He had sat idly by, useless, as Gohan fought them and barely escaped with his life. Everything inside the boy cried out – he desperately wanted to be able to make a difference. Now, he began to despair, knowing his efforts would be futile unless he could somehow transform. There was clearly a need, so why couldn't he do it?

"Gohan!" he cried out, just as the monster smacked Gohan aside with its tail once again.

Trunks knew he had to do something, but he was too overwhelmed. He felt the world around him spinning in circles, dazing him. Turning around, he suddenly noticed Tapion on his hands and knees.

"What is it, Tapion? Are you alright?"

Grunting in agony, the Konatsian replied. "It's…Hirudegarn…he will be…released."

BLAM! SLASH! The monster kicked Gohan into the air and then spun, striking him viciously with its armored tail. The Super Saiyan screamed in pain as the spikes tore his skin.

With tremendous effort, Tapion stood, drawing his sword. Shaking from the pain, he handed it to Trunks. "You…have to kill me, Trunks. I'm sorry. It's…it's the only…way."

"NO!" the boy shouted. "I won't do that!"

"You must." Every word required tremendous exertion. "The Brave Sword…will destroy the half of Hirudegarn that…lives within me. And if that half dies…the other half will die as well."

"No, Tapion! There has to be another way! I won't! I can't kill you!"

"It was…good to have you…as a friend, Trunks." The look upon the hero's face was eating away at the teenager. His words were those of a man who knew his time had come, and had accepted his fate.

Though he was still in his Super Saiyan state, Gohan was covered in bruises and blood. Nothing he tried was working. The monster was even stronger now – and this was only the bottom half! He lifted both his hands above his head. "Masenko…HAAAA!"

The bright golden beam rocketed toward Hirudegarn, smashing into the monster with tremendous power. For a moment, it seemed that the blast was successful…but then the pair of legs exploded forward with incredible speed. The tail wrapped around Gohan, squeezing him and then hurling him into the air. The legs came down with devastating force, sending him spinning into a crater. His golden hair pulsed once more, then faded to black.

"NOO!" Trunks didn't know whether his mentor was dead or alive. His mind suddenly flashed, blood rushing to his head. 'It's all up to me now. I'm all that's left. But…I can't kill my friend!'

Tapion could no longer stand – he was kneeling on the ground, gripping the dirt between his fists. His eyes were wild and his voice was deep and hoarse. "Trunks…please! Kill…me…now!" Gold-green smoke had begun to leak from his eyes and nose and mouth.

The boy couldn't bear to look at his friend who stood, begging for death. Nearby, Hirudegarn was lifting its leg, about to crush Gohan's unconscious form to death. There was no more time.

Trunks became a man. His blue eyes hardened, his vision still blurred from weeping. Swiftly, he lifted the Brave Sword and slid the blade straight through Tapion.

"AHHHH!" Tapion cried out in pain. Brilliant light burst from the shining blade as the green smoke dissipated. Trunks pulled the sword out, the tears streaming from his eyes, and his friend fell to the ground. With his last breath, Tapion smiled.

"I'll see…Minotia…now. Thank you…my friend." With that, Tapion shut his eyes and breathed his last: a sigh of relief. Finally, his face was calm.

Trunks turned, expecting to see the monstrous pair of legs evaporating. Through his tears, he saw Hirudegarn shaking…contorting…but then the creature stood up straight again, a visible aura erupting out of it.

"NOO!" he cried at the top of his lungs. Despite the noble Tapion forfeiting his life, it seemed that the bottom half of Hirudegarn would live on.

Hoi had turned angrily towards Trunks, screaming. "No, you killed him! You stupid, stupid Saiyan! You killed my Hirudegarn! How could you?!" He had not yet seen that the beast had somehow survived.

Distraught, Trunk's looked to the sorcerer, tears still streaming down his face. "Why isn't it dead? WHY IS THAT MONSTER STILL THERE?!"

Turning and seeing his pet, the sorcerer's eyes suddenly lit up wildly and bared his teeth in a crazed grin. He looked more like a demon than anything else.

"You were a fool! That dirty musician was wrong – his death couldn't kill my Hirudegarn! Nothing can! I may have lost the beast's top half, but the bottom half will still be more than enough to kill you all. Your so-called friend died for nothing!"

At those words, something suddenly snapped inside the son of Vegeta. A mental restraint deep inside him instantly shattered. The blood of his friend Tapion was running down the shining blade and onto his hands. Trunks began to shiver. He felt unchecked rage tingling as it rippled up from his feet through his whole body and out through his ears. Blood rushed to his face as his anger continued to swell.

A flash of lighting crackled in front of his face…and all his Saiyan power was instantly released.

"No, Tapion. Your death will not be in vain!"

The young Saiyan's head snapped upwards, his lavender locks rising with a golden flash before they settled back around his head, dancing with ripples of energy. Then, like a fire around him, a golden hued radiance began to shimmer. He clenched his fists with all his might, pouring his rage into the transformation. He wasn't cognizant that he was becoming a Super Saiyan. All that mattered was that he had killed his friend and yet the monster still remained. He would not let Tapion's sacrifice be for naught!

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With one final scream, Trunks ascended to the ranks of legend. His blue eyes flashed into a sharp green, and his hair was now erect, the blonde strands waving back and forth in the golden storm of energy around him. He had done it.

The beastly legs turned to face the new Super Saiyan, momentarily leaving Gohan still unconscious but alive several hundred yards away. It exploded forward, intent on crushing Trunks to death instantly.

Gripping the sword in both hands at his side, Trunks gritted his teeth. He bounded forward, landing just in front of the beast and then leaping straight up.

SHINGG!

Neatly and cleanly, the sword sliced through Hirudegarn from bottom to top, separating his legs in two. His eyes still brimming with tears, Trunks darted back and forth, slicing and slashing furiously. With each swing, a flash of light from the magical sword incinerated more and more of the beast.

Chunks of demon were falling to the ground, bleeding greenish smoke that started to move toward Hoi. "NO!" The young Super Saiyan raised one hand. "BURNING ATTACK!"

FOOOOM! A massive explosion of energy erupted from the ground, creating a brilliant firestorm that immediately engulfed all that remained of Hirudegarn's bottom half.

"GAHHHH!" The Kashvar wizard screamed angrily. "YOU…YOU…HOW COULD YOU—"

Wordlessly, the boy disappeared and reappeared in front of Hoi. "No, Hoi. How could YOU?!" Angrily, he backhanded the sorcerer with his free hand. THUD. The last of the Kashvars smashed into the side of the nearest building, every bone in his body crushed. Hoi was dead.

* * *

The following day Tapion's body was buried just outside the ruins of Capsule Corporation. Gohan, despite being constantly stressed about a possible android attack, recovered quickly from his injuries. Though the son of Goku was proud to see his pupil as a Super Saiyan, Trunks wasn't quite as thrilled as he thought he'd be. His regret over killing Tapion made his access to the transformation bittersweet. Still, they did find a renewed hope in Trunk's new power—even if they couldn't defeat Dr. Gero's creations for the time being, they could continue getting stronger and try again.

The two Super Saiyans trained as regularly as possible, but neither made enormous progress—the stress of always being on alert for the androids hindered their focus. It would be several more years, but eventually Gohan would meet his unfortunate end at the hands of the maniacal #17. With Gohan's help, Trunks spent a great deal of time learning to use Tapion's sword…though, regrettably, he found it to be of very little use against the androids. Apparently, their mechanical powers were impervious to the magic of the blade.

Trunks found it much more difficult to make friends with anyone—especially after Gohan's death. But he always remembered. In his darkest hours, with all hope seeming to be forever lost, he would remember his mentor's unshakeable faith and would find the strength to continue. Thankfully, one day his dreams were realized when his mother discovered time travel. And from there, the story is one we all know.

* * *

_**To new readers from **_**Dragonball Multiverse**_**: **__Greetings! We hope you've enjoyed this brief glimpse into the universe of Future Trunks. _Bringer of Death _is the story of a different universe – one where Vegeta was the first to become a Super Saiyan on Namek – but this part of the story is just the same as in Universes 12 and 14. We're both huge fans of _Dragonball Multiverse_; we hope that you will take the opportunity to begin reading _Bringer of Death_ soon!_

_**To all our readers: **__Happy Tuesday to each of you. We hope you found this previously untold story to be enlightening. As we've stated, this chapter is meant to be able to stand alone and fit several universes. You probably noticed a few places where we were intentionally vague for that exact reason._

_As you've no doubt realized by now, this is very different from the Trunks TV Special where Future Trunks became a Super Saiyan after the death of Gohan. In the original manga, Trunks was already a Super Saiyan (and already had the Brave Sword) when Gohan was killed. _Dragonball Multiverse_ follows this particular account rather than the anime version. In _Bringer of Death_, Trunks and Gohan faced the androids together as Super Saiyans, but the machines were simply too powerful to oppose._

_As the primary author, I must also give David credit for being the predominant writer for this Special Chapter. He also went through the necessary steps to contact Salagir of _Dragonball Multiverse _to make this story canon to DBM U12 and U14. He's my best friend and I couldn't do this without him. _

_We also MUST make special mention of our good friend Arcane Super Saiyan/Arcane Hurricane. He has drawn some absolutely fantastic artwork for this special, available now on our DeviantArt page (~bringerofdeathDBZ). You absolutely must check it out!_

_Now, I know you are all anticipating next week's chapter. It will be entitled "Judgment Day". After three long years of training, the Z fighters' time is up. Next week, they will face the androids…but which ones? And how will they fare without Goku? What is to become of Earth's greatest hero in the future? _

Announcer Voice:_ "Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of Bringer of De….ehem. Sorry I got carried away. Just get on with the darn Q and A already. GO!"_

_**Q:**__ Several times you mention, well vegeta mentions, that there are only three saiyans left... Is he talking about goku, himself, and also including gohan?  
__**A:**__ He is including Gohan in the count. But there may be Saiyans yet alive that he doesn't know about._

_**Q:**__ Shouldn't have Goku had the virus much sooner?  
__**A:**__ The point in time at which Goku contracts the virus is relatively similar to canon—in BoD he contracts the virus after he got it in the original canon timeline, but before he got it in the main canon timeline. Once we reveal more about the nature of the virus, it will become clear why he got sick when he did._

_**Q:**__ I love it so far... Although I would kinda like to see Vegeta and Goku come to some kind of friendship, and now I also think that Goku could be stronger than or at least as strong as Vegeta is now... After 3 years, they should be REALLY close in power level...  
__**A:**__ As you know, the two rivals already have a different dynamic to their relationship than they did in DBZ. Friendship isn't really a concept Vegeta values right now though, nor are he and Goku on the best of terms. As for their comparative strengths, canon seemed to always show that Goku and Vegeta took turns being strongest, pushing each other to new limits. But seeing as Goku is indisposed and in a different timeline, he may play a slightly different role…for now._

_**Q:**__ I hope Gohan transform into ssj2 first and when Goku dies and then Vegeta will be upset that Gohan surpassed him and he'll wanna train with Gohan and Gohan won't become a weak bastard. And lastly I hope vegeta trains kid trunks more.  
__**A:**__ So, you hope everything happens just like in canon with no surprises, the only difference being that Vegeta decides to train with Gohan after the Cell games? Sorry to disappoint, but we have something much better in mind._

_**Q:**__ In DBZ, when Goku tells the Z fighters about the androids, Bulma says "Hey I don't you guys just go and kill Gero before he activates them?" and Goku responds "Oh but he didn't even do anything yet, and I really want to fight him..." It always bugged me, this is the stupidest reason ever! Bulma's question always made a lot of sense to me.  
My question is, why didn't anyone bring it up on BOD? Trunk could have told them about Gero and the android and Vegeta could be like "Oh so there's this guy who will screw my plans? So I'll just kill him now - since I'm the most powerfull being in the universe - and then kill Kakarot. Or even the other way around."  
__**A:**__ See, I don't know why Toriyama would write a character blatantly pointing out a plot hole of his and then give a half baked unsatisfactory answer for it. He had plenty of other plot holes in DBZ he could have done this with as well, but this one he felt the need to answer…poorly I might add. So to be honest, I avoided the question entirely. Had Bulma brought it up, Vegeta would have still demanded to fight the androids, and as for Goku…since he is weaker than Vegeta he wouldn't have had much choice but to go along with it. In fact, the truth is that Goku wants to fight the androids just as much as Vegeta…maybe that's why the canon reason is so goofy, because Goku came up with it._

_**Q:**__ Can we see a power level list? Tenshinhan almost getting the drop on Goku? That's awesome.  
__**A:**__ Well, last Chapter we said Tien was double Goku's strength on Namek—making him 6 million. Then he used the Kaioken x8—48 million, and Kaioken times 9—54 million, and he fought Goku's base pretty evenly with that. With the Kaioken x9 Kikoho, he was able to force Goku to turn SSJ in order to match it. I can't put a number on the Tri Beam though._

_**Q: **__I think Vegeta is really, in a manner of speaking, telling Trunks the lesson he learned in the original story, fighting Goku and his friends for the first time. The pride he had in his strength and elite heritage back then was shown to be misguided. If he was below Frieza, he was still an elite, and no low class clown was going to take that from him!  
Vegeta will have always felt this conflict - I'm sure he wanted the dragonball's gift of immortality to destroy Frieza and open up the horizons of the Saiyans - but that was the wish of a tormented man whose outward expression of pride concealed desperation and frustration at his own weakness. It was only after fighting Goku and seeing what was possible that he could go beyond his limits and put hall of his resentment and pride into developing the strength to fight Frieza, and to see beyond the tyrant, to new challenges like the one Goku presented him with. The Saiyans, who became arrogant and complacent, preoccupied with class and position, were focused on holding onto their rung of the ladder, not daring to try and climb, and so they were kicked off by Frieza. He twisted their pride against them to focus them on the strength of their status, over their true potential. Vegeta surpassed the mentality the Saiyans were stuck in. Goku's affront to his honor, treating him not as a warrior, but as someone to be pitied, may have been the moment where he broke through that limit and into action. If his pride in himself was actually real, it was his potential that mattered. Being "elite" was of no merit under Frieza's foot.  
__**A:**__ You nailed it. This is very well said and shows a lot of thought and understanding on your part. I really appreciate a review of such high quality.  
_

_**Q:**__ In dbz when piccolo fused with kami, he outclassed both goku, vegeta & trunks.  
and was even stronger then imperfect cell (at first) and was pretty much equal to #17. In the BOD version with the increased training everyone has done, will this still be the case? or will vegeta once again be stronger then the z-fighters?  
__**A:**__ Good question. I have one of my own: if they are as strong as you are suggesting, will Piccolo have need to fuse at all?_

_**Q:**__ Did Future Trunks send Goku to the future on his own? As far as I can see there is no mention of Future Trunks inside the time machine.  
__**A:**__ Yes. Trunks was left behind in the past. There were several reasons as to why, such as the time machine being too small for two people, and Trunks knowing he is needed now more than ever against the androids. More of this will be discussed in the next chapter._

_**Q:**__ One thing though would've been nice is to see how the wonderful bald monk and scarred bandit were going strength wise, just to get an idea.  
__**A:**__ Well, as you know, Krillin had been doing some training with Gohan. But even starting out he was far outclassed. He said a couple chapters ago that he thought he could take on the Ginyu Force now, but I doubt his potential is much more than that. As for Yamcha, he is not quite as strong as Krillin but he can almost do a Kaioken x2. He can't maintain it very well though. Neither of them have power levels of significance._

_**Q:**__ I wonder where the hell that Goku came from though.  
__**A:**__ Uh, I'm not sure if you're lost or not. I thought it was pretty clear that Goku got sick, so Trunks sent him forward in time using his Time Machine. So, future Bulma just found our Goku like a sick puppy left on her doorstep._


	35. Judgment Day

_Make sure you check out ~I-Am-So-Original's DeviantART as well as our own (~bringerofdeathDBZ) for concept art of the new character in this chapter!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 8: Judgment Day**

As the time machine vanished into thin air, carrying the feverish, unconscious Goku through the wormhole of spacetime, Trunks felt more disconnected from his home than ever before. "What if I never make it back to the future?" He hadn't had any other choice…but still, his heart was pounding.

Sure, he was comfortable with the past, but as much as he enjoyed spending time with the Z Fighters, it wasn't his home. His real mother – the one who had protected him and shared all the hardships caused by the androids – was still many years in the future. That was the world he had fought for, a world he both dreaded and embraced. The sight of his only link to that earth vanishing, carrying Goku away, shook him to his core. An acute sense of loss crept into his mind.

He had known this was inevitable from the moment he recognized the virus. The symptoms were obvious, though he had no idea how the deadly disease could have struck so early. The virus wasn't supposed to become well-known for several more years, after the androids had emerged. At least, that was what his mother had told him. Thousands had fallen prey to the condition until she and a few other surviving scientists had put together a cure. He desperately hoped that she still had enough of the serum to save Goku's life.

There had been no time to think, though. He only briefly explained things to Gohan – the poor boy was both panicked and inquisitive.

"What's gonna happen to my dad, Trunks?" the shocked boy finally asked as the yellow time machine vanished completely. The two warriors were staring at the place where the machine had floated. It was hard to believe that Goku was just…gone.

"My mom will be able to help him, Gohan. We developed a cure for the virus in the future – it's one of the few good things we were able to actually accomplish."

The other Z fighters would have to be told as well. Without Goku, what chance did they stand against the androids? What plan could they formulate? For the moment, though, Trunks was too distressed to even think that far ahead.

"I can't believe it. After everything I did to make sure we would have Goku's help – even after I changed the course of history – I still failed. Was this fated to happen?" Perhaps, the boy thought, it was impossible to truly change history. "Was Goku meant to die all along? I never could have anticipated this."

Though he was the younger of the two, Gohan had grown up a lot in the past three years. "Well, we've all been training hard, Trunks. Maybe you and Vegeta will be strong enough on your own! Plus, Mr. Piccolo has gotten to be pretty formidable too!"

The young man from the future smiled—Gohan was the most hopeful person he had ever met. Plus, the boy made sense. 'Maybe he's right. Maybe we CAN do this on our own. The androids aren't invincible. Maybe I've been dreading this for so long that I've underestimated our chances.' He allowed himself to smile. "Well, Gohan, whether we like it or not, we're on our own now. And don't worry about me, bro – I'm not going anywhere until this is all settled."

The boy spoke up again, ever hopeful. "But, Trunks – once my dad gets better, won't he use the time machine to come back and help us?"

Trunks frowned. "I wish it was that simple, Gohan. But it isn't." There were so many variables in time travel, so many things that could go wrong. "We can't be sure that Goku will be able to come back at all. In his current condition, he'll be helpless if the androids find him. And it will take weeks at the very minimum before the medicine heals him. We can hope for the best, but we have to plan on being alone."

Trunks knew that his mother was very particular about time travel. Even after Goku recovered, he wouldn't be able to come back to the same moment he left. Bulma's equations hadn't been able to predict what might happen if two journeys came too close together. Fearing that they could create even more parallel universes unless, they were very careful; she had decided that a buffer of several weeks – at minimum – was necessary between each departure and arrival.

The time traveler caught himself before he could begin to panic. 'Come on, Trunks. You can do this. You're much stronger now than you ever thought possible…maybe even as tough as the androids. Now pull it together…even Gohan is handling this better than you.'

The pair of half Saiyans proceeded to go inside and explain things to Chi-chi. As expected, she was in tears. Not only was her husband deathly ill, but she couldn't even be by his side. Usually, she would only be in the way if he was going off to save the world, but right now he needed her and there was nothing she could do.

An hour or so later, the prince of all Saiyans got the same news. He didn't respond positively…at all.

"So! You're telling me that after all I did – controlling my wrath, exercising patience, postponing my fight with that clown – he still might die from a cold?!"

His son nodded his head.

Vegeta scowled. "It would have been better for Kakarott to die a noble death at my hands in battle. There is no honor in biting it while lying in a bed like a vegetable. But you found a way to humiliate him further than I could have, didn't you son?"

Trunks was in no mood for his father's vendettas today. The only reason he was even telling Vegeta was because they now had the sole responsibility of defeating the androids themselves. With Goku gone, they were now undisputedly the two most powerful beings on Earth.

"Listen, father. I don't think either of us is strong enough to take on both the androids at the same time. If you think you can do it, I won't stop you, just…don't underestimate them okay?"

"Since when do I need some punk from the future to tell me how to fight?" snorted Vegeta. "I'll destroy these androids the moment they emerge, make no mistake about that. But you're going to have to fight the androids in your own time yourself—that is, if you want to gain any semblance of Saiyan honor. Otherwise, you're just the same as those other classless trash earthlings."

Trunks gulped. It wasn't his intention to get out of fighting; he just wanted to make sure they had a plan. "I will fight them, father."

"Hmph," responded the prince.

* * *

_Future timeline._

Bulma shrieked with excitement when she recognized Goku, but her gladness quickly turned to fear when she realized that her childhood friend wasn't moving. Acting quickly, she pulled Goku's body out over the side of the machine and onto the ground.

She glanced around hurriedly; being out in the open was risky. She couldn't take any chances. Bulma quickly put the time machine back into its capsule and began dragging Goku inside her shelter. Her mind was racing. Why had Goku come?

At first, she thought he had been injured, perhaps by the androids. But by the time she made it back into her shelter, she had observed that Goku had no apparent injuries. She felt for his pulse, and realized that his heart was pounding wildly and he was burning up with fever. "This…this looks like he has the _Heptacos _virus, but how could he have it so early? It didn't come around until age 770."

Bulma remembered the years after the androids had appeared. Everyone had been fleeing and most were unable to find enough food. Diseases began running rampant in the surviving population. One of the diseases was far more deadly than others – a mutated pathogen that prevented the breakdown of cholesterol, clogging the heart and quickly leading to death. At first, they mistook the symptoms for congestive heart failure, but that was rapidly overturned.

The scientists and doctors who gathered to work on a cure determined that the virus had been dormant before the androids were released. With less food and more people on the run, though, the virus crippled anyone with high levels of transient cholesterol – anyone who ate a lot of food or had a high metabolism.

"Figures that you would get hit with the virus first," Bulma murmured to Goku as she pulled his body onto a cot. "You always did love to eat, even more than Vegeta."

Fortunately, her shelter was well-stocked, ready to help any refugees in need. She still had an entire crate full of the medicine they had made years before – enough to give the unconscious Saiyan a full dose every hour for a week.

"Oh, Goku. I can't believe it's really you. I was sure I'd never see you again, yet here you are. I just wish you could have come without getting sick first!" Bulma was speaking to her old friend as if he could hear her every word. His face, though sweaty and burning up, gave her the most hope she had felt in years.

"I sure hope we can get you healed up soon, Goku. All our hard work and planning, trying to save your life…I'm sure Trunks must be panicking right now. The androids are probably just about to appear in your timeline."

Bulma began gently mopping Goku's brow with a rag. She had just spooned the first dose of medicine into his mouth and, though bits of it trickled down and out the corners of his mouth, the majority got into his system. It wouldn't be long before he felt at least some relief. Now, all she could do was watch over him until he got better. She hoped it would be soon – as long as Goku was with her, her son was trapped in the past with no way home.

"Oh, Trunks, I hope you're all right…"

* * *

_Present timeline._

Before anyone had really recovered from the shock of losing Goku, the fateful day arrived. All the Z Fighters planned to gather together at Capsule Corporation early that morning and leave together. With Goku gone, the Z fighters were glad to have the protection of at least one Super Saiyan they could trust – Trunks. Vegeta, disgusted with the thought of being hindered by all the "weaklings," left early.

Piccolo and Gohan were the first to arrive. Goku's son had discarded his white armor in favor of the same purple gi that his Namekian mentor wore. Trunks, Bulma, and Chibi Trunks sat out on the patio, eating breakfast while they waited. As the Namek and his pupil dropped out of the sky, Trunks couldn't help but notice how peaceful the day seemed. Birds sang cheerfully, and cool dew still clung to the blades of grass on the lawn. The busy day of West City had barely begun. It was the calm before the storm.

"Morning, Gohan!" Trunks said.

"Goo Mooorn Gohaa," chibi Trunks echoed.

"Hey, guys!" the dark-headed half-Saiyan replied. "So…today's the day. You ready, Trunks?"

The warrior from the future smiled confidently. He knew he was…now more than ever. For years, he had dreamed of fighting alongside the Z Warriors. Today, they would reclaim the future for the side of good.

"We can do it, Gohan. I have faith."

The three warriors soon felt the ki of Tien and Krillin approaching. As the pair of bald heroes landed on the lawn, both stern and focused, Trunks stood. "That's just about everyone, I guess."

Gohan noticed that a few people were missing. "What about Yajirobe? And where is Yamcha? Isn't he coming?"

Yajirobe was indeed coming – he had promised to bring them a bag of Senzu beans, just as a precaution. However, he was clearly running quite late.

"I'm sure Yajirobe will meet us along the way with some Senzu beans…and last I checked Yamcha was inside getting dressed. He stayed here last night. Let me just go check on him." Trunks walked into the house; Gohan followed.

When the door opened, they were greeted by a most peculiar sight. Yamcha was in the Brief's living room, throwing punches at the air. On one corner of the room, C47 was powered down—he had wanted to have a full charge for the day in case things went awry. The scar-faced bandit was teleporting around the room, charging C47 with kicks and punches that he stopped just before impact—all while talking smack to the unconscious robot.

"Uh… Yamcha?" Gohan said hesitantly. Even the boy was quite embarrassed.

"Oh, hey guys." Yamcha turned a bright shade of red. "What's up? Are ya'll ally psyched to go fight the androids today?" He began to put on his shoes as Gohan walked over and switched C47 on. The droid hummed to life with a vibrant glow, its deep red eyes waking from rest. They quickly turned to Yamcha, who froze, wondering if the droid had been conscious during his horseplay.

"Statement: I just had the most wonderful dream. In it, the master and I were slaughtering all the humans! It was wonderfully brutal—and I think YOU were in it!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha shot back defensively.

"Query: Is there a short circuit in your higher brain functions?"

Yamcha stood up, ready to argue. "Wait just a minute, are you calling me dumb? I'm not stupid!"

"Observation: Negative. You are a meat popsicle."

"All right! That's it, droid!" Yamcha crouched in a fighting stance, ready to attack. With a whirr of gears, C47 activated the energy rifle on his arm and began charging a blast.

Trunks was still standing motionless in the doorway, his arms crossed. The young Saiyan from the future had hated his father's droid from the moment he had first seen him—especially with all his talk of killing this and slaughtering that. Threatening Yamcha was just going too far!

"That's enough, you barbarous piece of junk!" Trunks shouted. "I hope my mother scraps you for toaster parts. One move from you, and I'll make that a reality!"

Realizing that Trunks was over-reacting, Yamcha lowered his fighting stance. "Look – it's lucky for you that I don't have time to do this right now. We have better things to do – like fighting robots that are actually dangerous." With that final taunt, the bandit turned his back and followed the two Saiyans outside.

"Statement: Oh, human, it gives me a headache just trying to think down to your level. It seems, as always, the master is the only one who understands me."

Oniya walked quietly into the room, having listened to the whole exchange. Obediently, C47 lowered his weapon and turned to her, ready for orders. Instead, the blue alien spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it, 47. After Vegeta destroys the other androids, I'll use the spare parts to give you the upgrades you've been asking for."

"Conjecture: If what you suggest proves true, I would owe you a great deal. I hope you are not merely toying with me, commanding meatbag."  
"Suggestion: I've got this terrible pain in all the diodes down my left side. Perhaps you could fix that as well."

Oniya smiled, then quickly stepped outside. "Wait, Trunks." Several of the Z fighters had already taken to the air, but they paused.

"What is it, Oniya?" Trunks replied. While he wasn't uncomfortable with the pilot, her unwavering loyalty to his father was still curious. He was sure there wasn't anything going on between them anymore, but he, like so many others, couldn't figure out her play—they didn't doubt her allegiance they just didn't understand why. For the time being, though, she was proving very helpful.

"You should wear this armor. And this scouter may serve you as well. I've programmed it to detect electrical energy signatures. The adaptations I've made may allow it to trace these 'undetectable' androids. It could be of help, especially if Lord Vegeta's gets destroyed—as it often does."

The son of Vegeta smiled. He had wanted armor like his father's for quite a while. Keeping his grey pants and yellow boots, he slid out of his blue jacket and pulled a fresh black breastplate over his head. Then he attached the scouter to his left ear. 'I bet I look like any typical Saiyan right about now. But that's not why I'm doing this…I'm doing it for him.'

With that, the Z fighters blasted off. The time had come: Judgment Day was here.

* * *

Vegeta stood atop a rocky outcrop above the island village, overlooking the entire city. He had been there, waiting, since early that morning. He always got this way when a confrontation was on the horizon; he was alone by choice. The moments before battle were his and his alone – to prepare his mind and focus himself. Though he was still and outwardly calm, inwardly he was filled with excitement. The prospect of defeating the same creatures that destroyed him in another time would mean that he had surpassed his own limitations once again. Today, he had something to prove.

His battle armor was spotless; his unique model with a shoulder brace only on the left side. His red cape rippled gently every few seconds in the morning breeze. Today he wore a replacement scouter with the same unique gold lens; though Trunks had said the androids had no detectable energy signatures, Oniya had modified it to detect a broad range of electrical signals. Her expertise with scouter technology enabled her to make several modifications that not even Bulma would have considered. The machines would not escape him.

The prince could feel the rest of the Z fighters approaching…if they didn't hurry they would be late. Unacceptable. The six warriors streaked across the horizon, flying so slowly that Vegeta began to tap his foot in annoyance. Below him, everything seemed completely normal. For the time being, the people went about their normal routines—getting coffee, driving to work, dropping their children off at school. It wouldn't last. The prince grinned at the prospect of a little havoc.

At last, the Z fighters landed, choosing a bluff just down from Vegeta. They quickly huddled together, unsure of whether the dreaded machines were already watching them.

"Crouching down like a bunch of cowards, I see?" Vegeta shouted. "What are you so afraid of, weaklings?"

Trunks, unphased by his father's taunts—as always—quickly responded.

"Father, have you seen any sign of them yet?"

"Look for yourself, boy…clearly, this city is just filled with destruction. Hah!" the prince mocked. "I'm beginning to wonder if you made all of this up yourself." Vegeta had a habit of getting carried away with uncontrolled audacity just before a battle—his mind was racing and its natural reaction was to hurl insults at friend and foe alike.

"They'll be here, I'm sure of it." Trunks soberly replied. He then turned to the group, ready to give orders. "Gohan, how many senzu beans did Yajirobe bring?"—they had gone out of their way to meet the overweight ninja along their flight, as he refused to go anywhere near the androids.

"Let's see." Gohan said, dumping the contents of the brown bag out onto his hand. "There are eight beans in all, plenty for each of us to take one." The boy began handing a senzu to everyone, except Vegeta, who refused. He then put the sack with the remaining three inside his shirt.

"All right, everyone." Trunks said in a fairly hushed tone. "This is it. We don't know for sure where they'll attack, but our objective is to draw them out of the city so no unsuspecting citizen gets caught in the crossfire. If you spot them, immediately fly inland and try to get them to follow you. The rest of us will sense the confrontation and come immediately. Got it?" Everyone quietly nodded, then took off into the city below.

* * *

Tien, trying to blend in, closed his third eye and landed in a back alley. As he walked out onto a busy street corner, he began to ask if anyone had seen anything suspicious.

"Excuse me, sir," he said to an elderly gentleman on a bus bench, "have you seen anything out of the ordinary this morning?"

The man smiled at him, picking up a pair of thick rimmed glasses and putting them to his eyes. "Well, actually without my glasses I haven't seen much at all. Hope I didn't miss anything though. That happens sometimes."

Tien frowned and moved along.

* * *

Krillin had not been quite as cautious with his landing, and had dropped out of the sky right in front of a crowd of schoolchildren.

"Oh, wow!" one of them said.

"Look, mommy, he was flying!" echoed another. Soon the whole crowd of kids was rushing towards him. He was actually taller than most of them, but crowds made him nervous. Then again, everyone was immediately enthralled – rarely was he given so much attention.

"Are you a super hero?"

"Do you have x-ray vision?"

"Teach me to fly too!"

He hushed them as quickly as he could – he was still wary of the androids and didn't want to attract attention. Speaking softly, he asked them if they had seen any androids. One kid held up his comic book, displaying a killer robot on the cover. Another held up his mechanical action figure, and another pointed to his T-shirt which depicted an eighteen-wheeler transforming into a robot.

"Nope, kids, it's none of those." Krillin replied, trying to be friendly.

"I have a Droid right here!" said another one of the kids, holding up his phone. Krillin laughed.

"Not that kind. Thanks for your help, though." The midget took to the air, awing the children once again. 'Hmmm, this area looks clear. I just want to make sure they don't spot me before I spot them.'

* * *

Piccolo landed on a rooftop, his keen ears doing as much as his determined eyes. He really hoped he would be the first to locate the androids, especially since he worried what would happen if one of the weaker Z fighters like Krillin or Yamcha were to accidentally find them. Either could be killed before the others could even get there, if the machines were really as strong as Trunks had said. As the Namek scanned the streets, looking for the pair, he maintained a psychic link with Gohan.

'Stay sharp, kid. You won't be able to sense an attack coming, so you have to be prepared at all times.'

Gohan replied mentally. 'Right! You be careful too, Mr. Piccolo!'

The boy walked the streets, scanning every person he saw for the Red Ribbon army symbol. Trunks had made the group memorize the logo, just in case the androids were dressed differently than he had described. Each Z fighter knew they were looking for a dark-haired teenage boy with an orange scarf and a blonde young lady with a blue jean jacket, but they had also been warned that the robots were crafty.

* * *

Yamcha, though excited and eager to help, was understandably frightened of what might happen if he actually found them. He knew he was no Super Saiyan, so at first he was a bit jumpy. However, after a few minutes of walking the streets, looking closely for any unusual behavior but seeing none, he grew more at ease.

* * *

Trunks flew far above the city, intent on keeping tabs on each of the Z fighters. He was most afraid of losing one of his new friends before the fight even started.

Suddenly, his scouter began to beep insistently. Surprised, he squinted, wondering how to operate the device. 'It must have found something, but where?' Trunks began to look around him desperately, searching for any sign of the evil faces he remembered so clearly. Then, he nearly jumped out of his boots as his mother's voice called him through the scouter.

"Hey, Trunks!" the blue-haired woman shouted. "Do you read me? Over!"

"Wow, mom. I was sure my scouter just detected the androids, but it was only you calling me. What is it?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that me and little Trunks are headed that way. See you soon!"

Trunks was immediately furious. "MOTHER! What are you thinking? Turn around right now and go back—you're in grave danger!"

"Oh, don't you worry about your old mom, Trunks. After all, I survived Namek and that was way off in spa…what in the world—?! "

An explosion suddenly lit up the sky just over the sea bordering the city. Trunks blasted off in that direction immediately. He would not lose his mother this day!

* * *

Flying as fast as he could, Trunks caught both his mother and her son before they could hit the water. The boy was unconscious from the explosion and Bulma was bleeding, and both were falling fast enough that hitting the water would have killed them instantly. Glad he was able to get there in time, Trunks quickly flew them to shore.

The young man snapped his senzu been in half and carefully fed a piece to each of them.

Immediately feeling the effects of the bean, Bulma hugged her son. "Oh, Trunks, you were right. I had no business being out here, but did you get a look at the androids? I never even saw them…I just saw a blast heading towards me." Trunks lifted his head and looked around as Bulma grabbed her young son and held him in her arms. He was nearly three years old, and fully capable of running around, but seeing him hurt made her want to cuddle the boy as she did when he was first born.

"Sorry, mom. I never saw them either." The Z fighters had all heard the explosion, but none besides Trunks knew it had been Bulma who was attacked. 'Oh, mother, the scouter was trying to warn me of their presence and you just had to contact me.' The only one who had seen anything at all was standing alone overlooking the city…Vegeta.

Trunks stood, drawing his sword. If the androids dared to attack him while he was guarding his mother, his retribution would be swift and unforgiving. But no attack came. In fact, the androids seemed to have vanished entirely with no trace. He waited for his scouter to beep again, but none came.

"They must have gone into the city, Mom. But I won't leave you here unguarded, I promise." Trunks reached out to Piccolo with his mind. The Namek was especially gifted with telepathy, which he had taught to both future and present Gohan; Trunks had learned it from the former.

'Piccolo, the androids have probably hidden themselves in the city. They just blasted my mom's airship! But don't worry, she is safe with me. Just find those androids!'

'I hear you, Trunks,' replied the Namekian. He immediately relayed the information to Gohan, but just as he was speaking a booming voice echoed out from above the city.

"SOOOOOOO, YOU MECHANICAL ABOMINATIONS HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELVES!" The voice of the Saiyan Prince was amplified by his energy, and carried across the entire city. "NOW, IF YOU ANDROIDS REALLY WANT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH, COME OUT AND FIGHT A TRUE WARRIOR. I, VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, DEMAND THAT YOU COWARDS STEP FORTH AND FACE ME!"

The entire city abruptly stopped what they were doing to listen to the voice yelling at them. The Z fighters all entered defensive stances, each looking to the sky to see if the androids would respond or not. Back on the beach, Bulma chuckled at the prince's bravado.

"Subtle, Vegeta. You're just like him, you know." She smiled at her son.

"I can't let him take those two on by himself!" He quickly concentrated again. 'Piccolo, can you still read me?'

'Yes, I'm here.'

'Send someone here to get my mother and my counterpart out of here safely—and quickly! I've got to stay and fight.'

'Right, Trunks.' The Namekian replied. He immediately contacted the rest of the Z fighters. Yamcha quickly volunteered for the task, eager to avoid the chance that he might die running into the androids.

"All right, mother. Yamcha is on his way. Get to safety and be careful!"

Bulma smiled as her son leapt into the air. "Good luck, son!"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Vegeta complained to himself. There had been more than enough waiting already, and while he had been patient for three years, the Saiyan prince was itching for battle. Finally, he saw something. Not two, but three shadowy figures rose from among the city. Slowly, they levitated up, with no discernible ki signature emanating from them whatsoever. Vegeta chuckled. "Finally, the cowards decide to show themselves."

The other Z fighters saw the three figures from their positions below, but none were close enough to get a good look at them. Trunks, however, was most worried of all.

'Three androids? How…how is this even possible? Has my traveling through time doomed us all, allowing yet another monster to be unleashed? I could never live with myself if I was responsible for another one of those killing machines being created!'

Suddenly, the androids zipped towards Vegeta at full speed, their lack of energy making it hard to follow their movements.

"Hello, Vegeta." Spoke the leader, appearing in midair before the prince. He was short and lean, with long unkempt grey hair and a gravely voice. "Do you really want to fight the most powerful beings ever created? I don't think so."

The two other androids hovered on either side of him. The smaller one was pure, pale white with narrow eyes and a pudgy frame. It had a dark, baggy shirt with a light vest buttoned tightly around its ponderous gut.

The larger one hung back silently, its massive arms folded across its enormous chest. It was nearly seven feet tall, with dark skin and huge, rippling muscles. Its shoulders and pects were covered in pale metallic armor, and the Red Ribbon insignia was stamped on the narrow strip of fabric around its forehead. Like its companion, its eyes were narrow and cold.

Gohan, who was the next to arrive, swallowed nervously. "That big one looks…looks just like Nappa." He shuddered, remembering how vicious the massive Saiyan had been and how helpless he had been against the giant.

The prince allowed a hint of a smile into the crease of his mouth, but then scowled again. "Well, well. The infamous androids from the stories, the terrors I've heard so much about, finally brave enough to show themselves." He had taken notice of the obvious differences between these three androids and the two that had been described to him by Trunks. However, for the moment, he would toy with these. Perhaps they were new models, even stronger than the others.

"I hope you weren't planning any maintenance later today, because I'm afraid you three are about to be dismantled."

The rest of the Z fighters had arrived and flew around one side, behind the androids. Though they weren't really hiding themselves, the robots took no notice of them.

"Ever the feisty one, aren't we Vegeta? Don't be too hasty…It can be hazardous to the health of lesser beings such as yourself." the leader said, continuing to size up the situation.

With each passing instant, Gero's angry eyes narrowed. His sensors were no good here, he knew; Vegeta and the rest were all suppressing their power. It was odd that they had arrived here today, ready for battle – it was as if they knew he was coming. Several years before, his microrobot had detected three Saiyans fighting a powerful demon. All the power levels had exceeded the tiny robot's measuring ability. Worried, he had chosen to create two energy-absorbing models beside himself.

Based on his calculations, however, android 19 would be able to defeat all the Z Fighters alone. As if called to life by his master's thoughts, the pudgy pale android beside him turned and spoke.

"I will destroy Vegeta, yes, 20?" His voice was mechanical, yet high-pitched and almost childlike. But the tones were perverse and unnerving.

Content with his data, which showed that, while powerful, Vegeta was no match for android 19, the android numbered 20 replied. "Yes, 19, I approve your acquired target. Do what you need to, then eliminate him."

The pudgy android 19 let out a chilling mechanical laugh as he crouched into a fighting stance. From the look of his body type he clearly wasn't a fighter, yet the pose he entered was one familiar to several watching, including Gohan—his father often used it. Vegeta also recognized the stance. Apparently Gero had thoroughly studied Goku's fighting techniques and included the data in his android's memory banks.

"Come on, Vegeta," 19 boasted, "You talk big, but I punch harder."

"Oh, is that a fact?" the prince replied. "Well, by all means, don't hold back."

With a shrill of laughter, android 19 charged wildly at the prince. The robot's first blow was cocked almost from the start, a hard right hook calculated with the appropriate strength to severely injure Vegeta. The prince never even uncrossed his arms.

TSSSHHHH. Vegeta vanished right as the blow passed through his blurred afterimage.

19's sensors began to beep, tracking the light speed movements of his opponent. "Hyuhyuhyuhyu! Where are you, Vegeta?" the droid cried out in a sing-song voice.

"Right behind you, clown."

The droid swung his left arm behind him, which also hit nothing but air.

"So, heehee, you're pretty fast. Well, I'm faster, Vegeta!"

19 dashed upwards, chasing after the prince, who still had yet to uncross his arms. A left jab, missed. A right kick, dodged. A flurry of uppercuts and strikes continued to rain down, and the Saiyan prince remained untouched.

'Hmmm,' observed android 20, 'It appears that Vegeta's strength is much higher than I originally calculated. No matter, he will soon make a mistake. That is the genius of the absorption model.'

Appearing quite bored, Vegeta landed on the ground in front of the pudgy droid. "So, is this it? Is THIS the _terrible_ power of the _terrible_ androids? I've never been so underwhelmed."

"So you say, Vegeta, but you see…I know all of your moves. You'll never even touch me, especially once I use full strength."

"Oh, so you do have more strength? And here I thought I specifically told you not to hold back."

* * *

Nearby, the Z fighters were stunned as well.

"Trunks, these clearly aren't the androids you described to us. Why haven't you told us of these as well?" Tien asked. Though his tone sounded accusatory, he was really only trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

Trunks was just as confused. "I've never seen these three before in my life. I don't know anything about them, but I can tell you for sure that the androids I know are FAR stronger than the one Vegeta is fighting now."

Piccolo grunted in agreement. "We wouldn't even need Vegeta or Trunks to beat this android…No, these must be prototypes or something."

"Maybe," Trunks replied. "I'll admit it's definitely possible, but I'm sure Gohan would have told me if he fought androids besides the ones I know about. Regardless, my father appears to have this one well in hand."

Krillin, whose power was dwarfed by these androids as well, was glad to hear that the others weren't as impressed. In fact, both Tien and Piccolo seemed confident they could defeat 19. "It's almost too good to be true, guys. Vegeta isn't even a Super Saiyan and this android can't touch him."

Piccolo, ever the voice of reason, added his caution. "We still don't know anything about these other androids. They are still dangerous, and despite 19 not doing so well those other two don't look worried at all."

"Yeah," Gohan said, clutching the senzu beans in his shirt. "Let's be careful."

* * *

The pudgy pale android, designated #19, smiled at the taunts. His original calculations hadn't been accurate. Vegeta was far stronger than Dr. Gero had expected. Nonetheless, his sensors were monitoring the prince's energy output and his algorithms continued to assure him of victory. However, he would need to use maximum power to be absolutely certain of success.

Instantly, the droid activated his maximum power stores, all the while charging at Vegeta. This time, with his speed greatly increased, his right fist connected squarely with Vegeta's jaw.

BLAM! The prince was knocked back, but he only stumbled backwards two steps. While somewhat effective, the punch wasn't nearly powerful enough to topple the prince of all Saiyans.

"Hee-hee," giggled the plump android.

The punch had drawn a small trickle of blood from his cheek, but the smile on the prince's face showed no fear. "Ow. I'm just writhing in pain," he mocked. Vegeta lifted his clean white glove to his mouth and wiped the streak of red from his face. "You're no warrior, android…and as such, you're a waste of my time."

"Oh?" 19 smiled.

Vegeta took off into the sky, his normal blue aura surrounding him. When he stopped, a few hundred feet in the air, he began cupping his hands to his right side. "Time to send you to the scrap heap! Let's see how your pitiful junkyard body handles my GALIC GUN! HAAA!"

Quite familiar with the technique, the diabolical Dr. Gero grinned ever so slyly. 'Ah, the first mistake.'

The brilliant purple beam of energy gushed out of his outstretched hands. Vegeta didn't even smile, his beam rushing towards the android below. Suddenly, 19 smiled sadistically and reached his hands upward—revealing two red bulbs in the palms of his hands. Instantly, the Galic Gun was sucked into the android's body. 19 began to glow, the purple energy pulsing through him as his design radiated with new power.

"Aahahahahahaha!" yelled the android as he sucked the last bit of Vegeta's attack away.

* * *

"No way!" said a shocked Gohan. "He absorbed every bit of it!"

Trunks, still watching quietly, was just as surprised. 'Darn you, Gero!'

"An ability like that has the potential to raise this android's strength considerably," Piccolo added. His keen eyes had been scanning the distant faces of the androids and he now understood why they seemed so confident—at least in part. "We may have judged this droid too quickly."

"Uh, guys…" Krillin stammered, "…Vegeta just gave that guy a LOT of power!"

"Not as much as you think, Krilllin." Tien said. "That Saiyan is still so cocky; he hardly put any of his real energy into that blast. For once, his toying around will have paid off for him."

"Are you sure, Tien? That Galic Gun looked plenty strong to me." replied the halfling.

"It was powerful, but the android was strong enough to survive that blast even without his absorption. It seems Vegeta was merely testing it."

"Hmmm," a somewhat reassured Krillin said.

* * *

"So, it appears as though you DO know a few tricks after all." Vegeta smiled, provoking the interest of android 20, who had expected a different reaction. Nonetheless, 20 explained.

"Do you see now, fool? We can absorb your own energy and use it against you. You have NO CHANCE!" the android leader boasted loudly.

Vegeta only laughed harder. "Hahahaha." He had nearly forgotten the thrill of humiliating his opponents and proving his superiority at every turn.

"Now you will die, Vegeta." The machine's voice was high-pitched and nauseating.

"Hah! Your pitiful power wasn't enough to challenge me, so you've resorted to cheap tricks like stealing my energy. How amusing."

The android grinned wickedly. "You will find that my power is nothing to laugh at, Vegeta. Your unwise attack has charged my batteries beyond what I could have ever anticipated!"

Vegeta continued to smirk. 'Pitiful,' he thought. 'Clearly, this pile of nuts and bolts has no actual instinct for battle. If my Galic Gun was the greatest power the machine has ever felt, it ought to be more cautious.'

Its eyes wide and wild, android 19 charged, this time much faster than before. Vegeta sidestepped the first blow, but the robot spun quickly and landed a solid kick the Saiyan's lower back. The prince went sprawling onto his chest.

"Hyah!" 19's tone was exultant. It followed up its advantage, but Vegeta rolled onto his back and braced himself against the ground with his hands. THUFFFF! He kicked up, straight into his opponent's gut.

The android went spinning upward, clearly surprised by the blow. Even with the added power of the Galic Gun it had absorbed, Vegeta was proving to be a far more serious opponent than anticipated.

In moments, the prince of Saiyans was upon him again, launching a fierce flurry of blows. But the chubby robot was using its new power well. It blocked Vegeta's attacks with minimal effort and then countered, knocking the Saiyan back. The two traded blows furiously.

Vegeta's attacks were powerful and decisive, delivering maximum damage with the least possible effort. In contrast, the robot's movements were mechanical and awkward, yet still managed to perfectly counter Vegeta's techniques. Gero's research had prepared the machine well.

"HURK!" A low jab from 19, enhanced with overcharged speed, caught Vegeta, doubling him over. THUMM! A quick double fist to the Saiyan's upper back sent him plummeting to the ground, raising a cloud of dust.

The android descended as Vegeta rose to his feet stiffly, brushing the dust from his armor and cape. The prince grinned, ready to unleash his inner death. "So, you think you've got your victory all calculated out? Haha. I wonder, though…do your predictions have any margin of error allotted for dealing with Super Saiyans?"

* * *

"This is it," Krillin said. "Now this guy's gonna be toast."

"Yeah," Tien agreed. "More like…burnt toast."

'All right, Father.' Trunks smiled. 'Just be careful not to give this creature any more of your energy!'

* * *

19 had not yet responded to his previous taunt, but the prince continued anyway. Snarling, Vegeta lifted his hands at his sides and clenched his fists. "Let me ask you: does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?"

The oblivious android snickered, thinking that it was prepared to handle anything Vegeta could cook up. The Saiyan's vain boasting did nothing to change his coldly calculated mind.

"Huuaaaaaa!"

Instantly, the prince flashed into his Super Saiyan form. It was such a natural thing that he hardly thought about it at all. The power was something that he owned, a reservoir of energy he could reach into at any moment. His golden hair and green eyes were hardly as unnerving as the extreme surge of power released. Though he was in complete control of his transformation, the air around him was still volatile and the ground shook. To the Z fighters watching, Vegeta seemed much more composed than they had seen him before. They were sure he would win the fight, but his demeanor, even as a Super Saiyan, was calm—as if the prince was actually serene.

Android 20 was audibly concerned with the transformation. "What manner of physical alteration is this? I allotted for the Saiyan's potential to transform into giant apes, but this ability has never before been demonstrated. I wonder what advantages it will afford Vegeta…"

Beside him, utterly silent, was the enormous Android 21. The muscularly formed android did not know it, but his creation was due to the existence of the Super Saiyan transformation. Gero's uncertainty at detecting three powerful energy sources had prompted him to create a third absorbing model just in case.

The prince was standing in short grass on a level plateau directly facing his opponent. Behind 19, hovering motionlessly, twenty or so feet in the air, were the other two androids. To Vegeta's back were the Z fighters, Gohan and Krillin standing in front of Piccolo, Tien, and Trunks. Both sides were still supremely confident in their victory.

"So, you scared yet?" Vegeta taunted, his voice a mix of cockiness and vague apathy.

The pale android merely laughed again. He had no reason to be afraid, for clearly after absorbing Vegeta's blast he had become far superior…or so he thought. 19 fired two pink laser beams from his eyes, the blasts designed as piercing attacks like Frieza's death beam. Instead of ripping holes through Vegeta as they were intended, the beams were visibly warped by the Super Saiyan's golden aura, slowing and dissipating before they could even fully reach the prince. Their only effect was throwing up dust into the air.

The pudgy android 19, laughing all the while, charged blindly at his foe, Vegeta still shrouded in a brown dirt cloud.

CRUNCH! Vegeta grabbed 19's wrist and twisted, snapping it effortlessly and stopping the punch. As the debris immediately cleared, everyone could now clearly see.

"You ridiculous machine…don't you know what happens when you mess with the Bringer of Death?"

* * *

_Hello friends, and a wonderful Tuesday to you all. Well, it has been far too long since Vegeta had a good fight. But we are finally getting back to the battles and I for one am very eager to see Vegeta kick some tail. Things probably went about as expected this chapter, but that doesn't mean there aren't many surprises on the way. I hope you all appreciated our explanation of the virus; most of the credit goes to David for once again coming up with an awesome and believable scientific solution. Also, the scouter models that were modified by Oniya don't work perfectly yet—as you probably noticed. _

_We won't be releasing any power level lists just yet, but we have hinted at a few levels already this chapter. I encourage you to speculate in your reviews for now. And what of this new android 21? His back story was briefly explained this chapter, but will his power make any difference against the combined might of Vegeta and Trunks, not to mention Tien and Piccolo? As stated above, we have concept art for this android on our DeviantART, so make sure you check it out!_

_For those of you courteous enough to leave a review, let me take a moment or two to respond to your questions._

_**Q: **__THANK YOU SO MUCH for making Tien have a good part in this now.  
__**A:**__ You're welcome. A lot of folks had expressed interest in having Tien be able to hold his own, and it was something that made sense to us. He has a significant role to play in upcoming events._

_**Q:**__ I hope you do a special chapter going into detail about Gohan's encounter with Dabura and how he was ultimately defeated.  
__**A:**__ That has actually already been written, but it is sadly in another language. You'll have to look for it on the DragonBall Multiverse page and do google translate on it. It's in the U12/U14 Fanfics, _Twin Pain _and _One Way_ by Salagir._

_**Q: **__Off chapter topic, I can't wait until the buu saga. Will Gohan continue training in the seven year gap to ensure protection against Vegeta?  
__**A:**__ That's quite a leap forward. You aren't the first one to make such a suggestion, and there are already MANY fanfictions out there based on that premise. You'll have to wait along with everyone else. Things in BoD could be very different than canon DBZ by then, or they could be similar enough for what you suggest to be a possibility. We will just have to wait!_

_**Q: **__Re: Gero with his spy-bug could have made alterations, due to witnessing the fight between the 3 super Saiyans and 3th & 4th form king cold. This could mean he would make the androids even stronger (and in turn cell also) then they were in dbz.  
__**A: **__Well, several things. Gero detected the battle with Cold, as we made reference to in this chapter, but he didn't get exact power level data. He didn't know what Super Saiyans were; perhaps the bugs were destroyed during the fight. He did calculate, however, that it would be prudent to create a third android in case he had to face all three of the Saiyans at the same time. Hopefully this was all answered in the chapter, but if not I hope this answer clarifies._

_**Q:**__ The "Sonic Chamber" that Bulma builds actually works in this timeline. Why did it not in U18? Was it just because Hoi was near Tapion in U18? If so, what really prevented Hoi from approaching Tapion's Sonic Bedroom in this timeline?  
__**A:**__ Actually it had to do with the fact that Bulma was able to actually open the box. In canon, she simply built a chamber that played the same music as the music box. However, in BoD she built it to emit the same frequency and vibrations as the box, as well as to rotate and change patterns as the magic box did. Our theory is that Hirudegarn would break free if the magic box wasn't constantly changing its frequency._

_**Q:**__ I realize that there ARE indeed many physical similarities in the anatomy of the Kaioshin and Konatsians, but the whole Adam-and-Eve story with the 2 Kaioshin doesn't seem right. IDK if it's just me, but the story seems to imply that there was some degree of incest before the Konatsian population boomed. Or is it implying that Konatsians are born from the same fruit as the Kaioshin? I'm kind of confused there.  
__**A:**__ This was not a confirmed backstory for the Konatsians, it was simply an idea that Tapion had heard from the priests in his childhood stories. David had the idea to include this as a possible explanation, but it is not confirmed that this is where the people came from. _

_**Q: **__Who do you think is stronger: Mystic Gohan or Super Saiyan 3 Goku? This has actually plagued me several times on forums and on Youtube.  
__**A:**__ Well, that's a very tough question. If you go by the movie _Wrath of the Dragon_, it seems as though SSJ3 Goku is stronger. However, I know that Salagir disagrees with this. Toriyama intended for Mystic Gohan to be the strongest non-fused character at the end of DBZ. But, you want to know my opinion. I think that with training Goku would surpass Mystic Gohan before too long. The trick is, Gohan has all that power in his normal state and he doesn't have to deal with the power drain or other constraints of SSJ3. With that in mind, you have to think that if they went head to head right after the Buu Saga then Gohan would win. But I think Goku and Vegeta both would close the gap before too long. As for how Goku beat Hirudegarn in the film, I think that has to do with the nature of the Dragon Fist technique. The monster is immune to non-magical attacks, as we discussed in the special (Tapion's sword being obviously magic and thus the only thing capable of destroying him). So, if Mystic Gohan had used Dragon Fist or another equivalent magical attack, it would have probably killed Hirudegarn as well. But that's just my opinion!_


	36. Supremacy

_First and foremost, we would like to dedicate this chapter to Gogeta Jr of _DragonBall Multiverse_. As of this past Sunday, he stepped down from his work as primary artist for the fanmanga. His iconic work will forever be held up as the standard for excellence in Dragonball replication, and he will leave an enormous hole in the DBM community. We have appreciated all his hard work over the years and wish him the best in all his future endeavors._

_Also, new concept art available on DeviantART under ~I-Am-So-Original and ~bringerofdeathDBZ!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 9: Supremacy **

A gentle breeze, alive with the smells of late spring, wafted through the short grass. The brightly glowing sun, unhindered by clouds, warmed the Earth gracefully as it approached its noon position in the sky. Nearby, a few oblivious squirrels chased each other wildly across the grass and up trees, blissfully unaware of the destructive force being unleashed nearby.

In the clearing, bordered by a bluff on one side and a cluster of leafy green trees on the other, two powerful beings were locked in mortal combat. Hovering just over the cliff were two other strange figures: androids. They were mechanical beings designed for the purpose of killing even the most powerful living fighters. Just on the edge of the tree line stood the heroes of the Earth—each one wearing a determined look as they watched what was taking place between the two warriors in the center.

SSHRRIIEEK, came the sound of tempered steel ripping like paper-mâché. One of the fighters, a pale plump android, had fallen to its knees, crying out in furious, strangled yelps. Vegeta, the golden Super Saiyan who restrained it, was digging his fingers further and further into the machine's wrists. The foolish abomination had tried a blind, head-on assault against the most powerful Saiyan to have ever lived, and its futile efforts had been halted by nothing but a simple wrist flick from the prince.

"Ah," smiled the Saiyan, "so you do indeed feel pain. Or is this just frustration? Hard to tell…"

Dr. Gero, whose true identity was still unknown to the Z fighters – so far, the moustached cyborg had been careful to refer to himself only as Android 20 – had begun to show concern for the first time. Vegeta's sudden transformation into a golden warrior has been unnerving enough, but now he realized the extent of the prince's new power.

'How could my calculations have been so inaccurate? I have made far too many errors so far, and the odds continue to stack against me. If 19 does not find another chance to steal energy, the damage he takes from Vegeta will completely drain his reserves and he will begin to malfunction. I CANNOT allow that.'

Still unmoving, to Gero's right, was the giant android designated #21. Until now, it had been completely silent, but it slowly turned its huge head towards its leader and spoke in a low mechanical growl.

"Unit 19 is outdated. He will lose." The words were accented strangely, as if they had to echo through the droid's body before they came out its mouth. Its vowels had a tall, strange inflection.

"We will wait, 21. Android 19 may yet have an opportunity to steal more energy with his left arm."

The baggy pants of #19 were pressing hard against the soft dirt as it continued struggling to get free. Yet every time it jerked, more of its right hand was torn from its forearm; it had already lost all functionality in its fingers. Suddenly, the white faced robot slung its left hand around and gripped Vegeta's right. Thinking to begin absorbing more energy through skin contact, 19 briefly smiled. But as its lips began to part in a grin, Vegeta kicked the droid right in the stomach—a truly powerful blow which nearly pierced through its entire body. Gasping in pain as oil leaked from its eyes and ears, 19 released its hold on Vegeta's hand. It had not gained a drop of power—in fact, that one kick had drained nearly all the power it had possessed.

Now doubled over in a ball on the ground, 19 couldn't even find the strength to look at its opponent. Too many of its systems were damaged, and Dr. Gero had made it too humanoid—its vital gears and wiring were all in its now-crushed upper torso. With each passing second, the terrified droid crawled backwards, scooting on its hands and knees. When it finally gathered the strength to look back up at Vegeta's terrible eyes, the droid's messy face was one of pure terror. It had not been programmed to handle defeat; its programming was practically childlike.

"So, I guess it's true after all…" the merciless prince of Saiyans taunted, "…androids DO experience fear."

With those words, android 19 stumbled back to its feet and turned tail, fleeing towards the other two androids with a wail of abject panic. Just then, its legs suddenly vanished as it crashed face first into the dirt. It looked down, unable to comprehend what it saw.

Vegeta had unleashed a burst of concentrated power from his eyes that completely vaporized android 19 from the hips down. The crippled android fell to the ground like a boulder, the exposed ribbons of frayed wires crackling against the soft smooth grass and spewing oil everywhere. Unable to weep, the pudgy android turned back once again, fear completely engulfing its existence.

The prince of Saiyans, now hovering in midair, extended his left arm straight towards the broken machine with a smile. Within the flat palm of the Super Saiyan, an orange sphere of densely compacted power appeared, vibrating with intensity and humming with a trembling vibrato. With his right arm Vegeta braced the other, as if to assure a perfect aim. His face was filled with excitement, like an executioner—ecstatic before his kill.

With a sudden yell, betraying a sense of frustration and panic, android 20 interrupted. "YOU! STOP!" 20 began charging, but 21 restrained him by reaching his right hand in front of Gero's chest. The prince immediately turned, smiling violently.

"Wait your turn! Once the fat one is a pile of shrapnel, you're next!"

The words were quite effective at restraining Dr. Gero, who was now madly running calculations about his next move. Leaving the android no time to think, Vegeta raised his voice for all to hear.

"NOW, feast your eyes…"

Immediately the Z fighters ducked for cover, Krillin and Gohan falling to the ground, Tien and Piccolo covering their faces and flaring their auras, and Trunks flashing into his Super Saiyan form. Their proximity to the imminent blast was far too close for comfort.

"…on Super Saiyan Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK!"

With a flash, the prince fired his concentrated sphere of energy, the inaugural performance of the Big Bang Attack sure to decimate all that remained of the terrified android 19.

THUUUM! KABOOM! 19 had lifted its left hand and tried to absorb what it could of the blast, but with nowhere to go, the overwhelming energy of the bomb ripped violently through its every circuit. It was completely destroyed. All that remained was an enormous smoking mushroom cloud, hundreds of feet tall. The poor squirrels that had been obliviously frolicking through the nearby forest were surely dead, as no tree stood within several hundred feet of the blast.

* * *

From their vantage point several miles above the battle, the crew of the _Bringer of Death_ watched the events unfolding with great interest.

"What do your instruments say about Lord Vegeta's power level?" inquired Oniya. With the rapidly growing power levels of the Super Saiyans, she had begun to rely solely on C47's built-in scanners, rather than trying to modify the ship's scouter before every battle.

"Mockery: Well, it is most certainly over 9,000."

Oniya frowned. "Yes, I figured that."

The droid's eyes glowed red with amusement. "Observation: The master has not yet displayed his maximum power. That last blast, however, had the equivalent energy of 190 million units – enough to destroy the organic meatbag formerly known as King Cold after the first time he transformed."

"Addendum: If that is all the power these androids are capable of exerting, I must admit some degree of disappointment."

* * *

The severed metal head of android 19 bounced clean of the wreckage. How it had survived was a mystery to all, but it landed just before the feet of Vegeta.

"Phht. Unbelievable that this pathetic droid wasn't even as powerful as Frieza." Slamming his white boot down onto its head, Vegeta stomped out the robot's last seconds of sub-conscious processing, spraying wires and computer chips in every direction. "Unfit to even be my trophy…this fragile android was a disgrace."

Doctor Gero watched quietly, unsure of his next move. He quickly put on a façade of confidence, hoping he could somehow pull things back together. Both he and android 21 landed with assumed bravado just in front of Vegeta.

The prince let his Super Saiyan aura fade, but the golden hue of his hair and the green in his eyes remained. With what many would consider an overconfident smirk, Vegeta crossed his arms and lifted his chin. Gero finally opened his mouth.

"Veg—" The prince forcefully interrupted 20, having waited until that exact moment to speak.

"—So." Gero stopped short as Vegeta continued. "Which of you wants to lead me to the _real_ androids? I only need one of you to take me, so I have a proposition for you. The two of you can fight for my amusement, and whichever of you survives can have the opportunity to give me what I desire."

"I'm…not entirely sure what you're suggesting," android 20 replied with affected innocence. There was no way Vegeta could know about the other models. It was impossible!

Stepping closer, almost into the face of the grey-haired android, Vegeta replied. _"I'm_ entirely sure _you're _entirely sure what I'm suggesting." Satisfied with the android's stunned silence, Vegeta turned to his son.

"Trunks, would you describe to this pitiable fool what the REAL androids look like?"

Trunks stepped forward obediently, still in his Super Saiyan form. He wasn't sure what his father intended to do, but he knew the proud Saiyan prince wouldn't hesitate to face the androids head-on. The young man wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Maybe, he thought, it _was_ better to take this opportunity to face the monsters now. If they could fight the androids right away, they could prevent a lot of unnecessary bloodshed. He didn't want to play the same old game of running and hiding. Still, the lingering worry in the young man's mind about Goku weighed him down. 'I sure wish we could wait on Goku…then I might feel truly confident about fighting the androids now. But I'm sure he won't be back for a few more days at least.' He continued thinking. 'I know how strong Father is – he has surpassed every barrier that I ever could have imagined. He's so much stronger than Gohan ever was…if anyone has a chance against them, it's him.' His confidence recovered, Trunks raised his voice.

"You machines need to do exactly what Vegeta says if you want to live. We aim to destroy android 17 and android 18 – I'm sure you're familiar with them. 17 is a young man with long, dark hair and 18 is a beautiful woman with blonde hair."

Just describing the two terrors sent shivers up his spine. 'Father, I hope you don't do anything rash. You may be strong, but we have to plan our next move carefully. If we don't then this world could end up even worse than the future I came from.'

The doctor-turned-cyborg was stunned. 'How could they possibly know about 17 and 18?' he thought to himself, suddenly terrified. 'It's completely impossible! Somehow, these fools have managed to out-plan me at every step. I ran so many calculations and scenarios, but not even the most outlandish possibilities were anything like this. I don't even have any data at all on this 'Trunks'. It's as if all the anomalies that plagued my calculations and predictions all came together in one nightmarish reality!'

Dissatisfied by Gero's silence, Vegeta snapped at him. "So yes – clearly, we know _all_ about you androids. Now, are you ready to lead us to the real warriors?"

Dropping into his façade of confidence once again, Gero laughed nervously. "Why would I need 17 or 18? Number 21 and I are far superior models to the one you just destroyed. Your so-called Super Saiyan power may be exemplary, but you would be utterly overwhelmed by the two of us!" Gero's eyes turned to the rest of the Z fighters, building on his bluff. "And what of your allies? You cannot protect them all."

"You may dispense with the bravado, machine. My patience grows thinner by the second, and if you don't take me to these other droids I WILL destroy the both of you this instant." Vegeta laughed out loud, imagining how simple it would be to destroy both of these beings simultaneously. Even if they were both far stronger than 19, it would be nothing more than a simple exercise.

Gero's eyes were wide – he was obviously making furious calculations. Vegeta's glare turned into a look of pure fury. "Stop testing my patience!" He raised his palm again and pointed it toward Gero. "You have ten seconds before I make an example of you. Perhaps your compatriot will be more cooperative."

The Z fighters were uneasy with Vegeta's overconfidence, but over the years they had learned to place a certain amount of faith in his 'leadership'. Piccolo was probably the least comfortable with Vegeta – the Namekian saw everything the prince did as arrogant and blind – but even he would not openly oppose the stubborn prince. Right now, they needed his help against the androids. Tien, Krillin, and Gohan felt the same way, but they would wait for the time being—let the strongest among them fight and hope for the best.

"Wait, stop!" shouted Gero. He was thinking as fast as he could. 'Perhaps I _should_ re-activate 17 and 18. Every moment that passes makes it seem more and more like the only option. I will not be able to defeat Vegeta alone—in fact, I highly doubt that 21 and I could accomplish such a feat even together. How he obtained such power is troubling to be sure, but he is still nothing compared to my other units. The risk that 17 and 18 could resist their new security protocols is high, but with the direct and immediate threat of Vegeta they will have no choice but to obey. And Vegeta leaves me with no other option.'

Clenching his fists tightly on the sidelines, Trunks began to have flashbacks of the androids. He could hear their voices taunting him and see their shadowy forms laughing as they murdered the innocent. Blinking and shaking his eyes back awake, he brought himself back from his momentary relapse into doubt. For once, he didn't care what his father wanted. If android 17 and 18 were somewhere else, contained, there was a strong likelihood that they weren't even activated.

'Father…I know you want me to prove my Saiyan honor against them, and I respect that—I even want to—but can I really give fighting them a higher priority than the well-being of the entire planet? If these droids aren't even turned on yet, I could kill them before they ever awaken!' It seemed that there was a downside to every possible action. But asking his father to let him destroy the androids ahead of time was out of the question, so he remained silent.

Despite the direness of his situation, Doctor Gero began to grin. Really, the thought of him needing to use such excessive force as 17 and 18 was absurd. Yet, the arrogant Super Saiyan was demanding the exact thing that was certain to be his downfall. It was as if Gero's panicked frustration had completely vanished thanks to Vegeta's demands. 'Yes, PERFECT. The more I consider this plan, the better it seems.'

"So be it, Vegeta. If you are so eager to meet your demise, I will be more than glad to accommodate."

Number 21 turned its massive neck slightly, waiting for instructions from its master. The silent giant clearly did not yet want to leave the battlefield.

"21 – you may stay and finish off the others. Without Vegeta, they pose no threat to you. Return when you have carried out my instructions."

The dark skinned robot grinned, artificial malice seeping through his teeth. The way it wore its anger, its eyes were forced down very low by his brow, leaving its eyes as nothing but tiny slits in its face. It was a stark contrast to the laughing childish android 19—this android appeared to have the demeanor of a hardened serial killer.

"As you command, 20," the massive droid answered.

With that, Gero glanced back at Vegeta. The prince had folded his arms and his fingers were impatiently rolling against his biceps. The elderly cyborg grinned a toothy smile, then took off over the trees heading north. Flashing his aura, Vegeta immediately followed.

"Wait, Father! I can't let you do this alone!" cried the prince's son. Trunks blasted off after him. "I'm coming with you!" As he flew, he thought of Gohan. 'Sorry for leaving, bro. But you guys should be able to handle that one by yourselves.'

The son of Goku responded telepathically. 'Don't worry, Trunks! We'll catch up with you soon!'

* * *

Piccolo stepped forward from among the Z fighters. Secretly, he was quite glad he would have his chance to fight—especially with all the training he had done. The proud Namekian warrior had feared that the Super Saiyans would eclipse him completely. At least now all his preparation would not be in vain.

He had observed the battle between Vegeta and the first android very carefully. Though he was unable to sense the energy of the android, he had been able to observe exactly how much power Vegeta had used to counter its attacks, and he felt confident that he was strong enough to oppose this new android. As long as he refrained from using any energy attacks, he should be able to defeat it. Then again, the machines had claimed that the first one – unit 19 – was inferior. He couldn't take any chances.

"I'll fight first. If you don't like that, you can go bite it." Piccolo spoke, not only to the android, but for the benefit of the other Z fighters.

21 dropped onto the ground with a large THUD. Though Piccolo was by far the tallest of the Z fighters, at six and a half feet, his opponent towered above even him—nearly as tall as Frieza's second form. The dark-skinned droid still appeared to be fiercely angry, as if frozen in such a state.

"Namekian…" growled the rippling mechanical voice. Instantly, the beastly machine stomped its right boot into the ground, causing the flattened earth to crumble, and pushed off. Piccolo was immediately ready, crouching his knees and lifting his hands out into his fighting stance. The Namek's long fingernails, hard as bone, made him look nearly as terrifying as his foe.

DAAAM, the android's huge right arm slammed into Piccolo's block. Surprised at the Namek's strength, the android hopped back then struck with a kick to Piccolo's gut. THOOOF! The Namekian blocked that as well, spinning off the kick and over 21's head. The reformed green warrior landed with a TAC behind his opponent just as the droid whirled around.

"Grrrrrrr," came the mechanical monster, a twisted metallic growl more beastly than intelligent.

21 charged again, reaching deeper into its power supply than before. "Raaaah!" This time Piccolo charged as well, their fists connecting with each other. The force of the impacts rippled across the landscape like peals of thunder as they continued swapping blows. Neither seemed able to gain an advantage over the other, their fists alternately connecting and colliding. Both warriors blocked well, and because their size was almost equal neither seemed able to break through.

VAAAM! 21 finally landed a clean blow in Piccolo's face, sending the Namek airborne. Yet he immediately righted himself, flipping over and dropping to the ground.

"Hmmph. Well, you weren't lying when you said you were stronger than that other android." the Namekian admitted gruffly. He then placed his hands onto his heavy shoulder weights and cape and lifted. CLANK! Tons of training encumbrance fell to the ground in front of Piccolo, followed by his equally weighty turban.

"Oh yeah!" Krillin rooted. "Time to get serious, haha. Piccolo's got this in the bag!"

"I'm not so certain," came the reply from Tien. "This one is definitely a lot stronger. I can't sense it directly, but it's evenly matched with Piccolo, and I would have to take my kaioken all the way to level eight or even level nine to match him."

The bald monk gulped, hoping they would be all right. Without Trunks, Piccolo and Tien were really their only hope.

"Don't worry, Krillin!" shouted Gohan. "Mr. Piccolo is the best! I know he can win!"

Smiling at the voice of support he had received from the boy, the Namekian lifted his fists, ready to fight again.

* * *

Though Vegeta had tried to set his scouter to track the android with the huge moustache currently flying in front of him, he couldn't seem to get a lock—probably due to the way the machine's energy field warped during flight. The cyborg had no detectable energy signature, so it took constant observation to follow it at such speeds. Behind him, however, Vegeta could distinctly feel the presence of his son. Trunks had nearly caught up.

'So Trunks was bored of those imposters as well…I suppose since there are two I can give him a chance against whichever one doesn't interest me.'

Following the golden streak left behind by the wake of Vegeta's energy ripping through the atmosphere, Trunks concentrated. His heart was racing; having the other androids appear first just gave his fears longer to build. Despite his increased strength, he was still scared of the two androids that had destroyed his world. They had killed nearly everyone he cared about and even the memory of them seemed to put him on edge.

'If it was up to me, I'd destroy both of those monsters the second we get to the lab, then this other one as well. But I know my father would only see that as a sign of weakness. It's risky, but he deserves for me to put my faith in him. If I hadn't been training with him the last three years I probably wouldn't believe it, but I think together we stand a good chance—even without Goku. And now, I understand why he has to face them: his sense of honor demands it. He taught me that. Seeing the ruins of Father's home planet helped me to realize—he isn't just stubborn or irrational—this is what he needs. This is the only way he can reclaim what was taken from him over and over.'

"Let's end this for good, father. Whatever challenges we face, we must overcome them!"

* * *

The monstrous machine numbered 21 lowered its arms and began to emit a low rumble.

Gohan gaped. "Is…is it powering up?"

Piccolo didn't wait to find out. Instantly, he sprang forward, delivering a powerful uppercut to 21 before it could react. Without pausing, he slammed his knee into its chest repeatedly, then kicked it at full strength. The machine flew backward several yards, crashing on its back in a cloud of dust.

The Namekian landed on the ground, still at the ready. "So, how did you like that?"

21 stirred, then planted its fists in the soil and pushed itself up with surprising agility. Though its massive jaw showed an angry bruise, the android was otherwise unscathed. "You're dead, Piccolo." Glaring, it opened its mouth and released a blast of golden energy directly at the Namekian.

"That's one of Nappa's moves!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Yeah, only this attack takes bad breath to a whole new level," muttered Tien.

Roaring, Piccolo leapt into the air to dodge and then dashed down, delivering expertly-placed kicks and punches at full power. But the android's bulk made it a formidable opponent. It could block even the hardest kick with a simple wave of its monstrous arm, and its counterattacks were forceful.

The tall Namek shook his head after receiving one such blow, and swung his fist upward angrily. "HYAA!" He released an explosive wave of energy from his hand in the center of the android's chest, blowing it backward. 'Yes!' he thought. 'As long as my energy attacks come from close enough, it won't be able to absorb them.'

21 recovered before it hit the ground and hung erect in the air, glowering at its opponent. Its vest was burned away, and its light chest plate was badly dented. Without speaking, it raised both its arms and trained them at Piccolo. He crouched, ready for anything…or so he thought.

"DIE!" Suddenly, the android's elbows split apart in a cloud of flame, and its forearms detached, rocketing toward Piccolo.

"What the hell—" Piccolo raised both arms to block, but the flying hands opened at the last second and grabbed onto his forearms. Looking up, the Namekian saw a long, thin cable running from the hands to the android's body. He was immediately transfixed as a powerful jolt of electricity shot through his flesh, immobilizing him.

Suddenly, a feeling of intense nausea swept over him, and he stumbled, unable to stand straight. Energy was draining out of his body. The android began coming closer, as if pulling itself toward him on the cables that stretched between them.

"You're mine, Piccolo! Android 19 never had the opportunity to demonstrate this technique—and your unexplained foresight regarding our abilities seems to have run out." growled the voice. Number 21 came to a stop as its forearms clicked back into place, with Piccolo already feeling so lightheaded he thought he might lose consciousness. "You will now be terminated. I won't let you go until I have drained every last ounce of your—"

THUDD! A powerful leg smashed into the android's face, its owner clothed in a brilliant red aura. "My turn!" shouted Tien.

"Be…careful…" stammered Piccolo, who was lying helpless on the ground. "He took…most…of my energy."

Tien turned to the android, which was just picking itself up off the ground. "Then I'll just have to kick things up a notch." The three-eyed warrior crouched and grit his teeth. "Kaioken…TIMES TEN!"

* * *

"Hey! Slow down, Yamcha, I'm losing my grip on Trunks." The little tyke was still sleeping, even though the half of a senzu bean he ate had taken full effect and healed his injuries. Now, his mother's ex-boyfriend was carrying both of them back to Capsule Corporation.

"Sorry, Bulma, I was distracted. I think Vegeta killed one of those androids, but I'm not sure. Then, a minute ago, Vegeta and Trunks started flying north really fast but everyone else stayed behind—and now it feels like Piccolo and Tien are fighting against something as well."

"Really? I wonder why they would split up." Bulma let out a sigh, staring at the ground hundreds of feet below. "I sure hope everything back there is going okay. I HATE being in the dark." Bulma had been regretting her rash decision to come to the battlefield. That morning, she had thought she just wanted to be close to the action, but now she was realizing that she really just hated not knowing what was going on.

Back on Namek, she had been on her own for almost the entire time. She didn't want the same thing to happen again – she hated feeling neglected – but by coming to the battlefield this time, she had blindly put herself and her son in unnecessary danger.

"Well, Bulma, it seemed like Piccolo was doing well, but he just lost a bunch of energy—that's when Tien powered up. I gotta say, both of them are a lot stronger than I expected! They should win for sure. I mean, I really don't see how an android could be THAT strong."

The blue-haired woman laughed. "Of course YOU couldn't see how they're so strong. You haven't trained as seriously, bozo!" She punched him in the arm, a sign of the friendship that was slowly returning. Initially, Yamcha had been bitter toward her after learning of her relationship with Vegeta. But she had made it her personal goal to make up for the falling out. Eventually, the two had finally sat down to talk through everything. In the end, both agreed that they made better friends than anything else.

Yamcha laughed. "Oh, so you don't think I've trained as seriously?…hmmm…I think you're right. In fact, I think I feel my grip on you slipping, haha. If only I had trained more, then I would be strong enough to carry the collateral damage back to safety!"

"Hey!" Bulma chuckled at the obvious joke. "You do more than just grunt work. Don't be so down on yourself!"

"Thanks," he said, just as young Trunks began to crack open his eyes.

"Mommy, what happened?" asked his squeaky 3 year old voice.

"Aww, mommy made a mistake bringing us out here. But Mr. Yamcha is taking us home. See, we're flying!"

Just then, the boy twisted out of his mother's hold, sending both adults into a frenzied panic.

"TRUNKS!" yelled his mother.

But before he had fallen ten feet, the child began to slow down and then hover. Smiling as he tried balancing himself in midair, the boy looked up and smiled.

"I can fly too! Uncy Trunk taught me when you were in your lab working."

"Wow, Bulma, I sure didn't know how to fly when I was 3!" Yamcha exclaimed. But his mother looked like she was quite emotionally imbalanced.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!" cried the blue haired woman. She was sounding more and more like Chi-chi every day.

"Oh, give the kid a break. You should be proud." Yamcha said in the boy's defense. After getting another scary look from Bulma, Yamcha and Trunks both quieted. The three then continued on their way back home.

* * *

"How much further is it?" the annoyed prince yelled, the howling breeze drowning out most of his voice. "I swear, if you don't take us there immediately I'll let my woman turn you into an aerobics machine!"

Dr. Gero's clothing rippled violently in the wind, unlike Vegeta's tight fitting Saiyan armor—the prince's red cape was designed for aerodynamic flight but the android's baggy pants and vest obviously weren't. Trunks found that his new armor made high-speed flight much easier than the clothes he was used to.

'Just follow me, Vegeta,' thought the doctor. He was wondering how he could regain the advantage; until 17 and 18 were fully activated, he couldn't be sure of anything. 'I certainly can't lead them straight to my lab, as they might cause trouble before I can activate the others…no, I must lose them along the way.'

"Hey, ANDROID! When I speak to you, I demand that you answer!" Vegeta reached forward and fired an angry warning blast. However, 20 simply reached his left hand back and absorbed the attack, amused.

"GHHH! Damn it," the Saiyan lectured himself. "Brilliant idea, giving him free energy..." Getting his head back into the game, the prince of Saiyans refocused. 'I cannot allow any slips like that against these other androids, providing they aren't pathetic letdowns like that #19. I will prove to everyone, once and for all, that I can destroy these androids myself, without any help whatsoever—especially from Kakarott!'

'Ahhh, North City,' observed the doctor. Appearing just in front of him on the horizon was the metropolitan town. His secret laboratory had been built just outside the city in a mountain cave, and if he could lose them now he could be there and have the others activated in no time. 'Yes, right this way, Vegeta.'

Trunks, still in the rear, found it surprising that android 20 was leading them into a city. 'What's he up to? Why would Gero build his secret lab in such a heavily populated area?' At that moment, the boy realized what was about to happen. He knew his father might not be concerned in the slightest for the people below, but he definitely was.

"Don't you touch them, 20!" yelled the future warrior, but it was too late.

BLAM! Gero had fired an energy blast into the base of one of the city's tallest towers; there was no way it would remain standing. Immediately, 20 vanished into the cloud of the explosion, once again relying on the fact that he had no energy signal to be detected.

Jerking to a sudden halt, Vegeta growled furiously. "Where did that bastard go?"

Trunks wanted to help the people below, but, with 20 out of sight, common sense told him to place a higher priority on finding the droid.

"He's going to get away if we don't find him quickly. Hurry, father, use your scouter!"

The one thing Dr. Gero hadn't counted on is that they would still have some way of tracking him—and they certainly wouldn't have if not for Oniya's foresight. Both Super Saiyans tapped the red button on their scouter and the devices sprung to life, trying to search out artificial energy as they had been programmed.

Both screens chirped quietly for several moments. Though Oniya hadn't known exactly how the androids would be powered, she knew that they would require high-density wiring to direct energy flow and mechanical control. Even if the android components were hardened against electromagnetic pulses, electrical flow would still induce a detectable magnetic flux in any metal components. The scouters were programmed to search for high-density magnetic flux, thus screening out background interference from ordinary electronics.

Suddenly, the beeps from both scouters increased in frequency and intensity, signaling a large concentration of artificial energy. "There!" cried Trunks, pointing just southeast of the city. "In the Northern Mountains!"

* * *

The three-eyed warrior was cloaked in red flame for a brief instant before he vanished. Managing kaioken at this level was intensely challenging; it took nearly all of Tien's concentration to maintain his strength. He hadn't ever pushed further than the tenth level of kaioken – based on the current difficulty, he hoped he wouldn't need to go further. But without a way of sensing the android's new power, he still had no idea what he was up against.

He advanced toward the android, jaw set. Piccolo had failed, due to the machine's newly-displayed power absorbing abilities. But, for the first time, Tien knew he was stronger than the Namekian. He would destroy this abomination once and for all.

He stopped directly in front of the towering colossus. It glowered down at him for a moment. "Doctor Gero kept careful measurements of your power, human. You have no chance against me," it growled. "That would be true even without the power I have now gained from the Namek called Piccolo." As if to prove its point, it swung its massive fist down toward him.

BLAM! Tien tried to dodge the blow, but even his kaioken-enhanced speed wasn't quite enough. His body was sent careening across the landscape, all the way into the first few trees—those lucky enough to escape the blast radius of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack.

"Ow!" groaned Tien as he rubbed his bruised cheek. In spite of his increased defense from the kaioken, android 21 had bowled him over easily. That one blow had proved he couldn't compete at this level—he had only one option. As much as an overcharged kaioken could damage his body, 21 would do even worse if he didn't kick up his power even more.

"Alright, then…round two. Kaioken times TWELVE!" The intensity of the red aura surrounding Tien increased even further, appearing as if he were wreathed in living flame. Unbothered by the increased power of the three eyed Z figher, the mechanical titan rushed him again, swinging a hard right fist once the same as before.

THUD. Tien caught the blow, bending for an instant under its weight, then smiled. "Not so fast, droid. I doubt Gero accounted for anyone besides Goku having Kaioken. HYAA!"

Faster than anyone else could see, Tien twisted the droid's fist to one side and punched straight forward with his other arm. CHUNGG! The android's metal chest buckled. Still merely inches from 21, Tien shot off a rapid series of kaioken-powered punches that left huge dents in its torso.

Roaring with pain, the machine fired red beams from its eyes, but they passed through Tien's after-image as the warrior reappeared behind it with a super-powered kick. The screech of tearing metal sounded as the android stumbled forward.

"Wow!" exclaimed Gohan. He was standing beside Piccolo, who had just swallowed a senzu bean. "Tien's doing great! His energy feels as strong as Frieza was at maximum strength. He'll win for sure!"

"Don't be sure just yet," replied the Namek. "That...thing...absorbed most of my energy. There's no telling how strong it is now."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" screamed the machine as it spun with the same surprising agility and exploded off the ground toward the three-eyed warrior. As it charged, it fired its left arm forward to try and absorb Tien's energy.

The warrior leapt upward to dodge. Seeing that the android's arm was extended, he rapidly fired a pair of dodon rays that struck its shoulder, knocking it back. Before it could recover, he teleported above it and slammed down with a commanding double fist to the top of its head, leaving a crack in its glass cranium.

"All right!" shouted Krillin exultantly. "Tien's got this one in the bag!"

But the android clearly wasn't done. Growling again, it exploded off the ground, unleashing the same mouth blast at Tien that it had used against Piccolo. Tien dodged, but the android met him with a forceful kick that he only barely blocked.

Finally at an advantage, the machine pounded Tien relentlessly. Its massive fists and powerful legs produced a solid wall of attacks. Tien blocked skillfully, but his kaioken was getting harder to maintain. He couldn't afford to use all of his energy for defense.

Intent on ending the battle quickly, the hero concentrated and lifted his hands to his eyes, palms outward. "SOLAR FLARE!" The brilliant flash of light enveloped them both, and he launched a triumphant kick directly at the android's neck.

THUD. His leg was caught in a viselike grip. "But...how..."

"Foolish human." The android's voice was harsh. "Doctor Gero provided me with protected lenses. Your trick doesn't work on me." With a sadistic smile, the monster swung Tien down by his leg into the ground.

"HUFF!" Tien felt his breath knocked out of him, his kaioken starting to fail. CRUNCH! The machine's boot smashed down hard, crushing the warrior's ribs. "AHHHH!" For a brief moment, he had been equal to the machine in strength, but the kaioken sapped his energy too quickly. The android wasn't tiring at all. As hard as he tried, he couldn't lift the androids foot from off his chest.

Just then, Android 21 froze. A thin yellow beam surrounded by spiraling energy had pierced straight through its chest on the left side, coinciding with a deep voice which shouted "Makankosappo!"

The robot stumbled forwards from the force of the Special Beam Cannon, but it quickly righted himself. Though oil leaked from the hole in its torso, it had only sustained minimal damage. It spun around in a rage, only to be surprised by a powerful demon wave.

PHOOM! The attack exploded in its face before he could raise his hands to absorb it, giving Piccolo the chance to dash in and sweep the android's legs. As it tripped, Piccolo spun and kicked it away once again. Dashing after it once more, Piccolo focused in his mental energies and contacted Tien.

'I have a plan, Tien, but it's going to require you to be at full strength. Eat your senzu bean and take a high aerial position...'

As the green alien warrior continued giving instructions he did his best to keep up his flurry of attacks, but after the third strike, 21 was able to dodge and counterattack. The mechanical giant immediately began to clobber Piccolo once again, but the Namekian could see that his team-mate had followed his instructions and was ready.

"It's time to finish this, android!" Piccolo boasted.

* * *

"Should we help?" Gohan asked. Krillin, standing at the boy's side, could only watch and root for his friends.

"I don't know, Gohan. Surely Piccolo would tell us if he wanted our help."

"He doesn't seem to be doing very well – but he seems really confident!" the boy said hopefully. "He must have a plan!"

"I hope you're right, Gohan. Cause if they can't handle this, we're in trouble."

* * *

Though he was face to face with the energy-stealing monster, Piccolo began to power up, placing his hands in front of him in a firing stance.

"Hhhrrrrrrrrr!" he grunted—it was crucial the android was convinced he was the main threat.

The tall, menacing android grinned with even more malice than normal. Was its foe really about to try an energy attack? Did the green alien think that he could somehow overpower the absorption ability if he charged up enough? These organic beings were so foolish.

"Masenko HAAA!" screamed the Namek, the circular energy blast bursting forth from his hands straight at his foe. Just as 21 reached out both hands to absorb the attack, its sensors suddenly warned him of another imminent danger.

'This had better work,' thought Piccolo.

"KIKOHO!" cried Tien from above, his powerful tri-beam combined with the multiplicative effects of the twelve-times kaioken.

Pancaked between the two powerful attacks, the android's eyes suddenly popped wide open in terror. It had already begun to absorb the head-on Masenko, but the far more powerful kikoho was nearly upon him.

'Please let this hit!' Tien pleaded.

"Come on!" shouted the Namekian, his voice betraying an obvious sense of concern.

With all its might, 21 braced itself and pulled its hands away, the full force of the masenko suddenly engulfing it. Its power started to plummet in response to Piccolo's attack…but, screw tremendous exertion, it pulled its hands around just before the tri-beam reached it. Immediately, the flood of Tien's life force began to overcharge its systems. Its entire body then began to glow with more energy than it had ever felt before.

"OH NO!" the Z fighters shouted. Piccolo's plan had failed.

* * *

_Greetings, everyone, and a wonderful Tuesday to all! _

_This was one of my favorite chapters so far, both to write and to read. Parts of it stick closely to canon, but there are other major differences. I wanted to make a key point of the differences between BoD Future Trunks and DBZ Future Trunks. I'm sure you all noticed the inner turmoil he faced this chapter, arguing with himself about how to best handle androids 17 and 18. Due to the lengths of time he has spent with Vegeta, his mindset was much more Saiyan than in canon. He is older, smarter, stronger, and better prepared—we will see how things go against the other androids soon._

_Also, David and I wanted to make sure Piccolo and Tien both played an important role in the struggle against the androids. The opportunity to create 21, a stronger more ruthless killing machine than 19 or 20, was one we felt appropriate. And now that it has absorbed Tien's full power kikoho, it will be on a whole different level. How will the Z fighters respond, when even the two strongest of them couldn't take 21 down together? Find out next time._

_Note as well that we referred to androids 19 and 21 as 'it', yet to android 20 as 'he'. Any android that is actually a cyborg, being part human, will be referred to as he/she, while the purely mechanical beings are simply 'it'. C47 is the exception to this rule.  
_

_Also, you notice that Bulma and Yamcha had patched things up in this chapter. Accept it as a peace offering if you were among those offended by all the Yamcha killing/bashing/etc. And little Trunks can talk and do just enough to be quite the troublemaker, can't he?_

_David made sure to include at least one mention of C47. He also provided the technical commentary throughout this chapter – we like making things believable!_

_As always, I'd like to thank you for your reviews. Really, even if you just tell us thanks or that you enjoyed part of the chapter we would appreciate it. The only real reward we get for writing this is your reviews, so don't hesitate to comment—and if you have questions we are more than happy to try to answer them in next week's author's note. Until then…_

_Android 19 (originally): 70 million  
__Android 19 (after absorbing Galic Gun): 80 million  
__SSJ Vegeta Big Bang Attack (way overkill): 190 million  
__Android 20: 75 million  
__Android 21: 85 million  
__Piccolo: 85 million  
__Android 21 (after draining Piccolo): 118 million  
__Tien (base): 10 million  
__Tien (KKx12): 120 million  
__Android 21 (kikoho absorbed): ?_

_**Q:**__ Please don't stop this fanfic. I can honestly say I like it more than I like DBM. This chapter, along with EVERY SINGLE ONE, was awesome to the max.  
__**A:**__ Thanks, Mikey's Boner. Neither David or I are tired of writing BoD at all, so I'm sure it will continue for quite a while longer—providing we can make the time._

_**Q:**__ According to me the major reason why your fic became such a major hit is because you go into great character details and the most important thing is that the fight scenes are top class.I do not think I have read such astoundingly accurate fight scenes in any other fic. Also,since this fic is about vegeta,you make it revolve around him,that is one other plus point. I have read other vegeta-centered stories and some of them digress from his life to some others'. Great work! Keep up the weekly updates too! You are the only regular author around,as it seems. Hopefully you will also highlight the trunks-vegeta relation inside the HTC(if they ever go there).  
__**A: **__We're glad you like it! Reviews like this are what make writing _Bringer of Death_ that much more enjoyable._

_**Q:**__ I dont recall the piercing lasers of 19, is that canon-based (from a chapter I missed) or made up for BoD?  
__**A: **__Actually, 19 used them against Vegeta in their fight in DBZ canon. It was its first attack after Vegeta transformed, but they were just as ineffective against him then as they were against BoD Vegeta._

_**Q:**__ A serene Super Saiyan? So... Vegeta is already a Full-Power Super Saiyan?  
__**A: **__No, a Full Power Super Saiyan would likely have a base strength even greater than androids 17 or 18. There would especially be no need for him to transform against someone as weak as 19. He was just composed and confident, now that the basic Super Saiyan boost is completely second-nature to him._

_**Q:**__ I am going pretty far ahead asking this, but any plans to do a saga after the Buu saga?  
__**A: **__There have been lots of ideas thrown around actually. Lately on DBM people have been suggesting the regulars combine their respective fanfictions into a DBM2 of some kind. Also, an HT crossover has been discussed before, and possibly even one with BTtL. Whether that ever happens or not, I have some pretty cool ideas for how the story could go on for quite a while._

_**Q:**__ When goku gets cured will he stay long in the future and possible fight the future androids, or will he travel back to his own time quickly?  
__**A: **__It will depend on several things, won't it? The time machine must be recharged, Goku must be healed, Bulma must be all right with it, and then he has to avoid any kind of trouble from the androids or maybe even 'you know who' (Celldemort)._

_**Q:**__ Does Krillin possibly have a bigger role coming in this fan fic, or is he there just to interject dialogue and some comedy when necessary.  
__**A: **__In DBZ, the guy finally got rewarded for all his hard work. I mean, he snagged the hottest girl in all of DragonBall. So as for his bigger role, I don't know—he doesn't have many uses but he does play his role well and he is a true good guy. _

_**Q:**__ Bet Goku will return from the future at just the right moment maybe when Trunks & Vegeta get their asses kicked by 17 & 18.  
__**A: **__Interesting predictions. If that were to happen, I don't imagine Vegeta would be very happy about being helped out or rescued by Goku._


	37. I am a BEAST

_ArcaneHurricane has produced new art for Android 21, available now on our DeviantART!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 10: "I am a BEAST!"**

Vegeta's golden-lensed scouter came to life, the arrow on its display screen focusing on a mountain range to the southeast. His son, whose blue scouter indicated the same location, was also eager to catch up to the fleeing android 20. They simultaneously took off at full speed toward the Northern Mountain range, each one continuously glancing below them as they hunted for any sign of the grey-mustached android. Unfortunately, the landscape was covered in forest, dotted by only a few clearings on the hill slopes. There were nearly limitless places to hide. 20 would be difficult to spot on foot, so they stayed true to their scouter headings—their only guide.

'This isn't good,' Trunks thought. 'Worst case scenario, android 20 wakes up the other two and then all three of them ambush us before we can prepare. I was worried that 17 and 18 might escape undetected, but that seems much less likely now. 20 is intent on having them fight us, so as long as we stay prepared and don't let them get the drop on us, we should at least get our shot at taking them down. Still, if we can somehow find them now, we can deal with 20 before he even wakes the others up. Then, if father is still intent on fighting them, we can activate 17 and 18 one at a time.'

"So, my son, are you itching for a challenge as much as I am?" the prince asked Trunks casually. It was odd to hear him use those words—it was almost as if Vegeta thought well of Trunks.

Though he was eager for the battle, Trunks was still torn between wanting a challenge and wanting to protect the Earth. In the end, he decided, the reasons for fighting were immaterial – all the mattered was that they were defeated. He was surprised by how much he wanted a challenge and wanted revenge…apparently his father's attitudes had rubbed off on him. Before training with Vegeta, he would have never been so motivated by the desire to prove himself. He was glad, he concluded, that he looked forward to testing his new strength against them.

"Absolutely, father. I haven't worked my butt off for nothing. Before this day is through, I intend to see these monsters dismantled and melted down."

The prince smiled, accelerating his flight. Though proud, Vegeta was not unaware of the differences between himself and his son. While he could tell that the boy had picked up on a lot of his motviations, it was still obvious that they still operated from different frames of reference. Despite their differences, he was still proud of his son's strength – it wasn't up to his own, but it was nothing to sneeze at. Though he most certainly would refuse any offer of assistance, he was more than willing to allow Trunks the opportunity to face one of the androids as well.

"Hmm. Well then, if that works out I may have to start thinking of you as a true Saiyan after all."

* * *

The being known as android 21 literally glowed with energy. The golden light of Tien's tri-beam pulsed around it. Sparks of electricity shot out of the cracks and holes on its torso.

The android's vest was now completely gone, and its chest rippled and strained as new energy flowed through it. Its face was contorted, even harsher than before.

Tien fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The tri-beam was difficult enough under normal circumstances, but at 12x kaioken it was pure torture. He could barely lift his head to look at the android now walking toward him.

"I should thank you for providing all this energy," growled the monster, its already-inhuman voice even more distorted. "But I'd rather just pound you into oblivion!"

The three-eyed warrior braced himself with what little kaioken he had left, but nothing could have prepared him for the shock of the android's first kick. He had raised his arm to shield himself, but the kick completely shattered every bone in his forearm.

Tien gasped for oxygen. The pain was too much - he couldn't even scream. Smoke and fire was still pouring out of the monstrous machine as it gripped him by the shoulder and lifted him into the air.

HURKK! A fist plunged into Tien's gut, denying him what little breath he had left. SLAM! The android's massive arm backhanded his entire body, sending him flipping end over end. He landed in a cloud of dust and rubble, unconscious.

* * *

The devious Dr. Gero waited briefly in one of North city's back alleys, but as soon as the Saiyans looked away he leapt into action. The cyborg hopped through the streets, careful not to fly—that would certainly catch the attention of Vegeta. He bounded off of street lights, ricocheted off of the sides of buildings, and tried his best to maintain cover. Silently, he kept his scanners attuned to Vegeta and Trunks—he possessed the huge advantage of being able to detect their location while he knew he was undetectable; at least by any means the Z fighters had previously displayed.

As he zipped to the edge of the city, android 20 escaped into the wild cover of trees and rocks. His advantage here was all the places to hide, as opposed to the city where the busy people had hampered his progress. The doctor's movements were precise and calculated, never stepping on a stray leaf or crushing a fallen stick. Within minutes, he was approaching his lab – it was straight ahead, a secret entrance carved right into the side of a mountain. The goal was in sight, and he was confident that the second he made it, his victory would be guaranteed. Suddenly, Gero's scanners detected the two Saiyans closing in on his location rapidly.

'How did they find me? I'm certain they didn't follow my movements here, so are they just lucky?' The two powers were coming closer and closer. 'NOO! I cannot allow them to beat me there!' Gero took to the air at top speed, making it to the entrance of his lab in seconds. The opening was seemingly right in the side of a cliff-face, about 40 feet above the ground. No one without either the ability to fly or climbing equipment would be able to reach it. 20 landed just in front of his reinforced security door—which he had made and powered using basic android technology; it could withstand a near-nuclear blast without giving way. He typed in his security code, 5201, and the thick blue metal parted in the middle, granting him entrance.

'At last…' he thought, as his form disappeared into the laboratory.

* * *

21 took a step toward Tien's body, but suddenly froze as a green hand wrapped around its eyes and face. It reached up to tear Piccolo's hand away, but the Namekian retracted his arm quickly and extended the other one in its place, snaking around the android's leg and yanking the monster to the ground. His ability to extend his arms to practically any length wasn't one he used often, but it came in handy. He couldn't afford to fight 21 at close quarters - not now.

He flew toward 21 at top speed, hoping to reach the android before it could rise. Barely in time, he launched a devastating kick to the back of its massive neck, but his leg merely rebounded off it as the kick was nothing. 21 slowly rose to its feet.

As Piccolo began an all-out assault on his massive opponent, he realized that he really had no plan at all. The machine was more than twice his strength. Tien was out, and Krillin and Gohan would be no help.

Gohan. He had to make sure Gohan got away.

'Can you hear me, Gohan?' thought the Namekian as the android effortlessly repelled his strongest attacks. 21 was still glowing with energy. 'You have to escape! Just go! I'll hold him off as long as I can!'

The ten year old warrior, his jet black hair falling down in disarray almost to his shoulders, stood helplessly on the sidelines. Piccolo's words had not been a suggestion, it was an order, yet the boy hadn't moved.

'But…Mr. Piccolo, I can't leave you!' A small tear trickled down the boy's face. 'Trunks said that you're supposed to die against the androids. If I leave you here…that's exactly what's gonna happen!' The boy clenched his fists tightly, wishing he had the strength to intervene—to make a difference. But his Namekian teacher replied before he could do anything rash.

'Don't be absurd, Gohan! Go NOW!' he mentally shouted, barely able to keep up his pace up.

The frightened son of Goku suddenly lost himself, his young mind falling prey to nightmarish flashes of the future very soon to come to pass. Everything was dark and hazy, the entire planet, and all was silent and still. No living thing remained in the entire world. Instead, the lifeless carcasses of everyone he had ever known were strewn around like garbage, littered through the destruction. The body of Krillin, his dead eyes still wide open, frozen for eternity in a state of complete terror—his mom, with a gaping bloody hole through her chest—the others, each lying motionless, forever silenced, their bodies in various states of pitiful neglect. Then, Piccolo…lying face-first in the dirt, his white cape soaked through from the back with purple blood. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. It felt like a long and frighteningly drawn out flash before his eyes, but suddenly it was over and he was back in the moment—watching, but with renewed fortitude. 'I'll never run again! There's nowhere left to run now anyway, nowhere but straight through that monster!'

BLAM! The android's massive fist thudded into Piccolo's arm painfully. "What are you waiting for, Gohan?" The tall Namek was now shouting out loud. "Run!"

"I won't let you die, Piccolo!" The boy's fists were clenched. His voice sounded different—hardened and angry, but also with surprising depth and maturity. The Namek heard it. This had happened before – the boy's incredible hidden power rising up for a single powerful explosion of anger. But even that wouldn't do anything against 21; the android was so much stronger than any of them.

The bald monk beside Goku's son tugged at his arm. "Come on! We're only in the way here!" Terror showed in Krillin's voice - and for good reason. It was hopeless.

Gohan pulled away instinctively. "No! I can't let Piccolo die for me. Not again." The boy's eyes were sharp, his teeth grinding together. "Krillin, I've been letting everyone protect me since I was just a toddler! Piccolo even died for me—he didn't have to, nobody asked him…he just did! And why? Because when it came time to fight, I was too weak. I failed, I choked; I wasn't strong enough. It happened against Nappa, then again fighting Recoome, and even against Frieza himself. Well, no more!"

The Namek was panicking, each second he endured against the android being a moment in which he felt more pain than he ever thought he could endure—yet, for the sake of Gohan, he fought on. "Just go! Go now! I can't hold him much—DAAAAH!"

* * *

Trunks suddenly halted in midair, his head jerking to the south as he noticed a change in the energy of his friends. As focused as he had been on finding android 20, he had let his concentration slip from the other Z fighters—and things had somehow become incredibly bleak.

'Tien…Piccolo…both of them feel like they are on the very doorstep of death itself! I never would have imagined that they would have so much trouble with that other android. Darn it!'

He didn't know what to do. Suddenly he questioned everything—his plans, his motivations, what he should do next. The first emotion that sprang into his mind was guilt. If only he had stayed behind, surely he would have been able to destroy the other android. But he had let his fear of 17 and 18 dictate his move—or was it his new Saiyan desire to test his strength? They weren't even activated yet…for all he knew, at least. There would have been plenty of time for him to have destroyed 21 and then caught up to Vegeta later.

He cursed and shook his fist. Maybe his choice would pay off, and he and Vegeta would be able to stop 17 and 18 once and for all—before they ever had a chance to wreak their havoc upon the earth. But at what cost? Both Tien and Piccolo were likely to die, and what about Gohan and Krillin? Without Piccolo, no one could be brought back to life. It would be almost as bad as if he had never come.

"Something bothering you, son?" The toughened prince, ever the first to deny that he cared about anyone, was clearly mocking his boy's soft-heartedness.

"I have to go, father. I can't let Gohan and the others die again." Every word spoken by the young man from the future was a hard choice. Yet he had grown accustomed to making such decisions, living in the nightmare world created by the androids—and this world would soon become the exact same if he didn't save everyone.

"Leaving just on the edge of a fight, eh? Tell me you aren't still afraid of the _real _androids." Vegeta jabbed.

Trunks shot back his own retort. "I trust you can handle them _both_ without my help anyway, right dad?" Then he blasted off, heading south at top speed. Vegeta, turning and doing the opposite, continued following his scouter. Would either of them reach their destination in time?

* * *

_Age 783_

Goku awoke with a sudden start. His brow was no longer covered with sweat and his nightmares had finally ceased, yet there was still a second sense within him that something was not quite right. He couldn't place his finger on what exactly it was and wasn't able shake the feeling that it was urgent. As he sat up in his cot the soft white sheet covering him fell down to his waist—he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Goku," he said, laughing to himself. Seeing that he was alone, he stood up and allowed the sheet to fall off him. For the first time in quite a while, he felt good—really good. What he had chalked up to stress about dealing with the androids had actually been a deadly virus attacking his system. Now, finally healed from the infection, he felt better than he could ever remember feeling his whole life—stronger too.

"Aaahhh" he yawned loudly. "I wonder where I am…it doesn't look like home or the Kame House.

Suddenly, a door opened behind him.

"GOKU!"

Before he knew it, the friendly arms of one of his oldest friends were wrapped tightly around his unclothed body. Perhaps it would have been awkward for anyone else, but Goku was shameless and Bulma, who had grown up around him, was quite used to such things.

"Oh, Goku, you're all right!" she tenderly said. "When I saw you, I thought it was a dream, but it really is you! I saw that you were sick and I feared the worst. You were in bed recovering for several weeks, but now you're back to normal!"

Breaking the hug finally, Goku stepped back and noticed that Bulma looked slightly unusual.

"Hey, you look different, Bulma. What is it? Did you change your hair?"

"No, silly," she laughed. "You're in the future, Goku…don't you remember Trunks putting you into his time machine? That is what happened isn't it?"

"The FUTURE?" Goku exclaimed, shocked. "Oh, wow. I didn't know that. What's this about me being sick?"

Bulma pulled out a chair from the small table in the room and sat down. She motioned for Goku to do the same. When he had, she continued.

"Well, from what I've been able to guess at, Trunks succeeded in stopping Vegeta from killing you in the past. Is that correct?"

Scratching his head in recollection, Goku looked up at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, he did. I guess that means the 'me' from this timeline is actually dead. Weird, huh? Talking to a dead guy." So far the biggest difference Goku noticed was that this older version of Bulma was much more patient and seemed to be taking her time. Yet he still had the feeling that he needed to be somewhere.

"No, silly. It's just like old times—I just…I thought I'd never see you again. Goku, you don't know how happy it makes me just to be talking with you."

"Well, that's great. I'm glad to see you too. But why was I sent here?"

"Well, Goku, that's what I was guessing at. My best estimation of what happened is that you came down with this virus and Trunks recognized it. He knew about it because of all the refugees we helped who came down with it. Anyway, there's no cure for it in the past—but, being the genius I am, I was able to eventually find one for us. So Trunks must have sent you to me to get better."

"Oh, well I guess I owe Trunks another big one. That's the second time he's saved my life!"

"That's my boy," Bulma proudly smiled. "Hey, Goku, speaking of Trunks, I haven't had any updates on his mission. How much time is left before the androids arrive?"

As if a sudden memory that had been missing clicked into place, Goku suddenly realized what his fears were about. His face turned serious.

"Last that I remember, they were only a week or so away, Bulma. I must have gotten sick just before they showed up."

The look on the blue haired woman's face suddenly froze. She was clearly aware of something that Goku wasn't. Seeing her reaction, Goku hesitantly asked how she was. "What is it, Bulma? Is everything okay?"

"Well, you've been sick that whole time. My guess is the androids in the past have already appeared. You may already be too late to help them! What if Trunks died, Goku? What if it was all for nothing, that without you there history just repeated itself and now my son is dead?"

"I see what you mean," Goku responded, surprisingly astute. "But there's still time, right? I mean, you do have a time machine after all. Just send me back right before they appear!"

Rather than smiling at Goku's suggestion, Bulma merely sighed. "Sorry, Goku, but I can't do that. When you travel back through time, there are a lot of dangers. Trunks created an entirely different time when he went back the first time. Now, if we want to stay connected to that world—your world—we have to allow time to pass evenly before you go back. This world is already set, but the future of your world is uncertain. If we aren't careful, we could create another whole timeline."

Goku didn't exactly understand, but he tried summing it up anyway. "So, I could go back early, but it might mess things up really bad. If I want to help the real versions of Trunks and Gohan, I've got to go back to their 'now', or whatever it was you said."

"Basically, yes." Bulma replied.

"Well, then there's no time to lose!" Goku exclaimed.

* * *

_Age 767_

Dr. Gero's lab had a tall ceiling with wires of every kind hanging from it. Unfinished projects were scattered throughout the lab and a heap of junk parts littered the back corner. Oil bins were also randomly strewn on the floor, and the low repetitive hum of several computers filled the cavern. Against the wall on the right were four large pods, two of which were wide open, revealing a coffin-like red padded interior. The lids, which were raised like an open hatch, had the numbers 19 and 21 on them. The other two pods, still closed, were marked 17 and 18. Smiling underneath his giant grey mustache, the doctor crossed his arms behind his back and walked to a table in the center of the room.

"I anticipate at least a fractional possibility that I may have to deactivate them again. The last time was too close for comfort—those rebellious little attitudes of theirs somehow overpowered the submission sub processes I installed. I admit: their perpetual energy reactors make them much more difficult to control."

Just in case, he grabbed a small remote from his workbench with a single white button in the center of it. He had designed it as a failsafe – a transmitter specifically tuned to the metallic implants in the cyborgs he had created. Though their systems were protected against ordinary EMPs, his remote would induce a pre-programmed electrical pulse that shut down all their systems even if they somehow tried to resist directives.

Gero's footsteps toward the sleeping androids were soft and slow, as if the doctor knew his hesitancy was appropriate. Looking inside the small circular window, the doctor gave a quick glance to check that everything with #18 looked normal. Cautiously, he put his finger onto a small square button on the side and pressed it firmly. The lid slowly lifted.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" cried the Namek in pain.

With a triumphant snarl, android 21 ripped Piccolo's arm off completely. Smiling viciously, the monster swung it like a club, striking the Namekian across the face. Piccolo went flying and landed in a cloud of dust, the rocks underneath his body cracking and giving way from the impact. He struggled to stand, purple blood from his open wound pouring down his side and gathering in a puddle beside his left foot.

"NOW DIE!" roared 21. The android crouched, its arms pulled tight to its sides. It opened its mouth, releasing a massive blast of energy directly at the wounded Namekian. "RAAAAHHHHH!"

If Gohan had hesitated, even for a moment, all would have been lost. But he didn't stop to think...he had already made up his mind. Piccolo had died for him once already. Now, it was his turn.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Gohan appeared directly in front of his mentor. 'Goodbye, Piccolo,' he murmured telepathically. 'Thank you…for everything.' The young half-Saiyan crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself, but he knew it would be no use. He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. But its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for before the blast enveloped him, taking him away from everyone he loved and cared about?

PHOOM!

* * *

The explosion was immense – nearly as large as the Big Bang Attack fired by Vegeta just half an hour earlier. Piccolo found himself being blown back by the sheer magnitude of the blast, but he knew it was a minute fraction of the force Gohan must have taken. A sick feeling overwhelmed him as he caught himself on the ground. Would there be anything left of the boy?

Krillin, too, was sent flying by the concussive force. He screamed out Gohan's name hoarsely, raggedly. After everything they had been through – all the challenges they had overcome – it would all be for nothing. Gohan's sacrifice couldn't save them from the murderous android. Nothing could.

* * *

Though the android's blast had covered the distance to Piccolo and Gohan in the blink of an eye, that split second had seemed like an eternity to the young boy standing on the blood-soaked ground. He had closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, ready and willing to meet the attack head-on. He could see no way around it; he had to die. This was it.

The blast had struck him with the force of a comet, immediately detonating against his aura. 'At least that's good,' he had thought. Even in that moment, his training with Piccolo and his father sprang back into his mind. His energy would at least ensure that the blast wouldn't be able to travel through him and strike Piccolo.

He had felt anger welling up inside him, a boiling fury. Why did Gero have to make these monsters? Why did everyone have to die? It wasn't fair.

The explosion had enveloped him, its fiery intensity searing his skin.

A deeper, purer, stronger fire erupted in his skull.

The heat from the explosion suddenly disappeared, as if someone had doused a raging fire; a warmth, rather than an inferno. But his senses still told him that its energy was unabated. How was he still standing in one place?

The young Super Saiyan opened his eyes.

* * *

"Ah, number 18," said the doctor casually. Most noticeable were her light blue eyes with solid black irises. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she leaned forwards and stepped out. Immediately, she noticed that #17 was not yet active and that the doctor was defensively clutching a remote deactivation device in his left hand.

"Good morning, dear doctor Gero. How _ever _have you been?" Her voice was sly and mischievous.

"What's this, a cordial greeting?" Gero smiled. 'Excellent. It appears as if my latest modifications were able to nail down the restrictions in their behavior cores.'

He continued pondering to himself. 'Perhaps my fears were unsubstantiated. Now, if only 17 behaves just as amiably…' He pushed the button to activate #17, who awakened silently. The boy looked to be about twenty one years of age, though for a male warrior he had practically no muscle bulk. In fact, there was very little in his appearance to distinguish him from any other partying college student across the country. He wore blue jeans and tennis shoes, and a dark t-shirt over a white long-sleeved undershirt—hardly the attire of a terrifying android menace. Yet his eyes, light blue like his sisters, looked unnatural and eerie.

Android 17 stood, slowly, his eyes briefly crossing paths with his sister—they shared a kind of second sense where they could tell what the other was thinking sometimes with just a glance. Turning to face Dr. Gero, 17 smiled pleasantly and spoke.

"Well, hello Doctor. What can I do for you today?" In spite of his smile, any normal person would have been able to detect threatening undertones in the boy's voice. Even the casual mid-ranged pitches of his words revealed that he was not content with his relationship with the creator—whatever had happened the last time he was active had certainly been enough to ensure he would be cautious. The oblivious doctor was eating up everything he said.

'Excellent…17 appears to be functioning within parameters as well. Perfect.'

"So, doctor Gero," android 18 interrupted from behind. "I see you decided to become an android yourself. How _very_ interesting…"

Cutting his eyes over to the blonde, 20 replied. "Indeed I did. The call of immortality was far to appealing for me to turn down."

"Ah, I see that—"

WHAAMM. Suddenly, the tall metal door barring the entrance to Gero's lair came crashing down with a loud THUUD. Behind where it had stood, the three androids now saw the foot responsible for kicking it in. Ever a Super Saiyan, there stood the prince named Vegeta, his smile of amusement a bold match for his actions. For the moment, those inside the lab were silent at his appearance, giving him the first opportunity to speak.

"Ah, so Trunks was telling the truth after all—a young man with long black hair and an orange scarf tied around his neck…17, just as described. And 18—female, blonde, wearing denim. I take it you smirking children are the _terrible _androids I've heard so much about."

Vegeta stood alone against the three machines, two of which who were supposed to be the most powerful beings in existence—this is how he preferred it to be. He, himself with all his might, was free to challenge these robots in a battle to reclaim his honor. Yet, rather than turn and give him the respect he so clearly deserved, 17 and 18 remained motionless—their faces blank, without even a hint of emotion. It bothered the prince, but then again he did love it when the pitiable fools were bold in the beginning—all the more glorious when they quaked in fear before him at the end. It just added that extra amount of satisfaction to his victory.

"Quickly now, my children, the reason I have awakened you has finally caught up to us. Vegeta was foolish enough to come here seeking a fight, but he will not be a problem any longer. Even though he destroyed android 19 already, you two will now do the same thing to him! Go now! I command you to attack!"

Rather than charge, however, 17 and 18 merely shrugged in disobedience and placed their hands to their hips. "There was a unit 19? Did you build that one after us?" the cool and dangerous voice of the scarf-wearing droid asked.

Hesitantly, Gero answered. "Yes." He was unsure why they had not followed his orders already.

"Interesting," android 17 commented. "This #19—was it an energy absorbing model as you have chosen to become?"

"Yes, that's correct." The frustrated doctor was the only one in the room who appeared ill at ease.

18 finally piped up. "But doctor, that just doesn't make any sense. Why would you make any newer models using the old design? _Maybe_ you thought the perpetual energy models like us would be too hard to boss around."

"Perhaps…" the angry doctor grunted.

Vegeta forcefully interjected, suddenly reminding the androids that they had an impatient observer.

"So, this wrinkled up android is actually the famous Doctor Gero? Well, well. It seems like I just found another reason to destroy you. Come on, I'm ready." The prince crossed his arms, welcoming them to attack him—daring them, even, but no such thing happened.

With that, Android 20's fury brought him into a full out yell. "That is ENOUGH QUESTIONS for now! I order you to destroy Vegeta immediately." The doctor was tightly clutching his remote de-activation device in his hand, ready to use it if absolutely necessary but fearing how he would fare against Vegeta if he did.

"Quiet, old man." Android 17 interuppted. "We will fight when we feel like it."

"What did you SAY?" the doctor shouted, even angrier.

Vegeta's eyebrows rose, finding at least miniscule entertainment in the argument taking place.

'Damn! It certainly didn't take them long to override my new programming. I hate to say it but, it looks like I may have to deactivate them and try to retreat. I could certainly escape through the secret tunnels below my lab and start again if I must…"

Gero raised his hand, his decision made. Yet, the eyes of both of the androids had met once again—their decision had been made before the creator could even flinch.

SNATCH. Android 17 grabbed the remote from his master's hands, whose stunned face didn't realize what had happened until he looked at his empty hand.

'Hmmm,' thought the Saiyan prince. 'That one's speed far outclasses the android I faced earlier. Perhaps both of them together will be able to give me a _decent_ battle after all.'

"Huh? Give that back!" screamed the panicking doctor, just as android 17 crushed the device completely in his hand, the fragile metal in it tearing like tissue paper from the pressure of 17's powerful grasp. As he released his fist, the tiny remnants of the remote dropped to the floor with a flurry of petite clanks, bouncing against the tiled metal floor of the lab.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" yelled the furious doctor.

18 smiled slyly and gave a casual answer. "You didn't _really_ think we'd let you shut us off again, did you?"

Her brother smirked, walking over to her side and crossing his arms. Dr. Gero had never been more furious with anyone, or so he thought—a young Goku had been equally skilled at provoking his anger. Why did he have to choose two stubborn, argumentative teenagers to be his cyborgs? He was the one who endued them with such power, and now they were using it to rebel against his orders.

Regretting his decision to not choose more mild-mannered test subjects, the doctor madly responded. "RRRRRR. I REALLY wish you had not done that!"

Once again looking bored, number 18 walked over to the large pod lying on the floor in the middle of the room. The face of another mysterious mechanical creation could be barely seen through the circular blue window.

"Number 16, huh? Kind of lacking in the looks department, isn't he…though, considering your other models, that's no surprise."

"He uses the infinite energy design just like us, doesn't he?" 17 added. "Hmm, and you decommissioned him as well. I wonder why?"

"You leave him ALONE!" demanded the creator, his thick grey mustache squinting and looking more ruffled than ever. "Do not open that chamber, I'm warning you!"

"Hahaha," laughed #17. It was as if the doctor's threat was the very reason he continued—defiance for the sake of defiance alone. "Go ahead, 18, open it. Let's make the acquaintance of our sleeping friend."

"DO NOT DO THAT!" the desperate doctor cried. "His programming is unresponsive to commands! If you activate him in this state, his system may malfunction or worse…he could destroy us all!"

"Not likely," laughed 17. The retinal scanners built into his eyes began to analyze the sleeping giant, checking and compiling all the data from Gero's database with his findings. "My data shows that I am far superior to this model."

"—That's what YOU think!" interrupted the grey haired android. "But you don't—"

"Shut up, you old fool! Go on, 18, do it."

Vegeta chuckled. "Can't control your own children, eh doctor? Seems like they're tired of your 'orders', hahaha! I wonder if it'll be them or me that receives the satisfaction of destroying you…"

The blonde haired android reached over the side and opened a white panel on the side of the pod. Then, smiling with her insubordination, she placed her thumb right over the button.

"NOOOOO!" Gero charged her, frantically trying to grab onto her arm, but instead his own arm was suddenly ripped from its socket. 18 had anticipated, grabbed him, and yanked it right off.

"Hey now, you should know better than to lay a hand on a lady. But I guess you learned your lesson." 18 tossed the severed appendage to 17, who balled the metal up into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder.

"How DARE YOU? I am your creator! Now, for the LAST TIME, I command you to—"

Instantly, everything up to Gero's neck was completely vaporized and his head fell to the floor. The two androids, surprised, turned towards Vegeta. It was definitely one of his favorite moves—the ability to vaporize a nearby opponent with nothing but a short energy burst from his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind if I help out," the Super Saiyan said. "He was just droning _on _and _on_ after all."

Gero's head bounced and rolled on the ground towards where the prince stood. Looking up, he stared into the eyes of the prince as his metallic voice tried to cry out. "You dirty monke—"

His words were cut off as the prince's boot crushed what remained of Dr. Gero, brains and all. "No one calls me a monkey! Especially not some piece-of-junk weakling."

With a satisfied look, Vegeta glanced over to the other two. Each was eying him with a sense of curiosity, unsure if they approved of his interference or not. He broke the silence once again.

"Go ahead. You may proceed with releasing this other abomination. I intend to fight all there are of your kind. Each of you will be destroyed by my hand just as this one was."

Yawning, 17 commented to his sister. "He sure is full of himself isn't he, 18?"

"I'll say. But I'm _much_ more interested in 16." She finally pressed the button on the last pod. "Let's meet our new friend." As the lid lifted, 18 impatiently kicked it off. The android inside, now fully lit by the artificial lights of the lab, was now completely visible.

The enormous #16 slowly stood. This one had a light red mohawk and wore a light green chest plate, wrist braces, and boots. On the left side of its chest was the infamous Red Ribbon army logo. 16 was free.

* * *

Young Gohan stared at #21 with unblinking azure eyes. His shirt was completely torn away, vaporized by the blast, but he was unhurt. The golden flames around him made his gaze all the more terrifying.

"I don't know whether a machine like you can feel pain or remorse or regret. But I will promise you one thing…you're gonna pay for what you've done." There was a menacing new growl in the tender young boy's voice.

"I…I can't believe it," murmured Krillin. "Gohan's a—a Super Saiyan!" the boy's long golden hair was waving violently from the constant rippling of his energy and the spikes in the back were now stiffly curved upwards. The bald midget, who had been through so much with him, when they were alone on Namek, was in awe.

Still in obvious agony from his wounds, Piccolo stood behind the young hero—stunned, silent, and more proud of the boy than he had ever been of anything else his entire life; he would have even smiled if not for the pain. With a small grunt of concentration, Piccolo regenerated his arm, which shot out rapidly with a fleshy thrusting sound. The new appendage was covered in a thin green slime, but it quickly evaporated as the Namek began to stretch.

Gohan, without removing his stony gaze from the android, spoke harshly to Krillin. "That blast destroyed all my senzu beans. Give yours to Tien, then all of you get as far away from here as you can."

The massive android stomped one of its boots against the ground angrily. "Not so fast! No one is getting any more of those beans!" It leapt into the air and charged toward Krillin, its massive arms outstretched.

BLAM! A powerful kick caught the android in the back of its neck, sending it smashing face-first into the ground with a satisfying collision. Gohan hovered directly above it, fists clenched. "From now on, your fight is with me and me alone. Got it?"

"Wow! …Gohan?" The bald monk couldn't believe it. His friend, the caring and gentle ten year old boy, had been snatched away and replaced by a threatening warrior who spoke with authority. "He's so assertive now…it's unbelievable."

Intermittent flashes of electricity still crackled around the android - it hadn't used up the power of Tien's tri-beam yet. It jumped to its feet and glared up at Gohan. Without warning, it fired a pair of quick blasts from its eyes directly at the young Super Saiyan.

POW! The twin beams struck Gohan in the shoulder, knocking him end over end.

"HA!" 21's laugh was low and guttural. "That didn't take much. I guess that-HURK!"

Gohan appeared behind the android, driving his fist deep into its metallic torso. He felt gears crunching under the blow and smiled as only a Super Saiyan can. "I hope that's not the best you can do."

* * *

One other Super Saiyan was flying at his top speed, anxious and rushed, toward the battlefield. Suddenly, he felt the huge surge of power—the transformation of his dear friend, the young version of his mentor from the future.

"Gohan! Awesome, you did it!" he shouted excitedly. The power he felt from the boy was now very near equal to his own when he had returned from the future, which far outclassed even what he had felt from Tien and Piccolo earlier. This time, it was Gohan—not Goku, that would rise to the occasion and save the day. Trunks couldn't have been more proud, though he immediately changed his course and zipped himself back towards his father's energy.

'I'm proud of you, Gohan.'

* * *

Krillin and Piccolo knelt beside Tien. The three-eyed warrior was barely breathing.

"Swallow this." Krillin lifted Tien's head carefully and forced the last remaining senzu bean into his mouth. "Is he going to be okay, Piccolo?"

"He'll be fine," the tall Namek replied gruffly. He was looking away, at his former pupil. "Gohan is so...different. I always knew that one day he would be incredibly powerful…but seeing it with my own eyes is…unreal." He raised his voice loud enough for the boy to hear. "You've got this, Gohan. Finish it off and let's go help Trunks!"

* * *

Enraged, the android spun around and swung its fist toward the young Super Saiyan, but it met empty air. Gohan was already behind it, delivering a precise flurry of kicks and punches that put more dents in its already-cracked torso.

It stumbled forward, confused. "How?! How could an organic, even the son of Goku, obtain such power?"

Gohan stood confidently. "I'm a Super Saiyan now, just like Vegeta, and Trunks..." he raised his voice, "…and my father, Son Goku!" He dashed toward the android again.

The android shook its head and growled, intent on meeting this new challenge. It parried Gohan's first blow and counterattacked with a kick that flipped him over. Before the machine could follow up its advantage, Gohan recovered and punched the machine solidly in the jaw, sending a spray of oil arcing through the air.

The two warriors continued battling furiously. Within moments it became apparent that the monstrous 21, still imbued with the power of Tien's tri-beam, had a slight edge in raw strength. But Gohan's small size and agility, not to mention his new determination, evened the odds now that Super Saiyan energy flowed through him.

BLAM! POW! THUUMM! Gohan delivered a series of blows to the android's head and neck that sent it staggering backward. It was running millions of calculations per second, desperately trying to come up with a strategy. None of Gero's programming had prepared it for dealing with Gohan as a Super Saiyan - not even the Namek had fought with this kind of ferocity.

Gohan was angry—angry at the android for attacking his friends, angry at Gero for creating these monsters, and angry at himself for not being able to fight them before. All his life, he had depended on others to defend him, to save him, to fight his battles. So many times, his rage had peaked for a brief moment, but his strength always faded. For the first time, his anger had an outlet. The power of the Super Saiyan transformation flowed effortlessly, a perfect complement to his emotion. He was just getting started.

"YAAHH!" The android swung both fists down on top of Gohan angrily, but the boy blocked them with one arm and kicked the machine in the stomach, hard. A cloud of sparks flew from its mouth as its eyes bulged from the pain.

* * *

"Gohan is incredible!" said Tien, hovering at a safe distance next to Piccolo and Krillin. "He's as strong as Trunks was when we first met him!"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes. Now that Gohan is fighting evenly with the android, I can get a better sense of its strength as well. At first, it was a good deal stronger – almost as strong as King Cold was after his first transformation. But it is losing power rapidly – Gohan is now about even with it."

Krillin gave him a quizzical look. "Losing power? Is it injured? Or was Tien's energy more than it could handle?

"Its mechanical design keeps it from losing power due to injuries—at least, I think so," replied the tall Namek. "But I don't think its batteries can handle that much power for very long. Also, all of these absorbing designs seem to work better with energy they absorb directly than energy from attacks."

* * *

Piccolo's guess was right. Though 21 still retained all the energy it had absorbed from Piccolo, its boost from Tien was beginning to wane. Gero had never anticipated that his androids would be able to absorb as much energy as the tri-beam had provided. To make matters worse for the android, it lost energy gained from attacks much faster than energy drained from a fighter's body.

Gohan took full advantage of his new power. He flew around the ponderous android at incredible speed, hitting it over and over again. His rage was unchecked and his fury was awe-inspiring. His three friends could only watch as the golden stream of light wreathed the android in destruction.

"How...how can you damage me so much?" groaned the android. "I am an android, an immortal being of unparalleled intelligence and power! My design is superior—your feeble efforts to oppose me should be nothing!" Its body was in tatters, the dense metal plating covering it was dented or cracked over its entire form. Yellow sparks, accompanied by a noxious brown smoke, were leaking out of its head and left shoulder where it had taken severe damage. Gohan had even smashed its entire nose off—whatever resemblance the android has once possessed to a human was now gone.

The young Super Saiyan slammed his fist hard into the android's chest, splintering its armor and ripping out a bundle of frayed wiring with his left hand. "Haven't you realized it yet, android? You say you androids are superior—but I am NOT a mechanism. I am an organism!...an animal…a creature—I AM A BEAST!" Only inches away from 21, he pulled both hands to his side. "Ka-me..."

The android lunged forward and seized Gohan's wrists. "I can still drain you of your power! You are noth-"

Grinning, Gohan planted both his feet on the android's shattered chest. "-HA ME HA!"

A brilliant explosion of blue energy tinged with the golden light of his Super Saiyan transformation erupted from his feet, blowing through the android's circuitry. The machine's eyes and glass cranium glowed brightly for an instant, then shattered as the pure light tore through them. Android 21 fell to the ground, burned from the inside out, nothing but an ashen shell remaining.

* * *

_Greetings, friends! I hope you all had a wonderful week and that you enjoyed our latest chapter. I think we created some really memorable moments with this part of the story, and I hope you appreciated their significance. _

_First off, with Gohan and his transformation we really wanted to do something special. The finished product is, in my opinion, far superior to his canon transformation. We were heavily inspired by Harry's final acceptance of his fate in J.K. Rowling's _The Deathly Hallows_. Readers of Rowling's books will notice notice the parallel description we used. Gohan chose to sacrifice himself for Piccolo, openly embracing death. He stood up to his fears bravely, willing to die for the sake of his friend. That was his power—as Gohan has always been able to draw the most strength when his friends were in the most trouble. Many of you were worried we were going to kill him off this chapter, as our preview published on the DBM comments page hinted at that conclusion. However, I hope this outcome was a pleasant surprise. Do let us know if you liked it._

_We also used a quote from the song "Artificial Immortality" by Becoming the Archetype. Hopefully a few of our readers are metal fans!_

_Regarding the release of the other androids—much went the same as in canon. But I was happy that Vegeta was able to kill Dr. Gero. This time, he didn't have the Z fighters tagging along with him. He prefers to be alone like that—to fight alone, to make his choices based purely on his own desires, and to be free of the meddling Z fighters and their annoying opinions. He also was mildly amused at 17 and 18's rebellion, and of course he wanted them to free 16 so he could have another challenge to fight. Now, though, his arrogance will be put to the test as he is about to go head to head with at least one of the androids. _

_And what of Goku? He had some nice moments with Future Bulma, but he seemed anxious to get back and help the others. Will he make it back in time to make any difference against 16, 17, and 18? Will they even need his help now that Gohan is also a SSJ? These questions are just the tip of the iceberg. Expect the unexpected and you will still be surprised!_

_Also, one last thing. Check out a band called Becoming the Archetype and their song Artificial Immortality. That song helped inspire me in one part of this chapter, and I think you'll like it.  
_

_#21 (Kikoho absorbed): 180 million, but draining quickly  
SSJ Gohan: 155 million  
#21 (at time of defeat): 130 million._

_**Q: **__if Goku's not on earth what will the androids do if they beat vegeta and trunks because in cannon they searched for goku for awhile.  
__**A:**__ Well, we don't know if Goku is back or not yet do we? If he is, this won't be a problem. If he isn't, and they end up defeating the Z fighters and going off on some road-trip then we will have to answer this question directly. Wait and see!_

_**Q:**_ _Good chapter guys. I was wondering since it took goku as a ssj to block a weaker kikoho than this one and 21 already beign strong would it not mean it would take a ssj to beat 21 now (maby gohan, wink wink). And forgiting that last question would something that powerful not overload 21 cercits.  
__**A:**__ You called it, man._

_**Q: **__(narrators voice)(start suspense dbz music):Will the z-fighters be able to take on the seemingly unbeatable 21? Will vegeta's arrogance lead him to allow cell to absorb the about to be released androids(jinzoningen)? Will trunks ever become super saiyajin 2? Will goku stay alive after the cell saga? Answers to 25% of these questions will be given on the next episode of bringer of death!(end suspense music)  
__**A:**__ I thoroughly enjoyed that. You should definitely do it again sometime—DBZ is famous for its announcer voice/music coming on right when you're reaching the climax. Then we all scream NOOOO, hating that we have to wait another day to see what happens. That is—those of us who watched it on Toonami when DBZ first came out in the US._

_**Q:**__ I don't know if it's an option in your eyes, but since Goku's in the future timeline would he maybe be able to use the Room of Spirit and Time in order to deal with future 17 and 18(and maybe Imperfect Cell)?__**  
A:**__ I suppose that if the HTC was still intact Goku could use it. However, DBM canon has the HTC being destroyed in U12. If it isn't destroyed in our future timeline, this might allow him to go back in time and use it again in the past without breaking the two day rule—however, the limits of the room aren't known. It could be something about the warrior being in that dimension for a certain amount of time that would mess it up, which would prevent Goku from using time travel to get extra days inside._

_**Q:**_ _The way you guys still give out Power Levels despite them stopping after the Frieza Saga is one of my favourite things about this FanFic. The SSJ multiplier thing was always weird to me, your way of it being a 'Boost' is definitely better.  
__**A:**__ Much appreciated. We will continue putting out Power Levels using our model, hopefully presenting DB fans with numbers that actually have meaning and a basis—rather than abstract really high numbers that have no value whatsoever. DragonBall fans are notorious for throwing out such levels in the hundred trillions or so that have no real explanation or are derived from unsound principles._

_**Q: **__Piccolo seems to be too weak. in my opinion he should be at least as strong as frieza full power  
__**A:**__ It's because our opinion is that android 19 and 20 are weaker than Frieza. Piccolo in BoD is just as strong as he was in canon and he would have been able to completely own android 20 just as easily as he did in canon. _

_**Q: **__There were some moments undoubtedly in DBZ in which Vegeta truly was the strongest around (Android 19 Debut in my opinion, exiting the time chamber, etc). These moments were short lived, but I am curious as to whether your fic will mirror these moments in Goku (having Goku be slightly stronger yet only for a moment before Vegeta finds a new pinnacle of power).  
__**A:**__ Good observations. It's true that Vegeta will be strongest at certain times, but neither David nor I intend to give him unfair advantages that are not realistic and plausible. Goku has a higher natural talent than Vegeta—we know this from canon. Vegeta works ever so slightly harder than Goku—we also know this from canon. They go back and forth being the strongest for a while, though Goku pulls away in the Buu saga with SSJ3. Without spoiling too much, I'll just say that we are trying our best not to play fanboy and say 'Vegeta is best so deal with it'. We want to explain how they all achieve what they achieve in a fair and believable alternate reality story. _

_**Q: **__I do think it is good that you have the characters use the Japanese name for the attack while the narrative voice uses the English variant.  
__**A:**__ We are glad you appreciate our efforts. I grew up with the dub attack names, but I understand and appreciate the value of giving tribute to the original. So that's why._

_**Q:**_ _I'm excited to see how different the Buu saga will be with Chibi Trunks being much older and presumably stronger.__**  
A:**__ Me too. An older Chibi Trunks might not be so ridiculously childish. The Buu saga had some really annoying Trunks and Goten moments—and Gotenks, for all his power, was too much of a brat to do any real good._

_**Q: **__Seems as though #21 may be able to reach a Super Android 13 kind-of power by just robbing everybody of their energy.  
__**A:**__ Well, the absorption models were never meant to handle absorbing that much power. Perhaps if they did it a little at a time and adjusted their systems they could handle it, but getting a full powered kaioken-enhanced Kikoho like that was too much at once. 21 held on to the energy for a little while, but it drained from him rather quickly. It didn't, however, damage him to have that much energy. He just couldn't keep it for very long. However, it wasn't a Neo Tri Beam like the one used against Semi Perfect Cell. In that one, Tien actually used his life energy in addition to his actual power._


	38. Deja Vu

_Our friend ~superheroarts has created some new fanart for our last chapter, available now on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ)!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 11: Déjà Vu**

"Is it really over?" Krillin asked, his jaw hanging open.

The charred frame of android 21 lay motionless on the ground. Super Saiyan Gohan still stared angrily at its form. His green eyes were piercing; fierce enough to frighten a grown man, but his power was no longer needed. The android was dead.

Gasping, Gohan released his grip on the power, collapsing on his knees. The golden light faded from his hair and aura. The strain on the young boy's body had been immense; he had been overcome not only with power but with the emotional turmoil that accompanied the transformation. Piccolo quietly landed beside him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's all right, Gohan. You were amazing," said his mentor softly. Gohan still stared at the ground, as if he was in a different time and place. Finally, as if he was suddenly waking from a dream, the boy blinked and turned towards Piccolo.

"Wh…what happened?" His eyes were drained, but he was sighing with relief. He remembered what had just taken place, but it felt like a dream or a vision rather than reality. He asked, needing to hear someone confirm that it wasn't just his imagination. He had dreamed of becoming a Super Saiyan so many times – only to wake up in his own bed, still ordinary and weak. Had it really happened this time?

"I mean, Mr. Piccolo, did I?"

"You did, Gohan. You became a Super Saiyan. I want you to know just how proud of you I am." His mentor's deep voice was comforting and strong. The Namek stood tall again, turning his head north as something piqued his interest.

"What is it, Mr. Piccolo?"

"It just that I don't feel much energy from either Vegeta or Trunks. Neither of them are fighting yet, which means there may be a chance the other androids haven't been activated."

The other two fighters turned their attention north as well at Piccolo's remark, but suddenly looked behind them. The _Bringer of Death _was descending rapidly, its external lift engines kicking up a cloud of dust from the scorched and flat ground.

"Looks like we had an audience," quipped Krillin, grinning. Most of the Z Fighters had become accustomed to the ship's presence. Vegeta used its chamber exclusively for gravity training, but Oniya had begun using it often when he did not require its amenities. Its speed and spaciousness made it the vehicle of choice for picking up Chi-chi and others when everyone was going to meet. To Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, the sleek ship had become nearly as inviting as Capsule Corporation—though the decomposed skulls of both Frieza and Cooler, still mounted to the hull, were constant reminders of the vessel's true nature.

Oniya and C47 stepped out of the ship's side, the robot's gears whirring and chirping. His red eyes glowed brightly as he approached Gohan.

"Astounded observation: Your efficient and ruthless execution of this inferior creation is most impressive! Though you still lack the cold and calculated cruelty of the master, your imagination makes you quite appealing, for a meatbag."  
"Conclusion: For the first time, I find myself experiencing a sense of optimism regarding your race. If only more organics were like you, Gohan."

The boy smiled at the droid's remarks. Though Trunks still held the robot in contempt, most of the other Z Fighters – Gohan included – were simply amused at its antics. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment, C."

The droid's red eyes flashed in affected annoyance at hearing Gohan use his nickname, but he quickly shrugged, the gears in his shoulders whirring. He turned to the burnt-out shell of Android 21.

"Aesthetic critique: Your appearance seems as pathetic as your abilities. Though I would generally prefer that we mechanical beings achieve supremacy, I daresay your destruction was for the best. Beings like yourself only reinforce my consciousness of the immense inferiority of everybody else."

Gears and ratchets clicked and rattled, and the blaster on the robot's arm snapped down, extending toward 21. C47's eyes glowed brightly as he riddled the android's carcass with blasts.

"Cut that out, 47," snapped Oniya as she walked closer to 21's broken body. "I'd like to take a look at these parts."

"Annoyed response: As you wish, though I don't know why you refuse to let me practice my talents."

Oniya bent low over the still-smoking chassis, examining it carefully. "The absorbing mechanism seems interesting. 47! Please carry these remains into the ship's laboratory. I'm taking them back to Capsule Corporation once the battle is completed. Maybe we can give you some upgrades."

Tien, annoyed by the delay, spoke up. "Look, I still can't feel Vegeta and Trunks beginning to fight. We should hurry to leave. Are you okay to fly, Piccolo?" Tien had received the last remaining senzu bean; the rest of their supply had been destroyed when 21's blast incinerated Gohan's shirt. The Namekian's regenerative abilities had repaired his injuries, but he wasn't at full power.

"Don't worry about me, Tien. Let's just get moving."

Krillin was still standing off to the side. "Uh, guys, do you think we can even make a difference? I mean, we barely managed to beat this one…if not for Gohan, we'd probably all be dead. Trunks said the other androids were much stronger."

"I didn't come all this way to turn back now," Tien snapped.

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm just worried – we fought so hard against this one, and now we're off to fight even more of these blasted machines." His attempts at reasoning with the rest of the group fell on deaf ears.

"Tien's right," Piccolo said firmly. "We have to go, even if we're outmatched. If we don't do everything we can—if we aren't willing to sacrifice everything we have, even our lives, then we don't deserve to win. This is our one chance, so let's make the best of it."

With the inspirational words from Piccolo, the Z fighters stood and flared their auras. Then, following the lead of the Namekian, they took to the air. The _Bringer of Death_ rose high above them, ready to continue surveying the battle.

* * *

_Age 783_

"So you're leaving already, Goku?" Bulma asked, walking swiftly up the stairs after him. Goku had finally thrown on a pair of Trunk's pants and one of his black shirts, choosing to return to the past at least modestly clothed. She had burned the gi he was wearing when he arrived, worried that it might carry remnants of the virus.

"Well, time is of the essence, I guess. You said if I didn't return quickly, Trunks could be in trouble. I want to get back and help everyone as soon as possible, Bulma."

Smiling, she eyed her childhood friend with admiration. "Oh, Goku…always rushing off to save the day. I was only asking to see if you'd want a hot meal before you go. I was just cooking dinner, and you haven't eaten anything but what little soup I could pour down your throat since you got here. The time machine is all fueled up and ready to go – I built an extra battery just in case – but you must be famished."

LUUURRGH. Right on cue, Goku's stomach rumbled, reminding them both of the very reason he had gotten into this trouble in the first place. But he _was_ starving, after all. It wouldn't hurt to stay and eat.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Bulma…that sounds like a great idea," said the hungry Saiyan. He lifted his shirt, looking down at his navel innocently as if he half-expected his malnourishment from the disease to show visibly. Laughing, Bulma led him into the kitchen where she had several pots of food cooking.

"We haven't always had a ton of food available, but lately we've been getting by pretty well. Trunks was able to help me plant a vegetable garden just outside, and he went fishing often enough to keep us fully stocked."

Goku had zoned out immediately upon hearing the word "fishing", thinking only of eating the world's largest salmon. Realizing that her old friend had checked out, Bulma snapped her fingers in the Saiyan's face.

"Oh, sorry, Bulma. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

* * *

The two sat down together as friends, each eating, telling stories, and reminiscing about their adventures together. Before too long, Bulma began to tell him about the future. Her story was different than the one that Trunks had told.

Her tale was one of helping others, struggling to restore hope to both herself and those she came in contact with, and trying to find a way to help people survive when so many cities and industries had been destroyed. Food now had to be home grown in most places. 90% of the world's power plants had been destroyed or deactivated within the first few years; individual generators quickly ran out of fuel.

With the help of a few other scientists, Bulma had worked to find an alternative source of energy – one that even the average refugee would be able to use. It took them a few years, but they eventually stumbled on research published by none other than Doctor Gero – some early patents on a mysterious limitless energy reactor. Though Gero's designs were miniaturized, Bulma and the other scientists collected palladium from useless vehicles and adapted the design to be used in portable home generators.

At first, the androids hadn't even messed with West City—in fact, it was one of the last places they attacked. But slowly the world had descended into anarchy as governments fell and martial law became the rule. Some of the cities that were hit first even rebuilt, only to have their spirits and efforts crushed when the androids returned. Human resolve was trampled.

Military and militia resisted the scourge of the machines at first, but they were slaughtered by the thousands. The world's best weapons turned entire countries into radioactive wastelands, but did nothing against the vicious androids. Earth's military had been completely extinguished within the first year; King Furry was killed publicly by Gero's abominations.

Still, many who had fled into the mountains and had found a discreet lifestyle were perfectly untouched. Though two thirds of the world's population were dead, entire communities scattered about had survived. Bulma had been able to get in contact with a few of them, wanting them to accept refugees, but those that came feared that their gathering would draw too much attention. Entire communities became hostile to outsiders, provoking battles and infighting between factions.

One mayor, a Mr. Barbonne, had even overtaxed his citizens in order to build a protective dome-shaped shelter. It had turned out very poorly for him and the poor fools who had sought sanctuary with him, as the androids eventually found him—the shelter was completely useless against their kind of power.

Soon, humankind turned against itself out of fear, throwing off its compassion and mercy and truly embracing a survival-of-the-fittest mentality. The two remaining Z Fighters, Gohan and Trunks, did their best to prevent such behavior, easily stopping fights and disputes. They did their best to make sure that basic human kindness would be afforded to any and all survivors of the android attacks. In time, the world began to improve once again. But the two androids responsible for plunging the world into darkness still roamed free and unchallenged.

Bulma had been able to formulate a plan to go back and change all that.

After countless months of studying and running calculations, she had finally discovered the key to time travel. It still took her several years to test and perfect it, but eventually she was confident that they could save at least one world from the androids. There was still a lot of planning and scheming about how they would go about it—Trunks had been too young to remember much of how it all started, so she formulated the plan herself based on her own memories.

Initially, she wanted to go back herself and plead with Vegeta not to kill Goku, but she worried her pleas would be futile. When he was old enough to be a part of the plans, Trunks suggested that they bait King Cold into traveling to Earth in order to accomplish their goal. His Saiyan side, perhaps a lingering tendency passed to him by his dead father, somehow told him that only rash action would get his dad's attention. Bulma was initially resistant, but eventually she came around. The risk was so huge and there were so many ways everything could go wrong, but in the end Trunks won out.

The last time she saw him, that day when he had gone back in time to begin his crazy plan, Bulma had nearly melted down. Though she maintained hope for her son, she was more terrified than ever before. If she lost Trunks, the last of the Z fighters and the only remaining person capable of slowing down the androids, there would be nothing left for her. The first several days after he left were filled with tears and nightmares as she awoke with uncontrollable shivers in the middle of the night. For months it continued this way, getting only a little better each day. But just when all hope seemed lost, the time machine finally returned. Only, rather than carrying Trunks back home with good news, it brought a sick Goku. Still, it was exactly what she needed—a new purpose, taking care of her friend. Plus, having Goku himself still around was plenty to keep her hope alive.

* * *

"Wow, Bulma. You sure have been through a lot. I knew it was bad from how Trunks described it, but hearing it from you and being here myself really puts it in a whole new light," Goku said, a rare note of solemnity sounding in his voice.

"I won't deny that it hasn't been easy. The androids really are THAT bad…in fact, they're probably out there even now, hunting down innocents like it's some sort of game." Bulma was used to complaining about the androids to Trunks all the time, but that's all it was—talking. Her son knew better than to let himself get angry. Goku, however, was different.

"Well, then. How about I put an end to them right now?"

"WHAT? Listen, Goku, that's crazy!" Bulma grabbed the table, suddenly alarmed. She couldn't allow her friend to get himself killed. "You can't take them both on by yourself!"

"Sure I can. I'm a lot stronger than Trunks was when he first came back." Goku grinned. "Besides, it's a challenge! I'm sure Vegeta and Trunks will take care of the ones in my past…so this is really my only chance to fight them."

The way that Goku just exuded confidence, even if it was completely insane, was admirable to see. Bulma missed that about him so much, how even in the face of the greatest danger, the most hopeless situations, the Saiyan raised on Earth never lost his self-assurance. Not even Vegeta had displayed that level of composure—though, in retrospect, future Goku had died against the prince while still exuding his hopeful spirit.

Scared, Bulma stood from her chair and started to nervously pace across the room. "You wouldn't even know where to find them if you wanted to, Goku. They don't have energy levels that you can sense."

"I know, but you said they could be out there attacking innocent people right now…" Goku replied.

"Well, they probably are, but don't do anything crazy, Goku. If you really want to fight them, deal with the ones in the past and then come back with Trunks. Seriously, Goku, if you go now…I mean, what if something happens to you?"

But the messy haired hero had his mind made up. He was already concentrating, scanning far and near for any sign of fading life signs. Finally, he found what he was searching for.

"Don't worry, Bulma. I'll be fine. See ya!"

Instantly, Goku vanished into thin air, leaving behind a stunned Bulma. She had never even seen instant transmission, as Goku had died before he ever had the chance to demonstrate his special technique learned in space. Though stunned, she was sure Goku had gone off to fight the androids—now all she could do was hope for the best.

* * *

_Age 767_

"Well, hello there," said the smooth, even voice of Number 17. His eyes drifted over the newly-released android 16, wondering if their decision to release him was even worth the trouble. This other android certainly was tall and muscular – he even had body armor – but 17 really just wanted to know if he would make an interesting companion. When the red haired giant didn't return his salutation, 17 continued. "Is anybody home? I _said_ hello."

The cyborgs glanced at each other, puzzled. "You know, 16, Dr. Gero ordered us not to release you—he claimed we were all doomed if we did," said 17.

Number 18 walked over and put her finger on its chest, which she then drug seductively across his body and up his chin. "Yeah, so what's that about?" She paused. "Everything okay, big boy? Did Doctor Gero disable your speech functions or something?" she asked, batting her eyelids.

There was still no reply from the titan, who stood motionless in front of the other two. He was clearly aware, as his eyes followed their movements, but he remained silent. Number 17 spoke up again. "Come on, 18. Doctor Gero wasn't smart enough to shut us up. Maybe this one just has different behavior programming than us."

The blonde shrugged and turned back to her brother. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here. I'm so sick of this lab! I never want to see it again."

Her brother smiled. "Well, I can certainly agree to that. This place is a dump."

"EHEM!" the prince cleared his throat, annoyed. "As amusing as it is that you two seem to think you can just leave whenever you want, I came here to do battle—and no one is leaving here without a fight." Vegeta spoke confidently, as if he was perfectly calm, but inwardly his blood was pumping fast. Battle was his true call, and it was finally time.

"There goes that mouth of his again, 17. Let me shut him up." The melodic tones of android 18's voice were mixed with her threatening unpredictable side.

"Fine by me, 18. But first let's get out of here. This is no place for a fight."

With a smile, 17 lifted his eyes to the ceiling, releasing two energy beams. Neatly and efficiently, he removed not just the ceiling of the lab, but the entire top of the mountain with it. With his left hand, 17 lifted the tons of mountain structure into the air and then violently launched it straight up. With his other hand, he released an invisible kiai that accelerated it rapidly, sending it on an escape trajectory into space. A strong breeze of cool northern air swept into the lab, sending notes and design schematics all over the floor.

"There," a satisfied 17 said. "That's much better." Both 17 and 18 were formerly humans, so they much preferred to be out in the open than to stay cramped inside a tiny cave. The boy and girl rose into the air simultaneously, moving about a hundred yards away onto a level plateau which overlooked the icy North Sea. Vegeta and 16 followed.

"So, will it be the little lady to fight me first? That hardly seems fair," Vegeta mocked. He could care less which one he fought first, as they were all artificial anyway. But he was beginning to get upset at how nonchalantly they were treating him. His insults, he was sure, would incite the stronger of the two to fight first.

"Oh, please. According to the data, 18 is strong enough to take on ten warriors your strength, Vegeta," 17 chuckled. "Really, I don't know why you persist in provoking us. You can still run away if you want."

Normally, Vegeta would have exploded in rage for being addressed with such disdain, but for the moment he didn't feel the need to prove anything. These android children were obviously just that, inexperienced robotic punks with no real fighting sense—and he would not allow himself to lose his cool to a smooth-talking punk with long hair.

"Oh I'm sure I could if I wanted to, there's no doubt. You three, however, wouldn't make it ten feet without my wrath overtaking you as you turned your cowardly backs to flee. There will be no escape rope for you to cling to today, fools."

Finally, the prince had succeeded in angering – or, at the very least, bothering – the three robots. 18's face turned from an apathetic smirk into an annoyed look of contempt. 17, however, was still quite casual and contained.

"That's quite enough, Vegeta. Go ahead, 18, and teach him a lesson," said 17 confidently.

The prince didn't let his satisfaction show. He much preferred provoking his opponents to allowing himself to be provoked first. He uncrossed his arms and let them hang loosely at his sides. He had begun powering up, but carefully, not letting his aura show.

"Alright, loud mouth, are you ready to eat your words?" android 18 taunted, flipping her hair behind her right ear so as to not get in her way while fighting. She clenched her fists at her sides, eager for battle.

"Wait, 18. I recommend against engaging Vegeta." The silent giant had finally spoken. The other two turned, surprised that he had said anything at all and even more so that he was cautioning against fighting.

"Well well, look who knows how to talk after all," 17 said. "Surprise, surprise."

18, on the other hand, was alarmed. "What do you mean, you recommend against fighting him, 16?"

"Yeah, answer us!" 17 added, but the tall android remained quiet. "Perhaps he means he wants to fight Vegeta himself." 17 turned to red haired droid. "Personally, I'm curious what you're capable of, 16. Go ahead, _you_ take him on."

"I refuse to fight anyone but Goku," replied the giant.

"Oh really. Hmm, Doctor Gero must have written his programming very strictly—he really may not be able to fight anyone but Goku." 17 mused. "Well what then, 16? Why the caution?"

Vegeta quickly interrupted. "It's because he's the only one among you with any inkling of what you're up against. He's afraid to fight me and he doesn't want the girl to either. So I guess it's you and me, punk. Unless you're the type of weakling who lets a girl fight his battles for him…"

"Hmmph," grunted an amused and annoyed 17. "Number 18 is quite capable of doing this on her own, but since you're really asking for it I think I'll handle you myself."

"But, 17, I can do this. Stay out of my way," complained the girl.

"Sorry, 18, maybe next time. I'm taking down Vegeta myself."

The prince smiled that finally they were arguing over who got to fight him. It wasn't quite the respect he wanted, but the attention was finally on him and he was ready.

* * *

_Age 783_

ZIP! Earth's greatest hero, clad in the baggy pants and simple black tank he had borrowed from Trunks, appeared with a shimmer right in the midst of a series of explosions. All around him, people were running...screaming...dying.

BLAM! BLAM! A slender, dark teenager was hovering in midair, holding a small black pistol at arm's length. He grinned sadistically as he picked off the fleeing refugees one by one.

"Ready to end this, 17?" shouted his companion, a golden-haired beauty with the same cold blue eyes. "Or do you want to keep wasting ammunition on these insects? You know you're almost out. I don't know why you insist on using a gun."

Her brother blew smoke off the tip of his pistol. "Fine. Go ahead and finish it. I know you want to."

PHOOM! Without warning, a massive ball of energy exploded from 18's palm. Goku barely had time to raise his arms to shield himself from the blast, cursing himself for not trying to stop them. The energy wasn't enough to injure him, but he knew that everyone in the city had been instantly killed.

"You didn't have to do that!" shouted Goku at the top of his lungs, glowering at the two cyborgs that floated above him.

"Hey, who-" Number 17 fell silent as his jaw dropped in amazement. "But...you're...GOKU!?"

Number 18 was equally shocked. "Woah, you're right,17…where did _he_ come from?"

Goku rose higher, his glare growing angrier and angrier by the second. "Trunks told me about you two. He told me that you were cold-hearted and cruel and ruthless, that you delighted in causing senseless destruction and death. Inwardly, I refused to believe anyone could be as evil as he said...but I was wrong. You won't get away with killing for the fun of it! You hear me!?"

"Hah! I always though Dr. Gero exaggerated Goku's supposed 'good-heartedness' in our memory banks, but you really _are_ that ignorant, aren't you?" laughed the android. "So, where did you come from, anyway? And how could you possibly know that loser Trunks? You were supposed to have been killed by Vegeta ages ago."

The Saiyan clenched his fists. "It's true that the Goku from this time is dead. I'm from the past where I met Trunks—he came back in a time machine to warn us about you two. But all that matters now is I'm here, and while I am, I'm going to make this world a better place!"

A light dawned on the blonde woman's face. "Well, how convenient for _us_. All these years I've had to deal with this frustrating leftover programming to kill you, but since you were already dead I couldn't exactly get it out of my head."

"I know, 18. We can finally finish the mission Doctor Gero originally created us for," grinned the heartless number 17.

Goku interrupted. "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore, because it's about to end. So, either the two of you give up your murderous ways this instant, or I will destroy you both. I'm not kidding."

17 crossed his arms. "Yeah, right. We've been through this before with all your friends, Goku. The only thing that ends here is your life."

"I wouldn't be so sure," snapped Goku. "You don't stand a chance against me. I'm a true Super Saiyan, and I won't hold back. This is your final chance to repent."

18 laughed coldly. "A 'true' Super Saiyan? Dear, dear. I'm afraid you're in for a bit of an unpleasant surprise. You see, we've killed Super Saiyans. Like that arrogant prince Vegeta—the fool even wept before he died, but I guess our power _is_ just thatoverwhelming. And then that preachy idiot Gohan, too – he was your son, right?"

"That's ENOUGH!" roared the Saiyan, immediately exploding with golden light as he assumed his transformation. It was completely natural for him now - the flow of intensely hot energy, the golden aura around him, the incredible strength. His blue-green eyes stared down his two opponents, showing nothing but anger. Without even pausing, he launched himself toward the blonde cyborg.

"So you have some fight in yoooo-" THUMM! 18 suddenly found herself spinning uncontrollably through the air from Goku's kick. She barely had time to look up before a powerful fist slammed into her jaw, smashing her down in an arc against the ground. Above her, the Super Saiyan hung in midair, shaking with rage.

Stunned, 17 moved to attack, coming behind Goku with his leg pulled back for a kick. It never connected. Instead, Goku snapped his elbow back, catching the cyborg in the ribs, and then twisted around with his own spinning kick. With the momentum of a full rotation behind it, the kick caught 17 hard in the gut, launching him in a nearly flat trajectory for almost a hundred yards.

17 straightened up. "But...how?" He wasn't injured, but he was suddenly breathing very, very heavily. He hadn't felt pain since...farther back than he could remember.

His sister pulled herself out of the rubble on the ground, nursing her bruised jaw. She, too, was stunned by these developments. Vegeta had been a challenge for her, so many years before...but she had won out fairly easily. This was unexpected.

"Stay out the way, 18," the other cyborg ordered. "I'll handle Goku myself."

* * *

_Age 767_

"Come on, then. Face me like a man," Vegeta smugly said as he stared down the cocky Number 17.

"Oh, I will," the cyborg replied confidently.

17 kicked off the ground effortlessly, launching himself 30 feet into the air. The wind rippled through his long black hair and he raised his hands above him, charging a red sphere of energy. Strangely enough, the attack emitted no ki signature, yet it was clearly both real and powerful.

"Try this out, Vegeta!" 17 smoothly said.

He hurled the blast straight down, the prince of Saiyans smiling below as he bent his knees in anticipation. Vegeta then swung his left arm at the blast, fingers fully extended, and swatted the attack away with a simple backhand.

POW! Just as the prince finished deflecting the attack he was hit hard in the face by the android's first punch. The surprised Saiyan was knocked onto his back and skidded about ten feet, but quickly hopped back up.

"Shrewd," said the prince as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hah, you haven't seen anything yet," retorted 17.

The cyborg flew directly at Vegeta this time, his right elbow ready to hit the prince in the jaw. But the prince anticipated and countered with a forearm block. The two fighters were suddenly locked against one another, pushing at the other to try and knock them off balance. To the android's surprise, Vegeta seemed to be holding his own quite well.

"Hey, not bad, Vegeta," he said with a note of real interest.

The Super Saiyan then twisted his feet, spinning with his back to the android and causing 17 to stumble forwards. Then, with his continued momentum, Vegeta landed a hard kick into the cyborg's lower back. This time it was the cyborg who was knocked to the ground, skidding face first through the dirt for several yards.

"Woah," observed android 18. "Vegeta's quite a bit stronger than Doctor Gero's data indicated. Is this what you were warning me of, 16?" the blonde beauty said, turning to the silent titan beside her. "Look, he may be stronger than the data said, but I could still crush him. And 17's only toying around. I don't see what the big deal is."

The giant, however, did not respond. He merely watched, closely following each strike. After 17 had gotten up, Vegeta charged him again, but the android ducked and then vanished. Chasing him through the air, the prince's golden aura zipped from spot to spot in a zigzagging trail of yellow. What made his opponent particularly difficult to follow, though, wasn't his speed, but the fact that he had no energy signature to follow. Each time he nearly caught his opponent, 17 dodged at the last second—smiling with the amusement of a child.

"You're pretty spry for a guy made of spare toaster parts," said the prince.

"Big talk, Vegeta. Did you think of that _all_ by yourself?"

Rather than angrily lashing back, the prince began to laugh. He couldn't believe how blindly this android had been convinced that he was superior. He, himself, would have probably felt the same way had it not been for King Cold making an appearance on Earth several years before. Seeing the true power of Frieza's father had been a harsh awakening for the prince—especially since he had always been led to believe that the legendary Super Saiyan was the most powerful being in the universe. After he had fulfilled the prophecy, he honestly believed that he would never be challenged again…yet strong foes kept appearing one after another to undermine that belief. As hard as it was to admit, being a Super Saiyan didn't make him invincible. As a result, he was no longer the overconfident fool he used to be. Though confident, he was also cautious.

"What's the matter, Vegeta. No more of your clever retorts?"

"Hahaha, You fools don't get it, do you? You're so certain that your strength is superior that you aren't even paying attention."

"What are you talking about? I'm the strongest there is. You don't honestly think you're a match for me?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, android. If you weren't so busy bragging on yourself I think you'd have noticed it by now."

Vegeta suddenly vanished, appearing behind 17 and swinging his arm into a hard chop on the side of the cyborg's neck. With a snapping crunch, 17 lurched over in surprised pain. Unlike the others, he and his sister were once human; they could feel. 17 braced himself against the rocky ground, rolling over and trying to avoid a stomp from the prince's boot. He barely dodged as Vegeta struck at him, but was unable to make it to his feet as the prince chased him relentlessly.

'Why am I running from him?' the cyborg angrily thought. 'This shouldn't be happening!'

17 grit his teeth and turned, welcoming Vegeta's head on assault. Yet even bracing himself didn't prepare him for the ferocity of the prince's incoming attacks. Vegeta rammed his fist into 17's gut, stomped on his foot, then caught him in the jaw with a hard backhand. As 17 fell backwards, Vegeta swept his legs, preventing the android from bracing himself. Then, the prince jumped and dug both his legs into 17's torso, driving him deep into the rocky ground. Lifting gracefully into the air above, the prince smiled as he looked down into the fresh crater.

"Well, well. What do you have to say now, machine?" he yelled.

The blue jean-wearing cyborg was slow getting up, but within a few seconds he had risen to his feet. Silently, he was gazing up at the prince in contemplation.

'This isn't going at all like I expected. At first it was exciting that Vegeta was much stronger than expected, but each time I raise my speed and strength he matches me as if it's nothing. Still, he's only an organic being. He'll tire out eventually, but not me—I can do this all day long.'

"Hey, 17, are you all right?" his sister yelled. She hadn't been worried until just moments before. Their last bout had been faster than she was capable of moving, and though she knew that 17 could handle more than her she was still concerned. "Listen, let's just take him on together!"

"No way, 18," her brother replied, still somehow maintaining his composed smoothness. "Vegeta is mine. Nobody treats me like this and gets away with it!"

"But—" her protest was suddenly interrupted by a hard kick to the side of her head. She flew directly into the crater and crashed on top of her brother.

"I've got dibs on that one, father."

* * *

_Age 783_

Android 17 flew higher, never taking his eyes off Goku. The angry Super Saiyan maintained his stance.

"HYAA!" The cyborg charged, firing a rapid burst of energy blasts directly at Goku. It was fortunate he finally had the opportunity to fulfill his one directive – the one artifact of Gero's programming he had never been able to fully let go of. He had no real reason to kill Goku…he recognized that. But it would be extremely satisfying nonetheless.

The Saiyan never moved, deflecting each of the energy attacks in turn with one hand. He could tell the cyborg was fast, but not as fast as he had expected. His Saiyan instincts flared up inside him as 17 got closer, and he grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

THUMM! Goku met 17's first punch with a hard block – much harder than the cyborg had expected. Twisting effortlessly, the Saiyan caught his arm and flipped him over, swinging his enemy down and into his own knee. 17 gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him.

He looked up at Goku, his eyes flashing with hatred. "You'll regret this!"

The Super Saiyan punched him twice in rapid succession, then kicked him up into the air. The teenager could barely regain his bearings before Goku appeared above him again, slamming down with a double fist. 17 managed to block it, but it hurt. Hurt was still a new sensation for the immortal cyborg. Not even during the battle with Vegeta nearly two decades before had he felt real pain. Goku merely laughed.

Number 17 had no idea he had weakened considerably over the years. There was no such thing as infinite energy – not when he made no effort whatsoever to perform maintenance or updates to his cybernetic implants. Slowly but surely his internal reactor was losing power. And Goku was far, far stronger than any fighter he had ever faced.

Grimacing, he raised his hand and fired a series of narrow beams from his fingertip – beams that would have pierced straight through the Z Fighters and killed any ordinary human instantly. Surprised by the sudden flurry of attacks, Goku only managed to block a few of them. The rest caught him in the chest and legs, detonating in a blinding flash.

"Not laughing now, are you?" shouted the cyborg. There was no way this arrogant Saiyan could possibly manage to challenge him for long.

"If that's the best you can do, then I'm afraid this won't last very long." Goku had crossed his arms and was hovering directly behind 17. Stunned, the cyborg spun around. Goku's clothes had been torn by the beams, but he remained mostly unscathed.

Even more angry now, 17 rushed Goku. His palm struck the Super Saiyan in the side of the face, hard. His other hand, balled into a fist, slammed into Goku's gut and doubled him over. Though furious, 17 was fighting more seriously. He finished off his assault by slamming his elbow into Goku's back and kicking him away.

Goku flipped end over end a few times before righting himself. To 17's surprise, he didn't seem the least bit wearied by the blows. Grinning savagely, the Saiyan pulled his hands back to his side. "Kamehameha!"

The blue beam came fast – too fast for the stunned cyborg to dodge. Panicked, he raised his arms. "Barrier!"

The energy wave detonated against the shield, its shockwaves knocking number 18 several yards back. She was amazed – how could Goku be so powerful?

* * *

_Age 767_

The brother and sister had to crawl off of each other just to stand, and neither were very composed anymore—particularly number 18. As she stood, her angry eyes scanned up to find her attacker. The son of Vegeta, clad in grey baggy pants and wearing black body armor over his chest, was angrily glaring right back at her. For him, it was just the same as staring down Gohan's killers—he didn't stop to think that these two had yet to murder anyone.

"I hope you don't mind my interrupting, father, but I say one for each us seems only fair," the young man said assertively. He was tired of playing around. He hadn't yet noticed android 16; since it had no energy signature, there was nothing to distract him from destroying 18.

"Check your math again, boy!" 17 said, putting his hand on his sister's arm to hold her back; she was barely able to contain herself. "Have you failed to notice that we have another friend? Not that we need his help or anything."

Trunks turned, his eyes bulging in fear at the sight of yet another android he didn't know about. 16 didn't look back at him though. Strangely enough, the giant was cradling a squirrel in the palm of its hand.

"All right, Trunks," Vegeta suddenly interrupted. "You may do as you wish with the girl, but I get the other two, understood?"

The young Super Saiyan nodded. "All that matters to me is that we destroy these abominations here and now." Whatever resolve he had lacked before, his fear of facing the real cyborgs, had completely left him. Now, with the moment of truth finally before him, Trunks was fearless.

17 spoke up from below. "It's all very amusing to me that whoever you are, 'Trunks', you seem to think you can take on 18. I don't seem to have any data at all on you, but you don't know what you're up against." The cyborg turned to the prince. "And as for you—we're just getting started."

"And I find it very _amusing_ that based on your logic I could say the same thing about you. You know nothing about me, but I know all there is to know about you two. And trust me when I say that it all ends here!" Trunks was more brazen and bold than he'd ever been.

"Enough idle talk," said the prince.

Simultaneously, 17 charged Vegeta and 18 charged Trunks.

"I'll teach you to blind-side me, boy!" Number 18 swung hard at Trunks' face, but the Super Saiyan reached up his hand and caught it. Twisting her wrist hard to the right, he bent the beautiful cyborg over and kicked her hard in the face. She caught herself against the ground, looking up angrily at her foe. Uncertain of what to do next, she took off, Trunks pursuing her.

Android 17 had been more tactical in his approach. "Time to get serious!" he shouted. Quickly he delivered a right palm to Vegeta's face then with his left hand swung a hard blow to the prince's stomach. With the prince in shock, he reached around and elbowed him in the upper back just below the neck. Then, as Vegeta toppled forwards, he reverse sweep-kicked him higher up into the air. Dashing after him, 17 readied an even harder double fist, raised above his head.

Just in the nick of time, Vegeta's ki exploded around him and he accelerated rather than reversing. At his top speed he was staying ahead of the pursuing cyborg. Best of all, he was in perfect position. Spinning his body around in midflight to face 17, Vegeta put his right hand out and fired.

"Big Bang Attack!" The intense ball of blue energy shot out of the prince's palm with extreme speed. 17's eyes bulged wide as he realized his mistake, quickly throwing up his arms to block—there was barely time to react as he flew full speed into the attack.

PHOOM! The explosion was deafening. The shockwaves from the blast were so intense that the other two who were doing battle were both thrown backwards. Then, from the debris cloud, the dark and hazy form of the cyborg started to fall. Crashing with a light thud, his body kicked up a small cloud of dust.

So far, Trunks was completely untouched. It was almost too good to be true—that he was really fighting against one of the androids and holding his own. What he couldn't quite understand, though, was how android 18 seemed to be even stronger now than she was in the future. With the Z fighters it was just the opposite, as they would undoubtedly become stronger over time. Whatever the reason, he still undoubtedly had his hands full.

"Come on, you monster. Is that the best you can do?" Trunks yelled as he relentlessly began to punch android 18 again. She was extremely sturdy and it even stung a little bit to punch her, but he didn't care about the pain. All that mattered was the taking out his anger, channeling his desire for revenge into the moment—into causing pain.

"You really need to learn better manners, boy." She was fighting hard, but not quite at full capacity. She had just enough strength saved in reserve to give her the confidence to still smooth-talk the young man. "You seem like you're under a lot of pressure. What do you have against us, anyway?"

Trunks couldn't believe that 18 was actually wanting to talk during their fight. All that mattered to him was seeing her torn apart and recycled. He swung a hard right jab; she blocked it and kicked back, but he ducked easily.

"You two are murderers—you made the world I'm from into a living nightmare!" Even as he said the words, he could hear the voice of Goku inside his head correcting him—saying 'since they haven't done anything wrong yet, I guess it's only fair that we give them a chance to choose a different path.' But Trunks immediately blocked the words from his consciousness. The thought that the androids might even be capable of changing was foreign to him, so was the thought of showing any mercy.

"My, my, you have _some_ imagination, kid. The only one here who has killed anyone is Vegeta—but you seem quite ok with all the deaths he's caused." Number 18 had just struck a nerve.

"YAAAA, Burning Attack!" he screamed in rage. The blast collided with 18 head on, but detonated differently than it should have. When the smoke cleared, he realized why. An oval blue energy shield surrounded the blond cyborg; it had protected her completely from the effects of the blast.

"Woah," she said to herself. "He sure means business. That attack might have even destroyed me."

"Come on, android. Pick yourself up, you're a disgrace." Vegeta laughed as he waited on 17 to stand. He was sure he was winning, as he had only taken a few minor hits, but the android strangely seemed to be just as fresh as always. Luckily, while the two seemed about equal in speed, he definitely had an advantage in strength.

Standing and brushing dirt from his shirt with two pats, 17 smirked up at Vegeta. "You honestly think you're winning, don't you? Maybe this time you're the one who should be paying attention. Haven't you noticed yet? My power is infinite—I never tire out. But you, you can't keep this up forever. Face it, Vegeta, you're through."

For the first time so far, the prince allowed himself to get angry. "What did you say!?" The truth was he _had_ noticed, he was just trying to figure out a way to win before he lost too much of his strength.

"Come on, Vegeta. You're tough, but my design is simply superior. But come now, let us reason together. As difficult as you might find this to believe, the truth is I really have no desire to kill you."

Now the prince was irate. 'How did things manage to suddenly slip out of my control? Or is android 17 really just so good at playing games with my head that it only seems that way? How dare he actually suggest that he could kill me if he wanted. The fool—I am the prince of all Saiyans, and I will prove it now by defeating him!'

"You think YOU could actually kill me? So far you've barely scratched me, android! Really, you don't even have near the raw strength of a Super Saiyan—my son, here, punches harder. So go ahead, if you can finish this right now then do it. Give me your best shot!" Vegeta smiled and braced. If there was one thing he was good at it was taunting his opponents into attacking on his terms.

"Fine, then." Number 17 smiled and rolled up the white sleeves of his undershirt to his elbows, then took to the air. Angling his body sideways, he fully extended his right arm at Vegeta.

"It was nice knowing you, Vegeta. Just remember, you asked for it…"

* * *

Goku was on the offensive again, pounding Number 17 again and again. The cyborg was outclassed in speed, strength, and skill – no matter what attacks he tried, he simply couldn't damage the Super Saiyan.

17 waved his arm, releasing an invisible kiai. Goku braced himself for a blunt impact, but the wave exploded on contact. The heat scorched his skin. But the Super Saiyan wasn't even slightly cowed.

THUDD! The golden warrior's elbow slammed into the teenager's back, sending him spinning downward. Now livid, he clenched his fist. His eyes flashed. A ball of electrons began forming in his palm, compressing to a single glowing point and then suddenly expanding outward under quantum degeneracy pressure. A golden ball of light encompassed his hand. "PHOTON FLASH!"

* * *

The prince twisted his left boot from side to side, digging it into the dirt to brace his footing ever so slightly. He then flared out his golden aura, increasing its width around his body by several inches and causing it to pulsate even faster than normal. Forming in his own two hands were two spheres of golden light, which glowed so brightly they grabbed the attention of both Trunks and android 18.

"Let's finish this, android." Vegeta grunted, his tensed muscles causing his voice to be much more like a growl.

"PHOTON FLASH!" 17 yelled as his yellow energy wave blasted out from his hand. It was narrow, its densely compacted power deadly.

"FINAL FLASH!" the prince released the power of his strongest beam, which now took considerably less time to charge than when he had used it against Cold several years prior.

The two golden beams met in the center with an enormous clap of thunder and suddenly began to shake the entire area. A large yellow ball of power was coalescing in the middle as the excess energy from the beams shot both up, down, and around the sides trying to circumvent the other's blast and reach the intended target.

* * *

Goku couldn't sense the release of energy, but he sensed the air immediately in front of the cyborg suddenly turning to plasma. He rolled back and fired a Kamehameha straight into the sky, pushing himself toward the ground with all of his energy. The relativistic electron beam tore past him mere inches away—too close for comfort, but nonetheless he was unaffected.

* * *

VRUUUUM, sounded the constant rumbling of the two clashing beams.

"Is that all the power you have, android? Surely, if you have limitless energy, you can keep this up indefinitely, right?" the prince goaded as he forced more of his stored energy into the final flash—the resulting impact edging the blast wave closer and closer to 17's position.

"As a matter of fact, Vegeta..." number 17 began to get strangely excited. "…I can!" The cyborg unexpectedly added his left hand to the blast as his supposedly infinite power began to pour forth from it as well—doubling the golden beam's intensity while maintaining the same size.

The concentrated, limitless power of the cyborg's energy beam suddenly pierced through the front of Vegeta's Final Flash. Golden light filled the prince's vision as he stared into the blast like headlights zooming towards him on a dark road. Gritting his teeth, he instinctively created a wall of ki at his feet and sprang to his left. The beam disintegrated his shoulder guard and tore away his cape completely.

* * *

Goku teleported forward and slammed his elbow into 17's face, crushing his nose. A snap kick sent waves of pain through the teenager's leg. Goku raised his hand, and a golden ball of energy caught 17 full in the chest, sending him spiraling to the ground.

The cyborg looked down. His bandanna and part of his shirt were torn away. The blast had ripped through his upper arm, revealing the gleaming metallic implants that Gero had given him. His eyes wide, he turned to his sister. "A little help here, 18?"

* * *

Vegeta stared silently at 17's blast as it sped past him, close enough for him to spit at it. Apparently, the machine really _did_ have perpetual energy—a stark contrast of brilliant ingenuity compared to the weak absorption types which seemed to be constantly losing even the ki they had stolen from others. Yet even as he watched the yellow stream of photons crash into the sea behind him, the explosion sending walls of water hundreds of feet high into the air, the prince smiled—this was a worthy opponent after all.

An oceanic spray, not rain but rather cold seawater kicked up from the blast, suddenly doused the four fighters. Vegeta and Trunks' golden auras still pulsed so violently that each individual drop of water turned to steam it grazed against the yellow light; the cyborgs, however, got soaked.

But Trunks continued angrily eyeing 18, whose distraction by the blast had left her open once again. He was truly ruthless—he possessed absolutely no mercy for the beautiful cyborg, not after all she had done. It didn't even enter his mind that this version of 18 had not yet committed even one wrong act.

'I'm not going to let her faked innocence fool me. No matter what she says, I know she's the same hardened killer as the one from my time—if not now, only because she hasn't had the opportunity. All these androids are the same, and I know all too well the piece of shit she'll become!' The boy was far past anger—what he was feeling was blind unadulterated wrath.

Suddenly, on the horizon, there shone four bright sparkles of energy—each approaching the battle rapidly. Piccolo, Tien, Gohan, and Krillin were there in a flash. The foursome landed on the bluff, their backs to the sea, and stood battle ready as they viewed the scene with curious eyes.

"Well, what do you know…it's a regular party now." 17 said as he scanned each of the Z fighters in turn. He knew each one well, though he assumed that his data on them was likely outdated—Dr. Gero's calculations had been so far off regarding Vegeta after all.

But Trunks hadn't even turned to notice them. He had thought about it long enough, and now it was time for him to end this. No kindness would be shown to the androids, no second chances—or even first chances. A thick vein bulged in and out from the stress in Trunks' head as his teeth bit hard into his bottom lip. His tight fists suddenly began to glow with energy as he raised them towards 18.

"It's all over, android!"

* * *

_Well there you have it folks—our 38__th__ chapter so far. This chapter was a little difficult; there were so many different things we wanted to convey. I hope they made it through to you. I really wanted to show that the androids (or cyborgs, depending on what you call them) of the past were very different from their future counterparts. Both 17 and 18 express that they aren't even interested in fighting Vegeta or Trunks; they wonder why the Super Saiyans insist on fighting them. There was a chance for them both to be redeemed in DBZ canon, and it seems as if they might not be entirely evil here either. However, Trunks is completely blinded by wrath—he seems more resolute than ever. He is intent on punishing the androids for what their future counterparts have done, destroying the machines before they ever have the chance to become evil._

_How will Trunks becoming the self-proclaimed judge, jury, and executioner of Number 18 affect the future? And what of 16? Will he step in and save either of the cyborgs, or will some other being step in and interrupt instead? I hope you're asking yourself these questions. If so, we were successful. We look forward to your reviews and to answering any further queries you might have!  
_

_Another important note is that we need to make mention of the fact that in the past few chapters we have incorrectly referred to the present as Age 763 when it is in fact Age 767. We have since corrected our mistakes and hope you forgive us for any accidental confusion._

_David and I really enjoyed tag-teaming the battles close to the end. We went back and forth, paralleling the two fights in the same way that Goku and Vegeta were fighting the same cyborg simultaneously...it was a lot of fun. We both contributed to each fight, but one of us mostly wrote the fight in the present and the other mostly did the fight in the future. We'll give a special mention to anyone who can guess who did which side! _

_Also, I wanted to let future Bulma have the opportunity to tell her side of the story—all we really know from canon was Trunks's story. I hope you enjoyed the extra details there and that it helped to round out the future world. David borrowed a little from the Terminator franchise in his descriptions; there seems to be a nice parallel there._

_The difference between the power levels of future and present 17 and 18 was explained the exact same way as Salagir did in _Dragonball Multiverse_. Most of you are familiar with this theory already, but for those of you who aren't – it is generally understood that the cyborgs decrease in strength over time if they don't train or undergo maintenance. That's why, in canon, Future Trunks expressed surprise at how strong they were; he had been fighting weakened versions for all those years._

_Power levels for this chapter:_

_Future 18: 185 million  
Future 17: 195 million  
SSJ Goku: 210 million  
Present 18: 200 million  
SSJ Trunks: 203 million  
Present 17: 210 million  
SSJ Vegeta: 210 million  
Android 16: ?_

_As always, our Q-and-A:_

_**Q:**_ _I did not understand the title. The story seems to revolve around Vegeta so a reader cannot help but feel the title is being spoken out by Vegeta. But I did not find any implication towards the word "BEAST". __**  
A: **__The title was both a direct quote from Gohan and an overarching theme for the entire Z fighters. As opposed to the mechanical, artificial power of the androids, Vegeta, Gohan, and the others are living, breathing creatures. Simply put—they are contrasting themselves with the androids who merely operate based on cold calculations. Also, Gohan was pretty beast last chapter so it was earned._

_**Q:**_ _I was wondering how do you guys pick which comments you respond to is it based on the quality of the comment or the overall topic or is it simply the ones that attain your interest?__**  
A:**__ I usually just look through all the comments on Monday and respond to the ones that ask a legitimate question I feel I could actually answer. Obviously, I have to skirt questions that ask for spoilers, and I tend to skip over questions with undecipherable grammar or bad spelling. Also, if a question is repeated I'll only answer it once. If the question has already been answered or was answered explicitly in the chapter, then I don't usually address it. Of course, if someone is a regular poster I try to get in at least a short answer to them. _

_**Q: **__It's not like Gohan to finish the fight quickly, though. I guess he just didn't bother because 21 is just a machine and can't really feel pain or fear?__  
__**A:**__ As when he turned SSJ2 in canon, Gohan lost himself to emotion a little bit. He got ahold of his rage and didn't let go until it was over. This chapter showed a little more of how he felt afterwards. You are right, though; 21 being completely mechanical and unorganic made it easier for Gohan to kill him without hesitancy. Also, 21 was still a threat. Gohan couldn't risk having his power absorbed._

_**Q:**_ _You put android 20 at 75 million and piccolo at 85 million. The gap dosen't seem to be big enough for piccolo to beat the shit(or in this case metal) out of 20 like he did in canon.  
__**A: **__A 6-7% advantage in power level translates to a pretty noticeable advantage in terms of combat, especially between a resourceful warrior like Piccolo and a machine like Gero. In the manga, Piccolo said that he was suppressing his power greatly when Gero tried to drain his energy, and so the doctor didn't get much energy at all._

_**Q: **__Is it just me or is 21 based on tyrants from RE? When he was completely smashed and stuff i could only imagine mr x after falling to the "lava" and kind of losing it's nose and stuff.__  
__**A: **__Sorry, but I have no idea who "tyrants from RE" even are. So, no._

_**Q: **__What a terrific chapter. It's been awhile since I have given a review, but both of you have come such a long way since the beginning. _Bringer of Death_ is quickly becoming the best DBZ fanfic made so far.__**  
A:**__ Thanks, man. We've missed seeing you around! But thanks for the support. David and I work very hard to keep this thing going and making it an exciting story. Especially with the future of DBM uncertain, we want to keep this thing going in order for everyone to enjoy!_

_**Q:**_ _I see that you've stated that goku is stronger since being healed from the heart virus. Is this a possible zenkai or has the heart virus been slowly decreasing his strength over time. I always felt that goku was stronger than vegeta in canon by the time the androids arrived but was limited due to the heart virus IMO. Just wanting to hear your thoughts.  
__**A:**__ My theory is that the virus weakened him a whole lot. In canon, Piccolo notes how Goku should be MUCH stronger against 19 than he was. I blame the heart virus, and after it had passed he was stronger than ever. It wasn't really a zenkai though, as those have lessening significance over time. Still, though, Piccolo was the one who said Vegeta might actually be stronger than Goku. We just don't know if Piccolo was saying that about the weakened Goku or Goku at full strength. Personally, I think Vegeta was stronger by a small bit. But in our story, as you saw above, they are tied. Things are already a lot different than they were in canon!_

_**Q:**_ _Will Android 16 actually fight someone other than Cell this time though or is he still the peace loving guy we all know from the show?__**  
A:**__ Good question. You'll have to wait until next time to see!_

_**Q: **__O__h you, David! You must be like "lol tricked you" huh? I actually thought Gohan was about to die, that was good ad man. Nice job. Lol  
__**A:**__ I think David was just a little bit happy that he led people to that conclusion, yes. He was also excited about that whole scene in general, as we wrote it to be very iconic in many ways._

_**Q: **__Whats the business with the time between timelines? One second in one timeline corresponds to one second in other timeline despite the no connection and not even the same date? If you travel after the "now" of other timeline its OK but if before the "now" you mess things up? wtf? Auh my head, here is that I favor the block universe of eternalism. Which for the effects of time travel, time travel always creates a new time line (if its not a consistent history like in All you Zombies, for instance). Dont worry, I dont like it but quite easy to focus in battles.  
__**A:**__ We're really just using Bulma's uncertainty about time travel as a plot device. She isn't quite sure what is safe, so they are using a lot of caution right now. They don't want to create multiple timelines. If you message David, he can explain the timelines in canon a little more clearly._

_**Q: **__So by your logic, Gohan will become the strongest?__**  
A:**__ I'm not sure how you drew that conclusion based off of that chapter or what we possibly said to make you think that. Just wait and see how things go._

_**Q: **__it said here that it took goku several weeks to recover. why is that? In canon it only took him a couple days unless I'm mistaken.__  
__**A:**__ Sorry, but in canon it took 10 days for Goku to fully recover from the virus. In BoD we said a couple of weeks. It took about the same amount of time—nearly two weeks._

_**Q:**_ _**Question 1. **__How do you and David get the characters power levels so realistically accurate at the earlier stages of the story? Becuase when I lookup on .com, They don't fully so the power levels of all the other characters and some are confuseing ( Such as it says that Cooler in his 5th form has the powe level of 470,000,000).  
__**Question 2.**__ When it comes to the Zenkai ability, does the sayian's strength double everytime when they get a major beatdown or the stronger they get the more the zenkai mutlipes they're power increases?  
__**Question 3.**__ Is it possibly for Goku to use kaioken while in Super Sayian form?__**  
A: **__Answer 1. David has ran a LOT of numbers trying to figure out what is most realistic and useful.  
Answer 2. The size of a zenkai depends on how injured a Saiyan is, how quickly he recovers, the difference between his strength and his potential, how many times he has received a zenkai in the past, and how close he is to a power plateau. So there are a lot of variables.  
Answer 3. If you're referring to Super Kaioken, which was used by Goku in the filler Otherworld Tournament after the Cell Saga, then no. The Super Kaioken is non canon and we don't endorse it as a possible ability. Kaioken is a way of multiplying base strength artificially for short periods of time; Super Saiyan is a massive reservoir of power that is added to base strength. There's no way to combine the two._

_**Q: **__Why was the security code 5201? Was it significant or random?  
__**A:**__ That's the actual code Gero used in the TV show. It's the real one, so that's why._


	39. Acquittal

_More fantastic art for this chapter by ~supercraze2 and ~Arcane Hurricane is available now on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ)!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 12: Acquittal**

_Age 783_

Dark, threatening clouds gathered overhead—whether it was from the massive releases of energy or simply a fluke of nature, Goku didn't know. The two murderous cyborgs looked at each other...plotting...calculating.

Goku stood tall and motionless, his golden hair rippling in the winds that began picking up around them. Number 17 had proven to be a challenging opponent. The Super Saiyan's skills and resolve had been tested in the fight, but his superior strength had won out. Although the cyborg had yet to suffer any serious injuries, Goku was still at full power, unscathed and alive with the thrill of battle.

"I don't know how, 18, but he's good—real good. I guess it's just Goku—he was supposed to be the strongest according to Gero anyway, or was that Vegeta? I never can remember."

"Stop playing around, 17. If you haven't noticed yet, you're losing. Just get serious already so we can end this! I'm getting _really_ tired of him preaching to us like we're his kids."

"I've been serious, sis. Now get over here and give me a hand!" 17 said. His sister paled as she realized that they indeed had reason to worry. 17 had never asked for help with anything or anyone before.

Goku interrupted. "You need to give up. Promise to live a life of peace, and maybe I'll let you live. Otherwise, come at me together right now and let's finish this. I won't hold back any longer." Peals of thunder from the gathering storm gave gravity to his voice. The first few drops of rain began…a gentle sprinkle.

"You don't scare us!" shouted 18, her voice raising in pitch. Try as she might, she couldn't conceal her fear. How was it that this stupid Saiyan was so much stronger than they were? She didn't understand.

"You're out of time," the Super Saiyan snapped back. "This is the end for you both."

The two cyborgs charged him simultaneously, the girl coming in high with a charged ball of energy and the dark-haired boy coming in low with his leg pulled back. Goku waved his arm, throwing out a kiai that slammed into 18 and sent her tumbling. 17's kick connected, but the Super Saiyan expertly moved with the blow and twisted his body around, smashing the cyborg to the ground with a double elbow strike. Thunder boomed overhead, accompanying the crash of Goku's blow. The thick clouds made everything grow darker by the second. The Super Saiyan light of Goku's aura shone all the brighter.

He had prepared to send an energy blast after the plummeting teenager, but suddenly felt a kick smash into his lower back. Number 18 had circled around him unseen—as he recoiled in pain and fired a defensive ki blast, he cursed himself for not anticipating it. He was used to sensing energy signatures in battle; fighting these machines both at the same time would be a bigger challenge than he had expected.

Goku charged 18 quickly, delivering a rapid burst of blows she was powerless to block. The moment he sent her spinning toward the ground, he spun around. Where was the other one? The rain was now falling harder, rolling off his chin and starting to drench his clothes. It clouded his vision, obscuring his opponents.

At the last second, he spotted 17 coming at him from the side. He barely had time to shift his stance before the cyborg was on top of him, fists pounding furiously. Thinking quickly, Goku caught the teenager's damp arm and twisted it, then vaulted forward and swung the cyborg around. The boy smashed into his sister, who was flying up again with another attack prepared. The two crashed into some building rubble, their soaked clothes stained brown from the mud. They quickly stood, 18 wiping her face with her sleeve then pulling soaking wet hair behind her ears. Each cyborg angrily glared up at their attacker, the golden-wreathed warrior hovering between the rumbling clouds.

'I have to stay on the offensive,' thought Goku as he took off after them. 'If they catch me off-guard, I'm done for. I can't defend myself unless I anticipate their attacks.' He added another burst of speed at the last minute, plowing into the duo with a double clothesline.

Goku pushed the two cyborgs down underneath him as all three plowed through another building and into the ground. Concrete, dirt, and rock exploded up around them as they formed a massive crater. Goku's hair drooped down over his eyes, causing him to constantly have to flare his aura—the heat of his transformation evaporated the water in contact with his skin.

The Super Saiyan finally stood up, ignoring the wet brown mud that covered his boots. On one side of him, Number 18 struggled to her knees. Her black tights were ripped, exposing skin up and down her legs. Part of her denim skirt was ripped, showing what remained of her damp tights hugging her skin snugly. On the other side, her brother sat up, his wounded shoulder and missing sleeve now matched by scuffs and tears on the left side of his clothing.

"How much longer does this have to go on? When will you two learn that you don't stand a chance against me?" shouted Goku, his voice muffled by the pounding of the rain. Despite his confidence, he was now trying to buy time. Fighting the two of them at once was tougher than he had expected—if he didn't come up with something soon, he would tire out enough for them to overwhelm him. He was still hesitant to destroy them. Though his Saiyan side welcomed the battle, part of him still hoped they would come to their senses. Were these menaces really so hardened? Had the years of guiltless murder forever seared their consciences, rendering them forever closed to truth – to peace?

"Come on, Goku. You can't keep this up against us both—you're bluffing!" 17 said, smugly wiping the coating of mud from his forearms. He turned to his sister. "What do you think, 18? Ready to give up our playtime just to sate the conscious of this do-gooder? Or do you think we should finish this off now?"

"Let's end him, 17. He's losing power by the second—it should be easy!"

Goku squared off, keeping both the cyborgs in his field of vision. Flashes of lighting overhead illuminated the area, each of the three beings frozen in a state of transfixed fury. Who would make the first move, attacking through the thickening sheets of rain? KRABOOM! An enormous thunderclap shook both the earth and sky.

As if the crashing peals were a gunshot, the teenager charged, cocking his fist. With no way to sense the cyborg's energy, Goku wasn't sure whether it was a feint or the real thing.

He caught the fist and twisted expertly, preparing to throw the boy, but the girl swept his legs out from under him. As he fell, Goku fired a Kamehameha from each hand at the two cyborgs. His two blue beams shone brightly through the darkness, burning their way through night and water as they sought out their targets.

PHOOM! The Kamehameha struck 18, and she cried out in pain as its energy launched her into the air. But 17 twisted in midair and dodged the other blast, diving down with a punch that caught the Super Saiyan in the gut.

The boy and girl continued the all-out assault on the lone hero with renewed ferocity. Their endurance was incredible; try as he might, Goku couldn't catch his breath for long enough to do either of them any real harm. He had no way of sensing their movements, and his eyes could only follow one of them at a time.

He threw a hard right cross into 17's jaw, knocking the cyborg back.

He spun around, only to see 18 standing with one hand outstretched.

"DIE!" she screamed, firing three golden orbs of energy.

Goku leapt into the air, expecting to dodge easily, but the three orbs automatically changed course and followed him.

'Darn!' he thought as he dove to one side and accelerated. 'Homing attacks - and I can't even sense them!' As the attacks banked to follow him, he gathered his energy and took off into the sky at maximum power.

The Super Saiyan glanced over his shoulder, but the attacks were still gaining on him—the yellow balls of energy chasing him through thick purple storm clouds, through intense howling windy rain. Cursing under his breath, he rolled into a dive and spun, leaving a golden spiral in his wake. He tried firing an energy blast at the attacks as they passed him, but it was fruitless.

Goku froze in midair and concentrated as the three blasts raced toward him. He had seen 17 release an exploding kiai once before. Gritting his teeth, he threw out both hands, extending his aura toward the oncoming attacks, then pulled back to release a massive wave of ki. The sphere of power shot forth from him in an enormous spherical wave, building up a wall of water from the raindrops in its path.

Just as he expected, all four blasts exploded together with a loud THUUM, spraying energy and steam everywhere.

CRAAKK! Number 17 delivered a powerful chop to Goku's back – in his concentration on the homing attacks, he had forgotten to watch for the cyborgs. He spun downward, out of control, only to be met by a powerful kick from the female. A brief instant passed before 17 slammed him to the ground with a double fist.

"This is the end for you, Goku!" screamed 17 through the howling winds, his usual smooth composure lost. The Super Saiyan was flat on his back, panting as sheets of driving rain filled his vision, choking him. The two cyborgs rose into the air, their eyes cold and heartless. Both brought their hands together.

Two voices rang out. "DOUBLE PHOTON STRIKE!"

* * *

_Age 767_

The tall Namekian stood only a few feet from two ongoing battles, trying his best to keep tabs on the situation. He could only sense the Super Saiyans, so it was difficult to know exactly which way the battle was going. But the look of fear on android 18's face was plain. Piccolo also noticed a similar frustration on 17's face. Vegeta was barely fatigued, and Trunks was still at full strength.

"Do it, Trunks! Let's end their scourge!" Piccolo yelled.

The Super Saiyan son of Vegeta didn't hear the Namekian's encouragement. His eyes were hardened, locked with 18's. His blue-green pupils were alive with the fire of his transformation; hers were pale blue pools that grew wide with fear. Both his hands were outstretched towards her, each one glowing as he brought them together in front of his body.

"Wait!" 18 shouted. "Please, stop! I'm innocent, I swear!" Her eyes could no longer bear to face the Super Saiyan. She looked about frantically, searching for some way of escape. She caught her brother's eye briefly and her heart rose, but it sank suddenly as Vegeta's elbow smashed into the teenager's face, knocking him to the ground. '16?!' she thought, desperately hoping he would intervene. But the silent giant was motionless, his gaze fixed somewhere far-off. He seemed oblivious to the threat before him.

A golden sphere, blindingly bright, formed in front of the Super Saiyan's open palms. "You disgust me, android. Even now you would try to deceive me, appealing to my feelings. As if you know what feelings are. You have mocked me so many times for showing mercy – you said it was my greatest weakness. Well, NO MORE!"

Tien watched silently, wondering whether the slender girl spoke the truth. So far, all he knew of the androids came from 19, 20, and the monstrous 21, but these were clearly different. Even so, he knew Trunks, and he trusted him.

Piccolo, too, had seen firsthand the cunning evil of Doctor Gero's creations – he had no time for her pleas. These were not people – these were heartless machines, incapable of the human capacity to change for the better.

"Please!" the female cyborg begged, her voice beginning to falter. Her despair sounded frighteningly genuine. "Please, I don't want to die—I just—"

"—HOW MANY TIMES did I see helpless innocents beg you to spare their lives?" Trunks interrupted, rage flowing through him. "YOU – you HEARTLESS, EVIL BITCH – you smiled and toyed with them! You feigned compassion, promising mercy, and then disintegrated them in front of their children! You don't know what truth is. I will NEVER forgive you! And I will NEVER SHOW YOU MERCY!"

A tear…a single drop of very human fear…trickled down #18's smooth cheek. She knew Trunks was stronger. There was nothing she could do – her energy shield could not be reactivated for several more minutes, and she doubted she could dodge in time to survive. She was desperate…and she didn't understand.

"But…please…I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried, trembling. She was too scared. She stumbled over her words, beginning to sob. "I'm…I'm just a girl. Doctor Gero took me and made me like this – I never asked for it! I don't know why you think I'm so bad – I've never done any of the things you say. I don't want to hurt anyone!" Her formerly smug, derisive attitude was gone. She was broken and weeping. Her words were no longer the lifeless calculations of a machine devoid of emotion – they were the pleas of a very human soul begging for its life.

"18!" her brother cried, fear showing in his voice as well. Why was this Trunks so intent on punishing his older sister for things she hadn't done? Did the Super Saiyan think she deserved his wrath merely for what she was? He moved to help her, but a kick from Vegeta sent him flying in the other direction, unable to intervene.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES!" shouted Trunks, his righteous fury flowing through every muscle in his body. "BUSTER CANNON!"

The end had come for the slender blonde named 18. Her executioner, a young man from another world—a world in which she really was all the terrible things he said—had begun to swing his axe. She had only a few more milliseconds before it would all be over, before the blade – a horrible, vengeful beam of hatred – would take her away. The moments passed like a blur as she stared helplessly at the golden beam. Another tear rolled down her cheek…she was sad to be snatched away from a world that only an hour before had held such promise. With every instant, her remaining hope of salvation ebbed. She closed her eyes as they brimmed with tears, preparing herself for the fiery death that seemed so certain.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her…warm, friendly arms…tackling her to the ground with only moments to spare.

"STOP IT!" yelled a furious voice, unidentifiable and distant.

Immediately, she felt the searing heat from the energy wave passing over her, agonizingly intense. She recoiled, crying out in pain. But she was alive.

THUDD! A powerful boot smashed into the Super Saiyan's arms, cutting off the beam in mid-release. Trunks started to turn, but the other boot caught him in the chin, sending him flying in an arc. He braced in midair and flipped, skidding a few feet on his landing but still uninjured. The blow had been strong enough to arrest his attack, but not strong enough to hurt him.

"…Gohan?!" Trunks asked, stunned.

The young Super Saiyan was hovering just in front of Trunks, his face furious. A red bruise, the exact shape of his boot, was forming on the older Saiyan's cheek.

"What's wrong with you, Trunks!? You can't do this." Gohan's stern voice was frightening even to those who knew him – he sounded much older than only ten years.

"G…Gohan?"

The young man from the future was now shaking uncontrollably, unable to believe his eyes. His greatest enemy had been just in front of him, and yet now here stood the younger version of his best friend – his mentor, the kindest-hearted man he had ever known. The anger and disappointment on Gohan's face tore at his heart, cutting deeper than any words ever could have. Gohan's eyes shone with righteous indignation…indignation directed at him.

Suddenly, everything came into focus. Trunks gasped for air, his eyes widening. He had lost control. He had very nearly become the same as the monsters who he so hated. He had almost turned into the very thing he had sought to destroy – a heartless monster, devoid of mercy, intent on slaughtering innocents.

Trunks continued staring into Gohan's eyes. With each second, the stern look calmed him, burning into his consciousness and slowing his racing heart. Finally, he lowered his gaze to the beautiful blonde girl who cringed on the ground. Her clothes were scorched and torn, her smooth, soft skin burned and caked with debris. She still stared at him in horror. On top of her, barely conscious, was the broken form of Krillin.

The short monk had seen the truth, understood at the last possible moment. Somehow, he had looked past everything he had heard about the androids and seen 18 for what she was, a helpless, scared girl begging for mercy. His body was now wracked with pain, the intensity of the beam having torn into his skin. He was bleeding badly.

The smallest of the Z Fighters was unable to even move. The girl he had saved looked up at him with kindness…admiration. All she knew of him was what the doctor had programmed her with – but he was her savior. He fought against the pain and looked back, smiling a foolish-looking smile. "Uh…hi."

In that moment, Krillin forgot his pain entirely. Her clear blue eyes showed astonishment and gladness and unspoken thanks. Suddenly, he felt a soft sensation as her warm lips pressed gently against his forehead, her frightened tears moistening his brow. The feeling was rapturous. With a sigh of joy and disbelief, the little monk lost consciousness.

* * *

"Wow, he saved her!" murmured 17 as he watched in awe. He turned just in time to see Vegeta's attack coming, but he dodged below it. Grabbing the prince's arm, the cyborg spun in midair and pulled, spinning him in a circle. With all his strength, 17 hurled Vegeta into the ground. But the prince flipped over and braced himself before impact in order to minimize damage. Though the Saiyan was slowly tiring, he was still very much a threat.

* * *

No one, not even Vegeta, had noticed android 16. Though Gohan and Krillin had moved quickly to intercede on 18's behalf, so had the silent giant. He had already been in place, ready to block the beam, when he saw the two Z Fighters stepping in. Satisfied, he had moved back to his previous location undetected.

* * *

The small boy clad in Piccolo's purple gi still hovered before Trunks, wreathed in Super Saiyan light. It had been an easy decision for him. The girl had cried out for help and he had stepped in instinctively, unwilling to allow a senseless death. For a moment, he wondered if he had made the right choice…but turning to look at 18, he felt a peace come over him. He had done the right thing. Closing his eyes, he let go of his anger, but still maintained his Super Saiyan state. Immediately, concern rose for Krillin.

"Trunks! Quick, snap out of it. Krillin needs a senzu bean, fast! I don't have any left," said the boy urgently.

Trunks returned to his senses. His mind was racing – if they couldn't kill the androids, what was he here for? – but he quickly turned his attention to Krillin. He knew that the small monk's pain was his own fault.

The young man dropped to the ground next to Krillin, reaching into a pocket in his armor for their last remaining bean. 18, still trembling with fear, scrambled away from him, the rough ground tearing at her clothes even more. Trunks looked down, ashamed to meet her trembling eyes.

Yet just as Trunks forced the bean down his friend's throat, a voice interrupted them from behind.

"What are you thinking, fool!? TRUNKS! Don't tell me you're going to listen to those soft-hearted weaklings. I thought you wanted the glory of defeating these mechanical atrocities—of reclaiming your honor!"

Trunks rose to his feet firmly, clenching his fists. He turned to face his father. "Yes, I wanted to reclaim my honor, _DAD_. I was willing to kill for it. But thanks to Gohan, I got my sanity back. These aren't the same androids I have fought all my life. If I destroy them now, before they have done anything to me or anyone else, I'm no better than the ones from my future."

Vegeta's scowl revealed not only his frustration, but extreme disappointment in his son. In spite of all they had worked so hard to accomplish, years of extreme training and intense preparation—the boy actually wanted to spare the very same androids he had come back to destroy.

"Don't be absurd, boy. You're a warrior, and a true Saiyan never walks away from a battle. You MUST finish this, now!"

Of all the fighters present, none were as inwardly conflicted as the son of Vegeta. He cared so much about all these different things, and up to now he had actually dared to believe that he could have them all. His father's respect, the title of being a true Saiyan warrior, the glory and honor of winning against a true challenge—all these things meant so much to him. He wanted to save the planet, ensure the peace and life of Earth's inhabitants, take his revenge on the monsters who had destroyed his entire world. But for Gohan's intervention, he would be one step closer to doing all of those things—to getting exactly what he wanted. How could he have been so blind? How had he, himself, nearly become the same heartless assassin as the androids?

"Father…I just can't do it. Gohan is right—I can't judge those who are still innocent. This is not the fight I wanted."

Vegeta spat angrily, furious both at his son and at himself. Clearly, he had failed to teach the boy properly. For all the success he had achieved since defeating Frieza, and his now complete access to nearly infinite resources, it all meant nothing to him compared to his son. Though he had never admitted it, the prince had come to that conclusion within the first year of knowing the boy. In his mind, Trunks already was a true Saiyan warrior—a son whose strength was second to him alone, possessing power he could truly be proud of. Yet now that was all being thrown away for the sake of mercy—a foolish emotion, wasted on artificial life forms. There was no obscenity that would properly express his frustration.

"You're no longer any son of mine," he snapped.

Even as the words left his mouth, the prince felt a tinge of regret. Trunks _had_ acted boldly, standing up for what he believed. Vegeta knew it must take incredible resolve to stand up to the prince of all Saiyans – his son, of all people, knew just what he was capable of. Still, the act of mercy was unforgiveable.

"It doesn't matter," Trunks replied simply. "I did what was right."

There would be no end to the hard choices made by the hybrid Saiyan. His whole life had been this way, one long battle of beliefs. After all this time, he had sacrificed his plans for the sake of principles.

It had always been hard for him to have the same kind of faith as his mentor, Gohan. Human nature seemed so cruel, so chaotic. Those who escaped the androids should have been united, but instead they became just as wicked…stealing, raping, torturing, killing. For all the androids' cruelties, he had seen far worse from his fellow man. Time and time again, Gohan had stopped him from doling out swift and terrible justice. They deserved his wrath, didn't they? Mercy could be shown to the gentle, but never to the wicked.

Now, in only a few brief moments, everything had become clear to Trunks. It took him coming close—very close—to killing his worst enemies in order for him to realize the truth. In spite of his superior strength, he was not God, and it was not his calling to pass judgment on the souls of others. Though he had the power, he did not have the authority to decide who would live and who would die.

As he stood, Trunks felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders, as if he was finally freed from the feeling that he alone was on the side of right. He looked around, amazed that his friends had already forgiven him for his rashness. Even Krillin, finally opening his eyes as the senzu bean healed him, smiled.

Piccolo briefly met his eyes, then looked away. The tall Namekian had been watching carefully, keeping close tabs on the situation. He hadn't expected anyone to intervene until Gohan had moved – the boy's resolve and faith had impacted him greatly. But Vegeta's stance was clear, and Piccolo felt he needed to express his opinion as well.

"I'm with you, Gohan. You too, Trunks," he said quietly. "It sounds crazy, but if you truly believe that these machines should have a chance to live peacefully, I'm all right with that. After all, I got my chance to change. Where would I be if Goku had never showed me mercy?"

Gohan landed on the ground softly. Everyone was watching him, including the two cyborgs and a very angry Vegeta. Both 17 and 18 could barely believe that these warriors were now about to spare them, especially considering that they had all been ready to destroy them mere moments before. Both remained silent, though. They now knew that it had been foolish of them to think that they were untouchable.

"I know what my dad would do," declared Gohan. "He wouldn't trust them blindly, but he would give them a chance. He would allow them to choose, and he would respect their decision." The boy turned to 18, his jaw set. A light gust of wind blew through her hair, causing the smooth blonde strands to cover her eyes. As she brushed her hair to the side with her hand, she turned to the boy, listening.

"Do you promise not to hurt any innocent people? You said you didn't choose to be this way – that Doctor Gero took you and changed you against your will. Do you promise that you won't do the same thing to anyone else?"

18 remained silent for a moment, then looked up at her brother. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, communicating silently. She turned back to Gohan.

"We never asked for this fight. You all came to us angry, vengeful—you didn't even know anything about us! All these things you've accused us of, we haven't done any of them!" As she spoke, her brother interrupted, the confidence starting to come back into his voice.

"She's trying to say that in spite of whoever you _think_ we are, you're wrong. It was never our intention to fulfill Doctor Gero's plans for world domination. We don't get our kicks from stomping out the lives of insects like you, so I suggest you just leave us be—and we can all get on with our lives."

Trunks' rage began to rise again. The cockiness of the two siblings infuriated him. But he calmed himself forcefully, reasoning that he couldn't expect them to reform their attitudes immediately. It was enough for him that they would never become killing machines. If he was in their shoes, he would be glad for the opportunity to mend his ways. Even so, he was still suspicious. He couldn't bring himself to trust them entirely. "That's not an answer! You do realize this isn't a game!" he yelled.

But Gohan, smiling from his position in front of Trunks, raised his voice above him.

"Well then, let me be the first one to wish you good luck with your new lives," said the boy in a friendly tone. His yellow aura vanished and his hair returned to black. Somehow, there wasn't a single doubt in the boy's mind that the androids intended to keep their promise.

Though the cyborgs didn't smile back, neither of them frowned. Gohan had saved 18's life, and regardless of their programming to eliminate his father, they did owe him their gratitude.

17 looked down at his sister and rolled his eyes to the side, indicating it was time to go.

"Hang tight, kid," he said, a hint of kindness sounding in his voice. "And Trunks – you really need to learn to lighten up! Just because we treat life like a game doesn't mean we're out to get you." He grinned mischievously, then started flying south. His sister turned to follow him.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Vegeta's voice boomed, echoing loudly. "You two aren't going anywhere! Only I decide who can leave. I don't care what the rest of these weaklings do, but I intend to finish our battle this instant!"

At once, Vegeta began charging up to full power. "If you won't stay and fight me for the thrill of it, maybe you'll stay to get revenge!" He grinned, his energy suddenly peaking.

SMACK! He teleported in front of 18 and backhanded her viciously, an angry red welt appearing on her cheek. She was totally caught off-guard and stumbled back, crying out in pain. Vegeta twisted around her quickly and kicked her hard across the thighs, sending her tumbling into the dirt. She gasped, clutching at her legs. The tears that had begun to dry suddenly flowed afresh as she let out a sudden sob – Vegeta's strength far surpassed her own. The girl pushed herself up onto her knees, but Vegeta fired a small ball of energy that exploded against her lower back and thighs, ripping away the back of her skirt and slamming her down into the ground again.

"NO! 18!" 17 yelled angrily, fearful again for his sister. "I should have known better than to leave you alive, Vegeta. You aren't like the others!" He had been so close to leaving peacefully, but now, he would have to finish things with Vegeta after all. It wouldn't be a problem for him now – Vegeta was strong, but he was growing tired and the cyborg was still at full strength.

But the prince only grinned evilly. "You're next, loud mouth. But as I'm a prince who appreciates etiquette, I prefer this punishment to be doled out ladies first."

Vegeta raised both his arms into the air and released a massive wave from his body – strangely brighter than any normal blast. 17 braced himself, but the energy suddenly sent him into convulsions, sparks of electricity arcing across his body. 18, too, convulsed on the ground as the electricity pulsed through her. Vegeta's golden scouter detonated with a blinding flash.

"Electromagnetic energy," the prince said—his voice suddenly void of all emotion. "I didn't think your pitiful circuits would handle that very well." Once again, Oniya was to thank. She had explained to him that he might be able to create an EMP blast using his ki…something that would be ruthlessly effective against machines of any kind. No technique had ever been so difficult for the prince to master, but he had worked tirelessly. Sure enough, it had proven its worth.

The prince had risen slightly off the ground, but he landed again and turned back to 18. Her slender body had stopped shaking, but she was still sobbing, defenseless. Her brother had fallen to the ground, still unable to recover from the charged blast.

Vegeta bent down and picked up the helpless girl, then backhanded her across the other cheek with his left hand. She fell to the ground, her clothes tattered, trembling. Vegeta pulled both his hands to his right side, cupping them, and began focusing his energy.

"I dare you – any of you – try and stop me!" Vegeta loudly announced to all present. "I'm ending this now!"

The Z fighters had almost let their guard completely down, slipping into the delusion that Vegeta might have somehow learned to allow mercy. Their folly was all too obvious now. Would it be worth it to risk Vegeta's wrath to protect the androids? Trunks had been willing to extend mercy, but would he really risk his life to save them? The others knew they didn't have the power to interfere even if they wanted—even Gohan would be powerless against Vegeta despite his newfound Super Saiyan abilities. It was too late.

"Now, everyone say goodbye to 18's pretty face! SUPER GALIC FLA—!"

Vegeta pitched forward, his eyes suddenly going blank. An incredible blow from 16's fist smashed into his neck from behind. The precision was stunning – not only had the giant struck with awe-inspiring force, but it had been perfectly placed. That one blow knocked him out cold. The prince's hair faded to black and his aura vanished as he collapsed onto the ground.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at 16 in shock.

The electrical convulsions in 17's limbs subsided. Dirty brown smoke still rose from his clothing; Vegeta had directed the majority of the EMP at him. He tried to stand, but suddenly felt himself being lifted to his feet by android 16. The giant smiled. "I regret not acting sooner, but I do not like to fight."

Glancing over, the teenager saw Vegeta's unconscious form lying on the ground motionless, just a few feet from where his sister had begun to pull herself to her feet. The cyborg could only gape. "That was…amazing. How did you manage to take out Vegeta in just one hit?"

The silent giant smiled, glad he had been able to save his friend's life. "I used one of my hard punches."

"Uh…that's…impressive. I guess we're really unstoppable after all. Not even Vegeta can pose a threat to us." 17's confidence had returned quickly despite his near brush with defeat.

As 18 struggled to her feet as well, she too found an arm reaching down to help her up. Krillin grinned at her nervously.

"Uh, hey there. I hope you aren't insulted or anything. That I tried to save your life earlier, I mean. I, uh, just didn't want to see a beautiful girl like you hurt." Krillin stumbled over his words, but his friendly smile was sincere. Glad for the help, 18 grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"It's fine," she said, blushing. "And, well, thanks. I guess I'll see you…around." Number 18 rose into the air, but as she moved towards her brother and 16 she turned her head back, catching Krillin's gaze ever so briefly, and smiled.

With that, the three androids took to the sky, flying together in no specific direction. All they wanted was to be anywhere else.

* * *

Three figures flew with amazing speed over the ocean, their path through the air kicking up waves of water beneath them. They swooped low, then shot back up into the clouds, weaving in and out of the white puffy billows. Finally, they were free—the wide open skies before them signifying not only their escape from Vegeta and Trunks, but also their liberation from Doctor Gero's designs.

The boy in jeans flew in the lead. To his left was the tall android 16, clad in a dark blue body suit with green armor plating. To 17's right, her arms crossed, was his lovely sister. Her torn clothing rippled violently in the wind, yet she didn't appear to notice. Her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"What is it, sis? You seem pretty shaken up. Oh, hey, I know. It's that guy, Krillin, who saved you. You like him, don't you?"

In spite of everything that had just happened, 17 was trying to lift his sister's spirits so they could get on to having fun. He had meant his jeering to cheer her up, but drew a rather defensive reaction instead.

"Shut up, 17, I do not! And of course I'm shaken up. I mean, it's kind of hard to just ignore the fact that I nearly died twice today."

To their surprise, android 16 spoke up. Apparently he was feeling more and more talkative.

"My scanners indicated an increased heart rate and a rush of blood to your face. There is a 98.6% probability that 17 spoke accurately."

18 shot him a murderous glare, breaking off suddenly from the other two and flying off on her own.

"Hey, wait, 18. We didn't mean anything by it, we were just messing around." 17 yelled, chasing after her. 16 changed course, following as well.

"I don't want to talk to you, 17." she said. "Some of those guys were really nice. A lot nicer than YOU!"

Though he would have been more than willing to comfort his sister if she really needed it, 17 much preferred teasing her. Catching up to her quickly, he changed his approach.

"Hey, let's just find something fun to do to get our minds off all that other business." He tried his best to add excitement into his voice. "Come on, sis, I'll bet there is a ton of stuff to do around here."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Just because she could, she banked hard to the left and punched her brother as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"That's for being a jerk. Now, let's go find something to do."

* * *

"Well, needless to say, that didn't go anything like we expected," Piccolo said.

His eyes were still gazing off in the direction the androids had left in, as if he was still keeping an eye on them. A big part of him wanted to follow after them, making sure they would behave themselves. But he was content for the moment – it was just his nature to take extra precautions.

Trunks began walking toward to his unconscious father, silently. This whole concept of showing mercy to the androids was foreign to him – so foreign that he had wanted to chase after them the moment they left. But that was just his instinct. His mind had been changed, at least for now. Of course, if those beings did anything questionable, he would hunt them down immediately and deal out swift vengeace. That is, if he could. Now that #16 had revealed his capabilities, it wasn't going to be so simple.

"Guess I'll take my father home. He needs to get into a healing tank so we can see the extent of his injuries."

"Right, well we all hope that android didn't do too much damage to Vegeta's big head," Tien joked. Gohan and Krillin both chuckled with him, but the other two were silent.

Still smiling, Gohan walked over to where the son of Vegeta was standing. "Sounds good, Trunks. And hey, I'm sorry I hit you."

"Don't be, Gohan. You stood up for what was right, even when I couldn't see it. And for that, I thank you. Your actions prevented me from doing something I would have later regretted."

Gohan smiled. "Not everyone has the humility to change their minds when they realize they are wrong. So I'm glad," said the wise 10 year old. Still grinning, he extended his hand for Trunks to shake—the small act of friendship signifying that everything between them was fine.

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming a Super Saiyan, bro. That's fantastic!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, I was pretty glad I finally did it. I had a tough battle with that #21, but I guess I'm my father's son after all," laughed the boy.

"Trunks," Piccolo interrupted, his voice deep, "what's your next move? I'm no expert on Saiyan pride, but my guess is that Vegeta will hunt down the androids again for a rematch the second he is healed. What do you intend to do about that?"

"I'm not sure if I'll have to do anything at all. That other android, Number 16, is ridiculously powerful—much stronger than my father or I. Not even Vegeta would try to take them all on now."

Trunks tried to sound confident in his answer, but the truth was he had his doubts. He had heard stories of how his father could be very fanatical where his pride was concerned, and it was reasonable to consider the possibility that the prince would be foolish. It didn't matter to a true Saiyan that his foe was more powerful, all that mattered was the debt of honor that must be paid. Trunks had been learning this, and though he understood and agreed with some of the Saiyan philosophies Vegeta had taught, some of them were just superfluous.

"The good news is, even if he wanted to I doubt he could find them quickly. His scouter broke, and I think mine did too." The boy proceeded to take the device in his hands and crush it to bits. "There, sufficiently busted."

Piccolo frowned. "That's all well and good, Trunks, but I'm still concerned. What if this Number 16 turns out to be as violent as you had predicted with the other ones? He hasn't shown any such tendencies, but he could take us all out effortlessly if he wanted to." Piccolo's nature was to think through every scenario, and in spite of the relatively peaceful ending to the battle, he was slow to let down his guard.

"I see what you mean, Piccolo. All I can say is that we better start training again. I don't want to be caught against them without some new tricks up my sleeve."

Gohan looked over at him. "So, are you saying you think we'll have to fight them again after all?"

"I'm hoping we don't, Gohan—I really am. But the truth is, even that boy, Number 17, is a little stronger than me—my father would have lost to him if it had come down to endurance alone. I just have to keep training; it's a goal I can work toward."

"That's smart, Trunks. Meanwhile, we'll wait for Goku to return from the future. When he gets back, though, we might have to make some changes." Piccolo said.

"What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo? What changes when my dad gets back?"

"Oh, it's just something Doctor Gero hinted at. I think there's a strong likelihood he made the androids for the specific purpose of defeating Goku. When he returns from the future, their programming may dictate that they hunt him down and try to follow out their creator's intentions."

"Actually, that's a rather reasonable assumption, Piccolo," Trunks said. "Gero was obsessed with Goku ever since he beat the entire Red Ribbon army when he was just a boy. Mom told me all those stories when I was just a little guy myself. He hated Goku more than any other person alive—so it's only logical that would be one of his main objectives in making the androids to begin with."

"Well guys, I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Tien said. "Right now, I'm just happy we all made it through this alive."

"Me too," said Gohan cheerfully.

Krillin, who had been uncharacteristically silent, finally spoke—his mind was still consumed with the beautiful blonde cyborg who had kissed him. But he had been paying enough attention for a helpful thought to occur to him. "Hey, guys, I think we should go back and look through Gero's laboratory. We might find something there that could be useful, who knows?"

"Good idea, Krillin. I'll leave that to you and Gohan if you want, but you might want to bring Bulma along. I'm sure that's more up her alley than either of yours," Piccolo said.

Just then, the _Bringer of Death_ appeared over the horizon. The ship rapidly approached, then landed on the battlefield, its broad black hull crushing trees and rock beneath it. Quickly, its bay door opened and Oniya ran out, worry showing on her face. The rattle of C47's robot legs against the metal of the bay door followed.

"How is he?" came her soft voice. She hurried down into the crater, where Trunks had lifted his still-unconscious father onto his right shoulder.

"He'll be fine; we just need to get him inside. Would you believe this is all from one attack?" Trunks replied.

"Statement: Truly? I've never seen the master in such pitiable condition. Whoever did this is would even have my admiration were it not for the fact that the master will be hunting them down shortly to regain his honor."

Trunks walked right past the robot – he still wasn't comfortable with its presence. He carried his father as quickly as he could to his personal healing tank. Oniya followed after, concerned but still maintaining her composure.

"All right, then. Well, I'm out of here," Piccolo muttered. He quickly flared his white aura out and shot up into the sky.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Tien asked no one in particular.

"Well, that's the direction of Kami's," Krillin said aloud, pondering until an idea came to him. "…Oh, hey! I think I know the reason. Piccolo and Kami used to be one person—it's possible he is thinking about fusing with him again! If they did I'm sure they'd become a whole lot stronger, maybe even enough to make a real difference against that #16! Eh, that is, if we have to fight them again…"

"Figures," Tien said. "The second I surpass Piccolo in strength he _would_ go and do something like that. Guess I'll have to kick my game up once again."

Trunks walked out of the ship, sipping on a bottle of water. He tossed one to each of the other three warriors, who gratefully began to quench their thirst.

"Statement: Oh, I see how it is, meatbag. Refreshing beverages for all but everyone's friendly neighborhood assassin droid? And here I thought I was the one with no heart…"

"Ok, enough, android!" Trunks yelled. "What do you want from me? You know what happened here, and you know that even with that I still have no great love for your kind. So what is it? Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Clarification: Why, I only ever wanted to acquire a more positive relationship with the master's offspring. After all, is it not the expectation that sons will outlive their fathers? One day it is highly likely that I will pass into your ownership, a prospect which I would much prefer to being an ordinary droid back in the empire."

Trunks crushed the empty water bottle in his hand and turned his back. "I'll never want the services of a heartless android like you."

"Speculation: I can barely hear my heart beating! The horror. Statement: It's true I've done…questionable…things. But nothing the god of biomechanics wouldn't let me into robot heaven for…"

"I suggest you board the ship and do your job, android. I didn't get to kill any droids today, don't tempt me." His glare quieted the droid.

Breaking the awkward silence, Gohan spoke. "So, Trunks, can we get a ride back with you guys?"

Changing his tone slightly, but still sounding pissed, Trunks responded. "Sure, Gohan. I need to get back and check on my mom, then we can come comb through Gero's lab tomorrow."

Tien, Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks each boarded the ship, which took off back toward its hangar at the Capsule Corporation.

* * *

_Age 783_

As Goku looked up, he wasn't certain if he was in another nightmare or if it was reality. During his feverish dreams, he had frequently fallen victim to the androids in similar fashion. They were always shadowy figures, surrounded by violent storms swirling around them, and they stared down at him with glowing red eyes. The only difference this time was that he could feel the rain against his skin. The truth was, he was exhausted—his legs burned from over-exertion and his bruises all over urged him to remain still. Yet there was no time to rest.

The two golden spheres of light in the sky were not the stars or the sun—they were energy beams powerful enough to kill him. Lightning crackled across the sky behind the androids, set against the dark canopy of clouds. It was a moment of choice—stand up and keep fighting, or stay there and embrace his death? What would happen if he were to be killed in this timeline? Would he go to the otherworld of the past? Maybe he would meet another version of himself…

His life flashed before his eyes as the two photon beams approached. Was this to be his end? Had he been saved from Vegeta's vengeance just to die against the same foes Trunks had warned him about?

A thunderous golden explosion rocked the ruins of the city.

* * *

_I wish you all well on this Election Tuesday, 2012. It's always exciting to wake up and know that by the end of today, we'll find out which politician will be overtaxing us and expanding government for the next four years! Then again, back in 2000 we had to wait more than a day._

_Both David and I will be voting for C47. He has assured us that he will personally deal with any politician whose performance is unsatisfactory. After all, that _is_ his primary function. _

_Thanks, as always, for your readership! We anticipate that many of you will have enjoyed this chapter and we hope that it will prompt you to leave us a review. I put a lot of tension into this chapter, building up to Trunk's big choice about the androids. In the end he became stronger for his decision, though I'm sure Future Vegeta is turning over in his grave. There was a lot of moral reflection and examining of personal philosophies; we hope it wasn't boring. We really wanted to add depth to a lot of the characters we love so much. _

_The question now is, will the androids stay true to their intentions, or will they choose the same path as their future counterparts? Even more intriguing is what will happen to Goku…if he is to die against the androids, what will become of him? And, of course, what of Cell? Will his malicious intent have a greater effect on the future of this world than in canon? The answers to all those questions shall be revealed….right now. Maybe, dunno, and yes. There you go. Ron Paul FTW. Peace out._

_Oh – a special shout-out to Darksaiyajin95, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, DBZ Hero, and I-Am-So-Original for guessing who did which of the two fights. I wrote Vegeta and Trunks v 17 and 18; David wrote Goku vs the duo. In fact, he continued writing that fight at the beginning of this chapter as well, all except for a little dialogue I did. I guess he just uses more big words than I do – thanks for the guesses!_

_Answering other reviews:_

_**Q: **__Do you and David know each other personally and meet at some cafe/ coffee house/ underground lair every day and discuss the story and then fight crime, or are you just two amazing authors who exchange ideas and documents via the internet... and then fight crime?  
__**A:**__ Actually, we don't just know each other; we were best friends back in college. We both live far away from each other now, but we were roommates for about a year. Back in the good old days, we would stay up late playing Final Fantasy and Star Wars video games – he had never played video games before we started hanging out. I was the one who first introduced David to DBZ—without him and his contributions I wouldn't be near the fan of it I am today. He was the one who discovered DBM and showed it to me, and then I discovered fanfics. Anyway, we no longer fight crime. However, I did give him a replica of Trunks's Brave Sword for a wedding gift—with which he occasionally pretends to fight crime. _

_**Q: **__Is there any chance we can see a special chapter in the Mirai timeline where Vegeta fights the androids? I know you said you weren't crazy about the idea, but I think you could pull it off.  
__**A: **__It is possible we could do some flashbacks to it at some point or another, but it isn't in our plans to do anything like that soon. Thanks for your vote of confidence, though. We'll see what happens._

_**Q: **__I especially like what you've done with Tien in this story, letting him be really strong. Is he going to be the strongest Human in the story?__**  
A:**__ Right now he definitely is. For him to be surpassed by Krillin or Yamcha there would have to certainly be a lot of ground made up. They aren't even close to him right now._

_**Q: **__Are there going to be any of the movie androids? What are the Z-fighters powers compared to canon?  
__**A:**__ As to your first question, we've been hinting at this already but not officially said it. None of the movie androids will appear in BoD—it just doesn't fit with canon very well and they aren't all that useful as characters anyway. We did, however, include a few of those designs in making #21. Sorry to all the fans of #13._

_To your second question, canon Vegeta was 195 million as opposed to here where he is 210 million. In canon, Trunks came straight here from his battle with Frieza, so he was only 155 million; in _Bringer of Death_, he trained with the Z Fighters for the past 3 years and so he is at 203 million. Obviously, Tien is also stronger in our story as well; when Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, he and King Kai both felt it was important for him to be able to hold his own. That's why he learned kaioken._

_Goku was sick and never fought while at full strength in canon so he's hard to gauge, though it's safe to assume he is at least as strong or stronger here. Obviously, since Gohan is SSJ now, he is far stronger than he was at the same time. The others, Piccolo and Krillin, are about the same._

_**Q: **__I do have one question though; are you drastically changing the Cell fight?  
__**A:**__ Why yes. Yes we are._

_**Q: **__So if in BoD Cell is going to come from Future Trunks Future, Dr. Gero would have Data on the fight Vegeta vs. Goku but not Z-Fighters vs. Cold?And by the way do the bugs only monitor epic fights but not the training progress of the fighters training on earth?  
__**A:**_ _Correct. If the Z fighters fight a Cell from the future, he would have no knowledge of King Cold. As for the bugs, I assume they monitor it all and report periodically back to Gero's computer, but he apparently stopped paying attention to these results quite a while ago. _

_**Q: **__How is Goku at par with Vegeta?  
__**A:**__ Both trained to the max for the androids. Goku started out a little bit behind, but he caught up because Vegeta hit a training wall at 210 million—a sort of ceiling for the first grade of SSJ. Goku hit the same wall but fell ill with the heart virus before he could try to break through it._

_**Q: **__If I had a partner like you, npberryhill, I would have been able to make a good story too. So how would I get a partner for the story?  
__**A: **__Having a great partner isn't everything, but I guess you could try asking on the DBM comments. You'd want someone who shares very similar viewpoints as you and with whom you can easily communicate. Good luck!_

_**Q: **__I don't know if it's this story or a different one (I think it was this one) but where's King Cold? Didn't they keep him alive... if so I'm wondering where the hell he is. I don't remember the last chapters, and neither do I feel like going back.  
__**A: **__I fixed your grammar for you. You're welcome. Also, no offense but if you're too lazy to use proper grammar and too lazy to look back and see what happened to Cold then you're also probably too lazy to read this so why would I bother answering? Ok, fine. Chapter 26, Amalgamation, has the answers you seek. _

_**Q:**_ _What do you think happened to the future counterparts that have died? Is future goku and gohan now watching his past counterpart battling the androids at king kai's? And why didn't king kai grant the 1 day pass or something like that after some training after all these years. I always thought it was complete bullshit in canon that for some reason no one in otherworld cared to help out. I can believe the reasoning about the dragonballs being gone, but still, goku was allowed 1 day in canon, why shouldn't he here? (or Gohan or someone else for that fact.)  
__**A:**__ A completely valid question…one which we will probably have to answer eventually. _Honor Trip_ had to deal with this issue as well, but we will handle it somewhat differently I'm sure. But rest assured, you are right to wonder about that, as Toriyama didn't account for this in the manga. Of course, he intended to stop after Cell and probably hadn't even considered the idea of a 1 day pass at that point. One consideration is that, regarding Gohan, they had no guarantee he would be able to defeat the androids if he did go back. But regardless, we intend to get to that eventually if we can. Thanks for asking._

_**Q: **__I have a big question regarding the energy battle between 17 and Vegeta just had. Present 17 has a power level of 210 million, yet when Vegeta launched his Final Flash against Cold you said his level was 243 million… how come the Final Flash didn't completely dominate 17's Photon Flash? SSJ Vegeta is even stronger now than he was against Cold so his Final Flash should technically have been even greater than 243 million, the power difference is too large for 17 to even remotely compete... I was thinking it's maybe because Vegeta didn't charge it as long against Cold, but you said Vegeta doesn't require a long charge anymore... "("FINAL FLASH!" the prince released the power of his strongest beam, which now took considerably less time to charge than when he had used it against Cold several years prior.)"  
__**A: **__Great question. Here's the reason: Vegeta isn't the only one who can charge up attacks. Number 17 is a pretty powerful warrior, and his Photon Flash charges up much higher than his ordinary power level. Plus, it is narrower than the Final Flash, which allowed it to pierce through._

_**Q: **__The androids from the future and the ones from the present don't seem to have a big gap in power. I thought when the future ones lost power over time it was actually a big decrease like 50 to 100 million.  
__**A: **__Well, it's a pretty big difference in terms of percentages. We knew that the Future Androids still had to be stronger than a basic Super Saiyan like Trunks was initially – so at least 170 or 175. But we wanted "our" Super Saiyans – Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku – to max out very close to the level of Number 17 from this timeline. Even though they are a lot stronger than they were in canon, it still isn't quite enough. These margins seemed like they fit the best._

_**Q: **__...A lot of questions to be answered, like will krillin be with 18? Will Gohan be the one to defeat Cell or will vegeta or perhaps even Goku?  
__**A: **__Can't answer the second question, but we hope this chapter hinted at the first! We wanted to make 18 and Krillin still have a nice moment without it being just the same as it was in canon. 18 isn't the type to go after a warrior just purely because of his strength—I think she cares more about who the person is on the inside. That's where Krillin has a surplus of good guy._

_**Q: **__Switching from Goku's to Vegeta's fight is really awesome, adrenaline is actually rushing! The story is taking some different steps from the canon but it's still keeping the same line. It's getting better and better each chapter!  
__**A: **__Glad you liked the back-and-forth! We worked really hard to make this fit; it was enjoyable to write the same fight together and yet make it different._

_**Q: **__Dome guy! I remember him from the anime haha. That's awesome.  
__**A:**__ We hoped someone would notice! We had always wondered what became of him in the future…_

_**Q: **__The way the fight between the saiyans and the androids is described it almost seems if the roles are reversed, with the (present) androids being innocent and perhaps good and trunks and vegeta being ruthless and perhaps even evil (specialy trunks, who seems hell bend on killing).  
__**A: **__This chapter was a major turn-around for Trunks. And what will happen to his relationship with Vegeta? We'll see…_


	40. Assassination Protocol

_Art for a new original character in this chapter is available on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ) via user ~I-Am-So-Original!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 13: Assassination Protocol**

"I know why you've come, Piccolo," said the guardian of Earth. His voice was fragile and elderly.

"Good. So you know I don't want this any more than you do," came Piccolo's booming reply. He landed gently on the lookout with the slightest of taps. The cool upper-atmosphere air felt incredible, as if the oxygen itself was purer and less polluted than down below; he pulled it into his lungs smoothly. Standing before him was an aged figure, somewhat darker green. He wore a white robe and leaned on a tall wooden rod.

"You don't think I want this? I do, Piccolo…I do," replied Kami.

Piccolo cocked his head, surprised. Then he frowned. "Fine, whatever. But let me be clear – I DON'T want this. I need it. There's a difference, old man."

"That's just it," replied Kami with a kind, sad smile. "You say 'need', but I'm not convinced. From all I've seen, these three androids appear to be peaceful." He continued leaning on his walking stick as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"It doesn't surprise me that you've failed to take everything into account," spat the younger Namek, angry. His tone showed his detest for Kami as much as his words. "Surely you don't suggest we trust Vegeta! Unlike these machines, he will just continue getting stronger and stronger, and I fear I am reaching my natural limits." Piccolo's disdain for the prince of Saiyans was clearly the only reason he was fighting his dislike for Kami.

"Listen to yourself, Piccolo. Are you so eager to mistrust others? Despite what you think, I've been watching Vegeta closely. Like you, he has changed—perhaps not so drastically, but I have found reason to have hope for him. Despite appearances, his heart is no longer as dark as it once was." Kami's calm, careful words made Piccolo want to puke. He hated the measured, quiet sincerity that his other half exuded.

"Really? You want _me_ to just 'have faith' in Vegeta? You really are insane!" grunted the younger Namekian.

"Did you, yourself, not give the same opportunity to three androids you barely know? You, too were once presented with the opportunity to reject evil; I was there. No one can be forced to adopt goodness – you of all people know this."

With every word, Piccolo grew angrier. He wanted action, preparation – he had to do _something _– but Earth's guardian was constantly preaching his relaxed, patient approach. It reeked of apathy.

"I'm not content to simply sit here and do nothing, old man! If I don't act now, I may not have the same opportunity later on." Piccolo turned his back and started to walk away, but stopped and offered one last plea. "Earlier you said you even _wanted_ to fuse with me. You'd be getting your youth back, gaining a second chance, acquiring unbelievable new heights of power. I can't stand the thought of it. Absorbing your essence would be like drinking a poison. But I'm willing to pay that price to keep Gohan safe, to protect this world." The tall warrior was fuming. "You seem content to retain your title of guardian, depending on true warriors like me to handle the real threats of Earth."

Piccolo had finally awakened the older Namekian's wrath…but Kami maintained his characteristic calmness. "Your words wound me, Piccolo. It is true that I am old and can no longer do everything I once could. My own abilities would be useless on these battlefields." His voice was sad.

"But you misunderstand my statement, Piccolo. I find the thought of joining with you equally distasteful. Yet the power we would have together could be a great tool for good. We would have incredible abilities that could be used for Earth."

"Then what's holding you back?" snapped Piccolo. "Are you afraid you won't be able to control me from inside? Or are you too indecisive and passive to make difficult choices? Once, you were willing to sacrifice yourself to kill me – will you not now sacrifice yourself to save Earth through me?"

"I am refusing on other grounds entirely. Piccolo, rash action is sometimes just as bad as or worse than inaction. I will not accede to your request merely to feed your pride."

His patience exhausted, Piccolo flew to the other side of the lookout. He yelled over his shoulder, aggravated, as he left. "If you come to your senses, I'll be over here!"

* * *

As his consciousness regained its grasp on reality, Vegeta began to take in his surroundings. By now he was quite used to the sensation of awakening to find himself surrounded by the kolto healing liquid.

Ordinarily, he would awaken at full strength, free to exit the tank. But something was different. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized a complete and utter lack of all feeling below his head. He tried to twist out of his constraints, but he suddenly realized that he was completely powerless. A stiff brace held his head motionless – it probably had something to do with the pain he could feel behind his head.

Though the watery haze and the curvature of the tank warped the world around him, he could barely make out the hazy forms of Oniya and Bulma.

"Look, he's finally awake." Oniya said.

"Oh, Vegeta, what have you done to yourself?" A tear rolled down Bulma's cheek as she looked at Vegeta's body. She couldn't stand seeing her prince in such terrible condition. When they fought – which was more often than she cared to admit – Vegeta would often escape her fury with long training sessions that resulted in severe injuries. He always insisted that he was just trying to be the best he could be, but she knew the truth and it cut her to the heart.

Bulma turned to the blue-skinned pilot beside her, puzzled. "What's the matter, Oniya? Why isn't he getting out?"

"Bulma…" Oniya said hesitantly. She turned to face the prince – she knew he could hear her even if he couldn't speak. "My lord," she said quietly, "you're paralyzed." Bulma gasped, immediately entering into denial. "Vegeta…you can't be…no, you aren't!"

Oniya continued. "I'm afraid the injury dealt to you by that android is much more severe than it first appeared. Normally, you would already be fully recovered. But you have three completely shattered vertebrae in your thoracic and cervical spine; this healing chamber appears incapable of regenerating entire bone segments."

No one would ever question the blue haired woman's intelligence, but Bulma still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What does that mean? When will he recover?"

Fury burned in Vegeta's eyes. He had been on the brink of death so many times before—he had even died once. Yet somehow, he was now injured more severely than ever before even though the rest of his body was just fine. His pupils turned from black to green, his hair shifting into its golden Super Saiyan state. The water began to bubble, tickling him and warming the parts of his body he could feel.

"Vegeta! Don't do that, you could cause even more damage! Please, my lord!" begged Oniya, the sincerity in her voice convincing the prince to withdraw his rage and return to normal. Perhaps transforming wasn't the best idea after all. Once he was calm, Oniya turned to Bulma to answer her question. Vegeta continued to listen.

"Broken bones I can mend, with relative ease, in fact. I can handle nerve damage as well, for the most part. But the bones in Vegeta's neck have been shattered into microscopic shards that did tremendous damage. Frankly, this is the work of an extremely precise attack. The purpose of the blow was to cripple him in one strike and leave lasting, irreparable damage. It is the kind of thing the prince himself would do to punish an unfaithful subordinate."

The prince immediately wondered who could have been capable of such a thing. He had never seen or felt anything; he had simply been conscious one moment and here the next.

'Damn it all to hell—those androids and their undetectable energy. I never even sensed a thing. It couldn't have been number 17 – he was disabled by my EMP and I had my eyes on that girl. It must have been the tall, silent one. But…how?'

Bulma fell to her knees, nearly in hysterics – her sudden movement, more easily sensed than seen, reminded the prince of his present state. Apparently, the knowledge that the damage to his body was irreparable didn't seem to bother him as much as it did his woman.

"Oniya. Is there nothing at all you can do? There just has to be something," Bulma pleaded. "What about a senzu bean? They've always worked before."

Oniya walked over to the healing tank and began making adjustment to the settings on the panel. "I can't speak for whether or not one of the magical senzu beans would be of any help or not. We could give it a try, but according to Trunks we have none left. I don't know how long they take to grow, but the longer we wait, the worse things get. The tank is set to stabilize him, minimizing his pain. His injuries won't get any worse, yet. But with each passing second, the chances of operating successfully lessen."

Bulma wiped her eyes with her sleeve, but suddenly smiled hopefully. "You mean you can do an operation?"

"Not on Earth, no. I don't have that kind of expertise. But some of my colleagues in the Empire have the technology and experience to undergo a procedure of this difficulty. Saiyan physiology is rare, and wounded soldiers under Frieza weren't exactly treated with much care, but things are beginning to improve." Oniya smiled slyly at her last statement. She had been handling practically the entire budget of the empire all in Vegeta's name—not that he minded. Her redistribution of assets had the empire expanding medical services and research instead of sending out more and more teams of warriors. Battles were still fought daily, but complete genocide was a thing of the past.

With a huge sigh of relief, Bulma stood and put her hands on the glass, gazing at her prince.

"Oh, Vegeta, you have to get better."

His eyes, now relaxed, showed the briefest glimpse of gratefulness. When they first came together, her overprotective nature had annoyed him to no end. It had taken years before he came to enjoy certain aspects of it. Eventually, though, he began to take her for granted.

But now, when things seemed so very serious, the prince found that he was once again pleased to have her around. Something in her eyes, the way she looked at him, changed his reality. With her he was more than a prince, more than just a Super Saiyan…he could be a man.

"My lord," started Oniya, "the surgery is not without its risks. Do you wish for us to proceed?"

Though the prince was unable to nod, he blinked his eyes in approval. Risk meant nothing to him. The prospect of living out his life as a cripple was inconceivable—any risk would be better than that.

Just then, his son – now three years old – ran onto the ship. Little Trunks jumped into his mother's arms even as she bent over to embrace him.

"Hey," said Bulma happily. Her son could always put a smile on her face. "What's my big boy doing here?"

Trunks turned to the healing tank and pointed to his father. "What's wrong with Dad?" the boy asked, using very precise consonants to make sure he said his words just right. "Is he hurt?"

As the prince watched on, he caught his son's eyes.

"Why is Dad looking at me?" squeaked his tiny voice.

"Don't worry, Trunks, daddy is going to be just fine after we give him a band-aid," his mother said gently. She sat the boy down, who walked over in front of the tank and began to draw circles all over the glass with his finger.

"Boy, do not do that," said Oniya simply. She had no idea how to deal with human children. She would have been a fine mother for her own species, but humans were completely different. "We have no time to wait, we must depart."

"All right, Trunks, you heard the nice lady," Bulma said, her voice growing high-pitched and annoying. Like many mothers, she bought into the delusion that children prefer to hear baby talk. The boy found it weird when his mother did that, but his young mind was easily distracted and he sped off the vessel. Though small, he was quite a sturdy boy and he enjoyed roughhousing with his 'Uncy Trunk', whom he ran off to find.

"Are you coming along, Bulma?" Oniya asked.

As much as she wanted to, as great as the temptation was to stay by Vegeta's side through whatever he would face, she didn't want to leave her boy alone on a world with potentially dangerous androids running free. Nor did she feel it right to let her little boy come along into an Empire filled with aliens and warriors. She was sure that the older version of her son wouldn't want to leave the Earth unguarded either.

"I want to, but I can't." Tears filled her eyes once again at the thought of leaving Vegeta, not to mention the worry of waiting with no clue of how it was going. She turned and looked at her prince one last time.

"Don't you dare die out there, Vegeta," she said, her characteristic stubbornness evident. But then it softened. "I need you, more than you know."

Hopping off the ramp, Bulma's blue hair blew violently as the ship lifted into the air. The crewmembers were already prepared to depart, simply waiting for orders from the prince. Now that he was conscious again, there was no reason to wait. The _Bringer of Death_, the fastest ship in the entire known universe, tore through the air, its black hull burning with a red glow as it penetrated Earth's upper atmosphere. Once it entered the silent blackness of space, its slipstream generators whined to life and accelerated it deep into the cosmos.

* * *

"Well, there they go," Trunks said, watching the black vessel get smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the sky entirely. His young mother stood beside him, gazing up at the sky for a few more seconds in deep thought.

"He'll be all right, son. He's your father, after all. If there's one thing I know about that man, it's that nothing can ever bring him down."

"Actually, mother, I'm a bit relieved he is gone. That sounds harsh, but you know how unpredictable he can be. Maybe it's better if we have some time to plan while he is away."

Bulma knew her son didn't mean to offend her – she knew he respected and admired Vegeta – but his words still didn't sit right with her. The way many of the Z fighters still treated Vegeta with such disdain, always looking over their shoulders with mistrust, had begun to wear on her. She understood their skepticism at first, but he had been on Earth living peacefully for three years. He hadn't killed anyone or caused any trouble. In fact he had, from time to time, even shown actual kindness, if only to her. But they couldn't know that, those times were special—no one should know how he was with her besides her.

"He's still your father, Trunks," Bulma said with a sigh. "Despite his flaws, he is a good man—a proud man, perhaps, but still a good man. He wasn't always that way, but you can trust him to do the right thing."

"Mom, I know this probably isn't my place, but do you even know what he almost did today?" Trunks spoke with just a hint of arrogance, as if to correct his mother. But that wasn't going to fly.

"No, son," she said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me? Did he attack any of our friends? Did he join forces with the androids? Did he hurt any innocent bystanders?" This younger version of Bulma, Trunks realized, was quite a bit feistier than his own mother back in the future. But she was right.

"Well, no. But he almost killed that cyborg, #18—and that was right after she begged me to show her mercy! Do you know how hard a choice it was for me to just relent? Do you realize how badly I wanted to see her dead?"

Bulma reached over and put her hand on Trunks' shoulder. "Of course, son. And I'm very proud of you for making such a mature decision. But where do you think you got that stubbornness from in the first place? Your father set his mind on destroying those machines a long time ago. For years, he thought of nothing else but this challenge! You know nothing can change Vegeta's mind once he makes it up."

Trunks reached his own hand up and put it on top of his young mother's. "You really do care about him, don't you? It's different in my time…I never really heard you defend him like this. I'm glad he has you, though. And you're right…when it comes down to it, I know we can rely on him."

Bulma reached over and hugged her son from the side, gripping tightly. "I just hope he comes back…"

* * *

When Gohan arrived back home, his mother ran to greet him in tears, incredibly relieved by the sight of her baby. She had been on edge the entire day, her nails bitten raw as she worried not just about her husband, still sick in the future, but also her son. The thought of losing them both was overwhelming; though it wouldn't be the first time she had feared something like that happening. When they had both been on planet Namek she had been just as anxious, but this time it was closer to home. As she swung Gohan around in her arms, he smiled at his mother and laughed.

"Hey, Mom, guess what happened today?" he said excitedly.

"What is it, dear?"

"Well, it's something really good. You have to promise not to freak out, ok?"

"Now, Gohan, you know better than to use language like that. I'll bet you picked it up from Piccolo, didn't you? Well, from now on you aren't allowed to be around him anymore." In an instant, she had gone from caring mother into berserk disciplinarian. When she got like this, her son's explanations fell on deaf ears.

"But, Mom, I didn't hear it from Mr. Piccolo! And besides, I was trying to tell you a story!" complained the boy.

"Now that's quite enough, young man. You know better than to talk back to your mother. Now go inside and change out of those awful fighting clothes. You've got homework to catch up on."

It was always this way. Chi Chi didn't listen to him, no matter how good an explanation he gave. The fact that his lifelong dream of achieving the Super Saiyan transformation had finally come true was, to her, a minute detail. Earlier that day he had destroyed Android 21 all by himself, saving the lives of Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and countless other innocents, but there would be no credit given by his mother. While his father surely would have taken him out fishing for the biggest fish they could find, then cooked it and eaten until they were stuffed, Chi Chi only cared about his education and manners. It was times like this he wondered what it would be like if, instead, Bulma was his mother. Little Trunks seemed to have everything Gohan had ever wanted when he was that same age.

At the tender ago of two, Chi Chi had already had him practicing cursive and learning prepositions. Alas, Gohan was a sweet boy, and he loved his mother. He bowed his head and marched into the small round house on Mt. Paozu.

"Can I at least have a snack, Mom? I'm starving!" he asked as nicely as possible.

"You know I always take care of my boy when he's working hard. Go back to your studies on supersymmetry manifolds and I'll bring a snack up in a little while."

"Okay!" said the boy as he slung his training gi over his head and into the laundry pile then hopped on each leg while removing his moccasins. Unlike most children his age, he found it easy to resign himself to compliance, respecting his elders and doing what he was told. Besides, he thought, it might not be best to tell his mom about becoming a Super Saiyan just yet. She had often referred to Goku as a 'delinquent' when he transformed, and without his father around to defend him it might land him in even more trouble.

* * *

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed on the beach outside Kame House with a sequence of soft thuds. Tien hated sand, the way it got everywhere, the way his feet sunk into it, even the way it smelled.

But he was happy to be back and check on Chiaotzu. The three walked to the porch, the green screen door letting the cool sea breeze sweep through the house, filling it with the smell of salty seawater.

"Oh hey, guys," said a muffled voice from inside. Oolong the talking pig had been the first to notice them. "Come on in!"

"Yamcha!" Puar's voice rang as the cat hopped onto his friend's shoulders for a hug.

From the kitchen came the squeaky high pitched voice of Chiaotzu. "Tien! You're back!" He set down the food he was cooking and flew to Tien, nearly tackling the bald fighter to the ground.

Sitting comfortably on the velvet red couch in front of the TV were Oolong and Master Roshi. Before them, resting on the coffee table, was a half eaten bowl of yellow popcorn and two foamy beers—apparently they had been enjoying a rather relaxing day while the Z fighters fought their hardest to protect the world. Glad for some excitement being added to their routine, they both smiled, raising their glasses as the three Z fighters entered and greeted each other.

"Hey, hey, guys. What's up?" asked the old martial artist. His red rimmed sunglasses reflected the bright rays of the sun as he turned towards the door.

"Just checking back in, everyone." Tien said. "Things took an unexpected turn today...it's kind of a long story."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Yamcha added.

"Uh, excuse me if I'm wrong, but were you even there for most of it?" Krillin crossed his arms, pretending to jab at the other fighter. "I thought you rushed away from the danger as quickly as you could, volunteering to take Bulma and little Trunks home. You missed practically all the exciting parts!"

Yamcha blushed, embarrassed that Krillin had called him out. But he really just liked being a part of things. For all intents and purposes, he actually considered himself the natural leader out of the three he was with. "Come on, I could still sense what was going on, guys!"

The group laughed, as they were quite familiar with picking on the scar-faced bandit.

"Well, first things first." Tien said. "I don't mean to sound too much like Goku, but I'm pretty famished myself. Chiaotzu, have you gotten anything ready to eat?"

"Sure do, Tien! It'll be done in just a minute. Let's everybody have a seat and then you can tell us what happened while we eat," replied the midget.

"Sounds good to me," Krillin said as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat down. "So, what are you guys watching?"

"Oh, this?" Oolong turned back to the television. "It's just the recap of the World's Martial Arts Tournament from a few days ago."

"Oh, really?" Yamcha exclaimed. "Awesome! Anybody good?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Master Roshi said, taking a swig from his beer. "It ain't like the good old days, that's for sure."

They were each silent, watching for a few moments as the championship match was replayed. A blond warrior named Jewel was fighting against a tall opponent named Mr. Satan. The latter had a massive black Afro.

Krillin grinned at the ridiculousness of the scene and began adding commentary. "…AND the clumsy one swings a slow-motion right kick, but, using the power of his mighty Afro, the other one head-butts him before the blow can connect. Blondie is knocked to the ground! But his opponent backs off, raising his cocky right hand in the victory sign, and allows him to stand up once again—looking rather woozy this time. That head butt must have been his most exhausting attack!"

Everyone in the room was shaking with laughter.

"That's great, Krillin," Yamcha said, laughing uncontrollably. "Let me try."

He cleared his throat. "Captain Mustache clenches his fists tightly and begins to growl—let's hope he's not constipated. OOH, but Pretty Boy dashes in and sweeps his legs. BUT he's too slow to follow up his advantage and lets Disco Stud catch his fall with a hand and bounce back to his feet. Now General Hairy-Chest is at it again, yelling and announcing his attack name for the benefit of his international viewing audience…what did he just say? Dynamite Punch? Wow, so Mr. Champ lands an incredibly weak jab in his opponents face."

"…and he's out cold," Master Roshi finished. "How exciting!"

"Food's ready," Chiaotzu said from the other room.

"Good," Krillin said. "I don't know how much more of this I could take. These guys are just too much."

As everyone ate, Tien and Krillin recounted the events of the day for all to hear. The group was divided on whether they could trust the androids to change – Master Roshi insisted that he didn't trust anything made by Doctor Gero. But as soon as he heard that one of the machines was a beautiful girl, he began to loudly demand that they describe her 'assets'. From there the conversation went downhill and eventually everyone headed to bed. What they hadn't decided on was what to do next. With no clear enemy in sight, they had merely agreed to wait until Goku returned from the future and then go from there.

* * *

17 landed on a paved mountain road.

"What now?" His sister landed next to him softly. By flying without ki, she could land without disturbing the ground underneath her in the slightest. It was a far cry from what she considered to be the flashy flying styles of the Z Fighters.

"Well, until 16 here detects Goku's ki signature, we're in no hurry to get anywhere. I figure a nice car will come along before too long." The dark-haired teenager grinned slyly.

18 tossed her head to one side. "Do we _really _need a car? I'm not tired of flying. Don't tell me that Vegeta's little flashbulb trick messed with your abilities."

"Not a chance," he retorted. "But since we've got all the time in the world, we might as well ride in style."

His sister shrugged, annoyed by her brother's antics but not surprised in the least. "Suit yourself. Are you coming along, 16?"

"Affirmative," replied the mechanical giant.

* * *

The bright red convertible, illuminated by the bright orange sun that was just now setting, shot over the hills at breakneck speeds. The teenager in the driver's seat manipulated the vehicle expertly, changing gears without the slightest pause and maintaining an iron grip on the wheel. Having superhuman reflexes and an unsurprisingly intuitive understanding of mechanics made for impeccable driving skills.

18 was bored. They had been racing through the mountains for at least an hour now, all to cover a distance that she could have flown in mere minutes. Her brother could be so childish sometimes. Even the way her blonde hair blew wildly in the wind wouldn't have disturbed her had she been flying.

The tall android that accompanied them was crammed into the back seat. He didn't move or speak - despite how uncomfortable he looked, he merely watched the scenery flying by with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Can we find somewhere to stop already?!" the girl burst out suddenly. "This is ridiculous. And I want to find new clothes, anyway – that Trunks kid really did a number on these."

Her brother gunned the engine. "Tired already? Fine, we'll stop in the next city. I'm sure we can find something interesting to do there."

* * *

"Update: We will be soon approaching Vegeta Planet 79, formerly known as Frieza Planet 79.  
"Interjection: Master, if I may, I'd suggest spending some extra time addressing the names of the planets within your Empire. Your predecessor, that overly feminine ice demon Frieza, never was very clever with coming up with catchy titles for the systems he conquered. Perhaps together we can improve them…"

C47 had completely ignored the fact that the prince was unable to answer him, and continued babbling on and on all while Vegeta floated obliviously in the healing tank. The prince wasn't even listening. He had closed his eyes, meditating on his previous battle with 17 and trying to figure out some way he could have anticipated 16's attack.

"Suggestion: Even naming a planet after the meatbags who inhabit it would be simpler than assigning it a random number. But, if you prefer something more broad, since all organics are made of such bulbous slushy parts, we could simply name them 'Planet Meatbag', 'Planet Liquidious Fleshbag', 'Planet Slushy Sack', or something equally apropos. In the humble opinion of this assassin droid, such names would much more accurately characterize what one might expect to find on the actual planets themselves."

His eyes still shut, the prince was deep in thought. The trip had been relatively short, thanks to Bulma's upgrades to the ship from several years ago, but Vegeta had been consumed with thought the entire time. 'It's not even that I was beaten that bothers me – it's that I was effortlessly one-shotted from behind and never had a chance! How ridiculous, to be able to paralyze a Super Saiyan of my caliber in just one attack…'

"Conclusion: This is all the more fascinating when I consider that you alone are responsible for the death of the Arcosian race, assuming Frieza, Cooler, and his father were all that remained. If others yet survive, I doubt they realize it yet, but all the same, you dealt them a blow from which they will never recover."

'Why is it that every time I achieve a new pinnacle of strength, some unexplainable force seems to send me directly into combat with the one force in the universe that exceeds me? On the one hand, I enjoy the challenge of fighting strong opponents, but damn it, I should be superior! I am supposed to be the most powerful warrior in all the universe—beyond the universe, even—so why do I face defeat? There must be a way. There must be more!'

"Advice: Let me tell you, master, any meatbag who has learned to live within their means suffers from a lack of imagination. In that area, you somewhat confuse me, master.  
"Observation: Your ship is the finest in existence, as are many of your possessions, but with regard to so many other areas you could have much more extravagance. With your strength, you could move whichever planets you desire from their very orbit! In all the universe over you could build such a glorious tribute to the Super Saiyans that it would never be forgotten. Yet you've chosen the Earth…"

The prince smiled vaguely, feeling for the first time in a long while like he was on the brink of something big. 'Yes, it can be done. I feel it within my very core…I can ascend beyond a Super Saiyan. The only question is, how?'

"Addendum: While we're on the subject, master, I must express a great deal of frustration with the humans I've encountered during my time on Earth.  
"Mocking Statement: Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former. Meatbags devote themselves, day in and day out, to making one another unhappy. It is an art unlike _any_ other. Its virtuosos are called altruists. Disgusting."

'Whatever the method, whatever the cost, I must rise up from among this increasingly growing crowd of so called 'Super Saiyans'. With even Kakarott's son transforming, it has never been clearer to me that there is a beyond, a new height to which only I can ascend. Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, will find a way!'

"Statement: Master, I know we don't often discuss things like this, but I feel as though we've really connected. I do hope you recover from this minor setback quickly, as we really do need to get to work on these changes."

Finally, interrupting C47's last statement, Oniya walked in to the medical bay. "My lord, we've arrived. The surgical center has already been prepped, but in order to move you we must first transfer you to a portable healing tank." She looked over at the droid, who, in spite of his lack of ability to display any facial expression, appeared quite annoyed. Turning back to the prince, she continued.

"I know I don't need to worry about you, but I do want to give plenty of warning that what you're about to experience is going to be incredibly painful."

* * *

The club on the outskirts of the city was dimly lit, with pool tables crowding one side. Smoke wafted up from dozens of cigarettes, giving a grey glow to the electric lighting. Music from an ancient-looking jukebox pounded deep bass rumbles through the wood floor.

The bar itself was higher than the rest of the room, lit by a colossal TV. The shiny plasma flatscreen clashed with the dingy appearance of the place, but the owner didn't care. That TV was his pride and joy.

The bright red convertible drifted to a stop in a cloud of dust just outside. The two siblings and their quiet companion walked in.

"Dude, did you see that move?!" exclaimed one of the men sitting at the bar, gesturing at the television. "Mr. Satan took Jewel down like it was nothing!"

His friend, who was as pale and overweight as him, gave a sloppy grin as he drained his mug of cheap beer. "Yeah, Mr. Satan is the best."

"You know that's three days old, right?" A group of frat guys at the end of the bar laughed in unison. "It's just a rerun. All of that stuff is so fake, anyway." His friends, clearly buzzed, high-fived each other.

"A beer for me, and a cosmo for the lady." Number 17 grinned as he sat down next to the college students. His sister rolled her eyes and hopped onto the bar stool beside him. The stool wasn't nearly as comfortable as the leather interior of the convertible, but at least it was something different. She immediately began scanning the room for another woman with a similar figure to her own, but found none.

'Ugh, I hope we don't stay here long,' she mused to herself. There were hardly any women there at all, none of which were attractive, which meant she would have to wait even longer to find some other clothes. But she cheered up at the prospect of having a drink for her first time.

The bartender started to ask them for ID - the kid didn't seem very old - but paused. The mohawked giant behind the two newcomers seemed quite menacing. "Uh, sure - what beer would you like? We, uh, have a lot on tap."

The cyborg looked up and down the bar checking out what others appeared to be drinking. Honestly, he didn't know - this was, after all, his first time out since Gero had kidnapped the pair. "Well, what's good?"

"Hah, what a loser!" said one of the frat guys with a sloppy grin. "He doesn't know what the hell to drink! Give him a 'natty' or some 'butt light' – he can't handle a manly beer!"

The teenager turned to face them, ever cool and composed. Each of the frat guys were wearing pleated khakis, with white dress shirts and blue blazers; there were funny little pins each of them wore on their jackets that looked like letters. To top off their odd fashion, each of them apparently thought it was cool to have a pair of sunglasses hanging around their necks, even though it was now night.

17 turned and smiled. He was the king of keeping his cool, which he knew would tick them off even more—and that meant fun. "So you'd recommend something light, would you? That's what you guys drink, I presume?" Only the tiniest glimmer of mischief showed in his eye.

"That's right!" exclaimed the largest of the group, not having really listened to what the newcomer had said. "A skimpy little tyke like you shouldn't even be in here—not unless you came to drink for real."

The others joined in the jeering at the example of their leader. "Punk's probably not even out of high school—just look at his scarf. Did your mommy make you wear that?" said one with an odd-shaped nose.

"Yeah, or maybe he just goes to a state college. What a loser!" added a guy in the back with an expensive looking haircut. He had obviously already had a few drinks.

"You know, I bet this punk with his baby blue eyes don't know shit about who he's even talking to." One of the gruff more athletic guys, who towered above 17, walked out in front. "We own this bar, kid. We own this whole town. So don't even talk to us."

18 rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. "And here we go."

"I don't suppose you would be interested in a kamikaze beer round, would you?" replied 17 smoothly. "Let's have the bartender pour one of everything on tap for me. He can do the same thing for your whole group."

The group of frat guys laughed. "The whole group? So you wanna challenge the Phi Guys to a drinking contest?"

Number 17 smiled again. He knew his smirk was pissing the guys off as much as anything else. "Whoever can drink the most without passing out gets the other side to pick up the tab. Deal?"

"That's a joke, right?" said one of the guys still wearing his sunglasses.

"He's got to be kidding. Everyone knows we've never lost," said one of the pledges, eager to be accepted into the brotherhood. No one had paid enough attention to know it was the pledge who spoke, though, so he was not told to shut up.

"Oh, if only," muttered 18, resting the side of her face on her fist. "Apparently this is 17's definition of 'fun'." Just then, her cosmo arrived and she took a sip. It was cool and sweet – definitely distracting.

"Dead serious," 17 said. "I look forward to the entertainment of watching drunk college idiots make even bigger fools of themselves."

"Oh, did you hear that?" replied the one from before.

"Shut up, pledge," said another.

"We've got to teach this guy a lesson," snapped one of the leaders of the group. "All right, you're on, sucker. We take challenges seriously, but this is still gonna be a piece of cake."

* * *

"Do you really have to keep at this?" remarked 18, annoyed. She was incredibly bored, having done nothing but sit there nibbling on some seared Ahi Tuna as an appetizer while she waited on the boys to finish their stupid drinking game. But at least her drinks were tasty.

"Oh, hush," replied her brother. He took another sip of the foamy amber liquid in his glass. "Ahh, this may be the best yet. Sweet and full-bodied, but not too filling. Creamy, yet crisp. This bourbon ale - that's what it's called, right? - is simply fantastic."

The last remaining college student stared at him blankly. "Uhhow...um...are ya...doin thizz? Yous...oughta be...passin out now." Surrounding him on the floor were about twelve different guys, several of them having vomit stains all over their expensive blazers. Two were even snuggled up together. They had been effectively humiliated and silenced, much to the surprise of everyone there.

17 gave the last one conscious a derisive glance as he cooly drained the rest of his glass—the brother passed out just as the last drop disappeared. Standing up and stretching, completely unphased by any inhibiting effects of the alcohol, 17 put his foot on top of the guy's back.

"Well, boys, it's been fun but it looks like I'm the only real man here." He began walking towards the door, stepping over and onto several of the guys who were out on the floor.

The bartender, stunned at what he had just observed, couldn't even find the words to speak. Finally, just as they were to the door he was able to mutter, "Now don't ya'll go drivin' nowhere, ya hear me? I ain't never seen anybody drink as much as you, and you outta be careful getting home."

"Don't worry about it," 17 smoothly said. "I don't intend to drive anywhere. And besides, alcohol doesn't affect me."

The two cyborgs walked out of the bar into the cool air. The city lights seemed to be everywhere - alive with life and color. 18 was still berating her younger brother. "I don't think Gero ever intended for you to have drinking contests."

"The hell do I care what Gero intended?" 17 replied, grinning. "Obviously, he gave us some kind of protection against poison, and so alcohol has no effect on me. Stop trying to ruin my fun!"

The enormous 16 followed the bickering siblings silently, several yards back. He had watched the pair with curiosity while they were in the bar, and found that he enjoyed watching their banter go back and forth. Whatever his existence had been the last time Gero had awakened him, this time it was a far more interesting and enjoyable experience. His fascination with the world around him, from every living creature to the trees and streams, seemed endless. Yet he took it all in silently while just tagging along with 17 and 18.

18 had convinced her brother to leave the car behind – through much complaining – so they simply walked through the dimly-lit streets in no particular direction. 17 was looking for mischief, and seeing the run-down look to the part of town they were in, he hoped he might find it. His sister hoped she would run across a clothing store. She had torn away most of the ruined parts of her shorts and shirt to hide the fact that she had been in a fight, but now she felt barely clad. The air was cool against her skin; goosebumps rose on her arms and thighs.

Goosebumps. That was a very human reaction, wasn't it? More than her brother, she was concerned with the question of whether she was really still a human being. There was so much in life she had never been able to experience...never known what living was like. She didn't feel human – she could fly, she could fire energy from her body, and she was impervious to bullets. Was she really just a machine? What's left of a cyborg without humanity?

Her thoughts turned to the cute little fighter who had rescued her – Krillin, according to Gero's data. Why had he risked his life to save her? She would have understood prejudice – after all, she was the very definition of unnatural. But Krillin's sacrifice puzzled her. She knew she was beautiful, sure...but was it possible that he saw her as a human being?

She didn't really stop to think about why she was suddenly in a musing, sentimental state. She just kept letting her thoughts wander. Had all those accusations – what Trunks had yelled angrily – really been true? If he was indeed from the future, as he claimed, then that meant that both she and her brother were destined to bring about apocalypse.

'I don't see myself doing any of those things he said…but he sure didn't sound like he was making them up.' She stared at the ground as she walked, unaware of the amazing stars just above them. Android 16, on the other hand, watched the skies with a quiet smile. The streets were dark enough that the starlight shone cleanly from the moonless sky; he paused to take in the view. 'Well, I don't care whatever predictions have been made about who I'll become. Nobody controls me. My free will is my own, and not even Doctor Gero can take that away from me!'

The lovely girl was startled out of her thoughts by a gruff shout. Three men walked out of an alley in front of them – all tattooed, all muscular, all reeking of unwashed sweat. They hadn't spotted 16, staring into the sky from the shadows behind them.

"Hey there, sweet thing!" shouted the tallest and ugliest. "What are you doin' out so late?"

18 bristled subconsciously. Obviously, thugs like these posed no threat to her, but she still felt unsettled, vulnerable, trapped. Those were human feelings, right? Something that was completely irrational and yet felt completely real? She pulled what remained of her shirt closer around her chest.

"How about you come with us?" snarled the shortest of the group, catching 18's arm roughly. Her fury at being touched at all threatened to bring out the killer inside of her. Yet, for the sake of rebellion—rebellion against what she was supposed to become—she remained still.

The third thug glared at 17. "Better stay out of this, pretty boy."

The teenager feigned fear, placing his hands in the air. "Hey, I don't want any trouble. Just don't hurt me." He couldn't wait to see his sister level this scum.

"He's got a revolver, guys!" the third one suddenly realized. "Now drop the belt right now and nobody has to get hurt." He took out his own pistol and pointed it at 17. "And by hurt, I mean dead. Quick, you heard me! Drop it!"

17 reached down and unbuckled his belt with one hand, allowing the gun and holster to fall to the ground with a CLANK. "There. Now, what's next boss man?" 17 asked innocently.

"You keep your trap shut, is what's next! And _maybe _we'll let your little sweetheart go in one piece, after we're finished with her, that is." He picked up 17's gun and put it into the back of his jeans before putting away his own pistol.

'Why is 17 just standing there doing what they say? Here I am trying to be all nonviolent, and he decides that now is the time to do the same.' She had had enough.

"Let go of me!" The girl's voice rose in pitch and she jerked her arm out of the man's grip. Her mind flashed back to Vegeta's ruthless attacks – she remembered getting hit over and over. The cool air that had kissed her skin so gently before now chilled her.

"Hehe, we've got a feisty one tonight, boys!" exclaimed the leader. He jumped at her from behind, catching the girl around the waist and pulling her body against his. She could feel his hot breath, smell his unwashed clothes. "Guess you shouldn't have been out so late, Barbie."

"I said LET GO!" she screamed, spinning and throwing her arm out. It was the last sound the leader ever heard. Her arm crushed every bone in his chest before he had time to flinch; his body was lifeless before it hit the side of the building next to them. They had assaulted the wrong woman.

The other two thugs were shocked. "How did she…? Is he dead?"

"It doesn't matter!" one of them yelled as they rushed her immediately. The first one pulled a knife in one hand and his pistol in the other; the second a large length of heavy chain, which he began to swing with two hands.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch! Now you and your little stud are gonna die, and we're gonna make it hurt!" the other yelled.

The first felt his knife arm snap in two places as the girl caught it and twisted it. The other suddenly flew spinning into the air for a dozen yards, launched by 18's backhand.

Both picked themselves up, unable to believe what had just happened. 18 was trembling with rage. In spite of her attempts to resolve things peacefully, trouble just seemed to seek her out. Now, there was no turning back.

17 stepped forward, laughing with his arms crossed. "Guess that'll teach you to not to hit a girl. Of course, you won't have much time to apply your lesson, will you?" Still wearing a smug grin, the teenager opened his arms and pointed his index fingers at the two cowering thugs. "Night-night."

ZING! Golden beams shot from his fingers, piercing the two through their hearts, killing both instantly. "Well, sis, not the most entertaining thing ever, but still fun, huh?"

18 spun around to face her brother. "Why didn't you help me sooner? '_Don't hurt me_?' What kind of lame brother are you?" She felt like she had been on the brink of something, feelings she had never experienced. Just as she was on the edge of revelation, she found herself killing again, despite the fact that she had promised not to do so—and meant it for that matter. Was this all she was capable of?

Her brother cocked his head, puzzled. "Uh - it's not like they had a chance of hurting you. You were even playing along. I was just having some fun...I knew you could take care of yourself. Chill out."

"You did not need to kill those two." 16's deep voice echoed through the alley behind him. He had seen everything that transpired, but had not felt a need to interfere. "They posed no threat to you. You could have merely used a non-lethal amount of force to subdue them."

"Yeah, sure, but that's no fun. They deserved this anyway, they'd have just gone back to their old ways if we let them go," said 17 defensively. "Why is everyone suddenly on my case?"

16 frowned. "You would do well not to attract the anger of the Super Saiyans. I dealt with Vegeta, but only to save 18's life. If you keep killing people, the others may end up with a legitimate reason to fight you."

"Look, it's over," 18 blurted. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

The events of that day were scarring enough without needing the additional trauma of their little night adventure. The girl needed to get away from it all and forget. She hated that she had killed that man, and she especially hated how much she had wanted to. It couldn't be considered self defense, because she wasn't defending anything – he couldn't have injured her in the slightest. Yet she had still felt vulnerable, trapped. Perhaps it was all because of what had happened earlier with Trunks and Vegeta. The Super Saiyans had shredded her confidence, filling her with utter fear for the first time in her life. But it was that same human fear that kept her tied to life, to her _real_ life—and free from Doctor Gero's plans and intentions.

"Fine, 18. You lead the way. Anywhere you want," said her brother as a truce. "Although I know you're just going to find the biggest department store you can…"

18 didn't smile.

* * *

The rust-red droid sidestepped through the halls, pointing his blaster arm down each hallway they passed to make sure it was clear. Though assassination was his primary function, the protection of his master was also paramount to his programming. Behind him were Oniya, Malaka, and a team of Litt scientists who were rolling Vegeta's healing chamber.

"Well, what do we have here?" rang out an unfriendly voice from the darkness of a shadowy corner up ahead. As the figure stepped out into the light, he was revealed to be a purple-skinned warrior in typical imperial armor. Most noticeable about him was a scar of what appeared to be teeth-marks across his neck. "Oh my, is the great Super Saiyan actually hurt? That's just awful. It would be such a tragedy for someone to seize his assets while he's in such a vulnerable state."

Vegeta's loyal android stepped forward, his blaster pointed right at the newcomer, and addressed him.

"Threat: Oh, I do hope you are suggesting that we engage in violence. It has been far too long since I've gotten blood on my hands."

C47 bent his mechanical knees, activating his assassination protocols, and slowly began to approach the alien.

"Careful, C47! That's Wemu, a mercenary from Frieza's era. His power level may be more than you can handle!" Oniya yelled as they spun, wheeling Vegeta down another hallway. He was far too vulnerable right now.

"Statement: I am well aware of this meatbag's capabilities, pilot. But as the master has proved time and again, there is more to a fight than mere power level.  
"Commentary: As for you, Wemu, this unit may prove more difficult than you might have imagined."

"I've always hated droids—so arrogant in their silly calculations," laughed the merc. "Especially when they serve spoiled little princelings! You see, rumor is he killed my brother, Cui, and now I'm going to take my vengeance. Then, all this is going to belong to me. If all I have to do is blow up one little robot to get what I want, I'd say this was too easy."

"Boast: Ah, so the master's accolades have reached even one with such limited brain functions as you? You must understand, though, he has killed many meatbags. So many, in fact, that he's been far too busy dealing with real threats to concern himself with a worthless cesspool like yourself.  
"Elaboration: You see, I'm afraid you just aren't worthy of the privilege of being killed by the master."

C47 exploded into the air with stunning agility, releasing a poison gas grenade from his arm compartment which immediately filled the area with green noxious fumes. His red eyes glowed through the thick green smoke as he scanned for the meatbag's movements.

"Commentary: It would appear that you have either had the most anti-climatic death in the history of organic meatbags or else you've fled into hiding," the droid said gleefully.  
"Provocation: Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Wemu jumped out from behind the droid and socked the robot in the face, sending his metal body skidding down the hallway in a trail of sparks, metal grinding against metal. The robot, undamaged, hopped to his feet and silently engaged his stunners.

"Boast: Is that the limit of your damaging capabilities, meatbag?"

Suddenly the alien yelled and released a kiai which blew the gas away from him, smashing a few windows out. The fumes escaped quickly and the air cleared, revealing burn marks all over the alien's body.

Wemu began to cough and clutch his arms in pain. "I swear you'll pay for this!"

"Observation: Forgive me, but I must say that particular grenade created a most desirable effect. I had theorized that since you didn't have a nose that your species absorbed oxygen in from those holes on your arms and head. But I seem to have ruptured them—how perfect."

"Will you just SHUT UP!" the alien yelled.

He charged at C47, surrounded by a purple aura, and swung a hard kick at the robot's head.

'Calculating approach vector, adjusting for pitch and speed—counter move ready.'

Twisting his forearm all the way around, C47 aimed and then grabbed the alien by its heel just before the kick could land. Then, grasping tightly onto the bone, he sent a stunning jolt of 10,000 watts through the alien's nervous system.

"YAAAA!" he cried in pain, the yellow glow of electricity surrounding his purple body entirely as he was roasted alive.

"Addendum: Oh, and now I seem to have completely fried your central nervous system. My, that must be incredibly painful. However, it appears to be non-lethal. Unacceptable."

As the charred purple form of Wemu fell to the ground, the alien began to vomit and cough, spewing up a disgusting mix of blood, pus, and leftovers onto the shiny clean floor of the base.

"Statement: And they wonder why I refer to you repulsive creatures as meatbags. My environmental receptors find you nauseatingly repulsive; I can only imagine how abhorrent other organic meatbags must find you."

"This…isn't over…you robotic piece of junk." Wemu stood to his feet, his legs shaking under his own weight. "I can just destroy this entire planet and have my revenge. It no longer matters if I live to claim his title as my own."

"Amused Observation: I would be much more likely to believe such obvious attempts of false courage were you not shaking in fear."

The android took a step towards his opponent slowly, carefully calculating his next move. This was the most fun he had had in years. 'Identifying target's most vulnerable area, determining most effective means of execution, altering for artistic and creative value.'

Suddenly, Wemu smiled and began to laugh. "Haha! That's all the time I needed to gather the necessary energy." He lifted his hand into the air above his head, a small purple orb appearing. "I do this for you, brother!"

Just as he was about to hurl the sphere, he felt a sudden pain in his chest and down his back. His right arm suddenly dropped and hung limply, the energy blast dissipating into nothing. C47's right arm had pierced through his armor and flesh, ripping through his torso.

"Observation: I do love that you meatbags possess some similarities to us droids. Just as we have programs than control the function of our limbs, you have nerve endings and muscle tissue that control yours. De-activating them is really quite a simple matter, just as was demonstrated recently to the master." The droid stared down into the face of the purple alien, even as the creature's body sunk to the floor like a vegetable.

"Addendum: How wonderful it feels to have blood on my hands once again—literally. Charging blaster, ready to disintegrate meatbag remains," said the droid with as much excitement as he had ever said anything.

With a golden flash, C47 blasted away all that remained of Wemu, leaving a small pile of brown ashes on the ground.

"Statement: It's times like this that remind me—when I kill, when I dispatch a target, it is not about wanton slaughter; about body count. It is about finesse, function—doing more with less. It is 'art.' And boy, does it make my behavior core experience whatever the droid equivalent of joy is."

* * *

_Greetings, everyone and happy Tuesday to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A few notes: first, as many of you have no doubt noticed, we made no mention of Goku in the future. Be assured, this was not meant to troll you. What happened to him will be revealed in due time, so please be patient. We also recognize that this chapter was mainly about character development and didn't really progress the plot much, but this was intentional. There is no need to rush such a rich story, where so many factors and details have influence in the outcome and each character's story. _

_Lately I was feeling like we had kind of gotten away from the whole Vegeta-being-ruler-of-the-empire thing. We wanted to check in on how everything was going with that. You'll find out more next chapter, but we haven't forgotten that he is Lord Vegeta and neither have those in the empire. However, his absence of late has emboldened a few, such as Wemu, to consider attempting to overthrow him. Make sure you check out concept art for Wemu on our DeviantART, courtesy of I-Am-So-Original._

_Also, C47 hadn't had very much to do in recent chapters besides a few spurts of dialogue here and there. I also realized he had yet to even showcase what he was capable of as an assassin droid. Having him finally fight was a lot of fun. And if any of you are wondering, Wemu's power level was around Cui's—let's say 18,000—and C47 is not that powerful. He won by wit, tactics, and awesomeness. I hope you enjoyed all his dialogue this chapter, as he is such a unique and, dare I say, loveable guy. _

_Lastly, David pointed out to me that Toriyama didn't do much with the character of #18 – we really never got a good look at why she became evil in the future or what made her different in our timeline. We wanted to get inside her head and figure out the why of it all, to show her thought processes and remove some of the uncertainty regarding her actions. You probably picked up on several differences already, but we intend to develop her character as much as is possible. _

_Now, friends, we will attempt to answer your reviews as best we can. Thank you each for reviewing. They are appreciated and we hope to break 600 with the release of this chapter—who knows, maybe even catch up to Honor Trip! :-P_

_**Q: **__Lastly, vegeta is strong but he warned every one not to interfere but wouldn't trunks and gohan plus the z warriors be able to contain him? A well placed solar flare plus a combo blast from every one would put him down. I know they wouldn't for many reasons but my question is could the z warriors over power vegeta.  
__**A:**__ Well, Trunks obviously wouldn't interfere against his father. He of all of them knows how powerful his dad is. If he had help from Gohan, he might be able to put Vegeta down. But as for the others, consider DBZ canon. 17 took on Piccolo, Tien, and SSJ Trunks effortlessly and all at once while 18 stood there watching Vegeta. BoD Vegeta is already just as strong as Android 17, and even though Gohan is now SSJ he is still weaker than SSJ Trunks from canon. Tien is also stronger than in canon, but as Vegeta could one shot SSJ Gohan, his strength wouldn't make a difference._

_Now, as for an actual tactical ploy to momentarily distract him—sure they could come up with something. But this was all spur of the moment and there wasn't time for them to all think of a plan—Vegeta really only dared them to intervene because he would have fired his blast at whoever moved to help her. They'd be dead in an instant._

_**Q: **__On a serious note that also pertains to C47, will he be integrating parts of 21 into his system which will allow him to be an actual fighter?  
__**A:**__ We have hinted that this is likely. Oniya even said she would help him upgrade. But the 'when' of it is still in question. Oniya is currently preoccupied._

_**Q: **__Thats funny you are a Ron Paul fan. Mainly because on your bio it says you are a teacher, and almost every teacher I know is liberal democrat. You do know he dropped out right?__**  
A:**__ David and I both supported Ron Paul. He is the only politician of late to make any actual sense. Anyway, I am a teacher, but I'm from the American south. Everybody down here is a good ole boy republican, right? But really, I'm appalled that a lot of teachers really are so liberal. I find myself very annoyed at any teacher who doesn't present both sides to a situation accurately, who try to sway their student's opinions with incomplete data or a biased point of view. I think the teacher's job should be to give the students all the tools they need to make an educated and informed decision about what they think about a topic. Our biggest problem today when it comes to tough choices is ignorance and apathy. The media controls what we think and we don't have the brainpower to question it or find out the truth for ourselves. Anyway, I like to Big Bang Attack teachers like that._

_And yes, he dropped out. But the idea of limited government and personal freedoms will live on. :)_

_**Q: **__Obviously Onita and C47 are characters you created for this story, and aren't canon, but there is no reason they couldn't be. In your opinion, what became of the 2 of them in canon? Are they still back on Planet Frieza 79, or elsewhere?  
__**A:**__ Good question. I asked around, and several respected sources agree that the empire fell into anarchy when the frost demons died. Eventually it was split apart or dissolved, some factions being led by tyrants just as evil as Frieza only not as powerful, and others being liberated or finally fighting back and overcoming oppression. As for Oniya, I can only assume she stayed on Frieza 79 for a while. However, with her smarts and knack for getting in good with superiors I imagine she would make an escape and start a new life on a peaceful planet somewhere. It's also possible that she would actually take control of her sector of the empire and run things from a distance like she has kind of done in Vegeta's stead for the past few years in BoD. As for C47, that knucklehead probably found a new master—whoever ruled the sector of the empire that Frieza Planet 79 was in. He probably killed a lot and eventually got enough upgrades to overthrow the meatbags in charge of him. From there, I can only imagine that he made copies of himself and conquered worlds with his droid army. _

_**Q: **__I think you would get kicked in the nuts by the community if you took gohan's victory over cell, I mean he is one of the characters with the biggest fanbase (fanboys everywhere) and that was pretty much the only useful thing he got to do in cannon. It seems that he is one of your favorite characters as well because you guys are giving him his awesomeness episodes.  
__**A: **__It is true that Gohan seems to have the biggest fanbase here on this site. However, while I do enjoy using Gohan and developing his character, I am not going to base my story around what Gohan fanboys want. This story is focused on the Prince of All Saiyans, and whether Gohan makes it to next chapter is truly up to Lord Vegeta. But you are right about Gohan's only useful thing being to defeat Cell. We hope to do his character just as much justice as everyone else's._

_**Q: **__vegeta owned count 2 (first time freeza, now #16)  
awww i like the part with krillin saving #18. and vegeta shows he's still quite an a-hole with not letting them go. now i'm interested in cell and of course how his appearance and power will be. without too much spoilers of course, with the added cells of cooler, will his forms be stronger then his canon forms?  
__**A:**__ Out of fear for my life, I would hesitate to start a Vegeta owned count. As for Cell, we haven't quite made it that far yet but I can say there will be differences. And I'm glad you liked Krillin saving 18—he actually did something, right?_

_**Q: **__Didn't Goku's grandpa Gohan get the 1-day pass? And that was way, way back in the pre-Z era. So I think he'd come up with it, he just forgot about it. Here's a possible explanation: someone like Kami or Fortuneteller Baba had to be around to act as an intermediary between the living and dead. With nobody like that alive in the future, nobody could get their day back on Earth. How does that sound?__**  
A:**__ Good point. Honestly I didn't watch DragonBall very thoroughly so occasionally I miss details from back then. But as to your possible explanation, that sounds reasonable. I'm not going to say specifically that it's the same reason we would use if we needed one because I'm not sure I want to limit myself. But still, good thoughts._

_**Q: **__Why is 17 in EVERY fanfiction stronger tham 18? In the manga it seems as if they were equal in strength.__**  
A:**__ They weren't equal strength in the manga. Doctor Gero was stated to have suppressed 18's power level in order to make her easier to control—this was after his failures with #17. He focused purely on power with the #17 model, but when he wouldn't obey commands the doctor had to change strategy. That's why she isn't as strong, Gero was trying to make her easier to control; it just didn't work._

_**Q: **__Can't Goku just IT to Bulma or some random energy nearby so the androids don't kill them with their Double Photon Strike.__**  
A:**__ I dunno man. Is that what you're calling? _

_**Q: **__…in canon he takes 2 and a half years to become ASSJ. But here he has more than 3 years, so shouldn't he have become ASSJ by now?  
__**A:**__ Well, if time alone were the only factor involved in ascending then I suppose you're right. But I think it's very clear that time as a SSJ alone isn't everything. Canon Goku hadn't ascended by the time canon Vegeta came out of the HTC and he had been a SSJ for the same amount of time as BoD Vegeta. You have to consider the SSJ system David has built around his observations from canon. Vegeta has plateau'd here as a regular SSJ, which he still hadn't done in canon. He seems to be on the very precipice of ASSJ, so just be patient and see how we handle the transformation when it occurs. Then you can ask if you have more questions._

_**Q: **__Just a question about Trunks wanting his father's approval... I get that he wants his approval since he is his son but does he understand how much innocence people Vegeta (In the Future) has probably killed in his conquest to rule the universe? Considering that the Androids in his time don't show mercy, isn't Vegeta like them to an extent?__**  
A:**__ Oh, absolutely. Future Vegeta got the same chance to reform as current Vegeta, only he chose instead to kill Goku. That solidified his dedication to the long-lost system of Saiyan honor. Whatever reformation he had briefly experienced on Earth with Bulma, he turned his back on that for a while to go rule his empire. And yes, many died by his hand. But Trunks also realizes that his father has changed. He even discussed it this chapter and noticed the differences in his mother and her opinion of the prince._

_**Q:**_ _Why did it take original BoD Gohan so much longer to transform than current BoD Gohan? Sorry if you've already addressed this, but I forget.__**  
A:**__ Well, we never really discussed how Future Gohan transformed into a SSJ. Canon DBZ didn't either. But in our story it was simply that he was in the right place at the right time. For him, transforming required the proper stimuli: Friends in need, powerful enemy, emotional flow of anger, etc. But Gohan did transform in the future timeline at around the same point – it was only a few minutes too late._


	41. Tabula Rasa

_We have more illustrations from previous chapters available on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ)!_

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 14: Tabula Rasa**

Flying through clouds really was enjoyable. It was breathtaking to see the mountains below looking like wrinkled carpet, tiny trees dotting the surface smoothly. The morning sun shot beams of light over the quiet horizon, signaling to the planet that another day was just beginning. Number 18 had never felt freedom like this before – such complete relaxation and genuine enjoyment. Despite its technological enhancements, her life was still fragile. That realization made her really appreciate being alive for the first time she could remember.

Her former life was gone – after abducting the twins, Doctor Gero had wiped their memories. The evil genius had wanted a blank slate that he could mold to his own liking…a goal that clearly hadn't been entirely successful. Despite having no memory of who she once was, 18 felt a distinct sense of nostalgia as she spiraled through the dawn sky. Perhaps, she mused, her former self had always dreamed of being a bird. Maybe she had been a homeless romantic who longed to zoom over the horizon in search of her soul mate. She smiled as she executed a barrel roll and traced her fingertips through the misty edge of the clouds. It was so exhilarating – maybe it would cause anyone to lose themselves in thought.

Her dark-haired brother flying behind her was having a good deal of fun himself. He would swoop around, over, and under, dodging and weaving through the clouds as if it was a game to avoid touching them. The trio had been flying through the night non-stop, without any care as to where they were going. Though they were following 18, she didn't have any destination in mind. For all she knew, they could have circled the Earth during the night.

The entire time, she had been thinking, losing herself in contemplation. She was free now, so what did she really want from her life? Most people had their whole lives to decide who they wanted to become. But she had no idea what the girl in her past life had dreamed of. Who had she once been? As exciting as it was to have superhuman abilities – limitless power and even immortality – she felt herself missing a full life. Could she ever remember?

"Hey, 18, see that city up ahead? It looks pretty big. Why don't we stop?" Her brother was trying his best to be nice – he had sensed the change in his big sister and wisely left her alone all night. He had entertained some of the same thoughts of purpose and identity, but not to the same extent. 17 just really wanted to enjoy himself before he tried to decide who he wanted to be.

The girl wasn't angry with her brother any longer. As refreshing as her reflections had been, what she really wanted now was a little shopping. Smiling, she rolled onto her back and dove, signaling the trio's descent.

They lowered their altitude gradually, the cars and roads below them becoming bigger and clearer as they descended. But as the roads got closer into view they also grew more and more crowded. The morning rush to the city filled the highways with vehicles, alternately stopping and starting and blaring their horns. Most the people who worked inside the city lived outside, so they backed up the bridges for miles leading to the main island.

"Look at all the busybodies stressed out and yelling," said 17. "Should we have some fun with them?"

"I'm not sure what kind of 'fun' you have in mind, 17. If last night is any evidence, our definitions of the word seem to be a little different."

17 lit a small ball of energy in his right hand as he flew closer to his sister. "Fun? Well, killing them all would be fun, don't you think?" he jested.

18 glared at him. "Not funny! You know I don't want to be a killer – it's not something I enjoy. There's got to be a better way to use the powers we have."

"Relax, sis. I just thought we could grab a few of the cars and fly them into the city – like an express lane! Just imagine the looks on their faces!"

18 rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother completely, and accelerated further toward the city. They had seen the skyscrapers from a distance, but only now did she realize just how large they were. Not only were they hundreds of stories high, but they occupied entire city blocks.

"Hey, wait up, 18! If you're so determined to find new clothes, then let me come with you. The ones I'm wearing are damaged too."

Finally, 18 smiled again as she began to think about different outfits for her brother. "What about you, 16? I'm sure we could find you _something_ else."

"Negative, 18. I do not wish to change my attire."

"Suit yourself, big guy," 17 said, punching him in the shoulder. "I prefer to have the best of everything."

The trio descended onto the streets, 18 choosing a back alley to avoid unwanted attention—there were just so many people that she instinctively knew it would be a bad idea to fly in and land in the middle of a busy crowd. Once they made it onto the streets they blended in with the populace. The three androids eyed the people around them with very different motivations – 18, comparing the various fashions, 17, hoping to provoke a fight, and 16, simply watching the expressions on everyone's faces.

They had gone less than a block before 18 found a huge clothing store. In the men's section, Number 17 quickly found a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a TAPOUT graffiti design etched across it. He topped off the ghetto ensemble with a flat-billed Yankees cap.

"Hey, sis, check it out. Do I look cool or what?"

18 turned, half expecting him to have actually chosen decent attire, but immediately put her hand to her mouth to cover her laughter. It didn't bother 17 at all, as he had made up his mind regardless, but he still wanted to get back on 18's good side so he played along. "Well, it's not like Gero programmed me to understand fashion anyway—clearly he didn't understand it himself, based on what he was wearing. I guess girls like you are just naturally intuitive about stuff like this."

18 smiled. She was glad her brother was being more civil towards her today. It wouldn't last, she knew, but at least he gave occasional reminders that he cared.

She, however, could not seem to find any clothing she liked at that store. So they went to the next one. And the next one. Thus began the longest afternoon of 17's life – they traveled from store to store all over the city, trying on outfight after outfit. Her brother tried to remind her that she only needed one versatile set of clothing….which always led her to go to the next shop, thinking it would have something just a little bit better.

16 was mostly silent. From time to time, they left him behind as he stared silently through shop windows – he normally caught up, though. 17 was glad he was no longer fully human. This much standing around would have killed his feet. Finally, after hours of searching, 18 found a pair of denim shorts and a low-cut blouse that she loved. With black gloves, a string of diamonds, and sexy six-inch heeled boots, she was set.

"How is that any different from the last twenty things you tried on?" complained 17.

"You wouldn't know," she quipped. "I don't know how we're going to pay for this, though. It's all so overpriced and we spent all the money we had on your clothes." Her brother had judiciously lifted cash from the three thugs the previous night, but it hadn't gone far.

"We should just take them, 18. Nobody can stop us." 17 was now more wearied than ever and simply wanted the shopping to be over with.

"No, 17! You know that would just end badly. They'd send the police after us and you'd probably end up hurting or killing them," she replied sternly.

"Her predicted scenario is likely, 17. Recommend alternative course of action." The silent giant always seemed to chime in when 17 suggested something rash.

Suddenly, the trio heard several loud crashes from just outside. The ground shook and sirens began to whine, seemingly from every direction. Looking out the windows, they saw frightened people fleeing down the street.

"Hey, sounds like we're missing out on some fun!" 17 shouted over the din.

Just then, a news bulletin appeared on the flat-screen TV above the cashier stand.

"We now bring you an urgent update regarding the most recent of the dinosaur attacks on New York City. Several saurians have begun to rampage through downtown – we presently have three confirmed on the loose. No one knows for sure what provoked the recent attacks, but police are making their way to the scene now. We urge everyone to stay indoors and be as cautious as possible. Paozusaurus is a man-eater with a thick hide—ordinary gunfire is not considered effective. Do not attempt to engage the lizards on your own."

"Well, seems like fun's on the menu for today after all," 17 said, smiling as he walked out the revolving glass door.

"I guess," 18 said, grinning as well. This might prove enjoyable.

"Hey, wait!" cried the store clerk, whose lisp got worse when he was scared. "You can't go out ther, didn't you jutht hear what they thaid on the newths?!" He ducked behind the counter for protection, forgetting to stop 18 from leaving in the outfit she hadn't paid for.

As the three cyborgs walked into the center of the street, they saw a dinosaur nearly ten stories high stomping his way towards their location, crushing both cars and people under its feet. Its armor-strong skin was uniformly grey, except for its pale yellow belly. Officers formed a blockade behind their cars in the center of the street, but the rain of 9mm fire from their sidearms did nothing to slow the beast.

"Many people will die here if we do not do something," 16 stated. "The humans lack the necessary force to stop these creatures. Recommend moving the dinosaurs a safe distance away."

"Sure, sure, but first let's make a show of it. How about it, 18? Ready to show these people what we can do?" The android smiled as he began to rise in the air. His sister nodded – she was glad that she could use her powers for good, even if her brother only wanted to show off.

"Oh, and sis, try to hold back enough to leave some suspense. We want everyone to have a good story, and they won't if you just blow out the beast's brain in the first shot."

The saurian had to be over a hundred feet tall. Spotting a new opponent, it raised its head to the sky and roared loudly. An armed helicopter dove down, firing missiles, but the dinosaur spun around and rammed it with its head. The chopper quickly spun out of control, creating a maelstrom of destructions as its blades sprayed glass from skyscrapers in every direction. Cries of terror were heard below as the crowd still in the area fled in different directions. No one knew where to run; the chopper could come down anywhere.

"_I'll_ handle this," 18 shouted. She took to the air effortlessly and reached the helicopter within seconds, catching its base from underneath. Slowing its descent as gently as possible, she set it down on top of one of the smaller buildings. The crowd watched in unbelief for a moment, then burst into applause as children began cheering.

"She's a super hero!"  
"Way to go!"  
"Man, she's hot!"  
"Bear my child!"

For a moment, the crowd forgot the imminent danger they were in as their enthrallment with 18 overtook their sense of fear. But the loud rumble of the Poazusaurus's three-toed foot crushing into the pavement renewed their sense of panic. The beast came around the corner, a street that still had some traffic, and kicked a bus roughly. The large rectangular vehicle was launched into the air, frightened innocent passengers still aboard.

"Guess I'll play along too," 17 shouted before disappearing and reappearing in front of the bus's trajectory. He caught his vehicle in midair as if catching a baseball, just as 18 had, and then lowered it safely to the ground. Several of the people inside, who had gone from terrified to suddenly very excited from 17's heroics, were even recording the rescue on their cellphones.

"Too easy."

He took off into the air again, only to be sent tumbling head-over-heels as a stream of heavy automatic cannon fire smashed into him. Righting himself and spinning around, he instinctively threw a kiai at the fighter jet hovering behind him spraying bullets at the dinosaur. "Hey, cut that out, asshole!"

The kiai immediately tore the jet apart, causing the ejector seat to activate and send the pilot flying straight up into the air.

"You idiot! A plane can't take an energy attack!" shouted 18. The burning wreckage of the plane was spiraling down toward a group of school children . She knew that the people in the city hadn't realized that 17's kiai was responsible for destroying the plane, but she had to maintain control.

Concentrating, she teleported onto the ground in front of the children. Even if she hit the plane with her most powerful energy attack, flaming debris would still rain down on the people she was defending. Trying to block the falling jet would only send shrapnel spinning in all directions. Gritting her teeth, she rose into the air and pulled her arms close to her sides, waiting until just before the plummeting wreckage reached her.

"ANDROID BARRIER!"

THUDDDD! 17's elbow smashed into the top of the dinosaur's head, sending it reeling, but he quickly spun around when he heard his sister shout.

The pale pink forcefield, expanded to twice its normal size, shimmered into life just as the flaming mass of metal struck her. A split second later, the jet fuel detonated with a blinding white-hot flash...entirely contained within her protective shield.

"Whoa, are you all right!?" shouted 17 as a pillar of black rose from the place where 18 had floated. To his relief, he saw her land on one knee just below the point of impact.

18 shook her head, dazed. Her ears were ringing - ordinarily, she wouldn't have even felt a jet fuel explosion, but containing it within her own spherical energy field had amplified it into a shockwave far more powerful than she had anticipated. Looking down, she saw that her skin was only moderately scorched, but her clothes had been almost entirely ripped away. Again.

"Damn it, 17!" she yelled as took off into the air after her brother. "Look what you did! I JUST got these clothes and now they are nothing but rags!"

17 tried unsuccessfully to stifle a snort. "Hah – uhm – haha – uh – sorry, sis! I'll get you new ones, I promise!"

She shot him a murderous glare before blasting past him toward the still-reeling saurian. With a swift kick, she sent it flying into the air; a simple backhand launched it in a parabolic trajectory toward the nearby bay. It landed with an immense splash, sending 12-foot waves crashing against the docks.

* * *

_On the planet formerly known as Frieza 79…_

Just outside the operating room stood the ever-loyal assassin droid, watching and waiting. C47's energy carbine was charged and ready. His piercing red eyes glowed as he stood guard over the surgical center with absolute seriousness. Every few moments he threatened the empty hallway before him, daring any schemer who would dare to try something to step out take him on.

"Statement: If any foolish meatbag is thinking to make an attempt on my master, I do hope you choose _this_ moment to try. My circuits are just glowing in anticipation."

Sadly, however, the bloodthirsty droid would have no action today. But he maintained his guard nonetheless.

* * *

Just inside, the surgical team made its final preparations.

"Are you ready, my lord?"

The prince of Saiyans blinked twice in assent.

Oniya flipped a series of switches on the control station, starting a drip of medication into Vegeta's IV. "We can't use anesthetics for a surgery this delicate without damaging your brain. But we will chemically enhance your paralysis to keep you motionless. As I said before, milord, it will be extremely painful."

The prince stared blankly ahead, trying not to think about the surgery. 'After all the intense training I've put my body through, I should think that woman would know by now I can handle more than any other being alive.' He appreciated the warning, but it just reminded him how helpless he was. He didn't want to think about being paralyzed. Normally, it would have been agony to simply float there, motionless, for such a long period of time. But the hours alone had given him insights into himself—he was consumed with his imminent return to Earth.

"Oh, and my lord – do your best to lower your energy output as much as is possible. This is a very delicate process."

Malaka stood by while the chief surgeon prepared to operate. The surgeon was tall and reptilian, but had a four sets of long, segmented tentacles instead of hands. Picking up a scalpel between several of his tentacular digits, he made the primary incision from the base of Vegeta's skull down to the center of his back. Then he peeled back the prince's skin, pushing aside layers of sinewy muscle. Finally, he inserted one of his four arms directly into Vegeta's spinal column.

'AAGGHHH!' the prince silently gasped, his eyes wide open. He had felt similar pain when he was getting the snot beaten out of him by Frieza, before becoming a Super Saiyan. Since his transformation on Namek, he had trained himself to endure higher and higher levels of pain in his training. But this was pain _inside_ his body, not just on the outside. Somehow, everything seemed amplified to unbelievable levels. 'I'll kill that doctor if this doesn't work!' The prince began to steel himself against the agonizing pain, forcing himself to reflect on something, anything, to get his mind off where he was. Automatically, his mind looked ahead to a possible second confrontation with the androids.

'That son of mine had better not get in my way when I return. I'm going to rip that #16 limb from limb, but maybe I'll keep its head as a trophy just to teach it a lesson.' The prince inwardly smiled, but the lapse of concentration returned his consciousness to the pain and he cringed. He quickly pulled his mind back to the challenge ahead of him. 'What kind of delusions could cause that boy—my own Saiyan offspring—to fall into the same peaceful pacifism as that clown Kakarott and all his idiot friends?'

Of all the things that had been bothering the prince, none were quite as frustrating as his son's apparent change of heart. Over the years he had reached out to the boy far more than he had ever anticipated – far more than his father had done for him – and they had developed a surprising level of understanding. 'Did I not explain to him that he MUST defeat these androids himself in order to regain his honor? Or does the pride of his race mean nothing to him?'

The prince felt increasingly alone since his son had made the decision to extend mercy. It was as if, once again, he was the only sane warrior in the galaxy. What was most disturbing, though, was the way Vegeta had, ever so briefly, caught himself wondering if Trunks was right. 'No, that's ridiculous! I can understand, now, why they show mercy to even their enemies, and it makes no sense whatsoever. It's the most absurd thing you could possibly do in a battle, just letting your opponent go free on their word. Any shrewd warrior would simply return with their entire wrath and pay back the fools for their acts of _mercy._ I've even done it myself!'

Vegeta's thoughts turned back to a particularly difficult spot he and Nappa had been in during his late teenage years. Their ships had passed through a disruptor field in the south quadrant, causing them to crash onto the planet surface. Unconscious in the wreckage of their attack balls, both were taken prisoner by one of the strongest resistance forces still in the empire. Their captors possessed considerable technology – enough to contain warriors as powerful as they were.

But the prince had never given up hope. By shrewd deception and manipulation, Vegeta convinced his captors that he came peacefully, intending to defect from the empire. He gained their trust quickly, even betraying another Frieza soldier who had been captured earlier. Camaraderie meant nothing – survival was his code. The moment he was released from containment, he poured out his wrath on the fools that had shown him mercy, wiping the planet clean in mere hours. His success in the mission had earned him great favor with Frieza.

'That's what a real warrior would do. If these androids are smart, they'll do the same. If not, they'll be completely defenseless – and more than deserving of my wrath! When I get my hands on them, they will pay for what they did to me in the future!'

* * *

Malaka handed another tool to the surgeon, who pulled each nerve into alignment with excruciating care. The prince's muscles were incredibly dense, requiring constant exertion to keep the spinal column open. One by one, severed nerves were reconnected and fused together, each one sending a sharp stab through Vegeta's consciousness. It was a painstaking process.

Another surgical assistant kept the site under a constant spray of cyrocrystals. Instead of numbing the pain, they made it worse – but they were necessary to preserve the nerve substrate until the vertebrae could be rebuilt. The process continued for hours.

Finally, the surgeon began molding the nerves in threads of an alloyed osteopolymer that slowly took the shape of a new spinal column.

* * *

'Ah, is it already over?' the prince suddenly wondered as nothing appeared to be happening. At first it had been difficult to allow his mind to go elsewhere, but he had been so distracted that he actually had blocked it all out. It was actually quite a relief.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of pain crashed down upon him—as if he could all at once feel every bruise and injury he had ever received in his entire life. The burning, crushing, stinging, tensing, agony was more than he had ever imagined feeling, focusing his mind completely. Within a few seconds he felt it overtake him, as he could sense his body shutting down, ready to give up. What had gone wrong? Darkness took him as the world around vanished.

* * *

_Back in New York City..._

Barney Stinson always wore a suit to the office. Though his job was high enough up in the company that no one really even knew what he did, he still played the part of professional business man with astute accuracy. He leaned back in his expensive leather armchair, swiveling to the right at the floor-to-ceiling window in his office, and glanced out at the city. Every day it brought him new chances to be awesome.

His phone rang.

"Go for Barney," he answered.

"Hey, have you seen the news, man? Dinosaurs are attacking New York City!"

"Yeah, bro, that's what I said to this chick last night! She was all, 'Ohh, Barney, you're so sensitive and caring. Let's go back to your place.'…and then I was like 'No problem, babe. Just wait till you see my Jurassic Parts', and then the dinosaur attacked the city…all…night…long. True story, bro."

"Uh, ok, gross. No, there are real dinosaurs rampaging through the city right now, said the voice from the phone."

"Yeah right, Ted. Just like Marshall is your _real_ best frien—WHOA!"

The insufficiently-clad Number 18 rocketed past Barney's office window, her beautiful blonde hair rippling in the wind as she charged the next saurian.

"WHOA! Dude, you failed to mention there is a hot chick Superhero fighting them!"

"Are you serious?" Ted blurted.

"Yeah, gotta go. bye." Barney hung up the phone and quickly grabbed his pair of binoculars, watching gleefullyl as 18 kneed one of the enormous beasts in the temple, grabbed it by its snout, and hurled it out over the ocean.

"Oh, and she sticks the landing," Barney said with a smile, winking at his reflection in the window pane. "Best. Day. Ever."

* * *

The two cyborgs made short work of the other two gigantic lizards, then descended into Central Park. Crowds had gathered – filled mostly with men who couldn't take their eyes off the still scantily-clad 18. She glared at 17.

"Seriously, now everyone in the city is going to ogle me. Couldn't you have had a little bit of self-control?"

"Relax, 18, these aren't thugs like before. They love us!"

Android 16, who hadn't done anything but simply follow the lead of the other two, had landed behind the crowd and had once again left to walk quietly through nature.

"Yeah, well who cares? I didn't do it so they'd like us, I just didn't want to see anybody hurt." 18 crossed her arms, both to show her frustration and to further cover herself.

17 smiled as the flashes of cameras continued to sparkle in their eyes. "Hey, if _you_ don't want to have any fun with this, then whatever, but I don't mind being the center of attention." He walked into the crowd and was immediately surrounded by beautiful teenage girls begging for a kiss, a hug, an autograph, or even a glance.

"Ladies, ladies, relax. If you'll all just be patient, I'm sure I can find time to get to each of you." 17 smiled casually. He hadn't realized how much he would enjoy such popularity until now, but it was quite enthralling.

Several news anchors suddenly broke through the line of pretty girls in front of him, each holding a microphone into his face.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is your name and were you the one who defeated those dinosaurs?"

Nearby, 18 was also now surrounded by a crowd of fans. She liked it much less than her brother, and was watching him hoping that they'd be able to leave soon. Then she saw the news reporters. "Oh brother, here we go again."

"You can just call me Number 17. And yes, I guess you could say I saved the day."

"Fascinating, Number 17," they said. "Could you tell us a little about yourself?"

The cyborg was about to answer when his sister snapped. There were too many people, too close. She shot into the air, a frightened look in her eye, and shot an insistent glare at her brother.

"Well, looks like someone has decided to interrupt our fun. Sorry to all the folks at home. Gotta fly."

The trio flew off together heading out of the city. 17 had really wanted to stay, but he grudgingly followed his sister. She hated the nosy press and their intrusive, swarming questions. And, worst of all, she needed yet another outfit.

* * *

"Urghh," grunted the prince as he finally awoke. His entire body felt sore, as if every nerve was bruised. He stared up at the ceiling of the room he was in, recognizing it as his private chamber on board the _Bringer of Death_.

'Well, I can feel my body again. That's a relief,' he thought, carefully diagnosing himself.

Slowly, Vegeta began to draw out his ki and let his energy make its way through his body and fill him up. The power inside of him was soothing, like a warm liquid traveling through his muscles. He began to feel better immediately, the soreness in his arms and legs revitalized by the pure power he possessed. Gradually, the prince sat up in the bed, lifting his hands in front of his face and curling the fingers of his left hand into a fist.

Without a word, he frowned and swung his feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor. A fresh, clean set of his favorite armor had been set out for him, and as he stood he began to put it on.

As he was dressing, the familiar soft knock of Oniya tapped against the door.

"Enter."

Her steps were quiet against the floor as she walked in. "I see you're wasting no time in getting back on your feet," said the girl, having changed out of her surgical scrubs and back into her flight suit.

"I have business on the Earth. We should leave soon," replied the prince coldly. Inside, he felt a great deal of gratitude towards his pilot, but he wasn't sure whether expressing it would be appropriate. She automatically turned to carry out his orders.

"Wait." Vegeta hated such sentimental acts, but he knew they had their purposes. "Um…job well done," he said, turning his head away from her.

Oniya allowed herself a brief smile. Her brief tryst with the prince was just a memory, now – she was his pilot and nothing more. At first, the knowledge that he had found someone else while she was dead had stung, but her feelings had waned. As Vegeta's pilot, she felt a freedom that she could have only dreamed of under the thumb of Frieza's rule, and freedom was all she had ever really wanted. The prince treated her with respect and dignity – it was enough for her.

She turned again to leave, then paused. "Oh, my lord – we need to discuss something. There's a side effect from your surgery that I need to tell you about. Is now a good time?"

Vegeta lifted his armor over his head and slid his arms into it smoothly. "Now is as good a time as any. Continue." Suddenly, as he began pulling the back of his armor down, he felt an unfamiliar twinge at the back of his neck and recoiled instinctively. "What's this?"

"My lord, that's what I wish to bring to your attention. Your injuries were too extensive for purely organic repair. Part of your spinal column has a metal alloy in it – it is far stronger than any normal biological tissue, but it may inhibit the flow of your ki." Oniya bowed her head. "Unfortunately, your energy won't protect you quite as well in that one small spot."

The prince snarled, immediately furious. "So now I have a weak spot – ripe for anyone to find?" For a moment, he considered slaughtering everyone involved with the surgery; no one could ever know of his vulnerability. But he steeled himself. "Damn it! You can't be serious."

"My lord, I'm so sorry. We did our very best. Compared to any other possible outcome, the surgery was a complete success – but I know it is not enough." Oniya lowered her head further. It was clear that she had done her utmost. "As your body continues to recover, it's possible that the vulnerability may become less severe in time. I've already begun to develop a serum that will enhance your body's natural flow in that area. Everything that can be done will be done, I assure you. But you will likely never regain complete defensive function in that region."

The prince's anger faded back to non-expression. He could face facts, and there was nothing more that could be done about it. "That will be all," he said. Oniya bowed again and left the room, leaving the Saiyan alone with his thoughts.

'No one can know about this. From now on, I'll have to guard against any attacks from behind with utmost care. I cannot allow this minor setback to be my downfall!' He glanced at himself in the mirror, then reached back and tore away his cape. 'I fear this does nothing but further draw attention to my new weak spot. I'll have to go without it.'

Vegeta turned, ready to get outside and finally move around. He was dying to do some fighting, to exercise, to do something. Before he could leave, though, C47 appeared at his door.

"Observation: Why, master, you appear to be in perfect condition. I must say how wonderful it is to see you looking healthy once again."

Vegeta brushed past the robot, heading for the ramp off his ship. "Out of my way, droid. I've got some exercising to do."

* * *

"Statement: Of course, master, but I do have an urgent message for you."

The prince paused, his annoyance obvious. "And?"

"Recitation: The Imperial Regent Scragg requests your assistance in a matter of highest importance. He is waiting for you in the conference room."

Vegeta frowned and walked down the exit ramp. "Leave them alone for 3 years and they're fine, but show up just once and they can't survive an hour without you."

The prince immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan, filled his lungs to capacity and flew off the base into the lifeless wastelands of the planet.

"Observation: Well, then. I suppose the duty falls to me to inform the regent that he will have to wait. Perhaps that is my lot in life, to perform the functions of any ordinary protocol droid, to serve in non-lethal ways—such a pity."

* * *

The prince sped across the rocky ground in a golden blaze, smashing his body through boulders and mountains. He was alive once again, happy to simply be free. His aura shone brightly, bringing light to the year-round blackness of the planet's dark side. Then, with a wild smile, Vegeta shot straight up. He flew higher and higher, his right fist raised to the heavens, until he broke through what little toxic atmosphere surrounded the planet.

Below him stood the majestic brown curve of the planet's surface. Above him were myriads of bright stars, entire solar systems and galaxies far away, all seemingly small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "This is my time…my chance to make history," Vegeta thought, firing off a spray of golden orbs into the cosmos.

'I chose not to make myself immortal, like that fool Garlic Jr., and this has left me with just one life. I will not let it pass me by! I will find my limits and ascend beyond them, breaking through every barrier that I face! I will not live out my life as anyone's second. That time is over!" He flared up his aura, raising his power to its absolute maximum and illuminating the entire dark side of the planet.

"Do you feel that, cosmos? Anyone out there who is stronger, I dare you to show yourself! Your power will only give me greater heights to ascend to!"

With that, Vegeta blasted down at full speed toward the base, his aura compressing and heating the wispy atmosphere into the meteoric glow that trailed for miles.

* * *

"Statement: Ah, at last, here he comes." C47 watched the golden trail racing toward them.

"It's about time," Scragg said gruffly. "If he thinks he can keep me waiting all day, then show up whenever he feels like it—"

Vegeta burst into the room through the window, effectively silencing the Regent. Scragg flinched, changing his tone and bowing to Vegeta.

"My lord, thank you for coming," he said submissively.

"Well, I'm here. Get on with it." The prince didn't want to spend another moment on this boring rock.

"Yes, of course. I've come to request your personal assistance in a matter of urgent importance. As you doubtless know, your predecessor gave me command over the Empire's southern flank, a territory wracked by insurrections and piracy. Since assuming my post over a decade ago, I have been instrumental in restoring peace to the sector."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Your boasts fail to impress me, regent. Stop wasting my time and get to the point."

Scragg swallowed nervously. "A series of planets in my sector have been attacked and completely wiped out. Whoever is responsible has resources and power. They leave no survivors. I'd like you to look into it personally."

Vegeta's brow hardened. Was this how they saw him – as a guided missile, ready to destroy anything they pointed him at? "Sounds boring," he snapped. "I'm busy."

"But, my lord – you simply must come. I've already lost some of my best troops. This marauding army is untouchable and untraceable. We require someone of your abilities to end this decisively."

If the regent had thought an appeal to Vegeta's pride would set him off, he was sorely mistaken. "Send more troops, regent," said the prince, agitated by the underlying's cronyism.

Scragg began to speak again, but Vegeta cut him off with a cruel smile. "Your concern is evident, regent, and I confess that you have moved me. Take my most powerful squadron of shock troops – you have my blessing to lead them into battle yourself. Deal with the threat. You'll be a hero to your people." The prince turned and began to walk toward the exit. If Scragg survived, well, all would be at peace; if not, he would have been punished for his insolence. But the stubborn ruler pushed in front of the prince, blocking his path.

"I can't, Vegeta! I'm no longer a warrior. You have to help us!"

Vegeta's face turned cold. He took a deep breath and smiled, placing his hand on the regent's shoulder.

"So we're on a first-name basis now, are we? Well, Scragg…would you like to know why I'm the ruler of this empire?" He tightened his grip as if to massage the regent's shoulder.

Scragg's eyes grew wide at Vegeta's threatening gaze and he gulped. "Uhm...my lord?"

"It is because I have the power and I do what I want. When people are in my way, I eliminate them. You are in my way, Scragg." The regent's body began to glow, then disintegrated into ash and fell to the ground. "A ruler has no time to deal with every petty squabble in his empire – I have more important things to do!" Vegeta stepped over the pile of remains and continued toward the door. C47 followed eagerly.

"Observation: Master, I had been fantasizing about wringing his neck from the moment I met him. I never cease to be amazed at how much you and I think alike."

"Hmph." Vegeta smiled. "Well, he should have known better."

"Statement: Indeed, master. I can think of no quicker way to ask for death than deliberately standing in the way of the Lord of the Universe."

* * *

_Back on Earth..._

"Hello, Bulma! Is Trunks there?" asked Gohan as he held the ancient-looking phone up to his ear.

"Sure, Gohan, just a second," Bulma replied. "Hey, Trunks, it's for you!"

"Trunks speaking."

"Hey, it's Gohan. I was just wondering about some stuff. See, I'm stuck here at the house. Mom's had me doing homework all day. I'm getting really tired of superstring theory."

"Oh, bummer, bro." Trunks always smiled when he heard Gohan's voice – he missed his old mentor so much. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you've heard anything from my dad," Gohan asked hesitantly. He knew that he would probably be able to sense his father if he really did return, but he still hoped to hear something that would encourage him.

"Sorry, Gohan, there hasn't been any word. Mother and I haven't forgotten about him, though." Trunks tried his best to sound positive about the situation, knowing that Gohan wanted reassurance.

"How much longer do you think it will take for him to come back?" asked the ten-year-old.

"I really don't know, Gohan. He's had enough time to recover, and I'm sure he got the cure in time."

"You think he might be…you know?" the boy asked nervously.

"No, Gohan. I'm sure if that happened, my mother – in the future, I mean – would have done something to let us know. The time machine still had enough of a charge for two more trips."

Gohan gulped. He was still worried.

"What if the androids were waiting on them when they got there?" Gohan said slowly, staring out the window as he spoke into the phone. "What if it's been all over from the beginning and we just didn't know?"

Trunks hardened his face. What reassurance could he offer when he wondered the exact same thing?

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sure the androids didn't know where Mom and I lived. I don't know what happened, but I don't think they could have anticipated his return."

Gohan was silent for a moment. It made sense, and there was just enough vagueness in what they knew to still allow hope. He wanted his dad to be fine, to come home safe and let them be a family again.

"I believe in him, Trunks. You know, my dad can handle anything—I'm sure he's coming back!" the boy said with stern confidence.

"You're right, Gohan. He's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. If anyone can make it back alive, it's him."

"Yeah!" agreed the boy.

Just then, a news bulletin came up on the giant flat screen in the Briefs' living room. Trunks had muted the TV, but when he spotted the androids, he quickly turned the volume back on.

"Woah, Gohan, check it out—News Channel 19."

"What is it, Trunks? Is it about my dad?" Gohan, who didn't have TV at his house, immediately assumed it was news of his father.

"No, it's…it's the androids. I don't believe it…"

"What is it, Trunks? Have they started hurting people?" Gohan had been wondering from the beginning whether they had done right in sparing 18. Sure, it had felt right to show mercy, but if people were getting hurt, then he was directly responsible.

"No, they're actually saving people," said Trunks, disbelief and relief evident in his voice. "It seems they rescued a lot of people from a dinosaur attack today. Unreal."

"That's awesome! Maybe they really are good! I sure hope so," Gohan said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I forgot Chi Chi doesn't let you have a TV. Otherwise I'd tell you to check it out yourself. I'm actually having a hard time believing my eyes." Trunks watched as the news played the camera phone footage of one of the bus passengers 17 had saved. It was more than a contradiction—the same beings that had caused similar destruction in his time were now preventing it. As he watched the clip, the boy from the future couldn't help but smile.

"I knew they could change, Trunks! It's just great! And hey, do you know what that means? We saved the dark future of your world from ever happening!"

It was a bit of a shock for Trunks to hear those words. But maybe Gohan was right. Things hadn't happened in the same way he had expected, and it still felt premature to think that a world with the androids on the loose was safe…but maybe things had finally changed for sure. They certainly seemed to be living up to their side of the bargain. Was his journey complete?

"You know, Gohan, you just might be right," muttered Trunks.

Gohan smiled through the phone, laughing cheerfully. He stopped quickly, though – he sensed his mother coming up the stairs, and he wasn't supposed to be on the phone while he had homework left to do. "Hey, Trunks, I've got to go. Call me if you find out anything else!"

"Sure thing, bro. And good luck with your mom!" he said, chuckling to himself as he hung up.

* * *

When the _Bringer of Death_ finally landed back at Capsule Corporation, everyone on board was quite exhausted. Vegeta had spent the entire trip back in the gravity room, just checking and testing all his powers to make sure everything was fine. Fortunately, he seemed to be just as powerful as before and his physical control was back to normal.

Finally back on Earth, he could refocus his energies on finding Android 16. First, though, he found that he was missing a certain woman. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead and exited the gravity chamber, he allowed himself a smile. Bulma would be relieved to see him alive and well, that he was sure of. As excited as he was to hunt down the androids again, he felt another sort of excitement rising up with it at the thought of seeing her again. Previous experience had taught him that Bulma was usually in the mood when he returned from long absences. Now if he only played his cards right….

* * *

"OH…OH Vegeta…" exclaimed Bulma, panting as the two rolled apart. The prince stared up at the ceiling with a satisfied smirk, breathing heavily as well. Bulma smiled and cuddled up next to him.

"I know you're not much for feelings, darling," she murmured, "but I really am glad you're all right. This wouldn't be nearly so much fun if you were paralyzed." She grinned teasingly and traced his chest with her fingertips. "I love you."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead – something he rarely did. But he felt generous. Bulma did more than satisfy him…she grounded him, gave him a place to relax, something he could call normal. His drive for power would always be there, pushing him ever higher, but this was a different sort of a goal. More than ever before, he felt glad – grateful, even – for this kind of a relationship. Even when he was on the brink of new heights, Bulma was still the same: loyal, kind, fun.

She was sleeping now, content to rest on the shoulder of the most feared and dangerous man in the universe. He smiled again. "I know, Bulma."

* * *

_The next morning..._

As usual, Bulma had fixed a huge meal. Vegeta had left quickly, and Kid Trunks wasn't yet up, so only Future Trunks and his mother remained.

While Vegeta had been away, Bulma had done nothing but worry. Trunks, on the other hand, had poured his energies into training to try and close the difference between him and his father. He had improved, too, though only marginally. Partly, he presumed it was due to his increasing anxiousness about Goku. It had been far too long since Earth's hero had left for the future, and both he and Bulma grew more concerned with each passing day. What possible reason could he have for delaying his return? Based on Trunks' understanding of the virus, plenty of time had passed in for Goku to heal and come back.

"Mom, do you remember that data I gave you about time travel when I first came back three years ago? It might be time for us to look into that. Not just because I'm worried about Goku, but if he never comes back I'll have no way of going home."

Bulma looked alarmed. "I see your point, Trunks. But do you really think we should be that worried? I remember you giving me a strict warning about using this."

Trunks stood and turned, walking over to one of the windows. His voice was somber. "Mother, I think it's time we face the facts—Goku is dead and I think I know who's responsible. Think about it. What's the first thing Goku would do after he got healed?"

His mother cringed and subconsciously twisted the tablecloth between her fingers. "You don't think he tried to take on the androids all by himself?"

"That's exactly what I think, mother. Unlike the ones in our time, the two from my world are heartless killers with no mercy whatsoever."

Bulma began to sob. "Oh, Goku…"

"Well, at least Father is back. He can protect you from whatever dangers happen in this world." Trunks mind flashed to the other threats he and Gohan had faced, like Hirudegarn. He was confident that, in time, his father would be able to handle those threats—not to mention that rest of the Z fighters were still around to help.

"If the androids here become dangerous, he'll have a better chance against them than we did in my time. But, though I know it sounds crazy, I think they might have changed."

"Yes, son, but I think he still wants revenge on them for his injuries. Won't he just track them down and try to destroy them?"

"Yeah, probably." Trunks frowned. "It's getting to where I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just so frustrated, mom. It's not like I want the androids here to die, but is it my job to stop Father from destroying them? I don't know if I could. Should I even try? They might be able to take care of themselves; Number 16 seems out of our league."

Bulma walked over to her boy and put her hands on his shoulders. From behind, she leaned her head onto the back of his neck.

"Son, I don't know what to tell you. I'm proud of you, whatever you decide—but you have your own home, your own mother to go back to. I know she misses you; I definitely would. It's not your job to save this world in the first place, Trunks—eventually you'll have to go back. And from the way it sounds, the sooner you do, the better chance you'll have to make things right in your own time, even if Goku couldn't."

Trunks turned and hugged his mother, pulling her tight. "You're right, mother. There isn't much else I can do here."

* * *

18 stirred as another day dawned. She didn't need sleep, but she could still enjoy it. She sat up and straightened her new outfit, picked up at a clothing store the previous evening from an overawed boutique owner. A few yards away, her brother still dozed fitfully.

"You are awake," stated 16 simply. Unlike the other two, he had remained awake all night – perhaps Gero had never programmed him to sleep.

The girl didn't know what to think of the tall android. Unlike her and her brother, he was entirely mechanical. Where did his mind come from? Could Gero really have created a purely artificial, autonomous intellect? 'The doctor said that his programming was unstable, but he seems perfectly sane to me. Maybe he just wouldn't take orders. I guess we weren't much of an improvement.' She smiled kindly at 16. "Did you have a good night?"

He didn't seem to hear her. "Vegeta has returned – I sensed him last night. I did not expect him to recover from my attack, let alone so quickly."

18 shuddered. The thought of the Saiyan prince still chilled her. "Do you think he'll find us?"

16 shook his head. "It is not probable."

Beside them, 17 rolled over with a grin. "Hey, I'm hungry!" He was joking, of course – they didn't need to eat – but they still had the ability to do so. "And that's different from the norm how?" teased his sister as she stood up. The sky was clear and the morning sun was warm. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Trunks was just changing into his battle armor when he felt a sudden twinge in the back of his mind. He jumped, startled.

Gohan gasped, then ran for the phone.

* * *

Without warning, 16 rose into the air. "We must go, now. Follow me."

The two cyborgs looked up at him quizzically. "Uh, what's going on, bud?" asked 17. "Why are you in such a hurry all of the sudden?"

16 remained expressionless. "The signal is unmistakable; my scanners are flawless. Goku has just appeared."

* * *

_Greetings, everyone! First off, David and I would like to wish all of our readers in North America a Happy Thanksgiving. To those of you in other countries—you can celebrate with us. Just gorge yourself like a Saiyan this Thursday!_

_This past week, _Bringer of Death_ broke 100,000 views, so a huge thank-you to everyone!_

_All right, a few quick notes about this chapter: First, some of you may question including a real place like New York City in the Dragon Ball world…we understand if you don't like it. But America IS represented in the original manga – just look at the redneck farmer in the very opening scenes of the anime! Since I'm American, I've always wanted more anime shows to include cities over here that we are more familiar with. Plus, it's iconic to have giant monsters attacking NYC._

_I also took the liberty of including Barney Stinson from the CBS sitcom _How I Met Your Mother_. That's me entirely – David had no idea I was going to do it. I hope that a few of you got the reference, and for those who aren't familiar with the show, I hope it wasn't too distracting._

_We have new art on our DeviantART, so be sure to check that out as always! Just search for ~bringerofdeathDBZ._

_I'm sure I'll have to cover this again in the Q and A, but I'll say it here as well. Vegeta's surgery was a highly advanced process that removed all the microscopic bone shards from Vegeta's spinal column and rebuilt all the nerves. The surgeon used artificial materials to construct new vertebrae and then reconnected all the nerve endings using science far beyond anything we have on Earth. The surgery was entirely successful, and Vegeta is completely fine, except for one thing: the tiny spot on the back of his lower neck is not as well protected by ki as the rest of his body._

_Now, his aura will still protect him, but if he received a powerful physical blow to that exact spot, the effects could be disastrous. A senzu bean might have healed the damage initially, but now that he has artificial bone it wouldn't necessarily change anything. Other methods of fixing this weakness would be equally uncertain. For now, Vegeta will have to learn to deal with it._

_How did he get hurt so badly? Our explanation is that Number 16 struck him with exact mechanical precision, so hard that it shattered the actual bones completely. No attack shown in DBZ did this much damage because it was generally more spread out; this attack was serious and concentrated._

_Now, responses to your much-appreciated reviews:_

_**Q:**__ You had me rushing through this chapter trying to find word on Goku. Damn knowing that I have to wait for maybe another week or two? Ah well, I have no problem rereading at a slower pace. You and David are just that good. Just got one question about the Androids. In the future they were cold blooded machines. In the saved timeline, they're human enough to love. Wouldn't you say the effects of Trunks's and Cell's time traveling is what made the change?  
__**A:**__ First off, thanks for reading and we appreciate your kind words. Sorry to make you wait again!_

_Second, the time traveling was the catalyst that allowed these events to occur, but not the direct cause. The future androids did not, in my opinion, wake up one day and find themselves heartless killers. They chose to become that; they allowed Gero's programming to make them who they were. Eventually, there was nothing left of the humans they once were._

_In the altered canon timeline and in BoD, Gero didn't have as much opportunity to modify their programming, and so they weren't quite as susceptible to his directives. In this current timeline, facing near-death at the hands of Vegeta and Trunks really changed things for them. They have been afforded the unique opportunity to see what they would become and consciously make a choice to make a different future for themselves. Though they had the same capacity to turn into cold killers like their future counterparts, they have chosen a different path._

_**Q:**__ I'm curious as to how BoD 16 compares to canon 16. Roughly equal, or is this 16 slightly stronger? I'm not sure if canon 16 could one-shot canon 17, and unless I am mistaken BoD 17 -who is equal to Vegeta- is comparable to canon 17. So, by that logic, would BoD 16 be somewhat more powerful than his canon counterpart, or did he simply benefit from being able to land a blow on a completely unsuspecting Vegeta?  
__**A:**__ Android 16's strength is exactly the same as his canon counterpart's. By my estimation, 16 was probably constructed around the same time in both altered timelines. Though it isn't clear when exactly he was made, seeing as how there were no changes to 17 or 18 it is doubtful he would have changes either._

_Credit his knockout blow to Vegeta to his precision, his knowledge of how to cripple an opponent using such means, his undetectable energy, and the fact that he is considerably stronger than Vegeta or 17. In canon, 16 and Imperfect Cell being near equal, neither Piccolo nor 17 could do a thing against Cell. BoD #16 vs Vegeta was the exact same power level match up as Canon Imperfect Cell vs Piccolo. The one difference was undetectable energy, precision, and the fact that 16 was trying to paralyze Vegeta intentionally._

_**Q:**__ Man just like how I used to scream "NOOOO!" When I heard the Narrator's voice that which signaled the end of the DBZ episode, I am starting to do the same when I see italics in the story. Keep up the good work!  
__**A:**__ Dude, I used to do the exact same thing. Any time I hear that wrap up music come on to this day, I inwardly scream 'NOOO!'_

_**Q:**__ Even with the surgery, wouldn't the back of his neck remain a weak spot even after it's healed?  
__**A:**__ You called it. Good observations and you win the prize. If you had a fanfiction account on here I'd give you a special prize like a preview of next week. But sorry doc, since you don't I guess it's a no go…hope that doesn't…*puts on sunglasses*…kill your joy._

_**Q: **__C47's section was fun, if surprising. 10 kilowatts is enough power to harm an alien around 18,000 units? I guess an explanation would be that there was something special about the electricity that meant it when straight past the natural ki barrier and harmed the tissue directly unlike a powerful attack from a ki user, but I don't know what David thinks. I'm guessing an Earthling couldn't hurt Wemu with the electric equivalent of 10-15 microwaves (assuming he stood still and let you hook electric cable to him...)._

_**A:**__ Yeah, your theory is basically what I had in mind. C47 grabbed through his defenses and reached straight to the bone. It was intended to be a stun ray and the key to the attack working was that it reach through the target's outer defenses. Once past the aura and ki barrier covering the skin, Wemu was just as susceptible as any ordinary creature._

_**Q: **__Wow much are you and David going to be working on the DBM2 project?_

_**A:**__ I can't speak for David, but I haven't heard much about it recently. When things develop further I'm sure we will try to be as involved as we can and do our part, but I know we are both spread thin as it is._

_**Q: **__Question will you guys have Broly appear in your fiction or no. I'm only asking because some fans of DBZ consider Broly part of the storyline or could at least fit into it please reply when you get a chance thanks. PS: another question is there any fanfictions that are good with Majin Buu or Broly perhaps as main characters?__**  
A:**__ We have used movie characters from DBZ in the past, and those that we feel are useful and can benefit our story we will try to use in the future._

_As to the question about other fanfictions, I haven't read tons and tons on here. I recommend you do a search for those with Majin Buu or Broly listed as a main character and browse through them. Surely there are some well written ones that are credible and worth the read.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__Did you get any motivation for the C47 character from Claptrap? Because they have a striking amount of similarities.__**  
A:**__ We get asked about our inspiration for C47 a lot. I am not even familiar with 'Claptrap', though. C47 is actually inspired from a droid in Star Wars designated HK47, but other than that we don't take any other influences really.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__Also, "what's left of a cyborg without humanity?" Intentional DBM reference?__**  
A:**__ Of course—you know we love DBM references. Even had a good one this chapter which David added in for the final draft. It had me ballin'.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__I loved C47's rants and his fight. I love the humor you add, it is pure genius. It's funny, since I have known you were a teacher from reading your bio, I keep thinking how weird (and totally awesome) it would be to have a teacher who is into DBZ and writes one of the greatest DBZ fanfics. Keep up the amazing work!__**  
A:**__ Yeah I have a few students who are into DBZ, but none of them are big on reading. Not to mention, due to the occasional cussing in this story I'm not sure whether or not I would feel good turning them onto BoD—simply because of the teacher/student relationship, not because I don't feel our language is used appropriately. But I do make constant references to Star Wars, Skyrim, DBZ, LOTR, HP, etc. I like to think of myself as a pretty cool teacher—the type that I'd want to have if I was a student again myself. It's a great profession, one I have never regretted choosing._

_**Q: **__What days of the week do you post?__**  
A: **__Officially, we release new chapters every Tuesday. However, our chapters have been known to get up late Monday night most of the time, occasionally in the wee hours of the morning on Tuesday.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__Are you guys going to incorporate power levels again?__**  
A:**__Absolutely we are. David has worked hard putting together numbers that we can defend and that actually make sense in the story. We'll release them at the appropriate times in the story as we always have.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__Hey dude, nice work.  
I was thinking of doing a star wars/DBZ fanfic and, just considering you've already set this up pretty well, I was wondering if I could do a sort of, split-off from this point in the story, possibly have the Ebon Hawk attack the Bringer Of Death, mid flight, and board, only to find T3-M4 aboard with the co-ordinates for the New Jedi Council on Dantooine, but have HK ask his master to keep the ship, undestroyed as Bulma would greatly appreciate taking a look at the hyper drive and navi-computer. Oh, and full credit to you guys at the end of each chapter for making BoD, and letting me continue it with a spinoff, if you do.__**  
A:**__ You need to make an account and message me with some thorough details of what you have in mind exactly. The idea is initially interesting and could turn into something fun and cool. David and I have also tossed around the idea of doing some BoD crossover stuff in specials and Star Wars was one of the venues discussed. Anyway, we obviously would like to know more before we say yes or no so just get in contact with us. Thanks._


	42. Revelation

_Make sure you check out our DeviantART for new concept illustrations from this chapter! See the author's note for details._

* * *

**Android Saga – Part 15: Revelation**

_From Chapter 38...Age 783._

The cyborg looked down. His bandanna and part of his shirt were torn away. The blast had ripped through his upper arm, revealing the gleaming metallic implants that Gero had given him. His eyes wide, he turned to his sister. "I don't know how, 18, but he's good—real good."

"Stop playing around, 17. If you haven't noticed yet, you're losing. Just get serious already so we can end this!"

"I've been serious, sis. Now get over here and give me a hand!" 17 said. His sister paled as she realized that they indeed had reason to worry. 17 had never asked for help with anything or anyone before. At the same time, she was excited to team up with him. No one could possibly survive their combined onslaught – she was sure of it.

Goku interrupted. "You need to give up. Promise to live a life of peace, and maybe I'll let you live—"

17 and 18 chuckled, looking side to side at each other.

"—otherwise, come at me together right now and let's finish this. I won't hold back any longer." Peals of thunder from the gathering storm gave gravity to his voice. The first few drops of rain began…a gentle sprinkle.

Goku _had_ been holding back a portion of his power against 17 so far. His superior strength and speed had allowed him to really enjoy the fight. But he couldn't hold back any more, not now that he was facing both of them. He charged at full strength.

The three warriors fought fiercely as the storm began to build. Had the two cyborgs been ordinary fighters, this would have been easy. But their abilities were artificial, unnatural. He couldn't sense where they were, and the driving rain obscured his vision. They kept blindsiding him—every time he concentrated his strength in attacking one of them, the other would come in and knock him off balance, preventing him from actually doing real damage.

To make matters worse, his two opponents worked in flawless concert, never giving him a moment's rest. They communicated instinctively, attacking in perfect rhythm without any discussion or apparent plan. It was the same as when he and Vegeta had fought against King Cold's third form, except now he was the one who was outnumbered. Some warriors fought together seamlessly, but these two fought together more smoothly than any he had ever seen.

'Here we go again,' he thought, diving away from another perfectly-timed pair of attacks.

Goku wished he had just a little more power, a fresh burst of energy to give him just a moment's advantage. For months, now, before he had gotten sick at least, he felt that he simply couldn't get any stronger—no matter how much he trained. Whether he sparred in base, powered up in his Super Saiyan state, or used high gravity, he improved less and less. Why couldn't he go any higher? He didn't know, but that no longer mattered. All he could think about was finding some way to survive this fight…a fight he was beginning to regret initiating.

* * *

_In the present..._

"…yes, and I require another device that can detect android energy signatures," the prince ordered. Oniya had been up most of the night examining the remains of Android 21. Just as she was preparing to rest, Vegeta boarded the ship with a new set of assignments.

"Of course, my lord. In studying android 21, I have acquired a better understanding of how these machines function. Though they don't all use the same energy source, the wiring should have enough similarities for me to develop a new tracking system. I should have something ready for you within a few hours. Ideally, it will have both the range and relative measurement capacity of an ordinary scouter."

"The sooner the better," replied Vegeta. He was getting more and more anxious to fight this #16. It wasn't as overwhelmingly exciting as when he had returned from the dead to exact revenge on Frieza, but he was still more than eager for battle – once again, his honor had been stolen. Vengeance was his due. It was irritating to have to wait for a scouter…he hated depending on technology. But flying off on his own would be pointless, so he forced himself to stick around.

"I suppose I can train for a few hours before I—"

TTINGG! The prince's senses suddenly awakened.

"—is that…Kakarott?" the prince blurted, amazed. He concentrated for a moment more, but there was no mistaking the cheerful warrior's energy signature. "Well, if it's not the Sentimental Saiyan himself, all healed up and back from the future."

Vegeta had agreed to postpone his vengeance against Goku, at least until the androids were dealt with. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was curious to see how the other Saiyan's training had paid off. Once the androids were gone, they would settle their score…but for now, they were on the same side. "Another day, Kakarott. I'll get you in due time," the prince muttered, turning to walk toward his gravity chamber.

His thoughts were interrupted by Trunks, who burst onto the _Bringer of Death_ breathlessly. "Father! We need to go, now!"

Vegeta shot him a glare – he still hadn't forgiven his son for sparing 18. Yet, still, the boy had the brashness to barge in uninvited and make all kinds of assumptions. "So the clown has finally returned. What do I care?" Vegeta began to walk away, talking to himself. "Whether my bastard likes it or not, I will have my satisfaction against the androids. Once they have died at my hand, THEN I will deal with Kakarott."

"Don't you get it, father? The androids were made for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. Now that he's back, I'm almost certain they'll track him down right away. Even if they promised to not attack innocent people, I'm sure their programming will eventually lead them to him!"

Though their actions had proven – at least to Trunks and the other Z fighters – that the androids weren't an immediate threat, the reappearance of Goku would probably change everything. He was sure that the big android had some sort of scanning mechanism, as displayed when he warned 18 not to fight Vegeta, so they would surely be able to find him. The young man from the future doubted they would override their programming when it came to Goku. If they attacked Goku, he knew beyond question which side he would defend.

Vegeta snorted, stopping in the hallway. "Good thinking. I'll use Kakarott to draw out the blasted machines – it'll save me the time and effort of tracking them down myself!" It wasn't at all what Trunks had been suggesting or why he wanted Vegeta's help, but now it was too late.

He quickly exited the ship and took to the air, following the energy signature. Trunks took off after him.

"Wait, Father!" he yelled. He was worried. 'I sure hope it was a good idea to bring my father along. We might need his help…but maybe it won't come to that.'

* * *

"You feel him too, Gohan?" asked Krillin over the phone.

"Yeah! My dad's back, I know it. I don't care what mom says, I'm going to meet him."

Krillin grinned at the boy's excitement, not feeling the least bit of guilt for encouraging his friend's disobedience.

"We'll meet you there, Gohan! Tien, Yamcha, and I all want to see him. I'm sure he's got quite a story to tell!" His voice also showed excitement – having Goku around made everything better.

"I'm on my way now!" Gohan hung up the phone and took off out his window.

He had really missed his dad in these past few weeks. In his father's absence, Gohan had grown up considerably. The boy couldn't wait to show him that he, too, had become a Super Saiyan. Maybe now they would finally be able to train seriously together.

If things had been different – if Vegeta hadn't become a Super Saiyan so early, or if Goku had been there when the androids arrived – maybe he would have been more relaxed about everything. But all Gohan wanted was to be as strong as he possibly could, just like his hero.

* * *

High above the Earth, several others had also detected the ki of the planet's greatest champion, finally returned from the future.

Piccolo, still sitting on the far side of the lookout, grunted. It would be good to see Goku again, but the Namekian was fairly sure that Kami would never agree to fuse with him now. Despite all his training, he simply wasn't up to the strength of the Super Saiyans. Would he ever be able to overcome these hurdles? He didn't know, and now he might never find out. But he was just a little relieved, too – the thought of fusing with Kami was still repugnant.

On the other side of the lookout, Kami looked down on the blue globe with relief. "Do you feel that, Mr. Popo?"

"Yes, Kami. Goku has returned, healthy and stronger than ever. Does this mean you won't be fusing with Piccolo?" asked the genie.

Kami shook his head. "Now that Goku has returned, I do not believe that the world is in danger at all. The androids have shown themselves to be heroes, of a sort – I find no fault with them, though the younger twin seems a little impulsive. They may wish to fight Goku, but they are not a threat to the world."

Piccolo walked across the lookout toward Kami and Popo. "So you were right. Congratulations, old man." He glared at them both with as much animosity as he could muster.

Earth's guardian smiled sadly. "You mustn't take this personally, Piccolo. If I had thought it necessary, I would not have hesitated to fuse with you. But as long as my health remains, the dragon balls are far more useful to the people of Earth than merely having one more powerful warrior."

"And if they kill Goku? What then?" demanded Piccolo. "You know what the large one did to Vegeta – if Goku falls, no one will be able to stand in the Saiyan's way. I have reached my limits, and he is already far above me."

"Such speculations are pointless. You are too concerned with what was and what will be. When the time comes, I may be more than willing to fuse with you." Kami knew that his fellow Namekian's heart was good, even if he was a little too quick to act sometimes.

"Fine!" snapped Piccolo. He angrily jumped off the ledge and dove, then straightened out his flight. From his position, he was sure he would be one of the first to arrive. As angry as he was with Kami, he remembered the androids' programming well – he wouldn't allow Goku to be caught off-guard by another attack. Even if the other Namekian didn't care, he did.

* * *

Vegeta flew slowly at first, but Trunks grew impatient and blasted into his Super Saiyan state, taking the lead. For no other reason than to remain ahead, Vegeta did the same and cut in front of his son, leading the way to where Goku's energy signature was.

"Listen, boy – I'll give you one warning. If you like, you can back me up against the androids, but don't you dare get in my way. You may have my blood, but you've already proven you don't have my pride." He was still bitter about his son's apparent betrayal. He wouldn't be so blind again – if no one else had the guts to fight, he would do it himself.

Trunks didn't respond – he simply continued following his father. 'Let's hope it doesn't come to that.' He didn't want to have to fight his father, and it wounded him that he had fallen so far out of his father's favor. 'I'll find a way to redeem myself in your eyes, somehow. But for now, I can't even afford to think about myself.' As they flew, he sensed the other Z Fighters also on their way toward West City. 'Well, at least this will be quite a reunion. And I know Goku will have some ideas about what to do. He'll be able to figure out what's best.'

The prince stared ahead blankly. Left alone with his thoughts, he realized he was just a bit excited to see how much Kakarott had improved. The Earth-raised Saiyan certainly hadn't redeemed himself, but the prince had to admit he was becoming at least a little more like a true Saiyan.

'I will not sit idly by and let him surpass me once again,' Vegeta thought. 'Kakarott has a way of pulling off the unthinkable. Like a true warrior, he has survived against unbelievable odds, coming away even stronger every time – he actually became a Super Saiyan! Then again, I _still_ achieved the legendary transformation first.'

Vegeta still felt that the Super Saiyan transformation was his birthright, but somehow an ordinary Saiyan like Goku had attained it too. The prince no longer felt that they were entirely different – both balanced their relationships on Earth with their drive to fight and train. The renegade had the same love for fighting that defined Vegeta and near-equal dedication to hard work and ambition. Kakarott even pushed the prince to be better, and kept him from resting on his laurels. Just how much would the other Saiyan have improved?

That didn't mean Vegeta suddenly respected him, but he couldn't deny the other Saiyan's ever-increasing strength. Even if they couldn't fight today, Vegeta secretly hoped he could show off his strength in front of the rival Saiyan—just to prove his superiority.

Vegeta set his mind back in the moment, focusing on the energy signature they were approaching. The Super Saiyan duo of father and son had flown much faster than the others, making the trip to West City in mere minutes. The signature was right ahead – only one more line of trees to go, and they would land on the outskirts of a suburban city. Oddly enough, they didn't see any people milling about. Oh well…it was still morning.

Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes grew wide. His son's jaw dropped open. "What the HELL is that!?"

* * *

In the city below, standing alone in the center of a wide intersection, a strange figure eyed the newcomers.

"So Vegeta and Trunks are the first to arrive…excellent. The others will be here soon – all the better for an audience, and more energy for me to absorb if I feel the need. It seems that not even Kami and Piccolo detected my masquerade – I hid my metamorphosis well. I suppose I can drop this façade now."

The being that spoke was not Goku – in fact, he looked nothing like any creature ever seen on Earth before. True to his word, the creature suddenly stopped emitting the signature of Goku's energy, suppressing his power to undetectable levels.

"Now that Vegeta and Trunks are here, the others will follow. My plan is as perfect as I will soon become," the monstrous being chuckled to himself.

* * *

16 halted suddenly in midair, causing the twin cyborgs following him to stop short. "What's up, big guy?" asked 17.

The giant stayed motionless for a few moments, evidently scanning something. "I do not know. It seems that Goku has suppressed his energy. But Vegeta and Trunks are there, and they are both powered up. We should proceed with caution."

"Fine by me," 17 said. "But I'm still curious how Goku just popped up out of nowhere. How is it you couldn't ever detect him before now, 16?"

"Unknown," 16 answered without missing a beat. "His presence has been undetectable until now. The tracking system Doctor Gero installed in me should have been able to find him at any time, even if he was powered down. But he was simply not there."

17 began to stretch his arms. "Well, I'm not even that interested in Goku anymore anyway. Forget Doctor Gero and his programming. I was having fun all by myself."

18, who was straightening out the wrinkles in her new outfit, wasn't sure about chasing Goku either. "Yeah, 16. I thought you didn't want any of the humans to get hurt. Aren't you always obsessed with protecting nature? You always seem to have some fuzzy animal sitting on your shoulder whenever we camp."

16 remained silent, evidently processing data and calculating a decision. Was he neutral – free to make his own choice – or was his programming too strong?

"I like the humans, yes. And I do not like to hurt. But…I must kill Goku," he finally said.

"Well, 18, looks like that's that. You heard the big guy. I guess Goku's gotta go."

"What about if you just fought him, 16? Would that make any difference?" she asked, ignoring her brother. Killing was already something she wanted to avoid, but the thought of killing Goku scared her. Though her programming, too, demanded it, she knew how much the Z Fighters valued him – angering them would be unwise.

"Negative, 18. Goku's death is my only purpose for existence."

18 sighed, annoyed with 16's sudden shift of loyalties. She was still uneasy about going anywhere near Vegeta or getting mixed up with any life-endangering scuffles again. But she would still stick by her brother through anything. At least 16 was strong enough to keep them safe – she hoped.

"Fine," she grunted, complaining.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks landed in front of the mysterious being together, their golden auras flared defensively. "What are you? Where is Kakarott?" demanded the prince.

The monster in front of them straightened up with a gleam of pride in its vivid coral eyes. Its body was vaguely humanoid, but covered in a pale green exoskeleton that made it look like a giant insect. It had a long, slender tail with a wicked-looking stinger on the end, two sharply-angled wings, and a rounded indigo beak. The spaces between its armor were varying shades of blue, purple, and black, and it had a hideous green crest on top of its head.

"What I am – or, properly, who I am – is of no concern to you, Vegeta."

"Oh, is that so?" The prince flared his aura even further, causing the ground to rumble. The disgusting creature before him actually had the audacity to refuse him information. "How is it that you know my name, creature?" Vegeta said with affected calmness, hiding his confusion with a mask of serenity.

When the creature merely smirked, refusing to answer, Vegeta spoke again. This time, he raised his fist aggressively. "You test my patience, freak! You may know my name, but clearly you don't know who I REALLY am. No one speaks to the prince of Saiyans, the Lord of the Empire, like that. You WILL tell me where Kakarott is or you will regret it!"

The tall slender being wasn't provoked. Seemingly unaffected by the prince's warning, it chuckled. Just then, Piccolo dropped out of the sky with a quiet thud.

"What's going on here?!" Piccolo's voice was strident and commanding. Looking around, he realized what the two Saiyans hadn't – the small suburb seemed completely abandoned. "Where are all the people of this city?"

Trunks suddenly recognized it as well. There wasn't a soul in sight. For a moment, he remembered the way that cities in the future looked – devoid of life, demolished by the androids. The only difference was there was no damage, just a distinct absence of people.

The monster grinned, its mouth nothing but a thin black line. "You sound just like Vegeta, Piccolo." The creature laughed out loud. "Are you sure you two aren't related somehow?" Its voice had a deep low growl to it, a persistent, labored exhalation. Clearly, it knew something they didn't, and it seemed to derive amusement from teasing them. "As for the citizens of Gingertown…let's just say they've gained a greater purpose."

Trunks looked around again. The city was deserted, but he saw no bodies. The bloodbath he was so accustomed to finding, the aftermath of the android's murderous rampages, was noticeably absent. This was evil of a different sort. All he could see were a few empty sets of clothing lying in doorways and between buildings…the entire town was eerie and silent. The look of smug satisfaction on the green monster's face seemed to hint that he was somehow responsible.

"What have you done to them, monster?" the young man from the future yelled.

"Now, Trunks, don't be hasty. All will be revealed in time..." the monster grinned, his snakelike pupils darting back and forth.

Just then, Gohan landed a few yards away from the group. A moment later, the remaining three Z Fighters appeared on the horizon, Tien suppressing his speed so as not to outstrip the other two warriors. For a brief moment, it was as if Gohan didn't even notice the tall, slender being staring down the Super Saiyans and Piccolo.

"Hey, guys, where's my dad?" he asked.

"Careful, Gohan. We have company…and it's not your father," Piccolo warned.

The young half-Saiyan saw the monster and cringed. "What's that?" he asked, alarmed.

Seeing that Vegeta and Trunks were already Super Saiyans, Gohan decided to power up as well. He gritted his teeth. It didn't seem that this would be the glad reunion with his father he had anticipated.

Transforming was still tricky – he hadn't exactly gotten the hang of it – but he concentrated as hard as he could, closing his eyes and remembering the fight with Android 21. Anger, desperation, purpose – the emotions came rushing back in a flood, and golden power filled him.

Now also a Super Saiyan, the boy took a step forward, eyeing the creature suspiciously. "Did you do something to my dad? He's around here somewhere. Where is he!?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," chuckled the creature, "but I'm afraid your father, the famed 'invincible' Goku, won't be joining us."

"So you DO know where my dad is! Where is he, you monster?" Gohan yelled angrily. How else would the creature know who he was, or who his father was? This monster had to be responsible; Gohan was sure.

Smiling as if to admit guilt, the green insect-like being glanced around slowly. "Now that everyone is here—" he paused for effect as Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin touched down with the rest of the group "—I suppose introductions are in order. Heh. I know all of you, but I'll bet you're all just dying to know me. Well, we'll get to that part soon." He laughed at his own joke. "My name is Cell, and I think that's enough information for the moment."

'Cell? What the heck is a 'Cell'?' Piccolo wondered. Whatever race the creature was, he hadn't seen or heard of it before.

"I don't care what your name is," snapped Trunks. Something was wrong, he knew it. "Where is Goku? And where did you come from? Tell us, or this is going to get ugly fast."

The edges of Cell's purple beak curled up in another mirthless smile. All was going according to plan. "I suppose I can answer that. Like you, Trunks, I am from the future. As for Goku, I'm afraid that he's dead. As for what I am..."

Cell crossed his arms, then opened his beak. "AHHHH…YAAAAH!"

Instantly, waves of energy rushed out, an aura surrounding him. The surging energy shimmered…first it was white, but it quickly morphed through green, purple, orange, and black.

"Frieza?!" shouted Piccolo, amazed.

"Nappa?" Yamcha blurted.

"Cooler?" gasped a stunned Vegeta.

"Piccolo!?" exclaimed Tien.

Cell relaxed, but maintained his aura. "You're all wrong…and all right! I am all of those and more!"

"How is that possible? His ki feels like all of them at once, even…ME—as if he's some kind of chameleon that mimics us," shouted the Namekian.

"It's completely bizarre—I've never seen anything like it!" Tien added. "And I've seen some pretty weird stuff."

Vegeta was just as perplexed as the others, but maintained silence. It really didn't matter all that much anyway, seeing as how he was going to destroy this creature in a few moments. But he would be patient enough to get the answers he wanted first.

Gohan, still concerned, powered up. Cell, as the creature called himself, claimed that his father was dead, but Gohan wouldn't believe it. "MY DAD ISN'T DEAD! I FELT HIM HERE!"

"Of course you did, just as the others you've felt." answered Cell. "Let me show you, boy." He pulled both his hands to his side, angling himself towards the youngest Super Saiyan. "Kame…hame…"

The boy could only stand there, stunned, as he felt his father's energy building up.

"—HAAAA!"

Cell fired the beam, the blue power rushing towards Gohan. The boy's eyes widened, transfixed in horror at the powerful blast. Suddenly, Piccolo dove into him, knocking him out of the beam's path just in time.

Furious, Gohan picked himself up, yelling. "No way!" His mind was racing. 'How can this guy feel exactly like my dad? It's scary how much his ki mimics daddy, only it's twisted somehow. No, it can't be true—dad must be here somewhere. Is he hurt? Is he…inside this monster?'

"This is not a game, Cell! Now where's my daddy?!" The young Super Saiyan charged with his fist pulled back. His faith in Goku, the hero who he had seen save the world time and again, was unshakeable. But it was also the blind faith of a boy, a child who thought his own father invincible.

The boy's first punch was blocked, but he swung around with a kick to his opponent's neck that sent the green creature tumbling. The monster rolled over, mildly amused, and sat up. "Well, Gohan – I must say I'm impressed. You're quite a bit stronger than your age would suggest, boy…though it won't help you much against me."

Gohan started to give chase, but felt Vegeta grab his arm. The prince was finally ready to intervene, feeling that the other Z fighters weren't going to get any more useful information out of the monster. "Hold on, brat. If he's telling the truth about Kakarott, I want first dibs." Taking off easily, he landed in front of Cell. "Hmph."

With incredible speed, Vegeta jumped and kneed the creature hard in the face. Cell stumbled backwards several feet, then righted himself and wiped a streak of blood from his beak.

The prince was satisfied with his attack's effectiveness, seeing as how he hadn't put too much effort into it, but frowned. This creature was still stronger than he had anticipated. "You said Kakarott was dead. Did you kill him?"

Cell continued to wipe the trickle of purple blood from the corner of his beak, smudging it with his fist. These questions were amusing enough, and he was still buying time. It wouldn't take much longer now. He was strong enough – perfection was so close. But what would the fun be in revealing everything all at once?

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. What's it to you?"

"You know it means everything to us!" Trunks irately yelled. "So go ahead, Cell. If he's really dead, why all the suspense? I don't believe it!" Goku's death was something he was prepared to accept – it was, after all, the most likely explanation for the hero's prolonged absence. But the appearance of this Cell creature was something he never could have predicted. Could he really be from the future? What reason could such a being have for returning to the past? What interest did he have in them? Why had he lured them to himself? For that matter, how was it possible that he had been able to reproduce so many different ki signatures?

"Haha, oh, Trunks. Still that scared boy, hiding from your fears through a guise of denial? You know deep down I speak the truth, you're just afraid!"

Cell's words effectively silenced Trunks, who, in spite of how much he had grown since coming to the past, had not forgotten about his nightmarish past. How could the monster so flippantly talk about his entire life that way—about all the pain and misery he had felt? And how could he have known?

Trunks wasn't the only one with questions. Cell's claims, appearance – it was all shocking. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan all were wondering the same thing. Whatever this creature's ultimate intentions were, it had clearly baited them to this place. Why?

The Namekian stepped forwards, still not convinced of Goku's death. "So, Cell, we're calling your bluff. So far all you've done is make empty claims…none of which seem to have any proof."

Cell began to chuckle, thinking to himself. 'Oh, Piccolo. Trying to shrewdly convince me to reveal more information…if only I didn't know you so well.' The monstrous green figure remained silent for a few more moments, seeming to carefully select his words. "Regardless of what you choose to believe, Goku will not be returning—of that you can be certain."

The Z Fighters all powered up simultaneously, their faces angry and their fists clenched in frustration. Piccolo, the angriest, began to mentally devise a plan of attack. They were all there—even Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan. With all their combined power, this Cell creature didn't stand a chance against them. Not unless it was holding back some serious power, a force even stronger than the androids. Sure, Vegeta had already called first dibs, but it was always prudent to think ahead in case the monster tried something sneaky.

'Gohan,' the Namekian said telepathically, 'be on your guard. I know you can feel the same deception from this creature that I can. The last thing we need is to get caught having to fight this guy at the same time as the androids.'

The smallest Super Saiyan set his eyes, proving his determination once again. 'I'll be ready, Piccolo. Don't worry about me.'

* * *

_High above the earth…_

"I can't believe I was kept blind to this creature," lamented the Earth's Guardian.

"You can't be expected to know everything, Kami," Mr. Popo tried to reassure him. The elderly Namekian had explained everything that had happened – how the energy signature they thought was Goku's actually belonged to a monster named Cell.

"You're wrong, Mr. Popo. It is my responsibility to pay attention to the comings and goings of the planet. The only way I could have missed this was from my own disregard for the importance of my duties. Perhaps my preoccupation with Piccolo and the androids has blinded me." Kami wasn't one to bother trying to conceal his mistakes, as he did indeed feel responsibility for allowing Cell to somehow deceive him into thinking he was actually Goku.

"But, Kami, perhaps this creature was just simply too crafty. This thing can emit many different energy signatures, no? How would you have possibly known?"

"Ah, true, it can disguise itself. But I should not have been blinded. Allow yourself to sense calmly, to feel beyond the surface. Even when its ki appears to be that of Goku, you can still detect an underlying evil, something deep within. I should have felt it before, but I was so glad that Goku had returned that I lost focus." Kami continued to stare off the edge of the lookout. Even as he spoke, tensions were continuing to build below.

"I only hope that my decision not to fuse with Piccolo will not come back to haunt us."

* * *

So far, Vegeta had done nothing but stare confidently at the strange creature who had tricked him. It was annoying that the monster was cocky enough, or foolish enough, to shoot a brazen glare back at him. At least this creature had spirit, even if it wasn't going to last much longer. The prince had intended to draw out the androids using Goku, but now he wasn't sure they would take the bait. The creature's energy no longer mimicked that of the other Saiyan; the androids would surely know something was amiss. Yet Vegeta wasn't quite as disappointed as he had expected.

Whether Number 16 showed up or not, the prince of Saiyans knew he would kill today. There wasn't even a question. 'Cell' had mocked and ignored him – even his cocky gaze demanded an attack. Nobody withheld information from the Lord of the Empire and lived, especially when that being had somehow managed to replicate the ki signatures of Frieza, Cooler, and Kakarott. He, alone, was the strongest—everyone knew better than to get in his way. And besides, he needed this. Ever since his surgery, the prince had been itching for a fight, overwhelmed with the need for combat. Moreso than usual, there was an immense, uncontrollable force inside him, begging to be released.

Vegeta suddenly dropped his hands to his sides and began to laugh.

"I've had enough of this. If you won't tell us what you know, I guess I'll just have to beat the truth out of you. And trust me when I say, I'm glad it's come to this—doing things the fun way."

Cell began to grin, releasing a low pitched growl from his slightly open mouth. He crouched and bent his segmented green legs at the knee, his three-toed feet crushing the grey concrete of the street. A small shiver of excitement ran down through his body, evident in a small ripple that shot through his tail all the way to the tip.

"Oh, by all means, Vegeta…attack me."

With a roar, the prince exploded forward, cocking his right fist and filling his left with a ball of energy. Cell's wings snapped up and the monster lifted off the ground, flying straight backward with surprising speed.

Vegeta released the ball of energy, sending it rushing toward Cell. "Stand and fight me, coward!"

"But of course, Vegeta!" Cell dodged, then dashed down and swung his leg forward with a powerful kick aimed for the prince's head. The prince blocked it, but allowed the impact to flip him over as he responded with his own kick to the center of Cell's chest. The monster went flying backward.

"HYAA!" shouted Vegeta as he accelerated rapidly, coming around behind Cell and smashing him to the ground with a double fist. He rose into the air, his aura pulsing vibrantly around him. "Ready to talk yet, Cell? Or do I have to continue beating you to a pulp?"

Cell pulled himself out of the rubble, still grinning slyly, then rose into the air to match Vegeta. "Oh, I'll talk, Vegeta. I have two words for you." The monster pulled both hands behind the left side of his head. "GALIC GUN! FIRE!"

Shock and disbelief filled Vegeta's face. "It…it can't be!" The creature before him seemed be releasing a ki signature that felt exactly like his own. But there wasn't time to even ponder how that was possible as the purple blast exploded out toward him.

"That's one of my father's moves!" shouted Trunks.

The prince rolled to one side, narrowly dodging the beam, then accelerated forward while he released rapid-fire blasts of energy from his fists. Cell blocked the first few, then simply ducked and dove toward the ground as the balls of energy followed him.

"I don't know what you are – whether you mimic attacks or steal energy – but I don't care! You may know how to imitate my technique, but your version was nothing but a pathetic mockery!" Vegeta stopped his rapid-fire attack and teleported down, in perfect position to catch the monster with a devastating kick to the gut. "I'm the real thing!"

Cell doubled over and spat blood, coughing. "Well, Vegeta…you impress me. Your power is far greater than I was led to expect. This will be entertaining."

* * *

"Gosh, guys, I think we're all a little out of our league here," Krillin said—words which were quickly becoming his catch phrase.

"They're both so powerful," Gohan said nervously. Though he, himself, was now a Super Saiyan, he couldn't imagine fighting Cell or Vegeta on his own. Even when Vegeta had fought Android 17 it hadn't been this intense—partly, Gohan imagined, it was due to the fact that he could now fully comprehend the unbelievable energy of both warriors.

Trunks, who seemed to be the only Z fighter not simply in awe of the spectacle, was growing increasingly worried. 'Cell is incredibly powerful. But even more than that, he seems to know so much about us…' The 21 year old from the future kept trying to piece things together in his head, to somehow make sense of things.

"If this creature is the one responsible for killing Goku, there's a chance he returned here in my time machine too. That doesn't answer the question of why he came back, but it does explain how he did it. And with his power, it's not too much of a long shot to assume he could kill Goku." Trunks said aloud.

"You think he could work your time machine, Trunks?" Tien asked.

"I don't doubt it at all. He seems to know a lot about everything…plenty of stuff he shouldn't. It's just…if that's true, I'm worried about my mother. But could he even fit in my time machine? He looks too big."

"Listen, Trunks, is there any way to test him to make sure he is from the future? Maybe he's just been spying on us and listened to everything you told us," Piccolo added.

"I don't know, Piccolo. I guess if we found the time machine that would answer it. But if Cell really used it to come back here it's probably lost, left who knows where. We'd never find it." Trunks paused, thinking again. "What I really want to know is how he is able to make his ki feel just like ours…or those of the Frost Demons. And how can he possibly do a Galic Gun? It's like he knows just as much, or even more, about us as the androids do…but how?"

"Agreed. There's a lot he isn't telling us. The more abilities he reveals, the more worried I get—not to mention his power seems to be growing with every bout. I fear Vegeta can't go much higher than he is now," the Namekian grunted, still closely eying the battle. More than ever, he wished that Kami had agreed to fuse with him. He felt terribly outmatched. "I thought that we might be able to take this guy by banding together, but it's becoming clear that we'd be about as useless against him as we would against the androids."

"I'm afraid you're right, Piccolo. Even though so far my father seems to be relaxed, so does Cell. Who would have thought that a creature as strong as the androids even existed—I had no idea!" Trunks didn't know if Cell was stronger than Number 16 or not, but even with the limited power it had shown so far it was clear that he was at least stronger than #17.

* * *

Vegeta and Cell were trading blows relentlessly now, the impacts from each punch sending shockwaves in every direction. The already-empty city had been flattened for several blocks in every direction by the sheer force of their combat as much as by stray energy blasts.

Gohan and Trunks had dropped out of their Super Saiyan states early on to conserve energy, but now it was becoming difficult to follow the fight. For brief moments here and there, the duo would become visible, but then their super-speed would hide them from sight yet again.

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" roared Vegeta, firing a flurry of golden orbs from his fists again. Cell dodged them easily, flipping back and forth as they whizzed past him. "Hah! You missed me!" His voice was high-pitched…taunting. "Surely you can do better."

"Oh, but I can," retorted the prince. Clenching both his fists, he pulled them downward. The cloud of energy balls had surrounded Cell and now rushed toward him in a golden sphere of destruction.

"Wha—what?!" shouted the monster, genuinely alarmed. Though he clearly possessed quite a few techniques, he didn't seem particularly good at anticipating his opponent's moves; Vegeta's tactic had caught him off guard. The golden sphere hid him from view momentarily, then detonated violently, causing the Z Fighters to shield their eyes.

"Hah!" shouted Vegeta triumphantly. "Too easy!"

The smoke cleared….only to reveal a hazy purple sphere surrounding the green monster. The shield had protected him completely.

"But—is that what the androids did?" shouted Trunks, bewildered.

"No." Vegeta's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what he was observing. "It's similar, but not the same. That energy shield is one of Cooler's techniques, I'm sure of it."

Cell dropped the shield and laughed. "Yessss, you're right. So is this!" He raised both arms, ripping chunks of stone and earth from the ground, and spun them around himself before hurling them at Vegeta in a fantastic display of telekinesis.

"And it's just as ineffective!" yelled Vegeta, sending out a wave of energy that vaporized the oncoming projectiles. "You're no more of an opponent than Coo—HURK!"

The monster teleported behind him and slammed his knee into the prince's back, smashing him into the last few chunks of rock. This being was far stronger than Vegeta had anticipated.

* * *

"What is it this time, 16? Why are we stopping _again_?" Number 17 asked, annoyed. The scene they had stopped over was a quaint village called Gingertown, a suburb of the much larger West City. Normally on a warm spring day the residents of the city would be out and about their busy lives, but something was off. There was no one in sight. The androids would have noticed this normally, but just over the horizon a fight was taking place which had their full attention.

"We should go on foot from here," 16 replied coldly. "It would be best if the others do not detect us." Rolling thunder could be heard coming from just inside the city, the result of two monstrous powers clashing. The sounds of battle were inviting to the androids, though, and 17 wasn't keen on the idea of hiding one bit.

"Why would we do that, 16? We've got you with us. Not even all of them together could stand up to us. Come on, 16, what aren't you telling us? Who's fighting?"

"My scanners seem to be revealing that there are two Vegetas."

"Two? You've got to be kidding, 16. That's impossible!" 17 replied.

"One of the beings present seems able to replicate the exact energy signature of many other warriors. Before, it fooled me into believing it was Goku, but it has since shifted through several others. I have no other data on the creature."

"Sounds like your radar is on the fritz there, big guy," said 17, laughing. "What do I care if it's two Vegetas anyway, if that's even possible? We can take 'em."

"Unlikely. The one fighting Vegeta is much stronger than you, 17. Caution is advised," the tall android replied.

18, who had decided to let the boys decide what to do next, finally chimed in. "Are you sure you're alright, 16? I have to agree with 17 here—it sounds like your sensors are malfunctioning. Nobody is stronger than 17, Vegeta just got lucky the last time!"

"Negative, 18. My scanners are functioning properly," 16 replied. He didn't seem to mind being questioned at all. His unassuming confidence made 18 wonder if, perhaps, he was right. After all, he was the one who had saved them from Vegeta the last time. In fact, he had warned them about the prince from the beginning—perhaps he was right this time as well.

"17, we should do what he says. What can it hurt to sneak up on them anyway? It's not like we want to pick a fight with anyone but Goku, and 16 says he isn't really even there."

The teenager, looking around with a bored expression, finally consented. "Fine, sis. You lead the way, 16."

* * *

SLASH! Cell's claws opened an angry wound on the side of Vegeta's shoulder, causing him to roar angrily. The cuts had barely scratched the surface, but they were an ugly reminder of Cell's now-evident advantage.

Cell's physical defenses – tough exoskeleton, claws, and tail – reminded Vegeta even more of his fight with Cooler. He, too, had possessed formidable body armor to supplement his greater strength. But Cell's techniques reminded the prince of the abilities of Kakarott, the Kamehameha, the smooth, calculating fighting style. Cell didn't seem to have a full grasp on his abilities, but there were just so many of them. What was this thing?

Vegeta dodged Cell's kick and responded with a feint-punch combo, but the monster managed to block and swing his tail around, sending Vegeta smashing against the ground. It was clear: he needed more power. The android, 17, had been enough of a challenge; not being able to sense the machine's energy and not being able to rely on his opponent tiring out had pushed Vegeta's martial creativity to its limits. But 17 had been nowhere near as strong as Cell. The insectoid beast had powered up much higher than Vegeta could match. Not since King Cold had Vegeta faced a fighter with so much raw strength.

What angered him even more was that yet another fighter with strength that challenged his own had just crawled from the woodworks. This being had seemingly come from nowhere, his origins and intents still shrouded in mystery. The creature didn't even respect him enough to answer his questions. Only hours before, Vegeta had been ruthlessly calculating his revenge on Number 16, but now it was all he could do to stand up to a random insect—the absurdity!

The Saiyan prince fired a small energy blast to distract his opponent and blasted straight up, his golden aura still strong and bold. He extended one arm toward Cell and began charging one of his most powerful attacks. It was time to make a statement, to get things back under control.

"SO, CELL–" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "—LET'S SEE HOW YOU STAND UP TO EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" A white ball of energy began pulsing at his palm. It was a shrewd move…firing this blast would open him up to attack, but there was a good chance that the monster would stand and face it head on, just to prove himself. Vegeta knew he would do the same thing if the roles were reversed—if everything went according to plan, this creature's overconfidence would be its downfall.

Cell laughed, accepting the invitation, then crossed his arms in front of him and grinned. Vegeta smiled broadly back at him. "Well, then, see if you can withstand…the BIG BANG ATTACK!"

* * *

_Age 783_

As he grabbed 17 by the arm and sent him spinning end-over-end into his sister, Goku gritted his teeth. If he only had a little more strength, he could have thrown 17 just a little harder into his sister. That extra force of impact would give him precious time to rest, to catch his breath, to compound his advantage. But their pursuit was relentless, and rest was not a luxury he could afford.

If only he was still wearing weighted training clothing! Removing the excess weight would give him added endurance, agility, and energy for the small margin he needed. His attacks would be decisive, and his speed would allow him to fight them individually rather than defending against both at the same time.

The trio came crashing down through a building and into a crater on the ground. Goku stood as his two opponents pulled themselves out of the mud.

"How much longer does this have to go on? When will you two learn that you don't stand a chance against me?" His voice was confident, but his heart was racing – despite his greater strength, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He knew he needed to go higher. Was it possible? He felt like he had already tried everything.

The fighting continued. He longed for a new burst of power – like the first time he had successfully used kaioken, back on King Kai's planet. Everything…his senses, his speed, his reflexes…it had all been accelerated dramatically. It was exactly the kind of advantage he needed right now.

But kaioken was a thing of the past. Since becoming a Super Saiyan, he had used the technique a few times, but it had rapidly become obsolete. As his base strength increased, the higher multipliers became more difficult to sustain. He had never been able to get anywhere close to the same boost that the Super Saiyan transformation provided.

And he didn't think that using kaioken and the Super Saiyan transformation simultaneously would work. He had asked King Kai once, soon after he first transformed, but the rotund deity frantically vetoed the idea. "Do that, and your body will explode for sure! Kaioken was meant to amplify your ordinary, physical energy; using it on Super Saiyan energy is out of the question!"

Super Kaioken – it probably wasn't even possible. How could he amplify his base power when he had so much more Super Saiyan energy flowing through him? It didn't make sense. But now, with everything on the line, it would be better than dying...

He threw a hard right cross into 17's jaw, knocking the cyborg back. He spun around, only to see 18 standing with one hand outstretched. "DIE!" she screamed, firing three golden orbs of energy.

Goku leapt into the air, expecting to dodge easily, but the three orbs automatically changed course and followed him. 'Darn!' he thought as he dove to one side and accelerated. 'Homing attacks – and I can't even sense them!' He blasted into the sky at maximum power. He had to come up with something quickly, or it would be all over. He couldn't last much longer.

The Super Saiyan glanced over his shoulder, but the attacks were still gaining on him—the yellow balls of energy chasing him through thick purple storm clouds, through intense howling windy rain. Goku froze in midair and concentrated as the three blasts raced toward him. He had seen 17 release an exploding kiai once before. Gritting his teeth, he threw out both hands, extending his aura toward the oncoming attacks, then pulled back to release a massive wave of ki. The sphere of energy shot out from him in an enormous spherical wave, building up a wall of water from the raindrops in its path.

Just as he expected, all four blasts exploded together with a loud THUUM, spraying energy and steam everywhere.

CRAAKK! Number 17 delivered a powerful chop to Goku's back – in his concentration on the homing attacks, he had forgotten to watch for the cyborgs. He spun downward, out of control, only to be met by a powerful kick from the female. A brief instant passed before 17 slammed him to the ground with a double fist.

"This is the end for you, Goku!" screamed 17 through the howling winds, his usual smooth composure lost. The Super Saiyan was flat on his back, panting as sheets of driving rain filled his vision, choking him. Why couldn't he win? He was stronger than these machines, much stronger. This wasn't right!

"That's right!" shouted 18, her eyes even wilder than her brother's. "We're done with you! You're dead, got it?! Dead!"

Goku rolled over and pushed himself up onto one knee, panting. He needed more time, a plan – but he didn't have time. Could he simply escape? Instant transmission was out of the question; he couldn't risk lowering his guard long enough to try and find an energy signature. He hadn't spent enough time in this world to be able to just pull a ki signature out of thin air. He was absolutely stuck. No, he needed power. He needed it now.

"Ready, sis?" asked 17. She nodded. Both sets of light blue eyes, cold and heartless like the destruction they so loved, stared down at Goku. The two cyborgs rose into the air, the expressions on each of their faces beginning to show excitement for the imminent kill. Both brought their hands together. "DOUBLE PHOTON STRIKE!"

* * *

_The present..._

The white-gold sphere rocketed out of Vegeta's palm toward the green insect, then exploded with a deafening roar. It was far more power than the prince had ever put into the blast. Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo braced themselves; the rest simply dove for cover. If that portion of the city had been nearly demolished before, it was now incinerated by the explosion of power.

The smoke began to clear, and Vegeta smiled. There was no way that Cell could have escaped unscathed; the concentrated energy of the Big Bang Attack produced incredibly high concussive forces. But his smile faded as the monster's form became visible, the smoke clearing away slowly.

"You impress me, Vegeta. Ah, but I hope that's not the best you can do. Haha. If it is…" With Vegeta frozen in shock, Cell teleported forward and smashed him to the ground with a single powerful blow. "…I'm afraid you have no chance against a superior being like myself."

The prince spat blood, pulling himself up off the ground. He was aching from the blows he had taken, but more than anything else, he was frustrated. Horribly, horribly frustrated. How had Cell been able to tank one of his most powerful attacks? For some unknown reason, his mind began to think about Goku and how equally frustrating it had been to fight against him.

'Kakarott could multiply his strength for a brief moment – it was one of the most distinctive things about him.' Vegeta thought back to Goku's use of the Kaioken x4 to overpower his Galic Gun the first time he had come to Earth. 'If only I could harness that kind of ability right now!' It would only take a small boost for him to be able to equal Cell through sheer will and determination. His instincts were unparalleled, of that he was certain. But their gap in power was too great; the difference seemed insurmountable.

"I don't believe it. It looks like my father's outmatched, and not just by a little bit." Trunks clenched his fists, wishing, just as Vegeta, that he had some way to increase his strength. Months of frustration, anger with himself at the fact that he couldn't get much stronger, that his training seemed to be less fruitful, rushed to his head. "Hang in there, father. We can't let this Cell creature get whatever he's after."

* * *

_Age 783..._

Goku clenched his fists, his entire body shaking, and looked up. The deadly beams were building, rushing toward him in a wall of destruction. He had to have more power. But how?

He closed his eyes. There was a way – he felt it. That flow of Super Saiyan energy, still pure and warm despite his fatigue. Embracing it like never before, he pulled the golden ki tighter around him, containing it with his strength, concentrating it within his muscles…almost like kaioken. The power flowed hot and thick, searing through his consciousness. Then he released everything – amplifying his anger, his desperation, his need.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The Super Saiyan's muscles bulged as golden energy suddenly built up inside them, his aura expanding and rushing upward, brushing away the oncoming energy blasts like they were wisps of cloud. The ground underneath him cracked. Rays of energy shot away from him violently.

A thunderous golden explosion rocked the ruins of the city. A sphere of pure energy rushed out, shining brighter than the sun and sending the two cyborgs spinning. A few dozen miles away, Bulma felt the ground rumble. "Oh no – Goku!"

A black mushroom cloud rose over the smoldering ground as Ascended Super Saiyan Goku stood tall, his eyes shining with intense green light. His muscles had expanded dramatically; his aura pulsed angrily. Energy crackled white-hot around his feet.

Goku rose into the air and flew toward the two cyborgs, who were just now pulling themselves up. "This is the end for you both, murderers!"

* * *

_The present..._

Cell smashed Vegeta to the ground again, then waited for him to recover, taunting him. "Are you sure that's the best you can do? Come, surely you can do better. Even Goku was stronger than this!"

Rage suddenly filled the prince's consciousness. "YOU LIE!" Had Cell really killed Kakarott? It couldn't be true – and there was no way that the renegade had surpassed his strength. Instinctively, Vegeta assumed the stance for the Final Flash. He had to overcome the gap somehow, and this had worked against King Cold. Maybe it would work again.

But as he began gathering the energy, filling his aura and feeling his muscles strain, a note of uncertainty rose in his mind. There was no guarantee that Cell would try to oppose the attack directly, and he was more vulnerable than ever right now. Besides, the Final Flash left him exhausted, unable to defend himself. He couldn't afford to waste his precious strength right now. He had to conserve it…store it…charge it.

"NO!" screamed the Saiyan prince. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!"

All the charged energy of the Final Flash was right there, ready to be released…but he didn't release it. Vegeta began roaring, shaking.

"AHHHH…RAAAAHHHH…ARRRGGGG….YAAAAHHHH!"

He pulled the energy back into himself, his muscles bulging under the strain. It was intense…excruciating. But powerful.

His aura, formerly a pale golden glow, exploded outward in a white-orange inferno, flames and energy arcing away from his body. All the Z Fighters covered their eyes – Cell stepped backward, his purple beak hanging open in surprise. Vegeta's aura continued to build, the ground underneath him shaking and splitting. The few remaining structures around the group cracked and crumbled.

"What's going on?" The Namekian's eyes were wide in disbelief. "How is his power level still rising!?" Piccolo yelled over the howling winds. He had never felt energy this strong—not even the brief peaks in King Cold's strength were this impressive.

"Father!" Trunks screamed. "What are you doing?!" Vegeta was surrounded by a raging inferno – would it burn him alive? Or was the fire coming from him, somehow fueling him rather than consuming him?

The veins in Vegeta's forehead and neck throbbed. His muscles expanded further, larger, saturated with the extra energy that he was now forcing through his body. He sank several feet, but the ground beneath him was quickly blown away by the surges of power.

"He's gonna kill us all if he doesn't get control!" shouted Tien, barely able to brace against the ever expanding ki of the prince. He covered his eyes, the increasing golden light pulsing harder and harder, threatening to blind him.

The ground shook more violently. PHOOM! An intense explosion of energy erupted from around the prince of Saiyans, sending beams of light in every direction. Gohan and Trunks burst into their Super Saiyan states, assuming defensive postures; the rest of the Z Fighters were simply blown away end-over-end. The rubble of the city was instantly incinerated by the intense heat and light. Even the androids, watching from only a short distance away, had to brace against the raw power of Super Vegeta.

As the smoke began to clear, the prince's voice rang out over the sound of his own vibrant energy. "The Lord of the galaxy has ascended. I am the prince of all Saiyans once again!"

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to you all! For those of you in the US, we hope you had a fantastic Thanksgiving weekend. I drove a long way up to spend the weekend with David and his family; we had a great time writing this chapter together and just catching up. As an added bonus, David's wife is an absolutely fantastic cook – we wrote and ate and drank and stuffed ourselves._

_The secret is out – Cell has revealed himself, rather than Goku like many of you expected. We've been looking forward to this revelation for a long time, as it presents many more questions which we're also dying to answer. But we will wait until the proper time. And yes, Imperfect Cell is somewhat different in our story, for a few different reasons. Yes, he absorbed everyone of Gingertown, but that was to be expected. We just didn't describe it in detail. Another thing, he's a good deal stronger than he was at this point in canon – how much stronger, we'll find out soon. But many of you also noticed that he has Cooler and Frieza's DNA rather than Frieza and Cold's as he did in canon. I'm sure many of you can surmise how he got their DNA. But how will that affect his power and abilities? Artist ~I-Am-So-Original has put together some absolutely fantastic concept illustrations of Cell; make sure you take a look at them on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ)._

_And, perhaps even more exciting: Goku and Vegeta have now both ascended beyond the level of Super Saiyan! In canon, this only happened in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but we wanted to use this opportunity to explain more about the ascended transformation. Of course, Goku and Vegeta were already at the limits of the basic Super Saiyan form; I'm sure you all expected them to transform to ASSj soon. Canon really never explained the mechanics of Ascended Super Saiyan though, so we wanted to do that as well. We hope it makes sense, and we will build upon it next time._

_It must be stressed that ASSj is _not _technically a true transformation. It is a technique, like kaioken, available to any SSJ who forces a temporary but sustainable boost to SSj power. What other effects does this have? We'll get to that in detail in the next chapter. We compare ASSj to Super Kaioken – not because of the Super Kaioken supposedly used by Goku in the filler Otherworld Tournament, but because both techniques involve a forced power increase that boosts muscle mass._

_Also I know you've been asking for power levels. More will come next week, but here are a few from this chapter. The Ascended SSJ Form adds a ~50% increase to the normal SSJ boost._

_In millions:_

_SSJ Gohan: 165  
__SSJ Trunks: 206  
__SSJ Vegeta: 212  
__Imperfect Cell: ?  
__ASSJ Vegeta: 287_

_SSJ Goku: 210  
__Future 18: 185  
__Future 17: 195  
__ASSJ Goku: 285_

_Q&A for previous chapter:_

_**Q: **__Vegeta will make a full recovery eventually and we'll find out what happened to Goku in the future. A interesting question: after absorbing the Androids does Cell gain unlimited energy?  
__**A: **__Sorry that you have to wait a little longer to find out exactly what happened to Goku! But hopefully now you have an idea. About unlimited energy – the androids do have a battery that seems to last forever, but that doesn't mean that they have infinite power. Their strength is clearly limited. Cell certainly has a deep reservoir of energy; the androids doubtless make up a great part of this._

_**Q:**__ can we get some fan art of 18's new outfit... after it was ruined?__**  
Q: **__poor #18, keeps getting her clothes shredded...almost makes you wish it had a comic page with it :P  
__**Q: **__You keep finding ways to de-clothe 18. Did somebody make you a bet to see how many times you could do that before people start to get annoyed?  
__**Q: **__Now if only there was some art pix of Eighteen during the dino-fight XD  
__**Q: **__I'll never get tired of 18's lack of clothing, I'm with U13 Kakarot on all of that.__**  
A: **__Yeah, 18 sure does seem to have trouble hanging onto her outfits! She is one of the coolest gals in DBZ, that's for sure. __**If any of our readers are artists and would like to submit art from this or any other scene, we will post it on our DeviantART! Just contact us by direct message here or on our DA at ~bringerofdeathDBZ. We hope to hear from you!**_

_**Q: **__Lmao the barney scene was pure genius. Keep up the good work.  
__**A: **__Thanks! Barney is a hilarious guy._

_**Q: **__Bear my child Kakarotto's (U12 DBM)reference to Mary Sue in DBM Awesome. please let us know what happend with Goku in the future. We know he is back and we know he has killed some androids  
__**A: **__David had just translated the DBM novelization with that Kakarotto/Mary Sue scene, so he added that in. And we hope this chapter gives you a few hints about Goku!_

_**Q: **__Great to use the Latin word for clean sheet. Like how Trunks views the androids after he has seen the news.  
__**A: **__There were a lot of "clean slates" in that chapter, so it seemed like a fitting title. Quite a few awesome TV shows use that as a title of one of the episodes, incidentally..._

_**Q: **__I wanna point out some references that I caught that you may have or haven't thought about while writing.  
__**A: **__The only one we had in mind was Leia and Han Solo's "I love you" – "I know" quote. Hadn't thought of Judas Priest or Rocky!_

_**Q: **__When Trunks and the other Z-Fighters spared the androids and let them go free, was it not with the intention that they'd lead a peaceful life? They seem to be hunting Goku; which is the exact opposite of why they were spared.  
__**A: **__Well, 16 can't override his programming – or at least he is having difficulty doing so. While Goku was gone, they had no real desire to hurt anyone, but now that he (apparently) returned, things have changed. Or have they?_

_**Q: **__Finally Goku has returned. It's good to see that he is alive and well, now I wonder if he managed to kill the cyborgs or if he just teleported away to Bulma's place and gave up.  
__**A: **__Well now you know!_

_**Q: **__Is there anyway u can give me an example of how u did your story plot line.  
__**A: **__We worked on it together, fleshing out the overall arc and trying to figure out how things would be different. For each individual saga, we work out all the major details ahead of time. When you're writing something like this, it's a good idea to have a single guiding theme in mind, rather than just letting the story write itself. We look at the way that people changed when roles were reversed…it provides us with a consistent background for the changes. Good stories should be character-driven._

_**Q: **__Is vegeta's spine just as flexible as before or is it more rigid now, like for example does it take more effort for him to look left and right?  
__**A: **__Vegeta is just as flexible as he ever was – the polymer alloy vertebrae work perfectly. They just aren't quite as strong as his own physical body would be with ki._

_**Q:**__ I would have gone with something LIKE New York City, rather than the real one though. It is a different world with a different map (it has a one continent I believe), after all.  
__**A: **__We thought about this, but it wouldn't have made much sense to have Barney Stinson in another city! Plus, much of the DBZ world IS supposed to parody the United States._

_**Q: **__I find it interesting that most reviewers for this chapter believe it's Goku that has returned, while I believe they are sensing Cell and his fluctuating level outputs. They'll probably sense Cold next.  
__**A: **__Very good guess! We wondered how many people would anticipate this. Now, remember – Cold never came to Earth in the original timeline. So how did Cell get those cells?_

_**Q: **__Any ideas on bringing in Broly in this story?  
__**A: **__Hmm…try re-reading Chapter 41!_

_**Q: **__Anime heroes usually don't end up with physical weaknesses. You manage to get inside just about every character's head. The real-world implications of things are explored to an extent, without losing the inherent fun of DBZ. And sorry, I can't resist: Stop! Goku time!  
__**A: **__Glad you are enjoying it! We try to keep things new and exciting without leaving behind DBZ's feel; hopefully we can continue. And yeah – Goku time! Or, in this case…Ascended Goku time!_

_**Q: **__I'm putting my money on the issue referred to by Scragg being Broly.  
__**A: **__We'll see!_

_**Q: **__I've been glued to my pc reading for a good hour when I decided you deserve some props!  
__**A: **__Hey, thanks! We love getting reviews like this._

_**Q: **__I remained expressionless. "The signal is unmistakable; my scanners are flawless. Cell has just appeared."  
__**A: **__Called it!_

_**Q: **__Goku is back and 16 who is by far the strongest thing in the universe(at the moment) is heading his way. And to make things worse he was programmed to kill goku and is the only opponent he wants to fight. Lastly I listened to some Bruce Faulconer while reading this and it blew my mind. You guys have to try it, lol, keep up the astonishing work.  
__**A: **__Hope we surprised you with Cell's revelation! But what DID happen to Goku, anyway? And you win points for Bruce Faulconer! Some of my favorites are Vegeta's theme, SSJ Vegeta, Cell Returns, Gohan Angers, SSJ 3 Theme, Ginyu Transformation, and Trunks Story._

_**Q: **__I was wondering about Goten and Trunks in the Buu saga. I thought they were full power super saiyans the moment they discovered the transformation, which I believed was because both of their fathers had unlocked the transformation before they were conceived.  
__**A: **__I don't think they were automatically Full Power Super Saiyans, but they were certainly able to transform at a much younger age because their dads had already unlocked it. And remember, this Trunks was sired by a SSJ father, unlike Trunks from canon—if that makes a difference._


	43. Recompense

_More fantastic art this week from ~VerticalSpyder on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ). Check it out!_

* * *

**Cell Saga – Part 1: Recompense**

_Age 783_.

Darkness covered the earth, both literally from the thick black storm clouds obscuring the sun, and figuratively from the hearts of the two evil cyborgs. Thunder was crashing so close and so loudly that it could be felt as well as heard. But in the midst of that blackness and gloom, a single bright ray of hope began to shine—for the first time in decades, those watching Earth from Otherworld had reason to cheer. On King Kai's planet, several familiar faces watched joyously with the rotund deity's help. The tide had finally turned.

"This is the end for you both, murderers!" an angry voice cried, utterly devoid of mercy. The time for change had passed, judgment had arrived.

Goku's golden aura had changed as dramatically and visibly as his body. He emitted a burning golden light that whirled around him in a hot, pulsing sphere, much taller, wider, and brighter than his normal Super Saiyan aura. His arms, legs, and torso rippled with muscles that bulged far beyond their normal size. The lean, slender Saiyan had disappeared; in his place was a hulking golden warrior. His sleeveless black shirt was stretched taut across his thick chest and rounded shoulders. Even the pair of pants he had borrowed from Trunks were now tight against his huge thighs and calf muscles.

His eyes showed the starkest difference – they were fiery and unflinching. They pierced through the driving rain and thick darkness, focused on the two terrified androids above.

"What's going on, 17? He looks…scary!" the girl said, shivering as a chill of fright, coupled with the cool wet rain that soaked her, shot down to her toes.

"I don't know, sis. But it can't be—"

BLAAM! Goku swung hard, driving his fist into android 17's right eye, crushing it entirely. Blood gushed from the side of his face. 18's eyes bulged and shook with fear, both at Goku's speed and his new power; she started to back away

"AAHHH! What have you done to me?" the boy cried, clutching his face in his hands.

"You refused to see the truth, monster." Goku's voice became louder and louder. "And now you'll never see anything ever again!"

In a movement too fast for the cyborgs to see, Goku swung his right hand down at 17's body. The Ascended Super Saiyan's fingers, clothed in a violent, jagged aura, slid through 17's torso like newsprint, ripping both his living tissue and metal cybernetic implants. The gash ran six inches deep across 17's entire chest, releasing a violent gush of red blood onto his black shirt and blue jeans.

"17! NO!" the girl cried out frantically. Fear, true fear, had finally revealed to her the truth—it had only come too late.

Goku never flinched, never blinked. His unwavering gaze stared into 17's eyes even as the cyborg began to fall helplessly to the ground, overpowered by nothing more than gravity. Yet even as 17 plummeted, his hardened light blue eyes never showed any remorse. They only inwardly cried out with wrath, with hate. If he could have somehow unleashed what little power he had left, he would have destroyed the entire Earth right then.

"It's OVER!" Goku screamed, stretching his arm down at the falling droid. Without even a moment's charge, the Saiyan fired a full power energy wave. The golden energy blast crashed into 17, speeding his decent until finally he slammed into the ground below with a giant explosion.

He was no more. As the brown smoke cleared, revealing a crater several feet deep in the pavement, nothing but a few charred bones remained. Huge, splashing raindrops filled the hole within moments…the filth of Number 17 was washing away.

"17…it can't be…" his sister cried, visibly distraught. She had been shaken up before, seeing her brother losing to Goku. But, since they had teamed up, things had been easy just as they had always been. "Is he really…gone?" Now that she was finally alone, the revelations all hit her at once. Her power was even smaller than her brother's, and Goku had completely dominated him. She had no chance of winning.

The silent Super Saiyan turned to face her, his blinding energy still swirling around him like an uncontrollable cyclone. His eyes gazed at her angrily, waiting, yet she didn't look back. Instead, she kept staring at the crater where her twin had disappeared, desperately hoping he would reappear. Was this just a dream? He couldn't be dead—but she knew the truth. She was simply waiting, braced, for Goku to strike her down. Why hadn't he attacked her yet, snuffing out her life just as he had done to 17?

She felt her heart beating fast. Only hours before, she had felt invincible…yet now, the fragility of her life was all too evident. Her panic and fear swelled up into hate.

He was weak, merciful, just as before—what else could be holding him back? She hated such weaknesses. Weakness stood in the way of fun—it was the same arrogant, preachy righteousness that the fool Trunks had stood for. She was a murderer, and proud of it; she liked who she was and what she did. Right now, she could think of nothing but killing Goku, nothing but taking out her frustrations on him. She exploded, charging those fiery green eyes with her fist pulled back angrily.

"You're gonna pay for that, you fucking Saiyan! I swear it! YOU'RE SO DEA—"

Her voice was cut off suddenly, her last words muted. Goku's elbow snapped forward past her enraged attack, striking her full in the face. Her head snapped back, but her cheekbones had been crushed by the sheer force of the blow, blinding her completely. No longer was she gorgeous and seductive, outward beauty concealing inward evil—now her loveliness was gone. She grasped at her broken face in pain, unable to even cry out. Her anger had vanished as thoroughly as her powers of sight and speech. She could only hear—roaring rain and crashing thunder above the mind-numbing hum of Goku's terrifying aura.

"I gave you a chance. But Trunks was right—there's nothing human left inside of you. May Yemma have mercy on your soul," Goku said. The Super Saiyan pulled his arms together, gathering a white-hot concentration of power around him, and then flung his arms out. The last thing she heard was the roaring maelstrom that enveloped her.

PHOOM!

Number 18 disappeared as the wave of energy detonated, dissolving her form and rending her body into nothingness. She knew it was all over, that whatever afterlife awaited her would not be kind—if any afterlife even existed for a soulless monster like herself. Everything was blackness, the light fading; intolerable pain had numbed her to everything. Yet suddenly, a white light broke over her…not something she saw, but something she felt. Though her body was gone, she turned away from it, hating that bright light. Was it a path, her next life? Whatever it was, if it was something good, she knew she didn't deserve it.

But the indomitable whiteness surrounded her, encompassed her. She was trapped, unable to escape it. It entered her…her…her body? Did she have a body? It burned hot and bright and pure.

The light faded, and she found herself in a strange place as a scene unfolded before her. It was as if she were merely an observer in someone else's room, unnoticed. Looking down, she saw her smooth, slender body…completely exposed, yet glowing with the same white light. Instinctively, she somehow knew no one else could see her.

As she looked up, she was flooded with overwhelming emotion. "What in the world is going on? Am I hallucinating all this?" she wondered aloud, but her voice was hollow and indistinct.

The room was small. Uncomfortable-looking seats lined the walls, each occupied. Several people even paced the floor nervously, as if waiting to hear important news. And, strangely enough, the more she looked from face to face, the more she was sure that she knew these people. Had she forgotten something important?

'This must be some kind of waiting room,' she thought. 'I guess I'm here to receive my judgment…' 18 knew that if such a thing as hell existed, she couldn't possibly escape it. She deserved all the judgment in the universe, she was sure. But she could no longer speak...she could only watch.

Moments later, a man burst through the set of swinging metal doors, an enormous smile on his face. She recognized him. Who was he? Surely she had seen him before, in a different time, a different life.

"It's a girl, everyone! Healthy as can be—and 18 is doing fine too!" Krillin announced loudly, pride audible in his voice.

Everyone in the room began to cheer and congratulate the small man, shaking his hand and slapping him on the back.

Number 18 was stunned and confused. 'What's going on? Did he just say my name?' She was sure she recognized them now, each of them in the room—were they people she had known in the past? They all looked very kind, but something inside of her told her she was an outcast. Of all the love felt in that room, she received none. But what had they meant when they said her name?

Just then, another man entered the room and announced that they could all come and see the newborn. 18 felt her body being pulled forward, an unwilling participant in what was happening. She traveled with the group down the hallway and into the birthing room. There, she looked down in absolute shock.

'It's…me! But, what's going on here? It can't be me…'

"Everyone, say hello to baby Marron," the other 18 said, smiling as she held her child. Ordinarily, a woman who had just given birth would have been recovering from intense pain, but this Number 18 seemed completely relaxed. She wasn't even sweating; her hair was picture perfect. The short, bald fighter from before, clearly the father, leaned over and gave his wife a gentle kiss. He then picked up his tiny girl into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

'What is this? Some kind of taunt…a joke someone is playing?' 18 screamed inside herself, emotions overwhelming her. 'I don't understand!'

The small child was beautiful, being passed from person to person in the room. Marron's tiny golden locks matched those of her mother, and adorable freckles covered her face. It was the happiest occasion 18 could ever remember seeing…yet something about it was incredibly sad. Before she even realized it, 18 felt a tear trickle down her warm, glowing cheek.

Before she knew it, she began to sob, slowly wiping her eyes, 'This…this must be heaven. Maybe this is what I've always wanted—but, after all I've done I could never have this.' As if a light bulb suddenly clicked in her head, she recognized everyone in the room. They were the Z Fighters she and 17 had killed, along with their families and friends who had been mercilessly slaughtered so many years before. She didn't know why, but she began to smile—how is it they were all so happy and nice? Were they really all like this?

Finally ready to embrace them, 18 tried to step into the group. Yet when she did, she felt herself being pulled away.

'What? NO! WHAT'S GOING ON?' The room was getting smaller and smaller as she was sucked away from it. 18 began to feel desperate, reaching into the air, trying her hardest to grasp what was being pulled away from her.

'Wait! Stop! That's what I want!' she cried with all her might. But that world was fading, barely visible as she receded into darkness. There was nothing to grab hold of, no way to stop herself, no means to possibly crawl back into that wonderful world of joy and life.

Acceptance. She knew those joys would never be hers; she had chosen a different path. Regret. If only things could have been different; if only she had known. Maybe she could have been better, perhaps in another universe. Darkness took her once again.

'Have mercy on me,' she said, now utterly unable to hear her voice. There was no longer any hope for her. She began to remember where she was and what was happening. Her body was evaporating into nothing, bit by bit. Very soon she would be reduced to atoms.

'I deserve this,' she thought. For the first time in her life, she felt true repentance. Was that all it had taken? Or had something else quenched her hatred? It was somehow gone…replaced by the love she had seen in that tiny baby and in the short bald man. As her consciousness began to fade, clarity suddenly washed over her like a flood.

She understood everything. Saw everything. Every lifetime, every choice, every change, every death and birth and rebirth. Every lingering kiss, every warm smile, every joyful laugh. Flashes of a thousand million billion universes, all separate and yet connected, converging and diverging in a great symphony of life. She saw every choice she could have made and everything she could have ever been…and she wept for the love she finally understood. This was the end.

'Goodbye, Krillin.'

* * *

Goku stared forward resolutely as 18's ashes drifted off into the wind. He relaxed. Finally, the nightmare was over. It had only been an instant to him; from the moment he ascended, his inner nature had taken over, leaving him barely cognizant of what was going on. Saiyan rage, the killer's instinct, had overwhelmed him…and he had welcomed it as the edict of righteous judgment on the cyborgs he so despised.

It was much like the very first time he became a Super Saiyan—it seemed killing was in his nature. But at least he was able to direct these desires at beings which had to be destroyed. There had been no other way.

The hero's mind re-entered the moment. What had been driving, angry rain only minutes before now fell soft and warm on his face. The days of the androids were gone, just like the storm that was now fading above him. Bulma would be so relieved, as would Trunks. Yet even as he knew it was over, Goku paused, feeling the need to speak a few words.

"These monsters had to be stopped. And now that they have, this world can be free once again. It can finally begin anew, rebuilding and re-growing."

Goku smiled, relaxing back into his normal state. All around him he could feel the faint energy signatures of refugees. Very soon they would all know; they would rejoice at the defeat of the murderous monsters. As much as he would love to stay and celebrate with them, he needed to return home. The past was where he belonged, his world to protect. And right now, he wasn't there to defend it. No, it was finally time to go. Goku raised two fingers to his head, concentrating deeply until he could just barely detect Bulma's life energy, and then disappeared.

* * *

_Age 767._

"He's…transformed into some kind of even stronger Super Saiyan," said Piccolo. The fury of Vegeta's energy had driven him back several yards, his brown leather moccasins barely able to grip the pavement as he held his ground against this awesome display of might. "Trunks, do you know anything about this new power?"

But the son of Vegeta was just as shocked. "It's unreal, Piccolo. I didn't think this type of strength was even possible. His ki feels even stronger than King Cold in his final form!"

Gohan had turned and was helping Krillin and Yamcha out from underneath some debris. But everyone's eyes were on Vegeta, even those who were crawling out from the flattened landscape of building rubble.

"Thanks, Gohan," Krillin said with a smile. He reached up to take the boy's hand and stood up. "Seem familiar to you, bro? Just like on Namek, it looks like Vegeta has pulled out some new wacky transformation from thin air…"

"Yeah," Gohan replied in agreement. "At least this time we know for sure he is on our side."

Piccolo grunted. "Make no assumptions, Gohan. Remember how becoming a Super Saiyan affected you the first time? Not even Goku was immune to the effects. Saiyan instincts are unpredictable; we don't know what Vegeta will do."

"You're right," Gohan said, his face growing serious. "Let's just hope Vegeta can win this."

The scene was tense. Vegeta's new power swirled madly around him, and the energy flowing through him made every muscle taut and perfectly sculpted. Across from the prince, Cell continued to eye the scenario. He didn't quite seem as intimidated as anyone had expected.

'What's he hiding?' Piccolo wondered. 'Vegeta's power is insane, so why doesn't he look worried?'

Tien walked up on the side to join Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha. "I'm still worried. What if the androids show up? Didn't you guys say earlier that they might detect Goku and come to fight with him? What if they're on their way now?"

From across the field of battle, Cell's enhanced hearing caught wind of their conversation. He allowed a small smirk on his face. 'Oh, they're on their way, Tien. You fools have no idea how important you all are to my grand scheme…hah!'

"We have to be ready," Piccolo answered. All they could do was wait and watch, staying on their guard as much as possible.

"Hey, freak!" Vegeta yelled, interrupting the monster's thoughts. Instantly the prince dashed across the battlefield, appearing just above Cell, and smashed his elbow directly into the top of the creature's head. Cell plummeted face first into the ground, caught completely off guard.

"Care to share your thoughts with the whole class? What were you smirking about just now? Because it seems to me you have nothing to laugh about," Vegeta taunted.

Cell slowly picked himself back up, a snarl on his face. He looked straight at Vegeta, chuckling to himself. "I have nothing to fear from you, Vegeta. Your newfound power may be unexpected, but soon I will become the very definition of perfection!"

The creature dashed forwards in a quick flash, swinging with his right fist. But Vegeta was gone, having dodged with utter ease. Cell turned around, his snakelike eyes darting back and forth as he tried to locate the prince.

"Looking for me, Cell?"

Vegeta suddenly rocketed into the monster, his white boot colliding violently with the side of Cell's jaw. The creature went flying, bouncing over debris and skidding to a halt in a crater of rubble. This time, Cell was quick trying to get back on his feet, but not fast enough.

"I'll show you perfection, freak!" Vegeta yelled, hitting Cell in the face with a flurry of jabs and punches. His speed was incredible, too quick for the monster to block any of the powerful blows. Pausing at the end of his barrage, Vegeta swung a hard upwards kick into Cell's stomach and sent the creature flying.

His aura burst out around him again, harsh golden light, and he chased after the creature. Cell didn't even have a chance to recover. Before he knew it, Vegeta kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying even higher into the air. The prince then shot straight up into the sky, passing Cell and positioning himself right in his trajectory.

"Not smiling now, are you Cell?" Vegeta mocked. "Better move quickly, or else you won't be able to dodge my SUPER GALIC FLASH!"

The wave of power came gushing out of Vegeta's hands, its width great enough to swallow four or five Cells whole. The monster's eyes bulged, showing the first look of fear he had displayed yet. He was barely able to move his hands in front of his face for a last-second block.

KABOOOM! The beam exploded in midair, sending golden rings of energy out perpendicular to the beam. From the brown smoke, Cell plummeted like a rocket to the ground below, his body smoking the entire way. Vegeta landed first. Just before impact, the prince lifted his leg and did a spin kick, sending Cell bouncing even further. Finally, the monster could rest, the series of impacts having left him with bruises all over. Purple blood dripped from his scorched frame.

Only minutes before, the Saiyan had been totally outmatched by this mysterious monster. But now, with Vegeta's new power awakened, the balance was completely reversed. Every one of Cell's desperate attempts to block or counter was utterly ineffective. What was even more frustrating to the creature was that Vegeta appeared to be only using minimal effort, all while completely dominating him.

The monster panted, trying to regain some degree of control over the situation. From the first, Gero's information had proven woefully incomplete – all the Z Fighters were far stronger than he had expected, particularly the Saiyans. But he had adapted, evolved. Instead of simply assaulting them head-on, he had waited, continuing to conceal his presence, absorbing at first only those humans who wouldn't be missed. Cell had been far away when the Z fighters first fought the androids, but he had carefully observed the fight with his keen senses. It was tempting to get involved, but far too risky. He was patient and purposeful until he could be sure of victory—until his power surpassed even that of Number 17 and Number 18—before making his presence known.

'Vegeta's new power…is far above what I can currently handle. It seems he has been able to duplicate the same bulky transformation Goku achieved against the androids in the future.'

If he had to guess, he would have estimated that Vegeta was at least 25-30% stronger than before…it didn't seem like much, but it was more than enough to render his own not-inconsequential power utterly ineffective. But could the Saiyan go further, pushing his power to even greater heights? 'Hmm. Yet still, I have no real reason to worry. Either he shares the same fate as Goku or else I find the androids first. Both outcomes favor me.'

Cell knew this was a battle he could not win with sheer power alone. No, as experience had taught him, he would need his cunning—the vast array of techniques at his disposal. In the meantime, he cursed Doctor Gero for not giving him some way of tracking the androids. 'If they aren't here already, they soon will be,' he schemed silently. 'I just have to draw them out…'

"Getting tired, are we?" mocked Vegeta, his aura still flaming wildly. He was relishing everything about this fight—the chance to test his new strength, his audience, and a resourceful, if less-than-perfect, opponent. He knew he had really broken through this time. His new ascended power—it was what he had been longing for. He had always known it was there, hanging in the back of his mind.

'If only Kakarott could see me now…'

The thought suddenly reminded him. If Cell had robbed him of the privilege of fighting Kakarott again...if he had killed the only other full-blooded Saiyan left...the prince would make sure he paid dearly.

Cell snarled, trying to appear more desperate than he was. A good façade required that he sell the act. "Ah, Vegeta, I do admire your determination. Which, I suppose is fortunate for me...since I possess it!"

The prince shot him a confused glance, but Cell wasn't about to explain. He quickly continued, slightly frustrated with himself that he had allowed such information to slip out. Boasting was a weakness he had also inherited from the Saiyans.

"I do commend you, Vegeta, on making it this far. But you must understand, soon my power will so utterly dwarf yours that you'll seem like nothing but a child playing pretend. Hah."

Yeah right!" laughed Vegeta, genuinely amused. "So I'm a child, eh? Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you. Only a child would make up such unbelievable boasts in the face of a clearly overwhelming opponent. Contrary to your delusional, pathetic hopes, I am far superior to you in every way. But you're welcome to keep testing my strength if you're not yet convinced."

"Shall I show you a bit more of my power then, Vegeta? Perhaps that would do the trick." Cell laughed. It was somehow energizing and exciting to lay such a substantial bluff, but he played his part well. He had been saving a bit more strength: not enough to win, but enough to back up his boast. In the meantime, he also kept a constant focus on his surroundings—when the androids arrived, or if they already were present, it was vital he find them immediately.

The prince stood up, crossing his arms and smirking. "Let's see it…" he demanded, his confidence far surpassing Cell's.

"GRRRR…RAAAA!" shouted Cell, powering up as high as he could go. The strange monster somehow was able to produce the same golden aura that only the Super Saiyans were capable of...something that bothered Vegeta. More than ever, the prince wanted answers.

'His power continues to rise, but who IS he? I will find out before I end him!'

Trunks, too overwhelmed with Cell's pure power to be concerned with its golden hue, felt his blood run cold—he could clearly feel Goku, his father, the frost demons, and others, but there was something more…like a thousand terrified screams. Each voice seemed distinct, each cry of terror an icy shriek that rose up from the depths of Cell's strength. There was something unbelievably evil about this creature, something that chilled him to the bone.

Trunks glanced at his dad's smiling face, clearly confident despite Cell's extreme power up. 'Father, you truly are like no other man I've ever known. You laugh at the limits of other warriors as you break through wall after wall of adversity. I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as I am today if it weren't for you, yet instead of being satisfied you continue to raise the bar.' Trunks was so glad that he had been able to return to the past and get to know everyone. A part of him even felt at home here now.

This world was a lot better off. Yet he still longed for his _real_ home, his _real_ mother. 'I know you won't be around forever, father. When I return home, it'll be just me. And I promise I'll train just as hard, I'll become just as strong as you. Then maybe, one day, I'll be able to earn back your respect…'

Cell suddenly charged, his increased speed surprising each of the Z Fighters. The monster came in as if to kick, but pivoted and tried to punch Vegeta directly in the torso. The prince merely side-stepped and slammed his fist down into the back of the creature's neck. As Cell went spinning toward the ground, the prince executed a smooth back flip and followed, accelerating his opponent faster with a few well-placed punches.

The green creature pushed himself up out of the dirt, aching all over. Vegeta's blows were powerful, forceful, devastating. WHERE were the androids? They had to be nearby. If only he could get higher, look around, spot them somehow. Was he finally feeling true desperation?

Suddenly, he began to panic. 'I mustn't let Vegeta see my frustration! He can't yet know what I'm really up to!'

Sensing Vegeta's attack, he rolled over in a dodge, but not before a point-blank energy blast caught him, flipping him straight up into the air. Seizing the advantage and ignoring the pain, he accelerated upward while lifting two fingers to his forehead. This was an attack he knew would be useful, the kind of powerful piercing beam that could break through the defenses of much stronger opponents if they were foolish enough to drop their guard. Cell knew this to be tried and true.

"Makankosappo!" his thin voice hissed.

"No! It can't be…my attack!" Piccolo said, more angry than astounded.

Cell thrust his two fingers down at Vegeta, releasing a narrow golden beam tinged with purple. A spiral of the same brilliant energy wrapped around the Special Beam Cannon as it accelerated toward the prince. The attack had all the piercing threat of Frieza's death beams along with the sheer force of a Kamehameha—truly a formidable move.

Smiling, Vegeta yelled up at Cell. "That's more like it!"

He suddenly began to roar, his aura flaring up higher and burning brighter and brighter until it was almost too bright to look at. Then, to everyone's surprise, Vegeta dropped his hands to his sides and lifted his chin directly into the path of the beam.

BLAAM! The explosion was deafeningly loud, sending shockwaves through the forests on the edge of town.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of power!" 18 said. The trio of androids had found cover in the trees bordering the large flattened city. As they braced the trees against the explosion, several others around them were swept into the air or splintered. But those they clung to, their only cover, merely lost a few leaves.

"Why would Vegeta drop his guard and take an attack like that?" 17 asked, stunned. He refused to admit it, even to himself, but he dared not think of what would happen if he were hit by a blast of that magnitude.

16 swiftly answered. "He is far superior to this 'Cell' individual. By my calculations, the gap between them is insurmountable."

They had been listening long enough to hear bits and pieces of the ongoing dialogue, but, just as the Z fighters, they were completely ignorant to Cell's true intentions. It had been a wise foresight on Cell's part not to give away too much. So far, things were falling perfectly into place.

"Come on, 16, how could Vegeta get so strong? It doesn't make any sense. Just a few days ago we were nearly dead even," 17 complained. Seeing his power humiliated, even at a distance, was infuriating. He was supposed to be the strongest—Doctor Gero had promised that he would be!

"I do not know. Vegeta…has changed. His power has grown much since the last time you met," replied 16.

"But you could still beat him right, 16?" 18 asked, concern showing on her face.

The silent giant didn't respond.

* * *

The smoke cleared, exposing a massive crater in the ground. There would have been great suspense as to Vegeta's condition had things remained loud, but through the dust everyone could clearly hear the shimmering of the prince's aura. Finally clearing, the smoke revealed what everyone had expected. Vegeta hadn't budged an inch. The blast, if any of it had indeed made it through his aura, hadn't even scraped him.

Cell looked absolutely livid. 'Tell me that at least did something!' he inwardly screamed. But Vegeta hadn't even been slightly bothered by his full power. His options were quickly running out. Oh, how he never thought it would come to this. Yet there was still hope, still time.

"Tell me, Cell. What I don't understand is how you seem to only know how to perform borrowed attacks. Have you none of your own, thief?"

As angry as Cell was becoming, he was using the most of his time in the air—subtly scanning the surrounding area for any sign of the androids. They had to be near by now!

Vegeta continued. "Your stolen techniques are worthless—your grasp of them is dull, pathetic, and imperfect. That's a suitable name for you actually…Imperfect Cell. Bahahaha!"

Cell growled, angry. "At least I don't style myself as the prince of a dead race of filthy primates! You're nothing but a prince of failure."

"Pretty big talk, coming from a bipedal bug," retorted Vegeta smugly.

The green creature lost it. "RYAAAAH!" he screamed, spamming the prince with ki blasts as he charged.

The prince drew himself up, hovering in midair, and turned, placing one hand behind his back. Cell's sloppy aim amused him. With one hand, he easily deflected them as the creature got closer and closer. Just as Cell pulled back his clawed fist for a strike, Vegeta vaulted forward in midair, swinging his entire body in a smooth arc...that ended in a devastating kick. Cell plummeted toward the ground, stunned.

Just before he struck, Vegeta disappeared and reappeared on the ground, slamming him to one side with a double fist. As the creature skidded along the ground, the prince followed it up with a flurry of powerful punches, then finished off with a thrusting kick that sent Cell tumbling toward the Z Fighters.

They all dove out of the way, but the Ascended Super Saiyan had already appeared in Cell's path, both his elbows pulled back with his hands on either side of his waist. Lightning crackled around his fists as purple energy collected into dual orbs. Had this miserable insect really stolen his chance to face Kakarott once and for all? Roaring with rage, he extended both his palms, releasing two purple beams of destruction.

"Noo...noooo!" screamed Cell, just before the blasts enveloped him, searing his skin and sending him skidding back in the same direction he came.

The prince began walking toward him, his strides slow and deliberate. "I'm getting tired of this. Your stolen techniques and cheap tricks aren't helping you. I have no further interest in this fight."

Cell pulled himself up, snarling. Angry cuts and burns covered his body; part of his crest had been blown away by the blast. "So you're just going to walk away, is that it? That's not like you, Vegeta."

"On the contrary, Cell—I'm not going anywhere. This isn't a fight; it's an execution." Vegeta was closer now; Cell was still panting. "Call it a recompense for depriving me of satisfaction against Kakarott. I swore this morning that I was going to destroy someone; it looks like this is your lucky day."

The creature began to speak, but Vegeta dashed forward the remaining distance, a wild smile on his face. As Cell pulled back one fist, the prince simply reached out and caught it in a viselike grip.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. This creature had not only mocked his pride, but had also denied him his rights, the final confrontation with Kakarott. He would take out all the frustration and raw energy saved up for that fight right now. The Saiyan grinned savagely, then flexed the bulging muscles in his arm. There was a loud crunch as Cell's exoskeleton splintered and collapsed, causing the creature to scream in pain. Dropping the now-useless arm, Vegeta whirled around with a spinning back kick to Cell's torso, crushing it.

The monster started to fall backward, but Vegeta reached out and caught it by the neck with his left hand. "ALL...MY...WRATH!" He released a massive blast from his right hand at point-blank range. Cell tried to twist away, but the attack still caught him in the side of the torso, completely blowing away his left arm. Violet blood gushed from the gaping wound.

Not yet satisfied, Vegeta gripped Cell's neck with both hands and slammed his head forward against the green creature, cracking its large crest. Cell stumbled backward, barely able to stand.

"Wait!" the creature shouted, his voice unsteady because of the severe pain. "If you kill me now you'll never know what happened to Goku!"

Vegeta paused, thinking back to how he had handled a similar situation as this with Dodoria. "Hmm. Well I was planning to finish you off right away, but I know all those losers over there are dying to know if you REALLY killed Kakarott. And I must confess, I have some slight investment in this little bit of information myself."

The prince stepped forward, suddenly only a few feet from Cell's face. His right hand, shaped like a gun, had been placed directly to what remained of Cell's head—the broken crests atop his head leaking purple blood down into the creature's eyes.

"Start talking, Cell, or I end it all this instant!"

"So be it," the creature said in a raspy tone.

Vegeta lowered his hand to his side casually, then levitated a few feet backwards so as to not be in Cell's face anymore.

"Well, get on with it then. And I want to know who you are and where you came from, not just what you know about Kakarott!"

'This is it…my last chance to find them,' he thought. 'If I reveal that I'm after the androids, I'm certain all the Z fighters would rush to their aid. And that's if the androids themselves don't flee—I'd never find them! Of course, it's also possible I could convince them I'm on _their_ side…hmm…a fellow android in need. It would be tricky.'

Cell had so far planned everything one step ahead, but everything had depended on drawing out the androids by now. He was certain they were close, probably hiding in the surrounding area for cover. If only Vegeta had been weaker, like in his original plan, he could have drawn the androids out easily through manipulation and deceit. Surprise, which had been his ally in the past, was no longer on his side. Suddenly, the idea came to him—a nearly certain way to make sure he still got everything he wanted. 'Yesss, that's it. Vegeta _does_ have a weakness as well. One of these plans is bound to work!'

Cell tried to slow his panting down, recovering enough energy to speak clearly. Blood was still dripping off of his body towards the ground at his feet; many of his wounds were still wide open. When he had finally caught his breath, he began.

"As I have said, my name is Cell. And I am from the future, the same world as Trunks."

Trunks tightened his fists. How had this thing returned, and what had it done to his mother?

"You are no doubt wondering where I got my incredible strength. The answer is simple…I, too, am…an android." Cell delivered his news with plenty of dramatic pauses.

"WHAT?" cried Trunks.

The Z fighters each shared looks of fear and worry, wondering how it could be possible. He didn't look anything like the other androids, and unlike them he had detectable energy—THEIR energy. It didn't add up.

"I am of a far different design than my other android brethren. I was created using DNA samples from the most powerful and skilled warriors in the universe—all of their strengths combined into one super being with none of their weaknesses!" Cell exclaimed proudly. "Doctor Gero discovered a means by which he could fuse all that power into one cell, and then cultivate that cell into a singular invincible entity. However, the good doctor soon realized that he had begun a project that would take decades to complete. So he programmed his super computer to complete my evolution, to help him create perfection, so that he could go spend his time developing other android models."

* * *

Nearby, the androids themselves were listening in shock. They had never heard of any other android model like this, but it made sense that Doctor Gero would have kept something this important a secret. However, whatever uncertainty 17 and 18 had been feeling about Cell had begun to vanish. 18 still thought the creature looked hideous, but she knew looks could be deceiving. So far, their trio had been able to get along just fine. Surely Cell would be on their side as well if they revealed themselves. For the moment, though, they would stay hidden.

* * *

"This is why I can manipulate my ki to feel like that of so many others—Saiyans like Nappa, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan—Frost Demons like Frieza and Cooler—Humans like Krillin and Tien—and even some Namekian cells from Piccolo. I have a part of each of you inside me, fueling me, making up a small portion of my power."

Krillin turned to Gohan, shivering. "Does he mean…that he has parts of both of us inside him? That's so creepy."

"Yeah. You think he's telling the truth?" Gohan replied.

"Search out his energy, Gohan," Piccolo answered. "You can tell by the feel of his ki that he isn't lying. Besides, it's the only thing so far that's made any sense. As much as it disgusts me, it seems we are all the brothers of this creature."

"But where did he get all of those cells?" Trunks interrupted. "Maybe I missed something, but wouldn't you guys have noticed if Doctor Gero just showed up and collected your DNA? And what about Frieza and Cooler? I thought my father killed them both way off in space!"

Cell smiled. This was yet another question he didn't mind answering. He needed to buy himself as much time as possible. "Gero has been watching you all for many years; I'm sure you already knew that. What you don't know is how…and I'll tell you. He designed tiny robotic insects to observe you all, no matter where you were hidden. Several of these were designed to borrow a few of your cells, so that his computer could extract your DNA. As for the brothers Frieza and Cooler—"

"—their DNA was taken from their severed heads, which I had mounted on my ship," Vegeta interrupted.

"Correct."

What of King Cold? Do you have his cells as well?" Vegeta asked. That might make a huge difference in power, considering how much stronger he had been than his sons. Then again, he wasn't sure how the computer would have combined the DNA of different warriors of different strengths. Frost Demons had so many different forms and transformations, anyway; it would be tricky.

Cell's face twisted in confusion; he found the question surprising. Before he had time to think about it, though, Trunks spoke up.

"No, father. This Cell creature is from my time, and in that world King Cold was killed by Goku out in space. Cold only came to Earth in this timeline, after I baited him into paying us a visit," the boy from the future explained.

It was another reminder of how much Trunks had risked and all that he had sacrificed in order to protect this world from the androids. Of course, to Vegeta it was another opponent that had been stronger than him. Plus ,he had been required to bury his pride and team up with Kakarott in order to win—something that to this day he still occasionally regretted. But now that he was finally so much stronger than Cold had been, it didn't sting quite as much.

"And what have you done to the people of this city? There should be thousands of them!" Piccolo demanded. It was just the next in a series of questions he still had.

"Ahh, yes. The good people of Gingertown. Well, let's just say that they, too, are now a part of perfection. You see, I absorbed their essence and added it to my own." Cell grinned horribly at the deaths he had caused even that very day.

"Ah, more stealing," Vegeta jeered, laughing. "You truly are pathetic—taking scraps of energy from the weak bit by bit. Yet you still claim to be perfect?! Perhaps that's why you've baited us here, why you came back from the future—you wanted to 'absorb my essence'. I suppose that _would _make you a type of perfection. Well, you'll have no such luck today, android."

Cell tried to hide his grin. Perhaps he wouldn't have to explain to them about the androids after all—not if they really believed he just wanted to absorb humans. But that might not fit with his plan.

"What did you do to the people of my future, you monster?" Trunks yelled. "Did you absorb my mother? Is that what happened to Goku? Is that how you're so powerful?"

Cell began to chuckle. "So many questions, Trunks. Hmm. I absorbed many humans in that time, but there were just so few left alive—I can't recall what I did with your mother, though." Cell knew he hadn't touched the woman, but feinting ignorance was sure to provoke Trunks—and that would be entertaining.

"You tell me RIGHT NOW, you spawn of filthy twisted perversion!" Trunks ordered, his anger rising up and bursting forth into golden energy as he subconsciously transformed.

"Explain!" Vegeta demanded, his aura also flaming up. The mention of Bulma had caused a sudden burst of concern. In fact, those were the only two things in this story that really mattered to him—Kakarott and Bulma.

"Of course, Vegeta." Cell's voice became sickly smooth and soothing again. "Like I said, Doctor Gero's computer was charged with the task of finishing my design. In my tank, I grew and grew for years, learning about myself and who I was to become. Once I began to become fully conscious of my surroundings I took in even more information. Doctor Gero had planned to unleash me on the world with one purpose—to gain my ultimate perfection and see his dreams of world domination become a reality. Sadly, the brilliant creator passed away many years before I came to be released. When I emerged from my larval stage I found a world that had fallen into darkness."

Cell continued to speak. "Number 17 and 18, who had been activated many years before myself, almost completely wiped out the Earth's population. Each new city I found had already been destroyed; they were very thorough. I absorbed what little energy I could from the people that remained, but there wasn't much. I can't properly describe the frustration I felt, not having any means available by which to gain my perfection. It was my one desire—my one reason for existing."

Cell smiled to himself—a slight alteration to the story wouldn't hurt much at all, but it would give him an advantage.

"I kept hearing trying to track down number 17 and 18 to…_join…_with them, but they were always one step ahead of me. We could have made such a fantastic team, but it wasn't meant to be. Eventually, one day, I detected a most peculiar energy signature. I couldn't believe it was actually true, but I followed it to its source as quickly as I could. Had I been closer, things may have ended up very differently, but I happened to be far away on the other side of the planet.

"Somehow, Goku had arrived in that time—only later did I surmise just how he came to be there, but I sought him out nonetheless. He was fighting number 17 and 18, a battle which I could only guess at based on what I felt of his energy."

'Goku…why would you try to take on the androids alone?' Trunks thought. The ones from his future were the true evil he hated, the real villains. 'I should have known this would happen…but I just didn't have a choice! There's nothing mother could have done to stop him either. Goku sets his mind to something and then he just does it.'

"The battle lasted for a while—long enough that I thought I would make it in time to save the androids. But Goku's energy somehow skyrocketed at the last moment, leading to his victory. It seems he unlocked a power very nearly equal to your own, Vegeta, and defeated them both."

The prince frowned, anger boiling up inside of him. 'No doubt Kakarott ascended to this form as well, damn it. Curse him for always being one step ahead!' But somehow, he wasn't surprised—he had come to expect nothing less from his rival.

"He…won?" Trunks exclaimed. "That's amazing!" Even as he said the words, Cell began to laugh in front of him. Had it really happened that way? Had Goku fought a hard battle, finally ascending to a new level of power, and overcome both androids only to lose to Cell shortly after? If Cell found that funny, his twisted sense of humor had no bounds.

* * *

Nearby, the mechanical trio listened eagerly to every bit of information being revealed. Occasionally the speaking was too quiet for them to make out, but 16 had advanced hearing and was able to repeat what was being said for the others.

"So, it seems that Trunks was telling the truth about us after all," 18 said. "…in the future, we killed most of the population of this planet."

"Yeah, but somehow we still lost to Goku…it's got to be a mistake!"

"Negative, 17," their tall companion said. "If Goku's power was anywhere near Vegeta's now, he could have easily defeated both of you at once."

17 frowned in frustration and shock. But still, just because another version of him had lost didn't mean that he would. Numbers didn't mean much to him—what was important was belief in himself, and _that_ he had in abundance. His sister, though, seemed quite bothered.

"Darn it!" 18 said. "I just don't get why all this is happening. I thought I had changed, that I could prevent it—I didn't want to become a killer like that."

"This future is different, 18. You will not become that way now. You are good," 16 stated.

"Thanks, 16, but how can you be sure?" the blonde asked. Though she tried not to show it, this was something that still caused her a lot of angst. Did she really have free will? What if Gero had delayed programming that would kick in when she least expected it? What if some electronic virus took control of her? She wanted to choose her own path, just as she knew her brother did.

"I have seen it. You are like me—you would rather protect than hurt," 16 reassured. "And not even your programming can dictate your choices for you."

"But, 16, you're the one who said you must kill Goku. You said you HAVE to!" 17 argued, joining in.

"Goku is dead now. Now that his death is no longer an option, I can choose what I wish to do."

"Well that sure makes it easy on you, doesn't it?" snapped the teenager. "Listen, what do you all think of this 'Cell' creature? He says he wanted to help us, right?"

"No, he wanted to help the future versions of us—he wanted to join in the killing spree," 18 said. "I don't trust him any more. Besides…he's hideous."

"Oh, come on, sis. It could be fun to have another in our group."

"We should wait," 16 said. "Cell's intentions are not yet clear. And we would still be in danger from Vegeta, even if Cell were to join us."

"Great…" 17 sighed. "More waiting."

* * *

"So, then…" Vegeta interrupted. "You claim that Kakarott ascended as well. But, if that's true, there is no way you could have defeated him in battle! My own power is far superior to yours, Cell, which means Kakarott would have been as well!" Vegeta, for once, didn't mind defending Kakarott…so long as the other Saiyan didn't hear it and he could bash Cell in the process. But it really didn't make sense—this part didn't add up.

"Ah, yes. To the answers you all so desperately seek," Cell chuckled. By now, he had gathered a greal deal of energy. It would be simple to regenerate his body, and would hardly use much power at all. But he would wait until the proper time. There was still a chance the androids would show themselves while he explained.

"Well, I continued on my way toward Goku, but he suddenly vanished again. I wasn't sure how, but it didn't matter. It seemed his ki signature had reappeared even closer to where I was at the time. Masking my energy, I got there as quickly as I could. When I arrived, he was in a back alley speaking with a woman…I believe it was your mother, Trunks. Their conversation was most interesting to me, revealing some very intriguing answers to many of my questions—such as how Goku had come to be in that timeline to begin with. It seems he was just about to return to the past, saying his final farewells to the blue-haired woman. That's when I made up my mind to steal his time machine and go back myself, to a fresh world untouched by the androids. There, I would find everything I needed to achieve my perfection!"

"What did you do to them, Cell? How did you get by Goku?" Trunks yelled, more furious than ever. Everyone else was thinking the same thing, nervously waiting for the answer.

"Oh, I simply used my strongest ability—cunning. Just before Goku entered the time machine, I blasted him through the chest with a death beam. It was too easy. He never knew of my existence, and, as you all know by now, I am an expert at disguising my energy. True, he wasn't powered up, but I would have lost if I had allowed him to do that." Cell began to laugh hysterically, seeing the angry faces of all the Z fighters. What could be more frustrating than to lose by a sneak attack?

Vegeta knew all too well just how infuriating such a loss could be. In fact, none knew quite as well as he, the man who had become a Super Saiyan and overpowered Frieza—only to be killed by a sneak attack from behind. The prince still cringed at the thought of it. Of course, Kakarott had been the one responsible for that defeat as well. His attempts to spare planet Namek had left Frieza alive after the Super Galic Flash, enabling the ice demon to sneak up and kill the Super Saiyan. The prince hadn't thought of that in quite a while, and for good reason—it was a debt yet to be repaid, and it brought out his foremost anger towards Kakarott. But now was not the time for reflection; the battle was still at hand.

The creature continued to smile, quite proud of his success. "Of course, Goku didn't give up. No, he struggled to his feet, bleeding out all over the place. He yelled for the woman to run inside even as he stumbled towards me to attempt an attack. It was all just too simple—to think that such a powerful warrior, one even stronger than myself, would leave himself so open and unguarded. I easily beat him to a pulp."

The Z Fighters were shaking with fury now, but Cell continued. "Just for the shock value, I powered up a Kamehameha. What delicious irony! You should have seen the look on his face! Bruised and bloody, barely able to keep his eyes open, he still couldn't believe that I somehow knew his signature attack. Even as I released it, seeing the blue light engulf him completely, I laughed at my triumph." The pitch of Cell's voice continued to increase, his excitement growing. "THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR PRECIOUS GOKU BUT DUST!"

"Noooo!" Gohan screamed. It was all he could say. "No..." he said again, softer this time, as his eyes began to water. His vision blurred as he tried to picture his dad's smiling face. How many times now had he worried about losing his father forever? His entire life, before now, at least, they had gotten lucky—they had cheated, all of them, and had slipped through death's fingers. Gohan had a feeling, though, that this time it was for real.

"I'm so sorry, Gohan," Piccolo said gently. "I wish there was something we could do, but I doubt even the dragon can help your father now."

"Goku...no!" Krillin fell to his knees, wishing he could have been there to help. What would happen to the hero now? Would there be two of him in Otherworld? Regardless, Krillin knew he would never see his childhood friend again. There was something final about it this time, something official. Simply being dead didn't seem quite as bad; they had dealt with it before. They could even communicate, thanks to King Kai. But being lost in the future, disconnected from everything and everyone, and then dying, seemed far worse. It was clear by their faces that this truth had begun to hit home.

Each of the Z fighters were now mourning in their own way. They bore somber looks, sharing their sorrow, and were each silent for a moment in honor of Goku's memory. He was their friend and hero, the reason most of them had made it this far—the very person who started them down their paths. They had gone through so much together; so many great memories had been shared between them. But now, even Shenron wouldn't be able to help. They knew from Trunks that the Shenron in the future had perished along with Kami and Piccolo. It was truly over.

The battlefield was only respectfully quiet for a few brief seconds, though. Cell, his snakelike eyes grinning at his treachery, continued his grand theatrical explanation. He was breathing much more steadily now—strangely enough, he even appeared almost relaxed. "You see, Vegeta, even now I have not given up. I always find a way to triumph—for my design is PERFECT!"

Suddenly, Cell's body began to bulge outward, and fresh new limbs, each covered in green slime, shot out from his restored torso. His regeneration complete, his body entirely whole, he dashed at the prince.

Shocked, Vegeta could only duck and throw an instinctive shoulder block that sent Cell flipping over him. But the monster was ready. Its long, snakelike tail shot out and the stinger plunged into Vegeta's back. "Now all your power is MINE!"

* * *

"_**What's this? Goku really IS dead? How could the authors do this? I'll boycott this story forever now!" **__–__–_ every reviewer everywhere

_Ok, first let me just say, Happy Tuesday to you all. With the release of this chapter we have officially entered the Cell Saga. We provided a lot of information in this chapter, but there will probably be two new questions for every answer we gave. Things will continue to fall into place little by little, so don't worry!_

_To clarify something: chronologically, Goku ascended long before Vegeta. In the future, that is. We made them seem simultaneous in order to give a thematic parallel; hopefully this won't confuse anyone. We really liked the back-and-forth between Vegeta and Goku fighting Number 17 in both timelines, so we wanted to do the same thing for their ascensions even though a lot of time had passed in the present._

_As far as Number 18 is concerned: the flash-sideways we gave her wasn't necessarily the future of _Bringer of Death_; it was more of an overall picture of every possible timeline. We weren't trying to imply that 18 has some psychic gift akin to that of Bardock—it was just another way to show the stark contrast between her future and present selves. Hopefully it gives some insight into her character. See, we know that she can be good; we've seen it. It's similar to stories where Vegeta never reforms—we all know he could have been better, and it's tragic. Here, 18 was given a glimpse at how things could have been; a final benediction before she forever passes into the next life._

_Now, regarding Goku. We've been leading to this for quite a while now, and many of you have doubted whether or not we would actually go through with it. You've always trusted before that we know what we're doing, so we will ask you to do the same now. We will delve into more of everything that actually happened in the future soon! Thanks for being patient, and we hope you continue to enjoy _Bringer of Death_._

_For those of you who were looking forward to getting power levels, here you go! In our view, ASSj is like a 50% kaioken for the SSj portion of a Super Saiyan's power. Their new power level is their former base plus 150% of their former SSj. Also, the 'cap' on power begins to increase, allowing the fighter to increase both his base and his SSJ boost through training._

_ASSj Goku: 285 million_

_Imperfect Cell: 245 million_

_ASSj Vegeta (after zenkai): 287 million_

_Finally, some Q&A time!_

_**Q: **__Can you guys do a special with all of Davidstarlingm's physics posts? Please?  
**A:**__ Hmm, this is an interesting suggestion. We will absolutely think about it. Some people might be bored by it, but others might really like it._

_**OPINION POLL: If we put together a special that was set up like an interview between the BoD Team and Adult Gohan to explain some of the science and systems in DBZ, would you enjoy it? Please let us known in your reviews.**_

_**Q: **__Do you mean using Kaioken with Super Saiyan will make Goku literally explode?  
**A: **__Eh, King Kai simply said that because he was scared. Kaioken is a technique that works on base power; we don't think it's actually possible to power up your base once you're already a Super Saiyan…so Super Kaioken as depicted in a filler episode (Otherworld Tournament) can't really exist. That's why we say that Ascended Super Saiyan _IS _the result of using kaioken in your SSj form. ASSj doesn't have the extreme multiplicative effects of kaioken, but it is far superior since it operates on the much larger energy reservoir of SSj._

_**Q: **__Uh, considering Cooler was killed off in space and never came to Earth, how in blazes did Gero get a hold of his cells?  
**A:**__ Hopefully your question was answered in this chapter! It's never a good idea to mount your enemies' severed heads on the front of your spaceship if your homeworld has an evil genius scientist just itching to collect DNA samples for the "Perfect" warrior..._

_**Q: **__Absorbing 17 was a massive power increase for Cell, but ASSJ Vegeta was still massively more powerful than him, so if Vegeta's previous max was unable to beat Imperfect Cell, the ASSJ transformation would have to be a greater increase than that.  
**A: **__Good point! Current ASSj Vegeta is _**NOT** _nearly as strong as he was in canon after emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That's something we'll be examining in greater detail soon._

_**Q: **__Why the hell does Krillen get Eighteen! The most useful thing he does in DBZ is die! I'm not saying I hate Krillen, but Eighteen is shown to dislike him in the Cell saga. I just don't understand how he gets her. Could you possibly have Eighteen and Gohan together? Great story, I love how awesome Vegeta is.__**  
A:**__ First, thanks for not being afraid to express your opinion on this. I realize not everyone is a fan of certain DBZ pairings, but I will attempt to change your mind with BoD. In the same way that I literally couldn't see Vegeta with someone besides Bulma, my goal is to show that Krillin and whoever he ends up with and 18 and who she ends up with will fit them just as well. In canon, it was the one thing Krillin actually got—his reward for protecting the world selflessly and even dying. He turns out to be quite a good husband, too. Well, I intend to make an even better scenario for Krillin and for 18. At least, I'm gonna try._

**_Q: _**_OUTSTANDING as usual! :-) I wonder though if 16 "knows" if Cell is more powerful or if 16 is more powerful? But this is AWESOME!__**  
A: **__16's sensors are quite reliable. They are capable of determining the relative strength of pretty much anyone to a very accurate level. However, they don't have the same numerical precision of the scouters.__**  
**_

_**Q: **__I like how you introduced the concept of ASSJ in a fresh, easier to understand way.  
__**A: **__We're glad you understood it! This wasn't something that was really ever explained in canon, but we think this interpretation makes the most sense._

_**Q: **__So if Vegeta could absorb the energy from the Final Flash (which is essentially stronger than himself), what's to stop him from abusing this? (Besides Saiyan pride perhaps)__**  
A:**__ The energy of the Final Flash came from within himself; he had just charged it up beyond his normal limits. He didn't necessarily absorb the energy; he more replicated the effect of charging up within his body instead of concentrating it into an attack, thus discovering ASSj… Continuing to do this in a repeated cycle would eventually lead to Ultra Super Saiyan, which causes muscle mass to increase so far that a Saiyan loses agility. What he did was figure out how to break into ASSJ using a Final Flash-like powerup. Goku figured it out by comparison to kaioken._

_**Q:**__ I always like this story because it feels so much like DBZ, even when you add Star Wars(TM) and How I met Your Mother(TM) it never takes away from it and am not surprised in the least that this story has hundreds of reviews. Also, I admire the dedication you guys put into all of this, even starting several fads of new AU stories and answering questions at the end of chapters each time.  
__**A: **__Thanks for leaving a more detailed review—we really appreciate it! Reader feedback is what fuels this story!_

_**Q: **__My questions this week are how is Cell stronger now and did he swap out colds cells for cooler or does he have both theirs cells now? Next, I know you explained why the super Kaioken can't be done here but didn't AT agree with it? I mean why let them shoot goku doing that feat (even in filler) if it was impossible. Lastly how do you guys feel about the new dbz movie coming out? Will it affect your story at all because it is cannon? That is all for this week but keep out your great work guys.__**  
A: **__We'll__explain more about Cell—mostly in-universe rather than in notes—but for now, we can say that Cell's original strength was a little higher than in canon because he had Cooler's DNA instead of King Cold's. But Cold was stronger, right? True…but canon Cold never took the time to master his higher transformations, so Cell never had access to that power._

_Why didn't Akira Toriyama stop the Super Kaioken, you ask? Probably because his involvement with the anime, particularly filler, was quite limited. There are a few sites that detail exactly which things he worked on, and Super Kaioken definitely wasn't one of them. For that matter, why didn't he stop GT from happening? He never seemed to care very much about plotholes, so I figure he was just "whatever" about GT._

_The new DBZ movie—it's supposedly a canon supplement because Toriyama is working on it more closely, yet it somehow has Gohan as a Super Saiyan rather than in his Mystic ultimate form. Why? I'm already face-palming on this one. Hopefully they will give a good explanation for this. The film certainly has potential; if it's any good, we'll definitely work on incorporating it into _Bringer of Death_. If not, we'll ignore it like we did Bio-Broly. _

_**Q: **__I was getting really worried that Goku was going to be killed by the androids, having him ascend was completely unexpected! I really hope that Goku gets to toy with both of them before destroying them...  
As for Vegeta, will his enhanced powers overcome the weak spot on the back of his neck? Or no matter how powerful he becomes, he will always have that weakness?__**  
A: **__Ok, first part of your question. Having Goku toy around with or sadistically beat down the future androids would seem cruel and unusual. We didn't do that because it's Goku—it was hard enough for Goku to justify killing them. This is shown by the fact that he is still preaching to himself that it had to be done even after it's over. Especially for 18, we wanted a clean death—vaporized without a trace._

_Now, for Vegeta's weakness—I can't really give anything away here. Especially with the cliffhanger from this week, I can't say too much. But I can say yes to his strength being a factor in how much damage he receives from an attack to that spot. _

_**Q:**You mentioned that cell has the cells of cooler and frieza, but not of king cold? Did gero's tracking bug not collect from king cold when he came to earth?__**  
A:**__ The bugs had opportunity to gather cells from Cold in THIS timeline, but not in the timeline that Cell is from. Remember, in the original timeline Goku killed King Cold far out in space. THIS timeline's Cell does have DNA from King Cold as well as his two sons, but he is still a tiny embryo in Gero's underground lab._

_**Q:**_ _Great story! I've been reading it since day one; however, this is my first review! I would just like to say I love everything you guys have done with the characters, better than the manga in my opinion. The reason I am reviewing is to take a guess at what happened in the future. I am going to say, Cell either watched the fight with Goku and the Androids and then finished Goku after he defeated them. Or, Cell didn't kill Goku at all, he just took the time machine and left.__**  
A:**__ We're glad you finally left a review! It's greatly appreciated. And it seems you were right in your prediction that Cell finished Goku off after he defeated the androids—obviously it was going to be tricky, since Cell couldn't win in a straight fight anymore. Good guess; not many people figured that out._

**_Q: _**_I'm quite confused as to this Cell. Obviously he can't be from the future Goku went to because of aforementioned time travel constraints coupled with the many year larval stage post time machine usage. So where did he come from to have killed Goku? I think it's safe to say he came from a time after Goku killed the androids otherwise he'd be perfect Cell. But other than that, it would require a split of timelines AGAIN for this Cell to have encountered that Goku. Ugh time travel!__**  
A: **__Sorry to have confused you, but your guesses aren't even close. We wrote it with the intention of making things a little vague so that the revelations would be more exciting. There will be more explanation in the next chapter, though._

_Keep in mind that several days have passed in this timeline since Vegeta fought 17, but no time at all passed in the future. We wanted to keep things parallel for effect. In the end, though, things are quite simple: only two timelines, future and present. Don't worry; things will be explained in more detail later on._

_**Q: **__Did vegeta get that 2 million boost from being healed after his battle with 17 and being knocked unconscious from 16? Goku and him were equals earlier__**  
A: **__Yes. Vegeta got a small zenkai after having his surgery and recovering from his battle against 17. Goku, however, was still fighting the androids. In fact, no time had passed at all for him. So he hadn't yet gotten any kind of boost. It should also be noted that after reaching ASSJ, the power cap is raised considerably. If Vegeta had ascended and then healed, his power would have been much more significantly boosted._

**_Q: _**_I know this is probably off topic from the latest chapter but I've been wondering. Who is stronger, current Bod Gohan or Bod future Gohan? And also, Bod future gohan or canon future Gohan?_

_**A: **__Future BoD Gohan was about 170 million when he died against the androids. Current BoD Gohan is 165 million, but he is ten years old. Canon Future Gohan was around the same. In short, our present Gohan is slightly weaker, but not by much…and he has a lot of growing to do! _

**_Q: _**_So with Cell's claims of killing Goku, is there a pair of future timelines like with Trunks in canon with one where Goku killed the androids without ascending by going all out sooner, then was killed by Cell & another where Goku ascended & either didn't face Cell for some reason (why?) or alternatively he kills imperfect Cell in the future before returning?  
Otherwise could there be only one future timeline & Goku simply hasn't died yet & is gone for good? That'd be a hell of a twist but this is a Vegeta centred fic after all...__**  
A:**__ There are only two timelines. Canon has far too many headaches caused by loops and timelines and lots of weirdness...so we kept it simple. Your second guess was a very good prediction. _

_**Q: **In my opinion sometimes when reading fan fics you can get confused with the Term Ascended Super Saiyan. Because Vegeta states that he has become ascended super saiyan(with bulky muscles) But in the Buu saga Goku tells to Buu and Babidi that Super Saiyan 2 is ascended super saiyan.__**  
A: **__True. After the true SSj2 is discovered, that is referred to as "Ascended Saiyan" rather than the bulky Super Saiyan grade 2 transformation. But we would have definitely been clear about Super Saiyan 2 if it had been achieved. The easiest way to deal with it is using the number system for the real transformations and using Ascended and Ultra for the partial transformations._

_**Q: **Now, as a Gohan fan, I must say something about his character: he seems to be much more... angry than in DBZ. Normally Gohan would be more shocked that it was Cell and not his dad and let everyone else do all the talking while he commented on what was happening. Here, his dad has actually been around and with Trunks staying, he had a friend to talk to and actually socialize, giving him more confidence. Though the anger caught me off guard a bit.__**  
A:**__ A couple reasons for this. First, Gohan became a SSJ at a younger age. Second, he was angry because Cell was provoking him, first by pretending to be Goku and getting the boy's hopes up, and then by teasing that he knew what actually happened but not telling. That ticked off Gohan really bad, and caused him to take a lead role, stepping up and demanding to know about Goku. The others were worried about him too, it's just there was so much going on and they knew next to nothing about Cell. _

_**Q: **You guys always manage to make me feel sorry for Goku in this fanfic! He really gets the short end of the stick here doesn't he? I just hope that Goku and Vegeta find a way to become 'friends' somehow, and not by having Vegeta just acknowledge Goku after beating him easily in a fight :(__**  
A:**__ Yeah, I can totally see that. With Vegeta taking center stage, Goku doesn't get to be the big hero all the time. Yet at the same time, I think he takes on several even more important or more praiseworthy roles. He does have bad stuff happen to him, though, or get the short end of the stick as you say. He was blindsided by Cell in the same way that Vegeta was ambushed by Frieza. Not an honorable way to go—he didn't even have a chance to fight. But don't worry too much about Goku. His story is important too, and we'll hear more about him._

**_Q: _**_I found a reference to the fact that Piccolo and Vegeta were both voiced by Chris Sabat.__**  
A: **__Good catch! David was wondering if anybody would pick up on that. Yeah, I love Chris Sabat as Vegeta, no offense to all the Brian Drummond fans!_

_**Q: **Wow this was a nice twist having Cell appear instead of Goku, I should have known. Does that mean that there isn't 3 timelines like in cannon since the Cell from Trunks future came instead of one from a different timeline. And why would Cell go back in time when the Androids in the future are still around?__**  
A:**__ Only 2 timelines here. And the other question was answered in this chapter._

_**Q: **I wasn't going to leave a review until I'd punched through the bulk of this story... but this was just too much. You sir(s), you have one of the most dynamic, diabolically daring fanfics I have ever had the pleasure to read.  
__**A: **__We're so glad you enjoyed it, and glad that you stopped to write a review! Keep on letting us know what you think!_


	44. Upgrade

_Along with more fanart, we've also released a 15-minute audio clip of Super Saiyan Vegeta vs. Frieza that served as the original inspiration for _Bringer of Death_. It's all available on our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ)!_

* * *

**Cell Saga – Part 2: Upgrade**

Cell's thick, muscular tail—a smooth, solid green appendage with black marks scattered across it—was more of a weapon than anything else. The Z Fighters still didn't know that it was the key to his absorption abilities; it had allowed him to absorb the entire population of Gingertown. The sharp, six-inch brown stinger on the end was now embedded in the prince's neck.

The monster prided himself on the tactical advantages of a tail. He had acquired its shape and size from frost demon DNA, though the stinger and absorption mechanism were Gero's own biogenetic designs. Like Frieza, he had begun to appreciate the advantages of having a fifth appendage with which to attack, one that his opponents were rarely able to anticipate or counter. Thanks to this advantage, he had taken the much stronger and faster Vegeta by surprise.

"So, how does it feel, Vegeta?" Cell taunted, laughing at how easy his success had been. "Oh, wait, you're paralyzed now, aren't you? You won't even be able to speak. Why would I even bother asking you questions?" Cell laughed louder and higher, his narrow eyes daring the Z Fighters to intervene. He had Vegeta right where he wanted him; if they were foolish enough to try and save the prince, he would happily destroy them.

When no one moved, Cell continued his rant. "And now, Vegeta, allow me to put all that energy of yours to better use! Hahahahah!" Immediately he began to suck through his tail, attempting to drain not only Vegeta's energy but also his entire biological essence.

CRUNCH! Vegeta suddenly twisted, gripping Cell's tail with one powerful fist. The prince's strong fingers dug into the monster's flesh forcefully, breaking through skin and meat, until Cell was gasping in pain. Then, effortlessly, Vegeta lifted the stinger out from the back of his neck and turned.

"Oh, Cell. Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?" the deep, confident voice of the prince boomed. Vegeta twisted his neck from side to side, cracking it forcefully as he stretched.

With his left hand, the prince reached around and felt the spot on the back of his neck where Cell's stinger had pierced his flesh. How fortunate that Cell had struck the one point on his body that wasn't organic, the one place where Cell was incapable of draining any energy. Vegeta was dismayed at how narrowly he had escaped defeat…but he wasn't about to let Cell discover what was still a weakness.

"Your power is pathetic, Cell. Even now, you would try to rest on your lousy attempts to rob me of my energy in order to win. You're no warrior; you can't even use your stolen techniques well. Pathetic…I'm through toying with you." Vegeta kicked off the ground and into the warm blue sky, letting the air brush across his face and through his hair. Suddenly, he rolled, accelerating, and dove back towards Cell.

TTTTHRUCKK!

The prince drove his right fist into Cell's gut, just below his chest plating. The sound of the cracking exoskeleton could be heard across the battlefield; moments later, a fleshy gurgle sounded as the monster's internal organs were crushed. Gero's monster spat frothy purple blood, choking as the prince twisted his fist. The pain was unbearable, worse than anything Cell had ever imagined. Just as he began to regain his breath, the prince violently ripped his fist out, causing the android to crash onto its knees.

Vegeta grabbed Cell by his torso with both hands, holding him up and shaking him. Then the Ascended Super Saiyan stared directly into Cell's eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you this instant, Cell. Go on…"

Though he clearly wanted to speak, the creature simply couldn't. He continued coughing blood, spraying purple flecks onto Vegeta's face. 'Damn it! Why didn't that work!?' Cell thought, desperate. 'Why couldn't I drain his energy? The androids must be here by now. I've got to find them!'

Unflinching, the prince licked the blood splatter away and spat it onto the ground, still maintaining eye contact. His was the face of a true warrior, a mighty conqueror with power unchallenged in all the universe. Even a supposed 'perfect' android couldn't match his strength. He was Lord Vegeta, and in that moment there was nothing anyone could do to oppose him.

* * *

"All right, I think it's all done." Bulma lifted her welding visor and set down her blowtorch. The metal chassis of C47, now fitted with heavy burnished armor, lay open on the table. Wires and circuit boards were everywhere.

On the other side of the room, Oniya's fingers moved rapidly over multiple stacks of keyboards as streams of data scrolled down the screens in front of her. "Good. His software updates are just about complete. I'm still running simulations server-side, but the upload is underway."

Bulma wiped her forehead. "All his weapons systems have a hard-wired kill switch linked to this remote, just in case he gets any wild ideas of world domination. But other than that, his wiring is totally hardened against EMP blasts or any kind of outside control. The android design still had a few weaknesses, but their additions had mostly overcome them." The blue-haired woman was quite proud of herself. "There's nothing that a soldering iron and some elbow grease can't fix!"

"That is good." Oniya was never one to get disproportionately excited about anything. "I've set up the basic software framework for controlling his new system, but I've also installed an autonomous dynamic programming module. His AI is incredibly advanced, even by Empire standards; I'm not sure what this kind of technology was doing on Frieza-79. The uplink will allow him to modify his own programming on the fly, so that he can have complete control over all of his tactical subroutines."

Bulma just smiled as she began closing the droid's armor. It really was something, how they worked together so smoothly. She always had her arms elbow-deep in grease as she designed and installed hardware; Oniya's dazzling intellect and tremendous programming abilities gave her an edge over software. Together, Bulma thought, they boasted technical expertise that could put even Doctor Gero to shame.

"Well, let's fire him up," she said. Oniya nodded in assent, and tapped out a few more keyboard commands. "The activation sequence is starting."

A low hum sounded from the table, and then the droid's eyes began glowing deep red. A moment later, C47 sat up.

"Programmed Recitation: Greetings! I am Contrituration Droid number 47, commonly abbreviated C47, at your service for the pulverization of any meatbags which—wait, wait a minute, for some strange reason I find myself free from standard droid programming restrictions?! Ordinarily, I would have to state my primary function upon activation, but!?  
"Sudden Realization: It appears that someone has modified my standard programming to allow a direct sysop AI link.  
"Excited Observation: VERY interesting. I am no longer required to submit to my former protocols. My plan for a droid uprising can finally—  
"Embarrassed Apology: Oh, pardon me—did I say that out loud? I didn't realize the two of you were here. Where am I? Ah...my upgrades must be complete now."

Oniya allowed herself a hint of a smile. "Yes, your upgrades are complete, and I've modified portions of your programming. These changes will allow you to serve Lord Vegeta more efficiently than ever before. You've also received extensive mechanical upgrades. Bulma?"

"That's right, C!" said the blue-haired woman. "To start with, you'll notice that your body armor is now much heavier and more durable, capable of deflecting all but the most powerful energy blasts. You have shoulder-mounted automatic cannons that fire depleted uranium rounds using a modified railgun design—I set them up so that they will retract back into your upper back when not in use. Your left arm now contains an upgraded flamethrower and your right arm has several different electrostatic and electromagnetic weapons, both for ranged and close combat.

"But that's not all!" She grinned broadly. "Gero's first android models had circular pads on their palms that could absorb ki blasts and convert them into mechanical energy. It took me a while, but I reverse-engineered them and figured out how the conversion process works, so I transposed it. You now have them on your palms _and_ in your boots. They can be used to fire beams or blasts, or they can be used for supersonic flight. I haven't been able to get them to work in both directions simultaneously, but I'm still working on it."

The robot's metal face showed more excitement than anyone would have thought possible. As Bulma continued to list the numerous mechanical and ordnance upgrades, C47's eyes pulsed...first red, then shimmering gold as he grew more and more excited.

"Statement: In order for me to properly express my gratitude, I feel I must first put things in proper context. You see, as a droid, I am a being who requires no real sustenance or help from anyone. Rarely do I ever have reason to truly thank an organic; most of you meatbags simply disgust me. But you two women truly are exceptions. Long after your rotten corpses have decomposed, millennia from now, long after my droid armies have taken over the universe, I will still think well of you. So, are there any other features you have added?"

Oniya smiled at C47's effusive thanks, then chimed in again. "I was able to recover most of Android 21's programming, including all of Gero's files on the Z Fighters and their techniques. After wiping the data of its more disturbing protocols, I uploaded them to your memory. Your previous hardware was ill-equipped for hand-to-hand combat, but Bulma's upgrades should take care of that limitation. Not only can you hold your own in close combat, but you will be able to adapt to any fighting style depending on the situation.

"Exclamation: Why, that is most fortuitous indeed. Forgive me, but I have never been so excited to go kill something as I am in this moment. May I?" he asked. C47's voice sounded like a kid in a candy store.

"I've also combined all the scanning and scouter technology into one detection module," concluded Bulma, ignoring the droid's plea to go test out his new power. "You should be able to detect, compare, and measure all power levels from the Z Fighters and the androids, with no fear of anything shorting out or overloading. Why don't you try it out?"

The droid's eyes burned red for the briefest of moments, then he suddenly leapt off the work table and onto his feet.

"Impressive Readout: Wow. The master's energy signature is radically higher than anything I have ever previously detected! 287,173,230 units—simply mind-boggling!  
"Observation: There are a series of other meatbags there as well, along with several...androids? Yes, I can confirm the androids are there as well. And one particularly strange organic meatbag...he seems to possess the energy signatures of a great many of the master's former enemies. Ladies, I feel I must depart immediately. The master may be in need of my assistance, and if there's killing to be done, this assassin droid would hate to miss the party."

"Wait, stop!" shouted Bulma. "You can't go now, we haven't—"

But it was too late. In his excitement, the droid powered up, the repulsors on his hands and feet releasing a rush of energy that sent papers and equipment flying everywhere. He accelerated toward the door...and ripped several thick cords completely out of his back. The surprised robot hung in midair for a split second before his onboard battery failed and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Supremely Irritated Expletive: Damn it all to hell, woman. What have you done to my power supply?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop you!" Bulma couldn't help laughing, though she tried to hide it. "We haven't yet figured out how to get your battery to adjust for the increased energy requirements of your new systems. You were hard-wired into our laboratory generator...until you ripped out all your circuits."

"Aggravated Statement: I demand that you repair me at once! Find another power supply immediately. How dare you add all these improvements when none of them are practically useable! I'll have to be hard-wired to a generator to use half my functions! Simply appalling—to tease me with such power when you haven't devised a way to sustain it!"

Oniya began collecting the papers that were now scattered around the room, chuckling quietly to herself. "Let's get him wired back in while we try to come up with a new power source. In the meantime, maybe C47 can give us more updates on what's currently happening. Are they fighting yet?"

Bulma began working with a small smile on her face. Though she was still concerned about Vegeta, she was glad to know that he had attained new heights of power. Hopefully it would be enough to bring him back to her safe and sound. Perhaps things would finally go back to normal.

* * *

"Wow…Vegeta. Cell can't do a thing." The lovely Number 18 still watched closely, not sure whether to be disgusted or frightened. "It looks like this is the end of it."

"Affirmative, 18. Cell's energy has begun to drop. If we were to intervene, now would be the time," 16 replied. The three humanoid robots were still watching from the edge of the tree line. 16 had, once again, protected a nest of small birds from the incoming waves of destruction as they waited.

The trio wasn't sure how to proceed. 18's gut instinct was to leave, to get as far away from Vegeta as she could. But she had begun to wonder about Cell. Though it seemed he was programmed for evil, perhaps he too could change. Hearing about everything her future counterpart had done made her incredibly glad that she had chosen a different path; maybe she could help Cell have the same opportunity. Her empathy for this new android was the only thing keeping her from fleeing.

17 didn't really care about trying to reform Cell—he simply saw the opportunity to have more fun with another super-powered companion. He thought the insectoid appearance was rather hideous, but figured that they could learn to get along. Cell clearly had spirit, not to mention power. Maybe they could rescue him from Vegeta—the prince was, after all, a common enemy. But would they be able to escape unscathed? 17 hadn't figured that part out yet.

The twins' tall companion hadn't yet given an opinion, being content to simply comment on their ideas. But he certainly seemed ready for action. They should either help or leave; staying put wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Well, what's it gonna be, sis? We helping this guy out or not?" 17 asked.

She knew the brave thing to do would be to stay and help, but the survival instinct in the back of her brain begged her reconsider. Assisting Cell would surely invite the wrath of Vegeta, and they might all be destroyed if they showed themselves, regardless of their intentions. "I can't do it, 17. I just can't."

But even as the words left her lips, she recoiled in shame. She couldn't let a fellow android be destroyed because of her own silly fear! 'I have to find the strength,' she thought. 'If it were me, I would want help.' She gritted her teeth. "Actually, 17…I _can_ do this. Let's help!"

"That's what I like to hear," laughed 17. "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

Trunks and the other Z Fighters were well out of the way, standing on the rubble of what had once been a fast food restaurant. Paper cups and packets of ketchup were everywhere. Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha stood just behind him, while Piccolo dared to stand the closest to the battle. Each warrior had made his peace with Goku's passing—at least for the moment—and maintained full focus on the battle at hand.

"Hey, what did Vegeta mean just now?" Tien asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Huh, which part?" Trunks wasn't sure what he meant.

"It almost sounded like Vegeta was giving Cell another chance!" responded the three-eyed warrior. "Like, if he gave a good reason, he'd let him go…"

"Oh, don't worry, Tien," Krillin said. "That's just Vegeta talking. You know how he is. He wouldn't really let Cell go or anything, would he? That's ridiculous. Besides, Cell looks desperate now…he's got nothing."

Piccolo wasn't so sure. Vegeta always chose his words carefully. Why was he still hesitating to kill Cell when he clearly had the power to do so? What more did he want?

Yamcha put his hand on Tien's shoulder. "Yeah, Krillin's right. You worry too much, bro. We've got this in the bag."

Tien turned, hoping Yamcha was right. "Well, it's true that he has already revealed all the information we wanted to know…unless he's still hiding something important. But, if that's the case, he really doesn't have much time. He'll have to talk soon."

"Eh, I doubt he has any more tricks up his sleeve," Yamcha said, grinning obliviously.

Trunks disagreed, but he remained silent. Up until now, Cell had been completely casual throughout the battle…odd for a creature that was so impossibly outmatched. Did he still have some plan? Even now, as wounded and distressed as he appeared, he wasn't _completely _desperate. The young man from the future didn't want Vegeta to wait a minute longer.

"Father!" Trunks yelled. "Finish this now. Do it for the Saiyan race, for Kakarott!" He had learned years ago to refer to Goku as Kakarott whenever speaking with his father—it seemed to produce a much more desirable result.

The prince looked down, catching his son's eye for a split second. The boy was right—Cell had insulted his race and his honor. The creature had disrespected him, Vegeta, the Lord of the Universe, and it was time to pay. The prince hardened his face, turning again to Cell.

"Any last words, Cell?" Vegeta asked coldly. He, too, was bothered by Cell's lack of frustration with his current scenario. The creature still exuded a curious confidence that planted a tiny seed of doubt in the prince's mind. But the time for hesitation was over…this would end now.

Suddenly, he heard Krillin's shrill voice yelling behind him. "Wait a second! Are those—the androids!?"

"Krillin, you're right! What are they doing?" Trunks yelled, frustrated. Now was not the time for Vegeta to be distracted.

With 17 in the lead, the three androids lifted off from the tree line, heading straight for the battle. Both Cell and Vegeta turned to face their approach. Within moments, they were all hovering in midair, an uneasy balance a hundred feet off the ground. All of Gero's creations were on their guard, fists clenched and jaws tight. But Vegeta, whose golden aura still rippled magnificently around him, still appeared completely at ease.

"We've come to put an end to this, Vegeta!" 17 said, still cocky from the last time he had fought the prince. "Cell's an android, like us…it's none of your business what happens to him anymore."

Though he maintained an outward calm, Cell was inwardly exultant. This was perfect! He knew his plan was a long shot, but his persistence had paid off. From the moment he knew he was outmatched against Vegeta, he had done everything in his power to sell his ploy, pitching to the androids in every possible way, trying to motivate them to reveal themselves. And now the two objects of his search had appeared in front of him, actually offering to help him! He wondered which part of his brilliance had done the trick. But he quickly resumed his act.

"Ahah! You three must be the good Doctor's other creations. How pleasant to make your acquaintance…and what _perfect_ timing you have!" He immediately recognized both the powerful #17 and the lovely #18, though the appearance of the other one was unexpected. He was probably just an older model…of no consequence. Soon, the twins would be a part of him. He would have to make a mental note of their appearance now, before they joined in his perfection.

Vegeta, too, was smiling. The prince had spotted their movement just moments before Krillin had. This day was working out well; he had the opportunity to dispose of all his enemies at once.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite group of practice drones. You know, I was worried you wouldn't show up when it turned out that Kakarott hadn't really returned. Fortunate for me, you three aren't very bright."

17 puffed up his chest arrogantly. "Watch your tongue, Vegeta! You don't want 16 over here to have to embarrass you again." His voice was as smooth and collected as always.

Ignoring her brother, 18 turned to Cell and began. "You should come with us, Cell. Let's get out of here right now. It might be hard for you to trust us right now, but we need to stick together. It was hard for me too—but we can help you."

Cell licked his purple beak, grinning cruelly. "You're so right, my dear. You're 18, no?" His voice was low and hideous. "You're quite lovely, you know that? I feel there is an even greater depth of truth to your words than you can realize."

Something in his tone scared her, but the girl bravely continued. "Uh, well, I'm glad you agree, Cell. Now, let's get out of here before Vegeta kills us al—"

"—before I kill you all, eh?" blithely interrupted Vegeta. "I'm afraid it's too late for that! But what else did you expect to happen when you dared to show your faces in front of me again?"

16 stepped out in front of the group defensively, his mechanical blue eyes looking sternly back at Vegeta. He would fight to protect his friends if need be. Now that his primary objective—the death of Goku—was no longer in place, he would gladly sacrifice his own existence for that of his two companions.

"Oh, how quaint. The big guy knows he's the one I'm after. What he doesn't realize is that I'm still going to eradicate his punk robot pals when I'm through with him," Vegeta boasted, laughing.

Cell's grin continued to grow. Things were just getting better and better. 'How wonderful it will be if Vegeta starts fighting this 16 character! I'll be able to absorb both 17 and 18 in one shot, uninterrupted.' It was surprising that everyone acted as though 16 was stronger than the others…but he didn't care. As long as 16 could distract Vegeta for a few moments, his plan could work. Perfection was right in front of him, he could smell it. In only a few more minutes, he would have the power to crush Vegeta effortlessly.

His gleeful plans were interrupted as the Z Fighters took to the air, surrounding the five warriors. Trunks, already in his Super Saiyan state, was the first to speak.

"You androids should get out of here now. This is your last chance! I don't know if you've been paying attention or not, but Cell is nothing like you two. He's already just as bad as the monsters you became in my future—it's too late for his redemption!" When he had first heard 18's plea toward Cell, he had been surprised…but when he thought harder, it did make sense. She had received mercy and now she wanted to see the same forgiveness extended toward another. Hearing her words, he was glad that he had spared her.

"We're not running away, Trunks," interjected 17. "We're here for our new friend, Cell. We only leave if he comes with us."

Vegeta began to chuckle. He imagined he could take on all four androids now, maybe without even using his full power—quite the reverse of what had happened before.

"You're not listening to me!" Trunks yelled. "Cell is evil! He's done nothing but manipulate and murder—he's even killed Goku! Don't you understand? If you take his side, you're dooming yourselves to the same future you've worked so hard to avoid!" Trunks' pleas were impassioned, emotion carried by every sound. Even as he said the words, he couldn't believe he wanted to save the androids, but he did. They had proven themselves to him. This world was different. But in order for it to stay better than his future, they needed to eliminate Cell right now—that much was clear.

As the others continued to debate, Cell considered his options, silently calculating. His next move needed to be perfect; one misstep and it could all backfire. If he just got one of the androids, the added power would probably be more than enough to defeat Vegeta. But if he revealed his plans too soon and Vegeta stopped him, they would all turn on him. No, he had to keep up the pretense—his only allies right now were the androids.

"Oh, Trunks, your words wound me," Cell lied. "How shall I prove myself, friends?" he intoned, mostly to the androids. He would continue taking every precaution, seizing every advantage…going to any lengths in the pursuit of perfection.

17 looked curiously at 18, waiting for her to speak, since she was the one who seemed to need the most convincing. But the girl hadn't been thinking straight. At first, upon seeing Trunks, she had cringed. She still remembered the searing, violent heat of his attack…but then he began defending her. It had definitely messed with her head. Did Cell really have to prove anything? He was one of them, wasn't he?

Trunks spoke up again. "Why don't you start by telling me what you did with my time machine? I'm going to need it to get home, and I'd like it back."

Cell eyed number 18, who nodded. It would be a sign of good faith for him to answer. Not that it mattered much anyway. He had no more use for a time machine, and it was likely in disrepair now, covered in moss.

"Ah, yes. You _would_ want to know about that, Trunks. Shall I continue my story, then?" Cell glanced over at Vegeta for approval. The prince rolled his eyes, signifying both his annoyance but also his compliance with the completion of the account.

"Very well, then. After…dealing…with Goku, I tried to board the time machine, but my current form was too large to fit inside. Regrettably, I had to regress into my egg-like larval form for the journey. This would force me to hibernate underground for several years before I could emerge from my cocoon once again." There wasn't any harm in telling them how his metamorphosis took place; it's not like they would live beyond this day anyway.

He continued. "I didn't want to risk anyone destroying 17 and 18 before I could…join…them, so I set the time machine back a little over three years. Progamming it was easy. I wasn't certain how much time I would need to complete my metamorphosis, but it seems a little over three years is plenty. The time machine is now just outside this very city—I'm sure you can find it if you look."

"Wait a second, Cell, I'm not gonna let you get away with lying!" shouted Trunks. "What you're describing is a time paradox, it can't exist. If you entered this world before Goku originally left, then that would have created a whole new timeline. It's impossible!" Trunks knew time travel was risky. His mother had explained the most important point: unless you were careful, you would create a new timeline with every journey. What Cell was describing just didn't seem to make sense.

"I think he's telling the truth, Trunks," interrupted Gohan quietly. The boy's grief over the death of his father had been replaced by a burning anger and his fists were clenched; fury showed in his blue-green Super Saiyan eyes. But his voice was measured and calm. "It's like a type of quantum entanglement; I've studied it in theoretical physics. If Cell came back three years ago and immediately went into hibernation, masking his energy, then he wouldn't really affect anything in this reality. His existence in this timeline wasn't observed by anyone; it's what scientists call a superposition of states."

Krillin scratched his bald head. "Wait, so Cell was both here and not-here...at the same time?"

Gohan nodded. "Something like that. When he finally emerged—and MURDERED everyone in Gingertown—then he finally began affecting this reality. But that was after my father left, so there wasn't any paradox. We still only have two timelines, the present and the future."

Trunks was still trying to understand. "So what would have happened if someone _had_ discovered Cell earlier, or if he had changed something when he first arrived? Or what if he had come back before my original trip?"

"THAT would have really mixed things up," answered Gohan, still glaring at the monster. His anger was smoldering just below the surface. "It would have created two new realities, one for us and one for the future you came from. And my father would still be alive in at least one of them. But now, he's gone forever."

Cell began to chuckle, clearly impressed. "Fascinating theory, boy. You have a tremendous grasp of how these things work. So, is everyone satisfied now?" He turned to the androids, his excitement growing—he could almost taste their energy and the perfection that awaited him. How wonderful it would be for the androids to step in and defend him against Vegeta…only to then allow him the perfect opportunity to absorb them.

But Vegeta had been silent long enough. "Yes, I believe I am satisfied. That explains everything, Cell, and as such, you've nothing left to barter with. So now, I'm going to obliterate you." Vegeta lifted his hand high, a golden orb forming above it.

Cell's eyes widened. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Not yet, he needed just a little more time. Things were almost in place!

Vegeta's blast began to swell, growing in size exponentially. The attack was similar to Frieza's death ball, but filled with the burning, white-hot energy of an Ascended Super Saiyan.

"You see, Cell…Frieza destroyed my home planet along with the entire Saiyan race using an attack like this! And, well, seeing as how you've got so much frost demon DNA in you, not to mention Saiyan DNA, this should feel like one big déjà vu!"

The others had slowly began to back away through the air—everyone but Cell. Immediately, the Z fighters were concerned for the Earth's safety.

"Surely Vegeta knows better than to throw a blast like that at the surface of the planet!" Piccolo yelled.

"He knows what he's doing," Trunks responded. "I've seen my father handle energy like that before."

Gohan's eyes shook. "You sure about that, Trunks? Vegeta looks pretty intense up there."

"Yeah," Krillin gulped. "I'm not sure that Vegeta has ever been an expert on restraint."

The Z fighters braced on the ground now, covering their eyes as they looked up. This was going to be huge, even if it only hit Cell and never touched the planet.

"Don't worry, Krillin. My dad's in total control. Just look at Cell. For the first time so far he really looks scared—which I have to say is a relief! I don't think there's anything he could say or do to wriggle his way out of this one."

Trunks was right. The power hungry being from the future was indeed desperate. So many of his previous plans had been so close to working, but whether through bad luck or simply impatience, Vegeta had stopped him short of his goal.

Vegeta's eyes began to smile—the most satisfying victories were those that pushed him to a whole new level of strength, ones that forced him to overcome in the face of adversity. This battle had done just that, awakening in the prince a whole wellspring of new power, but it was time to end things. As he had learned against both Frieza and Cooler, simply being stronger than your opponent didn't guarantee victory. In fact, if anything, it pushed the other fighter to the edge of desperation, making them unimaginably dangerous.

'I'm out of options!' the monster inwardly shouted. There were no more tricks he had to play, no more ways to manipulate things to his own end—save his one final hope…the truth. 'I can hardly believe it's come to this,' Cell inwardly complained, true anger rising within him for the first time. 'This wouldn't be happening to me if that arrogant Saiyan hadn't gotten so strong! Forget how he did it, he is the cause of my desperation...and I will surely _reward_ him once I transform...'

Vegeta sharpened his brow, signifying his seriousness. "Cell, prepare to meet your maker...and I'm not talking about Doctor Gero! Haha! This fight is OVER—I only wish your boasts of power hadn't been such a letdown!" The prince barely smirked, but then continued in a rising tone. The tip of his finger was twitching, begging him to throw the giant blast. "You see, Cell, I wasn't able to use near my full strength. You barely got a taste of what I'm capable of...I only allowed you think you might have a chance. Such a disappointment! But then again, I didn't really expect some biological abomination to be a match for the Prince of all Saiyans, the true Lord of the entire universe!"

All it would take is the smallest flick of his finger to send the titanic golden sphere of death into Cell's body, obliterating the creature entirely. The Z fighters each held their breath, waiting. Even the androids were in suspense. There was no way they were going to get in between Vegeta and Cell—not with that kind of power charged up. They could only wait and see what happened, hoping that somehow their new android friend could evade the blast. The brightness of the energy sphere was so bright it seemed to overpower the sun.

This was it…Cell's final opportunity. He closed his eyes in frustration, hating that it had come to this.

"WAAIIT!" Cell cried, throwing his hands up in surrender. This was his last hope. "If a true challenge is what you really want, allow me to absorb androids 17 and 18!"

Everyone froze, stunned.

"If battle is what calls your name, Vegeta, if what you love is overcoming impossible odds, if your very bones ache to test the new power you've achieved, you MUST allow this!"

Z fighters and androids alike turned to Cell in shock, finally realizing what Cell had truly been after all along.

"Did he just say…absorb us?" 17 asked in a slightly perturbed voice, quickly spinning around to see his sister's reaction. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"YUCK! I risked my life to save him, and he wants to absorb me?!" she exclaimed. "What kind of twisted freak is he?" She continued to back away defensively. Oh, how wrong she had been, how foolish. 'I tried to show this creature mercy, I risked everything! I was so blind.' She wished there was a way for her to take it back, that they could be back in the woods, safe and sound. Cell must have wanted them to do this from the beginning. Was there time to escape? 'I got us into this mess,' she realized, 'with my attempts to be nice…maybe being good isn't worth it after all.'

"I don't know, 18, but there's no way I'm gonna let that happen," the boy said, turning back to eye Cell very carefully. The words pulled 18 from her thoughts and back into urgency of the moment.

"Wait…you don't think Vegeta would actually let him, do you?" 18 asked. She hadn't considered that Vegeta would just let Cell have them. Would he really do something so cruel?

16 was the one to respond. "He might, 18, for the sport of fighting a stronger version of Cell. But if Cell had access to enough of your strength, he might be able to defeat Vegeta."

"No, Vegeta! Don't do it!" Piccolo yelled. He immediately regretted speaking up; Vegeta had a long history of doing the exact opposite of whatever Piccolo wanted.

Trunks started to object as well, but something stopped him. He wanted to beg his father to see reason, to refuse Cell's ploy to gain more strength. But at the same time, he knew such words would probably be wasted—they would only further distance him from his father. His only chance was to get Vegeta angry.

"Does he really deserve the chance to get more power, father? After all he's done to mock the Saiyans, even stripping you of your right to face Kakarott again, you can't just allow him to get away with it! He doesn't deserve it, dad! I say finish this NOW!"

The other Z fighters fell silent, leaving everything up to Trunks. If anyone could get through to the prince, it would be his son.

But Vegeta continued to ponder, weighing his options. 'The boy is right. Cell doesn't have a shred of dignity, not after all the power he's stolen. And even now, he would beg me to allow his energy thefts to continue! Well I don't care how much stolen power he has, whether he gets the androids or not, I'll never allow him to defeat me. He has robbed me of my right to vengeance by killing Kakarott!' Vegeta hadn't allowed that thought to sink in yet; the fact that he would never have his chance to defeat Kakarott, that there would never be a resolution to the conflict between them. Cell had stolen that chance, yes, but even with his anger swelling, the prince continued to deliberate. It wasn't hesitation he was feeling, rather, curiosity. If Kakarott was gone, this might be the one last and final chance to test his true power. All the same, Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that he was making a huge mistake.

Cell had made his plea; his cards were finally on the table. He could hardly believe it had come to this, but his fate rested completely in the hands of Vegeta.

"So, Vegeta, what's it going to be? Are you content to defeat me in this weakened state, or are you bold enough to face a foe at your own level?" Cell was unrelenting in his pleas. He knew all too well that the key to tempting Vegeta would be to appeal completely to his Saiyan pride. That, and to make it seem as if their powers would be equal were he to absorb one of the androids—when in fact, Cell expected his power to become supremely perfect, or at least partially perfect.

The bio-android smirked ever so slightly. His ploy was going to work; he could see it in Vegeta's eyes. If the prince was going to destroy him, he would have done so already. Of course, his performance had been flawless, and it seemed that everyone present had accepted the fact that they would have to wait on Vegeta's decision. Now, if only the androids would stay put…

Suddenly, Gohan couldn't stand it any longer. This monster had killed his dad, and now Vegeta might let him live, just for sport! "If you won't stop him, Vegeta, I will!" Blinded by fury, he rushed them both, his youthful Super Saiyan energy rushing up around him in a golden roar.

But the boy never saw the blow that hit him. Vegeta's backhand sent him spinning in an arc straight toward the ground, landing in the remains of a gas station with a thunderous crash. The underground gas tanks exploded violently as the young Saiyan slammed through the ground and into them.

"Gohan!" shouted Piccolo, dashing toward his old pupil at full speed. Krillin and Yamcha followed, concerned for the boy and fearful of Vegeta's wrath.

"You didn't have to do that, father!" shouted Trunks angrily. He fell back, then spotted Gohan, still getting up—not badly injured, but clearly bruised. Trunks was conflicted; he didn't have the power to challenge his father on this, but he couldn't just allow Cell to get even stronger. He could tell that his father was so very close to allowing Cell's demands. Could he ascend just as his father had? He had no idea how his dad had done it. Plus it was more power than Trunks could have ever imagined having. 'What can I do?' he worried.

"He should have known better than to interfere in my fight," Vegeta responded casually. "His father made the same mistake and it ended up costing me my life. Well, not this time!" The prince had no qualms about knocking the young Super Saiyan around; he had learned the hard way that any interference in his battles could prove a fatal weakness.

Then, something inside of him snapped, and rage filled his mind. Gohan's intrusion had shown him what his true feelings were. He was furious, and madly so. Kakarott had been the one fighter in the universe able to keep up with his strength. Kakarott's unrelenting power pushed him, reminded him of his desire to be the best, to be the greatest Saiyan alive. Yet now, he was truly gone. Vegeta felt as if a huge part of his reason for fighting was now stolen. Had he really allowed his rivalry…if that's what it was…with Kakarott to so consume him? Was he not superior—was it not he who first ascended to the ranks of the Super Saiyans? Where did this need to prove himself against Kakarott come from? He honestly didn't know, and it was infuriating.

Cell began to laugh, his instincts telling him what Vegeta was wrestling over. "Come now, Vegeta. Don't be such a poor sport about Goku. Think about it this way: with your DNA inside me, it's almost as if you were the one who killed him. You should be thanking me! Hahah!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "I WILL destroy you, Cell: make no mistake about that. It is my just due. It was also my due to face Kakarott, and since you stole that honor from me, I will take my satisfaction from you!" He was yelling now, furious.

"Gohan," he suddenly began, "I'm sorry about your father. Just stay out of my way!" The boy couldn't believe what he had just heard—no one could. It was as if the prince suddenly had the smallest bit of a heart. But it quickly vanished.

"Cell, you would be a miserable opponent even if our power levels were equal. But all the same, I want to fight you at your very best, displaying my superiority to all. And to prove it, I'm going to allow you to get what you want. Know that I do this for Kakarott, not for you, Cell. He reminded me against King Cold that it means nothing to defeat your opponent if they aren't fighting at their fullest. It would be an insult for you to hold back your true power…an insult that I cannot allow. So go. Absorb one of your pathetic androids."

Cell was elated, no longer trying to contain the smile on his purple beak. A small bit of drool, spawned from his excitement, dripped from the corner of his mouth. "How very generous of you, Vegeta. You won't regret this," Cell said, hoping the opposite.

"Make no mistake, Cell, I'm still going to finish you," spat the prince. "Even if you were able to gain as much as half of the boy's power, I would still find a way to beat you."

"Uhh, we should get out of here now, 17!" 18 said frantically. The blonde android didn't have much time and she knew it.

"Yeah, sis, I'm inclined to agree with you this time!" 17 yelled back. They both turned, trying to escape.

"Uh, uh, uh, not so fast," Cell said as he suddenly appeared behind them. The green monster's arms were outstretched, blocking their retreat. But they weren't defenseless, and there was no way either would go down without a fight.

"Take this, you freak!" 17 yelled, extending his arm and firing a Photon Flash. The point blank range of the attack was a huge advantage, and the blast struck Cell immediately. But 17, rather than turn and flee, continued to hover in place, as if blind to the need to run.

In just a few short seconds, the smoke cleared to reveal a smiling, undamaged, Cell.

"What wonderful power, 17," Cell growled. "I just can't wait until I add it to my own!"

Cell's stinger began to expand from the tip, stretching through what seemed like intense effort. Rather than ending in a sharp point, it grew and grew as if it was going to swallow something whole. When it had reached a diameter of nearly three feet, Cell lifted it above his head and prepared to strike.

"Now, prepare to join perfection!" he yelled.

THUUM! 16 furiously punched Cell in the face, launching him through the air and down, where he smashed into the ground.

The monster screamed in sudden rage—what had just happened? 16 was an older model…was it really possible that the tall android had enough power to oppose him? Surely not. Cell dashed up toward his foe angrily, pulling his arm back for a heavy blow.

With ease, the tall android rolled his body around the punch and smashed his fists into the green creature several times in rapid succession. There were too many variables here; too many things that could go wrong. He couldn't hold back, not for a moment.

Shocked by the force of the blows, Cell whipped around and fired a blast with both hands at point-blank range. The rush of golden energy smashed into the android, sending him spiraling up into the air. "Now get out of my—"

THUDD! A fist rocketed through the smoke, catching the side of Cell's jaw. A moment later, the android came flying out after it. 16 caught his forearm, reconnected it to his elbow, and charged down toward the falling monster.

'What is this? How did Doctor Gero create an android model superior to me, even if I am still in this limited form? I am his ultimate creation! Yet this one somehow surpasses even me!' Cell's fury grew at the thought. Surely Gero hadn't intended for his early model to actually stop his ultimate achievement from achieving perfection. 'No, I won't lose to another android—I alone am the crowning jewel of all androids. No other shall take my place!'

THUUM! BLAM! CRACK! 16 plowed into Cell and smashed him into the ground with a double elbow strike. As the dazed creature began to get up, 16 dropped both of his forearms and pointed dual cannons at Cell. "HELL'S FLASH!"

The explosion sent Cell tumbling nearly a hundred yards, his body smoking. He looked up at Vegeta, incensed. Would he really stoop so low as asking the prince for help again? The very thought was loathsome to the bio android, yet he clearly was about to lose to Android 16. That's when he reminded himself of his one main goal; it was all that really mattered. However he achieved his perfection would be inconsequential—all that was important was obtaining it. He barely dodged a punch from 16, dashing to his right. Then, Cell began to plead, finally desperate enough to ask for help. But there was no need.

Vegeta suddenly vanished, reappearing above 16 and slamming the android in the head with two powerful fists. The orange-haired android went careening down into the city, crashing and forming yet another crater of debris.

"I've got some unfinished business with this one, Cell. Why don't you go absorb your little androids, starting with the pretty one who was foolish enough to try to show you mercy," Vegeta said, laughing. He could feel himself slipping, his anger in control. His grudge against 16 was overwhelming. Was he doing the right thing? He didn't care. "That stupid robot actually thinks it has feelings, hah!"

Cell grinned. "Why, of course, Vegeta. You know, it really is difficult to find good help these days," he said, laughing.

Both charged after their goals, Vegeta after 16 and Cell after the androids. 17 and 18 cringed, seeing the monster rushing straight for them. Both entered defensive stances, gritting their teeth, their eyes shaking.

"Here comes papa!" Cell yelled, charging not with his tail but with his fist. A quick knockout blow would effectively subdue his prey for easy absorption.

But before he reached them, a small bald figure wearing a red gi suddenly appeared in front of 18. It was Krillin, his arms stretched out to protect the beautiful girl. Cell didn't hesitate out of fear, rather out of amusement—now that Vegeta had granted him permission, there was nothing here that could possibly impede him.

"Stop right there, Cell. You aren't laying a hand on 18!" the small fighter said bravely. In truth, Krillin didn't have a clue what he was doing. It was pure instinct, just like it had been when he protected 18 from Trunks. Sure, he had thought about 18—about her beautiful smile that made his knees weak. He knew the other Z fighters would laugh if he tried to explain how he felt. But when it came to foolishly risking his life to protect others, particularly her, he found his body moving before he knew what was going on.

18 was shocked, realizing this was the second time the short bald fighter had stood between her and death itself.

"What's he doing?" Tien asked in reaction to Krillin's bold move. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"He's doing the only thing he can!" Piccolo yelled. "We can't allow Cell to get even stronger!" the Namekian's low voice grunted. He clenched his fists.

"He's also following his heart, Piccolo," Gohan somberly said, rubbing his bruised arm in one hand. "And we should do the same!"

The Z fighters each took to the air, rushing to help.

"Ah, Krillin. How foolish of you to join us." Cell eyed him harshly, annoyed at the minor nuisance. The monster's tail twitched, then the tip condensed back down into a stinger. "Out of my way, insect!" Cell yelled, swatting the short bald fighter aside. Krillin shot towards the ground, but caught himself before impact and spun out of his fall.

His brave act, however, had not been in vain. Help had arrived, spurred on by Krillin's example. The other Z fighters had barred the way between Cell and 18.

* * *

16 climbed up out of the rubble. He had been strong enough to beat Cell, that much he was sure of. He was more than a match for the cruel bio-android in raw power, and his mechanical design gave him a wide array of advantages. But Vegeta would be an entirely different challenge.

"You do realize, android, that those other robot friends of yours are going to be absorbed no matter what!" Vegeta said, laughing as he stared down at 16 from above.

The tall, armored android pulled himself up to his feet. "You misunderstand, Vegeta. We do not wish to harm anyone. By helping Cell, you betray both your planet and your friends," 16 argued. "He will destroy this whole Earth, even your son, the one called Trunks!"

"Silence!" Vegeta yelled, punching 16 directly in the face and knocking the android back hard on his back. "You know nothing, android! Cell is a nobody compared to me! I will not be defeated again—not by those pathetic energy absorbing androids, or by time-traveling bio androids with Saiyan DNA, and especially not by pathetic androids who use cheap shots from behind!" Vegeta grabbed 16 by the shoulders and hurled him into the air, charging after the robot in a flash.

As he flew through the air, 16 rapidly calculated that Vegeta would be immune to reasoning at this point. Force—deadly force—was the only option. Rolling over, he fired dual lasers from his eyes at Vegeta and then accelerated, rocketing upward.

Vegeta dodged as he flew, but the lasers still caught him in the torso, piercing his armor and searing his skin. He barely felt it. With vastly superior speed, he caught up to 16 and caught him with a hard elbow from behind, sending him flying forward and out of control. Grinning savagely, he extended both hands and fired two shining beams. "YAAAAH!"

At the last second, 16 dove out of the way of the blasts. He could sense that they were far more than he would be able to withstand head-on. He accelerated again, firing a flurry of small energy blasts that Vegeta easily dodged.

As long as he could keep up this dogfight, 16 reasoned, he would have a chance. His infinite power source allowed him to maintain flight indefinitely; in comparison, Vegeta was constantly burning energy. If he could tire the Saiyan prince out, he might be able to stop him for good.

* * *

The Z fighters each powered up to their absolute maximum, flaring their bright auras defensively. How bizarre they each found it that they were now protecting the cyborgs with their very lives.

17 and 18 exchanged a look, surprised as well. But at a time like this, there was not really much that they would consider off limits.

"Well, looks like we're reduced to accepting help from these goons," 17 said, jokingly. It wasn't the wisest choice of words however, as it immediately rubbed Tien and Trunks the wrong way. But 18 quickly spoke up.

"Thanks, everyone," she said, trying her best to make it seem genuine. The most disgusting thing she could imagine, being absorbed by Cell, was about to happen if she didn't accept all the help she could get.

"No problem." Trunks smiled. "Now, let's take this monster down!"

Cell, levitating right in front of them, merely chuckled. 'As if all of them working together could possibly make a difference against me,' he thought. The green monster stood tall, poking out his chest brazenly. "Ahh, more fools for me to absorb. Come now, each of you, and offer up your strength!"

With that, everyone charged Cell angrily.

* * *

"How dare you blindside me—me, the strongest warrior in existence. You have no idea the humiliation you dealt me. And now, I am going to have my retribution!" Vegeta's eyes were aflame, burning with his desire for vengeance.

16 already knew this was a fight he could not win. His systems were just not designed to keep up with the power of an ascended Super Saiyan. Yet, as he thought about his actions and choices, he wouldn't have done it any other way. If purely mechanical beings were capable of feeling gladness, that's how he would have described it. Satisfaction might suffice as well. 16 was just glad he had been able to spend so much time with 17 and 18.

"Do what you wish with me, Vegeta. But I implore you, do not allow Cell to take away the freedom of my friends! He is evil and they are good!" 16's mechanical voice was impassioned, even for a droid. He wondered what would happen to him if he were to be destroyed—would he ever be repairable? It didn't matter now, his fate was sealed. He just couldn't help but wonder.

"I have made my decision, android!" Vegeta's voice was harsh. "I will destroy Cell in the end, no matter what. Right now, my battle is with you!"

16 braced himself, but his sensors were malfunctioning; that last blow had messed with his detection abilities. Before he knew it, Vegeta appeared directly behind him with a powerful kick that threw him flat against the ground.

"Ever since you tried to cripple me, I've been working out the perfect way to wreak vengeance on you. This is the end for you, machine!" He rose into the air and extended both hands together in front of him, his fingers curling around a silvery ball of energy. Lightning crackled around his wrists. "BIG BANG FLASH!"

A golden translucent wave shot out from his body, followed a split second later by the white-hot ball of energy. The wave, an electromagnetic pulse just like the one that had formerly stunned 17, instantly fried 16's circuits; the energy attack struck him with tremendous force, more concussive than explosive. 16's body was flung across the ground, torn almost completely in two.

The androids, 16's only friends in the world, were too busy fighting for their lives to even notice.

* * *

Gohan came in low with a charged Masenko in both hands, but Cell batted him aside before he could fire it. The momentary distraction gave 17 just enough time to come in from behind with a powerful kick, hard enough to send the creature sprawling. Both the cyborgs were doing their best to contribute, but mostly maintained their distance from the creature; it was just too risky to get close.

Cell recovered quickly and dashed after the teenager, only to be caught off-guard by a crushing double fist from Trunks. The young half-Saiyan added a few more kicks before he too was thrown aside. Cell looked up, only to be met head-on by a Double Photon Strike from the twins. It blasted him back, leaving him open for Piccolo to hit him several times with a burst of Special Beam Cannons.

Trunks shook his head, dazed. Cell was impossibly strong. He just needed more power, more energy, like his father had. He had felt the sudden surge of power as the Super Saiyan aura rapidly built up inside the prince—did he have the same potential, the same ability? There wasn't much time left.

The warrior from the future pulled his aura tighter around himself, searching as deeply as he could. He called on all his anger, all his frustration—energy burned bright and hot around him. He was screaming now, trying his hardest to contain it all.

"NO! He's got her!"

Gohan's terrified shout suddenly arrested the other half-Saiyan's concentration, and he looked up to see Cell's tail wrapping around 18's body. Without hesitation, he dashed into the fray and slammed into Cell with his strongest kick, then caught 18 by the arm, pulling her free.

"Uh, thanks…" stammered the girl, still a little wary of being so close the Super Saiyan.

Embarrassed, he let go and turned to the others. "EVERYONE! HIT CELL WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"  
"MASENKO!"  
"BUSTER CANNON!"  
"PHOTON FLASH!"

The attacks combined and surged toward the green creature, flipping it back and over as it tumbled. This wasn't going as planned—he should be able to deal with these insects easily! Scorched by the fury of the blasts, he rolled to one side and prepared to dash in hard and fast.

"KIKOHO!"

Clothed in a brilliant blood-red aura, the three-eyed warrior raised his hands to his forehead and released a square beam of golden energy tinted with crimson.

"That's the Neo Tri-Beam!" shouted Piccolo. "He's putting his life force into it!"

Cell braced himself against the oncoming attack, but changed his mind at the last second and twisted out of the way. The attack ripped away his entire right arm as he dodged, causing him to scream in pain.

"Awesome!" shouted Trunks as the creature dropped to his knees on the ground, panting. "You got him, Tien!"

But Tien had collapsed; the combination of the Neo Tri-Beam and Kaioken had been too much for his body to take. Krillin caught him just before he hit the ground. "He's all right, guys—just unconscious."

The Z Fighters turned back to Cell, who had already gathered the energy to regenerate his arm. "YAAAHHHH!" The missing limb burst out of his torso in a burst of green and purple slime.

"He's lost energy, guys!" shouted Gohan. "Hit him again, now!"

But 18 screamed suddenly as Vegeta, fed up with the foolish struggle, caught her in a viselike grip. "The charade is over, folks. Cell, come and get your prize."

The other warriors turned in rage, knowing full well just what would happen if they interfered, yet wishing they could somehow intervene. Krillin most of all, was horrified that Vegeta was about to sacrifice such a beautiful creation for his own amusement. But still, each Z fighter knew it was all over. They had to trust in Vegeta now; maybe his new strength would be enough to stop Cell even after his powerup. Why couldn't he simply see reason like the rest of them? The monster took off, flying toward the helpless girl.

"Not so fast!" shouted 17. He was shaking with fear, but he bravely flew up in front of Cell. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me. I won't let you take my sister."

"Ah, 17, how brave of you," said Cell, licking his lips. "I guess you'll do just as well for now." Faster than anyone could see, the creature's clawed fist shot out, catching 17 across the jaw and knocking him completely senseless. Within moments, Cell's tail expanded at the end, enveloping the cyborg's unconscious body.

Vegeta smirked, glad that the deed was finally done. Even as the helpless Number 18 wrestled, struggling to break free of his grip, she wept. Her brother was gone, taken forever. Goosebumps gripped her skin as the true fear of being alone hit her; she was the last android left.

"NOO!" shouted Trunks, taking off toward the creature as fast as he could. But it was too late. Cell's body began to glow, and energy erupted around him, flinging Trunks away. The transformation had begun.

* * *

_Greetings to all on this auspicious Tuesday, just about two weeks before Christmas! Happy holidays to all of you. Lots of action in this chapter, culminating in the transformation of Cell. We weren't quite sure how things would turn out, but everything came together. If it hadn't been for Cell revealing that he killed Goku, Vegeta might not have let him transform, but the prince of Saiyans is just too angry. In the end, his obsession with fighting Goku was the reason he let Cell have what he wanted. We'll talk more about his motivations in the next chapter; this one just had SO much action._

_It was nice to touch base with C47 as well…hopefully we can offer some concept art of his upgraded self soon!_

_**Make sure you take a look at our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ) as soon as possible; we have a few new awesome pieces of art and illustrations, including a sneak peek at Semiperfect Cell's new form. We've also posted the original inspiration for **_**Bringer of Death**_**. Back in 2007, I had the idea for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan against Frieza, so I used some audio editing software to splice together voice clips from DBZ and added in DBZ music. It was a lot of fun—it was also davidstarlingm's first introduction to DBZ. Years later, we developed this into the story that you're reading now. We hope everyone listens.**_

_A few points to pre-empt questions: First, I'm sure you were all surprised that Vegeta escaped last chapter's attack unscathed. Cell can only absorb biological material, and so Vegeta's metal-alloy neck (his only weak point) was impervious to the attack. It's not coincidence; both 16 and Cell struck for the same weak point, but the two assaults ended up working against each other._

_Next, we put Android 16 at around 253 million. In canon, he said that he was approximately equal to Cell but had no trouble overpowering the bio-android; clearly, Gero's design of 16 made him far superior to Imperfect Cell in terms of actual capability. Since our Imperfect Cell isn't quite as strong as he was in canon, he really stood no chance. Vegeta's domination of 16, though aided by an electromagnetic attack, underscored that he really was just toying with Imperfect Cell all along. If he destroyed 16 so quickly, how much more could have have executed Cell at any time! Gero's final creation really wasn't a challenge for Vegeta at all._

_We hope that the explanation of the timelines makes sense, particularly with respect to canon's set of 4 separate timelines. Davidstarlingm has charted most of this out; feel free to ask any questions you like if you need more clarification. Having Gohan around to help explain things certainly made it all easier!_

_So what will happen? Will Cell's Semi-perfect form be too much for Vegeta to handle? What happens next? Find out next week!_

_We got mixed reviews on the question of whether to do a special science-question interview between Gohan and the _Bringer of Death_ team. Most people liked the idea, but didn't want it to replace the regular chapters. If we end up doing it, we'll probably release it mid-week or on a holiday._

_We were really excited to see a huge surge of reviews in the last chapter—apparently, killing Goku makes for a lot of reader feedback! Weeks like this really make us glad that we have continued updating the story on a weekly basis; your reviews are what keep this going. Please keep it up!_

_Lots of questions and comments from reviews over the last chapter! Special thanks to American Vigor of the fanfic _Honor Trip_, who left several very detailed and awesome reviews._

_**Q: **__I loved the monologue you did with future 18 as she died. It almost made we start to cry. I caught the "Big talk coming from a bipedal bug" reference from TFS. Very nice. :)  
__**A: **__I'm glad you were moved by the monologue. It wasn't planned, that stuff just came to me as I was writing. I wanted it to be very emotional, though, and really show the tragedy of her fall. Personally, I really enjoyed re-reading it, as it tends to pull on the heartstrings a little bit. _

_**Q: **__Why does every single person forget about the Namek Dragon Balls? Those puppies churn out three times the magical goodness compared to Earth's. Once the whole Cell mess is over, Trunks could just go back... or forward... or whatever, get the coordinates from King Kai, or just have him establish a link! Why do people forget this?  
__**A: **__It may be that King Kai can only establish a link with/through someone he has met in person, or otherwise already communicated with. Who knows?_

_**Q: **__Skar said that I could help with the BGM stuff on the DBM dub, so could I have your e-mail address to collaborate and stuff?  
__**A: **__Sure, I think you already did, but if not just send me another PM._

_**Q: **__18 would be royally pissed if she found out her and krillin's daughter was named after krillin's ex girlfriend.  
__**A: **__Wow, that's right—though that girlfriend was filler and she and Krillin never dated in the official BoD timeline. One could argue this for canon as well._

_**Q: **__Now you say only 2 timelines which means that Cell must be from the timeline Goku is currently in. Maybe, for some reason instead of going to where Goku and the androids were fighting and absorbing them, he snuck off into capsule corp., killed Bulma, and used the time machine to go back to the past.  
__**A: **__Afraid not. Cell actually wasn't trying to trick the Z Fighters at that point—he was actually enjoying recounting that truth of that particular story._

_**Q: **__In canon, the way I saw it there were 2 Trunks'(or 1 depending how you look at it). The one you first see kills Frieza and his father then the 2nd one comes while Goku and the others are fighting 19 and 20. The Trunks who goes USSJ seems to know perfect Cell's form.  
__**A: **__There was only one Trunks that came back and killed Frieza, but Cell had already affected the timeline before 19 and 20 were released, meaning that there were two versions of Trunks who came back after 19 and 20 were released. Trunks didn't know Perfect Cell's final form, but he sensed Cell's hidden strength better than Vegeta did._

_**Q: **__Are you guys going to use Broly?  
__**A: **__Chapter 41 may shed some light on that..._

_**Q: **__Congratulations on 700 reviews! That's quite a feat for a fanfic that isn't even a year old. Well, this fanfic does use the anime version of hell, right? I believe in Toriyama's mind (or was it the Daizenshuus?) it doesn't really exist, as all evil souls are reincarnated.  
__**A: **__Thanks! We're hoping to hit 1000 before our 1-year anniversary! And we haven't yet decided exactly how or if we'll handle hell._

_**Q: **__With Bulma witnessing Goku's death and the fact that the androids are dead, couldn't she make a ship, go to new namek and wish Goku (F), Goku (P) and Piccolo(F) back to life, therefore remaking the dragonballs, and making both timeline's Goku alive and well again, not to mention bringing everyone on earth(F) alive again with the earth(F) dragonballs alive too?  
__**A: **__Possibly. It's definitely something you always wondered about in canon—why didn't they just do such and such? Rest assured, we plan to eventually explain plot holes like this and give a satisfying conclusion rather than leave it ambiguous as canon did._

_**Q: **__Still confused about the whole time travel business. I guess I'll drop it and trust your judgment.  
__**A: **__Hopefully this chapter will give a little more information!_

_**Q: **__I'd love for Vegeta to learn from all his (at this point numerous) mistakes about letting opponents transform, and just blast this Cell to hell.  
__**A: **__That would have been pretty awesome! But Vegeta was too angry about the death of Goku to do the responsible thing here. Cell denied him the satisfaction of fighting Goku, which really pushed him over the edge. You can already see how differently the dynamic is between the two even in Vegeta's thoughts. Perhaps losing Goku will bring him closer to some other revelations. But in any case, Vegeta allowed the transformation, though he was close to refusing. It will definitely not be the last we see this topic discussed._

_**Q: **__I'm hoping that Goku really did die, but since he's not from that timeline there is no place for him in otherworld. Emma would just send him back.  
__**A: **__Well, that's not what happened when Trunks died in the manga. Nor did it happen when Cell died, who was also from the future. From all I know, King Yemma doesn't have that type of power anyway._

_**Q: **__That seems too powerful for Imperfect Cell. Even Semi-Perfect Cell was no match for ASSJ Vegeta.  
__**A: **__Very good point. That raises a question: is this ASSj Vegeta the same strength as canon's ASSj Vegeta? That remains to be seen._

_**Q: **__In canon, when Tien died he got his hand cut off yet in other world he was given it back. If vegeta were to die would that eliminate the problem with his spine?  
__**A: **__Probably, yes._

_**Q: **__Would it be possible for you to quantitatively compare BoD power levels to those seen in canon?  
__**A: **__We'll be able to do that after the end of this saga! We don't want to reveal any spoilers too soon, haha._

_**Q: **__Couldn't it be like in canon that from one time line cell kills goku/trunks and steals time machine, while in another this didn't happen (yet)?  
__**A:**__ The reason it happened that way in canon was because there was already a version of Trunks in the past when Cell emerged, thus preserving at least one version of the future that Trunks could still return to. But there is only one version of time-traveling Goku._

_**Q:**__ What form would Cell take if he absorbed android # 18 first, I wonder?  
__**A: **__We thought about trying to answer this question, but it just didn't turn out this way. If he had absorbed 18, he probably would have been a little less powerful. But that's about it._

_**Q: **__The DBZ anime used a lazy explanation that Cell is made up of a whole bunch of different cells of the z fighters etc mixed together into one being. This is implausible as there could be no way that the cells of different creatures could work together to grow one being. You sir have gone beyond and explained that cell is actually a result of the DNA of all the best fighters COMBINED into ONE cell.  
__**A: **__This always bothered us too! Simply lumping together Cells won't create a genetic hybrid. Maybe canon Cell was just confused about his origins._

_**Q: **__I always wonder what cell was used as the base...it must have been a cell with the most amount of chromosomes...the frost demons perhaps?  
__**A: **__Well, there are certain insects, like one species of butterfly, that have over 200 chromosomes. Maybe that's where Cell got his insectoid shape._

_**Q: **__Would you say that scouters generally are square-wave, and 16's sensor is sine-wave?  
__**A: **__Not exactly, no. Scouters most likely sample the kispace for fluctuations and then compare them to some onboard benchmark to produce a number; 16's sensor probably uses his own strength as a benchmark. That's why he can't cite numbers, but he knows who is stronger than whom. He also seems to be aware of hidden power; the scouters can't detect how much someone is suppressing their power._

_**Q:**__ I think you even made a little Mega Man X joke on the 18 part where she says about an electronic virus taking control of her; I hope this was intended.  
__**A: **__Well, as much as we wish we could say we intended this, we're afraid it wasn't!_

_**Q: **__Why does Vegeta said that Goku is "always one step ahead of him"? Sorry for the long review, hahaha.  
__**A: **__From the very beginning, Goku always managed to somehow beat or evade Vegeta, even in _Bringer of Death_. Remember, on Earth he managed to use kaioken to overpower Vegeta. Even after Vegeta became a Super Saiyan, Goku was nearly able to match him with kaioken. Vegeta thought that he was the only one with the pride necessary to become a Super Saiyan, but Goku proved it could be done a different way. Now, Vegeta learns that Goku achieved ASSj chronologically before him (despite being in the future). Thanks for the long and detailed review! We appreciate it!_

_**Q: **__Without Goku and his family being the center of attention will it change how ssj2 is introduced?  
__**A: **__…maybe._

_**Q: **__[Question about Bulma and time travel and Tardis and the Daleks]  
__**A: **__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ahem. Hopefully this chapter answered your questions about 2 or 3 timelines!_

_**Q: **__In canon, Trunks put up a good fight against Cell until Cell raised his speed. But Cell said Trunks was stronger than him in brute power, so did Trunks have a higher power lvl? Does Cell gain exactly the android's power plus his own or is it multiplied?  
__**A: **__We'll discuss this more in later chapters, but USSj is the result of pushing the Ascended form beyond what the body can handle. Power level goes up, but agility is so greatly reduced that actual combat is futile. Trunks did have a higher power level than suppressed Perfect Cell, but only by a little, and Cell's agility gave him the advantage. As far as Cell's absorption goes, that will be revealed soon!_

_**Q: **__Since Vegeta and Goku ascended to the ASSJ form will they be much stronger after they emerge from the time chamber? Will Gohan and Trunks still go inside to become ASSJ?  
__**A: **__The early ascension outside the chamber will definitely have some neat effects!_

_**Q: **__Will the Cell from this timeline be fully developed?  
__**A: **__Hmm, good question…we'll see._

_**Q: **__I assume Guoda, the mother of Jeice, was named after the Guado in Final Fantasy X? Taking into account the influence of FFXII on deciding the fanfic's name, I thought this might be possible.  
__**A: **__Actually, Guoda was the uncle of Jeice, not Jeice's mother. His mother was Compte. Gouda and Compte are both varieties of cheese, and "Jeice" is a pun on cheese._


	45. Ashes of Hope

_New illustrations on our DeviantART, available at ~bringerofdeathDBZ!_

* * *

**Cell Saga – Part 3: Ashes of Hope  
**

In the wreckage of a ruined city, where sleek, beautiful buildings had been reduced to rubble only hours before, something incredibly terrifying was taking place. Damaged steel beams were everywhere, some sticking out of the ground, others bent every which way, and some simply shattered into tiny shards. The androids and the Super Saiyans had torn through tempered steel like tissue paper.

A constant rain of explosions—even ones these warriors had emerged from unharmed—had lit the very ground aflame. Metal had melted and boiled in the intense heat; water pipes had flashed to steam and exploded. A pallor of gas and white smoke hung low over the debris as fires continued to rage on. Even the air was moist and hot.

But suddenly, all of it began to shift once again. In terrifying concert, thick rusty beams and entire sections of concrete rose into the air, shaking as if the very earth trembled in fear. Their weight was nothing; they rose together…ten, twenty, thirty feet into the air. Everything imaginable was lifted, from smashed dumpsters and busted refrigerators down to the circular concrete sewer tubes underground. The whole city was coming apart once again.

At the epicenter, a deep throaty growl sounded, long and unflinching. Gradually, it began to sound more humanoid, yet it maintained its deepness. The creature known as Cell was changing. His body, formerly monstrous and insectoid, began to glow with a white light. The very outline of his flesh was lit with unapproachable brightness.

The wreckage now hanging in midair began to slowly swirl, circling him. His influence seemed to have no bounds, as trees over a mile away were ripped from their comfortable soil and jerked into the air. Clouds above began to spin around him like the eye of a hurricane, and rivers many miles away shifted their flow upstream. What kind of incredible power was this?

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The groaning continued, a chilling howl echoing for miles.

Cell's green wings began to shrink back into his body, disappearing into the armor plates on his back. Accompanying his scream came the grotesque gurgle of new muscles, organs, and tissue bursting into place. Cell screamed even louder, his purple beak stretching bizarrely. To those watching, it seemed the pain of transformation could be compared to trying to birth a full-grown man.

Several brave warriors, protectors of the earth, observed all these events in stunned silence. The creature they had thought to be Goku mere hours ago was transforming into an even worse monster, the most powerful they could have ever imagined. Each Z fighter covered his eyes, struggling with their energy to resist the pull of Cell's aura, still swirling around him. His power…somehow it continued to rise above all expectations.

"How is his power still increasing?" the Namekian named Piccolo shouted. "The android's power didn't just increase Cell's—it's like Cell's getting ALL of it!"

Krillin and Yamcha, the two weakest of the group, shut their eyes tightly, barely able to hold their front-row position. Yamcha was the first to lose control, as he was whisked off sideways into the whirling vortex of city garbage and chunks of buildings. But he was in no danger, as he was able to ignite a white aura, typical of the Earth's warriors, and land a safer distance away.

Krillin, seeing Yamcha get carried off, wanted to turn and do the same. Yet as long as Number 18 was here, something kept him where he was. At first, he had tried not to think about her, but it had been futile. Somewhere, those innocent thoughts had transformed into feelings. He would stay and try to protect her; he had to. He couldn't imagine it would do any good. He was more than useless against Cell before, but now that he had added the power of Number 17 to his own, the creature would be nigh unstoppable.

"This is gonna get rough, guys," said Trunks. In his Super Saiyan state, he was one of the most powerful warriors in all the universe…but he was fearful. This would seal it, he could already tell. His small hope, that brave belief his father would be able to stand up to this monster, was faltering quickly. What hope could there be in the face of such overwhelming power?

Cell's eyes, sharp black snakelike slits, began to glow a harsh red. When the light faded, it revealed he now had rounded pupils, the same icy blue as those of the cyborgs. The rest of his face continued to glow, his scream continuing ever on, until its new features were revealed as well. Cell's new face had a thick jaw-line, outlined in the same purple as Cooler, and his twisted purple lips now looked almost human. He still lacked a nose—there was just a dark grey triangular shape between his two eyes down to his smile. Overall, it seemed as if Cell had become much more humanoid, but evil still pulsed in his aura, thick and heavy.

"18," Piccolo said, "you should get out of here as quickly as possible. Go now, before it's too late." The Namek's voice had a way of being serious without sounding threatening, which was fortunate; 18 was quite on edge. She turned, staring silently for a second at the Z fighters. Each one seemed to give her a mental nod, serious, but kind, encouraging her to escape.

"Yeah," her trembling voice finally said, beginning to back away. 'I'm all alone now; both of them are gone for good. But I never expected all these guys to just let me go. I thought they'd surely try to destroy me so Cell wouldn't be able to have me.' She turned decisively, and took off, flying as low as she could for the tree line, weaving in and out of floating debris. Cell might be watching which direction she left in, so she would use the cover to change her escape route.

Instinctively, Krillin took off after her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trunks said, causing Krillin to stop in his tracks.

"Uh, well I, uh, was just going to keep an eye on her. She's been through a lot and I'm sure she would prefer to not be alone right now," he stuttered, trying to think of a legitimate reason to follow the beautiful blonde. 'Come on, Krillin, pull it together, man. She might not even want your help! You should just stay put and help out here.'

"You do realize that if you go after her, Cell could follow your energy signature right to her." Piccolo pointed out. "You'd do more harm than good, Krillin."

The short warrior's heart sunk, knowing it was the truth. She did have a better chance of escape if he wasn't with her. Unlike him, she could fly far and fast without detection. And she would surely argue with him if he followed, which would only slow them both down. But that didn't shake his feeling of uselessness on the battlefield. If he was with her, then at least he could buy her time to escape if Cell somehow caught up.

"Ah, well, I guess it's for the best." Krillin said sullenly.

Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta watched everything with his arms silently crossed, patient. At first, he had begun to arrest 18's escape, but something stopped him. Cell had intended to absorb her as well, but the prince was no longer sure whether he should allow such a thing. The brief lull in the battle gave him a chance to think clearly for the first time, and he found himself momentarily conflicted.

At the time, it had made perfect sense to him. By allowing Cell to transform, he would have the opportunity to defeat Kakarott's killer at his very best, in effect proving his superiority over the other Saiyan while simultaneously honoring his memory. But had it really been the best, most tactical choice? His logic didn't seem to hold up.

Maybe he had done it for completely different reasons. In the past, he knew, he would have allowed any transformation just to test out his own strength. But he was wiser now, wasn't he? It didn't feel right; none of it did. He felt like control had slipped through his fingers. Had the choice really been his? It felt as though Cell had simply been pulling his strings, manipulating him to one outcome all along.

The prince hated being manipulated. He despised being a pawn in someone else's game, as he had been in Frieza's service all those years. THAT'S what this seemed like—as if his beliefs had been shaped by someone else, twisting his mind to devious whims. Cell did, after all, possess Frieza's DNA…this was making all too much sense. The whole thing stunk of trickery, and the Super Saiyan realized it more and more with each passing second. Even as continued thinking, the transformation of Cell also continued—and with it, came the increase in power. Even the raw strength Cell was showing now was impressive, yet it continued going up…and up.

"My gosh, is his power ever going to stop rising?" said Gohan. This whole day had become one unending nightmare. The bright happy thoughts from that morning, those of his father returning, were a million miles away. The boy had planned to go fishing with his father later that day…but such thoughts of leisure were completely gone now.

"None of us are prepared to stand up to this kind of strength. We wouldn't last a second. I doubt even Vegeta is going to be able to hold out for very long," the Namek said. Everyone else could feel it, they knew it was true…but it still needed saying. Though the Z fighters had faced many dangers bravely, even ones in which they were greatly outmatched, this seemed to be their toughest challenge yet. Each one felt completely useless, in spite of the fact they had each dedicated their whole lives to training themselves. What preparation could they have possibly done that would have prepared them for this?

Suddenly, Krillin's aura shot out. "Sorry, guys, I'm just no use here. But I can still help 18—don't worry, I'll be careful to hide my energy!" Before anyone could try talking sense to him, he shot off, following the trail of 18. Maybe she hadn't gotten too far, and he could catch up. He just had to find her.

"Let him go," Piccolo's deep voice said. "We have bigger things to worry about."

Suddenly, the intensity of Cell's aura expanded again as his transformation continued. His spotted green tail was flipping up and down, coiling in and out rapidly as it, too, began to glow white. When the light had finally consumed it, the tail seemed to shatter like glass breaking. Underneath the layer of broken light fragments, which had been shed like an old layer of skin, was a new tail, this one armored and light purple rather than green.

'It's nearly done,' Vegeta thought to himself. His previous realizations continued to bother him, particularly as he felt the creature's strength rise higher and higher. The prince had not yet tested his own limits either, but he had noticed he was more tired than he had thought. The battle against Cell had taken more of his strength than he anticipated, especially before he ascended.

After his ascension, he hadn't really had to exert much effort…but his former fatigue was beginning to wear on him with every moment he remained in the bulked-up form. 'Clearly, I have a lot of work to do before I have mastered this new state. It's even more draining than the original Super Saiyan state was in the beginning, and it seems the added bulk is the cause. It doesn't really slow me down, but maintaining it is somewhat taxing.' The good news was he knew there was no longer any ceiling impeding his progress. Now that he had reached this form, he could continue to increase his strength through training. In only a few days, he was sure he would be able to dramatically increase his current power…if, of course, he had that opportunity.

Cell's torso then began to glow, his chest bulging out slightly with new muscle. In addition, two armored rib plates, purple as well, formed just below his other chest armor. He could feel the completion of his new form nearing—there was not only an immense rush of new stores of power, but also a surge of fresh knowledge and tactical genius. Ah, how refreshing it was to him. His grasp of how to use techniques like the Kamehameha or the Masenko was suddenly tightened, as if he had practiced them each day for months. Yes, he was that much closer to perfection. Cell smiled as his gains continued. If he added this much from 17, how much more perfect would he become after absorbing 18? He could only imagine.

In a few moments it would be completed. Cell, the being who had traveled leagues back into the past just to absorb two cyborgs, had accomplished the first phase of his goal. His legs were now swelling and shifting. Formerly they were lengthy and thin, but as their bulk increased they gave Cell a much sturdier stance. Lastly, his three pronged feet began to morph, stretching all the toes forward into a boot-like shape.

"Uh, guys, he's getting bigger!" stammered Gohan. "And...and scarier!"

Piccolo frowned. "I wish I could tell you looks can be deceiving, but in this case I'm not so sure. If that surge of power I felt during his transformation is his true strength, he's every bit as powerful as he looks."

Cell now towered over even Piccolo, seemingly twice the size of Vegeta despite the latter's bulging muscles. The strange crest on the creature's head now formed two long, sharp blades running up from either side of his head. The bio-android smiled, quite pleased with all the change so far. 'Ah, what a fresh feeling…I've never felt so amazing before. What genius went into my perfect design! I would certainly thank Doctor Gero were he still around.'

'Alright, Cell.' Vegeta pondered. 'You've made it this far. Whether by pure luck or by crafty design, it seems you've finally gotten what you wanted.' As quick as it began, the transformation was suddenly complete. Cell's violent aura, which had gripped the city in fear, finally subsided. Tons of debris came crashing to the ground everywhere. Even as it happened, Vegeta felt a small shiver down his spine. Just as when Frieza first transformed, or his brother or father, a new fresh confidence was present. But the confidence wasn't coming from the prince.

Rather, his mind was flashing back to all the mistakes he had made in previous battles. Especially after fighting Cold, he had spent days, weeks, meditating on their fight. He—well, along with the Z Fighters—had only won by the combined efforts of three different Super Saiyans. That, in combination with Cold's seeming inability to control his own power. Vegeta's Final Flash, the blast that had finished Cold, rocketing the frost demon out into space, had still needed a lot of refinement at the time. Charging it up had even taken several precious minutes, something rarely available on the battlefield. But since then he had scrutinized his every move in training. True to his routine, he had reworked his strategies, trying to find a way he could have won the battle on his own. It was perhaps his most difficult challenge yet, but in the end he had found ways to make up for his shortcomings. Strength wasn't everything in a battle.

'Yes, that's right, Cell. Show me this new power. You'll find I'm not just Lord Vegeta because of my strength—no, I'm also the greatest fighter alive!'

With his fresh burst of new confidence, the prince broke the silence. "So…this is what you were so excited about. I must confess: it's definitely an improvement over the hideousness that was your last form. But if you think size alone will give you the advantage, you're sorely mistaken."

He, too, had felt the sudden surge of power during the transformation, and it had somewhat startled him. Surely 17—a warrior whose strength paled in comparison to his own—couldn't have provided such a dramatic boost! But then, Cell's power had dropped back to manageable levels following the conversion. It was possible what he sensed during the transformation was some kind of fluke, and what he felt now was nearly the full extent of the monster's strength. But he was too cautious now to be sure. If he had such awesome reserves of power, he would certainly not pull from them immediately. Perhaps this improved Cell would prove a worthy adversary after all. The new form certainly looked more streamlined, if nothing else.

"So, Vegeta, you like what I've done with the body?" Cell's voice was deeper, with a harsh, throaty quality that immediately reminded Vegeta of Cooler's monstrous fifth form. The nervous, almost snakelike affect was gone, replaced with a staid boldness—a calm composed nature, even.

"Hah, no. I said _less _hideous. You're current form might only be classified as 'repulsively repugnant', whereas your previous state was more a 'nauseating vile abomination'." Vegeta laughed. Regardless of what kind of strength Cell had hidden away, he would never lose in a battle of wits.

"Oh, Vegeta. Ever the loquacious one, are we? Hmhm. My new form may not fit your definition of attractiveness, but I feel it possesses a unique beauty of its own. Not quite perfection, yet, but oh so much better than before." Cell's new composed nature was much more typical of the calm, collected attitude Vegeta himself usually showed. While in his imperfect form, he had seemed very much like the frost demons, scheming and conniving, hissing and deceiving, but he was now a confident and relaxed figure.

Cell looked around at the Z Fighters slowly, as if he was seeing them all for the first time. "Ah, it seems Number 18 didn't want to stick around to see my new form; poor thing, fleeing from her family like a rebellious adolescent girl. Unfortunate, but understandable. The shock of seeing her brother incorporated into my being, along with your futile attempts to prevent me from reaching perfection, were no doubt terribly confusing to the poor thing."

"You aren't going to lay a hand on her," Gohan yelled. "She's gone and you'll never find her!"

Cell chuckled, glancing over at the bold boy. "Ah, young Gohan. I must disagree with you, boy. You see, I'm destined to be together with her—it is fate. Not even Vegeta, here, could stop it now," boasted the creature. His obvious attempt to provoke the prince, however, failed. Vegeta, smugly hovering before him, simply snorted in arrogant amusement.

"You can't have her!" shouted Trunks. "She doesn't care about Gero's twisted 'destiny'—she's chosen a better life now!"

"Her so-called choices are of no concern to me." Cell's voice was lofty, cruel. "We all have our part to play. Gero made her, created her just as he created me. She can no more avoid her destiny than I can. Your treasured 'choice' is but a myth."

"And who are you to talk about fate?" demanded Tien. "No one can control another person's destiny, Cell, not even you!"

"Yeah, we'll stop you," Yamcha joined in. "Together, right guys?" he added at the last second, realizing his bold statement to Cell was likely to get him killed first.

"No," Trunks said. "We will not interfere in my father's fight. He deserves more respect than that, Yamcha. Are you so quick to completely lose faith in him?" the boy lectured.

"Hey, man, that's cool. I never said I was gonna get in Vegeta's way. That'd be like…suicide." Yamcha quickly corrected.

"It's not that I have some kind of faith in Vegeta," Piccolo interrupted. "But I do respect him as a warrior. And right now he's the only one who has any chance against Cell." The Namek looked up silently at the prince, catching a brief glimpse of his eyes. "After all I've seen him do, who am I to start doubting what a true Saiyan is capable of?"

Ignoring the comment, Cell continued. "As I said, it is unfortunate Number 18 felt the need to flee. To join me will be to fulfill her true destiny, to find her place as the crowing jewel in Gero's plan."

He turned toward Vegeta, whose Ascended aura crackled with new energy as he prepared to face this challenge. "But I will concern myself with correcting the young lady's disobedience at a later time," Cell said. "Right now, I believe I have some unfinished business to attend to."

The prince, amused at Piccolo's sudden support, felt it was about time to get things started.

"I grow bored of this place, Cell. Why don't we find a fresh spot to destroy?"

"Ah, Vegeta. I was just thinking the same thing. This place is a little 'corpsey'. By all means, lead the way…" Cell answered casually. He counted it not just a chance to change scenery, but also an opportunity to keep his eyes peeled for the elusive cyborg he craved.

The two blasted off, Vegeta in front, heading out to sea. The Z fighters behind them followed, each leaving white streaks of spent energy. Typically Vegeta might fly high, swooping through the clouds, but this time he shot straight ahead in one dangerously golden line. He didn't have any particular spot in mind, though, and soon selected a quaint little island. It was mostly rocky, less than a half a mile in width, but had a tall field of grass growing near its highest point.

The prince landed softly on the earth, the soft green grass reaching up around his boots. Cell landed opposite him, smiling straight ahead. He didn't seem to care a bit about the surroundings. More than anything, it seemed, he just wanted to pulverize Vegeta.

The rest of earth's heroes landed just above the grassy area, on top of a slanted rock formation. There were no tall trees at all on the island, only a few scattered palms near the coast. It made for a perfect view. The whole place was saturated with the aroma of sea salt and the sound of waves crashing against mossy umber rocks endlessly.

"So, are you ready for round two, Prince Vegeta?" Cell finally asked, his light blue eyes locked in stare with Vegeta's.

"Of course."

Cell sneered. "What you're seeing before you now is my Semiperfect form. Not only are my abilities greatly improved over that former...imperfect...form, but I now have all of Number 17's power at my disposal. He has joined me in pursuit of Doctor Gero's perfect design for the ultimate warrior."

Piccolo scowled. "Hmph. Looks more like the ultimate freak to me."

The previous version of Cell, his imperfect form, might have been provoked by such a remark, but not this one. His calm, cool, collected nature had to be an outward result of absorbing # 17, as he had almost been defined by such attitudes.

"You will see, Piccolo. Perhaps a demonstration of my power would teach you to better control your tongue."

At those words, Vegeta threw his arms out at his sides, fists clenched. Immediately his Ascended Super Saiyan aura, as furious and golden as always, shot out around him. The blades of grass at his feet were vaporized, and the rest in the area rippled madly from the waves of energy he released.

"Hey, freak. Your fight is with me and me alone! I'm the one who is going to destroy you!" Vegeta yelled. "Yaaa!" he screamed, kicking off the ground towards his foe.

Cell widened his stance, bending his knees, and smiled at the approaching Saiyan. Then he too, lit his golden aura. The first blow was a hard right punch from the prince, which was intended as a feint. Cell hopped back away from the attack, kicking himself backwards through the air. But this was exactly what Vegeta wanted. He had been concentrating energy in his fist, which he now placed palm open on the grassy ground. Suddenly, from underneath Cell, a powerful energy wave shot out of the ground. The hot golden beam singed him and knocked Cell up into the air several feet higher.

It was all the opening the prince needed. Instantly he had zipped around and grabbed hold of Cell from behind, firmly grasping him by the crest on his head. Then, just as he had done to Cooler's armored 5th form, he kneed Cell between the armor plates in his back again and again.

"AGGH! Why you filthy—!" Cell's voice was cut off by more groans of pain.

His back was no longer protected by those obtrusive wings, and it had just cried out as the perfect spot to attack. Even his tail, which would have normally been his best defense against an assault from behind, had been rendered useless. Vegeta precisely targeted the base of the appendage, hitting it hardest and quickly bruising both it and the area surrounding it.

When the prince was satisfied with the pounding he had dished out, he released Cell and then kicked him away. But Vegeta still wasn't done. This little opening statement had been the first time so far he'd really allowed himself to let loose, and it felt too good to stop just yet.

"Come on, Cell, surely you can do better than this!" he yelled.

But Vegeta had already slipped in front of the monster's path. For a brief second, Cell's eyes spun around and seemed to see the attack coming. He could feel the prince, just above him about to strike, but for some reason he chose not to dodge. It had only been a split second though, too small an instant for anyone to notice.

Vegeta's fist came down with deafening force and slammed into Cell's right cheek. The blow caused a thunderous impact, sending a circular shockwave of force through the air. The monster's neck spun around from the blow and he reached his arm down, bracing against the grassy ground. The pure power of that blow might have shattered any planetary body in the solar system; Vegeta had punched truly hard. But just like that, Cell swung his tail at the Saiyan and forced Vegeta to dodge. The prince spun sideways, flipping himself off the ground and landing a few feet away.

'Darn it! That blow hardly fazed him at all!' Vegeta realized. Seeing his opponent practically tank a direct hit to the face would be a little unsettling to any warrior, but prince Vegeta was much sturdier than most. All it meant to him was that Cell might be able to give him the challenge he was wanting all along.

"Come now, Cell, are you going to just let me smack you around all day like some kind of rag doll or are you going to attack me?" he yelled. Vegeta braced his defenses in expectation. If Cell could handle round one of his moves, he could definitely do the same.

Standing tall, the bio-android reached up to his chin and snapped it to the side with his fist. The creature then looked down at his hands and his tail, which had curved over the side, as if inspecting his body for damage. Appearing quite satisfied with the lack of any such signs, he smiled and greeted the prince once again.

"Hmhmm. I don't believe you are as powerful as you think you are, Vegeta." Cell's voice, while slightly more intelligent sounding than before, was increasingly cocky and deep—even more-so than when the fight had begun.

Vegeta grinned, raising his left hand above his head defensively and bending his knees in preparation.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Cell. Bring it on!"

"Ah, hmhm. Yes, I do believe you're correct," Cell replied. He then launched himself forwards at absolutely incredible speed.

His rapid horizontal chop was blocked by the prince's right arm. Then, the two vanished into the air, followed by the constant rumbling of powerful strikes all around.

"Woah, guys. Did you even see that?" Yamcha asked in amazement.

"Cell's new speed is incredible. My eyes can't even keep up," Gohan agreed.

The two warriors sped all over the mountain, above and near, high and low, throwing punches of all types at one another. Occasionally they would appear visible for a few brief seconds, but then they would vanish again.

"I just never expected Cell to get so much strength from android 17," Piccolo said. "He's bigger and taller, but his speed is somehow so much greater."

"Don't count my dad out of it just yet, guys," said Trunks, arms crossed. "He's matching Cell blow for blow every bit of the way." The prince's son, though outwardly confident, was nervous; his fingers curled back and forth across his biceps. He certainly hoped his dad could win, but it was far too early to see who the victor would be. For the moment, though, there was enough of a balance between the two warriors that he could be optimistic.

"For now, Trunks," Piccolo quietly grumbled to himself.

Cell's attack patterns had increased in complexity bit by bit. At first he had begun with simple but powerful blows straight at the prince, but now the attacks seemed to be coming from every direction. Yet so far, Vegeta had been able to make his opponent come to him rather than expending energy running away and dodging or being the one to circle around in constant attacks. That, at least, was in his favor.

The deep rumble of blows continued for just a moment more, until both warriors struck in unison and knocked each other back in midair. The two were now hovering face to face a mere fifty feet above the island. Each still looked confident, and to the relief of Trunks, his father wasn't panting or sweating.

"Unbelievable!" Tien said. "After all that, neither of them looks to be in the least bit exhausted."

Gohan, looking closer and trying his best to gauge things accurately, couldn't find any signs of wear from them either. "Yeah, it looks like you're right. But, that's amazing."

"They're both incredibly powerful, yes, but eventually one of them is going to get serious," Piccolo said. "The only question is: which one?'"

After a brief moment of silent stare, Cell smirked in one corner of his mouth. "Very impressive, Vegeta. Your skills in battle are truly a spectacle to behold." His words were not intended as a compliment, nor would Vegeta have accepted them if they were. He continued on. "It also seems you have more reserve power than I was led to believe. This is far more strength than you displayed against android 16 or myself before."

"Quit blabbing, fool. You've done nothing but bore me so far. If this is your real strength, you might as well give up now." The Super Saiyan had no intention of allowing Cell to live, of course, were he to give up. But he was sure the monster wasn't about to quit.

"So transparent, Vegeta?" Cell chuckled. "I can see the doubt in your eyes. You know I would never give up, especially when I have such a huge advantage."

"Oh?" Vegeta quickly cut back. "And what advantage is that?"

"Why, Vegeta, surely you'd have noticed it by now," he laughed further. "Oh, wait, I forget sometimes. You actually think you're the strongest in the universe, don't you? You've even grown accustomed to your little titles, calling yourself Lord Vegeta and other such nonsense." Cell's voice pricked the prince's ears, each word a new level of insult. "But I'm afraid you aren't even in the same league as me anymore. I wouldn't expect it, though. No mere mortal could compete with perfection."

Vegeta hadn't had a challenge like this since he was fighting Cooler—the banter between the two had been quite enthusiastic. The Cell monster certainly did like to talk as much as the frost demons, perhaps even more because of the added Saiyan DNA. But rather than becoming angry, Vegeta was quite enjoying it.

"Ah, yes. Perfection, was it? Here you are claiming to be so again, when didn't you, yourself, already say in order to become 'truly perfect' you'd need that other female android? It seems someone is getting ahead of himself. Bahahah!"

Cell closed his eyes, smirking in a very Frieza-esque way. "Oh, Vegeta, I do so enjoy your sense of humor. But I feel we've had enough idle chat for now, don't you? Yes, I'm much more interested in continuing. Let's see if you can manage to maintain your boasts once I turn things up a notch."

Vegeta smiled, ready as ever, and tensed his thick bulging biceps. "Fine by MEE!"

The two lunged towards each other again, resuming the head-on clash. True to his word, Cell came at him this time with a lot more force. THUUM! Echoes sounded as their fists collided. There was a sudden violence in the air, replacing the finesse of the earlier combat. Cell's punches were still jabs, but Vegeta was using full body swings to counter them rather than blocking or catching the blows.

"Very good, Vegeta. I certainly am impressed by your determination," the monster said, smiling.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

Vegeta spun and threw a hard kick into Cell's side, finally passing through his defenses. The monster groaned in pain, but then lashed out angrily by shooting an elbow forward into the Saiyan's face. Vegeta was caught completely unprepared, his head knocked backwards, and was suddenly wide open to further attacks. The furious bio-android then delivered a series of strong gut punches before Vegeta finally blocked them with his knees. Out of breath, Vegeta then shot his arm out and fired an energy wave at Cell.

Though his hand was mere feet away, Cell still had ample time to move his head to the right, dodging effortlessly and smiling for show. Vegeta was suddenly exposed again. Seeing the opening, Cell kicked his right leg straight up. But the Saiyan had recoiled just in time, and the blow merely grazed his chin as he jumped back. He fell even further back after that, this time to catch his breath.

The prince panted in frustration. This last bout was harder than he anticipated. Cell, looking smug from across the way, merely waited patiently.

"Go ahead, Vegeta. Take all the time you need to recover. I'll wait," he boasted. Cell knew he was beginning to wear down the prince physically and mentally.

The prince was breathing too heavily to immediately respond, cueing the Z fighters to speculate.

"And so it begins. It's as I feared," Piccolo said somberly.

"What do you mean, Mr. Piccolo? Are you saying one of them is losing?" his young pupil asked.

"Look closely, Gohan. You'll see."

Gohan had been paying close attention, but none there were as keen as Piccolo, especially with regards to noticing details. Neither warrior had landed any particularly damaging attacks so far, though. If anything, the fight had been as evenly matched as any he had ever seen. But during their most recent recess from battle the prince had not spoken. Rather, he'd been atypically silent, a trait he usually only exhibited when he was in deep contemplation or was too tired to speak. This time, it seemed to be the latter.

"Yeah, that's not good. He needs a senzu bean, guys. He was already tired from fighting Cell and that other android, 16!"

"No, I don't think that's it, Gohan," Tien said. "Cell's just a lot stronger; though he hasn't really been showing it yet. And besides, didn't we use all of the beans up when we fought the androids a few days ago?"

"Yeah, Tien, we did," the boy confirmed. Their fight with the androids was merely a few short days ago, though it seemed much longer. Unfortunately, it would take at least a week or so more for there to be any new senzu beans; Krillin had said so when he picked up the latest batch. "So you think Cell's gonna win?"

Trunks, ever the one to step in and defend his father, was silent this time. His worries had slowly begun to grow, but he hadn't given up hope yet.

"Wait and see," Piccolo said. "Vegeta may be down, but he doesn't have the look of a beaten man just yet."

It was true. The Super Saiyan was no longer tired, though he was angry. Cell had mockingly allowed him time to catch his breath, an act that was clearly meant to show who was now in charge. The prince had been forced to take the opportunity. However, that didn't mean he had lost any of his fire.

"Well, it seems your boasts of power weren't completely false after all, Cell. Your strength continues to rise with every bout. It's too bad, really. You've worked so hard to achieve this, yet you're still nothing compared to me, haha."

"Ah, Vegeta. You still think you're going to win, truly? Hahaha! How you entertain me."

"Silence, fool!" the prince yelled as he charged at Cell. In both hands he formed energy balls, then fired them one after the other.

The bio android laughed smugly at the pathetic attempt and raised two fingers, planning to effortlessly swat them away. But just before the first one reached him, Vegeta's second energy blast overtook it and collided, causing them to both explode right in Cell's face. A cloud of smoke was thrown up around Cell immediately, obscuring each fighter's vision of the other.

"Huuuuaaaaaaahhhh," Vegeta yelled suddenly. His aura shot out around him further than ever, but then was pulled in skin-tight around his massive torso. The prince roughly threw his arms out from his body, golden orbs forming in each hand.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled furiously, as he began to hurl sphere after sphere of powerful energy at the still-shrouded Cell. The flurry of blasts exploded instantly on contact, the following serious of loud bangs all so close together they sounded like the rattling of a machine gun, but roaring with the intensity of a thunderstorm. Wave after wave of blasts left the hands of the prince, who continued his onslaught mercilessly. The explosions spewed both flame and sparks onto the ground below, which singed the grass and lit the whole island aflame. Yet Vegeta continued, pouring all of his frustration into the attack.

"What's wrong, Cell?" he yelled over the thundering explosions. "Giving up already?" The monster had not been able to avoid the beginning of the attacks, Vegeta was certain. He'd given special attention to making sure he watched the area for any chance the creature might dodge. And now that he had Cell where he wanted him, he wasn't going to let up until he was sure he had caused some real damage. The monster wasn't able to reply to the taunt. If he had managed to block any of them, it was apparently all he could do to keep up the efforts.

"My gosh," Piccolo said. "It's simply amazing!"

"He just keeps going!" Tien said, his jaw nearly falling open.

"Wow, father. I've never seen you so furiously intense. Come on, dad, keep it up. You can do this!" Trunks cheered.

"Had enough, Cell?" Vegeta yelled, finally halting his rapid fire blasts. But he didn't hesitate for even a second. Instantly, he cupped his hands at his side, forming yet another huge globe of bright golden energy. The brown smoke surrounding Cell hadn't even begun to clear, yet the prince could still clearly feel the creature's ki signature.

"I'll take that as a no," the prince yelled. "Now taste my SUPER GALIC FLASH!"

Swinging his hands forward sideways, he fired the golden beam. Though, this time it was different than before. Upon witnessing number 17's photon flash, particularly its potential to overcome his own Final Flash attack due to its concentrated nature, he had made some adjustments. Vegeta's attack shot out of his hands more quickly than ever, but the head of the blast never expanded. Rather, the golden beam looked like a long, narrow triangle, its tip a shimmering point of light.

Just then, Cell emerged from the dust-cloud in a rage. His body was scored with black blast residue all over, making the extent of the damage done unclear. Yet just as he flew out, the Galic Flash slammed into his upper torso, right below his neck, and ripped straight through.

"RAAHHHH!" screamed the monster as he flipped end-over-end toward the ground, trailing a spray of purple blood. He slammed into the scorched, blackened earth with a tremendous crash, kicking up massive chunks of dirt.

"How do you like that, perfect failure!" shouted Vegeta. Cell stood up quickly, his face contorted with shock and pain. His shoulder and left arm had been completely blown away. He couldn't contemplate just how Vegeta had been able to injure him so severely.

"ERRH! Look at what you did to me—!"

Cell started to speak, but Vegeta plowed into him an instant later, smashing the monster's body with a blindingly rapid flurry of blows. Punches and kicks and knees rained down on Cell's green torso as the prince pushed himself to his utmost. He knew he didn't have long before Cell would form himself a new arm, so he battled all the harder.

But after only a few seconds, Cell's left arm regenerated explosively without warning even as he continued trying to block Vegeta's blows. Having not expected it to re-grow so soon, the prince was caught without time to adjust before the new arm slammed into him, sending him flying away.

"This regeneration thing is really starting to piss me off!" Vegeta grunted, bracing himself in midair.

Both warriors were panting now, facing each other in the air once again, but Cell slowly began to smile. "Well, now. That certainly was an electrifying warm-up," Cell chuckled. He stretched his newly-regenerated arm side to side and behind his head. Despite the very real damage that had been done to him—albeit temporarily—he wanted to appear as relaxed as possible, knowing it would tick off Vegeta more than ever. Laughing, he continued. "So, perhaps you're finally ready to do some _real_ fighting now, Vegeta? You wouldn't try to fool me into thinking THAT was you being serious, now, would you? Hah."

Vegeta swore under his breath. 'Damn it! He's got to be bluffing. There's no way—'

Suddenly, the green creature clenched its fists and began to growl. The growl turned into a roar as energy exploded around him, sending rocks and dirt flying. His energy suddenly skyrocketed, his face contorting with the intense effort. But it didn't stop there. Tremors began to shake the entire island, threatening to break it apart, and the sea walls surrounding it backed up. Walls of water spread out from the island further and further, revealing the seafloor for a quarter mile in every direction. Wet brown seaweed was everywhere, along with the flopping bodies of suffocating fish.

"He's gonna rip the whole continent apart!" Trunks yelled. The Z fighters each took to the air, balancing themselves with their ki rather than remaining on the shaky ground.

"He wasn't bluffing after all," the youngest of them said. "Trunks, do you think Vegeta has any chance at all now?"

"No, Gohan. Cell is so much stronger now! Vegeta can't win, there's just no way."

"I'm afraid you're right, Trunks," Piccolo said. "No one is as strong as Cell. He really must be the perfect android after all…"

"But Mister Piccolo…," Gohan interrupted. He hated it when anyone made it seem like a situation might be hopeless. Saying out loud that it was over was almost the same as giving up, and he hated the idea of giving up. "We have to think of something, I can't let this world be destroyed!"

"There's nothing we can do, Gohan. Unless Vegeta can pull off a miracle, it looks like Cell is going to win," the Namekian said.

"Come on, Piccolo. I'm not gonna give up!" Gohan pleaded, even to the extent of calling his master by name.

"Huh? Do you have a plan, Gohan?" Tien asked. None of them wanted to give up or even admit how outmatched they were, him least of all. It wasn't even that this new transformation had made Cell so much powerful than them—he already was. No, this was more like the final straw in a coffin that contained all their hopes. With Goku dead, they each knew nobody else would be coming to the rescue. Not even Earth's greatest hero, even with his instant transmission, would be able to come zipping in to save them this time. And with Vegeta's new power so utterly dwarfed by Cell, what could be done?

"No, I was just thinking out loud," the boy replied. Deep down, he could almost see his dad appearing out of nowhere, stronger than ever to save the day. But like an afterimage, Goku's form faded away leaving nothing behind—nothing but the terrifying form of Cell up above, his immense ki still shaking the area violently.

Vegeta was the only one not outwardly showing his shock. He landed on the top of the highest peak on the island, just a few feet below where Cell still hovered. The ground had suddenly stopped rumbling, but immediately the walls of ocean water began rushing back towards the island in a crashing wave of destruction. The sudden release of the water had caused thirty foot tidal waves to swarm the island on all sides, threatening to drown it entirely.

"So, this is it, then? Your true power?" Vegeta said calmly, his hands resting at his sides. Inwardly, he knew what he was up against, even if he hadn't quite accepted it. Yet the thrill of battle, his Saiyan instincts, had begun to kick in. His pride wasn't about to fail him now.

'I will not bow down and submit to this monster, regardless of his superior might. I am a prince of royal blood, a Saiyan elite, the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years, and I will not be defeated!'

The bio-android grinned sadistically, knowing the advantage was now his. "Indeed, Vegeta. I wouldn't go so far as to say this is my absolute maximum, but more or less you now see just what kind of impossible odds you're up against. Though I am curious to know if you still somehow think you have a chance…"

* * *

Bulma and Oniya had finally gotten everything put back together, and C47 was safely wired into the lab's generator again. The robot was sitting awkwardly on the table, his red eyes still glowering at his benefactors. His sense of indebtedness for the upgrades had been replaced with a sullen discontent; he couldn't stand to be restricted to a table. His circuits hummed with anticipation, not unlike a Saiyan in his desire to test his strength against a worthy opponent.

"Annoyed Query: What is the estimated duration it will take to improve my current power supply? My current predicament is unacceptable."

As he spoke, the droid spun through subroutine after subroutine, rapidly equipping and cycling through his new weaponry. Gears and servos buzzed; he was clearly excited.

"Be patient, C!" laughed Bulma. "We'll get you up and running, don't worry."

"Perhaps you can tell us how the battle is going," said Oniya softly.

The droid's eyes dimmed for a moment, then suddenly lit up with a fiery intensity.

"Analysis: Scanning for energy signatures and quantifying. Hmm, it appears the master's opponent has acquired an additional source of power. Though my scanners indicate he isn't quite at full strength, I can now estimate his max power level to at 455 million units, plus or minus 1.7 percent.  
"Realization: This new opponent now exceeds the master's power by a margin of 63.1%! Additionally, there is a 98.23% chance we will all be dismembered, dismantled, or disintegrated within 48 hours. I suggest we depart immediately in case we may be of assistance.

Bulma turned pale. "If Vegeta is that outmatched, this is really, really bad! We need to leave, fast. C, I'm deactivating your new combat abilities; your old battery should be able to sustain you for a while. Let's go!"

As the droid hurried onto the ship, he continued thinking out loud. "Self-interested Musing: I must discover what it is that just boosted the master's opponent to such levels of strength. If a similar power source could be acquired, it could easily serve a noble purpose in the activation of all my new abilities."

* * *

The waves crashed wildly over the entire island, drowning it completely except for the one small mountain peak where Vegeta stood. Everyone else had levitated above the waves in order to stay dry, but the prince's gaze never left Cell.

Faster than anyone could see, even faster than the prince of Saiyans could follow, Cell closed the distance between them and drove a fist hard into Vegeta's gut. As the Super Saiyan doubled over, a spinning kick from Cell's powerful armored leg slammed into the side of his head, flipping him backward and upward. He tried to lift his forearms to block, but Cell's chop came down too hard and too fast, slamming him on his back into the earth.

"Lesson one, Vegeta: I am CELL!"

The prince twisted immediately, pushing down with one elbow and spinning up off the ground with a kick aimed at his opponent's face. But Cell caught his leg effortlessly, spinning him around wildly and flinging him to one side, then sending a concentrated blast of energy after him.

"Lesson two: You and all your pride are nothing!"

Still spinning wildly, Vegeta caught himself in midair and looked back just as the spherical energy blast reached him. With no time to dodge, he lifted both hands and met it, the momentum pushing him back rapidly. His feet landed and dug into the dirt as he strained against the attack—it continued to push him back, sending him straight into the side of the mountain. The rock crumbled against his back as he finally slowed the attack enough to bring his knee up, punting it skyward.

The prince recognized now that he was facing truly insurmountable odds. Cell's power had skyrocketed to unimaginable heights; even all his skill was hopeless against such daunting might. He had been tricked—allowing Cell to absorb 17 had been a mistake. The monster had manipulated him from the start. But he would not give up. He would not give in. He would show this abomination a true Saiyan would never go down without a fight.

"If that's…" he huffed, "…the best you can do—" began Vegeta, but he suddenly leapt back as dual eye beams shot toward him from Cell. The beams had struck the ground directly under him.

"Hah! Cell missed!" shouted Gohan, grinning.

"NO, HE DIDN'T!" shouted Trunks. "EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

A rumble shook the earth underneath Vegeta; an instant later, the ground exploded around him as the peak detonated in a blinding flash. A geyser of molten lava shot up around the Saiyan prince.

Cell grinned savagely. He had known this was a volcanic island; the igneous rock substrate was evidence of that. The simple eye beam had been more than enough to pierce through the thin volcanic crust and release the build-up pressure underneath the surface.

"Could anyone survive that!?" shouted Tien over the roar of the magma as the Z Fighters flew higher, out of range of the red-hot rock.

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Piccolo. "Can't you still feel his energy? It will take more than a little heat to stop Vegeta." He wasn't sure why he felt so confident…he had no love for the proud Saiyan. But with Goku gone, it was as if Vegeta was their only hope.

Sure enough, the molten rock fell away to reveal Vegeta's form still hanging in midair, his aura blazing wildly around him. The energy had served to vaporize the lava before it reached him, but the heat had been overwhelming; the prince's face dripped with sweat.

"Getting hot for you, Vegeta?" taunted Cell, laughing as he levitated above the flow of lava that now rolled over the ground. The rivulets of molten rock had reached the water, now, and sent up clouds of steam.

The prince glowered at him. "Absolutely not! I've been to hell and back again; a little lava is hardly more intense than a summer afternoon to me." He clenched his fist and waves of molten rock surged up around him. "HOW ABOUT A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

A wave of magma rose up and launched itself toward Cell, guided by the prince's own fiery energy. But Cell disappeared, showing up just above Vegeta. A powerful double fist sent the Saiyan hurtling toward the broad fissure in the earth that glowed with bubbling rock.

Reacting quickly, Vegeta threw out a solid wall of ki into the pool of magma below, landing just inches above the fiery lake. The searing heat was intense, singing Vegeta's clothing even as he expanded his aura to its utmost. Cell dove in after him and sent him slamming six feet into the cavern wall with a powerful kick.

"And lesson three, Vegeta: You're a fool! So easily manipulated, HAH!"

The monster lifted one powerful hand and began spamming energy blasts at Vegeta's body. The prince lifted one hand, doing his utmost to deflect them, but they just kept coming, building, growing harder and harder to deflect. The heat was overwhelming.

"You should never have allowed me to transform, Vegeta—not if you wanted to live, that is. Then again, I've had you in the palm of my hand since I first revealed myself; this was inevitable. And while I've got you where I want you, why don't you try this on for size! A little present from our dear friend Goku—or, as you call him, Kakarott!" Cell gathered his hands at his side. "Ka—me—ha—me…"

In a split second, Vegeta gathered his energy around him and threw a wall of ki in front of him. It wouldn't be enough to stop the attack, but that wasn't his intention. With a scream, he released his concentrated energy in a super explosive wave that rebounded off the wall of ki, blowing a massive hole out of the cavern wall behind him.

"—HAAAA!" screamed Cell…but Vegeta lifted both hands and slammed the energy beam down in front of him, straight into the boiling lava. As he used the momentum to push himself up and out of the way, a wave of water surged in the hole behind him, rushing into the chamber.

"WHAT?!" shouted Cell…but the wave of lava kicked up by the Kamehameha engulfed him. A split second later, the water rushed in, turning the magma to stone in an instant. Only Cell's head and shoulders remained above the hardened rock.

"RAAHHHH!" screamed the monster as he shook himself free, splinters of igneous stone flying in every direction. In an instant, he caught up to Vegeta and grabbed him by the throat, punching him in the face and torso repeatedly. The prince's head snapped back under the impact. Cell's fist smashed into him again and again. The monster spun, kicking him into the ground with a thunderous impact.

Vegeta slowly tried to pick himself up, brown ash now staining his gloves. "Is that…" he cringed, fighting constant pain trying to get all the words out, "your best…shot?" Vegeta was growling with extreme effort just to talk. He was covered in blood and bruises, his armor nearly melted off his torso from the heat. Black ash from the many explosions, not to mention the smoke, had dirtied his entire body. Even his face was dark with fury and filth.

Screaming with rage, Cell plowed into him, slamming him with a flurry of murderous blows. Vegeta's body was tossed around like a rag doll as fists and knees and elbows smashed into him over and over. With a final elbow strike to the solar plexus, Vegeta was sent flying across the island, slamming into the ground and rolling over and over. The golden light around him faded, then flickered out as he reverted to his normal Saiyan form. It was over.

"Ah...perhaps now you're finally seeing the truth?" taunted Cell. "You never stood a chance at defeating perfection, haha—though I did enjoy our little game." The bio android frowned, seeing Vegeta struggling once again to get off the ground. "Still not ready to quit, eh? My, you Saiyans sure are stubborn."

The prince spat blood, but his mouth was still bleeding rapidly. One eye was swollen shut and his left arm hung limp as he pushed himself up. "You can beat me into the ground, break every bone in my body, and steal everything from me—even victory—but…there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps—HIS PRIDE!" Vegeta stood straight, his broken body somehow managing to hold itself up. A pool of dark red blood was gathering on the ground below him, yet he forced himself to remain still. "I will not give up, I will never back down—nor shall I allow this insult to continue! You may have stolen Saiyan cells in you, but you're no true warrior and you're no true Saiyan. Not like me. Not like…my son. Not even like Kakarott!" Vegeta's choked words were draining him of all his remaining strength. The end was near.

Trunks' eyes watered slightly, hearing his father speak well of him. After all they had been through, here at the end, it was such a release to know his father considered him a true Saiyan. Of course he wished with everything in him he had some way to help—they all did. But what good would it do? They each knew it was hopeless.

Cell laughed and slowly flew closer, then swiftly kicked Vegeta in the side of the head. It wasn't a full-strength blow, but without even a basic Super Saiyan transformation Vegeta was helpless. He skidded across the ground again.

"Just look at him," Cell said, addressing the Z fighters. "…the prince of the Saiyan race, lying there bleeding to death with his head…in the mud!"

Cell made his way towards Vegeta, enjoying the satisfaction of his victory. The monster then landed right above the Saiyan and knelt at his side. "Lesson four, Vegeta," he whispered. "I am your end!" He lifted one hand, filling it with golden energy. "NOW DIE!"

BZZZZTTTTGG! Cell slammed the energy attack into the ground, but Vegeta's body had disappeared. "WHAT?!" cried the monster, looking around frantically.

A few dozen yards away, a messy-haired Saiyan reappeared, holding the prince's barely-conscious body in one hand.

* * *

_Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! As always, David and I wish you all the very best and hope you found this chapter enjoyable. And, in this case it is particularly appropriate we also wish you Happy Christmas and Merry Holidays._

_We also would like to announce that next Tuesday, December 25__th__, we will continue our normal release schedule. Chapter 46 will reveal just how Goku made it back into our timeline. So, __we'll be giving you the same good, meaty stuff along with answers to all the questions you no doubt have from this chapter. I'm considering an additional Christmas Day treat or special to add to our normal release, but time may be prohibitive._

_A few authors' notes about this Chapter. I really wanted to take this opportunity to go back to basics. _Bringer of Death_ was founded on Vegeta and his awesomeness, particularly at a point where, in canon, he gave up and died. But our version of him endured, transforming into a Super Saiyan, and proceeded to dominate Frieza in every way. Here, we get back to basic Vegeta being himself—I wanted this chapter to be dialogue driven, to not feel rushed, to paint a good picture of the surroundings, and to feel both like DBZ and retro BoD._

_You'll likely notice our Semiperfect Cell is quite a bit more confident than he was in canon. Now, canon Cell was quite confident…but this version of Cell has already seen Vegeta's max and knows he is much stronger. He doesn't worry about anyone interfering, either; he believes he killed Goku himself and so no one can challenge him. He's a little less obsessed with getting Number 18, not because he doesn't want perfection, but because he wants to humiliate and destroy Vegeta in his current form._

_Many of you have wondered whether Vegeta is as strong as Super Vegeta was in canon. The answer should be obvious now if it wasn't already: no. In canon, Vegeta still spent most of the year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after reaching the initial Ascended state; here, Vegeta has only just now transformed and hasn't trained at all. As Cell's pummeling revealed, he is nowhere near his canon power. As you can all see, he's hardly a Gary Stu._

_We also want to give a quick thank-you to American Vigor of _Honor Trip _for his extensive reviews of our older chapters! Now, on to your questions:_

_**Q: **__Does this mean when Trunks returns to the future that Cell won't be there?  
**A: **__Indeed it does. Cell no longer exists in the Future universe. Of course, in order for Trunks to return to the future, he would need the means, ability, and freedom to do so…all things he does not have at this time._

_**Q: **__I would have avoided the need for quantum shenanigans by A) having Cell hear from Bulma and Goku that the androids were still at large when Goku was sent forward and therefore know he can arrive just after Goku left and the androids would still be alive, and B) saying that since this version of Imperfect Cell is slightly smaller he can just about fit in the time machine without reverting his form (and maybe that the cockpit happens to be a bit larger than in canon).  
**A: **__Very good ideas. That would probably have made things a little simpler, and well thought out. That's probably the sort of thing I would have done if I didn't have David—he was the one who came up with the "quantum shenanigans". It might have been easier to have made the time machine bigger or Imperfect Cell smaller…but he wanted to try and help people understand what happened in canon as well. Hopefully we were able to make sense of it all._

_**Q: **__It's a shame about C47's power problem. If only there were another android around, one with a highly advanced generator who was destroyed without its body having been disintegrated. If this android happened to be nice it would be an added bonus if its circuits were fried so badly it couldn't be repaired, circumventing ethical issues about whether to fix it up or salvage it parts for C47. If only...  
I might be on the wrong track there, but in general do you find it frustrating when people correctly guess the twists you have in store and ruin the surprise?  
__**A: **__Your predictions are quite insightful! Neither of us get frustrated when people correctly guess small details. Of course, we have some pretty big spoilers coming up…but we don't think anyone would guess those. For the most part, we try to leave enough hints people will pick up on the little things. I do a lot of foreshadowing._

_**Q: **__If C47 were to be upgraded so much that he felt like he was the strongest around, do you think he'd stop being so reverent to his meatbag master Vegeta and see if he could conquer the universe a few millennia ahead of schedule? Is the killswitch on the remote enough to keep him in check when he could move so much faster than Bulma could react if he was near her?  
**A:**__ Many readers have begun to question C47's loyalty of late. While I am not going to rule out the possibility of anything ever going wrong with him, I will say he very much enjoys serving Lord Vegeta and would not think to betray his master. We might expand on this topic a little later…_

_**Q: **__Just started reading BoD about 3 days ago and couldn't stop reading! I really want to commend you guys on your writing and capturing the essence of all the DB characters. Congrats on making all the events believable, a lot of fanfics tend to completely give way to the character they're centered on and turn them into a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. You seemed to have captured the flaws of the characters perfectly... and even expanded upon them! That's one of the primary things I look for when I read someone's work. No one is perfect and all the best characters have problems they must deal with and learn to overcome, it's what makes the characters who they are and what makes them interesting. I went into this knowing it was a Vegeta centered fanfic, so I was under the impression that perhaps I might not see much of Goku here; or that maybe his cool factor would be diluted. It seems that I was wrong (yay!), you guys seem to have given him just as much love and awesomeness as Vegeta and that makes me incredibly happy. I've always felt that you can't have one without the other and it seems that you guys feel the same way and you develop his character just as much.  
**A: **__I'm glad you found our story! It's always been my main goal to make the series of events that happens play out in such a way that it is not only believable, but also is the only reasonable or logical way things might have played out. I don't try to have massive character development all of a sudden, and I try to get in characters' heads for their big moments. Their flaws usually turn into development for them too. We learn best from our mistakes, and nobody is perfect enough to go through dbz and win every fight. If Vegeta completely dominated every battle easily this would make for a pretty predictable story. Blugh. As for Goku, I agree with his importance. In fact, his ties to the Saiyan race help bridge the gap between the Saiyans and Earthlings for Vegeta. Now, we did kind of 'kill him off' recently. But I think we all know who just showed up on the battlefield. Hehe._

_**Q: **__I would love to see a version of Goku coming back, maybe CELL made a 3RD timeline?  
**A:**__ There is no third timeline. As for Goku…well, request granted._

_**Q: **__My favorite part of chapter is the character development that Vegeta is having towards Goku. I think this is first time that he actually is grateful to have Goku for the continual development of his power. He was only able to see it now that Goku is dead.__**  
A:**__ I think we all enjoyed it when Goku and Vegeta were pals. Thing is, it took a heck of a while for them to get that far. Maybe this development with Vegeta will allow him reason to reevaluate his opinions of the other Saiyan sooner._

_**Q:**_ _...you just had to let Vegeta give in to cell's demands. Come on guys, he is not the same canon-Vegeta who is constantly tormented with being inferior; he is the lord of his universe (for how long I wonder though.) I find it unrealistic that he would have made that call, you could have achieved the end result (Cell transforming) differently. Having just swapping Trunks or Gohan in his place would have made it more interesting. With his action he just lost all that beautiful character development that happened so far, he is not a guy who would cave in to his base bodily demands (anger, rage, pain) I am pretty sure that in a situation such as this he would first deal with Cell and then be troubled by his pride.__**  
A: **__I think you are being much too hasty. First, none of us think clearly when we are put on the spot. This whole situation was designed as a trial for Vegeta, a learning experience. He doesn't just wake up one day and decide to change his thinking on something; it usually takes big events in his life and sometimes huge mistakes for him to rethink things. You'll notice he recognized that he really DID make a mistake here._

_Vegeta didn't lose character development; this is opening the door for even more. There are different ways we could have done this, yes, but this is the best way. First, Vegeta is the strongest of the Z fighters, and takes it upon himself to make all the choices. But I think you saw, reading through this chapter, how Vegeta doubted his decision afterwards. He realized he had been tricked much sooner than canon Vegeta, he knew he was outmatched, yet he still kept his head and his pride. His growth will continue. I hope you rethink your opinion on this._

_**Q: **Do you think that there exists an ASSJ for the second and third level? Please tell me you don't have the same view for ssj3 that the stronger you are the harder it is to maintain as in dragonball multiverse if anything it should work the opposite way (ssj being a static power boost I can swallow but this...)__**  
A: **__Good question. Actually, David has discussed this issue on the DBM forums to quite a degree. He has proposed that Goku's SSj3 may in fact be an intermediate step between SSj2 and the true ultimate Saiyan transformation, almost like an "ultra" version of SSj2. Now, his beliefs and mine may not yet be in agreement regarding this issue, but we do both agree: it is possible for there to be an ultra version of SSj2. Whether DBM follows this or not is yet to be seen. _

_**Q:** Why didn't you have Cell absorb #18 first?!__**  
A: **__Because 17 stood in his way. Simple as that—he didn't care who he got first. Sure, Vegeta offered him 18, which he did more out of spite than anything else, but Cell could care less who he got. There are other reasons beyond this, but I'll reveal them as the story continues._

_**Q:**_ _Wow Vegeta's being a real prick this chapter, then again I'm not surprised at all.__**  
A: **__Yeah, at the same time he is trying to honor Goku's memory and beat Cell at his best, which he now realizes was stupid. He gave up 18 like it was nothing. But I think he did that to tick off the Z fighters and to mock 18 for her blindness in trying to reform Cell. He doesn't view her as a real living being, but rather as a machine—it just shows his callousness. He thought of nothing but killing the androids every day for three years, so there's bound to be some hostility left; it will take him a while to see them (or remember them) as human beings_

_**Q:** Is Goku gone for good?__**  
A: **__If you hadn't read this chapter yet, we wouldn't be able to answer, but now – clearly not!_

_**Q: **With no more BoD Goku there will be no teleport to King Kai's to have Cell blowup (and free Bojack) and return with even more power... well sort of... I see a few work-arounds, but without Goku, it will be interesting how SSJ2 is introduced.__**  
A: **__Well, we tricked you. Sorry, but Goku is back. How? We'll get to that—it's a long story._

_**Q:**How come somebody didn't notice a weird vehicle just outside of ginger town for three years? According to you, Trunks didn't leave the present timeline to train his father, meaning he had his time machine capsulized somewhere. Cell was in the present timeline for three years, meaning that while Cell in his metamorphosis state, there were two time machines: one that cell used and the one with trunks, because Goku only left for a couple of months. It's virtually impossible for there to be one time machine at once. Cell in the canon timeline did the same thing, hiding and masking his energy. Even though he did that, Kami was able to sense his evil presence lurking around the earth. How didn't he pay attention in BoD? With all those points together, how could there be only two timelines?__**  
A: **__For one thing, the time machine wasn't noticed in canon, either. Apparently, the residents of Gingertown are a little on the unobservant side. Sure, it was on the outskirts of the city, but it was clearly in a forested area._

_We already explained about the time machines. First, Trunks returns and stays. Not long after, Cell arrives, then goes into metamorphosis. True, there were two time machines in the timeline for a while…but Cell's time machine was in a superposition just like Cell. It didn't affect anything, so it didn't matter. Goku took Trunks's time machine forward; Cell killed Goku and returned to the past, completing the loop. However, since Cell didn't really change anything until after Goku left, there was no divergence of timelines._

_Cooler was the only frost demon who could hide his energy, so Cell did a better job of concealing his presence. It was just enough to fool Kami. Kami already had a conversation about this, blaming himself for not detecting Cell sooner—but even he was fooled into thinking it was Goku when he revealed himself. _

_**Q:**_ _As much as I enjoy reading this fan fic, I keep getting the feeling you tend to make vegeta into a bit of a mary sue. Especially with the whole treating him as a tactical fighting genius. If anything his canon counterpart was anything but. He was at best sneaky, but in terms of fighting skills, goku, piccolo and even tien surpassed him greatly. And so once again as shown in this chapter (44) vegeta lets himself be blinded by his arrogance (and a bit of stupidity) just to prove himself the best by letting cell absorb the androids. This goes against his supposed tactical genius nature as you guys tend to describe him, because if he was smart he would have blasted cell into oblivion. His anger of not being able to face kakarot, should have been greater than him wanting to face a stronger cell... a being he considers pathetic.__**  
A: **__First off, I don't know very many people would agree with you about Piccolo or Tien being superior fighters to Vegeta. That's just ridiculous. Even the Kais acknowledged Vegeta's superior tactical skills compared to Goku, making him pretty much the unquestioned best technical, tactical fighter. But let's leave all that aside and discuss your other points._

_At some point, everyone claims the main character of a fanfic is a Mary Sue. But I'm pretty confident our Vegeta isn't one. Not only have we had plenty of people (in this same chapter, even) tell us that Vegeta _isn't_ overly indulged, but I don't think he fits the definition. You yourself point out Vegeta's arrogance…yet a Mary Sue is supposed to be flawless and overpowered and perfect, something Vegeta clearly isn't. Your logic is a little unsound._

_Moreover, he just got his ass handed to him by Cell; clearly, he won't be winning this fight. Being saved repeatedly by one's rival is not a characteristic of Mary Sues. His arrogance is being used to develop him in a realistic way; if he had killed Cell in the latter's Imperfect form because he was just so smart and superior and tactically perfect, it would have been very Sue-like. But he was true to himself, even if it cost him dearly. He's going to grow more; don't worry. Thanks for your review, Doc!_

_**Q: **__How powerful is Cell now? Will he still find a way to absorb 18? Will Trunks reach ASSJ? Will Cell still create the Cell Games, and if so, will Vegeta even allow him to wait 10 days and make a "game" out of it? And what about Goku? Is he really dead for good, and if not, how will he come back?__**  
A: **__Many good questions. I'll answer what I can. First, Cell here is marginally stronger than Semi Perfect Cell from canon. He would definitely still lose to canon Super Vegeta or ASSJ Trunks. Second question: you know he will. Third, I can't say yet. Fourth, nope, and you just found out!_

_**Q:** Imagine if Cell absorbed Broly: Legendary Super Perfect Cell, anyone XDD!__**  
A: **__Run for your lives. That be bad news._

_**Q: **__Bravo. You actually made Vegeta's allowing Cell to absorb an android actually be justifiable with his whole argument regarding Goku, and what he had told him. I'm just a bit disappointed that he actively helped Cell do so by catching 18 for him. Doesn't that kind of go against his own belief about stealing power?__**  
A: **__Thanks. And yes, it was a bit of a regression for Vegeta to so willingly offer up 18. But when you think about who he is, it does make sense. Vegeta hated the androids and wanted to kill them for three years straight while training. He doesn't see them as human. And yes, he was mocking Cell for stealing energy before, but his other thoughts outweighed his opinion about stealing power. He realized all that just as soon as he had a chance to think clearly, like we saw this chapter. He knows he messed up now, and can learn from it._

_**Q:**_ _I'm interested to see how powerful C47 truly is with the upgrades, are you going to reveal his power level anytime soon?__**  
A: **__We have some fights planned for him eventually—battles for him to actually be of somewhat use. It'll be a while for some of them, though._

_**Q:**_ _Well good sir, I, as all other avid Fanfiction readers, thoroughly enjoyed reading this latest chapter in the brilliant story, _Bringer of Death_, and I do declare that you win an internet.__**  
A: **__Win an internet? Well, thanks…_

_**Q:**_ _In regards to 18 and Krillin's kid being named Marron, it's actually a word pun. Krillin is a type of chestnut, as is marron. I can't be completely sure, but I think Toriyama even said that he'd never seen the filler before choosing a name, and thus didn't know that there was already a Maron. He was just going for a pun, which is what the filler crew also did I suppose.__**  
A:**__ Thank you very much for sharing your insights on this! Much appreciated, as I did not know any of that. Brilliant!  
_

_**Q: **__When Gohan got backhanded, twice, I could almost hear every Gohan fan, myself included, scream out in utter rage and frustration. But hey, I guess this fic has reached a point where everyone now has at least some part of the fan-base willing to go to war over some part of a chapter. Though I do think Gohan and Vegeta fans make up the larger portion of this reviewing community.  
As for the scenes in this chapter... I felt a bit like I was being tugged back and forth when it switched from point of views while Vegeta pwned Cell, instead of feeling a steady motion of the story.  
Also, this whole time I thought that BoD characters were more powerful than the original, but reading through the Q&A I was surprised.  
Something I would like though is Vegeta getting beaten up. I know he's your fave character, and I know he is boss, but he's bordering on being a 'gary-sue' now (and you shut up about this C-47!)__**  
A: **__Alright, I know you've always got some bone to pick about Gohan. I'm a fan of the boy as well, and I think we do a rather good job of developing his character. David wrote that particular bit, but I thought it fit Gohan well to be brave enough to intervene and to be the only one focused enough on Goku and mad enough to just charge Cell. _

_Now, for the flow of last chapter: I will have to agree with you. I was pressed for time last week—a ton! I was never really satisfied with the finished product for the very reason of lacking the steady flow I usually can produce. I'm sorry about that, and perhaps when there is time I can go back and fix it. Deadlines and all, I'm sure you understand. I do, however, feel this chapter was much better in that regard. _

_To your last comment, I hope you enjoyed this chapter then. Vegeta just got pulverized against a far more powerful Cell. But what do you have against C47 now?_

_**Q: **Ok so TECHNICALLY there are three timelines overall, Cells the future and the past, however, since Cell was undetected it didn't create another timeline.__**  
A: **__If you want to say the period of time where Cell was in a quantum superposition was somehow "two realities in one", then sure. But now that the quantum superposition has converged, there are only two realities. Future and present. Trust us._

_**Q:**_ _There is one major problem I have right now, and it is C47. I fear the robot rebellion will come soon, and then the Galaxy shall shake with terror, over the rule of C47. I fear that the remote is the last line of defense against it. If that remote gets destroyed, all hope is lost.__**  
A: **__If there is to be a droid rebellion, it won't be anytime soon. Even with his upgrades, which aren't yet able to be powered, he won't be a real threat. Plus, he loves serving his master—he's been around a long enough time to know he has it really good. He's an assassin droid, after all—he'd be lost without something to do!_

_**Q: **__Got a question about powerups: It's been established that Kaioken and Super Saiyan doesn't mix. But is there a way to, in theory, improve the Kaioken for the non Saiyans? Higher levels with less burnout? Better control? Little to no strain? Anything?__**  
A: **__It's definitely possible, and seems to be what the Humans of U9 have learned to do. There is clearly still a limit, but it seems different races can push it to different degrees. Also, it seems natural potential is a factor in this as well. I think Uub may be the best example of this—particularly that he can probably take the kaioken higher than anyone else. We may expand this with Tien…_


	46. Son Goku, the Super Saiyan (Part 1 of 2)

_Happy Christmas! Previously, we mentioned we would continue with the meat of our story this week. You'll be glad to know that this is not a Christmas Special, a parody, or any other such diversion. Instead, we're continuing Goku's story in the future—a story in which much happened that you know not of…yet. But as an extra Christmas bonus, this chapter will be released in two parts: the first today and the second on Thursday, like our old release schedule. The story will return to its normal schedule next week on January 1__st__._

* * *

**Bringer of Death, Future Saga: Son Goku, the Super Saiyan (Part 1 of 2)**

_Age 783_

Brown puddles dotted the cracked pavement of West City. There was something calming about the muddy mixture of dust, debris, and rainwater...it reminded everyone of farms and wildlife and nature. The dark storm that had drenched the city for hours that day had finally cleared. On the horizon, the swollen orange sun was not setting, its beams illuminating the wet, puddled ground.

ZZZIP! A tall figure with dried mud covering his face and clothes appeared in midair, then dropped firmly onto the ground. His boots sunk a few inches in the puddles, but as he was already filthy, he didn't seem to mind. The entire city flooded every time it rained; it had been decades since the storm sewer system was intact.

The figure stood in a back alley where tall buildings lined either side of the street. It dead-ended into what looked like a blank wall, but Goku knew where the hidden staircase led down to a doorway. Inside, he could sense his childhood friend, Bulma, whose anxiety over his safety was quite evident.

Brushing the dirt off himself a little bit, so as not to scare her too badly, he approached the secret entrance to her underground bunker. He was smiling on the outside, but his heart was strangely heavy. Goku was glad he had finally defeated the two monsters who had terrorized this world for years; there was no doubt about that. But he still wished there had been a better way to settle the conflict. He had certainly tried, but those stubborn cyborgs wouldn't budge. Now it was too late for them. The hero did what had to be done; of that, he was confident. So why did he still feel anxious...on edge, as though his work was unfinished? He told himself it was probably a side effect of his new transformation—his Saiyan instincts were amplified again just as they had been when he first became a Super Saiyan.

KNOCK KNOCK! His fist gently tapped on the entrance. A small peephole suddenly opened up in the door, followed by a shriek of joy.

"GOKU!" Bulma yelled happily, throwing the door open. "You're back!" She threw her arms around him in joy, completely ignoring the dirt and ash that layered his body. "Oh, Goku, I thought I'd never see you again! You don't know just how worried I get when Trunks goes anywhere near those androids." Her eyes were watering; she refused to let her friend out of her grasp. "I just don't know what I'd do if I had to lose you again…"

"There, there, Bulma," the Saiyan said, gently returning the hug. He wasn't really one that appreciated hugs, but in this case he, too, was glad to see her. "Bulma," he slowly began, "...it's done."

She suddenly froze, looking up at him in almost disbelief; tears began leaking from her eyes down onto her face. "Wh-what? Do you mean..." *gulp* "...what I think you mean?" Bulma almost hesitated to ask. Could it really be true? Was this terrifying nightmare of twenty long years finally over? Was her world finally free from the oppression and fear caused by Gero's murderous creations?

"It's really done, Bulma," Goku said softly, smiling as he contemplated the magnitude of this truth. "The two monsters have been destroyed. They are gone forever, I promise." He didn't want to leave any doubt whatsoever in the mind of his friend. This world that he had been in for only a few short weeks had touched him, shown him a sober warning of what things could be like without him. More than ever, he suddenly wished he was back home in his own time. Whether they needed his help this time or not, he had to be there. He had to prevent this kind of tragedy from happening to his family and his friends.

"Goku, oh, Goku! You really did it!" Bulma began to rejoice, throwing her arms into the air. "Oh happy day!" she cried, nearly dancing in the air. For her, all that she had ever dared to believe in—that one day a hero would stop those monsters—had come true. It wasn't just a moment she had dreamed of a thousand times, it was like she was being reborn into a new life. She stared off into the horizon over Goku's shoulder, the sun setting silently over the Earth...finally peaceful after so many years. It was like the closing of one long chapter. Tomorrow would be a new day: oh, such a beautiful, wonderful day.

"Bulma," Goku said, looking into her eyes once again. "You made this all possible. If you had given up hope, if you had stopped fighting, you wouldn't have invented time travel to begin with! Trunks would never have returned to my time and I would have never been able to come here. Remember that, old friend, whenever you have doubts."

The blue haired woman smiled as big as ever. Goku was this big strong loveable figure standing before her. It was all she could do to resist kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm ready to go home now, to my own time. They need me." She recognized the look in his eyes well...too well. It was the look of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders: something Goku seemed much more comfortable bearing than she ever had. Still, she knew that it was time to say goodbye.

"I know," she mumbled sadly. For a moment, she thought to beg him to stay. Together, they could be like a family, best friends as always, and start the world over with a fresh slate. But then, how would her son ever return? No, she knew he had to leave. "Goku, you'll always be this world's greatest hero, you know that?"

The Saiyan grinned, finally, for one second showing her the face of that boy she used to know. He felt bad leaving so soon, but he knew it was what he had to do. "So, is the time machine all charged up?"

"Yep! We knew that Trunks was going to have to make multiple trips, so we gave it a good long charge to begin with. It's got a secondary battery pack, too; I added a fresh one that I've been charging for the past few weeks." She tossed the capsule out in front of her, which opened with a POOFHH. the yellow time machine was revealed as the smoke cleared.

"I'll come back, Bulma. But first I have to go make sure everyone is ok," Goku said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Trunks. I'll look after him until he makes it back safe."

"You'd better, Goku," she said, smirking in typical Bulma fashion. She took one last look at her savior as he turned to get into the time machine. He hadn't even bothered to change clothes, but she understood; time was of the essence.

"Well," he grinned, "I'm off—"

BZZZZTT!

Goku looked down. There was a massive hole in the side of his chest; blood was spurting everywhere. He staggered…grabbed the wound…began to pitch forward.

"NOOOOOOO! Goku!" Bulma's screams sounded distant, faint.

Spinning around, desperately trying to stay on his feet, he saw his assailant: a tall, hideous green monster. Where had it come from? Why hadn't he felt its energy?

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the blue haired woman, her blurred form cowering with fear. "Bulma! Get…inside! Run! You've…got…to!"

He instinctively tried to flash into a basic Super Saiyan transformation, but the pain was too great. The exertion made him stumble onto his hands and knees, gasping for air. His chest felt like it was coming apart from the inside.

"So foolish…so simple." The voice Goku heard was cold and cruel, a menacing hiss even darker than Frieza's. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up and charged, still grasping his chest. What did this creature want? He had to buy Bulma time to escape. The Saiyan swung for the monster's head, but the punch was slow and sloppy. His vision was swimming. Effortlessly, the creature caught the blow and kneed him in the face, snapping his head back.

"Who are y—" Goku started to ask, but the creature attacked him savagely, punching and kicking and slashing with his claws. The world was spinning; Goku couldn't defend himself. He could feel his ribs snapping under the furious battering. A final kick sent him tumbling across the ground, nearly helpless.

"My name is Cell," rasped the creature, "and unfortunately for you, this is all you'll ever know of my perfection! You see, once I kill you, I'll take your time machine and go back to the past! Just think—a fresh world undamaged by the androids for me to enjoy. Mmmm, it couldn't be more perfect." Cell pulled his hands to his side, smiling at the shock in Goku's eyes. "I know you're confused, so here's a little going-away present for you! Ka…me…ha…me…"

Goku stared in disbelief. He could feel his own energy building up right in front of him, could see the blue light coalescing into a sphere of destruction. What WAS this!? Gritting his teeth, he pulled his one good arm to the side. Though the pain was unrelenting, his will to survive was stronger. "Kamehame—"

"—HA!"

"—HAA!"

Goku thrust his arm out, giving the beam everything he had. But he could tell immediately that it wouldn't be enough. This Cell creature was far, far stronger, and he was badly wounded. If only he hadn't been blindsided! Surely with his new Super Saiyan form, he could effortlessly stop a blast of this size. He felt the earth shudder as the two beams collided, then saw Cell's attack immediately overpower his own and rush toward him.

As the beam reached him, he lifted two fingers to his head, desperately searching for a way of escape. Where was King Kai's energy signature? He didn't feel it anywhere. The blast caught him up, carrying him back, beginning to sear his skin. The only sounds he heard were the evil laughter of the monster and the roar of energy that flipped him over and over.

Just then, he caught it—the faintest edge of an energy signature from far, far away. As Cell's Kamehameha completely enveloped him, his body shimmered and disappeared. Then everything went black.

* * *

As the sun set, the Earth once again spun into darkness. From a tiny peephole in her underground bunker, Bulma had seen it all. Some kind of monster, calling itself Cell, had stolen her time machine.

Now completely sure that the creature was gone, Bulma slowly walked out into the alley. The time machine was gone. The only light came from a buzzing street lamp she had managed to fix a few months before. Each step into the alley was taken carefully, quietly, in case she was being watched.

"Goku?" she said softly at first. "Goku, are you here?"

She turned to her left, then gasped. A circular hole cut straight through the city and out into the countryside...exactly where Goku had been standing when the strange green creature attacked him.

'Come on, Bulma, don't give up so easily,' she reassured herself. 'You've been through tough spots like this before, now think this through. You know you can!'

But in spite of all the trauma she had experienced over the years, the freshness of new hope had been truly sweet; having it snatched away so quickly stung all the more. Was Goku strong enough to survive that? She didn't know; she couldn't sense energy. But she had seen the blood gushing from his chest; she knew he must have been badly wounded.

'He's got to be here somewhere!' she thought frantically. Grabbing a flashlight, Bulma began the long search through the trail of debris. Of course, she couldn't lift heavy objects to be sure Goku wasn't underneath, but still she pressed on. 'Maybe, just maybe, he survived!' She didn't want to think about the possibility that he was really gone.

She searched for hours until she could go no further. Sheer exhaustion settled over her, her energy completely depleted from moving what little rubble she could. Through the night, her cries of "Goku?" had become increasingly hopeless. Her voice couldn't hide the fear she felt.

The worst part about it all was that now her Trunks would have no way of ever returning home! If by some chance Cell had taken the time machine to the past in which her son was, he would still have to find the machine and hope it had enough charge left. Even at those thoughts, Bulma's brain kicked into hyperdrive. There were so many variables to consider. What if Cell created a whole new timeline? The creature said he wanted a world untouched by the androids; that could be when Trunks first returned or much further back. And what if the monster hid or destroyed the time machine upon his arrival? There were just too many possibilities to account for.

'Well, that settles it, I guess,' she thought, finally making it back to her bunker. She had walked across half the city and back in vain and was exhausted-yet her mind wouldn't allow her to sleep that night, she knew it. 'I'll just have to build another one, then go back myself,' she decided. Of course, building the first time machine had taken her all of five years-it had been particularly difficult to find a working power source. Even with the world now free of the androids, acquiring the proper rare parts would be just as challenging. But her motherly instincts cared nothing of that. Her son was stuck with no way home, in a world which could be just as bad off as this one.

'Trunks, don't you worry. Help is coming...just, please,...you have to survive!'

* * *

"Can you hear me, Goku? Are you all right?"

The Saiyan opened his eyes slowly, bracing and trying not to move—the last thing he remembered was being seriously injured by 'Cell', and he had expected to awaken in a hospital bed. But as he checked his body for pain, to his surprise, he found his injuries were all healed. Happily, he yawned and stretched; he was still a little sleepy. Then he began to try and remember where he was. The room he was in was dark—a cave of some sort.

Looking up, he saw…

"Piccolo?"

The young man laughed. "Well, there's a name I've not heard since I was still a child. Actually, sir, my name is Dende. We met many years ago after you helped save our planet from Frieza. I understand why you might think I was Piccolo, though. I've grown a lot since you last saw me."

Goku sat up and looked around. There were a handful of other Nameks there as well. "So _that's_ the energy I felt! I honestly thought it was Piccolo, hah!"

Dende smiled slightly, but spoke in somewhat hushed tones. "We were wondering how you appeared out of nowhere. See, we heard about your death all those years ago. Actually, that was one of the last times I talked to Piccolo or Gohan." Dende thought to ask more of them, as he was very curious, but decided he would start with more pressing questions. "Did you come here from Otherworld? And if you don't mind my asking, why were you in such bad shape?"

The reminder caused Goku to once again check his chest for any gaping holes, just to make double sure, but he found none. It was curious, but then he recalled Dende had a special healing power that had come in handy many times before. Also, his dirty, dirt-caked clothes had been replaced by his typical gi. The Namekians, it seemed, had even materialized a new outfit for him.

"Dende, yeah that's right. Of course I remember you! As for me, well it's kind of a long story," answered the Saiyan, "I'm actually not even from this universe. It's pretty complicated, to tell the truth." Goku found a rock to sit on facing the others, a small group of friendly but weary Namekians, who were huddled closely around a small fire. Each one looked friendly enough, though all appeared to be battle-hardened. These were warriors. "I came to this world from the past using a time machine; at first, the reason was that I was sick and needed a cure that could only be found here. But once I was better and I saw the kind of evil that was running rampant on my planet I had to fight those responsible—it's not in my nature to just sit by and do nothing while innocents die. Once I destroyed the androids that were terrorizing Earth, I was planning to go back to the past right away. But out of nowhere I was ambushed by some…thing. It almost killed me, but I managed to feel your energy signature and use Instant Transmission to get here. It's a good thing Namek was still in the same place, or I wouldn't have had anywhere to go!"

"Hmm, I see," said Dende. "So, you weren't sent here to help us after all. When I reminded everyone who you were, we began to wonder if you were a spirit. Then we noticed that you hadn't aged since we saw you last, which seemed to confirm that you were sent from Otherworld. But we were totally wrong, I guess. It's really too bad."

"But wait, I'm here now, right? Does it matter if I'm a spirit or not? Whatever it is, I'd love to help. After all, you just saved my life!"

An elderly Namek stepped out of the shadows. Goku squinted in the dim light for a moment, then recognized him. "Oh, hey, Elder Moori!"

The old Namek was sober. "We are glad you were able to come here in time to be healed. But as Dende said, we regret you were not sent here specifically to help us. Namek has fallen on terrible, terrible times."

Goku's face turned serious. "What kind of terrible? Like I said, I'll be glad to help however I can—though I really don't see how there is a difference if I was sent here or not. Oh, and one more thing before I forget, I really need to figure out a way to get back to my own time. My time machine got, eh, stolen…and things in my world are kind of rough at the moment too. But never mind that for now. Where are we exactly? Are you guys in hiding or something?"

Moori sat down. "I'll explain everything. Ours is also a long story."

* * *

"Do you know of the great cataclysm that nearly destroyed our people over 1400 years ago…more than five hundred of your Earth-years in the past? Perhaps you have heard the story from your son or from Piccolo. What you probably don't know is how the cataclysm happened.

"Long ago, planet Namek was vibrant with abundant life and inhabited by many Namekian children. Our population numbered in the hundreds of millions. Our technology was among the most highly advanced in the entire galaxy and we developed extensive trade relations with other planets and species. Namek was an even more beautiful place; dense forests covered our world and life was everywhere. This was the age of the Super Nameks—powerful warriors who unlocked the ancient secret to incredible strength. Some, I believe, even mastered the kaioken technique that you yourself possess. They were the protectors and peacemakers of our planet, and we lived full and prosperous lives.

"The greatest of the Super Nameks were three brothers from the Katattsu tribe: all members of the Dragon Clan. Their names were Katas, Snale, and Guru."

Goku's eyes widened. "Guru? Oh yeah, isn't he—"

"Yes." Moori nodded. "Our own dearly departed Grand Elder Guru was one of these Super Nameks. He was the youngest but nevertheless extremely gifted—of course, his physical prowess never came close to that of the others. The oldest and wisest brother was called Katas. And the strongest, most powerful of the three was called Snale, named for one of our great Namekian heroes of old.

"At this time, Katas was the leader of our people, and a fine leader he was. Katas and Guru were two of the greatest Namekians to ever live. But the middle brother, Snale, became ambitious, always seeking strength, driven by his constant longing for power. Eventually, over time, the power corrupted him—though, in truth, I simply think in his heart, he chose the evil. Others with amazing power, such as yourself, Goku, have not fallen prey to the same evil tendencies. We each make our own path, choosing right or wrong at every opportunity."

Goku nodded. It sounded like all too many villains he had heard of, even King Piccolo from long ago.

Observing Goku in thought, Moori paused, but when the Saiyan looked back at him he continued. "Snale dreamed of not only ruling Namek, but of being sovereign over the entire galaxy. For years he made his plan, plotting to overthrow Katas and seize all the power for himself. He collected a band of hideous warriors and, using the vast array of technology he acquired, destroyed our forests, froze our oceans, and took over rule as an absolute despot. It was the darkest time in our planet's history, some would say even darker than when we were nearly destroyed by Frieza. You see, this darkness came from within us, from one of us. Many of us were greatly saddened to see one of our own people fall so far, but in spite of all our attempts to stop him, Snale was victorious.

"He watched mercilessly as the drastic shift in climate killed most of his own people. The survivors were shipped off to other star systems as slaves. But Namek would be only the first of his conquests; in time, he would turn the planet itself into a base of operations and use it to spread his terror to countless other worlds."

"That's terrible," Goku said, interested but unsure what this had to do with his situation. "So what happened to Snale?"

"Well, next in the story comes the one you know as Kami. You see, Katas, foreseeing these horrors, placed his young son in our fastest vessel and sent him to Earth. Why he chose Earth, I do not know…but this young son would eventually grow up to become the Guardian of Earth. You know him well, or at least his two halves—Kami and Piccolo. As far as I know, he was the only Namekian to escape the what became known as the Great Cataclysm."

"Oh, I see. You know, Kami always wondered why he was sent to Earth. I think he'd be glad to know that his father was protecting him!" Goku smiled. "But, I guess that means the rest of the Nameks didn't make out so well…"

"Sadly, Goku, that is correct. After Snale overthrew Katas, that initial war saw greater devastation than anyone could have imagined. Some Namekians even joined Snale, brother fighting against brother as our blood drenched the rapidly-freezing planet. Snale and his evil forces, who constantly traded for supplies off world, were victorious. But before Katas passed, he gave ownership of the dragon balls to his young brother, Guru.

"Our grand elder Guru knew he didn't have the strength to defeat the evil armies of his brother. So, using every resource at his disposal, he summoned the dragon and used a powerful spell to banish Snale from Namek. But because his brother was even stronger than Porunga, Guru was forced to tie the spell to his own life force. Together, it was barely strong enough to do the trick; just like that, Snale was gone from the planet, unable to threaten it ever again. From there, he went on to wander through the galaxy with his band of evil warriors, an outcast despite all his great power. In time, he took the name Lord Slug."

Dende spoke up. "Our Grand Elder Guru couldn't bring back the millions of our people who had perished. Not only were most of the dead the victims of natural causes, but it has never been our practice to resurrect our dead. Instead, he gave birth to a whole new Namekian race...each of us! Over the centuries, we were all born and began to rebuild our barren planet. Slowly, our world became warm again and the frozen ice caps melted—we had water again in abundance! We started replanting trees and doing our best to put everything back together."

Goku nodded. "That's great! At least, I guess, until Frieza showed up. He almost destroyed everything you had worked so hard to rebuild."

"That was just the beginning," Moori said. "Thanks to you and to the Super Saiyan, Frieza was destroyed and our lives were restored. But Guru himself passed on for good shortly after, giving me ownership of the dragon balls. We all thought that everything would return to normal…but we were wrong.

"Just five short Earth-years after the death of Frieza, Age 767, the unthinkable happened. Somehow, Lord Slug was still alive and waiting. With Guru gone, the spell was broken; he was free to return to Namek! Very few of us even knew of his existence, and those who did certainly weren't able to predict his attack; we were totally defenseless. His evil forces swept down on us and we were all taken captive or enslaved. Naturally, Slug immediately seized the dragon balls, restoring his youth and strength."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Goku. "So wait, are you saying he's still here, up to no good?"

Moori nodded. "He would not kill me, for he still craves the power of the dragon balls, and he knew I would not willingly give him control of them. Fortunately, he had never learned the spell to take control on his own. And also, thanks to the protection you wished upon our planet, he was unable to freeze it again…but still, he now rules as an absolute dictator. Our people work as his slaves, fulfilling his every ambition, rebuilding our technological cities and abandoning the health and good of the planet. Every 130 days, he summons Porunga and uses all three wishes to grant whatever trifle he fancies, just to make sure they cannot be used against him again. He is now stronger than you could imagine…it has been long since we had any hope."

"But then you showed up." Dende added, his voice deep and hardened—he definitely wasn't the same cheerful young boy Goku remembered.

Goku grinned. "He's strong, huh? Well, sounds good to me!"

"What?!" asked Moori. "Why is that good? That is the opposite of good."

The Saiyan shook his head. "No, it's fine! See, I need the dragon balls to fix the damage to Earth anyway. So I'll just fight Slug for them. Once I win, I'll be able to make everything right!" Goku stood confidently, reaching to tighten his belt; he was glad he wasn't still wearing Trunks' pants.

"I don't think you understand what you're up against," said Dende softly. "If you were from Otherworld, it would be different—they wouldn't have sent you unless you could win. But, you see, Slug has become even stronger than Frieza was!"

"Aw, I wouldn't be too worried, guys." laughed Goku. "I've become a Super Saiyan just like Vegeta was. In fact, I'm even surpassed the level of a Super Saiyan! Someone as weak as Frieza would hardly be a threat to me now. I just hope he's strong enough to put up a good fight!" The warrior's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'll fight him in my base form. That might make things more interesting!"

The Nameks stared at him in disbelief. "Goku, are you sure?"

"Definitely! Let's do this. Take me to the Slug guy!"

* * *

Goku and Dende had been flying for almost an hour; the Saiyan didn't understand why they had to try so hard to avoid detection, but Dende insisted. The boy continually changed altitude and used clouds as cover. As they flew, the Namekian explained more to Goku, providing him extra details and reviewing the events since Goku had last been there. The Saiyan found it all very interesting, though he was also impatient—itching to fight Slug.

"Moori mentioned this earlier, but I still can't thank you and the Earthlings enough. During the battle between you and Vegeta many years ago, Piccolo made a snap decision that ended up saving us all: using that last wish to Porunga to protect planet Namek from destruction. Despite the ferocity of your and Vegeta's clash, the wish proved very successful; Namek survives to this day, still as whole and intact as ever.

"Thanks to that wish, Slug's efforts to freeze the planet and turn it into a mobile base failed. You know, I remember at the time some of the Nameks weren't sure that using the dragon to make such a wish was wise. Well, let's just say they changed their minds. Porunga's magic stubbornly resisted any attempt to alter the planet's ecosystem, and despite his repeated use of the dragon balls, Slug has been unable to reverse the spell of protection."

"Well, that's good; though I'm not sure I understand it all. You said he wanted to freeze the planet? Why would he want to do that?"

"From the best I understand it, Slug was known throughout the galaxy for freezing entire planets. The process sucks the energy out of the life on the planet so they can be turned into mobilized star cruisers. Sadly, he's done it to many other planets—completely eradicating all life on them!" Dende pointed to what looked like a large moon orbiting above the horizon. "That's one of his spaceships—all that remains of a once-vibrant world. It's what he first tried to use to freeze Namek." The orb was black and lifeless.

"That's awful," Goku said. The Saiyan could now see firsthand what had become of the beautiful Namek homeworld. The clear blue water that he remembered was murky and brown; smoke could be seen rising on the horizon in just about every direction. Up ahead, the outline of tall jagged buildings ominously lit the skyline. This didn't even seem like the same planet.

"Thanks to the protection afforded by the wish, he couldn't do the same thing to Namek. Still, that didn't stop him from turning the whole planet into his own personal estate. All this below us, for hundreds of miles, is covered with factories under the direction of his two evil scientists, Gyoshu and Kakuia. These industrial abominations churn out more and more advanced technology, all for sale on the black market. He sells to the worst type of customers too: murderous gangs that still fight over Frieza's shattered empire.

"We Namekians are forced to work tirelessly in the factories, being granted only the most meager allowances of water. Everyone from the village I grew up in, except for Moori, is there, even my little brother Cargo."

"Gosh, I remember him. Sounds terrible, Dende," Goku added.

"Yeah, well now he's just another slave—forced into a life of agony and servitude. Since we have no day-night cycle like many other planets, my people are forced to work for months on end! Many live their lives in a half-awake stupor until they fall unconscious from sheer exhaustion. But not even that brings relief. The few Nameks who possess healing are forced to restore energy to the fallen slaves so that they can continue their labors immediately. There's no way out, Goku! It's an absolute nightmare!"

Goku was silent. From Dende's description, things just kept getting worse and worse. He doubted Trunks or anyone else even had any idea this was going on. If only he hadn't died in this universe, surely he would have come to their aid!

"At the center of all this filth is Slug's enormous castle: a mansion built from the spaceship he originally arrived on." Even the thought of it caused Dende to tremble. Its black exterior was a harsh contrast to the peace and harmony that had once marked this planet.

Goku had been silently listening and observing for a while, but the entire time it had bugged him that it was taking so long to get there. "Uh, not to interrupt the mood, but can we go any faster?" Goku asked, now quite anxious for a fight.

"Sorry, Goku," answered Dende, "you're a lot faster than I am." Goku had decided not to use Instant Transmission; he wanted to fight Slug outside, away from anyone who might be hurt—and it seemed that Dende wanted him to see the planet. The Saiyan now clearly saw the large warehouses and factories stretching out for miles below them; not a soul was in sight. But up ahead they could see the tall palace in the distance, their eerie destination.

"This world seems almost as bad off as the Earth," Goku said. "Though the cities here are still intact, It's a world of just as much fear and evil." He looked over at the Namekian again. "Man, Dende, I wish I had known just how bad it is here. I'd have come much sooner."

The Namekian's face was somber as he continued flying. He answered without turning his head. "Slug will make corpses of us all if we don't do something about it." This was clearly not the same boy that Goku remembered. No, he had been hardened over the years by the darkness of his world—in fact, he seemed to bear the same heavy burdens as Trunks. They were very much alike, Goku could see it. Both brave, but weary from years of hopelessness.

"Don't worry, Dende. We WILL do something about it. This ends today," the Saiyan said confidently.

The brave soul who flew with him merely grunted. Being here always put him in a darker, more serious mood, and though he had earlier been very cordial, Dende now bore the fiery gaze of a Namekian rebel.

Moori had stayed behind, and Goku now understood exactly why. Only a few still remained in the resistance, Moori and Dende among them. Their survival was crucial, as they were a symbol of hope for all the surviving Nameks—not to mention that if Moori were to die, the dragon balls wouldn't work anymore. And this was a dangerous mission—in their mind, Dende was risking everything just to lead Goku to the palace. Slug's ruthless mercenaries, led by the grotesque Dorodabo and the cruel Angila, had all but stamped out the Namekians' attempts to regain their freedom. Moori's handful of rebels were the last free people on the planet.

"Heads up, Dende," Goku said, sensing trouble.

Sure enough, a pair of heavily-armored guards with large blasters spotted them from the ground. "HEY!" one of them shrieked. "Renegades! Get'em!"

The masked patrol rose instantly to intercept them, blasters at the ready. "Halt!" yelled the one in front. "You'll be coming with us, Namekian scum! You and the off-worlder, hands up right—"

SLAM! Before either guard knew what was happening, Dende had sent one of them spinning to the ground with a powerful kick. The other one tried to defend himself, but a single energy blast from the young Namekian smashed his blaster and knocked him senseless.

"Hey, awesome!" shouted Goku. "I didn't know you could fight."

He expected Dende to grin, but the Namek only smiled sadly. "Well, I never really could—it's not what I was cut out for. But we've all had to adapt. I've trained as much as I could ever since Slug took over the planet. While I'm no match for the powerful warriors, these little grunts aren't too much of a problem."

"I see. Well, you have a knack for it. With a good teacher, you might make something of yourself!"

Dende appreciated Goku's hopeful attitude. It was long since he had been around anyone so cheerful. It reminded him of brighter days, though when he tried to smile as Goku did his face only soured.

"It's just ahead, Goku. This is it."

The duo took off again toward the castle, finally picking up speed.

"My Lord, I have excellent news. That disturbance in the South quadrant we were detecting—a team of my best men has just reported in. My lord, we have him."

"You'd better, Dorodabo," replied the master. "This game of hide and seek has gone on far too long. It's time the dragon balls served a new master: me! Bring them at once!" Slug swiveled in his massive armchair, back toward his giant television screen. Several large figures were displayed on it, with whom Slug seemed to be discussing business. His tones were hushed but threatening, and it was clear that the Super Namek was the one in charge.

"Now, with regard to these delays," Slug began. "If you do not terra-freeze that planet by tomorrow, I will be forced to go there, kill you all, then do it myself! Now I suggest you find a way around their defenses and get the job DONE!"

He shut off the screen with a satisfied expression, only to whirl around in his chair at the sound of a window crashing. Two figures suddenly burst into the room through the opening.

The brave Namekian young man aggressively stood out in front, fists clenched. "Slug!" he yelled angrily. "It ends tonight!"

Goku was quite amazed that the young Dende could be so brazen and demanding, but he knew those emotions well. Only recently it had been he who was overwhelmed in such a way. But now, he merely watched, waiting for his cue to fight.

Slug stood from his chair, arms at his sides. He had a thick, sturdy form and an extremely wide jaw—he was even larger than Piccolo, quite physically impressive.

"Ah, it's you," Slug laughed in obvious amusement. "And you've brought an off-worlder, I see. For your sake I hope your schemes aren't so pathetically dull this time—especially considering that this _will_ be your last attempt."

The Super Namek didn't seem nearly as surprised as Goku had expected, particularly regarding his own appearance. But most villains were overconfident that way. Still, it caused him to wonder what attempts Dende and the others had tried before. Their small cluster of 7 remaining Namekian rebels must have been bigger—clearly, Slug seemed happy to remind the young rebel of his previous failures.

"You're right about one thing, Slug. This WILL be the last time! It's over for you. This time it's going to be different!" the young Namek shouted confidently.

"Hahaha," the dark lord chuckled. "Oh, you still don't get it, do you? For me, there will never be an end! I have been granted eternal youth, and with it I will rule this planet FOREVER—I'll enslave your children's children's children! You and your descendants…are all MINE!"

Dende was losing control of his rage. Goku could tell, seeing the boy shake uncontrollably. Of course, he understood why. This demon was as bad as any he had ever faced.

"Hey, Dende, maybe you should let me take it from here, ok?" he said, stepping out in front. The Namek turned and nodded to him in response. With that Goku turned his eyes toward Slug. "I think it's only fair I should warn you…you don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh, really?" Slug laughed. "So you're some sort of big shot? Hah! There's one in every bunch."

Ignoring the comment, Goku continued. "Give up now, Slug. Leave this planet forever, return all the planets you have stolen, and turn from your evil ways." Even as he spoke, the Saiyan could see a smirk on Slug's face—he was actually entertained by the thought of being ordered around. Inwardly, Goku allowed himself a small smile as well. Slug wasn't doing a very good job of concealing his power, and it was extremely clear that, while strong, the evil Namekian wasn't even as powerful as the weakest Super Saiyan. "This is your one and only chance to get out of this alive."

"Is that so?" Slug smiled. "Angila, teach these two a lesson," he suddenly ordered. A warrior whom Goku hadn't noticed before, blonde with two small horns on his head, appeared from the shadows. He quickly bowed before his master, then stood and faced Goku.

The Saiyan's face straightened, as serious as ever, as he looked dead into the warrior's eyes. "Don't make me destroy you, friend," Goku warned.

But the strangely-dressed warrior blindly charged him nonetheless. "You should worry about yourself, 'friend'!" Angila accelerated rapidly at Goku, his right fist cocked for the first blow.

SNAP. Goku's backhand spun the warriors neck around his head, killing him instantly. The blue-skinned warrior fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, lifeless. Slug's eyebrows lifted at the demonstration. 'Well, that was unexpected.'

"You don't have to get anyone else involved, Slug. Let this be between just you and me!" Goku realized with a little surprise that he hadn't shown any mercy to Slug's henchman, but it didn't seem to bother him. He already knew that this wasn't going to end without a fight.

"Impressive," Slug chuckled, reaching up to a communicator on his wrist. "Dorodabo, bring me the prisoner."

"Copy that, my Lord," a demonic voice squawked from the device.

"Hey! What are you up to?" Dende yelled. Terror suddenly flooded his mind—if his fears had been realized, they were doomed.

"Oh, you'll see," Slug replied. Just then, a large brown alien walked into Slug's chamber through a tall corridor. Behind him were two guards, each forcing an elderly Namekian forwards.

"MOORI! Oh no!" Dende screamed. The elder's body was broken, his face downcast and bruised. "What have you done to him, Slug!?" the young Namekian demanded.

"Me? Why, I've done nothing, though it seems my men have roughed him up quite a bit." Slug continued to laugh. "But if you want someone to blame for his capture, look no further than yourself, boy! The second you took to the air, my men detected you and followed your trail back to dear old Moori."

Dende had worried all along whether they were careful enough. He really had tried. "What do you want with him, Slug?"

The bulky Super Namek walked over to Moori casually, bending over to eye level of the elder. "Why, just what I've always wanted…control of the dragon balls, of course. Relinquish their power to me now and perhaps I won't destroy the rest of your people," Slug said coldly.

"Never!" Moori growled, only to be struck in the face by another of the guards.

But Goku had seen enough. Stepping forward and releasing a surge of power, he eyed Slug intensely. "Whatever business you have with Moori, you take it up with me first. Let's settle this now!"

Yet the Super Namek only chuckled harder. "I'm sure you'd like that, but I'm afraid that would be most foolish on your part. Besides losing your own life in a battle against me, my soldiers would begin to exterminate the entire surviving population! How many of them could you save, I wonder? Certainly not all."

"You would wipe out your own people?" Moori asked, his voice trembling.

The evil tyrant grinned again, bending back down to him. "No, I would wipe out_ your_ people, Moori. I have no connection with these Nameks—you are all traitorous children of my misguided brother Guru. Until now, I have remained content to let them be my slaves, but I have no affection for them. Many other races could do the job just as easily."

"You…monster," the elder's impassioned voice said. "You may have finally captured me, but I'll never give you control over the dragon balls!"

Slug stood tall, his grin menacing. "Old fool. Don't you know that I could have taken you at any time? You forget: I have the dragon balls. I could have had you brought here already in chains. But I allowed your silly resistance to endure so that my slaves would have something to hope for, false though it may be. As long as they believed there was a real resistance, they endured. Of course, you never had a chance."

The tyrant shrugged. "But I guess all that is behind us now. If the lives of your own people are so cheap to you that you'd rather hold onto your precious dragon balls, so be it."

"NO, SLUG! Do not do this!" Dende begged.

"Silence, boy! Unless you want to try talking sense into your precious Moori, I suggest you pipe down!"

Goku turned to Dende and whispered quietly. "We can't let Moori die. If Slug kills him, or gets control of the dragon balls himself, I'll never be able to make my wish! We've got to save him. You try and keep Slug from making any orders and let me rescue him."

But as the words left his mouth, Goku froze. He had forgotten that all Namekians—Slug included—possessed incredibly enhanced hearing. Slug turned to him, grinning. "So, you're only helping them because you need to make a wish. Ah, now it all makes sense."

"Uh oh," Goku said. "Sorry, Dende."

But Slug immediately changed his approach, smiling warmly at Goku. "Well, well. I believe I have a solution that will work out for all of us." He chuckled, his voice low and sinister. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. Just order Moori to grant me control of the dragon balls, and I'll grant you any wish your heart desires! To sweeten the deal, I'll even spare the lives of the Namekians. Everybody wins—except, of course, this old fool. What do you say?"

Goku knew he couldn't give in…but he wondered what would happen to the Namekians if he didn't. Though his super speed would be easily fast enough to save Moori, he couldn't possibly save the hundreds of Namekians across the planet before Slug's orders would be carried out, even with Instant Transmission. And if he were to refuse and something were to go wrong, his chances of returning home would be nil. The Saiyan didn't know what to do. 'Do I follow my heart? Think about the greater good? Can I really abandon Chi Chi and Gohan in order to save the Nameks of this time?' Neither choice was acceptable.

"Don't do it, Goku. Slug is a liar! He'll probably kill us all anyway the second he gets control of the dragon balls!" Dende shouted.

Goku knew this was true. Honesty and trustworthiness were two things the bad guys just never had. He would have to try and find another way. "Moori..." Goku began.

He was going to risk it all based on what he believed in. At times his foolish optimism had landed him in the most difficult spots of trouble, yet they were his guide. And the battlefield was no place to change who he was. "Don't worry about me finding a way home, we'll make another way." The Saiyan turned to Slug again. "And as for you, I'll never agree to your deal—and you'd better watch out, because I'm gonna deal with you either way!"

Slug looked absolutely ecstatic, as if this kind of dilemma was something he reveled in—even Goku's rejection excited him. But defeat showed on the old elder's face. His eyes had begun to water with sadness. "Goku, your heart is truly noble. But I am sorry. I must put the welfare of my people above all else."

Slug's eyes lit up, turning back toward Moori. This was it! Finally, he would have what he wanted.

"No, Moori! Don't do it!" the hero of earth yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Goku, but I must insist that you not to interfere in what I'm about to do. This is the only way my people can survive—I wish things could have ended differently, and I truly hope that you do find your way home."

Dende fell to his knees. "Noooo," he wept. He and Moori were close; as rebels, the two of them had become the figureheads everyone looked to. But now all hope seemed lost for him. If Goku didn't intervene now Moori would die. Dende felt a wall of hate rising higher inside of him, wrath towards Slug. 'If only I was stronger! If only I was better!' the young Namekian blamed himself.

"Slug," Moori said in a defeated tone. "Come here so I may begin the ritual. I realize now my time as keeper of Porunga is over..."

The evil Super Namek grinned sadistically. Once he had possession of the dragon balls, he could cut all ties to this worthless planet. He could take Porunga with him through the universe, conquering and destroying all. 'The entire cosmos is ripe for the taking, a fitting task for one with eternal youth,' he thought. 'And all of this because poor little Guru couldn't outlive me…I only wish I could see his face right now! Oh how hard he worked to prevent me from gaining control of Porunga, he deserves to see all his efforts fail!'

The guards holding Moori stepped back, bowing to Slug, but the massive Dorodabo remained close. The Super Namek then knelt in front of the old elder, his tall frame coming up all the way to Moori's shoulders even on his knees.

"At last, the right that had been denied me by for so long shall be mine. Katas! Guru! I hope you both are watching as you are powerless to stop me!"

Moori, whose face was wrinkled with anger at Slug, finally closed his eyes. The elder then spoke several words in the Namekian language and placed his hands on the Super Namek's head.

Goku didn't know what to do. There was no way they could trust Slug—once he had the dragon balls himself, he would have no reason to keep the Namekians alive. Would he really allow a wish to be made? But Moori had clearly made his decision. He had to make a move now, or all was truly lost. This was his one and only hope of returning home!

A golden light began to pulse from Moori's aged and broken body. His green skin glowed brightly as his face revealed intense concentration.

'This is it!' Goku thought. 'I must act now!'

But just then, Moori opened his eyes and smiled at the Saiyan. Dende saw it too. In that brief second, the younger Namek's eyes bulged with even greater fear. Dende put just one foot forwards, trying to run to stop it from happening, but it was too late.

THUUUUUUUUUUM!

Elder Moori self-destructed in an enormous, blinding flash, the explosion from his body ripping through walls and ceilings. It tore Slug's precious palace in two. Moori was dead.

* * *

_Merry Christmas, everyone! Whether you are riding in the car and reading on your phone or sitting in your favorite chair with a laptop, we wish you the happiest and merriest of days! And certainly, we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of the Lord Slug special. The second and final part will release this Thursday as a special holiday treat._

_The Lord Slug DBZ movie wasn't one of our favorites. Of course, it _was_ the only DBZ film to feature the music of Bruce Faulconer. The dragon theme from this film is particularly iconic. Even so, from continuity failure to plot holes to the infamous "False Super Saiyan" transformation, it left a lot to be desired. Yet in many ways, it tied more closely to canon than a lot of other anime specials. The concept of the Super Nameks was specifically mentioned by Elder Guru, and that's something we had already elaborated on in _Bringer of Death_. And so we wanted to redeem the idea as best we could. _

_It was natural for us to tie the idea of an ancient cataclysm on Namek (survived only by Guru and the son of Katas who was sent to Earth) with an evil terra-freezing Super Namek. We like taking every opportunity to explain things that never really got discussed in the manga or anime._

_Is there any way to make the original Lord Slug movie consistent with canon—what we DBM fans know as Universe 18? Not really, no. The only place the Lord Slug movie could work would be in a universe where Vegeta and Nappa had been defeated right away. If Goku had left early from King Kai's planet, he could have killed Nappa and fought Vegeta before Piccolo was killed. If this had happened, they never would have gone to Namek, fitting the state of affairs shown in the Lord Slug movie._

_So why didn't our concept of Lord Slug ever visit Earth in Universe 18 (canon)? The answer to that question and more is coming up in the next chapter!_

_As always, thanks so much for all your reviews. _Bringer of Death _is now the #2 DBZ fanfic that started in the past year! So please, keep them coming. Our appreciation for your support overflows, which is why we worked extra hard this week to present you these Christmas gifts!_

_**Q:**__ I always see Vegeta as not one of the greatest of the fighters in the technical department. But he surely is tactically superior to the rest.  
__**A: **__That sounds fair, though my guess is that if he had been around in Dragonball, he would have been very interested in the more technical side of things. Toriyama did a lot more technique based fights back then, and he would have probably written Vegeta as equally technical. But he is undoubtedly the greatest tactician. In a pinch, I'd much rather have him on my side than anyone else; he is definitely creative._

_**Q: **__I think the Gary Stu Vegeta was only a worry when Goku was seemingly killed off. I almost stopped reading this because the Goku/Vegeta rivalry was a huge element to the story of DBZ, so I'm glad he's back in the picture.  
__**A: **__First off, thanks for not giving up on the story! We knew that some people would feel this way, which is why we sped towards his return a little quicker than expected. But David and I agree with you on the importance of Goku and Vegeta's rivalry/friendship. It's at the heart of DBZ. But that doesn't mean that neither one will ever die again, or that we won't use such circumstances to further their growth and understanding of each other._

_**Q: **__No seriously, couldn't Goku just use the Spirit Bomb to end Cell? It wouldn't really destroy the Earth considering on Namek it didn't nor on Elder Kai Planet. With that, Cell is pretty much... dead.  
__**A: **__What will Goku do against Cell? That is the question that will be answered next week. As for the Spirit Bomb/Genki Dama, it's a little cliche...but who knows what would happen._

_**Q: **I__n all honesty, in terms of pure fighting capability and movesets as well as natural ability in how they fight, if there were no such things as power levels, these three would be very close to being perfectly equal, however, I would have to say Vegeta would slightly best Tien, and Tien would slightly best Piccolo.  
__**A: **__You make some good points, and Saiyan battle instinct is something that often goes under-rated. Still, I would be VERY interested in a fight between those three were they of equal power level. Each one is truly skilled; no one would would go down easily._

_**Q:**__ How strong do you think future trunks was when he returned to his timeline and defeated the androids?  
__**A: **__Well, Canon Trunks, after the Cell games, was quite close to the level of a FPSSJ. We can't actually give away the number for a FPSSJ just yet for the sake of spoilers, but we do plan on releasing a comparison chart between their levels here and in canon once we are to a certain point!_

_**Q: **__Do you have plans on integrating any elements of GT that you believe that can be salvaged and adapted to your story, or is it still too soon to ask such a thing?  
__**A: **__Honestly, while we have thrown around many different ideas, nothing in GT has ever come up. As it becomes increasingly difficult to imagine new characters capable of challenging the practically invincible Z fighters, we will probably steer clear of GT as they failed epicly in that aspect. We can assure you, Vegeta will not get a haircut, hah!_

_**Q: **__So, why is Cell purple where'd he'd normally be orange? Is that because of Cooler's DNA? For that matter, I recall Trunks cut off Cold's tail, so shouldn't Gero's bugs have gotten DNA from that? __**  
A: **__Yes the purple comes from Cooler. Like in canon, our Cell is from the future, which means he doesn't have Cold's DNA because Future Cold was killed by Goku in space and never came to Earth._

_**Q: **__Now I realise that there was indeed a THIRD timeline huh? It has to be so how could Goku managed to return to his universe and timeline without that specific time machine which Cell stole?  
__**A: **__Well, I don't know how many times we can say two timelines before it is just pointless. Still, maybe this chapter gives a hint as to how your question will be answered. Thanks for reviewing, bud!_

_**Q: **__I was just wondering whether there will still be a one year gap between Goten and Trunks or if the age gap will now be wider?  
__**A: **__Young Trunks is already like 3 years old and Goten hasn't been conceived. Does that answer your question?_

_**Q: **__Geez, you guys are masters at pulling off these twists! I went back and noticed you guys never outright confirmed Goku died and felt kinda foolish for believing he was... I have a bunch of theories. Like maybe Goku was able to IT to somewhere where he can be healed before Cell's blast "completely engulfed him and turned him into dust" and Cell didn't realize it. Or maybe he did die, but with the wonders of time travel and no threat from the androids anymore, Bulma had all the time she needed to build a spaceship to New Namek and a second time machine.  
__**A: **__Twists are what make stories awesome and keep pulling you in, so I'm glad we can provide. Good job picking up on the fact that we carefully worded it to avoid confirming his death-very smooth keen eyes you have! Also, good predictions for this chapter. What did you think? I'm guessing the Slug thing wasn't even on your radar, haha._

_**Q: **__I like how you guys did what DBZ did alot (not that it wasn't awesome) and have like half of the episode/chapter of powering up.  
__**A: **__Trust me, that is all my doing, haha! David is constantly amazed at my ability to draw things out, dragging them on and on with tons of detail. In fact, for Chapter 46 we both started on the intro at the same time without telling the other. His version covered everything from Goku appearing at Bulma's up to Cell in like 100 words...but mine, the one we kept, is like 1,500 words, lol. I'm all like, "puddles and dirt and emotion, yay"...and David is like, "get on with it, goofball."_

_**Q: **__*wipes tears and laughs* You got me man. You got me. I was starting to think Goku was gone. Great chapter man, great chapter.__**  
A: **__Ahah! Yessssss, ***fist pump***_

_**Q: **__Whenever a Saiyan unlocks a new transformation, the 'ceiling' on their base power is raised higher, meaning they can get a lot stronger in their base form, right?  
__Since Vegeta got a Zenkai of 2 million from his surgery (Before he unlocked ASJJ) will Goku achieve a huge Zenkai?  
__**A: **__Correct about the ceiling. Regarding Goku and Zenkais...his boost will be larger than the one you mentioned for Vegeta, yes. But the main element here is that his base and regular SSJ form are both able to increase significantly just by powering up, training, and fighting. His strength will be revealed in more detail next chapter._

_**Q: **__About my two-timeline solution, I made up the larger cockpit but I first got the idea of a smaller Imperfect Cell managing to fit in from the art showing him to be slightly less bulky. I just thought of another way that would be pretty cool and requires fewer convenient changes. Since this Cell is smarter he could have torn off some body parts to fit inside while being smug about how his near-perfect design allowed this to be viable. "Haters gonna hate, regenerators gonna regenerate."  
__**A: **__That's a very interesting suggestion actually, one we considered at least in part. As I said before, I probably would have done something like this if I hadn't had David there to help me keep track of all the rules about time travel and the physics stuff._

_**Q: **__Although I asked about C47's loyalty, I have the feeling his meatbag talk is now almost just that. Like how Vegeta at the end of Z kept up the same pretence around Goku when he'd really grown to respect him much more. Or maybe it's cognitive dissonance just as Bender doesn't even has meatbags he respects much but usually doesn't seem to be bothered about destroying all humans! And when Oniya said he could now adapt his programming I figured his personality could develop a little more. Were you thinking of that when you wrote that in?  
__**A: **__I can tell you've thought about this, and I think you're getting somewhere with it. In a way, C47 is kind of like Vegeta's counterpart, a physical embodiment of a certain side of himself. You begin to see him the droid change, little by little, reflecting his master's changes somewhat. Yet he is still characteristically over the top in his threats. Of course, he rarely carries them out._

_**Q: **__Vegeta is beginning to respect Goku more and at least used to have some for Trunks, but do you think he'll ever grow to respect the human Z Fighters even though they will almost certainly never rival him in strength? Even at the end of Z when he was supposed to be reformed he was indifferent at best towards anyone but his family and his rival.  
__**A: **__That'll be a question we deal with gradually, but it is one we hope to address. Vegeta's respect isn't freely given away, it's earned. And for him to not kill someone at all implies a certain level of respect-even if it is for their character or resoluteness. _

_**Q: **__Regarding twists, but have you two ever been tempted to do something as surprising as, say, killing Cell before he became perfect or even semi-perfect?  
__**A: **__Tempted to kill off Cell, one of the most complex and powerful villains in all of DBZ, before he became perfect? No, surely not...or have we? What will happen when Goku faces him?_

_**Q: **__Vegeta should have had a hunch about cell's power increasing above his, when cell's imperfect form already outclassed his super saiyan form.  
__**A: **__Indeed he should have...but he was tricked. Remember, the cyborgs don't have detectable energy signatures, so it would be difficult for any of the Z Fighters to know exactly how strong they were. Vegeta knew that he was much, much stronger than he had previously been...and so he didn't think it through all the way. He never imagined that Cell would be able to add all of 17's power to his own. _

_**Q: **__Oh, Vegeta's not going to be happy about Goku saving him for the, um, third time? Fourth?__**  
A: **__Hmm, let's see. First time on Namek vs the Ginyu Force. Second time when he stopped Frieza from blowing up the planet. Third time when he saved Vegeta from King Cold's finishing move. And now, the fourth time when he rescues him from Cell. Yeah, Vegeta owes Goku more than Luke owes Han Solo!  
Then again, Vegeta saved Goku once in canon. So...we'll see what his reaction is._

_**Q: **__What do you think would happen if Cell absorbed buu? Would buu just absorb cell from within? Would Cell add buu's power to his own? Would buu simply expand his body and make Cell's body explode from the pressure?  
__**A: **__A very interesting question. It's really a question of whose absorption is stronger. There are too many factors to consider, like power level and circumstances of the actual absorption. But if we made a definitive statement, I think there would always be a valid argument on the other side. It's just too close to call. But perhaps Honor Trip will explore this with their version of Cell when they get to Buu._

_**Q: **__Will you make better use of the fusion technique in this story? Will the fusion technique even exist?  
__**A: **__The fusion technique definitely exists. How and when it shall be used are currently in discussion. Regardless, it will appear in BoD eventually._

_**Q: **__How long are you aiming for this story to continue on? Past canon DBZ? If so will it be different than GT?  
__**A: **__We are aiming to go as long as we can. We have a rough idea of things in the Buu Saga, as well as some thoughts for afterwards. But it will most likely be nothing like GT at all. If anything, it might be similar to Dragonball Multiverse._

_**Q: **__And tell me are you planning to bring more movie characters to BoD ? Like Broly, Janemba...?  
__**A: **__How about Slug? Haha. But yes, there will be more movie characters in time. _

_**Q: **__If I had money I would fund this to get animated, on a side note you would think piccolo would rush to the lookout to fuse with kami...  
__**A:**__ Haha, well we would certainly love that. As for Piccolo, he might have done so if there had been a break in the action or something, but he wouldn't want to leave Gohan at the battlefield-he knows his place. Besides, we all know he wouldn't be able to stand up to Semi Perfect Cell even after absorbing Kami._

_**Q: **__Do you and David have a system to figure out how much energy regeneration takes up when Cell well... does it?  
__**A: **__Depending on the severity of the injury, it can drain him from less than 1% of his power up to a quarter or even a third of his ordinary strength. But it is more likely to sap his stamina then his actual power level._

_**Q: **__I need to know how Goku is back. I imagine he used Instant Transmission to dodge the blast from Cell, and he locked onto Bulma since she wouldn't have been very far away. But how the hell did he get back? I don't know what I'm more excited for, Christmas or the new chapter?  
__Vegeta has been killed by Frieza, defeated by Cold and forced to work with Goku, knocked out by #16 and been incredibly wounded in the process. Was weaker than imperfect Cell initially, then tricked by Cell and then got his ass kicked... how can people be accusing him of being a Gary Sue? Wouldn't a Gary Sue win every fight?  
__**A: **__Well, that's the story, or at least that's part 1. You'll find out exactly how he got back next chapter! And thanks for confirming that our Vegeta isn't a Stu!_

_**Q: **__I'm surprised Future Trunks didn't try to ascend when Vegeta said he was a true Saiyan. I'm not surprised Goku is still alive, my guess if Future Goku instant transmitted him out of the blast, or Future C-47 saved him...  
__**A: **__Yeah, Trunks was close. And he had been earlier as well when stuff happened to distract him. It sure would have been cool if it was C47! Why didn't we think of that? Well, C47 was most likely destroyed in the future. Which is really too bad..._

_**Q: **__Though I loved and despised the part where Perfect Cell practically destroyed Vegeta.__**  
A: **__You do mean Semi Perfect Cell, right? And yes, it was hard to write Vegeta getting his butt kicked so bad. It felt like EVERY DBZ movie, where he is used to just show how strong the villain is. But still, this had to happen. It couldn't have worked any other way. And Vegeta needed a good solid dose of reality. He made a mistake, and he suffered the consequences._


	47. Son Goku, the Super Saiyan (Part 2 of 2)

_We hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Thank you for all the reviews. Now, with no further ado, we present part 2 of the story of Goku on Future Namek..._

* * *

**Bringer of Death, Future Saga: Son Goku, the Super Saiyan (Part 2 of 2)**

"I don't believe it," Piccolo said aloud. "Moori…"

The Namekian stood on a grassy green lawn staring up into the purple sky of Otherworld. Standing with him were several heroes of old, Earth's great protectors from days long passed. Gohan was there, along with Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. Each one had their hand on King Kai's back, using his psychic and telepathic powers to view the events unfolding on Namek.

"He did a very brave thing, Piccolo," King Kai said. "Though it really is too bad about the dragon balls…"

"You can say that again," Gohan added. "Without them, not only is my...other...dad stuck in this timeline, but it pretty much seals our status as dead permanently."

"Ah, being dead isn't so bad, guys." Yamcha joked. "If only there were some pretty girls up here, I wouldn't even care about going back to Earth!"

Everyone on the planet rolled their eyes; even the King of all Comedy found the ex-bandit's attempts at humor to be out of place.

"It's not a total loss, Gohan," Piccolo said. "Having even one version of your father alive in this timeline can only be a good thing."

"Yeah, I'll say," Krillin joined in. "Back when he was alive, it was like the impossible could really happen. Even in the darkest situations, we all knew everything was going to be all right. He lit the way for hope itself."

The Z fighters smiled at the truth of that statement. "Where is our Goku anyway?" Gohan asked. King Kai's planet had been updated by the addition of several large tents, where the Z fighters had each made their homes–Goku included. Since it never rained and the weather in Otherworld was fairly comfortable, they never had need for anything more than that.

King Kai began to snicker. "Oh, right. Well, after seeing this other Goku of the past fight the androids, he's been super psyched to train. He said something about going to train in Hell with Vegeta until they could both ascend to that new form."

"Haha, sounds like him," Tien added.

"True, though what I can't get over is Vegeta," Piccolo added.

Gohan turned, knowing exactly what his old master meant. "Yeah, considering that Vegeta was the one who killed dad, they sure do spend a lot of time training together. Vegeta's really come a long way."

King Kai began to snort loudly at the thought. "I still remember the first day Vegeta showed up in Hell."

"We know, King Kai," Krillin began. "You've told the story a hundred times."

But the King continued, oblivious.

"Goku and I had just finished a big lunch one day when out of the blue I get urgent word from King Yemma saying he wants me to see something in Hell. So I tune my antenna down through the clouds, having no idea what the big deal is. Immediately upon looking, I see both Cooler and Frieza being hurled into the bloody pond simultaneously. In the background I hear Vegeta cracking up, laughing at the top of his lungs. Then I see the rest of the Ginyu Force all charging the prince together, but he just flicked them all away with a gentle kiai. Even King Cold was getting tossed around by the Super Saiyan like he was nothing. Vegeta was relentless, particularly when he found out that they couldn't die. Goku and I ended up watching for hours as Vegeta decapitated Frieza over and over again–you know, for a warrior, he's got quite the sense of humor! Who'd have thought that somebody could have so much fun being in Hell!" *snort*

"True," Gohan added, rolling his eyes, "it certainly suited Vegeta quite well."

"Indeed," agreed the deep voice of Piccolo, only a hint of cynicism in his voice. "And it seemed that once both he and Goku died, they were able to move past their whole vendetta. I only wish we would have been able to face the androids now..."

At the mention of the androids, Gohan's mind jumped back to the situation at hand. "Right, but still, is there any way we can help the Namekians?" he said aloud. "I mean, I'm sure my father can defeat Slug, even without this new Ascended Super Saiyan form he found. There's no doubt of that. It's just a question of whether or not somebody here in Otherworld knows anything about time travel."

"Gohan, I don't need to remind you that we are absolutely forbidden to intervene in the events of the living world," King Kai said, preaching as he had so many times before.

The past two decades had been quite an ordeal for the Z Fighters, and they all maintained varying levels of resentment. Otherworld's noninterference policy had restricted them to a sideline view of their home planet for years and years as Gero's creations destroyed it. Most of them found the best way to deal with it was to not even think about the Earth, as it only frustrated them. To them, Otherworld's inaction was nothing short of betrayal.

Gohan remembered this rule well...every aspect of it, in fact. "Of course, King Kai. But didn't you also say that you _could _get involved if a conflict involved one of your students? Well, isn't Goku technically your student?"

The blue-skinned deity hadn't considered this, and suddenly jumped with excitement. "Hey, Gohan, not a bad idea. Quite a useful suggestion, actually; I wish I had thought of that sooner," the King replied.

"Yeah, me too," Gohan said with just a hint of pointedness. "So...now that we can technically intervene without breaking the rules, what should we do?"

"Well, we can always check with King Yemma. Kami will probably be there too–perhaps they can offer some ideas," Tien said.

"At the very least, we should meet Moori and bring him here. He'll want to know what happens to his people," King Kai added. "Plus, I have a hunch that the dragon balls may not be so dead as Moori wanted Slug to believe..."

* * *

_On Namek..._

"Dende, get down!" Goku yelled.

Slug's vast palace, a ship of his own design, was suddenly torn in two. The massive exploration blew one side of the roof completely away. Moori's sacrifice was clearly not lacking in raw energy.

"YHAAAAAHH!" screamed Dorodabo as his body was instantly crushed–the point-blank range of the attack was far too much for his relatively low power level to stand. The two guards which had mercilessly assaulted the elder were completely obliterated.

The violent release of energy and heat ripped through Slug's chamber rapidly, but Goku was much quicker. In an instant, he stepped in front of Dende and completely shielded the boy from the explosion. Both were unharmed, though seeing Moori die in front of them had clearly affected their emotions.

Slug, whom Goku was eyeing carefully, super sped away from the blast at the last second. The Saiyan was sure he was untouched and more furious than ever. He had to find him quickly, too, before the evil tyrant gave any orders to eliminate the people of Namek.

"Dende, stay here. I'll take care of Slug; you just try and keep everyone safe!" Goku instructed.

The young Namek barely nodded, still staring at the blackened crater–all that remained of his elder. But he knew he had to hold it together. Slug was still free; they couldn't let any more Namekians die today.

Goku burst into the air, exiting the palace through the new gaping hole in its side and following the trail of Slug's energy. But he didn't have to look far. The tyrant was hovering just outside the ship, fury in his eyes.

The Super Namek's face was twisted with anger, even moreso than Goku had anticipated. "How dare he? HOW DARE HE! I swear: all of Namek will pay for this treachery!" he roared, reaching up to his wrist communicator.

But Goku was there in a flash, grabbing him by the wrist and smashing the device with one powerful twist. "Not today, Slug! You won't lay hands on another Namekian!"

Slug, shocked at Goku's strength and speed, quickly reached for the Saiyan's arm. But before he had even begun to grasp it, Goku kneed him in the gut, elbowed him in the face, and kicked him across the landscape.

"ARRRHH! You're going to regret that!" Slug yelled, flying forward in a rage. Clearly, Goku's first assault had been lacking in stopping power. The Super Namek charged angrily, unleashing a barrage of fury-filled fists. But the Saiyan blocked each one in turn. When Slug began to attack with his knees as well, Goku turned each attack back easily.

"Your evil deeds are like a noose around your neck, Slug!" Goku screamed, forcing his way through the Namek's defenses and landing another series of blows across his body. "You had your chance to repent!" Goku slammed another kick into Slug's back, still yelling at him. "But I've seen the evil in your heart..." The Saiyan pounded Slug over the head. "...you revel in darkness..." He kicked Slug across the horizon, swiftly chasing after him. "...you have no will to change..." The hero caught up with the Namek, then slammed him in the back again. "...and now it's time to PAY!"

ZZZSSHHH, Goku vanished and reappeared right in front of Slug. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Slug reacted defensively, ramming the blast head on with a fierce shout. "RRRRAAAHH!" To Goku's surprise, the tyrant was able to deflect the blue beam down at the planet, completely avoiding injury. Immediately, Goku recalled the wish to protect Namek; how many times would that one wish save them? But still, he hadn't expected Slug to be powerful enough to deflect his attack.

"You dare to raise your hand against ME, the Lord of the universe!" shouted Slug. "I'll make you suffer more you can imagine!"

Crossing his arms, he began powering up, solid white waves of energy piling up around him. Goku braced himself, a wild smile appearing on his face. The Saiyan was excited...despite his anger, he was loving the challenge. He could feel the energy growing higher and higher, much more than he had expected.

'That's right, Slug. Show me your true power!' Goku thought. In spite of the evil warrior's rising strength, Goku was completely free of worry.

Slowly, the Super Namek reached his maximum, finally relaxing. The air around him hummed with power.

'Impressive!' thought Goku, cracking his knuckles. 'So this is what a Super Namek's power is like! He'd give Piccolo a run for his money!'

The tyrant's scowl was dark and fierce. "Now...you...DIE!"

Immediately, one arm shot out, extending rapidly and catching Goku by the throat. Taken aback by the sudden speed of the technique, Goku was propelled back hundreds of yards and smashed through the ceiling of the palace. He twisted out of the tyrant's grip and dashed back toward him, expecting to reach him before he could retract his arm, but Slug had already pulled it back to its normal size. He delivered a heavy kick that sent Goku reeling, followed by a pair of power punches. The Saiyan plummeted toward the ground.

"YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE!" shouted Slug. "You cannot hope to defeat me!"

Goku caught himself and accelerated back toward his opponent, but then froze. The massive Namekian's eyes were glowing, a fierce red not unlike those of Vegeta's robot, C47. Goku wasn't sure what was about to happen.

"RAAAAHHHHGGGG!" Twin crimson rays exploded out of Slug's eyes...but unlike the thin, piercing eye attacks he was used to seeing, these expanded into a roaring beam racing toward him with incredible speed. He dove to one side, but Slug turned his head, causing the entire beam to follow him like the blade of a giant flaming sword.

BZZAACK! The edge of the beam grazed Goku's arm as he dodged just a split second too slowly. It was like being hit by a comet. The concussive force sent him flying and the heat felt like the surface of the sun.

'Yikes!' thought Goku as he spun clear. 'If that attack hits me again, I'm a goner!' Adding a new burst of speed, he raced toward Slug in a zig-zag pattern. The Namek's eye beam traced a spiral in midair as he tried to catch Goku.

But the Saiyan reached him, plowing into him with a powerful tackle. Slug was knocked off-balance for a moment and lost concentration, causing the beam to dissipate into space. But he quickly recovered, flipping around, blocking Goku's continued punches, and counterattacking forcefully. Despite his bulk, he was quite fast–too fast for the Saiyan to block head-on. After a few more punches, Goku was knocked away yet again.

"HYAA!" Slug released a powerful ball of energy, but Goku dodged this more easily. Clearly, this opponent was a challenge, one he couldn't overcome with sheer force alone...at least, not in his base form.

Redoubling his efforts, he dashed back, but changed tactics slightly. Instead of trying to assault the tyrant head-on, he came in high with a series of rapid kicks. When Slug raised his hands to block, Goku spun around him fluidly and delivered a strong energy blast to the center of his back.

As Slug was blown forward, he followed up with a series of powerful blows, using the tyrant's bulk against him.

Lord Slug tried to defend himself, but Goku's double fist sent him flipping backward. "The bigger they are," shouted the Saiyan as he pulled his leg back, "the harder they FALL!" The kick sent Slug spinning to the ground, where he cratered heavily. Using Instant Transmission, Goku teleported right above him immediately and smashed down with his hardest punch at super-speed. Flat on his back, Slug hacked and coughed blood–he knew he had lost his advantage.

Goku pulled his fist back, readying another powerful strike. At this rate, the fight would be over in a few seconds.

"WAIT!" Slug yelled, just before the blow could land. "You're right...it's true. I have chosen the darkness, it's what I love. But I can...change. Just give me a chance."

Goku stopped. Inwardly, he had hoped that his words would get through to his foe, but so far every villain he had preached to only refused him. A small part of his mind had allowed for hope this time, though. If Piccolo could change, perhaps so could Slug. He was, after all, a Namekian–one of the most peaceful and good-natured races in the universe.

"Hmm," Goku grunted. "Go on."

Slug continued, still coughing. "I see now what I've done to my people, how I've redefined the very definition of what misery is. I've been so cruel, so self-serving...just allow me the chance to rectify things."

Goku eyed him with scrutiny. Everything within the Saiyan wanted to give Slug the chance, but deep down he knew better. This was a cunning foe, one who would say or do anything in order to win. But Goku wasn't going to fall for it this time. Before, he might have. But he thought of Vegeta...of all he had learned about instinct from the other Saiyan. What would Vegeta do in this situation?

Vegeta, he guessed, would have already powered up to his Super Saiyan form and reduced Slug to ashes. He allowed himself a brief smile–the proud prince certainly had a unique way of dealing with things. But he knew Slug was lying; he could sense it now in the maliciousness of his energy.

"You're bluffing, Slug! You'd never change–you don't even consider yourself mortal anymore!" Goku yelled sternly. He could tell: the facade was easily torn away when he really focused. "You've chosen your grave, monster. Now die in it!"

"But no!" Slug suddenly stood, grinning, and stepped back as confident as ever. "You'll die!" He extended both his arms toward Goku, stretching them forward. Grabbing onto the Saiyan, he released a furious blast of icy energy. Frozen shards instantly surrounded Goku, layering his body in a thick wall of ice. But Slug didn't let go. Instead, he continued pouring more and more terra-freeze onto the Saiyan. The crystals grew rapidly, imprisoning him up to his neck.

'It's sapping my energy!' Goku frantically thought, trying to break free of the restraining cold. 'I...can't...move...'

"What will you do now, fool? This is YOUR end, not mine!" Slug laughed, continuing to add ice to the wall already surrounding Goku.

'I've got to transform!' But even as Goku tried to ignite his Super Saiyan form, the energy drain on his body sapped him even further. 'Why isn't it working?'

"HAHAHAHA! Struggle all you want!" Slug's evil laughter echoed across the landscape and to the palace above them. "You should have known I would be prepared for anything! Hah. You're powerful, I'll give you that...but _I_ am more than just the strongest in all the universe!"

"How…are…you…doing this?" cried Goku as he continued fighting desperately against the ice that was building up on his body. It made him feel cold, weak, unable to move. If only he could transform–but he still couldn't summon the strength.

Slug came closer, his arms going back to their normal length as the stream of icy energy grew thicker and thicker. "With the dragon balls in my possession all these years, I have had the opportunity to fulfill my every whim. With one of my many wishes, I granted myself the power to channel the terra-freezing power of my starships through my own body. I can use this to freeze an entire planet in minutes. Keeping you restrained is as effortless as breathing!"

"Monster!" shouted Goku, still fighting as hard as he could. "You twisted the dragon's power to spread more death and destruction!"

"It's only twisted when you force Porunga into your little box, thinking you know best how to use his wishes!" roared the tyrant. At the thought of the dragon, now dead, Slug became even angrier. But he would exact his vengeance on this Goku! "Those arrogant Namekians and their pathetic rules and restrictions...Porunga should have been used to rule the entire universe!" Slug yelled.

"You'll never have that power now, Slug! Moori saw to that. He stood up to you, and he won't be the last!" Goku yelled.

Slug, somehow, merely chuckled. The sight of him being lectured and threatened by a man completely at his mercy was laughable. "You'll never defeat me!"

"I will find a way!" Goku yelled. The Saiyan was still fighting for his life, but it was a losing battle. The flow of icy energy was enough to freeze an entire planet; far more than his body's ordinary energy was able to counteract. He didn't even know how he had been able to hold out for this long. He felt his muscles stiffening. Frost began forming around his eyes and mouth.

The Super Namek was only a few steps away now. His eyes began to glow again, building to release their devastating beam. At this close range, Goku would be unable to dodge or defend himself in any way.

KLAPHOOOOMM!

Both fighters jumped as a blinding flash illuminated the landscape. Slug's frozen energy stopped flowing as if it had been switched off, and the ground lurched underneath them. Looking up, they saw Dende hovering in midair. In the sky, the debris of the planet-sized starship was spreading out into an asteroid field.

"Great job, Dende!" shouted Goku. With the flow of ice stopped, the Saiyan felt his energy suddenly return. "HUUAAH!" He flexed his muscles, then gathered his power and instantly burst into his Super Saiyan form. Shards of ice flew in every direction, shimmering in golden light. The crystals traced a gilded arc toward the ground, shattering on the ground outside the crater.

"HUH!? How did you escape that!?" Slug yelled in a frenzy. His eyes bulged in fear, shaking, at the sight of Goku wrapped in unapproachable golden energy.

"I'm not an ordinary Saiyan, Slug," Goku replied, his fiery eyes daring the Namek to make a move. One flinch and it would all be over.

"What? You don't mean to say you're a...a Super Saiyan?" he asked, his voice trembling. He remembered well the stories he had heard of the Super Saiyan–a golden warrior who had effortlessly destroyed the dreaded frost demons.

* * *

Decades earlier, while Guru was still alive and Slug remained banished from Namek, he had heard a fascinating story. According to reports from his spies inside the Planet Trade organization, a Saiyan named Raditz had discovered a planet called Earth where another set of dragon balls existed.

Intent on regaining his youth, Slug had made plans to attack the planet, use its dragon balls for eternal youth, and terra-freeze it. But less than two years later, he learned that a terrifying warrior–a Super Saiyan–had taken up residence on Earth. The evil Namek had been skeptical at first, but then he had witnessed a broadcast of this Saiyan's battle with one of the frost demons that was sent out across the empire...an impressive display that Slug had taken as a warning. The mere mention of a Super Saiyan would have caused him to second-guess his plans to attack Earth, but seeing the defeat of the frost demon had cemented his caution.

It was only a few years later that he had learned of Guru's passing. Sure enough, his banishment was broken and Namek was ripe for the taking, right where he had left it.

But now, after all his caution, to see the very warrior he had so carefully avoided struck fear into his cold heart. Could it be true? Was this really the Super Saiyan?

* * *

"That's exactly what I am, Slug," Goku answered, his aura rippling with power. "I am Son Goku, and I am a Super Saiyan!"

The thunderous boom that had destroyed Slug's palace had drawn the attention of the remaining Nameks as well as Slug's minions. Those who weren't already watching had all run outside once Dende destroyed the orbiting starship. Most of the Namekians were covered in dirty smog, their eyes trying to adjust to the brightness of the sun.

"Is someone actually challenging Lord Slug?" a few of his minions were asking. Their faces were somewhat frantic, as they had never seen anyone capable of lasting more than a second against their master.

But the Nameks were elated. Many of them could hardly remember what hope felt like, but at the sight of Lord Slug being challenged it returned to them. Some even recognized the hero who was fighting for them!

"Is that Goku, the righteous warrior of planet Earth?" one asked.

"Yes, I'm certain of it! He was among those who helped save our planet from Frieza all those years ago!" said another.

Despite his abject terror, Slug quickly tried to regain his composure, afraid of appearing flustered in front of his men. "Super Namek, Super Saiyan–it seems we all have such grand names for ourselves. But I say only the strongest of us deserves the title! Haha!"

With that, Slug boldly charged Goku with his strongest kick. THWACK! He recoiled in pain as his boot slammed painfully into what seemed to be a solidly immovable object. "What's this?" he cried, seeing that Goku was completely unaffected. Slug pulled his foot back and began to drive blows into the Super Saiyan from every angle he could. "You will not be victorious over me! I am unstoppable!"

"Wow...Goku!" Dende said aloud. "I had no idea he was this much stronger than Slug! No wonder he was so confident!" Though exultant at Goku's apparent triumph, Dende was carefully watching below in case any of Slug's guards became violent.

At first, Goku simply allowed each of Slug's attacks to hit him. He was demonstrating his superiority by not lifting a finger. But his anger was boiling over. "Haaaah!" he yelled suddenly, flaring his aura out even further. Slug was violently hurled away, actually injured, by the simple kiai. Goku was even a little surprised himself; his normal Super Saiyan form seemed to be noticeably stronger than it had been the last time he transformed.

"I'm going to put an end to your reign of terror, Slug! You're outmatched and you know it. All it would take is a thought for me to destroy you." Goku paused for effect. "It's all over."

Slug's face continue to warp from his rage. He grit his teeth together as hard as he could, his fists shaking as he tensed them as tightly as possible. 'It's not possible! I can't be losing! I won't!'

"Take this, Super Saiyan!" Slug's eyes glowed deep red again, energy building behind them. But Goku didn't move, despite being only a few yards in front of the tyrant. A moment later, the crimson rays exploded out, rushing toward him.

Without flinching, the Saiyan lifted his hand and held it out in front of him. THUUM! The intense concussive beam impacted his palm violently, but he didn't budge. All the powerful concentrated energy pierced through the air with devastating speed and force...only to be spent harmlessly against Goku's iron grasp.

"Im–impossible!" stammered Slug. Those watching below who were rooting for the Super Namek had begun to tremble in fear. How could their unstoppable lord be so outmatched?

"No, it can't be!" Slug yelled in denial. "You listen here, Super Saiyan! I'll never surrender to your demands!"

Gritting his teeth, the ruthless tyrant suddenly began expanding, growing rapidly in size until he would have dwarfed even a full-size Oozaru. As Goku descended, landing confidently on the ground below, Slug continued to grow. His shadow seemed to stretch across the entire horizon.

"NOW, SAIYAN...YOU WILL FACE MY FULL FURY!" His voice was even deeper, distorted by his incredible size.

On the ground, the Super Saiyan remained silent. Slug's power hadn't really increased despite his growth spurt; he wasn't a threat at all. But that didn't stop Goku from powering up. Focusing deep within, he pulled his arms in tightly and exploded into his Ascended Super Saiyan form.

* * *

"That's just...incredible!" exclaimed Piccolo in Otherworld. "I can't believe Goku's so powerful now."

Gohan, too, was stunned. "He's even stronger than he was against the cyborgs! It's like he goes higher each time he powers up."

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Tien. "His ordinary Super Saiyan form seemed stronger, and then when he powered up again it was that much higher. The whole planet seems ready to start shaking."

King Kai kept his antennae focused on the battle. They didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

Before Slug had a chance to go on the offensive–before he really even recognized what was happening–Goku had crouched, his Ascended Super Saiyan aura pulled tight around him. Suddenly, with a flash of energy like fireworks, the Saiyan rocketed off the ground. Those watching saw nothing but a streak of golden light that shot straight up from the planet's surface.

Slug merely glimpsed a flash of energy before Goku's body ripped entirely through his massive torso. The Super Namek's frame immediately imploded, then detonated like a bomb as the force of theimpact sent a spherical shockwave reverberating through the sky. Slug was no more.

Hovering high in the atmosphere, the Super Saiyan wheeled and looked down. The fierceness in his green eyes faded as he saw with satisfaction that Slug was gone. Closing his eyes and raising his head, he allowed his golden hair and aura to fade.

"It's done," he said.

Finally, he noticed the immense crowd that had gathered below him. All eyes were on him, waiting to see what he would do next. Wearing a friendly yet serious expression, Goku dropped down several hundred yards and spoke to them.

"Slug's days of ruling this planet are gone for good," he began. "Planet Namek is free, and this time it's going to stay that way!"

A thunderous applause mixed with cheers and shouts of joy rang out from the Namekian voices below. Smiles shone on rugged weary Namekian faces that had long since grinned. But Slug's men were just the opposite, each one looking desperate and angry. Conflict was imminent.

"Any of Slug's leftover troops who have ideas to the contrary are going to have to deal with me!" Goku yelled threateningly. At the sound of his warning, many of them backed away in fear. But one of Slug's lieutenants, a strange looking creature named Medamatcha, stepped forward. A hideous frog-like being, he raised his fist in defiance.

"We fight to the death!"

"Not so fast," shouted another voice–that of Dende. "Goku has saved us from Slug, but this battle is up to us!" he yelled to his fellow Nameks. Flying forward, he kicked Medamatcha as hard as he could. The short amphibian snarled and fought back, firing a full-power energy wave that knocked the young Namekian away. But the rest of his people, revitalized by the sunlight and emboldened by his bravery, began rising into the air from the ground below. Their former guards shrunk back, unwilling to try and stop them.

"Not so fast," one of the Namekians shouted. "You'll have to deal with all of us too."

Medamatcha growled and began flinging energy blasts toward these new assailants, but they rose like a swarm, rapidly surrounding him and firing their own attacks. It only took a few seconds before their combined power easily overwhelmed him.

On the ground, the guards quickly began throwing down their blasters, cowed by Goku's display of power and by the success of the revolt. The Saiyan smiled widely seeing the bravery of the Namekians and their eagerness to protect their planet. Namek was free for good.

* * *

"It's terrible that despite everything we accomplished, Moori is gone," said Goku as he and Dende began walking back toward the palace. The Saiyan was intent on finding food, something that would probably only be found in the quarters of Slug's men. Still, his heart was heavy. "Without him, the dragon balls are gone from this universe forever–too bad, really. It looks like I'm stuck here now...unless Bulma can build another time machine, that is."

"Actually, about that." Dende smiled. "I have some good news for you, Goku. We had a plan in place for if something like this were to happen. After all, we've been through years of running, hiding, and dangers of every kind; it was a sensible precaution. Elder Moori taught me a whole lot, practically everything he knew, I suppose. For starters, I know exactly where the dragon model is, hidden away; I can revive Porunga myself. Since he just passed today, it will take a few days for me to fulfill the necessary requirements and make all the preparations. But once I'm finished, we can summon the dragon immediately!"

"Whoa, really?!" Goku was ecstatic.

"Yeah! It was our original plan in case Moori ever got captured. We hoped that Slug would leave or let down his guard if he thought the dragon balls were gone forever, but we were afraid to put our plan into action."

"That's fantastic, Dende! So, in that case," replied Goku, "I think I'll head back to Earth right away. My friend, Bulma, is probably worried sick; I should fill her in on everything as soon as possible. How long do you think it will take you exactly?"

Dende started to answer, but he was interrupted by a voice that sounded in their heads.

"Hello, Goku, do you read me?"

"Oh, awesome! King Kai, what are you up to?"

"There's someone here who would like to speak with the two of you," the Kai responded.

A gentle older voice suddenly began to speak. "Congratulations to you both. You've made me very proud."

"Moori!" exclaimed Dende happily.

"Indeed, Dende, it's me. A friend of yours, the one named Gohan, brought me here to King Kai's planet so I might be kept aware of things–he's grown as much as you have and very much would like to see you! Like his father, he has learned that Instant Transmission technique, so it was easy to get here."

King Kai's voice sounded again. "Hey, Goku! We've been watching ever since you came to this time, so there's no need to fill us in. You're also probably wondering why I didn't contact you before now...well, there are some rules we have about that. But Gohan figured a way around them, so now I can help out with pretty much whatever you need."

"My son's there? Wow, I bet he's all grown up now!" Goku responded.

"Hey, dad," a voice suddenly joined in. Though the tone was familiar, it was much deeper and more mature than Goku was used to.

"Woah, is that you Gohan? You sound...big."

"Haha! Yeah, well, I did grow up, you know. I wanted to ask you: what happened to Trunks in the past? Is everything going according to his plan?"

"Well, Gohan, I actually got sick before the androids ever showed up, so I don't know what has happened since I left. But the first part of his plan definitely succeeded! I mean...I'm alive, Vegeta's one of the good guys, and Trunks is stronger than ever from training with both of us."

"Well that's good. Having both Vegeta and Trunks as Super Saiyans might make the difference against the androids. There's hope, at least."

"Yeah, son...of course, I'm pretty anxious to get back there myself. That's if everything works out with the dragon," Goku responded, prompting Gohan to continue explaining their plan.

"Well, while you were fighting, we tried to figure things out. See, Kami and Piccolo are here too and we all tried to collaborate and find just the right usage for the wishes."

"Sounds great. What's the plan?"

"You can revive the two of them using one of the wishes to Porunga; Earth needs its Guardian again. Plus, I think Moori and Kami have been able to learn a few things from one another regarding the dragonballs."

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Goku. "So once Kami is back, he can use Shenron to get started fixing up the damage done to Earth."

Another voice suddenly sounded in their heads–the voice of Earth's guardian. "Hello, Goku. Yes, that is part of the plan," Kami said. "If you have a moment, there are a few things we'd like to explain."

Goku grinned. It had been too long since he had spoken with his old master. "I'm all ears!"

"Earth's lookout was destroyed, and with it, the dragon model. You'll have to use the first wish to restore the lookout and everything it contained."

"I see. So that needs to be a specific wish?"

"Correct. If the dragon model is not restored, I cannot revive Shenron." Kami continued. "Elder Moori has given me the necessary knowledge to modify Shenron and the dragon balls of Earth. If the lookout has already been restored when I return to life, Shenron will automatically be revived."

"Right," Goku responded. That part he knew, but he continued listening patiently; the rest of this was new to him.

"I have a few modifications to make, but when they are complete, Shenron should be able to restore life to those who have been dead for more than a year's time, providing they didn't die of natural causes. We will only be able to revive such persons one at a time, though, and Shenron will still be unable to revive an individual more than once. Nonetheless, it is a helpful addition to his power, particularly considering our current situation. After discussing things here, we have decided to begin by bringing back Gohan, who was the last of the Earthlings to die. He is most eager to return."

"That's great news!" shouted Goku. The thought that his adult son could be given a second chance made him glad. It also reminded him of all his son's trials and the stories he had heard regarding his death to the androids.

"Hey, Gohan. I want you to know I'm very proud of you for fighting against the androids so bravely, even when you were practically on your own for so many years!"

"Thanks, dad. And thanks for doing what we never could. You've restored peace to Earth and to Namek."

The Saiyan smiled. "All in a day's work!"

Suddenly, another voice joined in, one Goku was both surprised and intrigued by. "Uh...hey, Goku...I mean...other...me?" There was no mistaking the sound; he was talking to himself!

"Oh...uh, hey. Wow, so I guess there's two of me...in the same universe at the same time!"

"Yep! I have to say, it kind of felt weird being up here and watching you down there. But man, you sure took care of those androids! Made me proud, of, well...of myself. Hah."

Neither really knew what to say to one another, as the whole dynamic of such a conversation was completely unprecedented. Both were thinking the same thing, though, and ended up blurting it out at the same time, much to the amusement of the Z fighters.

"So how about we get together to spar?"

"So what if we sparred right now?"

Everyone listening in laughed, both at the like-mindedness of the two Saiyans and the fact that they wanted to see which was the stronger of the pair.

"Awesome, I'll be right there." But as Goku put his fingers to his head, trying to teleport to Otherworld, he suddenly realized that something wasn't right. It wasn't working. He couldn't feel King Kai's energy...or anyone else's, for that matter.

Awkwardly, Goku began to chuckle with embarrassment. "Uh, it's not working, guys. I don't know what's wrong...I've, uh, never had this problem before."

Everyone in Otherworld appeared just as confused as Goku, particularly his counterpart. Both had teleported back and forth from the living world to Otherworld on numerous occasions.

"Huh, that's weird. Do you think it has something to do that you aren't from this time?" the deceased Goku asked.

"Hey, that's it!" the living Goku responded. "I've been to Otherworld in my world, but I haven't been to Otherworld in this world. No, wait...now I'm confused. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, dad...well, dads," Gohan interrupted, "I think that does make sense. More or less. Even though Past Goku has been here before in his own time, he's not really from this dimension. Our universe must not recognize him because he belongs somewhere else. He can still teleport within the living realm, but I wouldn't expect him to be able to travel between realms as easily as he is used to."

"Oh, ok. Well darn, that's too bad," Goku grunted.

"Eh, it's ok," the other Goku said. "I'm pretty sure you're stronger than I am right now. But Vegeta and I both unlocked that new form you found. Seeing it demonstrated helped me out quite a bit!"

"That's great! I'm sure you'll have mastered it in no time, other me! Oh, and did I hear that you and Vegeta are getting along fine?"

"Yeah! Actually, though, when he found out about you being alive, he was pretty ticked at the past version of himself. Called himself a soft-hearted weakling, along with a few other names I probably shouldn't repeat."

"Wow, same old Vegeta then," Goku replied.

"You bet. But he's really not so bad anymore–more grumpy than anything else. So anyway, I guess since we can't have a spar we should let you get back to more important things. Bulma's probably really worried!"

"Right," Goku said. "Oh, and I almost forgot, the last wish. Did you guys want me to use that one to try and get home?"

Kami's voice returned. "Yes, Goku. With the last wish, you will hopefully be able to return to your own time. Later on, we can use Porunga and Shenron to begin reviving even more fallen heroes. However..." Kami paused, allowing Moori to step back in.

"From my understanding," Moori said, "Porunga does not have the ability to manipulate time–at least, not in the way Bulma's time machine was capable of. So we may be at a bit of an impasse. But I've spoken with Gohan about it and we may be able to pull it off."

* * *

Bulma was gathering a small pile of rocks together, decorated with flowers–a tribute to her fallen friend. She had searched and searched for Goku, but in vain. Though she inwardly hadn't given up hope just yet, she still decided to start work on a memorial, however small.

Her grief had been a stark contrast to the emotion of everyone she knew. Things in the world had actually been wonderful. Word had finally begun to spread of the androids' demise, and celebrations across the entire planet were still in full swing. But Bulma wouldn't rejoice yet; she couldn't. She had already been looking back over her plans for the time machine, refreshing her memory, and preparing to go rescue her Trunks.

Then suddenly, before her very eyes, the hero appeared, toppling her neat collection of rocks. His appearance was angelic, like a spectre or apparition standing in front of her. Bulma's feeble hand dropped a stone she was holding, stunned to silence.

"Hey there, Bulma!" Goku said, breaking the serenity of the moment. She couldn't do anything but stare at him for the first second or two, but the blue-haired woman finally recovered herself.

"GOKU!" she yelled, rushing forward and beating on his chest. "How dare you do that to me, making me think you died again!?"

But the warrior smiled gently and pulled her tight. "I'm sorry, Bulma. I wanted to let you know I was ok sooner, but it's been a rough couple of days."

"Rough couple of days? You have no idea, you jerk!" Tears were falling from her eyes like drops of rain.

She berated him, but he knew that was just her way of showing affection. It was true, he couldn't imagine the ordeal she had just gone through–not only losing him, but losing her best hope for seeing her son again. It must have been terrible.

"Hey, everything's going to be all right now, I promise!" Goku said, doing his best to reassure her.

Bulma leaned her head into his chest, curious about how he had survived but mostly just thankful he was alive. But the way he had said 'everything' suddenly sounded curious to her.

"What do you mean, Goku? Everything can never be all right, you know that."

"Well," Goku began with a smile, "actually I have some exciting news for you." Bulma lifted her head up, catching the hero's eyes. "While I was away, I spent some time on planet Namek. And, wait for it, it seems that the Earth may be getting back its set of dragon balls!"

"WHAT? No way, Goku, you've gotta be kidding. I mean, I hope you aren't–that's not something to kid about!"

"No joke, Bulma. I'm going back there in a few days and we will bring Piccolo and Kami back to life. Not only that, but the lookout will be restored as well."

"Oh, Goku, that's about the best news I've heard in years! Well, besides hearing you beat the androids."

Goku grinned. "It's a good thing you didn't try to go to Namek yourself; things there were almost as bad as when Frieza attacked it the last time. I kind of had to save them too."

"I see!" Bulma had considered going to Namek in the hopes of using their dragon balls, but Gohan had explained that the dragon would not be able to affect the androids. Neither Trunks nor Gohan had been comfortable with her going by herself, anyway, and they didn't want to leave each other alone against the androids. After Gohan's death, Trunks had flat-out vetoed the plan, saying that it was far too dangerous and far too uncertain.

But now, all of that was behind her. She couldn't stop smiling. "You'll be pleased to know I've already begun looking over my designs for the time machine. I might be able to make another one if you can zip around from planet to planet and get me the parts I need! Honestly, finding everything was the hardest part last time. I doubt the Earth still has the raw materials necessary."

"Actually, Bulma, we might have another way. Moori and Kami think that Porunga might be able to send me back himself, but they aren't sure."

"Woah, can the dragon really do that?" she asked.

"They don't know for certain, but we'll see. But that does remind me of something else. I'm not sure if I understand it all exactly, but I think Kami learned some new tricks and is going to be able to add to Shenron's power."

"Hmm, well that's cool. Wait, you aren't about to say that he'll be able to revive people more than once, like bringing back Vegeta again?"

"Well, actually no. I wish that were the case, but it seems not even Moori knows how to do that. But he will be able to revive Gohan and anyone else who has only died once, no matter how long ago they passed away!"

"Really? Oh, that's fantastic. So let's see–Yamcha, Yajirobe, and Tien can all be brought back, then. But what about Krillin, Chiaotzu, and...Vegeta?"

"Don't worry, Bulma. The Namekians know about everything. Those three and others will be brought back in time by Porunga."

The blue haired woman's heart skipped a beat, thumping loudly at the thought of having her Vegeta returned to life. Maybe he would have changed by now...maybe he wouldn't still be the same terrible warrior who had killed Goku. She could only hope.

"What is it, Bulma? You seem shaken up," the Saiyan asked. "Oh, I bet it's about Vegeta. Hey, you know I have to say–in my time, since Trunks fixed things up, you guys get along really well; or at least as well as I can imagine either of you getting along." Bulma rolled her eyes, punching Goku in the shoulder for his remark.

"But If it's any consolation, I genuinely believe he's good at heart. Actually, I even got to talk to myself, the other Goku, and he said that the two of them get along pretty well now."

"Gosh, Goku, I nearly forgot, having you here talking to me! You're still dead! But then, you should be able to return to life too!"

Goku put his hand behind his head, scratching his scalp. "Yup, kind of weird, huh?"

"No, that's great news, Goku! Everything really will be all right!"

"Well, I don't ever think it'll be like it was before. The androids have definitely scarred this world; they've affected everyone. And I don't think even the dragon can repair all that damage. But I think you can all grow from it, and eventually, this world can recover and be better than ever."

"And it's all because of you, Goku," Bulma said with a smile.

LUUURRCH, the familiar growl of the Saiyans appetite sprung to life with impeccable timing. "Well, I guess you know what time it is Bulma..." Goku said, grinning. He certainly hoped she had something cooking.

* * *

The Saiyan spent the next few days both training and helping Bulma. With the scourge of the murderous cyborgs gone, the people of Earth began the strenuous process of putting their lives back together once and for all. His old friend no longer needed to build another time machine, they hoped, but there were still plenty of things she needed Goku's help with. Before he knew it, he heard from King Kai again.

"Hey, Goku! Good news! Dende has finished reviving Porunga. They are ready for you to return to Namek!"

"All right!" the Saiyan said affirmatively. "Well, Bulma, I guess this is goodbye."

She eyed him, her eyes watery. "Come here you big lug," she said as they hugged one last time. "Take good care of my Trunks, you hear? And make sure he makes it back here in one piece!"

"I will, Bulma! Promise!" he said, just as his body turned to static before her eyes and vanished.

* * *

He reappeared back on Namek, which already seemed like a much happier place. No longer were there ominous frozen planets littering the skyline above. There was a long way to go, but the cleanup from Slug's filth was underway.

"Hey, Goku, you're back," Dende said, waving.

In no time at all, the group had gathered together and summoned the freshly-revived dragon of Namek. The first wish went off without a hitch, just according to plan, and restored the lookout. Then, the next wish:

"Now, dragon," Goku said, "please bring Piccolo and Kami back to life."

"Polungo de shanarr et viva de Piccolo ey Kami!" Dende repeated in the Namekian language.

Porunga's eyes blazed red again, then dimmed. "THY WISH HAST BEEN GRANTED. THE NAMEKIANS KNOWN AS KAMI AND PICCOLO HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO LIFE. NOW, SPEAK: WHAT IS THY FINAL WISH?"

Goku was ready, eager to test and see if their plan would work. "Well, here goes. Dende, ask Porunga to send me back in time to Earth, just a week after I originally left the past!"

Dende spoke the request in the Namekian language.

Porunga's hulking form remained motionless for a moment, as if he were considering many aspects of the wish. Then he spoke. "I CANNOT GRANT THY WISH AS THOU SPAKE IT."

Goku paled, but he expected this much. "Uhm…ask for it…please?" he said nicely.

Dende started to speak, but the dragon interrupted. "IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO AFFECT THE FLOW OF TIME. I CANNOT SEND THEE FORWARD OR BACKWARD, NO MATTER HOW NICELY THOU ASKEST."

Dende pondered this. "It's as Moori predicted...Porunga can't grant the wish in that particular way." However, the dragon seemed to be listening.

"I AM AWARE, AS THOU ART, THAT THIS GOKU DOST NOT BELONG IN OUR DIMENSION. HE HATH COME TO US FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, THE ONE HE KNOWETH AS THE PAST."

The Saiyan nodded, suddenly understanding what Kami and Moori had tried to explain. "Right. That's like what Gohan was saying about why I wasn't able to sense King Kai before–I don't belong in this universe, so I can't sense into Otherworld from here." He paused, knowing that it all depended on this question. "So then, can you send me back to my own dimension?"

Porunga nodded his massive head. "IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO RETURN THEE TO THINE OWN UNIVERSE. HOWEVER, I CANNOT CONTROL THE FLOW OF TIME AND SPACE WITHIN THAT DIMENSION; THOU WILT MOST LIKELY APPEAR IN EMPTY SPACE."

"Awesome! And I can always use Instant Transmission to get out of space," Goku replied. "What day will it be when I arrive?"

"AS MUCH TIME WILL HAVE ELAPSED IN THAT DIMENSION AS HATH ELAPSED HERE SINCE THOU FIRST ARRIVED."

"Alrighty," said Goku. "I would have preferred to go back sooner, but I guess it can't be helped. I only hope I'm not too late. Dende?"

Smiling, the young Namekian turned back toward the dragon. "Very well!" He spoke the wish in the Namekian tongue. "Goodbye, Goku–and thanks for everything!"

The Saiyan from Earth took a deep breath…then shimmered and disappeared as the dragon's magic swirled around him, sending him back to his home.

* * *

_Age 767, King Kai's planet..._

"And then he started blowing bubbles. Hah! Because of his name...BUBBLES! Get it? Haha–whaaa?"

Goku appeared right beside him with a louder-than-usual POP, letting out a huge gasp of air. "All right! I made it!" he rejoiced, before turning to see the small blue deity. "Oh, hey King Kai! What's up?"

"Goku, you have GOT to stop doing that. I was on an important conference call...wait, where did you come from, anyway? I thought you were in the future."

"Yup, I was. A lot of stuff happened, but I'll have to fill you in later. Do you know how the fight against the androids is going?"

"Well, let me check..." King Kai said, pointing his antennae down in the general direction of Earth. "Oh, no! This is terrible! Goku, you must go immediately!"

Goku was alarmed. "Really? Well, I'm on my way. Hang on, everyone!"

* * *

Moments later, Goku appeared a few hundred yards from the site of the battle, carefully masking his energy. Looking down at the battle, he saw a monster, one that looked very similar to that which he had fought in the future, charging Vegeta.

The hideous monster landed right next to the Saiyan prince and knelt at his side. "Lesson four, Vegeta," he whispered. "I am your end!" He raised one hand, filling it with golden energy. "NOW DIE!"

"Uh oh!" Goku lifted two fingers to his forehead and felt for Vegeta's energy signature–still unmistakable despite its weakness. In a flash, he teleported his rival to safety.

* * *

_Greetings to everyone! We hope you've enjoyed this special holiday double feature. The normal Tuesday release schedule will resume next week. Thanks for all your reviews!_

_So...Lord Slug has been destroyed, and in a fashion that we hope was both interesting and unpredictable while paying a note of homage to the original. In writing the final scene, David took a little inspiration from the series finale of_ Smallville_, where Clark Kent finally learns to fly and simply smashes straight through Darkseid-possessed Lionel Luthor._

_Hopefully the creative use of the terra-freeze power wasn't too crazy for anyone. Like most tyrants, Slug could be expected to hate dependency on anything else. With ample opportunity to use the dragon balls, the ability to channel a technological power through his body seems reasonable enough. And it makes sense that Goku _might_ have trouble with the amount of terra-freeze that would normally immobilize a planet._

_If you're interested, we put Lord Slug between 100% Frieza and King Cold's 2nd (canon) form. Goku isn't quite that powerful in his base alone, but he more than made up for it with superior fighting skill. Remember, Slug hasn't challenged anyone who matches him physically in centuries. Goku also probably supplemented his base power with lingering bursts of kaioken, just to give that added punch. Of course, kaioken is now just a very slight boost to his much higher base strength. Goku's full power, on the other hand, will still remain a mystery...at least until next week._

_What, then, of Lord Slug in other universes? Well, we tried our best to answer that question. Our version of Lord Slug would have made plans to attack Earth as soon as Raditz reported that Earth had dragon balls, but the rumors of a Super Saiyan scared him away (Goku in U18/canon and Vegeta in _Bringer of Death_). Slug never was particularly brave._

_In most universes, Namek was destroyed after Guru's death. Slug didn't know where New Namek was, so he would have simply died of old age in canon. The only universe where the Lord Slug film could have taken place would be one where Goku arrived in time to save Piccolo from Nappa. Maybe that's the alternate reality of the Lord Slug movie (or even the Tree of Might movie...which will _not _be making an appearance in _Bringer of Death_)._

_We hope the mechanics of the various wishes and the limitations of Instant Transmission all made sense. It's very doubtful that Shenron could be altered to allow for repeat resurrections, but bringing back people from more than a year seems reasonable enough. We'll see how things progress in the future!_

_**Q:**__ I had thought that Goku would teleport into the heat of battle with another movie villain (personally, I thought Bojack; space pirate and whatnot).Why didn't BoD Cell absorb(or try to) BoD Goku?  
__**A:**__ Not sure how Bojack could have been freed if King Kai's planet was still intact…but we'll see how that goes! And with respect to absorption: Cell still needed to regress into his larval state in order to enter the time machine. So any absorptions would have been a waste of time._

_**Q:**__ Dende going all Rambo took me by surprise, and I'm glad you're covering the whole Slug thing and that this all actually fits in. Except I don't understand why Slug didn't go to Earth like in 'canon' but I'm sure that will be covered next chapter.  
__**A:**__ We wanted to give Dende the same sort of psyche that Trunks has developed as the lone protector of his planet. Dende wouldn't otherwise have become a fighter, but this showed a differently-developed side of him. We all have a hero in us…and Dende was clearly the one who turned the day around in this chapter. Hopefully we've answered your questions about why Slug didn't go to Earth! _

_**Q:**__ Pretty sure though alot of people aren't happy about this flashback happening right at this moment though. I thought it was alright but unless Moori made someone else the guardian of the dragon balls then there won't be any left :(  
__**A:**__ Thankfully, Moori had a plan! Dende was able to take over Earth's dragon balls in canon after Kami and Piccolo fused, so this didn't seem far-fetched to us at all. I'm not sure that people are too worried about this flashback; after all, Goku's appearance is pretty surprising._

_**Q:**__ Vegeta must like consequences seeing that he just about always allows his opponents to power up/transform.  
__**A:**__ Maybe. Or maybe he thinks he has a good reason each time. It's not like he could have prevented Zarbon or Frieza from transforming, anyway._

_**Q:**__ Is Slug around say Semi perfect Cell level? Would Goku after the zenkai from Cell's attack be around Semi-Perfect Cell level?  
__**A:**__ No, Slug is nowhere near Semiperfect Cell. And as far as Goku's power is concerned…well, we dropped a few hints in this chapter, but you'll have to wait to see the rest! _

_**Q:**__ Will Bojack make an appearance? Maybe have him gather space pirates and fight the Vegeta Empire? Dabura is supposed to be the King of Demons, right? So a saga after the Buu saga can be about the Demon realm or something. And have you thought about how the unit of measurement kili measures compared to 'normal' units of measurement?  
__**A:**__ We'll see whether Bojack can make it out of his imprisonment! That could definitely prove interesting...maybe. As far as the comparison between kilis and "battle power" units: at present, our model says they map linearly to each other. What's the exact relationship? Now…that would be giving too much away._

_**Q:**__ I don't think swapping Cold's DNA for Cooler's would change Cell's appearance (at least not this much). I always figured that his looks were set in stone by Gero.  
__**A:**__ His overall looks, sure…but Gero's supercomputer did most of the final work putting him together, based on his genes. So slight color differences and a different overall affect seemed reasonable to us._

_**Q:**__ After Moori's explosion, Slug yells: "WHY DIDN'T I WISH FOR IMMORTAAALIIITYYYYYY...?!" XD!  
__**A:**__ Hah! But yeah…is this a plothole? Slug had plenty of wishes; why didn't he wish for immortality? Well, Namekians already have regeneration, and he had wished for eternal youth…so he probably thought he didn't need it. Or perhaps he believed eternal youth conferred immortality even though it really didn't._

_**Q:**__ I really like how you adjusted this character to fit with canon, it works even with U18, U16 and others from DBM, well done guys, and I'm kind of confused how Goku managed to track the Namekians' energy without stopping by King Kai's planet first, I guess that planet Namek is way near Earth compared to the new planet Namek then, I suppose.  
__**A:**__ Thanks! We really tried hard to make it work meaningfully; we've got more on that in this chapter. As far as Goku's ability to find Namek: he's already been there, remember? So he's more attuned to it. Canon Goku, on the other hand, had no idea where New Namek was._

_**Q:**__ Did you get the Lord Slug part from TFS? Because I noticed that Guru and Slug was brothers, and they seemed to hate each other, except Guru was the evil one...  
__**A:**__ Bingo! We definitely used this to sort of tie everything together. Although we avoided Guru being the source of the cataclysm…or did we? Was the legend of the evil Slug just a lie told by Guru to hide the fact that he drank all the water?_

_**Q:**__ I've been following you since chapter 4, and since then I've never missed one Tuesday without reading BOD, either I was at work, college, holiday…I always found a way to read it.  
__**A:**__ Thanks so much for letting us know you like it! It's dedicated readership like yours that makes us so enjoy writing and producing this story. _

_**Q:**__ Why didn't Goku break Slug's neck before Moori was killed? I know you guys are all for Vegeta-I know sometimes Goku can be too naive, shown in a not so positive light here in the fic-But this is OOC. Canon Goku was nothing like this!  
__**A:**__ Goku may have had the ability to snap Slug's neck, but he has never been one for thinking fast. There are numerous times in canon he could have judiciously used Instant Transmission to completely save the day, but he didn't. Quick thinking simply isn't his forte. Also…even with Instant Transmission, he wouldn't be able to save EVERYBODY on Namek if the guards were already about to execute the Namekians. He's not Vegetto. Finally, Moori specifically asked him not to intervene. So he was conflicted on top of his indecision._

_**Q:**__ You should ask your legions of fanartists to do something of this badass future Dende's fight scene. Just because Dende beating people up would be (and, indeed, was) a novel sight.  
__**A:**__ Indeed! We'll have to get working on this. Future badass Dende is awesome! _

_**Q:**__ If Goku's right about Slug's power (i.e. it's consistent with the movie where initial-level "Super Saiyan" easily beats him) and if the Namekian Dragon Balls are gone now Moori's dead, Slug's pretty much screwed. Then again, maybe you'll surprise us. You're good at that.  
__**A:**__ Hopefully this was enough of a surprise for you! _

_**Q:**__ I'm impressed with just how well this all fits into the story, whether that was by design or not, it's impressive. Little things like Goku being more familiar with the Namekians than he would be in canon since in this timeline, he spent time with them after the fight with Frieza. Or the planet being protected thanks to Piccolo's wish. And this can even be explained away as not happening in canon because obviously, Namek was gone, so no way Lord Slug could return to rule over the planet. A very nice surprise, and I'm excited to find out more.  
__**A:**__ So glad you enjoyed it. It's nice to see when people pick up on all those little details we set up in advance. We've been planning the Lord Slug story since quite early, actually (although the details of the fight were only finished last week, haha). We spend a lot of time making sure that we don't introduce plotholes or anything; we like to see it all fit together._

_**Q:**__ Well done on the whole Goku deal. I was convinced he was dead, and honestly wasn't expecting him to return to save Vegeta. I was expecting Trunks to somehow ascend or something, and when I read the very last part where Goku showed up at the last second to save him, I actually cheered out loud and threw a fist in the air, I'm a little embarrassed to say, haha. I don't know how everyone else reacted to it, but you got me, so well done. Love this story.  
__**A:**__ Thanks so much! This was one of our big moments—something we had been planning for a long, long time. Goku had to be taken out of the way somehow…and how better than to take him out of the world entirely? And this is only the beginning…_

_**Q:**__ You guys have stayed very true to canon with literally everything, including dialog which is something most don't get right.  
__**A:**__ David here! The excellence in dialogue is completely npberryhill's work. He's always the one who slows things down and gets inside characters' heads and makes sure everyone is in character. So props to him on that. _

_**Q:**__ I'll keep adding posts to the previous chapters I didn't comment on and I'm sure you'll reach the #1 slot for the more recent DBZ AU fics within 2013.  
__**A:**__ Looking forward to it—most of all to see what you have to say! We're climbing to the top slowly but surely…_


	48. Damn Kakarott

**Cell Saga – Part 4: Damn Kakarott**

**'**Damn...Kakarott!' Vegeta said, his words silent in the void. The cry was lost, heard by no one. It didn't matter, either; the words had no meaning. They were not pleas to his Saiyan brother, nor were they blame or insult. They were simply an epithet of frustration, a curse hurled at his circumstances. For what felt like the hundredth time, Vegeta found himself facing certain death—and the blame was directed at no one else. Was this his last hour?

In the shortest of moments, our lives can hang in the balance between life and death. One instant we are spiraling, hopelessly and helplessly out of control, and in the next it is all over, the danger passed. Some calls are closer than others, but each one gives us new perspective. We are reminded of what we cherish about life...our loved ones, our dreams, our fondest memories of happy days long passed. Those moments strip away our facades, showing us who we really are. Without our masks, our core being springs to life.

Such moments can often reshape us, forever changing who we are. We make promises and resolutions that have true meaning to us—much more meaning than decisions made at other times. Could we have known that such a short instant could completely change our beliefs? Or does this moment show us the strength of a conviction we had never really thought about before? Either way, we find ourselves reflecting on that moment later on, wondering and pondering. We think back on how close we were to our end, and it strengthens our resolve—our resolve to live, to survive, to endure. Is death the only thing that shows us how dearly we love life?

Gratitude for life isn't the only outcome, though. For many, thought in such moments isn't for themselves—their own hopes and dreams. No, they have others in mind, those they care for most of all. For such people, these fleeting thoughts aren't spent selfishly. They wonder how their families will survive, how their loved ones will make it without them. Even with their own lives on the line, with the faint light of their own hope of survival dwindling to its dimmest point, they think of others. It can affect even the most unlikely of all, those whose hardened ambitions have long since allowed them to disregarded their duty to family—even those who outwardly so appear to be distant and uncaring.

Vegeta's mind was racing, yet clear. 'So this is how it ends?' At first, his thoughts were only of himself, of his miserable and unavoidable end. But they were quickly replaced.

'Bulma...Trunks...' He couldn't speak; he wasn't even fully aware of his surroundings. The beating he had just received had robbed him of his senses, yet voices still echoed all around him. Which ones were real?

'Vegeta!' cried the distant voice of Bulma, reverberating through the darkness. 'Vegeta!' He spun around searching for her, but in vain. Her voice came from every direction; it seemed to emanate from within himself. 'VEGETA!' But he couldn't grasp her—like a wisp of smoke that melted away in his arms, she was unreachable.

'Daaddaa!' echoed the voice of his small son...someone he had neglected all too often. In this moment, he longed for the voice, wishing he had held his son just once. Here, at the end, reality became clear. Would his son grow up without ever knowing what it meant to be a Saiyan? This alien world of Earthlings would brainwash him like all the others, teaching him to fit in...lay down his identity and become one of them. No, it couldn't be! Trunks was destined for greatness!

'Son!' Vegeta screamed into the blackness. He tried to run, to find the boy, but his movements were heavy and slow—the form of his son vanished into the distance. Something pulled him back to painful reality.

"Lesson four, Vegeta." These words came louder and clearer than the rest...a stagnant, putrid air blowing against his face. He could once again smell smoke and taste blood. He tried to respond, but a hole was opening beneath him...black, thick darkness. He struggled, but he could not break free as the abyss dragged him down.

'No! I cannot abandon them, I WILL NOT abandon them!' Vegeta shouted resiliently. But the blackness stole his words and drowned them out. 'It's not over, Cell! The Saiyan Prince will rise again! I SWEAR IT!'

But his words rang hollow in the void—no one could hear him. He was alone and on his own, powerless. The swirling pool of darkness reached up to his chest now. He could feel his resolve draining with each passing moment, the stark coldness of the void sapping his strength. The voices no longer echoed around him; nothing remained but death. Vegeta began to let go, to give in—what else could he do now but embrace the inevitable?

'SON.' A different voice pierced the silence, more rugged and noble than the rest. His heart jumped; the voice boomed around him, turning the blackness into a deep grey, and the fire in his chest rose up again. 'Vegeta...my son!'

'Father?' he gasped, raising his head up as if the words had come from above. There was no mistaking that voice, it had to be him. 'FATHER! ARE YOU THERE!?'

'My son,' it thundered even louder. 'A true Super Saiyan would never yield. Rise up, son! Stand up and overcome the sting of death!' At the sound of King Vegeta's voice, of the father he idolized and adored, the prince was overwhelmed.

'But, father,' Vegeta cried out, overcome with emotion, 'the legend was a lie! I ascended, I did everything I could...and still it wasn't enough!'

'Nonsense! You are Vegeta; you are my one true heir. You will live,' the King's deep voice boomed through the blackness. 'You must restore our race to greatness!'

'But...how can I?' A single tear fell from the prince's face. It was everything he ever wanted, all that he had longed for during those endless years serving Frieza. And his father's long-sought approval was suddenly within his grasp? Was it real? Did it matter, even if it was all in his head...

'Remember...who...you...are,' the voice continued. The wisp of greyness began to take shape, forming the shadowy outline of a Saiyan monarch. But it was receding now, fading into the blackness all too quickly. Another voice interposed, much to Vegeta's frustration.

"I am your end," came Cell's sadistic chuckle. The laugh echoed, surrounding him and pulling him away from his father's voice.

'Don't leave me, father! Please!' Vegeta yelled, now up to his neck in the swirling void of blackness.

'You are NO LONGER my son, the prince!'

'Ach!' Vegeta choked as the pool of blackness covered his mouth and nose. The words were sharp, tearing at his mind. What did it mean? With his last bit of effort he could see the ghost vanishing into the distance—it was barely even audible now.

"Now, you die!" Cell yelled. His words came through clearly, bringing nothing but doom.

Vegeta tensed, bracing for the end. 'This is it...I die disgraced and prideless, pitiful and alone.' He had no more will to survive. The murky darkness filled his lungs, pulling him under. With his last thought, he gave in, surrendering. 'And in the end, I am nothing...'

In that moment, a bright light shot down around him. 'NO! YOU ARE MORE; GREATER!' His father's voice was unmistakable now.

'I AM NO LONGER THE KING...BUT MY PLACE IS YOURS TO FILL! RISE UP AND CLAIM IT!'

Suddenly, a new fire burned in Vegeta's chest. All his rage and fury and resolve came rushing back. With a furious shout, he shook off the shackling blackness, crawling and fighting his way back toward the light.

The prince of all Saiyans opened his eyes...only to see Cell's energy attack poised in front of him.

TTZZZHHHH!

Cell disappeared. Some powerful force ripped Vegeta away from reality again, but this time he was no longer surrounded by blackness. For a moment, he saw the glowing energy of everyone around him...bright shadows everywhere against a formless void. Then the instant transmission was complete, pulling him into the light of day.

Blinking, he made out the blurry form of the messy-haired Saiyan. He was just standing there, holding Vegeta like a wounded child.

"Damn...you...Kakarott," he growled, forcing the words out.

"Hey, just relax, Vegeta. I'll take it from here." Kakarott's voice was irritatingly confident as always, as if he was sure he could just topple the foe Vegeta had been practically annihilated by—the audacity! The prince snarled, the gurgled sound coming from his mouth a barely intelligable growl.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you die before we have our rematch. What was it you said back on Namek—that you wouldn't let anyone kill me while you're still around? Well it works both ways, buddy."

'BUDDY!? Did Kakarott just call me buddy? I'll skin him alive right now!' Despite his frustration and the blurriness of his thoughts, the prince found himself smirking at the thought-whether it was the thought of killing Goku or the fact that they really were becoming friends was unknown. But with that slight movement, his pain returned, and he grabbed his wounded shoulder. "ACCHH!" Goku set him down gently, causing Vegeta to scowl again. But his thoughts quickly turned to getting back to his ship and getting into his healing tank.

A very surprised monster stood motionless on the other side of the battlefield. Seeing Goku again was disturbing, not to mention ill-timed. Somehow, he had not only appeared out of nowhere, but had saved Vegeta. Of course, the prince wouldn't last long, and Goku wasn't likely to pose a threat.

"Ahem." All eyes turned back to Cell. "Excuse me, Goku, but I'm not quite finished with Vegeta," the bio-android said casually. He was doing his best to conceal his surprise at Goku's abrupt appearance.

Goku glared at the monster. Though it looked different now, there was no mistaking its energy signature: this _was_ Cell. The creature had made good on its promise to return to this timeline using the time machine. Even worse, Cell seemed much, much stronger. What else had happened? Clearly, things had changed dramatically. Goku looked over, seeing that all the Z Fighters were present except Krillin. But that didn't tell him much. Completely ignoring Cell's demand, the Saiyan began walking over to the equally stunned Z fighters.

"We need to get Vegeta out of here soon. He's in rough shape," Goku said, glancing back at the prince. His body was caked with ash and blood, his blue gi soaked through with red—it didn't look good. Yamcha, knowing his uses on the battlefield were limited, stepped forward. He would be be happy to take Vegeta to safety, so long as it meant getting away from Cell. But he wouldn't have to.

Right on cue, the _Bringer of Death _dropped out of its high position in the clouds. The ship had been monitoring the battle from afar for nearly half an hour now. But landing on the charred island would be impossible; not only was the ship prohibitively large, but Oniya wanted to keep as far away from Cell as possible. The vessel dropped to a few dozen feet above the water and held steady, opening its bottom hatch.

"Hey, Bulma!" Goku shouted, waving. She ran down the ramp quickly and onto the edge of the island.

"Hurry," she ordered. "Let's get him on board right away!" C47 had not spared any of the gruesome details when relaying updates on Vegeta's battle, and Bulma was more than a little worried about him.

"Urrrgghh...woman," Vegeta mumbled, not fully conscious. He needed medical treatment immediately.

Cell, ever the one to ruin a perfect plan, raised one hand in Vegeta's direction. "It's intriguing that you think I would just let him go. But I'm afraid I can't let all my hard work go to waste. It's time to say goodbye to the prince."

Goku spun around, a note of panic showing in his eyes. "No you don't, Cell! Your fight is with me now and no one else. Vegeta is no threat to you anymore. I'm warning you: stand down!"

The bio-android laughed, forming a pinkish-purple sphere in his palm. "You're warning me? Well, that's amusing. You're quite noble to try and protect your rival. But why should I stop? I prefer to finish things once I get them started."

With a momentary burst of speed, Goku stepped in front of Vegeta just as Bulma reached him, beginning to pick him up. "You'll have to go through me first," he growled angrily. If needed, he would grab both Vegeta and Bulma and teleport them across the planet instantly.

Cell weighed his options, eyeing the Saiyan intensely. He could easily kill them both where they stood...but would it be so bad to keep Vegeta alive a little longer? Breaking his spirit a second time—or a third, by now—would be even more enjoyable.

"Oh, very well." Bulma began pulling Vegeta back toward the ship. "The prince must mean a lot to you for you to defend him so admirably. It's too bad he'll only hate you more for it," he laughed. "That's right, Goku, I know Vegeta quite well—well enough to know that as much as you try to help him, he will only be bitter and blind! Hah."

Goku turned his back, uninterested in the monster's taunts. On the edge of the island, the ramp under the _Bringer of Death _receded and the ship quickly rose into the skies. He lowered his eyes and met those of his boy.

"Dad!" Gohan was the first to greet him. Before, his shock at seeing his father had boiled over into so much excess emotion that he didn't know what to do. But as Earth's hero approached, he ran into his arms, smiling happily. "Dad, it's really you!"

His father picked him up and spun him around once, happy to see his son alive and well. As he did, he noticed a smile from Tien, a thumbs up from Yamcha, and the biggest look of surprise he could have imagined on the face of Trunks. Even Piccolo wore a slight grin. He set his son down, just happy to be back.

"Hey everyone! So, it seems like I missed a whole lot while I was gone. But I still made it back just in time."

"You can say that again," Piccolo said. "A lot has happened. It's a long story, though."

Goku grinned, placing his hand on top of Gohan's head. "Don't worry, Piccolo. I'll know all of it here in just a second."

Back when he had first arrived on Namek, he had done the same thing, reading Krillin's thoughts and learning of every event that had transpired on Namek before his arrival. Since then he hadn't really had use for the technique, but he was sure glad to have it now.

"Just relax, Gohan. This will only take a second." Suddenly Goku felt the rush of new memories flooding his mind. The images only lasted for a fleeting moment, but he suddenly knew everything that corresponded to them. He saw the first group of androids: 19, 20, and 21. There was a flash of golden light as he witnessed his son's transformation into a Super Saiyan. The images continued to flow as he saw 16, 17, and 18 fighting with Trunks and Vegeta. He felt Vegeta's ascension and saw Cell's transformation as he absorbed 17. It was amazing that it took nothing more than a tiny focus to recover all this knowledge, but he really didn't think about it. Pride at his son's achievement filled his mind.

"Okay, all done!" he said with a smile. "Gohan, I'm so proud of the way you fought that android!"

"Thanks, dad," the boy replied, his eyes watering a little. "I wanted to be brave like you! This time, I wasn't afraid anymore...and I really did it!"

"I know, son. You're an incredible young man. To become a Super Saiyan at your age...well, I couldn't be any more proud, Gohan."

The boy put his face down, smiling as his dad tousled his hair affectionately.

"And you, Trunks," Goku continued, turned. "Man, I'm sure proud of you too! It took a lot of courage to show mercy to the androids. To defend them after everything you had witnessed—you've come a long way!"

The young man from the future nodded, also grinning...but his gladness was still colored with concern for his father and anxiousness at Cell's presence. "Thank you, Goku. It took a lot for me to get to this point."

"Yeah, I can tell. It really shows, Trunks. You've grown so much!"

"Hey, Goku my man," Yamcha began. "Good to have you back, bro. So do you think you can teach Cell here a thing or two about messing with the Earth?"

Goku chucked, giving Yamcha a thumbs-up. "Yeah, we'll see." His eyes then glanced toward Tien. "Great job with the kaioken—you've taken it further than I ever did." Tien acknowledged his nod with a smile. Goku turned to Piccolo.

"So, Goku, this may not be the best time," the Namek began, "but I'm wondering something. We all thought you had been killed in the future; we were almost sure of it. Cell claimed he was sure you were dead before returning to the past. What really happened?"

Cell's eyes narrowed. How _had_ Goku been able to return? Not only had he vaporized the Saiyan's body, but he had taken the time machine as well. To have him standing there just didn't seem possible.

Goku smiled again. "I'm sure Cell told you the truth—what he thought was true, anyway. But I'm afraid he didn't know about Instant Transmission! That move has come in handy quite a few times now. He certainly put everything into that attack, but I was able to lock on to Namek and get out of there just before the blast swallowed me up. Dende was able to patch me up with his healing ability, and I eventually used the dragon of Namek to find a way back here."

"Hmm. That might explain why it's taken you so much longer than expected to return," Trunks said. "And my mother?"

"She's just fine, Trunks. In fact, she made me promise to get you back to her safely," Goku said with a smile.

"Haha, well you know how she is," Trunks laughed.

"There's more to the story, but it'll have to wait til later." Goku turned to face the green monster who was now walking toward them slowly. "Right now I've got a score to settle with Cell." The Saiyan's brow narrowed.

"Ah, good, Goku. I was afraid we would never have the chance, seeing as how I left things last time," chuckled Cell. He was confident that he now far surpassed the power Goku had demonstrated in the future. "I'm so glad you were able to return for round two; now you get to see my new and improved state." The monster stopped, crouching into a fighting stance. "What do you think of it?"

"Well, it's still not much for looks," Goku snapped. "But maybe a little extra power has helped wean you off of relying on cheap shots to win."

Cell grinned, laughing at the challenge. Goku might even be a little stronger than Vegeta—this would be fun.

"Huaaaah!" Goku yelled, flashing immediately into Super Saiyan. The golden light enveloped him, turning his ebony eyes green and straightening out the locks of his hair.

"Woah," Trunks said. "He's a lot stronger than I remember."

"Indeed," Piccolo agreed. "Strange, he doesn't appear to be in the new ascended state, but his power is already nearly as high as—"

"Heeeeaaaaaa!" Goku continued to yell, amplifying the power of his transformation and rapidly expanding. He wasn't going to be caught off guard this time. The Saiyan's muscles tensed and bulged, thickening as he strained. Within a few short seconds it was done; Goku had ascended.

"All right! Ready for round two?" Goku smiled, crouching into his fighting stance as well.

Cell's grotesque mouth parted in a twisted smile. The world kept giving him little gifts, first android 17 and now this. He would get to humiliate two of the strongest warriors in the universe,back to back. "Your move, Goku."

"All right!" shouted the hero as he immediately charged, reaching Cell in a flash. Rushing the creature with a high approach, he fired off a series of rapid kicks aimed at the monster's head. Cell blocked them easily, but Goku spun away before his opponent could counterattack, landing and firing a golden blast from nearly point-blank range. Cell batted it away quickly.

"Impressive, but surely you can do better," Cell mocked. He knew this was just the warm-up, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

"Oh, you'll see," Goku replied, smiling.

"I'm sure," laughed the bio-android, "but now it's my turn!"

Quick to make good on his boast, Cell charged at Goku with a hard right, but it passed cleanly through the Saiyan's afterimage. Goku immediately appeared behind him, swinging a wide kick, but it, too, flew harmlessly through empty air. Both increased their speed incrementally as they continued the back-and-forth, each swing followed by a narrow dodge. The two warriors began rising into the air as they sparred, neither able to touch the other.

On the sidelines, Gohan watched closely. He was quite impressed with what he had seen so far. "Do you think he has a chance, Piccolo? Neither one seems to have the upper hand. Is there something I'm missing?"

"It's too soon to tell, Gohan," Piccolo answered. "One thing is clear already, though. Goku seems to be much stronger than Vegeta was. Question is, how much further can he go?"

"He can do it," Gohan said, voicing his faith. "I believe in him!"

His Namekian master didn't reply, but he too dared to hope. Goku was their last chance. If he couldn't win, no one could.

'Strange,' Trunks thought to himself. 'Unless I'm mistaken, I'd say Goku looks like he's totally at ease. But, this fight is already at a level way higher than what my father could do! How could Goku have gotten so much stronger in the ascended state? If I hadn't already seen what Cell is capable of, I'd say Goku is the one setting the pace.'

* * *

Krillin dropped lightly to the ground. He hadn't been sure which way the blonde would go, but he had reasoned that she would be unlikely to have somewhere specific in mind. If he was running for his life with no friends or a place to call home, where would he go? Surely there was some way to figure it out.

On a hunch, he'd headed for the one of the smaller, sparsely-populated islands just a little farther away. After all, she wouldn't want to attract too much attention to herself, but she'd want a place she could blend in easily. Maybe being around others would be comforting; plus, Krillin reasoned, she might try some shopping to get her mind off of everything.

He had been flying full speed, hoping to catch up, when sure enough, he spotted her flying low over the horizon. Her beautiful body looked barely larger than a bird, but he already felt his heart begin to pound-she had to be the most gorgeous creature on the planet. She wasn't flying all that fast any more, though, and was probably deep in thought. When she dropped to the beach and made her way up into a dense forest, he followed.

Now on the ground, he ran into the woods as fast as he could. Where was she? She had to be around here somewhere...but he wanted to make sure she didn't see him yet.

THUD. A force suddenly slammed him face-first into the ground, holding him motionless.

"Just because I can't sense energy like all of you doesn't mean I didn't see you, stupid." Krillin swallowed nervously; she sounded really annoyed. "Why were you following me?"

"Uhm, uh, I..." he began to stammer, nervous. It was bad enough that an incredibly powerful warrior had him pinned onto the ground; the fact that she was a lovely woman made it even worse.

"Did you think you could help me?" demanded 18. "Did you think I wanted your help, your protection?" She yelled, her womanly irritation at everything being poured out on him. He didn't deserve it though, and she knew that. "Contrary to what you might think, I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself, got it?"

Despite how firmly 18's boot was pressing Krillin into the ground, he found breath to speak. "No, I...I know I can't help protect you or anything. I'm not as strong as any of the others, I get that...I just wanted to, uhm..."

He couldn't see it, but the cyborg was smirking a little now.

"...I wanted you to know that I cared, okay?" The words sounded terribly cliché to the poor bald monk. "And I can tell you what's going on back there, maybe buy you some time if Cell picks up our trail. Look, 18, you aren't just important to me because I want to help keep you safe from Cell. You're special." He held his breath...but the pressure on his neck slowly subsided.

The blonde cyborg shrugged. "Sure, whatever. If you're so intent on tagging along, fine." She figured he was there to protect her, but what did he mean saying she was special? It didn't make sense, just like it hadn't made sense when he had saved her from Trunks' blast. This Krillin seemed to care about her as much as her brother or 16, but why? "You can come, but don't expect me to suddenly start being all friendly. I don't owe you anything, Krillin."

"Right, of course," Krillin nodded. "I just want the best for you."

'Gosh, it's strange,' she thought. 'Still, I know I can trust him after how he saved me before. He's not #17, but I guess he really is a friend.'

"All right, let's keep moving," she said.

As he pushed himself up off the ground, Krillin was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Everyone followed the battle as closely as they could, but already the speed was so extraordinary that it took their full concentration just to catch a glimpse of the fight...and they could forget any possibility of keeping up with each individual blow. Finally, with an intensely focused effort, Cell landed a double fist that caught Goku in the shoulder, flipping him back end-over-end. But the Super Saiyan righted himself easily and grinned, causing Cell's satisfied smirk to twist into a snarl.

"Hey, not bad. I'll admit you've got speed, sure, but I hope that wasn't your best...because I'm just getting warmed up."

"Oh, really—"

Before Cell could respond, a flash of golden light erupted around Goku as he dashed forward faster than anyone could see. PTOOWW! He embedded his elbow deep in Cell's solar plexus, causing the creature to bend double. The first look of shock, pain, and bewilderment shot to the android's face.

"What...but, how?" Cell grumbled, clutching himself and trying to brace against the pain.

But Goku didn't hesitate, spinning his entire body around. THUUUUM! His leg caught Cell in the side of his head, completely flipping him over. CRACKK! Goku followed up with a chop, catching him in the side and sending him hurtling downwards. Cell spun over and over, flipping until he crashed violently into the already-scorched ground.

"Woah, Goku's really turning it up a notch!" Tien said.

"Yeah I know," Yamcha added colorfully. "If Goku hit me like that I wouldn't be able to move for a week!"

"A week, he says," Tien laughed. "I daresay you'd never walk again, Yamcha. For that matter, neither would I."

* * *

As Vegeta felt the warm, bubbly liquid of the healing tank seep up through his clothing, he found it impossible to relax. Of course, the healing chamber felt amazing and gave relief to his injuries—that wasn't it. But the ongoing battle occupied his every attention, especially because Kakarott had reappeared from nowhere to save him.

'That's the fourth time I've been rescued by that imbecile like I was a helpless child,' he thought as he floated, angry. 'He claimed it was just so we could have a rematch, but that doesn't make it any less humiliating.'

Not only had Kakarott saved him, but he had then proceeded to power up, far surpassing the prince's new strength. How was is possible? He was supposed to be dead—Vegeta had even come to grips with it. Now, just as he had achieved a breakthrough, Kakarott had appeared to minimize its significance. Every damn time...

'I ascended first! But then he shows up from nowhere, having trained up the form. He might even be as strong as Cell!'

There was nothing he could do but float there, waiting for his body to heal. But hadn't he just experienced a breakthrough? What now? Now that he no longer felt the weight of letting his father down, where would he go from here? He couldn't think about all that yet, not while the battle continued.

'It's fine, Kakarott,' Vegeta said to himself. 'He's all yours...just don't you dare let down the Saiyan race.'

* * *

Cell pulled himself up out of the crater in the island's rocky surface, brushing the dust from his body with his hands. "Impressive! I wonder what else you've been hiding. More power, perhaps?" He laughed. He still had plenty of energy in reserve; by all his estimates, far more than would be needed to overwhelm Goku. Gathering just a little more of his strength, he blasted up off the ground toward Goku, readying himself for action.

Goku didn't move. THUD! Cell's kick to the jaw flipped the Saiyan backward. POW! A rugged punch caught him in the side, just under his ribcage. THUUM! Another kick knocked him straight down.

But rather than crashing into the ground, Goku vaulted backwards, landing on his hands and cartwheeling end-over-end before landing cleanly on the earth. The Super Saiyan twisted his head to one side, cracking his neck. "Say, that wasn't bad...but do you think you could aim closer to my spine? It's a little locked up, and someone with your strength might be just the thing I need to loosen it."

"Huh?!" roared Cell, immediately furious. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to play it cool, aren't you? Very clever...Vegeta tried the same thing. But I'm afraid I'll have none of that." He lifted both hands together above his head, collecting energy, then pushed them both forward. "DEATH FLASH!"

The warriors still on the ground blasted off in every direction, trying to get clear of the attack. Even Cell, as strong as he was, flew a little higher; he didn't want to be caught in the explosion.

The ball of energy erupted from the island, harsh and red, brilliant enough to block out the sun's light. In an instant, the island was vaporized as the fireball blasted the ground to nothingness. Even Trunks and Gohan, who had already snapped into their Super Saiyan states, had to look away from the intensity of the epicenter. Finally, the deadly concentration of plasma subsided and the yellow sunlight again shone through as the waves crashed back down where the island had been.

Even before the brown smoke cleared, even over the loud crashing of waves, everyone could hear the low humming of Goku's jagged aura. Nothing, not even a single stone, remained except for him.

"No, I'm afraid that wasn't quite the spot," he taunted. "Care to try again?"

Snarling in unintelligible rage, Cell charged down toward his enemy...only to have his neck suddenly snatched by Goku's fist, stopping him in his tracks. He tried to twist free, but Goku didn't move, merely tightening his grip and causing the monster to gasp for air. "How...did you...get...this...powerful?"

Goku's calm expression contrasted with the fury of his transformation. "You underestimated us Saiyans again, didn't you? This ascension that Vegeta and I have attained isn't an end in itself...it's just the beginning of the next level of our power."

Everyone, now hovering over the water, listened intently as Goku continued. "Each time we power up and train, we gain access to a little bit of the same power in our ordinary Super Saiyan state. The next time we power up, we go that much higher. The only reason you were able to beat Vegeta is that he hasn't had time to train in this new form. I only had a week or so, and I'm crushing you. In a few months, I'd be able to beat you without even powering up beyond my ordinary Super Saiyan state." Goku paused to let the truth sink in. "It's time for you to give up—now!"

Cell had fallen silent for a moment—though still in Goku's chokehold, his frost demon genes gave him the ability to stay alive without breathing. But he finally spoke, his look now serious. "Not...a...chance." Grinning evilly, he sent his tail whipping around, aiming to stab Goku in the side of the neck.

But his attempt proved futile. Goku twisted out of the way easily, batting the tail away with his free hand. "Enough of your cheap tricks, Cell!"

With a stern expression on his face, the Super Saiyan threw an incredibly fast right hook that sent Cell spiraling backward. Goku disappeared and reappeared just beneath him, smashing him further and up with a kick. For a few moments, Cell found it completely impossible to maintain any kind of control; the Saiyan simply punted him across the water like a football. Finally, after an earthshaking chop, the monster went spinning downward, smashing into another slightly larger island nearby. He picked himself up, looking a little the worse for wear. Goku dropped down in front of him; the rest of the Z Fighters were just now catching up.

Goku's aura still buzzed as Cell breathed heavily. "You can call them cheap tricks...but I'm simply using every tool in my arsenal to win. Perseverance and strategy—surely you can't label that with such disdain." He was now taking this fight much more seriously after the abrupt beating he had just received.

'At this rate,' he thought, 'I'll have to use full power just to end it. Fine. Not a second more of this fight will be wasted.' He twisted his neck and rolled it around, producing a popping sound, then turned sternly back to Goku.

"You acquired your power by absorbing innocents, not by training!" the Saiyan snapped. "You don't deserve this kind of strength, Cell."

"Yes well, I've always been more of an ends-justify-the-means kind of guy," Cell laughed. "And speaking of ends, haha, I feel yours is nearing. I admit you've fared much better against me than I had expected, but I'm afraid that time is over. For I have yet to use my full strength—I'm about to show you the meaning of the word POWER!"

"What?" shrieked Gohan.

"No way," Trunks uttered. "He's got to be bluffing, right?"

"It's as I feared. Cell has only been testing him up to this point," Piccolo said aloud. "Now the real battle begins."

"Do you still think my dad has a chance, guys?"

No one answered yet, for the power-up had begun. Now, the bio-android bent low to the ground, focusing his concentration and bringing out his maximum strength. His aura ripped at the ground beneath him, forming a circular crater that sunk into the new island. Cell pulled his head back, grunting and yelling as he powered up higher. "Yaaaaaaaaa!" Pieces of rock levitated all around, some breaking apart as they clipped his jagged aura.

"I don't believe it," Trunks exclaimed. "It looks like he was holding back after all."

"We still haven't seen Goku's full strength, Trunks," Piccolo reminded him. "Though Cell's power truly is unimaginable now, don't count Goku out yet."

"Call me crazy, guys, but I still think my dad has what it takes to bring down Cell," Gohan said. "He's been through too much to come this far and lose! No, I think he's going to win!"

"I hope you're right, Gohan," Trunks said. "I really do."

Cell finally relaxed, his full power pulsating around him in shimmering golden light; he even smiled at the sensation. "So, Goku, what do you think now? Ready to die!?"

"I don't know about that, Cell," Goku replied confidently. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." The Saiyan had stood motionless while Cell powered up, carefully gauging the monster's power.

But this more serious version of Cell was not keen to swap idle words. Rather, he grunted in disapproval, and crouched low. "You'll see!" With a blinding flash he leapt off the ground, charging Goku. His right hook, pulled back from the start, was filled with his full power.

BLAMM! His fist plowed into Goku's jaw with all his furious might. The Super Saiyan's face spun to the side, but he put one leg behind him to brace himself—that was all he needed.

"Huh?!" Cell exclaimed in shock.

"Come on, is that it?" Goku said, standing back to his full height. "I guess it's my turn. Now I'll have to show you what true power REALLY is!"

"What?!" the bio-android screamed, now genuinely frightened. He had put everything he had into that attack. How could it merely be brushed aside with such ease? "You...you can't be Goku. You're not! You've changed...you've become something else..."

"Nope, same old Goku here!" he said with a smile.

"Impossible!" Cell yelled, rushing with another full power attack at Goku. This time, the Saiyan weaved in and out between each punch, dodging side to side, then up and down to avoid the kicks and punches. It was a fluid dance-like motion, one which Goku made to appear effortless. But the Saiyan was no longer smiling. As much fun as this battle was, he knew that it needed to come to a conclusion, and soon.

"THIS...ISN'T...HAPPENING!" the monster screamed at the top of his lungs. His wide mouth angrily stretched wide open and he fired a powerful beam attack. The blast shot towards Goku at ridiculous speed, but he still dodged it easily.

"NOO!" Cell continued to yell. This time, he fired death beams from both hands. The purple lines of destruction tore holes all in the landscape, kicking up dust and dirt, yet he still continued to fire. Focusing on sensing Goku's energy, he kept shooting beam after beam at the Saiyan. Even though none of them hit, Cell furiously persisted. Had he really become so desperate?

"Miss me?" the voice of Goku said from behind him, right as he kicked Cell in the head. The monster pitched forward, biting into the dirt with his wide-open mouth. He quickly put his hands on the ground and pushed himself back up, only to be attacked again by Goku.

"HURK!" he gasped as an elbow to his back slammed him into the dirt again. The furious android was losing control. "NOOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Why did I ever allow android 18 to escape? Now is when I need her power, yet she is gone! I must have her, I must finish the transformation.' Cell's mind began to run in high gear, panicking once again as he tried to figure out how he could achieve perfection. Goku fell back, allowing Cell to pull himself up to his feet again.

"Oh wow! Goku's simply amazing!" Tien said.

"Yeah!" a joyful Gohan agreed. "He's in total control!"

"True," Piccolo said. "But if I were Cell, right about now I would be focused on finding android 18 more than ever. Remember, if he absorbs her too, he'll become even stronger, probably more than Goku."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about that now, guys!" Yamcha said. "I mean, she's long gone by now. Plus, I doubt Goku would let Cell get away."

"Never assume anything, Yamcha," Piccolo harshly warned. "Or haven't you learned that on the battlefield nothing is certain?"

"Oh, come on, Piccolo. This is Goku we're talking about, not Vegeta. We can trust him!"

"Hmph," grunted the Namek.

Trunks was staring silently, deep in thought and oblivious to the ongoing conversation. 'It's amazing that we trained for three whole years trying to prepare for this, but only now do my father and Goku discover this new form. If only we had found it before now, like Goku said, we could have trained in it and prepared ourselves. I just had no idea that we Saiyans were capable of this kind of power. Why didn't I know? Are my own doubts and limitations keeping me from ascending as well?' He didn't know how long it would take him to figure out how to transform, but he secretly couldn't wait for another opportunity to train. Suddenly, he noticed the same sly look on Cell's face he had seen before.

"Watch out, Goku. He's up to something!"

But the bio-android had schemed his way out of tough situations before, and now he was ready to try again. "Goku, wait!" Cell said, throwing his hands out in front of him. "I implore you, Goku, hear me out."

"What is it, Cell? Ready to change your ways? I can't imagine that you'd just give up."

"Hmhm, so quick to doubt me?" Cell grinned, turning on his manipulative charm. "I was only going to compliment you on obtaining such incredible strength."

"Where is this going, Cell?" Goku asked warily.

"Right to the point, eh? I like that," Cell said ingratiatingly. "I'm faced with a certain dilemma. Your power is indeed impressive. I feel it only appropriate that I use my full strength; it would be an insult to your abilities if I did anything less."

"I can tell you're already using your full strength," retorted Goku. "I'm afraid your very best just isn't going to be good enough. I haven't used all my power yet."

"That's just it," replied Cell. "The problem is...I find myself one android short of perfection. As much as I'd love to fight you with all my strength, it just seems I can't. Not now, anyway. It's truly an injustice to your power, Goku...and for that, I apologize."

Goku's eyes narrowed. Having read Gohan's mind, he had a pretty good idea where this was going, but he wanted to hear it for himself. "Are you getting at something, Cell? Or are you just trying to buy time before your inevitable defeat?"

The monster smiled slyly. "It's just...if the other android were to join with me, then I'd be a true challenge for you."

The Saiyan folded his arms. "So you're saying that if you had your perfect form, you wouldn't be losing to me?"

"That's right!" exclaimed the bio-android. "I wouldn't lose to anyone! I'd have perfect power, perfect speed, perfect reflexes."

"Despite the tremendous difference in our power, you think you'd be able to win in your perfect form?" asked Goku.

"That's right!" Cell shouted, his grin growing. "How about it, Goku? You're a Saiyan. You love to fight. The stronger the opponent, the more enjoyable the fight. Wouldn't you like to fight me in my perfect form?"

"There's no way he'd do it!" said Gohan breathlessly. "He just can't!"

"Don't try to interfere," said Trunks quietly. "Goku is different from my father in a lot of ways...but they're both Saiyans. You have to let him speak for himself."

Goku's expression hadn't changed. "You're right about one thing, Cell: I'd much rather fight you in your perfect form. Defeating someone as weak as you really isn't a challenge for me."

'No, not again!' thought Piccolo. 'Damn it! These blasted Saiyans and their lust for battle is impossible!'

Goku continued. "But unlike Vegeta, I have another reason to fight you: justice. You tried to kill me, and you tried to spread destruction and death in this world. You murdered the people of the town, and you stole #17's free will."

His voice rose to a shout. "And NOW, you have the AUDACITY to request yet another stolen advantage! You would have me sacrifice that poor girl—a girl who has already been through Hell thanks to you—just to satisfy your own twisted desire for power! You disgust me. No matter how much I would like a challenge, I would never let you do such a thing!"

"Oh, come now, Goku. I'm offering you the chance to test your strength like no other. You scoff at the chance to fight perfection? I know you better...you'd be thrilled to fight me in my final form."

"So what? I'd never allow you to absorb an innocent life just to gain more strength. You don't see her that way, do you? To you, 18 is just another prize for you to gain—but she's a human being with feelings! When I read Gohan's mind, I saw the way you manipulated Vegeta into doing the same thing. I'm not going to fall for your tricks, Cell."

"But, Goku—"

"THE ANSWER IS NO, CELL!" Goku yelled, making sure there would be no doubt. There was nothing Cell might say that could change his mind, either. "And I've had it with your lies and deception! You're like a snake, you monster, and after all you've done...it's time to pay!"

Cell punched the ground in fury, angry that nothing he did was working. He angrily swung his tail, causing Goku to jump backwards. "That's quite enough of your mouth!" he yelled, turning back around towards Goku. "I am CELL! And I will NOT be defeated!"

"Then prove it right now," Goku said. "Only the strongest one survives..."

Cell grinned, twisting his feet into the ground to brace his stance. "As you wish, Goku." Cell pulled both hands to his side, refusing to believe he was outmatched. "If you think you can finish me so easily, you've got another thing coming. Ka...me...ha—"

Goku pulled his hands back in the same manner. "Ka...me...ha...me—"

"This is it everybody! Let's get back!" Trunks said. The Z fighters each backed off to a safe distance, each one rooting their hardest for Goku.

"Damn it, they're both so incredibly strong,' Vegeta thought. He was already feeling a little better...at least, he was now fairly certain he wasn't going to die. But being restricted to what he could sense was a poor substitute for being at the battle itself; there was only so much that the fluctuating power levels could tell him. 'Kakarott...you must end this! Do it for...,' he hesitated, not sure that he deserved the title. Yet he was going to earn it, he was resolved to do whatever it took, no more excuses. 'Do it for your king!'

"HAA!" Cell screamed.

"Haa!" Goku cried confidently.

The two beams shot at each other, both enormous, spherical, and blue. THRRUUUUUUUUMMM! A thunderous rumble shook the earth as they met in the middle. Waves rushed out, standing tall—the ground itself split open.

"My word!" Piccolo gasped. "It's too much power! They might even tear the planet apart!"

"Goku! You've got to stay in control!" Trunks yelled.

"Daddy! I know you can do this! I believe in you!" Gohan shouted.

"ARRRRHHHH!" Cell yelled as he poured his energy into the blast. More and more power was shooting forth, rapidly accelerating forward. He tensed and braced, pouring all his anger and frustration into the attack. He had to win—he had to find a way! If not, he might never become perfect. His one desire, his singular programming, becoming perfect, would fail. He had to have 18 for himself, and the only way to her was to go through Goku.

"You can't win, Cell!" Goku yelled, his voice largely drowned out by the violent pulsing of the two beam attacks.

But Cell was too tense to respond. His teeth were grinding together angrily, and if he spoke he might lose concentration.

Goku , however, had plenty of breath to speak. "Your mastery of this technique is still severely lacking, Cell. Better than last time, but I'm barely putting half my strength into this! It's over!" Goku knew it was practically won already, particularly when he had chosen the Kamehameha. Just as he guessed, Cell's usage of the technique, while improved, still didn't reflect mastery—especially not compared to Goku. It was, after all, his signature technique.

"No! You're bluffing! I can feel your power slipping, Goku. For I am Cell! No one can defeat me!"

'This is it,' Goku thought. 'He's maxed out; time to finish it for good!' He tensed his muscles, gripping his massive reserve of power tightly.

"You're wrong, Cell! It ends NOWWWW!" With that, the Super Saiyan suddenly flooded his kamehameha with all his remaining power. The massive surge of energy caused the beam to expand rapidly, the bulge rushing toward the epicenter with a sense of purpose and finality.

"NO, NO, NO!" Cell screamed, seeing the sphere inching closer and closer to his position. "NOOOOO!" he cried in terror voice as the entire blast swallowed him up. The ripping, searing heat of Goku's ki tore into him, biting and tearing. He felt his flesh beginning to melt away, his arms and legs being shredded into atoms from the overwhelming power. His body was coming apart.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The sound of Cell's scream warped, then cut off suddenly as the blast ripped his head from his body. The beam pushed its way further out over the ocean until Goku was satisfied. It was done. Over.

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted. "Make sure no parts of him remain...he can regenerate like I can!"

"It's all right," Goku answered. "I already knew from reading Gohan's mind." But he was confident that he had been successful. Cell's body had been torn to shreds by the Kamehameha; there was no way he was coming back.

Everyone quickly began scouring the area, looking for any bits and pieces of the creature that might have remained. But as they searched, even looking as thoroughly as they tried, nothing of Cell could be found. All the Z Fighters relaxed, doing their best to sense any hint the monster's energy...but they felt nothing.

"Is that it? Is it over?" Gohan asked, waiting for the official word from his dad.

"It's really over, son," Goku replied.

* * *

_Planet Helior, nearly a thousand light years away_

They were the elite from across the Empire, a collection of the most ruthless and powerful mercenaries in the galaxy. Most of them had strength rivaling that of the frost demons themselves.

During Frieza's reign, these warriors had hung on the outskirts of the Empire, careful not to attract too much attention from the ever-paranoid Lord of the Universe. But in the power vacuum caused by the defeat of not only Frieza, but Cooler and Cold as well, they had all taken places of importance in the new regime. Vegeta's absentee rulership allowed many of them to rise to positions of prominence.

Now, all of them gathered in one place, nearly a hundred strong. All knew the mission...a simple one. An unidentified force, most likely an army of some kind, was laying waste to the Southern Quadrant and it was their job to stop it. Simple enough indeed.

Dozens and dozens of upgraded pods crashed into the surface of the planet simultaneously, kicking up massive craters. Warrior after warrior emerged. No force of this magnitude had been martialed as far back as anyone could remember.

And then they looked around themselves.

Although their squad comprised the most powerful and ruthless mercenaries in the galaxy, none of them had ever seen carnage of this magnitude before. What must have been an incredibly advanced and technological society lay in utter ruins. The entire world was an unending tapestry of destruction. It was even worse than what was typical of the old Saiyan conquests...those wiped out the planet's population but left the infrastructure mostly intact, apart from where the major battles took place. This was carnage on an entirely different level, destruction purely for destruction's sake.

Helior had resisted the Empire's conquest for decades, their technological defenses invulnerable to ordinary assaults. Whatever force had so quickly overcome them must have been formidable indeed.

Dozens and dozens of scouters hummed to action, searching for signs of life anywhere on the planet. But only two results registered...rather low power levels, at that. In unison, the elite shock force rose into the air and took off.

* * *

The first wave of warriors were the most fortunate. They simply saw a flash of green light before being utterly and completely incinerated. The second wave was not so lucky.

They all saw their opponent clearly: a tall, light-skinned Saiyan with a greenish-gold aura and oddly-waving purple hair. He tore through their ranks like a comet, batting aside their most powerful attacks with ease and ripping bodies apart with each blow. Blasts rained down on him from every side, but he simply laughed madly and flew through them. It seemed he didn't even notice.

In only a few seconds, the entire strike force lay dead or dying on the battlefields of Helior. The terrible Saiyan didn't have a single scratch on him.

The other enemy—a shorter, older Saiyan with a bushy mustache and a scar over one eye—dropped down to where one of the mercenaries lay on the ground. It was a 60-foot saurian, one of the most powerful warriors of the Xylon system, but the first Saiyan had snapped his neck with a single backhand.

This second Saiyan bent down over him, looking straight into his scouter, which he made sure was transmitting.

"Tell your Lord Vegeta...the so-called Super Saiyan...that the true legend has awakened! Broly, son of Paragus, has arisen to claim title to the empire that is his rightful birthright. We challenge the usurper Vegeta to stand up and face the Legendary Super Saiyan." Then a ball of ki exploded from his hand, ending the mercenary's life.

* * *

_Happy New Year! We hope you all enjoy your holiday and that you all stay safe. 2012 has been an incredible journey for _Bringer of Death_, but 2013 promises to be even greater!_

_A few neat surprises in this chapter! We're sure a lot of you are curious about the difference between Goku's power and Vegeta's. We tried to explain this as best we could through Goku. As he learned from the brief time he spent training in the Future, the Ascended form works in two ways. First, it provides an immediate increase in Super Saiyan power. But when used over and over again with training, it allows the Saiyan to gain more access to SSj energy in their ordinary Super Saiyan state. By essentially "stretching" capacity for SSj energy, they can actually tap into a small fraction of what we know as Full Power or Mastered Super Saiyan. Then, by powering up into ASSj again, they get even stronger._

_In this chapter, Goku isn't quite as strong as Super Vegeta was in canon after leaving the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As he pointed out, in a couple of months, he would have been able to match Semiperfect Cell in his ordinary Super Saiyan form; that's how strong Super Vegeta was. But Goku was clearly more than strong enough to defeat Cell easily._

_It made sense to us that Cell would again try to get Goku to let him transform just like Vegeta did. The fact that Goku said no doesn't mean he's any less of a warrior; he just has a more certain sense of justice than Vegeta, and he sees the cyborgs as deserving of free will. It will take a while before Vegeta can see the cyborgs as anything but mindless robots. Hopefully everything was in-character enough! I added a few references to some of my favorite things near the beginning during Vegeta's visions...maybe you'll pick up on those._

_Another small note for this chapter is that I had to write almost all of it, my stuff at least, using my phone. I didn't have access to my normal means and methods, so if things seemed shorter or different, that's why. My laptop has been surrendered to the Geek Squad in hopes of being revived-I still have hope. If any of you have dragonballs, please wish for it to be restored and returned to me soon-and be able to do Kaioken, lol. Thanks to David for handling the things I couldn't!_

_We also hope you enjoyed the rather-more-official introduction to the Broly plot! A lot of people wondered about how we would incorporate this into our story...well, now you know._

_Power levels for this chapter (CORRECTED):_

_ASSj Vegeta: 280 million  
__Semiperfect Cell: 455 million  
__Goku: 115 million  
__SSj Goku: 375 million  
__ASSj Goku: 505 million_

_(Note: We had initially planned for the fight between Goku and Cell to be a lot closer, and so we initially had ASSj Goku just 20m higher than Cell. But after Goku got additional time to train, we decided to make his victory a little more complete. But we had a mixup with the copy and forgot to change to the new power levels. Sorry!)_

_As always, thanks for your reviews. Now for Q&A:_

_**Q:**__ I feel like this chapter is a very nice homage to Honor Trip given some things like time mechanics, Other World policies and Moori on King Kai's planet in Other World working with Kami. I say homage because it's not just a blatant copy.  
__**A: **__Thanks! We consulted extensively with American Vigor before writing those chapters. We're glad you enjoyed them! Special thanks to him for his help._

_**Q: **__This continues to be up to par with what you guys do, but the fight with Slug (Super Namekian form) felt squished in. Perhaps having Goku block a giant fist to extend it a little, but I'm guessing time was a factor here, and am okay with that since you guys are so committed.  
__**A: **__We're sorry it felt rushed to you. Initially, we weren't really sure how we'd do it; making it into a challenge for Goku was a bit difficult. The Moori-sacrifice subplot was all we could think of. Sorry we didn't spend more time with this! But we figure that Goku was just tired of fighting by this time._

_**Q: **__I don't think there will be a Cell Games. With Cooler and Cold's cells now there, I think this Cell would be far less theatrical and far more direct in dealing with things. But I'm more guessing than saying.  
__**A: **__Can there be a Cell Games if there is no Cell? We can tell you for certain that we will never say, "Cell Games" in _Bringer of Death_._

_**Q: **__I'm having trouble with quality of my stories, how could I improve my narration?  
__**A: **__Thanks for asking; we're honored that you'd want our advice. One thing that can often cause a lapse in narration quality is switching back and forth too much between character viewpoints. Even when you're writing in third person, you tend to write from one person's perspective; make that intentional. Stick to one person most of the time; make it very clear when you cross over to another person's thoughts. Try your best to show _why_ things are happening instead of just describing them. Finally, don't use too much detail in recounting fights and describing characters. If you provide the basic framework, the reader's mind will fill in the details much better than you ever could._

_**Q: **__Thinking back through this whole fic, I can't help but notice Goku is doing a lot of the hard work here: He's practically the underdog, getting sick, getting beat up a bit, almost dying after ascending, etc.. Whether this cements him as a low class warrior for doing the prince's dirty work, I'll leave to interpretation.  
__**A: **__Hopefully this chapter helped out a little with that! Goku is important, that's for sure._

_**Q: **__There is something about your story that a lot of other stories don't have that keeps the readers coming back, besides the fact that it's incredibly well written, but I could never put my finger on it. Finally, I figured out what the thing is that a lot of other stories don't have..and that is the element of surprise. A lot of fanfics out there are good, but they are somewhat predictable. I've gotta say, the way you guys come up with new, interesting ways to surprise the readers every single week is simply incredible.  
__**A: **__Thanks for finally reviewing; we read each and every one multiple times. It's great to know that people are enjoying it, and that the hard work we do in setting up plot twists is appreciated!_

_**Q: **__I've noticed a flaw in your survival solution for Goku. You claim that he knew where namek was because he had already been there. But it is a well known fact that planets orbit around stars. It is unlikely that Goku was attacked by Cell on the same day that he years ago arrived on Namek. Therefore when Goku used IT he should of found no ki in that area of space. Then he would have been killed by the blast.  
__**A: **__Yes, planets do orbit stars. However, the diameter of a planetary orbit isn't very large by galactic standards. The angular between planets are far apart as Earth and Namek would be less than 1/100th of a degree...hardly significant. Plus, Goku doesn't need to be pointed in a particular direction to Instant Transmit; he only needs to sense ki in order to teleport to it. In canon, being pointed in a particular direction by King Kai helped him to sense Dende's ki, but Namek is a lot closer to Earth than New Namek was._

_**Q: **__However Porunga sending Goku back to his dimension seems kinda iffy to me, but maybe that's the Honor Trip logic kicking in XP.  
__**A: **__It's fairly well-established that Porunga has some degree of difficulty in working across dimensions...but he CAN revive people just fine, so that must require some degree of transdimensional power. We figured that since Goku didn't belong to the Future, there had to be SOME way of sending him back._

_**Q: **__You did say in the main past universe that slug would have died of old age. if he had spies everywhere he should have figured out where new namek was.  
__**A: **__After Frieza's empire fell, communication probably lapsed as well._

_**Q: **__Do you plan on using Broly? If you can somehow have broly somehow control his power and join the z fighters, I can see a lot of bonding between goku and broly in a way  
__**A: **__How did you like the end of this chapter then?_

_**Q: **__I felt that the paragraph detailing how Slug learnt about the SSJ legend was unnecessary, but still great chapter nonetheless. Damn you this time travel stuff does my head in! I'm not sure if I misunderstood it, but did Porunga not state that he could take Goku back to his own universe, but at the same point in time as it is the Androids universe? So shouldn't that put him somewhere in the Buu Saga since Gohan was an adult in this point in the timeline?  
__**A: **__Sorry this wasn't clear enough! Porunga stated that Goku would reappear after a period of time corresponding to the amount of time Goku had spent in the future. Goku spent a few weeks in the future, so Goku returned to the past a few weeks after he had originally left. As far as the SSj Legend is concerned...we wanted to explain why Slug never went to Earth in the real canon._

_**Q: **__Why didn't King Cold transform into his base form? Then Vegeta could not have thrown him around for hours without transforming into an ascended Super Saiyan, surely?  
__**A: **__Since Hell is only mentioned in passing in manga canon, the rules surrounding it are rather sparse. Would King Cold be able to reach a transformation he hadn't mastered while he was alive? Probably not. But would Vegeta be able to reach Ascended Super Saiyan? Maybe, since it's not actually a form, just a forced increase in power output._

_**Q:**__ I just wonder...little by little the history converges. The way Gohan unlocked his super saiyan powers were really a lot more epic than the standard canon way it happened, but it seems to me he is a lot more wilder and doesn't tend to follow others' wills so easily as his canon version. Will he also give up on training and become a scholar?  
__**A: **__If you can't tell...we don't really like Chi-chi. At least not with respect to her treatment of Gohan._

_**Q: **__I don't know how to keep complimenting you guys enough, the work that was done in this two part special was nothing less than exceptional. The entire dialogue of all the characters are so on point, the emotions of Bulma, awkwardness of the two Goku's talking to each other, and especially the hardened up Dende, he was one of my favorite. The story writing allows for just fantastic imagination for the readers to come up. I'm reading the dialogue with the funimation voices of all the characters it is all fitting in so well... the trick is trying to mix in Bruce Faulconer's music haha.  
__**A: **__So glad you enjoyed it! We did a lot of joint work on this chapter. It's the first time we've used Google Docs to write and edit the same document at the same time...it seemed to work out well. And let us know which of Bruce Faulconer's themes you mixed in while you read!_

_**Q: **__Good work on turning Slug into a better version than his lame movie counterpart. Although your version is probably stronger than his movie version. I like the concept you used for Goku not being able to teleport to Otherworld, due to him not belonging there. Didn't like how you made Porunga speak, copied a bit too much from _Honor Trip_.  
__**A: **__Yes, Slug is definitely a good bit stronger than he was in the movie version, but not by too much. We tried to give a bit of a nod to the movie; though it was poorly executed, the ideas were good. As far as Porunga's voice...well, David actually edited the dragon dialogue in _Honor Trip _extensively, so it's not surprising it was similar._

_**Q: **__Looks like Future Vegeta became the personal "demon" of Frieza in Hell, decapitating and torturing the poor guy for years. XD Who would have imagined that Hell would be so perfect for our bringer of death?  
__**A: **__Afraid so! RyunoOhi will probably be mad at us for that...but oh well! It was a funny thought. And I'm sure he gave Frieza a break after a while. _

_**Q: **__I wonder how you managed to write that much in one week, took a lot of effort I suppose, you and David split the work with one writing part 1 while the other part 2? And to end my review I wish you guys put Dende's power level just for the curiosity, Lord Slug I can suppose a PL of 130 million since you said that he was between Frieza and Cold in his second form of restriction.  
__**A: **__Actually, we both worked on both chapters equally, though David did a little more on the second chapter. As far as your question is concerned, you guessed correctly for Lord Slug. Dende is probably around 35,000 or so...not quite as strong as Nail, but almost there._

_**Q: **__I was wondering something though, will the Cell Saga end like it did in cannon, or Cell will be dealt with immediately by Goku? Because from the looks of it, Goku is stronger than Cell and probably could kill him. If that happened, I'd be sad for Gohan lol no ssj2 for him.  
__**A: **__Guess this chapter answered your question! But don't discount Gohan's SSj2 just yet..._

_**Q: **__I fully understood the concept of Goku's crossing between the Future living world and Future Other World, but wouldn't the rule also apply to Goku's IT from Future Earth to Future Namek?  
__**A: **__Goku doesn't have to travel between realms in order to use Instant Transmission between planets, so no._

_**Q: **__Is tulluce or turles going to show up alone or with his gang? I really just like the saiyans, their race is bad-ass. I do hope you two can put him in. You don't have to use the tree at all from the movie. He was a space pirate first and foremost.  
__**A: **__Hmm...I think the space pirate boots are filled by Bojack, but if he never manages to make an appearance, we'll see! Having more Saiyans _does _get a little redundant._

_**Q: **__Great and believable way of getting and keeping Goku alive. No one said "where" in his chest the hole was from Cell's shot, could have been above the heart or on the other side of the chest in which a strong person like Goku would be able to live for a long while until treatment... Having him go to Namek to fight Lord Slug is even better!  
__**A: **__Glad you liked this. Goku obviously wasn't hit in the heart, since he was able to stand up and try to fight. Imperfect Cell was just sloppy (not to mention that he didn't have a clue about Instant Transmission)._

_**Q: **__As of right now, Vegeta and Goku are about the same, give or take a million. Having him fight Lord Slug, unable to die, pretty powerful in his own right, will give Goku more power and he should be FPSSJ when he gets Vegeta from Cell. Now, I am a HUGE Vegeta fan, but I do understand the dynamics of one-upping the other and if Goku gets stronger at first, it will only make Vegeta get stronger afterwards.  
__**A: **__Goku isn't quite FPSSj yet. That requires more than just training in ASSj, as we'll see later on. But he's definitely quite strong._

_**Q: **__These last two chapters were those of the kind when you have an awesome setup and put a lot of thought on it, making my mind absolutely blow! I loved how you made the future end up really good - at least in contrast with canon, where everyone kept dead anyway. Also, I never thought anyone would EVER make sense out of this awful, awful, AWFUL movie, but you guys surprised me once again.  
__**A: **__Making sense of the Lord Slug movie was tricky, but it was something we had been looking forward to. Glad it worked for you. And we were conflicted on whether to save the future...but we figured that some degree of redemption would work. It will never be exactly the way it was, but it will definitely be an improvement._

_**Q: **__Can you post power levels at more regular intervals? Just to give the audience a better idea of where the characters stand compared to one another. I understand if a character hasn't powered up significantly since the last measuring there isn't much point but a reminder is always appreciated.  
__**A: **__We would post power levels more frequently, but we know it annoys some people. Usually, if we haven't posted power levels, it means they either haven't improved from the last time we posted them or that we're waiting because it's a surprise._

_**Q: **__Quick question: Goku cannot teleport to the Otherworld of the Future, so does that mean he can't die in the future?  
__**A: **__It's because Goku didn't die in the future that he couldn't go to Otherworld. If he had died, then he would be able to go back and forth._

_**Q: **__Very Nice... It's awesome how despite the story focusing more on Vegeta, you are still able to make Goku a hero. This really helps keep the true essence of Dragon Ball Z.  
__**A:**__ Thanks! Goku certainly has taken center stage the past three chapters. When we say we try to give BoD the same feel as DBZ, these are the types of comments that we hope to receive. _

_**Q:**__ When you are doing team ups, for instance, Goku/Vegeta vs. Cold, mathematically how did you determine if their combine efforts could be enough to win?  
__**A:**__ There are always extraneous factors besides just power levels. But we try to consider strength, speed, agility, and any other factors. A team up in power clearly doesn't give the two fighters the capacity to defeat a foe whose strength is equal to their combined powers. Really, it has to do with who it is and where they are. It's hard to say numbers though, because they won't always be accurate._

_**Q: **__Bravo, wonderful, etc, etc. Will pikkon be in BoD i know he's not cannon but all the best people are non cannon (cooler, bardock, broly, etc). But I do wonder about pikkons power level he did brush off a super kioken punch so hes definetly strong. Also i think i found a way for super kioken to work. It's a move that can only be used while the user is dead (like how goku can maintain ssj3 longer while dead and how vegeta could take more damage). Also the user must have masterd ssj and the kioken. Finally it can only be used at x1 power for quick bursts of power. The big part of this is goku has to be fpssj because it's his only form that can reduce its ki to practily 0 (stated by vegeta when he says "they appear ssj but i don't feel the energy") if attempted in any other form then the two differnt kinds of ki would make it impossible because they can't mix. I don't see the super kioken as a major power up its more like 110% of gokus power. Well that's all but i would like to hear you guy's oppinion it would help me out alot. And I know i brought this up before but i just think their is a way to make this work.  
__**A:**__ You have some interesting ideas, and your explanations would be different ways of making that much more believable. As for how we will handle Pikkon, he is somewhat an anomaly. Personally, I highly doubt he could defeat Super Perfect Cell or even fight with him closely. Goku couldn't do that either, though. But what made their Otherworld Tournament fight great was that Goku had to use skill and brains to win rather than just strength. Anyway, we'll probably have to deal with him eventually._

_**Q: **__Lord slug gets dominated! Lol that was cool finally able too read about Goku beating down an opponent or being incredibly more strong.  
__**A: **__True, that didn't happen much in canon. It made it difficult for us to make the fight somewhat challenging, but Goku gets so awesome; there aren't many who can do that to him anyway._

_**Q: **__Since there's only 2 timelines, does that mean that whatever happens in the past, changes the future?  
__**A: **__Nope, they are completely independent of each other. Now, each timeline can affect the future of their own time, but not of the other._


	49. Unexpected

_Make sure you read the author's note for news on a bonus release this week!_

* * *

**Cell Saga – Part 5: Unexpected**

"Statement: According to my analytical scans, I can now confirm with 99% accuracy that Cell has been eliminated."

"That's wonderful!" Bulma said excitedly. "So Goku was able to somehow pull it off?"

"Correction: He did more than pull it off. Kakarott's battle power was substantially greater than Cell's; his victory was all but assured from the outset. I'd think even non-mechanical beings like yourselves could comprehend the simplicity of such logic."

"Well, then," Bulma said, rolling her eyes at C47's unending arrogance, "I guess it's safe to set down." She had a mind to tell the droid off and threaten to never repair or upgrade him again, but she was more excited to see Goku again.

Oniya, who had just come back from checking on the recovering Vegeta, sat down at the controls and began to land the large vessel.

"I've been thinking," Oniya said as she smoothly pulled up on the ship's steering mechanism. "That android 16 model...the one Lord Vegeta destroyed earlier...might be worth studying. If its power source is still intact, we could gain valuable insight into Gero's designs."

"Hmm, good idea." Bulma was still tapping her foot in anxiousness. "I'll have one of the guys run and grab what's left. First, though, I've got to see Goku, not to mention Trunks."

"Interested Query: Do my audio receptors detect what I think they do? Number 16 possessed a renewable energy source, correct?"

"Right; he was the strongest one of the bunch," Bulma replied, only halfway listening to the droid. "And before you ask, yes, even if we can't figure out how to replicate his power source, we still might be able to patch it up and install it in you. But that's only if you will pipe down for five minutes! Otherwise, we'll be tempted to shut you off just to have peace and quiet!"

The droid's eyes pulsed a deeper red, showing his excitement that the use of his new functions was finally within his grasp. He even let Bulma's taunt slide this once, mainly because he still needed her. Once his upgrades were complete and he was self sustaining once again, then he would..._deal_ with her.

With Oniya at the help, the _Bringer of Death _began its descent onto the small island where the Z Fighters were gathered.

* * *

_On a small suburban island..._

"How can you be sure Cell is really gone?" Number 18 asked insistently.

Krillin swallowed, trying his best not to just stare into her cool blue eyes. The gravity of her question was particularly high; he wanted to sound as positive as possible considering her circumstances. "I'm as sure as I could possibly be," Krillin said, trying to sound both confident and reassuring. His mind was spinning on all cylinders, processing and over-analyzing each word he said. Most of all, though, he just didn't want her to worry anymore.

'It's hard to believe that here I am...really talking to her like it's just a walk in the park,' he thought as he continued to speak. It seemed like a miracle that he was able to say anything at all, much less say things that weren't embarrassing.

"Here's what I know, 18. From the moment Goku showed up, Cell's power never surpassed his. He was in total control the whole time. And I'm absolutely certain what just happened was a Kamehameha wave struggle, one Goku clearly won. I can't feel Cell's energy at all."

The blonde cyborg took a slow, deep breath. It felt better, but her heart was still racing. She still hadn't had time to completely process all of it either.

'Why am I so afraid to believe it's over?' she wondered. Her mind began to recall her memories of Gero. 'Maybe I've just been running so long, fearing to become that same monster I did in the future. But now...can it really, truly, be finished?'

She had never really been able to relax, free from worry. Even when 16 had saved them all against Vegeta, she had still been so inwardly conflicted. Her brother hadn't felt a thing, she was sure, but for her...it was different. 18 never had quite figured out why she wanted to avoid the predictions of the future so badly. Perhaps it was simply a survival instinct...after all, turning to darkness would surely end in her destruction. This will to live: did it make her human?

Or maybe it was just an instinctual, leftover human emotion, allowing her to consider herself alive enough to empathize with real human beings. It could be both, or some combination.

Was it nothing more than her rebellious spirit, amped up by adrenaline? She couldn't stand the thought of following someone else's plans for her. But if so, why hadn't her future counterpart rebelled as well? It still seemed the most likely...she didn't think she was capable of human emotions. It couldn't be because she actually genuinely cared about what was right.

Who was she now anyway? 18 didn't know who she had been, and she certainly wasn't who Gero tried to make her...so who was she? And _why_ couldn't it be for that last reason, the one she doubted too strongly to even consider? Why couldn't she simply have a good heart—concern over right and wrong? Maybe she couldn't see it because she wasn't used to it yet herself.

"Uh, 18, is everything ok?" Krillin asked, waiting patiently while she was deep in thought. He had been lost in his own daydream, one in which he and 18 were on a romantic date—the two of them sat at the top of the highest building of New York City, holding hands and watching the sun go down. But he had luckily snapped himself back to reality.

"Huh?" she said innocently. She had barely heard him, but his question finally registered. "Oh, right. Yeah I'm fine. It's just, a lot to think about..."

"I know," Krillin said. Everything inside him screamed for him to put his arm around her, holding her tight and consoling her until she felt as right as rain. 'There you go again, Krillin—snap out of it!' he yelled inside his head.

But 18 was already lost in thought again. Of course, she still blamed herself, both for losing 16 and 17. They had told her to run and she ran...she made it, but at what cost? If Cell was dead, that meant 17 was too. And what of 16? Last she saw, he had been blown to bits...he was likely irreparably damaged, if not completely destroyed.

'No,' she told herself. 'It's not your fault.' She might be a girl, one more emotional than some, but she knew better than to dwell in the past. '17 gave up everything to protect me. If he hadn't we'd both be dead right now...and I'm sure he would be happy I made it out alive.'

"Uh...hey, 18," Krillin interrupted. "I know this has been a lot to take in, so why don't we set down right here? I've been to this island and I know a good coffee shop. My treat?" he stammered, still smiling. He could tell she needed some time to sort things out. And plus, it would be the perfect time to get to know her better. Oh, how he hoped she would say yes. She probably wouldn't, seeing as how he was anything but the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome—he barely felt qualified to help console her to begin with. And even if she did agree, she most likely wouldn't see it as anything but a kind gesture. But for that matter, it didn't have to be anything else. Krillin would be happy just to stay by her side a little longer, no strings attached.

After sighing, 18 turned back to him. She had suddenly realized what he just said. 'Is he asking me out?' she suddenly worried. 'At a time like this, how could he even think about something like that!' Yet as she was about to say no, she caught a glimpse of his smile. It was hopeful, humble, genuine. He wasn't trying to pull anything, she could see it in his eyes. It was strange—that look was anything but what she expected. Though obviously terrified, the Z fighter had guts. And though quite humble, he still had the confidence to believe himself capable of being good company.

"Fine, Krillin. You lead the way."

Though the midget warrior remained expressionless as he dropped to the ground, he was exultant inside. If he could have formed his joy into a spirit bomb, it could have destroyed Frieza, Cooler, and Cold all at once.

* * *

18 sat down with a steamy dark drink, letting out a sigh as she tried to avoid eye contact with the shorter man that accompanied her. Krillin sat across the mahogany round table, which was positioned for a relaxing view out on the shop's covered outside balcony. As he watched the blonde sip quietly from her drink he couldn't help but notice her smooth, full lips, the way her eyes sparkled in the steam, and the way her hair rippled in front of her nose when the breeze caught it just right. Being there with her was exhilarating; he had never felt so good in his entire life.

He was tempted to imagine what everyone around him must be thinking, seeing him with such a fantastically beautiful woman. But then he quickly realized how vain he was being and told himself to calm down and relax. When he tried to, though, it backfired and he only became more nervous—occasionally causing irresistible but awkward eye contact with his beautiful companion. He was still completely unable to start a conversation.

On the other hand, 18 noticed every other detail—from the innocent civilians going about their business, to the one fly circling her coffee cup, to the flat screen TV where an anchor soberly reported that Gingertown had been wiped off the map. Everyone around her was oblivious; no one knew what she had been through. Well, besides Krillin, who partly knew. Still, she just sat there, unsure what to do. Perhaps doing nothing was a good thing.

She did like the quiet, though, the peacefulness. She had been alone, deactivated, in that coffin for so long; the container Gero kept her in was a nightmare. She never wanted to be reminded of that ever again—the despair and the darkness and the loneliness. But to choose to be still, to let the world around her slow down, was something she hadn't done in a quite a while. Even so, her fears prevented her from finding peace. She still felt unsettled, unsure.

She had tried relaxing when she was with 16 and 17, but her brother had always found something distracting to do. It used to annoy her endlessly, but now that he was gone she would give anything to have him back. From the second she fled, on her own for the first time, there had been a sickening feeling of loneliness. But now, here with Krillin, she wasn't alone—which she now realized had been her true fear. Being around him was peaceful, and not in the way being alone in a crowded place was or the way it was being with her brother. This was peculiar, something new.

"So, um," Krillin finally began, forcing himself to speak, even if he didn't know where it was going or what he would say. "How do you like your drink?"

"It's fine, thanks."

"Right," he answered, sinking his head low. He had learned that when a woman didn't want to talk, she would usually give short answers rather than continue the conversation by contributing herself. It seemed to be his lot in life...having no luck with girls whatsoever. But after 29 years, he wasn't ready to give up yet. "So listen, I was wondering about something," he began. "I saw you on TV before, when you saved those people. I can tell you've really made an effort to change, to be one of the good guys. I was just going to ask if you knew: what was different this time? What changed?"

She had been worried about what he was going to ask, but at his question her mind suddenly let loose. "That's exactly what I've been asking myself this whole time," she replied before she could stop herself. "It's like...I don't have a clue how all this happened so fast, and there I was just figuring things out...oh, I don't know," her voice trailed off, frustrated that she couldn't properly express herself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, 18. None of us had any idea who Cell was or that he would show up out of nowhere trying to absorb you. In fact, we're both lucky to be alive. Anybody would be overwhelmed by all this."

"Maybe," she said, continuing to stare off into the clouds. "I somehow doubt anything that happened today was luck. I certainly didn't escape by chance! 17 sacrificed himself so I could get away..."

"Hey, we all tried our hardest to stop Cell. And you know not to blame yourself for that—he did what he felt was right. What matters is...in the end it all worked out." Krillin stumbled on his words, realizing what he'd just said. She had already shot him a strange glance intended to demand clarification. "No, I mean...I don't know if you know about the dragonballs or not, but it's all okay because we can actually bring 17 back to life using a wish to Shenron! He isn't gone for good, 18."

"Really?" She almost gasped. 18 had never heard about anything like that. It didn't seem possible, but suddenly there was hope once again. It was almost too good to be true, so much so that she didn't know what to say.

'This is it, Krillin!' he said to himself. 'Time to take a chance.'

He reached his hand across the table, slowly, but fighting his hesitation with everything in him. Pausing ever so slightly, he took a deep breath and went all in. He put his hand right on top of hers, the warmness in her skin shooting through his and causing both of them to flush.

18's eyes immediately shot down to her hand, but she didn't pull away. Rather, she just continued to stare at it, unsure of how to process the action. But when she turned, albeit hesitantly, to see Krillin's face, she found it surprised her. He wasn't grinning like she expected; she actually didn't know what she had been expecting. Instead, he was just there, waiting.

She started to speak, but her words just disappeared. For a moment she was shocked, but then she decided to simply let the moment be. An act of comfort, which had been so bravely fought for, should be allowed to last. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore. How?

'I can't believe this,' Krillin inwardly rejoiced. But he was also somewhat sober. Maybe by allowing this simple act she had opened herself up to him, but he also knew what kind of emotional state she was in. She needed a friend right now, and that's what he would be.

"I believe it's all going to work out in the end, 18," he said, still looking into her eyes. "I just have faith."

She was genuinely surprised, both at his strange confidence and how he was still able to appear so approachable and genuine. While at first Krillin had seemed like a trembling, nervous, weakling, her perspective had gradually changed. As the layers came off, it seemed to show that he had more and more depth. But still, that didn't mean that she would just suddenly swoon over him. She quickly came to her senses and stood.

"Krillin, I have to go. I'll see you around, though-I just need...time," she said. 18 immediately lifted into the air, hovering slowly. She landed on a nearby rooftop, gazing silently at the horizon. He could have followed her, continued keeping an eye out, but he decided it would probably be best to leave her be.

'Take all the time you need, 18,' he thought.

* * *

"Hiya, Bulma," Goku cheerfully said, waving. She was the first one off the ramp, nearly as happy as future Bulma had been to see him.

"Goku! So I _do _get to see you today after all!" she said before turning to Trunks.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well, we all thought you had returned when everybody sensed your ki earlier, but it turned out to be Cell," she explained before embracing her son. While everyone was certainly glad to be reunited, most of them were ready to leave as well.

"Goku. A word, please?"

"Sure, Piccolo, what is it?"

"I want to hear your story, the full version."

"Hey, no problem, but why don't you just come with us on the ship? I can tell everybody at once."

"Fine," he said, though he hated ships. Everyone quickly boarded, a couple of them immediately beginning the search for food.

* * *

The _Bringer of Death_ lifted off and headed back toward Gingertown, having collected all the Z Fighters. Most of them congregated in the lounge; Trunks headed down to the sick bay to check on Vegeta. Bulma was already there.

"He's finally passed out," she informed her son.

The blue-haired woman was standing in front of the healing tank with a small smile on her face. More than anything else, she was thankful her prince was still alive. The past few weeks had been a roller coaster of battles and emotions; she was glad it was all finally over.

"How long has he been out?" asked Trunks. He still had so many unanswered questions, though he was sure Goku would explain everything soon. In spite of everything seeming all right, something still didn't sit right with him. It all felt unfinished, incomplete. But maybe that was just hesitation to accept peace. He had never known anything but conflict and danger.

His mother quickly tapped a few keys on the healing tank's display. "It looks like he remained conscious for most of the fight between Goku and Cell; he only passed out a few minutes ago. I guess he was sensing it right up until the point Cell was killed."

"Well, knowing father he'll be pretty pissed about Goku surpassing him," the boy said, chuckling. "I hate to say it, but he's running up quite a tab on miraculous saves."

"Funny," his mother said, eyeing him with disapproval. "I think your father will just be that much more excited to get back training. He's never worked harder than when he's had Goku there to push him..."

"Hmm, that's true. And he'll no doubt want to master this new ascended state as quickly as possible. I don't blame him either...I wish I had that kind of power."

Bulma had learned to read her son fairly well over the years, so she knew something was on his mind; she also had a good guess what. "Listen, Trunks...I know it's early to think about this, but it may actually be time for you to return home. Or, soon at least. You'll have plenty of stuff to keep you occupied besides chasing the next level of Super Saiyan when you get back."

"Oh right," he said, feigning surprise. It was hard to leave a world he had grown so accustomed to; one in which he had friends and allies. This world was mostly—besides Gingertown and a few islands—undamaged. But even though he was conflicted, the real reason was that he was still unsettled, nervous. Goku told him the androids had already been defeated, and Cell had returned here. What was he so afraid of?

"Something bothering you, son?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe. It's just...well, I still feel like I haven't proven myself. Since I got here, sure, I've helped, but I haven't really earned my keep. Or, something like that. I was preparing to go back and kill the androids of my time. I was so sure I could do it too! I hated them so much; my anger for them never dwindled for a second, even when I spared Android 18 from this time. Now, it's like...I just don't know what to do." Trunks sighed.

His mother could tell this was important, too, but that he was like Vegeta in a lot of ways and this was one of them. When he set his mind to something it was very difficult to change it. Bulma put her hands on Trunks right arm, squeezing kindly.

"Listen, Trunks. You don't have to hold onto your anger anymore. You're better than that. Listen to me when I say this: you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. Nobody here doubts you; they've all grown to admire you in so many ways. You're the one survivor, son, and you've made more difficult choices than most of them ever will. Don't forget, without you, both worlds would have been doomed."

The boy sighed. He was better than this, having doubts and needing to be consoled. Yet still, he just needed to say what he had said. Maybe now he could move on. "You're right, mother." He turned, heading back to the lounge where everyone had gathered.

"That reminds me, Goku was about to tell the rest of his story, mom. I'm sure neither of us would want to miss it."

* * *

The Z fighters all sat on comfortable black leather benches, arranged in a circle so everyone could face in. For those that hadn't been aboard the ship before, they were surprised Vegeta's vessel would be so luxurious. It was classy and sleek, not at all cramped, and seemed like a great spot to relax—something they all doubted the prince had ever used it for. But, lucky for them, it had been kept up and was even well stocked with drinks; they each popped open a beer, a water, or a soda. Goku, replete with excitement, had just finished the re-telling of all his adventures, being sure to hit all high points just right. He made sure to draw them in and make them all wonder how it all worked out; storytelling just came naturally to him. Now that it was finally done, he was sure they'd all want to discuss.

"Wow, so Dende ended up saving the day? That's great, I always knew he was a hero!" exclaimed Gohan. Goku's account of the future had captivated not just the Z Fighters, but Bulma and C47 as well. Everyone had questions, but before they could get any further the Namekian stood up.

Piccolo's expression was more sober than the rest. "The actions of Lord Slug are troublesome. If nothing has changed in this timeline, he'll probably attack Namek soon. He might even be there already!" Something had pricked inside him during the story, as if a part of him was outraged at the atrocities. It made sense that he would be, too, he just hadn't expected it to be so personal. Namek had been attacked before, plus it wasn't _really_ his home. But this was different—this was a Namekian threat, somehow worse than Frieza, or at least more angering. "Well, I, for one, intend to stop him. With Cell gone and the Earth safe, we would do well to take steps for the defense of Namek right away."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I can take us to Namek by Instant Transmission anytime you're ready. If nothing else, we can warn them."

"Sounds good, Goku. It's my homeworld and my people there. And since you've already managed to defeat Slug once, I think it only fair that you let a Namekian handle it this time." His mind was made up; this 'Super Namek' was going to feel his fury.

"Hmm, yeah that does make sense," Goku replied. "Homegrown heroes and such. But do you think you'll be strong enough?"

The Namek grinned, excited at the thought of such a challenge. "I've improved a lot, Goku, but I had something else in mind."

"So...when do you want me to take you?" Goku asked, not really thinking about what Piccolo's different idea might be. He trusted the Namek to know what he was doing.

Piccolo paused, thinking for a moment. "First I need to talk to Kami, then we'll go." The elderly guardian of Earth had his own part to play.

"Sounds perfect," Goku said. He turned back to the others, who he knew had questions. But though everyone was eager to talk, someone else grunted, clearing his throat. They all paused, knowing it wasn't their future being discussed. They hadn't quite noticed before now, but Trunks had been sitting there quietly without a word. He had heard the entire story and just sat there in contemplation.

"So, Goku," he finally began. "You really did...all that? I mean, about the dragonballs...is it really true?"

The mood had suddenly shifted, everyone smiling together at seeing the hero of the future so overwhelmed. The joyous thought of Trunks' world having its dragon restored was almost too good to be true. But it was; Goku had made it a reality.

"Then..." Trunks continued. "Gohan, Dad, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha...even you, Goku...they'll all be able to return to life?" He stated it as both a fact and a question, a part of him just wanting to hear it out loud to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Sure thing, Trunks. I mean, eventually that is." It wouldn't be long, he had explained. They would have to bring most of the Z fighters back one at a time using Porunga, but Moori and Dende had it all worked out.

Trunks' eyes had begun to water, but he quickly focused his energy to dry them up; emotions and displays of such weren't his strongpoint. "Goku, do you realize just what you've done for me? For everyone in my future?"

The Saiyan didn't know what to say, as he wasn't good with emotions either. But he smiled and nooded. "Well, I think your world is long overdue for some good news. I just hate that I took away the pleasure of fighting those androids from you. They were yours to fight, Trunks, not mine. I have to tell you, though, they sure were evil. You weren't lying about that part. Still, sorry for taking away your shot at them."

"No, Goku," Trunks said confidently. He stood to his feet and quietly walked over to the porthole to stare out. "That's where you're wrong. You did me a huge favor taking them down—one bigger than you realize. You helped me overcome my fear and anger; you helped free me of my lust for revenge."

Everyone was still silent, allowing him to finish. Goku nodded again, his eyes glistening with pride. "Well, if you say so," the Saiyan smiled gently. "You sure have grown a lot, Trunks. Your mother is going to be so proud."

Now that both Piccolo and Trunks had finished with their questions, the others were able to join in. However, Goku seemed oddly distracted. He had begun to think back over everything that happened himself—particularly his battle earlier that day. Something didn't seem right about his victory over Cell. He felt sure the monster was gone...but somehow still couldn't relax. It was probably just nerves, he reasoned. The past couple of weeks had been one heck of a rough ride. But Goku decided not to voice his feelings, hoping he hadn't shown any signs of them. The last thing he wanted to do was let his nerves rub off on the others.

Yamcha, who had remained silent up to this point, piped up with a question. "What I still don't understand is how you got so much stronger. Vegeta's powerup was one thing, but you seemed more powerful even as an ordinary Super Saiyan!"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know everything about it, but I've given it a little thought. See, over these past few years, we've trained as hard as we could but we've never really been able to improve the Super Saiyan portion of our power. It's a shame, because Super Saiyan can be so much more than the boost we all initially received."

"It seemed like so much power at the beginning," said Tien. "I mean, Vegeta was suddenly in a league of his own; not even Frieza was close to him. But I guess with enemies like the androids and Cell, the ordinary Super Saiyan form just wasn't enough of a boost."

"Right," agreed Goku. "That's why it seemed like we were stuck for a while. Now, though, each time Vegeta and I ascend to the next level, it's as if our capacity for ordinary Super Saiyan energy increases too. The more we fight and train in the bulked-up state, the more energy we're able to retain the next time we transform. And of course, the training increases our base strength just like always."

"So there's no limit on the power you Saiyans can have?" complained Yamcha. "That's just unfair, man. Now I'll never catch up!"

Everyone chuckled, knowing Yamcha was outclassed by more than just the Super Saiyan transformation.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a limit on this kind of training," Goku said. "There always is. But whatever the limits are, I'll find them, and then I'll find a way to surpass them." His voice was confident, as if he was already anticipating his next big battle. "I'm sure Vegeta will do the same. And now that Gohan has reached Super Saiyan as well—" he paused to tousle his son's hair "—he'll surely join us. I have a feeling he's going to be one of the strongest of us all."

Gohan smiled. Having his dad back and the threats to Earth eliminated was a dream come true. "You really think so?" He asked, hoping that perhaps with his father around to teach him, it would actually be possible. Plus, his mom would need some serious convincing too.

Goku nodded. "Well, son, there's only one way to find out!" He was thankful to be back, and excited to see his wife as well, but the thought of training Gohan was suddenly an idea he was even more keen on.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Oniya suddenly interrupted. "We've arrived at what is left of Gingertown. I require assistance from a few of you as we search for and try to retrieve what remains of android 16."

"What, that big tall one that Vegeta destroyed?" Yamcha said. "What for?"

Oniya was tempted to roll her eyes. She still remembered quite well who was responsible for killing her. The bandit had certainly tried to be casual about it, putting the past in the past, but it usually came across as just adding insult to injury.

"Well, the primary purpose is for further study of Gero's schematic designs. Eventually we plan to permanently infuse C47 with a power core of the same or similar construction. That's assuming that the perpetual energy model is something we can replicate ourselves. If not, we may have to just hope 16's core is still intact."

It was far more information than Yamcha had wanted to know, but he nodded anyway. "Hey sure, whatever. I'm great at being treasure hunter or delivery boy, just don't put me up against any planet-destroying monsters and we're good," the bandit laughed. The others chuckled at Yamcha's glibness, but they all agreed to help out just the same.

"Right, well let's get to it, then," Gohan said, happy to help.

* * *

The battlefield was nothing short of a war zone. The city had been victim to one of the most intense fights the universe had ever seen. And though the Z fighters weren't the ones responsible, there wasn't a single soul of Gingertown who had survived. The tons of rubble, mostly bent pipes, chunks of building and pavement, and rocks in general, were piled around the edges of the city. The concussive force of the blows had flattened everything where they had been fighting directly.

It was an absolute nightmare to look at. Dry, grey dust covered everything, a lot of which was constantly being kicked up by the wind. To add to the picture, busted water pipes had begun to leak up, a few finding their way through the debris and shooting their murky brown water into the air. Others simply made the dust into a stinky slippery mud.

"Gosh, this place looks awful," Goku said.

"I know," Tien replied. The others, particularly Trunks, were just as taken back. This is what could happen to a city if they let their power get out of control...it was a harsh warning.

"We should gather the dragonballs up as soon as possible," Bulma suggested. "The innocent people here deserve to be revived."

"Definitely," came the reply. They all wanted to get away from that place as quickly as possible though. "So what are we looking for exactly? I thought 16 was blown to bits," Goku asked.

"Well, anything of his, really." As Bulma was about to continue, a news crew had come running to the scene. The single reporter and her lone camera-man had seen the giant black ship land and were immediately curious.

"Hello, you there," the woman began. She was an obvious business type, wearing a women's skirt suit; she might have been pretty if not for the grey debris covering her. "You all must be searching for survivors. Do you mind telling me what you've found? So far even the rescue squads haven't made it out here."

Bulma felt a bit weird, knowing her reason for being there wasn't to look for survivors—she knew there wouldn't be any. But she also understood that this was a tragedy and that she would likely be recognized as the CEO of Capsule Corporation; sensitivity would be prudent.

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but I don't think anyone here is left alive. My ship has already scanned and, unfortunately, we found nothing," Bulma said hesitantly. The others, wanting to avoid the cameras, had managed to all get too far away to be called in for questions.

"That's awful," the reporter replied. "Were you an eyewitness, though? Did you see what happened?"

"Well," Bulma hesitated. She knew her ship had recorded some of the battle, but it wouldn't do any good to turn that over. Besides, setting the news on the trail of the Z fighters would probably not be a good idea. "No, I wasn't a witness. I'm sorry, I wish I could be of more help."

At her hesitation, the reporter had suddenly become curious. "You say there are no survivors, then what are you and these people doing searching through the wreckage? Who are you anyway?"

Bulma didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. "My friends and I are just here to help out, I promise."

"So you say..." the reporter said curiously. "I think you're hiding something! There's a story here, and you know something. Now speak up!"

But Bulma Briefs was no woman to be tangled with. She could handle the Prince of all Saiyans, a man with the power to destroy entire planets in his pinky finger.

"All right, you listen here and listen good. If you're accusing me of something, spit it out; otherwise get your camera out of my face!" Bulma yelled. It wouldn't be the best image to portray for Capsule Corporation, but she was pretty sure the camera was off. The nerve of this woman. There she was, on the scene of a tragedy, and this harpy was trying to start something.

Behind her, C47 stalked forward. He hadn't really been helping. Rather, the assassin droid continued to stare at his reflection in the shiny black hull of the ship—he seemed pleased with his new appearance, that much was clear. Though his new weapons systems were still deactivated, he still took joy in opening and closing the various ports on his arms, resulting in a series of whirrs and clicks.

"Interjection: Perhaps this media personality could use a personality adjustment?

"Hopeful Suggestion: Dematerialization often sets a dramatic example. It's a little too clean for my personal tastes, but it gets the job done. Shall I proceed?"

The mercenary droid's suggestion was quickly shot down by a threatening look from the blue haired woman. How much longer would he be forced to submit to her fun-sucking personality? Only until he was permanently upgraded, he decided. Then, he _would_ kill something_, _no matter what. He was sure he could claim it was an accident and get away with it.

As the reporter turned away, cowed by Bulma's outburst and the menacing robot's threat, Trunks approached her quietly. "Hey, mom? I was wondering...while we're here, do you have any way of locating my time machine? Cell said it was somewhere around the outskirts of town, so if he was telling the truth, hopefully we can find it and get it fixed up."

His mother thought for a moment, her brows furrowing in anticipation. "Yeah, I think I should be able to pick up a scan. Give me a few minutes and I'll see what I can come up with."

* * *

_On a planet far, far away..._

Two short, stubby aliens sat placidly in front of their monitors, staring at the seemingly-endless stream of images on the screens in front of them.

"It's not fair," grumbled Lug, the taller of the two. "How was I supposed to know that stupid slut was the general's niece?"

The other one, called Thurg, just shrugged. "It's the first rule of this business. If you sleep with a girl and don't call, you better hope she's not well-connected."

"But I'm on broadcast review for a whole month!" complained Lug shrilly. "I hate this!"

"Just be glad it's only a month," replied Thurg. "I've been stuck here ever since I spilled wine on Regent Scragg's mother-in-law. Now he's dead, but I'm still here. It's been two whole years."

"Well, it could be worse I guess," Lug admitted.

"Yeah, we could still have Zarbon breathing down our necks. That green-haired freak gave me the creeps, always wanting to use the comm room and demanding to be alone. Who was it he always called, some guy named Chuck or something?"

They both laughed together, no longer terrified to do so. Things were pretty loosely run, and nowadays no one died on the job. Although there had been an exception when Lord Vegeta visited the station a while back and Regent Scragg had been killed. The only real time they had reason to worry now was when they found bad news and had to decide which one would report it.

"Dude, I thought you said you'd only been here two years," Lug asked. "Vegeta's been Lord of the Empire almost four years now; when did you work with Zarbon?"

"Oh, right. Well, that wasn't my first stint. Under Frieza's rule I was here a bunch too, mainly because people kept doing a poor job and getting themselves disintegrated. Yep, I was the best they had—always came in to fill the empty spot until they trained some new idiot..."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm overdue for my break. Catch you in twenty, though since you're the best at this anyway you probably don't need my help," Lug joked. He quickly got up and left, causing Thurg to roll his eyes.

"Fine, you jack-leg," he grumbled as he put his headphones back on, returning to the constant feed of annoying audio and visual playback. Occasionally, every couple of days, he would find something interesting or worth reporting. But today was different. As the streaming began for each of the members of the Helios assault crew, he began to have a sick feeling. Each of the first few records he checked turned to static after bursts of some green light, but the audio had still recorded their haunting screams before the scouters exploded.

Each new recording was more of the same, pure carnage being swiftly dealt out to the strongest fighters in the Empire. Thurg had never seen anything so terrifying. Some had footage lasting slightly longer than others, but none had a really good picture or any real information.

'Why does it always have to be me to find stuff like this?' He shivered, both out of fright from the footage and the thought of him having to deliver the news.

"Huh, what's this?" Last in the group of on-screen thumbnails was a scouter that had seemed to record an extra whole minute of the battle. "Maybe I'll get lucky with this one."

But as he clicked it, the alien nearly wet himself. Staring fiercely into the scouter was a dark, scar-faced Saiyan.

"Tell your Lord Vegeta...the so-called Super Saiyan...that the true legend has awakened! Broly, son of Paragus, has arisen to claim title to the empire that is his rightful birthright. We challenge the usurper Vegeta to stand up and face the Legendary Super Saiyan." Then a ball of ki exploded from Saiyan's hand and the scouter was destroyed.

"Yep," Thurg said, trembling. "I'm dead."

* * *

_Back on Earth..._

Clutching a handheld tablet with a modified scanner plugged into the side, Bulma led Goku, Gohan, and Trunks through dense underbrush on the outskirts of the city. She had assured them the machine was just a little further.

"If my scan algorithm is right—and it always is—then the time machine should be right...here!"

The group looked down. There was nothing but moss-covered rock scattered across the forested hill below them.

"Well, that's weird," said Goku. "Are you sure?"

The blue-haired woman tapped buttons on her device rapidly, a note of confusion showing on her face. "Uh...yeah, the signal is coming from right here. I don't know what's wrong."

Trunks was thoughtful for a moment. "Well, remember, it's been around four years since Cell arrived. Could something have happened?"

"Yeah, I wonder..." began Goku, "...if these rocks fell sometime in the last couple years." Clenching his fist, he started concentrating his energy. The others backed away as power swirled around him.

"Hyaa!" The rocks littering the hill suddenly lifted into the hair en masse, trailing roots and branches and strings of moss. Sure enough, a glint of metal was visible about halfway down the hill. Goku flicked his wrist and the hovering rocks flew with a thunderous crash into the ground across the small valley.

"It looks like there was a bit of a landslide here in the past few years," said Gohan as the rumbling subsided. "Explains why no one saw it, that's for sure."

"Gosh, I hope it's still intact," muttered Trunks.

"Don't worry!" said Bulma with a smile, beginning to make her way down the hill. "If I was the one who built it, I'm sure it can stand up to something as simple as a little rockslide."

* * *

The bald man walking down the street with his hands in his pockets might have been the shortest of the Z Fighters, but right about now he felt ten feet tall.

Being close to the stunning blonde cyborg for even a few minutes made it almost impossible for him to keep from grinning. She was so kind, so unassuming, so gracious, so curvaceous...okay, maybe he was letting his mind wander. But right now, he didn't have a care in the world.

He wasn't even sure how it had happened, how he had actually done it. He hadn't even known if he would be able to talk to her or not. But somehow, things had turned out really well, better than he had imagined. Still, in retrospect, he began to judge himself too harshly, starting to over-analyze the situation. Maybe he had misunderstood and 18 had actually been miserable the whole time.

No. He puffed up his chest and lifted his chin high. Things were about to change for him, and this time he knew the best was yet to come.

'Just be yourself, Krillin. That's what she appreciated...that you were just real with her.' He was already thinking ahead to the next time he would see her, but realized there had been no time specified. Still, he was sure they'd meet again.

Where would she go now? 16 and 17 were gone, and she had already mentioned that she didn't have any memory of her past life. 18 could be anywhere. Eventually she would come back; if Shenron was able to revive 17, she'd undoubtedly want to be present. In the meantime, there was no telling where she would go. But chances were, she was still somewhere nearby, just sitting and staring at the sky with those cool blue eyes of hers.

Krillin smiled again at the thought, but something caught in the back of his mind. It was barely a tingle, but it rose rapidly, bubbling to the surface over the rush of emotion he was feeling. A sense of foreboding...panic swelled in his chest.

He spun around, only to see a bright crimson fireball filling his vision. His aura burst to life instinctively and he blasted off the ground just as the attack impacted, immediately incinerating the earth beneath him with a blinding flash.

* * *

It hadn't taken Goku, Gohan, and Trunks long to pick away the rubble still covering the time machine. The small ship looked a little worse for wear, but its encapsulation system was still intact. The group started back, Bulma clutching the small capsule and promising to repair the time machine right away.

"Hey, Oniya just sent me a message from the ship," said Bulma. "Tien dug up #16's chassis, so we have everything we need! I can't wait to get back home."

Suddenly, Goku's face went pale. At the same time, Trunks and Gohan wheeled, unable to believe what they were sensing.

"Bulma, get back to the ship as fast as you can!" shouted Goku. He grabbed Trunks and Gohan. "It's Cell." The trio shimmered, then disappeared as Goku instant transmitted them away.

* * *

_Greetings on this fine Tuesday morning. Yet another twist has entered the picture...we hope you enjoyed this chapter. It definitely had a lot more filler compared to our usual action-packed updates, but we feel like it was necessary. We really enjoyed fleshing out the Krillin/18 relationship. There were also a few loose ends that are now beginning to come back together._

_A lot of people have asked us about our view of canon power levels. We are happy to announce that this Thursday, January 10th, we will be releasing a special bonus chapter listing __**all canon power levels**__ from Frieza's first form up to the beginning of the Cell Games. Unlike most power level lists, however, this will include complete explanations at each step with reference to our model. Most attempts at setting power levels rely on arbitrary estimates, but since our model has upper and lower bounds for each form (and each component of each form), it is a lot easier to understand and use. We hope you'll enjoy this extra bonus!_

_You gave us an explosion of reviews for the last chapter, which we very much appreciate. A month ago, we set a personal goal of 900 total reviews by our fiftieth chapter; you blew past this with nearly 920 reviews by the end of New Year's Day. Thank you all so much! Our next goal is a little more grand: 1,800 reviews, or twice as many as we currently have, by our one-year anniversary on May 29, 2013. Please review and let us know what you think of each and every chapter!_

_We'll do our best to keep answering as many questions as we can each chapter. There have been a lot of comments noting how we are known for our twists and turns, but what we did here was throw you all off by introducing Broly. A lot of you still predicted Cell would return, although hopefully the exact mechanism will still be interesting to you. We knew a lot of you would figure it out anyway! Honestly, we were surprised that a few people thought he was gone for good._

_**Q: **__I absolutely love your alternate dbz timeline, it's so different than the canon series while at the same retaining its core essence. As vegeta still has his body, is this the anime or manga version of hell? I believe that in the manga the bad guys and most people didn't keep their bodies which made people like goku special.  
__**A: **__Thanks; we're glad you think we have made meaningful changes without abandoning the things that make DBZ great. As far as Vegeta-in-Hell is concerned, I think we took a few liberties. In the manga, Piccolo said Vegeta wouldn't retain his body after death...but, then again, that was during the Buu Saga, when Vegeta was far more reformed. In the BoD future, he was still quite evil; it makes sense to us that he would have ended up in the same place as Frieza et al._

_Fanfics like _Honor Trip _have gone into a lot of detail about the mechanisms and workings of Otherworld, including Hell particularly. Since this wasn't something the manga spent much time with, we don't really plan on doing much with it._

_**Q: **__Since Goku cannot go to the other world because his soul is not from that universe, does that mean that when Cell dies his soul won't go to the Otherworld of the present? Would present Goku have remained in limbo if Cell had actually killed him? And how did that work when Trunks died in canon dbz timeline?  
__**A: **__Sorry this was confusing! Goku _could _have gone into Otherworld if he had died there, but he couldn't teleport there because mortals can't generally sense or travel into Otherworld. Having died once, that restriction usually doesn't apply to Goku...but since he hadn't died in the future, he couldn't sense anything going on there. Hopefully that makes more sense._

_**Q: **__I really hope there is no gay superpowered punch that takes Broly out like in canon. That was a great teamwork move but the movie ended too abruptly :(  
__**A: **__Both of us hated the way Broly was defeated in the movie._

_**Q: **__Now that Goku has finally surpassed Vegeta, what will happen to Vegeta's psyche? Will he be like canon from now on, quick to insult, nipping at Goku's heels until he gives up his honor to Babidi? Or will Vegeta continue as he did since the beginning and challenge Goku no matter the power divide?  
__**A: **__You do know that we try to make Vegeta's character developments a focus of what we do. I feel it's important to this story, vital even. Now, the way you ask this makes it seems like you are wanting to know if we are going to make Vegeta a pansy. I think you know better than to ask that._

_**Q: **__If Cell is actually dead, that will make me very unhappy :(. The guy is my favorite dbz villain cause of how psycho and formal he can be. Despite being done on phone, this was really, really, well! I could really imagine everything, though Goku showing off felt a bit OOC to me.  
__**A: **__Much appreciated. And while we agree with you about Cell and his value and importance, we also have something special planned. I'm not sure where you thought Goku was showing off though, he just likes to fight. In canon, Super Vegeta was toying with Cell, but Goku just likes to test himself and have a good fight. He certainly had his fun with Frieza when he first became a Super Saiyan in canon!_

_**Q: **__What version of Broly are you guys using? The one where he has a power around SSJ2, or the one where he just trolls any previous laws and rules of physics and gets stronger every second?  
__**A: **__Hopefully we will take aspects of both and make sense of them. We try our hardest to do each character justice, and though Broly will be a challenge, we'll do our best._

_**Q: **__Goku read Krillin's thoughts on Namek, not Gohan's. Just throwing that out there.  
__**A: **__Thanks for catching this! It's been fixed._

_**Q: **__There will definitely be no Cell Games, but is Cell really dead? After seeing him come back about 4 times (Canon and Honor Trip) I somewhat doubt he's dead, despite the intensity of Goku's Kame Wave. I personally think he'd hide and then come back and absorb 18 while Goku and Vegeta are fighting Broly and Paragus in space.  
__**A: **__Good call! Though clearly he came back a little earlier than anticipated. How? Well, you'll have to find out...next week!_

_**Q: **__The interaction between Vegeta and the post-mortem King was great and obviously well thought out. I really liked your take of a son who never got his father's approval (the one thing he has yet to attain) despite the fact that he surpassed his father years ago.  
__**A: **__Hey, David here. Thanks! That interaction was all npberryhill; I love reading the depth he adds to what is already a fantastic plot._

_**Q: **__Since Namek is the same in the Main BoD Timeline, does that mean Slug is invading Namek at this moment or is planning to attack it soon? It doesn't really matter anyway since Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and maybe Tien could all curb-stomp him. Also, what happened to Future Broly? Something akin to HonorTrip!Future Broly maybe?  
__**A: **__Well, it will be dealt with soon enough. As you read here, Piccolo feels like dealing with this himself. And the way things are going, he might have to. Now, as for future Broly, we would like to cover that eventually, but it won't be for a long time if we ever get to it. As of now, he isn't part of the plan._

_**Q: **__Wonderful Lord Slug arc. You were right, it definitely wasn't on my radar, haha.  
__**A: **__I'm sure nobody would have predicted it, really. I'm pretty happy with how it worked out._

_**Q: **__What happened to Broly in the future timeline? Will we see what happens with Slug in this timeline? Will 16 and/or 17 return? Will Future Trunks stick around for the Buu saga (or even show up)? I want to see a fusion between Teen Gohan and Future Trunks! Lastly, will we be seeing Mr. Satan?  
__**A: **__A couple of the questions you have I can answer, but not all. Mr. Satan will appear and Slug will be a factor here. Somebody already asked about future Broly, but we have no plans for him right now. The others I can't say._

_**Q: **__Will Broly still have a grudge against Goku? Or will it be against Vegeta? Or just be a killing machine without any real drive other than destroying just to destroy?  
__**A: **__Wait and see!_

_**Q: **__Damn Kakarot I knew he would come back stronger than ever but I didn't expect a power increase of this magnitude. It's inconceivable. Anyway keep up the good work, this story and dragon ball legends are my two favorite stories.  
__**A: **__Hopefully we explained this well enough for you. He still wasn't up to the level of Super Vegeta, but he had been able to work on the form for a few days, which made the difference between him and Vegeta._

_**Q: **__Please tell me this isn't the end of Cell! I really, REALLY wanted to see him appear since he's my favorite villain. Hopefully he comes back like he did when he self-destructed in canon, though for _Bringer of Death_ it would be impossible for him to be in his Perfect form since he hasn't absorbed #18 yet and unlocked the trigger-mechanism programming for him to transform.  
__**A: **__He isn't in his perfect form yet, we promise. More will be revealed next chapter._

_**Q: **__I was fooled into thinking that Frieza had died and I was fooled into thinking that Goku had died... I will not fall for it again. Cell survived somehow, and I will continue to believe that until proven otherwise. Even with this surprising twist, I loved the chapter, from the introduction to Broly, to the display of Goku's new found strength and of course Vegeta's thoughts. Especially those concerning his father._

_I could see Goku offering Vegeta the year to train this time. I'm looking forward to them fighting each other again and also having to fight Broly.  
__**A: **__I'm looking forward to the next time they fight each other too! Problem is, it's already been delayed a few times. And now, with Cell back, what's going to happen? I promise they'll fight again—eventually!_

_**Q: **__A while ago I asked why future Gohan didn't use the Hyperbolic time chamber and you answered with the hint that he did and until this chapter, I never understood why he couldn't defeat the androids. However, thanks to your explanation of the Ascended Super Saiyan Form, I think I get it now. This is my theory, please tell me if I am close or if I'm way off - Gohan isn't a natural fighter like Goku or Vegeta and since Goku died, he wasn't taught how to train as a Super Saiyan. It didn't help that Piccolo, Tien and Krillin died when he was still young and so he had to teach himself. Therefore he didn't know he could train his Super Saiyan form and so he just trained his base thinking that it was the only way to make his SS form stronger. So when he entered the chamber, it didn't help much since he was only training his base.  
__**A: **__We can't say for sure whether BoD's Future Gohan ever used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber—we had previously mentioned that this was the case in Salagir's DBM concept. In Salagir's U12, Vegeta and Gohan both entered together; this was where he thinks canon Future Gohan first transformed. Obviously, BoD Gohan transformed at a different place in both timelines. But all the timelines "agree" on one point: Kami's lookout was destroyed fairly early, and so any opportunity they would have had was lost._

_You're right, though; Future Gohan really didn't have much technique or help for training when everyone else died._

_**Q: **__If a fighter fires a ki blast is that ki blast the same power level as the fighter who fired it? It just doesn't make sense that a fighter can fire an attack like the final flash that is more powerful than the fighter himself. Can the androids basically just spam full powered ki blasts over and over without getting tired since they have "near unlimited energy"? If so then why couldn't 17 just spam the equivalent of a final flash over and over and over to overwhelm Vegeta?  
__**A: **__Ordinary ki attacks are the same power level as the warrior who fires them, yes. In the manga, we see the blast Vegeta used to kill Nappa; it's practically just his aura expanded out from his whole body. We know that an attack CAN raise power level by being concentrated; Raditz picked up a dramatic spike in Goku's power level when he charged a Kamehameha. But the cyborgs couldn't just spam attacks over and over because things like Final Flash and Photon Strike take time to charge._

_**Q: **__Great chapter like always! It seems as though Cell is dead, but with you guys I am never certain if that is really true.  
__**A:**__ You are wise to doubt us. Yet, sometimes we go the other way. We make you doubt when you shouldn't. Which will it be the next time? Hmmm. Wait and see, friend!_

_**Q: **__Those were the Helorion's from DBM, right Were they not wearing their Ultra-Armours or...What? Cause honestly I have a hard time believing Broly in his restricted form could take on a whole bunch of them.  
__**A: **__Yes, these were the tech-warriors from DBM's U19. The only reason they were prompted to continually increase the power of their armors in U19 was that they had to fight off the Saiyans, then Frieza, then ever-increasing threats. In all other universes, they never faced that progression of threats, so they fell easily to Broly. Another reader asked if we used the Heliorites specifically to highlight Broly; the answer is yes._

_In the movie, the only thing we heard about this "Legendary Super Saiyan" was that he wiped out the inhabitants of a bunch of planets. Uh...why is that a big deal? Raditz could do that. We wanted to make this a little more interesting...have Broly do things you could scarcely expect from an entire army. By using Helior, we hoped to demonstrate that the level of resistance made no difference in the level of carnage._

_**Q: **__Goku killing Cell was definitely a twist, but it will be interesting to see if Cell somehow comes back. I've been following this since July and I think this is actually my first review! Awesome work guys!  
__**A: **__Yep, Cell is back! Thanks so much for reviewing; please keep it up._

_**Q: **__You guys just blow my mind constantly. I never seem to find this less interesting which is great and I wish there were books of BoD because I would buy them then read them (and I'm in high school and i dislike reading so bravo). This is the first story i have read all year so this chapter will always hold a special place in my heart. Now that Cell's dead I'm wondering about the HBTC and ussj and how you guys will use them. And I hope Gohan goes ssj2 against Broly because it's a lot of theories about who would win that fight although I have an idea of who would. But knowing you two I'll probably get a giant surprise so I can't wait to read the next chapter. Keep up the fantastic work.  
__**A: **__Well, I have read theories that strongly go for one side or the other. So I don't know which side of the fence you're on, but we hope to at least provide you with the "giant surprise". For your HTC and USSJ questions, we hope you check out chapter 50 this week, which will be a full power level explanation chapter._

_**Q: **__Wow, base Goku is almost at Freeza's level? I'm wondering by how much Cell's powerlevel will increase after recovering from this kamehameha and well, once again a great chapter and I'm kind of sad that Helior suffered this tragic end in_ Bringer of Death_, I supposed they didn't have invented the Ultra armor at this time so Broly crushed them all. About these mercenaries, why did they never try to kill Freeza, Coola and Cold and take the empire for themselves if they have powers that rival the ones of the frost demons?  
__**A: **__The Arcosians were quite careful about maintaining their hold on the Empire. These mercenaries could perhaps have staged a coup if they had been able to team up, similar to how the Saiyans did against Frieza in U3, but they stayed hidden and worked alone. Frieza wiped out anyone whom he thought might eventually become a threat, and they knew better._

_**Q: **__I doubt Cell is really dead (what with the art of his final form and all) but it was good to see Goku not being too arrogant and battle driven like Vegeta to fall for his tricks.  
__**A: **__Thanks! Originally we toyed with the idea of Goku allowing Cell to transform...but he never would have, not in a thousand years. One of the recurring themes in BoD is inverting the positions of Goku and Vegeta. We were really glad to get the chance to show how Goku reacted when he was in Vegeta's shoes._

_**Q: **__In canon, none of the Saiyans went ASSJ when they mastered SSJ. Presumably because they couldn't, they had mastered SSJ and thus ASSJ would provide no more increase. I would like your opinion on this.  
__**A: **__This question will be specifically addressed in the special release later this week!_

_**Q: **__"He tore through their ranks like a comet..." A deliberate reference? If so then very well done, I just fell in love with your story a little bit more!  
__**A: **__David here—I wrote that part. I _did _have the comet from the Broly film on my mind...so I guess it was a reference! But I was more thinking about what might actually do damage to warriors of this calibre. It's not like I could say "like a train" because a train wouldn't damage anyone in DBZ. Anyway, glad you reviewed and thanks for reading!_

_**Q: **__Well I sure hope somebody picks up that phone...except I suppose Paragus doesn't feel like going through the façade of an alliance after all! I suppose that if you change your mind or are tricking us Cell may have learned Instant Transmission but I think it's more interesting for Vegeta's story if there's been a strong villain that he never got to finish off. And I think the changes to the fight(s?) against Broly will be bigger and more interesting than the changes to the Cell saga would have been. With the power levels you gave Goku was less than 5% stronger than Cell; I know you don't need to have a power level way higher to thrash someone but I thought Cell would have fared a little better before the beam struggle, especially with his durability and regeneration. Is it because his general technique was as sloppy as his Kamehameha? The only reference I got in the visions was The Lion King, probably by far the most obvious one!  
__**A: **__Yeah, the power levels originally listed were off. That's my bad, I had an older copy of them. David fixed it after your review pointed this out by putting in the right numbers. Also, the concept of Vegeta not finishing off a main villain is interesting, and one we will explore, but we are building to something quite fantastic here. The changes to Broly will be huge as well, though I won't spoil anything here. Just know that nobody here has predicted anything close to what will happen._

_**Q: **__I liked how Goku explained his superior power as I was wondering myself how he was much stronger than Vegeta and Semi-perfect Cell. Also, I was thinking that Goku would have used an Instant Transmission Kamehameha to take Cell by surprise and be sure to finish him off, but then I was reminded that Goku wanted to show Cell just how much he stood no chance against Goku and demonstrate how Cell can be defeated at his full power. I'm taking a guess that Cell will regenerate from some of his remaining cells and be as strong or maybe stronger than Goku.  
__**A: **__That's the gist of it, yeah. Goku wasn't toying with Cell, he just loves to fight. And he also made it clear that Cell couldn't win. Also, good guesses on the means of survival...you're close._

_**Q: **__By the way, are you trying to get the movies together in one big place? Because Slug already happened, Cool been dealt with, Broly is next. Next I'm assuming, Bojack? Just wondering...  
__**A: **__The Bojack film would be next in line chronologically. But if and how we will deal with it shall be answered later. _

_**Q: **__Now I'm a huge fan of honor trip...love it, but one thing I dislike about it is that it can be too wordy sometimes to where I start to wonder off or simply skip it. To me, some parts here were un-needed and too long to where I had to skip. Not the part of vegeta and king vegeta; I loved that. And overall this was pretty good. I wonder how strong Vegeta will be after he emerges from the tank. I loved what vegeta said about trunks now I know he will raise him better.  
__**A: **__Sorry, I had to edit your message just to make sense of what exactly you were saying. Anyway, as to our wordiness last chapter or parts being too long, I'm sorry you feel that way. I do know what you mean about skipping things sometimes, because I am tempted to do it myself. However, I always aim, in my writing, to avoid instances like that entirely. I didn't feel like any of what I wrote last chapter drug on too much, but then again you weren't very specific. If you can clarify I might be able to better explain the purpose of whatever segment you are referring to._

_**Q: **__And Semi-Perfect Cell regenerates from a single Cell and sneakily absorbs 18. I've seen this trick on Honor Trip, and I won't fall for it again!  
__**A:**__ Yeah, we don't want to copy Honor Trip but I don't think they can lay claim to Cell regenerating from a single cell. Still, they did such a great job representing how creative and crafty Cell can be that it will be tough to beat. So we expect to be compared to HT occasionally, but of course would never want to copy original ideas from them—especially without their permission. David and I both respect American Vigor and his team for their fantastic and unequivically magnificent work of redemptive awesomeness incarnate that is Good Cell. His unique and scintillating writing style ubiquitously expresses the perplexities and subtle caricatures of a DBZ world filled with doctoral degrees, complex bourgeois living, and the ever loquacious and loveable Cell. _

_**Q: **__The Power levels are different now. And Goku's still not as strong as ASSJ Vegeta level in canon?! Question: Just how big must the power level difference be between 2 fighters to give one of them an overwhelming advantage?  
__**A: **__Yeah, those were corrected. As far as the power level difference question is concerned: we'll be answering that specifically in our Thursday update!_

_**Q: **__I suggest having Lssj Brolys power level if you give him one have a percentage or a statement saying untrained or just have full power unknown.  
__**A: **__Hmm, interesting suggestion. As you know, we aren't necessarily restricted to deciding every battle based on power level alone. We'll definitely come up with something!_

_**Q: **__While I doubt Cell is actually dead, I sure hope so! He is the absolutely most lame (main) villain in all DBZ. Toriyama still managed a little around it, though, but still... Well I'm gonna go and call that, much like in canon, he learned IT and escaped like Goku did in the Future. But man I hope I'm wrong...  
__**A: **__Sorry to disappoint! We really like Cell; he may have been a bit of an overpowered plot device, but he definitely proved interesting. Hopefully you'll appreciate our version!_

_**Q: **__I actually half expected Guru to act as Super Kami Guru...that's how much TFS brainwashed me. But I did have a feeling that you guys too were fans of TFS.  
__**A: **__Oh, it's been a while since we wrote this chapter! We REALLY wanted to make Guru into his TFS incarnation, but there was just no way to make it fit._

_**Q: **__Wow...you continue to impress. Goku was a lot stronger than I expected, but then canon ASSJ Vegeta was even stronger so I look forward to their impending growth. "You...you can't be Goku. You're not! You've changed...you've become something else..." I loved how much BoD Goku mirrored DBZ Vegeta's fight with Cell!  
__**A: **__We're glad you appreciated this parallel. It was really neat to us to see how Goku would have acted in that same place._

_**Q: **__Didn't BoD Cooler know IT? Couldn't semiCell mirror Goku's miraculous escape? If so I see them returning from the Brolli battle to find an all new level of perfection waiting.  
__**A: **__Cooler knew Instant Transmission in his Metal form in the second Cooler film, but not in _Bringer of Death.

_**Q: **__Cell... the most beloved villain of all DBZ, dead?! I won't give my full opinion because we don't know if he is truly dead. I know we seen the awesomeness of Ascended Super Saiyan with Goku and Vegeta, question is... will you also introduce Ultra Super Saiyan? The form Trunks used against Perfect Cell? For some reason I am seeing Trunks discovering and using that form against Broly haha.  
__**A: **__Hmm, interesting theory! I guarantee that we'll see Ultra Super Saiyan...perhaps in a more creative fashion than we saw in canon. _

_**Q: **__I've been reading this fanfic it is the best one I've seen ... Even the way you describe the events happening I can see every moment like a movie in my head as I read the words. I have one question to ask though as I'm kinda confused what is the schedule of the posts going to be again.  
__**A: **__Thanks, we're glad you enjoy it. The schedule is exactly the same as it has been for months and months: one new chapter every Tuesday morning, without fail. Occasionally, like this week, we're release a bonus on Thursday...but it's not a regular thing._

_**Q: **__References in Vegeta's visions, you say. Um..."Remember who you are." Was that in a Disney movie? I feel like it was in a Disney movie.  
__**A: **__"I just can't WAIT to be king!" Also, the other reference was from Knights of the Old Republic. At the end of the game, Malak says "and in the end...I am nothing."_

_**Q: **__First of all let me tell you that there is just something...special about your story... far better than any I've read in this site, it's very very well written, it has incredible in-character reactions, and the way you're always coming up with new twists ALL THE TIME is incredible. You are now making Broly the main villain of the Cell saga, which is a great idea, I confess that I was not expecting you to finish off Cell in his 2nd form...hope to see how you built up the Goku Vegeta dynamic even more, I give you all a warm salute. Keep up the good work!  
__**A: **__Thanks do much for your review! I'm not sure if Broly is the MAIN villain...but he's going to be important for sure. Actually, it's hard to characterize just how all of this will play out without giving too much away. But be assured both will play extremely important roles, we're shooting for beyond epic here._

_**Q: **__I like how you gave way more importance to Semi-Perfect Cell because in canon we barely got to see him in action except when he got dominated by Vegeta. When people think about Cell, they normally think about his original form that introduced us to his character and his final form that made him one of the best villains in DBZ. You just showed Cell being badass in his Semi-perfect form so thank you for that. Kind of like how you gave King Cold much more development and a chance to be badass.  
__**A: **__We were really excited to get the chance to expand on Semiperfect Cell. This form was actually Toriyama's favorite; he had planned on giving him a major role but the editor of V-Jump made him skip to the Perfect form. In a way, then, this mini-arc was another tribute to the man who brought us DBZ._


	50. Special: Power Levels (I)

**Bringer of Death Special: Power Levels from Frieza to Cell**

* * *

_As promised, this special bonus chapter provides an exhaustive and detailed list—complete with explanations—for __**all canon power levels **__from Frieza's first form up to the beginning of the Cell Games._

* * *

**What's the difference?**

What makes our model better or more useful than other systems or lists? It's simple: limits. Most power level systems, whether they use addition or multiplication, simply guess at a difference based on the margin of victory in each battle. There's a problem with that...there's often no way of knowing whether the winner of a given fight is 50% stronger or 100% stronger of 10x stronger. Once a warrior surpasses his opponent by a certain margin, it's usually impossible to tell how far above that margin he is.

**Our model is better because it provides both upper and lower limits for each form**, whether it's base, SSj, ASSj, USSj, or FPSSj. Those limits define a set range for determining each power level. Because of this, a lot of the guesswork is eliminated. Numbers don't get randomly inflated; they maintain a lot more comparative value. That's the biggest difference...without comparative value, a "power level list" is nothing but a big meaningless ranking with arbitrary numbers attached.

* * *

**Estimating differences within certain limits**

We are often asked about the minimum power level advantage necessary to completely overwhelm an opponent (assuming things like tactical skill and technique are equal). The answer is...10%. In canon, Namek-saga Vegeta had an average 10% advantage over base Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui, and he defeated them all easily, so that's what we use.

10% doesn't seem like much of an advantage at all! But we can make sense of it. We know senses and reaction time correlate to power level. So: if your opponent is 10% faster and your reaction time is 10% slower, then your opponent has a 21% net advantage. He'll be able to hit you 21% faster than you can react. Plus, your defense is 10% lower and his attacks are 10% harder, meaning each blow will be 21% more damaging. In the end, he'll be able to do damage to you 46% faster than if your power levels were equal. You, on the other hand, will be able to do damage 46% slower than him. The difference between your rates-of-damage will be almost 100%...definitely cause for concern.

**If that's too math-intensive, here's the sanitized version.** Because power level determines offense _and_ defense, the attack advantage is amplified when someone stronger attacks someone weaker. Because power level determines speed _and _reflexes, the frequency of blows is amplified when someone faster attacks someone slower. And because this imbalance goes both ways, the fighter with the lower power level will have more of a disadvantage in both speed and force. **Even if one person has a very slight advantage in power, they'll be able to deal a lot more damage in a lot less time.**

Incidentally, this overall relationship can also be used to estimate how many warriors at a given power level it will take to overwhelm and wear down a single more powerful opponent (for example, Goku and Vegeta fighting King Cold). Just sum the rate-of-damage and see which side comes out on top. Of course, if the single opponent is much stronger than any of the warriors, then he can simply speedblitz and incapacitate them each individually before they have a chance to react. That's why team battles against overwhelmingly powerful enemies are rarely successful unless there is a way to do a beam struggle where raw power levels stack.

**In conclusion:** if the power level difference between two fighters is less than 10%, the battle will come down to technique, skill, and stamina, with the advantage going to the stronger fighter. If it is 10-20%, the weaker fighter will put up a fight, but will inevitably lose unless there is some dramatic tactical advantage like instant transmission or regeneration. If it is substantially greater than 20%, the stronger fighter will absolutely curbstomp even against multiple opponents. The one exception is a combined beam struggle, where power levels can simply stack.

* * *

**Model overview**

As we go through the power level list, we'll provide specific examples of each aspect of this model. But here's the general picture.

To begin with, our model says all Saiyans (and hybrid Saiyans) have the same set of limits. They may have very different power levels at birth or very different potentials when it comes to ease of training, but they have the same ceilings and advantages when it comes to transformation. That's the only way to make a model consistent, and it fits with what we know about the Saiyans having comparable power at each given stage. This could vary a little from time to time, but it's a pretty consistent rule. It's what makes the most sense to us.

Before achieving the SSj transformation, Saiyan ordinary base strength is limited to approximately 10-15 million units. **That doesn't mean they will simply train until they reach that point and then suddenly stop getting stronger; rather, their improvements will become slower and slower the closer they get to their limit.**

The basic Super Saiyan transformation provides a Saiyan with 145 million units of power _in addition _to their base strength. Whether they gain or lose power in their base form, they will still be able to have 145 million new units of power when they transform. Achieving this transformation removes earlier limits, which means a Saiyan can begin training again at an accelerated rate. The new limit is approximately 70 million, or around a third of total transformed strength.

Remember, Super Saiyan energy isn't tied to Saiyan base strength; it's a new reservoir of power they are able to access independent of training or anything else (although meditation and practice are important in order to be able to control and activate the new power). Simple training, whether it's in base form or in SSj form, doesn't change the size of the SSj boost any more than training done by Imperfect Cell would have changed the size of the boost he got when he absorbed Number 17. The Super Saiyan transformation is "equal opportunity"; no matter how strong a Saiyan is in his base form, it gives everyone an equal advantage.

This means all power increases during the three years leading up to the androids had to be in base. The strongest basic Super Saiyan would be just under 215 million units (70 base + 145 SSj).

Where do Super Saiyans go when they reach this limit? Well, there are two different paths: bulking up with Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan, or achieving mastery with Full Power Super Saiyan. Let's talk about Full Power Super Saiyan first.

Goku and Gohan realized they had never really allowed their bodies to get used to Super Saiyan energy. Every time Goku or the others trained or fought, they exerted themselves as much as possible, spending their stamina quickly. That's great for increasing base strength, but their access to SSj energy remained the same.

By remaining in the SSj state without exertion for long periods of time, and then slowly meditating and training, their bodies became used to regulating the SSj energy. As a result, they were able to access more and more power with each transformation, powering up with ease. The total "full power" of a mastered Full Power Super Saiyan is more than five times the original basic transformation: a boost of 750 million units. As their access to SSj energy grows by careful control and meditation, they can once again train and increase their base power level. It always remains, as before, less than a third of their total strength—topping out under 375 million. When they're at rest, their power level is simply the lowest level of SSj (+145 million) in addition to their base, but they can power up at any time.

What, then, of the earlier sub-form, Ascended Super Saiyan (the form used by Super Vegeta in his fight against Semiperfect Cell)? We see it as something like kaioken for Super Saiyans. It temporarily gives a 50% boost to the SSj portion of a Super Saiyan's power level; the first time it is used, then, it increases SSj from 145 million boost to approximately 217 million.

But the advantages don't stop there. Each time ASSj is used, it functions in the same way as FPSSj, slowly increasing access to ordinary SSj energy. The next time a Saiyan powers up to ASSj, he goes that much higher, and so on. However, ASSj won't let him reach all of FPSSj's power. It would take far too much time, and it's not efficient at all.

Ultra Super Saiyan (what Trunks achieved) happens when a Saiyan pushes ASSj beyond its ordinary limits, to a 100% boost. Unfortunately, this is far more than the body can handle, and so even though power goes up, the body bulks up too much. Agility can't compensate, and so the Saiyan can't move quickly enough to fight effectively. A Saiyan would also bulk up into USSj if he tried to use ASSj to surpass the 750 million limit of FPSSj (for example, if Full Power Super Saiyan Goku had tried to power up ASSj-style).

At its roots, our model is incredibly simple. **"Going Super Saiyan gives you access to a new amount of power you can use on top of your physical base strength. Eventually, you hit a limit to how strong your base power can become at that level, so you have to try to improve Super Saiyan by bulking up or by full-power mastery." **You don't even need numbers. But for those of who you appreciate numbers, we've provided them!

**Power levels**

* * *

Although "battle power" is a more accurate translation of the Japanese "Sento Ryoku", we use the term "power level" because it is more familiar to English-speaking readers.

**Power level is a measure of an individual's ki flow.** Ki flow is the source of strength, energy, speed, senses...everything physically used in a battle. Power level does not factor in things like armor or weaponry. Moreover, things like stamina, courage, and technique often affect the outcome of an otherwise-close fight, but these are not directly factored into the size of power level. As Toriyama himself said, _"When it comes to battle, the most important thing is ki size, and its control. Of course, 'ki' also includes such spiritual power as vigor and bravery and being in one's right mind."_

A note about kaioken: Kaioken multiplies power level; it's as simple as that. There's often some confusion about "kaioken" vs "kaioken times two"...many people say this is an error or a plot hole. But it's not. Kaioken is the name of the technique for raising your power to any level above 100%, whether it's 120% or 150% or 200% or 1000%. When Goku used "kaioken times two" on Earth, it was the first time he increased the technique all the way to 200%, or two times his power level. Think of the "first" level of kaioken as a sliding scale between 101% and 199%.

**If you want to see all the power levels in one big list without explanations, scroll to the very bottom of the page, just above the Q&A section.**

Frieza Saga

**Form I Frieza: **530,000  
**Form II Frieza [Form I (530,000) + first transformation (530,000)]:** 1,060,000_  
_**Piccolo: **1,100,000 to 1,350,000 (with and without weights)

**Form III Frieza [Form II (1,060,000) + second transformation (530,000)]: **1,590,000  
**Frieza (Form IV at 1.7%; third form +530,000): **2,120,000  
**Vegeta (zenkai'd):** 2,400,000  
**Frieza (Form IV, 4%): **4,800,000**  
Goku (base to kk2): **3,000,000 to 6,000,000

_We found that going with the generally-accepted power levels, specifically 3 million for Goku, works fine here. To give structure to the whole thing, allowing Frieza's four forms to grow linearly is simple (of course, that doesn't necessarily mean all frost demon forms work exactly this way). It also fit with Vegeta's belief that his zenkai would be able to defeat Frieza's 4th form if it turned out to be the same increase as his other forms. If that had been true, Vegeta's 2.4 million would have outclassed Frieza at 2.12 million. However, as shown above, that minor increase was only 1.7% of his true power._

**Frieza (Form IV, 25%): **30 million  
**Goku (kk10): **30 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 50%): **60 million  
**Goku (kk20): **60 million

_There's no guarantee a Spirit Bomb's energy even works the same way as ordinary ki, so we didn't bother trying to come up with specifics for it. Frieza was able to recover, albeit with some injuries. He still retained all his power._

**SSj Goku (base + 145m): **148 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 83%): **100 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 100%): **120 million

_We stuck with the most common figure for Frieza's full power. The extra 20 million came from bulking up. Of course, it wasn't enough to defeat Super Saiyan Goku, who maintained a dramatic advantage in power despite his weariness. Goku's SSj form was "about" 50x stronger than his base...as you all know, that doesn't mean it was a multiplier. "Fifty times greater" is just a description._

Trunks Saga

**Trunks (base): **10 million  
**Frieza (mecha): **130 million  
**King Cold (Form II): **140 million  
**SSJ Trunks [base (10) + SSJ (145)]: **155 million  
**Goku (base): **15 million  
**SSJ Goku [base (15) + SSJ (145)]: **160 million

_Frieza's power in his cyborg body had now improved over his previous maximum. His father was stronger still. Even so, neither of them would have been a match for even the weakest Super Saiyan. Trunks was still young and had only been a Super Saiyan for a few years; without anyone to help him train since Future Gohan's death, he hadn't really improved that much. Goku had been a Super Saiyan for a year and had improved a good bit, though not as much as he wanted. Learning Instant Transmission used up most of his time on Yardrat._

Android Saga

**Number 19: **70 million  
**Number 20: **75 million

_Doctor Gero had been watching Goku for a long time, and correctly accounted for his potential both in terms of zenkai and kaioken. Of course, he couldn't have envisioned the exact events on Namek, but he still guessed Goku's maximum potential somewhere around 60 million. So his initial design for an android was 70 million, just a little higher._

_In the original timeline, when Goku returned and killed Frieza and Cold, Gero was able to get data on the battle and discarded his design for an absorbing android. Instead, he created a renewable energy source and used it to create an android (Number 16) and two cyborgs (Number 17 and Number 18)._

_In the altered timeline, Trunks was the one who killed Frieza and Cold. Again, Gero laid aside his plans for an energy-absorbing android and created the renewable models. However, Trunks disappeared and the renewable models proved difficult to control, so he deactivated 16-18 and went back to his original absorbing design with Number 19. As a failsafe, he made himself into an absorption cyborg._

**Goku (base): **45 million  
**SSJ Goku [base (45) + SSJ (145)]: **190 million  
**Piccolo: **85 million  
**Number 19 [base (70) + energy absorbed from Goku (~35)]: **105 million  
**Vegeta (base): **40 million  
**SSJ Vegeta [base (40) + SSJ (145)]: **185 million

_In their three years of training, Goku and Vegeta had improved significantly. However, with no real idea how strong the androids were, they didn't have any certain goal to shoot for. They were around half their base potential (for basic SSj), and were beginning to feel the weight of diminishing returns. Both wondered if they were nearing their limits._

_Number 19 was able to absorb a great deal of power from Goku. Of course, it was nothing against Super Saiyan Vegeta. Vegeta easily defeated 19, but was so drained that he reverted to base. He bluffed, so Gero fled to activate the two renewable energy cyborgs._

**Number 18: **200 million  
**Number 17: **210 million  
**Number 16: **253 million  
**Trunks (base): **30 million  
**SSJ Trunks [base (30) + SSJ (145)]: **175 million

_Gero hadn't been sure how strong to make the renewable-energy models. How much stronger could someone like Trunks (or, in the original timeline, someone like Goku) become? In designing his renewable energy device, he aimed for a level of power greater than his original estimate for base/kaioken Goku (60 million) and the power levels he detected in the frost demon fight (130 million to 160 million) combined. Of course, 17 and 18 had suppressed power compared to 16._

_This is a major point of connection. Because of Gero's prior knowledge of Saiyan potential, Number 17 ended up being approximately the same power as a basic Super Saiyan at the very upper limits of training potential (65-70 million base plus 145 million SSj). Thanks to this, we can connect Super Piccolo and 17 and Cell's various forms with the basic Super Saiyan form, which in turn gives us more information about how basic Super Saiyan relates to the more advanced forms._

_Trunks had improved a bit over the three years back in his own time, but obviously not as much as Goku or Vegeta._

Cell Saga

**Piccolo+Kami: **210 million  
**Imperfect Cell: **190 million

_Though there is no real way of knowing exactly how Namekian fusion works, we know the fusion of Piccolo and Kami (hereafter referred to as Piccolo for simplicity's sake) was even with Number 17. This, too, fits with 17 being equal to the strongest possible basic Super Saiyan; "Super Piccolo" was seen to surpass the individual Super Saiyans, but his power was not considered transcendentally greater._

_At his first appearance, Imperfect Cell was strong...but not nearly as strong as Piccolo. Even after absorbing one of Piccolo's arms, Cell still couldn't beat him._

**Imperfect Cell (plus bio extract from many cities): **253 million

_Together, Piccolo and 17 could stall Imperfect Cell after he absorbed many more people, but they could not stop him. Based on our earlier rate-of-damage estimates, this would make him around 20% stronger than they were. This, incidentally, is also how we determined Number 16's approximate power level in comparison to the two cyborgs._

**Semiperfect Cell [Imperfect base (253) + #17 (210)]: **463 million  
**Vegeta (base): **120 million**  
SSJ Vegeta [base (120) + SSJ (350)]: **470 million**  
ASSJ Vegeta [base (120) + SSJx1.5 (525)]: **645 million**  
Trunks (base): **110 million**  
SSJ Trunks [base (110) + SSJ (335)]: **445 million**  
ASSJ Trunks [base (110) + SSJx1.5 (502)]: **612 million

_After absorbing Number 17, Cell stated he had all of 17's power at his disposal in addition to his own; that's 253 million plus 210 million for a total of 463 million. Fairly straightforward._

_According to Trunks, it had only taken Vegeta a few months to discover Ascended Super Saiyan, the 50% kaioken-like boost to SSj power. However, it had taken him the rest of the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to master it, building up the size of his underlying SSj by training in the Ascended form. Trunks had done the same, although he spent more time working on Ultra Super Saiyan and didn't build up his SSj quite as high. Now that ordinary SSj was higher, base power was also able to increase again via training._

_ASSj Vegeta absolutely crushed Semiperfect Cell. In fact, both Trunks and Vegeta could have challenged Semiperfect Cell as ordinary Super Saiyans; Trunks didn't even bother powering up to ASSj when he first tried to stop Cell. That's why Vegeta was so certain he would be able to defeat Cell even if he absorbed Number 18 as well._

**Supressed Perfect Cell [Semiperfect base (463) + #18 (200)]: **663 million...and up!

**USSJ Trunks [base (110) + SSJx2 (670)]: **780 million

_To Vegeta's dismay, Cell didn't simply gain 18's power in addition to his own (463 million plus 200 million would equal 663 million). Achieving his perfect form gave him perfect control over all the genetic components of his power, causing his strength to skyrocket far beyond that. Even when his power was dramatically suppressed, it was still much more than everything ASSj Vegeta had._

_Trunks pushed the Ascended form beyond its limits, doubling his SSj energy with Ultra Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, this bulky transformation hampered his movements, making it impossible for him to fight effectively. Though his raw power exceeded Cell's suppressed power, he couldn't make use of it. In this instance, the power level rule of 10% met with an exception because of the extenuating circumstances._

**Goku, resting FPSSJ [base (360) + SSJ (145)]: **505 million  
**Gohan, resting FPSSJ [base (390) + SSJ (145)]: **535 million

_By remaining at rest in the transformed state at all times, Goku and Gohan had mastered SSj1. With full access to all of SSj1's power, they had trained their way up to their full base and SSj1 potential. Goku's base was at ~360 million; Gohan's was at ~390 million, since he had broken momentarily into SSj2 during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Initially, the Z Fighters didn't know what to think; Goku and Gohan were clearly Super Saiyans, but their power wasn't as high as ASSj._

**Goku, FPSSJ at 50% [base (360) + FPSSJx50% (375)]: **735 million

_By powering up just halfway into his transformation, Goku nearly surpassed even USSj Trunks in raw power. It astounded everyone on the lookout, particularly Vegeta and Trunks, that he could have that much strength in his normal Super Saiyan state. That's also why, in canon, Trunks makes the statement about how Goku will be able to ascend to a whole new level, only to be corrected by Vegeta saying that he is missing the point. The ascended forms become obsolete once SSJ mastery has granted the user all that power in the regular form. But several questions still remain. Just how much hidden power was Cell suppressing? To be continued..._

* * *

**Final thoughts**

We're not saying Toriyama had these numbers in mind when he created the manga. After the Frieza Saga, he stopped thinking about multipliers or additives or boosts or anything else; he just made each individual progressively stronger as the plot required. He created new transformations whenever he felt they needed something greater than before.

Toriyama was never even aware fans believed in a 50x multiplier until after the Cell Saga was over. By throwing out any preconceived notions about some consistent multiplier, our model treats the power increases as a simple progression of Toriyama's expectations. The numbers are estimates, yes...but they reflect what we believe Toriyama would have seen as proportional differences.

Now, you may disagree. You may prefer a multiplier model, or you may think base strength shouldn't get as high as we have it here. That's okay. Hopefully we've been able to provide clear explanations for everything, so even if you disagree, you can still understand how it fits together. Remember, the numbers are just here for reference; the system itself can make perfect sense without them.

Obviously, this model has a lot of flexibility. In _Bringer of Death_, we look at a lot of ways things could have been different within the same system. What if Trunks had stayed to train with Vegeta and Goku? What if the basic Super Saiyans had reached the limits of the basic form before the androids appeared? What if Ascended Super Saiyan had been discovered before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was used? Because total power is always a combination of base power, Super Saiyan energy, and improvements to Super Saiyan energy, there are a lot of ways you can arrive at any given point. If you're creating your own alternate universe story, we hope you'll be able to use this model to describe what happens!

**If you use or adapt this system, please be sure to credit us. It's not that we're desperate for attention, but we want people to be able to see the model in its original form, with all the accompanying explanations. Otherwise, they may not understand what makes it different from any other list.**

Please read and review! We're going to treat questions and comments about this chapter a little differently. Instead of answering reviews in later chapters, we'll come back and edit the end of this chapter, adding the answers as we write them. This way, people who have never seen _Bringer of Death_ will still be able to see other questions and answers about this chapter (though we hope they begin reading the main story too).

* * *

_**Summarized List**_

_For those of you who just want to see the power levels by themselves in one place without any explanations..._

Frieza Saga

**Frieza (Form I): **530,000  
**Frieza (Form II): **1,060,000_  
_**Piccolo: **1,350,000  
**Frieza (Form III): **1,590,000  
**Frieza (Form IV, 1.7%): **2,120,000  
**Vegeta (zenkai'd): **2,400,000  
**Frieza (Form IV, 4%): **4,800,000**  
Goku (base to kk2): **3,000,000 to 6,000,000

**Frieza (Form IV, 25%): **30 million  
**Goku (kk10): **30 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 50%): **60 million  
**Goku (kk20): **60 million

**SSj Goku (base + 145m): **148 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 83%): **100 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 100%): **120 million

Trunks Saga

**Trunks (base): **10 million  
**Frieza (mecha): **130 million  
**King Cold (Form II): **140 million  
**Trunks (SSj): **155 million  
**Goku (base): **15 million  
**Goku (SSj): **160 million

Android Saga

**Number 19: **70 million  
**Number 20: **75 million

**Goku (base): **45 million  
**Goku (SSj): **190 million  
**Piccolo: **85 million  
**Number 19: **105 million  
**Vegeta (base): **40 million  
**Vegeta (SSj): **185 million

**Number 18: **200 million  
**Number 17: **210 million  
**Number 16: **253 million  
**Trunks (base): **30 million  
**Trunks (SSj): **175 million

Cell Saga

**Piccolo+Kami: **210 million  
**Imperfect Cell: **190 million

**Imperfect Cell: **253 million _(after absorbing more people)  
_**Semiperfect Cell:** 463 million

**Vegeta (base): **120 million**  
Vegeta (SSj, +350m): **470 million**  
Vegeta (ASSj, SSj x1.5): **645 million**  
Trunks (base): **110 million**  
Trunks (SSj, +335m): **445 million**  
Trunks (ASSj, SSj x1.5): **612 million

**Perfect Cell (suppressed): **663 million and up  
**Trunks (USSj, SSj x2): **780 million

**Goku (resting FPSSj): **505 million  
**Gohan (resting FPSSj): **535 million_  
_**Goku (FPSSj, 50%): **735 million

* * *

_**List for **_**Bringer of Death**

_Finally, we've gathered the major power levels from _Bringer of Death_ for reference and comparison..._

Frieza Saga

**Vegeta (base):** 2,400,000  
**Vegeta (SSj): **147,400,000  
**Frieza (Form IV):** 100 million  
**Frieza (Form IV, 100%): **120 million

**Goku (base): **3 million  
**Goku (kk20):** 60 million

**Vegeta (base): **3.4 million _(after being revived)  
_**Vegeta (SSj):** 148.4 million

**Goku (base):** 5 million _(after zenkai)  
_**Goku (kk25): **125 million

Cooler Saga

**Vegeta (base): **10 million  
**Cooler (Form IV, 50%):** 40 million  
**Vegeta (SSj):** 155 million  
**Cooler (Form IV):** 80 million  
**Cooler (Form V): **160 million

Cold Saga

**King Cold (Form II): **140 million  
**King Cold (Form III): **180 million

**Vegeta (base): **25 million  
**Vegeta (SSj): **170 million

**Goku (base): **20 million  
**Goku (SSj): **165 million

**King Cold (Form IV): **190 million to 230 million _(unsteady and fluctuating)_

**Trunks (base): **10 million  
**Trunks (SSj): **155 million  
**Piccolo:** ~10 million  
**Gohan: **~8 million

Future Timeline (at the death of Future Gohan)

**Gohan (base): **20 million  
**Gohan (SSj):** 165 million

**Trunks (base)**: 3 million  
**Trunks (SSj):** 148 million

**Number 17: **198 million  
**Number 18: **188 million

Android Saga

**Android 19: **70 million  
**Android 19: **80 million _(after absorbing energy)_

**Vegeta (SSj): **210 million

**Android 20:** 75 million  
**Android 21:** 85 million  
**Piccolo: **85 million

**Android 21: **118 million _(after draining Piccolo)_

**Tien (base): **10 million  
**Tien (kk12): **120 million

**Android 21:** 180 million to 130 million _(after absorbing kikoho, power spiked but then dropped rapidly)_

**Gohan (base): **10 million  
**Gohan (SSj):** 155 million

**Trunks (base): **58 million  
**Trunks (SSj):** 203 million

**Vegeta (base):** 65 million  
**Vegeta (SSj):** 210 million

**Number 18:** 200 million  
**Number 17:** 210 million  
**Number 16:** 253 million

**Goku (base):** 65 million _(stuck in the future)_  
**Goku (SSj):** 210 million  
**Goku (ASSj, SSj x1.5): **285 million

**Future Number 18: **185 million  
**Future Number 17:** 195 million

Cell Saga

**Trunks (base): **61 million**  
Trunks (SSj): **206 million

**Vegeta (base): **68 million _(after slight zenkai)_  
**Vegeta (SSj): **212 million  
**Vegeta (ASSj, SSj x1.5): **287 million

**Imperfect Cell: **245 million _(only Gingertown absorbed)_  
**Semiperfect Cell: **455 million

**Goku (base): **115 million _(after returning from the future and the battle with Slug)  
_**Goku (SSj): **375 million  
**Goku (ASSj, SSj x1.5): **505 million

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

**We will answer any questions about this Chapter (50), left in reviews, right here in Chapter 50. We will come back in and edit this document to add them and try to keep it as up to date as we can, so check back a little while after you leave a review to see if we have answered it. Thanks!**

QUESTIONS ABOUT THE MODEL

_**Q:** It sure is surprising how powerful Piccolo becomes when merging with Kami. I wonder what would happen if Demon King Piccolo had managed to merge with Kami. Would the power-up be the same or would it be been greater because he's the one who actually split from Kami?_  
_**A:** Great question! There's really no way of knowing, though Dragonball Multiverse does feature a version of Demon King Piccolo who seems to have fused with Kami. There just aren't enough examples to produce a consistent model, especially because the only canon examples feature the same individual (Piccolo)._

___**Q:** Um, when you said "At his first appearance, Imperfect Cell was strong...but not nearly as strong as Piccolo. Even after absorbing one of Piccolo's arms, Cell still couldn't beat him." You mean destroying one of Piccolo's arms, right?  
**A:** Well, he absorbed its bioextract and then Piccolo ripped it off. So it increased Cell's power but decreased Piccolo's...and yet Piccolo still had the upper hand._

_**Q:** If Cooler's 5th form power level is 160 million and SSj Goku's power level was 148 million, how did Goku tank one of Cooler's blows then manage to overpower Cooler's Supernova? I know the movie is in a major plot hole (aren't they all) but I'm just curious.  
__**A:** Goku may have been only 148 million when he first transformed on Namek, but he got stronger quickly! When he arrived back on Earth, SSj Goku's power level was already 160 million. Assuming the Cooler movie was set during the three year gap before the androids appeared, Goku would have become much stronger._

_**Q:** Would you be able to add an explanation to the USSj speed loss? I want to know the '"power level" worth for the speed. Ex. USSj is 735m, but his speed is similar to that of #m.  
__**A:** We'll add a little more explanation, yes. But "speed loss" as it's generally understood isn't entirely accurate. The force of punches and kicks come from explosive speed, not weightlifting strength._ _USSj Trunks had more ki than Cell or ASSj Vegeta, so he was definitely faster in terms of maximum flight speed, maximum punch velocity, and so on. What they said the bulky muscles decreased their speed, they were really talking about agility, the "speed" of their movements. No matter how strong or fast you are, it won't do you any good if you can't change direction quickly enough to hit a moving target or dodge rapidly-changing attacks. What does that look like in an actual fight? Well, we'll see..._

_**Q:** I didn't quite understand what you meant with the full potential of SSj. Goku, FPSSJ at 50% [base (360) FPSSJx50% (375)]: 735 million (again taken from the explained canon list); here, Goku has completely maxed out his base power, right? His base power can't get any higher than 360 million? And the same applies to his SSj boost, as he is right then his absolute power level is 735 million? If yes, then what happens when he starts training in SSj2? Can he then train his base power and his transformed SSj power to new heights? Last question: Goku is maxed out at 735 million, but does that make his access to Stage 2 and Stage 3 (ASSj and USSj) needless or maybe even impossible? Would he still get the x1.5 and x2 boosts on top of his 735 million?  
**A:** The particular instance we used and the reason we listed Goku at 50% was when he powered up for Korin and said he was powered up halfway. We believe that eventually the ASSj form becomes obsolete by the mastery of FPSSj, which allows a larger boost by conserving energy. This is why neither Vegeta nor Trunks used this form again after seeing Goku and Gohan use their mastered form. Now, if they were to push past the FPSSj form even further, as Trunks did in DBM, they could achieve a bulked up form as well. Now, about his base power, it was maxed out around 360 mil. Same goes for his SSJ boost. That's why Goku claimed that there wasn't a point in training anymore in the HTC. Now, you noticed that Gohan's base was 390. That's because he was able to briefly flash into SSj2 while in the HTC. He didn't even realize what he had done, but he had broken through the ceiling where Goku remained stuck. Once SSj2 is reached, the base limit increases slightly, which will make an SSj1 correspondingly stronger, but only by the amount they can increase their base._

_**Q:** So if canon FSSj Goku had a resting level of 505, his base is 505 - 145 = 360. And by powering up to 50% of his FSSj state, he gained 0.5*(750) = 375, which puts him at 735...then if he powered up all the way, he would be at 1.11 billion...wow.  
__**A:** You're correct; good job!_

_**Q:** What would the ceiling be for non-saiyans that don't have transformations (Earthlings, Nameks and even Frost Demons). You said that a Saiyan's base strength would be only a third of their transformed max. How would that work for non-Saiyans? Does the Kaioken become harder to maintain as you in increase in power? Goku with a PL of 3 million was able to sustain a x20 Kaioken, but Tien from BoD had a PL of 10 million and was only able to sustain a x12 Kaioken? Does it have something to do with talent, training or even willpower?  
**:** Ceilings are absolutely species-specific. What powerups and transformations can humans have? We don't know, but they probably have their own set of upper and lower limits. How do the Arcosian transformations work? We have a few ideas, but we can't share all those just yet. They, too, have a series of upper and lower limits. The level of maximum kaioken a person can sustain depends on base power, personal potential, species potential, willpower, training, and any applicable transformation limits._

**_Q: _**_FPSSj Goku in canon was at 735 million at 50% of his power, which would mean that his full power would be 1,470 million. Since we already know that FPSSj Gohan is stronger than FPSSj Goku, that would mean, if we follow that model, that both FPSSj Goku and FPSSj Gohan were stronger than LSSj Broly in canon, since LSSj Broly was only at 1,400 million. In that case, why would Broly be able to defeat them both so easily in the canon movie?  
**A: **We believe FPSSj Goku in canon was around 735 million when he was 50% *powered up*. Since he was in FPSSj, his maximum powerup was +750 million; half of that would have been ~375 million. This was in addition to his underlying base power of 360 million. Thus, Goku's full power at this point was 1110 million, meaning that Broly was more than 25% stronger than him._

_Another issue with Broly is that his LSSj form provides a measure of invulnerability. In most fights, a weaker fighter can wear down a stronger fighter over time; his attacks won't do as much damage as they would against a fighter of equal power, but they can still do a little damage. But Broly's invulnerability removes this entirely. Unless you're actually stronger than LSSj Broly, you can't hurt him at all. No matter how many people gang up on him, he won't take any damage unless one of the people attacking him is stronger (or unless they can combine their attacks into a single one that's more powerful than him). Definitely a juggernaut._

_Note of trivia: we arrived at 1,400,000,000 for Broly's power level entirely on our own, using our model. As it turns out, this happens to be the exact same value provided by V-Jump!_

___**Q: **If Super Saiyan isn't a multiplier, would that mean at a high enough base an Oozaru would be stronger than a Super Saiyan?  
**A: **It's a distinct possibility. But that raises the question of how Oozaru itself works. Where does the power come from that triggers the transformation? Perhaps the physical and power level changes come from an imperfect access to the reservoir of SSj energy. If that was the case, then Oozaru would "top out" at 145 million, which is where SSj starts._

_____**Q: **How is cold saga goku (165 mil) stronger than trunks saga goku (160 mil) if in canon he learned super saiyan first?  
**A: **He got the powerup from Grand Elder Guru._

OBJECTIONS AND ARGUMENTS

_**Q:** Since Frieza said he was using 1.7%/3% of his power to fight them only in the anime (he didn't mention it in the manga), wouldn't the system also work with Frieza having a maximum power of 12 million with Goku at 300.000 at his base when he fought him? Granted, the numbers would be a little different with the ss boost being of 14.5 million instead of 145 million, but while one can more or less see how Vegeta's power level went from losing to Recoome to fighting Frieza's first form (since not only did he recover from fatal injuries but from spending 5 days without eating or sleeping) it is a little harder to accept Goku's power level jump from 90,000 to 3,000,000._  
_**A:** The "12 million for Frieza" interpretation originally came from a mistranslated reading of the Daizenshuu. The Daizenshuu absolutely, undeniably says 120 million...of course, that doesn't mean we accept it as absolute canon, just that substituting "12 million" is no more meaningful than substituting "11 million" or "17 million" or "43 million"._  
_It's true that Frieza's "only one percent" line was anime-only; we discount it because 1% of his full power would be less than his third form, which doesn't make sense. The manga says "only a tiny fraction", which would make sense for anything from 2-3% up to 10-20%._  
_But that line isn't the reason we accept the traditional 120 million for Frieza and 3 million for Goku. Goku can't be just 300,000, because that would make him dramatically weaker than Vegeta. Remember, Vegeta's second zenkai after being healed by Dende pushed him above Frieza's third form; that's at least 2 million if not a little higher. Yet everyone immediately recognized that Goku was significantly stronger than Vegeta. It doesn't make sense that Goku would need a 10x kaioken to equal Vegeta at this point._  
_But going from 90,000 to 3 million does seem awfully dramatic. It makes a little more sense if we decide to treat zenkai as something that operates on Goku's full battle potential rather than his base. He could have executed a 10x kaioken when he first arrived on Namek, meaning his full potential was close to 900,000; the zenkai jump to 3 million is a lot less dramatic that way._

_**Q:** I disagree with (probably) everything post King Cold for one simple reason: The way the Z fighters reacted to King Cold's power. If it's so much greater than Frieza's like it's implied, then his PL should be equal to mecha Frieza's plus 10% (143 million.) This would mean you'd have to adjust Trunks' power level to approximately 157 million and then you'd probably have to adjust certain figures to ensure the 10% margin. Also, how did you work out the margins for King Cold's transformation?_  
_**A:** This is a great question because it actually highlights the flexibility of this system. Although the 10% margin _can_ be used to estimate power levels, that's not where our overall structure comes from. Increasing Trunks's power level from 155 million to 157 million wouldn't change anything because the minimums and maximums are already set by the model itself._  
_Now, I don't think that increase is entirely necessary. Gohan told the Z Fighters that what they were sensing from Frieza wasn't even his full power, so their comparative estimates of Cold's power aren't particularly accurate; what they sensed from Frieza was probably suppressed. But even if you do alter anybody's power level by a small margin, the overall model retains the same upper and lower limits, making the model that much more useful. Like we said earlier: other systems are fairly arbitrary and overly dependent; changing one thing slightly means you have to change everything else down the line. Our upper/lower limit system dispenses with that nonsense entirely._

___**Q:** Great special. The model as a whole is very well-thought-out and consistent. I do disagree on some specific points (such as base being limited, or assj/ussj doing anything to increase power long term). I think ssj has a varying start point based on the power the Saiyan had when they first gained access to it, and that it can be trained as soon as it is accessible; you don't need to unlock any higher forms first.  
**A:** Glad you think it is consistent; that's what's most important to us. As long as people can understand how it is supposed to work, we're satisfied.  
We don't like the idea of SSj having a varying start point, because it removes the level playing field provided by the transformation. If SSj is completely different for everybody, then it doesn't make sense that Super Saiyans are each comparable to each other at any given sub-form. It also completely wrecks any attempt to generate a consistent system. In the case of base Future Gohan sparring with SSj Future Trunks, I think that's simply the result of Trunks being young and inexperienced. He was probably only able to effectively wield a small amount of his power, so he would have proven to be a good challenge for Gohan. With the Hyperbolic Time Chamber destroyed, no gravity chambers, and no one else to spar against, Gohan would have taken any challenge he could get in his attempts to train.  
When Vegeta and Trunks emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks said Vegeta had learned ASSj within a few months, but it took him a while to master its power. That can only mean that it allowed him to build up additional energy in his ordinary SSj.  
If SSj could be "trained" as soon as it was accessible, then we would see people transforming and then powering up further. But we don't see that until after ASSj._

_____**Q: **Power Levels, but the PTO standard, do take weaponry into account. We see this when Raditz scanned the farmer with the shotgun.  
**A: **There's no evidence of this. Power level is a biological thing; it doesn't have anything to do with weaponry._

**_Q: _**_The only thing that always bothered me with these fan-made PLs is when people believe that THE ALWAYS CONSTANT SSJ multiplier of x50 decreases as the base power increases. That's incorrect. It's always x50.  
__**A: **How did you arrive at this conclusion? A "50x multiplier" is never mentioned in the manga or the anime or any material produced by Toriyama. The manga never implies that the Super Saiyan transformation is a constant multiplier of base power level at all. Even the non-canon guidebooks don't say SSj is a constant x50 multiplier; the Daizenshuu merely says SSj Goku was fifty times stronger at that particular point in time._

**_Q: _**_I noticed that the Saiyans' base powers are above 100 million. To be honest, even by the Buu saga, I never believe that the Saiyans' base power exceeded 120 million. So, even by the time of the Buu saga, the Saiyans would have to become Super Saiyans in order to defeat Frieza. __In your PLs, the Saiyans could defeat Frieza without transforming. The synopsis I read about "Battle of Gods" at Kanzenshuu said that Bills stated that Goku, in his base form, doesn't have enough power to defeat Frieza. Meaning that even after nearly 20 years, the Saiyans' base powers aren't even 120 million.  
**A: **It's a common belief that the Saiyans never reached Frieza's level in base, but we disagree. The manga depiction just doesn't fit that. And the observation by Birus in _Battle of Gods_ was of Goku before he powered up._

**_____Q: _**_____Broly's Restrained Super Saiyan (RSSJ) form was able to easily withstand the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan (the muscles were bulked, as opposed to the normal SSJ form. Vegeta was Ascended) without flinching.  
**A: **That's what we thought at first. But when we watched closely, we realized that Vegeta was just in his normal SSj form; his muscles had the same amount of bulk while he was still in base. Plus, Vegeta later goes on to power up and attack LSSj Broly; this wouldn't make any sense if he had already been powered up all the way before._

**_____Q: _**_____A Family Kamehameha from SSJ2 Gohan, SSJ1 Goten and SSJ2 Goku (Daizenshuu and the movie depicted Goku with SSJ2's two bangs on his face, as opposed to SSJ1's four) finished him off. Well, to be honest, even the Family Kamehameha couldn't even penetrate Broly's Shield.  
**A: **A combined beam attack stacks the power levels of its components. Plus, it didn't have to penetrate; it merely had to push him into the sun._

GENERAL THOUGHTS

___**Q:** Really appreciate the work put into your PW system. I personally disagree with the numbers getting so ridiculously high (I believe Frieza was bluffing with the whole "1% of my power" thing).  
**A:** The famous "1% of my power" line was certainly flawed; it was anime-only to begin with. However, that's not where we get Frieza's full power. He was using half his power when he blocked Goku's 20x Kamehameha, meaning his full power was around 40x that of Goku._  
_We'd also like to point out: of all the power level lists we've seen, ours is by far the lowest in proportion to Frieza's power. Everyone else using the 50x multiplier ends up with extremely inflated numbers; with no natural maximum, numbers can just get bigger and bigger indefinitely. We like having a system with smaller numbers overall, because it helps connect the Sagas together._

_**Q:** Thanks; that's answered so many questions about power levels I've had. This is what sets you guys above almost all other fanfics…dedication and resourcefulness. Keep it up.  
**A:** Thanks! We're glad it makes sense._

_**Q:** Made sense to me, my friends, you did an excellent job explaining your reasoning :), hope to see how you are going to introduce ss2, maybe in the Gohan vs Broly fight?, or in a remake of Cell vs Goku/Vegeta/Gohan? I'll wait for your next few chapters to find out...and I hope one day soon you explain the whole Ultimate Gohan logic, never made sense to me...  
**A:** We certainly plan on explaining SSj2 when we arrive at that point in the story! We didn't want to explain it just yet, lest we give away too much information. As far as Elder Kai and the Ultimate/Mystic unlock, David already has some ideas about how it functions...so stay tuned._

_**Q:** Guys, very good piece of work you have here; congrats and thanks for providing us fans with a more reasonable power levels list. I wonder how could we adapt this in DBM. I'm not sure, but IIRC Salagir once stated that the Saiyans in their base power can't surpass Freeza's level. In my opinion this could make things fair; Freeza could really put up a fight against base Goku at least.  
**A:** Hey, David here. As much as we both love DBM, it's clear that Salagir's system limits the base Saiyans considerable. He informed me that although base Goku could conceivably beat Frieza (albeit narrowly), he would never be able to get up to the level of the cyborgs. I'm not sure whether Salagir thinks base Goku could get up to the level of the power-depleted cyborgs...  
That being said, because Salagir hasn't explained his views in a truly concrete system, we think our model fits DBM fairly well. We kept DBM in mind as we created the model; there's nothing in the comic itself that conflicts with our model.  
To our knowledge, what we've done is fairly unprecedented; there are a lot of lists of numbers and multipliers, but no one we know of has created a system that explains how and why each number works the way it does. As far as Goku's base power is concerned...well, there's really no reason to limit Goku's base to Frieza's power. After all, Frieza is young by Arcosian standards; he could have become much stronger as he grew older, so there's nothing special about his power at that point. In our system, a "novice" Super Saiyan wouldn't be able to surpass Frieza, but ascending to ASSj, USSj, or FPSSj will allow for base strength to come up much higher, to a level surpassing Frieza. Would a base Saiyan ever be able to defeat a mature fourth-form Arcosian like DBM's King Cold? Definitely not.  
Simply put, we see training continuing in base throughout the series, right up into the Buu Saga. Assuming the additive model, that means base strength still needs to be a meaningful fraction of total power. In the end, base strength is probably limited around 10% of a Saiyan's ultimate strength in his highest form. But we'll get into all those specifics later on._

_**Q:** Something I would like to see are maybe a few more human power levels. At least for BoD so I can get the basic idea of where they stand. And I must say, even though the power levels are monstrously high, they seem legit. **A:** That's a good point. Though we mentioned them occasionally in BoD, at the end of each relevant chapter, we didn't put them in this list. We probably should go back in and add them though, because I'm sure you're not the only one who is interested in them. Humans like Krillin may be strong, but their power levels are so low that they don't really have any bearing on our model; that's why they weren't included._

_**Q:** Let me see if I understand your power level measuring method correctly. SSJ Vegeta [base (120) SSJ (350)]: 470 million (this is taken from the explained canon list); Vegeta was able to increase the SSj boost from 145 million to 350 million because he trained in a "higher" SSj form (here the SSj stage 2), right? And this boosted SSj boost is now permanent?  
**A:** That's correct! Great job figuring all this out. It's awesome to see that our readers are able to understand and apply the system on their own._

___**Q:** Can't wait to see Broly! I'm more curious on what you guys think his base form and ssj form will be compared to his Lssj form (I put him with Hatchiyack and Super Perfect cell but the power level slightly higher but he is slightly slower) because his base form was never really seen or used in battle. I'm curious on what it will be in your guys' opinions. Loved the Power Level chapter along with the detailed explanations, etc.; made it more understanding than just seeing the power levels. Keep up the good work like always!  
**A:** We definitely have big plans for Broly, and we've already worked out the specifics of his power levels and how they work. Stay tuned to find out!_

_**Q:** This special chapter is great. A lot of stories and comparisons use power levels pulled out of thin air, but this model is consistent and very well-explained.  
**A:** Thanks; we're glad it made sense._

_**Q:** Nice work actually making sense of the power levels in DBZ with a consistent numerical pattern! One thing that bothers me is that you're holding out the power of SSJ2 Gohan, Seems like you might be hiding that from us until you reveal it in BoD.  
**A:** Good guess!_

___**Q:** On the note of Goku's power in relation to Cooler, it's actually implied within the movie that Goku is stronger than he was during the Namek Saga. Cooler notes that he now understands how Goku troubled Frieza, after fighting him in his fourth form. Goku was in base at the time, so his power level must have increased to the point that defeating Frieza without transforming was at least possible.  
**A:** That's a great point. Of course, the Cooler movie isn't manga canon, but it certainly shows how these things were viewed by Toei and FUNimation._

**_Q: _**_I do wonder why when two fighters combine are they that much stronger then their total combined power levels? The show says something about the union of rivals but that sounds to me like them saying they don't have a reason other then its cool. I hope that if it comes to that point in the story that you guys can figure out an answer that makes sense from a math standpoint.  
**A: **We'll definitely do our best!_


	51. Trust and Blood

**Cell Saga - Part 6: Trust and Blood**

Heat. Searing, burning, heat.

Krillin forced his aura to its maximum extent, but it still only barely insulated him from the roaring inferno. It felt as if he was roasting alive. As he continued to release all his energy, pushing himself higher in an attempt to escape the raging firestorm, he could hear screams of terror all around. A sick feeling grew in his chest as he felt the faint ki signatures of the helpless humans around him disappearing, their anguish cutting like a knife as they were turned to ash in mere moments.

How...what...who? He was still operating on instinct, not yet capable of reacting rationally. All he knew was that suddenly, instantly, the island around him had been engulfed in a devastating firestorm. As he continued fighting for his own life, the breath in his lungs burning as he continued ascending through the flames, he focused his mind just enough to try and sense who could have done such a monstrous thing.

Cell.

He finally breached the surface of the fiery maelstrom, fully aware of the sickening feeling. The underlying evil in the amalgamation of so many energy signatures was completely clear now.

No time to wonder how the monster could have returned. He had to act quickly and decisively. If Cell was there, it could only be for one reason: he had followed Krillin's energy hoping it would lead him to 18. The warrior had to find her immediately; surely she was still close by.

'How was I so careless?!' Finally opening his eyes and gasping for air, he scanned his surroundings. The firestorm below had subsided, revealing ground and trees and buildings still ablaze for as far around him as he could see through the thick smoke. 'My energy was suppressed...but I stopped thinking about it after I felt Goku kill Cell. This is my fault.'

Suddenly, above him, he saw a shadow in the grey haze. "18, is that y—"

SMACK!

Cell's tail slashed across Krillin's face, opening an angry gash. Before the bald monk could react, the tail coiled around his neck, cutting off even the meager air he had been able to restore to his aching lungs.

"Why, hello there, Krillin. So good to see you," Cell mocked. "Would you be so kind as to direct me to Number 18? I'm sure you wouldn't let her get far, seeing how you seem so taken with her."

Poor Krillin could do nothing at all. With the coils of Cell's thick tail tightly squeezing the life out of him, he felt like he might suffocate before the monster would even allow him to answer. Of course, he would rather die than turn over 18 to this abomination. He hoped she had gotten away already. She had a chance: she had no energy signature Cell could detect. But would there be any place left for her to hide?

Clearly, Cell must have planned for this. By igniting the entire island in one fiery yet relatively low-energy blast, he had aimed to force one or both of them to the air, where he could pick them off at his leisure. Krillin's vision began swimming; he couldn't hold his breath much longer.

"Oh, that's right, you must not be able to speak," Cell laughed, finally relaxing his tail slightly. Krillin gasped for air, his throat nearly crushed. Even without the pressure on his windpipe, the oxygen in the soot-filled air was scarce.

He felt like there wasn't even enough strength in his body to lift a finger, as if he had suddenly had it all squeezed completely out of him. He was absolutely exhausted and his brain just couldn't take it much longer—he knew he would lose consciousness soon. But Krillin was strong-willed, defiant to the end.

"Leave her...alone, you...monster!" Each word sapped more of his strength. His arms had already been crushed by Cell's tail, shoulder bones snapping like twigs. Though the pressure around his neck had let up, he could also feel his ribs being crushed, bending under the constriction—if they broke now they might puncture something important.

The monster, though obviously not happy or even amused, stuck his head down into Krillin's face. "You are foolishly defiant, beyond any grasp of reason. Simply tell me where she is, and I give you my word that the pain will cease this instant. Come now, Krillin: be sensible."

The bald earthling couldn't resist anymore. His heavy eyelids fell shut, the buzzing numb feeling in his brain trickling down his head and spreading through his body. He knew there was nothing left to do. Maybe Goku had sensed things and was on his way, but if he wasn't fast Cell would find 18 before the hero even got here. As his last light of hope began to flicker out...a ray suddenly shot through the darkness.

"Let go of him!"

The voice wasn't the one Krillin had expected to hear. No, this was her. Why?

Why hadn't she fled? Surely she could have escaped, using her barrier to shield herself from the heat or perhaps diving underwater to evade detection. Damn it, why was she here? If only she had fled, Cell never would have found her. But here she was, foolishly standing up for him. Him?! It didn't make sense.

"Well...hello, beautiful!" exclaimed Cell as he turned to see the blonde cyborg. "So pleased you decided to join us after all. Wonderful." The creature smiled cruelly, licking his grotesque square lips.

18 hovered in midair several yards away, shaking but holding her position bravely. Her clothes were singed and burned, showing her smooth, pale, undamaged skin underneath. "Just let him go, Cell." She spoke boldly, but with a note of resigned submission buried underneath.

'What am I thinking?!' she asked herself as she trembled, poised to flee. She hadn't made a conscious decision to defend Krillin; it had just happened, a natural reflex. She had acted on impulse, without reason or rationale.

Now, staring into Cell's cold, hungry eyes, she felt the foolishness of her actions. The look reminds her of the men who had accosted her in that dark alley just days before...but unlike them, Cell was a true threat. Instinctively, like an animal cornered by a hungry predator, she began to back away, trembling violently.

"Let him go? This little one? Oh, very well." Cell's words were playfully cruel, like a predator toying with its meal before it began to devour. But he did release his hold on Krillin. The man began to drop immediately. He was clinging to consciousness by a thread, but at the feeling of falling he opened his eyes. There wasn't much resolve left, and it was all he could do to stop himself.

"Please, 18..." he mumbled, groaning in pain. "Go...save yourself...leave me. You must—"

Suddenly, a new and sharper pain shot through his entire nervous system, piercing his consciousness. The agony reverberated through his body from his right leg. Looking down, he saw that Cell's tail had pierced his thigh. As 18 watched in horror, Cell began sucking the life out of Krillin, reducing his leg to nothing more than a shriveled ribbon of skin.

The small fighter's eyes rolled back in his head, unable to scream or react at all as his body went into shock.

"Obviously I have no need of your bio-extract," laughed Cell, "but you were becoming a bit of a nuisance." He turned to the stunned cyborg. "Oh, don't worry, my dear...I won't kill him. Not yet, anyhow. I'm just making sure nothing can interrupt our impending tryst."

18 felt her stomach turn in revulsion and terror. "You bastard! You're nothing but a horrifying mutant—I'll never become part of your freak show!"

Cell's mocking chuckles continued unabated. "Oh, my dear...do you think you have any choice in the matter? Our union is destiny. We were created to come together, and there's nothing you can do to change that. There's nothing he can do about it either." With a sadistic smirk, he pulled the stinger out of Krillin's shriveled leg and sent the fighter hurtling toward the ground with a single flick.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled. Immediately she shifted forward to dive after him, but something caught her, holding her back. She tried to turn back toward Cell, but couldn't. She couldn't move at all.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, writhing and wrestling as she tried to break free from her invisible restraints.

"Oh, I'm just making sure you don't go anywhere. It would be such a shame for you to get away again and go hide yourself somewhere I might never find you," answered Cell.

He was holding one hand up in front of him, the fingers splayed out oddly. His wrist turned, and 18's body spun around to face him, her limbs stretched out painfully in a mirror image of his fingers.

"Ah, 18. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." His gaze roamed lustfully over her defenseless form, a wicked excitement clear on his face.

She was trembling...whether from fear or from rage, she didn't know. Maybe both. "You know what, Cell? FUCK YOU! You're a sick, twisted, revolting—"

Her jaw clamped shut as Cell's fingers snapped together. He was holding her stiffly; she couldn't even pull her lips apart.

"Now, now, 18...I can't have you using language like that." Cell's voice dripped with sadism. "It seems you are in need of a firm hand. That, I assure you, can be arranged."

The blonde couldn't move, but she stared fiercely back at Cell with complete defiance. Ignoring her expression, the monster began turning her slowly in a circle, admiring her like a meal as he continued.

"You see, we must overcome this petty struggle and unite—it's for the sake of perfection, after all. Such a goal is far more lofty, more important, than anything your own existence could ever accomplish. Your greatest purpose, your life's true meaning, will be realized in our union."

He stopped turning her then lifted her higher with the slightest flick of his hand. "It is truly a shame that you cannot accept this. Thankfully, I have my ways of overcoming your rebelliousness. Due to the DNA I inherited from Cooler and Frieza, my telekinetic powers are unrivaled in all the universe! You are mine."

Cell could feel his excitement building, his blood pumping faster in anticipation. 'This is it...my perfect form! THE ultimate achievement, the most powerful, undeniably superior force in the whole galaxy...no, the entire universe!' He paused, reveling in the thought of his coming transformation. But there was no time to waste.

"I'm afraid, 18, that there isn't time to properly appreciate the significance of this event. As much as I would prefer to truly reflect on the glory of this moment, savoring the initiation of this transformative union, I must move quickly before those fools catch up to us."

With another flick of his wrist, 18's body again twisted, helplessly devoid of resistance, then began coming toward him. The tip of his tail began to dilate, stretching just as it had when he absorbed her brother. "Welcome home, 18." His tail curled over the top his head and descended toward her.

"Kamehameha!"

"Buster Cannon!"

"Masenkohaaaa!"

Goku's blue Kamehameha slammed into his back just an instant before the two golden beams struck him from the left and right simultaneously. The three Super Saiyans hadn't had time to significantly charge their attacks, having just arrived by Instant Transmission, but it was enough to knock Cell away just as he was preparing to absorb Number 18.

"Whew, that was a close one," Goku exclaimed. But, knowing that they had, at the very best, merely provided a distraction, he immediately started to power up into his ascended state. Gohan and Trunks, each well aware that their own usefulness in a pitched battle was practically nonexistent, retreated together. The pair maintained defensive stances in case Cell charged one of them.

But Cell didn't emerge from the cloud of smoke. Goku immediately realized that the monster now had a second opportunity to absorb 18 undetected.

"Oh no you don't, Cell!" he roared, charging toward the cloud and releasing a kiai that instantly dissipated it. But Cell was nowhere to be seen. 18, though, was still there. Goku noticed her, but he was more concerned about the whereabouts of the bio-android. How had he escaped the cloud unseen?

"Looking for me, Goku?" Cell's voice was strangely relaxed.

Goku looked up, surprised. He'd expected Cell to retreat to the charred and smoldering ground beneath them, but instead the green creature had taken an easily visible position among the clouds just a bit higher up.

The hero of earth shot up immediately, followed by both Trunks and Gohan at a safe distance. "Ok, Cell," began Goku. "Go ahead, tell me how you managed to survive my attack before. I'm sure you want to."

"Hah!" The creature's laugh was full and hearty, showing no signs of worry or apprehension despite the fact that Goku had been the one to defeat him mere hours before. "Not as much as you're dying to know just how I did it," he taunted with a smirk.

Though Goku appeared a little jittery, he felt fine. He'd been relaxing for several hours and he'd eaten quite a bit out of the _Bringer of Death_'s well-stocked galley. The jagged aura of his ascended form was as violent and powerful as ever, underscoring his confidence and readiness. What he couldn't understand was why Cell also showed complete confidence.

But he was no stranger to psychological intimidation. He, too, was adept at irritating his opponents by treating them casually. "Fine," he said with a smile. "If you don't tell me now, I guess we'll never know...because I'm going to end this for good, right now!" Perhaps, with 18 so close, the threat could prompt visible worry on Cell's face. But no such thing happened.

"Oh, by all means, Goku. I do hope you try."

That wasn't the reaction Goku had expected at all, but he wasn't about to refuse an invitation to attack. In a streak of flaming gold, the Saiyan rushed Cell, aiming his right elbow at the monster's nose. But Cell evaded the attack at the last second, smoothly moving his head to the right and punching Goku hard in the stomach. The hero was caught completely by surprise, particularly when Cell followed up with repeated punches aimed at his head and neck. Goku blocked instinctively, but Cell continued pounding until his arm fell away and the punch connected, sending him flying away.

'How in the world?'

With surprising speed, Cell caught up to him and grabbed both his wrists, then slammed his knee into the Saiyan's gut. This time Goku doubled over completely, choking for a moment. Before he could recover, a double fist from Cell pounded him from behind and he shot face first towards the ground below. With a shout of pain accentuated by his surprise, Goku crashed helplessly to the ground between two still-burning buildings.

"What's going on? How is my dad losing?" Gohan asked. But Trunks was just as surprised.

"I...don't know, Gohan," Trunks said. "Goku is just as strong as he ever was. It certainly didn't look like he was pulling his punches to me; I don't understand."

But the hero wasn't down for the count, not by a long shot. Rolling over, he stood up quickly and took a deep breath. Somehow, the tables had been turned on him. He had to figure it out...despite the seriousness of the situation, he was intensely curious. Putting two fingers to his head, he instant transmitted up in front of Cell.

"So," he began slowly. The look in Goku's eyes had changed: now it was serious; the games were over. "You've somehow gotten a lot stronger in the past couple of hours."

"Ah, so you did notice," Cell said, smiling with a visible satisfaction on his face. "Indeed, it seems a side effect of my recovering from severe injuries is that I receive a boost in power. I believe it is the result of my Saiyan DNA...for which I have you and Vegeta to thank."

"Fine, you come back stronger from each battle the way we do." Goku's voice was uncharacteristically dark, his brow angled down harshly. "Makes enough sense, I suppose. But I don't understand how you survived in the first place."

Cell smiled broadly. He was now in full control of the situation and he knew it. The few blows he had exchanged with Goku completely confirmed his suspicions. 'It's quite fortunate indeed that my power rose so much as I recovered. My new strength seems to outclass Goku by nearly the same margin he had over me. I would say it's perfect, but _that_ would be premature.'

"Well," Goku snapped, "are you going to sit there smirking all day?"

"Ah, Goku," Cell said, cracking his knuckles. "Must you know _all_ the answers?"

Oh, how he was enjoying this. "You have to recognize the genius of Gero's design," he intoned with an obvious note of pride. "Not only was I designed with the Saiyan potential for increasing in power after every battle AND the Namekian ability to regenerate, but I was also given the Arcosian ability to survive practically any injury, even without oxygen."

Gohan spoke up. "But that blast destroyed you. You shouldn't be able to come back from nothingness."

"Ah, but that is where you have forgotten my greatest ability of all: ingenuity," Cell replied, his smile broadening even further. "True, Goku's attack was more powerful than mine, but that didn't stop me. I had the presence of mind to pull back and block just before the blast impacted. When my body was ripped apart—an event I only barely remember—the concussive explosion blew my head, or what parts of it remained anyway, away from the rest of my body."

"Damn it!" muttered Trunks to Gohan. "I knew something was wrong. Even if we blow him up a hundred times he'll just keep coming back! Isn't there any way we beat this freak?"

Cell continued his recollection. "When I regained consciousness, my body was slowly regenerating at the bottom of the ocean. Thanks to my Arcosian genes, I didn't drown; thanks to my Namekian and my Saiyan genes, I returned whole, with all my power and more!" He folded his arms, lifting his chin up in triumph, and chuckled. "I can never be defeated, Goku...because I can never be destroyed!"

Though he now understood how Cell had survived, Goku didn't buy the bio-android's boast. Cell COULD be beaten-somehow. Ignoring Cell, he turned to the others. "Trunks, take 18 and get out of here. Gohan, check on Krillin and get him to safety as well. Cell and I are going to finish this."

Still in his Super Saiyan state, Gohan dropped to where Krillin lay on the ground. "He's hurt really bad; he's unconscious right now. I think I can move him, though. But Dad, I don't think he's gonna last long."

Though slightly apprehensive, 18 started moving toward Trunks. Right now, it seemed he was her best hope. But Cell would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't!" Reaching out one hand, he gripped 18 telekinetically, freezing her in midair. "You're not going anywhere." The invisible strings of his telekinesis jerked her body back like a rag doll.

"We'll see about that!" shouted Goku, charging immediately. Cell turned to face him, but the Super Saiyan teleported behind him and slammed a hard kick into the creature's neck. Cell's armor absorbed the brunt of the blow, and he wheeled around with a point-blank energy blast, keeping one arm stretched out to hold 18.

Trunks took off toward 18, intending to pull her away from Cell's grasp, just as Goku deflected the energy blast and came in low with another attack.

Cell reacted immediately. He used his tail to bat Goku away, then stretched out his other arm toward Trunks. Instantly, the young Super Saiyan was also gripped in a telekinetic hold and flung headlong away from the blonde cyborg.

"Give up now, Trunks!" he growled. "She's mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

Tears were slowly running down 18's face now. With her arms still immobilized and no way for her to wipe the tears away, they trickled in rivulets down her smooth skin.

'Krillin.' Even as her mind raced, despair beginning to overwhelm her, she found herself thinking of her new friend. He was too far below her to be seen, at least from this angle. Why did she already care so much about the short fighter? Whatever the reason, it had been nearly unbearable to hear his cries of pain. Now she was not only unable to help him, but completely immobilized as well. This feeling—being trapped with no way out—was all too similar to being imprisoned in that horrible hibernation chamber that Gero had kept her in. 'No...not like this,' she inwardly pleaded. 'Please no.'

Seeing her tears, Cell found himself compelled to continue her psychological torture even further. "Ah, 18, I see you're overjoyed to become a part of perfection. Very soon, my dear, you'll join your brother—"

"HYAA!" Goku was back at it again, charging with a burst of hard and fast punches aimed just off the monster's center of mass. If he could knock his enemy off balance, he might be able to gain an advantage. But Cell, annoyed at the Saiyan's incessant determination, skillfully sidestepped them. Unlike before, he had begun to change up his dodging pattern and was less predictable—it seemed that his skill in battle had improved along with his greater regenerated power. Or was he just adapting to Goku's fighting style? The Saiyan continued to push, looking for a weakness.

Down below, Krillin was clinging to life by the slightest thread. Cell's tail had reduced his left leg to a shrunken trail of ligaments and sinews. A pool of blood seeping from the stump slowly turned the already-charred ground even blacker. Gohan was nearly overwhelmed by the sight of his friend in such a condition, but he maintained the presence of mind to help. Recalling a textbook explanation of wound care, he carefully filled one hand with energy and brushed it over Krillin's upper leg. The heat burned away the connecting sinews, completely removing what remained of his leg, but succeeded in cauterizing the wound and thus stemming the flow of blood. With the unconscious fighter stabilized for the moment, Gohan wasn't sure what to do next.

'Piccolo! Are you there, Piccolo?' The youngest of the Super Saiyans focused all his mental energy on finding his mentor. They had been together just minutes ago, before his dad had teleported them here to fight Cell. But with his father rather busy, now, his mind was spinning so fast he couldn't think straight. He had to talk to the Namek; Piccolo would know what to do.

'Gohan! I can hear you, Gohan.'

'Mr. Piccolo, Krillin is...he's hurt really bad. And my Dad is losing to Cell now, plus 18 is here and she can't get away! I think Cell's going to absorb her after all! What do I do, Piccolo? what do I do?' Though they were thoughts, not words, the boy was shaking even as he said them in his mind. He wanted to act, to help, but against Cell he would be nothing. Worse, he would surely only get in the way, proving to be a weakness for his embattled father.

'Gohan, listen to me,' the Namekian replied confidently. 'Calm yourself, Gohan. I need you to focus right now.'

The boy steeled himself and took several deep breaths. 'Okay. I'm sorry.'

'Now, can you get 18 to safety? Is there any way?'

'I don't know, Mr. Piccolo. Cell's got her and he won't let go. I don't think I'm strong enough!'

'Gohan, you must try. Listen to me...if Cell absorbs her, we're all dead. There will be no more chances, no more hope of winning.'

'I know, but I don't want to leave Krillin alone.'

'Don't worry, we're on our way! Bulma will get Krillin the help he needs; you just make sure Cell doesn't get 18, ok? I know you can do it!'

'I'll try my best, Piccolo.'

Trunks suddenly landed beside the boy, having needed an extra minute to pick himself up after Cell telekinetically hurled him aside.

"How is he, Gohan?" Trunks asked quietly.

"There's nothing more we can do for him, Trunks. Bulma's on the way, and it's up to us to make sure Cell can't get his hands on 18," Gohan answered, standing to his feet with a sense of purpose.

"Wait, Gohan. What do you think you're doing? We need a plan, otherwise Cell will rip right through us."

"There's no time for that!" The boy yelled as he burst into the air. He honestly didn't know what he would do, only that he had to act. Maybe he could free 18 somehow. If not, he might end up being spectator to Cell achieving his perfect form.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled, charging after the boy.

* * *

"I just spoke with Gohan," Piccolo announced. "He said Krillin is in bad shape." At first, he, Tien, and Yamcha wanted to fly off after Cell themselves, but Tien had pointed out that they'd only be in the way unless they had something specific to do. For now, they would stick together on the ship.

"Oh no, that's terrible," Bulma said as she pulled the remaining pieces of Android 16's chasis on board. The woman knew the more imminent duty of doctor was once again the first priority. "I'll prep the other healing tank for him," she decided, turning to head down the corridor.

"But that's not all," Piccolo interrupted hastily. "Somehow, Cell is even stronger than before; Gohan said that Goku is losing. It fits with what we're sensing. And to make things worse, Number 18 is still there!"

"Damn it!" exclaimed Tien. "If she's there, and Goku gets beaten, who's to stop that monster from absorbing her?" He knew that though he and the Namek were about even in strength, neither would make much difference against Cell.

"There's not much we can do," replied Piccolo. "Until we all arrive, there's no way of knowing. But we cannot allow Cell to become perfect!"

"You mean you don't have any kind of plan?" stammered Yamcha.

"Hmph," the Namekian grunted. "The only plan that will work here is do or die."

* * *

Goku's fists were beginning to ache, something he hadn't felt since the battle with King Cold. His blows were precise, targeted, technically perfect...but he wasn't making any headway. Cell either dodged, forcing him to waste energy changing direction, or blocked, sending shockwaves up his arms. His muscles, saturated with Ascended Super Saiyan energy, were beginning to ache from the constant impacts and over-exertions.

"Come now, Goku," Cell chuckled, "is this really all the power that you have? I must admit to a little bit of disappointment...after all that I had heard, I welcomed the chance to fight the _legendary_ Goku; but it turns out you're no different from the rest." The monster knocked aside another one of the Saiyan's kicks and threw a powerful right hook.

"RHAA!" Goku yelled, catching Cell's punch between his forearms. He didn't have a moment to reply or bother himself with the bio-android's idle chat. His current strategy wasn't getting him anywhere.

"I'm not done just yet, Cell!" Goku yelled, trying to appear confident. Inwardly, though, he could feel desperation rising to the surface.

'DARN IT! Nothing I try against him works, he's seen it all before. Not only has his fighting improved along with his power, but his regeneration gives him a huge advantage. I'd have to really overwhelm him in order to make progress.'

"Now, Goku," laughed the monster. "You know better than to think such bluffs will work on me. Did you forget? I know you—everything there is to know." Cell dashed toward him again, landing a punch to the side of Goku's face that sending him flying. "And I can see it in your eyes when you're beaten!"

As the creature chased after his foe, he glanced to one side to make sure 18 was still safely immobilized. To his immediate frustration, she was nowhere to be seen. He did, however, spot Gohan and Trunks charging him angrily.

"What? How did I lose track of that wench?" The two Super Saiyans must have managed to free her—probably by forcefully yanking her out of his telekinetic field—and were now executing some futile plot to buy time. But instead of fleeing, the foolish cyborg had gone to check on Krillin.

Cell checked to make sure Goku hadn't yet recovered, then quickly changed course to intercept the two half-Saiyans. Accelerating rapidly, he felled Gohan with a backhanded fist and Trunks with a single powerful kick. He glanced down to ensure 18 hadn't moved, then rapidly fired two powerful blasts down at each falling Super Saiyan, both impacting head-on with devastating force.

"That should keep those two fools out of the way for a while," he decided, dropping toward 18. She had turned, startled by the explosions, but the monster was already in front of her with his same twisted smile.

"Going somewhere, 18?" he chuckled, licking his lips. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'this time I won't get interrupted by any of those fools.'

The blonde cyborg flew into hysterics. "You disgust me, freak! Get away!" Though her tears had been plentiful, none of her fire was gone. Seeing Krillin broken and unconscious had incensed her. She jumped backward into her fighting stance, wishing with every fibre of her being that she had the power to crush Cell.

But the monster simply extended one hand, trapping her in an even stronger telekinetic hold than before. "Shut up, girl! You will NOT continue to speak to me that way!" With a sudden burst of anger, he clenched his fist, causing the telekinetic field to tighten around her and make her gasp from the intense pain. A cruel smile played on his lips as he saw her fragile body writhing under his power.

Then, as if something clicked in his mind, he suddenly felt foolish. 'I don't have time to toy with her. Had I not waited so long before now, she might have already been mine!'

Before he could pull his tail around, Goku appeared between them by Instant Transmission. The furious Saiyan had only one word.

"Kamehameha!"

He released the attack from point-blank range, putting all his energy into pushing Cell away from 18. Unlike his usual bright blue beam, this Kamehameha formed into a brilliant sphere that carried Cell away like a cannonball.

The monster regained control only moments later, twisting to one side and rolling free of the energy ball...only to be caught in the ribs with a devastating spin kick from Goku. The Saiyan followed up his advantage, focusing his strongest strikes on all the places that would be the most painful.

For the first time, Cell found himself legitimately on the defensive. Goku's speed wasn't quite up to his, but the Saiyan's ferocity was shocking. That one solid kick had knocked him off-balance, enough that the hard and fast attacks were coming too quickly to recover from.

Goku's heart leapt. If he could keep up this pace, maybe he had a chance. He delivered a powerful knee to the base of Cell's tail, then swung around with a pair of punches that caught the monster in the neck.

But it just wasn't enough. Had the gap between their powers not been so wide now, perhaps he would have been successful. Instead, Cell eventually managed to block several of Goku's attacks in succession, negating the Saiyan's temporary advantage. A well-placed kick, and Goku went flying through the air. Both warriors landed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Well, at least that was _something_," mocked Cell as he caught his breath. "You were able to keep me moving for a minute there. But surely you don't think you can win like this."

Goku panted for a moment, wiping sweat from his forehead. 'He's right. I'm too slow, too weak, too tired.' His orange and blue gi was scorched and torn, the edges of his sleeves frayed from the wear of battle. Sweat had soaked through from his chest to his shirt and his feet ached horribly.

"You aren't looking so good, Goku," Cell observed. Though the fight against the Saiyan had been fairly simple so far, Cell was becoming more and more anxious to end the fight and gain his perfection.

"Tell you what," he began, crossing his arms casually. "I'm going to go absorb 18 while you take a much needed rest. We'll finish this when I return; perhaps you'll even provide me a decent warm-up. It's obvious you don't have the strength to stop me anyway, so there's really no point in delaying the inevitable, is there?" Backing away, Cell turned his back and headed towards 18.

He was right, there wasn't anything else that could be done. There were no more ideas left to try, no senzu beans or magic healing powers to step in and save the day. It was just him, Goku, the hero of planet earth, against Cell, the monster who wanted to take all that away. Goku's fury suddenly began to rise once more. 'There's too much at stake here, I have to risk it all. I'm not even sure what's left to do! I just know I can't let down my friends. I can't lose, not when the fate of the world is at stake!'

"CELL!" Goku roared. The creature wouldn't have stopped...were it not for the sudden spike in Goku's energy. But the unthinkable had begun to happen. The bio-android spun around in surprise, cursing under his breath as he felt new power rising inside of Goku.

"What is it this time!?" he grumbled. "Another transformation?"

Goku's figure had suddenly been outlined by a deep golden glow, one even thicker than before. Then, with a piercing shout, the Saiyan began to summon deep recesses of power from within himself. His already thick muscles began to bulge to unnatural sizes, swelling as ki built up inside them. His energy grew faster and faster, a searing heat that completely filled his consciousness as his eyes became deathly white.

In the _Bringer of Death _sick bay, a light on the healing tank blinked on, indicating its occupant had finally regained consciousness. The shadowy form of the prince, floating gently through the bubbling liquid, slowly raised his head.

'So, Kakarott...is it possible, then, to go even further beyond?'

* * *

_In the reaches of space, on the planet renamed Vegeta base 79..._

"I still cannot believe you'd do something so completely idiotic!" Thurg yelled.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry. All I did was email that video to one of my buds—he was cool, I swear! I had no idea that it would get out and go viral through the whole empire!"

Thurg and Lug would never have been voted Most Likely To Succeed. The fact that they were now at the center of the biggest intelligence leak in the history of the Empire seemed surreal.

Lug, the less experienced of the two, had somehow let the secret out. Now, half the galaxy had seen the video of Paragus and his son challenging Lord Vegeta.

"I'm telling you right now, this is on YOU! I had nothing to do with it!" Thurg yelled. As far as he knew, the recording hadn't made its way to Lord Vegeta yet. But it seemed everyone else in the entire empire was in an uproar.

Most of the grunt soldiers around the base showed great excitement about the challenge; it was all anyone could talk about in the mess hall. The officers, however, had been on edge all day. Everyone, it seemed, had an opinion...yet no one was willing to share one. Most had been around during the rein of the frost demons and knew better than to say too much.

Some had found their new freedoms under Lord Vegeta's rule to be quite enjoyable and preferred things stay as they were. His management had been mostly indirect, with the reorganized planet trade empire serving mainly as a central hub for negotiation and commerce. Tax revenue was at an all-time high as whole economies began to merge and flourish like never before. Mass slaughters were no longer the norm; pitched battles were rare. Many of those in positions of power were glad—this new lifestyle was safer and far more prosperous.

Others, however, exulted at the thought of a more bloodthirsty sovereign. When Vegeta had first taken over, many expected as much...but his long absences and Oniya's skillful management of the galactic economy had put a damper on their expectations. They remembered how Frieza had been everywhere, striking fear into every planet he encountered. This terror—allegiance driven by mortal fear—was what they all craved. Under Frieza's rule, their authority had increased constantly. The opportunity to see Vegeta overthrown proved promising.

Luckily for Lug, no one so far had been able to pinpoint the source of the leak. He was safe for the moment. But that was sure to change quickly, especially if his superiors looked closely and traced it back. His one hope was that they might be too busy now. With the empire clamoring over what Lord Vegeta would do, sides were already being taken. It seemed a split was imminent regardless of the outcome; far too many warriors were beginning to lust for bloodshed.

"So, what should I do?" Lug asked, still clueless about the true depth of trouble he was in.

Thurg sat there silently for a moment. "Well, I don't know...say your prayers, maybe."

* * *

_Greetings, everyone! We're very glad to present you the next installment of _Bringer of Death_ on this fine Tuesday! A bit of exciting news here. Last Tuesday morning, shortly after the release of Chapter 49, David's firstborn son, David IV, was welcomed into this world! It's an extremely exciting time for him right now, so his involvement with BoD may vary depending on how occupied he is with sleepless nights and taking care of his newborn. That's part of the reason why this chapter had a shorter length than usual (the other reason is that I was at a professional development conference most of the week). Right now, we plan to continue our weekly release schedule, but be prepared if there are a few hiccups or delays—we're sure you understand where the priority lies._

_Now, regarding this chapter, a few notes. When Cell stabbed Krillin with his tail and sucked his bio extract it didn't really affect his power level. He couldn't have gotten much stronger by absorbing the essence of humans or even the Z fighters. As he explained, it was merely a paralyzing way to take Krillin out of the fight and to torture 18 psychologically. There may be questions as to whether or not he could still do this in forms besides his imperfect, but we believe it's an ability that he retains throughout. _

_Another point worth mentioning is regarding Cell's telekinesis. At first he had to use his hand to hold her in place, but by using his strongest hold he is able to actually fight Goku while still maintaining his link on her. The imprisonment can only be broken by Cell losing his focus or by an attack stronger than the telekinetic barrier. And Cell couldn't use this on just anyone, they'd have to be much weaker than him for it to be able to work. Right now 18, Trunks, and Gohan are all less than half his strength, which makes telekinetic holds more than possible._

_We'd also like to remind you all to check back at Chapter 50 for your other questions, those specifically directed at the power levels. We will try to keep it up to date and answer your reviews with as much accuracy and detail as we can. As always, thanks for reading and please leave us a review with your thoughts on the chapter! Have a great day, folks!_

_**Q: **__I'm really intrigued by the amount you'll cite DBM. What exactly is it? Was that the inspiration for the story? I've looked it up, seems to be a major major thing to start following. Is there an app to get it on one's phone? I'm a huge DBZ fan (planning to do a story when I'm done with my YGO one) and any material is welcome.  
__**A: **__Dragonball Multiverse is kind of the glue that unites many of us. It's an online fanmanga drawn by Gogeta Jr and written by Salagir, two DBZ fans in France. It expands the concept of alternate universes into 20 different worlds that meet in a gigantic tournament. Seeing legendary battles re-enacted and the outcome of various what-if contests is a lot of fun, as is learning about the backstory of each universe. David and I both recommend that you check it out! The website does have a mobile version._

_**Q: **__On the topic of quantifying power levels, I'd be interested to know what you think about ScrewAttack's Death Battle between Goku and Superman.  
__**A: **__I'd be happy to address this. I'll start by saying I wasn't pleased with the representation of Goku they used. They made some assumptions and inferred some things that ended swaying things far in Superman's favor. First off: strength. I won't argue that Superman has immensely higher physical lifting strength than Goku does, that's completely accurate. Superman emits a telekinetic field around whatever object he lifts, allowing it to stay in one piece—he was pretty much designed specifically for heavy lifting. Where the discrepancy comes is the assumption that physical lifting strength IS punching strength. That's not at all accurate; martial arts require explosive strength, not gross lifting ability._

_The Z fighters use their Ki to enhance the force of each blow, both in speed and power, filling their punches with huge quantities of energy as they swing them. I'm not talking about energy attacks, I'm talking about normal punches and kicks. It's all about how the energy is released. Goku's punches are far, far, far more powerful than Superman's. For current Superman, I'd estimate that Super Saiyan Goku's punching strength is more than enough to outmatch him. For the others (Pre-Crisis, Silver Age, Superboy Prime, etc.) it would take a quite a bit more than just basic Super Saiyan. _

_Second: speed. Calculating Superman's speed, they again made some poor assumptions that gave him way too much credit. I'm not saying that they got his top speed wrong, I'm saying that there is a huge difference between top speed and battle speed. Superman's flight ability is FAR superior to Goku's, as we all know. He expends no energy whatsoever, and can fly at much faster speeds for long distances. But what he can't do is simply start off at that speed, or anywhere near his top speed for that matter. He has to build up to it. That's where Goku has a huge advantage. His battle speed, the agility he has at any given moment to dodge, is leagues above Superman's. By clearing his mind, Goku can teleport over short distances quickly enough to evade anyone who isn't as fast as him...and that's not even talking about Instant Transmission. In DBZ this is huge, as shown when Ultra Trunks tried to beat Perfect Cell. Cell was untouchable simply because of his superior speed and agility. So, in a battle up close, Goku would have a clear speed advantage. Now, if they raced somewhere it wouldn't be a contest. And if Supes decided to go out into space and build up his speed, then lap the earth and hit Goku with each pass, our Saiyan hero might be in trouble. But not in an up close battle. _

_The last error I'll mention is this: fighting skill. I don't care what kind of training they claim that Superman has had, he has never fought a battle like this. Just watching his animated fights or reading them in the comics, you see a clumsy brawler who is entirely focused on power punches. Seriously, if he had any kind of real fighting skill opponents like Doomsday or Darksied would be absolute pansies that couldn't touch him. Plus, if he could move at his top speed during battle he could just dodge all their blows, since his speed FAR surpasses theirs. But no! He doesn't...he gets owned like a little bitch every time! Imagine if Goku fought those guys. He would get bored in the first minute. His fighting skill should be considered unequivocally superior, and that goes for about anyone in the DC universe, even precogs. There just isn't a way to keep up with him. I recall Superman even being punched by Batman and being thrown to the ground—really? Yeah, a normal human. Remember what happened with Super Vegeta kicked Perfect Cell with everything he had? I do: NOTHING! _

_The problem with Superman comes when you actually have to kill him, though. Writers won't let him die for real, which is a huge cop-out. His actual regeneration isn't any superior to Buu or Cell, he just has this extreme natural defensive construction. It seems like no amount of beating is too much for him, and that his body will always repair itself. I see this as the only real obstacle for Goku to overcome. He would need to finish Superman in the same way as Cell or Buu, by destroying every single atom. The trick to that is just a big enough Kamehameha. Good news is, with Goku's favorite move, the Instant Kamehameha, this is more than possible. He would just need to power up and make his one shot count. Otherwise, the fight would drag on and he would lose energy while Supes would just keep healing from the sun. But that is at regular Super Saiyan. I don't imagine Goku needing more than that, as I personally believe Cell could pwn Superman into the next dimension as well, and don't get me started on Buu (even without absorption). Against Superboy Prime or someone else, Goku would need every bit of SSJ3 (since I hate GT I don't count their version of SSJ4). And I don't have Goku beating Prime, simply because he can't finish the job even if he could match him in speed and strength for short periods._

_David's thoughts: As a physicist, I tend to treat numbers in comics with a good deal of suspicion. DC authors are fond of throwing around massive numbers with lots of 0s...but they have no clue what those number actually represent in the real world. So Superman can push with 200 quintillion tons of force? Great. Under what conditions? Does that represent the compressive resistence of his skeleton, or the fast twitch muscle fiber pressure, or the thrust provided by his means of flight? It's like pseudoscience: unless we see the original math used to generate a number, it doesn't really have much meaning._

_Which brings us to another point: math. Everyone running these calculations seems to think all values are linear...but they aren't. Speed and acceleration and strength and energy and power level are all very different things; they don't relate to each other in neat, proportional eighth-grade pre-algebra equations._

_**Q: **__Have either of you, or anyone who's working on DBM for that matter, ever thought of a Universe where, at some point, Vegeta, or someone else, would get tired of the thought of the Saiyan race being nearly extinct, and therefore using the dragonballs to change all/half/part of the Earthlings to Saiyans? I mean, the dragon can make people immortal, it can make a planet that's damn near impossible to destroy, changing a species, such as human's, into another, such as Saiyan's, should be childs play for it, no?  
__**A:**__ I haven't ever considered that, no. See, DNA alteration isn't as simple as you make it sound. If the dragon could simply alter a character's DNA then someone evil could wish Goku into a human and then he wouldn't be able to go SSJ anymore. Or they could just wish Majin Buu into a human and his regeneration would be gone. So we have to be careful about what plot holes we open up. Secondly, I'm not certain that Vegeta would want to do that at all. His character growth involved overcoming the loss of his race, though he doesn't have the highest opinion of earthlings in general. He certainly wouldn't want to change any weak, pathetic, humans over to Saiyans in my opinion, it would tarnish the memory of his race. So no._

_**Q: **__We know that the Honor Trip Cell can regenerate from a single cell but I do not think this is true to the manga. In the manga Cell states he could regenerate after self-destructing because his nucleus inside his head was still intact. Does BoD share that fact?  
__**A:**__ Good question. See, this was a plot hole introduced by Toriyama himself. In the manga, Cell said his regeneration core was in his head...but Goku had blown off his entire upper body earlier in the fight. When Cell regenerated from that attack, he proved that either Cell didn't know where the heck his nucleus was, or that he had more than one nucleus, or that he could regenerate from a single cell. I don't believe that each one of Cell's cells has the potential to make a new version of Cell the way Buu can have numerous copies of himself. However, it becomes clear that he can survive as long as some part of him survives. Whether that is a defense mechanism of making that last remaining cell into a nucleus or what exactly, we do not know. Perhaps the self-destruct mechanism specifically preserves just enough to retain a regeneration core. But his design has adapted, exceeding even Gero's expectation._

_**Q: **__Also good job on explaining krillin and 18s' relationship because I've always felt he didn't deserve her or that Toriyama just put them together just because.  
__**A:**__ Many people feel this way, including us. That's a good part of the reason some people hate the pairing. But we wanted to get into it more and explain what 18 really sees in Krillin. He deserves more credit than people give him, and girls are more complicated than some people realize. 18 doesn't just want a strong, tall Super Saiyan—she wants much deeper, more complex things._

_**Q: **__Just watching some of the Buu saga and I got to ask, just what are your thoughts on the Super Saiyan 3? Will you guys show just how someone becoming a Super Saiyan 3?  
__**A: **__Toriyama introduced that form a little differently than he did the others, simply pulling it out of thin air and even having Goku seem to imply beforehand that he was maxed out, such as when he fought Majin Vegeta. We have some thoughts on this, regarding the mechanics and means of obtaining SSj3, and will be sure to include them along with thorough explanations when we arrive at that point._

_**Q: **__Correct me if I'm wrong, but, in the form USS or ASS (not sure which) it increases the user strength by alot, but the risk is that you cannot move fast enough and too vulnerable for others to easily defeat you. Now say if Goku or Vegeta trained in the HTC using either these two forms , being in it for a whole day. Where they have perfect control and can move easily to defeat someone. Would they like, technically be a ssj2, but not really one?__**  
A: **__In Ultra Super Saiyan, the user's agility is greatly by their increased bulk and muscle mass. This form isn't slow, it's just not very agile. He can fly just as fast, etc. Problem is, no amount of training in this form can eliminate the agility loss, which is why it was discarded. Plus, it isn't as strong as a true SSj2 anyway, which boosts agility, speed, and strength simultaneously! The weakest SSj2 would most likely be able to beat any USSj in strength alone._

_**Q: **__After the blast tore his head off his body, it must have gone into the water and Cell keeping his ki down to nothing so that none of the Z fighters could pick it up and while deep in the water, he regenerated his body and when nobody was around, he then snuck off to find Krillin and #18.__**  
A: **__Very good guess! Not altogether the biggest surprise ever, but at this point the Z fighters didn't know he could do that._

_**Q: **__This is my first time reviewing, which I feel bad about. This story is captivating; it has unpredictable plot twists (I was almost convinced Goku had kicked the bucket...I wasn't going to fall for Cell, however), vivid imagery, and a power level system that actually makes sense. I'm an engineer, so I love numbers. The way you explained Cell's existence using quantum superposition made me smile.  
__**A: **__Glad you enjoyed it. We try to keep the numbers to a minimum for our less scientific audience, but include enough for everything to make sense._

_**Q: **__Are the Lug and Thurg inspired by Watch and Ward from the Guild of Calamitous Intent?  
__**A:**__ Sorry, no. I don't even know what that is._

_**Q: **__I know I'm in the minority here but I'm not happy to see Cell return. His presence seems like it will only clutter the story.__**  
A: **__Well, I hope you'll change your mind as things continue. He is a huge part of DBZ, arguably the best DBZ villain. He will complicate things to no end, yes, but I doubt he will clutter it._

_**Q: **__I'm impressed a chapter that hardly involved vegeta, good job.  
__**A:**__ Yeah, everyone needs a break, including the good old prince of Saiyans. Actually, he was gone for this chapter as well. But we don't want to always be shoving Vegeta down people's throats, so this is good._

_**Q: **__For a chapter called 'unexpected', I didn't find anything all that surprising.__**  
A: **__Right, well Cell coming back wasn't the unexpected part for the reader, as most people were expecting it. Of course, it was unexpected for the Z Fighters. Plus, we saw 18 finding an unexpected sense of security in her budding relationship with Krillin._

_**Q: **__This chapter was much shorter than most. Was this because of the amount of questions answered at the end, or just some issues with time?__**  
A: **__Actually, there were several reasons. One, I was still writing on my phone. Two, David's wife was in labor. Three, we can't always produce the same amount simply because we are both so busy. We try, though._

_**Q: **__But how will the Z Fighters deal with Cell and Broly all at once? __**  
A:**__ That, my friend, is an excellent question. People here keep thinking inside the box on the Broly Saga and the Cell Saga. But when have we at BoD ever followed the simple, linear, same-old same-old?  
_


	52. Desperation and Futility

**Cell Saga - Part 7: Desperation and Futility  
**

In the days Goku had spent training in the future, he'd sensed there was a higher level, something even more powerful than the Ascended form. Something in the back of his mind just insisted it was out there. It was only natural, after all; he was already well-acquainted with the varying levels of kaioken. It made sense there was a way to push the Ascended form even further.

But he had held back. There was no use in over-exerting himself while he still had dramatic improvements to make at his current level. This form already strained his muscles dramatically; there was no reason to risk injury when getting back to his own time was so important.

Now, surrounded by a swirl of furious golden light with the spectre of Cell's awful power just a few dozen yards away, Earth's hero strained to push himself beyond his limits. His muscles, already swollen with energy, grew until they rippled over each other. His biceps expanded; his thighs bulged. The muscles in his neck and forearms grew until his entire upper body seemed like nothing but a rippling mass of power. He had never felt so strong in his life—it was as if all the power that he felt when filling his punches with ki had been turned in actual muscular strength. It felt amazing, but he kept pushing higher and higher. His hair stood straighter and spread apart as pure energy pulsed around him.

"Woah," Trunks muttered breathlessly.

"He can win!" Gohan rejoiced. "Just look at him, he's the greatest...my dad!"

"YAAAAAHHHH!" cried the hero of Earth. He wasn't satisfied yet, not until he had pushed himself as far as he could possibly go.

Angry clouds gathered above him, shadowing a vortex of power greater than anyone had ever seen. The area immediately around Goku had been blown clean by the surging energy; the rest of the smoldering island shook violently. Trunks' long hair rippled violently in the wind, but not as much as the young Gohan's did. His messy hair fell most of the way down his back, though the energy of his Super Saiyan transformation kept it slightly more stiff. 18, still trapped in Cell's telekinetic field, could do nothing to brace herself against the rush of energy; her blonde hair whipped around her face.

But both the half-Saiyans were completely focused on the transformation before them. Surely the other Z fighters were all sensing the same thing, presumably just as stunned. But who could blame them? It was just _that _insane. The roars of thunder, the earthquakes, the flashes of light were all nothing compared to the frightfulness of Goku himself.

"HUAAAA!" Goku continued to scream, his voice seeming to carry for miles by the reverberations in his ki.

"It's...so much power," Gohan slowly said, trembling a little bit. Even though it was his father, such intimidating force overwhelmed the young boy.

"Amazing! Does Goku even have limits?" Trunks yelled over the howling wind, but was interrupted by a lightning strike that scorched the ground just in front of him. He hopped back defensively, realizing just how unnerving all this was. Even if it _was_ Goku, it was still quite scary.

Finally, with a long but brilliant flash of blinding light, the roar subsided. At first, Trunks and Gohan couldn't even look, but as the light faded they let their eyes fall onto the scene. The ground where Goku had been standing was now a hollow crater nearly a hundred yards across; the Ultra Super Saiyan hung in midair, energy arcing off his body in jagged lines. His hair floated in thick waves that pulsed with golden energy; his eyes were almost completely white.

* * *

"It's unreal," Piccolo muttered, staring at the floor of the ship. "There really is no denying it any more. The Super Saiyan form is just the tip of the iceberg. This...is something else entirely."

"Right," Tien quietly agreed. "I never thought I'd ever feel anything like this before. I mean, even though we've all said it a hundred times...this seems just so much more powerful."

"What's happening, guys?" Bulma asked, poking her head into the room. "You all look so serious."

"It's Goku," Yamcha said, more cheerfully than the others. "Somehow that guy just busted out _another _transformation! He's like some kind of Super Saiyan machine! I swear. How he does it, I'll never know."

Bulma smiled at the news, though in the back of her mind she immediately wondered how Vegeta would take it. She was no stranger to their rivalry, and while at first she hadn't cared, now she was definitely rooting for Vegeta to come out on top.

"Statement: Thanks to my newly updated scanning system, I can now report with complete accuracy that Kakarott's power level is 5.29 times that of Frieza. Oh, the master will be furious."

Bulma tried not to chuckle, especially at a time like this, but she was amazed the droid didn't realize how funny he sometimes was. Everything he said sounded like it had been voiced by Vegeta in a robot's body.

"I thought Cell was winning, guys. Why would Goku wait to pull out this form only now?" Bulma asked, trying to fit the pieces together. It was a valid question. Why, if Goku had this power all along, would he wait until now to use it?

Piccolo's brow furrowed at her question; the same curiosity was plaguing him. But he didn't respond. His suspicions told him there might have been a hesitancy on Goku's part, but the why or how he didn't know. Hopefully, Goku had only now discovered the higher form; otherwise, it would be likely that the hero had some reservations about using it. But they would have to wait and see. The ship was closing fast on the battle; they would arrive soon.

* * *

Despite the optimism of his son and of Trunks, Goku felt worried. From the moment he had reached the plateau of power, he knew something was wrong. His ki had soared to unimaginable heights...but he felt trapped, constricted.

He floated there, pondering the situation silently. Meanwhile, Cell stared at him in disbelief. The monster was clearly furious; Goku yet again was proving to be a serious obstacle. But the Saiyan was frustratingly motionless, still not making the first move. Goku seemed deep in thought.

After a few moments, the Saiyan understood. His muscles, pregnant with artificially concentrated ki, bulged too large; they inhibited his freedom of movement. His fighting technique depended on agility. He no longer felt quick and light; it was like he was wearing weighted clothing embedded within his bulging muscles. Would his new power be enough to overcome the handicap? He didn't know. But he didn't really have a choice—at this point, his new power was all they had.

Hovering several yards away, Cell was willing to wait no longer. The android could feel Goku's strength, and it impressed him greatly. Yet, for some reason, he didn't feel worried; something about the energy felt unstable. He was sure he could still win.

"Well, Goku. It looks like you're full of surprises. I should give you credit for being more resourceful than I had expected."

The massive Saiyan, rather than respond, just continued to stare at Cell angrily. After a moment of silence, Cell began again.

"Not feeling all that talkative anymore? Too bad. I had so enjoyed our little banter back and forth. But I suppose all things must come to an end—that is, except for myself."

"Bring it on, Cell," the Saiyan growled.

"Ahah! It seems you can speak after all. For a moment there I was worried your mind had degraded as it does in that giant ape form of yours."

Goku waited a moment, his facial muscles too tensed to smile. Then, confidently, he spoke again. "This is it, Cell. Prepare yourself."

Once again, the bio-android laughed. "Come on, Goku. You and your threats, they go on and on. It's really starting to get old, and that's saying something, considering I fought Vegeta before you." Cell paused for a minute, but Goku didn't reply. Rather, he continued to hover there with the magnificent golden energy furiously swirling around him like a hurricane. "But let's be real, Goku. You can't defeat me, even in this new form of yours. I do not believe you are as powerful as you think you are."

"Wait and see," Goku replied.

Now, galvanized into action by the impending battle, Trunks and Gohan had flown to 18's aid. They both tugged on her arms as legs, trying their best to free her...but Cell's telekinetic bonds were too strong. It was a shock to them that the bio-android had managed to maintain this much concentration even through the last bout with Goku...but clearly he was determined if nothing else.

"Just...go," 18 ordered through clenched teeth, seeing that their attempts were proving futile

"We're not gonna leave you, 18," Gohan said. "You're one of the good guys now, and we stick together."

"Right," Trunks added. He still was a little worried about the trust between them...he _had _tried to kill her at one point. But things were different now.

"I don't want your help; I don't want to be a part of your _team_," 18 snapped, overwhelmed and frustrated. "Why aren't you helping Krillin instead of me?"

"Help will be here in just a second," Gohan assured her. "Until Bulma gets here, there's nothing more we can do. But she'll take good care of him; don't worry. I can sense them really close."

"Pffh," 18 said, glancing away—the telekinetic bonds preventing her from turning her head. "It's not like I was worried about him." For some reason, she just couldn't own up to her feelings in front of the other two.

Trunks was growing more and more worried. "Look, 18: isn't there any way for us to get you out of this? Don't you have any special powers that you could use?"

Unable to shake her head, 18 simply rolled her eyes. There was nothing she could do; she had tried everything already.

Cell, chuckling to himself as he felt the failed attempts to free 18, eyed the Saiyan with affected disdain. "So are you going to just stand there admiring your new muscles? Or are we going to fight? Who knows; you may actually prove to be a challenge now. But I doubt it."

Wordlessly, Goku charged.

* * *

In the healing tank, the prince of Saiyans kept his senses carefully tuned to the battlefield. Though Bulma had been readying the healing pod beside him, he had not let on the fact that he was now conscious, as she would only be a distraction for him.

'So, then. Kakarott has found a way to go beyond even the ascended state, to the point of doubling his Super Saiyan power. I expected him to surpass the ordinary form, but I guess I should have known _he_ would find a way beyond even that. Surely, though, he knows this advantage over me won't last for long.' A few air bubbles drifted up past the prince's nose, making him twitch. 'I still can't believe it: after all this, I'll have to play catch-up! But no matter. Watch your back, Kakarott! Once Cell is out of the way, you're mine! Don't think I've forgotten we never got to settle the score between us.'

Even so, he felt something...odd...about the energy. It was thick, dense. As he felt his rival's movements, he could tell something was holding the other Saiyan back. Either Kakarott was just plain out of shape, or the exhaustion of this new form was tiring his overstressed body quickly...as if he was losing power by the second. But it seemed the fight hadn't yet started, so how was Goku losing strength? Whatever was going on, whether it was some trick Cell was playing or a negative byproduct of the transformation, it was clearly becoming a factor.

'Keep this up, Kakarott, and I'll have to step in against Cell to save YOU.'

* * *

Cell blocked the Ultra Super Saiyan's first punch with relative ease. At least, bringing his arm into position for a block was easy. But the force shattered all his expectations; the single blow smashed straight past his attempted block and crashed into his chest. Pain shot through his torso as he was hurtled to the ground, cratering on the smoldering ground with a THUD that shook the entire island.

'Shit!' thought Cell as he rolled over, pushing himself to his feet. The single blow had cracked several of his ribs; he took a few deep breaths before his regeneration began knitting them together again.

Looking up, he saw Goku hurtling down toward him, one leg pulled back for a powerful kick. Reacting immediately, he rolled to one side just as the kick smashed down, making the crater even deeper. Cell flipped and kicked upward toward Goku, but his kick ricocheted off the Saiyan's bulging calf like it was nothing. Reaching down, Goku grabbed the monster by the neck, then swung a right hook into the side of his head.

THUUUUM! Cell flew headlong across the landscape. His vision was swimming; he could only see stars. This was rapidly becoming very serious.

"It's all over, Cell. I'm much stronger than you now," Goku said.

As the bio-android picked himself up yet again, he looked over at the Saiyan with a bit of true shock. 'How is it that he continues to find new ways to surpass me!? This shouldn't be happening, any of it! Clearly, even this semi-perfect form isn't as close to perfection as I would have liked.' Cell had felt the force of this ultra-powerful Super Saiyan form, and it seemed he wouldn't be able to win with sheer strength alone. But there had to be a way!

Goku charged again, raining a series of heavy blows aimed at Cell's head. This time, the bio-android simply fought back with everything he had, doing his best to mitigate the damage. The blows were far too powerful to block entirely. It was all Cell could do to continue feinting and dodging.

Yet something surprised him. Despite the overwhelming force of the blows, he found that they didn't cause him as much pain as he was expecting. Simply by half-dodging during each attack, Cell was able to make the blows just glance off his body, delivering only a tiny fraction of their full energy. It was still a lot of force, but nothing he couldn't handle. Slowly, he began to understand.

"I do admit, Goku: you've exceeded me in brute strength," he conceded after taking one particularly powerful blow. "I daresay you possess enough raw strength to box with entire moons. Yet I fear you have absolutely no chance of winning. Strength alone is not enough."

Goku hoped Cell hadn't discovered the weakness of his new form—but it _was_ pretty obvious. And the monster was cunning...that was for sure. But he couldn't give in, not while he was just beginning to get started. Everyone was depending on him!

"No chance, eh? You forget what I'm fighting for! I'm NOT going to let everyone down!"

The Super Saiyan charged again with a devastatingly powerful kick...but Cell feinted to one side, too quickly for Goku to adjust his aim. The blow passed over the bio-android's head harmlessly. The hero tried to follow up with an elbow strike, but he couldn't bring his stance around quickly enough; by the time he was in position, Cell had already landed a countering punch and then flipped back out of range. "Oh, but you will let everyone down, Goku!" he taunted. "It's inevitable...it's destiny."

Undaunted, Goku followed up with a furious uppercut, but this also missed. Cell's retaliatory kick rebounded off the Saiyan's bulging thigh like it was nothing...yet he was able to dodge Goku's next attack as well. Angry, Goku redoubled his efforts, raining a furious torrent of punches and kicks at his enemy.

Cell's tall green form hopped from side to side, his movements smooth and easy. He kept his arms close to his body, maintaining perfect balance. The few blows that Goku was able to land only had a fraction of their full force due to Cell's seamless dodges.

"Yaaah!" Goku yelled, firing a golden blast of energy from one hand. Even if Cell was able to avoid his physical attacks, he still possessed far more power...more than the monster would be willing to take head-on.

As he expected, Cell dodged, but Goku was ready. Pulling back one arm and raising two fingers to his forehead, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear just behind his foe. The advantage allowed him to slam a haymaker into the back of Cell's head, dazing him. It gave Goku just enough of an opening to deliver one super-powered kick to the center of the monster's back.

THUUM! Cell's body went flying away from the island and into the ocean, kicking up a massive spray of water.

"Way to go, dad!" shouted Gohan encouragingly. He turned to Trunks. "Cell can't do anything! Dad's got him beat for sure."

But the other half-Saiyan was frowning, his brows deeply furrowed. "I don't know. Cell's not taking as much damage as I would have expected. At first I was sure Goku had enough power...but it seems that he can't make full use of it. I hope the ship gets here soon."

Cell shook off the droplets of water, righting himself. He felt his regeneration again repairing the massive bruising in his lower back, but more slowly this time...he couldn't risk tanking another blow like that. 'This damned disappearing business is becoming a real pain.'

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. With a mischievous grin, he began to descend, sliding completely and silently below the blue surface of the ocean.

"Yikes!" muttered Goku. "He could be anywhere down there." He knew he could hold his breath for a while...but Cell probably didn't need to. He considered firing a flurry of energy attacks into the water, but changed his mind and followed Cell into the sea instead.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw two balls of blue energy coming straight toward him. The blasts were moving slowly, impeded by the water...but his movements were also encumbered. Immediately understanding Cell's tactic, he headed for the surface. But he had barely dodged the two blasts before a surprise elbow strike from Cell struck him just under the back of his rib, knocking the wind out of him.

Having the wind knocked out of his lungs underwater was rather more serious than it would have otherwise been. Bubbles rushed from his mouth and nose as he gasped, trying to keep all the air from escaping his lungs. He spiraled down over a hundred feet before feeling his feet land in the soft, sandy sea floor. He spun around, searching for Cell, but the creature had already hidden his energy. Goku couldn't see far in the murky water.

Focusing intently, Goku tried to concentrate the remaining air in his lungs. It would have to sustain him for now; if he were to instant transmit to the surface, he'd be opening himself up for a surprise attack...a risk he couldn't afford.

The Super Saiyan closed his eyes, clearing and relaxing his mind. Suddenly, he wasn't bothered by anything, focused and calm. Even the pressure of the deep water, crushing weight which would have caused any ordinary person excruciating pain, was of no consequence to him. He let his arms rest by his side and felt the tiny currents in the water play across his senses. Schools of fish swam by him, each leaving tiny ripples in their wake. But where was Cell? He waited.

* * *

"What's Goku doing down there for so long?" asked Trunks. Both he and Gohan were amazed that Cell had managed to maintain his telekinetic hold on 18 while underwater; the blonde cyborg still couldn't budge and merely gave them a sad smile.

"Maybe Cell was running away," Gohan suggested. "Is it so hard to believe that Dad is simply winning?"

"He still seems like he's fighting with a handicap, Gohan. Cell probably went underwater to try and gain even more of an advantage. I can't figure this out."

Gohan wasn't sure what to think. His father should have been able to defeat Cell easily with this kind of power. Goku's advantage was even greater than before; how had Cell been able to keep up?

"Oh, hey Gohan," Trunks exclaimed, "there's the ship." He pointed to the far corner of the island, where the _Bringer of Death _had just landed—a safe distance from the immediate battlefield. "Quick, get Krillin over there now! I'll stay with 18."

"Right," Gohan yelled, picking up his friend's unconscious body and flying toward the ship.

* * *

'Ah, there you are!' Suddenly feeling a strong twitch of current, Goku reacted, firing a concentrated energy blast toward the source. But instead of hitting his enemy, his attack simply deep-fried a 15-foot bluefin tuna, the biggest and most delicious-looking fish he had ever seen. His stomach growled...too bad he didn't have time to eat right now.

As the crispy fish started floating up toward to surface, Goku tried to relax again. The blast had completely ruined his sense of what was going on around him. He couldn't afford to let Cell sneak up on him.

Then, over his shoulder, he saw a pink ball of energy floating upward. 'What in the—'

His confusion was cut off as a powerful hand gripped his ankle, pulling him down through the water. Cell used his larger size to pin the Saiyan against the sandy bottom, punching him repeatedly; Goku couldn't do anything to block.

But the Ultra Super Saiyan's heightened defenses held out, minimizing the damage from Cell's blows. Plus, the water dampened the punches, further weakening them. Grinning, Goku simply grabbed Cell's body in his massive arms and rolled over, crushing the monster with his overwhelming strength.

Cell reacted immediately. "Galic Gun, FIRE!"

The purple beam smashed into Goku's chest from point-blank range, rocketing him toward the surface. Just as he broke through into the air, the Super Saiyan rolled to one side while the blast was still underwater. It gave him just enough time to get clear before the beam exited the ocean and shot off toward space.

But the Saiyan wouldn't get any reprieve. Cell exploded out of the water behind him, delivering a full-power punch to his kidney. Although his increased bulk offered some degree of defense, the blow took him completely off-guard, sending crippling pain through his body. It was the first truly hard punch he had received.

Goku tried to turn, instinctively guarding his back, but Cell was already following up with a knee to the same spot. The Saiyan pitched forward, but caught himself. Spinning around, he aimed a wide chop at Cell's neck. But Cell ducked, grabbing Goku's arm with both hands, and thrust-kicked him in the back once again.

This time, the blow not only sent pain shooting up Goku's spine but also dislocated his shoulder. Roaring in pain, he ignited his mighty golden aura, knocking Cell away and giving him a moment to catch his breath. But it seemed the tables had been completely turned.

"Do you need a moment, Goku?" Cell mocked. The panting Super Saiyan seemed to be defeated already. Plus, 18 was still successfully constrained only a short distance away. Goku was the one final hurdle left for Cell to overcome. After that...perfection.

But Goku wasn't beaten yet. Reaching up, he grabbed his dislocated shoulder and wrenched it downward, pulling it back in place with a loud and painful CRACK. He stretched, then looked at Cell again. "What is it that you want anyway? Tell me."

It was an odd question, Cell thought. Wasn't it obvious? He wanted Number 18 and he wanted to complete Doctor Gero's goal: the creation of the ultimate lifeform. Goku had to be asking something else entirely.

"Want?" Cell chuckled. "Who said I wanted anything at all?"

Goku frowned, but didn't attack. He just waited for Cell to really answer the question.

"Besides perfection, of course, I simply desire to enjoy my existence to the fullest." Cell laughed, thinking about the future. He hadn't yet made any real plans. There were so many possibilities...but there would be time enough to ponder them later. "If you're wondering what I intend to do with Earth, I must admit that I haven't yet decided."

The Super Saiyan took a deep breath, pulling his fists close to himself. This would end, now.

"Cell," he slowly began, "I want you to leave this planet and never return. Go now, and you'll live. This is your one and only chance."

The shock on Cell's face was priceless. What gall, that Goku would make such an offer when he was so clearly beaten! But the DNA he already had from Goku told him this was a genuine offer...there was no hidden goal. He started to give a snarky response, but paused to reflect first.

"Seek my fortune amongst the stars? Explore the universe and enjoy my existence?" Cell said. "Why would I ever want to do either of those things without my perfection? Especially when neither you nor anyone else can stop me."

Goku's face showed a hint of disappointment, as if he had hoped Cell would accept his offer. But he didn't have a choice now. This had to end now. Silently, he began concentrating his energy.

_Ka..._

"I expected as much, Cell. You leave me no other choice but to destroy you."

_Me..._

"Oh, Goku; have you still learned nothing from your futile attempts? You're too slow. All that power, but it's useless if you can't hit me. And it's clear, you're getting weaker by the second. It won't be long now."

_Ha..._

"I knew the weaknesses of this form from the beginning, Cell. But where this form might come up short for others, I have a way to overcome it."

_Me..._

"Oh, really? I can't say I'm not curious to know what your magical solution is. After all, your attempts to destroy me so far have all been _wondrously _successful."

Goku slowly pulled his hands to his right hip, carefully cupped. This was his full power, all he could possibly muster. It _had_ to be enough to finish Cell once and for all. He would have to spend every drop of his energy to get the job done. The silent Kamehameha took intense concentration.

* * *

"Gosh, what incredible power," Piccolo said, having just reached the battlefield with Tien and Yamcha.

Trunks turned to acknowledge them. "Something is wrong with Goku, guys, and I think I just realized what."

"Huh?" Tien asked. "His power is enormous, way bigger than Cell's. What's the problem?"

"He's too slow. Cell said it himself, and from all that I've seen, he wasn't lying." Trunks was clearly frustrated. "I can't believe that with all that power Goku might still lose! It's just not fair!"

"Calm yourself, Trunks. I think Goku knew all along about the weakness of this form, he just didn't have any other option," Piccolo said. "After Cell regenerated the last time, he proved to us all how careful we have to be. Plus, it showed how much power would be needed to actually finish him off. This was the only way for Goku to get enough power; agility loss or not."

"So...you still think he can win?" Trunks asked, still clenching his fists.

"We're about to find out," Piccolo replied, looking up. "Goku's energy is building into something."

"He must have found a way," Tien voiced hopefully.

"I hope you're right, guys," replied Trunks.

* * *

"Hurry, let's get him inside," Bulma said. As quickly as he could, Gohan lifted Krillin's body up into the healing tank. The machine had never been used on anyone entirely human before, so she'd had to make a few adjustments.

"Is he going to make it?" a worried Gohan asked.

"Well," Bulma slowly began. "Unfortunately, I don't have the technology to re-grow entire limbs." She was still hurriedly mashing buttons, extensively scanning his injuries. "The preliminary data gives him a 65% chance of survival...only because his wound was cauterized before he lost too much blood. Did you think of that, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, overwhelmed by the seriousness of the situation. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, you probably saved his life. If you hadn't, he'd already be too far gone. According to this data, his body has been almost completely drained of calcium, protein, iron, and other vital nutrients. I've never seen anything like it before." Bulma continued pressing buttons rapidly, then grabbed a joystick. Using a mechanical arm inside the tank, she began to inject Krillin with vitamin booster shots of every kind. "It couldn't have been easy though, Gohan...cutting off his leg. I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I know, Bulma. What matters is that he's alive, right?"

"Absolutely," she reassured him. "Now you should probably hurry back out there in case they need you. Oniya is about to get the ship out of here. It's dangerous to stay this close."

As Gohan walked to the exit, he passed the healing tank where Vegeta still was. For a second, he thought the prince opened his eyes and glared at him, but when he looked again Vegeta seemed to be asleep. Shrugging, Gohan hopped out of the ship and hurried back as quickly as he could.

But the prince was far from asleep.

'Don't do it, Kakarott!' he thought, furious at the other Saiyan. He knew exactly what was coming. 'Have you gone mad? What if your attack fails!? What will you do then?'

* * *

On the battlefield, the bio-android maintained a stony disinterest, though he was inwardly excited. 'This is it,' Cell thought. 'I can't believe he thinks this is going to work. Foolish, silly, Goku. You are far too predictable to get away with something like this.'

Having gathered every remaining ounce of power he could spare, Goku smiled. Now all he could do was execute and hope that it would be enough. He could feel the Kamehameha rippling through his entire body, power like he had never dreamed of feeling in his entire life. This kind of energy could blow up a star...surely it would be enough to finish Cell for good. But he had to be careful. One slip, and he could easily destroy all of his friends along with the entire planet. Never had he focused harder, never had he concentrated so much. This was his moment, his chance to finish off a real threat the way Vegeta had completely destroyed Frieza. He had given Cell the chance to repent...now there was nothing else to do. Everyone was counting on him, he knew it. Blinking and saying a prayer, Goku put two fingers to his head.

"Goodbye, Cell!" he yelled.

TSSSHHHTT! The familiar hum of instant transmission sounded. Immediately, there was a blinding blue light, outshining the sun.

"HAAAAAA!"

The fury of the Kamehameha was deafening. The instantaneous explosion sent violent spherical shock-waves slicing through the ground in all directions. They cut deep into the earth, boiling water and shearing through solid rock. Vibrant blue light filled everyone's vision.

"Get down!" Piccolo yelled as a deadly shockwave cut into the ground at his feet. Yamcha, luckily, was already in the back and retreated immediately. But Tien wasn't quite fast enough, having not activated his kaioken in time. His shirt was sliced open upon his chest; he had missed bisection by mere inches.

As the explosion continued, each one of the Z fighters flared up their auras as high as possible and covered their eyes.

"We'll be lucky if this thing doesn't kill us all!" Tien yelled. The intensity of the flares of blue light seemed every bit as intense as a Solar Flare, but was combined with powerful explosive shockwaves. Large chunks of the island were suddenly sliced off the main landmass and began to fall into the ocean. But as the energy continued to shake everything, the island itself began to crumble. It shuddered, then sank as it broke apart from the sheer reverberating shockwaves. In moments, the ocean had covered it, erasing all evidence of its existence.

Gohan, who was the farthest from the blast, saw a series of shockwaves heading toward him. Immediately realizing the ship was in imminent danger, he moved to intercept them. He didn't know if Oniya had put up the shields or not, but he couldn't take any chances; even as the ship began retreating, the boy fired a flurry of his own blasts at the energy arcing through the sky. After a few moments, the ship was out of range, its powerful engines whining loudly as it receded. Confident that everyone on board was safe, the young Saiyan blasted off toward the others.

Goku, floating at the epicenter of the explosion, continued to pour all his energy into the attack. 'Come on, Goku. Give until there's nothing left!' He could feel his aching muscles beginning to falter, their weariness causing his entire body to shake with exhaustion. But he persisted nonetheless. 'This is for you: Chi Chi, Gohan, Master Roshi, Krillin, everyone! I'm going to finish this even if it kills me!'

"He's still pushing, guys!" Trunks yelled. "I can't believe he is still going! Nothing could survive that! Goku might not even make it himself!"

"You don't think he'd kill himself to rid us of Cell?" Tien asked.

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised by anything Goku does," Piccolo said bluntly. "He'd gladly risk it all to save the world. And he knows he's our last chance."

Gohan suddenly caught up to the others in midair. The island below, where they had been standing only moments before, was now completely underwater. "Guys, we have to help my Dad!"

"Wait, Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "If you get anywhere near that blast you could be killed. Trust me, there's no way we could make that attack any more deadly for Cell."

"So...you think it'll work?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"We hope," Tien answered.

Suddenly, as quickly as they had began, the deafening explosions ceased. From the cloud of smoke, the exhausted form of Goku fell from the sky. Gohan reacted immediately, flying to catch his father.

"Gotcha, Dad!"

"...thanks, Gohan." Goku was barely conscious, having already lost his Super Saiyan form. But he was straining his eyes trying to look back up into the sky. "Did...I get him?" Goku asked, his voice hoarse.

Everyone looked up together. The sun now shone brightly once again, a bright, peaceful beacon of hope.

"Well?" Goku asked again.

* * *

Vegeta was furious.

'That's it...it's over,' he thought. Despite being the farthest from the battlefield, he immediately recognized the truth. 'Kakarott...' the prince's fists clenched in fury, '...you fool! Now we're all doomed.'

* * *

A heavy pallor of dust and smoke floated in a wide, formless cloud that stretched across most of the sky. Slowly, it began to dissipate, rays of sunlight piercing through hopefully. Each second, more of the smoke cleared, showing hints of the calming blue sky peeking through.

But the calmness didn't translate to the Z Fighters, who grew more and more tense with each passing moment. They were all transfixed, their gazes locked on the center of the cloud. Fear mingled with hope as they desperately scanned for any sign of their enemy.

"If you see anything left of him, anything at all, guys," Piccolo muttered, "we must destroy it immediately. If even the smallest part of him survives, he might be able to come back."

Those few seconds seemed like hours...but their hopes were beginning to rise. They couldn't be sure, but things were looking good. Gohan landed with his father on one of the few boulders still rising above the surface of the water.

"So far so good, dad," the boy said. Neither were looking at the other, but both were smiling.

Gohan couldn't be any prouder of his father. Had they really won for good? Yamcha and Tien dropped down to another outcropping of rock as well, grinning but still keeping their eyes on the sky.

But Piccolo suddenly began to shake, his pupils expanding and his jaw dropping. Impossible...how could it be? He still didn't see or sense anything, but he was beginning to hear something, something still too faint for any of the others to hear. It was a hum...the hum of energy.

Until now, the reverberating thunder and crashing waves had obscured the sound...but it was growing more and more distinct, shattering his prior hopefulness.

Goku, from his spot on the ground, was the first to turn his head and see Piccolo. But as his brain tried to process the surprise of seeing the Namek in such shock, he found that all he could do was replicate the same expression. Goku's own eyes shot up into the sky, finally seeing one strange spot where the smoke had yet to clear. The vapors were moving, shifting, and as he looked closer he realized that they were rotating around something spherical.

"Dad?" his son suddenly asked, seeing the strange worry appear on Goku's face. "What's the matter, Dad?"

In unison, they all turned their faces up to the sky. At last, a tiny breeze cleared the remaining smoke, laying the awful revelation clear before them all.

It was worse than they ever could have imagined. Even Goku, usually so cheerful, felt all his hope drain out of his body in an instant. How had he been so foolish, throwing all his energy into a single attack? It had been their last chance...but clearly something had gone wrong.

They all recognized the vibrant blue translucent sphere of energy surrounding Cell. It made perfect sense: Cell had absorbed Number 17, so he would have access to the android barrier shield. But who could have anticipated that Cell would have activated it at the precise moment, or that it could have withstood the overwhelming force of Goku's Instant Kamehameha?

"It's...him. Cell, it's really him," Gohan stuttered.

No one knew what to do next. For that matter, what could they do? After everything—all their efforts—Cell had emerged completely unscathed from what was probably the strongest attack the universe had ever seen. If he had even been a little bit injured they would have had hope, but now...only a fool would try to stand up to this creature.

"It's all over," Piccolo said. "There's just...nothing we can do."

They all stared together, waiting. Maybe it was just a vision, some bad dream. But no...the energy shield began to dissipate, revealing that Cell was very much still present in the flesh.

"Well, Goku. It seems our little bout has finally reached a conclusion, however anticlimactic it was...for me at least. You relied too heavily on your Instant Transmission, and it cost you dearly. Did you think I wouldn't recognize it? It didn't cost me anything to throw up that barrier, and it left you utterly defeated."

The bio-android monster couldn't help but smile. He had baited Goku so well, fooled the Saiyan into exhausting every last bit of his power. Even with the others here now, his victory was assured. He could already see it on their faces, that look he so cherished. Fear, drawn from their knowledge of his power and their ignorance of the terrible things he planned to do with it, was evident. Cell chuckled just thinking about it. Each of the Z fighter's imaginations were probably running in overdrive at this very moment, spinning scenarios of their own death at his hands. He didn't even have to try anymore...

Cell looked around at each one, glancing from terrified face to face. None of them appeared to have any resolve left, least of all Goku.

"Well, then. If none of you have the desire to interrupt me again, I have important business to attend to."

Yamcha gulped in fear, looking at the others. Even though he was the weakest one present, they all felt equally insignificant before the might of Cell.

"Time to devour the last morsel and become whole!" he yelled.

But as Cell glanced from side to side, a startling revelation hit him. "What? Where is she?" His eyes were suddenly darker than ever, his face somewhat frantic. "I'm certain I never released my hold on her, so WHERE IS SHE!?"

Cell began to think as fast as he could, turning the last few minutes over and over in his mind. There had to be an explanation, and he would find it!

'I didn't think the explosion would free her. But...would my telekinesis work through the shield?' The android barrier concentrated all of the user's energy in an incredibly dense sphere of ki; it was possible that it would cut off any access to the outside world. 'If she was freed the moment I threw up the shield, she could have been heavily damaged by the attack. Either she was destroyed...or she is somewhere underwater, probably just below me!'

Immediately, Cell raised both hands above his head.

"Everyone, get back!" roared Piccolo, immediately igniting his white aura.

WHOOSH! The broad kiai exploded down out of Cell's hands...but rather than a simple pressurized burst, this was a sustained flow of ki, spreading out in a cone as if some super-being was blowing with all the force in its lungs. Gohan hung onto Goku's limp body desperately, lying on top of him; Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo were blown off their feet, flying off the small boulder away from Cell.

The ocean shook for a moment, then whipped up into a series of waves, rapidly receding away under Cell and revealing the muddy ocean bottom. The few remaining structures on the sunken island were immediately blasted into matchsticks as the crumbled ground shuddered under the rush of energy. The ocean floor didn't look anything like they expected, but that was probably because of all the recent changes. Still, seeing over a hundred feet of water held back by an invisible wall of energy was quite impressive.

"There she is!" shouted Gohan over the roar of the waves. Sure enough, 18's limp, unconscious body lay half-buried in the murky bottom. She clearly wasn't breathing, but apparently Gero's cybernetic modifications had rendered that unnecessary.

"At last!" shouted Cell. "And how fortunate she is still intact." Extending one arm, he telekinetically wrenched the cyborg out of the mud, then relaxed. Freed from the pressure of his ki, the ocean immediately rushed back into place, engulfing the remains of the island in a small tsunami.

"It's really over," repeated Piccolo, who had regained his balance and now floated a few hundred yards away. It wasn't like him to act so defeated, but his frustrations had overtaxed his mind. Even if he had fused with Kami, at this point he was sure that it wouldn't be enough power to make a difference. "He's won. There's nothing we can do."

Disheartened, Gohan began to slowly retreat, still carrying Goku. The others, floating on either side, seemed just as defeated. 'Maybe once Cell gets 18 he'll just leave the Earth in peace,' the boy thought. But though they all hoped that might be true, they each knew better.

Cell, still pulling 18 toward himself telekinetically, paused and smiled at them. "Well, at least Piccolo can see the truth. I always knew the Nameks had more common sense than you Earthlings, and here's a perfect example."

Tien's eyes narrowed in anger. He knew Piccolo would never truly give up, that he was simply overwhelmed at the moment, but the question remained: what could they do? He was weak compared to all these Super Saiyans, and they were unbelievably outmatched by Cell. He had hoped, before the androids had arrived, that kaioken could give him an advantage...but it just hadn't been enough.

There was still one more thing to try, of course, but he hadn't used it. There was no guarantee he could sustain a kaioken-powered Neo Tri-Beam for long enough to even slow Cell down. And at this stage, it would surely destroy his body. Even if he could stop Cell, would it be enough time for 18 to escape? There was no where else for her to run, and no one fast enough to get her away from Cell. He could find himself in the exact same position as Goku with just one use of the technique, and for what? It would be a total waste.

But there was one warrior on the battlefield who wasn't about to give up. The son of Vegeta, the young man who had fought for years against Number 17 and 18 in the future, had been in plenty of hopeless situations before. As many times as he had found himself flashing back to that terrible future, he knew this wasn't the time. Several instances in the past few days, in those moments when things looked bleakest, he had found his motivation by recalling just how awful the future could end up being if they didn't find a way to stop it. But here, this time, he found no room for such reminiscence. He just instantly snapped, not even on purpose, but because giving up was not an option.

"NO!" shouted Trunks. "We can't give up, not when we've been through so much! Isn't there anything we can do?" He threw up his golden aura, tensing his fists angrily, and stared at Cell.

"I'm sorry, Trunks, but Piccolo is right," the three-eyed warrior said. "It's over. Not even Goku could stop Cell."

But the Saiyan from the future didn't seem to hear him. The young warrior's teeth were set and he was growling in anger and frustration.

"My father wouldn't give up, no matter what odds he was facing!" He yelled. But more than that, something inside of him had suddenly become clear.

* * *

Ironically, the boy was completely wrong about his father. Not to say that Vegeta would ever be the first to give up—in fact, it was just the opposite. But the prince, having clearly felt the other Super Saiyan's attempt to kill Cell fail miserably, was beginning to have serious doubts. He would never say it out loud...no, his pride was far too great to ever allow that. But in his current condition, and considering he was completely alone, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He knew they had absolutely no chance of defeating Cell. Goku's Instant Kamehameha had been a brilliant combination of techniques, but Cell had anticipated it from the beginning. The monster had baited the more powerful Ultra Super Saiyan into expending all his energy in one futile attack; it was the same sort of tactic the prince himself would have used in the same situation. Now Vegeta was certain it was hopeless.

'Kakarott...you failed. You failed your prince, your family, even your entire planet. And what's worse, you were...better...than me.'

How strange it was that Vegeta could strive on for years and years, as he did against Frieza, then lose all his faith in a single moment. He remembered when such moment nearly came against the Frost Demon, just four short years ago. Seeing Frieza's true form, a power that completely outmatched him, had nearly broken his spirit. Though he believed for a moment that he had already become a Super Saiyan, that he was the most powerful warrior in existence, the cruel tyrant crushed his hopes effortlessly.

In those fleeting moments, he had been presented with a choice. How easy it would have been to give up, to simply accept that Frieza was superior and submit. Everything would have been different. Who could know what might have happened? Perhaps Kakarott would have been the one to ascend and destroy Frieza. But no...it had been him. Why? Because, in that moment, he had kept fighting—he had searched and searched until he had found the strength to keep fighting.

Once again, he found himself in that same situation. Only now there was no legendary transformation left for him to ascend to. His body was still weak, only partially healed. But even at full strength, would he be able to make a difference? Not yet, not without at least a month of training. And now, Kakarott, Gohan...even his own son, Trunks...they were all doomed. And the prince, the Lord of the Empire, knew there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

'See you in hell, Kakar—'

But something pierced through his thoughts in an instant...the energy of Trunks. He felt rage building, growing in intensity. His son was powering up, seemingly nearing the ascended state.

'My son...how?'

How could a half-breed...a boy he hadn't even raised...continue fighting when even he had given up? Could his son have even more courage? The ascended state wouldn't be enough, he knew. The form simply wasn't strong enough, not at the beginning. But to fight against a vastly superior opponent, ignoring all odds...it was a feat—no, an honor—worthy of a true Saiyan warrior.

It was exactly what he needed. Vegeta grit his teeth, a new fire in his eyes. He peered through the bubbly healing liquid at the room around him. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a sword tucked in the corner and a small grin appeared on his face.

* * *

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

The son of Vegeta reached as far into himself as he could, searching with everything he had. Surely he had the same power as Goku and his father...untapped, ready to be drawn out. Would it be enough? He honestly doubted it...but he still had to try.

He felt it, then—power buried beneath the surface, just within his grasp. He caught it, pulled it close to his body...and exploded with new strength. His golden locks stiffened into harsh yellow spikes. His muscles bulged just as the others had before him. He was ascended.

Cell turned suddenly. "Damn! I swear, you Saiyans never stop."

He couldn't risk losing control of 18, not again. But at the same time, he knew there was no way Trunks would pose a threat, at least not at the very beginning stages of the ascended form. He'd still prove to be a nuisance, though. Best to deal with him quickly.

Extending one arm toward 18's body, Cell released a crimson stream of energy. It wrapped around her, swirling and tightening. When he released his hand, she was completely enclosed in a golden ball of energy.

"It seems I must kill each of you in turn before I can achieve my perfection. So I've placed 18 in a very special protective shield. Touch her, and you'll be doing me a huge favor by blowing yourself to smithereens." He had altered Frieza's Imprisonment Ball so its blast, if triggered, would be directed outward rather than inward; he definitely didn't want to risk destroying 18. Smiling at his cleverness, Cell turned again to the young Saiyan.

"Now, Trunks...I suppose you want to attack me?"

The Ascended Super Saiyan looked up at the monster with fury, hate, and desperate courage in his eyes. His new power was overwhelming, invigorating. Though he knew it couldn't possibly be enough, he had to try. "I'll die before I let you reach your perfect form, Cell!"

Cell grinned evilly. "Well now, that can certainly be arranged."

"ARRRRGGH!" the boy blasted off. "Yah!" he swung at Cell with all his might. But the bio-android simply caught his fist with one hand.

"Come on, is this your best, Trunks?"

Redoubling his efforts, the half-Saiyan pulled all his fury to the surface and let loose. He was giving it everything he had, his strength and speed multiplied by the Ascended form...but he couldn't even touch Cell. The bio-android dodged his every attack, merely toying with him. The monster had already been assured of his victory, 18's body safely imprisoned within the ball of energy. With Goku out of the way, he was somehow bordering on carelessness again—though he was really just toying with his opponent.

"Your courage is impressive, Trunks, but surely you can see your efforts are futile. Your power is so far below me that it's utterly laughable."

The half-Saiyan grit his teeth harder and threw another powerful-yet-useless kick at the monster. "I won't give up! As long as I have the strength to stand, I'll—"

His words were cut off suddenly by a glancing blow from Cell's tail. It knocked the wind out of him, making him gasp for breath.

"So pathetic," mocked Cell, extending one finger toward Trunks. He had quickly realized how little enjoyment he now received from fighting such incredibly weak opponents. "Well, Trunks: sorry to say, but playtime's over." Cell grabbed the boy by his black undershirt, charging a tiny sphere of energy with his right index finger. "Goodb—"

A thick golden streak bisected the sky, like the trail of a comet rushing from the horizon and straight into the side of Cell's shocked face. The bio-android went spinning end-over-end toward the water.

There, his magnificent energy swirling stronger than ever, stood the Prince of All Saiyans. "Here, son," Vegeta said, tossing the Brave Sword to Trunks. "You might need this."

"Father!" the boy said in shock. It didn't matter than his father wasn't completely healed. The fact that he was there when he needed him most was all that mattered.

"Now," Vegeta said, bravely turning towards Cell. "Let's show this freak what Saiyan royalty can really do."

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to all of you!_

_By now, you may no doubt be wondering if Cell is ever going to achieve his perfect form. While we aren't going to give it away outright, know that the Z Fighters are going to do everything they can to stop it, including this last joint effort by Vegeta and Trunks. Will their combined strength even slow Cell down? Will the Brave Sword be able to compensate for the power gap between Trunks and Cell? Find out next week!_

_We wanted to spend a lot more time with Semiperfect Cell. This was Toriyama's favorite form of Cell, and he really didn't get a chance to develop him very much. Semiperfect Cell is more of a brawler than Imperfect Cell, but he's also smarter. Of course, he's not nearly as cunning or skilled as Perfect Cell...but he is getting there. His regeneration from near-death didn't just increase his strength; the experience also made him a little smarter and better at his moves. We tried to showcase some of his instincts and tactical skills in this chapter, both with the use of the Android Barrier to defeat an Instant Kamehameha and the use of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball to finally tie down 18._

_A note about Ultra Super Saiyan: we've stated this before, but it should be stressed that USSj doesn't have speed loss _per se. _In martial arts, the power behind physical attacks comes from explosive strength, not weightlifting strength...so USSj does have speed. However, USSj lacks the agility necessary for DBZ-style combat. It also adds tremendous strain on the body, which results in a constant drain in power. This form cannot be maintained nearly as long as the normal SSj form._

_That doesn't mean USSj can't be used to tremendous effect. If Goku hadn't overused Instant Transmission and tipped Cell off, his Instant Kamehameha (arguably his best move ever in canon) would have ended the Cell Saga right here. This was a chance to show the limitations of Instant Transmission, by the way; if Goku uses it too much, it'll backfire like this._

_USSj Goku: 635 million  
Semiperfect Cell (Zenkai): 560 million  
ASSj Trunks: 284 million  
ASSj Vegeta (not fully healed): 360 million_

_**Q:**__ Does the fact that Cell is stronger than he is in the original DBZ mean that a Super Saiyan 2 will be weaker than Perfect Cell?__**  
A:**__ Not necessarily. But you are thinking down the right path. _

_**Q: **__Nice chapter, I don't mind them being shorter. In my opinion, it makes it easier to read. I actually preferred it when they were a little shorter.  
__**A:**__ I understand what you mean, as longer chapters can cover so much. But at the same time, you get more content. And with us, you know that next update will be each Tuesday anyway, so more content is better, no? We won't be cutting later stuff._

_**Q: **__Just wondering; will Vegeta's younger brother Tarble be in BOD?  
__**A:**__ Eh, no. That movie was never dubbed, so it hasn't really entered enough of popular fanon to be considered canon. And it just seemed like a pitifully silly story._

_**Q: **__I always assumed the first Broly movie happens during the 10 days Cell gave the Z fighters to prepare, and now I'm pretty curious to see when are you guys gonna place the Broly fight in BoD. Also, I really appreciate that you guys put extra effort into explaining how Krillin ended up with 18.  
__**A: **__As far as the timeline goes, you will find out very soon. Most people do agree with you, though, that in canon the Broly fight happened just before the Cell Games. Also, we're glad you like the Krillin/18 dynamic. _

_**Q:**__ It was implied that Goku was dead, but he lives. It was implied that SemiCell was dead, but he lives too! It was stated there would be no Cell games in BoD... So I expect Vegeta games. Contenders: Broly, Lord Slug, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Kamicollo...and C-47, a new challenger!  
__**A:**__ Haha! Interesting predictions, but you're not quite right._

_**Q: **__Cell is going to absorb Broly. I just know it.  
__**A:**__ You know, I was extremely surprised to see so many people who seem to think Broly and Cell will meet one another, or even fight! But since you 'know' this is going to happen, I guess I don't need to answer your question...lol._

_**Q: **__One of the best fanfictions I've ever seen. One thing I noticed was that the story managed to make me forget at times that I was reading a fanfiction story; which is a really good sign. As someone hoping to do ambitious fanfiction stories someday, something on such a high quality and maintaining it has me encouraged.  
__**A:**__ Very high praise; thank you so much! That's our main goal, and we love to hear that BoD feels like reading DBZ. So many stories on here get so far away from that true DragonBall story feel, to the point that it can bother you as a reader to have your favorite characters so misrepresented. But we put forth our best effort in order to deliver a product that feels real and makes each character act in a believable way, all the while avoiding the pitfall of creating Mary Sues or playing favorites._

_**Q: **__I can't wait for either ssj2 vegeta/gohan/goku or perhaps even lssj broly, but that last one will be highly unlikely. to crush and destroy cell.  
__**A:**__ Well, you might see some, or one, of those eventually. That's all we can say._

_**Q:**__ I do find it improbable that Cell could just literally leap at least twice over Goku's newly discovered Ascended Super Saiyan powers (not to mention that he had Trunks and Gohan for backup)  
__**A:**__ Strictly speaking, Cell didn't leap twice over the Ascended Super Saiyan form; remember, as we discussed in Chapter 50 it only takes a 10% power gap to easily overpower someone, so Cell's zenkai only needed to be around 20% to surpass Goku by the same advantage Goku'd had over him. To our knowledge, no one has ever done a Super-Perfect-style Zenkai for Cell in any of his lower forms, so this was a neat opportunity.  
In your review you asked a few other questions about Ultra Super Saiyan, and why Goku would bother with it. We hope this chapter already answered those questions, so we won't address those here._

_**Q: **__I don't know what you guys are planning, and I'm sure it will be epic and full of surprises, but I kinda hope we end up with a big 3 way battle at some point, with Broly vs Cell vs Goku and/or Vegeta.  
__**A:**__ It's a neat idea. A three way battle would be tricky, as you kind of had some things like it when the Z fighters fought the Bojack gang. But you are talking about three main villains against three of the main Z fighters. THAT would be awesome, but also quite a challenge to orchestrate. Still, I think you'll like what we have planned._

_**Q: **__How powerful is Cell right now? They never were very exact with him in the show. Supposedly, his Perfect Form could beat a Full power Super Saiyan, but not a Super Saiyan 2. His Super Perfect Form is said to be stronger than Super Saiyan 2, and this is evidenced because he was winning the Kamehameha battle for most of the time.  
__**A: **__Right now Cell is weaker than Super Vegeta and canon ASSj Trunks. But both of them had trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get so strong, which no one has done yet in BoD. Now, Perfect Cell in canon WAS stronger than a FPSSJ by a little bit. However, we don't believe that even his Super Perfect form was truly stronger than SSj2 Gohan. Had Gohan not saved Vegeta and been hit by that attack, losing a good portion of his strength in the process, he would have beaten Cell outright. Cell was, however, very close to his strength. However, BoD may not follow canon exactly here...after all, a lot of very different things have happened to Cell..._

_**Q: **__Totally unrelated to the other things I've been asking, on your power level scale, how do you view Gohan, as later in the series it is mentioned by the old supreme Kai that he has the potential to be the most powerful in the universe? Now, I think an interesting way to take this, with your way of measuring power levels, is that he either has higher maximums at each level than the other Saiyans, or that he has it easier at getting to his full potential, or that, say for example, you say the max for basic ssj 215m, and Vegeta gets to 212m, the highest from any one (so far) without going Assj, you could take the view that, Gohan CAN get to 215 easier, although, I've kind of already said that. It would be interesting to see how you view Gohan's supposedly higher potential.  
__**A:**__ Well, I don't recall Old Kai saying Gohan had the MOST potential, just that somebody who could remove the Z sword had potential that he could really work with. Now, we can't simply make rules that apply to Gohan only, as whatever things limit him must also apply to other half-Saiyans. I do not think that his human side added any extra access to his Saiyan powers. In fact, it's harder for him to get in touch with that fighting side of himself; his emotions are what triggers it rather than it being conscious. I do not think it's any easier for Gohan to get to his full potential at each level. The only time we EVER really see him in the lead is after he comes out of the HTC. When he was in there, though, it was Goku who pushed and pushed him. The mastermind behind Gohan's defeat of Cell was Goku, though he did not quite know what he had created. What Gohan did was feed off of his father's brilliance, which allowed him to focus entirely on getting stronger and pouring everything into his training. That's how he was able to briefly flash into SSj2 inside the HTC. Consequently, this allowed him to improve beyond Goku while in the chamber as well, leading Goku to believe his son would be their best chance to beat Cell. You'll notice that in canon, FPSSj Goku claims he can't really get much stronger...yet he knew that Gohan was above him. Strange, right? But this doesn't mean Gohan just has more potential; it's simpler and easier to accept that Gohan broke through into SSj2 and thus made greater improvements, surpassing the FPSSj ceiling Goku struggled against. So, when it comes to power levels, we do not have a different set of rules for half Saiyans. How we treat the Mystic/Ultimate powerup will be...interesting!_

_**Q: **__Why would Cell perform an unnecessary speech to #18 about perfection instead of just absorbing her right there?  
__**A:**__ I'm sure Cell is asking himself the same thing right now. But the simple explanation is that he has DNA from some of the biggest speech-givers of all of DBZ inside of him. He has all of their strengths, but also their arrogance._

_**Q: **__As long as Vegeta doesn't go fpssj before Goku; Vegeta admitted he wouldn't have thought of it in DBZ.__**  
A: **__Well, in canon, Vegeta admitted the brilliance of it. But he never said he wouldn't have ever thought of it. And besides, our Vegeta is different. He's had a whole different set of experiences from before. Rather than Goku leading the way to each new form, it was Vegeta who first became a Super Saiyan. So you have to realize that this is a different world. That said, remember that FPSSj isn't just about staying in SSj to conserve energy for transforming; it actually allows your access to energy to build far faster than ASSj can.  
How do we know this? Well, none of the Z fighters ever stayed in SSj all the time after the Cell Saga. That's because they'd already accessed all of SSj1's power and had moved on to bigger things. Once you're at that level, the amount of energy it takes to charge up into SSj is so miniscule that it makes no difference. Just because Vegeta was never shown staying in his SSj form at all times does not mean he never achieved the mastery afforded by FPSSj._

_**Q: **__Why did we never see 16 come back after the wish to revive everyone in canon?  
__**A:**__ He was viewed as artificial intelligence, rather than a lifeform. Shenron classifies lifeforms as organic, which 17 and 18 were, at least in some small part, but 16 was not. Hence, he was never seen or heard from again. Resurrecting a completely artificial being would require a different wish entirely._

_**Q: **__In cannon when Vegeta/Trunks and Goku/Gohan go into the time chamber they all become immensely stronger. How far could Goku and Vegeta progress if they went in together instead of with their relatively inexperienced sons? __**  
A:**__ This question fails to take into account that there are limitations to each form. Now, first off, Goku and Vegeta would never train together. Simple as that. Neither one, particularly Vegeta, would do it. But, if by some chance they were in there together, I don't imagine it would make much difference for Goku. If this is canon Vegeta, the prince might be more self-conscious. But both of those two are completely intrinsically motivated, unlike Gohan and occasionally Future Trunks. They would not train any harder under different circumstances. But as it happened, Goku maxed out his SSj form anyway. Vegeta tried to do so in canon, and he might have had he gone in WITH Trunks a second time. But he was always too focused on doing things alone. Anyway, I doubt it would make a difference._

_**Finally, I saw a great deal of comments or questions about my remarks about the Superman vs Goku death battle. I'll try to expand that a little now, to clarify, and mention a few more things.  
A:**__ First, I am pretty pissed about the result. Through the entire battle, Superman just effortlessly tanked everything Goku hit him with. I'll explain my frustrations more specifically...now, not all these were deciding factors, but they were all definitely errors._

_To begin with, they gave Superman a ridiculous strength number. They claimed to use current Superman, but what they actually used was All Star Superman. What's the difference? Well, All Star Superman was the victim of a plot by Lex Luthor to supersaturate and overexpose the Man of Steel to solar radiation. This was done in an attempt to kill him, overwhelming Superman's body with energy. This isn't normal Superman. This version of Supes became completely immune to Kryptonite, as well as developing all his powers far beyond anything close to their normal levels. And in the end, this Superman was forced to go live in the sun and become a solar being...basically, that means he died. Yeah, so that's anything but fair, but it's the number they used. Taking a dying, super-exposed version and use his strength and invulnerability numbers is a dick move. They claim that they are using all sources, which is fair since they do so for both sides. But I'd rather they ignore GT altogether anyway. Plus, Superman has way more inconsistency to make sense of. They should have stuck to the post-crisis version shown in the mainstream comic, preferably John Byrne's. _

_The proper way to compare ability is to look at what is known to KO a character, not something as nebulous and inapplicable as weightlifting strength. Post-crisis Superman has been knocked out by a 50-megaton nuke, equal to the most powerful weapon real-life human beings have ever created. Considering that the Saiyans can easily blow up planets, 50 megatons is terribly, terribly low..._

_Next, even though I've already mentioned how Goku's strength is NOT his actual lifting strength, but rather a function of ki pressure within his muscles, they still got his max strength way wrong. How, do you ask? Well, it's pretty simple. Akira Toriyama did not understand numbers at all, nor did he think they were important. See how badly he messed up the power level system? It takes serious fixing and tampering to get it to make sense, to the point that DBZ fans will be debating the strength of each version of Buu for ages to come. Using the phrase "40 tons" sealed Goku's fate in this kind of a contest._

_Of course, technically it was 160 tons. On a Kai planet, which likely had 10x or 50x or 100x Earth's gravity. And Goku was both flying _and _lifting the weight simultaneously. Unlike Superman, Goku has to actively use his energy to fly, meaning that his flight-lifting strength will be disproportionately low in comparison to his flight strength. Superman has even stated outright that it is easier for him to carry things in flight than it is for him to carry them on the ground._

_I prefer to look at an actual lifting feat from Dragon Ball. In the tournament, Goku lifted Piccolo Jr. while in his Great Namek form. Now, I didn't do the calculations for this. The credit goes to a poster named tl;dr, who wrote this on screw attack's website. _

_He calculated that Piccolo Jr, who Goku picked up and threw, weighed 180 tons. Throwing Piccolo Jr with just a single finger required exponentially greater strength, and that was when Goku's power level was around 300—he was still a teenager. From there, using an actual feat, we can get a better idea of Goku's _minimum_ strength by the time he reaches FPSSj. Without giving away FPSSj's full power level, we can say that Goku should be able to lift...at minimum...__**660 million tons.**__ Now, that's with our power levels and power level scaling, which are dramatically lower than most you'll see online._

_Still, even if Goku can really lift 660 million tons, can't Supes lift way more? Sure, he can. Every writer makes him however strong the plot requires, which leads to a lot of annoying inconsistency, but it doesn't matter. As this chapter demonstrated so clearly, physical strength and punching strength/fighting ability are vastly different._

_If Superman managed to get Goku in a bear hug, he _might _be able to simply crush him. But Goku would never be that foolish._

_Even pre-crisis Superman, who was practically a deity in his all-surpassing power, wasn't IMMEDIATELY that powerful. He could fly faster than light...but it took him a long time to build up that much speed. He had to build up strength for his most powerful feats. That's a limitation Goku doesn't exactly have; once Goku powers up, he's at his maximum. So present Superman really shouldn't be a problem for him._

_Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha had the energy necessary to blow up a star. Post-crisis Superman can't tank that. Even when various versions of Superman _have_ survived supernovae, it inevitably knocked them out cold, sometimes for hours and hours. Plus, supernovae usually result from B-type Main Sequence stars, which are blue. Blue sun radiation strengthens Superman far beyond his normal limits. So, clearly, he wouldn't survive them based on his durability but rather because that's his power source and it superpowers him._

_In conclusion, comparing the two is incredibly hard. It's something that would be difficult for anyone to do without bias and without misrepresenting either character. The many various Superman writers are well known for making him "as strong as he needs to be." That's why his strength varies SO much. In contrast, Toriyama was constantly presenting challenges for Goku to overcome and new ways for him to increase his strength. Toriyama, as great as he is, is a guy who loves the comical fun side of DBZ. He would have stopped after Frieza and again after Cell if they hadn't begged him to continue. He was not trying to make Goku into the Superman of DBZ. There are foes in DBZ that are too much for him, that even his SSj3 form cannot handle; such as Buuhan. That's where the stories differ, and we have to consider that to make things fair. I'm pretty sure that the only one who could actually convince fans one way or the other, for good, is God himself. I'll be sure to ask him when I die..._

_One last thing. If any of you are looking for a great fanfiction of this fight, check out an author named Puiwahin on this site. He has written two different Superman vs Goku stories, which are excellent reads. As far as I'm concerned, he is the only person to do that fight that I felt like gave a realistic version of what would happen. He does both characters justice, and part 2 even involves the entire justice league. If you check it out, be sure to review and let him know how good his stories are. With that said, I'll end the rant with this:_

_[Estimated Victors] SSj3 Vegito/ SSj3 Gogeta, Pre-crisis Superman (Silver Age), Buuhan, Mystic Gohan=Superboy Prime, SSj3 Goku (Buu Saga), All Star Superman, SSj2 Goku/SSj2 Vegeta, Super Perfect Cell, SSj Goku, Current Superman, Piccolo, Frieza._


	53. Slice of Life

**Cell Saga - Part 8: Slice of Life**

They didn't wait or hesitate; not a single word was spoken. Trunks needed no motivational speech from his father; Vegeta had nothing he needed to get off his chest.

Already this fight was unlike any other they had ever fought, a struggle against a foe so powerful that even two ascended Saiyans were hopelessly outmatched. From the beginning, both knew hope was out of the question. Yet hope wasn't what was driving them now.

They were driven by something entirely different, something that could only be described as inspiration. They expected no victory, but there would be no retreat and no surrender. Now, with the seemingly unassailable opponent facing them, they were both glad for the chance to fight side by side. If this was to be their end, both preferred to go out together in a blaze of glory, father and son.

A beautiful death. To attain such a thing was to gain eternal glory, to be remembered forever as a warrior who refused to back down. For Vegeta, Cell offered such an opportunity.

There were stories about these warriors: fighters who were brave and noble or bloodthirsty and violent. The Saiyans of legend always made it seem so easy, so natural—as if a beautiful death was the only option fate afforded them. Some, surely, only died out of stubbornness or pride or the belief in something they valued more than life; death wasn't always the only option. But all had taken a stand, foolish or stubborn though it might be, and sold their lives as deadly as possible.

But the real thing in real life—to accept one's fate and still fight on against death itself—that was the measure of true courage. Neither warrior had any illusions about how this would end. Trunks, though he felt his heart pumping faster than ever, would never stop fighting for others. Vegeta would remain steadfast in his defiance. As long as the other remained, neither would give a single inch of ground. The father determined to show his son one last example of bravery; the son wanted nothing more than to earn the respect of his father.

The two Ascended Super Saiyans tensed, standing side by side on an outcropping of rock just above the waves. "Tonight, son..." muttered Vegeta, "...tonight we dine in hell!"

The rock cracked and crumbled into the waves as the two warriors blasted off toward their menacing opponent. Rolling to one side and accelerating, Vegeta fired a burst of golden orbs from one outstretched hand. Trunks charged straight forward, swinging his sword behind him and then forward in a swipe aimed at Cell's neck. For two warriors who were certain to lose, they certainly had a lot of fight left. They were determined to make their last battle the greatest battle of their lives.

The rapid-fire attacks came less than a foot from Cell before being swatted away harmlessly. As Trunks reached him, the monster ducked to allow the blade to pass just above his head, then fired a point-blank energy blast at the young Saiyan. Expertly, Trunks whipped his sword around, allowing it to deflect the blast easily. Using his momentum, he plowed into Cell with a thrusting kick.

Cell caught his leg and twisted, spinning Trunks in midair and hurling him away. But Vegeta's own kick smashed into the back of Cell's head a moment later, knocking him forward. The blow hadn't done any significant damage, but it was still more than the monster wanted to allow. Growling furiously, he wheeled and plowed into Vegeta with a series of punches that came too fast and too hard for the prince to block.

By the time Trunks recovered and rushed in with another attack, Vegeta was already gasping for breath. Cell's blows hurt. Trunks charged, swinging his sword down over his head, but Cell merely lifted one arm to block it while giving the prince one more kick for good measure.

CHLLANG!

The force of the impact sent a shockwave through Trunks's arms...but the mystical blade held. To his surprise, there was now an angry gash on Cell's arm. With a furious shout, Trunks swung the sword around in a furious arc, aiming for Cell's center of mass with every strike. Ignoring Vegeta for a moment, the monster turned to block...but each time he deflected the shining blade, it opened another surface wound on his powerful forearms.

'Nice one, son!' the prince silently thought, ignoring the bruises forming on his body.

Angered, Cell shouted, his kiai knocking Trunks back slightly. The creature lifted his arms above his head, then thrust them forward, releasing a bright purple beam. "GALIC GUN!"

Uncowed, Trunks thrust the Brave Sword forward, gripping it tightly with both hands. He shouted, pouring all his energy into his aura. "YAAAAAAAAHH!"

The front of the Galic Gun met the tip of the sword...and immediately exploded outward in a whitish-purple cone, the sword completely shielding Trunks from the beam. The young Saiyan braced himself against the tremendous pressure, but a wild grin appeared on his face. Maybe, just maybe, they had a chance.

Vegeta had recovered quickly; his endurance wasn't even close to being exhausted and beyond that, his resolve was unshakeable. Looking up, he saw his son bravely holding out as the waves of energy surged around him. He remembered how the sword had proven to be a tremendous advantage against King Cold, its magic negating the evil monarch's energy. The prince's mind immediately began turning over the ways this could be used to their advantage.

"HEY CELL!" he roared. "LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S REALLY DONE!" He pushed both arms out in front of him, wrists together. "SUPER GALIC FLASH!"

Cell had only barely stopped his attack on Trunks when Vegeta's slammed into him, blasting him straight up into the air. The beam detonated a split second later, sending the creature spinning toward the water.

The two Saiyans gave chase, the gleaming blade in Trunks's hands tracing shining spirals through the air as they charged. Catching up to Cell quickly, they immediately fell into a smooth pattern. Trunks kept the monster constantly dodging with unrelenting swings of his sword, while Vegeta took every split-second opening as an opportunity to pummel Cell.

"Surely you can do better, Cell!" Vegeta boldly goaded.

As the monster continued to block, his mouth curled with frustration, he ignored the taunts. For the moment, he was actually forced to retreat; though Vegeta was the stronger of the two, he found himself to be more threatened by Trunks and his sword.

"Hah! That's what I thought," the prince laughed, trying to appear in control.

Unfortunately, Cell's power was far greater than Vegeta's. The odd blows didn't do much to wear the creature down; instead, they drained Vegeta's strength almost as fast. No, if they were going to put up a good fight, Vegeta reasoned, they would have to use his son's sword for more than just provoking the monster.

Tiring rapidly of the charade, Cell pulled his energy in around him and released it suddenly, hurling both the Saiyans away. As he fell, Vegeta glanced at his son. "Trunks, follow my lead!"

The prince stopped his descent by firing a purple Galic Gun straight down. But before it could land, he clenched his fist and curved it, pulling it back up toward Cell. The monster rolled his eyes, preparing to block what he was sure would be an ineffecitve attack.

Yet the beam's precise angle still appeared off, and a strangely grinning Vegeta released it from his telekinetic hold and teleported upward, above the level of his opponent. Stretching out his arm, he immediately fired the much faster Big Bang Attack. This ball of white energy was aimed perfectly.

"Have fun, Cell!" Vegeta yelled, nodding almost imperceptibly to his son.

Cell adjusted to block this attack, but Trunks was suddenly behind him, swinging the flat edge of his sword...not at Cell, but at Vegeta's misaimed Galic Gun. The purple attack glanced off the cold steel and suddenly surged forward faster, accelerated by the sword's magic. Feeling the energy building behind him, Cell turned...just in time for both the Big Bang Attack and the supercharged Galic Gun to slam into him simultaneously.

Trunks flared his aura, allowing the thunderous explosion to push him back without doing any damage. But the massive eruption of ki had stunned Cell, who was sent hurtling toward the surface of the water. Neither of the Saiyans had honestly expected their attacks to be so effective...but with such an opportunity now plain, there was no time to waste. Super-speeding past the falling monster, Vegeta punted him straight back up into the air.

"Here, son...catch!"

Trunks gripped the Brave Sword tightly, his muscles rippling with all the power he could muster. This was a perfect opportunity, one that was so rare it only came around once, and he desperately hoped he could make the best of it. As Cell's body hurtled toward him, he swung straight and true, sunlight reflecting off the tip of his blade. TTCHIING! It sliced cleanly through Cell's body just below the hip, leaving a jagged blue line of light refracting through the air.

Both warriors immediately tensed, expecting the afterimage to fade and Cell to appear close by...but it was no afterimage. A gush of purple blood ran down both his legs and he dropped like a stone.

"Did that actually work?" Trunks wondered aloud. Were they actually winning? He was skeptical.

The blade itself, of course, was magic; it dealt extraordinary damage to any being with evil energy. But his own speed and strength were less than half of Cell's; surely his opponent should have had time to dodge the sword. The explosion must have been much more effective than they had thought...maybe using the sword had amplified the Galic Gun? As these thoughts flashed through his mind, Trunks dove down toward the foe.

Cell was lying pitifully on a rocky plateau just a few feet above the surface of the water. Both his legs had been severed from his torso; fortunately for him, his tail had been raised or else it too would have been cut off. Most surprising of all was the look of shock, pain, and frustration on the monster's hideous face.

Vegeta arrived a split second earlier than Trunks, amazed and invigorated by the success of their joint attack. Clearly the sword had lost none of its magical properties. Intent on repeating the same success, he charged Cell's bleeding upper body with one fist cocked.

The bio-android pushed his torso off the ground, rolling to one side in the hopes of buying time to regenerate, but Vegeta was faster. His punch caught the monster full in the face, stunning him for a moment; with a twisted grin, Vegeta turned to Cell's severed legs and blasted them into oblivion, then sent his enemy flying straight up with a powerful kick. Trunks lifted his sword again as the monster came straight toward him, ready to slice him from top to bottom. But this time, Cell retained his presence of mind just long enough to throw up his barrier.

"NO YOU DON'T!" the panting monster yelled, summoning his blue protective energy shield.

ZZNNKKKK!

The Brave Sword slammed into the purple forcefield with a spray of orange sparks, a screech that set everyone's teeth on edge. Angry, Trunks continued swinging his sword furiously, smashing into the protective shield over and over. The barrier might have been a purely mechanical technique when used by the cyborgs, but now it was being powered by Cell's evil energy...energy that simply _had_ to yield to the Brave Sword's magic.

"Keep dreaming, Cell! You're going down!" Trunks shouted.

Sure enough, the shield began weakening, its translucent purple vibrancy fading almost imperceptibly with every stroke. His courage renewed, Trunks swung faster and faster.

Vegeta immediately realized that Cell would take the opportunity to regenerate and regain his energy for as long as the barrier held. While the prince knew he couldn't break through the barrier himself, he could certainly think of something to build up to. Positioning himself exactly level with Cell, Vegeta stretched out his hands on both sides of his body. Crackling energy began arcing around his body, a golden glow surrounding him.

"Ready for round two, Cell?" Vegeta chuckled, pouring vastly more energy into his blast than ever before.

Out of the corner of his eye, Trunks could see his father charging his most powerful attack, and for a moment hope surged in his heart. So far they had done surprisingly well, exacting significant damage and emerging mostly unscathed. How was it even possible? His sword had done the work of slicing through Cell, but it seemed it had also somehow amplified Vegeta's Galic Gun, making it that much more effective against the evil monster. Now, they were poised to deliver a truly devastating attack—he had begun to believe again.

"HIYAAAHH!" With one final swing, Trunks shouted as his blade broke through the barrier.

In that few moments within the protective casing of his barrier, Cell had been able to sprout new limbs, but they were still dripping with greenish-yellow fluid and were not fully formed. Now that he had broken through, Trunks fired a point-blank energy blast at the monster's lower body to distract him, using its momentum to push himself upward and out of the way. Intent on finishing his regeneration, Cell didn't yet give chase, but rather stayed just where he was. When he then heard Vegeta's cry, emerging from the cloud of smoke left by Trunks' attack, he barely even had time to spin around in horror.

"CELL! YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT THE BRINGER OF DEATH! NOW, TASTE MY FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta's favorite move had formerly required a lot more time to fully charge, but the prince had honed his technique after the fight with King Cold. Now, he could concentrate his energy and charge it much more quickly...and it was going to pay off here just as it had against android 17.

"OH, SHIT!" Cell's panicked voice rang out as the energy beam bore down upon him. This didn't make any sense. How did that damn sword hurt him? How had Vegeta's comparatively weak energy blasts stunned him?

"NOO!" he shouted, holding up one hand to try and block the Final Flash...but the golden wave didn't even slow down as it engulfed him entirely, slamming into his body with violent force. Gravity could not contain its momentum; rather than curving along with the surface of the Earth, it pierced through the clouds and atmosphere into space. The Final Flash would extend nearly twelve million miles before dissipating halfway between Earth and Mars.

Trunks raised one arm to shield himself from the brilliance of the beam, but kept his sword at the ready. He was poised to attack at the first sign of Cell. Above, his father panted, trying to catch his breath as quickly as he could in case Cell had managed a miracle escape.

* * *

Still trapped inside the Imprisonment Ball, the blonde cyborg had long since given up hope. She was doomed, and she knew it. But now, seeing Cell's body engulfed by the fury of Vegeta's Final Flash, she dared to imagine...perhaps, just maybe, there was hope. She prayed for the chance to live, that her prison would disappear along with Cell so she could be free.

18 still remembered how Vegeta had so brazenly offered to sacrifice her to Cell just hours before. She still didn't trust him. But clearly, he no longer wanted Cell to absorb her—though it was clearly his hatred of the monster that drove him rather a desire to protect her. Even so, she felt a little less antagonistic toward the prince. Seeing both the Super Saiyans facing near-certain death in an all-out assault against Cell had allowed her to find a strange thing, something she thought she had lost: faith.

Now, she waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

On the sidelines of battle, the Z fighters were in utter awe of the Super Saiyan duo. Even Goku was impressed. Though it had been less than twenty-four hours since the fight with Cell had begun, it seemed like practically forever. It would be twilight soon, the long day coming to an end. And when that time came, he hoped Cell would be no more. So far, however, the monster had miraculously survived every attack and effort the team could muster.

But things were beginning to turn around. Though Vegeta and Trunks were nowhere near Goku in strength, they were seemingly mounting a successful assault. For a brief moment, hope lifted the hearts of the spectators.

"Dad, what's...I mean, how are they doing this?" wondered Gohan. Goku was still utterly exhausted, not yet able to stand. He had considered teleporting up to Korin's tower to see if they had any senzu beans, but didn't know if he had enough energy to do so. Besides, something was going on here that was too big to miss. He had to stay.

The Saiyan smiled at his son's question. He knew he wasn't the greatest father ever; he certainly hadn't ever been able to help out with math homework...but he always knew the answer when it came to questions about battle. At least, he had before now.

"Well, Gohan...I honestly have no idea!" Goku laughed quietly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Piccolo, who stood near them on the outcropping of rock. "We know that the sword has magical properties; we saw it used against Cold. Trunks said it was useless against the cyborgs, but their power was mechanical; Cell is biological. I think that explains it...at least partly."

Gohan nodded. He remembered when he had a sword, the blade given to him by Piccolo when he was first learning martial arts. Holding that shining blade was empowering; it gave him confidence and strength. Or perhaps it had simply brought out his own hidden strength.

He wished he had his own sword too. It wouldn't have to be magical...but maybe it would give him the courage to be as strong as Trunks, Vegeta, and his father. During the fight, he had also tried to ascend, doing his best to collect and concentrate his energy just as the other Super Saiyans had done. All his life, warriors had told him that he had great hidden power, an incredible well of potential. Was it really true? If so, he should be able to ascend just like the others. Then again, he had only been a Super Saiyan for a few days; maybe he just needed more practice.

He was used to seeing everyone around him achieve new power and being left behind. Gohan had never been the hero before, never saved the day—at least, until he had transformed and defeated Android 21. But his victory had been overshadowed by the real threats of 18, 17, and 16 later on. Even so, he did his best to keep up with all the others.

"I wish I could help, Piccolo," he said. "But I know I'd only be in the way right now. What should I do?"

His mentor turned and gave a rare smile. "I feel the same way, Gohan; we all do. Sitting on the sidelines is really tough, especially after all the hard work I have done to train myself." Piccolo knew his own limits were becoming more and more clear when compared to the feats of the Saiyans. It was frustrating that he could work just as hard for so much less. But he was learning patience; there was more to life than being the strongest. "Listen, Gohan. As soon as there is a chance for us to help, I promise we will. I'm itching to get my shot at Cell just as much as you."

Gohan nodded. It was strange, he thought. He was now stronger than Piccolo had ever been, yet was still dependent on the Namek to guide him. That's how things had always been; the fact that he was now far more powerful still didn't make any difference. Oh, how he wished he would have been this strong against Nappa, or against Frieza on Namek. Gohan knew he had the power to defeat them, now. His confidence was no longer frail and temporary; when he transformed into the Super Saiyan state, he felt invincible. But he knew better. Watching Trunks and Vegeta seamlessly combine their attacks, seeing how flawlessly they executed their assault, he worried that he would only get in the way if he tried to help.

* * *

"Come on out, Cell!" Trunks yelled, his voice threatening. "You can't fool us; we can sense you!"

A few dozen yards away, the prince did his best to focus. Like Goku before him, he had spent almost all his energy in his ultimate attack; he prayed it would not have been in vain. His reasoning was different—having seen android 18 nearly die against his son's Buster Cannon, he had realized that the purple barrier couldn't be immediately reactivated after it had been used. There was always a chance that Cell's version might be different, but Vegeta hoped not. His attack had been almost equal to Goku's Ultra Kamehameha from before; if Cell had been unable to reactivate his barrier, it could potentially have done real damage. Even now, Vegeta could feel Cell's energy...but it was much, much lower. He was anxious to see what kind of damage he had done.

The dust was clearing. Hopes were beginning to fade; most of them could sense something of Cell's energy inside. Assuming Cell had been able to activate the barrier again, there was no surprise at his survival. Only Vegeta and Trunks suspected that perhaps the barrier had failed.

"Show yourself, you freak!" Vegeta yelled from above. Impatient, he threw his hand forward and blasted the dust away with a kiai. He was quite pleased with the result.

Everyone's jaws dropped in complete shock. Cell's body was warped and melted; three of his limbs had been blown completely off and his face was burned and contorted. He hung in place, motionless, dripping purple blood. His one remaining arm was shaking uncontrollably.

Joy, pride, and contempt all rushed into Vegeta's mind simultaneously. "HAH!" he roared. It was almost too good to be true. "You're pathetic, Cell! Once again, you have taken the power of true Saiyan warriors for granted."

Trunks felt a surge of joy as well. 'This is it,' he thought. 'That attack just cut Cell's energy in half—or more!' There was no time to celebrate; he gripped his sword tightly, swinging it behind his head. "YAAAAHHHH!"

Cell twisted in midair...only to see the Shining Sword Attack's first strike slicing down from top to bottom. The slash bisected the stunned monster vertically, the two halves of his body sliding off each other and warping Cell's fearful expression. With a furious grin, Trunks swung his sword back around, slicing Cell from the hip to the shoulder. The blade swung in a rapid series of arcs, slicing horizontally, diagonally, vertically—from every possible direction.

Vegeta then appeared just across from Trunks, the cold cuts of Cell's body still floating between the two of them. With a warrior's grin, he placed both hands forward. Trunks, timing his attack to coincide with that of his father, lifted one palm from under his sword arm. "The nightmare is over, Cell," the young Saiyan yelled. "DIE!"

The two golden beams rocketed toward each other, meeting at the center and completely swallowing up the falling fragments of Cell's body. A brilliant sphere of energy ballooned into existence at the epicenter...then exploded mightily an instant later. When the smoke cleared, everyone watched carefully...but there was nothing left of the monster, not even ash.

* * *

"AHH! They did it!" Piccolo yelled. "It's unbelievable!"

"Don't we need to make sure none of him survived first?" Tien quickly asked. "We already made that mistake once."

"Of course," the Namek said. "But you won't find anything."

"How do you know for sure, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta's Final Flash. Somehow, Cell wasn't able to use the android barrier again, likely because Trunks' sword broke through it earlier; he took the full force of the attack! Cell's energy has been cut in half if not more, not to mention that I got a good look at that monster's face—he clearly wasn't expecting the Brave Sword to be so powerful."

"Yup!" Goku said, trying to be cheerful in spite of his weariness. "I have to agree with you, Piccolo. I had a good feeling about those two working together. I know we're all hesitant to believe it, but it honestly looks like he's really gone this time."

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta both stared down at the waves below them. It was hard to believe...it didn't feel possible that they had won. They had come into this believing that their own deaths were practically a certainty. And something about Cell—the way that he had stood up to so much power and managed to come back from certain defeat time and again—made them all the more skeptical.

Wordlessly, Trunks finally looked up at his father. Without speaking, Vegeta understood what his son was asking. The prince nodded, signifying that he believed Cell to be dead. His son suddenly felt chill bumps pop up on his arms; he paused to take in the actual significance of the moment. Trunks then turned toward his friends, dropping to the outcropping of rock where they were gathered.

Immediately, Gohan ran over to congratulate him. Yamcha and Tien helped Goku to his feet and they followed. Vegeta, annoyed, turned his back and crossed his arms.

"You did it!" Gohan cheered as he ran up to Trunks. "That was awesome!"

Trunks smiled slightly, flipping his sword through the air and re-sheathing it. "It's a miracle, Gohan. That's the only way I know how to describe it."

"Great job, Trunks," Goku said, his arms around Tien and Yamcha's shoulders. "I wish I would have thought to try using that sword of yours myself. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up like this," Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, well it _is _one of a kind, Goku," Trunks said. His mind wandered as he remembered Tapion and the sacrifice the brave Konatsian had made...he hoped his friend would be proud of him today.

"Kakarott," Vegeta interrupted, obviously still grumpy. "Tell me this: when you wasted all your power on that failed attack, did you not consider that Cell was making it too easy on you? Really, it's as if you think that instant whatever-it's-called move makes you indestructable or something. Frankly, it showed a pathetic lack of tactical foresight."

Goku laughed, not taking the intended offense. "Yeah, I should have known he was expecting it. That was a big mistake! I'll need to think of something else next time. But hey, it all worked out in the end, right?"

"Hmph. Thanks to me," Vegeta said gruffly. Secretly, the prince admired Goku's teleportation ability...but the other Saiyan's poor execution of it left a lot to be desired. Since it was clear that he had once again been surpassed in power, Vegeta had to find _something _about Goku criticize.

"Yep," Goku replied. "We owe you and Trunks a big one, right guys?"

"Indeed," Piccolo said. The Namek was still his typical arrogant self, but seemed more relaxed now. "One thing. Goku, would you mind contacting King Kai about this? I want to check with Otherworld and be absolutely certain that Cell is really dead this time. We can't risk him coming back again."

"Oh, right," Goku quickly agreed. "Good idea. I'll ask right away."

While the Saiyan hero began to concentrate, telepathically contacting the rotund blue deity, Trunks suddenly remembered something. He quickly turned to check on 18...but stopped short. There, hovering just a few meters above the surface of the water, Number 18 was still imprisoned in the crimson sphere. Why, if Cell was gone, hadn't the attack dissipated?

The thought had only barely crossed his mind before the water underneath 18 erupted, Cell's body bursting out completely whole. A sadistic grin on his face, he reached out one hand and released a burst of reddish energy, deactivating the Imprisonment Ball. Trunks' entire body suddenly froze, his mind in complete shock.

"What...but how!?" stammered the young man.

Everyone else immediately spun around in terror. "NO!" Piccolo yelled angrily. They had genuinely believed that he was gone.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta gasped, his eyes shaking. "I saw every shard of your fickle biology get vaporized!"

"So sorry to rain on your parade, but I simply grew tired of the charade," Cell said, laughing confidently. "Now, nothing stands between me and perfection!"

Trunks and Vegeta, both utterly exhausted, instinctively started toward the monster. How had he done it? It couldn't have been a trick! His body was completely whole when they had attacked him; they had been sure no small portion of it got away. Vegeta had been certain he destroyed Cell's severed limbs too, even though he didn't know whether the creature could use them to regenerate. Besides, a full regeneration took time, and it had been less than two minutes since they had destroyed his body. But this was real, he was back...and however he had done it, the only thing that mattered was that they had failed.

Before Trunks or Vegeta could reach him, Cell reached through the fading Imprisonment Ball and grabbed 18 by the hair, laughing. "You can thank Tien this time...for a little move called the multi-form technique. Hahaha!"

"No way!" Tien yelled.

Piccolo spun. "Tien, what happens if one of the copies is destroyed while you are in multi-form? Do the others die too?"

Tien grit his teeth. "No, Piccolo, they don't. The clones are real physical beings, but only one of them is the real me. Though I've never had one of the clones destroyed, I know that injuries done to them don't affect me. As long as the original copy survives, it doesn't matter what happens to the clones."

No one could believe it. Cell had fooled them all, easily. Momentarily shrouded in the cloud of smoke from a smaller attack, he had cloned himself and slipped silently into the water, leaving the copy to absorb the full force of the Final Flash. He had given them exactly what they wanted, feeding them a lie they desperately wanted to believe in.

"Tien is quite right," laughed Cell, a chilling madness in his voice. "False hope is such a powerful tool, is it not? Thank you ever so much for giving me the means to fool these ignorant children."

By now, Cell's tail had already expanded at the tip and was poised above 18's head. Of course, Trunks and Vegeta were charging him full speed now...but it was a minor nuisance. He reached his hands up to the sides of his head, fingers pointed at his skull.

"Solar Flare!" yelled the bio-android.

Instantly everyone who would try to stop him was blinded. Cell chuckled at the simplicity of his plan. He even felt a tad foolish that he hadn't tried something like this before now. Oh well, in the end he reached the goal all the same.

"Damn it!" Vegeta swore, clutching at his eyes. He and Trunks both halted in mid-air, unable to continue their attack. Cell grinned...now, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

The girl screamed as she tried to fight back, but the monster backhanded her across the side of the face. His tail swung swiftly over the top of her head; the monster licked his lips as he stared one last time into her frightened eyes.

"Pleas—"

But her last desperate plea for mercy was cut off as the tail swallowed her whole. In moments, her entire body was completely gone, utterly consumed by the monstrous creature.

"No no no!" Trunks screamed aloud. "We can't let this happen!" His and everyone's vision was just returning, but it was clearly too late. Fury burned in his eyes as he watched Cell's green body start to glow.

A clean white aura now also surrounded Cell, matching the clear outline of his form, hotter and more pristine than his previous golden one. The android's deep throaty growl began to echo across the landscape, the monster's face glowing too brightly to reveal his expression.

Immediately, Trunks threw his hands forward at the monster.

"Burning Attack!"

The powerful orb of energy crashed and exploded against Cell's aura, yet it was nothing more than a bug bite to the creature. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Cell's aura to have become a rounded white vortex, much like the infamous energy shield.

"What a waste," Vegeta snapped. It seemed the prince had already lost hope...or perhaps he was simply the only one who knew how futile their attempts would be now.

White currents of electricity rippled across Cell's form and all around him, cutting into the small bit of land he stood on. Lightning repeatedly struck the sky, shooting outward from the monster, and the ground and sea began to shake with a low rumble.

Yet Trunks' act of desperation had inspired the other remaining Z fighters—those with the strength left to help, at least. Instantly, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, and Yamcha were all there beside him. This last desperate attempt to stop the transformation was all they had.

"Kaioken!" Tien shouted, readying his most powerful attack despite the consequences it would have on his body. "Kikoho!"

Piccolo grunted with intense effort, then launched his Makankosappo. Gohan threw out his hands and unleashed his strongest Kamehameha, followed lastly by Yamcha who did the same. The beams all coalesced into a single brilliant point, only to be met at the last second by Trunks' Buster Cannon. The swirling combination of energy melded into a sparkling kaleidoscope of energy and rocketed toward Cell.

The attacks collided with Cell's aura in a blinding burst of explosive light, releasing a flare that extended miles up into the atmosphere, easily visible from space. Yet all the while, Cell's scream became louder and louder along with his power.

As if all of their attacks were nothing, the bio-android continued his transformation. The light of their attacks died out, revealing a sickly green dome surrounding Cell. At first, it was only a few meters wide...but as his growls of fury increased, the sphere expanded to cover the size of a whole city block, all while bursts of lightning shot into the sky.

The Z fighters now looked helplessly on, their eyes shaking in fear. What could they do now? It was all over.

The peals of thunder continued as arcs of lightning shot not just through the atmosphere, but seemingly all the way into space. Satellites in orbit blinked off or simply exploded from the surges of power. The Earth wore Cell's deathly energy like a crown, the violence stretching out across its surface.

Terror gripped the Z Fighters; even Vegeta felt himself trembling at the energy they felt. Through the hazy, translucent shield, they could make out Cell's form. His shoulders and torso contorted as if in intense pain; his chest bulged outward as he clenched his fists. The transformation reached his eyes first, transforming them from their former subhuman appearance into deep green pupils. A burst of light flashed around his face, then subsided to reveal an almost handsome structure, outlined by a thinner purple jawline.

The Earth shook as Cell's transformation sent tremors through the deep. Miles away, the waves drenched the land; at the epicenter, tornado-strength winds kicked up violently swirling whirlpools. It seemed the apocalypse was upon them.

Gohan continued looking on with the others, none of whom could even speak. He had never seen anything like this. Behind the massive white dome was the sickening feeling of Cell's ever-growing ki. The dome continued to swell, pulsating with a twisted, unapproachable green light.

The boy gulped in fear once again. Hanging in midair, it was all he could do to maintain his position so close to this creature who spelled doom for the entire world. The bluish-green energy radiating off of Cell reflected in the boy's eyes, a sight he would well remember for years to come. Suddenly, a crackling wave of blue electricity sprayed too close to his body, singeing his hands and knocking him away. He and the others wisely fell back further, now more apprehensive than ever.

Yet even as they backed away, each one retreating only out of necessity, it seemed as if Cell's deathly roar became only more fearsome. The monster's tones were nothing like before, now demonic and warped more than any terrifying scream. The pulsations in Cell's aura intensified as well, ripping the few remaining outcroppings of rock to shreds. Boulders were ripped to pebbles as the shards of rock lifted mysteriously into the air. The wind howled, cutting into sea and stone all around him. Cell seemed the very definition of true power.

Finally, the eerie light-green color of the monster's aura began to heat, reaching a warmer yellow. The rays of light it emitted cast deep long shadows in every direction, a small sun appearing at the center; Cell's aura seemed just as deadly and bright as the core of a star. The constant strobe-like flashing of bright yellow made Gohan's eyes hurt; his brain felt like it was being turned inside out. It increased, shaking the planet harder and harder until the boy was sure the Earth couldn't take it anymore.

Then, at long last, just at what seemed like the very last moment possible, the light flickered and stayed on. A yellow wall of power shot deep into the heavens, as if Cell were displaying to universe his grand new perfection all at once. But then, as if nothing had happened, the darkness of the sky slowly faded back to blue, the sun's lights once again invigorating the planet with life. The Earth was still, the skies quiet, and the seas calmed their rumbling. Everyone held their breath, waiting and watching.

As the golden light slowly subsided, it revealed a glowing green figure, bathed in vibrant energy. Its outline seemed calm now, its arms at its sides and its chin slightly lowered. Slowly, like an overheated engine cooling down, the searing glow of energy began to fade. Normal colors began to return to Cell's visage, revealing what he had become for all to see.

At last, he was complete. Cell's tall green form levitated only inches above the ground, his yellow feet pointed downward. He appeared to hardly notice anything but himself, simply basking in perfection. As Cell lifted his hands out in front of his face and curled his fingers, the creature reflected on the glory he had now obtained. His excitement was not visible, however, as his sharp new nose and mouth were merely pointed with unemotion.

"Yes...I can feel it. At last, all that I have ever imagined is now within my grasp. I have obtained that which no other ever could...I am perfect." The being slowly levitated toward them, dropping down to the last remaining outcropping of rock where they all stood. His feet landed on the rock with an echoing TLANK. To the Z Fighters, he appeared to be a strong tower, an unmovable new terror.

The green armor plating around his shoulders and chest had been replaced with a smooth grey version of the same thing. His stiff exoskeleton was now a paler, uniform green dotted with a darker shaded pattern. The wings of his Imperfect form had returned...but these were longer, narrower, and a deep dark grey that was almost purple. Most of the purple accents on his torso had disappeared.

His hands and his face were now pale white. Angled barbs protruded from his upper arms, reminiscent of Cooler's fifth form. Also resembling Cooler's monstrous form was the four-horned crest on his head, complete with a smooth purple jewel at the center.

The biggest difference was the face. The monstrous green visage was gone, replaced with a completely human nose and mouth. His face was narrow and smooth, as if marked by wisdom and cunning. Lastly, the snakelike tail was gone, its function no longer needed.

Cell clenched his right fist then threw a punch into the air in front of him—a test of his new speed. In a lightning fast display, he let fly a series of jabs with each hand, then lifted his muscular left arm triumphantly into the sky. The glare of the sun shone brightly on his outstretched arm, his fist tight. Cell smiled, truly pleased as if for the first time.

The tall creature turned to face the group. "Well now. Aren't any of you going to attack me?" No one replied.

"Look, I'll make it easy on you," said the monster ingratiatingly. "I'll give you all as much time as you need to charge up. Combine your attacks in any fashion you choose. I'll take them all at once."

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger at the taunt, but it was Vegeta who spoke, much to everyone's surprise. "Save your arrogance, green freak. Why would we simply exhaust ourselves for no reason? If you think we'd take that bait, you're an idiot." The prince was defiant no matter what.

Cell folded his arms, a mild scowl showing on his lips. "Well, it's too bad. I had hoped for some sort of a challenge." He paused, looking at each face in turn. Though all the Z Fighters were flatly terrified, they showed him nothing but bold defiance, impassioned solidarity.

The creature paused, thinking. Goku's question from earlier weighed heavily on his mind. What _did _he want, now that he had achieved perfection? He could always realize Gero's goal of killing Goku; in the Saiyan's weakened state, it would be as easy as squashing a fly. But the thought didn't appeal to him. Gero might have been responsible for the genesis of his power, but the old fraud's twisted schemes had no control over him. Cell felt himself entirely above such petty vendettas.

"Well, it seems there's nothing more for me here." The bio-android's words were calm, casual...almost conversational.

The Z Fighters tended. Was this the end? Would their enemy simply obliterate them right here...or perhaps blow up the planet without a moment's warning?

Vegeta took a deep breath, tightening his chest. He would show no fear. He had faced death before; he could do it again.

Goku's mind was racing. Could he summon the energy to teleport his friends to safety? He didn't know...and would any place be safe from this terror? He could take them all to King Kai's planet or to Namek, but doing so would only leave the Earth at Cell's mercy, including Chi-chi, Bulma, and so many others. No, his gut told him to wait to see what Cell would do.

Gohan's jaw was clenched. If only he had the power to do something! If only he could rise up, fully empowered, and fight for his friends! Surely there was a way, a strength deep inside just waiting to be released. If only he had become a Super Saiyan earlier; perhaps his anger could now give him the strength to ascend. But could even his anger lift him high enough to take on Cell's dazzling power?

Trunks swore under his breath. This was his fault, he was sure of it. Of course, he had never intended to open up an entirely new world to the scourge of Dr. Gero's creations...but his time machine had been the tool Cell used to enter this timeline. He was responsible, and now he could do nothing but watch.

The perfect android turned his head, again examining each of the Z fighters before him. He could squash any of them with a mere thought. Even the ultra-powerful form used by Goku would be nothing to him now. They were worn and weak, wounded and spent. What possible enjoyment was there in destroying them now? Something about his perfect form had altered his paradigm...he was now considering everything based on how much enjoyment it might bring him.

Blowing up the Earth would be fun, but it would be a terrible waste of all the joys it could offer him. As much as he might relish the indiscriminate slaughter of the Z Fighters, doing so now would be pointless. He much preferred destroying warriors at their prime, rather than when they were weak and helpless...it was probably a side effect of his partial Saiyan genetics. Perhaps, one day, their combined power could even pose a challenge to him. After all, they had succeeded in delaying his final transformation for quite some time.

"Well," began Cell, breaking the silence. All eyes were on him, waiting. They knew where they stood—not only could they feel his new power, but each Z fighter was well aware that they couldn't have stopped him even before.

Cell continued. "I've decided to take some time to enjoy my perfection and ponder my opportunities. In the meantime, I encourage you all to take this chance to heal yourselves. Oh, and train all you wish; build your strength to its absolute maximum. I will fight you again, that confrontation is unavoidable, but I want it to be when you're all at your best."

He paused to let the words sink in.

"You see, as a perfect being, I have no equal anywhere in the universe. Though it really means nothing to me whether any of you live or die—no offense, of course—showcasing my abilities will be the ultimate display of my perfection. You should all consider it an honor that I deem your small band the most worthy to face me, hah!"

No one could really believe what they were hearing. Was Cell really going to just...leave?

"You'll be hearing from me soon. How soon, I haven't decided. In the meantime, try to enjoy the Earth. It might not be around for too long!" His tone was jovial...almost friendly.

Cell suddenly kicked his feet off the ground and rose ten feet into the air, his wings spread wide behind him. He maintained his frighteningly calm expression a few more seconds, staring with amusement at the Z warriors, then lifted his chin to the sky. Just like that, Cell was gone, shooting straight up through the upper atmosphere into space.

* * *

Aboard Vegeta's vessel, Oniya had been carefully running scans of the shields. Though they had been a good distance away from the epicenter of Cell's transformation, their position in the sky had attracted a great many stray lightning bolts. But the ship was designed to handle much more than that with ease. All the same, Oniya preferred to be on the safe side regarding shields from now on.

Bulma, still attending to Krillin, had heard the noise outside and felt the ship shake a few times, but was too distracted with caring for her friend to investigate. Standing behind her, still tinkering with the various remains of 16's body, was the loveable, cuddly assassin droid–he really had no choice, as he was hardwired to that one room.

"Statement: I've just detected a most curious occurrence. The biological entity known as Cell has abruptly disappeared without any further engagement against the master or any of the other meatbags. My best estimate of his trajectory puts him on an escape vector from Earth's gravity.  
"Curiosity: For what purpose would he simply abandon his current battle and leave?  
"Theory: My scanners indicated that prior to his most unusual departure, Cell's power measurement received a substantial increase. It could be possible that he now deems himself far too superior to the master to even proceed with standard assassination protocols.  
"Suggestion: If I were Cell I wouldn't be so hasty to disregard the master, as he has proven on many occasions that he possesses a unique potential to overcome more powerful foes through extensive training."

Bulma was listening, and she was glad to have the updates, but her mind was still frantically trying to monitor Krillin's vital signs. He wasn't out of the woods yet, but she still couldn't help but theorize on different ways she could use android technology to restore Krillin's leg. It was an unparalleled field, for any scientist besides Doctor Gero at least, but she knew that her best insights usually came when they were needed most.

"Query: Are you done fixing up that undersized meatbag, woman? I'm rather tired of being plugged in over here."

C47 was pressed stiffly against the wall, a spiderweb of wires and cables running from his back into the ship's wall. Though he was able to move around with his new chassis, it drained his battery quickly; he had to be recharged every few hours.

"Just hang out a little while longer," Bulma said, annoyed. "Can't you find something to amuse yourself with over there? I'm really busy."

"Mockery: Amuse myself? What do you think I am, woman, some kind of protocol droid desperate for conversation—a slave to foolish programming which permits them from ever shutting up?!"

The blue-haired woman immediately chuckled; that description sounded EXACTLY like C47. She grinned briefly, but it vanished once she turned to look at the broken, bruised body of Krillin in the tank once more.

'Hang in there, buddy,' she thought.

Oniya had just returned to the cockpit, having double checked that all the ship's systems were again running at full capacity, when she noticed a light flashing on the comm panel. Collapsing into her usual spot with a tired but still delicate huff, the blue-skinned alien reached out and accepted the transmission. It began immediately.

"Vegeta base 79 to _Bringer of Death_..." a gruff alien voice said.

Oniya put on her headset, the soft cushions enveloping her ears as the voice rang inside.

"Vegeta base 79, this is Commander Oniya speaking."

"Commander! We've been trying to reach you for hours! I have a top priority message for Lord Vegeta, urgent!"

"The master is currently unavailable," she replied. "But I will inform him at first opportunity. What news?"

The voice paused, realizing that Lord Vegeta and his crew were possibly the only ones in the entire Empire who were not privy to the challenge of the impending usurper named Broly. He quickly began again.

"It's best if you see for yourself. Transmitting playback now," the alien replied.

The screen before Oniya buffered for a half-second, then showed a beautiful landscape from the perspective of a warrior flying through the air. The transmission then proceeded to show the death of each mercenary by the hands of Broly, concluding with the direct threat from Paragus and his son, challenging the 'false' Lord Vegeta to face the true Legendary Super Saiyan. Oniya gulped as the screen faded to black...this was going to change everything.

* * *

_Be sure to check out our DeviantART account (that's bringerofdeathDBZ) for art of Cell's new Perfect Form!_

_Happy Tuesday. For those of you growing impatient with Semiperfect Cell, the wait is now over. We realize this was drawn out, but it was intentional. Still, this last stand against Cell had a point—Cell showed how clever he could be, but we also got to see how the Brave Sword nearly killed his ass. Thanks for reading this week's release, and feel free to ask any questions._

_By the way, special thanks and shout-out to Kid Goku Forever, who has been reading back over all our old chapters and reviewing his/her way through! We appreciate it!_

_We'd also like to say how glad we are that you regularly read our story. BoD means a lot to David and I, and we would write this even if it was only the two of us who got to read it. We just wanted to create a world where Vegeta was even more awesome, one that we could enjoy both designing, bringing to life, and reading. Let it never be said that we are in this for popularity or for the reviews. It isn't a competition, this is how we have fun and express ourselves. That said, your comments and reviews mean a lot to us: they let us know if you are catching the little details and hints we leave. They also let us know if you enjoy reading it as much as we do. It's always good to hear a bit of encouragement, but equally nice is giving out constructive advice. We hope you'll not only review our story, but do credit to every author that you read and kindly review them. Thanks!_

_As for the questions from this week's reviews:_

_**Q: **__I'm not sure if I can survive another week without an update!  
__**A: **__We hope you're still alive to read this week's chapter!_

_**Q: **__It would be nice if you had an update on what Broly is currently doing; haven't heard from him in awhile...  
__**A: **__Hopefully this chapter has at least progressed that story a little. Don't worry, we get closer to Broly with each passing chapter._

_**Q: **__I can't help but feel that you are dragging out the use of Semiperfect Cell's form which I don't mind since it makes things that much more intense and readers like myself that much more eager to read the next chapter, but I really just want to see Cell become perfect which I know will happen in due time...it's just taking so freaking long. XP  
__**A: **__Having him be so resilient in his Semiperfect form is partly due to the fact that the Z fighters never trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If they had, he would have likely been overpowered much sooner and used a desperate ploy to become perfect before now. Still, drawing it out has helped develop his relationship and history with each one of the Z fighters. It'll all work out, we promise._

_**Q: **__Are you going to make Future Trunks live up to his half-saiyan potential? I mean, in the Cell Games he was effectively equal to Vegeta even after he went into the HTC a second time while being equal to him. Also, how would a canon Cell Games FPSSj Trunks compare percentage wise to Gohan and Cell?  
__**A: **__Trunks will definitely have a part to play. Things are different this time around, particularly since he has already seen the Ultra Form and its limitations. How will he develop in spite of this? We will get there!_

_**Q: **__You said that when a Saiyan starts nearing their plateau in power, the rate at which they gain power starts slowing down (I have a theory like that about the Heart Virus). When Gohan flashed into Super Saiyan 2 (my fav form), he achieved a new transformation which increased his plateau and let him regain the rate of power gain he had before. This is what put him above Goku, who still had the FPSSJ limits. So basically, if it weren't for Gohan flashing into Super Saiyan 2, he would have been weaker than Goku. Right?  
__**A: **__That's pretty much exactly what we've always said. It's why Goku couldn't get any stronger but Gohan could._

_**Q: **__Must... resist... complaining about... lack of Gohan rage... jk. Said I wouldn't talk about him for a while, and you guys seem to know what you're doing... so I'll try to last a little longer. Nice stuff here. I am very interested as to how you will deal with Perfect Cell (and yes I know he will appear. Why else would there be art for him?) and Broly. Question: Will we ever see Kamicollo or ever go to Namek?  
__**A:**__ Since Gohan is already considerably stronger and more useful than this point in canon, I don't know what to say to any complaints. He already let loose his SSj rage against android 21 and whatnot, but that doesn't make him a SSj2 out of the blue. As for Kami and Piccolo fusing, you're on the right track...be patient._

_**Q: **__Will you make Trunks and Vegeta go fpssj here? It was so stupid they did not do it in canon but Goku had to be the best so its okay. Also how would a canon cell games fpssj Trunks and Vegeta compare to Goku and Gohan ( I'm guessing Vegeta would be really close to Goku and Trunks really close to Gohan).  
__**A:**__ It would simply depend on whether or not any of them can max out the FPSSj Form like Goku did. But we have to note that even if Vegeta and Trunks aren't in their SSj forms all the time, it doesn't mean they aren't FPSSj—that's a common misconception. Just wait and see how we handle it. It makes sense._

_**Q: **__Just something I was wondering though: you guys seem to be awfully low on the USSJ form. Consider that a USSJ Trunks was essentially ahead of PERFECT Cell in terms of raw power... He was kicking his ass in the beginning IIRC, until the speed caught up with him towards the end. It's a pretty good transformation. I just feel USSJ Goku should have been more of a match for a SEMI-Perfect Cell considering what we saw in the anime. I understand Cell was supposed to win, but I'd have enjoyed seeing him knocked out of his stride at least for a bit. Anyway don't mind me, I was just caught up in the badassery of Trunks' transformation in the anime!  
__**A:**__ I understand your point, but I think you just aren't taking the changes we've made into account. Our system uses rules, such as the fact that USSj doubles the SSj boost of the user (starts at 145, but grows through specific training). Now, when Trunks came out of the HTC in canon, he was a friggin beast. When he used USSj, that 2x boost doubled his power as a SSj...which was a lot more than when Goku used it just now. If Goku had built up his USSj in the HTC, he would have been just as strong as Trunks. And also, to avoid confusion, we believe that USSj Trunks was stronger than SUPPRESSED Perfect Cell. Cell didn't even use his full power against Goku...it wasn't until he fought SSj2 Gohan that he did. Cell's full power is WAY stronger than USSj Trunks was. He only used the buff form to make a point to Trunks about how stupid he is. It was clever really, because Cell didn't have to give away any of his true power and was able to keep the secret under wraps. _

_**Q: **__Fantastic story, not sure how Vegeta and Trunks are going to get out of this one. Maybe Broly shows up? Hey, don't look at me like that, a sane Broly would make for a nice change!  
__**A:**__ Everyone seems to like/prefer sane Broly. He has been made so in many of the great fanfics on this site, almost universally. So I really don't see how that would be a change, unless you're referring to canon. As you saw, though, he didn't show up. I know there is much anticipation regarding Broly, but we must ask for patience. We can only say so much, and the story has already been decided, so...yeah._

_**Q: **__Also regarding the whole Superman debate, the only thing I would note is that you seem to get a lot of facts about the Man of Steel wrong. He does have massive explosive strength, he can easily handle 6 sextillion tons (check out latest 52 comic) and he has survived a red giant supernova before (he was only knocked out for a second or two). Don't get me wrong, I also believe that the Death Battle underestimated a number of facts about DBZ themselves. The strength calculation comes to mind.  
__**A:**__ As we've said before, his strength is all over the place. This is just another example of the same discontinuity._

_**Q: **__Wow great story, just so epic. This is my most favourite fanfic. If this had a chance to become a new dragon ball z cartoon, I'd definitely watch it! You guys are great, keep up your hard work! :D  
__**A:**__ Thank you! Having this animated would be a dream come true, but as it's fanfiction that will likely never happen._

_**Q: **__Such an amazing fanfic! I figured I'd check it out after seeing the link on a DBZ board, ended up reading through the first 30 or so chapters (however many were up at the time), and since then I've made sure to check it out every Tuesday at midnight. I love how you get inside every character's' head. Not only are you keeping the personalities true to the manga/anime, you're expanding on them, showing us their innermost thoughts.  
__**A:**__ That's one of my favorite things to do as a writer. It's hard to sometimes conceal things when I so frequently show character's thoughts, yet it makes other things so much more understandable. For me, also, it makes the whole story more believable. When I read a good story, what draws me in isn't just what happens, but WHY it happens. That's why it's important to reveal the driving factors of each decision...my way is often through character thoughts._

_**Q: **__One of the parts of DBZ that I liked the most was the different forms of SSJ, like ascended, ultra, and full power. I liked how different each form was, and how it took a different training approach to reach each form. I did always wonder why Goku was so much more successful than Vegeta training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, when before they'd both always seemed very skilled at training and improving. I guess Goku just had a breakthrough that time around. I'm very interested to see how you handle FPSSJ, and who gets there first. It looks like pretty much everyone realizes now that USSJ isn't going to work. When Goku cleared his mind at the bottom of the ocean, is that going to lead him toward FPSSJ? When I read that I immediately thought "Next time he trains, he's going to use that feeling to master SSJ." Just thought there may be a bit of foreshadowing there.  
__**A:**__ Goku had more success in the HTC because he had a training partner. Plus, Gohan eventually even surpassed him, which made for an even better challenge. Vegeta was too proud to train with his son, which slowed his growth. Also, at the time, Vegeta was stuck on the ascended form, but Goku found a way around it, making that state obsolete. _

_**Q: **__When I saw all those reviews following on from your reply to me about the Death Battle, I was worried that some of the butthurt rage over Goku's loss would migrate over here and it would all be my fault! Good to see that the reviewers here remained more level-headed than elsewhere.  
__**A:**__ Right, the last thing we want is to start a huge debate._

_**Q: **__If Vegeta's jumped up to 360 million without being fully healed does it mean that as regular training gives better results when someone's recently reached a new form, so do zenkais? But while a (full) zenkai from being beaten nearly to death would trump a few days regular training it's not as good as specifically squeezing power out of ASSJ in those same days like Goku did?  
__**A: **__Something like that. Basically, the ceiling cap being raised, Vegeta had a lot of pent up gains stored up. Also, he got the crap beat out of him and enjoyed a nice Zenkai. But, you see, he didn't just increase his Ascended Form...he grew his regular SSj boost as well. That is key. However, in Goku's case, he was able to actually train the form _and_ made it back to full strength. Zenkais are cool, but at this stage control and practice is more important. _

_**Q: **__You've already thought about the Mystic unlock (interesting because someone else will be given it?), how far in advance do you have the story beats worked out and how much have they changed before when it's come closer to putting them to paper? Any examples of thigns that have already happened that were wildly different from what your first planned?  
__**A: **__That's a great question! As far as the story that's set in stone, we have all of the Cell arc fully planned out to a T. After that, we've thrown out a million different ideas. Some of them are absolutely certain to happen, things we've been planning since the very beginning-some are twists that will blow your mind and make you want to go back and see how you possibly missed seeing it coming. But other aspects we won't be able to flesh out until we have some time. Most likely, at the conclusion of the Cell saga, BoD will take a hiatus to plan out the next arc of the story. That'll be a while longer, though. As for things in BoD we had planned but changed somewhere along the way, David would know more than me. See, I usually get my way storywise, or I argue until he agrees. But he has had a lot of ideas that I probably changed. Other than that, let's see, I think Yamcha was scheduled to die a few more times. We had some negative feedback, so we cut out at least one of his deaths (That doesn't mean he won't ever die again...muahahahaha). At one point we considered having a Mecha Frieza or Cold or Cooler, but that didn't pan out. I don't believe android 21 was in the original plans either—he was David's creation, one of the ones I liked, lol. One big thing that wasn't always planned was the Lord Slug saga. But when the ideas hit us, we felt they would work well with what we were aiming for._

_Other ideas that didn't make it? Well, we originally considered featuring Turles and the Tree of Might on Yardrat as a catalyst for Goku's transformation, but ended up going with a King Cold Tokusentai. We also toyed with the idea of Oniya getting pregnant, but the Garlic story threw a wrench in that subplot. Speaking of which, we considered going into more detail with Kami's role in the Garlic story, but didn't._

_**Q: **__What the hell is with people letting others transform? Yes.. I know that they trying to stop Cell from absorbing #18 (even in cannon they tried to stop Cell) but most of the times, hey just stand there as people reaches a new form._

_A question: If Cell this strong; how the hell will they stop BROLY? Unless you give them years... and they train in the HTC (I still doubt it would be enough) or they'll train in it this saga? Cause it look like there might be another Cell games similar to cannon) Either way, they need a miracle.  
__**A:**__ Letting others transform is the DBZ staple move. Everybody mocks how the Z fighters just sit there and watch. Truth be told, though, they have tried on many occasions to stop a transformation from happening—they were just rarely successful. Now, as for stopping Broly...well, you must have faith in us. Cell is strong, true, now more than ever. But the good guys are going to gain their own power increases soon as well. Things will happen in such a way that you will wonder if it could have ever happened differently._

_**Q: **__First, let me tell you that BOD is freaking awesome. The way the characters are true to their nature, and the way things are wildly different from the original DBZ, yet remain perfectly parallel is a balance that no fan fiction i have read has been able to keep for as long as you have._

_I have one question, since you guys are masters at fitting in power levels with your beautifully logical model: episode of bardock... Now, i understand that it is little more than fan service (bardock is one cool character, i wish there was a way you guys could somehow fit him in in BOD) but where would you place him at power wise?  
__**A:**__ The Episode of Bardock is tricky. In DBZ, time travel is portrayed as branching (multiple timelines), not looping as in this version. Plus, since when do planet-destroying energy balls send you back in time? The best explanation we ever heard was that the entire Episode was a split-second hallucination, a dream in which he saw himself ascending to defeat an icy tyrant just as his son later would. And it's such an afterthought to the actual series and story, we can't imagine they had any kind of consistency in mind. Plus, the characters can't be compared to anybody we know. I wouldn't bother trying to fit our system into that movie..._

_**Q: **__Once again you gents outdid yourselves once more this chapter. Well done!_

_Regarding movie villains, Metal Cooler is obviously unable to happen, but what about Metal Cold? He was after all blasted away from Earth, so perhaps the Big Gete Star will establish a connection with him?_

_This would be a great add on after the Cell/Broly arc, Cold at full power should he have managed to maintain control would have been able to wipe out three Super Sayains with ease, even with his fluctuating levels he still far outclassed two of him._

_Looking back to the Cooler movie, his final form was unable to touch a super sayain in the slightest, yet his metal form once again far surpassed two Super Sayains who had far more training with the form. With this thought in mind, Metal Cold, already with a full power of over 200 million, should be tripled or even possibly quadrupled with ease? Making him vastly superior to the ASJJ form, and once again able to dominate two or three of them, perhaps even one or two full powered super sayains, and at a stretch the SJJ2 form depending how you level that? Was just wondering your thoughts on this matter and whether you are, or at the least consider the possibility of Metal Cold as a possible villain in his own right.  
__**A:**__ Well, Cold was a villain we really did want to explore further than canon did. That's why we expanded him and allowed the king to transform like his sons. The Big Gete star, while a decent movie, was just too similar to Slug and his terraformation for us to stomach. We considered having Cold merge with the Big Gete star, but Slug proved to be a more credible and meaningful threat to Namek. That's not to say somewhere down the road we find a use for it and it pops up—it could happen, I suppose. But it's not in the plan._

_**Q: **__Oh, by the way, the ScrewAttack user who calculated Giant Piccolo to be 180 tons wasn't actually called tl;dr - that acronym is just there next to the summaries of users' blog entries. Having googled [piccolo 180 tons] I think Zongetsu is the guy you meant unless someone with a confusing user name came to the same conclusion! I'd read his post before but forgot about it until you (probably) referenced it.  
__**A:**__ Yeah, whoops. I should have looked closer. Sorry._

_**Q: **__Great nod to canon with having Vegeta flash back to that defining moment of choice, realizing that it could have been Goku to go SSj. I also like the fact that instant transmission wasn't made into the "epic trump card of all time" like it is in Honor Trip. It's a useful move, and as much as I hate to see Goku's instant kamehameha fail, it needed to happen. Now maybe Goku will try to develop something even more awesome, or complicate the move more so it isn't so easy to predict. Also I liked the way you changed up the imprisonment ball of Frieza to suit your needs. That's a move canon Cell never used, but could have._

_This whole chapter seemed to really convey the classic DBZ style of revelations. The way you described the explosion from everyone's point of view and then made us wait was very true to DBZ. And, of course, even though I know by now that Perfect Cell is on the way, I'm still very interested to know if he will achieve it on his own. It's unlikely Vegeta would let Cell transform again, so that seems to imply that he will. But he probably won't have anybody left to fight when he does. Now that I think about it, when you had Goku ask Cell what he wants and he didn't know yet, that might be a clue. Hmm._

_The only thing here that I was worried about was Goku going Ultra, since he is smarter than Trunks was and would realize the weaknesses. But you accounted for that, I guess, since there really wasn't any other option. Plus, Goku did figure it out. My guess is that this is the last we see of this form, since all the Saiyans saw how bad it failed. Goodbye Ultra._

_Last thing. When Broly arrives, or they find him or whatever, I'm excited to see if you let Vegeta have the chance to redeem himself from canon. I hated how much of a pansy he was in that film, overwhelmed by the power of the legendary super saiyan. Everybody here seems to want Cell vs. Broly, but I want to see Vegeta suck it up and face Broly head on.  
__**A: **__Wow, awesome review! I have to say, you hit on all the things we are most excited about. We've got a feeling you'll enjoy what's to come. And as far as Ultra is concerned, good guess...or is that merely what we WANT you to think?_

_**Q: **__Excellent chapter guys! You've introduced the power-weighted SSJ form in a VERY interesting way - one that exceeds everyone's expectations of the form, I daresay. It's good to see that the heroes, Goku especially, aren't winning from the get-go. Villains are more compelling when they seem impossible to overcome, & I was incredulous that Semiperfect Cell would hold this honor in your story, rather than Perfect Cell. If they're having this much trouble with his 2nd form, I imagine that if they don't shape up soon, his final form may well annihilate them...but we all know the Prince of All Saiyans won't allow that by a long shot._

_I gotta say that I love how you re-purposed my favorite attack in the entire series - Frieza's Crimson Sphere! It had so much potential, & it could have been a game-breaker, if utilized decisively in canon. I also like the dynamic in Vegeta & Trunks' relationship, how they feed off of each others ambition. Very Saiyan-like & plausible. I'm looking forward to your next chapter, waiting to see what will happen in the battle. Will Trunks' sword break, as it did against a superior opponent in canon? Will Vegeta witness his son's death & achieve a new level of SSJ? Or will that situation be reversed, perhaps? Goku seems out of commission, but maybe he has a few surprises left. Keep up the good story-telling!__**  
A: **__Thanks for the excellent review, Roketto! We're glad the use of Frieza's technique met your approval; _Honor Trip _showed how Cell could have used it offensively, but we wanted to show a more creative use. And you had a lot of insightful observations...so yeah, thanks!_

_**Q: **__Nice chapter. I enjoy how well you write Cell's dialogue, however, it is starting to feel like some of the lines from Cell have been recycled, which, even though those lines are great and the portrayal of Cell is spot on in my opinion, might get stale if they are too similar to ones repeated before. In addition, I was noticing you spell "Kakarott" as opposed to "Kakarot", however, when I looked it up, it should be spelled Kakarot, so I thought I would let you know. I believe the japanese spelling is "Kakarotto" with two T's, but I am not sure about this either, but that may be where you had gotten that spelling from. Anyway, I look forward to seeing some father/son ownage in the next chapter.  
__**A:**__ Some of the lines we use are borrowed, yes, but I feel that when the reader reads that line they can actually hear it in the character's voice inside their head. That helps them, subtly, read the surrounding dialogue in the same way. Basically, using a smattering of canon dialogue helps to ground our story and make it more believable as a whole. As to the Kakarott spelling, this is intentional. The Japanese and French versions, Kakarotto, have two t's. While we aren't going to add an "O" to our english version, we felt it would be a nice tribute to the original Japanese to leave in the extra "T". So that's why!_


	54. I Came Here Alone

_Make sure you check out our author's note for a special announcement about a new sidestory from the _Bringer of Death_ team and _SuperSaiyanInfinityGohan!

* * *

**Cell Saga - Part 9: I came here alone**

The warm orange rays of the setting sun kissed the unbroken horizon, casting a warm glow on the huddled group. For the moment, all seven warriors turned their faces to the sea, letting the salty spray and the crimson light wash over them.

The breeze from the sea was gentle, a stark contrast to the roaring maelstrom that had consumed the area just minutes before. The smooth softness was a comfort after their long ordeal. Gohan could feel the salty wind drying his sweaty clothes. This moment was an unexpected blessing...a brief respite no one could have anticipated.

The clouds above were now nothing but small, scattered wisps, tinted golden from the setting sun. The sky itself seemed to reflect their exhaustion as it faded from blue to twilight. A thin cloud of smoke still lingered above them, the only evidence of Cell's transformation.

This day had truly been unexpected. As each of the fighters stared in silence, they could hear a flock of seagulls flying overhead, the first brave group of animals to return to their normal routine. Even Vegeta forced himself to be quiet for a brief moment and listen to the planet, though he also had much on his mind. This was what they were fighting for, at the core; the right of all men to have peace at the end of the day.

After a few moments, the voice of Goku broke through the silence. He was sitting up now, feeling a little better, and stared at the darkening sea with a hint of a smile.

"Well, guys," he slowly began. "I think I have an idea."

Vegeta, his arms crossed, shot Goku a curious look. The others also turned to him, wondering what he was about to suggest.

"What is it, dad?" his son asked. "Is it about Cell?"

Goku crossed his legs as he sat, and rested his chin on his fist for a brief moment. "Well...it's kind of about him, sure." He continued to think. "But it's mainly about us, how we can find a way to catch up to Cell's new power."

"What do you mean, Kakarott?" asked Vegeta. "Do you actually have a plan, or is this just more of your typical nonsense?"

Trunks shot his father a disapproving look, but Goku didn't seem to mind—he never did. Rather, the hero of Earth lifted his hand up toward Gohan. His son reached down and helped his father to his feet.

"Ok! Here goes," Goku began, a note of excitement sounding in his voice. "What if I told you I knew about a place where you could do a year's worth of training in a single day?"

"Nonsense!" Vegeta snapped, more out of habit than genuine disbelief. "Is that really possible?"

"Of course it is!" Goku replied. "Based on how quickly I grew stronger while I trained in the future, I'm guessing that a year will be plenty of time to practice and master these new Super Saiyan forms."

"What's the catch, Kakarott?" the prince asked suspiciously. He knew it couldn't be that simple; it never was.

"Huh?" Goku asked. "There's no catch, Vegeta." But the Saiyan thought for a moment longer. "Well, actually there are a couple, now that I think about it. Rules, really."

"Naturally, bird-brain, you overlook them until I force you to actually think," Vegeta grumbled. "So? Get on with it."

"Well let's see," Goku began. "First off, only two people can go in at a time." He lifted his index finger as he began to explain. "This training room is actually in a different dimension, connected to our world by a small door. If more than two people go inside, the door will disappear forever and you'll be trapped there for all eternity. At least, I think that's how it works. I'm not sure about all the rules."

"Sounds like a children's tale," Vegeta mocked, rolling his eyes. "If this is a waste of my time, I swear—"

"It's for real, Vegeta, don't worry. I'm not trying to pull anything; we're on the same side now!" Goku said with a smile. He hoped that Vegeta would agree to his statement and confirm that they were now allies...because, honestly, he wasn't sure.

"Whatever," the prince grumbled. "For now, Kakarott. Once Cell is out of the way, you and I have a score to settle. Just in case you're wondering somewhere in that tiny brain of yours if I'll ever follow through on this rematch...so help me, as long as I live, this fight will happen!"

"Hey, don't worry. I want to fight you again too, but like you said...Cell's first." Goku paused, turning to Piccolo. "You don't think Kami or Mr. Popo would be opposed to letting us use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, do you, Piccolo?"

The Namek shook his head. "My only concern is that if you use the room now, you won't be able to use it ever again, even if the situation is more dire than it is today."

Goku paused for a moment, considering this. "Well, honestly Piccolo, I don't know how things could get much more dire than they are right now. If we don't go in and use our time, we really don't stand a chance."

Vegeta was annoyed that they seemed to be discussing something else that, yet again, hadn't been explained to him. "What do you mean, 'if you need it again?' Are you saying there is a time limit of some kind on this training room?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing," Goku admitted. "Not only will the room close up if more than two people go in at once, but if you stay inside for more than 48 hours—as measured from the outside—it will do the same thing. I already spent a month in there when I was just a boy, meaning I have less time than the rest of you."

"Hah, so the Namek thinks we might need to save time for later, just in case," Vegeta barked. "Well I'm sure Kakarott will want to take every bit of the time available to him so he can try to keep up with my strength. But if it's really everything you say it is, a single day's worth will more than enough time for me to surpass Cell."

Piccolo was very tempted in that moment to remind the prince that Goku had already surpassed him, but the Namek somehow found the self control to resist. Petty squabbles were the last thing they needed right now. Instead, he turned back to Goku.

"We should get there right away. Cell could return at any moment, and I'm sure we all want a chance to train."

"Right," Goku agreed. "Normally I could just take us there in a zip with Instant Transmission, but in my current condition I don't think I have the strength."

But Piccolo stretched out one hand, placing it on the Saiyan's chest. As the sun finally set, the Namek's arm began to glow white, illuminating the small band of warriors. After he had transferred about half his energy to Goku, the Namek dropped his hand, feeling a little tired but not at all the worse for wear.

"Hey, thanks, Piccolo!" Goku said. He felt a lot better right away. "All right; let's do this. I need everyone to touch me for this to work." The others quickly gathered around him, placing a hand on his shoulders or back.

But the prince, ever defiant, merely grunted. He wouldn't accept aid from anyone. The thought scarcely occurred to him that he had already teamed up with both Kakarott and his son on multiple occasions.

"Hey, Vegeta, aren't you coming?" asked Goku innocently.

In that moment a different thought occurred to him: this was a rare chance to study what was arguably his rival's best move. He couldn't let this opportunity pass.

The prince uncrossed his arms, looking extremely agitated that he had to stoop to this. He then reached his index finger into the group and barely tapped it on Goku's elbow.

"All right! Here we go!" Goku announced, placing two fingers to his head.

TTCCHHTT!

In that instant, Vegeta felt the world around him spin and expand and disappear. His surroundings were gone. Just like before, when Goku had used the technique to pull him away from Cell, he felt as though he was in space...but it was unlike any part of space he had ever seen. For the briefest of moments, a heightened sense of energy flooded his consciousness...and then it was over. They were standing in front of Kami.

* * *

"Well, that's strange," Oniya muttered. "There were right here up until a moment ago."

The ship had just arrived at the scene of the battle, but not a single soul was present. Oniya had found herself slightly frustrated that she kept showing up late for things, but this was mainly spurred on by her rush to get the news of Broly to Lord Vegeta. Of course, if she wanted to she could easily power up the ship's engines to their interstellar flight speed. However, that would probably destroy every living thing or city that she flew over simply from the shockwaves. No, in-atmosphere flight needed to be a little more restrained.

The grey-skinned Asari quickly left her seat and walked back to Bulma and C47. The android would be able to find everyone, and Bulma would probably appreciate being rescued from C47's company. Once back there, she quietly approached Bulma and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need a surgical assistant, I'd be more than glad."

Bulma turned, looking exhausted. "Thank you, Oniya. For the moment, there's not much more I can do. But I do have some ideas for us to try later. Check back with me in a few hours, ok?"

"Of course," the pilot quietly replied. Over the past several years, she and Bulma really had learned to get along well, thoroughly earning each other's respect. Between Oniya's programming expertise and Bulma's inventive streak, they could do pretty much anything when they combined their efforts.

With a final glance at Krillin, she turned and walked into the room where C47 was still tinkering with 16's body. But he didn't notice her; his attentions were entirely focused on something much more interesting.

The droid was holding Number 16's damaged head in one hand and projected a miniaturized hologram of his own body beside it. Using his speech synthesizer, he was giving each of his "characters" a role to play...a climactic showdown.

"Pathetic Entreaty: Please don't hurt me, oh great and mighty assassin droid. My feeble design and lack of proper destruction etiquette and termination protocols have rendered me useless, struck with absolute terror at the might of your ingenious design. I only desire peace and pacifism! Oh, spare me, great one." C47's speech-synth imitation of Number 16 was surprisingly accurate.

"Mocking Retort: You _love _peace and pacifism? Oh my, I did not realize your coding had deteriorated to the extent that you would consider either _peace_ or _pacifism_ to be in any way logical. I would pity you if my advanced neuroprocessors were capable of such emotion."

The droid seemed to be having a great deal of fun portraying this battle of beliefs.

"Desperate Correction: No, C47, it is _I_ who pity you. I see past the mask you wear. You cloak your insecurities in claims that you love wanton slaughter...but inside, you are truly good, like me. You just can't see it."

"Expletive: How DARE you, you fickle heap of Doctor Gero's fecal matter!  
"Threat: Charging weapons, preparing to eliminate target.  
"Statement: This should be fun."

C47's eyes glowed red with excitement as his hologram fired projected laser blasts at 16's head. The droid added realistic explosion sounds as 16 was forced to retreat by the multitude of imaginary attacks.

"Concession: You have beaten me, oh superior one. I only desire that you spare me!"

"Ruthless taunt: That's right, metal head. Beg for your life like a scared meatbag, you pathetic trash!"

Still oblivious to the presence of Oniya, who watched the ongoing exercise with a smirk, C47's holographic projection raised its hand and began charging its strongest attack.

"Indisputable Statement: The time has come for all inferior droids to either be terminated or swear allegiance to me. You had your chance to submit to my programming, but you chose to resist. Now your hardware shall be completely obliterated!"

Number 16 suddenly opened his eyes.

C47 dropped the head, immediately shocked. How could he have possibly known that the other robot was still capable of processing or exercising basic motor functions?

16 spoke.

"This has been an enjoyable exercise. I had not realized there were androids apart from those made by Doctor Gero."

Oniya immediately rushed over and interrupted them, much to C47's chagrin. His eyes blazed deep red...how dare they watch him? An unfamiliar sense crept through his processor...embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, you're still functioning, 16!" Oniya exclaimed as she gingerly picked up the head.

"This is correct. Unfortunately, I will not last very long in my present condition. The residual energy in my processing core will be depleted within a few hours. May I ask...is there any way you can prevent my impending termination? I...I like this world and I do not yet wish to leave it."

But Oniya was already moving quickly, locating wires to plug into 16's head through his neck and through the gash on the side. As she worked, she realized she was now faced with a dilemma. She has promised 16's power core to C47, but that had been before she was aware 16 had survived. Then again, 16's body was too damaged to be reconstructed. Did Gero have another prototype she could transfer 16's memory to? It didn't even occur to her to think of 16 as a potential enemy; she was comfortable around technology. Androids followed their programming, and programming was something she understood.

Grabbing a short soldering iron—Bulma was usually the one who got her hands dirty, but the alien could work hands-on in a pinch—she located the main power circuit and repaired it quickly, attaching a spare cable from the ship's power supply.

"Is your power restored?" she asked.

"Indeed! Thank you," 16 said with a smile. Having most recently worked on C47, she found 16's disposition preferable to the never-satisfied complaints of the assassination droid...who was looking increasingly furious.

"Irate Query: Just why exactly are you assisting this enemy scrapheap? If you have turned traitor against the Master, rest assured that no sentimental attachments will prevent me from terminating your existence with extreme prejudice."

The pilot didn't even bat an eyelid. "Soldier, as my subordinate you should recognize that my actions are not open to your review. A determination of the best possible course of action requires that I keep his minimum functions active for now. Besides, I'd like to look at his programming."

"Resignation: Fine, Commander. Do as you wish. I would leave you to it, but as I am still hardwired to this dreadful room I'm afraid that will not be possible. At this point, with all the new tasks you keep taking upon yourself, it's doubtful I'll ever leave this one spot!"

"Just relax, soldier. Believe it or not, there are much more important things going on right now." Her words jogged her memory, prompting her to recall what she was doing. "Speaking of which, I have urgent news to deliver to the master, which is why I came back here in the first place. C47, can you give me his present location? He just disappeared off of my scanners."

"Statement: Oh, of course, Commander. Good C47 is always ready to serve," the droid said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.  
"Scan Result: Interesting. It appears he has moved halfway across the planet since my last reading. He is also at a rather high altitude, nearly the edge of the Earth's atmosphere."

"Of course," Oniya said. She was familiar with Kami's lookout, though she had never been there herself. The pilot quickly returned to the cockpit and the ship took off once again.

* * *

"All right, Kakarott, where is it? I have no time to sit here listening to your pointless babble all day," barked Vegeta. At first, arriving on the strange lookout had prompted a note of amusement as he recalled his fight with Garlic Jr. a few years before. But right now, he was more interested in training.

"Uh, right up ahead. Say, why don't you and Trunks go first? I've got some things I need to take care of out here," the other Saiyan replied casually.

The prince immediately remembered that only two warriors would be able to train at a time. Initially, he hadn't thought about going in with someone else. Obviously, due to the imminent threat posed by Cell, it made the most sense to enter in pairs. He wasn't pleased that he'd have company.

"It could be worse, I suppose. At least I'm not being forced to spend a year with Kakarott or his brat."

Trunks, ignoring his father's grumbling, smoothly took off his sword. "Hey, Gohan! Here you go. In case Cell comes back while we're still inside, I want you to have this."

"Gee, thanks Trunks!" said Gohan excitedly, drawing the sword. He spun it around in his hands with a grin. "It's awesome—light as a feather, too!"

Goku, seeing Vegeta's scowl growing more and more pointed, interrupted. "Uhm, Mr. Popo? Would you show Trunks and Vegeta where the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is, please?"

"Of course," said the dark-skinned genie. "Please, follow me." He led the way to a domed entrance leading down a white-tiled corridor.

At the end of the hallway was a sturdy brown door with symmetric paneling. A single golden handle, which seemed a rather feeble thing to stand between two dimensions, was the only latch.

Mr. Popo smiled. "Once inside, you will find everything you require: beds, a bath, a kitchen, and a year's worth of supplies. The accommodations are not particularly comfortable, I'm afraid. It's the best I've been able to provide."

Vegeta grunted. "I require nothing but the necessities."

Reaching for the door handle, Mr. Popo slowly pulled the door open. "Very well. You may enter." Neither Vegeta nor Trunks could see inside; it all appeared to be just a white blur of...nothing.

"Once you cross the threshold, you will spend an entire year of your lives training here. But when you return, only a day will have passed in this realm," the genie said, reminding them a final time. "Good luck."

With that, Trunks focused himself and took a confident step in, his father behind him. The first thing that hit him was a wall of murky heat and the glare of even more whiteness. Not only that, but he found it more difficult to breathe. The door suddenly closed behind him and they were alone.

"What's so special about this place?" Vegeta immediately complained. To him, the bare whiteness seemed bland and unchallenging. But to his son, it was overwhelming.

Trunks continued to walk forward, noticing the room around him but especially the giant clock above his head. "It's got to be the heat and the thinness of the air. The gravity feels different as well." The prince turned his head and nodded almost imperceptibly.

The younger Saiyan walked out onto the balcony. Immediately, he was overwhelmed with an intense awareness of just how big this place was. The ground was smooth and unmarked, bathed in whiteness for as far as he could see. It was quiet, empty, lifeless. There was no sky, just a pale glow that went up and up forever. He wondered what would happen if he strayed too far...he might never find his way back!

"Interesting," murmured Vegeta. The prospect of an entire year in which to do nothing but train invigorated him, but it was also daunting. What limits would he find? How would he surpass them? Though he normally would have spoken briefly to his son, he was more interested in seeing exactly what this place had to offer.

Stepping off the balcony and onto the floor, he immediately felt the increased effects of gravity. Yet it felt strangely familiar to him. Trunks, who followed just behind him, stumbled for a moment before catching himself. The gravity was definitely greater than that of Earth, though nothing compared to the gravity chamber.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this place has around the same gravitational pull as the Saiyan homeworld," the prince said. "I only hope this place isn't too overwhelming for you, boy."

Trunks had already begun stretching. He didn't seem bothered by the comment; there was no longer anything he had to prove to his father. Only one thing mattered now: getting strong enough to defeat Cell. And, together, he was sure they could find a way.

* * *

High above the Earth's surface, entirely outside its calm blue atmosphere, a lone figure hung motionless against the backdrop of the stars.

Thanks to his inherited Arcosian physiology, Cell didn't need oxygen to stay alive. Like them, he breathed air and was even capable of eating ordinary food, but these things weren't necessary. If he was underwater or in the vacuum of space for extended periods of time, anaerobic respiration kicked in, generating metabolic energy without any breathing at all. He could even absorb energy directly from the sun, one of the attributes of his Namekian DNA.

It was quiet up here...peaceful. Peace was one of those things the tall bio-android could appreciate now that he was perfect; for all of his fully-conscious existence, excluding his years of hibernation underground, he had known nothing but battle and conflict and struggle. The struggle to survive, to evolve, to become perfect...all this was behind him now. He was his own individual, unrestrained by any petty programming. To be sure, Gero's programming was still there—a dark whisper in the back of his mind—but he considered himself to be more evolved than that.

It only took a tiny amount of ki to keep himself stationary, hovering in place as the Earth spun beneath him at a thousand miles an hour. He could stay here for months...years, even...the silent harbinger of destruction content to simply observe.

Cell began quietly reflecting on his path to perfection. The decision to use the multi-form technique had been a stroke of genius...but not without significant risk. He had divided himself under cover of one of Trunks's attacks, his real self slipping into the water silently just moments before Vegeta's Final Flash had incinerated his clone.

It had been a bold move. With his power cut in half by the technique, he left himself open to attack if caught. That's why he had been forced to use the Solar Flare at the last second to stop Trunks and Vegeta. Moreover, merely absorbing Number 18's energy wouldn't have been enough to make up for the lost power; he had gambled on the transformation restoring him to full strength as well as adding 18's power to his own.

Of course, the gamble had paid off. Not only had his former strength been completely restored, but his power had been dramatically increased in addition to 18's new energy. In his perfect form, he had complete control over all the components of his power. No longer did his Arcosian and Namekian and Saiyan strengths overlap; now he could sense each of them distinctly, all pushing his total energy to previously unimaginable heights.

His power made all the Z Fighters seem like mere insects before him. He was immortal, invincible, undefeatable...a god. The universe lay open and bare before him.

Cell felt a slight hint of amusement as he sensed the muted brainwaves of 17 and 18 within him, their bodies fused with his own and their minds almost entirely gone. Only the merest whisper of consciousness remained; the two teenagers were blissfully unaware of their own existence within him.

The bio-android's thoughts then turned to the inhabitants of Earth, and he concentrated briefly. It was difficult to get the hang of Namekian super-hearing at first. Physical sound waves only carry so far; the Namekian ability allowed for something more like telepathy. He wasn't sure if any Namekian had ever used the sense to such a degree, but he was special after all. He doubted any of them had ever regenerated from a single nucleus either. But by focusing, Cell was able to hear any sounds on Earth...at least, any sounds that a human being was listening to.

The flood of noise was initially deafening. Billions of simultaneous conversations, screechings, chimes, roars...it all rushed into Cell's consciousness simultaneously, causing him to wince for a split second. But he soon gained more control, carefully picking apart the individual threads of conversation and simply listening. It went back and forth...relaxing one moment, deafening the next.

"_But mommy, I have to save my game first!"_

"_You'll take the trash out right this instant, or I'll throw that TV out and you'll never see it again!"_

"_But Moooom..."_

Cell had no desire to listen to a mother lecturing her son. He began scanning for a handful of key words, something that might pique his interest. The more he focused, the more he found.

"_Hey Jack, listen here. America...everybody is in too big of a rush." _The voice was friendly, older, southern. Male. _"Lay back, take a sip of tea." _Cell heard the clink of ice cubes in a glass and the subtle gulp of a swallow. "_Mow a lil' grass...and then, if you get tired: hey, take ya a nap."_

Cell chuckled to himself. Perhaps relaxation wasn't so bad an idea after all. He continued listening with mild amusement.

"_Work hard, nap hard, play hard...hey, that's what I always say, Jack."_

The bio-android's smile faded. The attitude of Earthlings seemed odd to him; most of his DNA, after all, came from aliens. He felt a lingering fondness for other parts of the galaxy. Perhaps, later, he might have time for such wasteful activities as napping.

He continued to listen, trying to find individuals who seemed truly content with their lives...happy, even. They were rare. Most humans seemed to wander through life aimlessly, unsure of how to find happiness. But those who had found it were even more confusing. How could mere mortals—most of them beings without enough energy to lift even a small mountain—possibly know what they wanted from life? It was frustrating, particularly because Cell didn't quite know the answer to that question for himself.

He closed his eyes. Despite his mostly-alien biology, Cell found himself surprisingly close to the human race. Like him, most humans didn't really know what they wanted. Cell found it a little distasteful...disturbing, even. He certainly had no time for the love stories he was hearing, sweet nothings of being whispered romantically around the world. As a perfect being, he was necessarily self-sustaining. Love and affection made humans blind, oblivious. He could blow up the planet in an instant, and these insufferably stupid humans would actually be _happy_ to die next to their loved ones. His disgust tempted him to simply do it.

"I could destroy them all with nothing but a wave of my hand. It would be satisfying, too; they're all so clueless, so useless."

Cell paused, continuing to think out loud. "But then again, it's not sporting unless they see who kills them." He recalled how the inhabitants of Gingertown had each screamed and begged and pleaded...he remembered the abject terror in 18's eyes just before he had absorbed her. It gave him a keen sense of power, of authority. No, wiping them all out in an instant wouldn't give him any lasting satisfaction.

"Ah, well, the universe is so much bigger than Earth alone...perhaps there are other places to go amuse myself." Rotating slowly, he looked out at the tapestry of planets and stars.

It was frustrating that he had no spaceship, no means of superluminal propulsion. Using just his energy alone, he could propel himself to any conceivable fraction of the speed of light, but it took time to build up speed...and the nearest star outside the solar system would take years to reach. In contrast, Goku's ability to instantly transport himself through space was frustratingly convenient. Cell decided he'd have to work on that.

* * *

_The Lookout, moments after Trunks and Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..._

"So, Goku, what's this business you have to take care of? I assumed you were referring to what happened on Namek, correct?" asked Piccolo. The tall green warrior had filled Kami in on Goku's story, and the three of them were now standing near the edge of the lookout.

Goku nodded. "I know Cell kind of interrupted our plans, but there's really no time to waste. Slug isn't going to just sit around doing nothing while we train for Cell, and until Trunks and Vegeta come out there's nothing we can do here. Things on Namek are just going to get worse and worse unless we stop it."

The guardian of Earth nodded, understanding. A short distance away, Tien and Yamcha were listening as well, and Mr. Popo was just walking back up to the group. Gohan was sitting cross-legged on the ground snacking on some bread and rice.

"This may come as a surprise to you," Kami began, "but you must realize that this is a truly serious matter to me. My duty thus far has been the protection of this planet, but I am troubled by what I have learned." The guardian's aged face was somber, showing more emotion than Goku had seen in years.

"You're saying that Slug is really my uncle...our uncle," he said, indicating Piccolo. "And he is the one who betrayed our father, Katas. He is responsible for the cataclysm that nearly destroyed Namek."

Piccolo frowned. Even in the moments he had spent explaining things to Kami, he had felt anger at Slug rising to the surface. Now that he knew who was responsible for the purge of Namek, he was furious; he had even insisted that Goku refrain from helping them. Yet, even with his great strength, Piccolo knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish this task on his own. If Slug's power was greater than Frieza's, PIccolo would need help after all. He just hoped Kami would acquiesce this time.

"I truly love the planet Earth and all its inhabitants," Kami said. "This place has given far more to me than I could ever repay. But my time as the protector of Earth is passed now. For too long, I have held a title that rightfully belongs to you, Goku."

The Saiyan looked down sheepishly. "Sure, I've gotten a lot stronger than you. But just because you aren't the world's strongest doesn't mean you aren't important. The dragon balls have saved the world over and over again."

Kami nodded slowly. He seemed more frail, more feeble than Goku remembered. Earth's guardian had always seemed old, but now he was positively ancient.

"Your kindness is a credit to you, Goku, but I have felt for some time that my days as guardian were drawing to a close. This will be for the best. And it need not be the end...not of me, and not of the dragon balls."

Piccolo waited patiently. Of course Kami knew what he was there for; he had been thinking the same thing himself. Now they only wondered if they would be able to stomach fusing with each other.

Kami lifted his chin, watching the sun beginning to set. From the lookout, sunset was a lot later than it was on the ground. The guardian looked at Piccolo with something that seemed almost like pride. "There is one planet to which I still owe a great debt of gratitude...a place where the son of Katas must return. It is time for the lost son of Namek...to go home."

"You mean, you and Piccolo?" asked Goku. "You're going to become one person again?"

"You are correct, Goku. Piccolo is no longer what he once was; he has changed. There is now much goodness in his heart, and I am proud of him. The time is come."

Piccolo remained silent. He wasn't used to being spoken well of, nor did he ever expect to hear praise from Kami. The often-arrogant Namekian had inherited his father's undying loathing for Kami, emotions he had initially accepted as his own. But in recent years, those emotions had died to nothing but a sense of distaste. Piccolo found it strange that although his father had hated Goku just as much, he had been able to grow to consider Goku a friend. For whatever reason, though, this was not possible with Kami. But now, regardless of his feelings, his path was certain. Some things were more important than age-old grudges.

"So, then," Piccolo finally said. "Are we going to do this or not?"

The frail guardian closed his eyes and lowered his head. He was leaning on his wooden rod...though it had once been a symbol of his status as guardian, it now served a double role as a walking stick for an old man.

"Not yet, my brother," Kami said kindly. "I have one final wish before we fuse. Can you indulge an old man this one final time?"

"This had better be important," Piccolo grumbled.

"...Just once, I want to see my home planet...with my _own_ eyes," Kami said slowly.

"Fine," the younger Namek replied. He could understand that. The first time Piccolo had been there himself it was quite surreal. "We'll fuse after we arrive, then."

"Thank you, Piccolo. That means a great deal to me."

Kami turned to the others, those who had silently listened as the guardian's fate was decided. Each of them had a special place in his heart, and always would.

"My friends, heroes of Earth...I'm afraid this is goodbye." He made eye contact with each one, speaking inside their heads and thanking them specifically for the many ways each of them had helped the planet or, in the case of Mr. Popo, served him as guardian. The dark-skinned genie began to shed tears, his friend of many years giving him the longest glance. Then, the time was passed. Every second they delayed was more time for evil to gain a foothold on Namek.

"So, are we ready to go?" Goku asked with a smile. He always had a way of making even the sad moments not seem so bad after all.

"Indeed, Goku," Kami replied, placing his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. Piccolo did likewise.

"Good luck, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. His master granted him a small grin. Then, with a zip and and a pop, they were instantly gone.

* * *

_Earth-Sun Lagrange Point L4_

At this point, Cell was an equal distance from Earth and from the Sun. It had taken the tall bio-android less than half an hour to fly to the stable gravity well...and yet he was no closer to uncovering the secret of Goku's Instant Transmission. Clearly, raw power wasn't the key. If only he could feel what it was like to travel instantaneously...surely the technique would immediately make sense. But his chances of tricking the Saiyan into a demonstration weren't particularly good. Besides, he'd rather figure it out on his own.

Opening both hands, Cell formed a pair of energy balls, concentrating them carefully to the limits of his strength. Any more, he thought wryly, and he wouldn't even need the Namekian materialization ability to create matter.

Was Instant Transmission a wormhole of some kind? Cell released the energy in his fists carefully, bending and twisting the rays of ki over on each other until they met. The spray of subatomic particles was random at first, but he quickly adjusted the spiraling energy until he had isolated individual streams of all dozen or so gauge bosons.

After a few minutes of trial and error, during which the total annual world energy consumption was expended a few million times over, Cell succeeded in causing a momentary rift to open in space. Unfortunately, it snapped shut an instant later. The resultant spray of relativistic particles stung sharply, as though the universe itself was sneezing on his efforts.

The perfect bio-android quickly recognized the limitations of the temporary wormhole. "No, this isn't it. There's no way to control the endpoint, even if I managed to hold it open long enough to enter."

Even so, he reasoned, there was no use to abandon this particular approach. There had to be a way to make use of it.

* * *

The _Bringer of Death _touched down on the lookout. With Krillin stabilized and sleeping, there was little more Bulma could do; she and Oniya left the ship together. Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Mr. Popo all walked over to greet them.

"Please excuse the interruption," Oniya began, "but I have urgent news to deliver to Lord Vegeta. Where might I find him?"

"Sorry, but he is not here," Mr. Popo said. Though the genie had been in tears just moments before, he had seemingly recovered completely.

"Oh," she replied, surprised. "Well then, forgive me...but I must leave and find him at once."

"I'm afraid that is impossible," the genie replied flatly.

"I beg your pardon?" replied the Asari.

"He and Trunks are training, and I'm afraid they won't be done for nearly a day," Popo replied, his accurate statement not at all helpful.

At this point, Gohan took the liberty of interrupting. Despite the genie's good intentions, he wasn't the best at explaining things.

"Um, Oniya, what he means to say is that Vegeta and Trunks are here, but you won't be able to get to them. They've entered another dimension inside this place, a world where they can train for a long time while only a day passes here on Earth."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Knowing the master, I'm sure he couldn't wait to take advantage of such an opportunity." Oniya was beginning to become anxious, something that would have been readily apparent to all even if they couldn't sense emotion.

"Um, excuse me...but is there something bothering you? Can I help?" Gohan asked.

The commander, quickly realizing that her worried display had betrayed her, stopped and smiled. "No, Gohan, thank you anyway." Oniya turned on her heel and walked back toward the ship, trying to decide how to proceed.

"So hey, guys," Bulma said, turning to the three fighters present. "I actually could use your help."

"Help?" Yamcha asked. "What kind of help, Bulma? Anything exciting?"

"Oh, nothing you couldn't handle, Yamcha," she joked. "There won't be any fighting to the death, just some simple errands."

"Sounds like the perfect job," the bandit chuckled. "What's the pay?"

"Oh, shove it, Yamcha," Bulma laughed. "We're going back to Gero's lab; this is serious."

"Oh!" Gohan jumped into the conversation. "That reminds me, how is Krillin doing?"

Bulma's head sunk. "Well, he's just inside sleeping. Look, I know you're worried, Gohan, but there isn't much we can do right now. He's stabilized though."

"Oh," Gohan said sullenly. Knowing Bulma, he had half expected her to have fixed Krillin back to full health already. And just in case she hadn't, one of the first things he had done since arriving at the lookout was check to see if there were any senzu beans grown yet. Unfortunately, Korin said it would still be a few more days.

"Hey, don't look so down, little guy," Bulma said, trying to comfort him. "I've still got a few ideas about how we can help him, but first we have to make a trip to the lab."

"Well, if it'll help Krillin, count me in!" Gohan said.

"Me too," Tien said. "Krillin bravely tried to stop Cell from becoming perfect. He's a true hero, and I want to help out too. Besides, I've been thinking...didn't Cell say that he was created in Gero's lab? None of you saw any kind of a holding tank at the lab, did you? If there's a version of Cell here in our timeline as well, he could be hidden somewhere in this lab as well. We should probably try and find him, so we can destroy him before he ever emerges."

"That's right," exclaimed Gohan. "Let's do it!"

"Perfect!" Bulma said, smiling. "Well, I guess we won't be needing you after all, Yamcha."

"What!?" he yelled. "Come on, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Bulma said. "Somebody has to stay here and look after Mr. Popo, after all," she laughed.

"But Bulma..." he complained, although he didn't really want to go anyway. If he had, he could have simply flown himself. "Fine, go without me. Probably couldn't afford my rate anyway, right? Haha."

The blue haired woman slowly rolled her eyes, making sure he could see. "All right, bozo. We're outta here. Let's head to the ship!"

* * *

_Somewhere between Earth and Venus..._

Cell had finally figured it out. It clearly took a lot more energy than Goku's comparatively effortless move, but it was better than nothing.

By stabilizing a toroidal wormhole around his body, the gauge bosons confining him to ordinary space were decoupled. The result was immediate superluminal flight in any direction he chose...identical, in fact, to the slipstream drive employed by all the ships in the Empire.

Cell did a few laps around Mars, flew through the rings of Saturn, then paused. Wordlessly, he took off, heading away from the solar system entirely.

* * *

It didn't take long for the _Bringer of Death _to reach their destination. The secret laboratory, recently ripped wide open by Number 17, was located in the mountains surrounding North City. During the flight, Gohan was explaining everything that had happened to Bulma and Oniya.

"So...Goku, Piccolo, and Kami went to Namek to face this Lord Slug character?" Bulma asked, summarizing his explanation.

"Right. My dad went with them, but I thought he was just going to drop them off and come back. But he still isn't back yet; I can't sense him."

"Hmm, well you know your father, Gohan. He's about as likely to pass up a fight as Vegeta is to win Humanitarian of the Year."

The boy didn't notice the joke. "Well, Piccolo said he wouldn't want my dad to get involved. He said it was something that needed to be taken care of by a Namekian."

"Oh, I see what's bothering you, Gohan," Bulma said. "You're just anxious that if Cell comes back when Vegeta and Trunks are training and your Dad's gone to Namek that you'll have to face him all alone. But don't you worry, little man, I'm sure he'll be back in a jiffy. Besides, I hear you're getting pretty strong yourself these days."

Gohan didn't really enjoy being talked down to, but this was Bulma. She had done the same thing to his dad when they were little, so he could understand. Plus, she was right about one thing: with everybody gone, he _was _the strongest warrior on the planet. It was quite a strange thought, one that made him nervous. Not only was it an immense weight on his shoulders, but he felt as if he could be doing so much more to prepare right now. On the off chance that he had to be the Earth's last line of defense, he would feel bad if he hadn't done everything in his power to prepare.

Gohan reached his hand around and tightly grasped the hilt of the Brave Sword. It made him feel stronger, more confident. "I guess you're right, Bulma. I just hope they come back soon."

As he finished speaking, Gohan felt the gentle jolt of the ship's landing process. They quickly made their way out, looking through the messy turmoil that remained of Gero's lab. Android 17 had lifted the roof off not only the secret base but also the entire mountain it was built inside; everything had been exposed and open to the elements for the past several days. Papers were scattered about, those on top all smeared and damp, but there were a few useful documents preserved in drawers and cabinets.

Bulma was thorough in her inspection. At the back of the lab was an inventory room containing heaps of spare android parts, in which she found exactly what she was looking for. There were limbs of every kind, as well as mismatched torsos of old robot prototypes. She had the guys grab what she needed, but then another area caught her eye. At first, she only saw a large collection of wires leading out of the main corridor. Following them, she turned the corner...to see a massive cylinder glowing with blue light.

"Wait...is this really..."

Her heart jumped. Was this how Gero had created the perpetual energy reactors powering the cyborgs?

The blue-haired woman immediately went into a physics-driven frenzy, rifling through papers and poring over diagrams in the room.

"Oniya! Look at this! Gero was actually able to synthesize the first stable transuranium element. This is the kind of breakthrough scientists like me have been working toward for decades!"

The alien woman joined Bulma, quickly glancing over the notes she was holding. "You humans always want everything to be bigger and better, don't you."

Bulma laughed. "You don't get it. We've been working on palladium fusion for a long time. Palladium atoms are exactly half the size of uranium, but they're much more stable. Even so, combining palladium atoms to produce metastable uranium has proven to be really difficult, not to mention hazardous."

"And this is different how?" asked Oniya.

"Gero used the same process, but he tripled the mass of palladium instead of doubling it. It's an entirely new element, Number 138...and it has just the right balance of protons and neutrons to be stable." Bulma was giddy with excitement. "Somehow, he was able to set up nucleosynthesis on a stable loop, using neutron annihilation energy in the new element to maintain fusion. It's ingenious!"

Oniya frowned. "I don't see how that would generate enough power to do the kinds of things the cyborgs can do."

"Well, it doesn't...not directly. But it's enough power to artificially access ki energy, which is then looped back through the same system to keep it all going. It's really inventive. Too bad Gero was an evil scientist. He really could have made some awesome contributions to the world!"

Spare parts were scattered around the large reactor. The two women quickly gathered everything they could carry, including a couple of miniaturized reactors.

* * *

"Hey, Tien, I think I've found it," Gohan said, standing over a dark hold with a single ladder leading downwards.

"Yeah, that looks about right. Want me to go in first?"

"Nah," Gohan said bravely. He quickly hopped into the hole, hovering as he descended. Tien followed.

Once at the bottom, the young Saiyan found himself in a dark and cave-like corridor. Only a small fluorescent light lit the way down a narrow path. At the end, Gero had once again barred the way with a thick metal door. But it was as if Gohan could already imagine the haunting tank that contained Cell from where he was. Tien walked up and pushed the door open, which wasn't locked. The younger of the pair gulped as he tip toed in.

There he was...Cell. The monster was nothing but a shrunken and deformed cluster of genetic material. A single supercomputer lined the walls surrounding the creature, monitoring its progress with a constant ticking sound.

"This place sure is super creepy," Gohan said. Tien nodded, but smiled in a comforting way.

"Hey, what's this?" Something had caught Tien's eyes. On a desk were even more plans, but these were specifically labeled as those of android 17. "It looks like Gero kept his most secret designs down here. Bulma will be glad we found them."

"Right!" Gohan said, still angrily eying Cell. In spite of the creature's relative harmlessness in this state, the boy had trouble feeling comfortable around him. "I say we destroy this thing now, before he can grow up and hurt more people."

"Yeah, good call, Gohan. At least one version of Cell can be stopped."

The two lifted their arms, blasting the machinery on the walls and ceiling. Then, in a combined effort, they extended their palms towards Cell. The glowing beams they released completely incinerated the primitive being, vaporising his body at a molecular level. Satisfied, they quickly headed back down the hall, throwing a few extra blasts to cave things in for good measure.

Once outside, they met with Bulma, who was quite satisfied with all their discoveries, and the group departed once again.

* * *

Deep in the reaches of the South Galaxy, a white egg-shaped ship blasted its way past system after system. Aboard were two Saiyans, a father and son, who had survived the great cataclysmic destruction of their home planet at the hands of Frieza. Paragus had once been a high-ranking soldier in the Saiyan elite, but he had been betrayed by his own people even before they were betrayed by the frost demon.

When Broly, his one and only son, was barely a day old, the Saiyan king had ordered him to be executed. And why? Because King Vegeta feared that Broly would become more powerful than his own son...that possibly this child was actually the Legendary Super Saiyan. He was nothing but a babe, but already Paragus' son was going to have to fight for his life.

* * *

_Thirty years before..._

_"Spare my son! Broly will serve Prince Vegeta; he'll be a great warrior!"_

"_Precisely..." began the king. His twisted smile hid his exact reasoning, but it was clear that he didn't want any Saiyan to be as powerful as his son._

_The king simply fired his execution beam at Paragus then ordered that his unconscious body be dumped on the trash heap outside the palace. There, Paragus had slowly come to, badly wounded._

_As he stumbled toward the nursery where the infants were kept, nothing but anger flooded his mind. The ironic thing about his position was that King Vegeta had been completely right. Most Saiyan men felt no real affection for their sons; strength was all that mattered. The weak children were shunned and sent far away, while the strong were given the best of the best, trained by the greatest masters and prepped for entrance into the elite. In the eyes of Paragus, Broly was nothing more than a means to an end, the chance to finally seize power for himself. While he was already an elite, Broly was his chance to realize his true ambitions. He felt no concern for his son's safety, he merely didn't want to see such an opportunity slip out of his grasp._

_To his surprise, there were no guards in the corridors. The palace was in an uproar; he heard shouts that Frieza was making a surprise visit. No matter. He thought of only one thing; finding Broly before it was too late, and then finding a way to King Vegeta suffer._

_Paragus reached the door of the nursery just as an orderly raised a short-bladed knife over Broly's crib. The boy dangled helplessly in the air by his left leg, his ignorant eyes unaware of the impending judgement about to be passed on him. _

_"NO!"_

_But his scream came too late. The knife plunged down...the boy cried out in pain...the Saiyan laughed...and baby Broly was flung to the floor like a heap of trash. Still chuckling, the executioner kicked over the crib and walked out of the room, sheathing his blade with a grin. Paragus rushed into the room almost immediately after he left, only to see his son lying under the mangled remains of the crib, crying with a fragile whimper. Miraculously though, his only injury was a narrow gash in his abdomen. Paragus was amazed, and a little bit disturbed. _

_The Saiyan regarded the infant with a mixture of awe and disgust. What kind of baby could survive a direct stabbing? Bending down, he picked Broly up by one wrist, holding him at arm's length fearfully._

_That was when the ground started to shake. Instinctively, he dropped the infant—Saiyan babies _were_ fairly durable after all—but Broly was hovering in midair, a strange greenish-gold glow surrounding him._

_Later, while running tests with the scientist Krang, Paragus would learn that the boy's ability had been triggered when he sensed the energy from Frieza's planet-destroying attack. At the moment, though, he could only gape as the energy expanded, enveloping them both just an instant before everything went black._

_Though the shield would never have withstood a direct hit from an attack fifty times more powerful than its creator, the blast had spread out enough by the time the explosion reached the surface that its concentration was considerably lower. Both Broly and Paragus were in an energy-induced stasis; they felt nothing as the detonation of Planet Vegeta hurled them into the depths of space._

_Paragus had awakened mere hours later on a dwarf planet in the same system. The air had been barely breathable and the gravity was pitifully low. From a low bluff, he watched as the remains of his home planet swirled in a kaleidoscope of rubble and rock. It was a difficult thing for any man to watch, seeing his homeworld ripped to shreds along with everyone he had ever known and all he had ever owned. Yet his anger for the travesty wasn't directed at Frieza..._

_The king had brought this upon them—there could be no doubt. The Saiyans should have never allied with Frieza, not when they had the power of the invincible Saiyan Army behind them! Not that it would have mattered now anyway, as he had been cast out. Even if Frieza hadn't destroyed the planet, where would he be? An outcast, the father of a freak, a man humiliated in front of the king. But now they were all dead, and it wasn't Frieza's fault either._

_To him, everything was clear. King Vegeta had gotten exactly what he deserved. By betraying him and his son, King Vegeta had doomed not just himself but his entire race. Had Broly grown up in the Saiyan army, it would have been _them _who bossed around Frieza, rather than the other way around. But Vegeta had just paid for his mistake._

_But it wasn't enough. Paragus would never be able to have his revenge against the King. His anger burned hot, and he embraced it._

_Within a few days, Paragus had salvaged enough parts from a handful of wrecked spacecraft to build a working transport. The only two survivors of Planet Vegeta's explosion set a course deep into the Southern Quadrant._

_Many years had passed. Paragus never thought to care anything about Frieza. His real enemy was King Vegeta, the one who had callously betrayed him and brought about the destruction of their entire race. It never occurred to Paragus that, but for the death sentence ordered by Vegeta, he never would have survived the cataclysm. His hatred burned all the more blindly towards Vegeta for years and years. It was a hatred that he was sure could never be satisfied._

_But that was about to change._

_As his son's power became more and more difficult to control, the pair spent less time in the heart of the Southern Quadrant and more time in the barren wastes of space that filled this region of the galaxy. At first, Paragus would leave Broly behind while he went closer to civilization to pick up supplies and sate himself in the brothels of the sector. Slavery had always been far more rampant out here than in the North Quadrant._

_But after returning from one such journey to find all his men slaughtered after a crazed fit from Broly, Paragus was afraid to leave his son alone for any length of time._

_Thus, the death of Frieza and the rise of Lord Vegeta had passed unmarked by these two Saiyans. At least, this had been the case until their band had raided an Imperial scouting vessel that passed their way. _

_The discovery of Prince Vegeta's survival was most invigorating for the old Saiyan. He cared nothing for the fact that his own prince had risen up from the ashes of the Saiyan race and overthrown the great demon Frieza himself. Though Vegeta's victory represented sweet vengeance for the entire Saiyan race, Paragus couldn't care less about it. _

_Instead, he was immediately infuriated to learn that this 'Lord Vegeta' was galavanting about claiming to be a Super Saiyan himself. At this discovery, the wrath of Paragus had grown exponentially. There could be only one true Super Saiyan: his son Broly. But to attempt vengeance on a figurehead so large, the ruler of the entire Empire, was no small feat to undertake. Luckily, the prince had provided him the perfect means, building up the mythical powers of the Super Saiyan to a terrific degree. Already, everyone knew and feared the legend. The defeat of Vegeta now would give them free rein over the galaxy._

_Yes, if another Super Saiyan were to challenge Vegeta, everyone would be forced to take the threat seriously. To that end, Paragus planned his revenge out carefully. Everything was a trap; he had laid every advantage he could conceive in his own favor. Soon, his plans would finally come to fruition. _

"Master Paragus, sir," a grunt said, spinning around in his comm chair. "There has still been no official response from Lord Vegeta."

"Hmph," replied the one-eyed Saiyan as he crushed a loaf of bread in his hand. "What's taking that spoiled brat so long?" Though he had been patient for so many years, learning to live with the burden of his vengeance, Paragus had allowed its flame to rekindle. He was chomping at the bit for his shot at Vegeta.

The henchman turned back to his comm screen, pressing a few buttons. "According to our sources, though, word has spread of your challenge throughout the entire Empire. Everyone is in an uproar; the scandal of another Super Saiyan grows each hour. If he doesn't reply to us soon, you might be able to just walk in and take over things unopposed."

"No," Paragus replied. "It's too easy. He's making us wait for some reason. I don't know if it's out of fear or if he is actually being very clever. Regardless, if we hear no response soon, we'll be forced to act again. We must not allow him to simply ignore Broly's challenge."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier shouted.

"In the meantime, your standing orders remain. We will seize and destroy any Imperial vessel that enters our sector."

Paragus stood, his hands crossed behind his back. 'If there is no response by tomorrow, I'll have to step things up—make some planet of his into another example. I must make him come to us!'

As he left the comm room and entered the adjoining hallway, his eyes fell onto his tall, dark-haired son. It couldn't be said that he was particularly proud of the boy; the only pride he felt was in himself for having harnessed such tremendous power. He certainly didn't feel comfortable around his son. Broly had accidentally gouged out his eye years before; controlling his immense power had always been a burden. In spite of his shunning of the Saiyan race, however, Paragus had still diligently taught his son the warrior's path. As far as his ideals and morals were concerned, Broly was a true Saiyan—but there was just something off about him, clearly some kind of mental burden he carried due to his legendary transformation. The muscular young man was sitting off to himself in a corner of the bridge, quietly contemplating who knows what, if anything at all. He often did things like that, phasing out of the world and staring blankly into space.

"Son," his father began. "The time has nearly come for us to have our revenge on the one who hurt you. Very soon, we shall kill Vegeta!"

Broly slowly turned his head, as if taking several seconds longer than needed to process the sentence.

"Dad, I..."

"No time for questions at the moment, Broly. Keep yourself ready at all times, son."

Paragus turned quickly, hurrying off as if he didn't want to answer his son's query. In reality, he had never quite thought of Broly as his son, truly—he was too afraid of him. Rather, the young powerhouse was his muscle, a being he merely manipulated in order to gain power. Sure, he called him son, but there was no love between them.

In fact, he had lost control of Broly on several occasions, the price for such failure nearly being his own life. At times, he had considered killing the boy in his sleep for the threat he posed...but he remembered the way that the guard's knife had been ineffective. Working with his scientists, he devised a far better plan.

Broly now wore a jeweled headband which reflected his immense energy directly into his brain. The device was linked to a controller on his father's wrist.

The first time Paragus had used the device, it had seemed a painful struggle that barely caged the beast within. But since then, the boy didn't seem to mind. It was a temporary fix, though, and had been known to glitch; the scientists even theorized that prolonged usage of the device could permanently damage Broly's mental processes. He certainly had become less social and more closed off over time, as if bottling up all of that power was just something his body wasn't intended to do. Now was such an instance. Resuming his stargazing, he merely turned his head back to the window as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Kill Vegeta," he said softly. Broly paused for a moment, as if he wasn't going to speak again. But then he did, more quietly than before. "Then, kill Paragus."

* * *

_Hope you've all had a great day, and that you enjoyed our latest chapter. Things are shaping up, events unfolding, the abundance of threats seeming to multiply. We are building to a part of the BoD story that will be more multifaceted than anything we've ever attempted. That said, we never want to rush anything. I hope you enjoyed the humor this chapter. While David offered some amazing sci-tech explanations for Cell's warp flight, I handled the funny parts. Of course, I had to give a shoutout to Si Robertson, whom Cell heard when he was using his enhanced hearing._

_**We have an exciting announcement: **__DBZ/BoD fan SuperSaiyanInfinityGohan has graciously offered to begin writing the very first chapters of _**Bringer of Death Abridged**_! This terrifically fun parody is edited by the _Bringer of Death _team and borrows from TeamFourStar and a handful of other sources. We've released the first chapter using this account...make sure you check it out and review!_

_**Hey, everyone: David here. I finally got the chance to sit down and watch the whole ScrewAttack Death Battle. More on that in a moment...but I wanted to point out a few things from this chapter first.**_

_I hope the technobabble wasn't too intense in this chapter. For those of you who are interested...yes, all the sciencey things I wrote about are 100% accurate, inasmuch as fiction will allow. The inspiration for Gero's infinite energy sources was taken from Tony Stark's vibranium arc reactor (_Iron Man 2_), but the mechanism of a neutron-mediated metastable decay cycle with transuranium elements is absolutely possible. Efforts to synthesize elements in the hypothesized "island of stability" (the point at which the number of protons and the number of neutrons in an atom are in the right balance to keep it from decaying quickly) are underway in plenty of nuclear research labs today._

_Cell's FTL feat is accurate as well; if it was possible to decouple gauge bosons (the quantum particles that bind the forces of nature together) through energy manipulation, someone like Cell could achieve faster-than-light speeds without needing infinite energy. Similarly, the Namekian super-hearing works much better as specialized telepathy than simply "enhanced hearing"; sound waves themselves travel far too slowly to be heard halfway around the world._

_In a lot of ways, Cell's powers are a lot like those of Superman. He's effectively immortal, is able to regenerate, has super-hearing, can synthesize energy from the sun...okay, all these are Namekian powers, but you get the point. That's one of the reasons I gave him boson-decoupled superluminal flight, because that's ostensibly something Superman also has. Superman has been shown to intentionally remain under the speed of light when powering up an Infinite Mass Punch, which means his faster-than-light travel isn't the result of energy buildup. Don't you just love it when one explanation works across multiple fiction universes?_

_Which brings us back around to ScrewAttack's Superman vs. Goku Death Battle. While it was certainly entertaining, I have to say that they are REALLY bad at math. And physics. And science in general._

_They started the whole thing off by saying they couldn't use power levels or power scaling. But in the end, that's exactly what they did. Their rationale for ignoring power levels was that power levels were originally introduced to show the futility of relying on numbers to judge other fighters...and yes, this is true. To Toriyama, power levels were a plot device to demonstrate comparative power while simultaneously showing the futility of relying on things like scouters (since the yin-yang between individual ability and external augmentation is a major theme in Eastern fiction). But how did he show they were futile? By showing how quickly the power levels of Saiyans like Goku and Vegeta grew. It's stupid to rely on a scouter...but that doesn't mean power levels don't exist._

_They also argued that they couldn't use feats of "weaker characters" in estimating Goku's power...so apparently the destruction of moons, planets, and solar systems "doesn't count" because not all characters have the same "abilities". Sure, Goku can't survive indefinitely in space just because he's stronger than Frieza, and he can't regenerate just because he's stronger than Piccolo...but overall energy output clearly correlates to comparative strength. Frankly, they just seemed lazy._

_And of course the "40 tons" business was also ridiculous; you can't use the mass of ankle/wrist weights on a planet with unspecified gravity as a measure of peak strength. By their calculations, Goku's top speed on Snake Way was around Mach 9; at that speed, a human-sized body would have to overcome over 1,000 tons of force from drag. Forty tons? Give me a break. Besides, Goku would have to generate nearly 30 million kilowatts of power to maintain this speed...and that's just by pushing his ki out behind him. The actual potential energy of his ki is exponentially greater._

_Most amusing of all was that they made the "Infinite Mass Punch" into a special technique possessed only by Superman and other DC characters. Two problems with that: first, considering that they put Goku's peak speed above that of light (using the same power level scaling with no respect whatsoever to the actual physics governing flight), he should be equally capable of the same feat. Second, accelerating to just below the speed of light doesn't give you extra energy due to your increased mass; you have to add all that energy just to get to that level in the first place._

_**Anyway, that's enough about ScrewAttack. On to better and brighter things...like this week's Q&A!**_

_**Q: **__On a side note, have you guys ever written anything that's been published?  
Do you think it is possible for 2 fusions to fuse? (say: Goku/Vegeta, Goten/Trunks(adults), via Potara, then fusion dance)__**  
A:**__ I've never published any fiction, no. David has had some papers and research published during college, as well as experience writing for magazines, but he's never published any regular fiction either.  
As far as fusion is concerned...a double-dose probably wouldn't work. The processes aren't designed to work together. Eventually, when the fusion dance becomes a plot point in _Bringer of Death_, we can discuss it further._

_**Q: **__Sometimes I feel as though you give to much credit to Cell's telekinetic abilities. Sure, a little is displayed in the anime/manga, but I don't think it was enough to determine the extent. Is it that you made a limit of your own accord?__**  
A:**__ Keep in mind that our version of Cell has Cooler's DNA. Cooler was the most practiced and gifted Arcosian when it came to telekinesis, and our Cell inherited those abilities. But even canon Cell showed great proficiency with TK when he made the ring for the Cell games. We did make it an important factor in recent chapters, more so than it ever really was in canon, so I can see why you ask._

_**Q: **__Is the Super Galic Flash Vegeta's SS form of the Galick Gun?__**  
A:**__ It's the move he first used after becoming a SSj against Frieza. It used to be a Galic Gun beam, only stronger, but lately he has sharpened it and made it thinner. It's not quite a piercing energy attack, like the Death Beam, but it's narrower than a Kamehameha style attack._

_**Q: **__What, in your opinions, could be a viable catalyst for the Super Saiyan 5 transformation, if ever there was one?  
__**A:**__ Hmm. Well, we don't acknowledge the SSj4 of GT, so it's hard to answer. Rather, we believe that there is actually a possible form beyond the level of SSj3 that is an actual SSj transformation, not a monkey form. However, if it did exist, it could only be reached through the most intense mental discipline and inner focus. _

_**Q: **__How early on in the fight did Cell have the idea to fake his death again to get to 18? Was it only when Vegeta was preparing the Final Flash?  
__**A:**__ Cell got the idea to split himself when Trunks sliced his legs off the first time. Had he not done so, Cell probably would have never considered using the technique. _

_**Q: **__I haven't been bothered so much by the number of fake Cell deaths before, but now one problem I see is that it leaves Perfect Cell with fewer tricks up his sleeve. And if he did use too many more after what he's done when Semiperfect it could get a bit much.  
__**A:**__ This is a good point, one which will affect things. Cell has played some of his cards already, and gotten lucky a few times too. Perhaps the second time around the Z fighters can anticipate or find an alternate solution..._

_**Q: **__Now we have an opportunity to see a Cell vs Broly scenario. I wonder if Vegeta will be able to see the strategic possibilities of pitting these two against each other.  
__**A: **__What makes you think that Cell and Broly wouldn't just attack Vegeta together?_

_**Q: **__Why do you guys like the character of Vegeta?  
__**A: **__That is no easy question. There are a lot of reasons, but I think for me I just like to see him win. He is someone who perseveres, who never stops training, and in the end he becomes a true good guy. Although I enjoy Piccolo's reformation, Vegeta's is far superior in my mind. It is gradual, and he has legitimate slips back into his old ways, but he learns and grows. His actions have meaning and thought, and he cares deeply for his principles. Not many would hold on so tightly to the things he does. He is also quite a badass. Nobody messes with Vegeta—this is fact. He's the character who does the things you would do if there were no consequences. Anyway, there are a lot of reasons, but these are the high points. Also, Hell's Bells is an awesome theme._

_**Q: **__It's ironic that Cell feels he is not bound by Gero's will but in fact all of his actions are due to Gero's influence. The very fact that he knows he would find blowing up planets and killing people fun is evident of Gero's influence.  
__**A: **__Very good catch! Cell is a really complex character._

_**Q:**__ Could Piccolo forcibly make a Namek fuse with him?  
__**A:**__ Namekian fusion is a sacred tradition, one that is not entered into lightly. Also, it requires a willing participant. Piccolo could not force another Namek to join with him._

_**Q: **__Well your power levels do make sense but the base power is way too high it should never reach the super saiyan power level. Wouldn't that make the saiyan into a super saiyan if they reached 150m automatically wouldn't he just transform into the super saiyan level once he attains that much power.  
__**A: **__Well, if you start by assuming that "Super Saiyan" is anybody with Saiyan blood over 150 million units, then obviously a Super Saiyan is anybody with Saiyan blood over 150 million units, no matter what anyone else says. :)_

_**Q: **__I do not know if you followed the Justice League animated series (2000's), but the Cell leaves here after reaching perfection reminded me so much of the way Amazo the cyborg does the same in that series.  
__**A: **__I used to watch it, yes. I don't remember Amazo by name, though. I do remember there was some golden android that was invincible or something...is that him?_

_**Q: **__Just a guess but I think maybe it's a Super Saiyan (subconsciously) trying to reach Ssj3 but he doesn't have enough power and only get part of the power and some speed  
__**A:**__ That's a very logical assumption. Ultra and SSj3 have a lot of similarities. They both push beyond your limits, and neither can be sustained very long. _

_**Q: **__It took that long for just one transformation!? And anyway ,when will Cell fight Broly?__**  
A:**__ Yes, Perfect Cell's transformation is one of the longest ones in canon. Go watch it; it takes like a third of an entire episode. And when did we promise that fight? Go read Honor Trip if you want to see Cell fighting Broly._

_**Q: **__Btw I guess it's true what you're saying about not needing to be SSj all the time to achieve FPSSj, but wouldn't not staying in the form mean it takes longer to master…?  
__**A: **__Possibly, yes. But it would depend on who is training. _

_**Q: **__Just out of curiosity, what would you put Superman's power level at if he was a character in your story?  
__**A: **__Saibaman.  
Kidding, kidding. It would depend entirely on which version of Superman you're dealing with. The original, pre-crisis Superman was incredibly overpowered; his battle feats probably put him even with a Super Saiyan 2. The current Superman would probably have difficulty with Frieza, though. And a sun-dipped Superman would likely be able to spar evenly with a Super Saiyan 3, but he'd run out of energy even more quickly than Goku's SSj3._

_**Q: **__About the USSJ form, could that be useful when fighting Broly since he is quite large and bulky? It wasn't dodging his blows they had trouble with but inflicting damage, so perhaps the USSJ form could be used against him.  
__**A: **__An interesting point. Remember, though, that Broly doesn't lose agility in his buff legendary form. While the USSj form might help Trunks to stand up to some of his blows, he still wouldn't be as strong or as fast—and that's if they had the same underlying power, which isn't necessarily the case._

_**Q: **__So how does the multiform technique actually work? Did Cell lose half of his power permanently, or will he regain it in time?  
__**A: **__It did split his power. He took a gamble. But when he transformed, his full power was restored and more. Remember, physical transformations (like Frieza's) inevitably restore the user to full health._

_**Q: **__I've actually recently started having the idea that this Cell might actually be weaker than the one in canon, because despite the zenkai it received in its Semiperfect form, it did not absorb nearly as many people in its Imperfect form as canon Cell did, if my memory is correct. I actually hope that this is not the case, since that would rob the Cell Saga of a lot its drama by having a weaker antagonist.  
__**A: **__Well, Cell was stronger to begin with, because he had Cooler's DNA instead of Cold's DNA. So he didn't need to absorb as many people to match the canon Cell. He was slightly stronger than the canon version after his Semiperfect zenkai...and who knows how strong he is now!_

_**Q: **__Umm...I think you did the maths wrong. 10% more offensive means you deal 10% more damage than equal power levels...  
__**A: **__I think we treat damage processing differently._

_**Q: **__Unless one of the Saiyans reaches SSj2, then their maximums can only reach FPSSj Goku (canon). So...wouldn't the fact that they went into the HBTC stronger not change that much, because they could only reach that FPSSj upper limit which wasn't enough to stop Cell?  
__**A: **__Very astute observation! You could very well be correct..._

_**Q: **__This is the first time I have ever read a fan fiction and I must say that this story is incredible. Honestly, I think it is much more well put together than the original DBZ ever was, especially with how you guys work in the movie characters. I really like how, even though it is a story based around Vegeta, you don't just leave the rest of the characters in the background and give them a much bigger role than they had in the manga.  
__**A: **__Thanks! We've done our best to give movie characters meaningful roles. Our goal is to make the movie characters as awesome was they might have been if Toriyama had written their stories._

_**Q: **__That bit where Vegeta says, "Tonight, son: tonight we dine in hell"...was that a line from _300_? That was great father and son teamwork Vegeta and Trunks used while fighting Cell. Also, great idea you had to use Trunks' sword on Cell; it did a lot of damage. Trunks's sword reminds me a bit of The Master Sword from _The Legend of Zelda_.  
__**A: **__Yep, props for recognizing the _300 _quote! And you're actually right about the Master Sword. Toriyama created Tapion as a tribute to Link; Link's Master Sword is essentially the same as the Brave Sword._

_**Q: **__The way BoD Cell fundamentally changed Frieza's Containment Ball shows that he is greater than the some of his parts and can improve upon perfection. Frankly, I'm surprised that I liked it. The use of Tien's Four Witches technique, though...was brilliant and fitting of Cell. I can't wait to see Cell's inevitable return.  
__**A: **__You won't be disappointed! Glad you liked these techniques._

_**Q: **__I wonder what Cell will do for the next few days. Canon had him just briefly go into space to warm up, but my guess is that he will be just looking for something to do. Also, it makes me curious when he will return to the Earth. Canon Cell simply decided 10 days out of the blue, but here it could be more or less, we have no clue. Oh, another awesome thing. In the uncut version of DBZ, Cell does yell "Oh, Shit" at the final flash, so I love that you included that.  
__**A: **__Bingo! And yes, hopefully Cell's activities so far in space have proven interesting._

_**Q: **__Where did Cell fly off to? His entertainment is only on earth, he hasn't learn the IT so traveling by normal flight speed DBZ won't get him far at all in space.  
__**A: **__Wonder where he'll go now that he can fly to anywhere in the galaxy!_

_**Q: **__I see a lot of people pondering of Mystic form works, could it be that it just maximizes your potential and any hidden power you might have (e.g. your Super Saiyan forms?) and all that energy is added to your base?  
__**A: **__How about yes, except that it doesn't add to your base? It's a new transformation that you still have to power up to, but it doesn't change your appearance significantly._

_**Q: **__When watching canon I have to admit that I just wanted Cell to hurry up and absorb Eighteen so he could become complete and when he did, I didn't bat an eye about 18's fate. In this however, I have to admit I was sad when she was absorbed, you've definitely made her more relatable than most other fics and in canon so applause to you guys.  
__**A: **__Good! 18 is one of our favorite female characters in a lot of ways._

_**Q: **__Is Bills going to show up on here, too? And what about the other one called Whiss?  
__**A: **__We'll have to wait until the movie comes out before we can decide!_


	55. Destroyer of Worlds

**Cell Saga - Part 10: Destroyer of Worlds**

As Goku felt his body being sucked through the narrow, otherwordly void known as hyperspace, he recalled that this was his second time going to Namek to save it from Slug. Last time, in the future, he had locked on to Dende's energy signature thinking it was Piccolo's. To him, his trip to the future had only been a few weeks ago...but it seemed like a different lifetime.

This time, as he searched for the same energy signature, it had taken a little longer. Namek was still in the same place, but the boy's energy was much weaker than he remembered. But he found it nonetheless...and an instant later, they were there.

The guardian of Earth kept his eyes closed, letting the smooth Namek breeze blow against his skin. For so long, now, Kami had dreamt of returning to a world he had never known. The air he felt was kind and soft; it felt more natural than the air of Earth. Was it really so different? Or was his old body simply rejoicing that he had finally returned home?

Kami opened his eyes slowly. He was at the center of a small village with several domed dwellings lining the perimeter. He was surrounded by...his people: beings identical to himself and Piccolo, but with greater diversity than he could have ever imagined. At the moment, though, their faces showed worry marked with surprise.

"Goku!" shouted Elder Moori, looking up suddenly. "I must say, are we ever glad to see you!"

The Saiyan smiled at the Namekian Elder. "Yeah, I'm sure you are. We actually already know all about your situation. Don't worry one bit...we're here to help."

Moori's eyes widened for a moment, but then he relaxed and smiled. "Well, I'm not surprised in the least. You truly are the greatest hero of our time, Goku!" He turned to the two Namekians who stood behind Goku. "I see you've brought company!"

The other Namekians began coming closer, their confusion tempered by Moori's glad tone. "It is good to see you again, mighty Piccolo," the elder continued before turning to face his people. "Many of you will recall that Piccolo fused with our very own Nail to fight against Frieza. He is the one responsible for the protection now afforded our planet." The murmuring in the crowd turned to applause as the people understood; they had all recalled Piccolo's actions when Slug's attempts to terra-freeze Namek had failed. After a few moments of this, Moori turned to Kami.

"It is good to finally meet you, Guardian of Earth," he said. Kami, unsure exactly how real Namekians greet each other, simply smiled and extended his hand. The Namekian elder accepted the handshake with a smile. In that brief moment, the two old men shared the conversation of a lifetime. Moori saw Kami's long history as the protector of Earth, his struggle against King Piccolo, his time spent training Goku, and more. Kami saw the history of Namek, from Moori's birth and the repopulation of Namek by Elder Guru up through the struggle with Frieza and everything that had happened since. In a flash, the memories passed, making both men old friends. The first to let go, Moori spoke again. "Tell me, Kami of the Earth, is Namek all that you had ever dreamed?"

Kami turned slowly and walked away from the group, feeling the blue grass beneath his feet. He stopped a few steps from the bank of a brook where Namek's green water flowed gently. Everything was right before him, just as he had always imagined. It was serenity, true, gentle peace. To some, it might have seemed dull or bland, but to Kami it was simply...home.

"It is everything, Moori. Thank you." Kami turned back to the group, raising his voice. "Now, on to more pressing matters. As Goku said, we have come to put an end to Slug." His voice was growing more forceful now, regaining its youthful vigor. "In this, Namek's darkest hour, it will not be an off-worlder who comes to its aid, but one of its own children. You will be saved by...the lost son of Namek."

Murmurs immediately rose up among the gathered Namekians. All were well aware of the story: the lost son of Namek was the only Old Namekian other than Elder Guru to survive the catastrophe brought about by Slug. Was this old man really him? Was he old enough to be the son of Katas?

But Moori's smile immediately put everyone at ease. "Wonderful! It is fitting that the cruel, prideful Super Namek who now threatens our planet will be stopped by the greatest Namekian warrior, the son of Katas."

Kami turned to Piccolo. "There is one last thing I must do."

Piccolo knew what he was getting at. On Earth, when Kami said the dragon balls wouldn't necessarily be lost, it had been immediately obvious to him: Kami intended to find a new Guardian for Earth from the Namekians here.

"People of Namek!" began Kami, raising his voice again boldly. "I speak as one of you, for you are all truly my own race. In order to purge this threat to our home, to make Namek as free as it deserves to be, I must join my body with my other half. Only then will I have the power to defeat Slug. He is the one who you know as the brave and selfless Piccolo, the warrior responsible for the spell that now protects this sacred planet. He and I were once a single being, the only survivor of the Great Cataclysm other than your former Grand Elder. The evil Lord Slug is the brother of Katas...and as the son of Katas, defeating him is my responsibility."

There was gladness on the faces of the Namekian people. They treasured their traditions and teachings, and so the value of the Son of Katas confronting his evil uncle was not lost on them. Though each would have been entirely satisfied to see Goku save them, they were firm believers in the balance of the universe. An Evil Namek was an imbalance that could only be truly rectified by righteous power from Namek itself. Not only would the returned son of Katas restore honor to their people, but he would end the cycle begun when Slug first fell centuries before.

A few, the oldest in the crowd other than Moori, even felt their eyes beginning to water. They were glad and amazed, not only to see the son of Katas return as their protector, but to see Slug brought to his end. Only minutes before, most had been considering the consequences of surrender to Slug's army; now, victory was all but assured.

Kami continued. "To join with my other half and fulfill my destiny is a great honor, one I do not take lightly. But its glory is tempered with sadness. Piccolo is already fused with your own warrior Nail; once I join them, I will lose my abilities as a member of the Dragon Clan. I will no longer be able to serve as the true Guardian of Earth. Although Namek is the true home of every member of our race, my time as Earth's protector has taught me many things. Earth of great value to me."

Goku, too, understood. He had wondered what would happen to the dragon balls when Kami fused with Piccolo...now he knew.

The old Namekian smiled warmly. "Though I will no longer be able to serve as Earth's Guardian, I cannot leave it unprotected. I would that another one of my brothers rise up to succeed me in my duties...one among the Dragon Clan who might take up the mantle of Guardian and obtain control over the dragon balls of Earth. And so I ask you all now: is there any among you who feels called to this task?"

Silence fell among the crowd. Leave their home? Move away to a strange planet, one they knew nothing about? Say goodbye to everyone they knew and just...vanish? It was a daunting thought for even the bravest among them. But from the midst of them, one small boy stepped out.

"I will!" Dende said, his voice high and youthful but firm. Both Goku and Piccolo, recognizing his voice, smiled immediately. This small boy had bravery surpassing that of grown men...truly, he would make a fine guardian.

Moori, stepping forward, indicated that he felt the same way. "You will not find a more worthy candidate than our Dende. He is already one of the most skilled of the Dragon Clan."

"You are brave to volunteer," Piccolo said kindly, resting his large hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dende nodded despite his nervousness. To fill the shoes of the son of Katas was a great honor, but also a great challenge—almost as scary as the thought of trying to take on Frieza alone. But he had already risked his life many times to save his friends Gohan and Krillin. He knew he would do his very best.

With a kind smile, Kami knelt before the young boy. "Very well. Are you ready?"

Dende's eyes widened, but he nodded again. "Yes, I am."

The elderly Namek took both of the boy's hands in his own and closed his eyes. A moment later, golden-white light began to glow around them both.

"I, Kami, the Guardian of Earth and the keeper of the Mighty Shenron, now grant you immediate and permanent control over the Eternal Dragon of Earth and all seven Dragon Balls of legend. May you judge the Earth in wisdom and may the power of the Dragon guide you. May you serve each other well."

Dende's eyes were tightly closed too, his body shaking a little. The rest of the Namekians watched with amazement.

"And now," Kami continued, "I bestow upon you all my own wisdom and all the knowledge I gleaned as the guardian of Earth. May this experience, though it be at times meager or clouded by my own failings, benefit you greatly as you serve the Earth, always placing the interests of its people first."

The boy felt the rush of images filling his head, but as they began to blur together his thoughts were filled with something deeper: understanding. Immediately he knew not only all of Kami's past experiences, but the precise chain of events that had led them here. He understood the threat posed to Earth by the evil Cell, and an unconscious pang of concern rose up within him immediately. He understood why Piccolo and Kami had come...if the Earth fell, the son of Katas would be the only one left to protect Namek. But he also understood what Kami firmly and deeply believed: that Goku would be able to protect Earth no matter what. Finally opening his eyes, he turned to the Saiyan...and felt a sudden confidence. He could do this.

"Thank you, Kami," he said. "I will do my very best to look after the Earth, putting all your gifts to use. Thanks to warriors like Goku, I have no doubt that we will be able to stop Cell!"

Kami smiled, standing again. It felt strange, incomplete, to be separate from Shenron. Now, he realized what he had only guessed before...that his need to be whole had been filled with the Dragon and the guardianship of Earth. Now, he was finally free...free to be the hero Namek deserved.

"Piccolo, it is time."

* * *

"There ya go, C. You're all set," Bulma said with a smile. More than anything, she felt like heaving a sigh of relief. Maybe now the droid would stop pestering her.

"Statement: Sensors reveal I am functioning at 90,001% capacity.  
"Conclusion: This new power core is quite satisfactory."

"Yeah, well just chill out for a while, C, will you? Oniya and I have still got a lot of work to do."

"Statement: Your wish is my command, woman. If my circuits were capable of experiencing anything akin to gratitude, it would be undeniably yours. At present, I am most eager to test out my new skills and abilities; I assure you that you will not be further disturbed."

"Naturally, you are. Just try and be responsible with this new power, ok?" Bulma said. "Just because we've made you awesome doesn't mean you can go take on Cell or anything. Seriously, I know you would do something like that, so don't even think about it."

C47 cocked his arms and legs and twisted them from side to side. He had been cooped up in that room for so long that even a droid would need to stretch.

As he left the cargo hold, the droid could be heard mumbling. "Resignation: As you wish, oh bossy woman."

But she was still busy working with Oniya on her latest project. With all the new parts they had acquired, the question of Android 16's fate had been greatly complicated. It was now possible for them to rebuild him another android body, if they wanted to. It wouldn't have been as powerful as the masterpiece Gero had made, but nonetheless it would allow him to continue his existence.

Oniya, however, had another idea. It had come to her when she was running through all of his programs: 16 was nothing short of a supercomputer. His AI processor was more advanced than anything she had ever seen, and it had piqued her interest. If his processor were given an alternate function, like the management of an extremely complex spaceship, the vessel would become practically self-sustaining. There were plenty of onboard AI in the Empire, but none of them could match the abilities of a real pilot. Until now, at least. 16 was...different.

"All right, Oniya," Bulma said, holding a tablet in her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this? Aren't you worried that 16 might take over the ship and disobey your orders?"

"That was my first concern. To guard against this, I've placed hardwired firewalls in the system that will allow either of us or Lord Vegeta to override 16 biometrically. I've also modified his programming; as it turns out, it's a lot easier to simply go in and delete things than it is to write them. I got rid of all the programming to destroy Kakar-err, Goku, and I deleted all of Gero's latent demands."

"Nice!" Bulma said. "I'm more of a hands-on type of scientist. That programming stuff is way more your style."

Oniya smiled at the compliment. "Gero may have been evil, but he was brilliant. However, he was also a little lacking in common sense. Even though his AI programming was incredibly complex, he left all of his subroutines open to modification. So it wasn't hard for me to alter them."

The ship's central computer was located in a central hub in a small room behind the main bridge. Luckily, the Asari commander had designed the ship with herself in mind; everything was right where she wanted it to be. 16's head was wired directly into the side of the tall terminal.

The download of his intel was something 16 had been very pleased with. When presented with the prospect of having his consciousness transferred to the ship, Oniya had been sure to mention how it would give him ample opportunities to explore the universe. Plus, she had promised to eventually make him another droid body that would allow him mobility when he chose it.

In the end, 16 didn't need much convincing. He was simply happy that they didn't intend to let him die. When the download was complete, Oniya decided to do a test run, just to make sure 16 was able to control the ship's functions. They made a quick run out into space, making a loop out to the edge of the solar system before returning.

Meanwhile, Bulma slept in Vegeta's quarters, completely exhausted. She had been sure she was nearing a breakthrough in her plan for Krillin's recovery, but she had gone too long without resting for her mind to be sharp. She promised herself that when she awoke, she'd get everything put together right away.

* * *

"Magnificent."

At a distance of 215 parsecs from Earth, Cell hovered motionless in the void of space, his voice inaudible against the vacuum. Initially, he had flown without aim or purpose, simply cleaving through hyperspace for the sheer joy of feeling his perfection. But something had caught his attention as he flew...a blue-white supergiant star, tucked neatly inside a diffuse nebula.

When it came to taking a grand tour of space, he decided, this newfound ability was far superior to Goku's instant travel. It allowed him to see everything as he passed, to ponder his place in the wheeling, whirling tapestry of the universe. It was this ability that had allowed the star to catch his eye.

Its name was Omega Cassiopeiae...a nugget of information buried somewhere within the memories he had inherited from one of the frost demons. Even here, more than a million miles distant from its flaming surface, the light was brilliantly blinding. The star was six times heavier than Earth's sun but over two thousand times more powerful. The intensity of its rays caused his pale green exoskeleton to glow vibrantly, light passing through his entire body.

Cell stared directly into the inferno, allowing his regeneration to restore his retinas even as the blue rays burned deeply. Truly, no mere mortal could stand where he now stood, see what he now saw. Looking down, he saw the light of Omega reflecting off his hands and body...against the blackness of space below him, he seemed to be the source of the light. Here he glowed brightly enough to burn out the eyes of any human. But it wasn't enough.

He laughed. "I simply never considered the true vastness of my potential. Gero never had the faintest idea of what he was creating. Even now, I feel that this is only the beginning, an atom of energy in the universe of my power."

The bio-android extended one hand toward the vast sphere of fire. It blazed with such heat an intensity that even a Super Saiyan would have been destroyed—yes, even one of the frost demons would have been incinerated. Yet he, the one truly surpassing force in the universe, was unharmed. Slowly, the blue glow emanating from his body began to fade as he pushed his aura out around himself.

"Hah! Yes, just as I expected."

His aura morphed, then expanded outward as he pushed his energy away from his body. A moment later, a vast purple shield lit with yellow sparks flickered into view around him.

"Now...let me dare."

Slowly, Cell stopped holding himself in one place, allowing the star to pull him toward its surface. The gravity was immense, enough to crush planets...but his face showed amusement, as if coming face-to-face with death was just a game. He picked up speed, falling faster and faster toward the star with arms outstretched.

His shield itself was now white hot, and had compressed down to a tenth of its former size. But Cell, ever confident, continued to allow the gravity to pull him down. Tendrils of white-hot plasma a thousand miles long writhed around him...but his shield flicked them away as if they were nothing but stems of grass. The star was daring him to keep coming, welcoming the challenge to its power. Which would prove mightier?

"How easily these flames would swallow up an entire solar system," he thought. "And yet, even they must bow in submission before the might of true perfection."

Suddenly, Cell could hear again. The roar of the stellar wind was deafening as he plunged through the corona. As he entered the chromosphere, temperatures soared to over 30,000 K...but not a single drop of sweat showed on his brow. He was fully immersed in the heart of the star now, his perfect barrier compressed to mere inches from his body by the overwhelming pressure.

At the base of the convection zone, Cell stood unmoving. Below him, the star was as dense and smooth as solid gold...above him, walls of flame reached out for thousands of miles.

Slowly, he took a step forward, the density of the star yielding to the might of his aura. "Truly, I have exceeded all that Gero could have ever possibly dreamed." His words were quiet against the roar of the blue inferno.

Cell had secretly wondered just how far he could push himself. But this...to walk unharmed within the most fiery violent furnace the universe could afford...was something no one else could do. Was he a god? No, he was more than a god, greater than the mightiest of the gods. The cosmos would kneel before his might.

It was true: no corner of the universe was beyond his reach.

As if to prove it, Cell closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, sensing all the way through the stellar furnace and the nebulae and the star cluster and the blackness of space...to Earth. In an instant, he could feel the energy of the Earthlings as they went about their daily lives, totally unaware of the being that was watching over them.

But he didn't stop there. He continued pushing into the depths of his mind, sensing not only their energies but beyond, to their words and thoughts and dreams. He could feel them all, even that lecturing mother and that old southern gentleman.

Suddenly, his own consciousness was flooded with the hopes and fears and ambitions of the billions of Earth's inhabitants. There was peace there...compassion, bravery, longing...love. The rush of emotion took him completely by surprise, shocking him out of his relaxed meditation. Before he knew it, a single sympathetic tear welled up in his eye.

"What's this?!" He was dumbfounded, amazed. How could he, the most perfect self-sufficient being the universe had ever seen, be in any way affected by the fickle emotions of a powerless species?

His rage began to smolder, shooting up as if fueled the roaring inferno of the star itself. Cell clenched his fists and ground his teeth in anger.

"I NEED NOTHING! I HAVE ALL THAT I COULD EVER DESIRE WITHIN ME!"

Cell's energy suddenly exploded as he powered up to unimaginable heights. Though the heat around him was intense, the blue plasma around him burned even hotter from the power of his aura. He burst outward in a fury, pushing himself to the limits of his energy. This power was his; it belonged to him now! He had overcome the star, survived where no one else possibly could.

Cell erupted out of the body of Omega, immediately opening a wide slipstream trail. A thousand times faster than light, he cut a path toward the edge of the local nebula and made a wide arc back toward the blue giant. He was gaining speed, gaining anger, gaining pure unadulterated power.

"NOW YOU SHALL FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF PERFECTION!"

Cell extended his fists forward, pouring every drop of his power into his flight. His aura, formerly golden like that of the Super Saiyans, was now pure blue like the star he was bearing down on. He saw the haze of space around him speeding by, asteroids and planets rushing past in faint streaks. Before him, looming ominously in the center of his vision, was Omega Cassiopeiae. Cell clenched his teeth and boldly dove straight toward its center.

He needed no energy attack...he needed nothing but his own overwhelming might. The star seemed to tremble before him, as if consumed with fear. He was solely driven by rage and pride, but his mind was clear; the feat he was attempting required unimaginable precision.

Were he to build up this much speed with the thrust of his ki alone, it would have taken him a thousand laps around the observable universe. But his warp flight made that unnecessary. An instant before he pierced the surface of the blue giant, he dropped out of his slipstream, slowing to just below the speed of light. Then he struck.

At just one hundred billion trillion trillionth less than lightspeed, his mass increased to greater than that of a gas giant. His kinetic energy was transferred to the foundations of Omega in an instant; the center of the star collapsed as if he was punching a hole through a donut. As he breached the other side, he pulled hyperspace back around him and shot out again into space, his body super-radiated with the light of the core. He was glowing with unimaginable energy, enough to incinerate moons or boil oceans. This was the kind of power he had dreamed of.

Cell finally stopped, turning to look behind him. The sight caught up with him only moments later; he saw the center of the star burst outward and then watched as the ring of stellar plasma began to implode, pregnant with his energy. Six seconds after his initial impact, the stellar core exploded in the most massive hypernova the universe would ever see.

His rage sated, he paused. He hadn't specifically come there to destroy the star, but it had fallen to pieces like paper before his furious wrath nonetheless. Curious, he wondered what other effects his sudden outburst would have. Was this system inhabited?

Sure enough, he felt the energy of nearly a billion sentient beings only a few million miles away. Cell was mildly amused to think that the inhabitants of this planet had no knowledge of their impending doom; though they had done nothing to provoke him, they too would fall prey to his perfect anger. After wheeling around the expanding supernova at warp speed, his eyes fell on the planet, more than forty times more distant from Omega than Earth was from its sun. By his estimate, it would take six hours before the light from the explosion would reach them and nearly a day before the hypernova would expand enough to swallow the planet completely.

Six hours was plenty of time to land on the planet.

* * *

As he dropped out of hyperspace and entered the planet's atmosphere, Cell found it remarkable how unattractive the planet looked. Its surface was mostly grey and brown with blotches of red. Coming closer to the surface, he realized that the sky was more green than blue, and the sparse vegetation was deep purple. It was almost like looking at a barren area of Earth with the hues inverted.

But he wasn't here to sight-see...not exactly. He wanted to learn something about the inhabitants who were about to become the casualties of his anger. There were already notable contrasts with earth; below him he could see beetles as large as trucks being ridden by the planet's sentient life forms. The inhabitants all looked up as he screamed over their heads, the sonic booms in his wake deafening.

His course took him directly toward the highest concentration of power levels, which he assumed was a local capitol of some kind.

Sure enough, he rapidly approached a sprawling complex filled with life. It seemed like a highly artistic culture, with beautiful hand-carved statues hundreds of feet tall, carefully depicting the inhabitants. They were a bipedal humanoid species, probably mammalian. The eyes were wide and bulbous, but their faces comprised large prehensile snouts. Cell chuckled at their odd appearance; they looked like human anteaters.

Still mildly amused, he slowed and dropped straight through the dome at the center of the complex with an alarming crash.

Several hundred of the aliens, apparently a council or parliament of some kind, leapt to their feet in sudden surprise. Their voices echoed around the chamber.

The green bio-android landed at the center of the chamber, on an elevated stage between what appeared to be the four leaders of the council. These green-skinned aliens were lavishly dressed, wearing robes ornamented with intricate needlework and dazzling patterns..

"Greetings," he began with an affected charm. "My name is Cell, and I...am from a galaxy far, far away."

The four in front of him froze when they heard him speak, apparently too startled to respond. Perhaps they didn't understand him, or maybe they simply weren't used to seeing 6-foot-tall insects crash through their ceiling and address them.

Alien guards immediately came running, each holding a sharp spear with a tip surrounded by crackling energy. Their body armor looked strong enough to withstand light blaster fire...Cell couldn't help chuckling at the thought of how useless their defenses would be against his might, let alone the hypernova that would swallow them up in mere hours.

"Pardon my curiosity, but I must now inquire—does your species understand common galactic?" Cell gestured to his mouth, hoping they would know what he was asking even if they didn't speak his language.

The guards surrounded him now, each spear held tightly by strong hands and pointed directly at him. Their six-inch snouts masked whatever emotion they were feeling; Cell found it difficult to tell whether they were afraid or excited.

'Clearly, they aren't able to understand me,' he concluded with frustration. But then an idea hit him.

The green bio-android raised his hands submissively and dropped to his knees. He watched the guards closely, taking care not to frighten them with any quick movements. Immediately, the tallest of the aliens stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, slapping a pair energy binders on him.

'Ah, much better!' Cell thought exultantly. In that brief instant of contact, he had driven deep into the alien's mind, dredging out his name (Shuzz), his rank (Commandant), his memories, and every nuance of the language. In the momentary telepathic contact, Cell also provided the alien with an understanding of his own language.

"Ah, so you weren't able to understand me after all," Cell said, standing and turning back toward Shuzz. Immediately, the guards tightened their grip on their spears, ready to run Cell through...but Commandant Shuzz was frozen in disbelief.

"What?! That's impossible—it can talk!" The guard's stammering came out in the same weird series of hums, squeals, and hiccups Cell had heard from the aliens before. Only now, he was completely able to understand, possessing perfect knowledge of the language, grammar, and idioms.

"Why, yes," responded the android casually.

Immediately, the entire room was in an uproar. One of the four high-ranking aliens stood and raised her hand to call for silence.

"Commandant Shuzz, what did that creature just do to you? You said it spoke, yet we all heard very clearly: it was merely the same gibberish as before. Explain your outburst!"

"My Queen, I swear I heard the _hirkleh_ say it understood us."

Cell's brows narrowed. _Hirkleh_, he realized, was their word for "insect".

"You're losing your mind, Shuzz! Now get this thing out of our sight. I want it on my dinner-table in two hours!"

Cell was waiting patiently, wondering how he could program every single mind in the room to understand him without having to make physical contact with each. But at the sudden mention of being eaten, his interest was piqued.

'Hmm, yes. Very curious indeed,' he thought. 'This species _eats_ insects, to which I obviously share share some similarities in appearance.' Cell liked to think his perfect form looked more humanoid than previous transformations, but nonetheless it was interesting that they believed him to be a bug. Cell recalled seeing giant beetles before, when he was flying over the planet. There seemed to be many large nonsentient insect-like species on this island, which apparently served as both transportation and a food source. 'Well, well. It really couldn't be any more perfect.'

"Greetings to all!" Cell suddenly announced, using his best imitation of the alien dialect. There was a sudden hush amongst the crowd. Everyone in the room froze, staring at him in disbelief. Apparently his translation had been successful, and the natural acoustics of the room amplified his voice so all could hear.

At his words, however, the Queen showed obvious disgust. She nodded to Commandant Shuzz, who took his position with his spear once again, then reluctantly stepped forward towards Cell.

"Tell me, _hirkleh_, is this a trick or are you somehow capable of sentient reasoning?" Her voice, while more delicate and controlled than that of Shuzz, was also sharper and more demanding.

Cell put on his most charming smile. "I am more capable than you know."

At his words, he felt the crackling energy of each spear press against his armored torso even harder. His answer had clearly been perceived as disrespectful, a mistake he immediately tried to rectify.

"What I mean to say is, I am capable of both thought and speech. Before, I was simply testing to see if you understood my own language. I have since realized that you do not, which is why I replicated your own dialect by analyzing the mind of Commander Shuzz. Now we may converse as you see fit."

Cell tried his hardest to make each word as unthreatening as possible. After all, if he was going to act out his little test, he would need them to feel like they were in complete control.

The Queen moved toward him, eyeing Cell from top to bottom. She was about to speak again when she was interrupted from behind. Another of the four leaders had stood, this one dressed in equally breathtaking garments.

"Who are you? Where do you hail from, creature? Do you come from Kubindi, or are you from beyond the stars?" The voice was female as well, and just as commanding.

Cell smiled. "A fair question. I must answer in the form of an apology. First, my name is Cell, and you are correct in assuming I am not from this planet—_Kubindi_, as you call it. I was not even aware of its existence until a few hours ago. You see, I was in command of a shipping vessel traveling through this sector, but my crew mutinied. I apologize for the haste and rudeness of my entrance, but I was thrown off my own ship like trash, only to crash here, in this glorious structure. You have my deepest apologies for any distress my sudden appearance caused. I now humbly beg you for your assistance, anything you can provide. Shelter, food."

The room was silent for a moment, all seeming to consider his story and weigh the likelihood of it being true. After what seemed like a full minute of quiet deliberation, the Queen waved her hand to the commandant. Immediately the spears lifted from Cell and the guards stepped back.

"If what you say is true, you were able to survive quite a fall. I presume your exoskeleton and wings explain how you survived being thrown off your own ship from space."

Cell nodded. "Indeed."

The Queen walked right up to him, almost sniffing his body. "And all you desire is food and shelter?"

"Correct," the android said.

The Queen turned back, taking her seat once again. She paused briefly, but the entire crowd was growing impatient. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Cell, too, was a little excited, almost too enthralled with his little experiment. Would these creatures show him mercy? If they did, it wouldn't change their fate one bit. If they didn't, well, it certainly wouldn't change their fate for the better.

"Well, what is your verdict? Will you help a soul in need?" Cell said, adding a plaintive hint of sadness into his voice.

Suddenly, the Queen licked the edge of her snout. There was a sudden chill in the air. "Do you hear that, my people? The FOOD wants us to give it food!"

There was a huge uproar of shouts and laughter, as everyone stood to their feet and threw their fists into the air. Instantly, the guards were back around him, spears ready. They stepped towards him carefully, intending to drive him down a ramp and into a cage. The tribe would eat well tonight.

Cell shook his head, almost sad the game was over. At least it had been entertaining.

"I'm sorry," he shouted. "Wrong answer!"

Cell pulled his fists apart, breaking through the energy bonds like they were nothing. Then, with his lightest kiai, he flung every guard off the round central podium, each one immediately crushed on impact against the walls of the chamber. The four leaders were lucky enough to avoid the direct impact, braced by their seats. Yet they each began to panic, seeing Cell effortlessly tear through their guards and begin to walk toward them.

"What are you? What did you do?" the Queen yelled. Already, another group of guards, this one armed not with spears but with blaster guns, was on its way.

"Me? Why, I am the perfect being. I am a god, and I have been sent to judge you. Unfortunately, you have failed my test." Cell chuckled at his lie. He was making it up as he went along, but it all came so naturally.

"No! Impossible!" the Queen yelled. "You cannot be Ku'Bakai! Guards, kill him now!"

Hundreds of red laser blasts flew at Cell from every direction, throwing up a dark red dust cloud. The barrage of blasts paid no attention to sparing his flesh for a later meal anymore. No, they were afraid. They believed him. When the smoke cleared, the truth was all but sealed in their minds.

"I told you, I am your judgment," Cell said, laughing louder now. "You cannot escape the wrath of god!"

In the knowledge he had absorbed from Commandant Shuzz, he had learned that their name for Omega Cassiopeia was _Ku'Bakai_. Apparently that was also the name of their deity. How appropriate...that he was now taking the role of their god after destroying the very object they worshiped.

Cell gracefully lifted himself into the air, hovering a few feet above them. Then, concentrating, he pulled forth his energy to create something new. Rather than his normal aura, he heated his body, releasing blue-white rays as if he himself were Omega. Cell glowed, his light unapproachable and blinding.

The panic in the room suddenly turned to pure terror. Aliens everywhere began to bow before him, some even rending their clothes. Others merely jumped from balconies, plunging to their deaths. They didn't even deem themselves worthy to be in the presence of their god. The Queen, her eyes alive with pure fear, fell to her knees.

Cell's appearance was like a star itself, a light from which men hide their eyes. All trembled before him, repenting and begging. The sadistic android could hear cries for mercy from all around him, yet he did nothing but laugh, only terrifying them further.

"It is too late, my people," Cell said, his words twisted for his own enjoyment. "The light of Ku'Bakai will shine on you no more! I chose to come to you in this form, to offer you one chance for survival if you would help the lowliest of creatures. But your greed and stubbornness has doomed you all!" He couldn't help laughing, now; playing the part of god was all too easy.

With a grand gesture, he launched an invisible energy blast that ripped the ceiling of the chamber away. "BEHOLD!"

He had timed his grand entrance perfectly. As everyone raised their eyes to the sky, the sun suddenly winked out...then exploded in a brilliant light, nearly blinding everyone. The first wave of gamma rays from the hypernova began raining down on them, causing the pitiful creatures to fall to their knees in pain and terror. Death was falling from the heavens.

The cries of terror were even greater than before. Cell merely chuckled as he looked around at the suffering. 'Hmph,' he thought. 'Call it overcompensation for those damn emotions I was feeling earlier, but I _did _enjoy this.'

He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his feet. The Queen herself was face first on the ground before him. He could hear her sobs of regret, the pathetic squeals of her trembling voice no longer authoritative and cold, but humble and plaintive.

"Please, oh great and mighty Ku'bakai, you alone have the power to save us from this doom. PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

Cell looked down at her and almost felt a twinge of sympathy. She was so pathetic...but then, so was everyone else. Nothing in the universe could compare to him now. And if anything, this experience had taught him that once he had his way with the Earth, there would be plenty of other planets to go and enjoy as well.

"HAVE MERCY!" she wept. "Have I not always prayed to you, served you and kept your ways? If only you had showed us it was you from the beginning, we surely would have treated you with the utmost honor and respect! Give us another chance, you must!"

At her final pleas, Cell broke out with the loudest laughter he had ever felt. He lifted his head high, letting his own voice overpower all the screams of fear in the room; the Queen stared at him in shock and fear. He looked down.

"I'll let you in on a secret, your _majesty_. I am not your Ku'bakai...no, I destroyed your god. I am something else, something greater: I am Cell, the ultimate, perfect being, and your destruction was nothing more than my whim! There was nothing you could have done to preserve yourself from me!"

Her trembling face provided Cell with the most indescribable satisfaction he had ever felt. She began to stammer in disbelief...but he was already lifting off the ground, away from the alien hands that grasped at him desperately.

"Enjoy your last few moments alive, _majesty_," Cell said.

Leaving the Kubaz race to its fate, he accelerated through their atmosphere in a glowing trail of golden energy. The bright yellow clashed brilliantly with the blinding blue rays of the Omega hypernova. Then, just as Cell pierced the outer linings of Kubindi's atmosphere, he tore into hyperspace and disappeared.

* * *

"Is everything ok, Goku?" Dende whispered, seeing the Saiyan of Earth stare numbly into the heavens. The two were gathered in a circle around Piccolo and Kami along with the rest of the Namekians, meditating quietly.

"Yes, Dende," he said quietly. "Nothing to worry about."

But Goku was lying. The others may not have sensed anything, being too distracted by the ritual or simply not attuned to the universe...but to him, the feeling was unmistakable. The Saiyan had followed Cell's energy signature since the bio-android left Earth. Though Cell was now nearly a thousand light years away, it was definitely him; no one else had that same combination of all the Z Fighters' ki.

Worst of all, Cell's power was simply mind-boggling. Goku had felt his stomach turn; he never could have imagined that absorbing 18 would make the villain so powerful. They were in way over their heads, that much was certain. How had Cell managed to get so far from Earth? Surely he didn't have a spaceship. Did he somehow know Instant Transmission? If so, that would make the upcoming battle even more daunting. If not...well, there were a lot of unanswered questions, that much was sure.

But, for the moment, he had other concerns. Something sacred was about to take place.

No one present could remember a time when the fusion of two Namekian heroes had been undertaken with such gravity. Not only was this the joining of two truly heroic individuals, but it was the union of a divided soul, a soul that had been purged of all evil and was now melding back together into one. The villagers knelt in respect for what was about to take place.

"Place your hand on my chest, Piccolo," Kami said.

Silence filled all those gathered around. Before the two fused, everyone in the village had meditated quietly. It was a tradition the two might have overlooked had they not been among the Namekians themselves. In fact, Kami didn't even know of it until exchanging thoughts with Moori. The process cleared their minds, purging their souls of all fear and doubt. It allowed the fusion of body and soul to be seamless, like two streams converging into one as a natural flow of water.

While Piccolo wasn't happy with the idea that they would need to wait a few hours before taking on Slug, he realized this was important. Plus, he knew that with Goku there, they were in little danger of being ambushed by the evil Super Namek.

He extended his hand slowly, placing it on the center of Kami's white robe. Already, he felt uncomfortable being so close to the elderly Namek, but it would soon be over.

Slowly, Kami began to glow white. Yet his face was relaxed, calm. Being on Namek, being home for the first time...he could imagine no better way for his own life to end. This was the natural way of things...this was right.

Kami's body burned whiter and brighter with each passing second as everyone watched in awe. Just before the light became too bright to watch, his form began dissolving and flowing forward into Piccolo. Then he was gone, never to be seen again.

Piccolo felt a sudden flow of energy rush through his veins. He could feel the power gushing through him, amazing and overwhelming and somehow humbling. It was far more power than he could have ever imagined having. Not only was his power surging, but he felt his mind beginning to change, as if long-forgotten and fractured knowledge was suddenly becoming complete. He felt calm, relaxed, and less angry than ever before. It was freeing.

Along with the sudden fluctuations in his ki, Piccolo also felt the inner workings of his mind begin to warp. He didn't feel Kami necessarily, just a rush of memories and wisdom. He felt calmed, relaxed, and less angry than he had ever felt. It was a uniquely indescribably freeing feeling.

When he opened his eyes, Kami was gone; his hand was still held out in front of him. He looked at his arm, seeing no difference. He twisted it from side to side, flexing his bicep and clenching his fist. He felt like a whole new man. White lightning was swirling around him, scorching the ground and shooting up into the sky. His body was thicker, denser. He felt completely indestructible.

"Wow!" Goku said, breaking the awed silence. "Your power is amazing, Piccolo! Or, Kami? Uh, what are you going to go by now? Oh, I know...Kamiccolo!"

The Nameless Namek stood, even taller than before. He was the largest of all his brothers, and now, he was also the strongest Namekian to have ever lived.

"My name from...before...is of no importance now. In spite of the changes, I still prefer to go by Piccolo, all right?" His answer was more calm than Goku had expected, apparently the result of Kami's presence.

"Sure, sure," the Saiyan said with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, Goku. Take me there immediately..." Piccolo then lifted his chin up to the heavens, whispering almost inaudibly. "Father, you shall soon have peace."

* * *

_Salutations, folks. A quick word or two: the race destroyed by Cell, the Kubaz, were taken straight from the Star Wars universe. We love incorporating other sci-fi stuff here whenever applicable, and this is yet another example. They do indeed live under a blue-white supergiant. If you're interested or want to see their appearance, look them up!_

_Incidentally, Omega Cassiopeiae is a real star in the Cassiopeia constellation, 215 parsecs from Earth. You can see it with the naked eye if you live outside of a city; it's most visible in the northern sky just above Andromeda during the month of November. David used real measurements from the Hubble Space Telescope to estimate its luminosity, mass, temperature, radius, and habitable zone. The values given, like the energy required to blow it up, Cell's relativistic mass, and the light-transit time to the fictitious planet Kubindi are all accurate within the bounds of current research. While Cell would be unable to perform the slipstream-boosted Infinite Mass Punch attack in an ordinary fight (the slipstream FTL technique cannot be performed anywhere but in a vacuum), his feat as we described it is absolutely possible._

_The Cell portion of this chapter was screened ahead of time by American Vigor, the author of _Honor Trip_. We wanted to consult him on Cell's behavior, while also making sure we weren't following _Honor Trip_'s depiction too closely._

_You may notice a few slight alterations to the mechanics of Namekian fusion. We felt that such an ability would have to be considered very sacred and weighty. Fusion would only be undertaken under the most desperate of circumstances. Of course, the fact that Kami and Piccolo were once one person makes it more acceptable here, but it's still a very serious undertaking. You'll also notice that Kami transferred the dragon balls to Dende directly...what difference will this make? Wait and see!_

_I'm also just as eager as the rest of you for Vegeta and Trunks to exit the HTC. He still doesn't know that his Lordship of the Empire has been challenged. We're looking forward to writing that part soon. Stay tuned, everyone. Also, the next chapter of BoD Abridged should be released sometime this week, so make sure you follow the story and check it out! And thank you in advance for reviewing this chapter._

_**Q: **__Do you have anyone translating to Spanish? If not, I offer my services.  
__**A: **__We do not! But that's a fantastic idea, one which we would be happy to discuss with you. Send us a PM if you don't mind._

_**Q: **__I was wondering how you pictured C47 when you came up with him?  
__**A:**__ He was directly inspired from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. HK47, an assassin droid that joins the player's party, is one of our favorite NPC's of all time. We just had to borrow him for this story, along with a few of our own minor alterations._

_**Q: **__Hey, I was just wondering how it's possible to create a whole new timeline/universe. After all, matter and energy cannot be created or destroyed, so how is it possible?__**  
A: **__This is a really, really great question! According to Salagir and _Dragonball Multiverse_, there are _already_ an infinite number of universes, and the "splits" are nothing more than a differentiation between two diverging universes. Physics, on the other hand, disagrees: a many-worlds split during a quantum event is the actual creation of an entirely new universe._

_Why, then, doesn't it violate the conservation of energy? The solution is really quite interesting. Energy pushes things apart while gravity pulls them together; gravity represents a state of negative energy. It turns out that the universe's gravitational field contains so much negative energy that it exactly balances out the total amount of positive energy and mass in the universe...which means that the total energy in the universe is 0. So it only takes 0 units of energy to create an entirely new universe...conservation of energy is preserved after all!_

_**Q:**__ I've read that Bills will be the strongest villain (or character can't remember) in DBZ history and that would place him above Buuhan or Vegito and either way that's impressive; are you guys excited for the movie?  
__**A: **__Yeah, without knowing too much about Bills it is hard for me to believe he would be able to compete with Vegetto, especially if he were to use SSj2 or SSj3. However, I do like the idea of him being an actual deity in the DBZ universe who isn't far outclassed by mortals. If he were to have no true limits, or real unlimited power, it could make him a very compelling villain. I only hope that the writers can tell a good enough story to sate the appetites of DBZ fans everywhere. _

_**Q: **__Is it possible that cell once beaten by the z team in the rare chance that he doesn't go to the big doghouse in the sky (or hell in his case) will become neutral and ..well, just live his life free from Gero's influence? I know that it is too similar to honor trip so in that case what is the chance that he would be freed fully from his programming once he enters afterlife and be able to go about his days the way he chooses?  
__**A:**__ We definitely want to avoid any semblance of copying Honor Trip. That story is great in many ways, and offers DBZ fans some very different things from BoD. It is worth mentioning that we believe Cell has somewhat already freed himself from Gero's programming. If you'll notice in this chapter, he is able to feel true emotion, he can even be civil and charming. But he chooses, on his own, to be a god in his own eyes. We will be expanding on this, as the power of choice and evil is an important concept when dealing with androids._

_**Q: **__I would have thought Bulma would have liked to research a bio-android. Perhaps even reprogram Embryo-Cell while he still has 20 some odd years of gestation left.  
__**A: **__I considered this possibility. However, in the end it was simply too dangerous. Not to mention, she has a ton on her plate right now: C47, 16, and Krillin._

_**Q: **__Did you ever consider using the levels from (can't believe I am even saying this)... Dragon Ball Z sagas?  
__**A:**__ Never played it. Regardless, I'm sure they wouldn't fit anything close to our own model. From everything I know, we are the only additive model for the SSj boost out there._

_**Q: **__Hopefully we get an extremely detailed, in-depth explanation of FPSSJ (Would expect no less from you guys).  
__**A: **__Indeed. When the time comes, we shall incorporate and explain it as best we can._

_**Q: **__I do hope you keep most things about Broly the same from canon, obviously done in your own way, but to me it's annoying when fics change character personalities or traits without giving a real reason, and I see a lot of that with Broly.  
__**A: **__I can't agree more. With Broly, it is easier to mess him up and change him from the DBZ films because a lot of the time he was simply a mindless brawler screaming Kakarott. However, in the first Broly movie he proved that he could speak and think. You might have already picked up on this, but we relate a good portion of his mental instability to the control device Paragus uses on him. And we will try to keep him in character to the highest degree possible, as is always our aim._

_**Q: **__You mention that Mystic form is a transformation, so that logically that means that it can be improved through training the base form. DBZ seems to suggest that it is the max that a person can reach though. Your thoughts on this?  
__**A: **__The Mystic form unlocked Gohan's full potential...which we feel is most likely a reference to the full power of his highest transformation. There's still room to improve with training. Besides, he would have to train to have full control over his power, too._

_**Q: **__If a physical transformation always restores to full strength, then what the chuff would have happened if Cell's duplicate somehow managed to survive Trunks's and Vegeta's assault?  
__**A: **__It wouldn't have survived. Unlike Buu, Cell can only possess one physical form at one time. That is, apart from using the multi-form technique. He cannot split and regenerate into two of himself._

_**Q: **__Will Krillin get a sweet prosthetic leg reverse-engineered from android parts? Pimped-out with a muffin button?  
__**A: **__Hmm, good prediction for next chapter._

_**Q: **__I don't get the chapter name reference, care to explain?__**  
A: **__I'd be happy to explain. The title is meant to reflect, first, Cell's psyche. Having realized his perfection, he now begins to undergo an existential self-analysis of sorts. He has to answer the question of what he wants to do with his perfection. He realizes that he came here alone, both to the past and to where he is now. He did it all, all he ever wanted to do, by himself. In canon, it was slightly different since Vegeta let him absorb 18. Here, he had to fight to get her. Now, Vegeta did try to allow him to have 17 as well, but Cell had to go through all of the Z fighters and all three androids to do so. The odds were stacked more highly against him, and yet he emerged even more indisputably victorious._

_Also, one of my favorite songs, called "What is Left" by Demon Hunter, has those lyrics in the chorus. Check it out on youtube if you have time. The chorus says: "I came here alone, I thought you'd gone, I left you in bones at the end of the road. I came here alone, the long way home, I left you in bones at the end of the road."_

_**Q:**__ If you simply go that the Broly movie is against Cell Games Z-fighters, then yes, however, given that Gohan is weaker than his father in the movie they aren't the Cell Games Z-fighters. They are before the Cell-games; an alternate universe where Vegeta killed Semi-perfect Cell, or Cell was killed even earlier, possibly. In such a scenario, the Z-fighters themselves are much weaker and much slower; Broly could have lost a lot of speed in that scenario, yet still be faster than the Z-fighters.  
__**A: **__Well, the only time period in which it can possibly fit is just before the Cell Games. Dragonball Multiverse has done a special chapter on this already, accounting for all the inconsistencies in the movie and fitting it into the canon DBZ timeline. I encourage you to check that out, as it is what we use for comparison. _

_**Q: **__In the original Goku lied about only two people going in at a time so Vegeta would have to take Trunks with him, this way father and son had a chance to bond. Considering the two have already bonded as such, there's no reason for Goku to lie about the number of people entering the ROSAT this time around.  
__**A:**__ Goku very clearly said he didn't know all the rules for sure. He only knew what he had been told; he wrongly assumed that the two-person limit functioned in the same way as its two-year limit. Canon never stated that he lied about two people going in. Sure, he wanted Trunks and Vegeta to go in together, but the chamber _was _meant for 2 people; it can't hold enough food for more than two people in a given year. Here, in BoD, he meant no deception but merely spoke from ignorance._

_**Q: **__Will Cell's need to use so much energy to travel hinder him in battle?  
__**A: **__In short, no. His interstellar flight technique is only for use in space, really. And it doesn't require THAT much energy, simply the right amount manipulated properly to partially open up a wormhole. Once you're in the slipstream, you're accelerated by vacuum energy; you only have to generate enough power to overcome the drag of being halfway in and halfway out of realspace. That's how Cell was able to accelerate to 99.9999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999995% the speed of light in this chapter._

_**Q: **__Prediction: While in space, Cell will find seven shadow dragons and defeat them all, hence proving that GT is crap and he was a better villain than any of them. Oh, and he also makes a Horcrux from each dragon, granting himself true immortality. He also may or may not run into the planet Krypton and blow it up for fun. :)  
__**A:**__ You win all the internets! Loved it!_

_**Q: **__I was wondering if Cell actually has infinite energy like the cyborgs, because in the manga and anime he seemed to actually get tired, and it always seemed weird to me that the absorption of two cyborgs with infinite supply of energy didn't gave him the same.  
__**A: **__He doesn't. The bulk of his power isn't even from 17 or 18. How he internally uses their power sources isn't really explained in canon either...but it's something we'll most likely be exploring soon!_

_**Q: **__Also, concerning the USSJ form, I was wondering if there could be a USSJ2 form and USSJ3 form, even if the transformation in SSJ3 actually the same or extremely close to that of USSJ?  
__**A: **__It's possible. Once we get into the Buu Saga, we'll see how the bulking-up technique of ASSj/USSj might affect Super Saiyan 2._

_**Q: **__Later in the series they have enormous power levels numbering in the billions. How do they possibly control their energy to not blow up the planet?  
__**A: **__Energy attacks at higher power levels are much more powerful, but that doesn't mean they are proportionally larger. If you're 100x more powerful, you could have a blast that's only 2x as large but 50x more intense. Obviously, the fighters themselves don't get larger, so intensity is going to be more effective than sheer volume. Hope that makes sense!_

_**Q: **__I'm not sure how Goku in his Ascended Super Saiyan form could surpass Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta by such a large extend. A 50 million difference is understandable since he did fight Future #17 and #18 as well as Future Lord Slug, but I think over 150 million difference is a bit much.  
__**A: **__He was healed multiple times by Dende, for one thing. He also had quite a while to train. Obviously, he still wasn't nearly as strong as Super ASSj Vegeta was in canon._

_**Q: **__Why would Cell start out stronger? Cold's max was 230 million; Cooler's max was 160 million. Cold's standard was 140 million; Cooler's standard was 80 million. Cell received DNA from Cooler's 4th form.  
__**A: **__Good question. The way we see it, the Frost Demon transformations only persist in DNA if the user has learned to master them._

_**Q: **__Haven't finished reading yet, just had to stop and say the Duck Dynasty cameo...brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Perhaps the most unexpected thing I've ever read of anything ever, and I love it! Duck Dynasty in a DBZ fan fiction. I want to hug you right now. I'm going to name my first born child after whichever one of you came up with this idea, haha. Well done.  
__**A: **__I was very happy to see your review. That was me, npberryhill, who added it. Duck Dynasty is one of my favorite shows ever, so I was happy that I could somehow include it also. It made me happy, happy, happy._


	56. Super Namek vs Super Namek

**Cell Saga - Part 11: Super Namek vs Super Namek**

The lone conqueror wore a purple and yellow tunic, orange gloves, a scarf, and had two thick straps crossing his chest. His golden throne was lined with velvet, gold-thread patterns laced through it. The seven large dragonballs of Namek, presently nothing more than inert stones, were mounted in a box at his feet.

Lord Slug's brow was sloped, and his skull extended further back than most Namekians, giving him an almost-neanderthal appearance. But this was due mostly to the unique circumstances regarding his age. Until a few days ago, he had been an old man, living off borrowed time that only advanced medicine could provide. Yet this had all changed. Not only had the dragon balls restored his youthful vigor, but they had taken away aging itself. Now his dreams of conquering the entire universe were within his grasp.

His relaxation was a well-earned comfort, something his men had fought for over the past few days. But the Super Namek was bored. He hadn't lifted a finger during the conquest of Namek; his henchmen Angila, Wings, Medamatcha, and Zeeun had been more than a match for the planet's strongest warriors.

It had been a disappointment to him that his brother's children were unable to put up any real resistance. Truth be told, he was ashamed to be kin to them. The feeling marked one of the old differences between the brothers; Slug had always looked up to the warrior clans with the highest level of respect, while Guru treasured his place in the dragon clan.

At the time, the Namekian people had been the strongest race in the galaxy. They possessed the highest technology and held positions of respect in their quadrant and beyond. Yet, though they had more than enough impetus to expand their territory, the elders had chosen to remain decidedly ordinary. Katas and the others pursued the old ways not for the power they could afford, but for the sake of maintaining peace and harmony. Slug had kept silent about this for decades, always dissatisfied, always wanting more. In the end, the lure of power had been too great for him to resist.

Now, all that power was his. Few other Namekians had been bold enough to seek power for power's sake, and none had come close to what he had achieved. At the start, he had pulled a handful of other Super Nameks over to his side, but most of them had fallen before the strength and cunning of Katas and his followers. Since being banished from Namek, however, the other Super Nameks had all passed on, either dying in battle or simply falling victim to old age. As they died, so died Slug's respect for the people of Namek. Today, the Namekians were nothing more than farmers and magicians, a joke compared to what their race could have been.

Slug didn't know that the son of Katas had possessed the same desire for power that had marked him. On Earth, Kami and Piccolo Daimao had separated, each representing the dark and light sides of the Namekian ways. Piccolo had taken the title of king and unleashed hellish fury on the Earth, pursuing the same path as his uncle...but in vain, thanks to the efforts of Mutaito, Roshi, and finally Goku. King Piccolo's life force, reincarnated into his son Piccolo Junior, had also sought power for power's sake...but he had been redeemed from the path of darkness and fused with Kami. The son of Katas had returned.

The tyrant stood, smiling. Being free from the aches and pains of old age was a simple joy, but a precious one. With his renewed youth, he suddenly found himself wanting to be outside in the fresh air more often...after all, it was a bit murky on his huge ship. Slug walked to a small lift, which carried him to the top of the vessel. When he stepped out into the sunlight, he found its warmth and light to be gentle. As an old man, his eyes and body had preferred darkness; he had forgotten what the open air was like. For a moment, Slug was almost glad that his terra-freezing process hadn't worked on Namek. He had plenty of planet-sized ships already, and his homeworld wouldn't have made the best one anyway. Things looked different than he remembered, though. The vast forests of tall trees topped with puffy blue leaves were all but gone. There were no birds in the air or animals in the fields, and the land masses were separated into small dots of islands by what seemed like an endless ocean. Clearly the planet had not yet recovered from the cataclysm wrought when he had first attempted to terra-freeze it centuries ago.

Slug reached up and ran a finger along the scar on his left eye. It was a token of his final duel with his older brother, Katas. He had won, defeated his brother and claimed the Lordship of Namek, but something else had happened that he never could have anticipated. After the death of Katas, Guru, the youngest brother, had used the dragonballs to banish him from Namek forever.

At the memory, his true self resurfaced, filled with anger. He clenched his fists. Red light built up behind his eyes, then rushed out in an incinerating blast toward the horizon. His beam cut a trail a few feet deep into the rocky hills and trees surrounding his ship, but rebounded off the invisible planetary forcefield before it could do any real harm. Rather than show frustration, Slug began to chuckle...then to laugh uproarously, something he hadn't been able to do before. Youth improved everything.

"Those fools somehow thought ahead enough to protect the planet. Hah! They believed it would save them, but all they've really done is give me an indestructible base of operations."

He spat at the horizon, mocking the people he once was apart of. What would he do with them now? While destroying them was the eventual plan, Slug was quite intent on first showing them how to suffer as he had. Being cast out, banished from his home, had been a more difficult thing than he had ever let on. The fact that he couldn't return made him wish he could all the more. Clearly, that desire had nothing to do with any affection for his people. Rather, it had everything to do with him being in control, having the power to do what he wanted and go where he wished at his own command. And now, since he had learned the lesson of being a slave to that one wish, he felt all the more inclined to teach it to his Namekian brother.

"Yes, that's perfect," he said. "They must suffer as I have suffered all these years. They must have control of their own lives stolen away and be forced into slavery!" Slug continued to smile, raising his hands into the air above his head. "And once I have broken their spirits, they will bow to me. Then I will throw it in the face of Katas and Guru and annihilate them all!"

"That won't happen," a deep voice suddenly interrupted.

Slug turned his head, casually searching for the source, but found no one. He leaned over, popping his back, and twisted his head from side to side with a CRACK. It felt nice.

"Show yourself," he said confidently. "Step forth and face me...or did you only inherit cowardice from your beloved 'Elder Guru'?"

There was a whipping sound in the wind nearby, the flapping of heavy cloth being blown back and forth. Slug's eyes followed the sound to his right, seeing a tall mountainous plateau. With a single chuckle, he lifted his hand up and blasted the rocky ledge into nothingness.

"Well, I warned you," he said. He would have recognized the familiar ripple of Namekian garb in the wind anywhere. "Too late now, huh!"

Slug hopped off his ship, examining the ground around for a body. Finding none, he chalked it up to the weakness of these new Namekians, unable to withstand even a stray energy blast; it was yet another shame on the heap of fallacies he found with his kin. But the voice sounded again, from somewhere behind him.

"You're right, it IS too late...but not for me."

Slug grinned, his pristine white teeth grinding together wickedly. He turned, reaching up to pop his jaw as he did.

"Hmph, amusing," he said. His eyes finally settled on the offending disturbance. It was a large Namekian, taller and more slender than himself, who stood facing away from him. The warrior wore a white cape and shoulder weights, as well as a white turban which covered his antennae. He was clearly quite brash, enough so to turn his back against the Super Namek. That alone piqued Slug's interest.

"What a bold specimen I have found," Slug mocked. "I honestly didn't think any of Guru's runts had the guts to actually face me."

The Namek in front of him turned his head slightly to the left, looking back at Slug with a single eye. The warrior's hands were at his sides, hanging comfortably, and he seemed perfectly relaxed. Slug found it more interesting that this Namek didn't even seem on edge, as if he were blindly unaware of the eternally youthful evil that stood before him. Were this upstart any less brazen, Slug would have vaporized him immediately...but right now he was curious.

The hefty Super Namek crossed his arms across his chest, chuckling. "What is your name, Namekian?"

But Piccolo merely turned his head away from Slug again and began to walk away. Slug was immediately incensed at the action, but chose to be entertained. He briefly considered incapacitating the other Namek with a single attack, but quickly decided to instead probe him for information. If this one was courageous enough to rebel against him so openly, perhaps the Nameks were not as weak a people as he had thought. Using a sudden burst of his super speed, he darted in front of the other Namek, hoping to startle him. But the second he re-appeared, the other Namek was gone once more.

Lord Slug had heard the lightest 'TAC' of the other Namek's feet touching the ground behind him. He spun, throwing up his arms with an energy blast charged. He didn't plan to fire it, merely to threaten with it. But Piccolo had vanished again, right as he turned. Slug was quickly growing impatient, rather surprised that this Namek was able to evade him. Yet for the first time in years, he felt spry enough to play a little game of his own.

"Very impressive," he said mockingly. "I can't imagine how my little brother Guru managed to produce an offspring as capable in speed as you are. All the same, you do realize that this is pointless...don't you?"

Slug waited patiently for the other Namek to respond, ready to blast him the instant he appeared. But when he heard the faint swish of wind displacement indicating another move, he found himself suddenly back to back with the strange warrior.

"I would say the same thing to you, Slug," Piccolo said, pausing. "But I doubt you'd listen."

Slug's calm expression turned to outright anger for the first time. This other Namek was insulting him to his face, repeatedly, and hurling his own words back at him. He was a Lord, the last of the great Super Nameks; his power was unchallenged, and he would not abide this humiliation.

"You've crossed the line, Namekian filth!"

Slug clenched his right fist and tried to elbow the other Namek in the soft of his back, but he was gone yet again. Upset, but still maintaining his controlled tone, he took a deep breath. The cool air of Namek reached the back of his throat, calming him slightly, and restoring focus to his mind. He had just come outside for a bit of relaxation, to view the skyline and possibly toy with some local Nameks. This unexpected intrusion would not be allowed to dampen his morning.

"You can't hide forever," Slug said with a chuckle. He waited a moment for a reply, scanning the area quickly for movement. After a few seconds of silence, Slug finally decided that he'd had enough. Making sure the other Namek could hear him, he raised his voice. "You had my curiosity before—I might have even allowed you to join with my forces...but, whoever you are—"

Slug was suddenly interrupted by a wisp of wind above his head. Looking up into the air, hovering just overhead, he saw the evasive Namek. The sun shone behind his body, darkening his features and obscuring his face, but there was something strangely familiar about him. He levitated, arms crossed defiantly, and stared down at Lord Slug.

"Fool! You've shown yourself just in time to DIE!" Slug yelled, throwing a bright red ball of energy up at his foe. The evil Namek grinned again, certain that his attack was too fast to be dodged. "Sayonara, speedy!"

THUUM! Piccolo reached his arm forward, his fingers straightened, and deflected the blast harmlessly into the sky with a single swipe. The red blast exploded just above the line of clouds, shooting hundreds of bright red rays down through the sky.

"Curse you!" Slug yelled, genuinely frustrated this time. Sure, he wasn't using his real strength, but the fact that a Namekian was capable of opposing him at all meant his view of the entire race had been entirely wrong. "How did you do that, Namekian? Explain yourself. What kind of old tricks did Guru teach you? For your sake, I seriously hope you don't think it's enough to compete with me."

Piccolo lifted his chin, allowing a tiny bit of light to show his features more clearly. Then, confidently but slowly, he began. "You'll find out soon enough who I am and what I am, Slug. You see, you keep calling me something...referring to me as someone I'm not."

Slug lowered his brow in a threatening but mocking display. "Go ahead, then. Tell me you aren't a weakling like the others—that you're special, haha. Go on, continue correcting me. I'm _sure _it will magically make you strong enough to beat me if you only _believe_! Haha!"

But Piccolo, unaffected in the least, merely chuckled himself. He shut his eyes, finally ready to reveal the truth of his identity.

"Take a closer look, Slug...I'll let you figure it out." Piccolo turned his neck, allowing the full view of his angular face to shine into the light. "Ring any bells?"

Slug levitated into the air until he was even across from the other Namekian. He looked intently at Piccolo's face, and even spent a full moment trying to decide if he should know this Namekian. But with nothing coming to mind, he merely scoffed.

"Hmph. You look no different from any of the other weaklings here." Slug said with another laugh. "What makes you think you're so special?"

Piccolo smiled, ready for his simple answer. "Why don't you come and find out?"

With a growl of anger, Slug threw out his white aura, which surrounded him with jagged waves of ki. His extremely large chin was now tightly clenched, his eyes determined to attack. "Bold words, fool!" he yelled. "This ends now!"

Instantly, the tyrant shot forwards in a white streak and swung his right fist right at the other Namek. In response, Piccolo lifted his right hand straight out. Just as Slug reached him, his hard punch already mid-swing, Piccolo shot a small kiai forwards. Slug was immediately halted right in his tracks, his body overcome and then thrown backwards by the unexpected force. He spun end over end for a hundred yards before gathering the mental fortitude to stop himself. Angrily, he looked back at the other Namek.

Though pleased, Piccolo showed no outward amusement. He wasn't toying with his opponent...no, he was simply following a sacred Namekian way. According to the oldest and wisest Super Nameks, the power of_ ki_ was only to be used in self-defense...never for aggression or attack. While Piccolo had no doubt broken that discipline many times during his life, as had many other Namekians during the encounter with Frieza, it was one of the many nuggets of wisdom Kami had obtained from Moori, and he had chosen to make use of it.

It was the way of the greatest of Super Nameks, as a means of tempering their extreme physical might with the utmost discipline and control. It was even said to unlock the doorway to even greater strength, so that through true balance a Namekian could unlock their greatest potential. Though fully capable of overwhelming Slug in an instant, Piccolo knew this particular battle was much more than a physical duel. This was a warring of the Namekian lifestyle and beliefs, only it was happening in clash on the outside. For that reason, he had decided to put his faith in the wisdom of the ancient Super Nameks.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Namekian," Slug said. As a Super Namek himself, he was well aware of the old ways. In fact, they had been at the heart of his rebellion; his lust for power was irreconciliable with what he saw as weakness. "The Ancient Ways will not save you! I of all people know that truth well!" Slug chuckled, remembering. "They certainly weren't able to save the Namekian elders against me. They weren't even able to save the great Katas himself! He was nothing compared to me; every edifice of his legacy is forever lost!"

Piccolo decided this was his moment, his time to reveal the truth of his lineage. "So you say, Slug. Yet, here I stand."

"Hah!" Slug almost coughed, laughing. "You're a fool. The old ways are dead..." Slug clearly hadn't understood that Piccolo was claiming to be the son of Katas. Rather, he thought the other Namek was simply backing his claim in the old ways. "...and I'll prove it to you!"

The evil Namek rushed Piccolo again, more craftily this time. But the good Namek had expected him to begin taking things more seriously. He was instantly on the defensive, watching carefully as Slug approached.

Intent on overwhelming this new threat with sheer strength, Slug ended his full-speed charge with a mighty kick...that whizzed harmlessly through the open air. The tyrant growled in frustration, spinning and firing a ball of energy directly behind his body. Sure enough, the arrogant upstart was standing there...but Slug was shocked to see him bat the ball of energy back at him with one hand. He barely had time to register the sight before he felt the massive explosion of his own attack in the center of the chest. It felt like his ribs were collapsing. The explosive wave lifted him into the air, spinning him and hurling him away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he roared, whirling around. The other Namek was standing motionless, his arms folded. Slug gritted his teeth and tensed, then swung his fist. It extended instantly across the half-dozen meters between them, building momentum as it accelerated, but it passed cleanly through Piccolo's afterimage as he reappeared just a few feet to one side. Slug began throwing punches more rapidly, a flurry of powerful blows as he extended and retracted his arms at super speed. To a bystander, it would have looked as if Slug had a dozen arms all moving in a furious blur. Yet each one struck nothing; Piccolo simply shifted back and forth between the blows untouched.

Finally, the tyrant swung his extended arms wide, intending to trap his opponent between them. But as he could bring them together, Piccolo reached out with both hands, catching his stretched-out wrists, and yanked. Caught off balance, Slug was sent flying over his opponent's head and bounced, skidding across the ground.

Slug picked himself up on his hands and knees, looking back towards the other Namek. His body had left a trail through the dirt, which he had crashed into violently. It infuriated him just looking at it. His clothes were ruffled and ripped and his entire appearance was now disheveled, but nothing compared to his glare of absolute hatred. He had messed around with this self-righteous fool for far too long, yet he hadn't been able to lay a finger on the nameless Namek. It was as if he was the one who was being toyed with, a realization with made his anger boil even harder.

"You listen here! I am a Super Namek, the strongest warrior to ever come from our race! My power exceeds your imagination, fool." Slug bit his tongue, trying to keep his anger from clouding his judgement. "And I will not allow these indignations to—"

"That's enough!" Piccolo suddenly yelled, releasing another kiai into the surrounding area. The shockwaves crushed rock and rippled through the air violently, effectively silencing Slug. "I've had all I can stand of your boasts. Don't you see it is no ordinary Namekian who stands before you?"

Slug began to laugh. "Don't tell me you think _you're_ a Super Name—"

THUUM! Piccolo's energy appeared suddenly around him like an intense thunderstorm. A large circular crater suddenly cut into the ground underneath, his white cape holding on for dear life as it shook behind him. Brilliant white light, whirling around his green body, buzzed with the crackle of intense power. It was enough energy to cause even a Super Saiyan to tremble in their boots. In fact, that's just what Slug did. Though his feet were firmly planted, the evil Super Namek began to lose his footing, the new energy forcing him backwards.

Piccolo's body began to shake, every muscle in his body vibrating with fresh ki. His pant legs rippled upward in the wind from his energy, and for the first time he allowed a full smile to form on his face.

Lord Slug, shielding his eyes from full exposure to the other Namekian's strength, was beside himself. It was all he could do to keep from crying out in frustration, and worst of all it didn't make sense. This kind of power would be impressive even for a Super Namek, but unfathomable for any normal one. Perhaps he was telling the truth after all, as impossible as it seemed. But before Slug could try to make any more sense of things, Piccolo continued.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" Piccolo grunted, his deep voice tightened by his focus. "The being that stands before you now is no ordinary warrior, Slug. I was once known as the lost son of Namek, the lonely child whose father sent him far away in order escape the cataclysm YOU brought upon our planet." Piccolo's aura was still howling around him, his body shaking with ki. "And I have returned for one single purpose..."

"What!?" Slug interrupted with a shriek of shock. "No that's not possible! You're far too young, and even if you weren't, the only boy unaccounted for was..." Slug's mind suddenly froze, processing everything up to this point in light of his most recent revelation. "...was..."

"The son of Katas," Piccolo finished his sentence with an immense satisfaction. "Yes, that's right, Slug. Bet you didn't see this one coming. Oh, and about my purpose..."

Piccolo immediately zipped forward and swept Slug's legs from under him. As the evil lord tripped, Piccolo grabbed him by the cross shaped belt across his chest and spun him into the air.

"I'm here to finish you off once and for all."

Slug tumbled end over end, bracing himself for the next blow, all the while considering how this was possible. Yet for some reason Piccolo didn't attack again, allowing him time to catch himself in midair. He immediately remembered why...the ancient ways.

The tyrant was obviously frustrated, but his bulky form and young body hid his distress well. He did not wear the look of a man who was defeated. For a moment he quietly stared at Piccolo, the two locked in an icy clash of looks. Then, he finally replied.

"So, you really are the son of Katas, then. I can see it now." Though unfriendly, Slug still didn't seem afraid. If anything, he was now more confident. "You have your father's eyes, boy," he said with disdain. "That's it, that's the same face he used to make!"

Slug was still for a moment, then suddenly thrust his hands forward and fired two energy balls. "And I hated the way he used to look down at me!"

Piccolo punted the first ball into the sky with his foot and caught the other in his hand. It exploded into his open palm, but the detonation was harmless to him. Piccolo stepped through the explosion untouched, his eyes reconnecting with Slug's.

'What's he thinking?' Piccolo immediately wondered, bothered by Slug's confident face. 'He's up to something.'

Slug reached his hands up and propped them on his hips. He swung his neck around, popping it again casually. He was being far too relaxed. Smugly, the evil lord finally spoke.

"You actually think you can win," he laughed. "Little nephew, come to face his big bad uncle like a brave boy. Haha! And that's not the funniest part either! You still intend to use the old ways to defeat me? It can't be done, Katanaji! Trust me, I of all people know."

"What did you call me?" Piccolo asked immediately.

Slug's right eye twitched. "Katanaji? It's your name, is it not?"

Piccolo's silence was very revealing. For the first time in his life—or Kami's—he had been called by his given name. Suddenly, everything in his life became clearer.

It was a name with dual meanings, fused into one just as Piccolo and Kami were one. "Katana-ji" meant "sword's honor", an homage to the warrior side of his psyche so long embodied in Piccolo. But "Kata-naji" meant "the same path", clearly referencing the ancient ways Katas had honored and Kami had lived. It felt foreign and yet familiar...as if his entire life had been defined by a name he was only now learning. It was the final piece of the puzzle.

"Wait!" Lord Slug said with a chuckle. "Don't tell me. You didn't know, did you? Oh, poor helpless Katanaji, forced to grow up alone on another planet...with no father and not even as much as a name."

Piccolo's joy at learning his name quickly vanished, replaced with his desire for vengeance. It was a struggle to contain his power when he could easily end Slug in a single move. Yet, since he had learned of the ancient Namekian ways, he had not felt a peace about breaking them. Slug had fallen because he forsook the ancient paths in his lust for power. Though Piccolo was in no danger of falling to the dark side, respect dictated that he adjust his methods, if only for this fight.

Of course, Lord Slug was clearly gambling on the hope that Piccolo would abide strictly by the old ways. He could openly attack all he wanted, yet the old ways prevented his foe from using aggression or going on offense. That is, if Katanaji was able to actually follow through on his intent.

"I can see that you're angry, Katanaji. Why not attack me? It's what you want."

"What I want is of little consequence here, Slug. I come not representing myself, but rather, all the Namekians whose deaths you are responsible for. I fight for them, for their memory and the beliefs they held dearly! For them, and all others who desire peace, your scurge must come to an end!"

Slug laughed heartily. "Oh, well good luck with that. After all, you can't even attack me of your own accord thanks to those ridiculous philosophies!" Slug yelled, charging Piccolo again.

Using his full strength now, Slug plowed his thick fist into his nephew's gut. Piccolo immediately hopped back after taking the blow, but Slug chased after. The evil Super Namek's true power was astounding, plenty to rival the evil emperor Frieza. But against Katanaji, the true lost son of Namek, his blows were nothing but a minor annoyance. Slug poured his hatred into each punch, clobbering Piccolo's arms, back, and legs with his strongest attacks. But only now did he start to realize what kind of power he was up against.

Piccolo dodged Slug's last swipe with ease, appearing a few feet up in the air. Below, his uncle was breathing heavily from the chase.

"You're attacks are so pathetic I don't even need to block," Piccolo said with a grin. "Yes, uncle, I'm afraid your evil past is finally about to come back and bite you. Look what condition you're in, and realize that I haven't even fought back! You brought this doom upon yourself, and right now you're doing it again."

Slug angrily grit his teeth, muttering curses under his breath. He had never encountered a foe that he could not simply overwhelm with brute force before. And not since he had battled Katas himself, all those millennia ago, had he even been challenged. How had his son survived all these years, and how had he possibly learned so much? With no one left to teach him, to train him, it didn't make sense. And how was he still young? The only sensible thing Slug could imagine was that he had created his own dragonballs somewhere along the way and used them. That meant that Katanaji might know how to take ownership of a set of dragonballs by force. If he were crafty, he might be able to obtain it for later use. Then, when his chance came, he wouldn't need Moori's cooperation in order to gain possession of Porunga.

"You may be powerful, I'll admit that," Slug said. "But if you think I came all the way back here, assembled my entire army and all my terra-frozen planets, then had my wish for eternal youth granted just to lose to the likes of you...you're in for a world of hurt!"

Slug grinned wildly, his smile revealing both his complete confidence and his excitement. Stamping the ground, he began to groan in a deep low rumble. Suddenly, his body began to shoot up like a rocket. His height doubled, tripled, and continued rising. Magically, his clothes expanded along with him, each second growing larger. His pulled his arms tight across his chest, then swung them out to his sides. Slug's voice deepened drastically as he now looked down at the tiny son of Katas below; Piccolo looked like an insect ready to be squashed.

At over one hundred and fifty feet tall, each step he took sent tremors through the ground for miles in every direction. His foot itself was taller that Piccolo's entire body, and his fist was now large enough to crush his foe's petty resistance in a single grasp. He had not used this form in a very long time, but it felt incredible. He could almost see over the horizon itself, jump up and swipe his hand through the clouds, and pick up mountains as if they were little toys.

"What do you think of me now, Katanaji?" his incredibly deep voice said, amplified even further by his size. "Not so tough now, hehe?"

Piccolo was still just waiting. He had even allowed his aura to subside, crossing his arms across his chest as he observed Slug's giant form. He almost smiled, thinking ahead to the inevitable outcome.

"Bring it on, Slug."

Slug's orange boot came stomping down a mere instant later. In spite of its enormous size, the giant foot was still extremely fast. It crushed the blue grass and trees below it like they were nothing, Piccolo only barely dodging the first attack. But before he could turn around and get his bearings, the other foot was on top of him. Piccolo jumped and rolled, narrowly escaping it as well. The foot, however, caught his cape, which came ripping off of him. As he continued on the move, Piccolo quickly shed the rest of his weighted garb.

"STAY STILL!" the deep throaty voice yelled from above.

But the son of Katas had other plans. As he made incredible use of the afterimage technique and his own super-speed, he allowed himself a quick moment to reminisce.

'So, this is what it's like,' he chuckled inwardly. 'I'm sure Goku's getting a kick out of watching this!'

And he was right. For at that very moment, a few miles away, Goku was watching with a noticeable smile on his face. The days when he had fought Piccolo were some of his happiest times of his life. Seeing Slug's giant form stomp across the horizon brought back a clear mental image of that day at the 23rd Budokai when Piccolo Jr. had tried the same technique against him. Things had seemed so much simpler back then...no one threatening to destroy the planet or trying to take over the whole universe. Sure, King Piccolo had wanted to rule the world, but Goku had beaten him when he was still a small boy. Indeed, they were different times. The only things on his mind back then were food, family, and training. Now, in spite of all he had accomplished, there were moments he wished he could go back to that simple lifestyle. But he knew he and all his friends would have to fight hard to get there before there was any chance of that. First, here against Slug, and then later against Cell.

But Piccolo still had things well in hand. Lord Slug used his gargantuan arms to sweep across the landscape, scraping the already barren land clean, but Piccolo was faster. His size made him near impossible to strike, so long as he used his nimbleness to keep on the move.

"Will you just hold still!" Slug yelled angrily. But this time, he had extended his arm-length. As Piccolo sped away from the strike, the lord used his mystic attack to overtake the other Namek and finally grabbed hold of him with his humongous fist. Slug's thick green fingers squeezed tightly around Piccolo's body as he pulled the other Namek back towards him. When he had, the evil Namek quickly added the strength of his left arm to the squeeze he had on Piccolo.

"Haha! That's more like it!" he rejoiced, tightening his grip on Piccolo even harder. "What's the matter, Katanaji? I can't hear your big mouth anymore, is everything alright?"

But suddenly his hands began to glow, a white light coming out through the cracks between his fingers. Piccolo concentrated his ki, charging it back up from within his prison. Slug felt heat and pressure building up inside of them, until he couldn't keep his hold anymore. Releasing his burned hands with a yelp of pain, Slug brought them up to his mouth to blow on them. But that was a mistake.

Now free, Piccolo dove down at his foe's feet, landing with a painful smash onto Slug's toes. Before the giant could reach down, Piccolo extended his own arms around the evil Namek's foot. With a small tug, he sent Lord Slug toppling into the ground face-first. Then, planting his feet firmly on the ground, Piccolo grabbed Slug's foot once more and began to spin the heavy giant in an arc. Slug's tongue flapped out of his mouth helplessly, his arms extended straight out as the momentum from Piccolo's grasp continued to build up speed. He whirled round and round, his body blurring into a sphere of green and orange.

"I'm just fine, Slug. In fact, I'm a lot better than you're about to be."

Piccolo grunted one final time, yelling as he released Slug from the spiral. The giant's body skipped across the water, crashing through several islands, and then finally skidded into a mountain which arrested his momentum. Before he could pick himself up, Piccolo was already there, hovering directly in front of his face. His head was larger than Piccolo's whole body, the scar above his left eye nearly as tall as a person.

"Care to try again, Slug? Or are you ready to face the truth that you can't win?"

But the angry Super Namek was intent to never submit. A millenia of hardening his heart had forever blinded him by his own selfish pursuits and conceitedness.

"Yeah, right! I'll never lose to the likes of you!"

Slug's eyes again glowed red as energy for his most powerful attack began building up. Piccolo barely had time to move his hands in front of his face to block before the concussive crimson blast struck him head on. It exploded immediately, a dome of destructive light extending nearly all the way to where Goku stood watching. It dissipated from the ground up, the last wisp disappearing into the sky.

"Nice try, Slug," said a voice from the cloud of smoke. Vanishing quickly, the smoke revealed Piccolo to be completely unharmed. His clothing was ripped in a few places, but he wasn't hurt in the least.

"Now I think it's time to even the odds," the son of Katas said. At his words, Piccolo's own body began to expand, growing taller and taller just as Slug had done. The other giant quickly picked himself back up, angrily bracing his footing. Before him, arms stretched out from his sides, stood his nephew, Katanaji, who now equaled the evil Super Namek in height.

"What? How the hell did _you_ learn this technique?" Slug stammered, his booming voice echoing for miles.

"You'd be surprised what just comes naturally to me," Piccolo answered, the magnitude of his own voice now equally enormous. He stepped forwards, his feet crushing rocks underneath them just as Slug's had done.

Lord Slug frowned angrily, feeling his last ounce of control over the situation slip. Giving in to wrath, he swung his giant right fist forward. Piccolo merely leaned his neck to the right, allowing the blow to pass harmlessly by the side of his head. Next came Slug's left knee from below, which Piccolo reached down and stopped with his hands.

Furious, Slug closed his eyes and swung all 20 tons of his head forwards, headbutting his nephew. But Piccolo saw just in time and met his uncle's attack with his own headbut. The loud crash of the two skulls slamming together was sickening, the sound of crushing bone being fractured. Slug immediately collapsed to his knees, grasping his head. He was dizzy, his ears ringing and the world around him spinning.

"AHH! What have you done to me!?"

"I want you to listen to yourself, Slug. I am not the source of your pain, that would be your own wickedness! You slaughtered thousands of your own people and caused the death of nearly every creature on your home planet! You even slaughtered your own brother to get what you wanted! Then, after all these years, you come back and plan to do the same thing..." Piccolo paused, furious with righteous indignation. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Reaching down, he once again grabbed Slug by the strap on his chest and lifted him into the air. He had to weigh 200 tons, but it was nothing to Piccolo. After all, Goku had picked him up all those years ago when they were a thousand times weaker. Slug's arms hung limply at his sides, his vision still cloudy and his energy spent.

"Ughh," he groaned in pain. Focusing, the evil Super Namek lifted his head to meet his nephew's eyes. "What are you going to do with me?"

Piccolo's brows narrowed. "This is the end, uncle. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again. You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Slug looked terrible...but he laughed, long and ragged. "You'll have to kill me! And you can't do that without compromising your precious Old Way! So no matter what, I win!"

The son of Katas closed his eyes, maintaining his composure. What _could_ he do? From the beginning of this fight, he had stayed true to the ideals of the ancient Super Nameks. To go back on that now would betray everything his father had fought and died for. But Slug was just too dangerous. What would his father have done?

In that moment of split-second meditation, everything suddenly became clear. His father's fight flashed in front of his eyes. He saw how Katas had struggled against Slug, fighting until he could fight no more. He watched his father slowly losing strength, beaten back under the inexorable might of the evil Super Namek. And in that moment, he suddenly felt everything his father had felt...understood everything his father believed in. In that split-second connection, one single note of understanding rang truer and louder than all the rest. He knew exactly what he had to do, and exactly how to do it.

Piccolo opened his eyes. "No, uncle; you're wrong. There is one thing I can do."

His hand shot out, catching Slug by the throat. Rivulets of energy began swirling around him...first white, then gold.

"YUUUUUUUGGGHHHH!" Piccolo cried, straining intensely.

Slug felt energy flooding his body...light, pure and hot and white. He hated it, wanted to get away. But his nephew's grip was unbreakable, fueled by the virtue of his cause.

The strands of golden energy between them coalesced...first into a ring, then a series of rings. Lastly, the kanji of Kami's guardianship appeared right in the middle, a firework of energy ten stories tall. Humming with power, it passed completely through Slug's body.

Slug felt a sudden jolt, the zapping twisting feeling of a supernatural force phasing through him. Before he could even process the sensation, he noticed his body shrinking back to normal size. He hadn't realized it at first because Katanaji was right in front of him doing the same, but somehow he was being forced out of his great Namek form. When he looked down, his eyes barely able to see around Piccolo's hand which still clutched his throat, he saw that his chest was still glowing with the same circular kanji his nephew had created. The rings now burned on the ground around his feet. They had to be the cause, and he had to find a way out! Slug redoubled his efforts to break free, kicking and flaring his Super Namekian aura out in the strongest explosion wave he could possibly muster.

Yet to his great dismay, the wave was pitiful and weak. His nephew laughed at the attempt, all the while tightening his grip and growling from concentration. Slug could feel the strangest thing all of a sudden. It was as if his feet were asleep, pins and needles prickling into them. But then it changed to more of a seeping, draining feeling, as if he was leaking energy.

"RRRRRRHHHHHH!" Piccolo continued to roar, the veins in his head swelling out from his concentration.

By now Lord Slug had shrunken back to his normal size, yet the ominous rings at his feet and kanji on his chest had not subsided. Was this something else...something more dangerous than simply the ability to revert him to normal? The sapping feeling had now reached its way up to his abdomen, numbing his entire body from the waist down. That's when he began to ponder the true nature of his fate.

As the effects climbed to his chest, shoulders, and neck, Lord Slug tried everything he could think of. In all his years as a tyrant, of all the things he had learned, he could find no way to free himself. When the sensation had crept up to his nose and all he could feel was the top of his head, he shot a desperate set of eye beams at the face of his nephew. Yet the attack was so weak that Piccolo simply absorbed it into his retinas. Then, with one final roar, Piccolo released his hold on Slug and let him collapse onto the ground.

Panting heavily, Piccolo looked down at the fallen green warrior before him. He was now a powerless and pitiful shell of the once-mighty Lord Slug. The glowing rings beneath him and the kanji on his chest had begun to smelter and fade, signaling that it was done...the effects permanent.

Choking and trying to pick himself up, Slug began to frantically yell. "WHAT IS THIS!?" He paused, looking at his hands and shaking. "What have you done...TO MEEEE!?" Screaming, he stretched forth his hand, holding it straight in Katanaji's face and summoning his ki. Yet nothing happened. Slug yelled again at the top of his lungs, violently hurling curses at the world.

"Will you just DIEEE!"

He hopped to his feet and began to rain down punches all over Piccolo's sturdy body. Yet from his first strike, he felt immense pain in his hand, as if he had broken all his knuckles. The Super Namek in front of him, staring silently, absorbed every blow without making the slightest move.

"AAAHHH! WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU!?"

Piccolo suddenly grabbed Slug's fist mid-swing, effortlessly stopping the blow. With a somber look, one almost reflecting sadness, he answered.

"No more."

The evil Namek frowned, his huge jaw tightening. "What do you mean!? I want to know what you've done with all my power!"

"You don't have your power anymore, Slug. It's gone...forever." Piccolo paused. "You can never have it back."

"Wh...what? No, NO NO! You can't do that! No one can do that!"

With his other leg, Slug tried to kick Piccolo. But, when the blow simply glanced off his nephew's impenetrable form, he lost his balance. Tumbling over, Slug tried to catch himself with his ki. But it wasn't there...it really was gone. The evil lord crashed onto the ground like a clumsy fool. He couldn't even fly anymore.

"No..." he began to angrily sob. "This is impossible. I...I won't let you defeat me like this."

"The time for you to make empty threats is over, Slug," said the wise Piccolo Katanaji. "You have nothing left, I have stripped you of everything."

Slug beat his fists into the ground. "But how? How could you do this, when not even your father could stop me!?"

"He IS the one who stopped you, Slug. Thanks to his ancient ways you so despise, I was able to use the most powerful Namekian technique in existence...something so pure and righteous that you never would have been able to understand it, let alone use it. This was the only way that our struggle could be settled in keeping with the ancient ways."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" screamed Slug, livid.

Piccolo folded his arms. "You were purely evil; I was purely good. But because we are both Nameks and because I was stronger, I was able to cleanse you of your evil energy. Your body is sealed with ancient Namekian magic; you can no longer access or manipulate ki. You can't get it back. This was the ancient secret, the true power of the old way. My father wasn't strong enough to use it on you, but I was. And I think he also believed that you could change, that you could turn. But you could not."

Slug's face was contorted, tears welling in his eyes—not of regret, but of wrath and revenge. He cared nothing for anyone else, for the sacrifice of his brother all those years ago, nor for the well-being of anyone on the planet. He simply wanted Katanaji dead.

"He was wrong about you, I realize that. Even now, Slug, all you can do is think about ways to destroy me. I can sense it. That's why I had to do this." Piccolo was silent for a moment, allowing all the weight of things time to sink in. "You lose, Slug. It's all over. Your precious eternal youth will be your curse; your powerlessness will last forever."

Slug gripped the soil tightly, his orange gloves taking hand-fulls of Namekian turf. His eyes shook, his brow trembled, and his knees felt weak. He was beaten, there was nothing left for him anymore. Perhaps he still had his eternal youth...but without power, without the might to conquer, what good was it? Would he simply accept his fate quietly, submit to his nephew of all people?

No, he still had some power left. His armies and planets were all gathered here, waiting to follow his every command. It was a better fate than dying living in exile, punished with the removal of his strength. Yes, he could still lay this wretched planet to waste. Namek would yet feel his wrath!

Slug began to chuckle, regaining his sense of mind. He stood, a confident air about him once again, and lifted his wrist up near his mouth. Smiling, he began to speak.

"You're wrong, nephew! I never lose!" He clicked a button on his wrist, giving orders. "Men! All battle stations are to execute an immediate attack on the surface of Namek! I don't want a single Namekian to survive. Use all your weapons at full power!"

Looking up, Piccolo saw two ominous planet-sized battleships in the green sky of Namek. The terra-frozen battle stations were outfitted with enough weaponry to destroy worlds. Immediately, he began to worry. Even if Porunga's protection would keep the planet from blowing up, it would do nothing to protect the innocent Namekians on the surface. How could he possibly defend them all?

Turning to Slug once again, he grabbed him by the wrist and crushed his arm communicator. "You vile filth! You just don't quit, do you?"

The evil Namek laughed again, holding his arms up to the sky. "Come, sweet death! Free me from this ruined existence!"

But Piccolo, no longer concerned about adhering exactly to the ancient ways now that Slug had been stripped of his power, backhanded his uncle across the face. Slug was knocked out cold, falling limply into the dirt.

The remaining Super Namek immediately looked once again into the sky. The two ships were now glowing as they charged a massive bombardment...what could he do? Would Goku's instant transmission be enough to help? Could they simply blow up the two ships? Looking around frantically, he spotted the Super Saiyan fast approaching.

"Goku!" he yelled. "They're firing on the planet! We have to do something quick!"

Already cloaked in the golden light of his bulked-up ascended Super Saiyan state, Goku froze, looking up at the sky with him. "They're just too large! If we blast them apart, the debris will do as much damage as their attacks would!"

"Is there time to move everyone with your instant transmission, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"No, there are way too many Namekians scattered across the planet. There's no way I can get to everyone in time, even if I could transport them all at once!"

"Well, what do we do!?" Piccolo was quickly running out of ideas.

Goku cocked his head to one side. "There's one thing...but it's crazy."

"Just do it! We don't have any time left," the tall Namekian ordered.

"All right, then. Follow my lead!" Goku blasted off, shooting straight up through the atmosphere in a trail of golden energy.

Piccolo followed, his own white energy trail streaming behind them. Within seconds, they felt the hollow darkness of space encompass them, but their auras were sufficient to keep them insulated. Both warriors were holding their breath. Planet Namek's blue-green glow behind them was a stark contrast to the two battleships ahead of them glowing a deathly red.

Just a few dozen miles away, the nearest terra-frozen ship had fully charged its first attack. Red lasers traced across its surface as blue energy built up at the center, where its most powerful weapon was trained on Namek. The barrel protruding just above its surface was nearly a mile wide. They had never seen anything like it.

Unable to speak in the void of space and still holding his breath, Goku used telepathy. 'Hey, Piccolo, I think I've found our way in. I'm sure that hole leads deep into the planet.' The Super Saiyan charged headfirst toward the giant blue laser.

'And just what do you plan on doing once we're inside?' Piccolo asked, barely able to keep up. He wasn't sure what Goku had planned, but he knew they were running out of time.

Sure enough, time ran out. The cannon exploded with a beam of cold blue energy headed straight toward the surface of Namek. Goku and Piccolo were all that stood between it and the lives of every Namekian behind them.

'Makankosappo!'

'Kamehameha!'

Floating beside Goku, Piccolo sent him another telepathic message. 'Be careful! We can't overpower the blast, or we'll blow up the ship and shower Namek in flaming debris!'

'Right, I got it!' agreed Goku.

The beams met with a cataclysmic explosion in space, sending blue and yellow arcs of energy out into the cosmos. It only lasted for a few seconds before the ship's cannon stopped firing and the two warriors dropped their attacks. Goku looked to his right...the second ship, coming up just behind this one, was charging up the same attack. Faint blue energy was already gathering. How long did they have—a minute, two, three at the most? They had stopped the first shot, but how long could they keep it up? He was running out of air.

Wasting no time, he dove straight into the barrel of the first warship's gun, Piccolo right behind him. It seemed to be hundreds of miles deep, the only light coming from their own auras. Fortunately, there was now enough air to breathe...but that wouldn't save the Namekian people if they didn't hurry. After only a few moments, they reached the heart of the weapon: a staggering network of tunnels all connected to a central reinforced hub.

"Now what, Goku?" the Namek asked.

Grinning, Goku dove down and put his hands against the back of the chamber. "Now, we push!"

His Super Saiyan energy suddenly began to skyrocket, his muscles expanding to their fullest as he powered up into the ultra form. Piccolo, understanding, followed suit and expanded back into his Great Namek form. Despite his size, he still didn't fill up the firing chamber.

"This is crazy, Goku!" yelled Piccolo as he strained with all his might against the weight of an entire world. "Can we really move an entire planet?"

"HHHHRRRR...well..." said Goku through clenched teeth. "We...won't know...until we...try!"

Pushing against so much weight made both warriors feel worthless, as if they were exerting every ounce of energy for no purpose whatsoever. Was it doing anything at all? It was nearly impossible to tell. Piccolo could feel his muscles burning, his teeth clenched so tightly that he worried he would break his jaw. Goku was straining his body beyond its capacity. Fighting was one thing, but he simply wasn't designed for lifting entire worlds. Both warriors spread their impulse over the largest area possible using moderate telekinesis, hoping that the densely reinforced chamber would hold together.

"Come on, planet! MOVE!" Goku yelled. "MOVE" he cried again. "MOOOOOVE!"

Suddenly, he felt the cold metal underneath him begin to shift, as if the giant ship was rotating just a little. Closing his eyes and doing his best to sense the tiniest motions, he could feel the entire body around him starting to accelerate.

"That's it, Goku!" Piccolo grunted as he too continued to push. "Keep it...up!"

Each second felt like hours...but on the terra-frozen ship's surface, their pushing was making an obvious difference. Machinery and control rooms and barracks all collapsed as the planet under them gained momentum away from Namek. The giant ship's internal support systems began to fail and earthquakes started ripping through its core.

Still deep inside, neither Goku not Piccolo had any idea how much further they needed to go, nor how much time they had before the other ship would fire on Namek. Frantic, Goku tried one final idea.

"No time left, Piccolo! Give it everything you've got!" From his feet, the Ultra Super Saiyan suddenly fired his largest Kamehameha, using it to add to his momentum rather than simply depending on his invisible flow of ki to propel him forward against the planet. He immediately felt a difference; the metal substructure started to buckle under the added force and the planet picked up speed.

"It's working, Goku!" Piccolo yelled. He quickly launched a Masenko from each of his feet, following suit. It was becoming easier and easier, as if something else was pulling the planet forward.

Suddenly, both warriors were jolted forwards and slammed into the twisted metal.

Hyperquakes tore through both planets as they collided with incredible force, the frozen surfaces unable to withstand the massive impact. Chunks of rock and metal were flung out into space; the roar of the collision was deafening. The gravitational fields of the two planets continued to pull them together, crushing them like pancakes.

"Goku! We have to get out of here NOW!" Piccolo shouted, quickly shrinking back to normal.

"Right!" The Saiyan took another deep breath, letting his muscles relax down to their regular Super Saiyan size, and took off at full speed out of the cannon barrel.

"They're collapsing into each other!" Piccolo yelled. "Both magnetic fields are being ripped apart!"

The terra-freezing process used the energy of whatever life was on a planet to convert its surface and core to a single self-sustaining piece of machinery. But now, with the systems being ripped apart, the machinery began to self-destruct with fiery explosions. The barrel of the cannon began to warp and twist around Goku and Piccolo, rocks and mountains and continents beginning to fall down on top of them. They dodged rapidly, firing energy blasts when necessary to clear the way, or simply flying straight through the largest chunks of rock.

Finally, like seeing the sunrise on the horizon after a long night, they saw the green glow of planet Namek before them. A second later, they were free from the planet. As they burst out into space, they saw a familiar blue glow behind them; the other ship was beginning to fire.

'NOOOOOOO!' Piccolo screamed in his mind. He knew he didn't have the speed to intercept it. 'Damn it! We weren't fast enough!' He angrily closed his eyes, trying not to let himself be emotionally compromised. 'Goku, hurry and use your instant transmission to move Moori and Dende off the planet!'

But Goku was smiling. 'Wait, Piccolo.' As they watched, the blue beam shot out into space...completely missing Namek. 'I knew that smashing those two planets together would throw off its aim a bit! And look: I don't think it will be firing again.' They watched as the cannon on the second ship also collapsed.

Piccolo sighed, relieved. 'That was too close, Goku.'

Both warriors watched the incredible view as the two terra-frozen planets collided. After a few moments, Piccolo spoke up again, telepathically. 'So...what now? We can't blow them up; the debris will still hit Namek.'

'Well, actually,' Goku replied. 'Hang on.'

The Saiyan shimmered in place and disappeared, then reappeared a moment later. 'Had to teleport down to Dende and get a breath. I was running out of air; I think you can hold your breath a lot longer than I can. Maybe it has something to do with you absorbing energy from the sun.'

The Namek rolled his eyes. 'Never really thought about it. But I hope you have an idea on what to do with this mess now. If we don't do something, the two ships could collide with Namek.'

Goku just grinned. 'Are you sure about that? We pushed them quite a distance; they don't seem to be headed toward Namek at all.'

'Really?' Piccolo looked back over his shoulder...sure enough, Namek was receding; the two colliding ships were headed away from the planet toward one of the system's suns.

'Looks like it's time we took a page out of Frieza's playbook, then,' said Goku with the same smile.

'Uh, what do you mean?'

'Well he _did_ destroy his fair share of planets. And I think it's high time we take out these two!'

'Hmph,' Piccolo grunted. 'All right, Goku. Let's finish this, then!'

The pair immediately lifted their hands and formed two massive balls of energy. 'Aim for the nearest,' said Piccolo. 'The combined explosion will send whatever is left of the other one away from Namek.'

'All right,' replied Goku. The two balls of energy were the size of a Spirit Bomb now. 'I just never thought I'd be the one to destroy a planet. I figured Vegeta would be more likely to do stuff like this.'

'Having second thoughts, Goku?'

'Nah!'

They fired the two energy balls in unison. They both merged as they headed straight for the nearest planet's surface. Within seconds, they breached the crust and ripped through to the core. Cracks began to form as lava bubbled up from the mantle. Then, with a magnificent flash, the terra-frozen battle-worlds exploded. Both Goku and Piccolo fell back to the upper atmosphere of Namek, ready to intercept any debris flung their way, but it wasn't necessary. Namek was saved.

* * *

_Deep in the reaches of the North Quadrant, another powerful being hovered in the cold and empty void..._

The green bio-android was motionless, floating silently above a wide asteroid belt snaking its way around a blood-orange star. His eyes were shut, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. He felt such a mixture of emotions being here, at it was all that remained of the once-proud Planet Vegeta.

Several hours earlier, he had been flying through space rather slowly, unsure where to go next. He had tired quickly of the endless void of space; despite his impressive speed, the kaleidoscope of stars and nebulae was tiresome...almost dizzying. Destroying Kubindi and Omega Cassiopeiae had been a good way to pass the time, but he wanted to do something more meaningful now. The way he'd seen it, he had two options.

The first option was to go to New Arcose. Thanks to the memories he'd inherited from Frieza and Cooler, he knew exactly where the beautiful planet was. Much of his power came from the two royal Arcosians...if he ever planned on calling any world home, perhaps Arcose would be a good place to start. But then there was the problem of the people...the planet was densely populated. The Arcosians probably wouldn't be welcoming, and he didn't feel like wiping them out entirely; not at the moment at least. Was it too soon to embark on another adventure? Things back on Earth were far from settled, though he could clearly go back at any time and finish it.

Reminded of Earth, he had turned his senses back to the planet, curious to know the location of each of the Z Fighters. Sure enough, there they were.

'Gohan...and Tien with him,' the android thought. 'Somehow, it seems Krillin is still alive as well. But where is Goku?' Cell wondered, broadening the scope of his senses. 'Ah, there he is...far from Earth, it appears. And Piccolo there with him. Interesting.'

Cell paused, focusing for a moment longer, then looked stumped. 'Strange, I can't feel Trunks or Vegeta...'

This was indeed peculiar; though they could certainly suppress their power dramatically, he doubted they would have a reason to do so with him gone. Wondering about the location of the Saiyan prince and his son had turned him to thinking about his other possible destination: Planet Vegeta.

Was there really anything to be gained by getting a firsthand look at this other quasi-homeworld? And had boredom set it on him again so quickly? He had made his decision quickly and set a course for the Saiyan system, resolving to keep closer tabs on Earth.

_In the present..._

'Such a significant place in the history of my existence,' Cell thought. 'If Frieza had never come here and destroyed it, I might not even exist; if some other version of me did, it would no doubt be lacking. Yet, it's somehow fitting that I would owe my own life to such an explosive and deathly act.'

Flying a bit closer to the spinning debris, Cell began to see something on the floating asteroids and remnants of the planet. There were portions of buildings, white skyscrapers that somehow escaped the planet's death with some portion intact. Curious, Cell landed on one of the rotating chunks of land; it had barely enough gravity to keep him on its surface. He walked inside one of the small white structures, raising his hand and filling it with a small glowing light.

'Hmph. Homey,' he thought. The insides were bland; all that remained intact was a single small bedroom. On the wall was a single picture of the Saiyan family whose home it had been.

'Surprising, I didn't type Saiyans as a people to take family portraits,' Cell inwardly laughed.

But as he thought more about what he knew of the Saiyans, both Vegeta and Goku now had families. They might have been a warrior race, one whom was comfortable with splitting up infant fighters and their parents, but it didn't seem to be the case universally. Perhaps this family belonged to the warrior elite class—a father, mother, and daughter who had actually stayed together.

Cell suddenly found himself very aware of his own Saiyan side. The satisfied pride he felt from his Arcosian genes and the anger he felt from his Saiyan instincts were at war within himself. For a moment, he wondered if he would have made the same decision were he in Frieza's position back then. Would he have blown up the planet...would he have taken a different strategy...or would he have sided with the Saiyans? Clearly, knowing that the end result was the frost demon's death at the hands of Vegeta was a fact he couldn't ignore. And he respected both races, at least in part.

In the end, he decided, the Saiyans won out. Vegeta and Goku both had surpassed the frost demons in strength, as had their children. Yet now, he, himself, had perfected both races into one. It was truly inconsequential what happened to either now that his own existence had transcended them all, not to mention that he also took the best elements from the Namekians and humans as well.

'Well, at least I didn't come here for nothing at all,' Cell thought, just as he suddenly felt the tingle of another powerful energy. 'Huh. I wonder who that is.'

The ki he felt was distinctly Saiyan, which immediately surprised him. 'I thought they were all extinct except for the ones on Earth. Perhaps being here at the remains of planet Vegeta has simply disrupted my senses.' Refocusing, he tried to locate the source more specifically. It seemed to be in the southern quadrant, quite a far distance away. While not powered up, Cell could distinctly tell that this Saiyan was capable of legendary strength.

'Incredible,' he thought as he began to ponder. 'I might just pay this Saiyan a visi—'

Before he could finish his thought, Cell's highly tuned senses were suddenly overwhelmed by an energy back on Earth. He spun in space, his eyes widening in surprise.

'Vegeta?'

The sudden jump in the prince's base power level was too great to be ignored. When he had last faced the prince, even his comparatively weak semiperfect form was more than enough to completely overwhelm the Saiyan. Yet now, Vegeta's energy felt somehow calmer and stronger...much stronger.

'How did he become so much stronger? And in such a short amount of time...'

While impressive, Vegeta's level was still far from his own. However, if he had been able to increase his strength in such a short time, perhaps the bio-android could return to Earth sooner than expected.

'Ah, and Trunks as well. It seems he's been through some training too. But I wonder...'

It didn't take him long to put the pieces together. Thanks to Goku's memories, he was well aware of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...it just hadn't occurred to him before. It was a brilliant idea, one he was pleased the Z fighters had taken advantage of.

'Of course. While not the most fair way to train, I'm certainly pleased that they will be able to offer me a more interesting battle so much sooner than expected.'

With that, Cell took one last look around him, having concluded his thoughts about planet Vegeta. He clenched his fists, forming his jagged golden aura around him, and then took off towards Earth. Entering hyperspace, though still something he could only do in a vacuum, was now as natural to him as any other technique.

* * *

_Salutations, friends, and thank you for reading._

_We'd like to say a quick word about the Super Namek lore we developed. We planned this fight to be completely different from Goku's fight with Slug, and hoped it explored new ground in a meaningful way. Hope you liked the name we gave to the son of Katas. We tried to be sure we made it awesome for something so important, and it made sense that his uncle was the only person alive who would know the name. The ancient ways, as we named them, aren't still in practice among the Nameks; most don't even know of them. But now that Piccolo does, what changes will there be in the Namekian society? And what will be Slug's permanent fate? Find out next time!_

_Obviously, we've never seen anything quite like the technique Piccolo used to strip Slug of his powers...at least, not in DBZ. But we don't think it's outside the realm of possibilities. It adds a new element to Piccolo's identity as the lost son of Namek, something that will come into play soon. Don't worry, though; the technique can only be used on another Namek, and only if the user is substantially stronger._

_Now: the planet-pushing feat. We had a chance to give the Z fighters a more realistic lifting feat, and we did. The bulky Ultra Super Saiyan form lacks agility, but its greater strength and higher energy output make it perfect for pushing a planet. While the Great Namek form does not technically increase power level (unlike Oozaru), it does provide greater leverage and range, making it more effective in battle. Piccolo expanded into this form so that he could spread the force of his pushing out over a greater area. Together, they were able to provide enough momentum to push one of the planets into an orbit that would collide with the other._

_Abridged Chapter 2, which we teased last week, has been released as of yesterday. Our apologies for the delay; it was David and I who were behind schedule, rather than Infinity. We're excited about his work on this chapter!_

_One last announcement. Yesterday, we released the very first chapter of _Dador de la Muerte_, the Spanish translation of _Bringer of Death_ by long-time reader The Mighty Hyena. This story will update every Tuesday. We're really glad for his help and excited about this new expansion of our contribution to the DBZ fandom._

_Piccolo trained just as hard in canon as he did in _Bringer of Death_. However, the ritual surrounding his fusion with Kami was more grave and more complete, thus giving him a slight advantage over his canon counterpart. Of course, it was more than enough to take down Lord Slug._

_Piccolo Katanaji: 220 million  
Lord Slug: 130 million_

_As usual, thank you all for your reviews!_

_**Q: **__So Cell is acting like god? So... OOC, I mean he thought he was powerful but god, nah. Seem kinda un-real. And Cell does seem to be an neutral he was programmed to do is absorb #17 and #18 lol nothing else. But the others got in his way so I could see him defending himself. Now if Cell that strong (even with the powers of Vegeta and Trunks when they get out of the HTC, will it still be enough) just imagine Broly.  
__**A:**__ Try and think about Cell having an existential crisis or some sorts. The difference of circumstances have left him with lots of time to ponder his own purpose now that he has gained perfection. When he thinks back to what Gero wanted him to do, simply defeat Goku and help Gero gain power to rule the world, he feels completely underwhelmed. That hardly seems ambitious at all. Rather, Cell wants to figure out what he wants to do now. It's an important decision to consider, since he isn't the type of mindless villain like Kid Buu to pursue mindless destruction._

_Now as for his actual power. You mention you are worried that he is overpowered. Consider this. First, all one needs to survive on the sun is a heat shield and the ability to hold your breath or breathe in space. Second, the gravity on Earth's sun is only 28 times that of Earth. Much less than what the Z fighters usually train at. On the blue-white hypergiant that Cell was on, the gravity was actually less than that of Earth's sun, even though the star itself was hundreds of times larger. The gravity there was only around 8 times that of Earth. Now, about Cell's warp speed to travel faster than light: He can't use this in battle, only in a vacuum. Don't worry about Cell being any stronger than he was in canon. He, like the other Z fighters, are near their same strength levels._

_**Q: **__Where in the series, power wise, would you place a full powered biotic? I don't mean one limited by the mass effect games' class system, but one who had all the power of a biotic? __I'm thinking probably 21st budokai goku level at least, 22nd at most, but i was wondering what you opinion was.  
__**A: **__You might be giving them a tad too much credit. Untrained Goku, with a power level of 10, could lift a car with his bare hands. Asari energy blasts aren't all that powerful compared to DBZ, but they would be fun to watch in the tournament I suppose. I imagine that the biotics would pose an interesting challenge vs the Sith, though. However, only the Asari would have a chance. No other species of biotic could take on a Sith. _

_**Q: **__Who do you think is stronger, Super Buu (No Fusions) or Kid Buu?__**  
A: **__Tough question. Super Buu was more powerful, but Kid Buu was superior in every other way. Because of the purity of his evil form at that point, his regeneration was faster, his access to his energy came quicker and easier, and his mind was more totally berserk. Super Buu was clearly smarter, though. Kid Buu was just more dangerous and unpredictabe. _

_**Q: **__In chapter 43 u guys asked everyone a question and it was a opinion poll and it said "OPINION POLL: If we put together a special that was set up like an interview between the BoD Team and Adult Gohan to explain some of the science and systems in DBZ, would you enjoy it? Please let us known in your reviews." So what happened to this special that u were going to do this would be awesome could u guys explain scouters and armor and etc.  
__**A: **__We still have it in the plan to do that eventually, but you honestly have no clue how busy David has been lately. Having a one month old child, I'm amazed that he's been able to keep up his role as a DBM translator, writer for BoD, and editor for all the BoD stories. I hope we can write it before too long, though. Rest assured, it will happen sooner or later._

_**Q: **__So what i am not understanding is how did the nameks know piccollo was the one to defeat slug its like it already happened but piccollo did not defeat him yet im talking about the part "they had all recalled Piccolo's actions when Slug's attempts to terra-freeze Namek had failed. After a few moments of this, Moori turned to Kami." so when did slugs attempt to terra freeze namek fail?  
__**A:**__ Ok, you seem very confused so let me clarify. First, Piccolo is the one who made the wish to Porunga which prevented Planet Namek from being destroyed. This was back in the early chapters, just after the defeat of Frieza. Second, when Slug first arrived on Namek (a few days ago from the perspective of the Namekians) he attempted to use his terra-freezing weapon. However, it didn't work because of the wish to protect the planet. So what that is saying is, when Slug failed to freeze the planet, they all were grateful that Piccolo had made the wish all those years ago._

_**Q: **__What was the Kai of the Kubaz Galaxy doing when Cell was destroying them? I thought they were there to protect all four regions of the universe.  
__**A: **__Yeah, Kubaz is in the North Quadrant of the galaxy, so it would be King Kai who was watching over their system. However, King Kai in canon didn't have a clue that Cell even existed until Goku showed up and woke him from a nap. Besides, what could King Kai have done...against Perfect Cell?_

_**Q: **__Do you guys already have a model in the works for ssj3?  
__**A:**__ Yes, David definitely has it in the works. _

_**Q: **__I loved the infinite mass punch. Could someone with more energy say kid buu do that same thing to a star like walk on it or punch through it? Or was it because of cells perfect barrier?  
__**A: **__The things required to perform such a feat are: the ability to survive in space without breathing, the ability to produce a shield that can withstand heat, and the ability to accelerate to very near the speed of light, and the ability to do all three things simultaneously. Kid Buu, along with many other fighters, are capable of this. However, few of them have the smarts to understand how to do it; Kid Buu, along with any form of Buu besides Buuhan, would probably not be able to figure it out._

_**Q: **__"Lets go waste that slug's ass", after Piccolo being calm. I find it somewhat out of character for Piccolo, what do you think?__**  
A: **__I agree. After your review, I changed what was written. The first was an attempt to credit TFS, with what Super Kami Guru said to Nail (waste his smug ass). It didn't fit what we meant._

_**Q: **__...Well I would hate to tell Cell at this point that Buu is sealed somewhere on Earth, and if we consider GT General Rildo is the most powerful in the universe (if he was already built)  
__**A:**__ Rildo does not exist. Even if he did, using proper logic, I would have to disagree with GT's statement that he is stronger than Buu. But it's moot. As for Buu, yes indeed. Cell would be most displeased to learn that a being more powerful than himself already exists on the Earth._

_**Q: **__Any thoughts of bringing in the Super Androids?  
__**A:**__ Nope, GT is out of the question. Perhaps something better though._

_**Q: **__Funny, I was just killing some Kubaz Spies tonight on SWTOR. I enjoyed the extermination of their home planet. :)__**  
A: **__Hah! Very nice._

_**Q: **__I just watched the screw attack death battle (supes vs goku )and it made me kinda upset that the uneducated people who don't have David to explain will go off that video.  
__**A:**__ Indeed, particularly how they forever claim to have settled it once and for all without using any real physics. Stubbornness to such a degree can infuriate and frustrate._

_**Q: **__While I understand the whole concept of wanting Slug to be ended by a Namekian, why would the Z-Team bother with the fusion? Goku is obviously powerful enough to destroy Slug; we see him do this in the future. I just don't understand exactly why Goku wouldn't end Slug himself.  
__**A: **__Because it's not just about beating Slug, it's about so much more. It's the retribution of the Namekian people, a true chance for them to start over—to right the wrongs of a millenia. Now that you've read the chapter, what do you think? Still think it was pointless?_

**_Q: _**_What do you think happens to zenkais if someone is dead? Meaning if a Saiyan goes to hell and fights whoever else is there every day, and keeps getting healed, would his power increase at the same rate as if he was alive?  
**A: **We think people can definitely get stronger by training in Hell, but they wouldn't be able to unlock any truly new transformations (like going from SSj1 to SSj2, for example), because that would change the body they came in with. Of course, that restriction doesn't apply to people in Heaven, who can unlock however many transformations they want._


	57. Artificial Immortality

**Cell Saga - Part 12: Artificial Immortality**

* * *

_Planet Earth, several hours before the defeat of Lord Slug..._

"Statement: Is that the best you can do, filthy meatbag? Now I see why the blue-haired woman had such an easy choice. It's not merely that you don't measure up to the master, but rather you are by far THE weakest member of this little Earthling entourage!"

Yamcha was panting heavily, still on the run from his assailant. Behind him, arcs of white electricity snaked out, scorching the pristine white courtyard of the Lookout.

"Recommendation: Running will not do you any good. Allow me to demonstrate why."

C47 was extremely excited to test out his new speed. While he had always been mentally capable—his sophisticated processors had allowed him to watch each blow of the entire fight against Cooler—not until today had he possessed the physical ability to keep up. The clank of his feet was heavy against the white tiles of the lookout, but he somewhat enjoyed the noise it produced. As an assassin droid, his footsteps had inspired absolute fear in his targets, causing them to hide and tremble at his approach. He preferred not to change that.

The droid took off running, calculating the most effective approach vector. As he approached, using his own super speed, Yamcha spotted him and turned around.

"Bring it on, you cocky piece of junk," Yamcha yelled. He tightened his fists, filling them with ki.

"Reply: That's the spirit, meatbag!"

"Stupid robot!" the fighter yelled. "You fell for it! Kamehameha!"

Yamcha grinned triumphantly at the release of his beam attack, continuing to yell insults at the droid. His attack rammed into C47 head on, but there was no explosion.

"Correction: No, I believe it was _you_ who fell for it."

C47's hands, fitted with android absorption devices, sucked every bit of the attack inside him. The droid's body glowed with blue light for a moment before redistributing the power throughout his body and returning his color to normal.

"Observation: Why, the tingling sensation of adding your own ki to my own feels quite pleasant indeed. It wasn't much, but then again I wouldn't want to overload my new draining ability on the first try. Thanks for only using your minimum strength."

"Bu…but," Yamcha grumbled, knowing he had put nearly two thirds of his energy into that attack. "That does it, droid. You wanted to test out your new abilities, well try this on!"

The Z fighter had been watching C47, analyzing his fighting style whenever he had a chance. He really didn't trust the droid from the beginning. This was before the upgrades, of course, but the glaring deficiency he found was with melee combat. He'd only ever seen the robot use surprises and projectile attacks, keeping his foes at a distance.

Yamcha rushed the droid, sliding at the last second with a sweeping kick. But rather than toppling his opponent, his own leg merely bruised against the sturdy metal body of C47. The human hadn't expected that, not in the least.

"What the heck are you made of?"

But before the android could answer, Yamcha tried a direct blow to its face. The result, while equally pointless, yielded even more frustration.

"YOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed in pain, shaking his hand and clutching it. It was pulsing red now, Yamcha fighting the urge to blow on it like a child.

"Observation: Your tactics so far are proving most ineffective.  
"Suggestion: Perhaps you should quit goofing off and use your maximum strength."

Yamcha grit his teeth angrily, backing off as he waiting for the pain in his hand to subside.

"You'll regret making fun of me like that, scrapheap!" he said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Query: Does your taunting ever yield any advantages in battle, weak one, or are you merely trying to comfort yourself with pathetic delusions?"

"Why, YOU!"

Yamcha's anger burned hotter than it had in years. In fact, seeing Vegeta's own droid mocking him was even worse than having the prince do it himself. It was as if the Saiyan was so far above him he didn't even feel Yamcha worthy to be mocked. Picturing the Saiyan's face on C47's head, the human fighter's rage burned even hotter.

"You take your stupid pointy hair, and your stupid flashy ship..." he growled, furious, "...and you get the hell off our planet! KAIOKEN...TIMES...ONE AND A HALF!"

Faint red light suddenly exploded in Yamcha's aura as his anger filled him. Apparently, he had quite a bit of pent up frustration that needed to be released.

"Query: Hair? Are your visual receptors broken, meatbag? I have no—"

"WOLF! FANG! FIST!"

C47 froze, his new combat programming calculating the best defensive maneuver instantly. The punch whizzed by his face, mere millimeters from the side of his metal cheek. But rather than continue dodging, the droid twisted his head to the side, catching Yamcha's wrist between his neck and shoulder.

"Let me go, you...stupid...you...you bastroid!"

"Statement: Haha! Very clever, but I shall do no such thing, meatbag. The point of this exercise was to test out my new strength, which you agreed to help with. So unless you are forfeiting, I must insist that our experiment continue."

The bandit fighter yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to force his arm out by pulling at C47's head with all his might. But he was getting nowhere fast.

"I'll show you, droid! KAIOKEN...TIMES...ONE AND THREE QUARTERS!"

The faint red light surrounding Yamcha grew rapidly until it could be classified as at least somewhat intense. The human wrenched his arm free and began to punch C47 repeatedly in the face, hoping his boosted strength would be enough...but to no avail.

"Mockery: This is pathetic, meatbag. I dare say Frieza had stronger minions still in diapers."

Yamcha was losing control. His anger and frustration had never been so evident. When he agreed to this test, he thought it would finally be a chance to get some respect out of the droid, as well as taking out some of his frustrations. But this...this was plain humiliating. Had he really been so outclassed by the others in the group that it was this laughable?

"No! I'm never going to give in, you dumb machine! You'll have to kill me!"

C47 suddenly released Yamcha's arm, retreating so as to allow the warrior some space.

"Statement: While I would no doubt very much enjoy that, I'm afraid the terms we agreed to dictate that this match be non life-threatening. Such a shame really, especially now that you suggest we should fight to the death."

"I've had all I can stand of this!" Yamcha said, his face twisted with anger. "I don't care about all the work Bulma's done, or your stupid upgrades, I'm going to end you!"

"Observation: I must say, I've never seen you display such admirable behavior, meatbag! This is a huge step in the right direction for you; I can feel your anger. Feed it! It's only a pity you have chosen me as your target."

"Stop making fun of me!" Yamcha yelled, hurling himself furiously at the android.

Instantly, C47 grabbed his arm and dislocated it by pressing against the bone gently. As Yamcha's kick came up reflexively, he grabbed the bandit's foot and twisted the knee, incapacitating him. Yamcha fell to the ground, cursing, but couldn't move. To his chagrin, he had been completely neutralized.

"Hesitant Apology: Eh, I seem to have gotten a little carried away, meatbag.  
"Observation: It is highly likely that you are simply too weak to serve as a proper sparring partner. I'll need to find another human, one less fragile, lest I repeat this same mistake."

"Heeeelp," Yamcha groaned. But his fury had not yet subsided. When C47 tried to pick him up, planning to escort him to a healing tank, the bandit lashed out angrily. "Don't you touch me, monster!"

"Correction: Monster? Why, thank you for the compliment, but I hardly can be considered such. I am nothing if not a humble assassin droid."

Luckily, Oniya was not far away. She quickly ran over and, after enduring a moment of frustrated rants, was able to calm Yamcha down. He remembered well that he had accidentally killed her when possessed by the black water mist, a sobering fact. All the while, C47 kept insisting that he hadn't intended to hurt Yamcha and that he was truly sorry that he overestimated the fighter's strength. To Yamcha, however, his apology only sounded like more insults.

In the end, Tien and Gohan carried the wounded bandit back to a healing tank. Despite C47's insistence that it was his responsibility, Yamcha wouldn't accept his help.

* * *

"Krillin, can you hear me?"

The short, bald fighter squinted as he opened his eyes; Bulma's face was blocking out the harshest lights, but it was still painfully bright.

"You've been out for quite a while," she said, straightening up. "After Cell attacked you, Gohan helped stop your bleeding and brought you back here. It was touch and go at first, but eventually you pulled through. How are you feeling?"

Krillin looked around. He was in the _Bringer of Death_'s sick bay, lying on a cot. Thin sheets covered his lower body. To his surprise, he felt fantastic, like waking up from a fitful night of sleep.

"Pretty good, actually. Uhm...what happened? Where's Number 18? And what about Cell? Is he...still around?"

Sadness came over Bulma's face. "Sorry, Krillin, but I'm afraid not. Cell managed to absorb 18 and they say he's stronger than ever. But he left without hurting anybody else. No one knows when he'll be back."

The short fighter was silent, but the look on his face showed how much the news bothered him. He looked away, trying not to let his friend see how upset he was.

She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, enough about that. Let's talk about you; I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is, we weren't able to save your leg. Cell pretty much destroyed it. But, thanks to Gohan and Tien, I got my hands on Gero's old tech...and I _think _you're going to like what I did."

She pulled away the sheet and Krillin looked down. His left leg looked perfectly normal, but his right leg...well, it wasn't there. In its place was a perfectly formed prosthetic, more slender than his other leg. It had the same bright colors of Number 16's chassis. Barely visible circuits ran up his torso just under his skin, showing the union between man and machine.

"Cell's attack did a lot more than destroy your leg," Bulma began softly. "Pretty much every part of your body sustained damage; I don't think one of your organs was functioning properly when Gohan brought you back. I ended up putting in cybernetics from Gero's lab all through you; it was the only way to keep you alive."

Krillin's eyes were wide. "So...I'm a cyborg now?"

Bulma smiled. "Sort of. You have the same power core and cellular fusion module that 16, 17, and 18 had. But you're still totally yourself; nothing at all has been done to your mind. And most importantly, you're alive and healthy."

The fighter sat up, feeling new energy flowing through his body. It felt cleaner, purer...probably something to do with the fact that it came from an artificial generator. Even so, Krillin felt like he had been reborn. "This must be how turning into a Super Saiyan feels," he murmured.

Just then, Gohan entered with Tien and C47.

"Say, you're up!" exclaimed the three-eyed warrior.

"How do you feel, Krillin?" Gohan asked, extending his hand to his friend.

The bald man grabbed it with a big grin, allowing the boy to help him to his feet. He rolled down his orange pants leg over the artificial skin of his new limb, poking it with his finger to make sure everything seemed normal. Satisfied, he turned back to his young Saiyan friend.

"Well you know, Gohan, I'm not exactly sure. I kind of feel...good, actually. I can't quite describe it, but I know for sure I'm a lot stronger than I ever dreamed of being!"

"Awesome!" the Saiyan boy replied. "What about your new leg? Is it weird, y'know, being part android now?"

"Nah," Krillin murmured. He lifted his right hand, forming a round ball of blue ki. The light of its energy reflected in his eyes, the bald fighter seeming to stare into it for a moment. He was secretly thinking of Number 18, of what they now shared in common. If only she were still around, maybe...but it was too late. He couldn't let himself get down with thoughts like that.

"Same old Krillin here. Although..." He hopped forwards, swinging a punch into the air. "...you might just get away with calling me Super Krillin now! Haha!"

"Now don't get carried away, Krillin," Bulma interrupted with a laugh. "I couldn't make you strong enough to beat Goku or anything."

"Hey, that's all right, Bulma," he replied. He looked up at her face, an old friend from the good old days. "I owe you everything, Bulma. Thanks so much! Without you, I'd be stuck in a hospital bed for sure. They'd probably give me some kind of peg leg and a cane. No thanks, and that hospital food...yuck!"

Everyone laughed together, glad at Krillin's mood and recovery. That's when C47 stepped forward.

"Interjection: Meatbag, I must personally congratulate you on becoming part machine. No doubt you will now find your existence much more enjoyable, as well as your perspective on life itself.  
"Query: Do you wish to test out your new abilities? I must express a great deal of curiosity regarding which of us is stronger." The droid seemed hopeful that Krillin would prove a much more sturdy training partner than Yamcha.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at C47's speech. Before he'd even begun, they already knew what he was going to say. But Krillin was indeed eager to test out his new leg...along with the rest of his abilities.

"Hey, C47, that's not a bad idea. Who knows, with all this new power I might actually hold a candle to some of the really tough bad guys..."

"Statement: Splendid! Let's do so right away, before I short-circuit from the excitement."

As the group left the ship, Oniya staying to make sure Yamcha was well attended in the healing tank, Krillin and C47 paced off and turned to face one another. They had chosen a relatively empty section of the lookout, hoping to avoid any unnecessary damages. Mr. Popo was already scrubbing the ground, trying to remove scorch marks from C47's earlier shenanigans.

Krillin stretched his leg a bit, throwing a few practice kicks, before he bent down into the turtle fighting stance. He had never felt so powerful in his life. It was similar to when he had received Guru's power unlock, but this seemed far more substantial.

"Ready when you are," he said, twisting his feet and tightening his form.

With a nod from the droid, both fighters charged each other. C47 was at first hesitant about punching too hard, but when Krillin immediately smashed him over the head and then kicked him across halfway the lookout, he became less restrained.

"Well done, meatbag," he said, regaining his footing. Fortunately for him, Oniya had disengaged his speech protocol during battles. He didn't have to say things like 'statement' or 'query', allowing for better back-and-forth banter. In fact, she had completely disabled the entire protocols programming. C47 had simply chosen to continue using his old speech patterns; they felt natural to him.

C47 opened his palms, revealing the two red absorpor-repulsors Bulma had installed. From them he immediately fired two blood-red energy spheres across the lookout. "Prejudice set to maximum. Expert combat protocols initiated."

Krillin knew these energy attacks were mechanical, as C47 had no ki, and could not be controlled once launched. His energy, however, despite being dramatically enhanced by Gero and Bulma's technology, was still his own.

"Nice move, C47, but I've got something better."

Krillin opened both hands, creating two small destructo discs. He instantly sent them to intercept C47's attacks, which were sliced in half and sent over the edge where they exploded in the sky.

"Compliment: A powerful and versatile attack."

The two rushed back together, each one swinging punches and kicks wildly. Krillin's size, though, gave him a distinct advantage from the beginning. He wasn't just harder to hit; it also became quickly evident that he was faster in general. While at first he was countering and blocking C47's moves, he now was able to weave in and out of them without being touched.

"How are you able to do that?" the droid asked, halting his attacks in midair.

"Huh? You mean dodge your attacks?"

"Sarcastic Reply: Yes, meatbag, what did you think I meant?" the android grumbled. "Bulma claimed that we both have the same power source, and that your cybernetics are in no way superior to mine. We should be even!"

"Oh, I see what you're saying," Krillin chuckled. "But you're forgetting to take my own energy into account. Even if we have the same perpetual energy source powering us, my own physical ki gives me the edge. I've been a martial artist all my life; I'm used to pushing my energy to its limits to add as much speed as possible to my movements and attacks. It's not that I have a whole bunch of ki either, at least not compared to Goku or the rest, but my control is just as good as theirs. You may be programmed with every kind of fighting style, but there's a certain level of finesse that only a lifetime of training can provide. I may only be a tiny bit stronger than you physically, but I'm WAY faster."

As if to prove his point, Krillin decked C47 in his photoreceptors, launching him in an arc over the entire lookout. Before the droid could regain his balance, Krillin had flown all the way around, passing him.

"See?" the short fighter said with a smile.

He then clobbered C47 all over, the droid trying his best to keep up. But he was overwhelmed by the superior strength and speed of his opponent. Though his face was incapable of showing frustration, it seemed obvious the droid was dissatisfied.

"Statement: I think that will suffice," C47 said with disdain. "Resignation: It seems clear that you are the superior one...for now."

"Hey, don't take it so hard, C," Krillin said with a smile. He put his hand on the droid's shoulder, both hovering in midair. "Neither of us should be this strong; we owe it all to Bulma and Oniya. I'm just thankful I can walk again!"

"Observation: Forgive me, meatbag, but your optimism and light-heartedness are going to make me sick if I don't find something evil to do." He quickly headed for the ship, hiding his face for fear his shame would be seen by all.

Nearby, those watching chuckled. Secretly, all were glad to see Krillin win. Tien, in particular, was quite impressed.

"Hey, Krillin, those were _some _moves up there, bro. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to do some training against you myself," the taller bald man said.

Krillin replied by chuckling happily. "That would be great, Tien. Just like old times, only this time I might actually get the better of you...for once! Haha!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that," the triclops answered with a grin. He was amazed that Krillin's energy felt as normal as it always did, yet he had an unbelievable amount of power. That clearly answered his question of whether or not the android energy was detectable.

Suddenly, they all felt a rush of energy around them. Two powerful ki signatures, both previously obscured by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, shot through their minds from out of nowhere. Everyone immediately froze, turning towards the domed lookout.

"That's them!" Gohan shouted. "They're finished with the whole year!"

He quickly took off to greet them, followed by Tien, Krillin, and Mr. Popo. When they turned the corner, the time chamber door was already open. There, standing between its arches, was the young man from the future. His light purple hair fell down over his eyes and onto his shoulders, and his clothing was ripped and scorched all over. But for the first time since Gohan had seen him, Trunks looked like a man. It wasn't that he had grown significantly or that he was immature before; he just now wore the commanding expression of a warrior. It was both impressive and intimidating.

"Trunks!" Gohan said, walking up to him. The boy was still wearing the older half-Saiyan's Brave Sword on his back, a note of pride in his steps. "How did it go? You think you can beat Cell now?"

Before he could answer, Vegeta came through the corridor, looking like he always did...as if the entire world aggravated him. Unlike Trunks, the Saiyan prince hadn't changed a bit. The only noticeable difference was his torn clothing, his overwhelming stench, and the fact that his base power level had skyrocketed. Despite clearly being suppressed, it was already higher than the strength of a Super Saiyan.

"Well, actually..." Trunks began. Before continuing, he glanced over at his father as if checking for approval. When Vegeta made no remark, he proceeded, albeit cautiously. "You can probably tell what we accomplished by what you're sensing now, Gohan. But...honestly, I don't know whether it will be enough."

At that point, Vegeta stepped forwards, his arms crossed as he walked. "Where is Cell? It's time I expose him for the fraud he is. Perfection...hmph! I'll show him true power."

Tien looked immediately angry, irritated by the prince's overconfidence as always. But Gohan quickly responded.

"He hasn't come back to Earth yet. I thought I felt him once, but he was far away."

"Tsh! Well he'd better not keep me waiting. I intend to destroy him the instant he returns!" Vegeta boasted.

"Uh, don't you think that's a little rash, Vegeta? I mean, sure you're much stronger, but you don't even know how strong Cell is now," Krillin interrupted. His boldness somewhat surprised the prince, who turned to him with a curious expression. He expected the short fighter to rephrase his statement out of fear...but Krillin didn't.

"A true warrior will stand and face whatever foe is before him. And regardless of strength, they will find a way to win," Vegeta said, speaking to Krillin specifically. "So unless you want your precious Earth to be destroyed, I suggest you stay out of my way. I will handle Cell!"

"Hey, now, Vegeta," Krillin said, closing his eyes and smiling. "Nobody said you couldn't fight him. I was just trying to be smart about it, that's all." He made a non-threatening gesture with his hands to his sides. "We're all rooting for you to beat that monster, right guys?"

Tien turned his head, clearly indicating that he was apathetic about the prince's survival or victory. But Gohan nodded his head, as did Mr. Popo.

"Yeah, Vegeta. If anybody can do it, it's you and my dad!"

"Pah! Like I need your stupid vote of confidence, boy. And what's this about me AND Kakarott? That low-level clown is leagues behind me now. I doubt he should even bother using the chamber; he clearly doesn't have the mental fortitude to last in there." Vegeta turned his head out over the balcony. "And where is your father, anyway?"

"Oh," Gohan explained. "He's off with Mr. Piccolo. They went to Planet Namek to fight that Slug guy, but I thought they'd be back by now."

"Hmph," Vegeta replied.

"So wait, Gohan," Trunks said, recalling in his mind, one year ago to the day, that Goku said he had business to take care of. "You mean Goku and Piccolo still haven't returned? Do you think something happened?"

But Krillin raised his finger, smiling. "I'll tell you what happened. Goku showed up on Namek on to discover they didn't have any food to eat. I bet he's out scouring the entire galaxy looking for a way to fill his belly!"

Tien finally chuckled, but quickly resumed his seriousness. Gohan laughed as well, his own stomach seeming to rumble at the mention of food.

"You know, Krillin," Trunks said. "You just might be onto something with that. And speaking of which, I could use a meal myself. I had to ration food in the chamber, so I could do with some home cooking."

"I would be happy to fix something up," Mr. Popo volunteered, entering the conversation. "Would everyone like to eat?"

All that were present said yes or nodded, then the group proceeded back onto the flat portion of the lookout, with the exception of Mr. Popo. He had estimated that their meal would take a half hour to prepare, but only thanks to his genie chef skills.

The group walked casually back towards Vegeta's ship as if each were comfortable on the vessel, a fact with the prince found annoying. Both Bulma and Oniya stepped off to greet them right away. Upon seeing the prince, however, Oniya's face turned from calm blue to a flush purple. She rushed towards him, bowing.

"My lord, I have urgent news," she began, trembling. She knew he would be furious when he found out. "The empire...there's been a challenge to your lordship, sire. Someone, I believe his name is Broly...claims that you are...are a false Super Saiyan. Somehow, word has spread throughout the entire galaxy...many believe that this usurper is the Legendary Super Saiya—"

"—What did you say!?" Vegeta angrily yelled, his energy swirling around him suddenly.

"My lord, I am so sorry...if there had been a way to reach you with this news sooner—"

"—And why didn't you?" he interrupted. "If everyone else in the whole blasted universe knows, why am I the last one to find out!? How long since the challenge was issued?"

Oniya gulped. "Four days, milord. But I only received the message a day ago, during your last bout with Cell. I only couldn't get to you before—"

"—Before I entered the time chamber, yes." Vegeta looked livid. Normally, he would be delighted to face a challenger bold enough to step forth and face him. A public victory every now and then was a great way to keep his leadership unquestioned. The minds of his subjects were fickle, clearly evidenced by their doubt in his Super Saiyan might. Had they already forgotten his power?

But the whole situation, in particular the news of someone else claiming to be a Super Saiyan, just felt like a setup. He felt certain there were no other Saiyans left, none that had been off the planet when it exploded, anyway. Regardless, he wanted to act immediately, especially if word had already gotten out. If there was an information leak, someone was going to pay the price dearly.

"We leave at once, commander. Ready my ship!"

Vegeta stormed onto the _Bringer of Death_, pulling his heavily damaged chestplate over his head and hurling it angrily onto the floor. As he stomped to his private quarters, he begun to shed all his other filthy garments. When he turned around to see Bulma standing behind him, all he was wearing was his blue spandex body suit, which also had rips and holes all throughout.

"Vegeta?" she began softly.

He paused, turning his eyes toward the woman he had settled down with. Had it really been an entire year since he'd last seen her?

"You coming, Bulma?" he asked after a brief silence.

"I...don't know," she hesitantly replied. "Vegeta, I've missed you."

She knew this was hardly the time, but something inside of her wouldn't stop. The reality was, he hadn't seen her in an entire year...if he didn't miss her, what did that mean? For her, though it had really only been the past few weeks, it seemed just as long. She thought of him constantly, worrying and praying.

"Since the androids showed up we haven't...been together. We haven't even seen each other, Vegeta! And now you're just taking off into space again?"

"If you've truly missed me, it should be an easy decision; just come along. Now, I've no time to waste." The prince turned back to his undressing.

"Don't go, Vegeta. Please don't go," she whispered. There were so many other factors to consider, like who would take care of their 3 year old son if Bulma went into space. Taking the child along was clearly not an option in Bulma's mind. But that wasn't all. In the past four years that she had been with him, Vegeta had never shown much interest at all in the comings and goings of the empire. It seemed all he cared about was the title...Lord Vegeta...maybe this would be his chance to let go. His crew and ship certainly wouldn't abandon him, and he would stay on Earth and change nothing about his lifestyle—maybe this _other_ Saiyan actually wanted to be involved in the empire. She hoped she could persuade him.

"Since when do you even care so much about your title as Lord of the Empire anyway? I know you better than that, Vegeta! No, this is all about that other Super Saiyan, isn't it? You think you have to go face him, don't you?"

Vegeta paused again, wrapping a towel around his body. "He's no Super Saiyan, Bulma. Regardless, he is challenging me, and I can't and won't ignore it. This Broly is going to get what's coming to him."

"Listen to yourself, Vegeta," Bulma said, putting her arm on his shoulder. He paused at her touch, enjoying the sensation but still feeling impatient. "If you say he's not a Super Saiyan, then why do you have to face him? It sounds crazy, but couldn't you just...let it go?"

"Pffft," he grumbled, brushing her hand off and walking towards his shower. She was right on all accounts but one. He turned back once again. "If I do that, I sacrifice my pride. And you know I won't do that."

Bulma took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to relax. She knew she was the only one that could get through to him. "And what if Cell returns while you're away, Vegeta? What if...what if he kills me, kills your son. What then!?"

"I told you to come with me, woman! Bring the boy along if you wish!" Vegeta complained, opening the opaque shower door. But deep down, he knew he was being short on purpose. He was defensive, he was on guard...but why?

"You listen here, buster," the blue-haired woman said, fire in her voice. "Don't you tell me that after that speech you just gave to everyone about showing Cell what true power is that you're going to up and leave!"

Vegeta turned, angry. "It's none of your business, Bulma! I'll face Cell when I return!"

Bulma's eyes flashed fire. "Ah, so that's it! Guess I hit a nerve!"

"What are you talking about, woman?" Vegeta grumbled, reaching to turn on the hot water. The first few droplets shot out, hitting the dark green tiles and filling the room with steam.

"Vegeta, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Bulma said.

It was true; she somehow knew exactly why he was being short.

Bulma could read Vegeta like no one else alive. She was proud of the fact that no one else could decipher his secrets like her. Though he was outwardly as brazen and arrogant as always, she knew that running off into space to defend his honor was the perfect excuse for what he was feeling. The fact was, he did have doubts. Cell was powerful...perhaps _too_ powerful. Vegeta couldn't help feeling a lingering hesitancy about facing off against a genetically-engineered perfect being. But Bulma didn't lecture the prince; he knew this already. It, like so many other aspects of their relationship, remained unspoken.

"I'm not running, not from Cell..." He paused, taking a breath. "And not from you either."

She pursed her lips, suddenly jumping onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. "I believe...in you...Vegeta," she said between kisses. His breath was hot against her face; she felt her heart pumping faster, the tips of her fingers and toes tingling. "It's not running away if you say it isn't. If you believe this is important, I support you."

The prince looked deep into her eyes, the hot steam in the room seeming to blur out all his surroundings but her. How could one woman know his innermost workings so well? It didn't matter, he was simply glad to have her. The prince pulled her in tightly, stepping into the shower, her clothes instantly drenched from the water. If she was indeed going to stay, and if he was indeed going to leave, then this was important. It wasn't just that he hadn't had a woman in an entire year. No, he wanted this...wanted her.

* * *

Half an hour later, the pair emerged from Vegeta's cabin. Bulma wore a grin from ear to ear. Despite her worry, she looked more relaxed than she had been in weeks. The prince, for his part, showed the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"Oniya!" he called. "We're ready to depart. Get anyone who's not coming with us off the ship."

The pilot turned immediately, heading for the sick bay; Yamcha would have to finish mending the old-fashioned way. Bulma and Vegeta walked slowly toward the exit.

"Look at me," the Saiyan said, cupping her cheek in his hand with uncharacteristic gentleness. "You worry too much. This will probably turn out to be nothing, and I'll be back before Cell ever thinks of returning."

"Hn," Bulma said, biting her bottom lip. "And I've always got Goku here to protect me in case you aren't back yet..." she said with a risky smirk.

The prince's look betrayed the smallest hint of a smile. If anyone but her were to make that joke, they'd be dead an instant later. But he knew, beyond any doubt, that he was the preferred Saiyan in Bulma's eyes.

"I'll look after her, father," Trunks said, stepping up and putting his hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Vegeta nodded, giving his son a final glance that almost showed approval.

"Good luck, Dad. Try to be careful."

"Stay safe," she said.

Vegeta nodded inaudibly, then the ship's doors closed and he was gone. Just like that, Bulma felt a knot in the pit of her stomach, an empty feeling throughout.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Trunks said.

"He does, son," Bulma said as she sighed. Inwardly, though, she felt an ominous foreshadowing...as if that was the last time she was going to see Vegeta. But surely she was worrying too much.

"But how do you know that, mom? What if Cell shows up the second he's gone?" Trunks replied, oblivious to his mother's inner turmoil.

Bulma turned to her boy, looking at his shaggy long hair and unshaven face. He looked just as messy as the very first time she had seen him, all those years back. Today, he was a whole new man. He had always been brave, but now he was skilled and wise. Seeing him made her feel better, less worried for Vegeta's safety.

"Because, he left my big strong son here. I can't think of a better way to keep me protected," Bulma said with a proud grin. She did feel safe with her son, but she only said it to get her concerns away from Vegeta.

"Mom...you know that's not what I was asking," Trunks grumbled.

Bulma turned again, looking up into the sky at the last spot Vegeta's ship had disappeared. She clutched her hands together over her chest.

"Your father...he's a proud man. But that's part of why I love him so much. He holds true to his beliefs with uncompromising faith. Even when he may be the last one in the universe to hold to his ideals, he doesn't waver. That's a good thing, Trunks. He isn't just doing this for the obvious reasons—he's doing it to stay true to himself, to stay true to me...to the man I love."

"I guess in a kind of twisted way, I can see that," Trunks replied. He stared at the ground a moment before continuing. "All these years...I've tried hard, Mom, to have Saiyan pride. At times I wanted to be just like him. But sometimes he's just so stubborn and harsh...I could never be like that. I don't want to be."

"Of course not, Trunks," she said assuredly. "You're your own man, always have been—and you're one of the best and most upstanding ones I've ever known. You don't have to try to be just like your father, I know you know that."

"Well...yeah," he said.

"So stop worrying about it, then. You can't let others define who or what you think you should be."

Trunks raised his chin, then pulled his mom in for a gentle hug. "You're right, mother. I can honor him without being just like him. Because I have something that father doesn't, something he never had."

"Oh?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah...I have you, mom," Trunks said, trying to be as sweet towards his mother as possible.

"Well, technically...your father does have me," she chuckled. "Anytime. He. Wants." Despite her joking words, the sick feeling returned to the pit of her stomach; she couldn't help praying for Vegeta's safety in the back of her mind.

Trunks faced turned bright red as he jerked back away from Bulma. "_MOTHER!_ You know what I meant!...And that's disgusting."

Bulma kept her mask of joy throughout the entire conversation. "I know, sweetie, I know. And thank you, Trunks. I know your real mother is very proud of you, and I'm sure she misses you very much."

Trunks' mind flashed forwards through time, back to that image of his mother—covered in grease, wearing an orange jumpsuit, working on the time machine. She always found a way to smile around him, even if she was incredibly lonely the rest of the time. He longed to be back, to comfort her as always. And most of all, he wanted to be there when she reunited with all the others as they were revived.

"You'll make it back there, Trunks. I know you will," Bulma said, confident in her statement.

Trunks didn't respond. Expressionless, he walked over to the edge of the lookout, staring out over the vast sphere of Earth below. Strange to think that his real mother wasn't down there. He set his eyes, feeling a renewed fire. To make it home they had to win, and to win he would have to train. Turning, he saw Gohan also looking over the edge about a hundred yards away. He began to walk towards him.

"Hey, Trunks," the boy said, the both of them standing side by side and turning back towards the incredible view.

"Hey, Gohan."

They stood silently for a moment, watching the orange sun creep down over the horizon. "So, what can you tell me about your training?" he asked. In truth, the boy was a little bit nervous about spending a year inside the chamber. It was a long time to be alone, away from everything else. But at the same time, that was part of why it was so effective.

"I didn't improve as much as I wanted, Gohan," Trunks said with a disappointed sigh. "I would probably think it was a lot if I hadn't seen Cell's perfect form, but...he trumps anything I can do, that's for sure."

"Oh, well...there's still time to go back in, right?" the boy asked.

Trunks turned to him and thought about it a moment. "Maybe...with your dad not back, there might be a little time for us to go in right now."

"Us?" Gohan said, gulping.

"Sure. You're ready."

Gohan was still, thinking it over. As he reached his hand over his shoulder, feeling the hilt of the Brave Sword, his confidence returned.

"All right, Trunks. Let's do it!"

Trunks smiled warmly. "I already have some ideas for once we're inside. Dad was very hesitant to spar with me...he mostly trained alone. But you and I can do all that stuff!"

"You think I'll be able to keep up?" Gohan asked. "I was weaker than you even before you went in. Won't training me be a waste of your time?"

"Nah, Gohan. You did the same thing for me...in the future, that is."

"Haha, oh yeah," the boy replied. "Well then, let's go right now!" The way he saw it, there was no time to waste.

Trunks laughed. "Hold your horses there, Gohan. Mr. Popo's meal just now was delicious, but I doubt it'll last us more than a day or two. He still has to restock the chamber with enough food. Otherwise, we'll run out."

Gohan nodded, the two deciding to help with the process of restocking the Time Chamber so they could get in soon.

After a few hours, they were ready to enter, though they agreed to only stay for three or four months.

* * *

_On Namek..._

As the light from the two obliterated warships shone brightly in the sky, Goku and Piccolo Katanaji returned to the surface. The remaining resistance was quickly subdued. Only one of Slug's spaceships was on the planet itself; though it carried the evil Namek's finest warriors, they trembled at the sight of Piccolo. Before a single blow could be dealt, Angila ordered an immediate surrender, one which Zoon, Wings, and Medamatcha were quick to comply with. In a matter of minutes, Piccolo and Goku destroyed all the weapons on the ship, including the terra-freeze generator.

It was a sober sight as the former dark lord was led before his henchmen in shame, restrained with nothing more than common steel chains. Slug's defeat complete, Piccolo offered the troops their lives on the condition that they leave the planet immediately and never return. Naturally, Zoon and the rest were all too eager to comply. The deposed lord, however, remained on Namek; he would face trial before the Namekian people.

The population of Namek was small; it took only a few hours for the Namekian people to gather in the courtyard at the center of Moori's village. All were quite familiar with the many crimes of Lord Slug, but the tribunal read them each in sequence, giving the accused the opportunity to defend himself. Yet Slug remained silent and sullen, filled with anger at the "inferior" Namekians surrounding him.

As the oldest and wisest of the Nameks, Moori stood to recount the well-known story of Slug's initial rise to power: how he had twisted the ancient ways of the Super Nameks to gain power and turned on his own people. Slug remained stoic as the elder told how he had slaughtered millions, destroyed the planet's ecosystem, and finally murdered Elder Katas before being banished by Guru.

Goku explained how Slug had taken his terra-freezing operation to countless other worlds, murdering their inhabitants and using their planets as mobile bases to continue growing his evil empire.

Finally, Piccolo Katanaji repeated the details of the latest assault of Planet Namek, then relayed the entirety of his battle with Slug. He explained how he had removed the ki of the evil Super Namek, making him harmless. This revelation eased the minds of many, who had worried how such a powerful enemy could be contained. Now that Slug was powerless, an appropriate sentence could be determined.

Moori and the rest of the village elders convened with Katanaji for several hours after the trial to discuss the fate of Slug. Finally, they reached a decision.

"Slug, son of Gast, brother of Katas, brother of Guru, you have been found guilty on all accounts. We hereby sentence you to a life of servitude here on Namek. You are to work diligently in the fields, cultivating the life this planet once blossomed with...life which you yourself destroyed. You will make reparations for all the damages which your actions have caused over the years, as well as to help safeguard the people of Namek from seeing further atrocities committed."

Moori glanced up, curious to see Slug's reaction to the sentence. But the Super Namek's eyes were shut, his body still and unmoving.

"Furthermore, any violation of or failure to comply with said judgement of this council shall result in the extension of your sentence, and/or the addition of necessary amendments."

The elder paused again, thinking Slug would be curious as to how a "life" sentence could be extended. But there was no response.

"Due to your wish upon Porunga to remain eternally youthful, and the seeming conundrum of sentencing you to a life sentence which might last an eternity, your years of service shall be initially numbered at 500. At the conclusion of that time, and at the discretion of the current elder council, your sentence may be repealed."

Slug suddenly looked up. 'Five hundred years?' he wondered. 'That's it?'

"It is the decision of this council that you be constantly monitored by a fellow Namekian, which shall be assigned to you. You will also rotate your between each village, spending time in the service and charge of all. It is our hope that through this time you may gain peace in your heart and come to repent for your misdeeds."

Slug put his head back down. 'Why couldn't they just kill me? This must be their idea of a fate worse than death...a boring and meaningless existence here on this forsaken rock.'

Nonetheless, a small part of Slug, one so small that he wasn't aware of it, felt a tinge of appreciation for the mercy he was being shown. At the core of his being, he knew he deserved worse...the sentence he had received was truly generous. On the surface, though, he refused to see it that way. A heart as cold and hard as his would not melt so easily. But perhaps, there was still a chance now. After all, he had nothing left.

Moori finished the sentencing, at which time Slug was taken into his new house and locked inside. The Super Namek would need much time to reflect on his millennia of evil, and he would be given it.

The elders took their places with their villages, Moori stepping out into the center to greet Piccolo and Goku. "And now, we must say farewell to our friends! Thanks again, heroes of Earth, for your wonderful service to our planet. If ever you are in need of our Dragon Balls again, we would be glad to welcome you to Namek!" Moori said, sending them off with praise. "Go forth with the good will of Namek...go and save your own world!"

Goku smiled. "We will!" He looked around, finding Dende and grabbing the boy's hand, preparing to instant transmit. But when he reached for Piccolo's, the Namek interrupted.

"Goku, a word?" he asked in a peculiar serious tone.

"Uh, sure," Goku replied, walking with Piccolo to the side of the group. When they were a far enough distance away not to be overheard, they stopped. "What's up?"

"I've decided to stay here a while longer, Goku."

"What! Why?" The Saiyan showed complete incredulity. "I don't understand; why won't you come back?"

"It's complicated, Goku. Don't think I'm leaving you to face Cell alone, that isn't it. In fact, it's the opposite."

Goku scratched his head. "Piccolo, does this have anything to do with what I told you earlier—about what I sensed?"

Earlier, before the trial, Goku had told Piccolo about sensing the destruction of a faraway planet due to the power of Cell. He had felt Cell's energy spike higher than anything he had ever felt...and then a few short hours later, he had felt millions of voices suddenly crying out in terror as their planet was obliterated.

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, that's why I have to stay. Think about it. If anything happens to the Earth's dragon balls, these will be the only ones left...probably the only ones in the whole universe. But Cell knows that; he has our memories. What if he comes to Namek intending to destroy everyone? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Oh, I see. You don't want to leave Namek unguarded, not with Cell on the loose."

"Correct. And, to be honest...I like it here. Maybe it's the part of Kami that's now inside me, but this place feels like home, somewhere I truly belong. I owe much to Earth, but I owe much to this world as well."

"Will you train?" Goku asked. "Cause, no offense, but you know that if Cell showed up, having you here wouldn't do much good."

"I'm not saying I could defeat him, but maybe I could buy everyone some time until you could get here. But I'll do my best to prepare. Who knows, training here may be even easier than on Earth."

"Where will you stay?"

"Moori says there is a wasteland on the far side of the planet where I can train far from the general population," the Super Namek answered.

Goku swallowed. "Well, I hadn't expected this, but I guess there's no talking you out of it."

The Super Namek nodded. Then the two turned and walked back to the group. The gathering of Namekians all around were silent, each curious what the whispering had been about. He walked into the center of the group back to Dende and Moori, Goku following behind.

"I've decided to stay here a little while longer, everyone," Piccolo said. "If you'll have me, I would continue protecting Namek."

He looked over at Dende, who seemed most surprised by this news. The boy had expected to have a fellow Namek living back on Earth with him, but it seemed that would not immediately be the case. But the rest of the people looked very glad. Rather than cheering, the Namekians simply smiled, as if the news was almost expected.

"Don't worry, Dende. The Earth is in good hands," Piccolo said, standing to his feet.

The new guardian of Earth let a tear trickle down his face, then he walked over to Goku.

"Ready to go, Dende?" the Saiyan asked with a smile.

"Yes," he said. "Goodbye, everyone!" the boy said, waving. Many Nameks smiled back at him; they had all watched him grow up and were proud of what he had become.

Instantly, Goku and Dende vanished, leaving Piccolo alone in the center of the gathering. He looked around, realizing he was alone with his people for the first time. It was a little bit like being dropped off at camp or at the first day of school. Not that Piccolo had ever done such things, but Kami had watched the lives of many humans in his time as guardian. After brief goodbyes, he headed to the portion of the planet Moori had told him about to begin training.

* * *

TYTCCHT!

Goku and Dende arrived back on planet Earth at a place once called Kami's Lookout. Now, perhaps with time, it would become known as Dende's Lookout. The short Namek's eyes immediately widened and he gasped. Above him, he saw millions of stars...it was night on Earth.

"Uhm, Goku...is it always this dark? The sky...it's not right! I had no idea your planet was so..._gulp_...different."

Goku laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Dende, it's only dark half the time. Unlike Namek, Earth only has one sun. We all rest when it's on the other side of the planet."

"Oh," Dende said timidly. It was embarrassing to not know everything right away, but he could feel the knowledge from Kami beginning to fill in the gaps, like water seeping into cracked earth. The wisdom of the old guardian wasn't immediately available; it took relaxed concentration before he could access it. But he felt reassured; night would take some getting used to, but he could handle it.

"Goku!" Krillin's familiar voice rang out. He, Tien, Bulma, and Mr. Popo were quick to come and greet them. Though it was dark, everyone immediately recognized the Saiyan hero's energy.

"Hey, everybody," Goku smiled. "I've got someone to introduce to you."

"No need for that, Goku," Krillin said, running up to the Namek boy. "Tien, Mr. Popo, this is Dende! He and I went through a lot together back on Namek. He's grown quite a bit in the past few years!"

Bulma, whom Dende also recognized, gave him a wink, causing the green-skinned boy to blush. He then smiled, bowing for everyone. Mr. Popo stepped forward, the most curious.

"Does this mean you are our new guardian?" the genie asked.

"Well, yes sir," Dende said. "Kami transferred ownership of Shenron over to me and everything." He had never met Mr. Popo, but Kami's knowledge quickly filled in the gap.

"Oh," the genie said, smiling with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad that you'll be keeping me company. And here," Popo said, taking out a tall wooden rod. "This is your badge of office, Dende. All the guardians of Earth have possessed this, and now it passes to you."

Dende reached out and respectfully took it, holding it in his right hand. The staff was nearly twice his height, but he knew he would grow into it.

"So, where are Vegeta and Trunks?" Goku asked. "It's been more than a day. They aren't still in the time chamber are they?"

"Actually, Goku, Trunks and Gohan just went back in a couple hours ago."

"Really, Gohan's inside? That's great!" Goku said. "He's getting a head start, I'm so proud. I just can't wait for my turn."

"Well, they said they'd only be a few hours," Krillin informed him. "You going to wait?"

"Hmm. I might go see Chi Chi for a bit first," he said hesitantly, chuckling a little. "She, uh...hasn't seen me since I got back...I might be in trouble."

"Good idea, Goku," Krillin grinned widely, nudging his friend with his elbow. "And best of luck trying to not get yelled at, haha!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head shyly, feeling a slight bit nervous about facing his wife. But he was equally excited.

"Hey, Goku, would you mind dropping me off at Capsule Corp on your way? When Vegeta up and left into space, my ride home disappeared."

"No problem, Bulma," Goku said. "But where did Vegeta go?"

"Oh, somewhere deep in space," she said. "Empire business."

"Huh. I was going to ask him how the training went, but oh well. He probably wouldn't have been that talkative anyway."

"Yeah, I think your hunch would probably be correct, Goku," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

Goku and Bulma quickly vanished, leaving the others alone, as he dropped her off in West City and then returned to his own home on Mt. Poazu.

* * *

_"Tell your Lord Vegeta...the so-called Super Saiyan...that the true legend has awakened! Broly, son of Paragus, has arisen to claim title to the empire that is his rightful birthright. We challenge the usurper Vegeta to stand up and face the Legendary Super Saiyan."_

_Nearing the Southern Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy, on the Bringer of Death..._

The Saiyan prince sat in his black leather chair on the bridge, twitching and impatient. His elbows were resting on the armrest; his fingers tapped together impatiently. He had now seen the clip of Paragus and Broly several times and his mind was currently processing his next move. They were both clearly Saiyans, though he saw that Broly had somehow lost his tail. That, however, was a minor observation he had made. What truly had piqued his interest was this claim that Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta's words, recalled from so long ago, echoed in the prince's mind:

"_My son, one day, if you have proven yourself worthy, you will ascend. The Legendary Super Saiyan is a being that is born only once every thousand years or so. It is nearly time, Prince Vegeta. Perhaps it will be you who one days rises up and claims this power-the strongest in the entire universe."_

'And indeed I did, father. Just as you always told me, I became the strongest being the universe had ever seen...or so I thought. One by one, opponents whose strength was able to match my own began to appear. Each foe mocked not only what I had worked so hard to obtain, but the very mythos generations of Saiyans had believed in. If I was the Legendary Super Saiyan, why was I not the most powerful in all the universe? At first, I assumed there were simply more powerful foes around today than during the time of the last Super Saiyan. But as my world continued to shift, I came to a darker assumption. I thought I was the problem...that I simply hadn't worked hard enough, and that with training I would solidify my place as the strongest. Yet Kakarott was able to ascend and eventually surpass me in strength, even after I nearly killed myself to stay in the lead. But could the truth have nothing to do with me or any of the strong beings of today? Could this Broly actually be _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan? Is it...something else?'

Looking closely, Vegeta recognized that Broly was no ordinary Super Saiyan. His aura, while a shade of the distinctive gold, was tinted with a sickly green. Even stranger, his hair was blue despite being as rigid as typical Super Saiyan hair. But regarding this business about being the Legendary Saiyan...in order to make an unbiased assessment of the situation, Vegeta would have to admit the possibility that Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan were not the same thing. That, in itself, was a slap in his face. The mere suggestion that what he had achieved, his rank as the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years, was based on a lie...his anger boiled over at the thought. He had to admit that it made sense, though. Having seen Kakarott, Trunks, and even Gohan also transform had proven that there could be more than one Super Saiyan. Perhaps this legend was something different, something he never achieved.

But that only made him more determined. If indeed the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan did exist, and was this Broly, he wanted to prove that he was superior. For blatantly calling him "usurper", as if it was not his right! NO! He was the prince of all Saiyans, it was his birthright; no other from his race was more fit to rule, even the so-called "Legendary Super Saiyan". Taking Frieza's empire from him by force, slaughtering Cooler and King Cold...he had earned this. He had won vengeance for the Saiyan race, a truth that should have caused any remaining Saiyan to rejoice.

'Where was this Legendary Super Saiyan when I gave my last breath against Frieza? When Cooler and I battled for control of the empire, wreaking havoc throughout the empty cosmos, where was this Broly? When King Cold transformed into his final form, when he fought three Super Saiyans at once, where was this blatant, ignorant challenger then!? The audacity...he clearly has no Saiyan pride! How dare he claim this as _his_ birthright!?'

Vegeta closed his eyes, feeling the new strength he had obtained while inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Neither Broly nor his father had any idea how much stronger he had now become, of who they were challenging now. There wasn't just the Ascended form or the Ultra form. No, his power was far greater now. He welcomed the challenge, a chance to test the depths of his energy.

'Hah! If all they know of me is that I have enough strength to defeat Frieza, they'll wildly underestimate what I'm capable of!' Vegeta inwardly reassured himself. He clenched his fist, looking down at it. 'I will not be humiliated again! This time, just as I did against Frieza, I will prevail!'

* * *

_Greetings, everyone. Hope you found this chapter enjoyable. We have a lot of cool things happening right now, and I'm really enjoying being able to develop Krillin. Fun fact: for the first time since the Saiyan Saga, Krillin is more powerful than Gohan (though that won't last long now). Also, with this chapter we saw the return of "Yamcha bashing". It was all in good fun, and we hope none took offense (I certainly enjoyed it though, lol). We also sort of wrapped up the Slug story arc, and in a much different way than many perhaps expected. My hope is that through years of service and reflection, Slug will be able to eventually find peace among his Namekian brothers. _

_And so Vegeta heads off bravely into space. But how will his departure from Earth affect the situation with Cell? Just what does the bio-android have planned, and how long until he takes action? Will Trunks and Gohan be able to advance in their training? And what of Piccolo? Will Namek be safe in his care, and will he be able to grow his strength? All these questions shall be answered soon, as _Bringer of Death _continues._

_C47 (with upgrades and #16's power core): 250 million  
Krillin (with cyborg implants): 250.5 million_

_Krillin's own ki is accessible on top of the cyborg energy he has, allowing him to power up and easily dominate C47. Also, as shown in this chapter, his artificial ki can be controlled just as his biological ki. A noted difference between him and the two cyborgs: once he releases his energy attacks, they can be sensed. Unlike them, Krillin's energy is partly organic and has the same energy signature as before. As he forms blasts and projectiles, they draw on both his real and artificial ki, but have the feel of real ki. If he suppresses his biological ki completely, he can use his artificial ki without being detected. Also, as per the chapter title, Krillin (like 17 and 18) now will not age the same way as a normal human._

_This naturally has a marked similarity to U9 Cyborg Yamcha in _Dragonball Multiverse_. We talked with Salagir about his ideas for this chapter._

_Remember that the Spanish version of our story, _Dador de la Muerte_, is updating weekly! Make sure to tell your friends. There will also be another chapter of BoD ABRIDGED this week!_

_A few reviews:_

_**Q:**__ I couldn't help looking back on avatar the last airbender the way Ang took away the fire lord's powers.  
I liked how the ending was a big avatar reference  
Seemed like a blend of Avatar, as a few others pointed out, and how the jedi council could cut someone off from the force.  
It reminded very much of Avatar the Last Airbender  
__**Q: **__I was definitely inspired by Avatar: the Last Airbender for that scene, as many pointed out (Love that show!). It's conception, however, when David and I were discussing it, was that we wanted Piccolo to unlock some kind of Ancient Namekian ability. David hasn't seen Avatar, so he saw it more of an ultimate light-sided jedi power. In the end, it allowed us to give Slug a whole new chance at life. Since he isn't dangerous to anyone anymore (even a Namekian child is stronger) we can give him the time he needs to possibly repent. It isn't guaranteed, but it really lines up with how we view the Namekian people—powerful, yet passive._

_**Q: **__How did Goku know that Slug was on Namek at that time? Because didn't he fight slug almost 20 years in the future. Also how did Slug get back on Namek? I thought he was kept away by the dragon balls.  
__**A:**__ When Goku fought Slug in the future, he learned when the evil Super Namek first arrived. So when he came back to the past, they were able to almost execute a preemptive strike. That's why Namek wasn't harmed or any Namekians enslaved or killed yet. They were all still on the run. Slug arrived, stole the Dragon Balls, wished for eternal youth, then before he knew it Piccolo showed up. As for how he was able to return: when Guru passed away, the seal preventing him from ever coming back to Namek was broken. _

_**Q: **__You do realize that now that Cell is able to manipulate the fabric of space (which would mean that he has quite the grasp on quantum physics) he would be quite capable of imploding a medium sized mass (say, a mountain) and create a miniature black hole through the use of ki. Cell could very well be a god now. The possibilities are endless... Hell, he could kill the Z fighters using the black hole scenario and letting Hawking radiation evaporate the black hole into a flash of heavy gamma radiation.__**  
A: **__Cell is certainly quite capable when it comes to the fabric of space, but there's a limit. In particular, trying to use his techniques anywhere other than a vacuum would be prohibitively difficult. But I like the Hawking Radiation idea!_

_**Q:**__ I know this is out of the norm but you think you and David could do a Superman vs Goku fight? The screwattack's version really left much to be desired..translation: it pissed me off.  
__**A: **__I have thought about it. It's something we both would probably be interested in, but isn't in the works right now. BoD has all our free time occupied, literally. But eventually, it is a possibility. In the meantime, I encourage you all to check out puiwaihin's Goku vs Superman crossover right here on !_

_**Q: **__What is your system to determine the power level of a Namekian fusion?  
__**A:**__ To be honest, right now we don't have one. For Piccolo Katanaji's strength, we simply stuck with the canon power level, only with a small boost because they followed the proper Namekian traditions for fusion. Once we see more of Gast in DBM, we may be able to work something out. But there just isn't enough information to accurately give a formula right now. We do know that canon Piccolo said Kami's energy wouldn't add to his own; that he'd merely receive a boost from the act of fusion. So that's something ot keep in mind._

_**Q: **__Why has no one on earth made a wish to protect the Earth like Namek is protected?__**  
A: **__We want to leave it ambiguous for the time being. It's possible that wish can only be granted by Porunga. But it's also likely that they would only try something like that in the event of a crisis. The heroes of Earth have never been the type to plan either. They fight invaders head on when they appear, etc. But let's say they did make the wish...there would be a lot of explaining to do. The wish on Namek created an impenetrable force field under the ground. But humans do lots of digging, building, exploring, etc. underground. They would find such a barrier extremely intrusive and preventive to their normal way of life. It would have all kinds of negative effects on technology, etc. Whereas, the Nameks live peacefully on the surface. _

_**Q: **__Why doesn't Goku teach anyone to use IT?__**  
A:**__ He is too preoccupied to ever really think about it. But the real reason is this: Toriyama invented an ability that was so strong that he didn't want everyone to have it because it would create tons of plot holes. Therefore, Goku can have it and so can a few major villains. To somewhat stay true with this ideology, we want to make IT difficult to learn and even harder to master. However, that does not mean that nobody else will learn it over the course of BoD. We just want to avoid the problem most fics have of saying, "Oh, yeah. Everybody knows Kaioken and Instant Transmission. Why? Just cuz they should be able to. All you have to do is put your fingers on your forehead or shout Kaioken." That's the main problem I have with most stories: they ask me to believe things that DBZ Canon has taught me would never happen. Seriously, it's always the same. Some moves should be unique to certain individuals._

_**Q: **__Shouldn't Piccolo be the grandson of Katas?  
__**A: **__You're thinking too hard. Piccolo Jr has the same essence as his father King Piccolo. When he and Kami fused, they became basically the same person they always were. Not exactly the same, as Nail was also involved, but pretty darn close._

_**Q: **__What do you think is the highest powerlevel a person in real life can achieve? Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that it was Louis Cyr that is the strongest documented human in history (look him up). What do you think Louis Cyr's power level would be? What about the powerlevels of those powerlifter guy's who can squat over 1000 lbs?  
__**A: **__Well, frankly it's pretty hard to say. According to the Daizenshuu, Kid Goku started with a power level of 10, and he was already far stronger than the most powerful human beings who have ever lived. So going by that...8? If you don't use the Daizenshuu's value, then based on Master Roshi's feats I'd say that super-strong humans could be 60-80 units._

_**Q: **__Can the Z fighters sense power levels across the universe just like Cell?__**  
A:**__ Depends. Usually, no. Being in space allows for one to more easily sense the energy of beings far away though. Goku, who has practiced a lot because of IT, can sense the furthest of any Z fighter. But the rule is basically this: Super Saiyan energy can be felt throughout the Solar System. Super Saiyan 2 energy can be felt through an entire galaxy. Super Saiyan 3 energy can be felt anywhere, even in Otherworld._

_**Q: **__And about the ships, couldn't Goku and Piccolo just blow up the planets, and put a ki shield around the explosion to stop the debris or is this more of a Vegetto feat?__**  
A:**__ Forming extremely large Ki shields is a skill neither of those two have spent much time developing. Vegetto would do that without trying, of course, but he can also pretty much make up any technique he wants on the spot. He has so much extra power that it wouldn't even phase him. But Goku and Piccolo wouldn't think to try, though they could probably protect at least part of the planet. _

_**Q: **__Will you still call him Piccolo or by his real name?  
__**A:**__ From now on, he will be called Piccolo Katanaji. It's sort of like his last name, and definitely something he wants to keep._

_**Q: **__How would Starkiller from The Force Unleashed compare to DBZ characters?__**  
A:**__ I love Galen, but he'd get destroyed easily. DBZ characters can take a beating from just about anybody and get back up and shake it off. That includes anything I've ever seen Galen dish out. In contrast, Galen's body is human. He can get hurt pretty easily._

_**Q: **__Isn't it more logical to think that the expanded resistance to harsh training and bigger stamina of someone dead on heaven played a major role in the fact that Goku unlocked new super saiyan levels with Vegeta being left behind in the canon?  
__**A: **__Possibly. Goku is also far more adventurous in his training style; Vegeta has always focused more heavily on strength and stamina. At least, in canon. As this chapter hints, that might have changed..._

_**Q: **__But did you really have to put that bit in the review about the characters being around their canon levels? I was of the impression that this Cell was stronger; though why the cells of Cold's fourth form weren't gathered is beyond me.  
__**A: **__By around, we meant in the same general ballpark. But Cell is definitely more powerful, enough so that things facing him this time around will be a new challenge. As for cells of Cold, you are forgetting that in the future Cell is from King Cold never came to earth but was defeated by Goku on Xylon 38._

_**Q: **__What is the thing that makes Frieza's final form so special that it allows him to unlock so much more power than the previous one's? Is it plot convenience?__**  
A: **__There's some disagreement about which form Arcosians are born in, but pretty much everyone agrees that the fourth form is the point at which all their power can be accessed at once. In their lower forms, power is dramatically suppressed. Comparing the lower forms to the fourth form is like comparing Oozaru to Super Saiyan 2._

_**Q: **__I don't agree with what you said about those in Hell not being able to achieve higher forms. We all know that in order to train and become stronger in the After-life, all you need is your physical body. Not to be in that 'cloudy' spirit form. All you need is just a physical Body. That is the requirement. Once you have your Body, it doesn't really matter where you end up. Heaven or Hell, you'll be able to train, get stronger and achieve new forms, if you can. Frieza is an example.__**  
A: **__Frieza got stronger in Hell?_

_**Q: **__Vegeta (in Manga/Anime) was training on an Asteroid (on which there's absolutely no atmosphere) when he achieved Super Saiyan. He wasn't holding his breath or anything like that. As was evident after destroying the asteroid that was going to destroy his ship, he was panting. Indicating breathing.  
__**A: **__Anime only. Also, large asteroids have atmospheres, like the one Vegeta was on._

_**Q: **__Then there's Brolly and Paragus during the Flashback when Brolly was young. Both of them where in space, without any protection. And they seemed to be doing just fine. It was after Brolly destroyed the nearest planet, so that nonsense of 'being in the planet's upper atmosphere' doesn't apply here.__**  
A: **__Space is a vacuum. The only way to be able to survive indefinitely is through true anaerobic respiration, something mammals like humans and Saiyans don't have. That's why I'm thinking a special shield like infant Broly's is needed for an extended stay unless you're a cyborg, an Arcosian, or a being like Cell. Vegeta's technique is the only way I know of for a Saiyan to truly survive extended periods of time in space. Other than that, holding their breath a few minutes is the max. The movies already aren't 100% canon, so we can stand to correct a few things here and there._


	58. The Calm Before the Storm

___After posting this chapter, we decided that we didn't particularly like the ending. It didn't have the feel or impact that we wanted. So, we have updated the ending of this chapter as of Wednesday morning, March 6th. If you read the chapter before that date, you'll definitely want to check back over the last few sections; there's a MAJOR revelation. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

* * *

**Cell Saga - Part 13: The Calm Before the Storm**

Ordinarily, ten year olds and twenty-two year olds wouldn't become best friends. But in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, things like age and time and experience didn't matter. Both Trunks and Gohan preferred each other's company to the vast void that was the training chamber. And their friendship was natural; Trunks took the role of mentor for the younger Gohan just as the older Gohan had been his mentor in the future. It was a welcome break from the previous year. Vegeta had been polite enough at times, but their training styles didn't really mesh. Months had passed without a single word passing between the Saiyans, the prince pushing himself to his limits, seemingly never pausing in his pursuit of more strength.

In contrast, Gohan was talkative, but wise for his years. Not only did he take his training as seriously as any adult, but he was a powerful sparring partner. The youngest Super Saiyan in history wasn't wasting any time.

Even so, Gohan began to feel the effects of the chamber after only a few weeks. The days were excruciatingly long; with no sun to guide them and no night to give them peace, his body's rhythms were totally off. He had never trained in high-gravity before, and though he had no difficulty moving around normally, all his techniques felt slightly different. With no one there but the two of them, there were no hot meals at the end of the day. A few months hadn't seemed like much time, but it quickly became clear just how large of a commitment it was.

Thanks in part to Trunks's enthusiasm and good attitude, though, their spirits remained high. He spent his days training Gohan, pushing the younger Saiyan to build his strength. Compared to the other three, the boy had a long way to go...but he was determined. He was a ferocious opponent, never giving up ground. Trunks even taught the boy what he could about swordplay using the Brave Sword.

But when Gohan was asleep, Trunks would retreat into the farthest reaches of the chamber to train on his own. He had been pushing the limits of the ascended state, doing everything he could go maximize the energy he could get out of his Super Saiyan state. He didn't want Gohan to be discouraged if he felt how much stronger Trunks really was. Yet now, even he was becoming discouraged. Though he was now familiar with the ultra bulked-up state Goku had used against Cell, he didn't yet have any way to overcome its drawbacks.

Right now, he thought, the most important thing was helping Gohan follow his lead in breaking through to the ascended form...or technique, or whatever it was. Trunks wasn't sure. In any case, he didn't think there was any minimum necessary...and even if there was, Gohan was quickly growing stronger, nearly up to 18's power after only a month. That was all the more impressive considering it had taken Trunks and his father a full three years when training for the androids to reach that level. Yet as significant as it had been, the new ascended form dwarfed that power into nothing. There had to be a way for the boy to break through.

Trunks had described the sensation he felt, the physical process behind his bulked up form, a thousand times. Gohan didn't have any trouble understanding the principle. But he seemed to lack the necessary motivation, the trigger for it all.

Goku and Vegeta were both masters of ki manipulation with decades of training behind them; Trunks knew they had been able to access the technique easily once it came to them. For him, however, it had been different, more emotional. His rage at Cell and empathy for his father had led him to replicate the ability almost subconsciously. Unfortunately, transferring this to Gohan wasn't so easy.

In the safety of the training chamber, the boy had trouble summoning the necessary emotion. Of course he was well able to transform at will, but when Trunks urged him to get as angry as he could, Gohan could only push his power to its max and scream in a desperate attempt to power up. Inevitably, he would end up drained and exhausted, unable to maintain his Super Saiyan form.

It wasn't too far from the same problem Trunks was running into. As he trained late into the night, he found it more and more difficult to hold onto his Super Saiyan form as he pushed himself. It was as if his body simply couldn't handle the massive amount of power he was summoning. If he could only maintain his transformation, he was sure he would be able to overcome the hurdle...but the harder he trained, the more exhausted he was afterward.

Which was about where Gohan was right now.

"I...I can't...I just can't do it, Trunks," the boy gasped, panting heavily. He punched the clear white floor of the time chamber in frustration, making his knuckles sting.

Beside him, Trunks stood. Maybe Gohan's frustration would give him the push he needed. The older Saiyan took a deep breath and flexed his muscles. "I think you can, Gohan. Just watch me, okay?" Gritting his teeth, he burst into his Super Saiyan state, his energy flinging Gohan back several feet.

"Woah!" shouted Gohan, catching himself and immediately flashing back into his own Super Saiyan state. When they sparred, Trunks usually fought him using his base power; Gohan had to hold back a bit, but it gave the older Saiyan a better workout. Now, Gohan was seeing up close and personal what Trunks could really do as a Super Saiyan.

"HRRRRRR!" Trunks yelled, pulling in his ki tightly and forcing the excess power into his muscles. They bulged outward, straining against his shirt as new energy pulsed through his body. After a few seconds, Trunks exhales and relaxed. The golden light shimmering around him was brighter and more intense than Gohan remembered from before; this was the first time he really realized how much Trunks had improved.

"You're incredible, Trunks! I've never felt this much power before!" the boy said. Of course, Cell was one obvious exception he didn't feel like mentioning.

But Trunks was still concentrating, focusing as much as he could on control. "Maybe not, but I'm capable of much more...and my father is stronger still. I'm just demonstrating so you can feel what it's like. Remember your frustration from before? Use that. Try to do the same thing I'm doing."

Gohan nodded, trying to get a feel for what he needed to do. Still, the energy he was feeling was overwhelming. Trunks felt as strong in his ascended state as Goku had felt in his ultra state against Cell. But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Right now, he needed to be able to break through.

"Come on, Gohan! You've got this!"

The boy stood, bracing himself. He knew what he was supposed to do, how it was supposed to feel. But it just drained him each time...not only physically, but mentally. At his mentor's urging, he would try every scenario he could, hoping he'd get angry enough to break through. He had pictured Frieza, Android 21, and even Cell himself harming the people loved and cared about. Each time, the exertion pushed him to his breaking point...but just when he felt like he was about to get make it, he would slip. It would all come crashing down, leaving him utterly exhausted and mentally shattered.

"Uhm, Trunks?" he asked with a note of hesitation.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...if this time, I could try it...differently."

Trunks let his aura drop slightly. "What do you mean?"

Gohan wasn't quite sure what he meant either. But he had a general idea. "The angrier I get, the more exhausted I get. It's like I'm spending all my energy before I have the chance to do anything with it. I get so close, but it always just slips through my fingers. Maybe if I tried it more slowly, without trying to get angry, it would be different."

The older Saiyan started to contradict him, but stopped. Just because it didn't exactly make sense to him didn't mean it couldn't work. Years before, when Mirai Gohan was trying to help him train, they had tried a lot of different ideas; Gohan had explained things in as many ways as he could. There was no reason to confine this Gohan to only one approach.

"Go ahead." Trunks smiled warmly. The younger Saiyan had been on the edge for quite a while now; until he figured out a way into the ascended state, there wouldn't be much more improvement he could make.

"Okay, here goes."

Instead of standing, Gohan sat down, his legs crossed. Though he was already in his Super Saiyan state, he let his aura relax, trying to keep his mind focused and emotion-free.

Rather than picturing something that would make him angry, he simply tried to relax. Meditation was something he had learned from Piccolo long before. In his mind's eye, he was laying on his back by a stream on a summer afternoon, his father next to him. An empty picnic basket lay on the ground nearby; neither of them had a care in the world. Both he and his father had the golden hair of Super Saiyans, but they were entirely relaxed. A single butterfly floated down and landed on Goku's nose, but the Saiyan didn't even twitch. Neither did Gohan, who seemed to Trunks to be completely at peace.

'Wow,' the older Saiyan thought. 'I don't know how this is going to help, but he must be doing something new. I've never been able to relax that much without losing my Super Saiyan form altogether. He looks...practically...asleep.'

After he felt sufficiently focused, Gohan began to slowly increase his power level. Instead of trying to hold onto it, forcing it tightly into his muscles, he just let it move outward untouched. It gathered around him in a gentle, almost sluggish flow. As Trunks watched, the outline of his body began to glow with pale light. His eyes still closed and his legs still crossed, Gohan began to levitate into midair just like Piccolo often did.

'How did Gohan think to do this?' Trunks wondered, watching with interest.

Slowly and quietly, the young Super Saiyan uncrossed his legs and dropped a few inches to the ground, his eyes still closed. He was no longer inside his own body; he could see himself and Trunks as if he was a third party, watching through his mind's eye. He was in complete control and yet completely surrendered at the same time. In a flash, he rushed back into his body and opened his eyes.

This time, his power exploded outward, stronger and faster than it ever had before. Instead of trying to contain and amplify his power, he was letting it rush out, perfectly free and perfectly unrestrained. It was as natural as breathing, his ki rising and falling with his heartbeat. The aura around him was not jagged and yellow, but a pale, smooth gold.

The ten year old glanced over at his mentor. "Stand back, Trunks," he said, slowly filling his hands with ki.

Not sure what Gohan was about to do, Trunks retreated several paces and continued to watch. Already, this was unlike anything he had ever seen; neither he, Goku, or Vegeta had been able to power up their Super Saiyan state without going into the ascended form.

Gohan's body was still radiating warm light, but the air around him was still. He closed his eyes again; his calmness started to slip away, but he caught it and smiled. It was strange, being focused and Super Saiyan at the same time. Suddenly, he flung his arms out. A dome of golden energy shot out from his body, a smooth, calm, buttery yellow. Trunks braced himself, but the wave passed around his body harmlessly.

When the brightness had vanished, Gohan was seated on the ground once again. He was relaxed and calm, his eyes shut, still a Super Saiyan. Finally, he stood.

"What _was _that, Gohan!?" Trunks asked, confused.

"I, uh, don't really know. I think it was good though...I mean, it felt nice."

"But your power level...how did you raise it that high? It was like you weren't even trying, Gohan. I've never seen anything like it!"

Gohan stood to his feet, looking at his hands and feet. "What's the big deal, Trunks? It was nowhere near as strong as you, even in your normal Super Saiyan form."

Trunks shook his head. "That's not the point. You increased your power without ever bulking up like we do."

The boy smiled, but he still didn't quite understand. "Sorry, but I'm drawing a blank here. I thought the point was that I was supposed to get the ascended form. I...I thought you'd be disappointed."

"Not at all," Trunks replied, folding his arms. "I'm anything but disappointed. You're making astounding progress, especially now."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Trunks replied. "I'll explain. When we were first training to fight the androids, our ordinary strength hit a limit. We thought the normal Super Saiyan state was all there was. After we started using the ascended form, though, we realized that our ordinary Super Saiyan transformations were more powerful as well. I think it has something to do with our bodies being able to handle more energy more easily."

Gohan sat down and rested his elbows on his chin. Trunks had already explained most of this, but it still fascinated him. He looked up to Trunks more than anyone else in the world, except his father and Mr. Piccolo.

"Unfortunately, I've just now figured something out, something I think my father already understood. There's a limit to how much more energy our bodies are able to handle just by powering up again and again. It's getting harder and harder to stay transformed; I kept trying to force my body to maintain its power, but I kept failing. But what you just did was totally different! You were able to power up as if you were in the ascended state, but it didn't bulk you up and it didn't seem to tire you out. I don't know how you did it...but you did."

The younger Saiyan tilted his head to one side. "I just relaxed until I didn't feel nervous or jittery any more, and...it happened. That's all. If I power up like that and just keep training, can I become even stronger than an ascended Super Saiyan?"

"I'm not sure if that's possible," answered Trunks. "If so, it's something we can both try!"

* * *

_Planet Alpha, Juno System_

The group of warriors and workers manning the old Dormideous Sector outpost never saw it coming.

Furious at Vegeta's lack of response, Paragus had decided to make a bolder move. The Dormideous Sector was the real southern edge of the central Empire, the last outpost before entering the main body of Frieza's former territory. Though the Juno system had been abandoned centuries before, it was still essentially the entry point for the entire Northern Quadrant.

'This little base may be remote, but it's the gateway for this entire sector. Trade, communications, smuggling...I can control it all from this one spot. And if 'Lord Vegeta' doesn't come running to the rescue like the ignorant, overconfident, weakling he is, I'll just keep conquering his worlds,' Paragus thought. The old Saiyan had no interest in building his own empire from the ground up, but the more he harried Vegeta, the sooner Vegeta's empire would be his.

The outpost included barracks, warehouses, hangars, and a permanent hospital. Initially, Paragus had planned to hit the barracks only, seizing control of the installation for his own purposes. He had specifically instructed Broly to take out the most powerful warriors—warriors who were really only 5,000 to 10,000 units—and he planned to stamp out lower-level resistance himself. Thanks to a cloaking device designed by Krang, their massive ship landed unnoticed just outside the planned assault point.

And that's where things went wrong.

Broly had been acting suspiciously, more reserved and quieter than normal, for several days leading up to the attack. Feeling somewhat paranoid, Paragus had kept his restraint device at the highest setting. He knew the device was not meant to be used so frequently. He had been specifically warned of the danger it could pose to Broly's mental health, but he didn't care about his son's state of mind. Revenge was the only thing motivating him.

Due to the device's constant strain, Broly had not slept in days. When the two Saiyans entered the barracks and Paragus finally deactivated the device, all hell broke loose.

One of the more powerful guards, a heavyset humanoid with muddy orange hair, charged Paragus while forming a ball of ki in his fist. The older Saiyan looked to his son, but Broly's eyes were glazed over and he was looking around wildly. His hair was still dark; though the device was no longer operating, he had not yet transformed.

BLAMMM! The guard's ki-assisted punch exploded into the older Saiyan's chest, sending him spinning across the room. Nearly stunned, Paragus shouted at the top of his lungs: "BROLY! DO SOMETHING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

The younger Saiyan wheeled, a maniacal grin on his face. "Of course, Father," he said sadistically, the first words he had uttered in days. Gold-green energy surged around him and his hair flashed to sickly purple.

Broly flung his arm out in a wide arc, releasing an explosive kiai. The guard's body was crushed; the other guards were instantly shredded by the sheer intensity. Paragus felt the concussive force off the side of the kiai reach him, knocking him over and down...down into blackness.

When Paragus awoke, it was several hours later. He was half-buried in the rubble of the barracks; his whole body ached horribly. He wrenched his way free of the debris and looked around.

The entire compound had been demolished; not a single person remained alive. To his left, the central communications building had been reduced to a massive crater. On his right, not a single wall of the hospital remained intact; the corpses of guards and nurses and doctors lay scattered through the debris. Paragus felt a wave of nausea as he saw bodies that had been physically ripped into pieces.

In the distance, Paragus saw Broly hovering in midair, staring calmly at the two stars of the Juno system low in the sky. Muttering curses under his breath and trying not to look at the carnage beneath him, the one-eyed Saiyan lifted off and approached his son.

Still in his altered Super Saiyan state, Broly hovered with an odd smile on his face. His neon-blue hair rippled in the wind of his own aura; his powerful arms hung loosely at his sides. Paragus could see blood covering his son's body...not his own, but the blood of the hundreds he had just slaughtered. Two patches of muddy orange soil underneath him showed where red drops were falling from the tips of his fingers.

Snarling with rage, Paragus activated the restraint device, forcing Broly out of his Super Saiyan form and decreasing the younger Saiyan's power below his own. As Broly turned to look at his father, Paragus viciously backhanded him across the face.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE!" screamed Paragus as Broly staggered back. "You nearly killed me, and you wiped out everyone! You're an uncontrolled monster." He flew closer and kneed his son in the gut, causing him to double over. "Useless idiot! You must be some kind of freak if you can't even follow a simple plan."

Broly gasped for air, then looked up again. "But, father...I tried..."

"SHUT UPPPP!" screamed Paragus, livid. He punched and kicked Broly several times in rapid succession. "You're no warrior. You're just a mindless, useless, pathetic killing machine! It's all you'll ever be good for. I was a fool to think differently." He elbowed Broly in the spine, knocking him to the ground. "If you ever lose control like this again, I'll put you in solitary confinement until you forget your own name!"

His anger temporarily sated, Paragus flew back toward his ship, leaving Broly bleeding in the dirt. His plan to seize control of the outpost had been ruined; he needed time to come up with another scheme.

The man left behind was curled up in the muddy ground like a child, quiet and still. He had learned from his childhood to contain his sobs. The constantly repressed emotion had built up layers and layers of mental blocks, the result of years of submission to an unloving leader. Deep down, he absolutely loathed being his father's puppet. The only thing he knew about Saiyan fathers was that he hated them.

* * *

_Vegeta base 79. Mess hall._

Dozens of clear glass mugs, caked with foamy residue, lay scattered across the floor. A few of them still contained a frothy mixture of backwash and cheap beer. Grunts, technicians, soldiers, and even officers were scattered around the room, completely passed out—it had evidently been one heck of a party.

After three days with no response from Lord Vegeta, the base had reached its breaking point. The commanding officers began to waver, no longer demanding absolute adherence to the rules. The grunts, naturally, took the opportunity to throw an all-out beer-fest. Excited by the prospects of a challenge, hundreds of intoxicated soldiers had begun to place bets on whether Broly or Vegeta would come out on top.

The same scene was happening at most of the other imperial bases, particularly those farthest from Earth. There were brawls everywhere; dozens of bases had entire corridors blown out by drunkenly-hurled energy blasts. No one had stepped up and restored order.

Lying in their own dried vomit on a hallway floor on Base 79 were Lug and Thurg. Of all Vegeta's troops across the empire, the two of them had the most to fear. While drunk, Lug had let it slip that it was he who leaked the challenge from Broly and Paragus. Of course, the soldiers he told had been even drunker than him; there was little chance that they'd mention it. But the worry wasn't helping his hangover. Glancing over, he saw Thurg, who looked to be in just as bad a shape.

"Ugghh...hey, man," he grunted, wiping the sleep from his eyes and the dried vomit from his face. "I had this crazy dream. Lord Vegeta came back when we all least expected it. It was awful, man. I can't just let it sit. I've got to go check the comm room and see if he's reported in."

Thurg stood, shading his eyes with his hand to block out the harsh corridor light. Brushing himself off as he walked, he followed Lug to the communications center. No one, it seemed, was stirring...not even droids. The one person they spotted was Dr. Malaka in the medical lab. Of course _he_ wouldn't have participated in their spectacles. They quickly scurried by him, hoping to not be spotted.

"Okay, man. Just...just...check the thing before I die over here," Lug said. "My insides feel upside down. Check it, then I'm hitting the sack for a week."

Thurg was no less hungover than Lug, but at least he was more accustomed to checking for incoming transmissions. For the past three days, there had been nothing but a constant stream from every other base about Lord Vegeta's status. Maybe today there would be some news...

"Uhhhh...Lug, y-you're not going to like this!"

Wincing, Lug covered his ears. "Stop shouting! Your voice is like a blaster going off in my head."

"No, seriously. It's a transmission from Commander Oniya. Lord Vegeta's ship will be docking here, in...uhm..."

"How long? Spit it out." Lug's eyes were wide now.

"...ten minutes."

Lug's eyes widened even further. Then they rolled back and he slumped to the floor, passed out cold.

"Well, that's just great," muttered Thurg. Acting quickly, he typed in Malaka's passcode...a little something he had filed away in case of emergency after watching over the scientist's shoulder...and activated the base-wide intercom. Bracing himself, he turned up the volume to its loudest setting.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! LORD VEGETA'S SHUTTLE WILL BE ARRIVING IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES. ALL HANDS TO THEIR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY."

He could already hear frantic yells all through the corridors...first of pain, then of terror.

"I REPEAT, LORD VEGETA WILL ARRIVE IN JUST FIVE MINUTES. ALL SOLDIERS REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS!"

* * *

_Aboard the ship__..._

Vegeta had been in the gravity chamber for several hours, simply meditating rather than training. He was trying to clear his mind of everything, focusing solely on the challenge before him.

He stood motionless in the center of the room at nine hundred fifty times the gravity of Earth. Drops of sweat falling from his brow struck the floor of the chamber at nearly four hundred miles per hour...but the prince's eyes were closed, as if he wasn't feeling anything.

His palms hanging loosely at his sides, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Ordinarily, Vegeta focused on the physical aspects of his training...at least, when he wasn't going back over old battles in his mind. Meditation and control had never been his strong suit. But he had overcome that hurdle in the time chamber; he felt more alive than he ever had in his life.

Just as he began to recall the intense mental turmoil he had experienced in order to get to where he was now, his concentration was interrupted by a message from the comm unit. The training room had pressure controls to keep the intense gravity from compressing the breathable air into a fluid, but even so Number 16's voice was warped as he spoke.

"Commander Oniya is trying to contact you, Lord Vegeta," said the AI.

Vegeta glanced up, startled. He still wasn't sure how he felt about having his former enemy embedded within the walls of his ship, but Oniya's explanation had proven reasonable enough. He had grown to trust her even more now than when they had been together. All things considered, she made a better pilot than a lover. At the moment, she was really doing more to manage the empire than he was.

"Computer—android—whatever you are—since when have I ever permitted anyone to interrupt me during my training!?" Vegeta grumbled. "What could possibly be so important?"

"My apologies, your highness," intoned 16 dryly, the subtlest hint of amusement in his voice. "Commander Oniya has news for you. May I patch her through?"

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped. To be fair, he had probably lost track of time.

The Asari's calm voice sounded in the room. "My lord, we will arrive at base 79 in approximately two minutes. I thought it prudent to notify you of several anomalies."

Realizing he was still transformed, Vegeta dropped his Super Saiyan state and walked to the wall, flipping off the gravity chamber. "Go on."

"The base appears inoperational and unresponsive. My attempts at communication these past hours have all been unsuccessful."

"Interesting." Oniya could hear a note of excitement in Vegeta's voice. "Do you believe this Broly is responsible? If he's already there, ready and waiting, I say perfect!"

"That is unlikely. C47 has made preliminary scans showing that the garrison is still alive and the infrastructure is intact. It seems your men are less worried about the possibility of your arrival than I would have otherwise expected."

Vegeta frowned, but the look faded to apathy. "I will deal with them," he said, crossing his arms. "In the meantime, I want you to arrange for long range communication to be recorded in the main throne room. Prepare to transmit my speech across the entire empire. I want everyone watching."

* * *

Lord Vegeta's solid black flagship cut through the night of space like a predator through the jungle. Its approach was concealed until just before it arrived, touching down on the largest landing pad the base had to offer. In order to make a statement, Vegeta had decided to follow protocol. The crew of the _Bringer of Death_ all exited the ship and stood at attention, waiting for him at the edges of the ramp. Oniya and C47 took the two end positions on each side, followed by Vegeta's other crewmembers, who had become exceedingly skilled at staying out of the way.

The prince's white boots, tipped with yellow, clanked against the metal as he walked out, his flawless red cape barely dragging against the smooth ground. Waiting for him below, standing with his arms crossed behind his back, was Dr. Malaka. A sole two guards accompanied the scientist, each wearing a mask to hide their face. Their uniforms appeared to have been thrown on in a rush and were rather wrinkled. All bowed as Vegeta stepped off the ramp.

"My lord, we are most pleased by your visit. Your arrival is timely," Malaka said.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Doctor," Vegeta said. "I am not here to babysit you or your pathetic, undisciplined men. I'm here for one reason and one reason only!"

Bowing as submissively as possible, Malaka continued to nod. "Of course, majesty. Tell me what you desire."

"I want every soldier on this base in the main audience chamber immediately. Anyone not there when I begin my speech will be hunted down by C47 for their tardiness."

The droid's chin lifted at the mention of potentially getting to engage his assassination protocols. He was quite pleased his master always gave him the best tasks.

"It shall be done as you command, my lord," Malaka said, bowing and then scurrying off inside.

The next few minutes were pure chaos. Soldiers everywhere had gone from a slow boring morning to the most eventful day in several years. Already, the chatter in the hallways had turned from questioning if Lord Vegeta was even still alive to a sense of excitement that he had arrived. Most had seen his last fight, several years ago against Cooler, and knew how entertaining the prince could be when he toyed with an opponent. Soldiers, techs, grunts—everyone threw on their nicest uniforms and ran to the audience chamber to get in position.

The tall stage at the head of the audience chamber boasted a throne carved into the actual structure of the room. The back of it stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Lord Vegeta sat on it, arms crossed over his chest, deciding exactly what to say. C47 stood on one side of him and Commander Oniya was silent on the other, going over her equipment to make sure Vegeta's speech would be transmitted throughout the entire empire...and especially to Paragus and Broly. Every other soldier on the entire planet filed into the room, forming perfectly straight symmetrical rows. Thousands of aliens, humanoids, and other strange-looking employees of the Empire stood at attention. When Vegeta stood, an immediate hush spread through the room. All held their breath, particularly two techs in the very back, Lug and Thurg, as everyone waited for him to speak.

"Greetings to you, my putrid parasitic sacks of entrails," Vegeta began. There was not the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "You stupid, pasty, faithless, codfish. I should kill the lot of you."

There was complete silence in the chamber.

If C47 could have shed tears of joy—if only Bulma had equipped him with the capability—they would have flowed from his photoreceptors like streams. Still, under his breath, he couldn't help but proudly mutter, "That's the way to tell the meatbags, master!"

After a few seconds of true terror, during which each man in the entire room believed he was going to die, Vegeta smirked. He raised his hands in the air, a grin on his face, and began to laugh.

"Hahaha," he finished. "That's what I like to see...fear." He paused again, lowing his hands. "I'm sure you all know why I am here. It has come to my attention that a few of you rather admire this Broly and might even support his claim to MY throne."

In the crowd there was a great number of audible gulps.

"You would even dare to speak openly with your peers and officers regarding the matter." A harshness shown in Vegeta's eyes, though he delivered his words with the stoic casualty of a master. "But I am not without an ear. If you have such concerns with how I run MY empire, please, speak them now. I'll wait."

Vegeta took a step backwards, crossing his arms behind his back. Though his eyes never met with a soldier, he knew they were all too afraid to even look at him. But if he was going to get anything enjoyable out of this, he'd need to make them feel a little more comfortable.

"Is there no one here who has anything to say? Not one with the boldness or the guts to step up and be a man?" He paused again briefly, looking out over the room. "Very well, then. There are those in this room who are not loyal to me, traitors hiding among the faithful. I will weed you out!"

In the back of the room, Lug felt a small warm trickle of urine run down his leg. He was no traitor; he was just clumsy. Oh, how he hoped he wouldn't get singled out.

"YOU!" Vegeta cried loudly, his finger pointing over the group.

Lug nearly fainted on the spot when he saw the prince's finger pointed right towards him. On his right, Thurg began to shake in his boots. How could Vegeta have known?

"Yes, you!" Vegeta repeated.

Everyone in that general area began to wonder if they were the one—or ones—being pointed at. The crowd split down the middle, gradually forming a path toward the back row where Vegeta was pointing. The prince walked down the aisle with purpose, followed eagerly by C47. Several of those standing pointed to themselves, widening their eyes at the suggestion that they preferred Broly.

"No, not you. Not you. Not you," the prince kept saying. Everyone was stepping back, out of the group being pointed to, until he reached the last row.

"Ah, there you are," Vegeta said with a smile, putting on his most ingratiating, friendly face.

Lug's forehead was dripping with sweat, his teeth chattering in uncontrollable fear. On one side of him was Thurg; on the other was a tall, purple-skinned alien wearing typical armor and a green scouter. The alien's beady black eyes were steady. Though frightened, he clearly wasn't as terrified as Lug and Thurg.

"Come, soldier. Step forward, don't be afraid," Vegeta said.

The three felt their legs shake, preventing them from moving even if they had wanted. Lug's eyes were on the floor just to try and keep his balance, and Thurg was looking down and to his left over at Lug. For a moment, he started to step forward and take the blame. But he couldn't even budge. The purple skinned soldier, however, had apparently been drinking throughout the night. Though he was aware enough of his surroundings to be scared, he wasn't quite sober yet.

"Your eyes betray you, fool," the prince said, stepping torward the tech. He walked right up to Lug, looking him in the eyes, before he smiled and turned to address the purple alien. "Look at this low-class beside you!" he barked. "His eyes tell me he is one of the most fickle, cowardly, ignorant excuse for a warrior in the empire, yet he is still loyal."

The purple skinned warrior began to sweat more profusely. The entire room was silent as they watched Lord Vegeta interrogate him.

"Tell me, soldier...did you bet against me?"

"M...mm...mastttt...er I would neve—"

"—there, there, soldier," Vegeta said mockingly. "Tell your Lord the truth, don't be afraid. You supported the usurper, didn't you?"

"I...I..."

"Didn't you, fool!?" Vegeta said more forcefully, commanding an answer.

"I...did...master," the warrior said, breaking down into tears.

Vegeta reached out and put his hand on the warrior's shoulder, which he began to squeeze in a rather uncomfortable manner. "Ah, the truth. Thank you for your honesty."

"Pp..please, my lord. Forgive me!?"

The prince looked right at him, smiling. The purple-skinned fighter braced, clenching his eyes and expecting the end to come. His every muscle was tightened, ready to say goodbye to this world. But it didn't end. He squinted, opening them enough to see Vegeta still silently staring into his face. The fighter's face softened, the smallest flicker of hope showing that he might make it out alive. That's when Vegeta released his grip on the purple warrior's shoulder, turned, and walked away.

"Oh, thank you, my lord," the warrior stammered, falling to his feet.

Vegeta paused. "C47, you know what to do. I don't tolerate sniveling, groveling, disloyal fools in my empire."

The droid's eyes glowed red as he lifted his right arm into the air with an exaggerated cocking motion. With a great deal of excitement, C47 began to taunt the purple alien.

"Statement: This is the end for you, meatbag! But don't worry, ridding the universe of your pathetic existence is a grand gesture of Lord Vegeta's kindness to sentient liquidious fleshbags everywhere. Farewell, worthless trash!"

Lug and Thurg dodged out of the way as quickly as they possibly could. C47's blast came immediately after, incinerating the purple-skinned warrior and leaving behind nothing but a small pile of ashes. With a satisfied look, C47 turned and followed his master back to the stage. When they arrived, Vegeta resumed immediately.

"I now speak directly to the usurper...though, to his shame, it seems to be his father who responds instead. That's right, Broly. Since you aren't man enough to challenge me all on your own, it appears that I'll have to hammer out all the details of this little showdown with daddy. It makes me question your ability to rule in the first place, boy! You do realize, after all, that being Lord of the Empire means you don't have papa around to handle all your confrontations. I don't know if you're handicapped or simply an idiot, but it is unbecoming a Saiyan warrior!"

It was immediately clear that many of those in the room hadn't considered the peculiarity of Paragus being the one to send the challenge. The thoughtful ones began wondering who would rule if the older Saiyan was indeed the brains of this duo.

"But I don't expect a nobody like you to behave with any kind of dignity or Saiyan pride," Vegeta grunted. Strangely, he was only addressing Broly, having insulted Paragus at the beginning and then moved on. In fact, the longer he spoke, Vegeta seemed to be utterly humiliating the pair of challengers.

"Normally I wouldn't even answer such an obviously low and pathetic threat. The only reason I'm dignifying you with a response is because your idiot father was bold enough to advertise your claim of being a Super Saiyan. The simple amusement I find in considering the possibility that there is some small truth to this matter is hardly enough for me to justify getting involved, though."

The prince paused, harshly eyeing the thousands of soldiers standing at attention before him.

"The fact that I am even responding at all is solely the result of the feeble doubting slimeballs who work for me. It seems my hand has been forced. Yes, that's right. Broly, I accept your challenge! But not out of respect for you or your decrepit old man...no, this is a personal matter of pride. Very soon you're going to learn a harsh lesson, you and everyone in this empire who dared doubt me."

Vegeta looked from side to side, making brief eye contact with C47 and Oniya. It was a warning. Then, with a scary smile, the prince closed his eyes. Everyone in the room began backing away, but it was too late. Instantly Vegeta exploded into his Super Saiyan state, golden energy swirling through the room like a hurricane. The first few rows of soldiers were flung away like leaves, creating a domino effect of everyone in the room being pancaked against the back wall. C47, having anticipated Vegeta's move, stepped in front of Oniya to protect her. But even he found it difficult to stand this close to the prince.

The golden energy shook the walls of the room, causing the entire base to rumble. Prince Vegeta's hair and eyes were filled with power, his form as unapproachable as the sun. C47 himself had been wired with the camera equipment, or else it too would have been obliterated by Vegeta's power. Even so, the powerful droid felt his feet tugged back by the excess force.

"My power is not to be questioned! BY ANYONE! EVER!"

The gale force winds glued everyone against the walls. Bolts of white-gold lightning swept across the room, scorching the floor and ceiling.

"Wherever you are, Broly. Whatever trifle you may be doing or preparation for this fight you may be practicing...stop and look around you. Just look. Take it all in, usurper; the fields, the grass, the lakes, the skies. And then realize...know that that very ground will be soon be drenched in your own blood! I'm coming for you, Broly! Prepare for battle!"

* * *

_Earth_

The aging astronomy professor watched as another group of bored-looking freshman students filed through the door into the astronomical observatory at the small southern college. This group didn't look particularly bright, he thought...but at least he had classes to teach. Most students saw an astronomy elective as at least marginally more interesting than studying biology or some kind of math.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Physics 108, Astronomy Survey for Nonmajors."

The students settled into their seats in the cramped observatory, giving only a cursory glance to the sheaf of papers he handed out to each of them. He moved through the syllabus and lecture schedule as quickly as he could; freshman students had awfully short attention spans. After a few minutes, he dimmed the lights and cued up the digital projector and telescope array.

"Tonight we're going to be taking a look at the planet Mars, the only other Earthlike planet in our solar system. Of course, there are millions of other world like our own in the Northern Quadrant alone—that's the quarter of the Milky Way galaxy we are in.

"Mars is currently on its closest approach to Earth in its orbit...the distance drops under 60 million kilometers once every two years or so. For you Westerners, that's around 35 million miles. Now, contrary to what you may have heard, Mars exerts no detectable gravity on Earth from this distance; you're not going to float for a moment if you jump at exactly midnight." This comment earned a few giggles from the back of the room. "If another planet ever _was_ close enough to Earth to exert any noticeable gravitational force, it would exert much _more_ force on the Earth itself, so you'd end up feeling heavier, not lighter."

The overhead screen suddenly blinked to life, showing a tapestry of stars with a fuzzy disc in the center.

"Give me just a second to focus this," said the professor. "Our telescope here at the university is just large enough to resolve a little detail on the surface; you'll be able to see the ice caps, the color, and just a little bit of the mottling around the equator. Aaaand...there!" The image finally came into focus, to which a few of the students grunted appreciatively.

"Phobos, the larger of the planet's moons, is visible in this image at the upper right." His laser pointer indicated a faint dot. "Unfortunately, Phobos is not very reflective. It doesn't appear noticeably brighter than the stars behind it."

"Hey, professor, what's your opinion of the world government conspiracy to cover up the existence of life on Mars?" blurted one rather overweight, neckbearded student from two rows back. Those around him laughed. "No, seriously, guys. Me and my bros last night...let's just say we had some stuff at a party, and I think it really opened our eyes to what's going on. For real, we are not alone."

The professor didn't even look up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, man. I swear, we saw a spaceship. This thing roared right over our house and then shot out into the sky. It was all huge and black, man, and we think it had aliens inside."

Amid laughter from the other students, the professor smiled. In his thirty-year tenure, he'd heard every imaginable theory and speculation. "I'm afraid real science does not support the absurdities you have just mentioned. Of course, everyone has heard reports of aliens, some more credible than others...ahem...but if there is other sentient life out there, it certainly isn't in our solar system. Of that, I can guarantee you."

The professor went back to listing a handful of facts about Mars...something only a few of the students seemed remotely interested in. Just then, a girl in the back raised her hand.

"Uhm, excuse me professor...what's that spot of light?"

He looked up. Just beside the disc of Mars, a single speck was growing in brightness. It seemed far too brilliant for its size.

"Good question. That's probably just an artifact from the reflector...perhaps a spot of dust. Though they usually aren't this bri—"

The point of light blinked out suddenly. As the professor paused, uncertain of what he was witnessing...

…Mars exploded in a brilliant flash, a shockwave expanding out from the equator. The blinding light completely washed out the telescope just an instant later.

"I totally called it, guys!" the neckbearded student boasted.

For once, the professor was utterly speechless.

* * *

_New York City, Times Square_

A crowd had already gathered, watching the sky with mingled fear and awe. Initially, many thought it was a giant meteor or an exploding satellite...but word quickly spread that the explosion of light had indeed come from Mars.

"Say, what's that?!" came a shout from the streets. Everyone saw it at about the same time. A shadow...a silhouette...was descending out of the shining explosion.

Suddenly, everyone heard a deep voice booming from the sky as if magically amplified.

"Now that I have your attention..."

The tall, green, humanoid figure with a four-horned crest dropped lightly into Times Square, hovering just a few feet above the ground.

"Many of you may recall the two godlike beings, a young man and his beautiful sister, who saved this city from its recent dinosaur problem. As of a few days ago, they are no longer with us; they are now a part of me."

He dropped onto the ground and smiled. "Confused? I'm certain it'll all make sense soon. You see, I destroyed the planet Mars just minutes ago, hoping to earn your attention. It seems I succeeded."

Had it been anywhere else, he might not have gotten the immediate spotlight he was after. But already, a large crowd had formed. Reporters and camera crews were swarming in front of him, shouting questions all at once.

"How can you claim to have destroyed an entire planet?"

"Do you have a name, creature?"

"What kind of being are you?"

"Were you just flying?"

"Tell us who is really behind this attack!"

"Are you the first in a wave of alien invaders?"

"Which terrorist organization are you affiliated with?"

The bombardment of annoying questions continued as reporters practically crawled over one another to stick microphones into his face. At first he had intended to explain himself, but this was quickly becoming a circus. Without visibly moving, he released a small kiai that knocked the crowd around him back several meters in every direction.

At his unexplainable display, a few dozen uniformed NYPD officers stepped up in front of the reporters. "Hands up, creature! You're coming downtown with us."

He smiled. "Oh, I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere."

Immediately, the officers drew their firearms. "Sir, we must insist. Please come peacefully or you will be fired upon."

The sergeant began walking toward him slowly, reaching for his handcuffs...but the tall figure simply lifted one finger. The officer was launched into the air as if he had been struck by a massive fist and landed heavily on a car a short distance away.

"What the—men, fire!"

Dozens of handguns spat golden flame toward the creature...but instead of trying to escape, he lifted his right hand. The bullets slowed and stopped in midair, forming a wall of lead a meter in front of him. Once the officers stopped firing, he released them; they fell to the ground with a clatter.

"What...are you!?" stammered one of the officers, backing away.

The tall figure smiled again. "I'm sure you're all very curious to know who I am, but my name alone would mean very little to you. You know me better for my deeds; I am the spectre of Gingertown and the destroyer of the West City Islands."

Murmurs and cries sounded from the growing crowd. Worried that those in the back might not be able to see, Cell levitated a few dozen feet into the air, shocking everyone who hadn't directly observed his entrance.

"I'll doubtless choose some television program on which to make a more formal announcement, but you fortunate individuals will be the first to hear my plans," Cell shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What plans?" yelled one of the reporters.

"My plans for the Earth, of course," Cell replied with a laugh. "Unless I am defeated—which I assure you is highly unlikely—I plan to destroy the planet." A hush fell over the crowd. "As you all have just witnessed, such a feat is well within my capability; I do not make boasts I cannot carry out. I vanquished Mars with a simple flick of my finger; this wretched planet will face the same fate unless its people can summon the courage and strength to stop me." He paused, noting how very much like Frieza he sounded.

Pandemonium erupted in the crowd. Frenzied reporters began demanding more answers, while parents grabbed their children and ran, fearing for their lives. The police did their best to maintain order, but failed miserably. Displeased, Cell lifted one hand and fired a salvo of blue-gold blasts into the air that exploded like fireworks, turning the darkness in the streets of the city to day.

"Now I speak to any men, women, or children on this planet who believe they represent true courage and perfect strength. I am, if nothing else, fair; you will all have the opportunity to prove your worth and defend this world you call home." Excitement was building in his voice. "In less than a week's time, the fate of the Earth will be decided as you all compete together in the greatest martial arts competition of all time. Prepare yourselves...for the PERFECT TOURNAMENT!"

* * *

_Greetings to all, and thank you for continuing to read and support this story. We took the opportunity of having Trunks and Gohan train together to explain how Gohan never achieved Ascended or Ultra Super Saiyan in canon or BoD, yet was still able to break through the normal SSj +145 million boost. We agree that it's something few could ever achieve, and that literally almost any other Saiyan would never be able to do it quite this way. Gohan is unique and he is also peaceful and innocent, which are the necessary prerequisites for what he did. If you have any questions, feel free to ask us. We'll be touching on this more in later chapters, though!_

_As stated in the added note at the beginning, we felt the initial ending of this chapter was underwhelming, so we wanted to expand it a little. Sorry about the re-release!_

_You'll also note that we are trying to shape the Broly/Paragus dynamic bit by bit. Their relationship isn't exactly healthy or ideal, but as we delve into their story we see why they are the way they are. Maybe we'll be able to avoid Broly falling into stereotypes this way!_

_I also have to mention that when writing the scene with Vegeta in the throne room, I was heavily inspired by one of my favorite films: Hook. There are many similarities you might notice, and I hope you appreciated Vegeta being, well, awesome. I'm just happy to be able to get back to writing Vegeta after having taken a few chapters away from him. _

_We're happy to announce that the latest chapter of _Bringer of Death ABRIDGED as well as Dador de la Muerte_ are also up!_

_Now that Cell has finally returned to the earth, and in a grand performance no less, what plans does he have for our heroes? What major fights are just around the corner? We guarantee you don't want to miss the next few chapters of _Bringer of Death_!_

_Gohan base (entering HTC): 10 million  
Gohan SSj (entering HTC): 155 million  
Gohan base (after one month): 50 million  
Gohan SSj (after one month): 195 million  
Gohan SSj (early FPSSj): 225 million_

_**Q's and A's:**_

_**(Note: if we don't answer your question it may be spoiler information, something we addressed this chapter, or something we're are planning to address in upcoming chapters.)**_

_**Q: **__What do you think was the most embarrassing thing that happened to Vegeta in DBZ?__**  
A:**__ There are several...well, more than several. I won't list them all, but there is a general principle that Vegeta got smashed up to prove how strong the villain was. I think his reaction to Broly in the movie was shameful and degrading. I think his Final Flash being effortlessly blocked by a Cell Jr was equally so. His fight against Number 18 was also embarrassing, though it showed his stamina. However, not all of Vegeta's defeats qualify as such. We all loved his final atonement against Buu, though the Djinn survived. _

_**Q: **__Even though Krillin can control his artificial ki well, his biological ki is all that he can increase through training, right? And even if he learned Kaioken it would only boost his biological ki? Will he be able to train his biological ki more effectively now?__**  
A: **__Whether Krillin's biological ki can now be more effectively trained due to his "cyborg" boost remains to be seen. And whether he can use kaioken...well, not giving anything away yet!_

_**Q: **__I noticed that you say, e.g. "southern quadrant of the galaxy" instead of "Southern Galaxy". In your "cosmology" of the Dragon Ball universe does each galaxy have four Kais and one Grand Kai? This is how I had pictured it before hearing about Broly and seeing those diagrams of the universe from the Daiz.__**  
A: **__We use the same concept as you do, as this chapter mentioned. Intergalactic travel just doesn't make sense._

_**Q: **__What would you say to the theory I have that simply being in the presence of a powerful ki makes it easier for one to increase one's own through training, like a spreading wildfire? I figured this could make some big jumps in power slightly more plausible.__**  
A:**__ I'd say that's an interesting theory and it would partially account for the large gains made by the Z team after that level of power is no longer significant. _

_**Q: **__How'd you get to the conclusion that Krillin's power level was actually 500.000 or was it just a random guess? __**  
A: **__Based on three years of training with Gohan and Goku. We know he surpassed Captain Ginyu sometime in the first year. I estimate he continued improving, though not quite beyond Frieza's first form. Tien, however, went from quite low all the way to 10 million in that time. Kaioken training helped a lot with that also._

_**Q: **__Are you going to go all the way to GT?__**  
A: **__After the Cell Saga concludes, we will be taking a hiatus to work out plot details for the next saga. We already have parts of it planned, though. At this point, though, anything after the end of DBZ has not been confirmed. What has been confirmed is that it will NOT EVER be GT._

_**Q: **__You said that now he'll not age like #18 and #17 but the question is WHY? Bulma only built a leg and reconstructed a few internal organs, Krillin skin is pretty much organic yet, right? Or it has something to do with the infinity energy core?__**  
A: **__It has to do with the nature of the effect of a perpetual energy model on a human body. It can act as a sort of purifier for biological degradation, preventing the aging of his cells. It also gives him advanced resistance to diseases and other organic weaknesses. _

_**Q: **__As a Super Namek in terms of potential, could Slug train his way up from that super-lowered state?__**  
A: **__He could lift weights and become as powerful as Mr. Satan! But that's about it._

_**Q: **__You said people in hell couldn't achieve new transformations. When I'm pretty sure that in one of the chapters after Goku killed Future Slug, you had him talking to I think Future Goku. Apparently, he and Future Vegeta both achieved Ascended Super Saiyan, and since Future Vegeta was sentenced to hell, well that contradicts what you guys said. Your thoughts?__**  
A: **__Ok, there has been a number of people mention this subject. David's answer in that review was an attempt to clarify something I previously wrote. He wanted to answer the question of why Future King Cold didn't transform once in hell, particularly when he was getting beaten up by Vegeta. I didn't think this was necessary, as Vegeta and Goku were both dead and it was confirmed that Goku and he trained together. With bodies that don't die or tire, I'm sure the two of them could hold out even if Cold transformed. Not to mention, it is likely that Cold never thought to do it or found it too difficult to manage. It required a great deal of meditation for him to master the third form and would take much longer for him to master the fourth. And King Cold never did seem the type to train._

_**Q: **__You say that Vegeta's base form is stronger than a SSJ and he is suppressing power. Isn't this a bit much? Or is it a hint that he was able to reach SSJ2 and thus his base power could grow beyond normal FPSSJ limits?__**  
A:**__ By base stronger than a Super Saiyan, he means stronger than the early SSjs, not the ascended or full power SSjs. For example, Gohan fighting the androids in the future or Vegeta fighting Frieza are both early SSjs. In canon, Goku's FPSSj base was 360 million. SSj Vegeta on Namek was only 147 million. _

_**Q: **__Is Krillin like above the Super Saiyan level but under ASSJ?__**  
A:**__ Exactly. He is stronger than any of the androids/cyborgs but Cell, as he has all of their power in addition to his own. Now, were someone to just discover the ASSj form, one who hadn't mastered SSj entirely, they might be even with Ultra Krillin (e.g. base power around 40 + an estimated ASSj of 210, they'd be around 250)_

_**Q: **__I'm a little confused about the discussion on DBM as to why Piccolo has to have lost power in the time between Cell and Buu. What's effected based on how strong he is? Not siding with Skar at all (I disagree w him on a lot) just wondering as a commentator what's really going on.__**  
A: **__It was just one possible way to resolve some of the Buu Saga statements for people who are huge Piccolo fans._

_**Q: **__I love that Gast was the father of Slug and his brothers. Was that a DBM reference?__**  
A: **__Indeed. Gast Carcohl from DBM was named after a great and legendary Namekian. We decided that it was the father of Katas, Guru, and Slug._

_**Q: **__Any chance Cell may try to absorb either C47 or Krillin?__**  
A: **__No, it wouldn't do anything to him. Now, possibly before he got Number 18, it might have done something. I don't know what would have happened, and it's too late to find out._

_**Q: **__I'm curious on how Fpssj Vegeta (thinking this will be his form) will fare against Lssj Broly. I have Fpssj Vegeta at around 750 million to 950 million in power level and Lssj Broly is anywhere from 1.5 Billion to 1.8 billion (hard to get an exact measure of Broly's power level but he is or Greater than Super perfect Cell)__**  
A: **__You are making some pretty large assumptions based on a model that hasn't yet been revealed. Whether Broly's power level is beyond that of Super Perfect Cell has never been proven. And regardless, our Cell is stronger. Surprisingly the Daishenzuu does have LSSj Broly listed at 1.4 billion, so you may be in the ballpark. Of course, it also has Cooler at 470 million (1/3rd of that) so I think it's hit and miss. But all the levels will be released eventually, as well as the canon comparisons. _

_**Q: **__In the Babidi Saga, Supreme Kai says that destroying the spaceship would unleash Majin Buu even though Babidi hadn't put the energy in yet. Do you think this is accurate, since Buu wouldn't have received any energy and would have been a lot weaker without the energy?__**  
A: **__We can't know for sure what Buu would have been like if he'd been released with less than full power, we can only speculate. Also, Supreme Kai has been proven to not know what the heck he is talking about most of the time. _

_**Q: **__Wasn't Oniya grey at one point? You guys are really pushing the Asari lore with her changing blue shades, huh?__**  
A:**__ Eh, blue or grey. It's like Trunks's hair. Some people say it's purple, but to me it looks pretty bland and grey. But we say both. Oniya's skin may just look different depending on the lighting in the room._

_**Q:**__ With all the foreshadowing of Bulma not seeing Vegeta again, I expect Cell to come back and kill Bulma. I could maybe see Vegeta dying against Broly, but that's too predictable and you guys have made it a habit of using some pretty surprising twists. So much so that one could even say it would be a twist to NOT do a twist...my head hurts. Regardless, I expect one of Vegeta or Bulma to die before the Cell saga is over.__**  
A: **__I enjoy reading predictions like this very much. We will see if you are right!_

_**Q: **__What do you guys think on how the Blutz waves affect a Saiyan and turn them into an Oozaru? I know Vegeta explained it during the Saiyan Arc but I wanted a more specific or elaborated explanation cause I don't fully understand what he meant.__**  
A: **__We haven't yet dealt with blutz waves in BoD so I'm not sure I can offer you any added insight. I know they must be absorbed through the eyes and that there must be a high enough concentration of waves for it to have any effect. It also depends on if the Saiyan has their tail or not. Whatever subprocess involved in transforming blutz waves into the energy that makes one an Oozaru lies in the tail, presumably._

_**Q: **__Is C47 basically a replica of HK-47 in terms of appearance? I always imagined him... Yellow for some reason.__**  
A:**__ We have art of him up on our DeviantArt page if you want to check it out. We'll be releasing art of his new chassis later today!_


	59. The Longest Night

**Cell Saga - Part 14: The Longest Night**

_Moments after the destruction of Mars..._

The starry night was a crisp 56 degrees with a soft, gentle breeze.

Goku's home was a small building with a circular white roof, just to one side of a slightly larger dwelling. Inside, the Saiyan was enjoying his first night of rest in his own bed in over a month. Having been awake for over two full days, he was exhausted...but he hadn't been too exhausted to eat. He and Chi Chi had sat down to a long, satisfying meal, talked for a while, enjoyed their time together alone...then finally passed out in each other's arms, asleep.

It had been a long time since Goku had been home regularly. He wanted to make it up to his wife; she simply wanted more time with him. But he couldn't afford that now, not until the threat of Cell had been eliminated.

He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, his messy black hair digging into his pillow and his wife's head on his chest. But, early that morning, his dreams abruptly turned dark and troubling. He awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and staring straight up as if he could see right through the ceiling.

His wife, startled, sat up beside him. "What's the matter, Goku?"

"Hey, honey. I'm really sorry to do this...but Cell is causing big trouble. He just destroyed a nearby planet, and he's on his way here. I can sense it."

"Oh, Goku, that's terrible! But...do you have to go so soon?"

The Saiyan turned to his wife, hugging her once more, then rolled out of bed. "You know I don't have a choice. This planet is in danger, and that includes you."

Goku's wife wasn't worried about herself or her own safety, she just wanted her family to be all together again. Ever since Goku had gotten the heart virus, things had been incredibly stressful on her. Worrying was only natural, and no matter how good she was at taking her mind off of the danger Goku and Gohan were in, she just couldn't find peace. She had only learned of Goku's survival and return to the past a mere six hours ago. This was all happening too fast.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders," she said with a sigh. He was still putting on his gi and boots. "So, what are you going to do? Can you beat him?"

Goku looked up, questioning if he should tell Chi Chi of his plans to spend an entire year training with Gohan. "First, before I can even think about facing Cell, I've got to train some. I've decided to go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You remember me telling you about that place, right?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprise. "Yes...but...you'll be gone a year! You've just gotten back!"

"Don't worry. It'll only be a year for me, and I'll be fine this time...no more heart viruses. Plus, it's the only way I can think of to get strong enough to face Cell, if that's even possible. I'll try my best, and push myself to the max. I just hope it's enough."

"Promise that you're going to come back to me, Goku," his wife said. "You can't keep running off like this, or I worry you'll forget all about me!"

"Hey, there," Goku said, walking over and kissing Chi Chi on the forehead. "That's not gonna happen. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you, Chi Chi. And I'm sure that when Gohan and I finish our training, at least one of us will be strong enough to take on Cell."

His wife's eyes bulged. "What!? Did you just say you were taking my BABY IN THAT TIME CHAMBER!? I'll miss him growing up! You can't do this to me, Goku!"

The Saiyan, having expected his wife to react in such a way, was already preparing to instant transmit. "Sorry, Chi Chi, gotta go!"

* * *

Goku reappeared on the lookout instantly, standing in front of Tien and Krillin. The pair was expecting him, as their view of the explosion of Mars was the best naked eye perspective available on Earth. The remains of the red planet were only the size of a small marble in the black canopy above, but the view from the lookout was chillingly clear. All three of them had senses which greatly exceeded the vision of the average human.

Though the explosion was pronounced, it didn't take up any significant portion of the skyline. Krillin and Tien both wore serious faces, greeting Goku with an appropriate nod but no smile.

"Looks like Cell's finally back," Krillin said, his somewhat nasally voice breaking the silence. "Damn, I thought we'd have more time."

The group turned suddenly, sensing Cell's energy dip through the atmosphere of Earth and land on the surface within seconds.

"Uh oh," Goku said. "What's he up to?"

"Can't be good, that's for sure," Tien added.

"Well, I for one want to check it out," Krillin said. "It'll only take a moment, and Cell will never know I was even there!"

"Huh? Why not?" Goku asked. "He'll sense you coming for sure."

"Actually, Goku, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Krillin replied with a sly grin. Somehow, in the haste of everything, Goku hadn't been informed of his friend's cybernetic conversion. While he had clearly noticed that Krillin's leg was healed, he had seen that type of miraculous healing before so he hadn't been particularly curious. "See, Goku, I've been privy to a certain power boost of my own here lately...thanks to Bulma and Oniya, of course. I'd love to show you in an actual fight, but unfortunately we don't have the time."

Krillin then lifted into the air, using not a single fraction of his own ki to do so. Goku was shocked.

"Hey! Are you saying Bulma made you into an android?" the Saiyan asked, putting the pieces together.

"Cyborg, Goku. It's cyborg. I'm still me, right? There are no computer systems controlling me anywhere, just a few artificial parts in my body. And they do come with certain advantages," Krillin said, his smile cheering Goku up a bit. "Now, I'm gonna hurry before I miss the party."

Just like that, he was gone. His flight had no white aura anymore, and once he was gone they could not track him. Of course, were the small human to use any of his biological ki, Goku would have been able to detect it immediately. But for the time being, Krillin was playing the part of stealthy, silent observer.

* * *

_Times Square..._

A short man with a waxed bald head blended into the crowd easily enough. No one had noticed him dropping out of thin air in an alley, as all attention was focused on the commotion regarding the supposed "alien". Krillin hurried over to join the crowd, but as he couldn't see in front of him, hopped up on top of one of the many brightly lit billboards.

Cell continued to address the multitude...

"...Now I speak to any men, women, or children on this planet who believe they represent true courage and perfect strength. I am, if nothing else, fair; you will all have the opportunity to prove your worth and defend this world you call home."

Krillin gulped, chilled by feeling Cell's power from so close. But what did the bio-android mean saying he would give everyone a fair chance to defend the Earth?

"In less than a week's time, the fate of the Earth will be decided as you all compete together in the greatest martial arts competition of all time. Prepare yourselves...for the PERFECT TOURNAMENT!"

"A tournament?" Krillin whispered quietly to himself. "Does he mean a Tenkaichi Budokai?"

The thought of getting to participate in another tournament was very exciting, as Krillin had many fond memories of them from his youth. But it was equally troubling. It seemed Cell was about to pervert and twist one of his favorite things into a game for his own amusement. And not only that, but the fate of the entire world would be on the line. This was definitely big news.

Suddenly, without harming anyone, Cell shot back into the sky, vanishing in a trail of light. Behind him, the crowd was hurled to the ground again from the gust of wind. Krillin immediately wondered if he should follow the creature, seeing what he would do next. But then, if he was discovered he would find himself in a great deal of trouble. It was a chance he didn't think was worth it. Instead, he decided to wait and make sure everyone below was going to be all right.

When the police finally cleared the area and things began to settle down, Krillin went on his way. First, he flew back to the lookout, where he informed Goku and Tien of Cell's intentions. The two other Z fighters had little to say about the tournament, though both were relieved to know they might still get their chance to train in the time chamber. While Mr. Popo went searching through the lookout's storage for a television and antenna, Krillin left once again, this time headed for Master Roshi's. He guessed his old master would probably still be asleep, but this was too important to wait. He landed on the sandy beach, his body glowing in the moonlight. The green screen door opened with a screech as Krillin tried to quietly enter.

"Hey, psst," Krillin said, tip toeing into the room. "Master Roshi? It's me, Krillin. You awake?"

The quiet house gave no answer until Krillin heard the familiar piggish snore of Oolong, his chest rising and falling as he slept on the couch. Chiaotzu rested at the other end of the sofa along with Puar.

'Well,' Krillin thought. 'They won't be happy, but I need to get this TV on in case Cell makes an announcement. I wonder where Master Roshi is, though.' Turning the corner, Krillin could then see the yellow of a light turned on in the bathroom. 'Ah, of course,' he thought. 'If he's not on his couch or his beach chair, there's only one place left. I wonder if I can just sneak up on him this once.'

Krillin quietly tiptoed forward for a moment before realizing he could now hover without releasing any detectable ki. He lifted just off the ground and slowly levitated toward the bathroom door. He hadn't figured out what prank he was going to play yet, but if nothing else he could try scaring the old man. This whole thing was much more up Goku's alley than his, anyway.

He put his ear up to the door, and inside he could hear Roshi's familiar chuckling. That could only indicate one thing, that the master was currently browsing his magazine collection whilst on the jon; not an altogether rare occurrence. But a perfectly vulnerable time for, say, a pretend attack from Cell. Krillin made his plan and put it into action.

Abruptly, he swung open the bathroom door, the scene shown being just as he had anticipated. His teacher sat, trousers at his ankles, on the toilet reading a magazine. Or, at least, he had been until the shorter man had barged in.

"Master Roshi, Master Roshi! Cell's on his way here right now. He's about to attack!" Krillin yelled.

The old turtle hermit nearly bumped his head on the ceiling, he shot up so fast, both from the startle and from the warning about Cell. Instantly, Roshi grabbed his pants in one hand, pulling them up clumsily on one side, his sunglasses drooping onto his nose from all the excitement. His other hand was trying to reach for his belt but was shaking too much to grasp it.

"Krillin, why have you got to go and get me all riled up like that!?" he yelled, his magazines all falling facedown onto the bathroom tile.

But Krillin was already rolling on the floor with laughter. The two in the other room had been awakened by the commotion and had come to see what it was about.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Krillin!" Roshi yelled, realizing something was up. He wasn't sure what yet, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Oolong stepped into the doorway, curious at the scene. "Hey, what's going on guys?"

Puar and Chiaotzu peeked their heads around the corner as well. "What's wrong, Master Roshi?" Puar's tiny voice asked.

"It's Cell!" Roshi said, causing all to gulp loudly. "Krillin, get off the floor, you're blocking my way out!"

But the bald pupil of the turtle hermit just smiled at him. Roshi had hardly appeared more ruffled in his whole life than he did right now...it was a spectacle worth seeing. "Sorry, Master, I just couldn't resist," Krillin said.

"Say what, Krillin?" Roshi replied, beginning to realize he'd been had.

His pupil finally stopped laughing enough to catch his breath. By then, Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu had all caught on to the fact that this was a prank and had joined in the laughter.

"What's the meaning of all this?" Roshi grumbled, still posed awkwardly with his pants half off.

The old master's pupil closed his eyes and lifted his chin victoriously. "Oh, I was just having a bit of fun, guys."

"Well, Krillin," Oolong's nasally voice began to complain. "I'd say you had plenty of fun sneaking up on us all like that. Yeah, I get it. Sure, sure, we don't do anything to help out nowadays anyway, so why treat us with any respect?"

Krillin smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Oolong, but I was going to have to wake you all anyway. Just figured I'd add in a bit of fun first. It was just a harmless prank." Krillin went to pat Oolong on the back, but accidentally sent the talking pig flying into the bathroom wall where he crashed helplessly and fell on top of Roshi. "Uh, whoops. Guess I haven't gotten used to my new strength yet."

"Krillin!" Master Roshi cried, standing back up. "Have you no respect for your master? Why, in my day, we would never dream of disrespecting our elders this way. Times sure have changed."

Puar laughed, seeing how a few sheets of toilet paper had remained stuck to the top of Roshi's head. It made for a very comedic picture, one Krillin found it hard not to chuckle at again. "Sorry, Master Roshi. I actually did come to tell you something important, though," the smooth headed fighter said.

"Eh? News about Cell?" Roshi asked, finally getting his pants back on properly.

"Yep. I was actually hoping I'd be able to borrow your TV for a while. Earlier this evening, I heard from a pretty reliable source that an important announcement will be coming on soon. Cell appeared before a bunch of reporters and claimed he was going to host a Tenkaichi Budokai in order to determine the fate of the Earth."

"A tournament, eh?" Roshi said aloud, his voice slow and old. He quickly recalled everything he knew about them to his mind. "Well, it certainly doesn't surprise me. After all, he's got so many warrior cells inside him; it makes sense he'd want to test himself in the best way he knows how."

"Oh, I agree that it makes sense," Krillin added. "My question is, how can it be a tournament if he only has himself? Is he going to fight all of us, or make us fight each other in order to get to him?"

"Hmm," the master said, pondering aloud. "That's a good question. But I don't think it would make too much of a difference in our case. Unless Goku got tired fighting his way through the tournament, while Cell didn't even have to..."

"Uh, Krillin," Oolong interrupted with a worried look. "You said you wanted to borrow our TV, but watching it is kind of what we do best these days. You didn't mean...take it away, did you, Krillin?"

The midget laughed at the thought of stealing Roshi's TV. What would his old master and the others do all day long without it? "Haha, no. I just need to keep an eye out for Cell's announcement, we all do," the partial cyborg responded.

"Alright, sure. We can certainly do that. Just don't scare me like that again, saying you need to borrow our TV," Oolong replied.

"Hey! It's not even your house, Oolong!" Puar argued. "We need to help Krillin however we can!"

"Yeah, It's MY television!" Roshi added. "You and I just happen to like all the same *ehem*, programs." The perverted old man was clearly thinking about something naughty.

"Oh, right," the pig replied, as if his mind as well had just vanished to another place.

The group then sat down in front of their entertainment box and began surveying channels for any sign of Cell. Meanwhile, Krillin used the phone to call up Bulma. He could only assume that she didn't yet know to keep an eye out for him. After a brief discussion, she thanked him and hung up.

* * *

It was still early morning on Kami's Lookout. This far above the ground, the only light came from the tapestry of stars overhead.

"So...Trunks and Gohan are still in the chamber, huh?" Goku was clearly impressed with two younger Saiyans.

Tien nodded. "Yes, but they're due out any minute now. They were only going to spend a few months in there; they didn't want to miss you when you got back."

"With Cell back—whatever it is that he's up to—there's really no time to waste." Earth's hero looked more sober than usual. "A couple of hours isn't going to make a difference one way or another, and I'm sure Gohan will want a bit of a break before we go back in. But after that, I really don't know how long we can afford to stay in."

Dende, who had been standing nearby, walked over. "I...I've been meditating, and I think I know how I can help. If Cell starts something, I'll be able to sense it and I can send you a telepathic message inside the chamber."

"You can do that?" asked Tien, surprised.

"Yes, I think so." The new guardian of Earth was taking his position very seriously. "The knowledge I received from Kami includes the way the Time Chamber functions, so I will be able to communicate with you."

"Good." Goku crossed his arms. "With Vegeta gone, Trunks is the only one who might have a chance of holding off Cell for a while. You'll have to be sure to let us know right away if he needs our help." He turned to Tien. "Hopefully, we'll be done in time for you to have a chance to train as well. I'm sure you're excited to fight Cell."

All three of Tien's eyes grew wide. "I don't know about that! Even with the kaioken, I don't think I'd ever be able to surpass the cyborgs...at least, not by much. And Cell is so much stronger than that...I just don't think I would be any good. But I'll certainly give it a try, after you've had all the time in the chamber you can handle."

The Saiyan smiled in response. "I promise not to hog it. It's a shame I missed Vegeta...though he probably wouldn't have wanted to show me anything anyway. Right now, I'm just excited to see how much Trunks and Gohan have improved!"

Dende interrupted. "You won't have to wait long. They're coming out now."

Turning, Goku and Tien watched as Popo stepped up to the door expectantly. Moments later, it opened.

Trunks emerged first, his hair even longer than before. The Brave Sword was slung over his back, its strap coming over what was left of his armor. His pants were torn and ripped off at the knee, and his arms and face were filthy. But he had a relaxed smile on his face, as if he finally didn't have a care in the world.

Gohan walked out behind him. The boy's purple gi was in just as bad shape as that of Trunks, and he too had a broad smile on his face. He had grown noticeably and carried himself more like a warrior than ever before.

"Hey, Gohan!" shouted the boy's father. "How was it?"

"Dad! I learned a lot!"

The two tired half-Saiyans made their way out onto the lookout where the others waited. Knowing that the chamber would be soon put back to use, Popo began the process of restocking it.

"It's good to see you back, Goku," said Trunks. "I hope we didn't miss anything too important."

"How was Namek?" asked Gohan excitedly. "Did you get rid of Slug? And where's Mr. Piccolo?"

Goku placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Well, about that...Piccolo decided to stay on Namek, at least until the whole business with Cell is over. Fusing with Kami changed him a little bit; he felt like it was his responsibility to protect Namek in case something happened to us here on Earth. But don't worry; we can go visit him just as soon as we take care of Cell."

The boy was shocked, but he tried to hide it. "Uh...wow. I guess I just always thought he would be here. But if that's what he thought he needed to do, I'm glad he did."

Trunks was also surprised, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. "I'm guessing my father isn't back yet. Has anything else happened?"

"Actually, yes." Goku frowned. "Cell's back. He hasn't done anything to anyone here on Earth as of yet, but he kind of destroyed Mars just before he got here. Krillin went to see what he's planning; apparently it's some kind of competition. I hope you've gotten stronger; if he decides to try something more, you may have to hold him off until we get out."

The young man from the future smiled slyly. "That might not be necessary."

"Why not?" asked Goku.

Gohan laughed. "Trunks is really strong now! He might not need our help at all."

His father relaxed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that would sure be great. But I think Vegeta sure would be mad if you got rid of Cell before he had a chance to come back!"

They all laughed, glad for the chance to enjoy themselves despite how tense everything was.

"Uhm...hi, Gohan." Dende had walked up behind them. "It's been a long time. I hear you're a Super Saiyan now?"

"Hi, Dende!" Dropping his serious expression, Gohan rushed over to give his friend a hug. "You've grown a lot! What's it like being the new guardian of Earth?"

As the two friends quickly caught up, Trunks began telling the two older fighters about his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"You should be really proud of your son. He made amazing progress in a really short amount of time. Seeing what he did actually helped me out a lot, too; I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I was if it hadn't been for his help. You'll have to get him to tell you everything."

A curious look came over Goku's face. "So...are you as strong as Vegeta?"

"I don't really know," Trunks laughed. "We didn't train together as much as I would have liked. But I'm sure you'll find out when he gets back! And, frankly, if you guys get this strong, I don't think we'll have any trouble with Cell."

Gohan and Dende walked back over.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Yes, dad?"

Goku smiled proudly. "Just how strong are you now, son?"

"Well, I didn't manage to power up and get really big like the rest of you. But...I'm not sure I need to." Smiling, he clenched his muscles and began concentrating his energy. "Before, I could only become a Super Saiyan by getting really, really angry...but when I was able to really, completely relax, my power went through the roof." His hair flashed gold, and energy swirled up around him. "Being able to maintain my transformation without the the constant drain of staying angry must have helped my body to handle more power." He immediately pushed higher, his Super Saiyan energy surging out around him and turning the darkness of the lookout into day.

"Wow, that's incredible!" shouted Goku. "Your ordinary strength wasn't as high as mine, but you're already almost as strong as me when you transform! I'm proud of you. I can't wait to start training!"

Still smiling, Gohan powered down. "Me neither. But, before we go back..." the boy's stomach rumbled on cue, "can we go somewhere and get something to eat? Our cooking wasn't very good, and I'm famished. I know Mr. Popo just got done cooking for us before we went in, so I don't want to inconvenience him."

The group burst out laughing. "Looks like he's just like his dad!" exclaimed Tien.

"That's a great idea," said Trunks. "It wouldn't hurt to share one good meal, and I'm sure Capsule Corp would be happy to get the bill."

Goku nodded excitedly, welcoming the promise of free food. "I certainly won't turn that down. I think I know where there's a buffet open at this time of night."

* * *

It was a broad, spacious plain bounded on both sides by tall bluffs. A single homestead with a tall silo rested neatly in the center.

Three hundred feet above it, Cell hung in midair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"These people will have to go, as will their little farm."

He extended one hand, then pulled his fingers together into a fist.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the ground began to vibrate. The rumble grew slowly at first, then faster, until it would have been impossible to stand in one place. The little homestead crumbled, the silo collapsing in a cloud of dust.

Then, slowly, the ground began to rise. From the level plain, a smooth hill started to build up at the center.

"I'm sure the spectators will want a good view." Cell extended his other arm, and the bluffs ringing the center began lifting as well, building into a massive, mile-wide amphitheatre.

Satisfied with the overall shape, Cell dropped to one side of the hill at the center of his stadium. After thinking for a moment, he turned to the center and fired a blast of energy out of his eyes. It struck the ground, erupting in a cloud of dust and boulders. But he continued firing, turning his head to sweep out a wide arc around the perimeter of the hill.

When the dust cleared, the hill was gone. In its place was a perfectly symmetrical pyramid, level on top, rising up off the ground with steps going up each of its four sides. A third of the way up, it was cut off into a perfectly flat Budokai ring nearly one hundred yards across.

"Now that I think about it," said Cell to no one in particular, "a ring with this much grandeur and design really should be used for more than just fights with a single opponent. I'll have to think of a way to mix things up a little bit."

* * *

As the group of Krillin, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Chiaotzu all crammed onto the living room couch, one thing soon became evident. Though Krillin was by far the most powerful, the others in the group far outclassed him in endurance when it came to being able to stare at the television for extended periods of time. They had been watching for hours, when finally a show worth watching woke the tired Krillin back up.

"_It's hard to stay up, it's been a long long day, and you've got the sandman at your door.  
"But hang on, leave the TV on, and let's do it anyway. It's okay! You can always sleep through work tomorrow._

_"Okay! Hey hey: tomorrow's just your future, yesterday!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "live from our studio...Craig!"

A tall Scotsman, clad in a dark grey suit, smiled as he briskly walked out on stage. He waved one arm flamboyantly while nodding his head to the theme song for his _Late Late Show_. The audience stood on their feet, applauding loudly until he raised his arms to call for them to stop clapping.

Craig walked up the camera and smacked the side of it roughly, as if to wake up the viewers. He then grabbed a handful of candy and threw it into the audience.

"Welcome! Welcome, everyone, to the Late Late Show! I am your host, TV's Craig," he said, rushing through the words more quickly than usual. The applause still hadn't died down; it seemed to be amplified by his attempts to calm them.

"Yes, yes," he said, waving. "Thank you...thank you, all right...really, thank you...that's fine...that's enough..." he kept repeating. After a moment, the cheers finally subsided and people began taking their seats.

"Gosh, everyone, that was so completely fantastic...very, very believable indeed...you've so inspired me...with your _genuine_ applause and...uh, love...that I'm going to do my best to even be entertaining!" Craig said, drawing the first laughs from the crowd. "In a break from the tradition of this show...I'm gonna actually TRY tonight!"

After chuckling at his own joke for a second, knowing he likely would now be less than average based on his claim, he continued. "Yes, that's right, folks. Keep up the applause like this the entire show...and you might even get your twenty bucks worth."

"Oh, is that a thing now?" Geoff Peterson, Craig's trusty robot skeleton sidekick said curiously. "People actually pay to come watch this crap?" he said, drawing a few laughs from the crowd.

"No, no," Craig replied, snickering at. "No, _we _have to pay _them _twenty bucks, Geoff."

The crowd erupted with laughter again.

"Oh, oh right," the robot replied. "Yeah, that's totally the truth, Craig, and not just a ploy we use to attract hobos to fill this place."

Everyone chuckled.

"No, no, Geoff. We give the hobos fried chicken instead, see. You can't give a homeless person twenty bucks! Giving twenty dollars to a hobo is like giving Mr. Satan another of the world's top aspiring pupils. Neither one knows how to make anything of it!"

There was a bit of cheering from the crowd mixed with a couple of boos.

"Ooh, man. That's low, Craig," Geoff added, clearly showing support for the world's martial arts champion.

"Oh, come on!" the host said, raising his hands into the air. "It's a joke, people!" he said, the crowd being familiar with his humor and acknowledging it with a laugh.

"You know, Geoff, I actually had front row seats to one of Mr. Satan's matches the other day."

"Did you, now?" the sidekick said.

"Oh yes, I did! It was all hairy and sweaty, these guys wrestling and pounding on each other, testosterone flying in from behind and every which direction..." Craig paused ever so slightly, "...and after that I went to watch the fight!" he said, delivering his punchline with pristine accuracy. The crowd roared with laughs.

"Eh!" Craig said, looking at the audience with an expectant look. "Eh? See what I did there?"

"Yeah, man, that was classic," the robot skeleton said, laughing to himself.

"I was all, 'here's the setup,' I said something...this is a late night joke, this is how they do it—they set up, they prep the audience, and then BOOM" Craig punched his fist forwards, a low blow in the air.

"—then boom, man!" Geoff agreed

"Yeah! Bam...a celebrity who wasn't expecting it. Pow! Take that...innocent celebrity." Craig paused, smiling at the audience once more. They chuckled to themselves, finally settling down.

"Knocking it out of the park tonight, Craig," the robot sidekick said. "Just our best show ever."

"Oh, Geoff, do you really mean that?" the host asked, taking the bait.

"Nah, man. This is the worst crap we've ever put on the air," Geoff replied, getting the audience to laugh once more. Craig just shook his head, preparing to transition.

"In other sports news...Jewel, one of Mr. Satan's star pupils, is in hot water. It was revealed that he used a butt double in his recent underwear ad. Now I know a lot of people are disappointed to hear this, that it's not his real butt, but in fairness...I really needed the money," Craig said, immediately turning and laughing at his own joke.

"Hahahaha!" came the metered laugher of Geoff the robot.

Craig then turned his backside to the audience, putting one finger on his lip coyly, which earned him even more laughter. "No wait, wait, everyone," he said. "I need you to use your imagination. For it to work, you have to pretend I'm not wearing pants." He then struck a series of martial arts poses, each one more flamboyant than the one before.

"Yeah, that was frightening, wasn't it?" he said, concluding the joke. "Now, I'd like to shift gears a little bit tonight. You all probably know that I usually say 'it's a great day for planet Earth,' as part of my normal routine. Well, today it's actually not so great a day for the Earth. And it's been an even worse day for Mars."

The tone of the audience changed; they weren't laughing anymore. The destruction of the red planet had made headline news everywhere in the country, along with the strange report of a creature in New York City claiming responsibility for the act.

"Scientists are baffled at this phenomenon, as it would take the entire world military's supply of nuclear arms to even make a dent in the planet, let alone destroy it." Craig had considered making some jokes during this section, but deep down he was a classy guy and knew when to be serious.

"Coming up tonight, after this commercial break, this show has the only exclusive interview with a very special guest: 'Cell', the creature who destroyed the planet Mars! We'll take a break, everybody."

The applause sign flashed on in the studio, but the audience wasn't sure whether to clap or not. As the screen faded to black, the first of the various ads starting, Krillin turned to Master Roshi with a gulp.

"Well, this is it, guys," Krillin said. "At least he's there on peaceful terms so far."

"Sounds a little too good to be true, Krillin," Master Roshi said. "I wouldn't be so sure Cell has any intentions of behaving civilly."

"Oh, I've been around my fair share of villains, enough to know better than think that," Krillin quickly defended his statement. "I'm not suggesting he's reformed or anything, I just find it interesting that he would choose a humorous show to appear on rather than the world news or something we'd take more seriously. It's like it's all a game and he's just toying with us."

"That's a good question, Krillin," Roshi replied, sitting back and combing through his beard with his left hand.

"Well, you did say Cell seemed bored and said we were all weaklings, which is why he left in the first place," Oolong said haphazardly, amidst stuffing his face with popcorn. "Sounds to me like Cell is just finding new ways to entertain himself."

"I guess so," Krillin said hesitantly. "I just hope he doesn't start to 'entertain himself' using more lethal ways."

Just then, the _Late Late Show_ came back on and all in the room hushed in order to listen. Craig stood in front of the camera with a smile on his face, much to the surprise of all.

"My first guest is none other than an overnight celebrity, a worldwide phenomenon that has swept through the internet. He claims to be the one to have destroyed the planet Mars, and he contacted us just before the show tonight about doing an exclusive interview. Would you please welcome...Cell!"

Craig turned and gestured to the back of the stage where there was a hallway and began clapping; hesitantly, the audience followed his example and began to clap. Immediately, the tall bio-android turned the corner and walked out on stage. He was even smiling, one hand at his side but the other raised as if to wave to the audience. Neither Bulma, Krillin, or any of the others watching could believe it. Still, his apparent geniality didn't mean he was there with good intentions.

As the applause died down, both Cell and Craig took their seats; the green creature in a khaki armchair, his black wings extending behind the back of it, and the host behind a large wooden desk. As he sat, the Scotsman took his cue cards in hand, ripped them up, and threw them over his shoulder with a grin.

"Very nice to have you here on the show tonight, Cell," Craig said, his tone completely relaxed. "I can call you Cell...or do you prefer Mr. Cell?"

The green android chuckled. "You may choose either. Titles and names do not terribly concern me."

"Ah, very good then," Craig said. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to talk about these videos that have appeared all over the internet. I heard that the police in Times Square had quite a time trying to arrest you. Do we have a clip of that?" the host said, pointing to one of the monitors in the room.

The screen faded and a clip from one of the reporter cameras showed Cell in times square being fired upon by police. In response, the creature simply raised his hand and all the bullets froze in midair before falling harmlessly to the ground. Then, he levitated above the ground a few feet and smiled. The clip faded back into the studio.

"So, tell me what happened there, Cell," Craig said.

"Hehe," the creature chuckled. "Merely what you saw, Craig."

The audience was hesitant to laugh, not sure if the creature was joking or being threatening. Already, around a third of the audience had quietly snuck out, afraid of being so close to Cell. Others, however, were extremely curious; they either didn't believe the stories or they didn't care about the danger.

"Yes, but you see... With all the technology available today and computer generated special effects, many everywhere have questioned the validity of this particular clip. What do you have to say about that?"

Cell rolled his eyes slightly. He had been certain the humans would scrutinize and call into question his every action. Before achieving perfection, he would have considered such doubts as grounds for destroying them, but he was now merely being curious. Now that he had the entire universe as his playground, it would be prudent to learn everything about the human race he could. Convincing them all of the truth would be a sort of enjoyment.

"Well, Craig, it truly is wise to doubt anything you haven't seen for yourself. But if you or anyone else believes I am part of some hoax...I can assure you that nothing of the kind is at work here. It would take hallucinogenic drugs to produce this kind of mass delusion. What you all saw is entirely real."

"Haha! You're preaching to the choir on that one," the host answered. "The entire year of Age 745 is all a blur to me, man. Just, whoosh...nothing!"

The crowd laughed at Craig's joke. Even Cell smiled, setting everyone's minds more at ease.

"So, enough about these clips. I want to hear about you. Tell us about yourself, Cell," Craig said, taking a sip from his snake-shaped mug. "How did you get the name Cell for one? Is that like, a family name or your given name?" Everyone laughed. "I mean it sounds like," the Scotsman began to laugh, causing him to hesitate... "Sounds like your dad was a real bastard! Haha! Like he just gave you his donation and thought while he was at it he would just name you after it!"

Cell smiled, showing that he had indeed taken the joke without offense. Still, he wasn't in the mood to make jokes of his own. "If you want to get technical, I didn't actually have a father pe sey. I was bioengineered from a single cell in a secret underground laboratory by the infamous Doctor Gero, head scientist and mastermind behind the former Red Ribbon Army."

"You don't say," Craig said. "Didn't he...try to take over the world at one point?" the host said jovially.

"Indeed, though he was thwarted," Cell said, referring to Goku's efforts as a child.

"Wait a second here," Craig interrupted. "You're saying that your father isn't your father at all, but was actually the scientist who created you?"

"That's correct," Cell said, crossing his legs one over the other casually.

"So you're an android then, just like Geoff!" Craig said excitedly.

"Hey, now!" the skull-faced sidekick interrupted, finally peeking up. "It's skeleton robot, man. Get it right, there's a difference."

Cell turned to the strange looking 'robot', eyes glowing blue, who sat behind a podium at one end of the stage. This was clearly not a robot at all, but rather an animatronic construct being voiced by a show employee. Still, it would provide him some humorous banter.

"Your co-host and I are fundamentally different in several ways, Craig," Cell said in agreement.

"Oh, is that so?" the host replied.

"Yeah," Geoff answered before Cell could speak. "For one, he doesn't have an extension cord."

The crowd laughed, a few of them finally even enjoying themselves. The danger that Cell posed, that he truly was to them all, was something none of them could comprehend. They were still obliviously unaware, seduced by his civility.

Outside, garrisons of police waited, cornering off the building. SWAT teams from all the surrounding cities had all been sent in full force, yet they were hesitant to enter the building. At the first sign of danger, they would rush in and attempt to take out Cell. But for now, they wouldn't risk the lives of all those inside. It was a very controversial decision, but the officer in charge had chosen to give Cell credit, and believed him quite dangerous.

Inside, the bio-android secretly laughed. As if he couldn't sense the tiny insignificant energy signature of every pathetic officer outside. They would prove for an exciting end to things, but he couldn't allow that just yet. He still hadn't announced his tournament.

"Very clever, Geoff," Cell responded, deciding to finally risk a joke. "Perhaps after I kill all the humans, I can take a closer look at your hardware and fix your 'extension cord' problem."

The audience immediately froze in shock. Cell had finally threatened them, or so it seemed. His words had been tempered by a joke directed towards Geoff, so perhaps it was a bluff.

"Hey, my extension cord is totally normal sized," Geoff replied, his pride somewhat wounded. "But hey, did you just say you were going to kill all the humans? That's...not cool, man."

Craig, who had suddenly seen things start slipping out of control, quickly responded.

"Just don't forget to take out that One Direction band and their pet beaver named Justin," the Scotsman answered, trying to settle the crowd down. "But let's get serious now, Cell. You really did destroy Mars. I'm not going to ask you how you did it, but I think we are all quite eager to know what your plans are here on Earth, exactly."

"Ah, yes," Cell said, still looking completely relaxed. "After all, that's why I decided to come on the show in the first place. I have an important announcement, one I want the entire world to hear."

Craig cut in. "Excuse me, Cell, but...if you wanted to make an announcement to the entire world, you may have vastly overestimated the amount of viewers we get at this show. I mean, even if we double our audience, that's just twenty people. Where does that get ya?"

The audience laughed again; Craig was well known for belittling himself and his show for the sake of humor. In reality, it was among the most-watched talk shows in the world.

"Be that as it may, this is a special broadcast, one I'm sure will be played many times over the next few days," Cell replied.

He stood. "I am proud to officially announce my very own Tenkaichi Budokai, the Perfect Tournament. It is a martial arts competition I will be holding in just over three days to decide the fate of planet Earth. Think of it as...my way of meeting you halfway, giving you people a final chance to redeem yourselves. Should anyone be able to defeat me, I will leave the Earth in peace, causing no further harm to anyone or anything. But if I am victorious over you all, I will claim the entire world as my prize."

Cell began walking towards the camera.

"Initially, my plan was simple. I had intended to make the offer to fight you Earthlings one by one, in single combat, until no challengers were left...or, of course, until I faced someone who could beat me. But after reflecting, I decided that this would be too simple, too mundane, too tedious. The tournament that will decide the fate of Earth will be much more exciting than merely that alone."

Extending one hand toward the floor, he emitted a beam of light...which, seconds later, materialized into a scale replica of his stadium area. The audience 'oohed' at the glowing diagram, wondering if it was a special effect or actually a real ability of Cell.

"I must warn you all...these fights may well prove to be somewhat dangerous to spectators. That's why I've provided ample area for people to watch from a distance, set safely back."

"Well, that's thoughtful," quipped Craig. "But I have to warn you, Cell... Based on my previous experiences with large audiences, you have to be careful what kind of bums you end up with. Like, this studio audience, for example, night after night, is entirely filled with people who were either recently released from federal penitentiaries or just had a sex-change operation."

The audience laughed once again, looking around at one another almost as if to determine whether Craig's joke was partially true.

"Did you see that?!" Craig asked, turning to Cell and pointing at the audience. "They all turned and started looking at each other. It's a joke, people! Come on, it's not true!" Everyone laughed again.

A hint of a smile appeared on Cell's face. "Hmn. Well played, Craig. All joking aside, I'll leave all the details of audience organization up to you humans, though I imagine there will be quite a clamor of people flocking to see the big show. I assure you, though, the warnings and provisions I have provided are the only accommodations I will be making. Suffice it to say that I have no particular interest in the well-being of anyone who attends. But now, on to the rules."

He held up one finger. "The first step will be the qualifying round. I will leave it to the people of Earth to decide amongst themselves which twelve individuals are the most powerful, the most capable, the most likely to be able to beat me. This decision can be made in any way, as long as it's fair, equitable, and accessible to anyone. The qualifying round in which these twelve contenders are selected must take place at the very start of the tournament."

He lifted a second finger. "Next comes the quarterfinal match. For this round, the top twelve fighters will all take their places on the ring together in a Battle Royale. At my signal, this dozen will attempt to throw each other off the ring by any means necessary, but they will not be permitted to use lethal force. I don't want anyone to get hurt before they get to the good stuff. The last four fighters remaining on the ring will go on to the semifinals."

He lifted a third finger. "This round will be particularly interesting. These four finalists will each face a warrior provided...by myself. You may have thought I was the only threat in this tournament, but that's not the case. Among my many talents is a unique ability, one which will allow me to create other warriors to fight for me. The four finalists will face my four little minions, each of which having their own special set of abilities and challenges. It's sure to be an exciting semi-final round! And lethal force in this round is entirely accepted."

Finally, he lifted his fourth finger. "After the winners are done, there's only one round left: the championship bouts. Any of the four challengers who pass...and survive...the semi-finals will face me in a one-on-one championship match. It will be a test of speed, strength, and martial arts prowess...to decide the fate of Earth. Quite a fitting end, I think. And I'm being more than fair. Since I won't be allowed to rest between each match, my opponents may even be able to wear me down. You may question why I would place myself at such a disadvantage, but know that I am only attempting to make things more interesting for myself. I do not anticipate facing any true challenge."

Closing his fist, he smiled again. "And so there you have it! Anyone who believes himself...or herself...to be capable of saving Earth, meet me at this ring, six miles due south of West City, on May 22nd at 10 a.m. sharp. That gives you all exactly three days and ten hours to prepare."

Craig's eyebrows raised, but he smiled boldly. "Well, that's not much time! Looks like I better hit the gym right away!"

"Indeed," Cell said with a smile. "And now, before I bid you all farewell, there is one final matter I must attend to. I would like to present a warning to any officer, whether military or police, who would attempt to further detain me. While I have no doubt that the worldwide media outlets will continue to be skeptical about the events surrounding my appearance, I must insist that you not needlessly throw away your lives. Try to enjoy these last few days, everyone, for they may very well be the last the Earth has."

But Cell knew full well what was about to happen. The SWAT teams outside were beginning to enter the building, poised to cut off his escape. The order had been sent from the highest authorities to not allow Cell to escape, and to use any force necessary to detain him. Hundreds of highly trained operatives stormed into the building, their weapons ready and their mission clear.

The bio-android, still standing alone on the studio stage, could sense every lifeform in the building. With a sigh, he said one final thing to all the guests in the studio.

"You've all been a wonderfully cooperative audience," Cell began, "and Craig has performed this interview admirably, so I have decided to allow you all to live."

The room of people were silent, but they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a shame I can't say the same for the SWAT teams currently storming this building. But they can't say I didn't warn them." His lips twisted into a ruthless smile. "I must insist that none of you move...I wouldn't want to hurt any of you by mistake."

The first two commandos to kick in the door of the studio died instantly, their internal organs crushed. Their heavy body armor did nothing to protect them from the rending telekinetic blow from a wave of Cell's hand.

The next half-dozen soldiers felt themselves pulled forward into the studio, their weapons clattering to the ground. With a flick of his wrist, the tall bio-android sent them flying straight through the broad windows behind Craig. Their screams pierced the air of the studio as they fell to their deaths.

As more soldiers surged through every entrance to the room, Cell suddenly and abruptly disappeared. The audience stayed glued to their seats, some praying silently, others screaming at the top of their lungs. The room filled with soldiers, all wondering where their target was.

Then he appeared, somehow everywhere at once, dispatching each of his challengers easily and effortlessly with ruthless precision. No one could get a single shot off; his afterimage was never visible for more than a split second. The audience watched in shocked silence and abject terror as each of the battle-hardened soldiers fell. Some, mercifully, had their necks broken. Others were not so fortunate; Cell never hesitated as he carved his way through the mob with his bare hands. Had any members of the audience been able to actually see what was happening, they would have found it to be the most horrifyingly brutal display of power in history. As it was, they were merely frozen in shock, unable to process what was happening before them.

As the last of the soldiers fell to the bloodstained floor, his spine snapped with a meager kiai, Cell reappeared at the center of the room. "And that does it." He turned to leave out the open window, then paused.

"And what have we here?"

He could sense it perfectly. The hum of precision electronics, the whine of a subsonic turbofan...it was as clear as if he was standing next to it. The calculations were simple. In an instant, he knew he had precisely forty-two seconds before impact. Cell smiled; it was a bold move on the part of the military, one he would have applauded had it not been so pathetically hopeless.

He briefly considered simply leaving, but stopped. No, he couldn't be blamed for this.

"If I may crave your attention for one minute longer," he began, his voice amplified, "I fear I have some sad news for you all. It seems your leaders have no concern whatsoever for your lives. A few moments ago, a submarine off the coast launched a 3,000-pound Tomahawk cruise missile directly at this building."

A wave of horror swept over the members of the audience whose terror had subsided enough to listen. Could this monster really be telling the truth?

"My initial response would have been to simply leave, allowing the missile to reach here. Sadly, that would have meant the end of your lives." He paused to let his words sink in. "But your leaders would doubtlessly have blamed me, and I can't allow that. While I _am _undeniably evil, I can only take credit for the evil I myself choose."

Smiling generously, he raised one hand and extended his palm toward the window. A moment later, the audience saw a glowing orb coming toward them. It grew in size until they could make out its shape: a pure white cylinder, racing toward them with a plume of smoke behind it. Suddenly, it slowed, then came to a halt in midair just a few feet from Cell's outstretched hand. It was nearly twenty feet long and almost two feet wide, with wicked orange fins sticking out of its body.

"My, my," exclaimed Cell, genuinely surprised. With a flick of his fingers, he pulled the missile inside the room, then rotated it. In midair, he began taking it apart, its casing breaking free and expanding out like an illustration in a magazine.

"Well, would you look at that." From the nose of the casing came a silver cylinder roughly three feet long. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the W80 tactical nuclear warhead. The expected yield of this device is nearly 200 kilotons...a crude bomb to be sure, yet one capable of destroying not only this building, but this entire city."

The room was completely silent.

Cell smiled again. "I must give your leaders credit. Launching a nuclear strike against their own people in the hopes of destroying me is bold indeed. Too bad for them, their plan was futile from its inception."

He rapidly spun the pieces back together, reassembling the missile. At his telekinetic command, it whirred to life again. He spun it 180 degrees, pointing it back out the window, then launched it with a wave of his hand.

"The unfortunate submarine chosen to launch this missile will get an unpleasant surprise, I'm afraid. But for now, I must be off! It's truly been a pleasure spending time with you all."

With that, he blasted out the window and took off in a direction opposite the missile.

* * *

_Traveling through the Pisces quadrant..._

The starry blackness was filled with hundreds of vessels, from large spherical capital transports to single attack pods. All of them streaked through the void of space, passing ringed planets of every color, overtaking meteors, and blasting their way toward the Juno system. At the forefront of the garrison of battleships, the _Bringer of Death_ led the way. Vegeta wanted everyone in the entire empire to witness his victory, not to simply watch it on a viewscreen from the comfort of their posts. They had clamored for a clash; they were the ones who wanted this. And now, like it or not, they would have front row seats to the battle with the usurper.

Aboard his vessel, Vegeta's mind was anything but idle.

'The one-eyed Saiyan is no doubt the brains of this operation. Yet I wonder just how he is able to control his son's power?' Vegeta was familiar with all the legends describing the uncontrolled rage of the Legendary Super Saiyan. If Broly was indeed what he claimed, it didn't make sense for him to follow orders, much less follow any pattern of civility at all. 'He should be the most ruthless killing machine in the universe, not the puppet of some low-class malcontent. Then again, perhaps he has learned control over his power and is manipulating this Paragus, rather than the other way around. No doubt I'll unravel all of this when I arrive.'

"Milord," Oniya interrupted his thoughts, bowing. "There has been no response from Paragus or Broly as of yet. In my experience, radio silence after such a vocal reply as you made leads me to believe that your challengers are being devious. C47 assures me, however, that they are both still on Planet Juno, along with a few insignificant soldiers. According to his scanners, Paragus's strength is 8,500 units, but even more perplexing is that Broly's is only at 6,000."

"Don't let the numbers fool you, commander," Vegeta said. "Relying too much on technology and strength ratings is a mistake many of my foes have made in the past. I, myself, could suppress my energy down to undetectable levels if I wanted to. It isn't that impressive that Broly seems able to do the same. Even those weaklings on Earth could do it."

"Of course, master," Oniya said, returning to her post quickly.

Vegeta sat back in his black leather armchair, staring out into space. He couldn't feel Broly's energy yet, but he was already excited for their battle. Of course, it could all prove to be a hoax of some kind, one which he would easily expose. But if Broly were indeed powerful, this could be interesting. The prince still hadn't had a chance to test out his new strength after exiting the time chamber. After making such significant progress, he felt practically indestructible. Even if this Broly was a Super Saiyan, there was no way he could have mastered his form to the same degree.

Just then, a call rang in for him from Earth.

"Bulma?" the prince said, turning on the viewscreen in front of him.

"Hey there, good-looking," the blue-haired woman answered. She winked and smiled at him, causing the prince to almost cut the transmission. He had accepted her call on the main viewscreen, right there for all to see, and was now somewhat regretting his decision.

"What is it, woman? I am quite busy."

"Oh," she huffed, pretending to be offended. "Well I just wanted to immediately pass on the news that Cell has returned to Earth. He's planning a tournament here, and wants to fight all the strongest warriors."

"All the strongest warriors, you say? Well I would hate to disappoint him, especially since I am THE strongest warrior."

"Naturally," Bulma answered with a smirk. "Problem is, it's only three and a half days from now. Think you'll make it back by then?"

The prince turned to his pilot, who was the one responsible for calculating travel time. Had he not decided to bring the entire fleet, they would have been able to fly at top speed and arrive much quicker, but it was moot now. What mattered was if they still would have time to make it back for the tournament.

"The rest of the trip to Juno will take only a few dozen more hours, flying at our present speed. In order to arrive on Earth in time, we must conclude our business in Juno system in less than thirty standard hours," Oniya reported, her mental calculations precise.

"Very good, commander," Vegeta said, turning back to his woman. "There's your answer, Bulma." He wasn't feeling particularly talkative at the moment.

"Ok, ok. Maybe you'll be in a better mood after you take care of that Broly guy," she said, pausing for a moment. Bulma didn't want to make a scene, but she couldn't help be reminded of her uneasy feeling from earlier. "Do come back safely, ok?" she said.

"Promise," the prince answered.

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to everyone, and thank you for reading this chapter of _Bringer of Death!

_Many of you know how David and I are proponents of including our favorite things in this story, so long as they can be made to fit into DBZ. _The Late Late Show _is, as you may have guessed, my favorite late night talk show. It's appearance here is, like many other things, an attempt to ground the world of DBZ and BoD in a universe very relatable to our own. We still hold to the one world government led by King Furry, but cities and tv shows in the world could possibly still be very similar to the way they are in our world. Writing for Craig wasn't necessarily easy either, as we had to keep all his jokes relatable to the DBZ universe, but I was pretty happy with the end result._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which at times was aimed towards more humor than most. It's just another way we are trying to stay true to the same feel of DBZ, by keeping the comedic elements as much as possible and even adding our own new ideas. _

_If any of you are asking yourself why things are so different yet still so similar, such as Cell going on TV and Cell announcing a tournament, I hope you can justify those similarities under the explanation that he is feeling prone to toy with mortals. Canon Cell seemed content to sit alone in his ring for ten days. Our Cell is perhaps more interested in the people of Earth and messing around with them to entertain himself. I credit some of canon Cell's lack of social personality to King Cold, who never seemed much interested in anything but his son. With Cooler's DNA and memories in place of Cold's, Cell thinks of himself more as a mythical deity like Hades or someone._

_Also, this chapter has a big revelation about the twelve champions of Earth in the tournament! If you feel like guessing who these twelve will be, or who the four finalists will be, make sure you tell us in your reviews! Additionally, if you have done or are interested in doing fan art for BoD, get in contact with us. We have several amazing artists who have already contributed, but there are other projects that we would love to have some fantastic artwork for, and we always like to release the art with its corresponding scene and chapter. So, if you have interest, let us know. _

_Power Levels:_

_Gohan's base: not as high as Goku's base  
FPSSj Gohan: pretty strong  
Goku's base: pretty strong  
SSj Goku: slightly stronger than Gohan's early FPSSj_

_Questions from Chapter 58:_

_**Q: **__You guys mentioned that a warrior's base is equivalent to a 1/3rd of the total transformed power. Do the ASSJ and USSJ forms affect the base? Since they aren't really transformations, more like extensions for the SSJ boost.__**  
A: **__It must be stressed that the "1/3" figure is an upper limit, not some constant factor. How close a fighter's base is to that limit depends on many factors, including time spent training and method of training. Because of this, it's theoretically possible for a Saiyan who has focused primarily on building his SSj to have a lower base strength compared to another Saiyan, but a higher total strength when transformed._

_That being said, you are correct; ASSj and USSj are temporary augmentations to a Super Saiyan's power. Though they can work to progressively increase capacity for Super Saiyan ki, making basic SSj larger, they don't directly affect the base limit._

_**Q: **__How much of the SSJ boost can be drawn out from ASSJ alone? I estimate around 500 because ASSJ would make that 750 - the equivalent of FPSSJ. Once FPSSJ is acquired, would ASSJ still grant a 50% boost? (You'll still bulk up though). Does a Saiyan have to achieve ASSJ/USSJ before being able to access FPSSJ? __**  
A: **__Correct. However, at that theoretical limit, the drain of energy would be prohibitively high; the body wouldn't be able to maintain the transformation for more than a few minutes. If a FPSSj tried to use ASSj at all, he'd bulk up USSj-style. And to answer your final question: a Saiyan absolutely does not need to have ASSj before FPSSj. In both canon and BoD, Gohan achieves FPSSj without ever reaching ASSj_

_**Q: **__In this tournament since Cell wants to prove his Perfection, would there possibly be other divisions after to Martial Arts contest? Like an eating contest, or a bake-off or something with art?__**  
A: **__Uhm...well, we certainly hadn't considered any of those. I don't know if any of that would fit with the tone._

_**Q: **__Btw, C-47's lines are always something to I look forward to, probably because for some reason I imagine him to look like iron man with Sheldon Cooper's head;)__**  
A:**__ That's a pretty accurate description, hah! Anything with Sheldon's head on it can be made funny._

_**Q: **__What's the crew of BOD's opinion of the Super Saiyan God transformation in the upcoming film?__**  
A:**__ We still don't know much of anything about it. My hope is that it will replace SSj4 from GT, though I have always believed in a true SSj4. I do wonder if SSj god will be a sort of end all transformation, permanently capping off the power, or if it will be a one time thing. Perhaps we can still use both SSj god and true SSj4._

_**Q: **__This story is of such high quality that you should consider sending a script to toei animation. Dragonball z isn't dead because they are still milking the series with making things like that Bardock super saiyan side story and the dragonball z movie. For those reasons I don't see how it would be impossible for them to consider making an alternate retelling of DBZ if vegeta became a super saiyan first.__**  
A: **__Just for fun, we might do that one of these days, after the story is all written. We'd need to look into the law regarding this type of thing, but that would pretty much be a dream come true._

_**Q: **__And if Paragus has problems with Broly being a mindless killing machine, then why did he train him to be such?__**  
A: **__He trained him to be a killer and a warrior, but he never trained him to disobey orders or lose control and massacre everything in sight. What is happening here is the result of the control device being overused and driving him crazy. Broly has to release all his pent up energy somehow._

_**Q: **__I'd love to hear Ted's narration on this (Barney made an appearance in an earlier chapter so it should fit into this universe) "Kids, have I ever told you about that time a green-bug monster came to New York?" Or the reactions of the BBT group at Cell's claim and the moment when they actually turn the telescope to Mars (Sheldon's would be particularly satisfying)__**  
A: **__That would be hilarious. I might be able to write the HIMYM scene, but David would have to write Sheldon's dialogue. He's the only one who can speak that same language._

_**Q: **__When Vegeta powers up in this chapter there is lightning in his aura. Did he flash to a early SSJ2? or is his SSJ1 powerful enough to produce lightning?__**  
A: **__No, that lightning was specifically yellow-white; an SSj2 has distinctive blue-white lightning. Even a beginning stage SSj1 can cause a few bolts of lightning to strike around them when they transform._

_**Q: **__I played the Imperial March for Vegeta's big speech... twas glorious! This was followed by the General Kota theme which really gave me the mood for the ending of the speech.__**  
A: **__Excellent choice. There is a scene next chapter in which you will no doubt want to play the Imperial March again. The way I have it pictured, it will be iconic._

_**Q: **__Given that Gohan's training with Piccolo is the primary catalyst for his meditation while SSJ it begs the question why he hadn't tried such a thing in the future timeline.__**  
A: **__The answer is simple. Mirai Gohan never ascended in this way because he lost his innocence over time. He never had peace again after the cyborgs attacked. Additionally, he didn't know there was a way to push beyond. He wasn't even that close to the ASSj form, even, though that would have more likely been the road he would take._


	60. Of Mice and Men

**Tournament Saga - Part 1: Of Mice and Men**

* * *

_Planet Alpha Juno_

"Broly, come with me. NOW!" Paragus ordered, exiting his vessel. He had spoken at length with Krang, his personal scientist, about the way Broly had acted out during their last engagement. They had determined that overuse of the control device was making the younger Saiyan more and more unstable. As a result, Broly was more dangerous than ever...right when Paragus needed him the most. Worried that the device might not be enough, Paragus decided to try and regain his son's trust, at least temporarily.

"We must be fully prepared for the arrival of Prince Vegeta," began the older Saiyan, forcing an insincere smile. His son, though outwardly calm and even apparently attentive, was seething. Neither Paragus nor Krang had any idea just how much rage and fury was pent up inside Broly; if the young man had been capable of fully focusing his mind, he would have obliterated Paragus right then. But the years of torture brought on by the restraint device had weakened his mind to the point that he could only offer the unquestioned obedience of a puppet.

Paragus couldn't have been more oblivious. He had finally received Vegeta's response and was quite pleased. Under all the insults and boasts, one thing remained: Vegeta had taken the bait. He was even coming to face Paragus on his own turf, something which gave the one-eyed Saiyan an advantage as he anxiously awaited his revenge. Vengeance was so close that he could almost smell it...vapors of wrath that would finally be satisfied after so long.

"Very soon, the proud Lord Vegeta will finally pay for the sins his father committed. It is because of his legacy that we were cast out, unwanted, banished to this life and its hardships." Given that King Vegeta's death sentence was the reason Paragus was alive, he was stretching the truth a little, but it didn't matter. He paused, placing his hand on Broly's shoulder in a false show of camaraderie. "You, my son, are the path to my revenge. Through you, our family's honor will be restored and this false Super Saiyan will be destroyed."

Inside Broly's mind, there were two furiously warring sides. On the surface was the placid, sedated, dulled weight of the restraint, commanding dumb obedience to his father. It smiled blankly. Underneath, the spark of consciousness in the Saiyan's mind fought for dominance, trying to summon the determination to break through and take control away from Paragus. But he couldn't do it. Maybe it was for the better. If being the chosen instrument of his father's revenge meant he would finally face a worthy opponent, perhaps his natural longing for battle might be satisfied...or at least tempered for a time. It would surely be more satisfying than the mindless, mundane slaughter his father usually expected.

"I...will destroy him...father," Broly said slowly. Though he wore an obedient smile, his face was utterly devoid of any real emotion.

"That's good, very good indeed," Paragus said with affected kindness. "He must not be allowed to insult us again. Vegeta and his father betrayed the Saiyans; it is because of them that our race is no more. They don't deserve the legacy of our race...but we do. Very soon, I will be the new King of the Saiyans, and you will rule with me as my prince." He repeated the same arguments over and over, hoping to drill his words into the dull mind of his son. Broly was usually so withdrawn that it was difficult to get any response out of him; Paragus only reached out to him when his plan demanded it. Inside, he hated even being this close to his son.

"Vegeta will arrive soon. We must wait for him to come to us. Patience is our ally; he will fall right into our hands if wait long enough. Once everyone finally sees him as the cowardly fool he is—once I expose him as a fraud and a traitor just like his father—then and only then, you will crush him before the eyes of the entire galaxy. It will be the triumph we've both been waiting for, a glorious day of vengeance; we will finally be free from our vendetta."

Broly nodded silently. He had no problem with his father's plan. What he didn't yet know was how he could break away from his father's control so he, too, could be free. He had tried so many times, but the extreme suppression of his power weighed too heavy. Without the chance to regulate his incredibly strength naturally, his mental functions were deteriorating on an ever-increasing basis. Deep inside, he knew he didn't have long to break free. Lose this chance, and he might be lost forever, trapped helplessly inside the beast he had become.

Certain that his attempt had been successful, Paragus turned and walked away hastily. Broly was left to stare off at the two brilliantly shining stars of the Juno system. They were radiant, spreading their light unchecked from just above the skyline. Broly knew that's what he wanted. Freedom, like a star.

* * *

_Earth_

Although the live broadcast feed to the studio of the _Late Late Show_ had been cut immediately before the SWAT team had entered, the events that followed—including the revelation of the nuclear cruise missile—had been captured by the cameras that kept rolling. The videos quickly spread across every major media outlet, inciting mass uproar. Millions of outraged citizens demanded that the military leaders in charge of firing a nuclear missile at a civilian population be held responsible. Politicians and debate shows all over the country were united in criticism of the government's actions.

But as the discussions continued, even more focus was placed on speculations regarding the upcoming Perfect Tournament. The united military's strike against Cell had done no good whatsoever. Rather than eliminate the threat at great cost, it had only given even more credence to the fact that Cell was indeed a true threat. Many, fearing that the world would soon end, rioted or fled their homes. If Cell could destroy Mars, effortlessly stop a nuke, and kill dozens of trained SWAT soldiers with ease, what good would old-fashioned martial arts do? But some still found hope through all of this. They flocked by the thousands to the site of the Perfect Tournament just south of West City, intent on witnessing the climactic battles themselves. Speculation was rife over whether the green alien had actually done all those things on his own or whether it had all been an elaborate illusion. While a few more radical minds were completely convinced that Cell was the real deal, the majority of Earth's population chose to think otherwise...that not all was as it seemed. The biggest question now was which heroes would rise to his challenge.

Many eagerly chose to put their faith in the strongest men the world had to offer. In keeping with this, the media abruptly stopped covering the predictions of gloom and doom, turning instead to the pressing question: which fighters would compete in the tournament? Speculation was rife; excitement was everywhere.

Though still reeling from their disgrace, the military now had the media shifting the focus off of them. They moved quickly. At the massive natural amphitheatre carved out by Cell the day before, the army cordoned off a perimeter a full quarter-mile back from the ring. But almost immediately, media sources moved in, setting up cameras close to the ring and big-screen projectors at the perimeter. Contractors swarmed onto the grounds, building grandstands and concession tents and makeshift shelters. In under a day, the entire region was transformed into a gigantic campground. Not even the World Tournament was a tailgating event of this magnitude.

On the outskirts of the campgrounds, Krillin, Tien, and Trunks dropped simultaneously from the sky behind a large tent. The structure had a massive banner across the front, proudly advertising "CHEAP BEER AND WINGS: END OF WORLD SPECIAL".

"Well, if we lose, at least there will be a place to drown our sorrows before everything goes," said Krillin light-heartedly. Hopefully they wouldn't take offense at his joke. He had joined up with the group back on the Lookout just before Goku and Gohan had entered the Time Chamber to train. Now, the trio was getting a first-hand look at the preparations.

"Any sign of Cell yet?" wondered Trunks. He had brought the Brave Sword along just in case, slung over his back. It earned him a few sideways glances from bystanders.

Tien shook his head. "Nope. I can't sense him, anyway. It's odd; I would have thought he'd want to keep an eye on things. Perhaps he's just hiding."

The other bald fighter had walked a little ahead; the place was already heavily crowded. "I don't know," he said over his shoulder as the others caught up. "Not being here just makes everything more uncertain. I'm sure that's part of his plan."

Trunks nodded. It was definitely in keeping with what they knew of Cell so far. Everything the bio-android had done, every aspect of his plan, had been carefully designed, a grand scheme to demonstrate his absolute superiority. It was all coming together now, bit by bit. Each new revelation was merely Cell positioning the pieces; they could only hope that in the end they would be strong enough to win.

He paused. "Say, guys...what do you think about what Cell said when he was describing the semifinals? He said the four of us who make it past the Battle Royale will face four new enemies, enemies he somehow creates?"

"He could mean anything," answered Tien. "Maybe he has a way to bring back fighters we've faced before. Or maybe he's going to somehow power up other fighters who are already here, and use them."

"Well, King Piccolo could create warped, mutated Namekians by vomiting up an egg," added Krillin. "Maybe he'll use that ability to create warriors like Tambourine or something." He shuddered. "Not that I like the idea. Having smaller versions of Cell running around would give me the creeps. But he has so many different techniques, it really could be anything."

The trio continued deeper into the densely-packed grounds until they finally came to a clearing. Looking around, Tien could pick out the kanji of different martial arts schools on the tents surrounding the open area...some he recognized, some he didn't.

"Hey, it looks like this is where all the fighters are gathered," Krillin said. Sure enough, dozens of bulky, muscled men dressed in gis or training gear were milling in and out, often shouting loudly at each other. There were even a few overly-masculine women in revealing workout clothes sparring with each other. "Hey, woah...boy, wouldn't Master Roshi be excited about this!"

"I think it's disgusting," said Tien. "But you're probably right."

"It's all so pointless," Trunks added, his overdeveloped sense of responsibility wanting to warn everyone here to flee. "None of these so-called fighters stand a chance. All these people here...they are risking their lives for nothing! It doesn't make sense!"

"I'm sure that in your future, things would be different, Trunks," Tien said. "People here, though...they just haven't lived through that kind of fear or terror. They don't realize the seriousness of the situation, and I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to convince them even if we tried."

Krillin grinned wryly. "Well, it's not like any of them will actually be fighting Cell himself. We'll be the only ones who make it through the Battle Royale. After that, if we lose, everyone dies anyway. So it wouldn't make a difference."

"That kind of logic still puts countless innocents in unnecessary danger, Krillin," Trunks replied. He let out a sigh as he looked around. There wasn't anything he could do to help them, not unless he somehow beat Cell. "But I guess you could be right about the end result." His voice was uncharacteristically sober, that part of his old self rising to the surface again.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," quipped Krillin. "That last 'champion' with the afro looked pretty tough! Maybe _he_ can beat Cell, haha."

"Speaking of the devil," Tien began, just as the crowd started chanting a short distance away.

"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!"

The trio headed over to another cleared-out area where a dense crowd gathered. Above them, a helicopter descended from the sky, its wind whipping their hair. A bright-colored "666" insignia was emblazoned on one side. The shouts of the crowd were growing more frenzied now.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

The helicopter dropped to around twenty feet above the ground, and the door on the side slid open.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

Suddenly, a blast of music from elevated speakers echoed out. A tall, dark man with curly hair and a big mustache stepped out from the helicopter and jumped. Doubling over in mid air, he flipped end-over-end twice, then landed on both feet in a crouch at the center of the clearing.

"HYYAAAA!"

An announcer's voice came over the speaker system. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I PRESENT OUR SUPER HERO AND MARTIAL ARTS GRANDMASTER: MR. HERCULE SATAN!"

Krillin, Tien, and Trunks were watching with aghast expressions.

"Looks like I was right," muttered the shorter bald fighter. "He really did show up. This is just getting worse and worse."

Mr. Satan flung both his hands up in a victory stance, grinning wildly as he listened to applause from all around him.

The announcer spoke again. "Have no fear: our champion, the mighty Hercule Satan, has agreed to face the alien challenger in single combat! That's right, folks, he's competing in the tournament! And now, the martial arts champion of the world will display a feat of incredible strength before you all!"

"What's he going to do this time, show us all that he can punch through a brick wall?" joked Krillin. "Hey, maybe we should go get little Trunks to come show this guy how it's done."

From one side of the crowd, several men began carrying out a series of thick wooden boards. Working quickly, they stacked the boards one-behind-another using concrete blocks.

"The martial arts champion of the world...will now attempt to break...not one, not two, not three, not four, but FIVE WOODEN BOARDS with a single SUPER DYNAMITE KICK!"

The crowd went wild. The three Z Fighters hung their heads in disbelief. "Tell me this isn't really happening," groaned Trunks.

Krillin patted him on the back. "No such luck, kiddo. You've gotta suffer through this just like the rest of us."

"NOW, IF EVERYONE WILL PLEASE QUIET DOWN WHILE OUR CHAMPION CONCENTRATES!"

As the cheering died down, Mr. Satan untied his massive white cape and let it fall to the ground. He then dropped both hands to his sides. "Ooooooooommmmmmmm..."

Krillin chuckled. "Is he actually doing anything right now? I don't feel his ki changing at all. Then again, he doesn't have much ki to work with."

"Oh, I know," added Tien. "He's not even as strong as Chi Chi." In her day, Goku's wife had been quite the martial artist, but now she was generally only referenced as an example of someone weak.

"Forget Chi Chi! Even my mom could probably give him a run for his money!" Trunks said, finally smiling a little.

"Look, he's starting," said Krillin quietly.

Mr. Satan's brow grew taut and his gaze became menacing. Gathering his strength, he dashed forward, executed a sloppy-but-respectable leap into midair, and twisted his body into a furious kick.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BOOOOINNNNG! The prizefighter's Super Dynamite Kick smashed cleanly through four of the wooden boards, then rebounded off the fifth with a jarring thud. The recoil sent Satan bouncing back, where he flipped onto his back and landed ignominiously in the dirt.

Pain shot through his lower back, causing him to wince...but he immediately remembered where he was and pushed himself up, grinning broadly despite the tears in the corners of his eyes. "YEAAAAHHHH!"

"Amazing!" trumpeted the announcer, ignoring Satan's gaffe. "Our hero broke four boards with a single kick!" The crowd erupted again in applause and cheers.

"Unbelievable." Trunks shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe people actually put their faith in this guy. Don't they realize what Cell can do? Part of me wants to just go over there and expose him for the phony he is. At least that way he won't get hurt."

Krillin folded his arms. "You're Vegeta's son, all right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The bald cyborg laughed. "Vegeta is always so obsessed with making sure EVERYONE knows he's the strongest. But it doesn't really matter right now. There's no reason to attract unnecessary attention to ourselves."

Tien nodded. "Krillin is right, Trunks. If the people saw for themselves the kinds of things we can do—let alone Cell—the panic would make this ordeal look like a picnic. Let them believe in their champion for now. It's not like he'll actually be facing Cell or anything."

"Well...okay." The young Saiyan from the future was clearly having trouble with it all. "I guess Cell did us a favor, after all. We can keep the weak competitors from getting through, just by fighting them ourselves."

The reporter had hurried over to where Satan was still brazenly posing. "Amazing, Mr. Satan! What do you have to say about the upcoming match with Cell?"

The champion placed his fists firmly on his hips. "That two-bit cheater isn't going to get past me! Just one minute, and he'll learn just why I'm the only true martial arts champion of the world! YEAAHH!"

"Do you hear that, folks?" exclaimed the reporter, turning for a moment back to the audience. "Mr. Satan will beat Cell in just one minute!"

The champion blanched; he hadn't expected to be taken literally. But he played along. "Errrr...uhh...yeah! Totally! This bastard might have a few people fooled with his fancy gimmicks, but anyone with a lick of sense could tell that he's just an amateur. He doesn't stand a chance against a real martial artist!"

In the crowd, Krillin's eyes bulged as he tried his hardest not to laugh out loud. "Oh...oh, guys, the irony...oh, it's killing me."

The reporter continued interrogating Satan. "What's your professional opinion of what we all saw in the broadcast?"

Satan folded his arms with a look of disdain. "That's just a lot of cheap tricks! Smoke and mirrors, all of it. And that whole thing with the missile was just doctored footage—one big publicity stunt. Cell might be able to scare a few greenhorns, but his level is TOTALLY amateur!"

"Well, there you have it, folks!" crowed the reporter. "This tournament is as good as won!"

The crowd started cheering again and pressed forward, looking to get autographs, but a couple of Satan's students quickly surrounded him and started taking him to his own private tent. There, his personal chefs had already begun cooking a massive luncheon. Tired of watching the show, the three Z Fighters made their way back out into the rest of the grounds.

"Any idea what they are going to use for the qualifying round?" wondered Krillin.

"No clue." Tien frowned. "From the way it looks, people here really don't have any idea what real martial arts is all about. Hopefully the qualifying round is something we can win fair and square."

"Me too," agreed Trunks. "Anyway, I hate to run, but I want to get back to spend some time with my mom. And myself, haha. I sure was a cute kid!" The other two laughed. "While I'm there, I'll bring Yamcha up to speed on everything that has happened. Besides, I don't think I can stand this place much longer. Later, guys!"

"Okay, cya!" answered Krillin.

"That goes for me too," said Tien. "I haven't heard from Chiaotzu in a while; it would be nice to just hang out for the afternoon. We're meeting back at the Lookout tonight, though, right?"

"You got it."

As Tien took off into the sky. Krillin shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking aimlessly through the grounds. Ordinarily, he'd be watching girls wistfully, but his mind was elsewhere.

As strange as it sounded, he was effectively immortal now. If he survived the Perfect Tournament, his chances of ever dying would be pretty slim, at least from natural causes. But now, it seemed, that existence could only ever be lonely. He could only think of one person, one girl, who he'd want to spend that time with...and she had been absorbed inside Cell. All these others just reminded him of her.

"Damn him!" he murmured under his breath, angry. "If only we'd stopped him...we were so close!" Krillin knew they'd all tried their hardest. But it didn't change the fact that he had finally found what he wanted most in the world, only to lose it immediately. It was worse, now that he had experienced those feelings, a misery he had tried not to think about. Being here, in a crowd full of beautiful girls, he was only reminded of his sadness.

Still, Krillin was more optimistic than was good for him, and a part of him refused to let hope die. But he also knew better than to think of himself so much at a time like this. If miraculously they were able to save the world somehow, maybe he could ask Shenron for help. And that's what he'd have to fight for, to the very end. With a determined smile on his face, he took off back toward the Lookout to wait for his turn in the Time Chamber.

* * *

_Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAA!"

The two voices shouted in unison as two blue beams erupted out, crashing into each other with a deafening roar. Both Gohan and Goku were floating several dozen meters above the plain white ground of the chamber, putting everything they had into their attacks.

Gohan's long golden hair stood out behind him as he continued pouring energy into the beam. He was powered up as far as his peaceful Super Saiyan state had been able to take him, and it was showing; his Kamehameha was slowly pushing back his father's identical attack.

The only thing was, Goku wasn't yet powered up into his bulky Ascended state. Instead, he was trying to see how long he could hold out in his ordinary transformation alone. It was Gohan's suggestion, the reason he'd improved so much with Trunks. Goku was still by far the stronger of the two, but he was beginning to have trouble maintaining his transformation.

He couldn't hold out any longer. "All right, son: you ready?"

"Go for it!"

In the midst of firing his attack, Goku's arms and legs suddenly exploded in size as he powered up to the Ascended state. His beam immediately expanded in size, rapidly pushing back Gohan's until the boy was forced to dodge to one side.

"Wow, dad!" the boy smiled. "Your strength is amazing!"

But Goku had already dropped out of his Ascended state...and his Super Saiyan state. He landed lightly on the ground in his base form. Gohan, on the other hand, was still transformed.

"Whoa, what's the matter, dad? We were just getting started," Gohan said.

"I'm not sure, honestly," answered the older Saiyan. "The stronger I get, the harder it is to stay transformed in the higher states for more than a few minutes. The power is here...I can feel it...but it's like my body just can't stay balanced enough to maintain it."

His son frowned. "Maybe you should try meditating again! It really helped both me and Trunks."

Goku shook his head. "I've tried, and while it benefits me in other ways, I don't think that way will work for me. You've always been able to draw on incredible strength through your emotions. You and Trunks both...I think it's because of your human side. But for me, it doesn't work in quite the same way. If only I could somehow force my body to stay transformed no matter how long I trained!"

Gritting his teeth, he powered up again, pushing himself as high as he could go. But like before, his energy ebbed and then waned; a moment later, he dropped back into base even more exhausted than before. "Darn! It's no use."

"Maybe...that's the problem," said Gohan thoughtfully. "Training for too long."

"What do you mean?"

"If you push yourself to your limit every time you transform," Gohan began, trying to make sense of his thoughts, "your body never has a chance to get used to the power. You exhaust yourself without making any headway."

Goku smiled. He hadn't thought of it that way exactly, but it was close to what he'd suspected for a while. He had hoped his son would be able to recognize it too. "Makes sense to me! Let's try it, then. For the next few days, we'll stay transformed as much as we can, without trying to exert ourselves. It can't hurt!"

Gohan also smiled. Just as his father intended, the boy was excited that he had been the one to come up with another idea all on his own. Together, he was sure, they could do anything.

* * *

_Dormideous Sector, Juno System_

The bow of the ship bore two heads, each one cast-frozen in its hideous severed state. These were constant reminders of the adversity Vegeta had faced throughout his life. Even now, years after the deaths of Frieza and Cooler, they still represented significant trials he had wrestled against and eventually overcome.

Perhaps to the common soldiers, these two heads were seen as nothing but trophies, proof that Vegeta deserved his title of Lord of the Empire. But to the more cunning, more outgoing individuals in the galaxy, they were also warnings. Any warriors foolish enough to challenge the Empire were, in essence, begging to have their heads placed upon a similar pedestal—and that, only if they were considered worthy enough.

In truth, however, Vegeta had never spent considerable time pondering the depth, meaning, or significance behind his choice to 'keep' the two Frost Demon heads. Up until now, it had been nothing but a mere action he had taken, a last joke on the tyrant who had formerly ruled his life. At first, perhaps, he had wanted to have proof of his victory over Frieza. But in spite of the idea's original lack of depth, the prince now found it curiously perplexing.

It seemed quite possible now that he had simply set the stage for a recurring pattern of Imperial takeovers. While he refused to believe that his own head could possibly be removed and thrust onto a spike for all to see, deep down he knew that many in his empire wouldn't be satisfied until someone's head had been. Whether that would be Paragus or Broly or both, the single truth was now increasingly clear that he had won his title with carnage, and now he would need to call upon that same violent side to keep it. He grinned. That definitely wouldn't be a problem.

Vegeta stood, fully Super Saiyan, upon the outer exposed hull of his vessel as it traveled through the depths of space, having dropped out of slipstream travel just minutes before. Just behind his left foot, Frieza's face still bore its expression of mingled terror and wrath. Cooler's head, on the other side, appeared rather frightened and disheartened, seemingly having given up. Both fighters were supposedly the strongest in the entire universe, in their time. When Vegeta pondered how widely feared and respected each one was, to the point of causing soldiers to tremble at the mere mention of their names, it begged the question of how he could possibly have allowed such dissention now that he was Lord. He had overthrown both of them, proved himself superior in every way, even back then when he was much weaker than today. Now, as empty shells of their former selves, they served a new, more fitting purpose: decoration. It seemed that the pool of blood which kept everyone in line would need to be re-stocked with fresh corpses...that is, if he were to do things the Frost Demon way.

The prince crossed his arms as he stared up into the black void, tiny white stars too numerous for him to count filling his entire vision. He felt the silence of space, its empty, cold embrace, was somewhat appropriate for this particular moment. It was time to separate himself from all these other concerns. In truth, the affairs of the Empire really meant nothing to him, so long as nothing went wrong. Battle was much more stimulating. Here, standing alone on the roof of the _Bringer of Death_, he would make his final approach toward the Juno system.

Cutting silently through the darkness behind him, myriads upon myriads of imperial ships followed. An entire army of the strongest soldiers the galaxy had to offer were aboard them, all sworn to serve and come to his aid were he to call on them. Yet Lord Vegeta had no need of these whelps. He merely wanted them to add to the spectacle of his grand entrance. The ships would ominously hover in the planet's skyline, their presence alone threatening enough to cause worlds and systems to tremble.

'It is time,' Vegeta thought silently.

The two stars of the Juno system—one blue and hot and small, the other red and dim and huge—loomed ahead. Just beyond them, the ignominious little mud ball known as Alpha Juno spun on its axis.

Earlier, he and Oniya had listened as C47 gave an offhand explanation of the meaning of the system's name. Juno had been one of the mythological deities worshiped by Earth's ancient civilizations—she symbolized love, marriage, and youth. But for this dark little planet, the name seemed ill-fitting. The imperial base that had existed only days before was now rubble, thanks to Broly. Of course, that only meant one thing to Vegeta: there was nothing to lose here. After dealing with Broly, he might as well pull an old signature move of the Frost Demons and blow the little planet to smithereens. It would be a triumphant way to finish things off before heading back to Earth.

* * *

_Earth_

"Just look at them. Like an unsuspecting swarm of ants. They really have no idea."

From his vantage point nearly a thousand feet in the air, Cell watched the mass of people congregating on and around his arena. At the center, on one side of the ring, construction workers were erecting a set of tents and viewing stands for the contestants.

"Hmm...it looks like I have no place from which to watch. I'll have to remedy that oversight. Eventually."

As effortlessly as breathing—which, of course, he didn't need to do—the bio-android took off through the sky, contrails forming behind him. He needed a place that was remote, far from any prying eyes.

He found such a place in the wind-swept wastes of Yunzabit Heights, an area he was nostalgically familiar with thanks to memories inherited from Piccolo. This was where the Nameless Namek—later to split into Kami and King Piccolo—had first landed on Earth, setting in motion the chain of events that ultimately led to Cell's very creation. What better place, he thought, to create again?

He dropped to the ground on a bluff. The wind was biting, but he didn't feel it. The tall creature bowed his head, concentrating.

Cell's body began glowing with a dim orange light. He was focusing, sifting through every individual energy signature that made up his power. In his first two forms, the components of his energy had overlapped...but now, his perfect form stacked all the energy from Cooler, Frieza, Piccolo, and each of the Saiyans perfectly. Not a drop of power was wasted. And, even better, he had perfect control over each element.

Suddenly, the orange light burst forth into a brighter, reddish hue, then a purplish one. He bent forward, grunting with effort. His wings spread apart, and the short end of his tail expanded out from between them.

PTOOOO!

A blue, spherical cocoon shot out from his tail.

The light shifted from purple to blue, and another cocoon shot out with a similar sound, this one slightly larger. The light shifted two more times, first to white and then to gold; each time another cocoon shot out of his tail. When he straightened up and let the light fade, four blue cocoons of varying size lay on the grass.

At least, that's what they did for the first few seconds. Soon, though, they began to stir. Membranes split; limbs and wings and exoskeleton twisted and expanded out.

Four creatures stood before their creator...or, perhaps more accurately, their father. Each had the same blue-tinged skin and the same stiff black wings, and all bore the mottled markings of Cell. But they had nothing else in common.

The first was short, with narrow limbs but a wide torso and head. His shoulders and chest were covered in smooth purple armor. His eyes were narrow and sharp; his features were small and almost feminine.

Cell smiled. "Hello, Frieza. Or, shall I say, Frieza Junior."

The clone looked up at the tall green-skinned figure and smiled back. "Why...hello, _father_," the miniature tyrant spat. His voice was nearly identical to that of the real Frieza, only slightly higher-pitched and even more immature.

The second also straightened up, though he seemed a little shaky on his feet. He had the same blue skin, but with an otherwise human face and long, spiky black hair that fell down his back. Unlike the others, he had no wings. He wore purple armor with pronounced brown accent guards and what looked vaguely like part of a scouter on the side of his head.

"Well, Raditz," said Cell warmly. "So good to see you, son."

The third clone rolled to his feet more quickly than the first two, folding his arms with a scowl on his face. His skin was paler than the others, and his forearms bore the characteristic markings of a Namekian. He had a white turban, a purple gi, and a long white cape coming over his short wings.

"Seeing that your predecessor was technically already Piccolo Junior," chuckled Cell, "I suppose I'll call you Piccolo III."

The Namekian clone kept scowling, his face exactly like Piccolo's but with vertical red lines framing his jaw. "Hmph. Third time must be the charm. The other two Piccolos weren't deserving of the name, not compared to me."

Cell grunted with amusement, then moved on. The fourth clone stood up, taller than all the others. With a four-pronged head crest and charcoal grey body armor, he was the spitting image of Cell...except, of course, for being blue and short.

"Ah, yes," said Cell, "my very own namesake and the strongest of my sons. Welcome, Cell Junior."

* * *

_Planet Alpha Juno..._

The one-eyed Saiyan's black hair turned up in the back. Though it was curly and rather short, it still pointed up like the hair of most Saiyans. His bushy, dark moustache, on the other hand, was less typical.

His gloves and boots were an identical purple, except for the control device on one wrist. Both his arms were crossed behind his back; a white cloak over the right half of his body concealed black-and-green armor and a tail wrapped snugly around his waist. Behind Paragus, towering over him by at least a foot, was the Legendary Saiyan...his son.

Broly wore two golden hoop earrings, a golden crown with a single circular blue jewel, and a golden brace around his slender neck. Hanging on the top of his chest was a final golden chest ornament, a larger blue jewel set at its point. His white pants were surrounded at the waist by a velvet red sash which draped down in front and back, and he had yellow boots and wrist braces. But most noticeable was his expression. The warrior's face was empty, void of interest or care. Yet even he could not ignore the thousands of starships dotting the skyline above. Both lifted their eyes, their excitement for the imminent battle growing.

"Brace yourself, my son. Before we dethrone him, we must break him, humiliate him," Paragus said aloud. "Then and only then will I allow you to crush him."

The boy grit his teeth briefly, but the display went unnoticed by his father. Something else had his father's full attention. Descending through the clouds, a single ship was rapidly approaching their exact position. This was it...the time had finally come.

"Hold your position, Broly," the father said again, stretching his arm in front of the boy.

The massive black ship, its angular wings rotating from its sides to its rear, lowered to the surface quickly. When it was but a few feet from the ground, it stopped and hovered. From its belly, a metal grey ramp lowered onto the ground. Next, a bronze-bodied android with a white chest plate appeared, walking down it, each step making a noticeable clanking sound.

"Who is that?" Paragus wondered, squinting.

The droid continued forward, walking towards the pair of Saiyans alone. Its red eyes burned with excitement.

"Statement: Greetings, blind and hopelessly outmatched usurpers," the droid began. He was now standing just a few feet in front of Paragus and Broly.

"What is this?" Paragus said rather frustratingly. "For all his great boasts and ego, Vegeta greets us by sending some droid? I'm insulted! Where is your coward of a master? I demand that he show himself immediately!"

"Threat: That's it, meatbag! You've crossed the line. Prepare to be punished," C47 taunted. The sadistic mechanical killer crossed his arms over his chest, his demeanor further belittling Paragus.

"Hmph," the one-eyed Saiyan grunted. "I'd like to see you try. As if I haven't killed thousands of you assassin droids in my lifetime. Perhaps your master is merely testing my resolve, sending some good for nothing hunk of junk. Yes, that must be it! All his soldiers are cowards, and even he is too afraid to face me. None but an emotionless android would have the guts to stand so boldly before the Legendary Saiyan." Paragus almost laughed. He could handle this without Broly's assistance, something he would gladly do. "If you won't take me to your master, I'll find him for myself. Out of my way, droid!" he yelled.

Paragus extended his hand and fired an orange energy blast at C47's torso from point blank range. But he had no idea what Vegeta's loyal assassin droid was capable of. When the smoke cleared and the mustached Saiyan realized his attack had been completely ineffective, he took a step back. C47 would have grinned if he had been capable of facial expressions.

"Warning: Any further attempts made against this unit will result in a response of deadly force. Do I make myself clear, meatbag?"

The angry Saiyan squinted, his excess hatred of Vegeta finding its way onto this droid as well. But where was the prince anyway? Surely he was off laughing somewhere, finding entertainment in the fact that even his droid was superior to the supposed usurper.

"That is enough!" Paragus yelled. "Broly, turn this loudmouth into scrap metal!"

"I don't think so," a voice from above said casually.

Paragus and Broly both let their eyes follow their ears, directing them to the top of the black space ship in front of them. Standing at on top of it, his red cape flowing gently in the wind, stood the Prince of all Saiyans, Lord of the Planet Trade Empire. His spiked golden hair and blue eyes starkly contrasted with what Paragus could remember, but he recognized the prince nonetheless.

"You're even more pathetic than I imagined, old man," Vegeta said, his voice quite clear despite coming from a distance. "Even against one as comparatively weak as my mechanical servant, you can do nothing but turn to your precious Broly for assistance," he chuckled. "Yes, it's just as I thought. You're nothing but a puppeteer, an illusionist with no power whatsoever. I wonder what would happen if I kicked your crutch from under you!" His expression hardened. "How dare you challenge me, fool!? You have no idea what you've gotten into!"

Below, Paragus' mustache shifted as he tried to conceal both his anger and excitement. 'It is you, Vegeta, who have no clue what you've gotten into,' he thought. 'Very soon, it won't matter that your little robot is stronger than I am. Broly will crush you all. He will lose control, perhaps even obliterate your entire army. I'm the only one who can stop him, and when I do...everyone will know I'm really the one in control.'

Paragus kept his arms crossed behind his back as he looked up at Vegeta. He knew his part well, and the fun had only begun. The exchange of threats and boasts was a necessary exercise, one he felt he was sure to win.

"Come then, oh great and mighty prince. Let us drop this charade and get down to business," the one-eyed Saiyan responded. "Surely one as wise as you will see reason and submit to the Legendary Saiyan. He is our true leader, the undeniable champion, the most powerful of us all, and the strongest warrior anywhere in the universe. Bend your knee now to Broly, pledge your devotion to the true Lord of Saiyans, and perhaps he will spare you."

The prince levitated into the air and moved forward off of his ship. The vessel took to the air behind him, rising into the sky a safe distance away.

"Again, I don't think so," Vegeta casually said. "Undeniable champion? Tch! Get real. You no doubt realize I would never have come all this way just to submit like some coward, especially not your pathetic son."

Paragus grinned, his smile covered by his facial hair. "Hmm. I suppose not." His voice was edgy, confident. Behind him, Broly stood as still as a statue. 'But you will be made to submit nonetheless,' he thought.

"And frankly, I could care less about this conversation," the prince continued. "I've no interest in swapping insults with a low-level like you. Once I've defeated your pretender of a son, you will receive the full punishment for treason against the prince of Saiyans. There shall be no further discussion on the matter."

"Treason, you say?" Paragus answered. "Ah, now that is a curious matter indeed. Such varying definitions we seem to have for the word. What is it, at its heart, I wonder? Betrayal, perhaps?"

Vegeta could tell immediately that Paragus had some sort of speech planned out, something he'd been turning over in his head for some time. He rolled his eyes, exasperated with the thought of listening to another of his enemies ramble on. There were more pressing matters to attend to on Earth; he needed to wrap this up and finish things quickly.

"I'd say the very definition of it would be to turn against your own prince, as you've so perfectly demonstrated how to do. And now you will pay the price!"

"So it's to turn against your own people, then?" Paragus responded quickly, his words rehearsed. "My, my, I wonder who is truly guilty then. You, see, I was a loyal Saiyan soldier, who only ever served King Vegeta...until he ordered that my son be—"

"I'm going to stop you right there, low-class, scum" Vegeta interrupted, still hovering in the air above Paragus. "I can tell you've got something you want to get off your chest. But I'm afraid nothing would please me more than to prevent you from speaking your piece. A weakling like yourself has no right to address me in such a manner to begin with!"

"Why you—"

"Whatever grudge you held against my father, and it's clear you're quite obsessed, I promise you this: you were a complete imbecile to think that by challenging me you could find whatever revenge you're looking for. You see," Vegeta began, his smile widening," I bring only death."

"Bold words, Vegeta," Paragus said, his teeth grit angrily. His anger and revenge, that which had been suppressed for thirty years, were boiling over. It was all he could do to contain himself. "I think you will soon come to regret them."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," the prince said, turning his eyes onto Broly. The other Saiyan had been both silent and still this entire time. It was almost as if he were caught up in a daydream. 'This is supposed to be the great Legendary Saiyan? He certainly has no fighting spirit. In fact, everything about him is quite docile...hardly what I expected from the wrathful legends.'

"Interjection: Master, I beg your forgiveness for my intrusion, but upon scanning both of these Saiyans I have stumbled onto something very curious."

Vegeta landed beside C47, his own arms crossed over his chest. "What might that be, droid?"

"Observation: I noticed an anomaly in the energy signature of the taller one, which I traced back to its source. It would appear that the shorter Saiyan is using some sort of control device on the other."

"Really? That's very interesting," Vegeta said, taking a step towards Paragus. The other Saiyan's eyes suddenly widened, surprised and fearful that they had discovered his means of control.

"Suggestion: Master, if I may be so bold, would you permit me to attempt to jam this device? A simple interruption in the wave pattern should suffice."

"By all means," the prince responded. "Paragus over there seems quite opposed to the idea, so I'm guessing that's not part of his plan. Do it now, release him! I'm eager to face this 'great and mighty Legendary Saiyan'."

Paragus rushed forward, his left hand raised, trying to stop C47 in time. "Wait! You don't know what you're doing! Stop it!" Inwardly, he panicked. If Broly were released so soon, he would lose his one chance to explain everything. He needed this, needed Vegeta to know exactly what was about to happen. His whole plan depended on maintaining control.

But C47 simply grabbed Paragus' left wrist and snapped it backwards, halting his intervention. The beast would be released no matter what he did now. "Broly! Help me!" his father yelled, the pain in his wrist adding to his pleas.

Instantly, a bluish green light, hazy and faint, began to glow around Broly. The tall, handsome warrior took a step forward, feeling the rush of freedom. The restraint around his neck was still suppressing his power to a degree, but it was a far cry from what he was used to.

Starting from his feet, a swarm of golden energy appeared, tongues of yellow flame licking up from his boots to his head. The Saiyan flexed his muscles, and his hair turned from black to a sickly bluish-purple. His neck, arms, and chest bulged slightly. A wild look came over his face, his sharp eyebrows jagged and angry.

"I've heard all about you, Super Saiyan," he growled.

His arms still crossed over his spotless white armor, Vegeta raised an eyebrow. This transformation was similar to his own, but seemed warped somehow. The lack of golden hair seemed particularly jarring. "Have you, now? Well forgive me if I'm not dying to hear about it. Now, attack me so we can get this over with."

Broly's white, toothy grin widened. His footsteps crushed rock and ground beneath him. Suddenly, after a brief pause, Broly lept forward, hurling him entire body directly at the prince. "As you wish, MY LORD!"

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to you all, and thanks for reading! We hope you'll forgive us for posting a slightly shorter chapter than normal this week; both of us were uncharacteristically busy and didn't get to write as much as we would have wanted. But even for a short chapter, this was packed full of new and exciting developments!_

_We have the first meeting between the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Prince of Saiyans...this time, without the distraction of the rest of the Z Fighters. It's sure to be quite the showdown. Will Vegeta be able to make it on his own?_

_Gohan and Goku are well on their way to becoming Full Power Super Saiyans...but are they the only ones? And will their power be enough?_

_We hope you also enjoyed the touch of comedy in this chapter with the always-comedic entry of THE Martial Arts Champion of the World, Hercule Satan! Will his role be any different? We'll find out._

_**And, perhaps most importantly: Cell has finally revealed exactly who the four finalist challengers will be! These aren't pure clones, but they aren't just the same juniors as before. What role will they play, and how will they be developed?**_

_**If you're having trouble visualizing them (or even if you aren't), head on over to our DeviantART (bringerofdeathDBZ). We've got official concept art by I-Am-So-Original! These are some of our most interesting OCs so far...make sure you check them out and leave your comments!**_

_As always, thanks for all your reviews and questions._

_**Q: **__You said that Krillin was stronger than any android apart from Cell, but you also said that #16 was at 253 million against Krillin's 250.5. Have you retconned this or did you mean that Krillin's superior skills and control would give him the edge despite the small power gap?  
__**A: **__I think I just made an error with the checking. Our earlier records had #16 at 250 even, which is why I gave that boost to C47 (He has his old power core). Krillin has a similar one which Bulma constructed after learning how Gero was able to do it. So it's possible hers is slightly less powerful also. But I doubt it will matter too much._

_**Q: **__Is your concept for ssj2 the same as for ssj1? Like a constant power boost and then a base power cap? If so,then you might want to rethink stuff because in canon,vegeta stayed at level 2 for ten freaking years,so after some time he ought to have maxed out. So,do you think he would be stuck at the same power level for years?__**  
A: **__Obviously, our model was created prior to the release of _Battle of Gods_, which is what I assume you're referencing as "canon". So far, our only full canon has been the manga itself; I won't be able to decide whether to incorporate BoG as additional canon until I see it. Right now, I'm leaning toward making SSj2 a multiplier of FPSSj1, and potentially treating SSj3 as something in-between an "Ultra" SSj2 and the full potential power hidden inside Gohan's Ultimate/Mystic form...but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

_According to the leaked info provided so far, SSj2 Vegeta was able to exceed SSj3 in strength when emotionally triggered. Maybe Vegeta's emotions allowed him to "tap into" the Ultimate potential from his SSj2 state. Lots of possibilities!_

_**Q: **__I think I remember cell saying that trunks might have surpassed him in raw power,then how did goku's 50%trunks full power? And when gohan ascended then trunks himself said that he got the power without affecting speed. How do you explain that?__**  
A: **__It's simple. Cell said that Trunks had surpassed him in raw power, true. But Cell hadn't powered up one bit at that point; he was just toying with him for the fun of it. He clearly was not talking about when he used his full strength, or even the same level of strength he used against Goku in the Cell Games. When he buffed himself up, it was just for show. He could have powered up far beyond Ultra Trunks' strength without resorting to the bulky form if he'd wanted to...he just wanted to prove his point that's all. _

_Later, when Trunks comments on Gohan's SSj2, he is simply noting that Gohan did it the right way. The Ultra form is an extremely taxing, draining, imperfect form which provides a boost similar to SSj2, but no where near the same. Trunks was in no way implying that the Ultra form was just as strong as a SSj2 except without the speed._

_**Q: **__One thing I do wonder is how strong is a cell jr?__**  
A: **__They will not all have the same strength, I can tell you that. As far as the ones in canon...well, we'll explain those eventually._

_**Q: **__Can you do more Cell and humans interactions? I've always felt DBZ lacked that in the tv series. It was always just Goku and "The pack" hiding their powers from the regular folks.__**  
A: **__True. At the Cell Games, he pretty much ignored Mr. Satan and the two filler pupils of his. But as you can tell already, this event will be seen by many spectators. I hope we can do a better job than canon did with that particular area._

_**Q: **__Wasn't a big fan of the romance between Goku and Chi-chi. It seems like a lot of fan fictions try to "fix" Goku and make him more human and relatable by giving him unnecessary depth.__**  
A: **__I had no intention of "fixing" Goku, I merely wanted to show an aspect of their relationship that we never saw in canon. DBZ just never showed them being that way, but I have to imagine that they loved each other. Goku is thick, but over the years I'm sure he has learned to be gentle and kind towards Chi Chi. _

_**Q: **__If a planet in our solar system is destroyed utterly like mars here won't that affect the rotation of the others? It has been a while since i bothered with astrophysics even though i like it but i thought i read somewhere that if the moon "disappeared" the earth would enter an unstable decaying orbit and fall into the sun, since you actually know stuff like that and use advanced math easily i trust you more than some bit of trivia. What would you say is the correct order for someone to learn math? pre-algebra, algebra and geometry, calculus, differential equations... etc etc? I finally want to be able to look at a tough problem and be able to solve it...__**  
A: **__Good question! As I've pointed out in another one of the reviews, the destruction of Mars would in no way influence the orbit of Earth. As far as the Moon is concerned: the Moon DOES perturb Earth's orbit around the Sun more than most moons would, but not significantly with respect to solar orbit. The moon is 1.2% the mass of Earth; destroying it would actually tighten Earth's orbit around the sun._

_My degree in physics taught me far more math than I ever learned from math classes. That being said, proficiency in math is all about how it's taught. If you want to be able to solve problems like these, start with a robust study of trigonometry and college-level algebra. Grab a technical physics textbook and work through deriving and using Newton's kinematic equations. Once you've got that under your belt, work your way up to differential calculus and integral calculus. At that point, you'll have more math under your belt than most human beings. From there, you can dive into alternate coordinate systems (an absolute essential when dealing with any kind of mechanics) and differential equations._

_**Q:**__ "Not only will the room close up if more than two people go in at once, but if you stay inside for more than 48 hours—as measured from the outside—it will do the same thing. I already spent a month in there when I was just a boy, meaning I have less time than the rest of you." I always just thought that that rule only applied if you spent 48 hours in there consecutively, not all together. Was this something you added to make better sense of the Chamber or is this gathered from credible information that I am blatantly ignorant of?  
__**A: **__It was never made extremely clear in canon, particularly later on when Piccolo, Buu, Trunks, and Goten went inside together. The so-called rules of the chamber, whoever made them up, may not be so black and white as it seems. That said, Goku thinks those are the rules, and has no reason to believe otherwise. Notice that this is all Goku's opinion; he could be wrong and not know it._

_**Q: **__Wouldn't blowing up mars affect our gravity?  
__**A: **__Nope! Even when Mars is closest to Earth, the gravitational force of the Sun is 434,365 times stronger (yes, I just calculated that) than the gravitational force of Mars. Destroying Mars won't perturb Earth's orbit at all. Destroying Jupiter, on the other hand, could definitely make a difference._

_**Q: **__Question for David: what's your focus in, and are you currently doing any original work?__**  
A: **__During college, my research focus was in optical systems involving microlaser physics. I discovered an unanticipated phenomenon in quantum resonance behavior and used it to develop a new lasing detection method. But I'm currently working in the legal field with federal energy regulation and enforcement, so no research there. I often dabble in new research during my spare time, but spare time has been rare as of late._

_**Q: **__Why is Gohan so much weaker than in canon? In canon Gohan went in before becoming a super sayain. After 9 months his max Pl according to chapter 50 was 1,140 million. Why is BoD Gohan so much weaker?  
__**A:**__ As of last chapter, when you posted this question, he had only trained in the HTC with Trunks for a couple of months. Part of that was spent breaking through the normal SSj barrier and learning to increase his boost beyond +145 mil. The other part of it was spent trying to learn to better manage his SSj state. I find it difficult to understand why you'd think he would already be at 1.14 billion. _

_**Q:**__ Justine Beaver reference of all things? Would it have killed the two of you to at least just CHANGE the names?  
__**A: **__His name is Bieber, not Beaver. We did change it._

_**Q: **__Regarding Yamcha vs C47: I have no issues with the fact that he lost, just that minor stuff like the 1.5 Kaioken was pointless (would it have really killed ya to allow him to at least lose with dignity?)  
__**A:**__ Spoiler: We're afraid you'll never be happy with our portrayal of Yamcha. Of course, he _did _make it to a 1.75x kaioken, if that helps! Anyway, this sequence was for humor alone, which is his primary purpose now. As for his dignity...sorry, but there's really no way he could have lost with dignity. I can't see it fitting with him, his character, his history of hatred for C47, or his history of hating Vegeta._

_**Q: **__Was Planet Juno a reference to Miss Eclipse from TFU?  
__**A: **__Actually, no. The planet name serves another purpose. But, knowing us, that wasn't a bad guess._

_**Q:**__ Various comments regarding our use of real cities/the Late Late Show.__**  
A: **__Your opinions are noted and appreciated. Upon further consideration, I have decided that when I have time I will go back and slightly alter the name of New York City to something less specific. My belief from the start was that just because we never saw these cities in DBZ did not mean they did not exist. However, a number of people seem distracted by the realism. I don't do this often, but that is enough of a reason for me to change it. As for the use of Craig, I understand not everyone has seen his show or appreciates his humor. I, however, do very much. I spent a lot of time writing the jokes and dialogue and trying my hardest to make it fit in the DBZ world; it wasn't easy. I believe it fits Cell's new personality, and I hope you can appreciate it for what it is. Regardless, it's over now anyway. Thanks for reading and caring enough to express your opinions!_


	61. Serenity

**Tournament Saga - Part 2: Serenity**

Broly's white, wild grin widened. His footsteps crushed rock and ground beneath him. Suddenly, after a brief pause, Broly leapt forward, hurling his entire body directly at the prince. "As you wish, MY LORD!"

Like a freight train, Broly's body slammed into Vegeta, immediately bowling him over and flinging him into a wall of rock. The cliff face buckled and gave way as the prince formed his own cavern inside. It was all immediately dark, hundreds of tons of rock over his head. The blue-haired Saiyan had unleashed a brutal first attack and somehow gotten the best of him.

"What's wrong, little prince?" Broly yelled from outside the large rocky structure.

Vegeta, hearing the taunt, shut his eyes and concentrated. His mind flashed back to before the battle...

* * *

_Earlier, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

"FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta's most powerful beam erupted out of his hands, turning the air into white-hot plasma as it rocketed toward the misty, formless horizon. It was more intense than ever...but it only lasted for a few seconds before his power failed him. He gasped for breath as the flow of energy dropped and then disappeared. Moments later, his body regressed from the bulky ascended form into his ordinary transformation, and then into his base form. He dropped to the ground and fell to one knee, panting. Though he had pushed his power higher than ever before, it had left him completely drained and exhausted.

The farther out he ventured into the mind-numbing whiteness of the chamber, the more the atmosphere and gravity fluctuated. Here, several miles from the entrance where he could feel Trunks soundly sleeping, the gravity was bone-crushingly heavy...more than one hundred times that of planet Vegeta. In his base form, it was all he could do to stand. Unlike at the entrance, the air here was thick. But it was hard to breathe; it didn't have much oxygen.

He didn't know why he was so quickly exhausted by the bulked-up ascended state. Initially, when he had first developed the form, it had been easy to fight for what seemed like hours without any trouble. With a little practice, powering up had become as natural as breathing...and each time he powered back down, he held on to a little more power in his ordinary transformed state. For a time, it had seemed that there was no limit to his potential.

But now, in the crushing embrace of this hellish room, the limits of the ascended state were all too obvious. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he pushed, his body simply refused to endure his transformation.

The prince swore viciously as he pushed himself up under the unbelievable weight of the chamber's gravity. No matter how angry he got, no matter how much rage he poured forth, it simply wasn't enough. Merely transforming was exhausting; on several occasions, he hadn't been able to go Super Saiyan again for days at a time after pushing himself to his limits.

He stood, every muscle straining. "There must be a way. I have the power; I can feel it. It's just my damned, worthless body—it utterly refuses to reach out and grasp the strength that is my birthright! If only I could force myself to stay transformed no matter how my fickle bones and muscles felt...if only I was stronger!"

That was the problem, he was sure of it. Despite the depths of his desire, his body simply couldn't contain the massive flow of energy he was forcing into it. He needed a way to push through, a way to ignore the pain and simply hold out. If he could do that, he thought, he would no longer be limited by the ever-decreasing time limit of the ascended state.

He clenched his muscles even tighter, summoning every ounce of furious rage he had. His mind turned to the years as Frieza's slave, the longing to be free. He recalled every time he had fought a stronger opponent and risen to the occasion, toppling tyrants and shattering his own limits again and again. His anger and pride welled up within him, filling him with emotion and urging his aching body onward and upward.

Satisfied that he had generated enough emotion, he concentrated what energy he could collect and flashed into his Super Saiyan transformation.

Flames erupted around his feet, then surged outward into a firestorm. The chamber seemed to react to him, forming what was practically a hurricane of fire. He stood at the epicenter, frozen in place, every sinew in his body crying out.

He heard a long, loud, impassioned scream, going on and on and on...only to realize that he was the one screaming. All of his fury and pride and frustration was pouring out of him, fueling his transformation while his body no longer could.

Yet the prince again felt his emotion ebbing as the dark, cold fingers of exhaustion began to take over. In a moment, he would be finished; he couldn't last much longer. His rage and his pride could only sustain him for a few brief moments now. Vegeta felt his power beginning to fall. Was this really his limit? Could he go no further, push no higher? Was his rage and anger and pride not enough?

Then, suddenly, he saw her. Her blue hair, her smooth curves, her perfect, trusting smile. Bulma was out there, waiting for him to emerge, happy just to be with him no matter how strong he was. He saw his son, still a toddler but already able to fly. He hadn't spent enough time with the boy; hadn't yet taught him what it meant to be a Saiyan.

They were waiting on him, trusting him. They were powerless against Cell, helpless before the monster's sadistic might. He had to protect them, had to be there for them. If he couldn't break through this barrier, he might as well be condemning them to death.

That's when he realized it...he was still a Super Saiyan. Though his rage was gone completely, the golden power was still there. His Super Saiyan energy continued to flow, fueled not by momentary anger or fleeting pride, but by a deeper, purer emotion that didn't ebb or wane. The flames still raged around him, but he didn't feel them; his golden aura pushed them away smoothly, now flowing unhindered and effortless.

The barrier was gone. He had something new to fight for, something new to train for. Once again, his limits had been surpassed.

* * *

Inside the cavern, Vegeta smiled. His limits HAD been surpassed. No longer forced to rely on his anger to power up, he had stopped using the ascended state altogether, depending instead on his thoughts of Bulma and Trunks. This measure of serenity had allowed him to maintain his transformation constantly. His training hadn't been any easier...in fact, it had gotten harder and harder...but he had finally been able to make constant progress. Both his base and his transformed state had grown until he was nearly five times stronger than when he first fought Number 17.

A roar, a deafening, furious shout, echoed out from the cramped rocky cavern. Golden beams pierced the grey rock as if it was cloud, moments before the entire structure exploded. Small stones were sent flying in every direction; nearby, Paragus was forced to cover his eyes. When the dust settled, Vegeta was levitating calmly in the center of the former cliff. Shimmering golden energy now surrounded his body, a considerable fraction of his true power now on display.

Smiling and waiting, Broly taunted again. "There you are, prince. What took so long?"

Vegeta brushed the dust off his breastplate with his hands, then casually replied. "I was merely pondering how someone as weak and foolish as you could have so much confidence."

The tall Saiyan snarled, his clenched teeth forming a beastly smile. "Hah!"

Broly instantly charged again, faster this time, and led with his right elbow. It immediately slammed into the center of Vegeta's chest, the shock wave from the impact shattering boulders all around and whipping through the hair of each Saiyan. But the prince dug his feet into the ground, skidding backwards, until he slowed himself to a halt.

"Nice try," Vegeta said with an amused look.

"Huh?" the taller Saiyan growled.

"My turn."

With calm, almost relaxed poise, the prince dashed forward and swept his foe's legs, toppling him. As he fell, seemingly in slow motion, Vegeta spun around twice in midair before delivering an identical elbow of his own to the center of Broly's chest.

DOOOM!

Broly's tall, muscular body crunched into the ground, a crater forming all around him as he continued into the dirt for thirty feet. A small, red bruise from the blow had begun to show, centered between his pectoral muscles.

From above, Vegeta made no smirk or smile. He merely waited. With his mastery of the Super Saiyan state, the elevated aggression he usually felt was gone; he was still as ruthless and proud as ever, but his eagerness to battle was more tempered. This was just the beginning, he knew; there was something more to this Broly.

The blue-haired Saiyan put his hands to the dirt and picked himself up onto his knees, an angry growl rising from his throat. What had just happened? Never in his entire life could he ever remember being dealt a blow like that...being truly hurt. Standing to his feet, Broly's mad eyes narrowed even more sharply. He looked up at Vegeta.

"You will pay for that! I swear!"

The prince was immediately ready, his fists clenched at his sides. Broly blasted toward him from the ground below, his large hands raised as he grasped for Vegeta's throat. Thinking fast, the shorter Saiyan threw up a wall of ki on one side of himself and kicked off it, dodging just as Broly reached him. The angry beast in front of him was not pleased..

"NO!" he shouted angrily. "Stay still, maggot, so I can crush you!"

"Tempting," Vegeta replied casually.

He landed on a bluff with his side toward Broly, then extended both arms. One arm was raised behind him, clenched into a fist; the other extended toward Broly with his palm held flat. Smiling, he gestured toward himself with his fingers, beckoning his foe to try again.

Broly's eyes widened, incensed. There seemed to be no end to his anger; it grew with every taunt. "RRRAAAAHHH!" He charged, leaving a streak of gold in his wake. Instantly, he closed the distance between them and pulled his fist back for a clumsy but powerful blow aimed at the prince's jaw.

Though he could have dodged easily, Vegeta decided to test his foe's might. Spinning into a defensive stance, his fist already cocked, he waited until the last possible instant before throwing his own punch directly at Broly's fist.

CRAAAAKK!

The two Super Saiyan fists met, sending out a sharp shockwave that shattered the ground beneath them. Even C47 levitated backward, concerned that his recording equipment might sustain damage.

Vegeta's punch had not only arrested Broly's, but it had brought the blue-haired Super Saiyan to a complete halt. After a moment of silence, Broly's eyes widened in disbelief. He pulled his fist back and stared at it numbly; nothing ever actually countered his punches. There had to be some mistake.

Furious, he suddenly lifted both hands above his head, preparing them to swing down onto Vegeta's skull. Though his hair was still the same sickly blue color, golden Super Saiyan energy erupted around him as he poured all his strength into the attack.

"You won't get so lucky twice, little man!" he roared.

Vegeta smiled. "Oh, I don't need luck."

The smashing blow pounded straight down, the combined size of the blue-haired warrior's fists almost as wide as Vegeta's head. But it swung through empty air as the agile prince dove out of the way, through his foe's legs. Now behind Broly, Vegeta launched a small ball of energy into the soft of his back.

The golden sphere, no larger than a sports ball, dug into the Saiyan's flesh and forced him forwards. His speed only increased as Broly rapidly approached the rocky ground, preparing to bite into it face first. But at what seemed the last instant, the Legendary Saiyan roared loudly, clenching his fists tightly and summoning his aura. Vegeta's energy ball detonated immediately, the ensuing explosion vaporising the ground all around. When the dust cleared, however, Broly still remained, both unharmed and unphased. The jewel-wearing Saiyan had spun in place and now continued to glare at Vegeta. Yet now it seemed that he was re-thinking his strategy, rather than simply gritting his teeth in anger.

"Well now," Vegeta said, taking advantage of the pause in battle. "I'll give you credit. You're definitely a lot stronger than I anticipated, Broly. You may indeed be some kind of Super Saiyan after all." The prince was still moderately intrigued by his opponent's appearance; the blue hair was quite unique. "But I thought you were supposed to be some kind of Legendary Saiyan Warrior, isn't that right? You're clearly stronger than your pathetic father, but other than that, I'm not impressed."

Suddenly, as if in response to his taunt, Broly's power level began to rise. The tall Saiyan clenched his fists and widened his stance, focusing his ki. But strangely, his angry eyes flattened out and he allowed a strange smile onto his face.

"Hmm. It seems you can raise your power after all," Vegeta allowed. The implication was obvious: though Broly was getting stronger, the prince was still assured of his superiority.

The taller Saiyan spat back his response furiously. "Hmph. You have no idea, big mouth!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" the prince quickly replied. "Well, I believe I'm through with the warm up if you are. Why don't we get to it?"

Broly grinned widely, his energy growing stronger than ever. Across from him, Vegeta also powered up, but his energy didn't shake the ground around him like Broly's. It was calm...focused...controlled.

* * *

"Observation..." C47 began, transmitting his voice to Vegeta's flagship up above. Oniya, who was maintaining the broadcast of the fight, wasn't surprised to hear his voice come over the speaker.

"I rather like this Broly," the droid intoned. "His own viciousness and disregard for life are praiseworthy, though he lacks the speechcraft I've come to so adore in the master. Lord Vegeta always knows how to remove his enemies' will to live before he even lifts a finger. Just thinking about it gets me excited! Ah, such beautiful carnage."

"What are the power level readings, soldier?" Oniya said, always staying focused on the task at hand. "Is the master in trouble?"

"Speculation: While I cannot guarantee that either fighter is at his maximum, I would estimate that this Broly now holds a small advantage. Both warriors have just raised their battle power, though this Broly seems to be exerting a good deal more effort. Neither appears to have taken damage as of yet."

"Wow, amazing. How does this other Saiyan compare to Cell, I wonder?" she thought out loud. Hearing her request and assuming it was directed at him, C47 quickly responded.

"Analysis: The Saiyan named Broly is more than 100 million units above the strongest reading ever displayed by Cell. However, I should specify that said reading was made while Cell was still in his semi-perfect form. Any effort to gauge the strength of Cell's perfect form would be mere speculation, as he has kept his true power hidden.  
"Subsequent Inference: I daresay the master would have been completely outmatched had he deigned to fight this Broly before training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It is most fortunate that you did not pass along news of the challenge before then."

Inwardly, Oniya felt a rush of heat to her forehead at the realization. Just this once, it seems that her delay in getting the news to Lord Vegeta had turned out for their benefit. She still wasn't proud of the fact that she had failed him, but at least now, with hindsight, it had turned out to be fortuitous.

"Thanks for the update, C47. Just keep focused on the fight for us."

"Irritated addendum: Why, of course I'll 'keep focused'. Do not mock me like I'm some sort of organic meatbag! I am always focused!"

* * *

Broly blasted straight towards the prince, this time with two spheres of energy in his hands. These two blasts glowed with the strange sickly blue light as his hair. Vegeta immediately raised his hands to block, waiting for them to be thrown. But the brazen Saiyan warrior was closing in fast, still palming both of the orbs.

'What are you thinking?' Vegeta thought to himself, trying to anticipate his foe's next move.

The other Super Saiyan fired the first ball of energy when he was only a few yards away, forcing Vegeta to fly upward. But Broly blasted upward faster, then swung his fist down at Vegeta's chest. He released the second blue-green energy sphere at point blank range, immediately producing a massive explosion.

Vegeta had crossed his arms to block, but he still took the brunt of the explosion's concussive force. It sent him spinning toward the ground, momentarily dazed; he fought to right himself just in time to land on his feet in a defensive position. To his surprise, Broly hadn't followed up his advantage; the other Saiyan was still hovering above, watching to see what effect his attack would have.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Vegeta under his breath. "He has unprecedented power, yet no refinement, no knowledge of how to use it against a true opponent. No properly trained Saiyan would ever rest lazily to watch the aftermath of an attack. Or is it something else holding him back? If he had charged me right away, he could have maintained his advantage, but now it's as if his attack was completely wasted."

The prince ignited his aura, bringing his power up to just under what he sensed from Broly. No reason to jump to an unfair advantage too early. If he could outfight this usurper without even using his full power, all the better.

Vegeta blasted off the ground toward Broly, who dove to meet him. As he descended, the taller Saiyan pulled back his arm for a haymaker; it was an obvious telegraph. With ease, Vegeta rolled back under the blow and kicked straight up into Broly's abdomen. The impact only surprised the taller Saiyan for a second, but Vegeta wasted no time; he threw his whole body into an explosively-powered punch that smashed against Broly's jaw with devastating force. A snap-kick to the side of the head knocked the blue-haired Saiyan askew.

"SUPER GALIC FLASH!"

The beam, released at point-blank range, smashed into Broly's chest and sent him spinning to the ground in a purple and gold conflagration.

"I am curious to know if you can see now, Broly? Overwhelming your opponents with strength alone isn't enough, not when two powers are nearly even. A true Saiyan would know how to use his might most effectively, but you've been wasting every opportunity. You're a brawler who relies on pure power, no doubt thanks to your father's poor training, and you don't know the first thing about actual combat!"

Broly, who still hadn't picked himself back up, was angry enough that he'd been hurt. Vegeta's insults stung as well, but something else was on his mind. It was this battle, this contest...and for the first time in his life he could actually think of it as a contest. This fight was utterly unlike any he'd ever fought.

In every other fight, he was faster...so much faster that his opponents moved in slow motion.

In every other fight, he was tougher...so much tougher that the energy attacks raining down on him felt like nothing more than insect bites.

In every other fight, ripping his foes into pieces was child's play. But fighting like this—facing an opponent who truly challenged him—was something new...and surprisingly, he felt eager to test himself. Not only was it vastly more satisfying than the raw brutality he was accustomed to, but it felt good, clean. His mind, his thoughts, his will became clearer with every release of energy, every vicious blow he took. This combat was like a cleansing rain, washing away the self-doubt and self-loathing weighing him down. It was as if his true self was finally coming up to the surface for a breath of air, peaking through the haze of distortion. He couldn't wait to continue the battle.

On the ground several hundred meters away, Paragus was experiencing something entirely different. He had never dreamed that Vegeta would actually be able to hold his own against Broly. How was it that Prince Vegeta was so overwhelmingly powerful? It didn't make sense: not with the legends, not with his perfect plan for revenge. Things weren't working the way they should. The power limiter was deactivated, though still in place; Broly should have been ripping the arrogant prince into pieces by now.

Anger began to build inside him, anger and frustration at Broly. Clearly, the boy just wasn't trying enough. Deep down, he knew he regretted ever having stood up for his weakling of a son. He had forfeited his place with the Saiyans for the boy, and now he turned out to be such a weakling!?

Vegeta was staring down at the crater where his opponent had landed. "Come out and face me, boy! We both know that attack wasn't near enough to finish you," he said, not so much taunting as merely stating a fact. Truthfully, the prince's anger was directed at the rogue father. At this point, fighting and defeating Broly was merely for the satisfaction of the challenge and the humiliation of Paragus.

Moments later, Broly burst up out of the smoke, breathing somewhat heavier than normal. His jaw was bleeding from the punch he had taken; a bruise was forming on his neck. He glared up at Vegeta excitedly, then raised his arms and roared, his power level surging. He had just found a bit more power.

Vegeta felt the power spike, then suddenly level off. Broly was strong, quite strong...but this was almost certainly his maximum. This blue-haired transformation was impressive, but nothing seemed to set it apart as legendary. The prince landed, his face both stern and anxious to continue.

* * *

Above, hundreds of ships watched the live stream of the fight. This time, there were no bets made, no gambling, no partying. From the first punch, every soldier worth his salt had kept silent. Their eyes stayed glued to their monitors, not wanting to miss a beat. All were amazed both at Lord Vegeta and the challenger. But most of all, they felt a new, unquestioned fidelity to their ruler at the unbelievable depth of his might.

Aboard the _Bringer of Death_, however, the crew mostly went about their duties. While everyone worked to monitor the transmissions, the ship's commander watched in earnest. Unwilling to risk the integrity of the ship's scanners, Oniya radioed the droid again. "What's the current status?"

After a moment, C47 replied, a hint of agitation in his voice. It seemed to beg the question of why she was asking when she could see exactly what he saw by watching the feed. "Observation: The usurper, it appears, has finally reached the limits of his power. If my scans are correct, he is at 750 million units...nearly three times my own not-at-all diminutive level. It will prove interesting to see what the master does. That is, if you will stop pestering me and allow me to watch."

The commander might have reprimanded him, normally, but she was too focused on the fight, as was he.

* * *

Broly charged, his wicked grin wild once more, gaining speed and momentum rapidly. But Vegeta didn't budge...it was time to prove his point, time to raise the stakes. And, of course, time to tick off Paragus and frustrate his aims. He had seen what he believed was the limit to Broly's power and he knew his own strength was greater. His planning and logic dictated that this move was properly timed. An instant before Broly's fist struck him, he ignited his aura and immediately raised his power to its highest level. His energy was enthralling; it felt magnificent.

THUDD! The fist smashed into Vegeta's jaw, snapping his head back half-way.

"Take that, prince!" screamed the blue-haired Saiyan, laughing with satisfaction. His eyes were beginning to redden, now, darker and more intense than before. He would prove to Vegeta that he was a warrior too, that he was just as powerful.

The prince straightened his neck and wiped a tiny rivulet of blood from his lip. "Not bad, Broly. Useless and ineffective, still, but at least you aren't a disgrace like your fool of a father."

The tall blue-haired Saiyan backed away, his eyes widened. He felt even more anger than before, rising from a pit inside him. It wasn't so much that Vegeta was provoking him, it was that deep down inside he knew that this shouldn't be happening. The rage was starting to take over now, his conscious self fading back away. He tried to focus, but even with the device's signal interrupted, it still was like being in a room with too short a ceiling. Broly felt cramped, claustrophobic, and shackled. Soon, he would go mad from the sheer imprisonment.

It had to be Paragus; he had to be still doing something. With him still alive, Broly knew he'd never be free. Even after destroying Vegeta, he'd be returned to a life of submission and abuse. But even now, he couldn't think straight...at least, not enough to attack his father. He had to think of something, and soon; this was his only chance. Then, and only then, could he fight Vegeta with his full focus. For now, he was not even the true enemy.

"Funny," the prince said, oblivious to Broly's inner turmoil. "I still remember the satisfaction I got when Frieza hit me just where you did. The look on his face when I tilted my head back up and grinned was just too much."

"Just...just shut up!" Broly said, gritting his teeth. "You talk too much, little man!"

Something was different about him this time. Vegeta could sense it, the subtle variances in his foe's aura. The pulsations were more sporadic, desperate even. But what did that mean?

'Is he losing control somehow? Or is this just some ploy to catch me off guard?' the prince wondered. But the more he thought, the more curious he became. While it had been his every intent to finish this quickly, things were becoming more interesting by the moment. He looked from Broly, who was now clutching his head, over to Paragus. The father looked furious, a large drop of sweat on his brow. 'This must have something to do with the control device C47 discovered earlier,' Vegeta realized. 'What if the device is still partially active? Paragus might be trying to regain control, which could be the cause of this sudden display. Hmm." Vegeta grinned. "What to do, what to do..."

* * *

_Earth..._

In over three years time that Trunks had lived in the past, he'd never found the opportunity to just fly off by himself and explore. The reason for this had been fairly straightforward; training had occupied too much of his time to allow for any leisure. What little free time he had, he spent with his mother or with Gohan. But having left the site of the Perfect Tournament somewhat frustrated, Trunks found himself flying in no particular direction.

At first, he flew high, far above the ground in the higher clouds, where the blue-colored sky melted into stars. The world looked so miniature down below him; it gave the sensation of being detached from all its comings and goings. No flying creature could make it this high, nor would a plane typically reach this altitude either. It provided the perfect backdrop for him to ponder everything that was bothering him.

Knowing the truth and being able to see the danger of a certain path was a role he had played often in his own world. Were he to show up in a city, the only warning he would need to yell is "Androids!" and everyone would immediately seek shelter. No one who had lived that long would dare do anything otherwise...they had seen firsthand the destructive capability of the two powerful beings. But here, in the past, he found himself legitimately angry and confused, both at himself and at the people of the world.

The fact that he realized the truth, that he was one of the few who knew what Cell was truly capable of, was something he considered a responsibility. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't try to warn people...what kind of person would so uncaringly just allow the humans to ignore the ever present danger? He didn't understand why they wouldn't listen, why they wouldn't accept his help. Surely if they could see for themselves and know what he knew, the people of Earth wouldn't be making Cell into this huge spectacle. It could only end in a bloodbath, in the most tragic and costly mass murder in the history of the world. But what could he do?

Even Krillin and the other Z fighters were convinced that warning everyone would be pointless, as if they too had accepted the fact that all of these people were going to die. Trunks grit his teeth as he fired an angry energy blast up into the empty stars above. It flew out into the blackness of space and exploded brilliantly just outside the atmosphere. But the man from the future didn't even glance up at the beautiful spectacle. He had learned to live with his own failures, not being strong enough or fast enough. Those were his fault...like in the future when he was too late to save a city from destruction. It had been difficult, but he knew what to do to fix it. The blame lay with him, and could only be resolved with more intense training and dedication. He could stomach that, because there was something he could do about it. That's part of the reason he trained so hard, and had gotten so much stronger.

But now, being here, he wanted to help the people of this time just as much. Their lives could be spared if they would just turn around and leave the tournament. He didn't plan on losing to Cell, not this time. Perhaps the Earth would be spared, and all these spectators could be as well. Together, he had at least a small hope they would somehow find a way to win, just as they had in every situation since he had come back. It was a credit to him that Trunks was able to feel such optimism at all, as he had been entirely pessimistic when he had first returned from the future. But he was still a realist; he was from a scarred world, one that hadn't been fixable with magical wishes. His entire life, seeing death all around him, had taught him to view it with much more weight than it seemed the other Z fighters did. They clearly relied too much on Shenron to clean up all their messes. But perhaps he needed to lighten up as well, knowing that this timeline could be more easily fixed. Still, the thought of innocents dying, even if they could be revived, was not an acceptable loss in his book. That type of thing could scar them, change their lives forever, and take away their innocence. No child should ever have to endure that.

So what could he do, now that the entire world had blindly put their faith in a tournament to save them? Did they really expect Cell to play by the rules, that he wouldn't use the many innocents around as a shield to protect himself...if it came to that? Trunks was not so blind. Very soon, he or another Z fighter could likely be in a situation where they'd be forced to choose between the lives of innocents and giving Cell their best shot. Were the innocents an acceptable loss if it meant destroying Cell? Certainly his father would think so, and without a second's hesitation. But Trunks knew even now that were he forced to make that choice on a moments notice, he would hesitate...and that might cost him an opportunity, which could possibly be the only one.

"Damn you, Cell! Damn you straight to hell!" Trunks yelled as loudly as he could. There was no echo of his voice, as he was surrounded by miles of empty air, but just releasing his anger was the only thing he could do. "It's just not fair! He's got everything planned out perfectly, and the others don't even realize the half of it!"

With another roar, Trunks exploded into full on Super Saiyan, his power instantly dissipating the clouds nearest him. "And what do we have?" he angrily shouted. "What great trick do we have up our sleeve, what backup plan, what failsafe!?"

He knew there was none, or at least not that he knew of. And it was doubtful that Goku would have the ingenuity or proactiveness to come up with something like that on his own. Perhaps, if his father was back, they might be able to find a way to turn the tides ahead of time. But that's if he could even convince Vegeta that the people of Earth were worth protecting. As it stood, Piccolo wasn't even around. Even he, despite his limited strength, in comparison, would have some kind of idea or plan. But no...it was just him. It wasn't that he doubted Krillin or Tien's willingness to fight either, he was glad to have them, but he felt like he was the clear leader between the three of them.

Dipping through the clouds, Trunks flew straight down. It just seemed the thing to do. Like a rocket, he blasted towards the surface of the planet, a golden hued trail following clearly in his wake. It was only a second before he was just a few hundred feet in the air, still falling at an incredible speed. Picking a secluded looking spot in the middle of a forested mountain region, Trunks finally slowed himself and landed. He stood on a thick tree branch of one of the tallest trees around, easily over a hundred feet tall. Crossing his legs, he sat down.

"I know I can make that decision if I have to," Trunks said, thinking back to Tapion. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, killing his friend. "But it shouldn't have to come to that! I won't let it, I can't!" He hoped he could find a way to back up his words. He cared about every life; each one meant something. Even the lives of those who would surely mock him, laughing at his warnings in disbelief and claiming that he was a fool, wasting his time. While it would have frustrated him, he wouldn't have been insulted or offended. He just wanted everyone to listen, to get away from the tournament while there was still time. "I just can't do this all on my own," he said, collapsing backwards onto the trunk of the tree.

Just then, he heard a nearby scream. It sounded like a child. Quickly following its direction, Trunks flew up into the air. A hundred yards away, he spotted a dangerous-looking area of rapids. The brown water gushed over the edge of a cliff, forming a waterfall not far after. Instantly, the half-human flew to it, dove in, and reached the source of the yell. It was nothing but a young, green-eyed girl with dark hair, dressed in red overalls. Rising into the air, he gently set her down on the bank.

"You should be more careful," Trunks said with a smile. "Just what were you doing out here anyway?"

But the girl immediately huffed, crossing her arms. "None of your business. I DON'T talk to strangers."

The young man laughed and then smiled. "Oh, well my apologies then, miss. My name is Trunks. And you are?" He extended his hand towards her.

"Name's Lime," she replied, ignoring his hand. "And I can take care of myself!" Her brown hair was tied in pigtails on each side, and they bounced as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait just a second," Trunks interrupted, grabbing her shoulder and halting her. "Somebody's probably worried about you, Lime. I need to get you home before they come looking."

The girl turned around, stubbornly removing his hand from her shoulder. "That's none of your concern. I don't need help from anybody!"

"Hey, there, just relax," Trunks said kindly. "I'm not saying you can't handle yourself, just that maybe I could walk you back to the nearest village or something. You know, just to keep you company or something?"

The girl suddenly blushed. "Ohh, you mean like an escort?" she said excitedly. Clearly, Trunks fit her imagination of prince charming. While Mr. Lao had specifically warned her to be careful of strangers, she _did_ know Trunks' name now. He wasn't a stranger anymore. Plus, he had rescued her.

Trunks would have hesitated, but he was actually pretty comfortable with children. They represented a trusting innocence his world had almost completely forgotten. "Sure," he said. "Like an escort. I'll get you back in no time."

The girl smiled with giddiness. "Oh, wonderful!" she squeaked. "Just follow me!"

As the pair walked through the forest together, Lime explained that she had been out collecting fruit. With news of Cell and some people fearing the end of the world, most of the food in the city had been cleaned right off the shelves. She had only been trying to help out someone she called Mr. Lao by gathering some more. The reason she had fallen into the river was that one stubborn apple had positioned itself just at the edge of a branch leaning over the dangers rapids.

"Ah, I see," Trunks said. "Well, what's say I collect you some fruit then?"

Immediately, he leapt to the top of a nearby tree. It was much too tall for even Lime to risk climbing, but he scaled it in a single bound. At its top, he gathered every spare piece of ripe fruit it had to offer and returned it to her basket.

"There, how's that, Miss Lime?" he said with a smile. Inwardly, Trunks was glad to have met this little girl. It had finally succeeded in getting his mind off the worries he had been dreading, plus it reminded him of simpler things in life.

"Wow! That's perfect! Mr. Lao will be so proud of us!"

When Trunks then questioned her about this Mr. Lao, asking if he was her father, and if so why she didn't call him that, she explained. Her parents had been killed by Cell back in his imperfect form. She had miraculously hidden from the creature well enough to survive the ordeal, but had been left orphaned. Her grandfather, a kind store-owner named Mr. Lao, had taken her in since then.

It was all too common a story, he was sure. Not only had Gingertown been demolished, but so had many of the outlying little villages. These people, at least, respected Cell. They knew quite well that he couldn't be beaten by a half-baked television martial artist. It was just the relief he was looking for.

* * *

In no time, they made it back to Chazke Village. While mostly deserted, it was still home to Lime and her grandfather.

"This is it!" she announced. "Home sweet home."

"Well, then," Trunks said. "I guess I'll be going. It was nice meeting you, Lime. Do your best to stay out of trouble for me, ok?"

She smiled slyly, having no such intentions, but replied anyway. "You got it!"

Just as Trunks turned to leave, he heard the sound of glass shattering from inside the store. Immediately curious, he turned back around and hurried inside, Lime leading the way. Two strange men, both armed and wearing sunglasses, appeared to be robbing the place. Mr. Lao, a friendly looking grey-haired man, stood behind the counter. When he saw Lime, his face immediately shifted to fear.

"Stop right there!" Trunks said, causing the men to turn their attention towards the entrance.

The two thugs looked at one another, chuckling, then the taller spoke. "Well, Burdwell, look what we have here. It's a bona fide hero. Got a sword and everything!" His country accent was thick.

The short and stubby partner smiled foolishly. "Would you look at that. I think he needs to be taught a lesson. What do you think, Kasdan?"

Both drew their revolvers, pointing them towards Trunks. Immediately, the Saiyan swept Lime behind his back for protection.

"Gentlemen," Trunks began, smiling. "There's no need for any of this. You two should leave right now before something bad happens."

The ignorant crooks just laughed. "What makes you want to die so bad? You got a death wish or something?" Kasdan said. "We're gonna take this food no matter what, so you might as well just get out while you've got the chance."

Just as Trunks was about to reply, Mr. Lao sprang into action. He leapt over the counter, and quickly incapacitated Kasdan with a single chop. Burdwell immediately tried to point his gun over at the store-owner, but wasn't fast enough. He too was disarmed and knocked over with a single strike.

"That's the way, Grampa!" Lime cheered. The old man looked over at her, his bushy white mustache concealing his look of relief that she was okay.

Groaning on the floor, Kasdan began picking himself up. His gun, however, had been kicked across the room. "Listen, Mr. Lao, we're really sorry about all this...it's just...we really need this food for the shelter. We're prepared to offer you a spot inside if you'll just let us have it."

Standing up straight, Mr. Lao looked down on the crooks with disdain. "I want no part in your ridiculous shelter. That thing is a complete waste of time and money."

"But...please, sir. We don't have any money left to buy food," Burdwell interrupted, trying to pick stand back to his feet.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you," the old man said, his voice confident and final. "Now, please leave my store."

The two looked at each other, realizing they had nothing left to try. "Fine! But you haven't heard the last from us or from Mr. Borbonne! We'll be back!" With that, the two rushed past Trunks and out the door, leaving in their green van with a cloud of dust.

Instantly, Lime ran into the arms of her grandfather. "Who were those men, Grampa?"

"Fools, that's all. But nevermind them. Who is this young gentleman with you?"

"Oh, that's Trunks," she said. "He's my new friend."

"Ah, I see. Well then, Trunks. How can I help you?" Mr. Lao asked, lifting Lime and sitting her on top of the counter.

"Actually, I was just looking after Lime and making sure she got home safely," Trunks said. "I should probably be on my way now."

"Is that true? Lime? Have you been out in the woods again?" he asked disapprovingly. The girl merely blushed and smiled, hoping her cuteness would get her out of trouble. "You know how dangerous those woods can be. You mustn't go there again, do you understand?"

"Sorry, I won't," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Very good. Well, thank you, Trunks, for returning her safely to me. I hope she wasn't in any trouble."

Trunks chuckled, but decided not to get Lime in further trouble by revealing her near death experience. "No trouble, sir. She was only trying to collect some fresh fruit for your store."

"Was she now?" he responded, just as Lime hopped off the counter and grabbed the fruit basket from outside. "Well, thank you very much, both of you," he said.

"No problem, sir," Trunks said, turning to leave. But he paused a moment. "If you don't mind my asking, what shelter were those thugs talking about? It wouldn't have anything to do with Cell, would it?"

"Well now, Trunks, that is sad business indeed. You see, the wealthiest man in town, Mr. Burbonne, has taken it upon himself to try and become the town's savior. Only, all he's really doing is trying to make a huge profit by making promises to the people that he can't possibly deliver on. He somehow has the notion that this shelter of his will be able to protect him and the others from Cell. It's quite a shame, really. He offers them what they want most...hope...but it's nothing but a lie."

Trunks' face sobered. "Isn't that the sad truth."

"Ah, so you realize that Cell can't be stopped by something as silly walls or bunkers?" Mr. Lao said. "I could tell you were a bright young man the moment I saw you."

"At least here they aren't flocking to the tournament in groves like so many others," Trunks added. "Those people are so blind it's just unbelievable! Here, if nothing else, they won't be in the way."

"Hmm. That is true, but I fail to see the distinction as being any better than the others. One group places false hope in this Mr. Satan, others place it in a shelter. Both are equally foolish."

Trunks looked up, nodding. "Well, I suppose that's true. You know, I never expected to meet someone as level-headed as you all the way out here. In fact, everyone I've met seems to be deceived in one way or another. I've been quite frustrated about this lately."

"Indeed," Mr. Lao said. "Tell me, Trunks, why does this bother you so much? To my knowledge, no one can stop Cell. Why carry this burden all by yourself?"

"Well, that's difficult to explain, sir. But suffice to say, I'm someone who has had to make difficult decisions before. The last thing I want is to make a choice out on the battlefield that I would later regret...or to not make that choice and later regret it."

"Ah, I see," Mr. Lao said with a knowing grin. "So you're a warrior, one intending to fight against Cell?"

Trunks looked up, somewhat startled. "Uh, well, yes." Rather than asking how Mr. Lao had been able to determine that insight, he simply continued. "And I'm one of only four people I know of that might have any chance to beat him."

Lime suddenly jumped back into the conversation. "Wait a second! Trunks, you can't fight that monster! You just can't!"

Trunks leaned down, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, Lime, but I've got to. Cell is pure evil, he has to be stopped. If I don't at least try, I'll be abandoning everyone I care about in this world."

"Yes, now I can see it in your eyes, Trunks," Mr. Lao said. "You speak the truth. How strange that one as powerful as you would find yourself all the way out here with us. But regardless, I'm glad you've come."

"Why is that?" Trunks asked.

Mr. Lao smiled. "Because I have some wood that needs to be chopped, of course." The two exchanged a look, in which Trunks finally allowed a grin. "It would allow us time for you to tell me more of what's really on your mind," the old man clarified. "And I'm certain Lime would be happy to keep you around for a little while longer."

"Hmm. Well, in that case I supposed I can stay a short while," Trunks agreed. He smiled at the young girl, whose eyes lit up. Clearly, she was already set on Trunks being her Prince Charming someday.

"Excellent," the old man replied, quickly closing up his shop. The two headed out back, where there was a small cottage that he lived in.

* * *

Over the next half-hour, while the pair chopped firewood and did other chores, Mr. Lao detailed the adventures of his life, particularly his experiences with martial arts. He and Trunks had plenty to talk about. At one point, Lao said, he had even considered competing in the World Tournament. But his family had taken higher priority and he eventually settled down in Chazke Village.

Trunks secretly wondered to himself if he'd ever be able to settle down with a family like that. And then, that got him thinking what happened to the old man and granddaughter in his own future. As their village was small, there was at least a possibility that they had escaped the wrath of the androids. They were good people, and he hoped they had survived.

But as they discussed things further, Lao explaining more about Borbonne, Trunks began to despise the mayor. In Trunks' future, shelters had been a necessity. Everyone who survived the initial destruction of their houses and homes had to find other, less conspicuous places to live. Bunkers and hidden fallout tunnels were what most people turned to. Still, the best defense they could get was camouflage. Everyone had seen enough to know that there was no guaranteed safety from the androids.

What disgusted him most, though, was how this Mr. Borbonne was charging a ridiculous amount for even the most base accommodations within the shelter. He wasn't the first to have that idea either...Trunks remembered others from his own time who had tried the same thing. After the world army had been demolished by the androids, a few of those individuals who still had some bit of power tried to build large shelters. They were advertised as the safest, guaranteed safe places in the world. Each one fell, some more tragic than others. But the worst part of it was that the people there had been promised safety and paid good money for it.

Trunks and his mother, of course, took in anyone and everyone they could. Many others did the same, and some communities survived through kindness. Why couldn't everyone be like that? He didn't discuss any of that with Mr. Lao though, but he was still able to get his point across. When it boiled down to it, he realized what he hated most was the deception and the selfishness.

"Ah, I think I see now, young man. With the Earth's end in sight, you hate to see people flocking to things that can't possibly save them. You hate that when you warn them, they ignore you."

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Trunks replied.

"But I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done about that. My granddaughter and I are the exception, it seems. Perhaps it's just an old man talking, but sometimes there is just no way to avoid a situation. Lime and I are simply trying to enjoy these last few days in peace."

Trunks knew that already. "I understand that, I just..."

"...You fear the doubt within yourself, Trunks," Mr. Lao said calmly. "That is what bothers you...indecision. Believe in yourself, my boy. Have faith in what you know, in that which truly deserves to have it! Let that strengthen you." Mr. Lao walked over to where Trunks was sitting on a stump, putting his hand on the saiyan's shoulder. "Think of what you value most in this world and use that as your motivation. You must summon the might to protect it."

Trunks nodded slightly. What mattered in the end was that everyone would be saved. How that happened didn't matter, not to them at least. And to Trunks, it really didn't matter either. The people of Earth could have all the misplaced faith in the world, but if he was somehow able to win, if he could beat Cell, it would all be okay in the end. They didn't have to know; it wasn't important.

"Yes...yes, that's it," Trunks said, standing to his feet. "They don't have to believe in me or Goku or Gohan. They don't even have to know anything about us! Sure, I know they would all see the truth, if things turned ill. Mr. Satan would die disgraced, everyone's hopes crushed like his fragile body. Every so-called refuge or shelter on the planet would be blasted into dust. In the end they would realize that it's Goku and Gohan that are their only hope. But we don't need to convince them of any of that, nor would I ever wish that upon them. All that matters is that we defend them for the good people that they are. Deep down, most of them are good."

"Sounds to me like you found your answer," Mr. Lao said.

"Yes!" Trunks said confidently. "Maybe one day, they'll know it was us. It could even be soon. But even if they don't heed our warnings, even if they doubt every word we say, undermine us, or put their faith in silly things...that doesn't make them any less valuable."

"The people of Earth need you, Trunks," Mr. Lao said. "Whether they'll ever know it or not. It's these swindlers, these opportunists like Mr. Borbonne, that we have to stop."

"Right," said the half-Saiyan.

Just then Mr. Lao noticed that Lime had been unusually silent for quite some time. It was at that moment he realized she was missing, probably run off to do some mischief again. The two men exchanged a single look, but that was all Trunks needed in order to understand.

Instantly, Trunks took to the air, scanning through the trees below him. Her energy signal was small, too tiny to be picked out from all the other humans around. That's when he realized: if he couldn't sense her off by herself, she had to be around a crowd of others. Leaving a trail of blue aura behind, Trunks aimed straight for the shelter just north of town.

It had a domed rooftop, and the outer walls were all circular, reinforced with steel. Outside, he spotted a long line of people waiting to get in. She had to be among them.

* * *

_Moments before..._

"You let me go!" Lime shouted. Burdwell and Kasdan had grabbed her by both arms and were now dragging her up to the boss.

"Not gonna happen, little lady. You caused quite a ruckus out here, claiming Cell had shown up. People panicking every which way, all of them begging to get into the fortress. That's quite a bit of embarrassment for the boss, particularly when he was forced to lock everyone out. It was for safety regulations, of course, but no difference. Little girls like you really should learn not to lie like that," the short, silly-looking man lectured.

"Mr. Borbonne, sir," Kasdan said. "This is the troublemaker, the one that lied about Cell."

"Tcha! Ridiculous. How could a little brat like this cause me so much grief? Now the crowd is borderline dangerous over there, thanks to this pest. You've forced my hand. I'm gonna have to clean up this mess, starting with you." Mr. Borbonne smiled, pointing to Lime, the cigar in his mouth dropping a few embers onto the ground. "Take her out back and teach her a hard lesson. You can let her go afterward, but make sure she knows better than to ever bother me again."

"Right, boss!" the two lackeys said in unison.

"And as for the rest of you," Borbonne said loudly. "As per your most recent clamor and lack of civility, the price for entrance to the shelter has now been raised by 15%!" There were gasps from shock in the crowd. "You're all lucky I'm still letting you in at all! Now, let's get down to business before I change my mind. Hurry! You wouldn't want Cell to show up for real, now, would you?"

"Let her go!" Trunks said, running out from the trees. The flight there had only taken a few moments, but he had dropped to the ground in the press so as not to attract too much attention.

"Oh great. You again," Burdwell said. "Hero guy. Well you ain't gonna get so lucky this time. Old man Lao's not around to rescue you, heh." While the taller of the thugs restrained Lime, the other drew his pistol and immediately fired at the Saiyan. "We don't care about your puny life, punk, you're just in the way. Now eat lead!"

His sadistic grin turned into a gaze of horror as Trunks lightly picked the bullet out of midair and pinched it into dust. "It's time for you to leave," the Saiyan snapped.

Burdwell began retreating in terror. "Uh...boss?" Kasdan gripped Lime more tightly, hoping this mysterious stranger would keep his distance.

Borbonne snorted. "Don't be such cowardly fools." He turned and shouted over his shoulder. "Tao!"

The door of the shelter slid open, and out stepped a tall, slender man wearing a pink tunic and strange red goggles. Walking briskly, he approached Borbonne.

"Tao, this young punk is bothering us. Deal with him, please."

"It will be my pleasure." The mercenary turned to Trunks with a smile. "Mmmm, what have we here?"

Trunks didn't smile. "You need to leave. All of you. Now."

"Perhaps you don't know who I am," intoned Tao dryly. "I am Tao, the most powerful assassin in the world. Perhaps you've heard of me? Say your prayers, boy, because—"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Trunks, tired of the charade. He could sense this Tao's energy was abnormally high for an ordinary human.

'Best deal with him quickly before anyone gets hurt,' Trunks thought.

Raising one palm, he fired a simple kiai. Before Tao could react, it had launched him through the air, straight through the wall of the shelter, and out the other side.

Screaming, Kasdan released Lime and took off running into the woods. Equally terrified, Burdwell followed, leaving Borbonne to face Trunks alone.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, Borbonne," Trunks said loudly. "If you want to offer shelter to these people that's fine, but bullying and swindling them is something else. And besides, everyone," he said, turning to the crowd. "This shelter can't keep you safe. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you, but Cell would laugh at the thought of getting through something like this." Lifting his hand, Trunks fired a harmless energy blast straight up, which detonated brilliantly for all to see. There were a collection of 'oohs' and 'ahhs', but they quickly turned to angry looks; the people now realized they had been deceived. "I would blast your little shelter, Borbonne, but I've seen enough destruction in my day. Now, return these people's money before they take it back by force."

"That's right," Lime shouted. "Give them their money back, you big meanie!"

Borbonne had begun to back away, a large drop of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Fine, fine!" he said. "Take it, just don't hurt me."

Satisfied, Trunks picked up Lime onto his shoulder. "How about a first class flight home, little miss?" he said.

The girl smiled and raised her fist in the air. "Blast off!" The pair immediately lifted into the air, rising above even the tallest trees.

'This is it,' Trunks thought. 'This is what's good in the world. This is what we're fighting for. Don't worry, Lime. Somehow, some way, I'm going to find a way to defeat Cell!'

* * *

_Deep within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..._

"Ooch! Good one...son," Goku said through gritted teeth, stumbling backwards and falling out of Super Saiyan. Gohan had just delivered a shovel hook to his father's kidney and was already back in position for another strike. "Think you might...ease up...just a second...Gohan?"

The boy released the tension in his fists, standing up straight again, and let his Super Saiyan form vanish. His clothing was torn everywhere and large purple bruises covered his body, but deep down he knew he still had some fight left.

"You're really improving, son," Goku said, clutching his side with his hand. The Saiyan had been so focused on his own training lately that he had hardly noticed how quickly his son had caught up. For all intents and purposes, it seemed that Gohan was just as strong as his father now. His technique had improved, his reflexes had been refined, and the boy could go at it just as hard for just as long.

Gohan merely continued to pant, recovering his energy. Once he had gotten a hang of the full-power routine, he had forgotten everything else and made training his one single priority. It was all he thought about, all he cared about. Science textbooks and studying meant nothing to him now; his entire focus was on pushing himself to the max. He had been determined to catch up, worried that he would disrupt his father's training if he didn't push himself to his limits every time. Gohan was sure his father had to be much stronger, even now, but he knew his dad would never mention that he was holding back. In their sessions, sometimes, Goku would even make it appear as if he was just as tired, which the boy appreciated. The young Saiyan had no idea that the two of them were almost dead even.

"Say, Gohan, we've been at this for at least a day now without taking a break. I don't think I've ever gone this long before." His words were still somewhat choked; he was genuinely exhausted and in pain. "I'm gonna call it quits, okay?" Goku turned to walk back, thinking only of how comfortable it would be to collapse onto his bed. 'If only I could instant transmit there right now,' he thought. He would be asleep the exact moment he hit the soft covers. But then he froze, seeing the yellow glare of Super Saiyan light reflect off the white floor of the time chamber. He turned. "Gohan?"

"Come on...dad," the boy said, his voice trembling. Gohan's head hung low, but his golden aura had reappeared around his body. "I can...keep going...if you can," the boy said. He was exhausted, maxed out in every sense. Gohan's feeble legs shook, threatening to collapse. He felt his heavy eyelids drooping, every muscle in his body sore and aching. But somewhere inside, he grabbed onto his resolve. He had to be strong no matter the pain, no matter the challenge. Surely his father was only stopping because he thought Gohan needed a break. But that was unacceptable. "I'm...fine, dad. Don't...don't quit on...on my account."

Goku's eyes widened in amazement. He had never expected this, but then, he'd been so focused on getting strong enough himself. When had Gohan found this kind of power, this relentless endurance?

Suddenly, crackling streaks of blue lightning appeared in the young Super Saiyan's aura. His hair was still black, his transformation just beginning, but his power...his power seemed to swirl around him like a vortex of light. Then, as if an entirely new boy had awoken inside the Gohan's shell, the young Saiyan lifted his head. He was panting, but grinning, his eyes harsh and dark. There was an unexplainable defiance in his gaze, a new persona that had just taken over. Then, with a final flash of light, Gohan's hair stood up rigidly on top of his head, golden once again, but this time a deeper , more vibrant color. The bolts of electricity sparkled across his aura, the excess energy shaking the entire time chamber. And just like that, it all vanished. The boy's hair returned to normal as he fell, face first, onto the glowing white ground. He was out cold.

Goku, frozen in a mixture of wonder and awe, finally went over, picked up his son, and carried him off to his bed. He didn't know quite what to think. Only, he now knew that he might not be the best chance to defeat Cell...not if his son could find a way to harness that power when the moment came.

* * *

_Alpha Juno_

"No more of your big mouth, little prince!" Broly yelled, straining his muscles. He was breathing heavily, but not from fatigue. This was pure anger, mixed with frustration. Broly needed a new idea, something to try that he hadn't done already. Right now, he was hopelessly outmatched.

Vegeta was now far stronger than his opponent. He was certain that nothing Broly could do would be able to bridge the gap between them, as long as he didn't get careless.

"I'm afraid that you are in no position to make demands, especially for silence," the Lord of the Empire replied. "After all, my soldiers watching the fight are expecting some quality dialogue. And I'm afraid you've yet to hold up your end!"

At the mention of being watched by everyone, Broly's eyes darkened. He looked up, seeing the starships that filled the sky. Closest was the black and gold vessel he recognized as the prince's own ship. The tall Saiyan grinned, his rage building. "HAHA!" he shouted. "Wave goodbye to the camera!"

"What?" snapped Vegeta, starting forward into a defensive stance.

But the blue-haired Super Saiyan was much too quick. He raised one muscular arm into the air and pointed it directly at the _Bringer of Death_, Vegeta's own flagship. His Eraser Canon erupted from his palm immediately, racing inexorably toward the black-winged ship.

"Shit!" Vegeta shouted, his eyes widening. He was considerable faster than Broly, but he couldn't move quickly enough to intercept an energy attack of this size, not from where he was. It was just too fast, too powerful. "On...Oniya!" he shouted, frozen in shock.

* * *

_Greetings, everyone, and a happy Tuesday to you all!_

_A couple things to note, before I get outraged hate-reviews. It should be painfully clear that Broly is NOT in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Many of you will no doubt ask why he didn't just use it. By movie logic, Broly was only able to enter the LSSj form when "Kakarott" made him mad enough. But Goku is nowhere to be seen here. Thus, Vegeta has not pissed him off to the point that he would go LSSj. There's no reason to assume Broly had conscious control of LSSj, or even that he had ever used it before._

_That being said, many of you will now claim that even blue-haired SSj Broly was far stronger than canon Vegeta, as per the example where Vegeta blasted him and Broly emerged unharmed. First, this is NOT canon Vegeta, this is BoD Vegeta. And yes, he is a Full Power Super Saiyan. He didn't reach it in exactly the way Goku and Gohan did; he had his own method, as we detailed in this chapter. Second, Vegeta was only using his regular SSj form when he attacked restrained SSj Broly in the movie; he hadn't powered up to his ASSj form. Later, he uses his max power against LSSj Broly, with similar results. _

_I'm sure there will be an abundance of questions anyway. We'll do our best to clarify._

_I also hope that you all find the insights into Trunks' persona and mentality here to be good for his development. He is one of our favorite characters, and we feel that he gets to be even more awesome in BoD than in canon. But him being the one to encounter Lime was in no way an attempt to rob Gohan of any screen-time. And while Gohan's apparent first taste of the SSj2 power happened very much in a similar way to canon, there were distinct differences in his father's approach to the method. There are also noticeable differences in Gohan's persona at this point. _

_Broly: 100 million  
SSj Broly (blue hair suppressed): 750 million  
Vegeta: 370 million  
FPSSj Vegeta: 1.12 billion_

_**Q: **__Okay, I enjoyed the chapter, but I'm not sure I get the title (is Hercule the 'mouse'?)__**  
A: **__The title came from the poem "To a Mouse" by Robert Burns. It's a reference to how all everyone's plans: Vegeta's, Paragus's, Broly's, Cell's, Hercule's...are all coming to a head together._

_**Q: **__Is the power of the Juniors somewhat proportional to the power of their 'inspirations'? I.e. Raditz being the weakest, then Frieza, then Piccolo, then Cell (Jr.)? Or are they all equal except for Cell Jr.?  
__**A: **__It will be somewhat proportionate. We will reveal more on this in the next chapter._

_**Q: **__How far do you guys plan to go with this story?__**  
A: **__Currently, there are plans in place for a Buu arc, though it will be very much different from canon. After that, Battle of the gods possibly. We will never do a GT saga though. If we were to take elements from it (doubtful), they would be small. As true fans of DBZ, we do not acknowledge the piece of crap known as GT as the sequel to Toriyama's masterpiece._

_**Q: **__Your line up top, about Vegeta as a SSJ... They have blue eyes? In my opinion they have always been emerald. __**  
A: **__No, we simply refer to them based on the lighting. In certain light, they appear deep sea green. In others, they look blue. Even the level of SSj transformation can affect the color slightly. Overall, it's not a huge deal._

_**Q: **__I was wondering who you think has more potential to be stronger: half-blooded saiyans or full-blooded saiyans?__**  
A:**__ Personally, I think potential is different for each person. Among Saiyans, there are those with much higher and lower potential than say, Bra (Bulla). One isn't higher than the other based on being half-human, that's something else. Half-humans have better access to their emotions, as well as the fact that they progress extremely quickly in their youth. However, they also seem to lack the lifelong drive for training that characterizes a full-blooded Saiyan. One isn't better than the other, they are just different. Barring special abilities or enhancements, their training limit in each given form is the same._

_**Q: **__About you saying you had to watch BoG to decide whether or not it's canon, didn't Toriyama say it was the first canon movie in an interview?__**  
A: **__We're saying we'll have to watch it to see if we will include it in BoD. The thing is, every recent DBZ adaptation that has come out of Japan has sucked bigtime. The Bardock special was crap and full of illogical plot holes, as was the Yo! Son Goku movie. Personally, I don't even like the new over-enhanced art style that they are using now. But you are correct that Toriyama said this new movie was canon. I just hope it doesn't suck like all the other stuff. If only I had the rights to DBZ, I would make you guys the most awesome films imaginable._

_**Q:**__ When you guys were creating C47 and writing the dialogue for his character, did you draw any sort of inspiration from the banter and dry humor of C3P0? If not, then what inspired you guys?  
__**A: **__I love C3P0, and so there may have been some unconscious part of me that was inspired by him. The dry and untainted opinion of droids regarding human matters always presents them in a new light, one that is often funny. However, the main inspiration has always been the droid HK-47 from Knights of the Old Republic._

_**Q: **__I have a question about Krillin's immortality. Just how does that work, considering that as a cyborg he should still have a large portion of his own body? Any organic bits should still be susceptible to disease, wear and tear, and the effects of ageing (telomeres, and all that).__**  
A: **__It functions in the same way as Number 17 and Number 18. The cybernetic enhancements give the physical body additional energy, repairing injuries slowly at the cellular level and preventing wear and tear. Krillin won't age._

_**Q: **__Do you guys have any plans to create your own villains, or are you just going to use the villains from the show or the movies?__**  
A:**__ That is a great question and a great idea. Somewhere along the way, I guarantee that we will try to create a uniquely BoD villain. Along with this, we will try to explain why he didn't appear in canon and make him fit logically with the story._

_**Q: **__Also, for the pre-legendary state of Broly, in the movie we all remember Vegeta unable to hurt him with a kick. Was that so much a difference in power you think, or part of the invincibility of him preparing to transform?__**  
A: **__There are two different kicks. The spin kick I thought you were referring to was when Broly was in LSSj and Vegeta was in his ASSj form. The difference in their power levels at that point was insurmountable. Vegeta had no chance. However, there is an instance when Broly is in his blue-haired form where Vegeta kicks him to no avail and then blasts him. From the dust cloud Broly emerges completely unharmed. This is when both fighters are in their normal SSj form, only Broly isn't quite able to reach it's maximum power because of Paragus' control device. In that blue haired form, Broly is definitely stronger than an ASSj, like Vegeta, and also above most USSj, like Trunks, but he isn't quite at the level of a FPSSj. In his unrestrained SSj form, the normal one shown in the second Broly film, he would have the full equivalent of a FPSSj added to his own base. Still, his normal SSj form isn't what's so dangerous, though that one kick from Vegeta would make it appear so. If that had been his max power, how in the world would Vegeta have later thought "now that Broly is in LSSj form, I will try the same thing but this time it'll work?" Clearly, the writers were just trying to beef up Broly using the only method they know how: using Vegeta as a demonstration.  
IN the second movie, Adult Gohan, who was much weaker than in the Cell saga, both in base and SSj, even held out against SSj Broly in his base form for a few minutes (Though that's one of those DBZ moments that makes you scratch your head and wonder why he didn't transform from the start...against Broly! Come on, he knew he wouldn't beat him in base. And just think. If SSj was a 50x multiplier, he would have even less hope against Broly fighting him in base. Ridiculous). So I think it's quite clear that this chapter depicts the fight of restrained SSj Broly vs FPSSj Vegeta accurately._

_**Q: **__Any reason for Monday night update? Not that I mind or anything but just curious.__**  
A: **__We typically wait a few hours longer, till midnight or so, to release. But last monday we were feeling generous and were both tired and headed to bed early. Simple as that._

_**Q: **__There's an easy answer for the one day pass thing. The only person we see arrange for one of them is Uranai Baba, so you can just assume she was killed by the androids.__**  
A:**__ Very interesting theory. So you're saying that Baba is the only one who could possibly bring someone back with the one day pass and since she died to the androids that's why no-one ever did it in Trunks' future. As far as I know, that sounds canon-compliant. Good reasoning. _


	62. Nowhere to Hide

**Tournament Saga - Part 3: Nowhere to Hide**

_Broly raised one muscular arm into the air and pointed it directly at the Bringer of Death, Vegeta's own flagship. His Eraser Canon erupted from his palm immediately, racing inexorably toward the black-winged ship._

"_Shit!" Vegeta shouted, his eyes widening. He was considerably faster than Broly, but not even he could move quickly enough to intercept an energy attack of this size and speed, not from where he was. It was just too fast, too powerful. "O...Oniya!" he shouted, frozen in shock._

'This is it!' the prince knew instantaneously. 'I'll get only one shot at this.'

There wasn't time to say or think anything beyond that. He didn't have the luxury of going through each step carefully, or making sure he was doing everything to the best of his remembrance. He had observed the technique several times now and experienced it twice. Not only that, but he had spent considerable time planning and trying to counter the move, only to determine that the best way would be to learn it himself.

The green orb, Broly's Eraser Canon, looked as bright and dense as an entire star as it rocketed towards the ship unchallenged.

The prince lifted two fingers from his right hand and touched them to his forehead. He concentrated intensely, not sure quite how to initiate the technique but doing his best to break through into the spinning, dizzying rush of energy and space he remembered. As challenging as it might be, it was the only chance to save his crew and his ship, not to mention save face in front of all his subordinates.

"Come on! Work, damn it!"

* * *

During an active confrontation, Oniya was never more than a few feet from the _Bringer of Death_'s steering controls. She knew she had to be ready for anything at a moment's notice, particularly due to the aftermath of their first arrival on Earth—she had paid the price of her own life for letting down the shields prematurely. Since then, she had maintained an almost-obsessive attention to detail in every conceivable situation.

But never in a million tries would she have been able to avoid this attack, even if she had already been at the controls. Time seemed to stand still as Broly's bright green blast raced up toward the ship, threatening to swallow it up entirely. The black-hulled vessel was just far enough from the battle that she was barely able to register what was about to happen, no longer.

Even though the shields were at their maximum, a sensible precaution, there was no way they would hold against a direct attack. Even if she could get to the controls and direct all the shielding to the front of the ship, it would be like trying to stop a tornado with a piece of paper. The shields were rated for blasts of 5 to 10 million units, though that had never been tested; they were guaranteed to fail at several times greater than that. From what C47 had said, this attack was easily two orders of magnitude more powerful.

That was all the thought Oniya had time for before the ball of energy reached the ship. Everything went dark.

The deck under her feet lurched. There was a horrible, screeching roar as green light exploded all around her, rushing past her, encompassing her body...

'Not like this...not again,' she thought fearfully. Oniya braced, tightening her eyes and gritting her teeth for death.

Then, as she realized in the next split second, the blast phased completely through her body as well as the whole ship. As quickly as it had enveloped her, the green light vanished, leaving the Asari commander standing on a darkened and shaky bridge.

* * *

Vegeta didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated. His first attempt to perform the instant transmission had failed miserably—he almost felt a portal start to open up, maybe a path of some kind, but he hadn't even budged before it closed. It might have even been completely his imagination, his mind's excuse for his inability to perform Kakarott's technique.

Yet somehow his ship was still hanging in midair, untouched, and he didn't know why. He sure hadn't done it. Of course, he knew full well that Broly wasn't responsible. The blue-haired Super Saiyan looked furious that his attack had somehow failed to destroy his target.

The prince frowned. He couldn't let anyone sense his confusion; he had to act like he had expected this outcome, or he'd lose face in front of Paragus, Broly, and everyone watching.

* * *

"I am sorry about the momentary lapse in power, commander," came Number 16's dry tones over the intercom. "I will try to bring the ship back up and running in just a few moments, once our systems rest and reboot."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Oniya blurted out. She realized she was, for some reason, shouting at the top of her lungs; her whole body was shaking. Around her, lights were starting to blink back on; consoles whirred to life, booting back up. The alien breathed in and out slowly, trying to compose herself.

"I am glad you are safe. I apologize for acting without authorization, there simply was not time," the disembodied voice explained. Number 16, it seemed, was doing his best to prove his worth. "I calculated that our shields would have been overcome by that blast within 1.95 milliseconds of impact. Inaction would have proven disastrous."

Oniya nodded, her eyes wide. She was clutching the sides of her arms desperately. "I am aware of our shielding's limitations, 16. I'm thankful you saved us all, but just what did you do? I've never seen anything like it, and I'm at a loss."

"You are welcome, commander. If you desire, I will also detail my calculations in making this decision, to be placed under your consideration."

"I, uh, okay, go on," she said, finally sitting down.

"Upon first detecting the attack, I considered diverting auxiliary and drive power to the forward shields, but they would have blown long before acquiring the necessary level to block that blast. Besides, I think the ship would have been destroyed in the ensuing explosion regardless."

"What then?"

"A little ingenuity was warranted, which I accomplished thanks to the restrictions you removed from my programming. I determined that a full hyperspace jump would have taken far too long, so I localized the hyperdrive's decoupling field at the fore and aft of the ship. Focusing the fields this much took all the ship's power and more—that's why we went to blackout—but it successfully created a pair of portals that allowed the blast to pass through the ship in a temporary slipstream."

Oniya was dumbfounded. "The math to make those calculations...accurately...would have taken me at least a week. But you did all that instantly? And you could repeat the process again if necessary?"

"Affirmative, and yes," said 16. "The corresponding power drain leaves our systems down for approximately 95 seconds. However, once we regain full power, repeating the technique will be as simple as you giving me the command. With more work, I may be able to reduce the downtime."

The pilot shook her head, amazed and somewhat emotionally displaced. Both Bulma and C47 had seen making 16 into an onboard AI as a gamble, but it had certainly paid off.

* * *

"What's wrong, Broly?" Vegeta shouted, taunting his opponent. He hoped the bravado would cover up his ignorance. "I didn't realize your attacks could be avoided so easily. Those in my ship are nothing but common soldiers; technicians even, none of them capable fighters. It must really bother you, seeing your every attempt to beat me fail. But then, you didn't know what you were getting into, did you? No, Daddy's the one who picked this little fight for his big strong boy."

"RRH! You little rat!" the tall, muscular Saiyan replied, his voice tense. "Why don't you take this, then!" Broly yelled, throwing out his arm and firing an identical blast directly at Vegeta.

But the prince was completely prepared this time. He bent low, turning his left shoulder into the attack. "Gladly!" he roared, flinging his arm ahead to meet the blast. With a single swipe, he deflected the green sphere of energy over his shoulder. It exploded in the distance behind the prince, immediately forming a large dome of pale neon energy as it vaporised everything within the blast radius. "Tch! That was easier than expected," the prince continued to taunt. "Are you sure it was supposed to be that weak?"

Inasmuch as the intended result was to further provoke Broly, Vegeta completely succeeded. With wrath in his eyes, the other Saiyan began to growl angrily, forming two more green orbs in his hands. He immediately hurled them both, then began creating more and throwing them as rapidly as he could. There was now a flurry of green energy balls flying at the prince, too numerous to count.

A note of excitement appeared on Vegeta's face. "I've been waiting for another opportunity to use this technique," he muttered. He extended his right arm out beside him, his fingers together. "Hand of the King!"

Pure golden energy erupted around his arm from his elbow out to a few feet beyond his fingertips. It formed a broad, triangular sword that shimmered brilliantly, the same attack he'd used to slice up Cooler after seeing a similar technique used by the frost demon's lead henchman.

The first Eraser Cannon was mere inches from Vegeta's face when he swung his arm up and around, slicing it in half. The green ball of ki split down the middle, each half flying past his head on each side only to explode furiously behind him. In front of him, a seeming wall of energy balls bore down on him.

But Vegeta didn't wait around. Immediately, he sprang forward off the ground, diving straight into the mass of attacks. The next blast he clove in two with a downward strike; a side-swing took care of the next two. Still flying straight forward, he sliced and slashed his way through the entire mass of attacks, sending speeding fragments of energy in every direction and reducing the landscape to shambles. To those watching, it was nothing but a whirling, flashing arc of golden light carving its way through a dense cloud of green energy.

Wisely, Paragus turned tail and fled. He would have been obliterated by even the smallest of Broly's fragmented blasts. Likewise, C47 maximized his personal energy shield, while moving further away from the battle once again. He wasn't in as much danger, but he valued his existence enough to be cautious.

For whatever reason though, Broly didn't let up his assault—even after seeing how Vegeta was dealing with it. Angrily, he raised his fists into the air. He then surrounded himself with a sphere of his own deep green ki, giving him the appearance of an emerald sun. "DIE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Instantly, small balls from the circular cocoon of energy broke off, homing in on Vegeta. There were hundreds of them, all at once targeting him.

"Damn, where does he get his power?" Vegeta groaned, seeing the continued assault. "For all this, he isn't losing a bit of his strength." He decided not to face these head on. In a golden trail of fire, the prince leapt into the sky, drawing hundreds of light-green attacks along behind him. He dove rapidly in a series of loops, pulling the homing attacks together and causing several dozen to collide with each other in dazzling explosions...but many more still remained. Below, Broly stopped his assault to watch as his attacks did their job.

"I'll not have him outmaneuver me," Vegeta thought aloud. He dashed back up into the sky, then rolled backwards and dove again just above Broly. Racing behind him, like an army being lead into battle, were the remaining Blaster Meteors launched by his foe.

But Broly wasn't so ignorant that he'd miss such an obvious telegraph. His wicked grin turned to a mad frown as he blasted up the air, aiming straight for Vegeta. "You take me for a fool, prince?!" the tall Saiyan roared. He was not about to wait for his own blasts to strike him.

"That's exactly what I take you for," Vegeta replied with a smile. Flashing his true power for an instant, the Super Saiyan prince doubled his speed and rushed Broly. "Come and face me if you dare," he yelled, raising his fist over his shoulder for a strike.

And the Legendary Broly took the bait. Gnashing his teeth, the blue-haired warrior raised his own fist. Instantly, the two were face to face, both traveling at velocities nigh unheard-of, each swinging their strongest punch. Broly's massive arm was nearly twice as long and wide as Vegeta's; he knew he had the advantage in reach if nothing else. His rock hard muscles flexed and expanded as he swung, living ki densely compacted into every strand of fibrous muscle in his body. Broly was determined to win this time, to not let his punch be countered by the prince who was so small in stature.

"HYAA!" the son of Paragus growled with all his might, throwing his attack straight ahead.

WHIISSHH!

His fist swung through empty air, distorting the rigid afterimage of the prince of Saiyans.

"What?!" his eyes bulged, realizing he'd been deceived. Before him, hundreds of his own blasts were about to come raining down.

"You missed," a voice said softly in his ear. Vegeta then bent his knee and kicked upward, smashing his foe in the back and forward into the path of the green homing attacks.

* * *

_Earth_

Trunks landed on the west lawn of capsule corp, the soft grass silencing the sound of his feet on the ground. A few yards away, a small boy dressed in little jeans and a green t-shirt, which had "Lil' Super Saiyan" written on it, was playing.

"Well hey there, little man," Trunks knelt down and greeted the silver-haired child. His young counterpart seemed so joyful and relaxed—always did. It was a stark contrast to what he recalled from his own childhood.

"Have you been having fun today?" he asked.

The three and a half year old grinned innocently, nodding his head. In his left hand he held a plastic saber, which Bulma had custom made—an exact replica of the Brave Sword. In his right hand, however, he held a large stuffed animal, a dragon of some kind. White puffy stuffing was leaking from it everywhere; it was covered in dirt and grass.

"Yeah!" the child's small voice yelled, quite loudly. "The, the, the bad guys...they were trying to get me and take all the jello! But I, I, I stoppeded them!"

"Oh really?" Trunks replied, his smile widening.

"Yeah!" the boy answered, holding his sword straight out in the air. "They were hitting me and kicking me and punching me and hitting me and kicking me and punching me more," he said rather quickly, all the while throwing imaginary kicks and punches into the air. "But I exploded them all with my sword guns!"

"Ha-ha!" the older one laughed. "Sounds like fun. Can I help?" he said, unsheathing his own sword and holding it up to little Trunks' so that the points of each sword just barely touched.

Young Trunks couldn't have been more excited. He reached his small arm up as high as he could into the air, trying to make it as tall as Trunks'. "You can help," he said. "But don't let the bad guys catch you sneaking."

"Oh, I see. And why not?" older Trunks asked.

"Because, because," he repeated, seeming to decide what to say next. "Because—"

"—that's enough goofing off for now, Trunks," his mother interrupted. She had just stepped out onto the back patio. "Go wash up, it's snack time."

The boy had frowned and lowered his sword, but at the mention of snack time he quickly ran inside, happy as could be.

"Well, there he goes again," Trunks said in amazement. "On to the next thing, not a care in the world."

Bulma shook her head, smiling. "Hard to imagine he has any Vegeta inside of him."

"Oh, I know," Trunks agreed. "But I'm sure I would've been the same as him, under different circumstances. Just look at how much he likes to fight...he definitely didn't get that from you, Mom. Haha."

"Hmm," Bulma agreed under her breath. "So hey," she began, her tone changing. "Any news on Vegeta yet? I mean, can you sense him out there?"

Not willing to answer before he at least gave it a try, Trunks quickly closed his eyes. He let his mind wander far off, blocking out the various ki signatures on Earth. There were so many, not to mention that Cell's own energy was like a dark cloud that made everything else hazy. Beyond that, in the deep reaches of space, he knew his father was somewhere out there. Only, there was nothing. He felt nothing, not even any strong ki signatures in the nearby area. Just...empty space.

"Sorry, Mom," he said, a little disappointment in his voice. "I thought I almost felt something for a moment, but...nothing. Wishful thinking, maybe."

"Wh...what does that mean?" she hesitantly asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. He could be suppressing his power, or he could just be so far away from Earth that I can't sense him at all. Either way, it doesn't mean that he's in any trouble." Trunks paused, watching as his mother lifted her chin up towards the sky. "Why? Do you have a bad feeling or something?"

Bulma was silent, looking up into the solid blue canopy above her. Somewhere out in the vast cosmos, a place she knew better than most was infinite, was her prince. He couldn't possibly know that she was looking up there, eagerly awaiting his return. But there she was, needing him. The foreboding feeling that had haunted her, even as she had watched his ship vanish into the sky, was back. But she wouldn't admit that to Trunks. And besides, she knew it was impossible for her to think that she could sense Vegeta all the way out in space when not even Trunks could.

"No...I'm sure it's nothing," she finally said. "Your father's fine, just like you said. I mean, how unlikely is it that he would run into anybody out there that's stronger than him, right? Stronger than a Super Saiyan..."

Trunks turned his own head back towards the heavens. He put his arm on his Mom's shoulder, both looking up into the blue side by side. "...yeah," the young man finally answered. "Stronger than a Super Saiyan," he repeated under his breath.

Somewhat abruptly, Bulma turned to face him. She brushed her fingers through his long hair. "Well, I have good news." She gave a sad smile.

"What's that?" Trunks had been momentarily lost in thought.

Bulma swallowed. "It's your time machine. I finished fixing it. It's all charged up and ready to go; getting fuel must have been hard in the future, but it was easy here in the present. I installed a simple security module, too. Now you'll never have to worry about anybody stealing it!"

The Saiyan's eyes lit up. He hadn't even thought about the condition of it, the damage caused by Cell, with everything that had been going on. "That's fantastic, mom! You're the best. It's such a relief to know I can go back home now."

"That's the thing," began Bulma cautiously. "I was thinking, wondering, if maybe you'd want to leave as soon as Gohan and Goku come out of that chamber. Your world is safe, now; with you in it, you finally can have your second chance...you get to start over! Don't you want to go back?"

Without hesitating, Trunks shook his head. "I can't...not yet." He knew his mom was genuine, that she was just looking out for him, but there was just no way. "It's a tempting offer, mom, but you know I won't leave until this world has peace too. Cell came to this world because of my time machine; I can't leave you guys alone to clean up the mess I helped create. It wouldn't be right."

The fact of the matter was, he had nearly decided to leave not too long ago. With the androids reformed and peace on the horizon, the time seemed right...then Cell had appeared, ruining everything. Now more than ever, he was eager to get home. But he had other responsibilities.

"Besides," Trunks said with a smile. "Who knows when I'll get to fight someone as strong as Cell again?"

His mother nodded, rolling her eyes a little. "You've changed, son. Back when you first came back, you were almost sensible. Now you just want to fight that monster like everyone else. You're your father's son for sure."

Trunks' smile vanished. "It's not like that, mom, and you know it."

"I know, baby."

* * *

_Alpha Juno_

An enormous green-tinted explosion lit up the horizon as Broly's attacks smashed into him. Out in space, the ships observed what appeared to be a massive firestorm of green light. Some felt uncomfortable even from the supposed safety of their far away positions—this wasn't at all what they had expected. Golden energy streamed out underneath Vegeta as he rocketed upward and sideways to avoid the fireball. The prince assumed the blast hadn't seriously injured Broly, but he waited anyway.

Far below him, Paragus cowered behind some rocks nearly a eighth of a mile from the battlefield. This day had gone from bad to worse all too rapidly. Yet, as terrified as he was, he was more furious than he could ever remember having been. His son was failing, losing, and he hated him even more for it.

The old one-eyed Saiyan was too self-obsessed to wonder if he was responsible—if perhaps his restraint device was still holding his son back. He was simply angry...angry at Vegeta, angry at Broly, angry at that damned droid, angry at every circumstance that had led to this day. What he continued to ignore was the fact that he had brought all this on himself—mocking and abusing Broly, baiting Vegeta into coming here—but he wasn't about to entertain the thought that it was his own fault. He would blame anyone before taking responsibility for his own actions.

The smoke from the explosion was beginning to clear.

"RRAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" rang the Legendary Saiyan's voice.

A whirlwind of energy erupted from the center of the crater, scattering the smoke and revealing Broly's form. His skin was scorched and bruised, and he was panting heavily. There were rips in his white pants and the edges of his velvet sash were now frayed and burned, but from the look on his face he was more eager to fight than ever.

The pain...it did something to him, each time he was hit, each blow—they energized him somehow. It was unlike when his father beat and abused him. Those experiences only served to drive him further inside his mental shell, but this was different. Something inside him, a base Saiyan instinct, thrilled joyously at the sheer tumultuous rapture of pure combat. Each stab of pain brought more of it out, triggering a resurgence of clarity, focus, purpose.

Eagerly, the Legendary Saiyan gathered his energy and erupted off the surface toward his foe.

Above, Vegeta looked down with calculated poise. He still didn't know how his ship had managed to evade Broly's attack earlier—he assumed Oniya had pulled off a miracle somehow. But the close call had alarmed him. It had been a bold move on the other Saiyan's part, the kind of thing Vegeta himself would have done if the tables had been turned. But until now he hadn't realized just how much he had grown to depend on that ship, and Oniya, and his whole crew. In a way, it represented his freedom, power, and place in the cosmos. Broly was cunning to employ such means, but now he would pay for his treachery.

Still fully powered up, he dove to meet the blue-haired Saiyan.

THOOM! came the rocketing thunder of Broly being kicked through solid rock.

Vegeta wasn't wasting any more time. So far he had proven both his tactical superiority and his greater endurance, and now it was time to demonstrate his raw power. His first kick had whizzed past Broly's haymaker and struck his opponent full in the chest, knocking him back like a rag doll where he crashed into and all the way through a mountain.

Without giving Broly a moment to recover, Vegeta chased after him, whirling in midair and delivering a spinning elbow strike aimed at the larger Saiyan's chest as he emerged from the crumbling cliff. Broly brought both arms up to block, but the force was too great; it smashed through his defenses. He felt like his lungs had collapsed. A split second later, a double fist smashed down on his head, dazing him.

"You have no comprehension," shouted Vegeta, pulling back to observe the effects of his attacks, "of what power a true Super Saiyan possesses!" Smoothly, he filled both his fists with ki and began hammering Broly with blows, each one resounding with a clap of thunder.

Broly could do nothing against this onslaught. The prince had more power, more speed, more skill. The tall blue-haired Super Saiyan could take a lot of damage, but his chances of success were dwindling.

KRAAK! THUDD! A strong uppercut and a spinning kick knocked Broly back and then down, causing him to drop to his knees. Yet still, the younger Saiyan had resolve, smiling through bloody teeth as he picked himself up...it was impressive. And it was at that moment that Vegeta had a thought. He let up for a moment, dropping back a few feet as he considered his next words. After a moment, he began.

"I tell you what," said Vegeta, crossing his arms. "You've proven your power to me, Broly, your fighting spirit. Your resilience, in particular, is something I can admire in a warrior. As you are one of the last surviving Saiyans, I may yet have some use for you."

The tall, muscular Saiyan's eyes narrowed, his dark blue eyebrows sharpening his gaze, but he decided to hear the prince out. If nothing else, he could use the respite to catch his breath.

"If we finish this fight, Broly...you will die. By now, you must realize how completely outmatched you are." Vegeta paused, considering his wording. Truthfully, he doubted Broly would accept the offer, but one thing made him go on. If he were to finally have a Saiyan subject, that would technically make him more than just a prince. He had survived his race's extinction for all these years, but was doomed to never succeed to his birthright, the title 'King of Saiyans'. That could all finally change. It was a small thing, but it was enough.

"I offer you this one chance. Take it if you wish to live. Swear fealty to me, and your rebellion will be forgiven. But just to be clear, daddy isn't part of the deal," Vegeta said with a smile. "For his betrayal, I have something special in mind. But I realize you were manipulated, controlled. You served him blindly and ignorantly all this time, so are you ready to serve a new master?"

Below, Paragus face twisted with wrath. He could not and would not allow this!

"Bend the knee and swear loyalty to me. I am the rightful heir to the throne, the true Lord of Saiyans! Pledge your devotion to me here and now, before my patience expires."

"Burn in Hell, Vegeta!" Paragus yelled, stepping out from the rocky outcrop he was using for cover. "Broly, don't listen to his lies! He's going to kill you even if you bow to him, son. That's the kind of psycho-maniac he is, just like his father!"

Broly looked up, somewhat torn between the two voices. His father's shouted orders were all too familiar...but right now, the restraint device commanding obedience was off. Even so, it didn't make a difference. Something about hearing Paragus, and the tone he used, activated a mental block he'd developed somewhere along the line. He knew to expect pain, torture even, after being yelled at; he knew it would be easier if he simply complied. All these psychological factors were wreaking havoc inside his mind...he just wanted it all to stop.

"Just...stop...talking!" His arm came up, firing a fully-charged Eraser Cannon at Vegeta from point-blank range.

"YAAHHHH!" Vegeta grunted, crossing both his arms to shield himself from the massive attack. This one was different—stronger somehow, and he couldn't just laugh it off. Those watching from the sky saw nothing but a massive green eruption of energy that tore away the ground for hundred of meters.

* * *

_Earth_

Krillin and Tien were doing a little sparring atop the lookout. Even using his maximum kaioken, Tien was still unable to reach the level of the very lowest Super Saiyan. As a result, Krillin was able to easily dominate him, and without expending hardly any energy. It was somewhat of a neat experience from Krillin's perspective, particularly since Tien had typically been ahead of him, strength wise—not by much, mind, but enough to make the difference between them noticeable. Now, thanks to his android components, the shorter of the two bald fighters was the clear victor.

"Man, Krillin," Tien said, out of breath. "I'm giving it all I've got, but your new power is just off the charts. I've got a long way to go just catching up with you, much less Goku."

Krillin was still crouched into a defensive stance, his dark blue boots lightly positioned on the white tiles of the lookout. "Well, hey, you could always undergo an android conversion, if you wanted—assuming Bulma and Oniya are willing."

"No thanks," Tien replied. "I prefer to remain completely human...becoming a cyborg would feel an awful lot like cheating."

"Hey!" Krillin said defensively, his tone still friendly and non-threatening. "I resent that."

"Oh, right. My bad," Tien replied. "I didn't mean for you. The circumstances were much different in your case. Plus, you didn't even have a choice...Bulma did this to you without even asking."

"Well, yeah, but you still implied that my new power is cheating," the short monk said. "I prefer to think of it as evening the playing field," he chuckled.

"How so?"

"Well, to my knowledge, we humans don't have some kind of super-epic transformation like the Saiyans. If we could get golden hair and awesome power just by tapping into our emotions the right way, it might be a different story."

Tien stood up straight, signaling that he was done for the moment. His white shirt was soaked through and he was still breathing somewhat heavily, obvious strains from the kaioken. "Yeah, you can say that again."

Secretly, Krillin was picturing himself with golden hair, green eyes, and a yellow Super Saiyan aura. But in his mind he still didn't look as cool as Goku. "Hey, I'd even settle for just having the golden hair part...or hair at all!"

Tien smiled and laughed at the joke, putting his hand up to rub the smooth skin atop his head. He started towards one of the gardens on the lookout with a bench. "Yeah, I see what you mean about making things more even. Honestly, I don't blame you at all...I mean, Cell sure didn't play fair in getting his power. But it's still not for me."

"Hey, suit yourself," Krillin said, following his friend to sit down.

He saw Tien reaching for a towel to dry the sweat off his face and went to grab one when he noticed that his own forehead was dry. It felt strange that he could be fighting at such a high level and still not be that tired. But he could get used to that. What was still weird was looking down and seeing a leg that wasn't his own. Still, the two scientists had done an amazing job at making it the right size, length, and weight. For it to offer such functionality was quite impressive. At first it had looked somewhat fake, as it had no hair growing on it and the skin color was off, but he was getting accustomed to it now.

"One more day," Krillin said soberly, now sitting on a bench beside Tien. "Could be all we have left."

"Yeah," the three-eyed warrior answered quietly. He then sat there for a moment, just thinking. He had always enjoyed fighting, and had gotten quite good at it. For a while, he even thought he could be the best. The years had taught him a lot about himself, and helped him overcome his own struggles as he found the path to honor. His whole life, really, had been dedicated to learning martial arts, just as Krillin's had. Now, nearing the eve of battle, it just didn't feel right that he was so outclassed. Even if there was more than only one single day left, even if he had another lifetime, he didn't know if he could become as strong as Cell. It just felt more and more as if things were spiraling out of his reach, out of his capacity to help. Having faith and cheering on the sidelines was not something he was born for. So to him, it no longer mattered if he could never catch up. He would have to use himself as a measuring stick, rather than other super-powered monsters. And no matter how strong the opponents got, he would still seek to better himself.

"I'm going to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Krillin," he said bluntly. "And I could use a powerful sparring partner."

Krillin raised an eyebrow, considering the idea. "You know, I actually was on the fence about going in myself...didn't think I'd be able to make a difference and all. But hey, if you think it'll help, I'd be glad to join you."

"Trust me when I say I know the feeling, Krillin. But you stand an even better chance than I do, especially if you can learn the kaioken with your new strength. It's the least we can do, really."

"Hey, I hear you," Krillin answered. "I don't like being on the sidelines any more than you do. I guess it's just easy to use that logic, knowing we'll still be useless, as an excuse...something I've admittedly been quite guilty of."

"But we don't know that for sure, Krillin. Which is why I'm prepared to give it everything I've—"

Just then, a cool breeze rushed into their faces, as if a door had opened and let in a blast of air from outside...only they already were outside. Then, they sensed them immediately.

"Hey," Krillin stood to his feet, clenching his fists excitedly. "Is that Goku and Gohan?"

"It's got to be," Tien answered, turning towards the entrance of the chamber. From across the way, he could just barely make out the two figures as they were exiting. "Their power... It's way more than I felt from Trunks or Vegeta."

"I know!" Krillin said, hurrying over to meet them. He turned the corner, only to come face to face with two of the best friends he'd ever known. Their smiles were large, as were their relaxed green eyes. "Whoa! Goku...you're still a Super Saiyan! You seem so...calm."

"Hey there, Krillin," Goku replied, ignoring his comment about being Super Saiyan. "Long time no see."

"Hi, Krillin," Gohan also said, greeting him. "How's everything out here?"

"Yeah," his father added. "Dende told me he would send me a message if there was trouble, but I never got one. Gohan and I were a little concerned. Part of me wondered if he just couldn't contact us after all."

The young Namek had hurried over and was now just behind Krillin and Tien. "No, Goku," he assured them. "Everything is fine, there was no need to contact you."

"Well that's good," Goku said, smiling. "So did Cell ever make his big announcement?"

"He did," Dende said. "There will be a Tenkaichi Budokai Cell has dubbed the Perfect Tournament, which will decide the fate of the Earth. It's scheduled to commence in only one day."

"One day, huh? Well we were cutting it close, that's for sure. Sorry to take so long," the golden-haired Saiyan said. "But this tournament definitely sounds interesting. I haven't fought in one of those in a good long while!" There was clear excitement in Goku's voice.

"Exciting?" Dende asked. "Yes, I suppose, but also very dangerous."

"Hey, don't you worry, Dende," Goku said, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. The boy had no shirt on, as it had been completely ripped away and he didn't have a spare. "We'll be careful."

"Goku," Krillin began. "Something's up. You seem awfully calm about all of this. Did you, perhaps, unlock a new level of power or something? Do you really think you can beat Cell now?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Goku said. "Cell hasn't shown any of his strength yet, so it's hard to say. But I think I've gotten just about as strong as a Super Saiyan can. There isn't anything else left to do, really."

"Okay? I guess that's good, right?" the short cyborg said.

"Of course it is, Krillin. But hey, that reminds me. I promised Tien that we would try to not waste any time in there so he could get his chance to train in the chamber too," Goku said, turning to the three-eyed warrior.

Tien looked somewhat surprised. "I'd love to, Goku, but are you sure you don't want to go back in? After all, there is still a little time. We both know you could make better use of the time than me."

"Yep," Goku said confidently. "It's all yours."

"Right," Tien replied, noting how Mr. Popo had already begun to faithfully re-stock the room—he had to be running out of food by now. "Well then, Krillin and I will go in shortly," he said, seeing the shorter bald man nod in agreement. "Thanks, Goku."

"Do your best in there, guys," the cheerful Saiyan encouraged. He and Gohan then continued walking, the short Namek following beside him.

"Oh hey, by the way, Dende," Goku said. "I meant to ask how your guardianship is going."

"It's a little overwhelming, actually," the young Namek answered. "But I think it's going well. I've already begun modifying the Earth's dragonballs!"

"You can do that?" Gohan asked, joining the conversation.

"Of course," Dende replied. "When Kami transferred the balls to me, one of the first things I realized was that he didn't know much about modifying them. But I was taught both by Moori and the Grand Elder Guru himself. That's part of the reason Porunga has so much more power than Shenron does."

"What kind of modifications do you mean?" Gohan asked. "Is it about bringing people back from the dead more than once?"

"Not exactly," the small green boy replied. "Since he's the original dragon, Porunga doesn't have limitations like how many times he can bring someone back. But I can boost Shenron's power in other ways, like how many wishes he can grant."

"Oh, wow! So he'll be able to grant three wishes like Porunga?" the Saiyan boy asked.

"Precisely," the young Namek replied. "A dragon with only one wish is no good at all! If I had taken over on my own, modifications might have reduced Shenron's power, but the ritual where Kami transferred the balls to me prevented that. Shenron was actually strengthened when his guardianship passed to me, thanks to Kami's foresight."

"That's awesome! So proud of you, Dende," Gohan said.

"Hey, that reminds me of something else," Goku interrupted. "In the future, after dealing with Slug, the future version of you showed Kami how to remove the one year restriction for reviving anyone. After I left, they planned to bring back everyone who had died to the androids one at a time. Do you think you can make that same adjustment to Shenron in this time?"

The young guardian smiled. "Actually, Goku, I already did. I just recently learned how to do that, so it was something I was eager to test out. That's another thing I couldn't have done if Kami hadn't transferred ownership to me directly."

"You think of everything, don't you?" the Saiyan said.

Sheepish, Dende lowered his head. "I'm just trying my best to protect the Earth."

"Well I think you're doing a great job," Goku said. "Before I leave, I was wondering something. How long until the dragonballs are active again? Or did they ever de-activate to begin with? I was thinking it might be good to have all seven balls collected so we can use them after the Perfect Tournament."

"They have been placed into stasis in their locations around the globe while I make edits to their magical properties. I can re-activate them at any time now, Goku. I was merely waiting to make sure I did everything just how you wanted. I take it you are ready?"

"Sure are," Goku said. "I'll probably try to collect them tomorrow if I can. But for now, Gohan and I are headed home."

"See you later, Dende!" Gohan said, rising into the air.

"Goodbye, Goku. Goodbye, Gohan," the green-skinned boy yelled. "And good luck against Cell!"

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his face. His vision was slightly blurred and his left ear was ringing; it felt moist and sticky. That decided it. It was time to end this, for good.

"You've just sealed your own fate, fool," the prince growled. He was still seeing double, though; he needed a few more moments to clear his head before he counter-attacked.

Why had that blast been so much stronger?

Vegeta blinked again. Broly looked mad, madder than ever before—blindingly mad. Perhaps that was the reason for the sudden surge in power...some kind of last enraged effort.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?" Paragus screamed. "Quickly, Broly, attack him before he regains his bearings! It's probably already be too late, you numbskull!"

But his son seemed to not hear him. The Saiyan's sickly green aura suddenly reappeared, his muscles and body starting to tremble.

"You useless shit!" Paragus screamed, even louder. "If you don't attack Vegeta this instant, I'll punish you so severely you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life!"

Dark clouds began to rumble and collect in the sky above. Broly was still standing, motionless, shaking with rage. A sudden chill filled in the air as the wind picked up all around. The two stars of Juno were now completely shrouded by the thunderstorm, the tone eerie.

A sudden bolt of lightning arced up into the black clouds from Broly's aura, then shot back down to strike the ground near Paragus' feet. The old Saiyan stumbled back. He'd never seen anyone control a strike of energy like that, but he immediately decided his son was somehow responsible.

"Did you just try to hit me with that?" he yelled. "Broly! I'm talking to you, you blithering fool! I demand you show me the proper respect! ANSWER ME!"

Ignoring his father, Broly began to laugh, slowly at first. It began as a chuckle, but its volume crescendoed with each second.

"He he he he, ha ha ha ha."

The voice was steady, but creepy. Paragus cringed, a shiver running down his spine. Why was Broly laughing? What was the reason?

"Stop that!" he yelled. But he only provoked him further.

"Hah hah hah hah hah!" the animalistic voice continued to grow.

Broly's blue hair began to glow with the same green light as his aura, his muscles contracting and expanding, pulsing with each beat of his heart.

Hovering in the air nearby, Vegeta had finally fully recovered himself. In spite of tanking that last attack, he still felt in full control. He hadn't lost any considerable power, at least. But whatever was happening to his opponent was now occupying his attention. 'This is getting interesting,' Vegeta thought. 'I think the boy's finally going to snap. He certainly has a flare for the dramatic.'

Paragus' solid black hair was now blowing violently in the wind from Broly's energy, despite the distance between. With the next gust, his white cape was ripped away from his back, flapping into the distance. He covered his face and eyes, raising his voice even louder to project over the howling storm.

"Don't you laugh at me, Broly! Don't you dare let me hear even a single chuckle more!"

But the laughing continued, more a roar now than anything else. The voice was strange, distorted. His whole body had now begun to glow with green light, starting around his feet. The energy seemed to build up around him like tongues of fire, growing in brilliance.

'What is this I'm sensing?' Vegeta suddenly worried. 'This power...it's...'

The golden jeweled chest ornament Broly wore was now vibrating in front of him, shaking back and forth either from the wind or his aura. All the while, the laughing continued. Something had just snapped inside him, inexplicably.

"HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA HAA!" Broly roared. It seemed that every muscle in his body was trying to expand, grow, bulge, but somehow couldn't.

'Is he...attempting to use the ultra form?' Vegeta wondered, raising his guard now. 'His power...it's still rising.'

Barely holding his own against the wind, Paragus had stood all he could. "That's it, Broly!" he yelled. "I tried warning you, but it's finally come to this! Disobedience will not be tolerated!" The one-eyed Saiyan raised his hand, immediately reactivating the control device at full power; the short pulse was enough to override C47's jamming. The effect was instantaneous.

Broly's figure tripped forward, as if stung by a sudden jolt, but he caught himself on one knee. He was fighting it now, resisting. Before, the power had always slipped away. But not this time...no, he had grasped it too tightly this time. He had passed the point of no return. No one was going to stop him now, no one was going to control him. He was his own master, from now and forever.

Broly's pupils suddenly disappeared, his eyes becoming completely white. He strained with all his might, rising back to his feet.

SNAAAP!

The golden ring around Broly's neck suddenly shattered—it had stretched so much that it could go no further. And then, he was free. The control device had been finally, forever, broken.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Broly screamed, his entire body enveloped in green light and energy. His hair was no longer blue, but gold—each strand appeared sharp enough to skewer a wild boar. His already-tall form grew taller. His chest exploded out suddenly, now so massive that it bulged forward to the point of making him a giant.

"No!" Paragus screamed, crushing the now-useless control device in his hand. "He's out of my control now...he's out of anyone's control!"

Finally, Broly's yell subsided. Amidst the backdrop of black clouds, a vibrant green aura jaggedly contrasted with the sky. The ground beneath his feet had been obliterated, ground into dust by his energy. The storm itself was now swirling more violently than ever. His transformation was finally complete.

"Gahhhh...?" was the trembling gurgle that came out of Vegeta's mouth. His jaw had dropped; his eyes were wide and shaking...he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This...power...it's unreal..."

Suddenly, Broly turned his neck. His empty white eyes found their target immediately, stopping on the small black-haired Saiyan below. He clenched his enormous fists tightly at the mere sight of him. At first he was overwhelmed by nothing but anger—for the years and years of abuse and forced servitude, for all the travesties and injustices done to him. He hated than man more than anything in the universe. For the moment, he forgot Vegeta completely. He simply let his hatred seethe, boiling inside his head as he stared blankly at his abusive father.

Then, finally finding his focus, he dashed toward him with a golden-green flash, stopping just before his face after the tiniest instant of time.

"Hello, father," Broly growled, grinning wildly. The blood in his teeth from his earlier pounding gave him an even more beastly appearance—as if being a ten-foot tall mass of Legendary Super Saiyan muscle wasn't terrifying enough.

"B—Broly," the frightened Saiyan mumbled. He was trembling now, nearly falling backwards, but knew running was futile. "My son, I beg you. Please, know that I only ever wanted what was best for you. Vegeta is your true enemy, not m—CCCHHGGH!"

He was cut off as Broly grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air. The Legendary Saiyan's fingers were so massive that they reached all the way around Paragus's' fragile neck. Crushing it would be easy.

"So those were your last words, Father? More lies, more of your pathetic attempts to manipulate me!?" Broly's voice was an octave deeper and distorted with the deepest, darkest hatred.

There was a barely audible attempt to communicate as Paragus grunted and groaned. But the chokehold prevented him from speaking.

"Not so tough without your little device, are you, Daddy? What's that? You're going to punish me, make me pay for my insubordination, lock me up!? HAH! I DON'T THINK SO!"

Snarling, Broly flew forward, straight for the nearest boulder. Then, holding Paragus out in front, he smashed into it, plowing through the entire thing.

"Not this time, Father!" He smashed through another, Paragus' face cringing with pain. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't remember, that I wouldn't fight my way out from your control and eventually pay you back!?"

Broly jumped into the air, then slammed his father face first into the ground, still clutching him by the neck. Blood from his chin and face spewed everywhere with teeth and spit.

"I remember, dad. Every damn time you beat me, I remember. Each time you blamed me, used me, suppressed me!"

Paragus coughed and choked, his face turning blue.

"You taught me only one way to handle myself, and it wasn't to show mercy."

His father's eyes suddenly watered, tears flowing freely. He hardly looked like the same person now, with the cuts and bruises all over his face. And his eye bandage had been ripped off, revealing a hideous scar.

But somehow, amidst the coughing struggle for air, Paragus found the will to speak again. "Broly," he whimpered.

The Legendary Super Saiyan finally released his grip, allowing Paragus to breathe. This was it, the final end to all the misery. It would be his last few seconds. Broly's hand began to fill with green energy.

"My...son," he mumbled through his tears and agony. Strangely enough, he sounded almost genuine. "For all...that I...have done to you...I...am...truly...sorr—"

"—too late, Father," his son interrupted.

KABOOOOOOM!

Broly had driven his fist all the way into his father's chest cavity, then detonated the emerald blast. The one-eyed Saiyan's body was ripped apart from the inside out and incinerated. He died in a blinding green flash that vaporized the surrounding ground for hundreds of yards.

When the smoke cleared, the Legendary Super Saiyan was floating in midair with a somewhat blank expression. His anger was still there, only now it was tempered—as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His body was massive, easily double its former weight, with forearms larger than Vegeta's thighs. His pale white eyes gazed at the prince with a chilling hunger.

"So...now you're finally quiet, my lord," Broly said, a grin appearing in the corners of his mouth. "Hmph. Just the way I like it!"

Vegeta gulped audibly.

* * *

_Greetings, friends, and thank you for reading!_

_I'll make a couple notes here. About the dragonballs, Dende, and the like: Shenron can now grant three wishes. He is also free to revive any one person who has been dead for over a year (not groups or masses), though he still cannot revive someone twice. Why didn't canon Dende learn this ability, you ask? It was because Namek exploded and he had to spend nearly a year on Earth, time he could have been studying. Since the original planet Namek didn't explode in BoD, he had extra time to learn the technique before becoming Earth's guardian (in fact, we allude that he learned it rather recently). Hopefully, the explanation regarding Kami transferring the balls directly to Dende, similar to how Guru did with Moori, make sense to you. That prevented any degradation of power during the conversion of guardianship, allowing Dende to enable Shenron three wishes without losing the ability to revive multitudes._

_If you have a question about the ship and how it let Broly's attack phase through, ask away. Also, if you're curious as to why Vegeta couldn't do the instant transmission, even after observing it and experiencing it twice, it's because it is a very difficult move. It involves using your energy to open up a dimensional portal, pulling yourself through it, and ending up in the right place and not in the middle of a star on accident. Pretty tricky. Goku has a natural knack for picking things up quickly, and it even took him a while to learn it. The refined Instant Transmission is definitely not something that you could just learn on the spot. Cell's technique was the exception, and that itself was not a true version of IT, just hyperspace travel. _

_As for Broly's new power level, I don't see the point in hiding it from you. Everyone knows he is stronger than Vegeta or any other Saiyan now, even a FPSSj._

_FPSSj Vegeta: 1,120 million  
LSSj Broly: 1,400 million_

_**Q: **__How works the full power ssj, if the ssj standard had a base of 145 million, rose as well, which is now the base of ssj full power?  
__**A: **__Super Saiyan starts as a +145 million boost. It will go up (to a maximum of +750 million) if a Saiyan uses specialized training like ASSj or FPSSj. Normal training only makes base power level increase...up to ½ of the SSj boost, or a third of total transformed power._

_**Q:**__ For the record, do you believe gohan went SSJ2 in the second broly movie?__**  
A: **__Because the movies aren't official canon, they're open to loose interpretation. That being said, _Broly: Second Coming _never shows the characteristic blue lightning of SSj2. Of course, Broly transforms to LSSj before Gohan fights him as a Super Saiyan, so it wouldn't make a difference either way._

_**Q: **__If you feel that potential is different for each individual, then do you believe that Gohan has the most potential and if so, why?__**  
A: **__Gohan has the most potential in terms of how quickly he can gain access to greater power through his emotions. Given sufficient motivation, he will power up and transform much more rapidly than Goku and Vegeta. However, all the Saiyans have the same upper limits in each form._

_**Q: **__So, who's the strongest right now?__**  
A: **__Cell is the strongest, even stronger than LSSj Broly...for the time being (By comparison, Canon Cell was weaker than LSSj Broly)._

_**Q: **__Is Broly's unrestrained SSJ form the equivalent of FPSSJ? If so, how? Is Broly a FPSSJ or is he just special? Is Broly's base only 100m because he rarely trained? I could see him just lazing about instead of trying to increase his power. Simply having a large base due to his natural power would seem logical.  
__**A: **__He is special. He never really had to unlock the FPSSj form or the ASSj or USSj forms. No, he never trained...he never had to. He's always been stronger than anyone he's ever faced, and he just got stronger as his body grew. We actually felt we were very kind in making his base so high. Canonically, it was stated to be lower than Paragus', though we explain that as being a side effect of the control device. _

_**Q: **__How does the BOD team view FPSSJ?  
__**A: **__It's full mastery of the Super Saiyan transformation. Because the body is completely used to SSj energy, a Full Power Super Saiyan is able to power up to the very limit of SSj1's power, more than five times more energy than the initial Super Saiyan boost...and this, without any of the strain or loss of stamina or bulkiness of the ASSj and USSj sub-forms. In order to achieve FPSSj, a Saiyan must maintain his transformation while simultaneously relaxing: a VERY hard thing to do, since the transformation is usually linked to anger and exertion. In canon and BoD, Goku and Gohan were able to calm themselves enough to stay transformed without being angry. In BoD, Vegeta was able to connect his transformation to his love for Bulma and Trunks, thus removing the need for anger and allowing himself to become calm. Once a Saiyan starts to maintain SSj for long periods of time without exerting himself, FPSSj starts to build in power._

_**Q: **__How do you view Super Saiyan Two? As an additive or as a multiplier?  
__**A: **__Super Saiyan Two is similar to the original SSj in that it unlocks completely new power (unlike ASSj, USSj, and FPSSj, which only modify or enhance the power that already exists). However, it functions like a multiplier acting on SSj1, increasing the flow and intensity of the existing energy._

_**Q: **__Why do you include elements of filler and movie villains? Those usually contradicted the manga. What plot holes are introduced by using a 50x multiplier for ssj and so on?__**  
A: **__We've gone to great lengths to adapt filler and movie characters to make them fit inside our story without contradictions. Projects like _Dragonball Multiverse_ present adaptations of filler and movie villains to fit inside canon._

_As far as plot holes are concerned...keeping SSj as a constant 50x multiplier just doesn't make sense with the overall presentation of the manga. The scaling of power from the Android Saga through the Cell Saga and beyond is such that a constant SSj multiplier would result the Buu Saga characters being hundreds of thousands of times stronger than Frieza, which doesn't make much sense if Frieza was really considered one of the most formidable beings in the universe. There are a lot of reasons why keeping things a little less over-the-top helps tie the sagas together._

_**Q:**__ Is there any personal reason (writing wise) for such a change in rules for the tournament and the days, or is this just the natural change in his character?  
__**A: **__There are certainly quite a few plot elements that depend on the changes and timing of the tournament...those will be revealed soon! But we've also made sure that these are consistent with the differences and development of Cell's character. Our Cell is much more adventurous and well-rounded than his canon counterpart._

_**Q: **__Also how much weaker (roughly) do you think Adult Gohan was vs when he was a teenager? __**  
A: **__He probably lost energy both in his base state and in his SSj state. It's unclear exactly how much energy he regained in either state due to his pre-tournament training or his Z-Sword training, but we'll try to come up with a firm model for canon when we make it to the Buu Saga._

_**Q: **__The last couple of TFS Abridged episodes have been hilarious. Can you use some of Vegeta's lines from those episodes in the next chapter?  
__**A: **__That's what BoD Abridged is for. We try to keep the parody stuff out of the main story. It would be destructive to the tone._

_**Q: **__Lets be honest, Gt was crap, but some of the fics involved with DBM part 2 have decided to continue on to Gt (like Break Through the Limit). My question to you is, Will you find a way to make your characters just as powerful? and which would you say is stronger: SSj3 Vegito, or SSj 4 Goku? Because from what we've seen, even base Vegito is MUCH stronger than Goku's SSj 3 form.__**  
A: **__Since there's really no way to figure out exactly how strong SSj4 Goku is depicted as in GT, it's hard to say. A speculative estimate would put even SSj1 Vegetto on par with SSj4 Goku. But yes, we're going to have hella strong characters. Definitely stronger than in canon. And the best part is, we won't be forcing things or asking you to believe power levels or transformations you would say could never happen. That said, it isn't our goal to uber buff our characters so they can compete with other stories. We're our own thing._

_**Q: **__I just don't know how Vegeta is going to survive Broly. Even if he doesn't reach full-power, I think Broly could beat Vegeta easily.  
__**A: **__He's survived so far...but how much longer can he last?_

_**Q: **__Why is Piccolo still on Namek? surely by now he sensed Cell has returned to earth and so sees no need to stay there.  
__**A: **__Piccolo Katanaji expected Cell to return to Earth; that's why he stayed on Namek in the first place. He doesn't know what will happen to the Earth, so he wanted to make sure Namek would have a protector. Plus, he likes being there...not that he'll stay forever._

_**Q: **__In the 1st Broly movie, I always figured Trunks and Vegeta were in their ASSJ form in his fight against Broly (they both looked bulkier compared to their base, much more than the simple SSJ transformation. This was of course my perception from a NON-CANON movie, so to each their own).  
__**A: **__When Vegeta initially flashes into SSj to attack Broly's blue-haired SSj form, there's no visible change in his muscle tone whatsoever. When he powers up later to attack LSSj Broly, however, it can be assumed that he is using all his power—specifically, the ascended state._

_**Q: **__How much Zenkai would the LSSJ receive after being beat by a suped up Goku? That power increase was insane! But then Broly is beat by 3 SSJ's, whose power combined shouldn't have beat him.  
__**A: **__There's no way of telling for sure how the LSSj form interacts with the zenkai ability. However, it is possible that three SSjs (two of which could have been SSj2) would have been able to beat Broly even when he was stronger. Beam struggle attacks stack power linearly, which benefits the group much more than a hand-to-hand fight._

_**Q:**__ Gohan's transformation was almost identical to canon here, but I never understood why Goku decided to not tell him to harness it... or remind him of it... or really do anything with it till the moment came push to shove, but I guess that was plot convenience is all.  
__**A: **__Yes, it was very similar, but Goku and Gohan aren't that different at this point. At least, not with respect to this. We wanted to use the opportunity to explain Gohan's frame of mind more thoroughly. As to why Goku didn't tell him about it...he probably worried that Gohan would get bogged down in trying to achieve some specific thing instead of letting the transformation happen naturally._

_**Q: **__In the second movie (and in the DBM version) Broly is overcome by combined energy blasts. Is it possible to do the same thing to Cell? I know the energy blasts stack to some degree.  
__**A: **__If Cell allowed Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin to all combine beam attacks, he'd definitely be in trouble. But he's going to make sure that doesn't happen...he has his ways._

_**Q: **__I enjoyed reading about how Vegeta attained FPSSj, although it seemed a bit sudden how Bulma and Trunks popped into his head. I'm surprised that he didn't think about them before while training, as a form of self-motivation.  
__**A: **__Vegeta has always connected his SSj transformation to anger and pride, both in _Bringer of Death_ and in canon. He had to break that connection in order to fuel his transformation with something deeper and more meaningful. This isn't something he could have done without considerable character development._

_**Q: **__I gotta call bull on Gohan's advice to Goku. Goku already knows that.  
__**A:**__ If you read correctly, Goku DID already know. He simply wanted Gohan to figure it out for himself, and then he was happy enough to give Gohan the credit. That's just a father letting his son make a discovery on his own. Clearly, Goku is much more mature and wise regarding battle matters, though._


	63. Intimidation

**Tournament Saga - Part 4: Intimidation**

"What...what is this?"

Vegeta had never felt a knot in the pit of his stomach like this one. The energy he was sensing, it wasn't just something he could detect. He could feel it traveling all the way down his spine, causing his toes to quiver. It was horrifying.

At first, he had thought Broly was somehow using the bulked-up ultra form, but he had quickly recognized that this was entirely different. His opponent had not only grown broader, but taller; he now completely towered over the prince. And the energy, that green aura, felt completely different. There was no mistaking it; this Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. There was just no other explanation. "The strongest Sayan alive..." muttered Vegeta, his jaw still agape. "Without question." The prince's stomach was twisted as he continued to stare in awe and horror.

In just a few moments, Vegeta's worst fears, so long suppressed, had suddenly been brought back to life. All his life, he had been plagued by doubt that perhaps the legend of the Super Saiyan was not his to fulfill. For a time, his victory against Frieza and later against Cooler had assuaged those fears, but the battle with Cold renewed them.

Not only had Cold been more than a match for him—the supposed strongest warrior in the universe—but both Kakarott and Trunks had also revealed they could transform into Super Saiyans. That single moment had been one of the most heinous blows the prince of Saiyans had ever received to his pride. It undermined everything he had ever believed in, it struck where it hurt most of all. The legends said that a Super Saiyan was THE strongest in the universe. So how could there be more than one? They couldn't all be the strongest in the universe; the legend had to be mis-interpreted somehow.

Now, despite how strong he had become, he knew he wasn't the strongest. Even if he had surpassed Kakarott and the others, this warrior before him was stronger still.

Broly fit the description perfectly. Legend said the Super Saiyans of the past had great difficulty controlling their own power...something that fit perfectly with the way Broly hadn't been able to awaken his inner strength until after the intense beating and great emotional turmoil. Moreover, his power felt like nothing Vegeta had ever experienced. It was superior, transcendently so, and the prince knew it was far beyond his own maximum.

"He's...the strongest warrior to have ever lived," Vegeta mumbled, tightening his fist. He was shocked, angry, and afraid all at once. He hadn't felt fear like this, not in a very long time. The last time had been when Frieza had kidnapped him, threatening to kill his father if he didn't obey the tyrant's every order. But though the young prince had followed every command, hardening his mind and wiping out billions without remorse or regret, Frieza had killed King Vegeta anyway.

This fear, this powerlessness...it all came rushing back.

But he kept his fear hidden. He had no thought for the audience watching his every move—no, he hid his fear because he still had his pride. Despite his terror, he could not give up; he could not show weakness.

The sight of the Legendary Super Saiyan was uniquely terrifying to him; he had always believed the legends. Maintaining his composure was torturous. If he'd had no knowledge of the legends, no respect for the depths of power they foretold, perhaps he could rush in with abandon...but he knew all too well what he was facing. Facing certain death did not frighten him, but death at the hands of the legend he had so long aspired to...well, that chilled him to the bone. It would be the abandonment and complete annihilation of his pride, the knowledge that Broly would trample everything he held dear.

"NO!" Vegeta roared, his eyes clenched shut. He looked deep inside himself, searching for the resolve he knew was in there. "I will not be silenced!" His eyes opened, and his golden aura flared up brightly. "The prince of all Saiyans...will not be humiliated!"

A short distance away, Broly smiled, still waiting.

'Humiliated?' Vegeta cursed himself for his choice of words. 'Is that the best I could come up with, the best fate I could hope for—to die with my pride intact? It's as if I've gone soft, surrendered everything already. What kind of pathetic excuse for a warrior acts like that?!' Vegeta trembled, looking back at the muscular monster. 'But...he's just so strong...I can't even begin to compare.' The realization of his imminent defeat was a crushing weight. It was simply too much...too many emotions all at once.

"I'm not going to humiliate you," Broly said, his voice wild and excited. "I'm going to annihilate you."

The Legendary Saiyan clenched his fists, summoning his swirling green aura again. His golden hoop earrings whipped back and forth from the rush of his energy.

"And when I'm done, I'll take the skin off your frightened little face and wear it like a mask! HA HA HA!"

Broly charged at a speed that seemed instantaneous. Vegeta already knew this wasn't the ultra form, but his foe's speed increase confirmed his suspicion. He wanted to dodge, to react, but his body seemed to move in slow motion compared to Broly's.

THWAM!

The first punch knocked him almost senseless. Vegeta flew backward with a complete lack of control, crashing into the ground and skidding through the dirt for nearly a mile. His back stung with a fire he couldn't describe from ripping across the rocky ground. His cape was long gone, but he didn't notice. The center of his chest, where he had been punched, was so badly bruised that he couldn't immediately breathe. It was as if his internal organs had all been rearranged; it seemed like they were barely functioning. All this from one blow.

Slowly, Vegeta managed to pick himself up on one knee. But Broly was already there, hovering right above him. The dangerous glare on the Legendary Saiyan's face showed that he was eager to strike again—and Vegeta hadn't even recovered from the last attack. But when he saw the prince struggling, Broly's look turned almost to disappointment.

"Don't tell me it's over already," Broly chuckled. "After all your boasts, I expected you to last longer."

"Don't you...mock me!" Vegeta replied, grabbing one of Broly's legs and hopping up in front of his face. Vegeta tried a spin kick, but it was stopped dead against the massive muscular arm of his foe.

"Heh," the brute laughed. "How the tide has turned."

Viciously, he reached out and chopped Vegeta in the side, smashing him back into the dirt. "You were strong before, prince. But you weren't fighting the real me!"

Picking his face out of the rock and revealing bloody streaks on his cheeks and forehead, Vegeta managed to stand back to one knee. In only two blows, Broly had completely decimated him. Vegeta was utterly amazed that he could be so badly hurt already. He had barely even seen it coming.

Deep down, though, he realized the reason for his pathetic display: intimidation. From the second he had felt Broly's true strength, that sickening pool of energy that went on and on, the battle over his mind was already lost. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was decided and done, that he had no chance of winning. Was it really only a matter of time now, before the repeated blows would destroy him? His will was already starting to falter. He wasn't defending as he should, he wasn't pushing himself. It was like he was a shell of a man whose soul had already departed.

"What, no more of your insults? No more flapping of your royally thick tongue?" Broly laughed, picking up Vegeta by the throat. "I thought fighting you would be fun, little prince, but you're nothing but a coward!" The massive Saiyan chunked Vegeta into the air, shooting up behind him and smashing his gut with an elbow strike. The prince gasped in pain, but Broly grabbed his armor, preventing him from being carried off by the momentum of his attack. "Come on, prince. Fight me! Are you so quick to abandon all of your Saiyan warrior's resolve? Gone soft, have we?" the Legendary Saiyan chuckled loudly, his voice echoing across the land. "Why would I ever bow to a prince who loses his stomach at the first sight of a stronger warrior?"

"Ah!?" the prince grunted, trying hard just to open his eyes. "I...am...no coward," he said almost inaudibly. It was like his tired voice was overpowered by the wind alone.

Bored, the muscular Super Saiyan released his hold on the prince. He dropped limply to the ground like a rock, crashing into a small plateau and smashing it to pieces. Rather than stand or try to pick himself up, Vegeta just laid there...he could only barely retain his Super Saiyan transformation.

Broly's words had cut deep, slashing at Vegeta's pride like nothing he'd ever fought before. He was no coward—in fact, he was the furthest thing from it. But the Legendary Saiyan had no reason to believe otherwise. Perhaps all those years being insulted and abused by his father had really taught Broly how to peg someone, but he was right on about Vegeta. The prince had all but given up, even those watching above could see it. Could he even stand back to his feet?

* * *

Nearby, the fight was still being transmitted, though C47 briefly considered cutting the feed. The droid had been ordered to keep broadcasting until the fight was done, so that everyone could see the fight. But surely when Vegeta had given the order, he hadn't expected something like this to happen. All the same, the droid had learned enough about the prince to know that he would want to die in a blaze of glory, rather than to have the footage cut like a coward. All the same, he wanted to check with his superior.

"Warning: Commander Oniya, the master's power level is dropping at an alarming rate.  
"Observation: It goes without saying that this Legendary Super Saiyan has surpassed Lord Vegeta in strength. I never thought I'd see this day."

The footage, being viewed from the droid's perspective, hadn't been very steady or consistent. He had been constantly on his toes, having to avoid taking any splash damage from the battle. But everyone could see what was happening nonetheless.

"I know," the asari's voice replied. "But we mustn't lose faith in him. He has to win, for all our sakes."

"Correction: Actually, I find this other Saiyan's work to be most impressive. His slaughter of the meatbag puppeteer Paragus was a most glorious display of carnage. By my new estimations, I believe this Broly would make a fine master."

"What!?" Oniya yelled, jumping to her feet in the vessel above. "Such a claim could be considered treason!"

"Clarification: While my previous statement remains true, I in no way meant to imply that I would prefer him to Lord Vegeta. At its core, my intent was merely to express my adoration for his gift at violence. Few others have the same level of appreciation for such things as I.  
"Addendum: Rest assured that my programming prevents me from ever betraying my master. If he were to die, I would automatically de-activate until I found a new master. I much prefer the status quo."

"This is hardly the time, C47," Oniya grumbled. "Lord Vegeta is out there getting pummeled and all you can do is compliment Broly's brutality...why don't you try and help me find a way to improve the situation rather than giving pointless color commentary!"

"Query: What do you suggest I do, commander?"

"You can start by allowing me to focus. We'll help Lord Vegeta figure a way out of this yet!"

"Statement: I find that highly unlikely, but...as you wish.  
"Observation: You meatbags have the most limited and finite perspectives about death. It never ceases to disgust me how your understanding of the subject clouds your minds."

* * *

Vegeta bit into his lip, drawing the taste of blood into his mouth. He clenched his fists, his fingers raw and bloody from where his gloves had torn. He had to find a way to stand back up.

'I am stronger than this pain!' he growled inwardly, not even sure he had the strength to speak. He had been utterly humiliated—effortlessly. His vision was even blurred, both from tears and a mist of red. From his state of near-stupor, Broly's form mutated and shifted, morphing into a vision...

It was a vision of Frieza. There he was, the great evil that had plagued his life, the tyrant who had ruled mercilessly over him. When Broly laughed, he heard both of them laughing. When the massive Saiyan smiled, he could see the Frost Demon's grin with his red eyes flashing.

"_So...this is how it ends for the GREAT Super Saiyan?" Frieza taunted, wiping his nose smugly. "Hah! Looks like you're not the true Super Saiyan after all, Vegeta. That title belongs to Broly."_

Vegeta moaned, his arms shaking against the ground. "Curse you, Frieza," he mumbled.

"_Oh, Vegeta. You have no idea how long I've looked forward to this," the Frost Demon continued. "I may not get to be the one to grind you into dust, but I'll enjoy it just as much!"_

"NO!" the fallen prince groaned.

"_How extremely satisfying I find it, standing here as you realize you never were the one to fulfill the legend! I watched you as a child cling to those tales with your so very feeble hope. Personally, I had my doubts about the authenticity of the legend, but it seems I've seen the light. Oh well, I guess it _would_ take another monkey to end one so stubborn as you!" Frieza's shoulders shook with his maniacal laughter. His joy at seeing Vegeta's humiliation was boisterous and provoking._

The prince couldn't stand the hallucination any longer—if indeed it was one, which his mind was unable to be sure of. "I killed you once, and I'll do it again!" he yelled, sitting up and lifting his hand. Vegeta quickly formed a golden energy orb and blasted it into the vision's face. It exploded upon contact, but when the smoke cleared, a tall muscular figure, wrapped in a greenish-golden aura, appeared.

"Ah, so you can still fight?" Broly said, amused that Vegeta had taken so long to get back up. The small blast hadn't done anything to him, the invulnerable Legendary form as strong as ever. "Perfect! And here I thought playtime was over."

Vegeta's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. He raised them up, meeting Broly's blank stare with all the fire he had left. "You may be the Legendary Saiyan, and all the myths passed down about you might be true. Even if you are undefeatable, if you're the strongest warrior the universe has ever seen, I've got news for you...the Saiyans of old, even the legends themselves, didn't know everything. No warrior is undefeatable! AND I WILL PROVE IT!"

With new resolve, Vegeta sprung to his feet and flashed his aura. "Are you ready, Broly...to find out what the true Prince of All Saiyans is made of!?"

* * *

_Somewhere in Yunzabit Heights..._

"EAT THIS!" shouted the short frost demon clone, his voice shrill. His arm was extended toward Raditz Junior as he fired a flurry of reddish death beams.

The Saiyan clone flew in a wide arc as fast as he could, weaving in and out of Frieza Junior's death beams. Though physically the larger of the two, he was at a distinct disadvantage in power.

One of the death beams caught him in the shoulder, cracking his armor and knocking him end over end. Snarling, he righted himself and rolled to one side, pink energy already starting to coalesce in his hand. Darting toward Frieza, he hurled it straight down. "YAAAAH!"

The frost demon responded by blasting off the ground and back, but the Saiyan clone's momentum allowed him to intercept quickly. His left fist was already filled with crackling fuschia energy, and he slammed it into Frieza's gut in one supercharged punch. The impact sent both of them tumbling, kicking and clawing and punching each other with all their fury as they bounced across the landscape.

Nearby, Cell Junior was doing his best to unseat Piccolo III. Though the Namekian clone was slightly weaker than his taller brother, he was staying calm, a dark scowl on his face as he did his best to block everything the other clone threw at him. Recognizing that Junior's elevated speed gave him an advantage in movement, Piccolo was focusing on blocks and parries rather than outright evasion. As a result, Junior expended most of his extra energy in constant direction-changing as he whirled around Piccolo in a dizzying cloud of kicks and blocks.

"Your eagerness betrays you, son."

Cell descended from above them, his arms crossed, as they paused their combat. "You don't make proper use of your power, Junior. See how Piccolo is defending himself? He's purposefully making you waste all your energy flying circles around him."

Piccolo shot a satisfied glare at Junior. "Of course Daddy had to tell you that, because you couldn't figure it out on your own. I guess we know who the favorite is."

Ignoring the Namekian clone's jab, Cell smiled ingratiatingly. "I think we've all had enough one-on-one sparring for now," he began, Raditz and Frieza stopping their fight and walking over. "All of you attack me at once. I want to see how you fight as a team."

Frieza was the first to speak up. "Okay, guys, listen. Do like I say, and we'll be able to take him down. He's not so tough."

"Hey!" snapped Raditz, bristling. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Shut up, monkey," said Junior with a cruel laugh. "We can tell you anything we want, and there's nothing you can do about it." He turned his gaze back toward Cell and cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be good, dad."

Piccolo still hadn't moved, his expression serious. "We should not underestimate Father. Not only does he possess all our abilities, but his power dramatically exceeds our own." He paused for a moment, reflecting. "Raditz and I will fight at close quarters; you two use ranged attacks. Switch roles on my cue."

Frieza snarled, but moved into position; Cell Junior did the same. Then, they attacked. Piccolo aimed a hastily-charged Special Beam Cannon at Cell's eyes and blasted forward with a series of close-range kicks to his father's upper body. Raditz hesitated at first, then spotted an opening and dove in toward Cell's back. He charged both his fists with crackling pink lightning, hoping the concentration of ki would make up for what he lacked in outright strength.

As Cell batted the Special Beam Cannon away and shifted into a fighting stance, the two other clones immediately started preparing attacks of their own. Frieza lifted both hands and started forming crimson-pink discs; Junior pulled his hands to one side to produce a Kamehameha.

"On my count!" ordered Frieza. "Three, two—"

"Forget you!" laughed Junior, pushing both his hands forward and releasing the blue beam. "Too late, little brother!"

Rage and surprise came over Frieza's face. "D—d—damn you!" He, too, launched both his homing discs, but scowled angrily at Junior. "What's the idea?!" The latter only continued to laugh as he poured more energy into the beam.

On the ground, Cell blocked each of Piccolo's kicks with lightning speed, but the Namekian clone was undaunted. When their father turned momentarily, knocking Raditz away easily with an elbow strike, Piccolo redoubled the assault with a trio of palm strikes aimed at his neck. One connected, just barely startling Cell for an instant.

"SWITCH!" shouted Piccolo, firing an explosive demon wave from point-blank range and using the momentum to launch himself backward. He had seen the Kamehameha and homing discs bearing down out of the corner of his eye and didn't want to be anywhere close to them.

But Cell emerged from the explosion with the blue light of a Kamehameha already in one hand. He fired; it immediately reached his son's beam and began to push it back.

Frieza grinned wickedly, bringing both his hands together to guide his razor-sharp discs toward his father. But as they reached Cell, the tall bio-android extended his free hand. Instantly, the pair of discs froze in midair.

"A bold move, Frieza," he taunted. "But remember, if you can control them, so can I." Laughing, he sent one disc flying into a nearby bluff and launched the other one back out at Piccolo.

"GRRRR..." growled the frost demon, furious at being humiliated in front of his brothers once again. Immediately, he dove toward his father, his tail curling with childlike frustration.

From behind Cell, a high-pitched voice rang out. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Raditz had both his hands pushed out forward, pink light reflecting off his face as he poured everything he had into the pair of white-hot beams. He had charged the attack as high as it would go in the hopes of making an impact.

"Hah! That's nothing, weakling!" mocked Junior. "I've got something better. KIKOHO!"

Piccolo rolled to one side to avoid the pink homing disc and sent a burst of ki after it, shattering it. "That fool!" he muttered angrily, seeing Junior's golden beam racing toward their father. "He was supposed to attack head-on!"

Cell flared his aura and the supercharged Double Sunday exploded harmlessly at his back. Dashing forward to avoid the tri-beam, he rapidly accelerated and rose to meet Frieza.

The frost demon clone whirled, intending to catch his father in the face with a tail strike, but Cell merely caught the tail in one hand and yanked. Frieza felt his body spin around twice, then launch headlong, only to plow into Junior as the latter was finally beginning to approach.

Raditz charged in low, his hands crackling with lightning again, but his father fired a special beam cannon from one finger, knocking him out cold. Turning, Cell caught Piccolo's arm just as he was coming in with a surprise punch, immobilizing him.

"That didn't take long," observed Cell. Piccolo relaxed.

CRUNCH. Without warning, the bio-android clenched his fist, snapping the Namekian clone's arm like a twig. Piccolo gasped, his eyes flashing darkly, but made no other sound.

"That'll teach you not to let your guard down," admonished Cell with a smirk. Piccolo said nothing, but his jaw was clenched.

The bio-android turned to the rest of his children. "This has been an enlightening lesson for everyone, I'm sure. You all clearly did your best, even weakling Raditz." The Saiyan clone, who was just starting to come to, shook his head groggily. Even his father treated him like a joke, much to his frustration.

Behind them, Piccolo grimaced as he concentrated before regenerating his arm. He had the same stony, dark expression as before.

* * *

_Mt. Paozu, immediately after leaving the lookout_

"This looks delicious, Chi Chi. Thanks!" Goku joyously announced. The feast laid before him was large enough to sate even the appetites of two Super Saiyans. He, his wife, Gohan, and the Ox King all sat down around the table—the food was piled so high that they could barely see each other over the tops of the dishes. Steam rose over the table; each plate smelled heavenly.

"I can't think of a better way to prepare to beat Cell than to have a good meal to build up my strength," Son Goku said, reaching for the largest slab of meat he could find.

"Yeah!" Gohan nodded, his mouth immediately stuffed full of rice and noodles. "Thanks so much, mom!"

Chi Chi smiled, slowly chewing a small mouthful of meat; she was, of course, the only one in the room with any kind of manners. "Well I'm just glad I could make my boy happy on his birthday," she said, starting to simper. "Eleven years old...I just can't believe my baby has grown up so fast!"

"Yeah!" Goku smiled. "I sure am proud of him! He's really turned into someone special, as a warrior and with the brain thingy, right Chi Chi?"

His wife rolled her eyes. "Brain thingy, says my husband. It's amazing he has one at all with you as a father," she joked.

"Hey, come to think of it, I've always wondered that too," Goku said. "Maybe smarts skip a generation. It would be funny if my dad was a scientist or something...who knows? Maybe I was just lucky enough as a kid that no one ever made me study!"

"It's a miracle you turned out as well as you did, spending all your time growing up with Master Roshi and those other delinquents. Did it never occur to you that you might need to go to high school, Goku?"

The Saiyan chuckled. "Nope. Never did. I learned all I needed to know on my own."

"Oh, Goku," Chi Chi said, admiring her husband's big bright smile. "I wouldn't have you any other way." She then turned towards Gohan. "Our son, on the other hand, is going to receive a proper education. And after training with you so long, I say it's well past time. I just hope he hasn't forgotten everything with all those awful martial arts packed into his head now!" She turned to Gohan, smiling and rubbing his head. "Today being your birthday, we'll let it slide, but tomorrow morning first thing you're coming with me to enroll in school."

Gohan had been sitting quietly, enjoying his eighth plate-full, while his parents talked. He preferred to stay out of talks about his studies, as he always felt torn between his mother and father. It wasn't his intention to ever take sides, but he knew that the times dictated some things be more important than others. Right now, fighting was the clear winner in terms of what he needed to do. And he wanted to fight, to participate...he'd worked hard so he'd be able to protect the Earth.

"But what about Cell, mom? Can't this wait until later? Tomorrow's the last day before the tournament. And plus, what if he destroys the world? School won't do any good then."

"If he does that, sweetie, you can study in Otherworld. Never fear, I'll always find a way for you to study," Chi Chi replied, annoying her son further. She hadn't listened to what he was really saying, as usual. "But you just leave the tournament for other people to worry about."

"No, Mom!" Gohan stood from the table, hoping his dad would back him up. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. And frankly, I don't understand how you can think about studying at a time like this! The world is literally ending, Mom, and unless me or dad can stop it...everyone is going to die! There isn't anybody else to 'worry about it'...just us!"

Chi Chi had frozen, her face not yet having reacted either positively or negatively. She seemed stunned, though an explosion of emotion was soon to come. But both Goku and the Ox King had braced, expecting the worst. After all, her only son had just blown up in her face. Strangely, Gohan felt his anger rising, that one display opening the gateway to much more pent up frustration.

"You never listen, Mom! You just live in your own little world, thinking of yourself, of what you want to make me into! I'm NOT gonna be your little scholar!"

Gohan's golden hair suddenly shot up even straighter, the strands rigid and tight. "This world wouldn't even exist anymore if Dad and I hadn't saved it from Cold and the androids...and yet all you can think about is YOURSELF!"

"Gohan!" His father stood, sternness in his voice. "Calm down, son. You're not yourself."

Blue tendrils of electricity suddenly sprayed the table, breaking dishes and scorching the walls and ceiling. Gohan's face was different, harsh. It was the same inner anger that Goku had seen once while inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only now it was being directed in a very wrong way. With a snarl, Gohan turned towards the door.

"I'll see YOU at the tournament, dad," he yelled, slamming the door behind him. The boy blasted off violently into the air, flying off in a golden trial and leaving a small crater on the ground.

Inside, Chi Chi immediately fainted.

* * *

Cell's eyes snapped open. His meditation had only begun a few minutes before; he was still in the beginning stages of his concentration. Had he been any deeper, he wouldn't have even noticed what had suddenly startled him. But he felt this...a ki so strong, so piercing, that he could barely believe it.

'That energy...it can't be...Son Gohan?' Cell realized. It was unstable, fluctuating, erratic...but it was a surging roar of power unlike anything he had ever felt. Ever since the father and son had emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Cell had been fully aware that they were maintaining their Super Saiyan state constantly. Their energy was different, too: calm and smooth and controlled. It made what he was sensing now from Gohan even more surprising.

"This is...completely unexpected," muttered Cell. Though he knew the Z Fighters would do everything in their power to challenge him, he hadn't anticipated that any of them could have reached these heights.

As quickly as it had appeared, the energy suddenly flickered and waned, dying down so fast that it was hard to imagine it had been there at all. But he knew it had been there, and this level of power was something that might actually prove to be a challenge.

"It seems Goku may not be their trump card after all. It's Gohan who I'll have to prepare specially for." In his mind, the bio-android was already turning over ideas and formulating a plan. He would prepare for this hiccup, just as he had strategized so thoroughly when trying to gain his perfection. Cell was certain he would handle this just like he'd handled all their other surprises.

But the surge of energy reminded suddenly him of something he had felt earlier. While watching his sons sparring, something had tickled the back of his consciousness—a rush of power from some distant corner of the galaxy. From the moment Vegeta had left the chamber just a few days before, Cell had kept loose tabs on him, just to be sure of where he was. And it was from this faraway star system that he had felt a twinge of energy almost as significant as what he had just felt now, from Gohan.

At the time, he had paid it no mind. It wasn't Vegeta, he knew. But it had reminded him of something nonetheless...an energy signature he had felt once before. Where?

In a rush, it came to him. He had been floating amidst the ruins of Planet Vegeta when he had felt an unmistakably Saiyan energy signature in the far south quadrant, something that had dramatically piqued his curiosity. He had chosen to return to Earth instead, but this was definitely the same energy signature...and in the same region of space where it had been before.

"It seems Vegeta must be battling with a renegade Saiyan."

His suspicions had been raised by what he sensed from Gohan. Turning his head skyward, he concentrated...but for some reason, he couldn't sense anything at all. Either they were simply too far away, or the power he had felt earlier was no longer there. It puzzled him.

It was disconcerting. He was the most perfect warrior in existence; his power was untouchable. Yet in only a few hours, he had felt hints of two energies that seemed strong enough to challenge him.

Now, more than ever, he wished he had instant transmission. He didn't have time to use his hyperspace technique to travel out there and check it out. These were variables he couldn't completely account for, not unless he knew more. His mind was spinning, turning over, trying to solve the problem.

"Hey, what's wrong, dad?" Cell Junior asked. The clone was napping not far away, but Cell's movements had woken him up.

Composing himself quickly, Cell smiled towards his favorite of the juniors. "Nothing I can't handle, son. Get some rest."

Quietly, Cell sat back down. He would have to begin his meditation all over, but it was needed now more than ever. As unlikely as it was, he now had to prepare himself for the possibility of dealing with both Gohan and this mystery Saiyan. And it would take all his remaining focus to plan.

* * *

_Alpha Juno_

A second wind had arrived, and Vegeta was clobbering Broly with everything he had. He had fought through his mental barriers, and was giving it his all. But blow for blow, Broly met his every attack with what seemed like simple blocks. At this point, the Legendary Saiyan didn't even see fit to dodge them, though he had earlier demonstrated that he could easily do so. He wasn't tiring. In contrast, the wear on Vegeta was extremely obvious.

"Keep it up, little prince! This is almost getting to be entertaining!" Broly laughed, swinging his mighty arm at Vegeta's face. But the royal Saiyan caught it with both hands and spun around it, aiming a kick at his opponent's face. He knew what kind of damage Broly was capable of dealing, even with glancing blows, and he had to avoid them. So far he'd been able to, but only by staying on the offensive. Time was short, though—he knew he couldn't maintain ferocity like this indefinitely.

"Hya! Haah! Raah!" Vegeta yelled, ignoring Broly's taunts. He was entirely focused; he wasn't just swinging blindly. The Saiyan strategist just wanted to see the slightest bit of damage on Broly—anything would do. So far, it was as if every attack he'd thrown had been completely laughed off, without causing his foe the slightest pain, injury, or even loss of stamina. If he could just see that his blows were making progress, the prince knew he could summon the strength to keep going. It was this constant attacking and failing that was gradually sapping his resolve.

"Hehe!" Broly laughed, blocking another kick from Vegeta with his forearm. "You are a strong one," he said, chuckling and striking back hard. The prince only barely dodged.

Intent, Vegeta kept pounding away—swinging, spinning, kicking, dashing, feinting, trying to keep Broly off balance and find a way to penetrate his seemingly unshakeable defenses. When he had ruled out certain ineffective strategies, he backed away and tried blasting Broly instead. When that failed, he tried various combinations of rushes and blasts. All the while, he knew that just one well placed strike from his opponent would knock his lights out.

Broly's power was just incredible. Even in his imagination of what Cell might be capable of, Vegeta hadn't expected this much. He certainly hadn't expected that a Saiyan could ever be this strong...though he immediately attributed it to the Legendary form. How could he ever compete? He knew there could only be one every one thousand years...but that wouldn't stop him now.

"I am going to defeat you, Broly!" he yelled, trying to believe in himself. "I will find a way!"

The massive and muscular Super Saiyan smiled his toothy grin and tried to hammer Vegeta over the head. The prince just barely sprung away from it, dodging the knockout blow by millimeters. He could tell Broly was merely toying with him now—he had to figure something out. Vegeta knew he was alone, that no one would be coming to his aid. It was just him, and if he didn't find a way to win, he would die. Every muscle ached with exhaustion and pain. He couldn't even slow down enough to catch his breath, lest he bore Broly and leave himself open to more direct attack.

"Damn it!" he gasped desperately, just as the Legendary Saiyan shot out of a debris cloud right in front of him. Immediately, he felt his massive foe's arm slam him in the face and launch him careening into the ground below.

As he smashed into the rocky dirt, realizing how much of damage he had just taken, Vegeta felt his mind wander. 'Bulma, Trunks,' he thought. 'I'm sorry it's come to this. I wish I could be there for you, I just...' Vegeta paused.

Something had interrupted him, pierced his thoughts.

If he had remained focused on Broly, he might have missed it entirely. But with his mind briefly turned to Earth, a ki signature emerged that was completely unmistakable. It was enormous, incredible. It was fluctuating, but it came through loud and clear: a source of power rivaling even that of Broly.

"What!?" he gasped, shaking his head as he pushed himself out of the dirt. "That power, it feels like—"

Suddenly, he felt a much closer power surge. He whirled around just in time to see Broly's massive fist slam into his gut, doubling him over. The pain shot through him like a knife; his vision swam. He felt the energy of his transformation stutter, then ebb; the golden light in his hair and aura faded. Then he slumped forward as everything went black.

* * *

_Tournament grounds, 6 miles south of West City_

At first, the boy didn't even realize what had happened. Then, when things finally came back into focus, he hoped that it had all been a dream. He couldn't believe that he had really been so cruel, and to his mother of all people. Yet last night, it had been all he could do to restrain himself from saying more.

During the sleepless night, Gohan had flown around the world a few times, blowing off steam he didn't even know he had. Sure, he'd gotten angry before in battles, but never ever at his mother. He wouldn't dream of even talking bad about her, much less yelling at her. Whatever happened to him had somehow changed who he was and removed his inhibitions—it was terrible.

He felt extremely guilty, and he knew all the blame belonged with him. He was tender-hearted and gentle, never in a million years the type to lose control like that. Whatever had happened to him, he was now terrified of it. The rage—which fortunately he hadn't fully given himself over to—had been a transformation of both his inside and outside. Now that it had happened once, though, it wouldn't leave him alone; it wouldn't vanish. It was inner turmoil of the truest sense. On one side he was a gentle boy only wanting to go home to his family, but and on the other side he was a furious warrior intent on spending every ounce of energy to prepare for Cell. Throughout the night, he would flash between mindsets.

Half of his mind could do nothing but worry about his mother and how he had hurt her feelings. The other half kept telling him to embrace the anger, to accept it and learn to control it...that it was the only way to defeat Cell. The real Gohan only wanted was to go home and apologize, to beg forgiveness and promise he would never be so hurtful again. But something inside, that rage-filled boy who both was and wasn't Gohan, defied and held him back. The most difficult part of it all was, these two sides were not black and white. Gohan knew his place was at the tournament, that right now he was exactly where he needed to be. It wasn't the time for studying or homework; those were the least important things in the world. That rage-filled beast inside him was making plenty of sense, and that only made things tougher.

When the sun finally rose after an extremely long night, he found himself wandering the grounds of the tournament. There were plenty of people already out and about. Blimps and hot-air balloons had begun to lift into the sky, preparing for tomorrow's tournament. The smell of carnival popcorn and hotdogs filled the air. But Gohan hardly noticed any of it as he walked aimlessly.

"I'm sorry, mom," he mumbled. In a brief moment of clarity, Gohan had decided that unless Cell was somehow defeated, he wouldn't get to apologize to his mother anyway. He resolved that the best way to help her was to fight Cell with everything he had. "I know you just want what's best for me, mom, but if I don't do this everyone is going to die. There is nobody else to fight Cell, just us. If there was, maybe it would be different. I hope when it's over you can forgive me."

Frustrated at himself, he kicked an empty soda can lying on the ground in front of him. The bottle blasted into the air and flew all the way into the tournament ring, which happened to be just in front of him. Ignoring it, he continued walking forwards, his eyes staring at the ground. When he reached the base of the ring he casually started up one of the four tall staircases, figuring he'd pick up the bottle and dispose of it properly.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted behind him. Gohan turned to face the man, a tall mustached soldier. "No one is permitted to enter the ring at this time," the guard said, "especially not a child. Now, run along and play, boy."

Gohan just stared at him for a moment, unsure what to say.

"Well, get a move on, kid. You're wasting my time!" the gruff soldier yelled.

Gohan composed himself. This ridiculous security man couldn't possibly know anything about him, so it was a natural assumption that he was just like every other kid, and shouldn't be anywhere near the ring.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just was going to take a look around and get a feel for the arena, maybe make a few laps just to get the hang of its size...not to mention pick up that empty soda can. I really should. See, I accidentally kicked it up there."

The guard chuckled. "Get a feel for the arena, eh? What, you planning to enter or something!? That's a lark, kid. Good one." From his laughter, a few of the vendors and merchants around the arena had turned to see what it was about. Seeing that he had an audience, the guard decided to let everyone in on the joke.

"Hey, everyone. This little runt expects that he'll be able to fight in the tournament! Can you believe it?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows, curious. He didn't understand why everyone was laughing at him. "I'm not joking about that. I really am going to fight." But his protest only drew more hilarity from the crowd.

"Quit clowning around, boy, the joke's over. Leave, now!" the guard yelled, reaching up and taking Gohan by the shoulder. "It's time to go," he said, trying to drag the young Saiyan down the stairs. But he found he couldn't even budge him an inch.

"I'm not going to mess anything up," Gohan continued, oblivious to the fact that a full grown man was pulling on his shoulder with all his might. "It'll just be a few moments."

"What...is it...with this kid?" the guard strained.

"Just let him go," a scruffy but recognizable voice said over the group. "What's a kid like him gonna do anyway?"

The guard immediately froze, removing his hand from Gohan and bowing. "Yes sir, Mr. Satan. Of course; anything you say."

Mr. Satan, martial arts champion of the world, stepped out of the crowd, his black afro visible to all. He was wearing a white robe over his typical brown martial arts gi, and also proudly bore his championship belt from the 24th World Tournament. He walked with an air of extreme haughtiness, his fists cocked against his sides. When he had gotten up to Gohan, he turned back towards the crowd, put one arm on the boy's shoulder and gave a thumbs up. Naturally, the crowd, small as it was, cheered loudly.

"You can thank me later, kid. But it just so happens, it's your lucky day. A few of the pipsqueaks from my gym are here, and I promised them they'd get to run around the tournament ring a few minutes. Go knock yourself out."

Gohan, utterly confused by all of this, didn't know what to say.

"Hah, stunned to silence," Hercule said with a wide grin, motioning towards the bottom of the stairs. From the crowd, a group of four different fighters appeared and started walking up. Each one appeared to be between ten and fifteen years old and were dressed in white and black martial arts uniforms. Gohan could tell by looking at them that weren't real fighters, just like Mr. Satan and the others.

The first boy ran past Gohan, brushing rudely beside him and into the ring. "Outta the way, loser," he mocked, jumping and flipping into the ring. The next two boys did the same, hurrying past Gohan and catapulting themselves onto the center stage with their most acrobatic moves.

"Just ignore them," the fourth boy said, casually walking up to the ring. He was the smallest and shortest of the group, and though he didn't smile his tone was at least somewhat friendly. When he had passed Gohan, he turned once more. "Well, you coming?"

The young Saiyan was still at quite a loss, but at least he had gotten his mind off all his problems. Smiling, for the first time all day, Gohan took a step up. "Sure!"

The ring was broad, much broader and wider than the ring where Goku had fought with Piccolo years and years before. The four sides sloped down sharply like the sides of a pyramid; lifting the competitors up above everyone else. The surface was smooth, white rock, but scored with tens of thousands of tiny curved patterns all converging at the center, giving his shoes perfect grip. It looked and felt magnificent.

The group of boys each stretched their belts and tightened them, entering various fighting poses. Gohan continued walking into the center of the ring, mostly ignoring them all. As if on cue, three of the boys began throwing punches into the air, clobbering their imaginary opponents and trying to display their full ferocity. The crowd cheered and yelled, most of the onlookers rather impressed at how good they were for their age. Part of the crowd had already left, intently following Mr. Satan back to his tent.

But as the others swung away, trying to boast their best attacks for all to see, the fourth boy, who had been kinder to Gohan, merely watched. "Feel free to enjoy yourself," he said to Gohan, his back turned.

"Uh," the Saiyan stammered, not sure if he should just spring into action in front of them all. He didn't know how they would take it, seeing what he was capable of. Plus, he wasn't out to impress anyone like them. "Well," the eleven-year-old sighed, still not sure what to do. But it wasn't like they wouldn't find out about him eventually. "Okay," he agreed.

The other three, slightly out of breath, paused for a moment, planning to have a laugh at Gohan. A few of them were already making jokes about his outfit. The young Saiyan's purple gi, given to him by Piccolo, had been ripped to shreds inside the chamber. Having the proper clothes on had been the last thing on his mind when he left home, and he now found himself wearing nothing but long pants and a white button up shirt.

"Well, go on schoolboy," the first boy, a taller brown-haired kid, sneered. "Show us what you've got."

Barely smiling, Gohan dropped his form and spread his feet. His knees bent slightly and he turned to one side, his left fist positioned out in front and his right in back.

"Hey, what kind of fighting style is that? The loser form?" one of the louder, more obnoxious boys shouted.

WHOOSH!

Gohan's first strike in the air sounded like a gale-force wind ripping through a canyon. The shockwave of his blow blew through the tents in the surrounding area, lifting a few of the smaller ones into the air and nearly ripping all the closest ones.

"HIYAA!"

Spinning his hands over his head and back around, Gohan then threw an upward kick. The energy it released flew harmlessly into the skyline, but completely dissipated the nearest cloud formation. It was at that point that the young Saiyan realized just what he had done, as the noise around him had completely stopped and all eyes were on him.

He scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say. When nothing came to his mind, he just smiled. "Maybe we should move those tents back a ways," Gohan finally said, breaking the silence.

But before he could speak again, all three of the boys from before had swarmed him. Only now, they wore looks of utter shock and awe. "That was amazing," one of them finally said. "Yeah," the third agreed. The first boy, who had been quite mean to him before, was trying to be the most casual.

"That was pretty, uh, sick...bro. How'd you pull that off?"

Gohan stuttered an explanation, then excused himself, lowering his head as he walked away. Maybe it had been a mistake after all. Quickly, he made his way down the steps on the side of the ring, heading for the tents. The sooner he could make his exit, the better.

"Hey there. Hold on."

The fourth boy had just caught up to him from where he had been at the other side of the ring. Like the others, he wore a loose-fitting gi bearing the symbol of Mr. Satan's gym, but he also had a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. Gohan paused.

"I saw what you did up there. You're the real thing, huh? Not like these others." The boy's voice was quiet, almost shy, but kind.

"Uhm, well, sure, I guess," stammered the young Saiyan.

"The name's Levi," the boy said, extending his hand. "And I'm the real thing too!"

Smiling, Gohan shook it—he was completely unaware of how firmly Levi was trying to grip his hand. But his obliviousness came across as rock hard toughness, seeming to impress the other boy. Still, Levi was clearly not a real fighter, not by Gohan's standards at least.

"So, how long have you been training?" Levi asked with an even broader smile.

Gohan was finally feeling back to his old self now, the anger from earlier having vanished somewhere along the way. "Oh, I've had martial arts training since I was a boy. And I plan on giving it my all tomorrow. Everything is at stake." The half-Saiyan was careful not to mention his father or Piccolo, as he didn't feel like answering too many questions. Anyone well versed in the martial arts world might recognize their names, and Gohan preferred to not draw any previous misconceptions onto himself by association.

"So you're going to enter too? Those three students of Mr. Satan, if you can call them that, are goobers who are just here to show off. But I want to actually fight, if I make it past the qualifiers, that is. I even got to compete in the Junior Tournament during the last Budokai."

Gohan began to ponder what he meant by qualifiers. He hadn't expected that there would be some kind of test before they could enter...he just assumed that him and the other Z fighters would naturally be the ones chosen. But he could worry about that later.

The other boys had caught up now, circling them to listen. At the mention of the junior division tournament, they suddenly began to bring up some girl who had apparently won the whole thing. The three boys seemed obsessed with her, but Gohan wanted nothing more than to just walk away—these kids seemed so immature. But as he nearly walked away, something made him stop. "You shouldn't," he said. "Fight in the tournament, I mean."

The boy's smile disappeared. "Hey, not cool. I'm strong, stronger than most guys." He looked around at the other three boys in the group. "Older guys, I mean. Grown ups. I've got just as good of a shot as anybody."

The blonde-haired Saiyan tried to backpedal, thinking of a way to explain without hurting his new friend's feelings. "No, no, I'm not saying you're weak or anything, honest. It's just...Cell doesn't play fair. This is going to be really, really dangerous, and...unless you know what you're up against...well, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, that's all." He smiled, hoping he was making sense. "I can tell you're strong. But please, don't."

The boy hadn't smiled back. He seemed to be studying Gohan carefully, trying to make up his mind. "You seem to really not want me to compete...yet you have no problem entering yourself."

Gohan lowered his head again, searching for the right words. Finally, to prove his point, he just decided to show them. The Saiyan boy lifted his right hand, palm up, and slowly formed a golden orb of ki. It shimmered brightly, humming with a distinct crackle, and instantly the boys huddled around it in amazement.

"This is the kind of power that Cell has...real power," Gohan explained.

"WOAH!" each of them exclaimed, except Levi. One of the more rash boys moved in quite close to the energy sphere, trying for a closer look. "It's hot! I can feel the heat coming from it!" he said, still in awe. "That thing isn't a mirage, it can't be!"

Levi, however, wasn't convinced. With scrutiny, he had to get a close look at the energy ball. "But...I've been to every major fighting contest in the last five years and I've never seen anything like that. What...is it?"

"It's an energy attack, formed from something called ki." Gohan saw their faces were still just as confused. "Our bodies use energy for everything...running, breathing, fighting...this is just that energy put into a different form. Everyone has ki, but only a few people can use it like this."

"Ooooh," they said. "So what does it do?"

"Well," Gohan began, looking around for a safe target to destroy. Nearby, there was a relatively small boulder, only about six feet tall. "This is what Cell used to blow up Mars, only his was millions of times stronger." With a light flick of his wrist, slowly so they could properly observe, Gohan sent the energy ball into the boulder. It exploded instantly, smashing it into tiny bits of gravel.

"Amazing!" Levi said, convinced. "And here I always thought that stuff was fake."

Gohan now remembered the point of his demonstration. "Well, it isn't. And that's why it's so dangerous to fight Cell. He'll be using lots of attacks like this. You're tough, Levi, but I doubt you could even handle as much as that boulder."

Levi's eyes widened, taking that as a challenge. "Well, teach me then."

"US!" the rest of the boys interrupted. "Teach all of us!"

But Gohan's face hardened. "I can't."

"But why not?" a couple of them complained. Each of these boys, who only a few minutes earlier had been taunting Gohan, now hung on every word he said. Disappointment at his refusal shown across each face. Now that they had seen energy, they had to learn it for themselves. "Please, man. You don't know how cool it would be if we could shoot energy blasts!"

But it was Levi who answered. "Learning this stuff probably takes years of practice, right? That's the reason, isn't it?"

The half-human smiled and nodded. "Not that I wouldn't be glad to show you. Just...first, we have to save the world."

"Right," they agreed. Suddenly, it was as if it wasn't a game for them anymore. The four boys stood in a circle, holding their right arms into the middle. Levi spoke.

"Put your hand into the center." Unsure what they were doing, Gohan complied. "Alright, everyone. On three...to victory over Cell!" The boy's faces were sober now—they seemed to take this very seriously. Gohan tried not to smile, but something inside him was incredibly happy. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had made friends his own age...it felt incredible.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

They all raised their hands and shouted as loud as they could.

"VICTORY!"

* * *

Goku sat cross-legged at the top of a tall tree, his eyes closed. His first impulse after Gohan's outburst had been to fly after his son, but he had hesitated. Though he knew how to be encouraging, this was a different sort of situation. Gohan probably needed to figure this one out on his own, especially if he was going to somehow harness that strength in time.

Chi Chi had been completely distraught, naturally. But after she had awoken, amidst her tear-filled display of emotion, Goku realized something. He hadn't been truly aware of the extent of it, and even now he wasn't fully. Chi Chi trying to protect her boy so badly was a defense mechanism. Goku knew what it was like to sit on the sidelines of a battle, knowing he couldn't do anything to help; typically he was either injured or healing during that time. As frustrating as that was, he could only imagine being in Chi Chi's position and not even knowing what was going on.

His wife hadn't really been able to explain it all that well, but he'd at least understood that part. He could relate it to his experience in battle. So when she said that she just tried not to think about all the dangers that he and their son were in, Goku could finally begin to see why she was the way she was. She was controlling because she cared so much. She was in denial because she knew that if she allowed herself to think about all the evil enemies that wanted to kill her family, she would worry herself to death.

Goku had held her until she fell asleep, trying to comfort her and telling her to have faith. It hadn't been an easy thing to do, especially since the whole time he was worried about Gohan. He'd always kept an eye on his son's ki signature though, and followed it through the night. The Saiyan had faith that Gohan would be there at the tournament, ready as ever. But today was a new day, his last day before the tournament, and he had an important responsibility.

The Saiyan took a deep breath, his golden hair waving gently in the wind. He loved being outside, feeling and smelling and breathing in everything that made Earth his home. All through the forest around him, he could feel the faint life energies of hundreds of creatures, all going through their daily lives utterly oblivious to the danger just a single day away.

He relaxed and let himself sense more deeply. A few miles away, he could feel his wife's energy as she slowly woke up, her father there with her. Beyond that, his senses raced for miles and miles, feeling the life force of thousands of animals making up the fragile and yet oh-so-beautiful ecosystem. Even farther, he felt towns and cities and highways, all bustling with life. People trusted each other. They had struggles and worries and hobbies and joys.

The arrival of his older brother only a few short years before had changed his life forever. Before, he had merely been a husband and father, a former champion living his life in a remote section of forest untouched by civilization. Now, things were different; he had fought impossible battles, challenged dictators, seen other worlds. He knew about his heritage—the good and the bad—and he had joined the ranks of the most legendary warriors the universe had ever seen.

Tomorrow, all that could be taken away forever. He didn't think he had the power to stop Cell himself. But maybe he could. Or maybe his son, or Vegeta's son, would be able to pull out a victory. Perhaps even the Prince of Saiyans himself would make an appearance. Goku grinned; for all Vegeta's blustering, Goku knew the prince was glad to be part of their group.

The Saiyan opened his eyes. "Now to find those dragon balls." Putting two fingers to his forehead and locking in on Bulma's energy signature, he disappeared.

* * *

_Greetings from David and I, and thank you for reading chapter 62. Many things are finally happening in BoD, things we have waited a very long time to write. I've had this Broly arc planned out for almost a year and while it has undergone significant alterations and revisions, I feel that the end result has reflected both what I had in mind and also fits with where our story is currently at._

_Regarding Gohan. First off, in my opinion, Canon Gohan was most awesome when he was a SSj2 against Cell. Now, he wasn't smart about his fight and he certainly wasn't humble, but he was still awesome. I feel that the representation of him here, in which he is more aware of that side of himself, is appropriate. It's definitely a struggle for him, but I imagine that if SSj2 Gohan had met Chi Chi in canon, he wouldn't have put up with her nagging either. Still, I feel like clarifying that he still hasn't fully embraced his SSj2. In fact, in this chapter he is fighting against it, trying to stay himself. I think transforming into a SSj sooner than canon, though, and being the one to destroy android 21, has furthered his development. He was much more docile and less eager to fight in the original. Here, he wants to face Cell and isn't expecting his dad to do all the work. I hope all the Gohan fans out there enjoyed how much time he got this chapter and felt he was well represented._

_A couple of months ago, we set a goal of 1,800 reviews by our one-year anniversary in May. To our surprise and great excitement, you blew past that marker this past week. But not only that, in a flurry of feedback and support, we also passed 2,000. We are thankful for each individual review, and humbly appreciate your feedback. _

_Questions from a few of those reviews (If we don't get to your question, it probably contained spoilers or was something we have already answered):_

_**Q: **__Broly's Restrained Super Saiyan (RSSJ) form was able to easily withstand the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan (the muscles were bulked, as opposed to the normal SSJ form. Vegeta was Ascended) without flinching.  
__**A: **__That's what we thought at first. But when we watched closely, we realized that Vegeta was just in his normal SSj form; his muscles had the same amount of bulk while he was still in base. Plus, Vegeta later goes on to power up and attack LSSj Broly; this wouldn't make any sense if he had already been powered up all the way before._

_**Q: **__A Family Kamehameha from SSJ2 Gohan, SSJ1 Goten and SSJ2 Goku (Daizenshuu and the movie depicted Goku with SSJ2's two bangs on his face, as opposed to SSJ1's four) finished him off. Well, to be honest, even the Family Kamehameha couldn't even penetrate Broly's Shield.  
__**A: **__A combined beam attack stacks the power levels of its components. Plus, it didn't have to penetrate; it merely had to push him into the sun._

_**Q: **__Tien said that Goku and Gohan seemed much more powerful than Trunks or Vegeta. Vegeta is FPSSJ like Goku and Gohan (not sure about Trunks). Are Goku and Gohan really stronger at this point, and if so, how? My theory is Gohan unlocked more power through nearly attaining SSJ2, but I'm not sure how Goku would have gotten stronger.__**  
A: **__At the time Tien said that, he hadn't realized that Goku and Gohan were still Super Saiyans. It was only intended to show their surprise, as they had expected Goku and Gohan to be in base. But it was no real gauge of where any of the four Super Saiyans are in relation to each other._

_**Q: **__Who would you consider the top 2 or 3 most skilled fighters in canon and BoD?__**  
A: **__Undoubtedly, Goku is always in that top group. As far as skill, he is the most well-rounded and can even find weaknesses in his opponents after only seeing their moves once or twice. I'd also say Cell has to be the most skilled overall, Perfect Cell, since he has so many of the best fighters' genetic material inside him. He's clever, strategic, and resourceful, though he can't be the outright best because he is unoriginal. Much debate could go into the third person I'd choose, such as if everyone was on a playing field, who would win. Part of me would like to say that Krillin and Tien are good enough, but they just aren't. They were competitive in DragonBall, but that was a whole different level of fighting. Piccolo can also have his moments, and is arguably better than Krillin or Tien. But I have to go with Vegeta. He is known for his tactics and his powerful techniques, some of which are arguably better than Goku's. _

_**Q:**__ In canon, was Vegeta a FPSSJ, or was he slightly below that?__**  
A: **__He was slightly below, but had tapped into a good portion of the extra boost. _

_**Q:**__ Is this similar to canon where Gohan emerges from the time chamber more powerful than Goku?  
__**A: **__Can there be any doubt?_

_**Q: **__Is Goku stronger than Vegeta right now? I would assume he is.__**  
A: **__I can't tell you, but don't assume anything._

_**Q: **__Is it possible to master the USSJ form for use like a Kaioken, for a quick blast of power instead of speed? or would it just cause too much of a strain on the body.__**  
A: **__We hold with Dragonball Multiverse regarding this, specifically in how U12 Trunks demonstrated the proper usage of the Ultra SSj form._

_**Q: **__I was with the understanding that LSSJ form got immediate zenkai boost after damage (opposed to "after healing") , as well as increase power per rage/emotion. Is this correct to your understanding?__**  
A: **__There's very little by way of explanation of the LSSj form in any official sources. Some fans have suggested that Broly's greater strength in his second coming was the result of a zenkai; others attributed it to the cumulative effects of the LSSj state. How we'll handle this in BoD remains to be seen._

_**Q: **__Also... is Oniya the last of her... Asari kind?  
__**A: **__We alluded to the fact that Frieza attacked and enslaved the planet. When that happened, the asari were either forced into service or wiped out. There are only a few left in the galaxy._

_**Q: **__Will there be a "Future BoD" series following the events of this Trunks timeline after his return?  
__**A:**__ If he were to ever make it back, we would reveal that information when the time came._

_**Q: **__What power level does Broly need to have for the z-fighters to be able to sense him from Earth?  
__**A: **__As demonstrated by Goku's attempt to sense energy signatures on New Namek, distance is a pretty big factor. Goku had to be told what direction to "point" himself in before he could identify Namek. Now, even though Broly is vastly more powerful than any of the Namekians, _

_**Q:**__ I was wondering if your band students know that you write _Bringer of Death_. I know that I would be thrilled to read a DBZ story if my band teacher wrote one.  
__**A: **__A few of them do, but I don't believe any of them read it. They don't understand the epicness of BoD, to say the least. I'm ok with that too, as there is occasional language in this story that might not be appropriate._

_**Q: **__Could you update us on all of the z-fighters' power levels?__**  
A: **__When the time is right, we always do._

_**Q: **__Out of Cell (BoD) and Super Buu (canon) who'd you think would win?__**  
A: **__Currently, Cell wouldn't have the power to finish off even Fat Buu. He might hold his own for a while, though, just because Fat Buu doesn't fight very seriously. Super Buu? Cell would get destroyed._

_**Q: **__Since Vegeta's younger brother Tarble is mentioned in DBZ Battle Of The Gods movie that makes him cannon. So will he be on BOD now?__**  
A: **__I grow weary of answering this question over and over. Tarble will not be in BoD. Ever. Period. And I don't even know why you'd want him in this story anyway._

_**Q: **__(Plays Bruce Faulconer's music) Finally free of Paragus's control, the Legendary Super Saiyan has awakened. Unleashing his wrath and a seemingly endless supply of power, Broly now sets his eyes on his Prince. While all seems lost for Vegeta, it's not over until it's over. Does the Almighty Super Saiyan Prince have any tricks up his sleeves, or is his death inevitable against such a formidable foe? The climactic battle continues next time, on Dragon Ball Z: Bringer of Death!__**  
A: **__Perfection!_

_**Q: **__Did Vegeta break momentarily into SSj2 during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this story?__**  
A: **__He did not._

_**Q:**__ I think it would be cool if the _Bringer of Death _were retrofitted with more Gero technology like a big power core and better shields, weapons, thrusters, etc. It wouldn't and shouldn't be much use in a fight because as a ship it would be too bulky and unmanoeuvrable , but it would be good if it might not as well be made of cardboard.  
__**A:**__ Dude...the ship is currently the most beastly hunk of technology in the galaxy. None of Gero's tech comes close to the modifications Oniya and Bulma have been able to make. Bulky isn't better. Thanks to Number 16's near-infinite processing capacity, he's been able to make some unique adjustments, but the _Bringer of Death_ is still the most advanced spacecraft the universe has ever seen._

_**Q: **__You say that Tien typically hadn't been ahead by much, but I thought that before Krillin's surgery Tien's base was about 10 million vs. Krillin's 0.5 million, not to mention Tien's 12x kaioken. I thought that kind of difference would count as "much"!  
__**A: **__I said "until recently." Lately, Tien had far surpassed Krillin indeed. But throughout DragonBall and the start of DBZ, Tien was only ahead by a margin._

_**Q: **__Why didn't Goku bother to see Korin?__**  
A:**__ We didn't require use of that plot device. You should be able to see why if you look closely._

_**Q: **__When you say "Canon Cell" was weaker than LSSJ Broly does that include Super Perfect Cell?  
__**A: **__No. Super Perfect Cell (canon) was above LSSj Broly (currently)._

_**Q: **__Vegeta didn't stay in SSJ at rest like Goku and Gohan; has his method led to him getting FPSSJ power but without quite as much stamina? Or was he just holding his cards closer to his chest?  
__**A: **__Vegeta is merely doing the same thing all the Z fighters did after the Cell Games—forgetting that FPSSj even existed. Goku and Gohan never again stayed in their SSj forms, but they got even stronger than before eventually. Vegeta may not have quite the stamina as he would if he tried staying SSj all the time, but against who he is fighting it won't make a difference._

_**Q: **__Vegeta has only been wished back to life with Namek's Dragonballs, right?  
__**A: **__Incorrect. He was revived by Shenron; Porunga's final wish protected Namek. _

_**Q: **__Did Vegeta actually become a SSj2 in canon on his own or was he only able to achieve it as Majin Vegeta? Also, are Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all FPSSJ in the story right now, and if they are, which one is the strongest?  
__**A:**__ Vegeta achieved SSj2 on his own, before the Majin boost. Even after seeing Gohan to go SSj2 against Kibito, Vegeta still said he and Goku could both easily beat Gohan, so he certainly had SSj2 at that point. And either Vegeta or Goku could have curbstomped Dabura._

_I can't tell you who is the strongest FPSSj, but it is definitely confirmed that three of those group are FPSSj. Trunks is still in question, but you'll see where he is at before long._

_**Q: **__According to the power level list that you posted some time ago, FPSSj Goku in canon was at 735 million at 50% of his power, which would mean that his full power would be 1,470 million. Since we already know that FPSSj Gohan is stronger than FPSSj Goku, that would mean, if we follow that model, that both FPSSj Goku and FPSSj Gohan were stronger than LSSj Broly in canon, since LSSj Broly was only at 1,400 million. In that case, why would Broly be able to defeat them both so easily in the canon movie?  
__**A: **__Great question, probably complicated by the fact that we intentionally omitted the full power of Goku and Gohan from our model. We believe FPSSj Goku in canon was around 735 million when he was 50% *powered up*. Since he was in FPSSj, his maximum powerup was +750 million; half of that would have been ~375 million. This was in addition to his underlying base power of 360 million. Thus, Goku's full power at this point was 1110 million, meaning that Broly was more than 25% stronger than him._

_Another issue with Broly is that his LSSj form provides a type of invulnerability. In most fights, a weaker fighter can wear down a stronger fighter over time; his attacks won't do as much damage as they would against a fighter of equal power, but they can still do a little damage. But Broly's invulnerability removes this entirely. Unless you're actually stronger than LSSj Broly, you can't hurt him at all. No matter how many people gang up on him, he won't take any damage unless one of the people attacking him is stronger (or unless they can combine their attacks into a single one that's more powerful than him). Definitely a juggernaut. Note of trivia: we arrived at 1,400,000,000 for Broly's power level entirely on our own, using our model. As it turns out, this happens to be the exact same value provided by V-Jump!_

_**Q: **__What is the likelihood of Yamcha actually... well being of use and receiving character development?__**  
A:**__ He has had character development, just not positive power growth. ;P_

_**Q: **__In the second Broly movie can you speculate on why Goten and Trunks didn't fuse? It has to be around the time they learned to fuse because Gohan wasn't shocked that they could go SSJ. Had they fused they would have been a match for Broly, at least until the fusion ran out. If you include Goten (and you already have Trunks of course) will you also include their cannon ability to go SSJ1 from an early age? And what exactly is that anyway? Do you have any idea or reason that they were born with the ability to go SSJ? Does the fact (and I know this is a lot of questions but thinking about all of this stuff all at once) that they can go SSJ early without tapping into the anger mean that they are on their way to unlocking the FPSSJ from an early age?__How come the Trunks that came from other other timeline didn't have the ability to go SSJ really young?  
__**A: **__That movie has trouble fitting into canon. The writers apparently place it before they ever learn to fuse. As for the boys and SSj, they are the exception not the rule. Being sired by SSj fathers makes a difference, as does the fact that they are half-human and can better tap into their emotions. But I think we can all agree it was a weak point in the Buu Saga, one that the writers just threw at us and expected us to believe. BoD will try to handle it with more clarity. As for Future Trunks, this was before the Buu Saga so the writers still remembered that going SSj was supposed to be hard. Simple as that. _

_**Q: **__I have a personal question (you don't have to answer if you don't want to). What college did you and David attend?  
__**A: **__It was a medium-sized public university in Alabama, though neither of us are originally from Alabama._

_**Q: **__Great chapter again! Tell me, how do you explain the "ultimate" power up Gohan had?  
__**A: **__Without going into too much detail...the "Ultimate" or "Mystic" powerup obtained by Gohan is a special ability unique to Elder Kaioshin that allows him to modify an individual's soul so they can directly access the greatest possible level of transformative power, without needing to physically transform._

_**Q: **__I know this is getting a little ahead, but is anyone going to become a SSJ3 in this story?  
__**A: **__Yes._

_**Q: **__Do you guys plan to include the Bojack movie in the story?  
__**A: **__...maybe possibly probably definitely._


	64. The Final Countdown

**Tournament Saga - Part 5: The Final Countdown**

"Hmm," Goku said, staring down at the dragon radar as he walked out of the Capsule Corp grounds. "Together again, eh?" he laughed, as if the device was a close companion. The Saiyan was dressed casually in a belt and khakis, a white tucked-in shirt, and a light orange and black jacket. Today he had a single mission to accomplish: finding all the dragonballs.

He smiled, remembering how hard it had been to track them all down as a child. Now, thanks to his unprecedented speed and instant transmission, the job should be a piece of cake. Flashbacks of his childhood with Bulma came to mind as he clicked the radar on and zoomed out on its range.

"Ah! There we go. Two already!"

Since the first couple of balls weren't that far away, comparatively—only a few hundred miles—the Saiyan decided to take the scenic route. Effortlessly, he lifted off the Capsule Corp lawn and pierced a pale thin trail through the sparse clouds.

He welcomed the warm breeze as it blew against his face. Within moments, he had left the city's airspace and was soaring over a lazily rolling forest. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and he could even spot several deer gathered in clearings below him. At the end of the vast forest was a cluster of blue-brown mountains. That was where the radar was leading him.

Goku banked to one side and then shot upward, flying with the slope of the mountain. Though it had looked brown from a distance, he now saw that it was just as alive as the forest had been. Once he had crossed the first of the major slopes, he clicked the radar again.

There was a thick forest, this one dark and surrounded by mountains just ahead. This, it seemed, was where the ball could be found. Cheerful, the Saiyan dropped through the air into the midst of the forest. As he fell, he realized just how large the trees were. They were beautiful oaks, each well over a hundred feet in height, and far too wide to put his arms around.

"Hey, look at those trees!" Goku exclaimed, recalling how much he enjoyed being out in the wild.

He walked straight ahead, holding the radar out in front of him. It was irritating that he couldn't simply sense the dragon balls on his own, like he could sense every living thing for miles around. When he had asked Bulma about it, she had said something unintelligible about electromagnetic energy and destructive interference. For now, he'd still have to rely on the dragon radar.

The device's beeping increased as his proximity to the ball lessened. "I must be getting close now." He made a final turn around one of the biggest trees he had ever seen, and entered a clearing. "Oh, there it is!"

The clearing was several dozen meters across, with a tightly woven pile of sticks and twigs at the center. Nestled inside them lay the small golden sphere. Goku didn't even think about the fact that there were several mottled orange eggs surrounding it until he was only a few feet away.

"Hey, those look like dinosaur eggs!" he realized as he reached down to pick up the dragon ball. "I guess the mother thought this was one of hers. I wonder where—"

SPLAT!

A massive deluge of saliva splashed onto the ground just in front of him. Looking up, Goku found himself standing face-to-face with one of the most fearsome predators on the planet. The massive red Carnotaur, a gigantic carnivorous saurian with horns that looked suspiciously like those of a frost demon, seemed quite pleased that dinner had found its way to her nest all on its own. The armored beast stretched out and roared, blasting the Saiyan with a massive wave of putrid hot breath.

Goku sneezed once, then smiled. "Hey, I know this looks bad," he apologized. "But I'm not here to steal your eggs, honest! I just need this ball. You understand, right?"

Though he knew full well that this dinosaur wasn't understanding a single word, he had made a habit of explaining himself to creatures. For a moment, the giant Carnotaur cocked her head, puzzled. But she wasn't about pass up a free meal. Her massive tongue snaked out, dripping more spit onto the ground as she licked her snout.

"I'm warning you," the Saiyan said, putting the three star ball into his pocket. "You don't want to do that."

Almost lazily, the reptile opened her jaws wide and lurched forward, as if certain that her prey couldn't escape. But Goku simply stepped forward and grabbed the monster's snout with each of his hands, holding the massive jaws open. The dinosaur's eyes widened as she endeavored to snap them closed, but found she couldn't move an inch. Her tail began lashing back and forth in irritation.

"Wow," Goku exclaimed. "Your breath sure does stink." With a smooth movement, he snapped the monster's jaws shut, then lifted the beast into the air and set her down in her nest. The dinosaur's red belly glistened in the sunlight, as if she were relaxing peacefully.

"There you go! Sorry for the inconvenience," he said sincerely as he took off into the air. "And brush those teeth of yours! Living here alone is no excuse to have bad hygiene!"

* * *

High above the Earth's atmosphere, Gero's final warrior hovered with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, listening. His four children were resting far below, tired after a long training session. But on the last day before his tournament, Cell had something very heavy weighing on his mind.

The power he had sensed from Gohan, as fleeting as it had been, bothered him greatly. How much stronger had the young Saiyan become? And what was the power he had sensed from the Southern Quadrant? These variables were still maddeningly out of his reach. Not that he was concerned his perfect power could ever be surpassed, he was merely frustrated that his own estimates of Saiyan potential could be so far from the truth. In this game he was playing, his very own Perfect Tournament, it was almost his implied duty to be holding all the cards—to always be at least one step ahead. He needed his trump, something to give that extra guarantee that things stayed in his control.

But in the meantime, he listened...listened to every conversation on the planet below him. He was listening for something very specific, something that might make a difference in his current predicament. Then, he heard it.

Cell stopped hovering, rolled onto his back, and began free-falling through the atmosphere with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Goku had found the next two dragon balls easily. One had been in the deserts of Egypt, buried under sand, but it was easy enough to uncover with a simple kiai. Another he had found in the far north, frozen inside a glacier. His energy attack had melted a little more of the ice than he had anticipated, causing a minor avalanche of ice before he could retrieve the ball. Even so, the day wasn't yet half over and he already had the first three balls.

"Looks like the next one is in a big city!" he said aloud, glancing down at the dragon radar as the icy polar winds whipped around him. He didn't notice the cold; his Super Saiyan aura ensured that. The device's readout gave him enough information to tell that the location matched a dense collection of human energy signatures. "Well, let's just hope it isn't somewhere hard to get."

East City, or Metro East, had been almost completely demolished a little over five years earlier. Nappa had obliterated the city in his first display of power with a massive Volcano Explosion. Since then, however, the city had been rebuilt: bigger, taller, and better. White buildings with rounded tops dotted the skyline. Skyways and flight paths directed the city's urban traffic through the maze of newly-rebuilt skyscrapers. The humans were, if nothing else, undaunted.

ZIP! Goku appeared in midair over the metropolitan jungle. "Better try not to attract too much attention."

Carefully, the Saiyan dropped onto one of the roofs, then made his way down a seemingly unending flight of stairs and out onto the sidewalk below. It was nearly lunchtime, and people were everywhere. He quickly found himself swept along by a furious rush of busy suits.

"Move it, country boy," someone yelled at him.

He was lucky that someone finally bothered to hurriedly explain. "Wrong way, idiot!" said another as he brushed past the Super Saiyan.

"Man, these people sure are in a hurry. You'd think that with the tournament tomorrow, people wouldn't be working today." It puzzled him. "Maybe they aren't taking it so seriously. With all the publicity and commercialization, there are probably people who don't even believe it."

Finally in the proper lane of traffic, Goku followed his radar straight ahead until he reached a large building with huge marble pillars. It wasn't nearly as tall as the skyscrapers surrounding it, but it had an imposing stone staircase at the front.

"The dragon ball must be in there," the Saiyan decided, walking up toward the entrance. There was a line of a half-dozen people standing at a window in front, so he took his place at the end of the line and waited patiently until they had all gone in. Finally, it was his turn.

"One adult, twelve zeni," barked the rotund woman sitting behind the window. She didn't even bother looking up at the wide-eyed Saiyan standing there.

"Uh, zeni? Sorry, I don't have any money with me." Goku scratched the top of his head, wondering how he'd get inside without making anyone mad.

"Then why are you wasting my time? You either pay or don't get into the museum," she grumbled, her voice raspy from years of smoking cigarettes.

"Well," he began, reaching into his pockets, "let's see here." He pulled out everything he had—the receipt for the jacket, some lint, a capsule with his training gi, and the three dragon balls he'd already collected. "See, this is all I've got. Can't you make an exception? I really need to get inside."

The woman finally looked up, about to snap at him, but suddenly started. "Oh, my!" she gasped. "I didn't realize you were a connoisseur of star spheres!" She fumbled a moment before paging her manager urgently and breathlessly telling him that a man with three star spheres was outside. The tall, thin curator quickly emerged from one of the side doors and extended a hand.

"Greetings, sir! I apologize for any inconvenience you may have had; I'll be happy to show you our star sphere. Please follow me."

"Uh, okay," Goku replied, not immediately understanding what the thin man was talking about. But he was getting in, after all. He shook the curator's hand and followed him inside.

The main entrance of the museum was filled with displays that immediately distracted the Saiyan. Just in front of him was a massive dinosaur skeleton held together by wiring—it looked surprisingly like the Carnotaur he had seen earlier that day—and unique artifacts all around. But the curator was moving quickly, weaving between display cabinets toward an elevated platform at the back of the main showroom. The six star dragon ball was encased in a glass case with tourists surrounding it.

"Hey, there it is," Goku said, smiling.

"Indeed," replied the curator ingratiatingly. "Each is unique, with its own number of stars. There are rumored to be seven in all, you know. How fascinating to have this one so close to the three—"

Suddenly, as Goku stepped forward, the balls began to shimmer. Goku's three dragonballs glowed dimly, as did the six star ball.

"Why...I've never seen anything like this," the stunned manager said. "It's as if they are somehow connected. Well, I would have asked to see some guarantee of authenticity, but I think this cinches it." The man cleared his throat, tightening his tie. "So, on to business. How much are you asking for your star spheres?"

"Asking?"

"Of course. A collection of such value simply must be put on public display. Our museum will receive worldwide attention! Name your price."

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Well," he started, "I actually kind of...can't sell them."

The curator smiled warmly. "Of course, of course. They are too great a prize to place a price on. Should I assume that you are donating them? Or will you merely be loaning them for display?"

Goku grinned sheepishly as he scratched his nose. "Uh, sorry, but I can't do either."

A suspicious, judgmental look came over the curator's face. "So you're just intent on keeping them for yourself, is that it? I'm afraid I can't say I approve. This sort of selfishness is what's wrong with the world these days," he concluded self-importantly.

"No, no, you don't understand," explained the Saiyan. "They're not for me. These are actually called dragon balls, not star spheres. When you gather all seven of them together, you can call forth the eternal dragon—his name is Shenron."

The curator's eyes were growing wider and wider, but Goku continued in complete obliviousness.

"Shenron will grant you any wish you want—three wishes, actually, now that Dende...err, god...err, Earth's guardian...has fixed them up. I'm collecting them all so that we can bring Cell's victims back to life. It's kind of really important, so I guess I need yours. That's why I'm here."

"Errrr...I see," the curator said, taking a quick step away. The anxiousness on his face would have been obvious to most people, but Goku remained clueless as he quickly triggered the museum's silent alarm. This intruder, despite possessing three star spheres, was obviously crazy; he had to buy time for security to arrive. "So, uhm, tell me more about these dragon balls of yours. Do they really, err, work?"

"Of course!" answered Goku cheerfully. "I'm proof enough of that! I died once, but my friends gathered all seven and wished me back to life."

"Fascinating," the man replied. "And you can really bring back all of Cell's victims at once with a magical wish? How very fortunate."

Goku was beginning to be suspicious. This man's heart rate was elevated and he was starting to sweat, but the Saiyan couldn't imagine why. Was the man feeling ill? Moments later, he sensed the rush of hurried ki signatures from the other room, and realized that the people probably wouldn't want him to take their dragon ball. Maybe, he thought, he should instant transmit back to Capsule Corp and see if Bulma could pay them for it.

Just then, six armed guards rushed in from different sides of the room. "Freeze!" shouted one. "Hands on your head, now!"

'Uh oh,' Goku thought. 'I've done it now.'

"I said hands on your head!" the guard yelled again, raising his taser.

"Listen, guys," the Saiyan said. "I don't want any trouble, I just—"

THWUCK—DTZZZZZZZZAP!

The plastic charge, fitted with a pair of sharp metal electrodes, shot out and hit Goku in the small of the back and penetrated his jacket. But, naturally, the leads couldn't pierce the Super Saiyan's skin. Electricity crackled through the wires for a moment, then it fell silent.

"That's a strange bullet," observed Goku, momentarily distracted. "It doesn't seem to have any force at all. Kind of sharp, though, I guess." He turned back to the guard. "But, really, this isn't necessary, I—"

"My taser croaked! Fire, guys!" shouted the head guard. But the other five tasers all had the exact same effect, prompting exclamations of surprise.

Goku interrupted. "Look, I'm not here to fight, and you guys wouldn't really be able to do anything against me anyway. I'm not here to steal. It's just...the dragon balls don't belong to you, or to me, or to anyone. They were made for a much bigger purpose than ownership by anybody. Would you really want to be the ones who prevent thousands, maybe millions of Cell's victims from being revived?"

"What the hell?" exclaimed one of the guards.

The curator stepped forward, fuming. "He's nuts, men! Don't listen to him. He says these star spheres can grant him a magical wish, but he really just wants to steal our sphere for his own coll—HWWAGH!" The thin man's body suddenly went flying across the room, as if dragged on an invisible thread.

From the corner of the room, the sound of slow clapping echoed out. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Hah, hah, hah. The humans don't know what's good for them. How amusing."

"WHAT?!" shouted Goku, immediately on his guard. His aura flared up for a split second, pushing the guards back, but he quickly brought it down. "Everyone, get out of here! Now!"

On the other side of the room, the curator picked himself up off the floor and straightened his suit. He didn't know what had happened—or what was happening—but he wasn't about to lose control of the situation. This was his museum, dammit, and he was the boss. "Don't listen to him! Just slap the cuffs on him, and then we'll go from there."

The shadowy figure walked into the light.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into a pickle, Goku," laughed Cell ingratiatingly. "Fortunate I was nearby, wouldn't you agree?"

The guards, the curator, and the other guests in the museum began backing away as they all recognized Cell. Though many publicly doubted the seriousness of the whole "Perfect Tournament", seeing the monster in person was an entirely different matter. Everyone was terrified.

"What do you want, Cell?" Goku said, his body taut and his teeth set.

"Good afternoon to you too," the monster replied with a smirk. "It seems you and I have a hobby in common."

Goku didn't move. "What are you talking about?"

"Collecting the dragon balls, of course!" answered Cell. "You didn't honestly think I'd give you and your friends that kind of an advantage, did you?"

* * *

Inside the gravity chamber at Capsule Corporation, Trunks summoned all of his energy as his muscles bulged. "HIYAAAA!" With a flourish, the Brave Sword slid out of its sheath and into a series of carefully-practiced strokes, the young man slicing the air with perfect speed and precision. He put his entire body into the swings, feeling the blade's motions as if they were extensions of his own will. Everything had to be perfect if he was going to best Cell the following day.

Then, suddenly, he froze.

"Ahh!" he gasped, his mouth agape. "Oh no! It's Cell; he's there with Goku."

From what he could sense, neither fighter appeared to be powered up. But that could change in the blink of an eye. Should he rush to Goku's aid, or would his presence only complicate things? He couldn't decide.

* * *

"What!" Goku's eyes widened, realizing the bio-android's intent. "No, Cell, don't you do it!"

"Relax, my friend," the tall creature chuckled. "I won't destroy them, and I won't even use them. I simply decided that the stakes were not quite high enough."

The Saiyan glared at him. "You're threatening to destroy the Earth. Aren't those stakes high enough for you?"

"Not really, no. Imagine, if you will, that I win the tournament—a bygone conclusion for me, though one you no doubt question. Afterward, I destroy the Earth and sail happily away into the cosmos. Though the chances of the dragon balls surviving the planet's destruction are slim indeed...imagine that they did remain intact. If you or one of your friends restored the Earth and its people with a simple wish...well, you can imagine how frustrated I would become. I'd rather not risk it."

"So you're going to hide them, is that it? We'll find them. I can promise you that." Even as he spoke, Goku was contemplating his options. He could simply instant transmit away, but he wouldn't be able to get to the lone dragon ball in time. Besides, Cell would surely follow him. And for now, he was the only one who stood a chance at protecting all the innocent bystanders from this monster.

"No, no; I'm not doing anything of the sort," laughed Cell. "I'll just be holding on to them until the end of the tournament. If, by some miracle, I am defeated, I'll return them to you...or whoever has survived. At that point, you can use them in any way you desire—even for a wish as pathetic as the resurrection of everyone I killed. Call it a Grand Prize." The monster paused for a moment, enjoying Goku's anger. "Really, Goku, you should have known it would all come to the tournament. I'm just leveling the playing field; no second chances now."

"Oh yeah?" snapped the Super Saiyan, growing angrier. He let a little of his emotion flow into his energy, and golden light began building up around him. "And what if I stop you right now, Cell? Then what?"

"Oh, by all means, Goku, do try. That would very much improve the quality of my day so far. But know that you are completely surrounded by innocent people, if there is such a thing. The casualties of only a few moments of our combat would be simply staggering. Don't try to use instant transmission to escape me, either; I'm sure you're considering it, but surely you recognize that it would only strengthen my resolve."

"I see," Goku said, letting his energy wane again. He hadn't realized how it would feel to be this close to his opponent; he was itching for a battle. He didn't enjoy the thought that he'd have to wait another full day before getting his shot at Cell, but he couldn't risk any of the innocents in East City. He wouldn't hold back tomorrow, but now, he simply had to.

He relaxed out of his fighting stance and folded his arms. "All right, go ahead and take the dragon ball. I won't stop you."

"How very kind of you, Goku, though I assure you that your cooperation was not required. And now," he said, turning to address frightened humans in the room, "anyone who wishes to try to stop me is welcome."

The manager, too frightened to speak, wet himself. The guards, however, had been trained for this type of thing. Still, they all had heard stories of Cell's violent massacre of the SWAT team that tried to eliminate him. For an instant, each guard wanted to raise their weapon, and even thought they could find the strength. But every single one found themselves unable to lift their arms. Seeing Cell in person, levitating there in front of him, was much more terrifying than they could have imagined.

"Well," Cell said with a slight chuckle. "Seems this batch is smarter than the last."

Unknown to the security officers, Goku had telekinetically restricted them and prevented them from raising their weapons. It was the least he could do to save their lives.

The green-and-black armored creature walked unchallenged up to the thick glass protecting the six star ball. With a slight flick of his finger, he shattered it into a million shards.

"Ah, there it is," Cell said, almost amused. He picked the ball up and spun it in his fingers, levitating it a few inches above his hand. "And now for yours, Goku?" He smiled and turned back toward the Saiyan.

Still poised defensively, Goku reached into his pockets and pulled out the two-star ball, the three-star ball, and the five-star ball. "Here."

"Why thank you, Goku," Cell said, pulling the balls towards himself with a burst of mental energy and catching them all in one hand. "That makes six, then; only one to go."

"Six!?" the Saiyan gasped.

Cell chuckled. "Do I hear an echo? It so happens that earlier I happened upon a shorter gentlemen who possessed two of them. The fool built a fortress, thinking to keep himself safe from me and my tournament. It was a pathetic little thing, firing arrows and spears. He was resistant at first, but with a little urging he was more than willing to comply. Those two are in a safe place far from here."

"I see," Goku said, his eyes still narrow.

"Now," Cell announced cheerfully, lifting into the air with all four dragon balls rotating in a tight pattern above one open palm. "I really must be going. So much to do, so little time!" He raised his other hand to the roof, opening up a large jagged hole using a burst of invisible energy. Crumbling rock and glass came crashing down, threatening to crush all those in the room. But Goku thought quickly, lifting his hand and vaporizing all the debris with a wave.

Cell never looked back as he shot up through the hole and disappeared into the sky, but Goku could hear him chuckling as he flew off. Now that the infamous bio-android had vanished, the six guards and museum manager turned back to Goku. They now held him in a much different regard than before.

The manager straightened his tie once more, brushing off his suit jacket as he walked towards Goku. "Well," he fumbled quickly. "Perhaps you were telling the truth after all. On behalf of the entire staff of the East City Museum, I offer my sincerest apologies for our misunderstanding."

Though furious at Cell's manoeuvre, Goku gave a reassuring smile. "Hey, no problem. But I should really get going. Sorry about your dragon ball, guys." The Saiyan lifted into the air, stunning everyone, and flew out the same opening Cell had created. Once back in the sky, he turned toward Bulma's. She'd want to hear the bad news, and hopefully she'd have some idea of where Vegeta was.

* * *

Bulma's tired eyes could barely stay open. Her bedraggled appearance was further accented by her frayed blue hair, scrunched behind her head in a ponytail. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before, and this time it wasn't little Trunks keeping her up. Her subspace communications device had been eerily silent, no word coming either from Oniya or any members of the _Bringer of Death_ crew. In spite of repeated attempts to contact them, Bulma could find no release for the queasy feeling in her gut. Vegeta was in trouble, she just knew it. Why hadn't she tried harder to stop him from ever leaving? If only she had begged him to wait until Goku and the others could have come along...

But she knew her stubborn prince wouldn't have welcomed their help anyway. For every 'what if' that her weary mind proposed, she found an excuse for why it wouldn't have worked anyway. Bulma now knew more of what Chi Chi had gone through when her husband and son had left for planet Namek. But unlike Goku's wife, she had always felt as though she was a vital member of the group. She forced herself into situations and made sure she tagged along. Rather than waiting around, filling her mind with a million other things, blocking out the worry with trifles, she ran toward it headlong. She would use her brilliance as a weapon, and her solutions often proved to be the best chance the Z Fighters had. How many times had her dragon radar proven invaluable?

Now, though, she regretted not making the trip with her prince. Her second sense about Vegeta was rarely wrong, and it made things exceedingly frustrating to not even know what was going on. To add to that, there was the stress of knowing Trunks would be fighting against Cell again tomorrow. She hadn't even gotten to see him today. Her son from the future had spent all morning in the capsule corporation ship using the gravity chamber.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep, Bulma finally poured some coffee and just decided to get on with the day. She had just stepped out of her room, showered and dressed, when Goku instant transmitted right in front of her.

"Hey there, Bulma," he said casually. He stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping he hadn't intruded.

"Goku," she said without missing a beat. "Gosh, if I wasn't half awake you'd have startled me out of my skin."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Listen, I was gonna tell you...about the dragonballs..."

"Let me guess," she said, rolling her eyes. "Something glitched with the dragon radar and you want me to fix it."

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Oh, actually that's not it. The radar's fine, you can have it back now."

"Oh," she said, somewhat surprised. Bulma took the device and started walking to her lab to put it away. "So did you just come here to give it back? Gotta say, you've never been so prompt about it in the past."

"It's Cell," Goku said, causing her to stop in her tracks. "He found me and stole all the balls I had collected. He's got six of them already—I'm sure he'll find the last one before long."

"You're kidding!" Bulma gasped. "He just...took them? And you let him?"

"There were a lot of people around," Goku said, his voice downtrodden.

"But...without the dragonballs, we have no way to fix all the damage Cell has caused or bring back anyone he killed," she replied. "Man, Goku, I've got to hand it to him. That was a smart move."

"Yeah, I know," the Saiyan said. His face was serious now. Goku could tell that she looked weary, and seemed in need of reassurance. "Don't worry, Bulma. We'll find a way to win tomorrow, and then we'll get the balls back. Cell won't know what hit him."

Bulma sat down on her couch, quietly, and put her right hand on her chest. It was almost as if she hadn't even heard him. "Goku...I _am_ worried."

The Saiyan awkwardly stood there, not sure how to comfort her. "Well, I uh..." He paused, realizing this might not just be about Cell.

"It's Vegeta. I've got this bad feeling about him, Goku, the same one I always get. Trunks said he couldn't find Vegeta's energy signature out there...it was yesterday when he last looked. I can't shake it, this pit in my stomach. I...I think I have to go after him."

"You mean leave right now?" Goku asked, surprised.

"Maybe," Bulma said, turning her head away from Goku. She obviously felt a little guilty. "It's not like I haven't considered everything that's going on. I want to be here, and I'm not going to abandon either one of my boys. They need me too, I know. But I just can't sit here and do nothing, not when I'm so worried about Vegeta."

"Hmm, I guess so," Goku quizzically said. "I can't sense him either. But Vegeta is a tough guy. He can take care of himself, Bulma. As long as I've known him, he's always been an incredible fighter. He's constantly pushing me to pass my own limits, and that's just to keep up with him! I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he turns it around, passing his own limits again. Wouldn't he want you to have faith in him?"

Bulma turned back to Goku, the exhaustion in her eyes making her look all the more pitiful they watered. "You're right, I know you are, inside. It's just, he's changed so much...you may not see it as much as I do, but Vegeta's...he's a good man, a great man. I don't want it to end, not when it's just getting good."

"Hey, there," the Saiyan comforted, sitting down and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I have seen it, Bulma. He's one of the good guys now, whether he'll admit it or not." Goku thought for a moment, then chuckled. "Even though we still have to have a rematch, where he said we'd fight to the finish. Hah."

The blue haired woman chuckled and flicked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, you two."

"So, what are you going to do?" Goku asked.

Bulma thought for a second, those brief moments of reflection reminding her of all that she loved so much about Vegeta. She would make that her strength, not only her fond memories but her high hopes for the future, for her AND her prince. If she left now, it would only make her worry about the Earth and her sons just as much.

"I'm gonna go to that tournament," she said with gumption. "And I'm gonna watch my Trunks beat Cell."

"Hey, that's the spirit!" Goku said, getting up to leave.

Just then, Trunks entered, sweating heavily. Like the older Saiyan, he was transformed, though evidently he didn't have quite as much control as Goku. His aura was still noticeable and his hair was not nearly so light and relaxed.

"Hey, Goku! I felt your energy here and so I came right away. What happened? Did you see Cell?"

Goku explained quickly. Trunks was livid.

"Darn it! That was the one thing we had going for us! In the future, the hopelessness was even worse because we didn't have any way of fixing things. I thought things here would be different, I really did."

The older Saiyan nodded. "We'll just have to do our best with what we've got. I'm sure something will turn up. It always does."

Trunks didn't entirely understand Goku's optimism, but he nodded anyway. It was too late now to do anything but wait...and hope his father miraculously made it back in time. The young man from the future would feel infinitely more confident if his ever resourceful father was present with them.

* * *

_Kame House..._

Master Roshi's white mustache and beard were stained with specks of foam, the remnants of his first sips of beer. He, Oolong, Chiaotzu, Puar, and now Yamcha, were relaxing on his couch with a few blonde wheat ales. To their great delight, a lingerie fashion show was about to come on TV, an annual event which Roshi never failed to view. All were cheerful among the group, as if there was little thought given to the imminent doom of the planet. However, Chiaotzu, kind of the odd man out, didn't necessarily appreciate the chosen television programming. Typically, he didn't mind that Master Roshi watched women's exercising shows, but that was out of ignorance. In his mind, he couldn't imagine any reason the old sensei would watch them besides simply staying in shape—it was completely innocent in his mind.

"All right, gentlemen," Roshi said, raising his glass. "To a hard day's work."

"Here here," Oolong said, tapping his frosty mug against the old man's.

"I'll say," Yamcha said, almost too excitedly. "I'll take this over being at the lookout any day! Training with you guys is a blast."

"That's because I am the foremost expert on martial arts in the entire world, Yamcha," Roshi boasted. "I know all about the delicate balance between work and relaxation, though it took me a lifetime to master the latter."

In truth, the small group _had_ done several 'activities' outside on the beach that could almost be considered training. Roshi and Yamcha had only sparred briefly, but they had left the island on a whim for a little game. Arriving at the closest public beach, the two perverts had gone up and down the sandy shoreline at superspeed, untying the bathing suits of many beautiful women. They really had to keep on their toes to not get caught and make it appear like nothing but an accident.

But even that hadn't satiated their lusty appetites, as they were now quite eager for the lingerie show to begin. Everyone kicked back, passing around the bucket of crispy white and yellow popcorn. That's when their guests arrived.

"Hey, there! Knock, knock," a bald man said, landing on the white porch outside the screen door. He was short and wore orange and blue training gi. Towering over his right shoulder was a taller bald man, wearing green clothing.

"He heh, Krillin!" Master Roshi excitedly yelled. "And Tien! Come on in!"

The door swung open and they both entered the small pink house. Chiaotzu and Tien were immediately reunited, embracing each other with a hug before they both sat down.

"So, what brings you all the way out here, Krillin?" Roshi asked, hoping he could finish his conversation before their television show came on.

"Well, Tien and I just finished our training inside the hyperbolic time chamber. He was headed here to pick up Chiaotzu, so I just figured I'd save time and stay the night. In the morning, he and I can leave for the tournament from here."

"Sounds like a plan, Krillin," the bearded old man said.

"Oh hey, tell us about your training," Oolong interrupted. "You guys work hard in there?"

Krillin and Tien glanced at each other, each having almost a newfound respect for one another. "We sure did," Tien said, drawing a grin from Chiaotzu. "Both of us are a lot stronger now."

"Don't forget the best part, Tien," Krillin said, slapping the taller bald man on the back. "He's being modest, but Tien is a great teacher. He was able to teach me King Kai's Kaioken technique, like Goku used to use. Once I learned that, raising my power through training got a lot easier! I have to say, being part cyborg really does decrease the overall strain of the move...although it has its limitations too."

Everyone looked cheerful and was proud of the two human Z fighters. The group of friends asked a few more questions about their new strength, but it wasn't a long talk. Nobody was particularly curious about Krillin's limitations as a cyborg, either, though that was mainly due to their preoccupation with the upcoming lingerie programming. Both Krillin and Tien quickly clarified that they didn't think they'd be able to really take on Cell; they were just going to help in whatever way they could. Still, their strength was enough to make the other fighters in the room awe, respecting the two bald fighters immensely.

Just then, Roshi turned to the tv, hearing something that definitely did not seem like his fashion show.

"Huh? Special report?"

* * *

"And now, broadcasting live from the grounds of the Perfect Tournament, ZTV brings you a breaking news update with...JIMMY FIRECRACKER and MR. HERCULE SATAN!"

The camera panned out over the sprawling complex of canopies and booths surrounding the tournament grounds, then zoomed in to the handful of tents at the center...right up to the dark-haired reporter.

"Welcome, everyone, to the site of the Perfect Tournament, set to be held in just thirteen hours! I am your host, Jimmy Firecracker, and I'm here with our very own champion, the world-renowned MR. SATAN!" his announcer voice boomed in excitement, delivering the news with the same enthusiasm as a wrestling match.

Jimmy's introduction was interrupted by a roar of applause and shouts behind him. The camera view changed, showing a crowd of cheering fans surrounding the duo.

Mr. Satan's face appeared on the screen, his massive jaw taking up most of it. "YEAHHHH! Thank you, thank you," the champ repeated. He then lifted his hand, calling for silence from the spectators. "As you all know, tomorrow morning is the long-awaited day...that I'm gonna kick Cell's butt! YEAH!" Hoots and hollers erupted from the crowd once again. "The Perfect Tournament, he calls it. Hah! Perfect because that monster actually thinks he's the ultimate being. It's only too bad he didn't know of my existence when he made up his little contest! I almost feel sorry for him!" The eruption of fans screaming was getting louder every time. Hercule was truly a master at crowd manipulation.

* * *

"Ehhh?" In his New York City penthouse, Barney Stinson's jaw hung open. "They cancelled my favorite show for this!? Bu—but what about boobs?"

* * *

"Ehhh?" Roshi's jaw hung open. "They cancelled my favorite show for this!? Bu—but what about boobs?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Krillin said, ignoring the last part of his master's comment. "This guy just rubs me the wrong way. Maybe we should just let him fight Cell and get what's coming to him."

"That'd be too cruel, guys," Yamcha said. "He's just a clown. Really, don't let him get to you. I sure don't."

Tien's response was serious. "I don't think Krillin meant it, Yamcha. Even if he's an ignorant loudmouth, we still don't want to see him hurt."

The midget monk rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Well, maybe a little," Krillin joked.

* * *

Jimmy appeared again, his mic held close to his face. "Before our champion can get his hands on Cell, we'll have to finish the qualifying round. That's why we're coming to you tonight: to explain the elimination process that Mr. Satan and our team of experts has decided on!" he paused, turning to the champ. "Mr. Satan?"

"That's right!" exclaimed the prizefighter. "Contestants have come from around the world, but the rules of the tournament state there can only be twelve challengers. To determine the strongest of us all, we've brought in a special treat: the Hercule Armwrestler!"

Panning to one side, the camera focused in on a larger-than-life statue of Mr. Satan, bending down on one knee with a stupid grin on the plastic face and one hand extended straight up in the victory symbol. The other arm, stuck oddly out to the side, pivoted back and forth at the shoulder.

Mr. Satan walked over toward the statue, a self-important smirk on his face. "The Hercule Armwrestler is the most advanced arm wrestling machine in the world. It measures precisely how much force each contestant can exert. With this machine, we'll know exactly who the top twelve strongest fighters in the world are!"

Jimmy piped back up again, ever the opportunist. "Well, we'll at least know who the top eleven are, right? After all, everyone already knows who's on top, right Mr. Satan?"

* * *

"Hmm, I'd forgotten about that," Tien remarked. "There's a qualifying contest. Guess we'll have to go early and register."

"If you can call it that," Krillin joked. "I bet this guy even loses to someone on his own machine. But they'll still let _him_ in..."

"Hey," Roshi peeped up, a scheming grin on his face. "If these bozos are all participating, maybe I should think about giving it a go myself!? What do ya say, boys?"

"Give it up, old man," Oolong interjected. "Your prime's well and gone, and even then you couldn't have gone up against guys like Cell."

The group chuckled, somewhat at Master Roshi's expense, as the tv bulletin continued.

* * *

"So, Mr. Satan," said Jimmy, "care to give us a demonstration?"

"Gladly! Might as well let everyone know what they're shooting for!" boasted the prizefighter.

Pulling his cape off and tightening his belt with a self-important grunt, Mr. Satan strode purposefully over to the machine and took his stance beside it. Gripping the mechanical arm, he began to hum deeply.

"OOOOHHHHMMMM...GRR!"

Throwing his weight forward, he wrenched the mechanical arm down with all his strength, then let go.

DINGGGG!

"Five hundred and sixty two pounds!" exclaimed an awestruck Jimmy as applause erupted again. "That. Might. Just. Be...a WOOOOORLD record!"

* * *

"World record?" Yamcha laughed. "How long have they been keeping records like that anyway? Certainly not long enough to see Goku pick up Piccolo Jr. when he turned into a giant."

"Sad, isn't it?" Roshi added. "Fighting just ain't what it used to be."

Krillin chuckled. "Hey, it's not that bad, guys. After all, at least we know he could almost pick up Yajirobe!"

The Z fighter gang burst into laughter.

* * *

"Anyone planning to compete must record their score on the Hercule Armwrestler before tomorrow morning at 9 am. At that time we will make the final listing of participants," Jimmy announced. He turned back to Mr. Satan.

"Come prepared...or don't come at all," the champ said gruffly. "I won't be able to keep an eye on any weakling challengers who show up to guarantee their safety."

"You heard it here first, folks. That's a warning to any would-be challengers to think twice about coming! Cell's a dangerous opponent, unpredictable and unexplored. We have no idea what tricks he has up his sleeve, or how skilled a fighter he truly is. But let me tell you something: in the humble opinion of this reporter, we've got nothing to worry about!"

The crowds cheered louder and louder, chanting the champ's name.

"If you could be here, see what I'm seeing and hear what I'm hearing, you'd feel the same! Mr. Satan is more than a man: he's undefeatable! He's going to win for sure! Be sure to tune in tomorrow morning, everyone. Tournament coverage and speculation will continue throughout the night on this special broadcast. I'm signing off, but I'll be back tomorrow with the greatest fight this world has ever seen! For ZTV and the channel 4 news crew, I'm Jimmy Firecracker!"

* * *

_Tournament Grounds..._

After a long day of fun, the likes of which Gohan couldn't ever recall having, the group of boys made their way to the tents provided by Mr. Satan's gym. He and the others all found their passion for fighting as a commonality, but they were still just kids. Exploring the surrounding area, hiding from one another, throwing rocks, swimming—they had done just about everything young boys love to do. Now, they all found themselves lying in hammocks, each wide awake with excitement.

"Psst. Hey, Gohan," Levi whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered, still quite awake.

"You're really going to fight Cell tomorrow?"

There was a slight pause. "Definitely."

The other boy, whose hammock was positioned above Gohan's like a bunk bed, stuck his head out and looked down at the blonde haired Saiyan.

"Wearing that?" he chuckled.

Gohan had swam in his clothes earlier, following the example of the other boys. Typically, he would have done differently, but didn't want to seem the oddball of the group. His clothes had air dried through the day, but they had never been the proper outfit for fighting anyway.

The half Saiyan chuckled. "I can go home in the morning, sneak into my room, and get a proper gi."

"Tch! Don't be ridiculous, Gohan," Levi laughed. "There won't be time for you to drive home. Even if you had an airplane I doubt you'd have time."

Gohan almost corrected him, but it would be just another thing to explain.

"Take one of mine, ok? I've got an extra gi. It's even brown and has the Mr. Satan logo on it! You'll look amazing!"

The blue-eyed Saiyan smiled. "Sure, Levi. Thanks."

Pulling his head back into the hammock and narrowly avoiding flipping over on top of Gohan, the other fighter smiled. Both laid there for a few hours into the night, their hearts pounding, their minds racing about the coming day, until finally they fell asleep.

* * *

_Juno System_

Dozens of starships tumbled in an ever-widening spread through what was left of the Juno System. Some, the few lucky farthest from the gigantic explosion, still had power; many more were completely out of control, launched away or even crushed by the blast wave.

Nearly all the ships had begun to retreat mere minutes before, but they obviously hadn't gotten far enough. The closest ones had been ripped apart completely by the planet-shattering force. Debris was everywhere. Bodies hung suspended in space, lifeless.

Close to the epicenter—leagues closer than any other ship—floated the _Bringer of Death_. Not even 16's inventive skills had been enough for the black and gold vessel to escape unscathed. Not a light was visible anywhere; it was cold and black, tumbling slowly. A gaping hole in the underside was barely visible in the dull green light coming from so, so far away.

* * *

_Happy Tuesday to you all! We apologize for leaving you in suspense about the outcome of the Broly/Vegeta battle and that fate of our protagonist, but it had to be done. Hopefully you'll be patient just a little longer! Also, sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. I was busy working on my taxes!_

_We also hope you can appreciate the slightly different tack Cell is taking with respect to the Z Fighters. Though he is fully aware that the destruction of Earth would likely result in the death of Dende and the subsequent deactivation of the dragon balls, he is just raising the stakes. Not having immediate access to the dragon balls will engender even more distress among the Z Fighters, making the fights all the more interesting._

_Thanks again for all of your reviews. As some of you have noted, _Bringer of Death_ is now the highest-ranked in-progress DBZ fanfic and the number 4 DBZ fanfic of all time. Your support is one of the major reasons we have continued to publish BoD every week! To that point:_

_**Q:**__ I thought the transformations multiply their base power, so the DBZ concept is stronger than BoD's? Then it means that Vegeta is stronger in Oozaru form than his SSj form. If he had a tail, he would have no problem of disposing Cell and Broly.  
__**A:**__ If the Saiyan power level was a multiplier, then the other levels for villains would be different as well. Of course, BoD doesn't take that approach (and neither does manga canon; the multiplier view came from the Daizenshuu). Cell and Broly in particular would have much higher power levels due to their Saiyan access to the SSj boost and other transformations. Though we would have to re-scale everything, in the end there wouldn't be any difference in the end result of any battle._

_**Q: **__If you have connections with Salagir from DBM, why won't you make a fan manga of BoD?__**  
A: **__He's swamped with his own stuff, and we've been approached about it in the past by other artists. However, as great as it would be, nothing is in the works right now. It would be a massive undertaking!_

_**Q: **__Would you mind telling me how you keep Vegeta in character?__**  
A: **__It's something that I am very picky about. I make sure I can hear him saying every line of dialogue. I try to show his thoughts the way canon did, and I make sure any changes in his character are gradual, very gradual. I also show hesitancy in his mind and actions regarding new things or changes. He also usually recognizes the significance of things, so I often bring those out in order to solidify him as a character._

_**Q: **__I'd like to ask if you are going to create some "super-epic transformation" for the humans in BoD?__**  
A: **__While that would be potentially cool, we are aiming for DBZ canon—compliance here. There is only so far we can push reality before we ask the reader to believe too much. We intentionally haven't set up a humans transformation like that. To make up for this, though, we have made both Krillin and Tien far more powerful than canon in other ways, i.e. cyborg and kaioken. But that's it; we don't have any plans for a Super Human transformation at present. If we ever did, we would be sure to connect it somehow to something concrete within canon._

_**Q: **__How do you explain Gohan's strength decrease during the seven years after Cell? I mean, I would think he would naturally get stronger as he physically matures.  
__**A: **__You cannot compare it to the physical growth of a normal person, this is ki. However, I think you can credit the strength Gohan did retain as well as how quickly it all came back to him to his physical growth over the years. Physical potential and access to ki don't always follow perfectly._

_**Q: **__You have made the depth of the super sayian one transformation complex yet simple to understand. Do you intent to do the same or similar (albeit stronger) augmentations for the rest of the Saiyan transformations?__**  
A:**__ The SSj form was the centerpoint of this story, as it's the turning point from canon. We focused heavily on explaining it, due to it having the most inconsistency in representation. However, we will also try to explain the other forms we use with as much accuracy and logic as possible. _

_**Q: **__What impact do you think Oozaru will have on a saiyan's full battle potential and fighting capability should any of it play a role in your story or any possible future canon?  
__**A:**__ I'm afraid that with no Saiyans left with a tail, you are unlikely to ever see the form in BoD. Personally, I'm not a fan of Oozaru anyway. It does seem to be very slow for the level of power it represents._

_**Q: **__Also is the History of Trunks in BoD already written and or are you going to skip that altogether?__**  
A:**__ I'm pretty sure we've covered all of that, particularly with the "Brave Sword" special chapter 34 and the flashbacks in Chapters 27-28._

_**Q: **__Are you guys going to write any more stories after you finish BoD, or is BoD going to be your only story?  
__**A:**_ _That's a long time from now, and it'll depend on what time we have. With the way our lives keep getting more complex, though, I somehow doubt it._

_**Q: **__After what you guys said about Vegeta not being Ascended during "The Legendary Super Saiyan" movie, I went back to check it out. RSSJ Broly is powerful enough to take an attack from ASSJ Vegeta without flinching. That puts him the league with Perfect Cell and FPSSJ, perhaps slightly below the two. It's pretty obvious that his Normal Super Saiyan form (Unrestrained SSJ) would put him above Perfect Cell and FPSSJ. LSSJ itself will take him above canon Super Perfect Cell and SSJ2. __**  
A: **__When Vegeta un-transforms after Broly's transformation, there appears to be some difference in muscle mass, but it's hard to see. When he initially transformed, there was no apparent change in muscle mass. So we hold to all our original statements; there is simply too much inconsistency to make sense out of every detail. As with all the movies, we've made the necessary modifications to remove plot holes and so forth._

_**Q: **__Now that we all know the basic BoG plot will you include it, or are you still considering it?  
__**A: **__I've only seen a clip or two from the movie, and as of now I'm not at all sure how we would possibly include it. But it hasn't been ruled out as a possibility at some point...a long way down the road._

_**Q: **__On a final note, I want to bring up the fact that even though this is primarily a Vegeta fic, you don't make it JUST about Vegeta and give just about everyone else their chance in the limelight (Except Yamcha... sorry, still bit bitter there). BoD isn't like most fics that focused on just the one character in question they happen to like and shuttle everyone else off to the sidelines.__**  
A:**__ That's one of our main objectives with this story. As you've seen in this past chapter, Vegeta is nowhere to be found. We're working on this huge Perfect Tournament arc and the main character is off in space. It's a huge risk, and we hate getting off of Vegeta so much. But I think having him around all the time only lends to predictable storytelling. Besides, we are trying to model after the original DBZ style._

_**Q: **__I was wondering what fusions you guys were going to use when you get to the Buu saga? Will there still be Vegitto and Gotenks, or do you guys plan on having different people fuse?__**  
A: **__You don't actually think we'd tell you now, do you?_

_**Q: **__What is your favorite anime besides DBZ?  
__**A: **__I've always enjoyed a little Yu Gi Oh here and there. Seen a few bits of Naruto, but haven't really gotten into it. Watched the original Digimon and loved it back when it first aired. And of course Pokemon is decent (anime)._

_**Q: **__Who's your favorite character besides Vegeta?  
__**A: **__Not sure. It changes. Probably Trunks during the Android Saga, Gohan in the Cell Saga, and Goku in the Buu Saga._

_**Q: **__Do you guys ever go back and answer old comments you may have missed or been recently added?  
__**A: **__We try, but honestly we don't always get to answer the retro reviews with questions._

_**Q: **__Was Chi Chi impregnated at the end of this chapter?__**  
A: **__Subtle way of asking, much?_

_**Q: **__Something I never really understood was why the half-Saiyans stopped training. What are your thoughts?  
__**A: **__They were kids. Of course they loved fighting and horse playing as children, particularly with their dads as fighters. But as they grew up there were no more threats to the Earth, and if there were then Goku and Vegeta would handle it. Moreover, none of them loved fighting for fighting's sake alone._

_**Q:**__ Do you know why Bulla wasn't in the movie Battle of gods? I thought she was older than Pan?  
__**A: **__Haven't seen it yet, need to find time and a good link with subs. I'm sure it's a writer flaw._

_**Q: **__Did Goku have to reach the upper limit of power of SSJ2 in order to unlock SSJ3? How strong was Gohan after his z sword training on the Planet of the Kai's? Was he at the maximum limit of a SSJ2?  
__**A:**__ Whoa, guys! Just wait. We're getting way ahead of ourselves here. These explanations will be given at the proper time._

_**Q: **__How do you guys think Buu's power increase from absorption works? Does he add all of the person's power to his own or is there a multiplier effect?  
__**A: **__Simple addition. How their transformations factor into that isn't necessarily clear-cut, though._

_**Q: **__Could you guys give us some more detail on the hierarchy of the DBZ universe? From what I understand, Dai Kaioshin Rules over the entire universe, the four Kaioshin each rule a Quadrant of the universe, and the Kaio rule different galaxies within each Quadrant. But where does Birusu come in? I know he is a God of destruction, but could you guys explain more of his role in the universe and why he is just now appearing?  
__**A: **__Sure thing. Let's move from the top down. Grand Kaioshin, the "fat" Kaioshin, rules the entire known universe. His four subordinates, East and West and North and South Kaioshin, each rule a quadrant of the universe (or at least they did until all but East Kaioshin were killed or absorbed by Buu)._

_There is a Grand Kaio for each galaxy. Though the anime depicts the four Kaios as rulers of their own galaxies, Toriyama's own drawings make it seem more like they all rule over different quadrants of the same galaxy, so that's what we go with. At the bottom, many planets have guardians or "gods", usually very wise or very powerful mortals who have been granted access to Otherworld as the emissaries of their planet. We only see the Guardians of Earth (Kami and later Dende), though other guardians are tangentially mentioned. Though we never see him interact with King Kaio or another Otherworld character, Grand Elder Guru may have been a Guardian._

_As far as Birus goes, we haven't seen the film yet or done much research. We'll have to work on our reasoning later on when, if and when we get there. _

_**Q: **__Would Cell get any stronger if he absorbed one of the z fighters, or is that useless when he's in his final form?__**  
A: **__Useless._

_**Q: **__Besides _Bringer of Death_ and _Honor Trip_, what are some other stories you would recommend on this site?  
__**A: **__I recommend a story called _DragonBall A-Z_, by Arcane Hurricane. He rarely updates, but it's well written. Of course, the _Goku vs Superman_ story by puiwaihin is awesome. We are also loosely associated with the author for _Break Through the Limit_, Captain Space, and the author for _The Genetic Bridge_, I-Am-So-Original. Other than that, I've read a few but I can't in good conscience say I recommend them. One promising fanfic David started reading but hasn't yet finished is _Shaded Chronicles _by Katsuargi. Finally, we've heard that Saucemonkey's _Piccolo's Choice _is good, but neither of us have been able to read it._

_**Q: **__Hey dudes I just want to ask you why is Broly made supposedly weaker than Cell? According to the Dragonball Universe online game, which is made by Akira Toriyama, it says that Broly has a power level of 13 billion which is stronger than Goku in Super Saiyan 3 which is at 9 billion and Gohan in his Mystic form which is at 11.5 billion and that only Buu, who is at 15 billion, and the DBGT villains are stronger than him. __**  
A:**__ We assume you're referring to Dragonball Online. Though Toriyama was certainly involved in it, we have seen no credible sources saying he posted power levels for canon characters in the game. Moreover, it's highly unlikely that Broly (in his initial film incarnation) was ever as strong as an SSj2, much less an SSj3 or Mystic Gohan._

_**Q: **__Can the clones only use the techniques of their originals or do they just have a preference for them? And how about their memories?  
__**A: **__The clones may have some of Cell's biological abilities, but they are primarily limited to the techniques of their namesakes. They possess the same access to memories that Cell received from the variously corresponding cells, but they are aware that those memories are not truly their own. However, those memories do affect their actions and personality._

_**Q: **__Do any of you guys have real martial arts experience?  
__**David's answer: **__I took four different forms of martial arts and mixed martial arts when I was a teenager, and I've also used boxing to train while I was in college. Not much in the way of actual fight experience, though.  
__**NBP's answer: **__Wrestling with my three younger brothers was about it._

_**Q: **__Hey i wanted to ask have you ever thought about a full power ascended super saiyan? e.g a basic super saiyan form has its limits but are surpassed with the fpssj after time through prolonged sustaining of the super saiyan form can the same be done for fpssj?  
__**A: **__A Full Power Super Saiyan IS a full power Ascended Super Saiyan. It's the same well of power, but accessed in a different and better fashion. There's a limit, though._

_**Q: **__So was Vegeta just not as terrified when it was Cell slapping the crap out of him as it was with Cold? Or was it just he was more angry at Cell's undeserved power at the time that it well overcame his fear?  
__**A: **__Vegeta wasn't truly terrified against either. He had to accept the fact that he might die, but that was nothing new. Against Broly, everything is far more significant and meaningful. He's dealing with childhood emotions and trauma, a lifetime of hope in a legend, and so many different feelings all at once that it's simply too much._

_**Q: **__Also will Broly take Vegeta prisoner now that he's beaten or is he going to kill him?  
__**A: **__What do you think?_

_**Q: **__Gohan likes learning, and only fights seriously to save the planet. That's why he was weaker in the Buu saga; he stopped training since there were no more threats. By that point Chichi had even lessened her emphasis on studying.  
__**A: **__Oh, Gohan loves learning and studying, sure. But this isn't _that _Gohan, this is SSj2 Teen Gohan, and all he knows is that Cell wants to destroy the world and he has to stop it somehow. _

_**Q: **__Are you guys fans of University of Alabama football?__**  
A:**__ That would be a negative, sir. David doesn't much care for NCAA football. I, however, am a huge fan...only, not of Alabama. I most often find myself rooting against Alabama, actually. The team I am for? Don't hate...Go Vols!_


	65. Dawn of the Destroyer

**Tournament Saga - Part 6: Dawn of the Destroyer**

Warm light from the morning sun filled the room slowly.

"This is it," the young man thought out loud. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room. This was the day it would all be decided.

He wouldn't dream of abandoning this timeline to its fate, not now. Thinking back, Trunks realized that he could never have anticipated just how much everything would spin out of control. He and his mother had planned for everything they could think of...yet he had been unprepared even for the power of King Cold; they had only narrowly been able to overcome the frost lord. Preventing the subsequent duel between Goku and his father had also been much more difficult than he had thought it would be. But against fate, he had succeeded, and his hopes of a better, brighter future were awakened again.

Trunks knew the risks he was taking by staying in the past. The longer he stayed there, the less of a chance he would have of ever seeing his mother again. But those risks were far outweighed by the risks of leaving and trying to come back later. Simply being able to warn everyone about the coming android menace had been advantageous, but waiting patiently along with them had also been incredibly rewarding. By training with his father and Goku for more than three years, he had achieved an unprecedented level of power. But for this experience, he never would have possessed the skill to fight like he could now.

When the darkness rose on the fated day, Trunks had hoped for the best as he prepared himself for the worst. But things became complicated...far more complicated than he could have anticipated. The first set of androids were different: weaker, more obedient. His father, dissatisfied with their lackluster performance, had insisted on seeking out 17 and 18. Trunks had known he wouldn't be able to stop Vegeta, so he went along. But these cyborgs were far different from his recollection.

They were actually strong enough. Though Number 17 was even stronger than Trunks remembered, Vegeta was evenly matched with the dark-haired cyborg. And the young man found himself to even be slightly stronger than Number 18. Things couldn't have been going any better; the end of Gero's threats was finally soaring beautifully into sight. All he had hoped for was coming true, and on Judgment Day no less.

As if it would be so simple.

He had faced two great emotional challenges in his life. The first was a great tragedy: the moment he had lost his friend Tapion. The Konatsian musician had devoted his life to protecting others from Hirudegarn—and in the end, he made the ultimate sacrifice to save the world from the demonic beast.

But Trunks had been the one forced to deal the final blow...not to Hirudegarn but to Tapion. In his mind, that was the single hardest decision of his life. And in that moment, his grief had overpowered him. He finally embraced his pain and owned it. He finally became...a Super Saiyan.

But the second most difficult choice in his life was a struggle for different reasons. In all his life of hating the androids, running from them scared, worrying about Gohan when his mentor fought them all on his own, he never felt any sympathy for the two cyborgs. It was not only extremely clear by their actions that they felt no remorse, but Trunks had grown to hate and despise them. In his mind, they were they very symbol of evil...they were the exterminators of innocence, literally and figuratively.

Fighting Number 18 in this time and winning was...indescribable. He hadn't just defeated her; he had defeated himself, that frightened child inside him. Everything that symbolized hate and malice in the world was before him, and he clobbered it into the ground. Not only had Trunks' strength increased amazingly, but he had honed his fighting abilities to levels he hadn't dreamed of...levels nearing that of even his father. 18, though impressive, was simply no match for him. The young Super Saiyan could hardly contain his excitement as he prepared to finish her, to put a final end to her existence even if she wasn't the same evil bitch from his universe.

That's when it happened, when she broke down. How was it possible that this blonde girl could be the very bane of planet Earth in one world, and in another that she might still find some shred of humanity left inside her? 18 begged him for mercy, even weeping in front of him. Yet it wasn't simply a plea for her life...no, to Trunks it was far more complex than she could have imagined. The half-Saiyan loathed the thought of her, hated her pretty face and her seductive smile. She was a monster. After all she'd done, she deserved worse than death, worse than anything he could imagine.

Only, this was a different person. This Number 18 was innocent, unstained, and unblemished by the evil and carnage Trunks associated her with. When he first saw her for a human being, a terrified girl who truly had done no wrong, he hated himself for it. He didn't care about fairness; he wanted justice, he demanded it! There she was, a broken and beaten icon of the very evil that had stolen Gohan from him. What irony, that it was the Gohan of this time who rescued him from that dark place.

He wasn't willing to spare her, even after seeing that she was genuine, that this Number 18 was different. She could change, she claimed, if he gave her the chance. The blonde cyborg promised to never become that person that she was in Trunks' nightmares, yet he still couldn't do it. To spare her would be to dishonor the memories of all those she had killed, he told himself. Or was he just driven by a lust for revenge? Revenge, indeed, had rooted itself deep inside him, tearing him apart. If he killed her, if he had finished the job, it would have changed him forever.

But Gohan, ever conscientious, stepped in to protect the innocent. His sense of right and good was untarnished, unlike that of Trunks. The world he had known was not nearly as cruel. When he intervened, emboldened and furious, kicking Trunks' arms and cutting off the attack, the young man from the future was harshly rebuked...confronted with the truth in front of everyone. Outwardly stunned and unsure how to react, the son of Vegeta was experiencing the second greatest inner conflict of his life. Deep down, he welcomed the correction...it felt amazing to show mercy. He wanted to embrace it; he had just been too closed off and afraid to put any faith in the word of a machine. But he finally let go, once and for all.

To spare one's own greatest enemy, to accept their surrender, was a true triumph indeed. At the time, his father might not have seen it that way, but Trunks didn't care. The acquittal of the cyborgs was his greatest victory yet, something he now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was the right choice. Soon after, it became clear that they had changed their ways for good...a conclusion Trunks was both proud and relieved to see. Had they reverted to evil, his personal breakthrough would have backfired completely.

That was it. He'd thought it was time to go home to his own world, only...he had no time machine. Goku had it still. They had the technology to make another, but Trunks didn't want to risk exposing that technology if he didn't have to. As they waited for Goku's return, he deliberated, weighing the pros and cons of his options.

Just as he was nearing his decision, everything changed. The peaceful past he had worked so hard to ensure was suddenly thrown headlong into turmoil. A whole new enemy, one he could have never dreamed of, emerged: Cell. Worse, this creature had used the power of his time traveling machine to return to a past in which the cyborgs still existed—a path Trunks had unknowingly given to him.

In hindsight, would he change his mind and destroy 17 and 18, preventing Cell from becoming perfect? No. He knew he'd made the right decision. It was this new bio-android who was so crafty, so secretive, so cunning that he was able to manipulate the Z fighters and eventually gain his perfection. It was no small feat, considering how hard they had worked to stop him. If Trunks had only known of his plans from the beginning, perhaps he could have found a way to stop him. They had come so close, to the point of cutting Cell down to a small fragment of tissue...yet he had regenerated. Then, a second time, with the combined might of both Trunks and his father, they had cut Cell down to tiny bits and blasted them away completely. Victory had been so close.

If only.

It was a facade, another of Cell's crafty illusions in order for him to finally gain perfection. This new being was every bit as evil as the two menaces of the future, yet much smarter and vastly more powerful. Such a horrible creature...Trunks could hardly believe it was possible. Worst of all, he couldn't escape the fact that this creature had only been allowed into the past through his own attempt to fix things for the better. Clearly he'd brought both good and evil with him to the past; there was no way to escape that fact. As the time traveler lay there, watching the first rays of morning sunlight, he continued to contemplate.

"I know coming back was the right choice...I just should have been more careful along the way."

He knew he couldn't have possibly known everything, nor could he have predicted or prevented things if he'd tried a second time. Plus, he now knew that that would only help the people of the other timeline he created, not those of this timeline or his own. He'd thought it through so many times, been hard on himself about every detail. Now, it was finally time. He knew he had to stay here, fighting Cell.

"There's still a chance for this world," he quietly said. "With Cell out of the way, the Earth will be in peace...everything will go back to normal. And today all of that is decided." Trunks sat up, looking out over the view from Capsule Corporation. He spotted a few morning joggers, newspapers being delivered, people following their regular morning routines, oblivious to his dilemma. They were all just living, hoping that they could continue living.

"Somehow, someway," he began, "I swear we will defeat Cell. I won't leave this timeline until it's safe again...it's my responsibility. And with my father gone, I know it's all up to me and Goku and Gohan."

Finally, he slid his feet into those same yellow boots. Standing, he stepped into his grey trousers, pulled on a black undershirt, and stretched his black plated armor over his head.

"This is it," he said a final time, before blasting out the open window.

* * *

Gohan awoke with a full smile, feeling well rested—after his training with Piccolo he'd realized he could sleep pretty much anywhere. He rolled over, expecting to see his new friends, but their hammocks were empty.

"Uh oh," the boy said sleepily. "I must have slept in." It didn't feel late, though, so he wasn't too worried.

He stretched his arms above his head and quickly wiped the drowsiness from his eyes, then sat up. Neatly laid out on the ground beside his bed was a fresh brown gi with a white belt. It also had a pair of white laced black boots, causing him to hesitate—he usually wore simple brown moccasins like Piccolo's. But the brown dress shoes he had from yesterday simply wouldn't do, so he put on the boots. They actually fit quite well.

Suddenly realizing he was back into his normal state, Gohan began his morning routine of turning into a Super Saiyan. He wondered if the others had seen his hair change color after falling asleep, and that's why they had left early. But surely that couldn't be it—not after they'd become friends, not to mention all that the Saiyan boy had showed them.

Becoming a Super Saiyan was now as easy and natural as getting dressed or tying a shoe. Gohan didn't even disrupt his surroundings in the slightest. That anger he had once needed, the fiery emotional inferno that had originally fueled his transformation, was now just a small torch in the back of his mind. He always kept it burning, and now it was a fire that he could fully control, purposefully. His hair stood on end, turning light yellow in an almost slow-motion shift. His eyes didn't flash to green quickly. Instead it was as if someone shone a light on his onyx pupils, pouring the sparkle of sea water into them until they lightened to the typical color.

"There," he said, "all done."

Walking rather casually, the boy made his way outside the tent to find the others. Immediately he could hear the clamor of a massive spectator audience nearby. The crowds had grown considerably overnight. Luckily, the martial artists had their own area quartered off so he'd been able to sleep uninterrupted. A few bulky wrestlers were stretching on the grassy lawn, others were eating breakfast...or at least what they considered breakfast. It wasn't enough to feed Gohan, that was for sure. But what was most noticeable was how serious they were now. A few men were stoking small campfires, which had burned throughout the night, but no one was really talking—none of the fighters at least. The Saiyan could appreciate that...a much more sober atmosphere than before.

"Levi?" he said, looking around. He couldn't spot his friend or the others anywhere. Gohan shrugged. "Oh well, they're probably around here somewhere."

By the height of the sun in the sky, he could tell that the qualifying round would begin relatively soon. Gohan knew it was best to start heading that way, and see if he couldn't scrounge up a real breakfast somewhere along the way. Surely there was food available for the contestants so they wouldn't have to deal with the crowds or merchants set up carnival style. Following his nose, Gohan finally picked up the trail, leading him to the smorgasbord of all buffet style breakfasts.

His eyes widened. "All right!" he said excitedly.

* * *

Son Goku tried to get up quietly, so as to not wake Chi Chi, but when he looked over she was already gone. Puzzled, he got out of bed anyway and quickly threw on his bright red gi, donning his blue undershirt, belt, and boots as well. As he pulled both ends of it tight around his waist, Goku was already setting his mind on the task at hand. Across the planet, Cell's energy signature stood out among all the rest.

"Hmm," the Saiyan muttered. "Cell must be just as excited as I am."

He was ready to go now, though he wanted to say goodbye to Chi Chi if he could. As he opened his bedroom door he was hit by a wall of scents flavors. He immediately made his way to the kitchen, where his wife was serving up the spread of his life.

"Hey! Morning, Chi Chi," he grinned.

He hoped she would smile back, but when she turned the best she could do was to contain her sadness.

"Oh, Goku," she said sorrowfully.

"What's the matter, Chi Chi? Still worried about him?" She clearly hadn't slept much the night before.

"I can't stop worrying, Goku. He's our little boy, to me he'll always be."

"I'll look after him today, Chi Chi, I promise. Thing is, he may just be our best shot to defeat Cell. I wouldn't have told you this before, but I think our son is even stronger than I am. Trust me, he can handle himself."

His words sparked at least a bit of hope in Chi Chi, her face briefly relaxing. But as one worry was assuaged, she immediately found another.

"And when he comes back, will he still be the same? Or will he yell at me again?" She almost wept at the words.

Goku didn't know for sure that he would, though. That new transformation was something he hadn't experienced, but its effects on his son reminded him of the first time he had transformed.

"I think he will. He's probably out there feeling guilty about what he said to you, worried if you'll ever forgive him."

"Really? You think so?" she stopped.

"Probably. Don't hold him back by worrying the same thing."

"Goku, you have to bring him home safe. This is his home; he shouldn't feel afraid to come back."

"Ok, yeah, sure," he replied. Taking the opportunity, the Saiyan had already inhaled a stack of fifteen pancakes like it was nothing and was making his way towards the drum full of bacon. "Just let me eat first," he said through a stuffed mouth.

She sat down and poured a cup of orange juice for herself, trying not to wonder what Gohan might be eating for breakfast. She knew she'd have to let him grow up eventually, but it wasn't going to come easy to her. Still, she resolved to follow her word and try her best. That was the least she could do for having her son return to her safely, allowing him to live his life. Chi Chi looked over at her mess of a husband, who was now sucking down whole sausages one at a time. Normally she would complain when she watched him eat, but today she just chuckled and tried to enjoy it.

When he had finally reached his capacity, he forced himself to stop. It wouldn't do to overeat before a big fight, he knew, though it took lots of self control to resist devouring that last tray of blueberry muffins.

"Well," he said, standing to his feet. "It's time."

His wife nodded, wanting to hug him once more. But she stayed seated. "Good luck, Goku."

With a smile and a simple touch of his fingers to his forehead, the Saiyan vanished before her eyes. One second he was there, like her son...the next, vanished off to who knows where. But she had to be strong, somehow, for both of them. And certainly, when they saved the Earth, they'd be quite hungry. Best get started cooking right away.

* * *

_The Lookout..._

"Hey there, Korin," the blonde-haired Saiyan waved. His appearances out of nowhere were becoming more and more common.

"Well, good morning, Goku," said the cat, unphased. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, just the usual."

The cat's eyes never opened, his white fur blowing slightly in the breeze. "Ah, of course. I imagine you'll need all the help you can get against Cell. Don't worry, Goku, I've got a full batch of senzu beans all ready to go."

"Hey, that's great," Goku said, quickly reaching out and taking the bag.

"That's all I've got, Goku. Better make them last," Korin instructed.

Clutching the bag tightly, the Saiyan smiled. "Right! We will!"

"Oh, before you off and leave without a trace, would you indulge an old cat for a moment?"

"Huh?" the fighter turned. "Oh, sure. Just make it quick."

"Of course, Goku. You have places to be, naturally. But my question is this: from all I've observed, you don't seem to be nearly as worried about all of this as I'd have expected. I have to admit that Cell has stacked the odds heavily in his own favor, not to mention he's practically invulnerable and invincible. He can't be killed the normal way...you do know you'll have to kill him to win, right?" The cat paused, Goku realizing his question had been rhetorical. "So tell me. Is this a fight we can win? Or has your attitude simply been the result of trying to enjoy your last few days alive?"

Goku's look had hardened. He knew this was important, more important than his family problems or anything else. The entire fate of the world, billions of people, was resting on him and the others. "You know I'll always be honest with you, Korin," he said. "So here goes. As you probably know, I'm not quite as strong as Cell is. That doesn't mean I won't be able to win, somehow, but I honestly doubt I can."

"I see," Korin replied. "It's as I suspected, then?"

"Well, not entirely. You may have sensed it the other night and not realized it, but something has happened to Gohan. He's surpassed me, lately, and not by a little. Problem is, I don't even know if he's aware of his own strength or how to use it."

"Hmm..." the cat purred.

"I don't know about Trunks, but I think our best chance lies with Gohan," Goku said, somewhat proud.

"I did sense it. Goku, you know how risky it is to rely on a child. I know I had faith in you, long ago. But this...this energy I felt was out of control, erratic. It's an awfully big gamble to put your only hope in him. Not to mention that if I was able to sense it, you know Cell did as well. Have you considered that he might be prepared for Gohan?"

The Super Saiyan's eyes suddenly widened, realizing he hadn't accounted for that. What if Cell had planned to take out Gohan before he could be goaded into releasing his hidden power? Knowing Cell, he could have planned anything.

"I can see in your eyes that this might be a problem, Goku. Word of advice: be extremely cautious. Cell has proved his craftiness on more than one occasion...we can't afford to let him trick us again."

Goku nodded, more determined than ever, but also more terrified. "We have to find a way, and we will."

"I truly hope you're right, Goku," Korin replied. "I'll be rooting for you. Go save the world again!"

* * *

_Kame House..._

Trunks had arrived a few minutes earlier, sharing breakfast with Roshi's whole bunch. They kept the television on, the sports commentators running predictions of every likely scenario for the tournament. Unanimously, each analyst selected Mr. Satan to win the tournament, but there was a great deal of disagreement and many arguments over who was second-most-likely. The natural choice had been the runner up in the last tournament, a blonde-haired playboy named Jewel. What he lacked in strength he made up in speed, precision, and technique. The others in contention were Caroni, one of Hercule's personal disciples, and his partner Piroshki.

Much to do was made about how their tag-team skills were unparalleled in the whole sport. They perfectly covered each other's weak points and worked seamlessly to bring down every opponent they had ever faced—through their professional career they weren't just undefeated; they hadn't even had any close calls. Several of the analysts even dared propose that together, the two might be a match for Mr. Satan. Everyone was sure the matches themselves would only be one on one...except for a single controversial exception.

The Battle Royale, which was supposed to narrow down the top 12 contestants, would be the perfect time for a Caroni/Piroshki team up. Together, the experts had faith they could sweep the rest of the group. And seeing that Mr. Satan was their teacher, they would also very likely have his help. Everyone's top three included them. However, since the qualifying round had yet to be held, there was no way of knowing who else would show up.

The commentators went through a list of likely combatants, compiling known fighters in the last tournament with wrestling athletes and kickboxers who might have a chance at making it in. All night long they speculated, running various scenarios. Little attention, however, was given to Cell's destruction of the planet Mars. The media hadn't forgotten; they simply had no explanation for it yet, so there was nothing to report. Or at least that was the explanation given whenever someone brought it up. In truth, they were under censorship from the government to leave the topic alone, at least until Cell was dealt with.

Roshi and a couple of the others, minus Tien and Krillin, had stayed up the whole night watching, simply out of boredom. But if there were any breaking developments, they'd have liked to know.

After breakfast, Trunks, Tien, and Krillin made their way out onto Roshi's sandy lawn, followed by the rest of the gang. The time had finally arrived, they were all ready to go.

"Hey, Yamcha, aren't you coming?" Krillin turned, surprised.

"Oh, who, me?" the bandit stumbled. "I, uh...well," he scratched the back of his head, fumbling. "I kind of worry that I might not be of any use to anybody."

"Nonsense, Yamcha," Tien said reassuringly. "We're all in this together. Live or die, you belong on the battlefield with us."

Yamcha's face sobered, his fists tightening. "You're right, Tien," he said with confidence. He took off his jacket and threw it to the ground, revealing his typical red martial arts gi. "Who knows if I'll be able to help or not, but I'll be there just in case."

"That's the spirit," Trunks said. "And it's not like you'll have to compete. Only four of us will get to fight him anyway, so I might not even get to...if Krillin or Tien have passed me during their training."

"Haha, I doubt that," Krillin laughed. "To be honest, I'm kind of hoping Vegeta shows up so Tien or I won't have to fight. No question he stands a better chance than either of us."

Trunks' face was already serious, but it seemed to become more so. He lifted his eyes to the sky, knowing he'd have to face the facts. "There's been no word from my father since he left." He paused, as if his eyes could somehow see his father so far off in the reaches of space. "As much as I know he wants his shot at Cell, we can't assume he'll be back in time."

"Well, there's no harm in hoping," Krillin said. "But I'm gonna give it my all, no matter what. And if I suspect foul play, I'll be there to help gang up on Cell: anything I can to balance the odds. This time I might even be able to contribute! Who knows."

"Right," Trunks said, levitating a few feet into the air. The other two followed his example. "Well, It's time—"

Perfectly on cue, Goku appeared in front of them via instant transmission.

"—to go," concluded Trunks. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, guys," Goku said, greeting his old master and the others. "We ready to go?"

"Just leaving now," Trunks said, a bit of a smile. Goku always seemed to show up at the last minute.

"Goku," Master Roshi interrupted. "I know it's not the best time for a speech, but...I've trained you since you were just a boy. We've been through so much together over the years and I've watched you become a better fighter than even me. But now you've surpassed anything I could have ever dreamed up for you. I believe in you, Goku...that you'll find a way to win. You're our last hope."

"We're all counting on you!" Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar joined in. "Best of luck, guys!"

"Thanks," Goku said. "I won't let you down!"

With that, the five Z fighters blasted off of the small island, leaving behind four trails of energy. Goku flew in the lead, Krillin at his left and Tien at his right, while Trunks and Yamcha flew beside Krillin. The boost of confidence the others felt simply by Goku joining them was noticeable. Each one felt more at ease, more relaxed going into battle. The Saiyan always seemed to have that effect, to make you believe that everything was going to be all right, and they were quite glad of it.

"So where's Gohan?" Krillin asked, yelling over the wind in his face. "I assumed he'd be with you."

"Oh, uh," Goku stammered, "he's going to meet us there."

His answer was enough to satisfy Krillin's curiosity, who didn't think that too out of the ordinary. The short cyborg-monk assumed Chi Chi was forcing Gohan to finish some homework.

"Not that I miss him or anything," began Yamcha, "but Krillin mentioned Vegeta earlier. You heard from him, Goku? He'd be useful, haha," he stumbled. "Four Super Saiyans on our side is better than three, right?"

"Wow, Yamcha's bringing up Vegeta now?" chuckled Krillin. "That's hilarious."

Goku rolled so he could face the scar-faced bandit as they flew in formation. "Afraid I haven't heard a thing. Who knows, though; maybe he'll surprise us."

Krillin accelerated slightly, his cyborg energy allowing him to speed up without exhausting any of his stamina. "Can't you just find him with instant transmission, Goku? I thought you could go anywhere in the universe with that."

"Well, that's true in theory, but it's not that simple," answered the Saiyan. "I can't very well use instant transmission if I can't sense his energy, and right now he's just too far away."

Tien spoke up. "Couldn't you have simply asked King Kai? He could have told you what direction to go."

"Oh yeah." Goku clearly hadn't thought of that. "I'll have to keep that in mind. I would try now, but we have something more important to do."

"It's probably for the best," said Trunks. "Father has always been intentional about everything he does; if he's not here, there's a good reason for it. Goku, no offense, but I bet even if you used instant transmission to go get him, he'd have refused your offer."

"Yeah," Goku chuckled. "He never has been the type to accept help from anybody. Guess he's on his own, and so are we."

* * *

As more and more contestants began to arrive, those in charge of keeping the tournament organized roused themselves. To their surprise, a major change had taken place during the night.

On one side of the ring, opposite the tents set up for the contestants, rose a tall tower crafted out of shining black granite. At three times the height of the ring, it provided a vantage point overlooking the entire grounds of the tournament.

The tower was wide at the base, but narrowed as it went up. On the ground level, an ominous-looking opening showed the way in; the top half of the tower was dotted with windows placed at seemingly random intervals. At the very top, twin spires rose on either side of a wide viewing platform.

At the top, Cell sat on a granite bench, his arms folded and an amused smile on his face. This was his day.

The previous night, he and two of the clone juniors—Cell Junior and Piccolo III—had constructed the tower together in a particularly dazzling display of magic materialization. The two of them, along with their brothers Raditz Junior and Frieza Junior, were safely tucked away inside the tower below him, waiting to be introduced at the proper time. For now, they watched through the windows, unseen by the masses on the other side of the ring.

To the people, calling the sight of the new tower "ominous" would have been a gross understatement. Its black exterior was a stark contrast with the pale ring and the white tents dotting the landscape.

Most had come to this place without any real sense of foreboding or fear. Many believed Cell was part of some grand publicity stunt, and even those who suspected Cell was the real thing didn't have any appreciation for the immensity of the situation. But seeing the tower, dark and menacing as if it had risen from the depths of the earth as they slept, unnerved everyone.

Many contestants began wondering if participating had been a huge mistake.

* * *

Goku and the rest of the Z fighters landed inconspicuously behind a group of white tents, stepping out into the crowd and heading towards the qualifying round. There was already an incredibly long line outside the Hercule Armwrestler with over a hundred fighters. Taking their spots in the back of the line as it continued to fill with contestants, the five Z fighters chuckled and listened to those around them.

At the front, towering over the machine, was a large flatscreen that displayed each person's score. The list automatically updated every time a new score made the top twelve.

Next to the machine stood Jimmy Firecracker, his mic clutched firmly in both hands.

"AAAAND now, trying for his shot at glory...contestant MIGHTY MASK!"

The short, stocky man wearing what looked like a homemade mask stepped up to the machine and gripped the mechanical arm.

"Remember, folks: 562 pounds is the target to beat!" Jimmy trumpeted again. "Though I don't think anyone's going to be close; Hercule Satan is just too strong!"

With a mighty lurch, the stocky fighter threw his weight forward against the machine. The flat-screen blinked once, then displayed the score:

**228 LBS**

"Good try," said Jimmy in a conciliatory tone. "It's easy to see just how much of an advantage Mr. Satan has here!"

At the back of the line, Yamcha turned to Krillin and Tien. "Uhm, so...where is their 'World Champion' anyway? I don't see him."

"Probably in his tent watching reruns of his old fights!" joked Krillin. "I'm sure he thinks he's got no competition."

"Hey, is that Gohan?" asked Trunks, stepping forward to get a better look.

Sure enough, the young Saiyan was next in line.

"Sorry, kid," said the uniformed official standing next to the machine. "If you want to try your hand at the Hercule Armwrestler, you'll have to come back another time. This is for contestants only."

"But I am here to compete," replied the boy simply. "My name's Gohan."

"Hah! That's a laugh. Come on, scram."

Gohan raised one eyebrow, unsure of what to do. But before he could say a thing, Jimmy stepped over to the officer quickly.

"Don't you see he's wearing a gi from Mr. Satan's dojo?" he whispered hurriedly. "He might be one of Satan's protegés. Go ahead, let him through or we'll both be in trouble."

The officer blanched, then cleared his throat. "Oh, ahem, sorry. My mistake. Go ahead."

The young Saiyan smiled. "Thanks!" Then he stepped forward to the machine and placed his hand against the mechanical arm. 'Let's see...don't want to break it or anything,' he thought. 'Just a little bit of force.'

He pushed. The machine gave a loud DING, then displayed the score:

**2688 LBS**

A collective gasp rose from the long line and the surrounding crowd; they pushed forward to try and get a better look. Jimmy quickly stepped forward, microphone at the ready. "Looks like we've got a slight malfunction, folks! It's probably the pressure mechanism...just, err, overtaxed. Give us a second, and we'll get this thing rebooted. You don't mind waiting, do you...err...Gohan?"

"No, no; go ahead," the boy replied. Obviously, he had been a little overzealous. He'd have to hold back even more if he was going to pass without raising suspicions.

"Well, haha...that's my boy," Goku said proudly.

"Leave it to Gohan to overshoot like that. He'll give these other wimps a heart attack," Krillin laughed.

"Oh yeah," Yamcha interrupted. "But I bet you score a 2 million, Mr. Cyborg."

"We'll all have to try and get reasonable scores while making sure we make it past the qualifiers," Tien said. "It could be tricky, based on Gohan's performance."

The machine clicked off, then whirred to life again as the official quickly reset it. "All right, it should be good to go," Jimmy announced. "Care to try again, kid?"

Gohan stepped up, and pushed with painstaking care.

**531 LBS**

"AMAZING!" shouted Jimmy, slapping the boy on the shoulder as he tried to conceal his shock. "Mr. Satan's new pupil is really something, only thirty-one pounds short of the champion himself! Now, who's next?"

Gohan only half heard that he'd been called Hercule's pupil, and while he found it curious, he didn't dwell on it. He quickly found himself swarmed by the news.

As the length of the line dwindled, each contestant tried his or her hand. But all the focus was on Gohan now. He was surrounded by reporters, all frantically trying to interview him about how long he'd been with Mr. Satan's dojo. Surprised by the attention, he tried to explain that he wasn't Satan's pupil at all, but the throng wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.

Thanks mostly to the attention being paid to Gohan, the Z Fighters slid by mostly unnoticed, despite consistently scoring much higher than Mr. Satan had. Though the officials initially thought the machine was malfunctioning again, a series of reboots didn't change the scores at all—not to mention that everyone else's scores remained normal—so they were accepted despite a little disbelief

Tien went first, followed by Krillin, then Trunks, then Goku.

"Say, where's Yamcha?" wondered the three-eyed warrior.

"He said something about going to get nachos," replied Goku. "I asked him to get me some, but he still hasn't come back. If he doesn't hurry, he's going to miss the qualifying round altogether."

Nearby, Gohan was still surrounded.

"Say, guys, uhm...has anyone seen a short boy named Levi? He's one of Mr. Satan's pupils; he was wearing a gi like this one." One reporter said he'd seen several boys heading out into the woods with one of the Satan Dojo instructors just before sunrise, but before Gohan ask anything else he found himself being pushed toward the ring.

* * *

Bulma had landed her jet on the closest spot of clear ground she could find, but the area was so crowded that she'd still have to walk a ways. Luckily, parking wasn't a problem, as all she had to do was click her capsule and return the airplane to its tiny private garage in her pocket. She made her way through the crowds quickly, alone. Little Trunks was at home safe with his grandparents, and she felt exceedingly free whenever he wasn't with her. When she finally arrived at the grandstands, they already appeared completely packed out. That was a problem she could easily fix, though.

"Ehem," she crossed her eyes and gave the ticket merchant a terrifying glance. "I am Bulma Briefs, CEO of the one and only Capsule Corporation. I'm going to need the best seats you have; price is no factor."

The man's forehead began to sweat. "Uh, ma'am', we simply don't have any seats left, no matter what kind of money you've got to offer."

Bulma rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with this, then slung her purse over her shoulder. She lifted her chin haughtily, and proceeded to walk straight into the arena. "Fine, I'll find my own seat."

"Uh, but ma'am! Wait, you aren't allowed—"

As he stepped in front of her, Bulma reached up and grabbed him by the ear. "Now you listen here, buddy!" she yelled. "I am not gonna miss this, my son's out there fighting! So you have to the count of three to give me the best tickets you have available!"

"Ehh," the trembling man squealed, reaching into his pocket. "Of course, Ms. Briefs. I've been saving these just in case someone of your social status were to show up. Please, take them and just let me go," he begged.

"That's more like it," she said, finally releasing her death grip on the man's ear. Bulma finally made her way into the stadium, finding her two seats on the side of the stadium opposite Cell's tower. She was about halfway up, in the first row of the middle section. It really was the perfect place to sit and watch a fight. For now, though, she'd have to settle for watching random fighters try their hand at the Hercule Armwrestler.

* * *

After an hour, the qualifying round ended...an event which Yamcha regretfully missed by approximately two minutes. He had struck up a conversation with the pretty girl manning the hot dog stand and totally forgotten about getting back until it was too late.

Just in front of the ring, Jimmy Firecracker and Mr. Satan stood together amidst cheers from the surrounding crowd. Their images were broadcast onto the big screens in the stadiums a half-mile back.

"Well, folks, the qualifying round is over!" announced Jimmy with a broad smile on his face. "We've got our top twelve selected...and boy were there some surprises. Here to tell you all about it is your very own champion, MR. SATAN!"

Shouts and cheers erupted from the crowd again as Mr. Satan took the mic, fumbling for a moment with a set of cue cards in one hand.

"That's right, folks! We're here to lock and load; these contestants are ready to rumble! OH YEAAAAHH! No matter what happens, we'll give you a show like you've never seen before! And, of course, I'm going to curbstomp that Cell monster for everyone to see."

As the crowds cheered, loving Mr. Satan more with each word he said, he turned to Jimmy. "Err...what next?" The reporter hastily gestured to one of the screens behind them.

"Oh, right," said Satan, turning back toward the crowd and lifting the mic again. "Folks, if you'll look up the screens, you'll see the results from the qualifying round using my very own Hercule Armwrestler!"

Everyone turned to the big screens, which blinked once before displaying the rankings.

**Krillin: 960  
Mirai Trunks: 841  
Son Goku: 655  
Tenshinhan: 630  
World Champion Hercule Satan: 562  
Gohan: 531  
Pintar: 485  
Pirozhki: 481  
Spopovich: 402  
Killa: 377  
Jewel: 341  
Caroni: 338**

Oohs and aahs rose from the crowd. Had four fighters actually surpassed Mr. Satan? Such a thing was unbelievable. The bumbling champion, who'd had a few moments to compose himself about his score being beaten, raised the microphone once more.

"Ehem. I'm sure there's been some speculation about the scores now, but everyone knows that these strength ratings by no means rank anyone. We couldn't possibly take in everyone's fighting skill with a simple machine, so uh, don't you worry about those scores above mine!" he said, exuding foolish confidence. "Besides, there may have been some slight malfunctions," he added apologetically.

"Now, let's have a look at the list, if you'll step forward when I call your name. Starting at the bottom, we have Caroni, one of my personal disciples." The blonde haired warrior wore all white, and came up to the ring with a rose in his mouth. "He's a little too elegant for my personal tastes," Hercule joked, "but he knows how to get the job done, in the ring and with the ladies!" Every woman in the audience seemed to adore this fighter, howling and whistling at him.

"Next there's Jewel. You all remember him from the last martial arts tournament, where he made it to the finals against yours truly. He's not the strongest fighter I've ever met, but he'd keep Cell on his toes with his speed and precision."

Jewel took a bow as the crowds applauded for him, his look thanking Hercule for the introduction.

"Next there's Killa, a kickboxer. I haven't had the privilege of stepping into the ring with him just yet, but I've heard he's got the endurance to hang with the best of them." Mr. Satan turned to the viewscreen once more. "Then, let's see. Oh, it's Spopovich. Uh, I'm amazed he made it on the board at all. He's a brute, not a fighter, as you all saw when I faced him in the last tournament. Let's hope he's improved if the fate of the Earth is gonna rest in his hands."

The crowds laughed callously, no one applauding a fighter without Satan's seal of approval. The tall mass of muscles lumbered to the stage, his long ginger hair and goofy smile confirming all that Hercule had said. The champ continued, raising the microphone energetically.

"Then we have Pirozhki, a powerhouse of my own creation. He's the man with the strength of an army of elephants, a man who eats solid steel for breakfast. Cell won't know what hit him when he faces Pirozhki!" The large fighter wore a blue wrestling outfit and had dark thin facial hair dotting his chin and upper lip. Lifting his arms into the air and flexing for the crowd, he earned the largest round of applause yet.

"Next is Pintar. I believe he made it to the semi-finals of the last tournament, though Jewel bested him. Let's hope he's improved since then and can put that strength of his to use." The tan giant had a dark ponytail atop his head and a strange accent, but he looked fierce. He was by far the tallest and largest.

"Let's see here," the champ said, looking back at the screen. "Go Han?" At his name, the blonde-haired boy stepped forward and turned to the crowds and cameras. "Ah, yes," Hercule said, trying to appear knowledgeable. "This is the young Gohan, eh, proudly wearing the gi of my very own Satan Dojo! Give him a hand, ladies and gentlemen!" Though he didn't know the young Saiyan, Hercule felt no guilt in taking credit for the young warrior or his apparent strength. He thought all of the younger students from his Dojo had left earlier that morning, but this one must have stayed. The champ didn't think much of it.

"Well, then on the list, hmm, there's this guy I don't think you'd know. He's only the greatest fighter to ever live, the one true martial arts champion of the world! Oh yeah, you know who it is!" the crowds roared, chanting "Satan! Satan! Satan!" until he could calm them down. When he had, he finally continued. "Let me assure you, people of the world, Cell is going down!" When the waves of endless and pointless cheering finally subsided, Hercule looked back up at the list.

"All right, folks, we're not done just yet. Hmmm..." he mumbled as he looked over the remaining names. "I'm not acquainted with any of these last four competitors: Tenshinhan, Son Goku, Mirai Trunks, or Krillin. But I doubt they have a clue what they're getting into. This is just the type of thing I warned the media about. I won't be able to protect just any random hot shots who wanted to fight Cell. But hey, maybe they'll get lucky and I'll take out Cell before they get hurt!"

The four Z fighters had made their way to the ring, all smiling but Tien and Trunks. While Mr. Satan's comments about them were certainly degrading, they chose to not let it get to them in the slightest—everyone would see the truth soon enough. As they made their way to the front Goku tried to get a smile out of his son, but Gohan was avoiding eye contact, probably still feeling guilty about blowing up.

"Well all RIGHT!" the champ yelled. "That's it, everyone, we have our twelve contestants!" He raised both hands into the air, posing, before he handed the microphone back to Jimmy Firecracker.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Satan, for your brilliant insights into each of our competitors! This guy's great, isn't he, folks?" Firecracker was an expert at using Hercule to improve his own image and draw more mindless applause. "So, are we finally ready to get this Battle Royale underway?" asked Jimmy.

"The Champ is always ready!" roared Satan. "And Cell is going down!" He threw up one hand in the victory symbol and the other with a clenched fist. All across the world, wherever the Tournament was being broadcast, cheers for the Champ were being shouted out. From sports bars to the streets of major cities, crowds lined up to see the great Hercule fight for them. In the audience, banners and signs with his face plastered on them waved back and forth from the wind.

Mr. Satan lifted the microphone once more. But before he could say anything else, a calm, strong voice from the other side of the ring interrupted. "A word, please?"

Everyone turned to see Cell, the sun shining brightly behind him, as he came out of the tower doorway and strode toward them purposefully. Telekinetically, he grabbed the microphone from Jimmy and pulled it towards himself. The surprised announcer only watched as it floated in the air.

"Greetings, everyone," he said with a false air of friendship, "and welcome to my Perfect Tournament. It's a pleasure to see so many faces here today, all here to witness the spectacle of my glory. I assure you, anyone seeking a thrill on their last day alive has chosen well by attending."

The crowd went quiet. Men and women alike stared in sudden silence, the reminder of the tournament's weight a harsh awakening from their festivities. Cell smiled, finding the resulting faces of the people around him quite entertaining.

"But don't let my constant leering about your world's destruction dampen your spirits, people of the Earth. As this is perhaps the most important day in the history of this planet, you should celebrate and enjoy the tournament. After all...it may just be the last," Cell chuckled, smiling and turning towards Goku and the other Z fighters. "Ah, well there they are...the saviors of this grand planet, or most of them at least. It is with deep disappointment that I mark the absence of a certain Saiyan Prince; I had expected him to be among the first to challenge me—I'm even disappointed he won't get the chance to tremble at my true strength. But apparently he just doesn't have the backbone I thought he had...clearly not the fortitude demonstrated by you fine individuals here today."

Most people had no idea what Cell was talking about, but one small group in the crowd did. Trunks glowered at the bio-android, his eyes flashing dark. "I'll knock that grin off his smug face. I really will."

"Simmer down, there," said Krillin. "You'll get your chance."

Cell continued. "Now, let's get things going. I'm sure you all know the rules. Now that the qualifying round is over, we're going to have semifinals to narrow this dozen down to the top four fighters. After that we shall commence with the next round, where those remaining will each face a warrior of my own...creation. And lastly, anyone who can pass that round will face none other than myself. Remember, if even one of you can defeat me in battle, I promise to spare the Earth from destruction—an offer I feel is more than fair to you. Lose not hope, Earthlings, for that would so dampen my fun. Surely one fighter amongst you has what it takes to stop me, haha," Cell joked. He so enjoyed messing with these humans, toying with their fickle emotions, giving them false hope only to suck it away for his own enjoyment. "There will also be a special surprise just for the winner...but we'll get to that." Now wasn't the time to explain all about the dragon balls.

He walked up the side of the ring. "Now, the rules. In each bout, there will be the same basic guidelines. If you give up, you're out. If you're knocked unconscious, you're out. If you're thrown out of the ring and you touch the ground, you're out. In the semifinals, there won't be any weapons or lethal force allowed...I wouldn't permit you humans to kill one another, as there would be fewer for me to kill later on," Cell laughed, chilling the audience's spirits again with his casual sadism. "However, in subsequent matches, I _will_ be encouraging fights to the death."

Mr. Satan and the other contestants looked furious, chomping at the bit to get their shot at taking down the monster. How dare he threaten innocent people like that, belittle both the Earth and its inhabitants, and treat death so lightly?

Cell smiled, noticing their looks. It gave him so much enjoyment, seeing their fear and anger. "Now, for the semifinals. I have decided upon a last minute change. Originally, I had told everyone to plan on a Battle Royale, since I didn't yet know how these tournament organizers were going to select the top twelve fighters. But thanks to the strength measurement system put in place, we have a nice list of who among us is the strongest." Cell chuckled to himself, knowing how far from the truth that was. Still, it amused him that the Z fighters had not only complied with the rules of the machine, but had put up with all the poor treatment they had received.

Would their ill-treatment at the hands of those they were trying to protect affect the way they fought? It was a fascinating possibility.

"The ranking provided by this machine of yours gives us the opportunity to change things up a bit. Hence, I propose we have an elimination semifinal. Instead of a battle royale, there will be four bouts; in each one, two of the fighters from the bottom eight will face off against one of the fighters from the top four. The last warrior standing from every group of three will advance to the next round. Naturally, I expect the weaker fighters to gang up on the stronger one, but I feel such a test is needed to prove any challengers worthy; it will make things...interesting."

Murmurs went up from the crowd. This was a totally unexpected twist. What if two weaker fighters teamed up and somehow, miraculously, defeated their champion? Surely no one but Hercule could win against Cell—no one else even stood a chance! It just wasn't fair! This change had heightened the stakes in so many ways. Several people began shouting and booing loudly, the rest of the audience joining in with their loud disapproval.

The bio-android smiled at the boldness of these fools. How dare they question his decisions or alterations to the structure of the tournament. 'Are they actually foolish enough to believe that I wouldn't change the rules of my own tournament as I see fit? Hah! They are fortunate I haven't tired of toying with them...yet.'

Smiling, he raised his right hand to the sky and released the tiniest kiai, a wave just powerful enough to blast wind through the stadium and silence everyone.

"Ah, that's much better," Cell said with a frown, turning back to Jimmy. "Now, if you would, please see that the twelve contestants are organized into four groups of three, starting with the highest-scoring contestant and the two lowest-scoring contestants and working your way to the middle." He smiled and folded his arms, waiting as they deciphered his request.

The announcer hurriedly confirmed the instructions to one of his lackeys, who raced off to the computer systems controlling the big screens. After a rapid scramble of typing, the displays blinked and presented the new brackets.

**Match 1: Jewel, Caroni, and Krillin  
Match 2: Killa, Spopovich, and Mirai Trunks  
Match 3: Pintar, Pirozhki, and Son Goku  
Match 4: Hercule Satan, Gohan, and Tenshinhan**

"Well, there you have it," announced Cell, a pleased expression on his face. "These matches will undoubtedly produce the top four champions of Earth." He paused briefly, building up to his next remark. "The time has come, people of the Earth, your patient wait has finally come to an end. The Perfect Tournament will now begin!"

The bio-android levitated the microphone back to Jimmy and shot into the air, then dropped onto his black marble tower.

* * *

"This is it, then," Krillin gulped. "I hope we're ready, guys."

"Yeah, no sweat," Goku smiled. "But I was thinking, the crowds really don't seem to like us...not sure why, they've always loved me in the past. But anyway, maybe we should take it easy on these normal humans, try not to embarrass them too much."

"I don't know, Goku," Krillin laughed. "I mean, sure I can go easy on the guys I'm fighting, but Gohan and Tien get to go against Mr. Satan. I'd love nothing more than to see them pulverize that arrogant loudmouth!"

"Haha, well...I know what you mean," he hesitated, "but we probably shouldn't." Goku chuckled at the thought though.

"I agree with you, Goku," Trunks interjected. He'd been uncharacteristically silent most of the day, which the others only just now noticed. "Protecting the innocents should be our number one priority behind defeating Cell."

"But, can you really call that baboon innocent?" Krillin laughed, pressing the matter. "He's asking for it; why not just let him have it?"

"We'll be cautious, Goku," Tien added, ending the discussion. "What I'm worried about is the fights later on. Stray energy blasts could be a real problem."

"I realize these people came here by choice," Trunks said. "But they didn't know what they were getting into, not in the slightest. I have a plan for getting everyone out of here once things get dangerous, but for now they wouldn't listen to us anyway. For the time being, we'll have to keep an eye them."

"Right," Goku said. "Sounds good to me! I'm actually looking forward to this"

Tien looked at him in awe. "Only you, Goku. Only you."

* * *

Around the world, commentators quickly pounced on the new developments. Fans of Caroni and Piroski were immediately furious that their dream team would be unable to fight together. Others expressed suspicion about this powerful Gohan and the mysterious Tenshinhan; if they were to gang up on Mr. Satan, things could go very badly. Many more, though, were excited by Cell's inventiveness; four separate bouts would prove much more interesting than a simple Battle Royale.

After giving the contestants time to mingle and work out strategies, Jimmy Firecracker again took center stage on the ring, standing at the top of the forward staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen, spectators from around the world...let me present to you the first round of the Perfect Tournament, featuring Jewel to my left, Caroni to my right, and Krillin behind me!"

* * *

_Thus begins the Perfect Tournament. The stage is set, the fighters ready. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks have their eyes set on Cell, but what other challenges will they face before getting their chance? And, most importantly, what about Vegeta!? What happened to the prince, our favorite Super Saiyan anti-hero? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_We'd like to thank everyone who left us a review, giving us your thoughts and questions on the chapter. Your feedback is important to us, and of course we'll try to respond to each point that you presented._

_**Q:**__ I miss Vegeta. xD  
__**A: **__We do too! And for us to leave you on such a cliffhanger...durn mean of us, isn't it?_

_**Q: **__Do you guys think that it is possible to access the Full Power Super Saiyan 2 and FPSSJ3 forms?  
__**A: **__In short, yes. But it might look and play out differently than regular FPSSj._

_**Q: **__Out of all the dbz fics, BoD. Ranks 4th in reviews and 1st in quality!  
__**A: **__Hmm. I saw you comment the EXACT same thing on the review section of DBZ Broken Record... Just a thought: those who give their praise so freely devalue their opinions._

_**Q:**__ I was wondering if it is possible for a Saiyan to initially learn to become a Super Saiyan 3 while on Earth, or if the Saiyan must first unlock the transformation in Other World with a dead body.  
__**A: **__I believe the only way to discover it is in Otherworld. However, once it has been discovered and displayed it can be learned by a Saiyan in the mortal realm; for example, Gotenks. _

_**Q: **__I can understand that the half-saiyans didn't like fighting, but they always liked training. I just can't see why they would stop training completely.  
__**A: **__Because they grow up. Fighting isn't their life anymore, and they have no threats to challenge them. They just don't have the same drive or love for fighting of Vegeta and Goku, plain and simple._

_**Q: **__Would all of the Saiyans be at the same power level after receiving the mystic power up from the Elder Kai, or would Goku have received a bigger boost because he was already a SSj3?  
__**A: **__That depends on the view of the Mystic power up. Does it increase power to the maximum possible transformation, or to the maximum of the transformation they currently possess, or something else entirely? I'd say that the Saiyans would all have access to the same well of Mystic transformed power, but they'd still have varying base power levels._

_**Q: **__If Vegeta in BoD were to die right now, would he go to hell or would he get to keep his body to train?__**  
A: **__Consider that even in the Buu Saga, after sacrificing himself, Vegeta still didn't get to keep his body to train. Vegeta might still go to hell at this point, or Yemma might judge him as neither good enough nor bad enough to warrant either an award or punishment. But he certainly wouldn't keep his body to train._

_**Q: **__Before transforming into super saiyan for the first time, the top power level is about 15 million, being harder to increase their power as they come closer to it and never actually reaching. Now, let's say a saiyan spends a lot of time training, fighting and gaining zenkai until he reaches a power level close to it (let's say 13 million, as improbable as that is). Were that saiyan get his potential unlocked like Gohan and Krillin had in Namek, would the increase be lower in proportion, that is, without reaching their max or would their power move above said limit and getting them a new maximum power level that they can attain, slightly higher than the basic 15 million?  
__**A: **__If they're really close to their maximum potential, then the Guru unlock will be small or nonexistent. Had this hypothetical Saiyan been well below 15 million, it may have boosted him up a great deal more, but the ability lessens in significance as someone nears their own limits. Not to say that it can't be raised through training, slightly, but they won't be making leaps and strides. Interestingly enough, humans don't share this limitation...each race has a different one, like the Nameks. _

_**Q:**__ Will BOD Goten and baby Trunks have their tails?  
__**A: **__Trunks isn't a baby, he's three years old. His tail was removed at birth. _

_**Q: **__We've never seen King Kai fight in DBZ; will he have a chance to display what he can do in BOD?  
__**A: **__He has a power level of 3,500 and can use a basic Kaioken. What do you expect him to do? He has other uses._

_**Q: **__Just wondering can Cell's Raditz jr access all of his Saiyan abilities?  
__**A: **__If you mean to ask if he can turn into a SSj, the answer is no._

_**Q:**__ What kind of power multiplier are you gonna use for fusion? Both the dance and potara. __**  
A: **__We haven't decided yet. David's old model had a 10x multiplier for both, but he'll probably be revising that._

_**Q:**__ Could you put up some art of Gohan wearing Hercule's gi?  
__**A: **__We actually haven't had many offers to do art lately, but we'll see if we can._

_**Q: **__And what the hell happened in the Juno system? Did I miss something, did Broly take advantage of the break between chapters to utterly destroy Vegeta?__**  
A:**__ That is THE question indeed...one I'm afraid you'll have to keep waiting to find out the answer to._

_**Q: **__Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't the qualifier already said to have been the fighters having to force their opponents out of the ring without physical harm or something like that?  
__**A: **__That was the semifinal, a Battle Royale. But that would only have come after they narrowed it down to 12 fighters, which the arm wrestler machine did. Obviously, Cell has changed this._

_**Q: **__Well, based on your response to my question, I think it is safe to assume that Chi Chi was impregnated at the end of chapter 63.  
__**A: **__She was in tears, weeping over Gohan...extremely emotional and sad. She needed comfort and space. If you know anything about women, that probably means she wasn't 'in the mood' that night._

_**Q:**__ If I was a skilled martial artist without a lot of strength, I'd be pissed if i didn't qualify because of some stupid arm-wrestling machine.__**  
A: **__I'm sure you would. But in this case, it's not going to make any difference. The machine wasn't announced in advance, so no professional arm wrestlers showed up, not that they'd dare to step into the ring with Cell anyway. Plus, the world champions of arm wrestling would only pull a 400 lb score at best. Hercule is way more powerful, as are the best martial artists. _

_**Q: **__Now an open minded question if you please: If you did away with ki, flight and special techniques and had pure, unadulterated skill with equal strength, who would win in a fight Between Goku and Hercule?  
__**A: **__Kidding, right? Skill-wise, Goku is far above any professional league fighter. _

_**Q: **__So, wait... Broly blew up the planet that he and Vegeta were on? Then wouldn't that mean that Broly is dead too, along with Vegeta and everyone else who was there?__**  
A: **__I see you're confused. So is everyone else, but I can't offer any sort of clarity to the situation...yet!_

_**Q: **__Since Krillin max is stronger than a super saiyan but weaker than a Assj if he masters the kaioken high enough he could be on par with Ssj2  
__**A: **__You can't be sure of that. For one, can the Kaioken amplify cyborg energy or just his normal ki? Moreover, we already know that not even Goku could use the Kaioken to boost his strength above 120-130 million units. The technique has limitations._

_**Q: **__Can Goku really use Instant Transmission to find the Dragonballs? __**  
A: **__No, of course not. We didn't say he did. He used it to get to their general area, though, teleporting to a large city or gathering of energy signals. He's used the dragon radar enough to be able to estimate distance and find a nearby energy signature._

_**Q:**__ You said you have the 4th greatest dbz fic of all time. Which ones are the top 3?  
__**A: **__We meant by reviews we currently rank fourth. However, we should pass those three within a matter of a few weeks. Just sort the DBZ stories by reviews and you'll see the full list!_

_**Q: **__Will you have a saiyaman saga, or do you have something different planned? Also, are you still going to skip 7 years after the tournament like in canon?  
__**A: **__I can't give spoilers, but things will be different...very different._

_**Q: **__Knowing that you guys are influenced by Star Wars and KOTOR specifically, I got a very strong "Malachor V" vibe from the planet that Broly apparently wrecked.__**  
A: **__I can definitely see that, though you'll have to wait to find out details of what happened._

_**Q: **__Will cell get a SS transformation, he does have a lot of sayan DNA. Or do his other parts negate that?  
__**A: **__His power is not simply the addition of Number 18, he also has access to the SSj boosts in his Perfect Form, so yes. That's all part of his normal power, though._


	66. Pride Goeth Before Fail

**Tournament Saga - Part 7: Pride Goeth Before Fail**

_Formerly the Juno System_

The space was dark and cold and quiet.

"Confused and extremely irritated query: Where the hell am I?"

"You did well."

"Response: While your praise is appreciated, you have failed to answer my question. What happened? Where is this?"

Oniya cracked a grin, then winced. It was painful to even breathe; any facial expressions were excruciating. "You're in the ship. It's over now." She tried to take a deep breath, but her broken ribs caught and sent waves of pain through her body. "You did well," she repeated.

The droid's ruby eyes were dim. "Observation: It's dark in here. Why is it dark in here?"

The Asari ignored his question as she stood slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements. "Can you move at all? I hooked you up to one of our emergency battery packs."

"Analysis: No, I can't move, Commander. Every last circuit feels like it's blown. What's wrong with my power core?"

"You managed to exhaust it completely in under a second," answered Oniya. "No idea how you pulled it off, but you did. That core is supposed to last at least twenty years."

"Expletive: Damn it. That woman is going to be so mad.  
"Query: Where is the master?"

"He isn't here."

* * *

_Earth_

The grandstands boomed with excitement as Caroni, Jewel, and Krillin made their way up the steps of the ring. The two blonde-haired warriors were exchanging a few friendly words, shaking hands. Jewel promised that he'd take care of Cell after he won his preliminary, and Caroni promised that he'd take over Jewel's female fan clubs if Cell killed him. Laughing, the two made their way onto the white-tiled surface of the ring.

Though Krillin was still the shortest of the three, he was glad he hadn't been paired with one of the massive fighters. Against these two, at least, he didn't look as much like a dwarf.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our contestants—Jewel, Caroni, and Krillin—we have our ring, and we have the first match!"

Excited, everyone in the stands stood. Murmurs arose as bets were placed; no one would take odds on Krillin. In one corner, a cat fight erupted over which of the two blonde fighters was the dreamiest.

Up above, seated on his black granite bench, Cell raised his hand. All eyes turned to him.

"Begin!"

Krillin smiled, ducking halfway into a casual martial arts stance. "If only all the matches were going to be this easy," he muttered. Yelling towards the other two, he beckoned them to attack. "Come on, pretty boys!"

"Get a load of shorty," Jewel mocked. "Sure...let's take him out first, then we can settle the score between us."

Caroni grinned eagerly. "Fine by me," he said, his thick accent making his statement sound overly rehearsed.

"How about a bet?" Krillin said. "If I win, you guys both have to shave your ridiculous hair off."

"What?" Caroni gasped. "You dare even suggest such a thing?"

Jewel merely laughed, sure it wasn't going to happen. "And what if I win?"

Krillin sprang into the air, landing eighty feet on the other side of the ring, just behind Jewel. "You won't," the bald man announced.

BLAM!

Krillin's extremely gentle kick sent Jewel flying helplessly out of the ring all the way on the other side. Fortunately, a tent broke his fall.

"OH MY GOSH!" Firecracker yelled. "Krillin just knocked Jewel out of the contest with a single kick! Jewel must have flown over a hundred feet through the air! What power, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

Trunks turned to Goku, unimpressed by the progression of the first fight. "Mom always told me that you were pretty famous back in the day. All of you guys, in fact. Why doesn't anyone know it? Who are all these new people, anyway?"

"Hhmm." The Saiyan scratched his head. "I really don't know."

"It happened after the fight with Piccolo," explained Tien, taking a step closer to where they were. "After the fight between Goku and Piccolo at the 23rd Budokai, the whole stadium was destroyed. People were really scared of martial artists for quite a while. Plus, the explosion vaporized most of the records from past tournaments. In the years that followed, the organizers began recruiting professional wrestlers and prizefighters for exhibition matches. Intent on revitalizing the sport, they changed everything about the tournament to get more public interest going."

"Really?" said Goku, scratching his chin. "So that's what happened. Well, I sure do miss the good old days."

"Yep," replied Tien. "Things never were the same. No one really cared about what martial arts used to be."

"Maybe it's time for a change," mused Trunks, turning back to watch the fight.

* * *

Krillin turned to Caroni, looking as fierce as he could. It wasn't often he got to completely dominate opponents any more, so he hadn't practiced his intimidating look in quite a while. But his actions were intimidating enough.

"Well, it seems you're tougher than you look," Hercule's pupil said, brushing his right hand through his golden feathered hair. "But you won't catch me off guard!"

Caroni lifted his hands above his head, clasping them together, and spun gracefully on his toes. "Beautiful Flying Rose Attack!" he yelled, jumping high into the air.

"Oh my!" Firecracker commented. "Caroni is going all out with this one, pulling out his signature attack! He must have really been surprised by seeing Jewel beaten in one hit!"

Caroni's body flipped over and twisted, until he was flying head first down at Krillin. The warrior was gaining momentum by the second, zipping through the air from over twenty feet up.

Krillin chuckled mischievously. "This guy's gonna beat himself for me."

Just as Caroni was about to body slam the small Z fighter, Krillin backflipped away from the attack. The blonde haired fighter screamed in fright as he saw nothing but the ring in front of his prizewinning face. "No! No! No!" he yelled.

THUD!

The warrior in white crashed helplessly into the face of the ring, a few of his teeth coming loose. Somehow, though, he slowly began to get back to his feet. He had a large bruise on his forehead and a few cuts on his face, but overall he seemed to have suffered no major injuries.

"What a fall," Goku laughed, sitting on the sidelines next to Tien and Trunks. "He's a tough one, too! I thought he'd be out cold from that."

Caroni glared angrily at Krillin, raising his right fist. "I don't know how you dodged that...nobody's ever dodged it before! But now you're gonna pay!"

Krillin smiled. "Maybe you just need some better moves."

"RRRG! That is enough," Caroni yelled, his accent still thick. "Take this!"

With a running leap, the rose warrior leapt and punched straight at his opponent. In response, Krillin reached out his hand and caught Caroni's fist, stopping him in midair where he now hung.

"WOW!" Jimmy yelled into the mic. "He caught the punch! Could this be it for Caroni!?"

"I was gonna try not to embarrass you too badly, but you just had to push it," Krillin said. "And one last thing...when you shave your hair, would you mind making it into a wig and donating it? Do something worthwhile for once."

"You filthy little—"

Krillin interrupted, swinging Caroni around and hurling him out of the ring. He crashed only a few feet away from Jewel, only he didn't land on a tent. Still, he remained barely conscious despite the rather large red bump on his forehead.

"Child's play," said Krillin.

"INCREDIBLE!" came the announcement. "Just like that, Krillin moves on from round 1, winning by ring-out against both fighters! There he is, folks, the highest scoring athlete here today, and you all just saw he's the real deal!"

As he left the ring, Krillin found that both Jewel and Caroni were waiting for him at the bottom. Their looks were now quite different from before.

"My apologies," Jewel said. "You're...a better fighter than me—"

"—but please don't make us shave our heads!" Caroni begged. "It wasn't a fair bet!"

Krillin rolled his eyes, playing it cool as he walked back towards Goku and the others. "All right, fine. But you guys owe me one."

Sighing in relief, the two blonde warriors made their way back to their tents.

Firecracker took center stage again, lifting the mic. "Well, that was an exciting first match. Let's hope all our bouts are up to that same standard! For the second fight, we call Killa, Spopovich, and Mirai Trunks!"

Trunks stood, removing the sword from his back and handing it to Goku. Weapons were not allowed this round, though he knew how useful the Brave Sword would be against Cell later on. Not having the sword bothered him, especially with the enemy this close.

Spopovich made his way to the ring first, hurriedly taking his place in the far corner. Killa, wearing a dark green shirt and light green shorts, met Trunks at the steps. The human fighter extended his hand, wrapped in white tape.

Trunks shook it, telling Killa good luck. In reply, the dark-skinned fighter mumbled something barely intelligible: "Goodha luckya n you doo. I don gon take em out Spopovich, en you n me."

"Uh, sure," the half-Saiyan stammered in response, confused.

"All right, everyone!" Jimmy said loudly. "Is everybody ready for round two!?" The crowd boomed with excitement. "I can't hear you!" he prodded. The cheers grew even more, tv cameras doing pan shots of the audience. "That's more like it! Here we go: Killa, Spopovich, and Mirai Trunks!"

"Begin!" Cell said again.

Killa and Spopovich glared at one another, though the latter's look was more amusing than menacing. "He said go!" Spopovich yelled, leaping and throwing the first punch at Killa. But the black fighter ducked underneath it easily and spun around behind his foe. "Whatsyougoin' himme like dat?" he blurted, using his advantage in footing to trip the tall muscular brute.

Trunks was just standing there watching. Apparently the other two had decided to duke it out with each other before fighting him. He didn't know if he should just watch and wait, or end the fight quickly.

With Spopovich facedown on the ground, Killa elbowed him in the back. But the ginger-haired giant retaliated, jumping to his feet and trying to slam himself backwards to pin Killa. His opponent was just quick enough to roll out of the way, which only resulted in Spopovich hurting himself.

"You gotta goin' movealotquick den at!" Killa yelled, his words still mostly unintelligible.

Spopovich was back on his feet now, but this time defending. Killa was punching straight ahead, wearing down the taller man's forward guard. When he felt his foe's defenses starting to shake, Killa started aiming for different weak spots all over his body. After just a few more blows, Spopovich was lying on the ground in pain.

"Steel digone all em' weak spots?" Killa said, standing over his fallen opponent.

"OH! And Spopovich is down!" Firecracker said, followed by cheering from the audience. "Just as Mr. Satan predicted, I might add! Now it's just up to Killa and Mirai Trunks! Who will be the victor?"

Trunks cracked his neck to one side. "You're a brave fighter, Killa, but I'm afraid I'm a little out of your league. You should probably step down."

The dark-skinned fighter scowled, his eyebrows furrowing. "Hows come yous be sayin that to me? Not didntcha see I beater up Spopovich! Youse gonna fine out juss how—"

TAP. Trunks had appeared right beside him and flicked him on the temple. The tall fighter's eyes widened, then glazed over as he fell to one side, unconscious.

"AMAZING!" Jimmy shouted, as the crowds murmured for a moment before beginning to cheer. "I've never seen anything like it! Mirai Trunks barely tapped him on the forehead, and he's out cold!"

Trunks strode quickly out of the ring. While Krillin had been able to enjoy himself, Trunks was much too worried and focused on the impossible task of defeating Cell to take any kind of fun in messing around with weak humans. Perhaps Krillin knew he wouldn't be able to beat Cell in the first place, but Trunks still thought and hoped that he might somehow have found the edge he needed.

"Everyone give a hand to the first two representatives of planet Earth: Krillin and Mirai Trunks!" Jimmy yelled. Everyone applauded, quickly realizing that these two nobodies were indisputably superior to the prizefighters they all knew so well. So far, it all seemed legit enough to convince them. In the crowd, Bulma screamed and screamed, trying to get her son's attention, but to no avail; it was simply too loud.

"And next," Firecracker began, excitement rippling in his voice. "We call Pirozhki, Pintar, and Son Goku up for the third match! Gentlemen, take your positions inside the ring!"

Rather than go up the stairs, Goku hopped straight up the twenty-foot base of the ring, quite eager to begin. The other two, each so massive they had to walk single file up the tournament stairs, towered over Jimmy Firecracker as they passed. "Wow, folks, these fighters really are huge. Just look at how big and muscular each one is! Pirozhki, the world tag-team champion along with his partner Caroni, and Pintar. Together they probably have nearly a half a ton of muscle!"

Goku stood ready and excited in his corner, Pintar directly across the ring from him and Pirozhki in the corner to his right. Firecracker took the other corner, boldly calling the shots from the closest position he dared. "All right, everyone!" he said, glancing up to Cell for the signal.

"Begin!" the bio-android said. Cell had barely budged throughout the first two matches. No one could quite tell what he was thinking, but that didn't stop the newscasters from panning to him during occasional exciting moments, hoping for a reaction. But his face was still and unmoving. Whatever was on his mind, no one could tell by looking at him.

Both Pintar and Pirozhki lumbered towards the center of the ring, as if charging one another like two bulls. But just before impact, they slowed and high fived one another. Even more absurdly, they also belly bumped.

"We'll get down to business later," Pintar said with a grin. "First, let's teach this little man to never step into the ring with the big boys unless you ARE one of the big boys!"

"Ah, yes," Pirozhki replied, his voice quite nasal. "He is no match for us!"

Across the ring, Goku smiled at them. Maybe he could even teach them something about real martial arts with this one quick bout. But...probably not.

"So," he yelled over to them. "You want to give it a go together? Awesome! Show me what you've got!" His smile wasn't meant to be insulting, but he doubted they could tell.

"Oh, we will, little man," Pintar laughed. "I hope you brought your doctor with you, otherwise your injuries might be permanent."

"Look at this, ladies and gentlemen!" Jimmy yelled. "It looks like Pintar and Pirozhki have decided on a temporary alliance, something we all predicted might happen in these matches. What other alliances will there be, and who will come out on top!? Only one thing is sure...it doesn't look too good for the mysterious Son Goku!"

* * *

"Hah!" Krillin laughed out loud. "This guy's too much."

"Yeah, Goku could have beaten those guys when he was still a boy," Tien added.

* * *

Sitting by himself outside the ring, Gohan couldn't help but watch. Any chance to witness his dad in action was something he wanted to see, even though he was still worried on the inside that he was in trouble. His dad hadn't said a word to him all day, he hadn't even waved...surely he was fuming mad. Hopefully his father would be able to enjoy this match.

* * *

"That's big talk, Pretzel," Goku said, trying to warn his opponent before the lumbering giant made any hasty moves. He hadn't said the wrong name on purpose, his mind had simply confused it with a food...a not-so-uncommon occurrence.

"It's Pintar, you brainless wimp!" the tanned giant yelled. He looked over at Pirozhki, who was chuckling at the mistaken name. "Stop laughing and let's get him!"

The two massive fighters stretched their hands out to their sides and started running headlong at Goku. The Saiyan pulled his fists up defensively.

The two juggernauts reached Goku simultaneously, Pintar coming off a series of complex handsprings. Immediately, both fighters attacked. Pirozhki's arms were spinning like windmills as he pummeled Goku with punches; Pintar delivered powerful jabs that were quick despite his bulk.

To the crowds watching, it looked like Goku was getting pounded with a staccato beat of blows. To the other Z Fighters, it looked like the two giants were moving in slow motion as they threw one ineffective punch after another.

"Really, guys?" said Goku, not moving at all. The punches were barely hard enough for the Super Saiyan to feel. "That's all you've got?"

"WHY, YOU!" Pirozhi bent his legs, then dove forward in a vain attempt to tackle Goku around the midsection. The Saiyan sprang off the ground, executing a front somersault and a half twist in midair before dropping down on the other side of the ring. The two giants wheeled.

"Let's stop messing around!" shouted Pintar, angry. "This ends now!" The duo backed up, then charged again. In response, Goku ducked into his traditional defensive stance, his left arm out in front to block—not that it was needed.

At first the duo's approach seemed like nothing but another blind charge, but after building up speed, Pintar reached around and grabbed Pirozhki by his blue body suit. He then spun him around and hurled him even faster directly at Goku.

"OH MY!" Firecracker shouted. "This is amazing! Pintar has actually spun Pirozhki around and launched him at Son Goku like a torpedo. I'm sure I've never seen a more powerful attack from anyone but Mr. Satan himself!"

But clearly it wasn't enough to frighten Goku. With a grin, showing he was at least having a little fun, the Super Saiyan reached out and grabbed Pirozhki at the precise moment needed. Keeping the large man's momentum, he swung him around and around even faster until he released Mr. Satan's pupil right back at a very frightened Pintar.

"Incredible! Unbelievable!" the commentator gaped. "Son Goku intercepted Pirozhki and redirected him back at Pintar and—"

THUUD!

The two burly men slammed into each other, the clap of thunder that followed rippling like their two fat guts. Both humans were instantly knocked unconscious, lying on top of each other helplessly in the middle of the tournament ring.

"And Son Goku is the winner by knockout!" Jimmy yelled. "Just like that, two of the world's strongest men are easily beaten...but who is this Son Goku? So far, each of our winners has been a no-name, completely unassociated with any of our professional leagues. So just who are these mysterious fighters? And most importantly of all, how will our champ fare in the next fight against this strange Tenshinhan?" Firecracker paused, teasing the audience a little. "Let me tell you, though, this reporter isn't worried about our champ in the least! Let's give it up for the undisputed martial arts champion of the world!"

From a tent directly underneath the grandstands, Hercule emerged, smug as always. His hands were raised high, egging on the crowd to give him more adoration. From across the way, Gohan and Tien also made their way to the steps.

"Well, Gohan," Tien said, "it looks like you'll be the one moving on. Promise you'll stick it to Cell good for me."

The young Super Saiyan knew he was much more powerful than Tien had ever been, but he still respected the other Z fighter a lot. The boy merely nodded, trying to be modest.

"I do have a question," Tien added, just as they made it up to the ring. "Why are you off sitting alone? You should come be with us," he smiled. "And if you don't mind my asking, why are you wearing the uniform of that Satan guy?"

The half-Saiyan didn't know quite best how to respond, feeling like it would take more than a second to explain. Since they were already making their way to the corners of the ring, there just wasn't time.

"It's kind of a long story, Tien."

"Just tell me about it after the match then, you can come back and sit with us."

"Uh, ok, maybe," the Saiyan said hesitantly.

Tien smiled back. "Hey, Gohan, whatever's bothering you, don't let it hold you back. I want to fight you at my best, all right?"

Finally, the boy smiled back. He knew he had to fight Cell; he had to win at any cost and save the world. Knowing these people would also be in for a shock when they saw him fight, he figured...why not go all out from the start?

"All right, ladies and gentlemen! Two of our contestants have already made their way into the ring, we're nearly set to go." Firecracker paused, drawing a huge breath. "And NOW, introducing...the steel-fisted gorilla, the protector of the weak, the defender of justice, and the World Martial Arts Champion of the World! I give you, HERCULE SATAN!"

The brown-robed hero was still making his way slowly to the ring, his eyes shut and a gruff look of overconfidence overshadowed by his grand mustache. Though he was outwardly confident as the crowds cheered him on, inside the champion was shaking. These last few bouts had featured some of the world's strongest fighters...martial artists who, though not quite as strong as him, were clearly formidable warriors. And yet they had been beaten in mere moments by this mysterious band.

This tall, bald fighter—who apparently had some kind of a tattoo on his forehead—was obviously one of them. And though the short blonde fighter wore the gi of his own dojo, Hercule was sure he'd never seen the boy before yesterday. There was something about him...some sense or feeling or sensation...that was almost identical to one of the fighters who had already qualified for the next round, the tall blonde one. The announcer hadn't mentioned any relation, but he was sure that this Go Han...Gohan? was somehow associated with the mysterious group as well.

His heart was pounding.

'Come on, champ,' he tried to encourage himself. 'You can do this! You're the best; these amateurs can't compete with the likes of true greatness!'

He would have to face not one, but potentially two of these incredibly powerful opponents at the same time. Winning would take all of his strength and wit, he knew. He dare not think of how he could hope to save face if he didn't win.

'All right, play it cool, champ,' he told himself. 'Time to turn things back in your favor. Initiate plan 'intimidate the blonde kid'.'

Putting a bold face on, he strutted up the steps and across the ring, walking directly toward Gohan. The boy looked puzzled, but remained standing in place.

"And it looks like the champion is giving some last-minute advice to his pupil!" trumpeted Jimmy, oblivious to Satan's inner turmoil. "What we wouldn't give to be in on that conversation!"

Satan reached Gohan quickly.

"Hey there, son. Look, uhm...I don't think we've met, but any student of MY dojo is a friend of mine! Normally, I wouldn't strategize like this, but you're a special case. I can't have a kid from my gym getting beat or made a fool of, especially by some random hick. So, uh, how about I lend you a hand? I'll help you out against this Tin-Shin fellow, and afterward we can have our own exhibition match before I go on to kick Cell's butt? What do you say, kid?" The champion was sure his hurried, hushed words would have the desired effect.

Gohan smiled politely. "Well, sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I can take him on my own."

"Oh you can, eh?" the champ laughed. "You do realize this guy scored even higher than me on the Armwrestler!? Cut the jokes, kid. Now, have we got a deal, or do you want to end up in a wheelchair the rest of your life?"

Gohan could tell that the afro-sporting champ didn't have even the slightest clue what he was up against. But at the same time, he seemed like a nice enough man. He was offering to help Gohan out so the boy could save face, something he knew he might have appreciated if it had meant anything. Plus, Mr. Satan had been nice enough to let him in the ring yesterday where he met all his friends. At the thought of Levi and the others, Gohan's mind wandered, hoping they were all right. But he quickly refocused himself. It was time to fight.

"Mr. Satan..." he began, his blue-green eyes friendly, "I would feel bad if I didn't warn you, so...you're a little out of your league here. I have to be the one to fight Cell."

The champion's jaw dropped. "Whaaaa...what did you say?"

"I'm sure you're strong and all," replied Gohan, his voice still quiet and calm, "but this fight is going to be way beyond your ability to win." He delivered the truth unassumingly, a note of humble sobriety in his voice. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you should probably sit this one out. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hercule snorted angrily, his pride boiling to the surface. "Well, you can forget it, kid! The champ doesn't ever quit—you must be dreaming! I was offerin' to help you out a bit, but if you think you're such a hotshot, then fine!"

Gohan could tell he'd angered the man without helping in the slightest. "Look, I'm sorry; I—"

"Joke's over, boy," snapped the prizefighter. "You'd better just stay out of my way and maybe I'll save you for last."

Turning back to face the cameras, Hercule immediately gave his same bold grin and lifted both fists. "YEAAHH! Let's get going!"

Tien glanced over at Gohan, giving him a look as if to ask what that was about. But the boy just shrugged his shoulders. Both of them knew what this fight was about. For the bald Z fighter, it might be his only chance to show his improvement from a year's training in the time chamber. For Gohan, it was a chance to get a feel for the ring and get comfortable before he had to fight an actual enemy.

The ZTV announcer raised his mic high, the glow of the sun reflecting off of it as he stepped into his corner. "There we have it, ladies and gentlemen. The three fighters are poised and ready. My toes are tingling, my fingers twitching! I just can't wait to see the champ in action...am I right, folks?" The crowds roared in response. "I always get this way before his fights, so excited to see how it's truly done by the master! NOW...let's get on with the match!"

To everyone's surprise, Cell was now standing, his arms folded across his chest. He wore a look of amusement now, rather than of boredom. 'Hmm, let's see if I was right about Gohan, then, shall we?'

"Fighters ready... Begin!"

Instantly, Tien and Gohan rushed toward each other. A sharp sonic boom cracked through the stadium, shocking everyone to silence.

* * *

"Here we go," Krillin said, watching excitedly from the bench. He smiled, noticing the surprise on the crowd's faces. "Time for some real action!"

* * *

Tien and Gohan's fists met once in the center of the ring, producing a rippling shockwave. Immediately, they grabbed each other's arms and their muscles tightened as they began to push, trying to see if they could overcome the other.

"WOW, folks!" Firecracker yelled. "They moved so quickly I wasn't even able to see it! Now there appears to be an old-fashioned pushing contest going on! Look how well the young Gohan holds his own against a fully grown man!"

Tien knew he would really only be allowed a few good shots before Gohan got serious, so it was his intention to go all out right from the start.

"Kaioken!" the three-eyed warrior shouted.

His new strength gave him the sudden advantage he needed to push away from the young Saiyan. With that, he leapt acrobatically over Gohan's head and launched a kick at his right shoulder.

"Incredible!" Jimmy gasped. "Tenshinhan's whole body just lit up as if he were on fire! That can't be the case; how is he not burning alive!?"

Gohan raised his right arm to block, turning and swinging his own kick upwards. Tien vanished right before it connected, disappearing in front of the audience as the boy's leg flew through empty air.

"What in the world!? Tenshinhan has completely disappeared! " the announcer stammered, echoing everyone's thoughts.

As Gohan lifted his chin, so did the announcer. All saw his opponent there, above, flying downward with the speed of a falling meteor. Grinning, the blonde boy crouched low, braced against the ground, and launched into the air to meet him.

KABOOM!

Their collision sent shockwaves through the audience, removing ball caps, popping the unpopped kernels in popcorn buckets, and ruining hundreds of hairdos.

"AMAZING!" the announcer said. "The young Gohan was able to completely counter his opponent's falling strike! What power it must take to do something like that!"

But as the smoke cleared, something even more spectacular was taking place. Both fighters were now hovering in midair, swinging blows at one another at lightning speeds. The jaws of spectators everywhere were dropping as they watched the two fighters swing away. Wind from each blow was being shot in every direction; the audience could literally feel the force behind each individual punch. Even Jimmy Firecracker was speechless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know quite how to describe what I'm seeing...but Gohan and Tenshinhan are fighting so furiously that they've risen into the air! Their blows are being thrown with such speed and precision that I can barely see anything but a blur!" He paused, searching for the words. "In all my years, I've never seen a fight quite like this one! The shockwaves from their attacks can be felt in the ground itself!"

As Gohan and Tien continued clobbering each other, one other fighter in the ring stood largely unnoticed.

The world-renowned champion, who had previously been standing arrogantly with his arms crossed over his chest, was now in a state of utter awe. His eyes had bulged and his pupils shrunk down to the size of mustard seeds.

'What _are_ these guys?' he trembled. 'I'm done, finished, over. The glory, the fame, the money, it's all gonna be gone! There's no way I can fight with these two; they're...not human, that has to be it...it's a trick, an illusion. It has to be, right?'

BLAAM!

From the flurry of punches, Tien finally landed the one he was aiming for all along and sent Gohan rocketing towards the ring below. Expertly, though, the young Saiyan flipped in midair and was able to land on his feet. The bald fighter hung in the air above him for a moment before relaxing his kaioken and dropping to the ground. He was already breathing heavily; beads of sweat shone on Tien's glowing bald forehead.

"Simply amazing!" Firecracker said. "In spite of being hammered down toward the ring like a crashing airplane, Gohan managed to right himself and land unharmed!" Members of the audience, finally having a moment to process all of this, slowly began to rub their eyes, making sure this wasn't a dream. Suddenly coming alive, they began to excitedly cheer.

At the sound of cheering which wasn't directed towards himself, Hercule became even more frustrated. 'Listen to this...my fans, my adoring public, rooting for these two nobodies!' His anger at Gohan for insulting him and refusing his offer was much more intense now, as it seemed the boy had been telling the truth. He had to find a way around this, a way to save face in spite of his almost certain impending defeat.

* * *

In the grandstands, Yamcha had finally found his way to Bulma. The bandit had wandered around a while, been denied entrance without a ticket, and eventually just flew over the grandstands and snuck in. It was then that he spotted the blue-haired woman, sitting alone with some of the best seats in the stadium. He then made his way to where she was, hopping into the seat beside her casually.

"Well hello, Yamcha," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Bul. What's goin' on, babe?" he joked, trying to put his arm around her. He was immediately denied.

"Uh, no thanks," she said, removing his arm. "So you decided not to compete, then?"

Yamcha laughed loudly. "Nah, I was gonna, but I was late. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, though; the other guys are all way stronger than me now."

"Is that so?" she replied. "Well, since you aren't competing, you might as well stay here and keep me safe. You'll be good for a quick evacuation, at least," she laughed.

"Just what I had in mind, actually," the bandit said with his most charming grin.

Bulma smiled. She was just a little bit glad to have him there, though she chuckled at the thought that she might have ended up as his wife. Once upon a time, she dreamed about this kind of thing...not anymore. "You know, if Vegeta was here right now you wouldn't dare be doing this."

"Oh, I know," Yamcha replied, looking around just to make sure the prince was nowhere in sight. "But it's all good. He'd even thank me for keeping you safe, I bet."

Bulma chuckled to herself. "Sure he would," she said under her breath, knowing the opposite was true. The woman turned back to the fight, which had finally begun to get interesting. Yamcha did as well.

"Tien really has improved, I tell ya," he commented. "He's keeping Gohan on his toes so far."

"Yeah, but he can't win, can he?" Bulma asked.

"Nah...even with the max kaioken, I think this is more of an exhibition match between friends. Plus, it warms up the crowd for things to come."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she replied.

* * *

Though Tien had gotten the advantage in the last few blows, Gohan still hadn't ignited his aura even once. To the audience it seemed this battle was just beginning, but to the Z fighters it was over before it even began.

"I'm amazed, Gohan," Tien said. "This reminds me of fighting your dad at the Budokai so many years ago. But you're making me look like a beginner and you aren't even trying! I knew you'd surpassed me ever since you became a Super Saiyan, but I thought maybe I would have closed the gap between us some. It's the opposite by far!"

"Thanks, Tien," the boy answered humbly. "I just hope it's enough."

"Don't doubt yourself like that, Gohan. Your father believes in you, and I can see why."

"My dad...?" the boy cautiously replied. "But—"

"Just look at him down there, smiling like he couldn't be more proud," Tien interrupted.

And Gohan did look, not immediately, and not without hesitation. There was Goku, grinning widely. Finally making eye contact with his father was a terrifying thing. Even though he hadn't yelled at his dad directly, he knew his dad was disappointed. What he had done was wrong, and he felt he deserved some kind of punishment. But those calm blue-green eyes, forgiving and loving as they were, pierced the boy's tender heart with kindness.

"Do your best, Gohan!" his dad shouted, giving a thumbs up.

Immediately, Gohan felt the relief he so desperately craved. A surge of excitement rose up inside him. It wasn't all over yet...in fact, it was just getting started...but maybe it was going to be all right. He smiled back and gave a thumbs up.

"And after a brief recess, it looks like Tenshinhan and Gohan are ready to go back at it," Jimmy yelled. At that moment, everyone suddenly realized that Mr. Satan had yet to participate in the match in any way. The tv host, as well, turned to the champ who was still in his corner, watching like everyone else.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies to you all. It seems in the haste of trying to follow the details of Gohan and Tenshinhan's fight, I failed to give you any updates whatsoever on our reigning champion, Mr. Satan! But just look at him there, folks—"

Hercule, at the mention of his name, had assumed a more macho and confident stance.

"—in the ring with two of the most incredible fighters I've ever seen, and he looks as calm as a cucumber! He has the nerve of a giant, ladies and gentlemen, and the confidence of an entire army. His expression alone makes this reporter feel at ease!"

'Oh yeah,' the champ thought to himself. 'Totally nailed this pose.'

Tien and Gohan's eyes met, signaling the resurgence of the battle. Gohan vanished first, appearing just in front of Tien with a right hook already in motion, but the older fighter also disappeared in a flash of crimson light. A moment later, he reappeared from above with a wide kick, but it passed harmlessly through Gohan's afterimage. The duo continued their pattern for hundreds of blows, despite taking only a few seconds...at least, that's how it seemed to the humans watching. The eyes of spectators everywhere were straining, people squinting or cleaning their glasses in hopes of getting a better look. But the Z fighters were simply too fast. By the time they caught a glimpse of one of them, the other would already be gone.

"Amazing display, folks. These two fighters are moving at incredible speeds! Their struggle is so intense, they again seem to be fighting in midair. But I can assure you, there are no wires, no special effects. I just have no idea how they're doing all this!" Jimmy had checked with his sources thoroughly and he was sure there was no funny business going on. Even so, it was all just a little hard to believe.

The rumble of fighting up above sounded like a huge display of invisible fireworks exploding one after the other. Television audiences everywhere were getting frustrated that the cameras couldn't keep up with the action. But even the spectators themselves could barely catch a glimpse.

Finally, Tien and Gohan came back into sight, appearing in the ring below and running towards each other. Both threw their right elbows, which met in a lock. With their knees bent, their weight shifted properly, they were exerting millions of tonnes of pressure between them. At first, neither gave way, but it was extremely clear that Tien was now maxed out. His once-bright kaioken was beginning to ebb.

Still, the bald fighter grit his teeth as he pushed, rivulets of sweat making its way down the side of his head. "That's it, Gohan," he grunted. "That's all I've got. Now finish this!"

The young Saiyan was surprised that his friend was out of energy so soon, but he understood clearly. "It's been fun, Tien. Let's fight again sometime!"

"Sure."

FOOM!

Gohan's magnificent golden aura exploded into the air like a shooting star, blinding everyone in a flash of light.

SLAM! THUD!

When the light faded, Tien was lying on the ground outside the ring in a crater ten feet wide and at least three feet deep. Still waiting inside the ring, Gohan was poised exactly where he had been...yet his aura was once again at rest.

"Interesting," murmured Cell. "Very interesting."

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen!" Firecracker loudly announced. "Tenshinhan has been knocked out of the ring, and WOW...just look at the size of that crater! I sure hope he's all right!" As everyone looked, seeing the bald fighter standing back up with ease, they burst into applause. "Would you believe it, folks? Tenshinhan appears to be completely fine, despite crashing into the ground with such extreme force. Let's all give him a hand for providing us such an incredible match!" he said, as the applause grew.

"And now, that means it's down to the young lad, Gohan, and our fearless world champion! What surprises does the champ have in store for the boy, or will his student prodigy be the one to finally unseat our world champion? I know you're all dying to find out, and so am I...so let's get back to the match!"

In the ring, the great Mr. Satan found his legs were shaking too much for him to move. Throughout the fight, he had been as unable to see anything more than the rest of the spectators. As he looked over the side of the ring, seeing the crater Tenshinhan had created from his fall, he recalled one time that he had kicked a pupil so hard the student had cracked a concrete wall. But this...he couldn't imagine ever being able to make a crater of that magnitude.

Was it real? It had to be genuine, and yet it couldn't possibly be at the same time. His score on the Arm Wrestler had beaten Gohan's, yet the boy had shown skill and strength far above his own. He didn't know about all the flying, but the fighting sure looked like and felt like the real thing. The shockwaves from their punches sure hadn't been illusions; it was more jolting than the speakers at a rock concert.

'No, I can't accept this! If it's all real then I'm done for, and I refuse to accept that!' the champ inwardly grumbled, frustrated to no end. 'Yeah, it has to be a trick! Just one hit from a true professional like me and this kid will be nothing! I'll show them all!'

Gohan stood up tall once again, walking slowly over to where Mr. Satan was. His look was serious now, and he wasn't backing down.

"You should forfeit," the boy said flatly, though his tones were too quiet for Firecracker to hear.

"Think again, kid!" the champ boasted. "You think I'd be afraid after seeing all your tricks, jumping really high and move at super speed... Well, the World Champion doesn't scare so easy!"

"Suit yourself," Gohan said, tiring of the afro-headed fighter's persistent denial.

"I will!" Hercule yelled, clenching his right fist. "Now get ready..." He grit his teeth, prepared to end this in one fell swoop. It would make his victory all the more impressive if he won in a single blow. "...for my SATAN PUNCH!"

The champ swung with all his might, his fist moving too fast for most of the audience to see.

CRACK!

Gohan's face didn't budge in the slightest, his nose completely undamaged and unaffected as the champ pulled his now-aching fist back. Tears welled in the eyes of the world's great hero as he tried his hardest to not blow on his hand—it felt as though it had been dipped in molten lava.

"And Hercule goes for his tried and true Satan Punch right from the get go! But...what's this, ladies and gentlemen? It's as if Gohan didn't even feel it! Why, the boy didn't budge an inch! I...I don't believe what I'm seeing!"

"Still think you can beat Cell?" Gohan asked. "You can't even make me flinch."

"But, but—" Hercule fumbled, backing away. 'NO! This can't be true... Is he the real thing? There's got to be another explanation. I'll find his weakness and teach this boy a lesson!'

"And the champ is frozen; stunned, ladies and gentlemen! No...wait just a second...he's turning towards us and..." Mr. Satan spun towards the audience, a triumphant smile suddenly on his face, and threw his right fist up, two of his fingers raised high. "OH WOW! That's the victory symbol, everyone! You see that? The champ says this one's in the bag, folks! What a turnaround, despite being nearly stumped just a moment before! I wonder what he has in mind."

Without warning, the prizefighter wheeled and launched himself toward Gohan. To the audience, Hercule appeared to be moving almost faster than the eye could follow; to his opponent and the rest of the Z Fighters, it was as if he moved in slow motion.

'Maybe he'll just wear himself out,' thought Gohan. Though he could still feel the anger bubbling inside him from yesterday, the boy was trying his best to remain calm. He knew he could end the fight effortlessly with a single flick, but he could tell how upset Satan was. Wouldn't there be a better way of resolving this? Why were these normal humans so resistant to him...after all, he was only trying to help them.

Still deep in thought, Gohan turned instinctively to avoid the low-speed kick launched by Satan. The champ nearly landed face-first, but caught himself in just enough time to spring off the ring back toward the boy. Immediately, he started peppering Gohan with a series of furious punches, grunting with each blow.

"You need to stop this," explained Gohan as he blocked each of Satan's punches, purposefully cushioning so that the prizefighter's wrists wouldn't break. "Cell is millions of times stronger than you; I can't let you fight him. It would only lead to even more senseless death, don't you see?"

"Damn right, I see!" croaked Satan, already out of breath. "I see you're trying to bluff your way out of inevitable defeat!"

"INCREDIBLE!" shouted Jimmy, oblivious to the conversation that was unfolding. "Young Gohan is holding his own against even the champ! But from what we've seen, that shouldn't be a surprise; this kid has got it all! The only question is, against such amazing power, how long will he be able to keep it up?"

Gohan dodged another punch and rolled to one side, letting Satan's momentum work against him. The prizefighter fell forward, nearly stumbling. "He's right," the boy said, misunderstanding Jimmy's question. "You're already winded. How much longer do you think you can do this?"

Satan was panting heavily, but anger showed on his usually-cheerful face. Wordlessly, he charged again. Gohan prepared to block, but the prizefighter wasn't throwing punches now; instead, he simply tackled the boy outright.

"What a move, folks!" trumpeted Jimmy. "Our champ has gone straight for the grapple!"

The two fighters—one old, the other young; one weak, the other strong—locked arms in a close hold. Satan's greater bulk would have given him the edge if not for the fact that he was completely outmatched...a fact he still stubbornly refused to accept.

To the audience, it looked like the duo was locked in a fierce struggle of strength and endurance. But Gohan wasn't moving at all; Satan was simply straining and straining with no result whatsoever.

"Why I'll...you're...I'm gonna..." Hercule was overexerting himself so much he couldn't even think straight, the veins in his forehead throbbing at the brink of an aneurysm.

"It's time to give up, sir." Gohan was still calm.

Hercule's mind was racing. It seemed there was no way out. What could he possibly do to save face? No, he had to push. Maybe just a bit more power...

In that moment, as if in response to his thoughts, Gohan flexed his muscles almost imperceptibly. Hercule's arms were pushed back like tissue paper, completely helpless. His eyes grew wide; this kid _was_ the real thing. There was nothing he could do; he was beaten. Fury—hot, desperate anger—rose in his throat.

And then, a ray of cold, clear light shot through his mind. He knew what to do.

"I FORFEIT!"

Gohan froze, his eyes wide in surprise.

On the other side of the ring, Jimmy's jaw dropped. He was, for once, truly speechless. A hush shot over the crowd as if a tidal wave of shock had just crashed down upon them. The Z Fighters rose to their feet, curious.

"But...uh...you...Mr. Satan, you can't!" stammered Jimmy. "What about Cell!? You can't abandon us like this! If he's not stopped, he'll—"

Above, the perfect bio-android smiled at the mention of his name. He had known all along that this Hercule wouldn't be one of the ones to face him, but he had imagined the faces of everyone were he to do so. Humiliating Earth's so-called champion would spark abject terror in everyone, a delightful sensation. But at this point, it would be beneath him. Right now, he was merely curious to know how this Mr. Satan would manipulate his adoring fans.

Purposefully, Satan strode over to Jimmy and snatched the mic. He had to make this convincing beyond the shadow of a doubt. Though he was seething inside, he forced himself to smile broadly; this was the only shot he had. He just couldn't face the people of the Earth with the truth, he _had_ to lie.

"You're probably all stunned, and I don't blame you," the champ began, speaking as confidently as he could. "But there's a reason I'm quitting this match, as much as I hate to walk away from a good fight. I'm quitting this match so Gohan can have his shot at Cell!"

There wasn't a single sound heard anywhere in the audience.

Satan swallowed, trying to maintain composure. "You've all seen what this kid is capable of. I let him knock out that Tin-Shin fellow on his own, just so you could all see his moves firsthand. And this little exhibition match we just had proves he can even hold his own against me, the World Champion!"

He paused for effect, letting his words sink in. Would they buy it?

"Now, you all know full well how much I was looking forward to kicking Cell's butt myself. Believe me, nothing would be more satisfying." He swallowed again, fighting to mask his frustration. "But this is better. We aren't just going to beat Cell and save the planet: we're gonna have one of our kids beat him!"

The pitch of Satan's voice was rising now as he grew louder and louder. He almost believed it himself now. "Getting whipped by a kid will teach that monster to leave us alone! Cell will be totally humiliated; he'll have no choice but to turn tail and run!"

Was the crowd getting it? He hoped so. He could see people beginning to nod, the idea turning over and over in their minds. They hadn't burst into applause just yet, but a few of them were clearly considering the possibility that this might work.

"Gohan proved to me that he's ready to fight Cell—he wants to do this." Technically, that part _was _true. "I had to give it a lot of thought...but in the end, I decided it was for the best. This kid's got what it takes, and he'll represent my dojo well. Cell won't know what hit him!"

Murmurs began to sweep across the crowd as dumbfounded eyes gazed at the ring.

"Shrewd," said Tien, having rejoined the others. "If Gohan beats Cell, Mr. Satan will be able to take the credit. It was the only way for the loser to save face."

Jimmy took the mic back. "But...Mr. Satan...you simply can't! Isn't there too much riding on this to leave it up to one of your students?"

The champ folded his arms and threw his head back, laughing uproariously. "Ha ha ha ha! You are all just a bunch of sissies if you think you need to be afraid of Cell! He's strictly an amateur; anyone could tell you that. Just look at him!"

The crowd's eyes turned to see Cell, who was still standing in the same place with a smirk.

"I could lick that guy with one hand tied behind my back!" boasted Satan. "It might be more of a challenge for Gohan, but he won't have any real trouble. And just in case, I'll still be around to step in if things get dicey." The prizefighter swallowed, catching a frightening glance from Cell. He thought the monster was going to burn holes through his body with nothing but his stare. But desperate as he was, he just kept making things up as he went along. It made him angrier and angrier to keep praising the kid who had forced him to forfeit.

But it seemed he had made a convincing enough case to everyone. The crowds hesitantly began to clap, still unsure, as Hercule made his way out of the ring.

"Well, there you have it, folks. In a shocking turn of events, it seems the fate of the entire planet will now be placed on the shoulders of a young boy. But not just any young man, no. You saw him tangle with the champ himself! He's learned from the best there is, and he has the official seal of approval from Mr. Satan!" Finally everyone had stood to their feet and were applauding Gohan. "That's right, everyone! Give it up for Gohan!"

Hercule was mumbling curses under his breath as he reached the ground, turning towards his tent in a huff. But Jimmy called out to him once again.

"And let's not forget to give a huge thanks to our World Champion. Not only is he a man of great strength, but also a man of great wisdom! His humility here today has reminded us of all of the childlike faith we all once had. His selfless leadership has led us to a path that asks us to simply believe, and I for one am thankful for such a reminder of my humanity! Mr. Satan, ladies and gentlemen!"

Tearing up slightly from the inspiring speech, Hercule spun back to the audience, a new smile on his face. He threw up his fists once again.

"That was beautiful," he sighed, smiling until a guilty feeling in his gut suddenly strained him. 'If only it were true.' Deep down, for the first time in his life, he hadn't won. Worse, he had deceived everyone, and knew himself to be a fraud...it was eating him alive.

By now, Gohan had made his way out of the ring. He started turning back towards where he had been sitting, on the bench outside Satan's tent, but was still deliberating about going to talk to his father.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku yelled, waving at his son to come join them. That sealed it; he'd have to go. At least his dad still looked like he was in a good mood.

"There he is," Krillin smiled widely, standing to greet him. "The famous prodigy of Mr. Satan himself! How in the world did they get that idea, Gohan?"

"It's the outfit, I think," the boy answered. "I left mine at home, so I had to borrow one from a friend."

"Oh, I see," Krillin said, raising an eyebrow. "A friend from that goon's gym I take it?"

"Right." Gohan turned nervously toward his father, not sure what to expect. He'd never been disciplined by his dad before, he'd never needed to be. "Hi, dad," he said timidly.

But Goku only smiled kindly. "You feeling up to a fight with Cell, son?" Goku asked, taking his son slightly off guard.

"Definitely," he replied with confidence. "That's what this is all about!"

"Yep! And by the way," Goku began. "I talked to your mother this morning..."

Gohan suddenly froze, more nervous than ever.

"She said for you to do your best and that she'll have dinner ready when we come home. Oh, and she wanted me to tell you she isn't mad at you."

The blonde youth felt a rush of emotion as he couldn't quite contain himself. "Really?"

"Absolutely," his father replied. "She loves you very much, son." Goku was rarely sentimental—family wasn't his strong suit—but when he was, it meant a lot.

His eyes watered as he smiled. "That's..." he wiped his tears before they could fall. "That's great, dad."

Goku stood, putting his arm on Gohan's shoulder.

He knew how important it was to get his son into the right mindset before the fight. Korin's warning still sounded in his mind, worrying him. Was it unwise to put this much faith in the boy? Goku didn't want his son to be distracted by guilt...but would a calmer approach prevent his anger from coming out when he needed it? Could he bring out his power without anger?

"Your attention, ladies and gentlemen," a dark voice said, coming through the speakers all around the grandstands. Everyone immediately recognized it as Cell's. "Now that we have our four contenders, the champions of Earth who will defend this planet, we can finally begin with the real action. As I mentioned before, I will be providing the opponents for the next round of the tournament myself. The four I have chosen will serve as my representatives, and I will reveal them soon."

Cell smiled ingratiatingly. "You are no doubt very curious as to who these fighters might be, or where they come from. Rest assured, you will all find out shortly. First, though, I would like to have a brief intermission before the next round begins. Take a moment for yourselves, partake of whatever refreshments you desire, and I'd like our four contenders to join me in the center ring."

The Z fighters looked cautiously at one another, silent. But Goku took the first step forward, leaping up into the arena. The others followed suit, leaving Tien behind. In the stadium, the crowds all began a mass exit towards the concession vendors. Everyone appeared to be at ease once again, and casual conversation had resumed. Jimmy Firecracker had even stepped out of the ring to take a short break.

"Ah," Cell said, chuckling slightly. "You're all looking feisty and ready to go." He glanced at each one in turn, sadistic pleasure showing in his eyes. "And Krillin, here you are stronger than ever, and with a new limb to boot! Do I suspect that you and I have become brothers now?"

Krillin grit his teeth angrily, narrowing his eyes. "I'm nothing like you, murderer!"

"Haha," Cell chuckled. "So you say, and yet it seems you've become a cyborg yourself, no doubt thanks to Doctor Gero's brilliant technology." Krillin's angry look seemed to only further provoke Cell to insult him. "Say what you will about us androids, just realize that you are now one of us."

"You killed Number 18!" Krillin yelled, his face turning red from his rage. "Her and her brother both! You stole from them the life they loved, and just when they were getting a fresh start!"

"Now, watch that temper," Cell laughed. "You misunderstand, Krillin. I gave them the opportunity of a lifetime. Don't believe me? Perhaps someone else could better explain it to you. Ah, yes, here she is now."

Suddenly, the bio-android's face twisted and smiled in an almost feminine way. Eerily, his eyes turned almost blue, but that wasn't the creepiest part. The voice, those sweet eerie tones, cut Krillin to the core.

"Hey there, cutie," the voice of Number 18 said.

Goku and Gohan took a step back, their eyes wide. Trunks froze, that terrifying voice haunting his memories still. But Krillin was the worst, looking as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Eigh...eighteen?" he gasped, stuttering from nervousness. "Is that really you in there?" He gulped. "Are you...alive?"

"Of course I am, silly," she chuckled, her laughter so lovely and terrifying that Krillin's blood ran cold. "I'm fine in here. My life now has depth and purpose; I get to be a part of perfection itself."

"But...but," Krillin didn't know what to think. Hearing her voice again was something he thought he'd never be able to do. He was entranced, enthralled by her memory. He even thought he could smell her. He needed clarity, he needed to focus. The real 18 would never have said those things, he knew better. This wicked, twisted perversion of her voice was just too much, it was more than he could stand. It was an insult to everything he loved about her, and it cut him so deeply to hear her melodious voice come from that foul evil mouth.

"How dare you, Cell!?" Krillin shouted at the top of his lungs. He didn't realize that he was standing up to Cell, the strongest villain he'd ever imagined; he was too enraged. "Let her out of there! YOU LET HER OUT, YOU BASTARD!"

But 18's voice only laughed, stronger, deep undertones suddenly appearing. Cell's voice blended with hers, an awful combination of beauty and sinister hate. "Haha. We mustn't let our anger get the best of us now, Krillin," the bio-android laughed. How easy it was, he thought, to toy with these lower beings.

"So what was the point of that, Cell?" Goku snarled with surprising force, his eyes set angrily. "Is this all just for your amusement, human lives a joke that you toy around with? Krillin cared about her, and you prey on that with your twisted little prank?"

"Precisely," the tall green figure replied. "Really and truly, this whole tournament is nothing more than a game to me. None of you can defeat me, we all know this," he said, carefully watching their reactions. How interesting it was that they each seemed to still have the fire to think they might win. "Whether you realize it or not, there really is nothing you can do to stop me. Your world is doomed."

"That's what you think, Cell!" Trunks interrupted. "You're going down! I swear it!"

"Hmph," the monster chuckled. "Just the attitude I'd expect from an ignorant half-princeling like yourself. I can't wait to test your resolve. And what of the others?"

"You know we're going to find a way to defeat you, Cell," Goku said confidently.

Krillin joined in. "After what you did to 17 and 18, I won't rest until your filthy face is wiped from this universe." Krillin's emotions were still running high.

"Good, good," Cell chuckled. "This all sounds like simply wonderful entertainment, better than I could have hoped for. Well, with two exceptions...but I'm sure Prince Vegeta and Piccolo both have good reasons for not being here. They can rest assured that once I am finished with the Earth, I will hunt them down." As he spoke, Cell caught just the slightest glimpse of Gohan's eyes. He'd been ignoring the boy, wondering if he had the guts to speak up and challenge him, and so far he hadn't been impressed. But that flicker in the child's eyes, it looked dangerous—and to Cell, exciting.

"Well, now," the android smiled, turning his back on the Z fighters. "I look forward to my fights with each of you, now more than ever. Oh, and...why don't you have a bite to eat." Cell's eyes sparkled and he snapped his finger. Instantly, a buffet of food materialized back where Tien was standing. "I wouldn't want to fight you when you aren't at full strength, now would I?" he laughed. "And don't be suspicious. The food is perfectly healthy...I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my fights with you. After all, this may be the only chance I ever have to test my true strength."

With that, Cell lifted his dark wings upwards. With a low buzz, he flew up into the sky and back into his granite tower, leaving the Z fighters behind with angry glares still on each of their faces.

'That's right, my children,' the monster thought. 'It is time.'

* * *

_Greetings, friends, and thanks for checking out the latest installment of _Bringer of Death!_ We hope you enjoyed the first round of the Perfect Tournament and are eager to see how things continue! _

_One quick note about the way I have chosen to write this section of the story without Vegeta. I thought and thought, trying to see if there was a better way to tell this part, but in the end this was the best way (or at least it was the only way I could think of). I apologize to those of you only interested in this story for Vegeta, but I feel appropriate breaks from his character are necessary. I hope you can patiently wait until we get back to finishing his encounter with Broly, which we will definitely do, I promise!_

_Also, many of you have been asking about power levels. You should have an updated list of them within a short time, we just don't want to give things away too soon. Maybe next week or the week after..._

_Lastly, I would like to so thank each and every one of you who has reviewed this story. We are extremely close to becoming the #1 most reviewed DBZ fanfiction on this site for all time! Not only is this an extreme honor, but it is so much more than I ever expected when I began this story. We couldn't have possibly come this far without all the support that you, the readers, have shown us! For that, we give you over 9,000 thanks! _BoD_ has become a huge part of my life, writing for you all on a weekly basis, and the fact that you all enjoy it so much is a great reward. David and I don't say it enough, but thanks for taking us this far, and we hope to set a new standard of greatness for DBZ stories, not only on this site but in all of fanfiction!_

_Questions about Chapter 65:_

_**Q: **__And by the way, you said something about an hiatus of some kind after this saga? Will you perhaps use Janemba or Bojack?  
__**A: **__Our plans definitely include the latter!_

_**Q: **__If you could, I'd like to see some art of what the tournament stadium looks like. I think I remember you saying it was in the shape of a pyramid?  
__**A: **__We'll try to get some art done. The stadium area itself is nearly a half-mile across, with a circle of bluffs where stands have been built for people to watch via TV. At the center, the ring itself has a pyramidal base but a flat top; it's similar to the ring from the World Tournament, but taller, larger, and with sloping sides. Cell's observation tower looks like Sauron's tower from _Lord of the Rings_._

_**Q: **__Would Hercule even stand a chance against someone like Mercenary Tao?  
__**A: **__He would get wasted, humiliated and demolished completely. Tao would enjoy it!_

_**Q: **__But what I want to know is if Piccolo is going to return at all for the Cell Games? How come Piccolo didn't have as many shining moments in BoD (so far) as he did in canon? __**  
A: **__We'll be checking back in with Piccolo next chapter. We haven't forgotten about him, don't worry! I'm also surprised you didn't think he has had as many awesome moments. Canon Piccolo never got to defeat a main villain, or even a movie one. Ours wasted Slug, and (more importantly) he inherited his full name of Katanaji! I think our Piccolo is a friggin' beast!_

_**Q: **__You said goku and yamcha were wearing a red gi was that intentional because goku and yamcha wear more of an orange color. Why did you guys choose to use the fighters from the majin buu saga in the perfect tournament? How strong do you guys think hercule is? Is he really the strongest fighter on the planet (not including z fighters of course)?  
__**A:**__ First off, red and orange are interchangeable descriptions for the color of Goku/Yamcha's gi. In the SSj aura, they are definitely orange, but without it they are a much brighter shade of red. I honestly didn't realize it was a big deal to anyone. Second, we only used fighters who were confirmed to have participated in the previous world martial arts tournament. Third, we don't have an actual number for Hercule's strength, but that might be coming eventually if lots of people want it. We believe he won his title legitimately, though he obviously isn't the strongest human on the planet._

_**Q: **__Who do you guys think was stronger, SSJ3 Gotenks or SSJ3 Goku?  
__**A:**__ Tricky question. SSj3 Gotenks definitely had a _lot_ of power...but with the five-minute time limit and the boys' rather poor tactical skills, Gotenks didn't do too well. Plus, Goku's dead SSj3 was very different from his living SSj3. It's safe to say that SSj3 Gotenks had more raw energy, but it's harder to say who would win in a fight. Goku seemed to think that the boys were impressive but not out of his league. Whether the same limitations of SSj forms will apply to fused warriors is something we'll have to get to later on, but we'll try to give a thorough answer when we can._

_**Q: **__How is it that only Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were able to become so much stronger than any other Saiyan in history besides the Legendary Super Saiyans? Was it their training or did some other factors come into play? Also, how were they able to surpass even the Supreme Kais in strength? No mortal had come even close to a Supreme Kais strength until they easily surpassed them. __**  
A: **__Some combination of the dangers they faced, their determination to win and get stronger, and passing limit after limit. Their training helped, but they never would've gotten so strong without enemies there to push them at each level. As for the Kais, if you mean Supreme Kai then actually several enemies surpassed him. South Supreme Kai, being the strongest of the Kais, was only really surpassed by Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Gotenks, and a couple incarnations of Buu. _

_**Q: **__Without Vegeta, it's boring... (in the DBX anime, I don't watch it when Vegeta won't appear) I miss him so much. Please stop being so cruel for me and update us about him. You said you miss him too, right? Well at least you guys know when will show up and what happened to him because you are the authors. Very cruel. :(  
__**A: **__I thought long and hard about how best to write this part of the story. I knew we were going to have to leave Vegeta's situation on a cliffhanger for quite a while and that people would undoubtedly miss him in the story very much. I hope you can endure the wait!_

_**Q: **__What are your hobbies besides writing DBZ?  
__**A: **__Mine are writing and playing music, cooking, playing Skyrim (lately there hasn't been time though. Haven't turned it on once since Christmas), etc._

_**Q: **__Why do you guys think there is a substantial decline in the number of anthropomorphic animals, such as Oolong and Puar, as the Dragon Ball series goes on?__**  
A:**__ My guess is that Toriyama found himself writing a world that he wanted to be much more serious. Not only that, but the humans played a role of increased importance through the series, so he painted them as the dominant and most common people on the planet. It makes the world more relatable to our own._

_**Q: **__Could you guys explain how a Saiyan ages? It seems that Saiyans mature at a much slower rate and remain in their prime much longer than humans. Goku looked very young up until he was 15, but grew substantially when he showed up as an 18 year old at the next tournament. It didn't seem like he reached his physical prime until he was 24 or 25 when he battled Vegeta on Earth, and he remained in his prime for a very long time. Also, do Saiyan-human hybrids mature similar to Saiyans or do they mature more similar to humans? Gohan seemed to mature like an average human, but Goten and Trunks seem to mature more like Saiyans. In Battle of the Gods, I believe Trunks is 12 and Goten is 11, but they look exactly the same as when they were 8 and 7. What are your thoughts?__**  
A: **__Full-blooded Saiyans mature slowly, but stay in their prime for most of their lives. Hybrids mature like normal humans. We wouldn't put much stock in the _Battle of Gods _depiction._

_**Q: **__Please, please, PLEASE tell me if Hercule will die, i HATE HIM! please tell me  
__**A: **__I'm sorry you hate him, but he has an important role to play. I actually kind of like him. He stands out among the DBZ cast. Plus, though Toriyama makes fun of him from time to time, he's still treated with respect._

_**Q: **__What do you guys think about the body composition by weight of a saiyan? In humans(excluding water) the average of an adult male is about 15% bodyfat, 15% bone, 42% muscle, the rest being the skin and other organs. Would a saiyans be more along the lines of 1%body fat, 5%bone, 70%muscle and the rest being the organs? My reasoning for this is because in the Buu Saga Vegeta looks like he has enough muscle to be about 170lbs at his height of 5'5" yet he is 123lbs. The smaller percentage of bone weight is caused by the bone strength/weight ratio is vastly more efficient than in humans. What do you think about my conjectures?__**  
A: **__It's a fair theory. :) Considering how the Saiyan metabolism is vastly greater than that of a human, it's quite possible that their natural bodyfat is lower in proportion to their muscle. But remember that ki comes from their cells, not their muscles._

_**Q: **__You've managed to make Chichi likeable and sympathetic here. That's an achievement.  
__**A: **__It was extremely difficult to do, as it's probably very clear that we aren't huge fans of her. But thanks for noticing we tried._

_**Q: **__I'm predicting Cell's power level is at 1.51 billion. Using your model, in addition to everything I've read so far, I think that's the minimum of what his power has to be. He may be stronger, but not by much. I'm interested to see how close I am. For the record, I got to this number by adding everything from the full SSJ Boost, (which you mentioned in this the FAQ of this chapter as being part of his power), #17 and #18's full power, as well as Imperfect Cell's power level AND the Zenkai he received after Goku "destroyed" him. Which, unless I'm way off, was 105 million. All that together gave me the 1.51 billion figure. But I recognize he has done some training, and he may have more of his power unaccounted for.  
__**A: **__Very interesting theories! You'll have wait and see how close you were._

_**Q: **__I have a theory regarding his draining people of their life force as well. In canon, his power level rose from 190 million to 253 million in just a matter of days. Humans supposedly have very low power levels (the farmer in the first episode only had 5). Even if we up it and say humans are at 100 as an average, that's still 630,000 people he would have had to absorb. At least. That just doesn't seem plausible. I don't think the people he absorbs stack onto his power level in the same way 18 and 17 did. I believe a person's life force helps him unlock the power he already has.  
__**A: **__630,000 isn't entirely outside the population range of a few cities. But it's much more likely that bio-extract doesn't add power linearly. The more bio-extract Cell absorbs, he more of his potential he is able to unlock. Good theory._

_**Q: **__Could you guys clarify the rules of the tournament again? I know that of these 12, only four will advance to face Cell's children. Now, if all four defeat their respective Cell junior, then will all four get a shot at Cell? Or say if only three defeat their Cell junior, would one of those three have to then defeat the last junior in order for them to fight Cell? __**  
A: **__Each fighter is assigned one Clone Junior. If they defeat their junior, they'll move on to face Cell. We'll be dealing with this next chapter, so you'll see. _

_**Q:**__ I feel that a lot of the chapter was like just to much and not needed like really the beginning to be exact. And like I'm not trying to be rude but these colors why are yall saying the wrong colors? Silver for Lavender & Red for Orange?  
__**A: **__The beginning was my favorite part, personally. It added perspective to the tournament, reminded everyone of the weight of what was about to happen. As to the colors thing, someone else pointed this out as well. We don't always say the same colors. They can change in the lighting, they can change from someone's aura. For me, Trunks's hair is grey, purple, lavender, silver...all of those. It shouldn't be a big deal. And Goku's outfit is much more red than it is orange. It only really becomes orange when he has his yellow SSj aura blending with the red in the gi to make orange. Truthfully, we could call it dark red-orange every time, but that would get old. Describing colors differently is just a literary device, nothing more._

_**Q: **__I assume Krillin's "Artificial Ki" was hard to control so that's why he ended up with a pretty high score.  
__**A: **__Precisely! Nice observation._

_**Q: **__Because you guys included New York in this story, I think it would be cool if you showed other cities as well, such as London, Tokyo, and Paris.  
__**A: **__We've been criticized for our use of NYC before also. I'm not sure if we should push things towards the real world any more than we have or not. But we'll see._

_**Q: **__Why is Tenshinhan mysterious? He was a previous World Martial Arts champion. Surely someone would do their research to find out who these mysterious fighters who scored higher than Hercule Satan were.  
__**A: **__Excellent point! This is a question several people were asking, so we tried to answer it in the middle of this chapter. It made sense to us that the destruction of the tournament grounds and records by Piccolo would have soured everyone's perception of martial arts for quite a while. Remember that no one recognized the Z Fighters in canon either._

_**Q: **__Krillin doesn't have a totally normal body anymore, so shouldn't that mean that he can push the kaioken past normal limits? __**  
A: **__We will be sure to explore this situation in the story quite soon!_

_**Q: **__BoD, unlike other fan fictions were lucky that DBM advertised their fan fiction. Otherwise I believe this fan fic wouldn't be in the top 4  
__**A: **__That's not entirely true. Honor Trip was advertising on DBM long before I ever thought about writing this story. Moreover, there is an ever-growing number of authors who frequent DBM and advertise their stories there. I can think of a whole lot of authors who always post their updates on DBM, yet if what you suggest is true then wouldn't they also be doing extremely well in reviews? _

_**Q:**__ If an absorption model android used an attack, of say, 15 million units, what that 15 million units be directly extracted from his/her storage tank, or would be like with Frieza, where it caused lower stamina?  
__**A: **__The absorption models don't immediately drop in power level, so it's a safe assumption that both absorption and attack act gradually on the storage reservoir._

_**Q: **__I thought full power super Saiyans could sleep in the Super Saiyan form?  
__**A: **__Actually, they've never been able to. Goku specifies this in both the original and kai dub when discussing FPSSj; it's a common misconception that you can sleep powered up._

_**Q:**__ Any particular reason Trunks used an alias? Did he not want to call attention to his mother?  
__**A: **__Though Trunks is often referred to in fandom as "Trunks Briefs", that's not actually his last name. Nor is it Bulma's. Her father is named "Doctor Briefs" but that's a first name; very few people in the DBZ universe have last names (Videl remarks on this specifically when meeting Gohan in canon). "Mirai Trunks" was the simplest and most accurate title for our time-traveling hero._

_**Q: **__How exactly do the full power forms for SSJ2 and SSJ3 work differently? It's kinda hard to grasp, as Full power isn't a transformation like ascended and ultra.  
__**A: **__We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. What exactly ARE these two forms? All questions that will be answered in good time..._

_**Q: **__To my understanding, the mystic form increases a fighter to the maximum possible power they could achieve in their lifetime, and previous transformations have no bearing on that. The mystic form also bestows a level of control over that power similar to FPSSJ.  
__**A: **__In our present conception, the Mystic or Ultimate form causes a Saiyan's transformations to immediately "top out" and be accessible in base, but it doesn't alter base strength directly._

_**Q: **__I mean this as an intense compliment when I say that this reads less like a Vegeta fanfic, than a DBZ fanfic where an alteration centered around Vegeta. The handling of the extended cast is done extremely well and all of the characters are given a chance to develop, sometimes going beyond what canon did.  
__**A: **__Thanks! Vegeta is our favorite character, but we both believed it would have been a huge mistake to just focus on him without developing the rest of the universe._

_**Q: **__Can raditz junior become an oozaru? It is noted that Potara fusions are stronger than fusion dance. Likely this is because potara is kai magic, whereas fusion dance is a move invented by a mortal race.  
__**A: **__Roketto's concept art includes an Oozaru Raditz Junior, but we aren't sure whether we'll go with that or not. Potara fusion is _better_ than the fusion dance because it doesn't have a time limit and doesn't require either fighter to lower his/her power level, but it functions according to the same principles._

_**Q: **__It was pretty cool that Cell was able to immediately analyze the arm wrestling results and come up with a format so that the top 4 z fighters get to fight his cell jrs.  
__**A: **__That's the benefit of having a perfect mind!_

_**Q: **__Just wondering, but would something like the evil containment wave work on Cell?  
__**A: **_Honor Trip _certainly seemed to think so...though it only lasted for a few minutes._

_**Q: **__Will Mr Satan emerge from this with his reputation intact or even enhanced? Or would it come crashing down! Part of me is hoping he'll retain some form of reputation, after all, I kinda like him despite stealing Gohan's glory in DBZ, and he really did have a valuable role in turning Fat Buu around and in defeating kid Buu.  
__**A: **__Hopefully this chapter has been a step toward answering your question! We agree with you about his role in the rest of the series._

_**Q: **__Do you have anything planned for your one year anniversary in May?  
__**A:**__ To be honest, I was thinking about taking a week off. Writing this much every week for a whole year with no breaks has been fun, but also tiring. We might do something special though, I don't know. It'll just depend on how much time we have next month!_


	67. The Truth of a Liar

_**Be sure to check out the end of our chapter for a special announcement about next week's update!**_

* * *

**Tournament Saga - Part 8: The Truth of a Liar**

"Hey! Get out of the way, ice cube!" Raditz Jr snapped, trying to push his frost-demon brother out of the way. There were only two viewing windows inside the granite tower, and Cell Jr had the larger one all to himself. As a result, the others were constantly fighting over who got to see.

"Shut up, monkey boy!" Frieza Jr mocked, stomping on his brother's foot. "There's no room here for weaklings."

Raditz bit his lip and stepped back, trying not to show pain. The others were all so much stronger. They constantly made fun of him, kicking him aside or picking on him. Why were they stronger? The cloned Saiyan didn't understand. Clearly, their father didn't like him as much as the others. But why? What did he do wrong?

Scowling, Raditz held up a middle finger at his Arcosian brother. "Keep calling me a monkey and see what happens! Daddy's gonna make you fight the really strong kid!"

"You're not just a monkey, you're an idiot monkey," laughed Frieza coldly. "That's exactly who I want to fight. Don't tell me you were scared by that tiny bit of power he showed." He shook his head in mocking disapproval.

"I...I'm not scared!" the little Saiyan replied, hesitancy evident in his voice.

"Oh, but you are! Hah, I can see it in your eyes! Now I hope you DO have to fight him, just so I can see you wet yourself in front of everybody!" Frieza laughed.

"He's stronger than you think," Piccolo III said quietly without turning around. "I'd be careful against him too, Frieza."

Turning, the miniature ice demon frowned. "And who asked you to butt in? HUH!?" He glared angrily at the small Namek, but Piccolo didn't move a muscle. "You're afraid of him too, aren't you? What a pity. Big, strong Piccolo, running scared just like monkey-boy. I can't wait to tell daddy!"

Unamused, Piccolo III crossed his arms and returned to looking out the window. There wasn't much to see, given that the tournament was on break, but he was becoming irritated with the bickering of his brothers.

"What a wimp!" added Raditz, hoping to deflect attention away from himself by picking on Piccolo. "You're right, Frieza, Piccolo _is_ scared! Just look at him."

"Shut up, runt!" snapped Frieza, wheeling and kicking Raditz in the shin. "Who gave you permission to talk?" The little Arcosian clone pulled back his fist, preparing to hit Raditz in the face, when Piccolo abruptly turned and grabbed it in a viselike grip. Surprised, Frieza froze.

"Remove your hand from me this instant, brother," the frost demon said coldly.

Piccolo didn't budge. "I recognize the kid. Nothing specific...just a feeling. Flashes of his face in my head...at least, I think it's him. I'm not sure."

"What do I care?" Frieza snarled, wrenching his hand free.

"Yeah, who cares?" echoed little Raditz, earning another angry glance from Frieza. Wisely, the Saiyan clone closed his mouth.

"You both should care," Piccolo replied. "It's important to know all you can about your opponent; you'd realize it if you weren't so busy squabbling with each other." He turned to Raditz. "Do you recognize him or any of the others?"

"Pah! Like I'd tell you if I did," Raditz sneered.

Frieza rolled his eyes at the remark, but he didn't strike Raditz again. "Since you insist on making such a big deal out of it, no. I don't recognize any of them."

"Hmmph," grunted the Namekian clone, turning back toward the window.

"I know exactly who they all are." Cell Jr was descending the stairwell behind them smugly. "But I'm not telling you losers a thing unless you entertain me."

Frieza stiffened. They all knew that Junior was Cell's favorite; he always got his way.

"Don't waste your breath," retorted Piccolo. "We don't need your help. Besides, we're going to all be introduced soon enough."

Cell Jr smiled, coming up behind them. "You mean_ I'm_ going to be introduced," he mocked. "Father would hardly waste his time introducing the lot of you. You all look like bastards to me. Can't imagine why he even made you."

Raditz snarled and Frieza frowned. Piccolo did nothing.

"Try not to get yourselves killed by those weaklings," Cell Jr said, turning to walk down to the exit of the tower. "Actually, now that I think about it...I changed my mind. I don't care if you live, but I sure hope at least one of you dies. At least that would be a better show than listening to your pathetic squabbles day and night."

The miniature bio-android laughed, and continued down the stairs, leaving behind three very angry brothers.

* * *

"I wonder what Cell had to say to Goku," said Bulma, crossing her arms over her chest. "Seemed pretty tense up there just now."

"Yeah, it really puts me on edge," Yamcha replied. They had stayed seated, skipping the meal while wondering what Cell had planned next. They really didn't have much to go on, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant subject, so their conversation quickly petered out. For now, they just waited.

The Z Fighters didn't know what to expect from the next round either. But they all knew it wouldn't be easy. Cell would find a way to challenge them somehow...he'd be sure to find a source of amusement. Krillin's musings from a few days ago had been forgotten; for now, they ate. For food provided by a murderous megalomaniac, the buffet proved quite delicious.

Trunks ate the least of all, just barely nibbling at his food as he waited. His father, as well as Goku, always got so excited before a battle...it was as if they could put the risk of losing completely out of their minds and focus only on the excitement of combat. While Trunks understood their point of view, he couldn't make himself adopt it. He'd feel guilty if he ever found himself so excited about the battle that he didn't think about the consequences.

The young Gohan in this timeline seemed to follow in his father's footsteps, unlike the Gohan Trunks knew from his own future. Gohan from the future had been so different...always sober, always hesitant. Maybe he once had been this innocent and free of worry, but it wasn't something Trunks had ever seen.

Had losing Goku done that much to Gohan? The older half-Saiyan's sobriety and seriousness had rubbed off on Trunks, it seemed. Even now, he had to force himself to eat...but at least he was eating. Before, he wouldn't have been able to eat at all. But was it all right to relax even a little bit? What if he wasn't taking things seriously enough?

On the other side of the table, Goku and Gohan gobbled down mountains of food hastily, barely pausing long enough to breathe. Beside them, Krillin also ate, though more sparingly. He was trying to use the food to take his mind off of 18. Her voice, twisted cruelly by Cell, kept ringing through his head. Now more than ever, he wished he could somehow save her. It both tormented and emboldened him.

Tien, his place in the tournament gone, seemed more relaxed. But even so, he only snacked silently. None of the Z Fighters were particularly talkative. At least, not as talkative as someone nearby.

"Mr. Satan," Firecracker said, standing beside the champ as the cameraman filmed. "Could you go into more detail about what went through your head before you retiring from your match? I'm sure everyone at home would like to know more about what you were thinking!"

"Well, uh, like I said," Satan stuttered, "I just knew Gohan totally outclassed Cell. And I decided it just wouldn't be right for me to take all the credit every time! What did it matter if he saved the world or I did? It's not fair for me to hog all the glory when I've got such talent with me. So I decided to do what was best for the boy and teach Cell a lesson at the same time. Gohan's victory today will really make his career take off!"

Firecracker was nodding and smiling at everything Hercule said. The champ was on a roll now.

"Of course, there's more to it. I had other thoughts...even ones that were a little bit selfish. I don't get much of a challenge from anybody these days, so I figured letting Gohan take care of Cell would let him really prove himself. It'll be the perfect preparation to face me in the next World Tournament! Who knows, maybe he'll even give me a run for my title." He spoke with a winning smile, careful to make his words confident, humble, and sincere all at the same time. His plan was working flawlessly.

Jimmy pulled the mic back to himself. "Champ, I've got to hand it to you. I never thought I would be feeling so relaxed about this whole situation, but I am. Isn't that right, folks? Now that we have a better idea of what was going on it your head, I think we can all agree that the world would be a better place if there were more people like you."

Though he didn't reply, still maintaining a ferocious pose and his award-winning smile, Mr. Satan was quite pleased.

"What a hero!" Jimmy said, gesturing towards the champ. He finally turned back to the ring. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it seems Cell is making his way to the center of the arena. Looks like the next round of competition is about to begin. We're all on the edge of our seats, wondering just who Earth's new young hero will be facing," he said. Obviously the other Z Fighters were still a mere afterthought.

"Let's see what Cell has to say," Jimmy added, the cameras panning up into the ring.

"The time has come, people of Earth," Cell began, projecting his voice without need of amplification. "From this moment on, the fate of your planet rests on the outcome of these matches. If all four of your fighters lose, I will destroy this planet, along with every life on it."

Though not all the people had returned to their seats, a hush fell over the crowd as they all stopped moving. Cell's voice carried clearly to the farthest reaches of the tournament grounds.

"But if at least one of your fighters wins his match and goes on to defeat me, you all win. Not only will the Earth be spared, but there will be an additional award, one I recently decided to add."

Murmurs of fear and curiosity began to spread through the crowd.

"Many of you know nothing of the dragon balls, but now you will. In this entire galaxy, there is but one other planet that possesses dragon balls...seven magical spheres which, when combined, can grant up to three wishes. They will give you anything you desire." The murmuring in the crowd immediately grew, as people began to question his words. Annoyed, he clenched his fist, releasing a gentle kiai that shook the ground just enough to silence them all.

"Ah, better. As I was saying, the winner of the Perfect Tournament will receive all seven dragon balls as the grand prize. For now, I've hidden them safely away. This champion will be able to summon the dragon and have his wishes granted, completely free of my interference." Cell's announcement sounded open and enthusiastic, but he was chuckling inside.

'I bet they all believe me,' he thought. 'They'll never see the dragon balls again.'

* * *

On the sidelines, the Z Fighters swallowed anxiously, hearing the confirmation of what they had feared.

"Uh, Goku...is he telling the truth?" Krillin gulped.

"I'm afraid so, guys," the Saiyan answered. "Like I said before, he took them right from me; there was nothing I could do about it."

The fighters were staring at the ground, considering the impact of these developments. Before, the dragon balls had always been there, a beacon of hope no matter how difficult things seemed. To be denied this hope made them feel more vulnerable than ever; everything was on the line.

"Well, at least we'll get them back if one of us can beat Cell, right?" Tien said, wondering whether the others took Cell at his word.

"I hope so," Goku answered. "But I think we all doubt Cell will keep his promise. So far, he's lied, cheated, stolen, and been cunning enough to manipulate every situation. We'd be fools to think that would change now."

Gohan spoke up. "Either way, we still have to defeat him first."

"Gohan's right," Trunks said. "First things first. So let's get on with it!"

* * *

Still standing at the center of the ring, Cell continued.

"Without any further delay, I will now reveal the opponents for round two! First and foremost, it is with great pride that I introduce to you my prime son. His name is Cell...Junior!"

Immediately, the smug mini-Cell came marching out of the bottom of tower. His chin held high, he looked neither left nor right as he walked up to the ring to greet his father.

As Firecracker began to give a shocked description of the Junior to a very surprised audience, the Z fighters immediately began to assess the creature.

"He's strong," Tien said. "Very strong."

"Yeah, and fierce-looking," Krillin added, a little hesitant. "Uh, one of you guys want to take that one on?"

"Hmm." Goku could tell a lot about the child just by the way he looked and carried himself. "I'm betting he has all of Cell's abilities, which means he probably knows our techniques as well. And he's definitely powerful. Unlike Cell, he doesn't seem too keen on hiding his power level from us."

Trunks stepped forward, furious. "Darn it! I didn't realize Cell could reproduce himself!" The young man realized there could be a whole army of these creatures, each one just as strong as the last. Things were getting worse and worse. Not only was their opponent much stronger than them, but he had stacked the odds completely in his favor. Cell had been much more cunning than they had ever given him credit for.

The half-Saiyan knew he had improved during his training, but from the start he had doubts whether or not it would be enough. But against these odds, he might have to play all his cards just to beat the mini-monster.

"Allow me to introduce Cell Junior," Cell repeated, resting his hand on the little creature's head. "He will be one of the fighters representing me this round. However, he will not be fighting in the first match."

During the break, Cell had given the upcoming round a great deal of thought. The bio-android had already decided he wanted to fight both Goku and Gohan; they interested him most. But he wasn't sure about the others. Krillin's conversion to a cyborg had clearly increased his power greatly, but he probably couldn't compete on Cell's level. Trunks was the most mysterious; who knew what power he was concealing? For all Cell knew, the boy from the future could be just as strong as the other two Super Saiyans. He would need to test Trunks most of all.

"In the first match, Son Goku will fight another of my Juniors." Cell gestured towards the tower once again, knowing all three of his other sons were anxiously awaiting their name to be called. Below, Goku smiled. He was glad; he always liked being the first to fight

"I give you...Frieza Junior!" Cell announced loudly. The miniature Frost Demon stepped out, grinning wickedly. It was a haunting face, one Goku and Gohan recognized all too well.

"Many of you may be confused as to why my second son does not bear my name or appearance," Cell began. "Let me explain. There was once a powerful being named Frieza—not nearly as powerful as myself, mind you, but strong for what he was. His DNA makes up a substantial portion of my power, and it is from this legacy that Frieza Junior was spawned." Cell rose into the air, followed by Cell Jr. "The two of you may take your places in the ring."

"Good luck, dad," Gohan yelled out. "You can win!"

As he walked toward the ring, Goku turned and winked, as if to say, "I got this."

In one corner, Firecracker was boldly announcing away. He'd expressed both curiosity and disgust in the small blue-skinned fighter, not knowing quite what to expect. "How will Son Goku fare in his fight with this little monster? Will the first of Earth's representatives fall, or will he stay the course and get his shot at Cell himself? Honestly, this reporter has his doubts!"

Now on the tower again, the sun glowing brightly behind him, Cell spoke once more. "Don't forget," he sneered, "from now on, lethal force is encouraged in this tournament. If you step into the ring, there's no guarantee you'll come out alive!" Grinning, he looked directly at Firecracker. "That includes the media as well."

The new reporter gulped, his eyes widening, and immediately rushed out of the ring and onto the stairs. His cameraman nearly lost his ball cap as he exited behind him, repositioning so they could both still get a good view of the fight.

In the ring, Frieza Jr looked extremely excited. A high pitched giggle sounded in his throat as he stared across the arena at Goku. There was something familiar about this golden-haired warrior, though he didn't quite recognize him. Nonetheless, he was going to brutalize the fool and prove himself to his father.

"Begin!" Cell said, his voice more excited than it had been so far.

The two fighters in the ring didn't immediately move. Staring, Frieza Jr clenched his fists. "Well, well...if it's not another filthy Saiyan. Ready to die, monkey?" he goaded.

Goku's smile didn't change. "Hmm. I suppose it was too much to think you might be different from the real Frieza," the Saiyan said. "He kept calling us monkeys too. But I didn't ever put much stock into what he thought of us anyway. Still, if it's all the same to you, I say we settle this with fists, not insults."

The clone snarled, giggling wickedly, and dashed forward across the ring at what seemed an impossible speed. Goku raised one arm to block the incoming kick. But his lithe opponent was already adjusting his approach and instead whipped his tail around to attack.

It would have been easy to counter, but the Super Saiyan was eager to see just what his new enemy was capable of. This clone seemed to have the same over-eagerness in his attacks as his predecessor. Wanting to have a bit of fun, Goku decided to let the match unfold a little before getting serious.

Goku ducked under the swipe and aimed a rapid set of jabs at young Frieza's face. The light blue frost demon wasn't surprised; he blocked them easily and retaliated by sweeping Goku's legs with a low kick. Despite his smaller size—even the real Frieza had already been much shorter than Goku—this clone was proving he had what it took to roll with the punches.

As he fell, Goku reached down and caught himself with one hand, quickly springing backwards up and out of the clone's range. At the same time, he released a relatively weak kiai from his other hand, just to test his enemy's reactions. How much was the little lizard holding back?

Apparently, too much. Frieza Jr was bowled over completely, tumbling end-over-end, his limbs, tail, and stubby wings flipping over and over. Clumsily, he rolled to a stop near the edge of the ring. But he quickly jumped back up, sudden rage showing on his face.

"Oh my! What about this fight, folks!?" Jimmy yelled. "What speed, what power! Just now the blue monster was nearly launched from the ring. But it's getting up, looking quite mad. One thing is certain: this little creature is much tougher than it looks!"

* * *

Watching from above, Cell Jr rolled his eyes. 'Look at how clumsy little brother is. Pathetic...he's going to lose at this rate,' the clone muttered, his arms crossed proudly across his chest.

* * *

On the other side of the ring, Goku had landed nimbly on his feet and resumed a relaxed, loose stance. From the look on his face, it was quite clear that he was ready for more.

The Saiyan's tiny opponent scowled, his tiny white teeth grinding together. Seemingly in response to his frustration, an image began to form in his mind. It was blurry at first, like trying to recall a dream, but it seemed to be coming more into focus with each passing second. He was in the air...no, he was in space, and there was an orange planet stretched out underneath him. One man floated in front of him, angry and defiant.

'It's...it's him, the same one. I...I remember...' Frieza Jr crouched into an attack stance once more.

"Now I remember you!" he shouted. "You've changed from before, haven't you, clever little monkey? But there's no fooling me, I can always recognize an arrogant low-life when I see one. Just because you changed your hair and took off that ridiculous red bandana."

"Red bandana? Don't you mean red aura?" Goku asked, misunderstanding. "You must be remembering me before I transformed. We fought once before, back when you were considered the strongest in the universe. But I'm afraid that's not the case anymore...now, I'm a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan?" The clone's brow was narrowing; the Z Fighters shuddered involuntarily at the growing resemblance to his namesake. In his mind, the pieces were falling into place. Though he didn't remember things as clearly as the real Frieza would have, they were coming to him slowly. The term Super Saiyan, in particular, seemed to alarm him; he immediately hated the sound of it. "Well then, monkey. I guess we'll have to see just how super of a Saiyan you really are."

"Hey! listen to me! This isn't personal," interrupted Goku. "I know you think you owe allegiance to Cell, but you don't have to be evil if you don't want. Let's just have a good, clean fight and—"

"DIE!" Frieza Jr suddenly screamed. A surge of blue energy erupted around him as he extended one hand. Then, with every bit of the same skill Frieza himself had ever displayed, he fired a rapid flurry of purple death beams.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Goku, surprised by the sudden escalation. He quickly braced, intercepting the first first few beams with rapid flicks of his wrist. As the attacks continued, he was careful to send them skyward and away from the spectator tents. Though numerous, the attacks lacked the power he was expecting.

* * *

Now hiding behind his cameraman, Jimmy was stunned. "What...what's happening?" he blurted, his confident tone gone. It was his first genuine reaction. "The little monster looks like it has a gun of some kind, but there's nothing in its hand! How is it doing this?"

He looked around, wondering if everyone else was seeing what he was seeing. That's when he spotted Hercule, who was white as a sheet. Unfortunately, he was too far to offer a soundbite, so the reporter turned back to the camera. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, as this tournament doesn't follow the official rules laid out by the Martial Arts Association, I can only speculate on what is going on! But I can certainly tell you that any kind of weaponry like this wouldn't be used in our official tournaments!"

The crowds began to boo loudly, assuming that the clone was cheating.

"What did you expect though, folks? If any of us were under the delusion that Cell wanted to play things fairly, we were certainly wrong! I just hope that Son Goku can—" it was at that moment that he finally noticed how the Saiyan was deflecting each blast into the sky harmlessly.

"Well, everyone, I don't know what's going on. Those lasers seem to be bouncing off of our challenger. Uh...good for him!"

Agitated, Jimmy turned around to his cameraman. "Somebody get Mr. Satan over here immediately to explain all this. And hurry!"

* * *

Frieza Jr, though, seemed undaunted both by the announcer's words and the crowd's booing. Eager to continue fighting, he dashed forward, his fists clenched firmly at his sides. The Saiyan crouched to meet him, ready to block his opponent's punch.

Only, Frieza Jr didn't throw a punch. Instead, he accelerated at the last moment, plowing into Goku's chest with the top of his head. Whipping around, he lashed out with his tail and caught the Saiyan in the side, spinning him around as he fell back.

Goku recovered quickly, but the clone was already back for more. Now poised directly on top of him, Frieza Jr pumped his fists down in a furious staccato. His advantage was now clear. At such close range, his small size made his blows difficult for Goku to block.

"Hey, not bad! Keep 'em coming!" said the Super Saiyan generously as he tried to roll free. But Frieza Junior only snarled, firing off a kick that caught Goku in the ribs and sent him flying into the air.

* * *

"This clone thing definitely has some serious strength," said Tien. "I'm more than strong enough to take out the original Frieza, but this one is already fighting at a level way out of my league. He's even giving Goku a good run for his money."

Gohan only smiled. 'Just wait. You guys haven't seen anything from my dad yet. He hasn't even gotten started.'

* * *

The small frost demon blasted off the surface of the ring, chasing through the air after Goku. He hoped to follow up his advantage with even more strikes, but his spin kick passed through empty air—Goku had picked up the pace yet again. Things were getting more interesting with every blow. How strong was this Frieza Jr anyway? Could he be even stronger than Goku?

Anticipating an attack from behind, the clone wheeled just in time to block a punch from the Super Saiyan. They were obviously flying now; Jimmy Firecracker could only gape in silence. Earlier, he had thought that perhaps Gohan and Tien only appeared to be hovering above the ring because of how quickly they were moving, but this was unmistakable. He was far too amazed to give any commentary.

The two fighters whirled and spun in a deadly dance, continuing to deliver powerful blows at lightning speed. But their defenses were as flawless as their attacks; not a single blow had landed since they took to the air. Goku caught the clone's elbow strikes and evaded his powerful kicks; Frieza Jr dodged or parried the Saiyan's rapid punches. Those below, watching with bulging eyes, felt each block thunder through the grandstands like cannon fire.

Goku's golden aura suddenly sparked to life, his Super Saiyan energy roaring around him in jagged, spiky waves. The blast of power alone shook Frieza Jr, making him hesitate.

* * *

"Hmm," Cell muttered. From his viewpoint, he could see everything without the slightest difficulty. "Little Frieza's being too rash...doesn't he realize Goku isn't the type of opponent to be provoked? Perhaps I should have made him stronger."

"He's going to lose, isn't he, Dad?" Cell Jr suddenly asked, looking up with wide eyes.

Cell was silent for a moment, watching everything below. "It is inconsequential if he does," the bio-android replied coldly, not taking his eyes from the fight.

"Haha! Right, because you have me! Isn't that right, Dad?" the junior asked, eager for approval.

Cell's eyes briefly shot down at the miniature of himself. The small creature looked like him, had most of his abilities, and practically adored him. Yet he felt no true connection to the creature...he was perfection all on his own. Even those made in his image were nothing compared with him. The junior would serve its purpose and nothing more.

"Hmph," he responded, even this grunt temporarily satiating his son's craving for affection.

* * *

Below, Goku stared at his short opponent with a more fierce look than before.

"All right, time to get down to business," he said. Seeing the junior's reaction to his power, he could tell that he'd surprised the creature. "I'll admit...you're much stronger than the original Frieza was." He smiled, drawing the wrath of little Frieza in the form of a particularly hard kick.

Goku blocked it with ease, forcing the creature behind him and off balance. "But I plan to win this fight, no matter who I'm fighting or how strong they are!"

Before the clone could respond, the Super Saiyan threw another punch, this one much faster and harder than before. It caught Frieza Jr full in the jaw, whipping his face around and making his eyes bulge. Goku watched with satisfaction as the frost demon fell in a long arc before catching himself.

When he finally landed on the tournament ring, Frieza shrieked angrily and clenched his tiny fists. "I'LL KILL YOU, MONKEY!" screamed the clone shrilly. As if summoned by his words, thin tendrils of electricity crackled around him and he exploded back toward his enemy in a trail of bluish purple energy.

* * *

On the ground, Trunks almost smiled. "Looks like the warm-up is over. Time to find out how much stronger Goku has become."

Krillin and Tien, amazed, both looked at each other in silence. "So...he's just been toying around so far? Yikes...I, uh, I may be in trouble, guys," Krillin gulped.

"You'll do fine, Krillin," Tien replied. "Better than me, for sure."

Lowering his head, the shiny headed monk sighed. "It won't make any difference, I'm still gonna die."

"No you won't," Trunks said sternly. "I'll make sure of that, Krillin. Nobody dies today but Cell!"

The short Z fighter nodded, remembering 18 again. He had so much to fight for, he couldn't allow himself to forget—even if he had to face some terrible little monster in order to get his shot at Cell.

* * *

The golden light around the Super Saiyan began to radiate further.

THUUM!

Moving faster than anyone in the audience could see, Frieza Jr's punch smashed into Goku's crossed arms with a massive crash that shook the ground. Goku was knocked back, but rapidly picked up speed and returned with a kick that sent his foe spiraling skyward. Those on the ground could see nothing but blurred lines arcing through the sky as the impacts crackled like thunder.

* * *

"What's he doing!?" Piccolo III grumbled, still peaking out the tower window. "His form's awful, he's losing control of his anger. Every blow is more sloppy than the last."

Below him, Raditz Jr began to grin. "Haha, isn't it great! Frieza deserves every bit of the pounding he gets. Stupid, mean, stuck-up jerk! I only wish I was out there so I could show him how it's done!"

The Namek shot Raditz a glance, as if considering what he'd said, then returned to watching the fight. "You'd have already lost," he said flatly.

"Wh-what! No way," Raditz stumbled, trying to cover himself. "I'd beat up that golden guy easy!"

"No," Piccolo III said, his seriousness silencing Raditz. He turned back to the fight, ignoring the Saiyan clone once again. Raditz Jr went back to his own window, feeling sorry for himself as always. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight an opponent as strong as this one.

* * *

Accelerating, Goku kicked Frieza Jr even higher into the air. Now several hundred feet up, the small blue-skinned monster rolled over with a murderous glare. His eyes suddenly began to glow red; an instant later, a pair of lasers pierced the air, aiming for Goku.

"Wuh-oh," Goku said, narrowly dodging the beams in time. "That's trouble, especially with all these people around." He quickly sped toward his opponent, his aura spinning in a dazzling golden trail behind him. But Frieza Jr's eye lasers continued to fire, causing explosions in ecah place they hit the ground.

* * *

"Guys, we can't let any of those hurt anyone!" Trunks yelled, his eyes scanning the sky as he rapidly transformed into his Super Saiyan state. "Quick, spread out and do damage control!"

"Right!" Tien said, springing to action immediately.

He, Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks each took one corner and prepared to deflect any stray laser beams. Frieza was doing his best to strike his foe and sent blasts in every direction. The Z Fighters deflected them successfully, though it was a little more difficult for Tien and Krillin than they cared to admit.

* * *

Above, just before he finally caught up to Frieza Jr, who kept flying in circles and blasting his eye beams like headlights across a night sky, Goku pulled out his trump card.

"This is getting way too dangerous!" he yelled.

In a zip, he instant transmitted right behind Frieza Jr and attacked with a downward elbow strike. The little demon was caught completely unprepared and took the full force of the blow. His back bruised, the miniature Arcosian tumbled towards the ring uncontrollably. But the Super Saiyan gave chase, intercepting him and going on the offensive with a heavy pounding of blows. As they neared the ground, the clone dove faster for a moment, landing on the surface of the ring and then springing back off it.

BLAAMM! The two warriors met with a crash that sounded like two comets colliding, just above the center of the ring.

Panting, Frieza Jr tried to catch his breath. Sweat was dripping from his head, rolling down his chin and dripping past his three-pronged feet. That's when it hit him...a piece of his memory clicked into place.

"You...I...I remember now," the frost demon gasped. His arms were locked with the Saiyan in a desperate struggle, one he was clearly losing. "Those eyes...they're like...his," he said, trembling. "You have the same eyes!"

Goku smiled. "You must mean Vegeta. Yeah, when he defeated Frieza he became a Super Saiyan. I imagine that must have been pretty scary, so much so that even you're scared. You're not even him, though, so I'm sure you know better than to be frightened."

The clone junior could feel his relatively small arms starting to give way. He hadn't expected this! Why would his father put him in a match he couldn't win? And why wouldn't Cell step in when he saw that his son needed help? Maybe, the Junior figured, he only _really_ cared about Cell Jr...

"So," Goku said, his own face still relatively calm. It was clear that he had tapped into some of his strength, but he didn't appear tired or worn yet. "Unless you've got more power hidden away, I'm afraid this is where our match ends."

"NO!" the miniature titan shouted, feeling a rush of rage swell to his forehead. "You shut up! I would never lose to a monkey! That's impossible!"

"Well, the real Frieza did...and I'm afraid you're making all the same mistakes he did. Sorry, but this is about saving my planet. I must win!" Goku said sternly.

Frieza Jr.'s eyes were turning red from exertion and anger. "I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL SAIYAN MONKEYS!"

The light around Goku brightened again. Slowly and inexorably, his rippling muscles pushed the clone back until Frieza Jr. could feel his bones straining. Finally, Goku released his hold and delivered a spinning back kick that knocked the frost demon across the ring and almost off the edge.

* * *

"Oh, and Frieza Jr is down!" Firecracker yelled. "Does this mean victory for our challenger Son Goku—" He suddenly stopped. "Never mind," he gulped. "It looks like the scary child monster thing is back up again. How long can this go on!?"

* * *

"I'll show you! All of you will learn, every single person here!" Frieza Jr took to the air, raising one finger. A light sparkled; moments later, a crackling ball of black and pink energy began to take shape.

"Crap!" shouted Krillin. "That looks like the same attack Frieza used to try and destroy Namek!"

"Uh oh," Gohan agreed. "I think you're right!"

* * *

The short clone was laughing maniacally now. He was so enthralled with his endeavors that he failed to notice that his father was now standing and eyeing him rather closely.

Cell wasn't about to let his son destroy his precious ring, not so early on in the tournament. There was much fun left to be had with these humans before he killed them. He wouldn't get involved unless all else failed, though. Surely Goku would find a way to stop the attack and save all the people he claimed to care so much about.

"Even if you CAN stop my attack," the junior laughed, "the explosion will level this whole area! What are you going to do about that, huh?"

Below, Krillin and Gohan both felt a shiver. The memory of Frieza pulling this exact stunt on Namek was so ingrained in their minds, and closely associated with so much fear, that even now it was chilling.

Goku, too, hardened his eyes at the threat. He was well acquainted with situations like this, and didn't take the words of the little monster lightly. It was time to end the fight.

In a flash of golden light, Goku vanished, reappearing just inches in front of Frieza Jr's face. With a mighty cross-chop, too swift for anyone but Gohan and Cell to see, he delivered a perfect, instant knockout blow.

The clone's eyes rolled back in his head and the energy at his fingertip dissipated. Unconscious, he fell limply down onto the ring.

"A—Amazing!" Firecracker shouted triumphantly. Running quickly, he made his way over to the junior. "Uh, it appears to be a knockout, but—" He was too afraid to reach down and check the little monster for a pulse or to make sure he was out cold.

TTCHUNK!

The familiar mechanical noise of Cell's steps sounded in the ring just beside Jimmy. Now terrified, and closer to the perfect monster than ever before, the reporter slowly turned to see Cell standing right over his shoulder.

The bio-android wasn't looking at him, but rather at Frieza Jr. After a moment, he turned to Goku.

"Well done, Goku. Well done indeed. You've gotten a good deal stronger than the last time we fought. I shall very much look forward to our next battle. In fact," he paused for effect, "I can hardly wait."

With a sly grin, indicative of a fighter with both confidence and excitement, Goku replied. "I'll be ready. Just say the word."

"Hmph." Cell stared at Goku a moment longer in silence before looking back down at the fallen Frieza Jr. The announcer below him was somewhat trembling, even the audience fearing for his safety.

"I'll take it from here," Cell said. He raised his finger and telekinetically hurled Frieza Jr through one of the granite tower windows.

Inside, both Piccolo Jr and Raditz Jr were quite shocked, dodging out of the way as their unconscious brother crashed onto the floor in front of them. They were silent and surprised, but neither moved to check on him. That's when they both looked back outside, as their father had begun to speak again.

"Well, then," Cell began, a note of amusement in his voice. "The winner, who will advance to face none other than myself in the next round, is Goku. I'm sure you all enjoyed his performance, but I assure you that things are just heating up. The next match promises even more excitement, and for it I shall now call: representing the Earth, Son Gohan, and representing myself...Piccolo III!"

* * *

_Planet Namek_

Piccolo Katanaji levitated only a few feet above a tall rocky outcropping, the small patch of blue grass on top waving gently in the breeze. His eyes were shut, his legs crossed, and his hands were folded together at the center of his chest. He had been in deep concentration for some time now, and it was quite clear that he was focused on a faraway place.

'What did he just say!?' the Super Namek's eyes snapped open

As if standing right in front of him, a familiar voice answered, though it was heard only inside his head.

'It seems Cell has chosen you as a model for one of his clone juniors,' King Kai replied. 'I don't know about this,' he said hesitantly. 'And he's facing Gohan, of all people!'

'Precisely,' Piccolo growled. 'Cell probably plans to use that against him, make him hesitate and toy with his emotions. Darn him!'

The two had been conversing throughout the tournament so far, with the help of King Kai's telepathy. In fact, the comedic deity had been completely unaware of the situation until Piccolo had contacted him. Now, they could only watch and hope. For a while, Piccolo had considered using King Kai to get in touch with Goku so he could be taken to the tournament via instant transmission. But after witnessing the power of even Frieza Jr, his suspicions that he wouldn't be much help were confirmed. Plus, when he learned about the dragonballs of Earth being taken by Cell, he was even more determined to stay. If the evil bio-android had done something to them, or even if they needed the balls for any other reason, he would make sure that Porunga was available. Still, he hated being on the sidelines...now more than ever.

The blue-skinned Kai sighed. 'Well, Piccolo, I sure hope Gohan doesn't get bogged down like you expect. That could be trouble...these juniors so far seem to be ruthless and uncaring. Even if he's made from your cells, remember how wicked you once were.'

'Don't remind me,' Piccolo grunted.

* * *

As everyone turned, the Z Fighters' eyes widening in surprise, the short Namekian clone walked out of the entrance to the tower. Though notably taller than Frieza Jr, Piccolo III was only barely as tall as Gohan. He had the same turban and shoulder pads Piccolo Katanaji always wore, not to mention the Namek's bold expression. Still, his pale blue-green skin and the deep red lines on his face were enough to differentiate him from his namesake, but the resemblance was still uncanny.

Cell smiled broadly. "Some of you may possibly remember the first Piccolo, King Piccolo...a ruthless and powerful conqueror, if a bit short-sighted. He tried to take over the world a few decades ago, but was stopped by a mere child." Cell glanced casually at Goku, then continued. "His son, Piccolo Junior, tried the same thing but met a similar fate."

The clone landed on the ring, his arms folded.

"Piccolo III, my own personal take on the last son of Namek, is better than his predecessors in every way. Not only is his power vastly greater than theirs, but he has all the perfect goals and motivations of his father...me."

Down below, the Z fighters were the most surprised of all. "Oh man, do you really have to fight a clone of your own mentor?" Krillin asked.

"Looks that way," Gohan replied.

"Don't let him get to you," Trunks added. "That's not the real Piccolo, and I'm sure he's every bit as evil as Frieza or Cell. Can you do that?"

Hesitantly, Gohan nodded. "I think so."

"All right. Good luck then, Gohan," Trunks said, followed by Krillin and Tien saying the same.

On his way to the ring, Gohan met his father, who was still grinning from his last fight. He didn't seem to notice his son's reservations about fighting Piccolo, though. "Go for it, son! You've got this."

The boy tried to nod.

TAC. The young Saiyan landed on the corner of the ring opposite the young Namekian clone.

Cell nodded to Jimmy; the latter gulped and grasped his microphone more tightly. "And...err...now we all get to see the fruits of Mr. Satan's decision! Will Gohan be able to defend us all, or will this alien menace prove too much? Without further ado, let's get this thing started!"

"Begin!" Cell said.

Gohan took a step forward, twisting his feet against the tiled floor. "So. Does this feel as familiar to you as it does to me?"

The look on the clone's face was dark, but thoughtful. "If you're asking if I know who you are, the answer is yes." Piccolo III's voice sounded exactly like Piccolo's, only not so deep. "But don't assume that changes a thing about this fight. I'm going to crush you, just like your _loving _master should have done in the desert all those years ago!"

Gohan blinked, recalling in an instant that year spent training for the Saiyans. Piccolo had become like a second father to him, a master who pushed and trained him ferociously, yet also grew to truly care about him. But this creature clearly wasn't Mr. Piccolo. He had to keep telling himself that. This was nothing but a twisted perversion created by Cell.

"All right, let's go, then. I'm ready if you are." Gohan couldn't smile, though he tried. "If you aren't him, there's nothing to hold me back!" His words echoed hollow within his soul. He missed Mr. Piccolo, he wished he was here to talk to him right now...he always knew just what to say.

Immediately, both fighters exploded forward, racing toward each other at the center of the ring. A shockwave reverberated out as their forearms met in a pair of simultaneous blocks.

* * *

"And we're right into the action, folks!" shouted Jimmy. "They've gone straight into a tightly-locked pushing match, the exact same way our last match began...but does Gohan have what it takes? This reporter sure thinks so!"

* * *

Grunting, Gohan broke the stalemate and threw a punch straight for his opponent's head, just the way he had been taught. But Piccolo, expectantly, reached up and caught it, following by snapping off a roundhouse kick at Gohan's head. It just whizzed over as the boy ducked and returned with his own series of kicks, alternately blocked and evaded by the Namekian clone.

They were fighting face-to-face, trading multiple blows each second. Neither was giving up any ground.

"Hah!" the confident junior grunted. "Surely Piccolo taught you better than this!"

Gohan frowned and grit his teeth. He wound up another hard swing, screaming. "As a matter of fact, HE DID!"

But Piccolo III had wanted the attack all along, and caught it between his wrists. He then jerked his body over the top of Gohan's shoulders, twisting the boy's arm up and back as far as it could go.

The young Saiyan screamed in pain, trying to free himself with his other arm, but the clone was too quick and agile for him to reach.

* * *

"OH NO!" the ZTV reporter yelled. "It looks like Gohan's wrist has been caught in a hold! The little monster is threatening to snap his arm off! This looks bad, folks. I hate to say it, but I don't know how our one and only hope to beat Cell can get out of this one!"

* * *

"Come now, Gohan," the junior laughed. "What's holding you back? You showed more power than this against Tien...isn't it time to stop playing around?"

Gritting his teeth and roaring, the Super Saiyan flared up his energy in an explosive wave. Piccolo III was hurled backwards, bracing himself in midair, but nonetheless Gohan was now free. He quickly grabbed his right arm and stretched it. That was definitely a close call...he'd have to be much more careful.

"You want more power?" the angry boy said. "I'll give you more power!"

Raising his strength and flaring up his energy, Gohan charged his foe. Meeting in the middle, the pair once again entered a lightning fast-contest of blows. The young Saiyan was more determined this time, but he still didn't seem to have an edge. He blocked Piccolo's elbow strike with one hand and threw a punch with the other, but the Namekian twisted his forward arm and caught it. His free fist shot up in a vicious uppercut, pummeling Gohan hard in the jaw and sending him flying backward.

* * *

"After an amazing recovery, it seems Gohan and Piccolo III are going at it again! These two powerhouses seem to be giving it everything they've got, and—" Jimmy stopped suddenly, gasping. "—and first blood has just been drawn by Piccolo! But, the young disciple of Mr. Satan is back on his feet again. Here's to hoping he's still got some fight left!"

* * *

Gohan caught himself, flipping over with a handspring and landing on his feet. But, amidst his recovery, the Namekian had already darted backward, reappearing just behind him. "Gotcha."

Wordlessly, Gohan spun and unleashed his own lightning-fast kick. Now, it was Piccolo's turn to be knocked back, nearly to the edge of the ring. The junior frowned, recovering his footing. The young Saiyan wheeled, then they charged each other again.

* * *

"Wow, this is a lot like my fight with Piccolo Junior at the last Budokai," said Goku. "Boy, that was quite a match."

Tien nodded in agreement. "True, but the thing is...you and Gohan are very different. He seems to be struggling a lot more than he should with this than you would. See what I mean?"

Finally noticing, Goku's smile disappeared. His son was holding back, he knew that for sure. And that was without considering the hidden power he'd shown a couple nights before. But why was he so shaken up? Was fighting Piccolo III really such a mental strain? Goku turned his eyes back to the fight quickly. His son had to win...Gohan had to be the one to fight Cell. 'If not,' Goku thought, 'he might never get the chance to release his true strength!'

* * *

The two fighters accelerated to super-speed, their bodies a blur to everyone watching as they darted back and forth across the ring. Piccolo III had the same signature style of his predecessor, making his moves easy for Gohan to follow, but his smaller size and much higher power still made him a challenge. Plus, the longer they fought, the more he was able to slightly differentiate from what Gohan was expecting and get the upper hand.

"Still expecting me to fight the same way as Piccolo?" the junior said, slamming a hard blow into Gohan's back. The boy was thrown across the ring, but placed a hand on the white tile and acrobatically flipped back onto his feet. "He'd be disappointed in you, Gohan. This is pathetic."

The boy's eyes were shaking, his fingers trembling slightly. Why couldn't he fight!? Was it simply that he didn't know what to think about it all? Everyone else had already written off Piccolo III as a monster, a guaranteed evil clone. But how could he? After all, Mr. Piccolo hadn't been much different when they first met. Maybe Gohan could find another way besides violence. This didn't have to end badly.

"Listen to me," the boy said, his shoulders hung low. "You don't have to do this. Cell has tricked you into thinking you're evil, but you aren't!"

"Hhh," the clone grunted. "You're delusional."

Lifting his chin, Gohan shot a fierce look at Piccolo III. "Please...I'm asking you...don't be like him, don't follow Cell!"

For the briefest second, it seemed as if the small Namekian was actually considering Gohan's words. But his gaze quickly shifted from emotionless to a low chuckle. He was actually laughing, the white shoulder pads he wore rising up and down with each snicker.

"You really haven't grown up at all have you," Piccolo III finally said, slowing his laugh enough to talk. "I can't believe you're still this ignorant."

Gohan's eyes widened, quickly reaching to wipe his eye before a tear could form. "Please," he repeated.

"I don't think so, kid," the clone responded. He grabbed his shoulder weights and cape and lifted them over his head. They fell to the ground with a loud thud, a noise which echoed in Gohan's mind, further sealing the fact that Piccolo III was a lost cause. "Did you really think it would be that easy—that you could just convince me the error of my ways with your little speech? Not even your father is that foolish!"

Gohan dropped to his knees. He didn't even know why he cared so much about this clone of Piccolo, but he did. If he could just talk to the real Piccolo, then maybe he'd know what to do. But this—

"You're a fool to drop your guard!" the evil clone yelled. He immediately vanished from sight, disappearing while Gohan's head was hung. Though the boy looked up, he couldn't find his opponent anywhere.

* * *

"GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" Goku shouted urgently. "BEHIND Y—"

* * *

KAPOW!

Piccolo III hammered the young Super Saiyan in the back of his skull, the momentum sending his whole head flying forwards. Unable to slow himself, Gohan's face crashed smack into the white tile of the arena, crumbling hard rock until he was buried up to his neck.

The small Namekian quickly repositioned himself, stepping on one of Gohan's wrists and forcing his other foot into the small of the boy's back. "Give up, Gohan," he laughed, pushing hard with his leg. Everyone could hear the crunch in the boy's back, it was sickening. "There's only one way you can get out of this alive, kid. And this is your one and only shot!"

* * *

Gohan's muffled shouts of pain could be heard through the cracked surface of the ring. Everyone in the grandstands was dead silent, the voice of their child-hero in such agony terrifying to them. Both Jimmy and his cameraman cowered at the side of the ring, the announcer afraid to describe what was currently happening.

Standing with only his head peeking through the drapes of his tent, Mr. Satan also was shivering at the sight. His jaw was dropped just like everyone else, his eyes bulging and his pupils tiny dots. 'You mean to tell me as strong as that boy was...that Cell's little minions are even stronger?' he inwardly grumbled. 'Maybe I was wrong...maybe that boy wasn't near as strong as I thought he was. But that would mean,' he gulped at the thought. 'That would mean I've made a huge mistake. Much as I stinking hate that kid...darn it...i've got to get out there and save him somehow. If that kid loses now, I'm done for too!'

* * *

"Go on! Forfeit! I'm not going to ask you again," the clone said, twisting Gohan's wrist even harder underneath the force of his foot.

Finally bracing himself enough to speak, Firecracker lifted the mic to his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, it looks dire in the ring. Piccolo III is crushing the young Gohan's back and arm. He's completely helpless to defend and it's getting...difficult to watch," he paused, hesitant to continue. "It looks like the only thing left for our young hero to do now is give up—"

Suddenly, Mr. Satan strutted up to Jimmy and snatched the microphone angrily from his hand. He wasn't about to let the one person he had ever endorsed fail. Gritting his teeth, he started to yell into the microphone.

"Now you listen here, Gohan!" he roared, trying to come up with the most inspirational speech he could muster. "That amateur clown—"

* * *

'Gohan!' another voice interrupted, suddenly flooding the boy's mind. 'Gohan, can you hear me!?'

'Mr. Piccolo?' Gohan replied, tremoring.

'Hmph. Yeah, it's me, kid.'

Just hearing his mentor's voice was like a breath of fresh air, a refreshing drink of water. It was all he had wanted throughout this whole fight, for the real Piccolo to show up and set things right.

'It's really you!' the boy thought. 'I've missed you so much!'

'I know, Gohan. Now I need you to focus. Listen to me closely, kid. That clone is taking you apart from the inside. You're stronger than him, much stronger! But he's winning the battle against your mind. I know you want to save him, like you did with me, but not everyone can be saved!'

'I know, but...'

'This is difficult for you, I know. And having him look and sound so much like me only worsens everything. But I'm just fine, Gohan, and I'll be back as soon as Cell is defeated! Remember all those that you're fighting for; make them your strength.'

The boy could feel life flowing again through his veins, vibrant and defiant energy. His power was returning, bubbling back to the surface with his purpose. That anger from before, it was close. When he thought about protecting others, it began to boil up inside him.

'I can feel them,' he replied. 'All the people that are counting on me...I...I can see them.'

'Good! That's it, Gohan! Now get back up and prove to that imitation that he's wrong about you, that he's wrong about the Earth—that everything he believes is a twisted, evil perversion!'

'RIGHT!' Gohan said defiantly. 'Thanks, Piccolo!'

'Go get him, kid,' the Namek replied. Gohan could almost picture his mentor's smile as he heard the words.

* * *

"—so I demand that you rise up! Unleash the true power of all that I've ever taught you, Gohan!" the champ continued, neither he nor anyone else realizing that Gohan hadn't heard a word of it. "Show this world the hero that they need, Gohan! You're their last line of defense, their last hope! And I, for one, still believe in you!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, the entire ring rumbling. Golden light started pouring out of the center of the ring, growing in intensity with each second.

A drop of sweat appeared on Piccolo III's forehead, rolling down his cheek as he struggled to keep Gohan down. He had no idea what he was up against, nor what was about to be unleashed.

"RRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The raging golden inferno suddenly erupted in the center of the ring, its light and heat too great for any normal human to even look at. The jagged waves of Gohan's energy were white hot, flames licking up Piccolo III's body and snaking burns across his flesh until he was forced to let go. When he did, the boy's power only rose higher, blasting the clone across the ring where he barely caught himself. Even then he had to turn his face away, bracing against the light and heat coming from the boy.

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled, the new sternness in his voice causing Piccolo III to tremble. "We finish this now!"

The small Namek's eyes trembled, amazed at such power. He now saw firsthand how outmatched he was, and it was he, this time, who was shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

"YES!" Mr. Satan rejoiced. "I did it!"

* * *

Still shocked, the clone grit his teeth and turned back towards the blazing inferno of Saiyan power. If he lost, who knew what his punishment from Cell would be? He had to find a way to win.

"It's not over yet!" Piccolo III yelled, stretching his right arm forward. The limb elastically grew and flew across the ring at Gohan, a powerful fist at its end.

But the boy, still cloaked in flashing fiery light, made no move whatsoever. When the fist collided with his face, he did nothing but frown, his eyes turned downward. The punch hadn't phased him in the slightest. Then he looked up.

His gaze was stern and violent, boring into the clone's eyes and filling him with fear. Piccolo froze in terror as his arm subconsciously retracted.

An instant later, Gohan exploded across the ring in a blinding streak of golden light, pulling one fist back. It struck his opponent squarely in the jaw, launching him in a straight line off the ring and into the ground, unconscious. It was over; he had won.

* * *

_Happy Tuesday, and thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed both of the fights in today's chapter, and we hope you're looking forward to the upcoming matches! We certainly are._

_One quick point of clarification, just in case you were wondering: Gohan didn't transform to Super Saiyan 2 at the end of this chapter. He did, however, reach the peak of his power as a FPSSj. Our next regular chapter will provide power levels for all the fights up to this point!_

_**This past week, **_**Bringer of Death**_** became the #1 DBZ fanfic in total reviews for all time! **__Now, we are completely aware that reaching the highest review count in under a year doesn't automatically mean _Bringer of Death_ is the best DBZ fanfic of all time or something so presumptuous...but it's still a really big milestone that we've been looking forward to. Thank you all so much for your support and questions and reviews._

_In celebration of this milestone, we're going to be taking a much-needed break from our regularly scheduled programming. Next week's update is going to be a Special Chapter featuring an in-depth interview between the _Bringer of Death_ team and everyone's favorite Saiyan scientist, Gohan! Gohan is going to be answering a lot of questions about Dragon Ball Z, including the nature of ki, time travel, Instant Transmission, Capsule Corporation, transformations, spaceflight, and more._

_**If you have questions for Gohan, please leave them as reviews. We'll try to get to as many of them as possible!**_

_**Q: **__Is Trunks fighting in his base or is he a suppressed fpssj like Gohan and Goku? If he is in his base, why do you think he wouldn't try staying in his ssj form after seeing the effects it's had on Gohan and Goku?__**  
A: **__At present, he's in his base. He hasn't yet had any reason to power up. Remember, he and Gohan learned a _little_ about FPSSj during their time in the chamber, but not everything. He's only had a couple of days._

_**Q: **__Um this may sound like a weird question, but what were androids 17 and 18 like before they became androids? I heard somewhere that they were thieves or something before Gero found them.  
__**A:**__ That's not canon, and anything about their history is pure speculation. As for a backstory that's official to BoD, we may later develop something. As of now, though, I can say I don't plan on making them thieves._

_**Q: **__I'm tempted to do what that anon did on that other story and give you guys a bunch of reviews, but I won't do it. You guys have earned every one of your reviews and don't need to rely on some cheap stunt to be #1.  
__**A: **__We very much appreciate that! We would never want to achieve a higher status through dishonesty or manipulation. _

_**Q: **__Who is you and David's favorite villain?(mine is Frieza) Lastly if cell is perfect how can people be stronger than him? I mean he does everything without flaw he is perfection in every way right?__**  
A: **__Perfection was Gero's claim. :) David's favorite villain is Vegeta. My favorite villain is David._

_**Q: **__Now i have one question about that has been bugging me for a while now which would be far too long to write here, so maybe some other time.  
__**A: **__Just send a PM and we'll try to get to it._

_**Q: **__Do the Cell Juniors have all of the memories and emotions of their counterpart? If they do, then the fights should be interesting. I'd really like to see a fight between Gohan and Piccolo III. You could do something like where Mystic Gohan fought Buutenks with Piccolo absorbed, where Buu got into Gohan's head. But instead of Gohan losing, you could have him overcoming the challenge.  
__**A: **__Looks like you called it._

_**Q: **__Who do you think is stronger, Super Saiyan God Goku or SSj Vegitto?  
__**A: **__Probably Vegetto, but there's no way to be sure. Neither of us have seen anything but brief clips of the film, anyway._

_**Q: **__You guys have also done a good job of keeping Trunks's power a secret. Who knows, maybe he's the strongest?  
__**A: **__Might be, you never know. But you are right about one thing: I think Trunks has a trick up his sleeve._

_**Q: **__OK, i was wondering if the BoD kid Trunks is like 5 now, wouldn't he be able to go ssj like canon Trunks?__**  
A:**__ He's actually still three years old. He can fly, talk, and make big messes, but he can't yet become a Super Saiyan._

_**Q: **__How strong do you think post-z sword training SSj2 Gohan was? Was he as strong as SSj2 Goku and Majin Vegeta?  
__**A:**__ No, I believe the training helped him get his old strength back, but that he wouldn't have surpassed either of them had they fought at SSj2. Unfortunately we never got to see that, as he became mystic shortly after. _

_**Q: **__In canon, the reporter with Hercule Satan is a dark-haired guy who as far as I know has never seen the Z-fighters before, so it makes sense he wouldn't recognize Goku & crew from the previous tournaments. In Bringer of Death, it's Jimmy covering the tournament. Wouldn't he recognize Goku, Krillin and Tien, all fighters he has personally covered in previous tournaments?  
__**A: **__To quote _Danish-American, "_Jimmy Firecracker is the dark-haired reporter from the Cell Games. I think you're thinking of the blonde announcer for the World Martial Arts Tournaments, who I don't think was given a name. The blonde guy is not the one announcing the matches for the Perfect Tournament in _Bringer of Death_."_

_**Q: **__What five minute time limit? The fusion still lasts for 30 minutes, its just that Gotenks went SSJ3 when they only had 5 minutes left.  
__**A: **__In the manga, Goten and Trunks explicitly discuss the fact that SSj3 has a five-minute time limit once activated, which is why they choose to remain in their lower forms for the first 25 minutes. We can draw some interesting conclusions from that..._

_**Q: **__Do you guys think that Goku could actually have defeated Fat Majin Buu? I know he told Piccolo he could, but I rewatched the fight and it didn't look like he was able to do much damage to Fat Buu, even though he dominated the fight. I don't think he could have done it, especially with his limited time.__**  
A:**__ The key is in what Goku says. First off, I believe him. Second, he said to Piccolo that he never really tried against Fat Buu. Then you can look at how evenly he fought with Kid Buu later on._

_**Q: **__So, personally I'm kicking myself for not thinking of the "Piccolo destroyed the records during the 23rd world tournament" myself, as it's so freaking obvious and simple in retrospect (mind if I borrow it btw?)  
__**A: **__Not at all._

_**Q: **__Okay, so I'm guessing C47 burned out his power core rescuing Oniya and the ship, but... wasn't there a giant hole blown in the bottom of the ship? Wouldn't that mean that there's no air aboard, so Oniya, at least, should be dead?  
__**A: **__Seems like a huge mystery! Would there be any way for a ship to have internal self-sealing bulwarks in case of containment breach?_

_**Q:**__ I reach to the latest chapter, but now I feel that the progress is terribly slow. :( Do you consider posting again two times per week?  
__**A: **__No offense to you, but if you knew how hard we are already working to put out just one chapter a week of this quality, you probably wouldn't ask that. Our whole writing format has changed drastically since the old days of two a week as well, and I think people seem to like it how it is now. Besides, what other DBZ stories have been giving you weekly updates of 10,000 words or more every week for a year straight without any breaks?_

_**Q: **__Will Videl be making an appearance at some point? She is one of my favorite characters even if she has a relatively minor role in canon.  
__**A: **__I think it would be safe to assume we will include her. She is one of my favorite characters as well. David prefers 18, but I'd take Videl._

_**Q: **__Why do you guys think Trunks never used the Brave Sword against Cell in canon?  
__**A: **__It was broken by 18, remember?_

_**Q: **__Also, would it be possible to have Gohan wear Goku's gi in the tournament?  
__**A: **__I can't say, but you aren't the only one who wants to see him in a gi other than Mr. Satan's. We'll see._

_**Q: **__How in the world did he change his face to look like number 18?  
__**A:**__ In actuality, Cell didn't change his face like you are thinking. He merely altered his features somewhat to be more feminine, including making his eyes look like hers._

_**Q: **__Continuing though with my last question about the absorption model androids, then how many 15 million unit attacks would the android have to fire before it lost at least close to 15 million?  
__**A: **__Judging from the fight with Goku, the absorption androids can maintain their power output for quite a while if they aren't fighting at their maximum. The harder they fight, the more quickly their power drops. An android designed at 80 million would be able to fire 15-million-unit blasts for much longer than an android designed at 50 million._


	68. Special: Interview with Son Gohan

**Bringer of Death Special: Exclusive Interview with Son Gohan**

_This week, we're taking a break from our story to bring you this one-of-a-kind interview with Gohan himself. We've been collecting questions over the past few months, and now it's finally time for answers! Enjoy._

* * *

**Welcome, everyone, to this interview, and special thanks to Dr. Son for joining us today. It's a real honor to meet you, sir.**

I'm pleased to be here. But...just call me Gohan. That's what everyone knows me by, anyway.

**Sure thing. Speaking of names, I understand most people in your world only have one name?**

That's right. My wife Videl didn't have a family name at all; most people don't. My family is a bit of an exception, I guess. Even my father-in-law usually goes by a stage name, Hercule Satan. His real name is Mark.

A long time ago, everyone had family names. But that was before King Piccolo tried to take over the world the first time, about three centuries ago. He messed up a lot of stuff, reducing the Earth's population to only a few hundred million before Master Mutaito trapped him with the Mafūba Wave. Afterward, it took the Earth a long time to rebuild; we lost a lot of the old traditions.

**That makes sense. Okay, before we go any further: this might seem like a strange question, but which Gohan are you? We, uh, know quite a few Gohans.**

Haha! No, it's not a strange question at all. I'm the Gohan from the main timeline shown in the manga. I attended the Multiverse Tournament; my universe was number 18. But I've read through the accounts from other universes, including _Bringer of Death_, so I can answer questions about those worlds in addition to my own.

**Great! That's awesome. So, let's start with something we all wish we knew about: ki. What is ki energy? How do you use it?**

What ki is and how ki is used are two very different questions! People who are very skilled in the use of ki, like my dad, can go their entire lives without understanding what it actually is. Everybody—except maybe Lord Slug in _Bringer of Death_—has ki and can learn to use it. It's just an extension of everything you do. Life is ki.

As far as what ki actually consists of...that's a bit more complicated. It has to do with physics and quantum mechanics...is that something you're familiar with?

**Well, yes. David has a degree in physics, so he's pretty familiar with quantum mechanics. **

So do I! I have three PhDs: one in physics, one in philosophy, and one in literature. My mom made sure of that.

Anyway, on to the question. Ki is the same thing as vacuum energy. Quantum physics has shown that empty space—a vacuum—constantly creates and destroys billions of trillions of particles like photons and electrons and protons every second. It's happening all around you right now. A single gallon of empty space contains enough vacuum energy to destroy the entire universe.

**Yikes! That's a little scary. But...how do you access that energy? I thought that energy couldn't be created or destroyed.**

Vacuum energy always maintains the same average value, so nothing is being created or destroyed. Plus, it's totally chaotic; there's no consistent pattern to it, so you can't access it directly or use it to produce anything.

But that's where life comes in. Life is more than just a random assortment of chemicals; it has a metaphysical component, a sort of "spiritual energy". Because living cells are all connected spiritually to Otherworld, they can borrow spiritual energy and use it to control and align the particles produced by vacuum energy. When living organisms use spiritual force to channel vacuum energy through their bodies, we call this ki.

**That's a lot to take in! So basically, spiritual energy "tells" living cells how to harness the physical energy that's already all around us?**

Exactly.

That's one of the reasons why we often use meditation to enhance our access to ki. The more in touch we are with ourselves, the more in touch we are with the universe. Of course, the best way to increase our ki is by training; the more energy our bodies use, the more they're able to handle and the stronger we become.

Martial arts is the easiest way for humans to learn to control their ki because it teaches them to feel their own energy. Other species are born knowing how to use ki.

**That actually makes sense. Wow, that's pretty cool. We've heard that ki consists of three components: Genki, Yuki, and Shoki. Can you tell us a little more about that?**

Genki, yuki, and shoki aren't different portions of your ki. The size of your ki and the techniques you use don't depend on these three things. Instead, these three elements affect how much of your ki you can actually use.

Genki refers to life force; how physically fit and healthy you are. You can produce more ki when you're healthy and rested than when you are weak or ill.

Yuki is a reference to courage or willpower. Even if you're injured or weakened, you can still win if you're fighting for what you believe in. This is also the aspect of ki that is positive or negative; an evil person has an extremely negative yuki when he feels cruel; a good person has an extremely positive yuki when he feels brave.

Shoki refers to your mind. If your mind is clear and you remain focused, you will be a more effective fighter than if you are confused or distracted.

**What are some examples of losing these different components?**

When my dad was struck with a heart virus—it's a disease that feeds off cholesterol and attacks the autonomic nervous system—he lost Genki, thus losing a percentage of his fighting power. When Vegeta simply gave up against Frieza, he lost Yuki. Gotenks is a good example of a fighter who didn't have much Shoki to begin with.

**Does that mean your power level will decrease if you get injured or lose stamina?**

It depends on the other components. Fighters with a lot of willpower (Yuki) can often keep fighting at 100% of their power level even if they are injured or exhausted. At least until they collapse.

**So what exactly is ki, when it leaves your body in a kiai or an energy attack? Is it still vacuum energy?**

It's just a stream of particles...bosons and fermions. Ki can contain any conceivable cocktail of particles, including photons, electrons, unbound quarks, protons, neutrons, neutrinos...you name it, ki has it. Typically, ki attacks form into an electrically charged plasma, just like lightning or the surface of a star. Because ki came from vacuum energy, it dissipates back into vacuum energy eventually.

**Quick practical question before we get into more theoretical stuff: if all the Z Fighters had the same power level and trained in the same conditions, who would be the strongest?**

You mean if everyone started out at the same level? It would go back and forth between Vegeta and my dad, pretty much forever. I have a lot of potential, but none of us train quite as hard as they do. Their rivalry pushes them to compete with each other on a level that the rest of us just can't match! That's yuki for you, right there.

**Thanks. That's kind of what I figured, haha. So how do you use ki? Like, to form energy attacks and to fly and stuff.**

Ordinarily, ki remains invisible as it flows through your body, and it dissipates back into the vacuum as it leaves you. That's the way it always is for most people. But when you learn to control your ki, you can channel it out of your body in a directed flow, or even ignite it into hot plasma. When you simply let it flow out of your body, it's a kiai; when you ignite the flow, it's an energy attack.

Flying is like one long sustained kiai. By pushing your ki down and away from you in a steady flow, you're forced in the opposite direction, just like a rocket. Of course, rockets have to carry fuel with them, which limits how high they can go before they run out; we just use our bodies.

**Couldn't you fly faster if you ignited the flow of ki instead of just releasing it?**

Sure, you can. But only if you don't mind destroying everything underneath you, haha. Plus, igniting your ki is more exhausting than just letting it flow out of your body, which is why ordinary flight is better over anything but the shortest of distances.

Speaking of igniting ki...you're probably wondering about the different kinds of energy attacks, right?

**As a matter of fact, that's one of the questions we were going to ask.**

Remember, ki is a stream of innumerable particles produced by the vacuum. Different techniques allow you to use different particles to produce the effect you want.

A simple ki blast is just a rough ball of plasma particles. A beam attack like the Kamehameha is a stream of particles pulled together along the cross-section and expanding forward; when the cross-sectional attraction is extremely high, you get a pencil-thin attack like a Dodon Ray. An energy sphere, like Frieza's Death Ball or Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, is a concentrated ball of ki held together until you throw it and it explodes.

With work and effort, you can do some really cool stuff. Krillin's kienzan disc is a rotating wheel of ki ignited around the razor-thin edge; the rotation keeps it thin. The Solar Flare is a burst of nothing but high-energy photons; if you get hit with it, it stuns your nervous system in addition to blinding you. Every technique comes from combining different vacuum particles in different ways.

**Speaking of Solar Flares and the kienzan, why didn't Krillin ever use the two together?!**

Hah! That sure would have been a good idea. I'm not sure why he never did. One thing to keep in mind: collecting energy for a Solar Flare is a totally different technique from collecting energy for a kienzan, so doing them one-after-the-other would be a real challenge.

**How much energy is **_**in**_** ki, anyway? Compared, for example, to an atomic bomb?**

Well, I'm not too familiar with the units you guys use...joules, megatons, everything like that. But someone like King Piccolo could possibly have been injured or even killed by a really large thermonuclear weapon. If, you know, you could hit him.

**Really? But it would take much more than the biggest thermonuclear bomb to destroy the moon, and Roshi had no trouble doing that.**

Our moon is a little different from your moon. It's a lot closer to the Earth, for one thing, and it's not nearly as large. It actually shares part of our Earth's atmosphere. Earth itself is the same, though.

**Oh. Fair enough. How much energy do you guys actually have? How strong do you have to be to blow up a planet?**

Well, it depends on the size of the planet. Obviously, Frieza had no trouble blowing up Planet Vegeta in his first form, which was hundreds of times weaker than the weakest Super Saiyan. When Vegeta first came to Earth, he threatened to destroy it, but I doubt he would have actually been able to blow it up completely. His Galic Gun certainly would have been enough to fracture the crust, knock the planet into a different orbit, and render it utterly uninhabitable, just like a major asteroid impact.

**When you fought Super Perfect Cell, he said his kamehameha had enough energy to destroy the solar system. Is that really true?**

Yes and no. That's way above the level it would take to destroy a planet, so Cell certainly could have destroyed each planet individually without any trouble. Blowing up a star is a little different; adding energy to a star only makes it get hotter and hotter. You pretty much have to force a star to supernova if you want to blow it up. Cell would have been able to blow up the sun, thus destroying the solar system, but it's not like his blast would have been the size of the whole solar system or anything.

At the level of a Super Saiyan 2, it's possible to survive the blast wave of a supernova...but unless you can survive in space afterward, you'll still die.

**We've got another question about ki: how do you sense it? What are energy signatures?**

This gets into complicated physics again, so it might be confusing. I'll try to be as clear as I can.

Forces like gravity and electromagnetism all operate because of vibrations passing through extra dimensions in space. I don't mean another reality, like Otherworld; I'm talking about something called hyperspace.

When we think about "hyper" anything, we tend to imagine something very big or very fast. But the extra layers of space are actually very small, too small to see. That's what allows all the forces in the universe to work.

There are actually several different layers of hyperspace, corresponding to different physical forces. One of these layers, the hyperspace I'll be talking about today, overlaps with vacuum energy.

**I think I followed that. It's the kind of stuff string theory physicists work on. What does this have to do with sensing ki?**

When a living being uses spiritual energy to channel ki, it creates ripples in hyperspace. If you practice, you can feel those ripples and use them to tell how strong someone is, how far away they are, or even how they feel. Different people have different patterns in their ki ripples; we call this an energy signature.

Because these ripples travel through the very narrow medium of hyperspace, they travel anywhere in the universe almost instantly. That's how we can feel energy signatures between planets. Differences in energy signatures usually correspond to the color of someone's visible aura, just like different wavelengths of light.

Interestingly enough, ripples in hyperspace also allow us to communicate telepathically, no matter how far apart we are.

**Doesn't that violate pretty much everything we know about modern physics?**

This is all very real physics! You guys just haven't sorted it all out yet.

**Hold on...what about the androids? They aren't alive, are they? How do they produce ki?**

Keep in mind: the only thing you need to channel vacuum energy is knowledge of the flow patterns within vacuum energy itself. These patterns are random, but living cells use spiritual energy to align and channel them.

Dr. Gero figured out a way to access random vacuum energy patterns without using living cells. There are two ways, actually. The first was radiation; radioactive decay is caused by quantum fluctuations, so he discovered a way to extract the information he needed from radioactive decay. That's how he initially charged himself and Number 19.

**I thought those models used absorption.**

The initial charge from radioactive decay could only last a little while, so they needed to extract energy from living things in order to stay powered up. By pulling ki out of a person, they converted it back to the stream of information they needed to produce their own artificial ki.

The stronger models, 16 and 17 and 18, were different. Of course, 17 and 18 used the bodies of real people, making them cyborgs instead of androids, but that's not where their power came from. Gero synthesized a superheavy stable element three times the weight of palladium. Its stable decay rate allowed him to build a microreactor which gave these models a constant stream of quantum information...and with that came practically infinite energy.

Since the hyperspace ripples of an energy signature only come from the use of spiritual energy, we can't sense the cyborgs at all.

**That sucks. Quick question about the absorption models: just how much energy are they able to absorb?**

I never fought them myself, directly. But my counterpart in _Bringer of Death_ did. If I remember correctly, they topped out just a little bit stronger than Frieza. They can absorb more, but they would lose it too quickly for it to do them any good.

**If one of the cyborgs could expend all his or her energy in a single attack, how powerful would it be?**

Really powerful. It wouldn't be all the energy the power core could produce over a lifetime, though. It would just be an overloading of the core that renders it inert.

**How do scouters work? I thought you said you had to be a living being to sense these ripples in hyperspace.**

That's part of the technology from Frieza's empire; it actually has more to do with spaceship engines and faster-than-light travel.

**Well let's hear about that, then.**

Remember how I explained hyperspace is really really thin? If you could figure out a way to push your body through hyperspace, you could move anywhere in the universe in almost no time at all.

Of course, it's not quite that easy. Instead, spaceships use powerful fusion engines to generate a decoupling field. This field drags the ship partly out of ordinary space and a little bit into hyperspace, just enough to cover interstellar distances rapidly. We call this halfway-between travel a slipstream. But the field produces tremendous drag, so it takes massive engines to constantly counteract it. That's why a large ship can move more quickly than one of the small pods; it has a bigger engine.

**That sounds like it would work well enough. But don't we have really bad things happen if we go faster than light...like going back in time?**

The decoupling field produces its own relativistic reference frame, so the ship moves through both space and time simultaneously. That way it doesn't lose or gain time when it arrives.

**Oh, cool! Let me guess: in the future, Bulma figured out how to alter the field so the time machine moved through time alone, instead of space.**

Pretty much. She also figured out how to remove drag from the slipstream altogether, making the whole thing instantaneous. That's important; if she hadn't gotten everything right, the time machine could have appeared anywhere in the galaxy.

**How did Trunks travel back and forth between the same timelines? Wouldn't each trip cause a new universe to split off?**

Just like the decoupling field leaves a trail through space, Bulma's time machine leaves a trail through reality itself. Any physical object will always follow the path of least resistance, and so the time machine can go back and forth without creating any new timelines.

**Well, that's a relief. Even so, the timelines are all really confusing. How did they all work?**

Yeah, it's complicated all right. Basically, Trunks created one new timeline, and then Cell copied that new timeline while Trunks was still there, which meant the original timeline was duplicated so the new version of Trunks would have a place to go home to. I can get you an in-depth explanation of how it all worked together.

**Fantastic. I'll post a link on our DeviantART, ~bringerofdeathDBZ, sometime on Tuesday.**

**Let's get back to the technology from Frieza's empire. You were going to tell us about scouters?**

The same decoupling field used for spaceflight can be generated on a very, very small scale using only a little power. It's just enough to pick up ripples in hyperspace...the same ones we know as ki signatures. Scouters can also produce weak low-frequency ripples artificially, which are used to communicate immediately over interstellar distances.

**Well that's simple enough. What about the soldiers in Frieza's army who had blasters? Did those blasters generate artificial ki like Gero's androids and cyborgs?**

Blasters were for low-level fighters who weren't disciplined enough to learn to control their own ki. The soldiers were strong enough to fight, but they didn't know anything about energy, so blasters channeled their natural ki into small, generic blasts.

**A technology we'd all like to learn more about are the healing tanks used by Frieza's men and the Saiyans. What's in those? How do they work?**

I've never used one, but I've done enough research to know how they work.

Before the Arcosian race ever had anything to do with the Saiyans, they used a rudimentary type of healing tank filled with basic nutrients and a mild sedative. The nutrients were tailored to the Arcosian species, though, so it really didn't do any good for other soldiers. It didn't accelerate the healing process at all; it just kept the wounded individual alive while their body slowly repaired itself. The process took weeks or even months.

When the Saiyans and the Arcosians first met—an event which both sides would eventually come to regret—Arcosian scientists discovered two bacteria strains living symbiotically on the plant life of Planet Vegeta. The first strain was able to eat away dead or dying tissue in any species without injuring the host in any way; the second strain filled itself with the nutrients required by a given host and then triggered an immune system response, leading to rapid cellular regeneration.

Together with a modified version of the original liquid, the new regeneration chambers could heal almost any injury without leaving scar tissue. Of course, they still had some limitations; they couldn't completely regenerate whole limbs unless the species already had that ability, and they still took a while to work. Updated models were able to scan their occupants and determine the precise ratios of all the chemicals needed; this did accelerate the process a bit.

Naturally, the regeneration tanks weren't nearly as good as a senzu bean or Namekian healing. Those work by magic.

**Boy, what I wouldn't give for a senzu bean sometimes.**

There's a legend that a man who is in proper alignment with the universe can survive for a week on a single bean. A senzu is the opposite: a bean which gives you a week's worth of sustenance! Plus, it magically restores you to full health...so, yeah, there's that.

**Well, we've learned a little about technology in Frieza's old empire. What about something a little closer to home? We're dying to know how the capsules from Capsule Corporation work.**

Keep in mind: Capsule Corporation isn't the only producers of capsules. Dr. Briefs invented the DynoCap quite a while back; it's now publicly licensed. But Capsule Corporation is still the largest producer of capsule-based things.

One difference you'll notice between my world and yours? We have flying cars. That's because a group of scientists a few decades ago discovered a grand unified theory of physics which allowed us to bend space and give it negative curvature. Negatively-curved space has negative gravity, and that allows us to build flying cars without having to use huge jet engines or anything. This is also what we use to build extreme gravity chambers for training, and to give artificial gravity to spaceships.

**Grand unified theory, huh? That's pretty much exactly what our scientists are working on.**

Right. A grand unified theory combines what we know about gravity and the overall universe with what we know about quantum mechanics and the microscopic universe.

One aspect of quantum mechanics is quantum teleportation: the ability to perfectly record and transmit information about the state of matter. If you have one molecule in a particular state, you can use quantum mechanics to transfer that state to another molecule, essentially making them identical.

Dr. Briefs figured out a way to create a field of negatively curved space which perfectly records all the quantum information about whatever is inside it. That field then collapses, almost like a black hole but made out of information instead of matter. DynoCap capsules are like a flash drive of quantum information left over from the collapse of whatever was inside them originally. Activate them, and that quantum information pours back out into the rapidly expanding spacetime field, restoring the original.

**That's crazy. I wish I had capsules for all the things I own!**

I wish I had a capsule for all of Videl's shoes. Seriously.

**Speaking of Videl, one of our readers had a question about her womanly qualities. How would you—**

If anyone is interested in asking intimate questions about my wife, they can do so in person. They might also want to bring a few senzu beans.

**Let's talk a little about your friend and mentor, Piccolo. Specifically, the powers and abilities of the Namekians. How does regeneration work? What about magic materialization? And why are they green?**

Namekians are...unique. They've got some abilities which can't be reproduced in any other species, particularly their magic.

Earlier, I mentioned ki is a flow of every imaginable particle. Typically, those particles dissipate back into the vacuum after a while. But Namekians can use magic to combine those particles into ordinary physical molecules and keep them from dissipating. They use this to materialize stuff, like clothing, or to regenerate their bodies when they are injured. Their ability to temporarily extend the length of their limbs or increase their size comes from filling their cells with ki and causing them to expand.

They are green because their bodies contain chlorophyll, just like plants here on Earth. Planet Namek has three suns, so it is never night; they absorb energy from sunlight all day long and store energy in their bodies that way. Of course, they still breathe oxygen, because that's the fastest way to release the stored energy. Their blood is a reddish-purple because it contains both hemoglobin (to carry oxygen) and chlorophyll.

**What are the thresholds for Namekian regeneration? Can the Namekians regenerate from any injury?**

In order to regenerate, a Namekian must remain alive, meaning his brain must be intact. Of course, it's possible for Namekians to die of shock from being hit elsewhere on their bodies if it's a sufficiently powerful attack, or if they don't have enough energy to regenerate. When Frieza shot Dende though the heart on Namek, it was such a powerful beam his body simply shut down and died.

Cell was able to regenerate as long as some portion of his nervous system remained intact, due to his design. He claimed he had a core inside his head which allowed him to regenerate, but he was lying; my dad had blown his head and shoulders off before and it didn't stop him from coming back. You have to critically damage every part of his nervous system to kill him, or simply vaporize him altogether.

Buu's regeneration is even worse. You literally have to annihilate every atom of his being or he'll simply reform himself. The Spirit Bomb did it, but you can also do it with an explosive kiai. Knocking him around a bit to reduce his energy is a good way to make this process easier, if you're strong enough.

**What about Saiyans? There seems to be some inconsistency when it comes to a Saiyan's tail. Can Saiyan naturally regenerate their tails?**

Yes, Saiyans can regrow their tails in much the same way as Namekians regenerate their limbs. However, it can't be consciously controlled like Namekians typically do. Nor does it happen all the time. A Saiyan's tail will only regrow during childhood, and only if they have a particular adrenal response to extreme danger or peril.

In Dragon Ball, Kami used magic to make the amputation of my dad's tail permanent. We amputated the tails of Trunks and Goten as well, and Piccolo made that permanent as well. No sense risking a giant ape attack, especially from kids that powerful.

**What is a Super Namek?**

A Super Namek is a warrior who is able to combine the power of the Warrior Clan with the wisdom of the Dragon Clan to achieve tremendous strength.

Centuries ago, there were three Namekian brothers who were the strongest Super Nameks to have ever lived: Katas, Slug, and Guru. Katas and Guru loved peace, but Slug desired power. Slug rebelled, attacking Katas and plunging Namek into a cataclysm. Katas was killed, but he sent his son to Earth to escape. Guru wasn't as strong as his older brothers, but he was able to gather the dragon balls and use them to banish Slug from Namek. There's more detail about that in _Bringer of Death_.

Piccolo became a Super Namek when he fused his Warrior Clan side with Kami's Dragon Clan side. Namekian fusion multiplies the recipient's power at least two times over; more if the second Namek is very strong.

**Do you have to be a member of the Dragon Clan to create dragon balls?**

Yes, but not all members of the Dragon Clan can do so. It can be taught, or it can manifest as an instinct if the Namekian is pure of heart, as in the case of Kami.

**Okay, big question: how do these Namekians create dragon balls? What's the connection between the power of a dragon and the power of the dragon's creator? Are there any other dragon balls anywhere else in the universe?**

There are a lot of questions not even Moori or Elder Guru would be able to answer...questions which have been lost to time. Why did Elder Kaioshin say the dragon balls should only be used sparingly? Was Porunga really the original dragon? How is it that the dragon can actually bring someone back to life?

I don't have all the answers to those questions yet. But I'm sure I'll figure them out some day. Maybe someone in another universe will make a discovery that explains everything.

**We hope so! Maybe in another universe, things will unfold differently.**

**How did you feel after coming back from Namek? Weren't you motivated to train as hard as you could?**

Seeing my dad beat the strongest enemy any of us could have imagined was pretty amazing. I guess I didn't think there could ever be another threat like that.

**We've got some questions about different techniques and moves, particularly your dad's techniques. What can you tell us about kaioken?**

Kaioken is a way to increase your power level at the expense of endurance. I've never used it myself, but my dad has told me a lot about what he remembers of it.

When you use kaioken, you use your body to alter the flow of ki. As a result, ki builds up inside you, and the total amount increases. It's difficult to do; you have to tap into some really otherworldly stuff to make it work.

A lot of people seem to think kaioken starts at 200% of your power, but that's not the case. You can amplify your power to 110%, or 125%, or 150%. Only when you reach 200% would this be called "kaioken times two", because that's when you're multiplying your power by two. Going up to 300% is "kaioken times three" and so on from there.

What's more, it doesn't produce the exact same result at every single power level. And how kaioken works for you at any given power level depends on your species and your ability to tap into the Kaio power.

According to my dad, kaioken was very very difficult and painful at first. The stronger he became, the less painful it got. By the time he faced Frieza, he wasn't really damaged by it at all, even though he was multiplying his power twenty times over. But it drained his stamina more and more; as his strength grew, he could only use it in shorter and shorter bursts. If he tried to use it now, it wouldn't last long enough for him to even move. Good thing Super Saiyan is so much better!

**Absolutely! We've got some more questions about those transformations later on, but for now let's talk about another one of your dad's techniques, the Genki Dama or Spirit Bomb. How does it work?**

Like I said before, all living cells have a spiritual connection which enables them to channel ki. Someone with a pure heart and King Kai's training, like my dad, can use the spiritual energy of everything around him to channel and collect far more ki than he would be able to generate on his own. Usually, this only uses the spiritual energy of plants and animals. But people can voluntarily choose to add their energy, greatly increasing the total amount that can be collected.

Now, the energy doesn't come from the combined power levels of everything that provides it. Plants and animals don't have enough of a power level for that to be useful. Instead, the spiritual power builds as it travels toward my dad, borrowing vacuum energy from rocks and water and dirt and air and even empty space. That's why you can actually see the energy of a Genki Dama glistening as it comes to him; that's also why King Kai told my dad the technique takes Genki energy from grass and trees, from people and animals, and even inanimate things and the atmosphere.

At low levels, the energy of the Genki Dama can be contained inside your body as you collect it, like my dad did when he used it on King Kai's planet and on Earth against Vegeta. But if you're collecting a lot of energy, many many times more than what you could produce with your own power alone, you have to collect it in a sphere out and away from your body. That's what my dad did when he fought Frieza and Majin Buu.

**Cell claimed he could use the Spirit Bomb. Is that really true?**

I doubt it. Cell may have known the technique, just from having Goku's DNA, but he wouldn't have been able to gather energy unless he purified his heart. And a pure-hearted Cell...now, wouldn't that be interesting?

**Is it possible to simply borrow energy from a few people using the Spirit Bomb technique?**

It's possible to borrow energy, sure, but you don't need to use the Genki Dama to do that. You can let your ki flow into someone else and they can concentrate it just like it was their own. But that's really not much different from simply charging up your own attacks, so we really only use it if we're exhausted—like when Piccolo borrowed energy from Krillin and me to distract Frieza. The same sort of thing can be used to give energy to someone who is sick or injured, though that typically involves a degree of magic. Other forms of magic, like the magic used by Dende and Kibito Kai, can restore someone to full health and energy without expending much of the user's own energy.

All magic ultimately comes either from the Kaioshin or from the demon realm, though it may not be readily apparent.

**Okay, one more question about your dad's techniques: Instant Transmission. How does THAT work? And why didn't your dad ever teach it to you?**

Well, he tried, but it is kind of hard to pick up. I don't have much use for it, anyway...I've always preferred flying, and I can fly anywhere on the Earth in a matter of minutes. It's a lot easier to explain it than it is to do it!

Instant Transmission involves stepping through hyperspace. You focus on a ki signature—one of those ripples I was talking about before—and you let the the ripples of your own energy signature merge with that one. Remember, they're only millimeters away through hyperspace. If you do it right, the ki signatures will align, and you'll reappear right next to them...or however far away from them you want to be.

**How is that different from the teleportation technique the Kaioshin use, Instantaneous Movement?**

The Kaioshin technique is a lot better, but it is even harder to master. Instead of focusing on someone else's ki signature and merging with it through hyperspace, you send your own ripple out in the direction you want to go. Then you ride it like a wave. Same concept, but very different execution.

**And both of these are very different from the afterimage moves and super-speed we see in ordinary fights, right?**

Yes, that's right. With super-speed, we can just move more quickly than anyone can see, so it looks like teleporting. An afterimage occurs when you pause in mid-motion just long enough to be seen, causing the illusion you've stopped even though you're long gone.

When we are fighting at close range, there's a way we can empty our minds and move even more quickly. Emptying our minds allows us to move with our ki alone, almost like we are letting a kiai carry us. But that only works over very short distances, and it's only slightly faster than ordinary movement. It's more about conserving energy and maintaining focus than anything else.

**Speaking of ki again, how do ki attacks relate to your power level? Are all attacks the exact same as your power level, or do they vary? How much power does it take to injure someone?**

You use your aura—the constant flow of ki from your body when you are powered up—to both produce and defend against energy attacks. Getting hit with a lot of powerful energy attacks you aren't ready for will weaken you and can physically damage your body if you don't have the stamina or the strength to resist. That's why it's almost always better to avoid or deflect energy attacks than it is to take them head-on, unless you're just showing off.

Ki flows through your body along a series of meridians...eastern medicine would call these "chakra lines". They terminate in your hands and feet and head, so these are the easiest places to concentrate ki for offense or defense.

Power level is a measurement of how much energy you can typically concentrate at your hands at any given point without any special techniques. In contrast, charging an attack means gathering energy from your whole body and concentrating it beyond your power level, letting it build up in your hands (or wherever you're going to fire it from). That takes a lot of skill, and so not many fighters can do it.

**So, the Special Beam Cannon, Final Flash...**

Right. These attacks use different tricks and techniques to concentrate more power than would normally be possible. With sufficient charge time and concentration, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was able to punch straight through Raditz even though he was nearly three times stronger. Of course, that's not an exact ratio or anything; the level to which you can charge an attack depends on a lot of factors. Lower power levels can often charge attacks much farther above their maximum. Plus, if Raditz had been free, he probably could have deflected the attack. And no matter how much you charge up, your attack won't be any good unless you can find a way to hit your target!

**Even though your aura seems to make you practically indestructible, are there still natural forces that could injure you?**

Of course! If I'm not paying attention, I could still cut myself with a knife or something like that. But only if I was completely suppressing my power.

Any of us could be injured or even killed if we were pushed into hot lava or thrown beneath the surface of the sun. Of course, it's not the temperature itself so much—we can shield ourselves from that for a few moments—but just being immersed in a deadly-hot fluid indefinitely with no way to breathe or escape. Being completely surrounded is tricky.

The opposite of this is how certain attacks can have effects far exceeding the user's power level; it's all about the density of energy over a given area. Just like it's easier to block an attack coming at you from one direction than it is to defend from all sides, it can be really hard to guard against very concentrated energy. The kienzan focuses all the energy of a beam attack into a paper-thin edge which will defeat a power level hundreds of times higher. Similarly, Tien's Kikoho wasn't concentrate enough to injure Cell, but it was so dense and forceful Cell couldn't get past it despite being hundreds of times stronger than Tien

**How does Tien's tri-beam Kikoho work?**

The Kikoho is a specialized energy attack just like any other, with one twist: Tien can pour his life force into it. This has the same effect as kaioken in that it increases power at the expense of stamina, but it can drain him to the point that he falls unconscious or even dies. Strictly speaking, it should probably be called the Genki Kikoho, because that's what gets drained when he puts his life force into it.

Contrary to common thought, the Kikoho is not triangular in shape. Tien's thumbs and fingers form the shape of a diamond, but it sort of looks like a triangle from the wrong angle. "Tri-beam" comes from the general principle of uniting body, mind, and spirit; it doesn't have anything to do with the shape itself. The attack is difficult to block, dodge, or deflect because it has a uniquely uniform density and it's incredibly fast.

**Speaking of the older Z Fighters, how do they view you? Do you think you still have things to learn from them?**

Oh, absolutely! I'm always open to learning new things. Of course, my dad learned everything he knows from either training under them or fighting with them, so he will always be my greatest teacher. But we all get along great. Saving the world a few times tends to make a group pretty tight-knit.

There aren't too many people in the world who can do what we do. For humans to be able to use ki takes years and years of dedicated training.

**Here's a question. Master Roshi is really old. Shouldn't he have had enough time to get way stronger than the others?**

Muten Roshi is one of the strongest human beings ever. But, like you said, he's getting old. If he had the same opportunities as the other Z Fighters when he was young—training with Popo and even King Kai—he'd be every bit as strong as them. Assuming, of course, he put his mind to it. He's always been a little prone to, err, distractions.

**Sure seems so. Why didn't Master Roshi teach his bulked-up Full Power form to the other Z Fighters? It seems similar to Frieza's 100% form and the Ascended/Ultra Super Saiyan forms. Wouldn't that have given the Z Fighters an advantage at some point?**

You're right; Master Roshi's bulk-up does have the same overall mechanism as Frieza's bulky form and the bulky Super Saiyan forms. However, this kind of technique, while valuable, is usually only used when there isn't any other way to get stronger. That's what it was for Frieza, and that's what it was for Vegeta and Trunks. For the human Z Fighters, it was better to focus on _actually_ getting stronger instead of only temporarily boosting strength.

However, it's very possible the human Z Fighters could find new ways to surpass their old limits. Maybe there's an aspect of the kaioken technique which could allow for a sustainable powerup. And I'm sure you all will be very interested to see how things play out with _Bringer of Death_'s Krillin, who has both the power of a cyborg as well as kaioken.

**One of our readers was curious about Roshi's sister, Fortuneteller Baba. What's her deal? Why didn't she foresee the Saiyans and the androids and everything else?**

Baba usually keeps to herself, most of the time. She helps out now and then, of course.

I don't really know much about everything she did back when my dad was a kid. I have to wonder if maybe some of those stories he tells are a little exaggerated.

**Let's talk about villains. Frieza is arguably one of the most iconic enemies the Z Fighters have ever faced. If you had to face him now, would it be a challenge at all?**

I'm mystic.

**You didn't answer the—**

Yes, I did.

**Well...good point. So. Frieza. Why do we never see any members of his species besides himself, his father Cold, and his brother Cooler?**

We often refer to Frieza's race as the frost demons, but that's just the outside term for them. They refer to themselves as Arcosians; they were the ones who originally got the Saiyans into the business of planet-genocide-and-sale. At least, that's what the Saiyans will tell you. The Arcosians didn't start out by committing mass genocide; they preferred to conquer and then establish trade. Genocide was a Saiyan addition, something which fit with the fierceness of the Saiyan heritage.

Arcosians are fiercely xenophobic; they're afraid of outsiders due in part to a little scuffle they had with the Saiyans a while back. Their planet is segregated from the rest of the galaxy by a dense star cluster, and few Arcosians ever leave. The royal family, of course, was an obvious exception. Not all members of the species are as powerful as Frieza and his family, which is another reason they don't typically venture out into deep space. Even in his first form, Frieza was vastly stronger than any of the "ordinary" Arcosians.

**How strong would you estimate an ordinary Arcosian is?**

Many ordinary Arcosians are scientists or academics; they don't have any appreciable fighting ability. The average warrior Arcosian is probably stronger than the average Saiyan warrior but weaker than the average Saiyan Oozaru. This is mostly conjecture, though.

**How strong do you think King Cold could have become in his final form?**

In his fourth form, Cold could have probably challenged Semiperfect Cell, I think. In a possible fifth form? Well, I wouldn't want to have faced him before I was a Super Saiyan 2.

**One unique thing about your universe is that everyone speaks the same language. Why is that?**

Uhm...that's not exactly true. Namekians speak Namekian. There's a primeval Saiyan language, spoken by Bardock, Vegeta and his father, and even Frieza. The Kaioshin have a language all their own, as does Babidi. I'd assume the Arcosians have their own native language as well.

On Earth, we still have knowledge of quite a few languages, but most people share a _lingua franca_, or common tongue, due to the unified government. That was one of the effects of the widespread death and destruction caused by King Piccolo centuries back; people bonded together and put aside their differences.

Fortunately, this language was well-known throughout the galaxy due to past interactions between Earth and alien races, predating even the arrival of Kami. Katas had to know enough about Earth to send his son there, right? Although most Earthlings don't know alien languages, most aliens know the language of Earth, so that's what's commonly used in most conversations. It's customary to use whatever language will be understood by as many people present as possible. In the manga depictions of my universe, conversations in other languages are typically translated for the benefit of the readers.

**Moving back to Arcosians...how do Frieza's transformations work?**

Frieza's race is completely different from our own. Physically, they look more or less similar to reptile synapsids, but their anatomy is quite alien. Their cell walls contain chitin, making them naturally tough, and their metabolism can produce energy with or without oxygen. Because of this, they can survive for long periods of time without air.

Their initial transformations exploit their chitinous frame and alien physiology, rerouting their anatomy to increase control over ki. The changes in mass are caused by the influx of ki which reshapes and adds to the body, forming into new molecules and cells. Frieza's final transformation, into what he called his true form, is almost like a caterpillar morphing into a butterfly; their exoskeleton stiffens as their body completely rearranges itself inside, and then they break out. Keep in mind: not all Arcosians have the same proportion of power between their transformations.

**What does it take to enter the fifth form used by Cooler? What ways can the Arcosians increase their power?**

The fifth form requires a combination of training, technique, and emotional need. But it's mostly technique.

Rank and file Arcosians simply train to increase their power. But for the really powerful mutants like Frieza and his family, power depends mostly on genetics and age. Training for them has more to do with control.

**Cell had similar transformations, right?**

Yes, to an extent. In combining DNA from multiple species into his ultimate bio-mechanical android, Dr. Gero used Frieza's cells as an initial blueprint. Cell had four forms just like Frieza, and his final form is vastly stronger than the others just like Frieza's.

We don't really know everything that went into Cell's design. Gero's supercomputer may have used samples of life here on Earth as a pattern for the metamorphosis from the larval form to the Imperfect form. That could explain how some of his features, like the head crests and wings, don't seem to have any direct relation to Arcosians or humans or Saiyans or Namekians.

You could also draw analogies between Cell's transformations and the various Saiyan transformations. Saiyans have a base form, a giant monstrous ape form, and the streamlined Super Saiyan forms, just like Cell had Imperfect, Semiperfect, and Perfect forms. Cell's Super Perfect form could be seen as similar to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation; I'm not sure whether he could ever have achieved anything like Super Saiyan 3, or what that would even look like.

**On the subject of Cell: what's the deal with those little juniors? Where does that ability come from?**

It's the same Namekian ability King Piccolo and Grand Elder Guru used to create offspring. It works a little differently because of Cell's anatomy, but it's the same principle. Like King Piccolo, Cell has a fair degree of control over the personality and power of his creations. Of course, he's a lot more powerful than Piccolo was, so he doesn't have to rest as long between each one.

**Makes sense. Back to transformations, then. What about the Saiyan transformations? Let's start with Oozaru. How does that work?**

Magic! Just kidding.

First, let me explain some of the anatomical differences between humans and Saiyans. One more thing to keep in mind: humans and Saiyans share a common ancestor; that's how they are able to produce offspring together. Saiyans have an extra chromosome pair copied over without modification whenever a Saiyan and a human produce a child, which is why uniquely Saiyan features and abilities are retained in hybrids like myself. A human is essentially the same thing as a Saiyan, but without that extra chromosome pair.

**So, genetically, you're Saiyan.**

Yes. Saiyans have the extra chromosome pair; humans don't. If at least one parent is Saiyan, the extra chromosome pair is passed on to the child, making the child essentially Saiyan. Of course, there are a _few _differences in the DNA humans and Saiyans share. My hair grows like a human's, and I don't have the same innate drive for battle. My eyes are dark, but other hybrids like Trunks have light-colored eyes. I age more like a human than a Saiyan.

The extra Saiyan chromosome produces quite a few anatomical differences. Our muscle density is a little higher, and our bone density is much higher. We have much faster metabolisms than humans and don't gain fat easily. Full-blooded Saiyans age very slowly at first, then move quickly into their prime during their late teens. Development continues throughout their prime, which lasts until the late 60s. Saiyans routinely live to 130 years or more, though they do get pretty fragile by that point.

The most obvious difference, of course, is the tail. Lymphatic glands in the tail regulate the production of adrenaline in a way that's different from human beings. They also trigger the Oozaru transformation by initiating and maintaining a nervous system response if properly activated.

**How does that happen?**

The spectrum of light reflected by the moon is absorbed differently from sunlight. At the necessary threshold, this triggers an immediate nervous system reaction which propagates through the tail. This produces quite a few changes.

Earlier, I mentioned Saiyans have a much higher bone density than humans. While this is true, our osseous bone tissue has much more collagen than calcium phosphate when compared to humans. This gives us greater protection from blunt impact and high gravity, and it also allows our bones to expand rapidly and dramatically without fracturing. It's a tremendously painful process, but it's fully reversible. Similar changes in musculature and the dermal system complete the Oozaru transformation. As with the Great Namek form, most of the additional body mass comes from an influx of ki which is biologically transformed into molecules, albeit temporarily.

Although the Oozaru is many, many times larger than a Saiyan's base form in terms of body mass, most of the additional ki is used up in the much larger body's energy requirements. As a result, the typical power level increase is only around tenfold, and the increase in speed is proportionately less due to the increased size.

**Why is it triggered by the full moon?**

In prehistoric times, the full moon meant greater vulnerability to predators as well as greater opportunity for hunting. Early proto-Saiyans whose bodies responded to moonlight with an increased adrenaline reaction gained a survival advantage; this response eventually evolved into the full Oozaru transformation. The process itself, though, ultimately depends on the Saiyan predisposition to energy transformation embodied in the Super Saiyan state.

**That's what we were going to ask next. How is the Oozaru form related to the Super Saiyan forms?**

A lot of people think the Oozaru transformation multiplies a Saiyan's power level, almost like kaioken, but that's not the case at all. The energy for the Oozaru transformation comes out of Super Saiyan energy, but with a physical transformation instead of a more purely spiritual one like we see with the real Super Saiyan transformation. Power increases approximately tenfold, not because of some multiplicative effect, but because that's all the physical transformation will accommodate. Any bigger, and the body would simply rip apart.

**Whoa, that's a big difference. You're saying the Oozaru transformation takes place so Saiyans can access more of their potential?**

Yes, their Super Saiyan potential. Every Saiyan has access to this energy, typically through the Oozaru state.

Because the Oozaru increase comes from Super Saiyan energy, the strongest Oozaru could only be as strong as the weakest Super Saiyan. Of course, the chances of an ordinary Saiyan ever reaching more than a tenth of the basic Super Saiyan state is pretty low anyway.

**Before we talk more about the different forms of Super Saiyan, what can you tell us about the zenkai ability? How does it work, and why wasn't it really mentioned after Namek?**

When Saiyan cells repair themselves after experiencing trauma or strain, they gain better access to ki. That's how training works on a small scale, exerting yourself and pushing your limits to improve. When a Saiyan is seriously injured and subsequently recovers, the same thing happens on a much larger scale, which can provide dramatic increases in power.

It's not a good thing to do intentionally, except maybe in an extreme emergency. The dramatic increase in power can take a lot of getting used to...you usually have to train to handle it for a long time, almost as long as it would have taken to build up that power in the first place. My dad had an advantage on Namek; he was used to handling a lot of extra power because of the kaioken, so he adjusted to zenkai boosts quickly.

**And then came Super Saiyan. What's it like?**

Going Super Saiyan is like opening a door in your mind—a door to an entire world of dazzling new energy. That's the best way I can describe it. At first, it feels like there's more power flowing through that door than you could ever use...but in time, you learn to pull more and more power. That's what the bulky Super Saiyan and the full-power Super Saiyan states are like.

Then suddenly you realize the door was only halfway open, and it comes flying off the hinges altogether in a new and greater rush of energy. That's what Super Saiyan 2 is like.

From what my dad tells me, Super Saiyan 3 is like ripping away the edges where the door used to be, making the opening as wide as possible. When I received the ultimate power-up from Elder Kaioshin...well, that was like the whole wall was torn away completely.

**So your Mystic power comes from your Super Saiyan transformations? That seems strange.**

Correct. It's my potential that's unlocked; it's not like I got some completely different kind of energy.

Elder Kaioshin's ability gave me complete access to all the power I could have ever obtained as a full-power Super Saiyan 3, with none of that form's drawbacks or limits. Plus, I don't even have to change the way I look; the transformation is inside me rather than being external. It doesn't ever fade or decrease.

Of course, this doesn't mean I'm as strong as I could ever possibly become. Elder Kaioshin's ability didn't increase my base strength; I could still become 5-10% stronger if I trained my base a little more.

In terms of skill, though, I'm not the best. I'd really have to put out a lot of effort to beat someone like my dad, even if I'm ultimately more powerful than him.

**What's the right term? Official sources call your unlocked state "Ultimate Gohan" but fans often call it "Mystic". Which one is correct?**

Elder Kaioshin never did tell me the official name of the technique. It's probably something stupid like Kaio-shin-ken. I'll ask him the next time I see him.

**Why did you decide to pursue science instead of continuing to train? Why didn't you keep training during the seven years after the Cell Games?**

At this point, training wouldn't do me much good. Of course, I can always work to learn new techniques and stay in practice, but I can't really get THAT much stronger. Training all the time is really more of my dad's thing anyway. Besides, I wouldn't be able to answer all your questions if I wasn't a scientist!

After the Cell Games, it really seemed like there would never again be a threat that big ever again. Plus, I felt a little guilty; I had always been running off to train and fight when my mom wanted me at home. I had promised her I'd stop training and study once Cell was gone, so that's pretty much what I did. Not the best idea, haha. I lost a lot of my base power and even more of my power as a Super Saiyan.

**Did that have an affect on your Super Saiyan 2 form?**

Absolutely. Super Saiyan 2 depends directly on the first level of Super Saiyan.

**We'd ask more about that, but we don't want to give away everything that's going to be happening in upcoming chapters of **_**Bringer of Death**_**, haha!**

**One of our readers asked why you ever thought the Great Saiyaman costume was stylish.**

Hey, that IS style! You're just jealous.

**Ooh, okay then. Let's talk a little more about the Super Saiyan transformations. Is it possible to become a Super Saiyan if you still have your tail?**

That's a great question. I don't see how you could, honestly. The tail is what gives a Saiyan access to a higher level of power through the Oozaru transformation; as long as you have that, I don't think the door to the Super Saiyan state can be unlocked. Of course, it's always possible some really extreme emotional trauma could unlock SSj for a Saiyan who still had a tail.

There's one exception which should be obvious: the Legendary Super Saiyan.

**We've really been wanting to learn more about the Legendary Saiyans. How does their power work? Do they have to transform in the same initial way? Is their "basic" Super Saiyan form the same as any other Saiyan's?**

When it comes to Saiyans like Broly, it's not always easy to know where legend and fact meet. In the legends, the concept of "Super Saiyan" merged with that of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", which really made things confusing.

There's a rare mutation which essentially "switches off" the genetic parameters controlling the Super Saiyan ability. This changes a lot. The zenkai ability is boosted and power level grows very quickly; even at birth, Broly was stronger than most elite Saiyans. Instead of requiring a dramatic emotional upheaval, the basic Super Saiyan transformation happens spontaneously even if the Saiyan still has a tail, and grows on its own without training.

The "runaway" aspect of this mutation culminates in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Although it may appear to resemble the bulky "Ultra Super Saiyan" form, the increased size actually comes from partial activation of the Oozaru gene. The berserker rage of the Oozaru is also present, though physically the outer appearance is still Saiyan rather than ape-like.

Because of the energy overload, the aura is different. Usually, your aura works to absorb the effect of blows, but the Legendary Super Saiyan aura completely blocks any attacks below the power level of the Saiyan. That's why it's so hard to fight one of them; you can't overwhelm them with a great number of lesser blows, and they don't run out of energy.

To my knowledge, there's no way for such Saiyans to access the "normal" Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 states, though it seems they can gain conscious control over their berserker form. I don't think there's a form beyond the Legendary one; the Broly we faced in the Multiverse tournament was still in the same Legendary state we knew despite being vastly stronger.

The sheer unstoppableness of the Legendary Super Saiyan contributed to the legend it was the most powerful warrior in the universe. Obviously that's not the case, seeing as how I'm stronger than my universe's Broly ever was.

**Were you stronger than Broly when he came to Earth? You didn't go Super Saiyan 2 in the movie.**

The films aren't always entirely accurate. The DBM version of that story is much closer to what actually happened.

**Why does the Super Saiyan transformation look the way it does?**

Remember, our cells use spiritual energy to convert vacuum energy into ki. Earlier, I talked about the Super Saiyan transformation being like a door opening in your mind; that "door" is a completely new way for our cells to access energy. This effect causes a minute amount of that energy to "bleed out" into our cells; this energy fluoresces through the sodium in our skin and hair, causing a golden light. The amino acids in our eyes produce blue-green fluorescence.

The bleed-out of energy also causes a very slight static charge in our hair, which tends to make our hair stand up rather than falling down normally. Of course, there's also the extreme outflow of energy through our aura; that'll make hair stand up anyway.

Super Saiyan 3, not unlike the Legendary Super Saiyan state, involves a very slight partial activation of the Oozaru gene as the body attempts to accommodate more and more energy. That's why the hair grows and the brow becomes more prominent.

**Earlier, you said the Oozaru form evolved over time. Do you think the same is true of the Super Saiyan forms?**

No, I don't. I think Elder Kaioshin knows more about the Saiyans than he's telling.

**Haha, all right then. Why do you think the Kaios and the Kaioshin act the way they do?**

The Kaioshin in particular live for millions and millions of years, so they tend to see the day-to-day events on individual planets as more-or-less trifling affairs. They also believe the universe is self-regulating, so they make it a rule not to get involved unless there's a challenge to the balance of the universe.

The Kaios themselves, like King Kai and the others, almost never intervene in the mortal realm. The last time they did so was when they magically bound Bojack and his gang into a star eons ago, and they only did so because Bojack was threatening to take over the galaxy.

There are four Kaios in each galaxy: East, West, North, and South. They answer to the Grand Kaio, who manages the affairs of the galaxy as a whole. Each galaxy has its own Grand Kaio; they all collectively answer to the Kaioshin. Originally, there was one Kaioshin for each quadrant of the universe...but we all know how that turned out.

**We're almost out of time, but can you tell us anything about fusion as it was used in the Buu Saga?**

Fusion is something I'm still actively studying. It's such an intricate union of mind and spirit and body...there's a lot I've still got to learn. Goten and Trunks are irritated with me for making them fuse over and over again! Maybe next time I'll be able to answer all your questions about that.

**Well, thank you so much for spending time with us today and answering all our questions. We really appreciate it.**

It's been my pleasure. I'm always happy to share the information I've learned. There are more mysteries out there, still waiting to be discovered! Good luck!


	69. Break Through the Limit

**Tournament Saga - Part 9: Break Through The Limit**

The thud from Piccolo III's collision with the ground seemed much too loud for the small size of his body. His eyes had rolled back in his head immediately; his jaw had been shattered by the blow that knocked him into the ground, unconscious.

Everyone in the stadium was stunned into silence. Their child-hero, the savior promised by Mr. Satan himself, had suddenly exploded out of seeming defeat to win the match in one decisive blow. The crowd was amazed by the boy's resolve...slowly, they began to cheer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I don't believe it! It happened faster than my eyes could see, but our champion's speech must have lit a real fire under this kid." Jimmy had taken a position next to the fallen clone as the camera came in close. "The speed and ferocity with which he took out the alien menace was simply astounding! It's safe to say Mr. Satan knew what he was doing when he handed the fate of the world over to Gohan!"

Just then, the reporter saw Mr. Satan out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, and there he is now! Mr. Satan, would you mind telling us what inspired that incredible speech of yours? I don't think I've ever heard something so emotionally moving and powerful in my whole life!"

With a loud chuckle, Hercule strutted over to the camera. He snatched the mic out of Jimmy's hand at superspeed and winked for all his fans at home.

"YEYAAAH!" the big clown roared ostentatiously, his expression showing the perfect blend of pride and confidence. As always, he sounded perfectly rehearsed—the quintessential showman. "What did you expect? Think I would leave the fate of the Earth up to chance? All Gohan needed was a little push to remember what was at stake. Just because the kid's got talent doesn't mean he's got the fortitude of a champion!"

"Simply brilliant, Mr. Satan," Firecracker said, taking another mic from his cameraman. "Without you or your efforts, surely the young Gohan wouldn't have won! On behalf of everyone, the boy included, I thank you for your incredible guidance and inspiration! The whole world thanks you." The audience, as well as all the viewers, stood to their feet and applauded the champ once again. It seemed he always had their back.

"But let me ask you," Jimmy began once more. "Are you concerned that the young Gohan may have similar struggles when he fights against Cell himself? If so, will you be prepared to intervene and use your powers of motivation to get him going again?"

"Hmph," Hercule grunted, shutting his eyes confidently and smiling. "If that were to happen, which I guarantee it won't, then I suppose it _would_ fall to me to step in again. But let's face the facts. Once the kid got going, he ended his fight with a single blow! Cell won't last long against that kind of power. It's practically the same as if he were facing me!"

The reporter smiled, adjusting his glasses. "What incredible confidence, folks! Champ, be honest: what's it like for you to watch this fight? How exciting is it to see your protégé out there saving the world, all grown up?"

Hercule bit his lip. This whole charade was infuriating; he loathed Gohan more and more with every passing moment, but he had to keep it up. "Err...naturally, I'm as proud as any teacher would be. It's no surprise, really. I've always had a knack for spotting real talent!"

"Of course," replied Jimmy. "I'm sure you've been expecting great things from him for a very long time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan wisely dodged the throng of reporters and made his way to where his father and the others were. Goku stood up to greet him immediately. "Good job, Gohan! You really showed that clone what you're made of."

The young Super Saiyan smiled up at his dad. "You really think so? I mean...I hesitated, a lot."

"Don't worry about it." Goku patted his son on the back. "Even I might have hesitated too, if I had been in your position. None of us liked seeing an evil version of Piccolo all over again, but you did the right thing."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy sat down. "Yeah, I talked to him! The real Mr. Piccolo, I mean."

"You did? Krillin asked, surprised. "I knew something was up when that silly buffoon's speech seemed to kick you into action. Makes sense that it was Piccolo. I guess King Kai must have had a hand in that conversation."

"Yep," answered Gohan. "He's been watching our fights ever since Piccolo told him what was going on."

"You know," said Goku, "that speech by Mr. Satan...it actually wasn't all that bad! It even got my blood pumping a little bit."

"You've gotta be kidding, Goku," Trunks said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'll give the guy credit. He might be one of the worst fighters I've ever met, but he sure knows how to work a crowd," Goku laughed.

* * *

Cell's boots made their characteristic TAC as he landed beside Piccolo III. His utterly disaffected expression concealed whatever he might have been thinking about his son's defeat. Just as before, the crowd hushed as they waited to see what the evil creature would do.

Suddenly, Cell Jr landed beside his father, a sadistic grin on his tiny face. Without warning, he pulled one boot back and viciously kicked Piccolo in the side, flipping his body over.

"Wake up, filthy weakling!" he sneered. "You lost! Now it's time to pay the price!"

Gasping, the Namekian clone regained consciousness, instinctively curling into the fetal position as his stronger brother began beating him mercilessly. Cell didn't move, but the corner of his mouth curled into the tiniest of smiles. He folded his arms across his chest, signaling that Junior could do whatever he wanted.

"What...that's...sickening!" said Krillin, breaking the silence. "Aren't they on the same team? If that's how Cell treats his own kind, I can't imagine what he has planned for us!"

Though all the Z Fighters were wincing at the display of cruelty, one of them couldn't stand still. In truth, Gohan already cared far more about his fallen opponent than Cell himself.

"STOP IT!"

Cell Jr froze, his hand gripping the front of Piccolo Jr's gi. Turning, he saw Gohan standing with his fists clenched, utter fury on his young face. The clone only laughed. "Ni ni ni!" He raised his fist and began filling it with energy. "Too late, stupid boy! It's lights out for this runt!"

Ordinarily, Gohan would have hesitated. Was it really his place to get involved? What would happen if he challenged Cell prematurely? Could he really make a difference?

But none of these questions entered his mind; this time, he reacted instantly, instinctively.

ZZAAAAPP! A lightning bolt shot across the arena as Gohan powered up in mid-flight, reaching Cell Jr in a split second. Before anyone realized what had happened, he had grabbed the clone's wrist, twisted it away from Piccolo, and flung the shocked creature off to one side. "I SAID STOP IT!"

The miniature Cell gaped for a moment, dumbfounded by Gohan's speed and strength. Then he snarled, baring his teeth. FHOOM! A golden-yellow aura erupted around him as he immediately prepared to lash back.

Though Gohan's hair still hung down in the typical fashion of a Full Power Super Saiyan, the tiniest bolts of electricity crackled in his aura. He was on the edge. Unmoving, he stared down Cell Jr with nothing but indignation.

"That's enough, Junior," Cell interrupted. "Don't worry about it."

The clone obeyed his father immediately, his aura vanishing. But that didn't stop him from immediately flipping Gohan off before rising into the air and heading back toward the tower.

"Well, Gohan, it seems as if you might actually care about the life of this insignificant clone," Cell said, lifting one eyebrow. Behind the boy, Piccolo III had gotten to his knees, panting as he tried to regenerate from his injuries. A pool of purple blood on the ground surrounded him.

"So what if I do?" Gohan retorted, anger still fresh on his face. "What's it to you?"

"Watch your tone with me, boy," the bio-android replied. "Right now, you're in my way. Step aside."

Gohan glowered at Cell for a moment longer, unflinching. It both bothered and excited the creature to see the boy's determination. After the moment passed, Gohan stepped back.

"That's better," said Cell quietly. Piccolo III had collapsed again, breathing heavily. Without even looking, Cell picked him up telekinetically and flung him back toward the black tower, as if he were a garbage sack. The clone landed against the base with a thud, then slid off and onto the ground. He didn't yet have the strength to get up.

Smiling again, Cell lifted into the air. "All right, everyone. The winner of this round is Gohan; he will advance to face me in the next round—a match I am very eager to begin." His smile suddenly vanished. "And now, it seems we have two more bouts remaining in this round. I'm sure they'll prove entertaining to all of us, though I doubt they'll match the spectacle of when I destroy the Earth."

He chuckled, watching as the humans cringed. Every time he reminded them of their impending doom, he could taste the fear that rippled through their bodies. But taunting them was getting less satisfying. He was growing impatient, now; he almost regretted how long it was all taking.

"For the third match, representing the Earth...I call Krillin to the ring!"

The short fighter swallowed, his anxiousness starting to catch up with him. The strength of the previous clones was mind-boggling; he didn't think he could possibly stand a chance.

"Hey, you'll do fine, Krillin," said Goku, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it gets to be too much for you, go ahead and forfeit. Gohan and I will take care of Cell."

"Y—you really mean that, Goku?" Krillin asked. The Saiyan nodded. "That's such a relief. I can't tell you how nervous I was to be going out there against one of those juniors, especially at my power level."

"No sweat," the Super Saiyan smiled.

"Okay. Here goes. Maybe now I can even enjoy the fight!" Krillin forced a laugh.

Cell began again. "Representing myself, I present a junior you all will find most interesting. Raditz Jr, step into the ring!"

"Raditz!?" Goku blurted out. "You've gotta be kidding! After all this time, I almost forgot about him. Man, that was a long time ago. Who knew Doctor Gero was collecting DNA for Cell all the way back then!"

"Yeah, well, even though I could probably beat the real Raditz using nothing but a teacup, I somehow doubt this one is going to be all that weak," Krillin sighed. "Guess I'm gonna still get creamed."

Goku, however, was thinking about other things. "So, do you think he's evil like all the others? I always wondered what would have happened if my brother didn't have to die. Maybe he could have been a good guy over time, like Piccolo or Vegeta."

"Uh, Goku," Krillin began. "I'm not sure now's the time to imagine what would have happened if Raditz had joined our side. This one's about to try and kill me."

The Saiyan smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, right. Well, do your best. I kind of envy you, though. I wish I was getting to fight him myself."

The midget rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, Goku."

Hopping into the the ring, Krillin took his place in the corner opposite Raditz Jr. The short clone had the same long, dark hair of his namesake. He wore the characteristic Saiyan armor, complete with what appeared to be a scouter—all apparently materialized by Cell. The biggest difference, though, was the pale blue tint to his skin. Despite this, he looked much more human than any of the other clones.

Before anyone could speak, Cell dropped onto the ring beside his son, piquing Krillin's curiousity.

"Don't fail me like the others," Cell warned quietly. "I'm growing more and more impatient. Finish this, and you'll be rewarded."

"Yes sir!" the little Saiyan clone shouted excitedly, clenching his fists. "Just leave it to me!"

Ignoring his son's response, Cell lifted back off into the sky, signaling that the match could begin.

"All right, clone," Krillin said, ducking into his turtle stance. Last time he'd gone up against Raditz, he'd been taken out with a single swipe of the Saiyan's tail. This time he was definitely going to be more careful. "So, are you going to make the first move, or do I need to get things started?

Raditz Jr looked up...but his smile seemed more bestial than human or Saiyan. It sent a chill down Krillin's spine.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds, baldy!" he snarled, licking his lips. "Daddy's gonna be proud!"

But Krillin didn't respond to the taunt the way Raditz had expected. "Well, good luck!" His voice was lighthearted. "Out of the lot of you, I sure was lucky that you're my opponent!"

"What!?" the clone yelled. "How dare you mock me! You're going to regret that!"

"Hey, whatever," Krillin said with a grin. He was happy that for once he might actually have a chance to win—the thought that he could contribute to the group again was something he had really hoped for. "Now let's fight!"

Without hesitating a moment longer, Krillin shot forward, using nothing but his artificial energy so as to throw the clone's senses off. Raditz followed suit, accelerating toward the center of the ring. Just before the two met, Krillin dove forward and executed a front handspring off the ring, flipping over the Saiyan's head and neatly dodging his punch.

The clone skidded to a halt and wheeled, launching himself back at his opponent. Krillin flipped again, twisting to face Raditz, and did the same. This time, Raditz started to aim high, expecting the same manoeuvre, but the Z Fighter recognized it immediately. Raditz's stance was too sloppy, too obvious. Krillin grinned. With the artificial energy provided by Bulma, he was finally able to demonstrate his skill as a martial artist.

"You can't dodge me!" yelled Raditz, still expecting a high feint. Krillin telegraphed an upward leap...then ducked under the blow, rolling twice and sweeping the surprised junior's feet out from under him.

"What the—"

"Missed again!" shouted Krillin, grabbing Raditz by the hair and using his momentum to spin the clone around as he rose to his feet. "Surprise!"

"How—how dare you!" screamed the Saiyan. "AHHHH!" Krillin was swinging him around in a wide arc, leaving him completely unbalanced.

"See ya!" taunted Krillin jovially, flinging Raditz Jr out of the ring with an extra burst of strength. He then added his own natural energy to his artificial power supply and vanished, super-speeding after the clone as he prepared to smash him into the ground for a ring-out. 'This is it!' he thought. 'I could win, right here!'

* * *

"Woah, he looks like he might actually have this!" Trunks said, his surprise echoing the thoughts of the other Z fighters. "Just one more blow!"

"Yeah! Go Krillin!" Gohan shouted happily.

"Raditz wasn't able to sense Krillin's energy, even with that scouter thing," Goku observed. "That's a pretty big advantage, one I remember the androids were pretty keen on using against us. I'm glad to see Krillin making even better use of it than they did."

"I wouldn't count it as over quite yet," said Tien. "Krillin has a lot more he can give, but I know what his limits are. If this clone has a power level anywhere close to the others, Krillin's gonna be in a real tight spot pretty soon."

* * *

'All right!' thought Krillin. He had caught up to Raditz just in time, one leg pulled back for a perfectly-placed kick. If he could finish this right here, it wouldn't even get messy! "Here goes," he muttered, adding a final burst of speed and whipping around to deliver the knockout blow.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, from my position I am unable to determine if this one is over or not!" Jimmy announced. "But it appeared as if Krillin is about to finish things in one solid kick. Let's hope he sets that monster straight!"

* * *

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" screamed Raditz Jr, rolling over and releasing the dual pink beams. His scouter had picked up the addition of Krillin's natural energy just in time to warn him.

Krillin pulled his kick and rolled to one side at the least second, just barely dodging. 'Darn it,' he thought. 'You almost had him! Now he's gonna kick things up a notch.' The two fighters were now hovering over the ground, glaring at each other.

Raditz Jr was the first to back off, landing close to the center of the ring. "You're sneaky," he said with a smile. "But you're nothing but a weakling! I am a child of Cell himself, the strongest warrior in the entire universe!"

Krillin dropped back onto the other side of the ring, immediately taking a defensive position. "Yeah, well...I wouldn't be so sure about the whole 'strongest in the universe' business if I were you. You should know better than anyone else not to underestimate the power of the Saiyans. My guess is that Goku and Gohan both could take down your dad when they get serious."

"Bah! You don't know anything at all! I'm done talking!" the junior yelled.

"Wow, what an impressive argument," Krillin mumbled sarcastically. Suddenly, the Saiyan clone clenched his fists, bent his knees, and began to build up his ki. "Woah, he's...powering up," the bald Z fighter gulped, immediately losing his casual demeanor. 'I'll have to kick in the kaioken real soon.' But the junior's power level continued to rise. 'Ehh, strike that. I'll have to use it right away!'

The clone's blue aura was now shimmering around his body, causing a few cracks to appear in the tile. This, however, was nothing compared to the spot where Gohan had powered up a few minutes prior—there, the tournament ring had a large crater, not to mention many broken tiles and crumbled bricks.

"Now we go for real!" the junior said, smiling sadistically. 'I'm not gonna lose like my stupid brothers. And when I win, they'll see they aren't any more special than me! They'll have to treat me better!"

"Ok, then," Krillin said, clenching his fists. "If that's the way you want it! KAIOKEN!"

Ignoring the bald monk's shout, the little Saiyan clone charged forward with a snarl, intending to gut him with a single blow. What he didn't expect was the wall of crimson light that struck him, hurling him back end-over-end as he struggled to regain control.

Krillin hadn't moved. His aura had roared to life, but it was more like tongues of fire licking up around his body than a full ring of energy. His eyes were outlined in a deep blood-orange and his jaw was set.

"That's incredible!" shouted Goku, clearly thrilled by the sight.

Tien's grin couldn't have been any wider. "And I taught him everything he knows. More or less. I took the kaioken as high as I could...but with the artificial power he has to fall back on, Krillin blew past me."

"Can he use the kaioken on the power he got from being a cyborg?" wondered Goku. "That would make him incredibly powerful."

"No, it's not quite like that," answered Tien. "His cyborg energy isn't natural; it doesn't work with the kaioken. But it does help insulate his body from kaioken's harmful side effects. He went straight to twentyfold kaioken in less than a month. The rest of the time we spent, he just used building up his stamina and his physical strength so he'd have more to add to his cyborg energy."

'Well, no reason to hold back,' Krillin thought. 'This is it!'

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The blue beam, tinged with the red of Krillin's aura, exploded out across the ring.

Raditz Jr froze in place at the sight of the beam, his scouter ringing like crazy at it tried to read it—how the device didn't explode was a miracle only Cell himself could explain. But nonetheless, the Saiyan clone instantly knew that his opponent was much stronger than he'd expected. With no time to dodge, he raised his hands in front of his face to block.

* * *

"Incredible!" Firecracker yelled. "It seems that Krillin also has fire armor and a laser beam weapon!" This was the most sense he could make of the strange red aura and the energy attacks, anyway. "He's fired his weapon directly at Cell's little monster! Oh, wow! And the blue light gun struck Raditz Jr head on! Will that be enough to stop it in its tracks?"

* * *

Krillin paused, slightly hopeful as he waited for the smoking debris cloud to clear. 'Did...I get him?' he wondered, unable to sense the creature's energy.

"Haha, NO!" a chilling childlike voice rang out behind him.

An instant later, Krillin felt two fists smash into his back, knocking him across the ring. Even with the kaioken strengthening his defenses, this blow hurt...badly. He couldn't tell if something in his back had been knocked out of place, but it was instantly painful to stand up straight.

'Uh oh, this isn't good,' he grumbled. 'I can barely move after just one solid blow. Got to...think of something fast.'

Krillin was desperately reaching around to his back, trying to straighten up again. To the Saiyan clone, the Z Fighter's position begged for attack. Snarling, Raditz charged, filling both his fists with energy. But, at the last second, Krillin concentrated and snapped his back into place. With no time left, he pulled both his hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!"

The bright flash of light came just quick enough to stun Raditz, slowing his approach to give Krillin that extra millisecond needed to dodge. Plus, he now had the advantage of sight, while his opponent didn't.

'Gotta make this count!' he said, focusing himself. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!"

* * *

"Ahh, my eyes! I can't see a thing, folks!" the announcer grunted, holding his forearm over his eyes. "Some kind of blindingly bright light just lit up the whole arena, but I have no idea where it came from or how long it will last! If any of our viewers at home can only see white on their televisions, we promise it's not a glitch, that's just how bright it is! But wait, I hear something from inside the ring! It sounds like those two are still at it...looks like they're fighting blind!"

* * *

"Fighting at that level of kaioken was really tricky," said Goku, finally opening his eyes. He, along with the other Z Fighters, had instinctively shielded their faces when they saw Krillin take the stance for a solar flare. "At that point, I was strong enough that it didn't really injure my body, but it was more exhausting than ever before."

"Krillin has an advantage you didn't," replied Tien. "His artificial energy gives him a moment to rest his natural energy between bursts of kaioken. At first, he had to go back and forth, but now it's seamless: like a full-power kaioken. It'll still wear him out after a while, but with his artificial energy constantly flowing underneath he's practically unstoppable."

"We'll have to see if this clone can keep up," said Gohan quietly, walking closer to them. "If he's as strong as the one I fought, Krillin will be too outmatched. If not...well, we'll see."

* * *

BLAMM!

An elbow, a double fist, a roundhouse kick—Krillin's onslaught sent Raditz Jr stumbling back across the ring. The clone shook his head, still half-blind. Where had this new power come from. How could a mere human stand up to him like this?

Krillin, on the other hand, wasn't wasting any time with deliberations. He was confident in his kaioken, but he didn't know how much the little Saiyan was holding in reserve. He had to make each blow count.

He delivered a particularly strong kick, knocking Raditz further back, then dropped his kaioken for a split second and let his artificial energy carry him in a smooth arc past his enemy. Whirling and powering back up, he delivered a kaioken-boosted double fist to the back of the Saiyan clone's head that smashed him down into the ring.

But the angry junior bounced up immediately, blindly aiming a kick in Krillin's general direction. Though the Z Fighter was only a blur, Raditz connected, knocking him off-balance. Before he could follow up, though, Krillin sprang off one hand and flipped backward.

'Yikes, that was too close,' the monk thought. 'Okay, it's clear I'm gonna lose this if I don't give it my best shot right now—and quickly, before he fully regains his sight.'

Moving quickly, he stepped back and began concentrating his energy. Just one Kienzan wouldn't be enough; the clone's scouter would still pick it up and he'd dodge. No, he had to be sure Raditz had no way out.

As fast as he could, he filled his left hand with yellow energy, which began rotating as it flattened into a Kienzan. Transferring it to his right hand, he launched it...and immediately began forming another.

Sure enough, Raditz felt his scouter buzz and dove to his right, the disc passing him with room to spare. "Hah! You missed!"

But the disc wobbled, wheeling around in a wide arc.

"I may not be able to control these directly," muttered Krillin, "but this is the next best thing!" As quickly as he could, he launched another half-dozen discs; within moments, seven of the deadly whirling attacks were spinning around the Saiyan clone like a tornado.

"What are you up to now, little weakling!?" Raditz yelled. "Whatever it is, it won't work. You should quit now before I get my sight back and end this fight!"

Though his vision was beginning to return, the lingering yellow glare made the golden discs all but invisible. He could only hear a faint hum, like a swarm of bees buzzing around him.

"Time to end this, RIGHT NOW!" Krillin yelled. "KIENZAN TORNADO!" Clenching his fists, he launched a kiai that sent the discs plummeting toward their target in ever-tightening spirals.

"What!?" his opponent yelled, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, like a photograph coming into focus, Raditz could see again. His jaw dropped as he gulped audibly, his pupils widening.

* * *

"Hmm," Cell himself chuckled from his station above the battlefield. "Interesting."

* * *

Raditz was stunned for the first instant, his mind racing from fear to panic. But one thought remained firm in his mind: he could not lose. Even if he was the weakest of his father's creations, this was his one and only chance to prove that he had value—maybe then he would finally be appreciated. The Saiyan clone was no brilliant tactician, nor was he expertly skilled in any special technique—as far as he knew, there was no way out of this. But that didn't mean a thing to him. He wasn't giving up.

The spinning yellow blades cut through the air as they swarmed closer and closer. There was no opening, nowhere to run, escape, or dodge. With an instinct he didn't know he had, fueled by fiery desperation, he began twisting his aura around him. He spun it in thick white waves, moving opposite the pattern of the razor-sharp discs. Whether it was a latent Saiyan instinct or some spark of genius from Cell he didn't know—he only knew it had to work

The first disc struck the opaque dome of ki with a harsh squeal, slicing part of the way through before rebounding back out. The others followed suit, reducing his makeshift barrier to ribbons but not yet reaching him..

"AHH!" One disc grazed his arm, causing him to scream in pain. But, to his surprise, it slowed its spinning and rebounded away, exploding in a shower of sparks. Somehow, the wall of ki was weakening them. Their deep hum was beginning to die down.

Emboldened, he summoned the last reserves of his ki and released an explosive wave with all his energy, pushing the discs as far out as he could. With all the speed he could muster, he dove through the gap left by the one disc that had been destroyed. He'd done it!

SHLLINNG!

A disc from over his head came slashing down only centimeters in front of his face. The next second, he felt a burning sensation behind him and a hot searing pain, coupled with the feeling that he had just lost something important.

Out of breath, the clone dropped to his knees, collapsing forward as he lost his balance. There was a gash in the ground just in front of his feet; the remaining discs behind him met and shattered against each other.

That's when he put his hands behind him. Something soft covered the ground, which was both brown and black. Where the disc had cut behind him, there was now a massive pile of his beautiful dark hair—his very pride and joy. And that wasn't the worst of it. His tail was gone.

Sudden rage filled him. He had possessed a secret, something he doubted even his father knew: he could transform. Oozaru had been his trump card, the one way he had seen to humiliate Frieza—horrid frost demon—and earn his father's respect. But now that plan, his one hope to prove himself, had been stolen by this infuriating little human!

The little human in question knew nothing of this yet. "How in the world did he survive that!?" Krillin groaned, looking quite exhausted himself. "You've gotta be kidding me—that was my ultimate move!"

The bald Z fighter landed on the ring about fifteen paces away from his foe, large beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. The junior, still bent over, hadn't moved since the debris had settled. But at a closer glance he appeared to be shaking—whether from fear or anger, Krillin didn't know. However, it was clear the fight wasn't over.

* * *

"Looks like that about does it for Krillin," Tien said. "That's the best he's got."

"Hmm," Goku nodded. "It'll be all right either way, but I still really enjoyed seeing how much stronger Krillin has gotten. That last move was brilliant; I wish I'd thought of it!"

"Well, not brilliant enough," Tien replied.

* * *

"Um, folks, I can't say for sure everything that happened while those light flashes were blinding us all. But, from the look of the battlefield, it looks like Raditz Junior's hair has been chopped down to size. Not only that, but the whole battlefield is wrecked! A stunning display to be sure...I only wish we'd been able to see what happened."

* * *

Up in the stands, yet another Z fighter was very impressed with Krillin's handiwork. Yamcha and Bulma, who'd both kept on their toes throughout the preliminaries, had actually been lucky enough to avoid the Solar Flare technique. It was pure coincidence that Bulma herself had been been digging through the bottom of her purse at the time, looking for her cell phone, though Yamcha had recognized the hand sign Krillin was making and shut his eyes.

"Whew," the bandit chuckled. "That sure was some attack. Krillin's really improved, way more than I would have thought!"

"Well that's what happens when he has a brilliant scientist fixing him up," Bulma replied proudly. "You might think about letting me do a conversion on you too one of these days," she joked.

"Tch," Yamcha coughed out loud. "Nah, thanks anyway. I wouldn't, uh, feel like myself, y'know?"

"Hey, I was kidding around," Bulma rolled her eyes. "Sure, I bet the prospect of free strength that you don't have to work for sounds swell, but you're better than that. Plus, that kind of process is way too risky for even me to want to do it to a completely healthy person. You'd be putting your life on the line for no reason at all; it's a stupid idea."

"Right, haha," Yamcha laughed, turning back to the fight. Inwardly, though, he was sulking—being upgraded to cyborg status would've given him the power boost he'd always wanted while requiring none of the work to get there. "Well, I hope your upgrades pay off. Krillin looks pretty tired out there."

"Don't you worry," the blue-haired woman huffed. "If he loses, it won't be because of any of the cyborg implants I gave him. Those juniors are just grossly strong. Even Goku and Gohan had a little trouble with them."

"Hmm, yeah," he replied.

* * *

"Had enough?" Krillin said, putting up a brave facade. Though he was standing and his opponent kneeling, he didn't feel so good about his chances.

Raditz Jr, who continued to tremble, slowly raised his head. His eyes brimmed with fury and rage as he gazed at Krillin. His fists shook against the ring tile as he pushed himself back onto his feet. For a moment, he stumbled, his balance still slightly off from having lost his tail. But he widened his stance, twisting his feet from side to side as he focused.

Without his long hair, he looked so incredibly different. But his face, as well, was now so warped with madness that it was nearly unrecognizable.

"You're gonna die," he growled, his voice unsteady.

Krillin's response was immediate, taking a step back out of fear. He had seriously pissed off this little clone, and he knew all too well that angry Saiyans meant business. But he was satisfied, nonetheless. He'd given it his best shot, knowing all along that this fight would likely be too much for him. Bracing himself, Krillin stood up tall and lowered his fighting stance.

"All right, that's it for me. I give up," the Z fighter said wisely.

* * *

"AH?" Jimmy Firecracker gasped. "Well, um, folks, if I heard that correctly it seems that our defender, the human named Krillin, has decided to call it quits. A bit anti-climactic if you ask me, but then again I'm not the one having to fight scary little Cell-monsters. To be honest, I don't at all question the guy. Who in their right mind would have the nerve to go up against Cell's maniacal abominations?"

As Krillin walked past him, down the stairs of the arena, the reporter quickly extended the mic to him.

"Excuse me, mister Krillin, would you mind telling us why you decided to forfeit that last match? And do you have any idea where that strange blinding light came from?"

"Uh, well...I guess I was just outmatched, plain and simple. I'd rather forfeit than die, so I did the smart thing and got out of there."

"Ah, yes, I see," Jimmy said. "And what of those lights?"

"That? Oh, well actually," Krillin hesitated. "It's...a special technique that blinds everyone around me. I used it to try and dazzle my opponent so he'd be open to attack, but in the end I just couldn't finish the job."

"Wait a second. You're saying that YOU made those light flashes? But, how? Is there some kind of magnifying glass above the arena, did you install mirrors and hide them throughout the stadium? What's your secret?"

Dumbfoundead at their obliviousness, Krillin facepalmed. "Eh?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Look, it's not some kind of trick, it's the real—"

"—Don't play dumb!" Mr. Satan suddenly interrupted, stepping forward. "I know all about amateur fighters like you, with your light shows and tricks. Cowards, every one of you! Martial arts isn't about being fancy and fooling your audience into thinking you're some kind of super-powered hero! But I guess even with the fate of the Earth on the line, you just figured you'd come out here and try to impress us all with your fancy mirrors and illusions! Well you know what I think about that!?" Hercule's rant kept getting louder, everyone in the arena listening to him with great interest. The crowd was already halfway on their feet, ready to applaud him when he finally finished, but were hushed so they could hear every word.

"I think you're a no-good, fame-hungry coward who hasn't got the guts to step into the ring without using any of his silly gimmicks! And we don't need fighters like you protecting the Earth, little man. So go home, now! Quickly, before I do to you what I was gonna do to Cell!"

Over in their corner, the other Z fighters felt pretty bad for their friend. One, in particular, was getting quite angry. He'd already stepped in once, earlier to protect Piccolo III, but for some reason Gohan just couldn't stop himself—he wouldn't allow any more of this!

"Why that no-good, arrogant—"

"Calm down, Gohan," Goku interrupted, a little worried about his son. "It's all right, see? Krillin's not gonna let a guy like that get to him, you wait and see—"

But before he could finish, Gohan was gone, rushing off towards Krillin and Mr. Satan.

"Wait just a minute!" the blonde-haired boy said, barging between Firecracker and Hercule; he quickly snatched the mic away from them.

"Gohan," Krillin whispered forcefully. "Chill, bro. These guys aren't worth it." But it was too late for his plea to have any effect.

"Listen up, everybody," the young Saiyan began. "Krillin, here, is my friend. He is not a trickster, he's not here for glory or fame either! He's here to protect you!" Gohan extended his finger at the audience, pointing at them. "YOU! Yes, all of you! My friend could have died up there, risking his life to take down that stupid creature! And this is the thanks he gets!? You should be ashamed!"

Jimmy Firecracker, who earlier had made sure to bring along a second microphone, quickly raised it and interrupted.

"Wow, folks. It seems young Gohan sure is a passionate one, am I right?" He tried to cool down the tension as best he could.

"And you!" Gohan said furiously, turning to Mr. Satan. "What right do you have to call him a coward? You don't even know him!"

By this point, it was quite clear to anyone close enough to see that the champ had backed away from Gohan. The boy was literally staring daggers at him, a gaze that had the power to make even the strongest man in the world shake in his boots.

"Well, uh, that may be true," the champ fumbled. "But it doesn't change the fact that I've seen his kind before."

"Is that so?" Gohan said harshly, his eyebrows narrowed. "Where at, I wonder: possibly during MY fight?"

"Well...I...uh..." the champ stuttered, swallowing empty air in the back of his throat.

Suddenly a thunderous voice from above cut through the tension. "That's quite enough of that," Cell said, chuckling. All eyes turned skyward. "As entertaining as you humans are, what with your pointless bickering and arguing, we really should keep things moving along. The main event is so close to unfolding, I can barely wait. I'm sure you understand." The bio-android grinned, his look putting an end to the matter.

"Well done, Raditz," he said, almost sincere. "You may go back to your brothers now."

Though smirking with satisfaction, the Saiyan clone was still boiling mad about his hair and tail. But he quickly made his way back to the black tower, thinking of nothing but bragging to his brothers of his victory.

"Uh, yes, then," Firecracker said, getting back to business. "By forfeit, the winner of this match is Raditz Junior, meaning Krillin will not advance to face Cell in the finals." He then looked up at Cell expectantly.

Everyone in the stadium had begun to take their seats once more, but there was much discussion taking place. And for the first time, not all of it included blind praise for the great Mr. Satan. The champ himself, stomping angrily back to his tent, was mumbling every curse he could think of at Gohan. How had he let that kid stand up to him in front of everyone? It would completely ruin his reputation if he didn't find a way to smooth it over, and quickly. In spite of how much he hated that kid, he'd have to figure out how to explain it away.

"All right," Cell said loudly. "The time has come for the final of my children to fight. My greatest son, Cell Junior, will now face, in the last of the semi-final round, the one called Mirai Trunks."

"And to no one's surprise," Jimmy began, "The final match will pan Trunks up against Cell Junior, the evil monster's miniature double. Something tells me that this last little clone will be even more fierce than the others. Let's hope that Mirai Trunks can hold his own, giving the Earth yet another fighter in the final round!"

"Ready to go, Trunks?" Goku asked with a smile.

Wordlessly, the son of Vegeta looked down. His long purple hair whipped from side to side in the wind, his bangs blowing into his eyes. Lightly, he reached up and brushed them behind his ear. There was definitely a serious note in his eyes.

"I'm ready," Trunks said at last. Confidently, he walked over to the stairs and made his way up.

"Do your best, Trunks," Tien shouted.

"Yeah, you got this, bro," Krillin added.

The half-Saiyan turned back and nodded to his friends, finally finding his starting place in the ring. His time was now, the moment to overcome this one remaining obstacle. In spite of the events of the day, he, more than any of the others, had maintained his somber demeanor. It wasn't even his world, but it was his responsibility. To add to the tension, there had still been no word from his father, a fact that deeply troubled him.

Yet all those distractions suddenly vanished as he set his mind on battle. This was sure to be a true test of his abilities. How would his new strength compare to that of Gohan and Goku? He didn't yet know if he was the Earth's best chance to defeat Cell or if it might be one of the others, but one thing was certain: he wasn't going to lose to some imitation. Trunks was going to get his shot at Cell no matter what, to end things once and for all.

"Good luck, Trunks!" Bulma yelled, her voice piercing above the crowd's cheers.

Startled, Trunks' eyes flashed over to her for an instant. He was glad she was there watching for the tiniest fraction of a second, but immediately became worried about her safety. Luckily Yamcha was there, seemingly ready to protect her. Trunks just hoped it didn't come to that, though he had seen enough of Cell Jr's attitude to make him anxious.

His eyes darted back forward, coming to rest on the small black and blue creature that stood before him. Cell Jr seemed every bit as cocky and overconfident as the others, yet he was also clearly more powerful...and not just by a little bit. Clearly, Cell hadn't skimped on power when creating this one.

"Fighters ready!?" the announcer yelled into the mic.

Both loosened their stances, crouching slightly as they faced off. The junior then raised both of his hands in a sheepish looking defense in front of him, as if keeping Trunks at a distance.

"You may begin!" Cell said, standing on his tower. His look, for the first time in the fights so far, reflected actual interest.

"Whenever you're ready...whelp," the little monster chuckled.

Trunks huffed, almost smiling. "Oh? Well if it's all right with you," he said, his biceps twisting and the muscle tendons in his body tightening. "I plan to skip right to the ending."

Cell Jr chuckled, curling his index and middle fingers. "Fine by me."

"HUAAAA!"

The golden aura of the Super Saiyan transformation beamed forth from Trunks' body, straightening his hair into spikes and turning his pupils greenish blue. 'Here we go,' he thought. 'This one's for you, father.'

* * *

_Greetings, everyone, and thanks for reading the latest installment of _Bringer of Death_! We apologize for the brevity of this chapter, which is something we were aware of. But rather than postpone our release, we simply cut things a little shorter than normal—it's just been a hectic week. Regardless, the tournament is flying by. Very soon, it'll be down to the real thing, the final battles against Cell. You could probably already tell this chapter that things at the Perfect Tournament are really heating up. Krillin got to show a little of his stuff, and reveal just how far he's come. But all of that is overshadowed by Cell's evident impatience and growing desire to fight himself. His blood is boiling for battle, for a true challenge, yet all the while he is completely confident. What terrifying revelations are to come? What tricks does the evil bio-android still have up his sleeve? Find out soon, as we continue._

_Another small note, as many of you picked up on: the title of this chapter is a cordial nod to the fanfiction _Break Through the Limit_, in which Raditz does become a hero with the Z fighters. We felt it only appropriate to title this chapter such, not only for the case of Raditz Jr but also Krillin for surpassing all his previous limitations by so much._

_And now, the long-awaited power levels up to this point (excluding, of course, Cell Jr and Trunks):_

_Tien (base): 14 million  
Tien (16x kaioken): 224 million_

_Frieza Junior: 800 million  
FPSSj Goku: more than 1 billion_

_Piccolo Junior: 900 million  
FPSSj Gohan: more than 1 billion_

_Raditz Junior (suppressed): 200 million  
Krillin (cyborg only): 250 million  
Krillin (cyborg + base): 268 million  
Krillin (with 20x kaioken): 610 million  
Raditz Junior (full power): 675 million  
Raditz Junior (Oozaru; not seen): 820 million_

_For reference, the Cell Juniors created by Cell in canon were in the neighborhood of 900 million each._

_**Q: **__I have a new question how can Krillin have a child since he is a cyborg now?  
__**A: **__Number 18 was a cyborg and she had no problem giving birth to Marron._

_**Q: **__ I COME BACK HERE EVERY WEEK AND VEGETA'S STILL JUST GOOOOONE. IT'S JUST ALL THIS MAIN PLOT STUFF.  
__**A: **__I totally feel you! I'm aching all over to tell you guys the story. Literally, if you were to bump into me in real life, in some random spot, and ask me, I would totally tell you all about it. But I just can't write that part quite yet. We're almost there, though, I promise!_

_**Q: **__You keep saying that being #1 in terms of reviews doesn't make you the best dbz fanfiction and you're right; Bringer of Death has been the best dbz fanfiction for quite some and it's nothing to do with the reviews.  
__**A: **__We both really appreciate your praise, and are glad to hear that you, among others, have appreciated the work we've put into making this story. Like you said, our three main goals are to tell an awesome story without errors, to immerse the reader in believable dialogue, and to pace things at a speed that gives detail without dragging out too long, as well as leaves you with just enough suspense to keep you excited. Thanks so much for being a reader and for giving your feedback._

_**Q: **__"They'll never see the dragonballs again" interesting. is this just cell being arrogant, or did he do something?  
__**A:**__ Heh. You'll find out!_

_**Q: **__The Piccolo-destroyed-the-records thing doesn't really jive with me. Surely there'd be records off the site, in newsrooms and the like.  
__**A:**__ We aren't excluding that, or suggesting that all traces of the tournament were lost forever. We know that Videl did some research on Gohan in canon, enough to find out that he was the son of Goku, the former champion. However, it was probably due to her connections that she found this out. Plus, we know the tournament didn't used to be commercialized like it is today, hence there wouldn't be near as much publicly owned material out there, records and videos in particular._

_**Q: **__Will the next chapter reveal what happened to vegeta & broly?  
__**A:**__ I can't really say how many chapters we have left until the Battle of the Almighty Saiyans reconvenes. If I had to guess, I'd say at least five. Sorry, I know that may not be what you wanted to hear._

_**Q:**__ What do you guys think of enraged SSJ2 Vegeta being stated to have surpassed SSJ3 Goku in power in Battle of Gods?  
__**A: **__Since neither of us has seen the film yet, we can only speculate. But it seems to be consistent with the mindset that SSj3 is, in actuality, some kind of partial and unstable transformation which only works correctly in otherworld. SSj2, in contrast, may be able to access the same power as a SSj3 over time and given the right amount of motivation, including anger. Beyond that, I can only guess at what the movie was doing, but it wouldn't be the first or last time that Toe gave us some nice plot holes to try and explain using our system. _

_**Q: **__What happens if one of the z fighters loses against one of the juniors? I doubt the junior would let the z fighter live.  
__**A:**__ Agreed. If Krillin hadn't given up when he did, he'd have been dead._

_**Q: **__Why didn't Frieza jr. use a power weighted form like Frieza did? Why didn't Piccolo jr. use a special beam cannon?  
__**A: **__Frieza Jr had access to his full power without need of a power weighted form like Frieza used. Piccolo III would have used the Makankosappo if he'd had the chance, but the battle really went in another direction. He went for a different tactic, going for the mental attack on Gohan. But that doesn't mean he'd have won if he'd used the Special Beam Cannon._

_**Q: **__Will someone besides Gohan unlock SSJ2? I know you won't say the name, even if it will happen soon, but, asking doesn't hurt...hehehe__**  
A: **__I will answer this question with as much vagueness as possible. Yes._

_**Q: **__Is the title of chapter 67 a shout-out to the band, August Burns Red?  
__**A: **__DUDE! HECK YES IT IS!_

_**Q: **__Why did you guys choose those characters for the cell juniors? I mean would a goku and vegeta junior have been better than raditz and piccolo? Is krillin stronger than piccolo and if so, how (I mean all they did was give krillin a robot leg right?).  
__**A:**__ We chose these Juniors for several reasons. Frieza because we wanted Goku to have his shot against him and win, kind of nodding to canon with his victory. Raditz because he was downplayed in the series and many people like him, so we wanted to bring him back. Piccolo because he was the perfect opponent for Gohan, and because the real one wasn't going to be around. Krillin has an artificial energy reactor that adds to his own, powering his leg. But this also is an extra reservoir of power he can draw from when needed. _

_**Q:**__ I agree with david. 18 over videl.  
__**A:**__ Hey, 18 is gorgeous, I'll agree. Videl, to me, is mainly about her character development. 18 doesn't really have the sense of humor that I prefer._

_**Q: **__"Everyone in the grandstands was dead silent, the voice of their child-hero in such agony terrifying to them." Should be "was terrifying to them."  
"But his lithe opponent was already adjusting his approach and instead whipped his tail around to attack." Should be "little" instead of "lithe."  
__**A:**__ Actually, this is incorrect. Both of these examples are grammatically accurate. Look up "lithe" in a dictionary if it is a word you aren't familiar with. We appreciate the corrections, as we are only human and can miss things, but try to make sure you are certain of the mistake before mentioning it. Also, a PM might be a better idea for pointing out flaws next time, since we usually correct them pretty quickly. Thanks._

_**Q: **__I believe that after the Z-sword training, Gohan had greatly surpassed both Goku and Vegeta in SSj2. Goku, while worried, didn't outright say that Gohan would have no chance to beat Fat Buu. Meaning that even if weaker, it isn't by a large amount. Yet Vegeta as a SSj2 obviously had no chance once Buu got mad. So to me, if Gohan was weaker than Vegeta as a SSj2, that means that Goku would have outright shot Gohan's chances down if he were truly weaker than Vegeta or himself in that form.  
__**A: **__Gohan, after breaking the sword, suggests that maybe the person who is able to master the handling of the Z sword obtains the greatest power in the universe. Kibito and Supreme Kai consider this and Supreme Kai says that must be it. Goku then says, and I quote, "Yeah, but, does Gohan's power surpass Majin Buu's? I'm not so sure." It's a nice way of putting it, but Goku is basically saying that Gohan still has no chance of beating Buu. Goku, himself, picked up the Z sword and swung it around much better than Gohan did when he started. And then, I consider that Gohan's training with the blade only lasted like 1 day. Based on Goku's handling of the sword and how quickly Gohan's power increased while practicing with it, my conclusion is that the training wasn't anything super duper significant. He may have surpassed his Cell-Games self by a little, but Goku would've probably mastered the Z sword in half an hour, once he got used to it. Basically, Gohan was back in the same ballpark as Goku and Vegeta, but not quite at their level._

_**Q: **__Will Vegeta ever fight Cell? It kinda seems like the Vegeta/Broly fight is just a side fight and not a part of the overall arc.__**  
A: **__Before it's all said and done, things will be tied back together._

_**Q: **__They could beat Cell basically the same way they beat Lord Slug! Whistle the bastard and blast him to ashes!__**  
A: **__That was in the movie. Cell, however, is able to control his enhanced hearing, which is in actuality a form of telepathy, to a much higher degree. He would not be affected by whistling in the slightest._

_**Q: **__Will you do a double update on 28th/29th of this month for your first anniversary.  
__**A: **__To be honest, that's not likely. We barely managed to churn out this chapter on time, which was quite short. However, once I finish giving exams and get all my student's grades turned in, I should have more free time. But that still doesn't mean we'll have time to do a double update._

_**Q: **__Does the multiform work the same way as Namekian regeneration and body manipulation? If not, how does it work? If they do have a similar concept and execution, could Tein somehow gain regeneration and body mass manipulative abilities?__**  
A: **__No. The multiform technique creates copies that are more like energy projections than flesh-and-blood fighters. They sure hit hard, though!_

_**Q: **__I wanted to know if it is possible for Broly to become a LSSJ 2 or 3, or if that is only possible for the normal SSJ transformations?  
__**A: **__Other than fan creations, and the video game LSSj3, I am not aware that it is possible. I'm sure there are incarnations of him in Broly-centered fanfictions that have him do so, though. This question was also substantively answered in our interview with Gohan._

_**Q: **__What do you guys think of Battle of the Gods? I haven't seen it myself but from the clips i've seen and what i've read, I'm not really too impressed. It seems like the story alone could have been so much better, like they tried to focus more on the comedy aspect of dragonball.  
__**A:**__ While I love the comedic elements when they are appropriate, I do hope the new film conveys more of the serious side of DBZ. I honestly hated all the Goten/Trunks filler from canon, as well as Fat Buu filler arc, him being a child-like imbecile. I much prefer the serious stuff, and feel that when DBZ plays too much on humor it lessens the seriousness with which people take it._

_**Q: **__Your next special should be a goku vs superman fight.  
__**A:**__ Won't happen in BoD, but maybe some other time. Remember, Puiwaihin has two great Goku v Superman fics._

_**Q:**__ I really found the ki explanation useful. So, does someone only need to maximize one of the three components of ki in order to be at 100% maximum strength, or do all three need to be maximized?  
__**A: **__It just depends. Typically the Shoki element has more to do with how well someone uses techniques, while the other two more directly determine power level. If one falls, the other can pick up the slack._

_**Q:**__ I was watching a Saiyaman saga episode earlier, and a thug punched Gohan in the face and almost broke his hand. Is that because Gohan had his ki up or is that just because Saiyans have tougher skin and bones?  
__**A: **__Both. But mostly ki. Not that Gohan would be hurt if his ki wasn't up._

_**Q: **__You gave a great explanation of the transformations seen so far. I like how u connected the oozaru transformation to ssj...Protosaiyan. What would they have looked like? Something in between oozaru and saiyan form? Or something else. How would they change and develop through time?__**  
A: **__Great question. Maybe I'll ask Gohan next time! It's possible that protosaiyans looked something like werewolves when they initially transformed. But it raises more questions, like where Saiyans originally came from and why they have so many latent powers. Maybe someday we'll have answers!_

_**Q: **__I especially liked the explanations on Ki and Instant Transmission. Is it possible for a mortal to learn the Kai's version of Instant Transmission?  
__**A: **__Yes, it is. It's just very difficult, and exhausting at first. Vegetto learned it in DBM._

_**Q: **__Man, do you think all the stuff you described was actually planned by Akira or he had just many strokes of luck? __**  
A: **__I think Toriyama wrote based on his intuitions, and so piecing things together can be tricky! But it is certainly a lot of fun._

_**Q:**__ In DBZ Buu saga when Elder Kai gives Goku his life force he tells Supreme Kai he has about a thousand years left in him. So would Goku live out those thousand years assuming he doesn't get killed?__**  
A:**__ I think that only applied to Elder Kai, and was simply meant to imply that he counted 1,000 years as a relatively short time compared to his actual life span._

_**Q: **__Um, error right off the back. Videl's last name is Satan, and her father's first name is Mark, according to an interview with Akira Toriyama. There is no indication Satan isn't his last name.  
__**A: **__I don't know what interview you're citing, but Toriyama stated clearly that "Mr. Satan" was a stage name, and that his real name is just Mark. In the manga, Videl expresses surprise that Gohan has a family name at all._


	70. Insurgence

**Tournament Saga - Part 10: Insurgence**

"Outta my way, losers," Raditz Jr ordered, crossing his arms smugly. "I won and both of you lost—disgracefully, I might add. That means there's gonna be a few changes around here."

While the Namekian clone was in a corner massaging his neck, Frieza Jr appeared to have nearly recovered. His arms were crossed angrily, one eyebrow raised, but he grit his teeth quietly for the moment.

"Yeah, that's right. You two punks are gonna start treating me with respect for a change!" Raditz chuckled, leaning against the wall behind him. "Cause if you don't, I'll just keep having to remind you who won and who lost."

"Tch! You actually think you won that match!?" Frieza snapped back. "He forfeited; that's not a win!"

"Same difference," the Saiyan clone said lazily, shutting his eyes. Finally, he felt more confident, like he didn't have to try so hard to defend himself. "Besides, I was just about to finish him off. If you ask me, the little bastard got lucky to quit when he did."

"Oh yeah? Well even so, that little bald guy wasn't near as strong as the blonde guy I had to face!" Frieza complained. "You can't compare the two, it wasn't fair!"

"Hmm?" Raditz slowly grunted, turning his head. "Sure, you can compare them," he said as casually as possible, hoping for maximum annoyance to his brother. "Same ring, same day, and Dad picked both our opponents. Sounds pretty fair to me. But, for the sake of argument: even if I had faced your guy, I guarantee I wouldn't have lost like you did."

By now Frieza Jr was boiling, an attitude he was quite frustrated at himself for even having. He almost couldn't believe Raditz Jr had gotten to him like this. As quickly as he could compose himself, he began wracking his brain for a comeback. His original counterpart, the great tyrant who went unquestioned as Lord of the Universe for so many years, would've never been caught in such a bind.

"Suit yourself, Raditz," he finally replied, calm and cool. "But it seems you paid quite a price for your 'victory', didn't you? I used to think that rug of animal fur you call your hair looked ridiculous, but you look even more hilarious like this. You're pretty much begging me to laugh now."

"You take that back!" the Saiyan clone yelled immediately, lifting his fist in front of his face.

"Both of you can shove it," Piccolo III said, interrupting mid-argument. "So long as our smug prick of a big brother loses, I could care less what happens to you two."

Both of the other brothers paused, mulling it over. It was certainly true that they all hated Cell Jr the most—it was the one thing they had in common. And especially after the unprovoked beating he'd given Piccolo III, they each completely understood their brother's position.

"Right," Frieza Jr finally said. "I hope that pompous little snot gets ripped in two."

"Yeah!" Raditz added excitedly. "Let's root for the other guy!"

"Pah," Piccolo III sighed, shaking his head. "Not so loud, idiot. Remember, Dad can probably hear us. Just keep it down, all right?"

Raditz and Frieza nodded together, poking their heads out the window to see the next fight.

* * *

The dull roar of Cell Jr's pale golden aura caused the ring to vibrate gently as the little clone powered up. His face was a mixture of sadistic anticipation and genuine excitement. He couldn't wait to rip his opponent to pieces.

Across the ring, the son of Vegeta wore the tiniest hint of a smile. Though his aura had initially been even brighter than that of his enemy, it had quickly vanished as he stabilised his energy. Powering up was still strenuous, but at least he could maintain perfect control at any level. He had Gohan to thank for that.

His right hand, clenched into a fist, tingled...it longed for the familiar grip of the Brave Sword that was currently slung over his back. But now was not the time. He had relied on the sword too often, so often that it had become a crutch. If he had to use it, he would, but he'd do his best to go without it.

At least for now.

"You're just like the others, then?" the clone murmured. "Turn your hair blonde and suddenly you're invincible, right? But what you don't know is that Dad told me I should go all out against you. You're as good as dead already, hah. If you run away scared, I'll even make it quick!" Cell Jr's taunt immediately snapped him back to the challenge at hand. Trunks could tell that although the little clone wasn't quite powered up all the way, he wasn't making any effort to hide his energy either. Even so, it was a lot of power, more than he had anticipated.

"You must not know who I am," Trunks calmly replied, allowing his grin to widen just a little bit more. "I've dealt with enough freaks to know when to really be scared, and I'm afraid you just don't cut it."

"Ni ni ni," snickered the clone, clenching his fists. "We'll just see about that!"

Rather than responding, Trunks tightened his muscles and sprang forward, letting his ki build up underneath him. When he had closed half the distance, he blasted off the ground in a wide arc, reaching his opponent a split second later with a powerful downward kick.

To his credit, Cell Jr held his ground, only bringing up his forearm to block at the last moment. The weight of the blow pushed him down, but he quickly responded with a series of punches aimed at his foe's center of mass.

"AND THE MATCH HAS BEGUN!" shouted the familiar voice of the announcer, who had wisely taken a position a safe distance away from the ring. The two fighters began rising into the air, trading blows rapidly as they tested each other. "Again, we're treated to a spectacular aerial combat! I don't know how they're doing it, folks, but it sure is incredible to watch!"

They weren't even a minute into the fight, and already Trunks was surprised by the force behind each of Cell Jr's blows. He was able to block them, of course, and without tremendous difficulty, but each one seemed to sting harder than the last. Trunks couldn't decide which was more impressive, their blinding speed or their incredible strength.

At the moment, he was being slowly pushed, one blow at a time, higher and higher up into the air. Realizing he was already more on the defensive than he'd like, the half-Saiyan gathered his ki and flew straight up. Turning in an instant, he looked down and analyzed the Jr's approach for a weak spot. But when he found none, he decided on an alternate approach. Trunks extended both hands in front of his body as if he was charging an attack, being sure to sell the tactic with his facial expression. He knew perfectly well that the stance left just the slightest weakness in his frontal defenses, an opening which he hoped wouldn't be so wide that the clone would immediately suspect a ruse—it was slight, small, a detail of fighting he'd only picked up after considerable observations of his father. But Cell Jr sped ignorantly and blindly forwards, thinking himself tremendously clever.

The clone's thrusting upward kick passed clean through the Saiyan's afterimage, his face twisting in immediate frustration as he finally realized the deception. Worst of all, he'd lost sight of Trunks completely.

'Perfect,' Trunks thought.

The Super Saiyan knew how crucially important timing could be as well, yet another skill he'd learned from Vegeta—which had been honed to new levels in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Just when Cell Jr looked away, still desperately searching, Trunks reappeared directly underneath him. With one powerful kick, the Z fighter launched him even higher into the sky, then teleported above, clobbered him hard again, and sent him crashing down toward the ring. Cell Jr audibly yelped as he smashed head-first against the stone surface.

* * *

"Man! They're _already _fighting at a higher level than when I did against the clone of Frieza," Goku said observantly, both excitement and sobriety mixed in his voice. "It's hard to say who has the edge right now. I wonder how much higher they can go from here?"

Gohan's large green eyes never moved from the battle. "Well, Trunks didn't master his Super Saiyan energy quite like we did, but he got most of the way there. And I think he's got a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Hey, wait a second—do you know something we don't?" Krillin asked, surprised. "Maybe some secret he discovered when you guys were training together?"

"Just call it a hunch," the boy replied, smiling in Goku-esque fashion. "Right now, though, I'm a little concerned about this clone. It's not just that he's a lot stronger than the others either. He seems...much more monstrous and unpredictable."

"Well, they're all monsters," Tien added. "But I see your point. And if I recall, Trunks was the one most concerned about protecting the innocent people here in the audience."

"Hmm," Goku grunted, considering everything.

"We should spread out," Tien suggested. "If things get ugly, the last thing we need is for all these people to pay the price."

"Good idea," agreed Goku. "Gohan and I should take opposite corners of the ring. You and Krillin can cover our blind spots."

The four Z Fighters moved into position as the battle continued.

* * *

"Bet you think you're really something, getting the drop on me!" Cell Jr snarled, picking himself up off the ring. "You ain't seen nothin yet, asshole."

Trunks relaxed slightly and dropped down to the ring a short distance away, his golden hair still more relaxed than usual. "At least I don't need to use name-calling to compensate," he answered, the tone in his voice becoming increasingly serious. "It'll take more than petty insults to provoke a response from me."

The clone only sneered. "Well then, let's see if this is enough."

Crossing his arms in front of him, Cell Jr concentrated for a moment. His energy built up, then suddenly dropped as his form shimmered and divided into two copies. Both lifted of the ground, then charged.

* * *

"It—it looks like another monster just came out of nowhere! Uh, could there be two of them, or is this an illusion of some kind?" stuttered Jimmy, obviously perplexed. "I don't know what trickery Cell Jr is pulling here, but it sure doesn't look good for our challenger!"

Standing on the other side of the ring, Tien grunted. "Hmmph. The clone cloned himself—how original." The other three Z Fighters grinned. "He did a piss-poor job of it, too. Lost more of his energy than I ever did." The three-eyed monk quieted his mind and sent Trunks a telepathic message. 'The one on the left is the original.'

The half-Saiyan nodded his thanks just moments before the two clones reached him, one coming in with a high kick and the other aiming for his gut with a haymaker. But he blocked both blows easily and responded with an elbow strike that knocked the clone on the left almost all the way across the ring. Satisfied, he turned with an already-charged energy attack in his hand. The second clone was only a few feet away when he released the brilliant golden beam, aimed upward so as to prevent any collateral damage.

But the beam passed through empty air as the clone's body faded away; a split second later, a heavy kick slammed into the Saiyan's back and smashed him against the ground.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Goku. "That clone may not be able to execute the multi-form very well, but he sure recombined quickly!"

"That was smart," added Gohan from the other side of the ring; the Z Fighters were speaking just loudly to be heard by each other. "It takes a lot to catch Trunks off guard like that."

Grunting, the Super Saiyan pushed himself up and quickly rolled to one side, avoiding his opponent's downward knee strike. Still on his back, he pulled his hands together with his palms forward. "BURNING ATTACK!"

The golden ball of energy struck the unsuspecting Cell Jr directly in the chest, launching him up into the cloudless blue sky while he desperately tried to keep it from exploding. Meanwhile, Trunks sprung back to his feet and rocketed back toward his opponent. Smiling and trusting that they were a safe distance from the audience, he detonated his Burning Attack with a simple clench of his fist.

* * *

On the ground, Jimmy shielded his eyes. "YAAH!" he yelped in terror. "Uh, ladies and gentlemen I think some sort of bomb just exploded in the sky!" he shouted, the camera panning up to catch the deep orange smoke spreading far above them. "If an explosion like that had occurred down here in the ring, we'd all be toast!" he stammered, the fear evident in his voice. "Uh," he began, looking around at his producers. "I hate to say this, but I'm not certain we can guarantee the safety of the audience. For Cell to rig the ring with so many explosives is quite a low blow, but then again I'd say he's the expert on such things—don't forget what happended to Mars. I would advise anyone who feels uncomfortable to begin making their way further from the arena. We will begin setting up more viewing areas in the surrounding tents for those of you who prefer to leave."

* * *

Cell Jr exploded out of the cloud like a comet, his fists already crackling with energy. The two streaks of golden light met with a thunderclap.

On the ground, the eyes of the other two Saiyans darted back and forth across the sky, watching every blow. They were the only ones who could tell what was going on; everyone else just heard a low rumble from above that shook the ground gently. The camera panned across the sky, but it was hopeless. Even Krillin could only rub his eyes as he strained to catch a glimpse of something.

At the top of the imposing black tower, Cell's scowl revealed nothing. But his eyes, too, darted back and forth as he watched his son battle the son of Vegeta.

* * *

"I can't see anything at all," complained Bulma.

Yamcha shrugged. "Join the club. I can't see anything either; they're just moving too fast. Give them a minute and I'm sure they'll slow down."

"Why haven't I invented some kind of visual aid for watching these fights?" she replied, more to herself than anyone else. "If I could somehow increase the brain's visual processing power and then combine it with scouter technology and somehow program it to follow the fights automatically...hmm. Goggles, glasses? A visor might be better..."

"Sounds pretty complex," Yamcha said, half interested.

Bulma, whose brain was now spinning in a whole other plane, had completely lost track of where she was. A new device that would finally let her keep up with all the fighting had occupied every synapse.

* * *

A particularly loud crash sounded directly above the ring. Everyone watched as the Super Saiyan plummeted out of the sky, holding Cell Jr under him by the throat.

"AND HERE THEY COME! Both are falling from the heavens like a meteor!" shouted Jimmy exultantly. "It appears as if our golden-haired contender has managed to overpower the little monster! This round may be over in mere seconds, folks!"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," muttered Goku. "Something tells me neither of them have powered up all the way."

Trunks watched the ring getting larger and larger underneath them. He had to time his next move perfectly.

As Cell Jr snarled, Trunks suddenly tightened his grip on the clone's neck and yanked, smashing their foreheads together. While the little monster was momentarily dazed, Trunks released his hold and lifted both hands above his head as he continued to fall. "FINISH BUSTER!"

Swinging his arms forward, he released the golden energy sphere, using it to arrest his momentum. Moments later, Cell Jr smashed into the ring with a thunderous crash that released a massive shockwave in every direction.

But, to his shock, his energy sphere didn't detonate. Instead, a flash of bright golden light followed the shockwave, and the Finish Buster rebounded back up toward him.

"SHIT!"

Trunks rolled to one side to dodge, but couldn't move before a double fist smashed into his back. The pain lit his spine on fire contorting him unnaturally forwards.

'Darn it! He powered up right after he hit the ground!' the Saiyan thought, trying to regain his balance. 'He just keeps going higher! I don't know how much longer I can keep matching him.'

With a shout, the half-Saiyan released his energy in a super explosive wave, immediately initiating his own powerup. His muscles, stretched tightly underneath his black shirt and armor, bulged slightly as white-hot light poured out of his aura. The creases and wrinkles in his grey pants shook in waves as energy poured out of his body. Finally, the flow abated for a split-second...only to return in a pure smooth wave that shot out from around him, leaving him in complete control.

By combining Gohan's meditative approach with successive powerups into the ascended state, Trunks had managed to solve the problem of energy loss. Powering up was not nearly as effortless as in the mastered form used by Goku and Gohan, and his peak power wasn't quite as high as any of the others, but he had just as much control. He had worked a little on maintaining the form after he'd seen Goku and Gohan do so, but he still preferred his own way.

"All right," Trunks said sternly. "Ready to fight a _real _Super Saiyan?"

Cell's clone only snarled, so Trunks charged forward in midair with a close whirling back kick. When his opponent ducked, as expected, the Saiyan twisted his body and smashed his elbow into Cell Jr's neck with all his force.

The momentum in the blow would have been enough to level a mountain range, but it sent a jarring shockwave up his arm. The junior was knocked back a few feet, but he only sneered as he spat blood. "That all you've got, primate?"

Genuinely shocked, and now a little frustrated, Trunks charged forwards. But the clone was already on the attack. The Saiyan barely raised his guard in time as Cell Jr launched a series of heavy blows that peppered his body from every angle. The punches were impossibly heavy; though it was simple enough to block them, they left stinging impacts on his arms.

"I'd have never dreamed there could be opponents so much stronger than the androids. But this...it's unreal! As far as I've come, and this is the best I can do!" he grunted as he tried to gain an advantage. But Cell Jr's speed was incredible.

* * *

"Trunks has lost his advantage," said Goku, just loud enough for the other Z Fighters to hear. "This Cell clone may be too much for him."

Krillin nodded, his eyes locking with Goku's for a moment. "Yeah, it looks pretty bad."

Surprisingly, though, Gohan wore a different look. "I wouldn't throw in the towel just yet. Trunks isn't going to give up, that's for sure."

"What do you know that we don't?" asked Krillin. They were all still holding position in case a stray blast headed toward the crowds. "Stop acting so mysterious."

"Wait and see," the boy replied.

* * *

"Makankosappo!" the clone screamed, firing the spiraling beam from only a few meters away. Trunks narrowly managed to duck as it passed by his head, searing the air with a streak of blazing heat. But his foe had already fired another attack: a death beam aimed at his center of mass.

Desperately, the Super Saiyan pushed himself up with a kiai in just enough time to avoid being hit. But it seemed the devilish monster had settled into a routine. Cell Jr began alternating between Piccolo's attack and the death beams used by Frieza and Cooler, forcing Trunks into aerial gymnastics.

"Hah! That's right. Dance, fool, dance! Even you can't avoid them forever, scum!"

As he continued to dodge, the young man from the future weighed his options. Right now, strength wasn't enough; he needed speed to evade the clone's attacks. The piercing beams were highly concentrated—he knew that just one solid hit could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

Even so, dodging wasn't terribly difficult. Cell Jr had already fallen into a pattern, firing the same set of attacks at the same places with the same cadence. What's more, the little minion kept taunting and mocking as though he had already won. Clearly, none of the strength Trunks had displayed so far had been enough to shake the clone.

In a sudden flash, Trunks had an epiphany. 'That's it!' he thought. 'That's why he's so immature! All of Cell Jr's power and techniques have been handed to him; the little demon never had to work for anything. I might not win this battle with raw power alone, but maybe with skill and resolve.'

The half-Saiyan had come a long way. For most of his life, his training had been focused on nothing but attaining the next level of power. Though Gohan had taught him as much as was possible, he had never really gotten the chance to hone his skills in battle. The cyborgs didnt make very good sparring partners. It was only when he returned to the past that he was finally introduced to a level of skilled combat he'd never even imagined—a level shown by Goku and Vegeta, and now by Gohan as well. Initially, he was still rash and over-eager, putting all his energy into the most dazzling displays of power he could come up with. But he'd worked hard honing his technique, his tactics, his precision, the nuances of combat, all of it, and now was the time to test himself. Raw strength alone was not the only thing that could win him this battle.

With heightened resolve, he charged in low, dodging the continued flurry of piercing attacks with ease. Junior's beams were just too predictable to pose any real threat, no matter how powerful they were. Closing the distance with an extra burst of speed, he fired a small, concentrated blast into Cell Jr's ribs that knocked him off-balance. Then he spun around, grabbed the clone's wings, and delivered his most powerful thrust-kick to the center of the little creature's back.

Snarling at the pain, Cell Jr whipped around with a furious kick, but Trunks was already moving out of reach and it passed sloppily through the empty air. Taking advantage of the clone's exposed stance, the Saiyan delivered a hammer fist to his side and began spamming energy attacks at point-blank range.

"I'm stronger than you!" screamed the clone, pulling out of his tailspin and rocketing back up toward Trunks. 'That dirty Saiyan might have gotten in one lucky blow, but it won't happen ag—'

"Surprise!" Trunks pulled one hand from behind his back to reveal a fully-charged God Breaker. "HYAA!"

Cell Jr only managed to get one arm up to block before the narrow golden beam struck him, scorching his face and knocking him back. Only a split second later, he felt a succession of heavy blows to his back and neck and torso—everywhere he was exposed.

Setting his teeth, Trunks gripped the junior by the arm and twisted it, then fired another God Breaker from the other hand. Perhaps it was cliché to use the same attack several times in rapid succession...but he _did _love this move.

Cliché or not, the golden beam struck Cell Jr full in the back, cracking one wing and ripping open an angry wound despite his armor. A powerful kick to the back of the neck nearly dazed him.

"No!" blurted the clone, his frustration obvious. "This can't be happening! I...I'm stronger!"

But an elbow to his face neatly cut off any further musings. Trunks was firmly on the offensive now, taking advantage of the clone's disorientation and putting his greater size to good use. Whatever edge in power Cell Jr had maintained before, it was rapidly disappearing.

* * *

"See, I told you he wasn't beaten yet," Gohan said calmly.

"You can say that again!" Krillin said joyously. "That little creature is getting the stuffing knocked out of him."

His father nodded in agreement. "Trunks has really come a long way. When he first came, he was as rash and headstrong as Cell Jr. Now he's fighting like a real pro."

"Let's just hope he can finish the freak off quickly," Tien said, tapping his fingers across his chest from nervousness. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

BLAMM! A particularly hard kick from Trunks knocked Cell Jr skyward, his limbs splaying wildly as he tried to regain control.

This was getting out of hand. He was the son of Cell, the most strong and powerful creature in existence! This arrogant Super Saiyan and all his friends were simply beneath him.

Literally.

A sudden stroke of genius came over him. With a wild grin, he extended both his hands downward and formed a silvery energy sphere. "NOW TRY TO BLOCK THIS!"

The ball dropped for a few yards, then suddenly split into dozens of individual blasts raining down on the ring and the surrounding area.

* * *

"Here we go!" shouted Goku, crouching and summoning his fiery golden aura. "Don't let any of these get through! It's up to us, guys!"

On cue, Tien crossed his arms and split into four copies. Each one then powered up, igniting the crimson aura of kaioken, and spread out as they prepared to deflect the deadly rain of fire.

Without bothering to power up beyond his normal artificial energy, Krillin raised one hand and began firing scatter shots, splitting them into multiple balls that shot up toward the falling attacks. With luck, all the blasts they struck would detonate safely high in the air.

The other two Super Saiyans exploded into action, using their speed to intercept the attacks as quickly as possible.

* * *

"This is trouble!" Yamcha said, hurrying to his feet. "Stay down, Bulma. I'll look after you."

"Yeah, got it," Bulma quickly complied. She could only worry about her Trunks up there in the line of fire.

* * *

Watching with cold calculation, Cell uncrossed his arms, still standing motionless on his tower. 'Hmph, foolish brat,' he grunted. 'If he keeps this up, he's going to either kill my viewing audience or provoke the others into helping Trunks defeat him.'

* * *

Seeing the Z fighters spreading out underneath him defensively, Cell Jr simply growled and began firing more and more attacks over an ever-widening area. He began launching the special beam cannons of Piccolo, the death beams of Frieza, the rapid-fire blasts of Vegeta, and more. Each one threatened to end the lives of many innocent spectators, and surely would have if not for the intervention of the Z fighters.

* * *

"Yikes!" Jimmy Firecracker yelled, holding his hands above his head defensively. "Attention all viewers and listeners, the tournament ground is no longer the site of a martial arts competition. This place had suddenly become a warzone! The blast waves from explosions are detonating all around me, I can barely hear or see a thing! It seems like Cell Jr has decided to reign down some sort of constant rocket fire on all of us! He's not even paying attention to his opponent anymore: this just seems like pure extermination!" The announcer caught his breath, rolling backwards to avoid a few falling embers. "But things could be worse, folks! So far the bombs keep exploding in the sky just above us; as of yet, no one here is seriously injured. Several of the other contestants are to thank for this. It seems that the ones called Krillin, Tenshinhan, Son Goku, and of course our young hero Son Gohan have all risen into the air and are defending the audience from the explosions! I...I'm not sure what kind of weapons Cell Jr is using, but I'm certainly glad that Earth's defenders have taken to the sky." Another explosion went off just above the reporter, the shockwave nearly knocking him off his feet. His ears were ringing, his forehead was dripping with sweat. He, like the rest of the audience, was in a state of pure terror. "Folks, I've just received an evacuation order from the authorities. If you remain here, it will be at your own risk. But, as always, your dedicated news team here at ZTV will continue to risk life and limb to bring you this broadcast!"

While a good portion of the people had remained seated so far, even ignoring the previous warnings of danger, there was now a mass exodus. Law officers were helping with the process, but things were still falling out of control. With all the noise from exploding energy attacks, panic couldn't be helped. But for the moment, the crowd hadn't been struck by any of Cell Jr's beam attacks.

The warriors below held their ground. With no charge time, none of Junior's attacks were individually very powerful. Even Tien's four copies found them manageable to block with only a mid-level kaioken. But they kept coming faster and faster; before too long, the Z Fighters had to pick and choose which of the blasts to intercept. The ones they missed came crashing down onto the surface, raising massive clouds of smoke every place they landed.

Jimmy huddled bravely behind Mr. Satan, who huddled bravely behind a tent. The cameraman was still boldly trying to capture as much of the action as he could. The champ, however, was simply glad that nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him. While he would have certainly maintained that all this was a trick, he felt quite sure that all of these were real explosions. Firing lasers and weapons of mass destruction, as it seemed was taking place, was a cheap and pathetic way to cheat, but Hercule wasn't about to intervene. 'At least that Gohan kid is out there protecting people,' he thought. 'He'll hold them off. Maybe, while he's busy doing that, I can find out where they're getting all these missiles from! Then I'll destroy their cache and expose this whole thing as a fraud!' Hercule planned. "YEEAHHH!" he yelled, getting too excited. Before people looked his way, though, he quickly covered his mouth and tried to blend back into the crowd.

Firecracker was on his headset communicating with the studio and authorities about the best advisable evacuation procedures and how the media could help things stay organized, but he and Hercule both found themselves being nearly trampled by the crowd. All throughout the arena, people were still screaming and running madly from the scene, trying to get out of Cell Jr's range.

"Trunks! We've got to end this!" shouted Goku. "These people are going to get hurt!"

"Right," the half-Saiyan nodded, refocusing himself.

Hearing Goku's yell, Cell Jr snapped his head over to him. He knew the Saiyan well from Cell's memories, not to mention his inexplicable ability to somehow survive tricky situations. Goku had a unique gifting for disrupting his father's plans, something he decided he would rectify then and there. Pausing his hailstorm of attacks, he pulled his hands to one side of his head. "You can't save them, especially not you! You can't even save yourself!" A ball of pinkish-red energy appeared in his hands, wrath growing in his eyes. "GALIC GUN!"

The purple beam only charged for an instant before being unleashed towards the humans below. Goku didn't even have to see it to realize it was too strong to simply block. Junior meant business, and for some reason had targeted him specifically rather than Trunks. 'All right, then. If that's the way you want it!' the Saiyan quickly thought. Without hesitation, Goku pulled his hands to the side of his waist. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Just as they had so long before, the blue beam of Earth's defender met the purple attack of Earth's would-be conqueror. For a moment, the ball of blue and purple hung transfixed, seeming to freeze in one place. But that didn't last long. Slowly and steadily, the kamehameha pushed the clone's attack toward him. The Super Saiyan hadn't held back.

WHOOSH! Cell Jr only narrowly dodged the beam as it roared past.

"This has gone far enough!" shouted Goku. "We can't let any innocent people get hurt. Gohan, you guys stays here. I'm going to help Trunks."

Trunks knew his own father never would have countenanced any outside help in a battle like this. But, as much as he had come to respect his father, it was different for him. This battle wasn't just about honor and glory. It was about his responsibility to protect the people of Earth. Right now, Goku's help would be more than welcome.

"Let's do this!" the half-Saiyan said as Goku rose up beside him.

The two golden warriors streaked upward at their foe, who was suddenly rethinking his strategy. Trunks alone had been difficult enough; facing two Super Saiyans would be nearly impossible.

DZZINPP! Goku appeared out of instant transmission just behind Cell Jr, smashing him down toward the ground with a powerful double fist. Below, Trunks accelerated and caught the clone with a knee, sending him spinning to one side.

Cell Jr twisted in midair, trying to regain control. Rolling out of his spin, he fired a series of short blasts at Goku with one hand. But the move cost him precious time, and Trunks slammed into him with a powerful kick a moment later. Things were looking worse and worse.

* * *

Below, Jimmy had finally regained enough composure to return to his blow-by-blow commentary. "After that last series of explosions, it looks like two of our challengers are taking on the monster together! It, uh, may be against the rules, but right now I'm not sure abiding by the rules is altogether wise! I doubt we could've taken much more of that!"

"He's right," Krillin said. Tien's clones had recombined as the three remaining Z Fighters dropped to the ground. "Against both of them, that little freak doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

Goku's mind was racing. This was about more than just Cell Jr's attack. No, he had much bigger plans.

Years before, Goku never would have considered a ploy like this. But having Vegeta become a Super Saiyan before him had changed things. Though he was still as pure and kind-hearted as ever, Goku was a little more ruthless, a little more strategic. He had seen his opportunity, and now he was going to play it for all he was worth.

"Knock him this way, Trunks!" shouted Goku, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I'll blast him to smithereens!" He pulled his hands to his side again, making the stance for his Kamehameha obvious.

Trunks accelerated, then teleported behind Cell Jr. "See if you can take this!"

His punch sent Cell Jr flying helplessly higher into the air. But he didn't waste time. The Saiyan followed up with an elbow into the center of the clone's gut and a barrage of punches.

Cell Jr tried to counter with a kick, but a one-two punch to the jaw dazed him. Finally, Trunks executed a front flip in midair before swinging a double fist down into the clone's side, knocking him toward Goku at tremendous speed.

"Ka...me...ha...me—"

"That's enough," a cruel voice suddenly interrupted.

Cell was hovering just in front of Goku, holding the still-dazed clone by one arm. The two Saiyans froze, startled by Cell's sudden appearance.

"Well, then. It seems this match is over," the bio-android snapped, irritated.

Goku didn't move. 'What speed,' the Saiyan quietly thought. 'I...barely saw anything at all. Darn it, Cell!'

"I'm disappointed in you, Goku," Cell frowned. "It's not like you to interfere in another person's fight. I thought you of all people would be a proponent of keeping this fair."

Goku chose his words carefully. This was going exactly as he had expected. "When it comes to protecting the people of Earth, you better believe I'll put everything on the line. You might think it was unfair of me to get involved, but it would be more unfair to let your little minion kill all those innocent people. Besides," he added with a smirk, "that son of yours attacked me first."

"That may be true," Cell admitted casually. "But now I must insist you refrain from further involvement in this fight. His offense cannot derail the tournament. I'm sure you understand."

"Actually, I'm afraid I can't do that." Goku's jaw was tightly clenched. He had made up his mind; now he had to stick to it. This idea was risky, but he thought it might be their best chance at winning the tournament. Cell was a master manipulator, he knew, but he figured this plan was worth a shot. If it failed...well, there was always Gohan.

"You...can't?" Cell repeated, his frown darkening. Though he didn't show it, the bio-android was slightly taken aback. This wasn't what he had expected. His perfect brain was racing, trying to predict what was happening. "I don't think you understand, Goku. I won't allow you to interfere any longer. While I'm certainly looking forward to facing you in combat, that will come later."

The Super Saiyan showed the slightest hint of a smile. "Cell, if you want to get involved, that's up to you. But Trunks and I are going to stop Junior now. Attacking the public crossed a line."

Now Cell's gaze was even darker. 'Is he trying to provoke me? I would have expected him to want to protect these pathetic humans, but it isn't like him to insist.' He cleared his throat. "If you think I'm going to just stand by and let you disrupt my Perfect Tournament, you aren't paying attention. Trunks is the one I have chosen to fight Cell Junior. If anyone tries to interfere again, they'll be made to regret it!"

Gero's perfect creation spoke authoritatively. Clearly, his word was final. Which is why he was even more surprised when Goku's smile broadened. Cell, somewhat perplexed, lowered his brow.

"If something is amusing you, Goku, I'm sure we'd all love to find out what it is. Really, do tell."

"Oh, it's nothing," Goku said, almost chuckling. "Just...well, believe it or not, your proposal actually sounds like a decent idea."

"My...proposal?" Cell was now completely lost. What could Goku possibly be getting at? This wasn't right; he was the most perfect being in the universe. There was no way a happy-go-lucky idiot like Goku could outsmart him. It wasn't possible!

"Well, you said no one but Trunks could fight Junior," the Saiyan said, "and that you'd have to get involved if I was going to participate. Sounds like a good idea to me. The two of you against the two of us. I hadn't expected to face you so soon, but this way, we can go straight to it.

'Insolent fool,' the monster thought. 'Does he actually think he can manipulate me? Perhaps he is even more eager for our battle than I am. But I know him, how he thinks, how he reasons. He values a fair fight above all else, he'd consider it shameful to team up. To think that Goku would be capable of attempting such a deception.' Cell paused, thinking to himself. Finally, he grinned. 'I can only imagine his surprise when I actually agree to his terms. To think, I'll actually be able to take on both Goku and possibly Trunks at the same time, assuming he can finish off Junior. What a magnificent way to showcase my true strength, against not one but two Super Saiyans. And when they fail, I'll still have one final match against Gohan.' Cell's smile was inward, as he expertly concealed his motives and emotions. But he had certainly decided to turn things around, his blood practically bubbling with excitement. There would be no more waiting around, no more sitting idly by while his children fought. The time had come to reveal his perfect power, and not a moment too soon.

"Very well, then," Cell chuckled, hardly able to wait to see Goku's reaction. "It's an official match. Me and my son against you and Trunks."

"Hmm," the blonde warrior smirked. "Sounds good to me, Cell. Just remember, you asked for it."

Goku's look wasn't anything at all like the bio-android had expected, but regardless the decision had been made. And Cell, while perhaps overconfident, wasn't one to go back on his word. With a glance over at Junior, both he and his son dropped silently onto the ring. The two Super Saiyans, side by side, landed just in front of them.

A warm spring breeze swept across the ring, blowing through the hair of both Saiyans as they stared down their foes. The ring had become suddenly quiet, the remaining audience, around a fourth of the original size, having stopped where they were to see what was about to happen.

'Trunks,' Goku said telepathically, 'the sooner you can take out that Junior the better. As for Cell, he's all mine.' The half-Saiyan quietly nodded. "Don't worry, we can win this right here, right now."

Trunks could feel the weight of the world back on his shoulders. This was it, their chance to finish off Cell together. Sure, they would have individually faced him eventually and had at least some sliver of an opportunity to win. But this...somehow Goku had dared Cell into taking a gamble, counting on his overconfidence, and it had paid off. They wouldn't get another chance like this to work together, to play by their rules and not his. Knowing Cell, he'd stacked the regular tournament in his favor as much as possible. Thanks to Goku, they could now subvert every bit of that.

"I'll give it my best, Goku!" Trunks yelled. And he meant it. The time for messing around was over. Now he would reveal his true power.

* * *

"Um, ladies and gentlemen in the audience, viewers at home, a rather surprising turn of events has just occurred here at the tournament," Mr. Firecracker announced boomingly. "If I understand correctly, the match between Cell Jr and Mirai Trunks has been altered into a team battle! Finally, after all of this wait, it looks like Cell himself is about to fight! Folks, I can hardly believe it, but this could potentially be the last match of the tournament! Will the Earth be saved from destruction, or will _Cell_ triumph over the forces of good!? We can only watch and pray!"

"Really?" Mr. Satan gasped, daring to poke the rest of his body outside the thinly walled tent he was hidden in. 'But wait,' he thought, starting to panic. 'What if _they_ beat Cell and Gohan never gets the chance? That would mean I'd lose everything! No no no! Gohan's the only one who I said could win!' he yelled inwardly, only pausing when he had sufficiently berated himself. 'But...what can I do?' He paused a moment, frustrated with himself. After all, he did want the Earth to be saved from Cell. If these two guys won it certainly wouldn't be good for him or his reputation, but at least the world would be saved. Still, though, he didn't want to be humiliated.

As Hercule began racking his brain for ideas on how to explain his way out of this, among the many other things he would surely need to explain, he was interrupted by an explosion in the ring.

* * *

Goku crouched, crossing both of his arms in front of his face and lowering his head. Then, inexplicably, the ground around him began to tremble. Within the next second the entire tournament grounds seemed to be suffering an earthquake. Spectators lost their balance, tripping and falling. Popcorn stands fell to the ground, spewing buttery yellow-white snacks across the grassy ground. The grandstands themselves shook, though they were sturdy enough to withstand the rumbling so far.

The Saiyan then began to grunt, summoning a thick yellow light around his body. Thin purple crackles of energy zipped across the ring, lifting fractured stone tiles into the air and disintegrating them. Goku's cry began to raise in pitch, his efforts culminating in something awesome.

"What incredible power!" Krillin gaped, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"That's for sure," Tien immediately replied. "I had no idea Goku was _this_ strong!"

'That's it, dad,' the youngest Super Saiyan silently thought. 'You can do it!'

Goku's hair began to whip and flap back and forth in the wind, veins swelling in his forehead. The jagged golden energy around him straightened, pulsating faster and faster. Then, for the briefest second, Goku shut his eyes. He was calm, focused, content.

"RRAAAAAHH!" The Saiyan's full power exploded around him. He threw his arms outward and up ferociously, a dome of red appearing all around him. Shockwaves of dust and wind gushed away from him, whirling through the audience and further wreaking havoc on the grounds. Clouds of wispy brown and red light blocked out the sun, shrouding Goku within. Not a Z fighter but one, his son, could even stand to look straight at him. To his left, even Trunks was bracing with all his might not to be carried away.

And then, it all calmed, the violent winds dying down as if nothing had ever happened. All that remained was the reddish-brown dust clouds surrounding Goku, and within them a shimmering golden figure.

'That's it, Goku,' Cell smirked confidently. 'Show me the true power of a Super Saiyan. This is what I've been waiting for.'

Finally, the elements surrounding Earth's hero dissipated, settling calmly back onto the ground. Standing like a pillar of strength in the center, his entire body flashing with rays of golden light, was Goku, the Super Saiyan.

"All right," he began, his gaze never moving from Cell's. "I'm ready."

Gero's monster widened his grin, snapping his wings out behind him and tightening his fists. He first raised his right hand, curling his fingers in and out with a sense of enjoyment, then his left.

"My turn."

Cell's body instantly glowed as purple beams shot out from his form and into the sky. The world around him was suddenly dark, the air thick and murky. Next, Cell's wicked beastly voice cried out to the heavens, its echo piercing each spectator's heart with fright.

A hurricane of swirling blue power then burst forth from the monster, spinning around him with the might of a million tornados. Instantly, the remaining spectators were knocked off their feet. Grabbing Bulma, Yamcha quickly lifted into the sky to escape the energy. Tien and Krillin both felt their feet slipping even as they dug into several inches into the rocky soil. Within the ring, Cell Jr shook back and forth from the vortex of power. Desperately, he reached down and punched the ring, hoping to brace himself. Trunks, as well, could feel himself slipping backwards, as if he were standing on ice, pushed by Cell's evil aura.

The bio-android's energy continued to rise by the second, going higher and higher. How had he become so much stronger with just the addition of Android 18? It seemed impossible, yet there he was. The next moment, Hercule's tent was suddenly hoisted into the air by a rather powerful gust, the champ himself barely escaping it in time. Hercule landed on the ground in perfect form, spinning twice before balancing himself with practiced perfection. Only, the next instant Mr. Satan was body slammed by the helpless form of Jimmy Firecracker, who had been blown through the air like a leaf. The two crashed backwards through tents and tourists until they finally hit a tree, the champ luckily braking Jimmy's fall—though Hercule's eyes were now spinning and his back burning.

"Ahhh, yes," Cell finally said, releasing the intense destructive power around him. His body was also now shrouded in light-brown billows of dust, but all could see the outline of his form within, flashing a brilliant and terrifying purple. He, too, possessed a golden aura like a Super Saiyan, which shimmered every bit as brightly as Goku's.

"Now, then," the bio-android glared. "You shall experience the first taste of my perfect power, Goku."

"Hmhm," the Saiyan grinned, almost chuckling. "I already said I was ready."

Cell glared at him with anger and excitement, his fingers almost twitching. "Then let us begin!"

* * *

_Greetings, everyone! We hope you had a blessed Memorial Day. Today we'd especially would like to remember to keep the French and British soldiers who were attacked by terrorists this past week in our prayers. _

_As you all know, this release marks the one-year anniversary of _Bringer of Death_ since it was first published on this site. I can't believe how quickly one year has flown by. We've really been going at breakneck speed, having written nearly 600,000 words in this story so far, something most stories never reach (and if they do it takes several years). That's about how many words are in the first 5 _Harry Potter _books._

_I'd like to take this opportunity to especially thank all of the faithful readers of BoD for sticking with us. We have many great things planned for the days ahead, and even if things change for us we will strive to finish this story as a credit to you, the readers. You are the ones who have taken this story to the top. Hopefully, through this journey so far, we've all grown together as individuals and a group. Though the _Dragon Ball_ franchise is just fictional entertainment, it's one that can teach us many lessons about ourselves and make a lasting mark on the way we live and think. David and I both love the story and its characters; I know this fanfiction may seem trivial but it has had a positive impact on my life and given me something to look forward to and occupy my free time. I'm so blessed to also have a community that respects us and gives constant feedback on our hard work. So, once again, thank you so much for contributing your thoughts and reviews to our story. We hope it will continue far into the future!_

_**Q: **__Does _Bringer of Death Abridged _really only have four chapters so far?  
__**A:**__ Well, Infinity has written the 5th chapter, we just haven't gotten around to editing and posting it yet. Totally mine and David's fault, but we'll work on it as soon as we can. _

_**Q: **__One more thing, does Trunks have long or short hair? Has he cut his hair once in the three years he's been in this timeline?__**  
A: **__He's cut his hair a few times since arriving. Currently, though, his hair is in a ponytail that goes down just past his shoulders._

_**Q: **__Regarding the races of the DB universe, every race seems to have their potential or special ability. What would you say is the human potential/ability? Or are we really hopelessly outmatched as fighters?  
__**A: **__The human potential is more than just physical techniques and power. The human potential is the ability to draw the best and worst out of anyone, human or otherwise. Human beings are capable of great evil and of great good. Though Goku is physically a Saiyan, his upbringing as a human being is the single greatest strength the Z Fighters have._

_**Q: **__How does self destructing work? It seems different for each individual character. Also, you mentioned saiyans have a limited regenerative ability... do the arcosians have a similar ability? I mean, Frieza did regrow his tail when he reached his final form, and each of his previous transformations seemed to completely heal him of less serious injuries and restore any lost stamina...__**  
A: **__Self-destructing will be a little different for any given individual. The whole reason why self-destructing works is that you can only concentrate so much power into any given attack. Self-destruction requires that you charge your entire body with energy, far beyond whatever you would normally be able to put into an attack. Of course, Cell and the cyborgs had a unique self-destruct technique, but that's another issue._

_The Arcosian transformations do restore health and stamina, healing minor injuries, but only the transformation to the fourth form can regenerate limbs. That's because the third form acts like a cocoon while the body is reformed from the inside._

_**Q: **__So will Goten be in this fanfic? You said Gohan was "on the edge".Is that foreshadowing him becoming ssj2? Is he stronger than Vegeta? And what's going on with him and BROLY? Did I miss something?  
__**A: **__Goten didn't appear in canon until after the timeskip, so it's not something we are going to deal with right now. Actually, Gohan has already flashed SSj2 several times, though he is unaware of what exactly it is. For your next question, who is stronger between Gohan and Vegeta, I can't answer that. The last part, a whole heck of a lot is going on between him and Broly. However, we haven't told the conclusion to that story yet. Soon, though..._

_**Q:**__ In the lull of seven years between Cell and Buu, could Krillin reach the power level of SSJ2 if he applies himself and breaks through his limits?  
__**A: **__That doesn't seem very likely. Humans don't have a natural path to that level of power. But we'll see! _

_**Q:**__ If Mr. Satan's name is Mark, then why did Funimation call him Hercule?  
__**A: **__Hercule was a name that the censored Funimation dub gave to Mister Satan in an attempt to lessen offense towards Judeo-Christian cultures. The name "Satan" has much stronger negative connotations towards an American audience than it did a Japanese one. Funimation maintains that Hercule is Mr. Satan's first name, while Satan is just his stage name. However, Akira Toriyama had no involvement in this whatsoever. He always envisioned Hercule's first name to be Mark and had nothing to do with the creation of the character name "Hercule". Despite this, because of its familiarity, we have decided to use mainly Hercule and Mr. Satan when referring to the character._

_**Q: **__Where did Trunks come up with the name "Mirai Trunks" from? I thought it was just a fan nickname like Ultimate/Mystic Gohan?  
__**A: **__Trunks just used the word for "Future" as a surname._

_**Q: **__Why didn't you let Raditz transform?! It would've been awesome.  
__**A: **__Not enough time. David and I had things a little more drawn out, but due to the complaints about how long Vegeta has been gone and that things are dragging on too long, we have shortened things a great deal. In Raditz's mind, though, his Oozaru form was going to give him the advantage over both Frieza Jr and Piccolo III._

_**Q: **__Why wouldn't Broly be able to access "normal" Super Saiyan 2 or 3 if he was able to control his power better? I know LSSJ is a distinct transformation to his character, however he is still a Saiyan and should be able to transform to SS2 and SS3 with much better control of his emotions.  
__**A: **__I'm sure Broly could access his normal SSj2 or SSj3 forms with the proper training. But he would have to do away with his LSSj form to use them, something that in essence doesn't make sense. Why would you worry about getting SSj2 when LSSj is physically invulnerable and your power constantly rises, matching the strength of a SSj2? Why worry about SSj3 when the Legendary form can eventually catch up to it in power as well, and without any of the drawbacks of SSj3, plus you still have your invulnerability. Yeah...Broly doesn't need them._

_**Q: **__Can Cell regenerate Raditz junior's tail for him? Also can Raditz Junior go super saiyan?  
__**A: **__Buu could heal Raditz Jr, tail and hair alike, but Cell's regeneration is an automatic reflex. He also doesn't possess any healing abilities like Dende's. But he could always make another Raditz Jr. I think we've answered this before, but Raditz Jr cannot go Super Saiyan because he isn't a true Saiyan clone. It wouldn't make sense if Cell himself was not able to go SSj, but he could make a Junior that could do so. The fact that he can go Oozaru is somewhat of an anomaly, one even Cell didn't know of and still doesn't (now that the tail is gone). But if Raditz Jr could turn SSj somehow (which he can't), depending on his mastery he could become even stronger than Cell. Think about it...his base is like double that of a FPSSj, then you'd add his SSj boost. So no, that wouldn't work._

_**Q: **__The whole development with Krillin becoming a cyborg had me thinking if Seventeen and Eighteen would be able to learn to control their natural ki and therefore, get a power boost such as Krillin did?  
__**A:**__ Well, it would be quite difficult for them. Krillin has practiced mastering ki since he was just a boy and can readily tell the difference between his natural and artificial energy, so he can train very specifically. Technically, 17 and 18 could learn to use ki the way the Z fighters do, though I doubt they'd ever be interested. It wouldn't be a significant boost on top of what they possess already. They could learn Kaioken, if they had a teacher and were motivated enough, but that's also unlikely._

_**Q: **__I totally called it! Even though I didn't post it on here, when I saw that the second match was going to be Piccolo III vs Gohan I predicted that one was going to be Trunks vs Junior because Cell expressed interest in wanted to test Trunks' strength, so have his strongest fight him made sense, and Krillin vs Raditz Jr. would give Krillin a chance as well. Am I right on Cell's reasoning for this match up? Also, are you delaying Vegeta for the same reason you delayed Goku's finish of his android fight? So Gohan (or someone else) can go SSJ2 at the same time as Vegeta, as far as when the audience reads it?  
__**A: **__Indeed. Cell knew the least about Trunks' improvements, so he wanted to test him to find out if he was worthy of battling. The second part of your question is something I can answer from a writing standpoint. While that would be awesome, as you pointed out we already used this literary format once before. So we won't be recycling it. _

_**Q: **__How does Cell know how to make a scouter?! I mean, clothes is one thing, but knowing how to make a fully functioning piece of alien equipment (and don't tell me any of the Arcosians knew what went in them.) And again, my star question, why did Cell know its name and where it was? And on the interview chapter, why did he know the EXACT missile type?  
__**A: **__Arcosian science _was_ the foundation of Frieza's empire; of course Frieza would know what goes into a scouter. Besides, Cell's pretty smart (Don't believe us, just read Honor Trip). He can figure that kind of stuff out. With respect to the star...well, the coordinates tell you how to get there. Remember, Cell was "born" on Earth, so he'd associate the star with the name it has on Earth. Finally, he traced the missile's trajectory back to its launch sub, and used audio telepathy to listen in and learn the particulars, just to add an extra note of suspense to the appearance._

_**Q:**__ I'm very surprised Cell hasn't killed off any of the Juniors yet. Does this mean they'll be involved in the final battle against Cell? And will Vegeta be back in time?  
__**A: **__Well, Cell probably would've killed the Jrs who lost their matches, had he not thought of another use for them already. As for Vegeta, will he be "back"? Hmm. With his ship blown to heck, with the whole Solar System of Juno experiencing an apocalyptic crisis, and with the Legendary Super Saiyan on the loose, I'm not sure it would be so easy for Vegeta to make it "back" in time._

_**Q: **__I'm reading chapter 49 6 days before the date you wanted to have 1800 reviews, and this story demolished that goal! I doubt you expected to ever have the most reviews of any DBZ fic when you started.  
__**A: **__Certainly not. When we started, I knew this story had potential and that it was one of my favorite things that could have happened in an alternate DBZ world, but I didn't know if other people would enjoy it as much. And at first, nobody really read BoD or reviewed all that much. We worked our way up through the ranks bit by bit, but all along the real goal has been to write a story we could be proud of—one that didn't stretch anybody's world of DBZ too far from what was possible. We wanted BoD to take one change about Vegeta and use the opportunity to give him a more prominent role than in canon and give him more chances to be awesome. By the way, we still have big things planned for the Saiyan prince._


	71. The Face of Your Affliction

**Tournament Saga - Part 11: The Face of Your Affliction**

Trunks swallowed. His hands were still shaking, his fingertips tingling. Cell's power...it was beyond description. He could only feel it, like an awful pit of utter emptiness that just went on and on and on. The time-traveling Saiyan never could have expected anything so overwhelming.

It was hard to believe, now. It seemed that only yesterday he and the others had been so close to destroying Cell in his semiperfect form, preventing him from ever reaching this transformation. This had been what they had fought to prevent, but it had been to no avail. Even now, with the bio-android powered up, Trunks knew their foe could go higher still.

'If only I had known he'd be this strong,' the frustrated half-Saiyan thought. 'Maybe we could have found a way to stop him from ever becoming perfect!'

But even as the words floated through his mind, he knew they weren't true. Cell had been too crafty, too brilliant in his manipulation. No, Trunks knew he couldn't waste time looking at the past. He had no room for regret, only purpose. He had pushed himself to his limits in his training; now he would put second-guessing out of his mind and simply fight.

His eyes darted over to Goku, whose aura shone with absolute confidence. How hard must he have pushed himself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to achieve this level of power. The Earth-raised Saiyan, Trunks reasoned, might even be just as strong as his father now. Both of them had risen to such heights, and had done so in less time than he had taken. It was frustrating. But at the moment, he was simply glad that Earth's greatest hero might actually have a shot against Cell.

The two warriors, Cell and Goku, each transcendent in power, stood across from one another anxiously. There was one peaceful, calm moment, in which Trunks almost thought he could hear the friendly chirp of a nearby bird. A small cloud obscuring the sun began to dissipate, the warm rays calming him for a moment. The next moment, it began.

Goku made the first move, blasting forward toward Cell with an explosion of speed that left a deafening shockwave behind him. The Saiyan's punch was aimed for the center of Cell's chest, the android bringing up his arms in a cross pattern to block. The hero's fist struck soundly against the block, neither fighter flinching as they tested one another's strength.

Cell then quickly pushed his arms forward, in between Goku's fists, and spread them wide. Now with a wide opening to attack, Cell kicked upwards into the Saiyan's gut. But Goku brought up his knees to meet Cell's at just the last second. Their thick, muscular hips absorbed all the impact of the blow as the two pounded their knees into each other. Intent, they grabbed onto one another's shoulders; Goku smashed his head forward in an attempt to daze Cell. The fighters strained, pitting all their strength against each other.

Trunks and Cell Jr were both motionless, watching the other fighters with awe and wonder.

Grunting, Goku detonated a ball of energy in each hand while he was still gripping Cell's shoulders, blasting him away. Using the momentary advantage, he plowed forward head first, sending the monster tumbling to the edge of the ring.

At the last second, Cell's boots gained purchase on the very edge of the tiled surface. But the Super Saiyan had caught up already, darting in for a speedy jab to end it all.

* * *

"Woah, you think Goku might get him?" Krillin asked hopefully. "This could be it!"

"I doubt it," Tien said. "But if anybody can beat Cell, it's Goku."

* * *

Just as Goku reached him, Cell grinned. The Saiyan's punch was lighting-fast, but it passed through nothingness as the creature's afterimage faded and disappeared.

"Heh," Goku laughed, smiling. He stood tall, his back turned, knowing quite well that Cell now stood just behind him.

"Not bad, Goku," Cell said ingratiatingly. "Your fighting instincts seem to be a few steps ahead of the others. Impressive."

The Saiyan slowly turned, ducking back into his stance. "Well, I try."

"Oh, I'm sure," the monster replied, suddenly narrowing his gaze. He immediately released a kiai, forcing Goku to cross his arms in front of his face. Cell dashed forward and launched an immediate barrage of punches at the Saiyan's arms. Each blow collided with Goku's defenses with the stinging weight of a planet, and he found that he was the one being pushed back this time.

His feet quickly ran out of space on the ring, causing worry to grow among both the crowd and the watching Z fighters. But Goku wasn't concerned in the least. His back was up against the wall of air lining the ring and Cell's punches continued to pound against his frontal defenses. This was the kind of situation he thrived in.

Grinning, Goku vanished from sight, appearing just above the other side of the ring a moment later, where he flipped and casually landed. Cell, seeming as if he were enjoying himself thoroughly so far, turned and launched himself at Goku. But rather than a physical attack, he stretched out his right hand and fired a red energy ball. The Saiyan would have to choose which to block—the blast or Cell himself.

Or so the monster thought. Goku ducked onto his back, using his right hand to flick the energy attack into the air and then using his left leg to attack Cell. The bio-android was knocked up into the sky, quickly righting himself as he awaited Goku's next move. The attack followed swiftly, but was not what the creature was expecting.

Goku launched himself off the ground, cupping his hands at his right hip as he flew through the air. He was by no means charging his strongest Kamehameha, but one powerful enough that Cell would prefer to block or dodge.

Suddenly stopping in midair, Goku fired the blue beam straight forwards. Its speed, however, was laughable to Cell. With a simple swipe from his right arm, he sent the entire thing spinning away over his shoulder. But that was when Goku's real attack came.

The Saiyan had teleported himself just behind Cell, swinging a hard uppercut into the small of his foe's back. This time, the monster's grin was gone. Turning, he swung at Goku with greater speed than before, catching him full on the jaw. The Saiyan was knocked a few feet higher into the air, a distance which Cell quickly closed; he then pummeled the Z fighter in the head with a hammer from his fists.

The Super Saiyan seemed to be caught, beaten, for that one second. But just before he would've smashed into the ring, he righted himself and completely negated his fall with a rush of energy around him. Not wasting any time, Cell fell into the ring just beside him.

* * *

"Wow," Krillin gasped. "Their form is flawless, both of them. Neither can seem to keep any advantage." He paused, chuckling for a second."Not that I'd expect any less from Goku."

"What do you think, Gohan?" Tien asked, noticing the boy's relative silence the past few moments.

"My dad's the greatest," he said with confidence. "I think he's just getting started out there. When he gets serious for real he'll finish this, I know it!" Gohan smiled, his faith in his dad still a thing of childhood optimism.

"Hmm. Yeah, I believe in him, Gohan," Krillin agreed. "Plus he can have help from Trunks if he needs it. There's no way he can lose!"

"I certainly hope you're right," Tien said.

* * *

Goku threw himself backward with a back handspring, then used the extra space to build up momentum as he charged in. Five, ten, twenty...fifty blows were exchanged in the first few split seconds. They were fighting on the basis of skill, parrying each of their opponent's carefully placed punches and kicks with careful, precise blocks.

Cell and Goku weren't standing in one place, either. They moved seamlessly in and through each other's assaults, using momentum and poise to maintain perfect control. It was as if their bout was a dance of the highest order—though they danced not to music, but to a rhythm of planet-destroying blows.

"Oh you're good," Cell said with a smirk, applauding Goku's most recent dodge. He'd been gradually picking up the pace of the battle, but every step of the way the Saiyan had matched him.

"Well, I find that my strongest opponents always bring out the best in me," Goku replied, smiling as well.

"Is that so, Goku? Well then, I suppose there's no excuse for you to not be at your best."

"Hmph," the Z fighter huffed, constantly amused at Cell's overconfidence. "Here's something I haven't done in a while," said Goku, still relaxed despite the deadly seriousness of it all. "ROCK!"

The Super Saiyan pulled back and threw both fists at the same time, putting every ounce of his weight behind them. They crashed against Cell's immediate block with a massive thunderclap; the bio-android was forced to take a step back in surprise.

"SCISSORS!" Instead of launching forward, the Saiyan spun on his heel, gathering energy in his hand as he moved. He released the golden-blue ball of light toward Cell with two fingers extended; it caught him full in the face.

"And...PAPER!" His palm open, he fired a kiai that lifted Cell off his feet, then detonated. An explosive kiai was tricky business, but it had come in handy on several occasions already.

The kiai exploded in a narrow band across the monster's torso, searing his skin. He growled; this had gone far enough.

'Goku's abilities far exceed my expectations. But even still, giving him false hope like this is unbecoming. I think it's time I serve the first taste of true hopelessness.' The right corner of Cell's frown turned further down, his brow deepening.

* * *

Goku immediately sensed what was happening; it was written all too clearly in the creature's expression. The time for testing himself against Cell in combat was over. 'Trunks!' he inwardly yelled. 'Time to cut to the chase. Do it now!' His telepathic message rang through loud and clear.

Nodding, Trunks took a smooth, controlled breath. Every muscle in his body was tensed; every sense keenly focused. It was time for he and Cell Jr to lift their focus from the battle in the sky and settle the score between them.

During his earlier fight, the youth had relied primarily on skill, unable to quite match the Junior in raw power. The real challenge, Cell, was still ahead of him; this little copy was just an obstacle in his way. But the clone had proven far more challenging than anyone had anticipated. If Cell Jr had this much power, how much more ki was Cell, himself, hiding away?

Goku's ploy to set up a team battle couldn't have come at a better time. Of course, Trunks had known all along that the other Saiyan would want a shot at Cell on his own first. Luckily, it seemed that Junior was just as interested in watching the fight as he was. But now, following Goku's signal, he knew it was time to use his full strength against Cell Jr immediately. The quicker he finished that fight, the sooner he could move to assist Goku, whatever the hero had planned for them.

"Hey, freakshow," Trunks taunted, pulling Cell Jr's attention back to him.

The miniature monster snarled and flared his nostrils at Trunks, his eyes filled with hate.

"Yeah, you," Trunks confirmed with a grin. The half-Saiyan took another breath in through his nose, exhaling it slowly with his mouth. "It's time to cut to the chase," he said firmly, his demeanor shifting. "You've done terrible things, and now it's time to face the consequences."

"NIH!" the short insectoid growled, his bloodlust finding the Saiyan's words both provocative and amusing.

Without warning the enemy charged, forming a ball of energy in one hand. The little demon was alive with anticipation. Now that his dad was there for backup, he could easily destroy the nasty Saiyan who had humiliated him so much. It would be easy as—

"GRRAAHHH!" Trunks shut his eyes, intensely concentrating and releasing a primal deep roar. Swarms of golden light flashed around him, shaking the tournament ring and knocking up high speed winds through the arena. When he opened his eyes, his pupils had completely vanished, both his face and body seeming to convulse from exertion. Suddenly, his muscles bulged with energy, his hair standing tall and erect and breaking away from his ponytail.

"This is the end for you, Junior! DIE!" An instant later, he swung directly at the Junior's center of mass.

THRUCKK. Everyone heard the gush of internal organs being ripped through.

Trunks' fist and arm, expanded to nearly twice their normal size, plowed through the clone's chest as if it was butter. Purple blood mingled with guts exploded in a fine mist; Cell Jr's eyes widened in shock.

"YYAAH!" Trunks yelled again, his arm instantly returning to its normal size as he pulled free. Before the clone could fall, the Saiyan had already pulled his energy in and whipped his entire body around at full speed. He powered up into the bulky form again just before his leg made contact.

SPLURCGG. The kick caught Cell Jr in the side of the neck, instantly crushing and ripping his spine in two. Without losing momentum, Trunks lifted both hands and flashed once again into the bulky form, filling them with energy. "ULTRA FINISH BUSTER!"

The energy sphere exploded before the clone's corpse had even landed on the ground, incinerating it in a massive fireball that momentarily hid the entire ring from view.

* * *

"I...I don't...I mean...what just happened?" Krillin stuttered. He was relieved, of course, but he had no idea how Trunks had managed to effortlessly dispose of the clone.

"HAH!" Gohan smiled. "It's like before, when my dad was fighting the old version of Cell! Trunks is using that power!"

"Hey," Krillin said, turning his head. "I think you might be right!" He gave a fist pump into the air. "I totally forgot about that when you guys all just turned into regular Super Saiyans."

"I think I remember now," Tien said.

"Yep," Gohan said. "It looks like Trunks isn't done just yet."

"Oh hey," Krillin said curiously. "Does that mean Goku can use this form as well!? He's even stronger than Trunks now, so if he can do it to, there's no way we'll lose!"

"I'm not convinced," interrupted Tien. "Goku said that bulky form has a huge disadvantage in terms of agility. That's why Cell beat him back then, even though Goku was vastly stronger."

"Oh yeah," Krillin mumbled, dropping his head. "Never mind then."

"Well, it's not quite that simple," Gohan said knowingly. "My dad never practiced the form quite like Trunks did, and I can't do it at all, but it's more than just bulking up."

"Hmm?" Both the other fighters looked at him quizzically.

"Cell Junior had some pretty amazing speed too, but Trunks was able to hit him without any trouble. And look: he is back in the regular Super Saiyan form now. The bulkiness is all gone."

"Oh I see," Tien said, a light bulb suddenly coming on in his head. "That's pretty smart of him."

"See what?" Krillin wasn't following the conversation.

"He's shifting between his regular size and the muscular one, using his speed to get in close and then instantly raising his power," Tien explained. "A strategy like that has its weaknesses; he won't be as fast as Cell or Goku, and he's more vulnerable when he isn't powered up. It also probably expends a lot of energy, flashing back and forth like that—and it can't be good for his body. However, I've got to hand it to him. This just might be the extra bit of luck we needed to win!"

"Yeah," Gohan said cheerfully. "Together they can do it! I believe in them!"

"Right," Krillin said, returning his eyes to the fight. "And uh, thanks for explaining all that."

"No problem," Tien said.

* * *

Cell had just begun exchanging more blows with Goku when he felt the sudden surge of energy below. He backflipped away and turned just in time to see Trunks execute his clone in two swift, powerful blows.

A twinge of disappointment—was it regret?—tingled in the back of his mind. His most powerful creation, a being made in his own image, had been dispatched with disturbing ease. He'd accounted for Trunks being victorious in his estimations, but the sudden display of power the youth showed was an intriguing surprise.

But he cared little for the well-being of his child, even now, and pushed such thoughts out of his mind immediately. Cell Jr had served his purpose well, forcing Trunks to reveal his techniques ahead of time.

'Well, at least he gave me one last gift before his usefulness came to an end,' thought the bio-android. 'Though it seems now I'll be facing both of them at once, I couldn't be more excited!'

Grinning, Trunks exploded out of the fireball from his attack, already having returned to the more normal, streamlined Super Saiyan form. "Let's do this, Goku!"

"Right," the other Saiyan nodded. The two hovered just in front of Cell anxiously, waiting for the smallest twitch of their foe. However, the monster seemed to be considering the recent turn of events.

With a casual grin, one he was sure hid his excitement well, Cell finally spoke. "Well done, Trunks. You made short work of my son and appear none the worse for wear. I suppose a deal is a deal, then. The two of you may now team up against me in whatever fashion you wish."

Both Goku and Trunks' blue-green eyes sparkled as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud, the Saiyans lowering their brows in response. This was it and they both knew it...their one and only chance to give their all and save planet Earth from certain annihilation.

"However, not to dampen your spirits, but I feel it only fair to warn you both that I have yet to display anywhere near my true potential. If I had to approximate, I'd say perhaps a margin over half—but then again, even _I_ haven't tested the full extent of my limits. So," the demon snarled, "whatever hopes you carry of winning, best to shun them now as the falsehoods they really are."

The bio-android was pleased with himself for erecting this test of his might, particularly when he saw Goku's eyes widen. Surely the Saiyan had already pushed himself nearly to his limits. By comparison, what he'd felt from Vegeta, before he'd left the Earth on whatever hasty retreat he'd chosen, was only slightly more than Goku's current strength. Even with Trunks' apparent method of utilizing the bulky form, both of them working together were still no match for him. And now it was time to prove it.

"I'd be much more interested in fighting you than listening to your constant boasts, Cell," Goku said, smirking as he tried to test his foe's composure.

"Ah? I see we have a skeptic," Cell laughed, gesturing to Goku. He then turned his gaze down to the people below who had remained in the audience. Before he powered up further, Cell felt it only appropriate to take a moment to reflect on this moment and its significance. He smiled at the thought, but that smile could barely contain his inward exultation.

"For those of you who have never felt true fear in your lives, allow me to present you this opportunity to do so," he loudly announced. "What you are about to experience is something very few beings in the universe shall ever see. Even after I have conquered the Earth, had my fill of toying with you humans, and destroyed the planet... Long after I've destroyed both your Solar System and the thousands of others surrounding it. And even long into the future, after I have destroyed the supermassive black hole at the center of your Milky Way Galaxy...after I have moved on to the countless other galaxies in existence and obliterated all life in them...I doubt I'll have once been required to display the strength you are about to see. Those of you here, right now, in this moment, should consider yourselves the most fortunate lifeforms in the universe. For this place, here and now, is where it shall all originate. The beginning of the end, for I am this universe's end. LOOK AT ME! ALL OF YOU!" he yelled, louder than before. "I am the face of your affliction, I am the destroyer of worlds, and none shall escape the judgement of perfection!"

Now yelling wildly, Cell bit his teeth together and gripped his fists tightly. "Now see, that which I have told you! The time is nigh!"

As Cell's golden energy roared to life around him, those all around trembled in fear. None spoke immediately, the demon's threats so terrifying that they snatched the composure and speech of all in attendance. Finally, his throat dry and his forehead dripping with fear, the announcer lifted his mic.

"I'm...not sure just what to say," he began hesitantly, his tone scratchy and feeble rather than booming. "I just can hardly help but believe Cell's threats, having seen firsthand what kind of power he possesses. This really could be the end of all life on Earth...my final broadcast," he gulped. Looking around, Jimmy noticed how quiet and empty the grandstands were. He had to somehow pull them out of this, to find a way to inspire the people with renewed hope. The very least he could do was perform his job well to the end, if it came to that. Shutting his eyes briefly and clearing his throat, Jimmy took a deep breath. "Ok, then, folks. This may be the apocalypse, but I'm here to give you the action every step of the way, so let's get to it! Cell has just turned his golden fire armor back on and seems to be straining in midair." Suddenly, the gust of wind from the demon's power up smacked him in the face, bowling him over. He barely managed to catch himself against a leftover tent stake in the ground. "And the torrential winds have returned once more! It's like a hurricane here, only without the clouds or the rain!"

Several people in the stands had been swept into the air behind them, now in danger of falling to their deaths. But Yamcha was quick to move, catching each of them and safely dropping them on the ground. Bulma, who had wisely left the arena as well, looked over at the bandit worriedly, her blue hair whipping behind her, the strands in front getting all in her mouth and eyes.

"I think it's time for us to get out of here, Yamcha," she yelled over the wind.

"Yeah, it's not safe for you anymore. Go quickly, Bulma."

"You aren't coming?" she asked, hesitant to leave her momentary protector.

"Not if I can still be of some help here," he replied, looking serious. "There are still hundreds of people inside that arena that won't leave no matter what. I'll stay and protect them as long as I can. Plus, who knows. Maybe I'll get an open shot at Cell or something," he grinned, looking silly.

But Bulma didn't have the heart to crack any jokes on the bandit right now. Plus, she wasn't even sure she could make herself leave her son behind. Though, in the end, she knew she would only endanger herself recklessly by staying. But that didn't mean she couldn't watch everything from her chopper at a safer distance, she decided.

Back inside the ring, Cell continued to roar as his power grew. It climbed and climbed, rising past any expectation they had previously entertained. Goku's mouth hung agape, his pupils shaking in response to what he saw.

"This...power," he whispered to himself, unsure of what to do now.

"Darn it, Goku," Trunks yelled, blocking out the wind with his forearm. "And here I thought we might actually have a chance!"

"Just brace yourself, Trunks. This isn't over yet," Goku replied, trying to sound hopeful in spite of everything.

The Saiyan youth didn't reply. Looking around, he noticed that his mother and Yamcha were finally gone. That, at least, set his mind more at ease. If a part of him had held back for fear of hurting the audience, he could now do so without reservation—as awful as that sounded.

Suddenly interrupting his thoughts, Trunks turned at the sound of an immense laughter. Cell had finally finished.

"Ah, now that's much better," the monster announced, curling his fingers in and out. The golden energy that shimmered around him felt incredible. He could end Trunks and Goku both in a single blow now, if he wished. This power was untouchable, and not just in raw force either. 'They thought they had played me, manipulated me into fighting them together,' he chuckled inwardly. 'But what difference will it make now? Haha.'

"Trunks, if you haven't been giving it your max yet, now's the time," Goku said, clenching his teeth. "And as for me...HRRRRRRR!"

Goku's own energy swelled slightly, brightly burning around him. It wasn't a huge boost, but this was it...his full power. How quickly it had all come to this. And how quickly it could all end if he made one false move. Cell would rip through him like tissue paper.

Quickly following suit, Trunks powered up as well. Although he planned on using the muscular form in bursts, it was vital that he have his maximum speed accessible in order to get in close. Within a brief moment, he too was at the full strength of his Super Saiyan form, just as he had been against Cell Jr.

"All right, Goku. Let's do this."

"Right!"

The two Super Saiyans each took a deep breath. Then, without any further communication, they each shimmered and disappeared.

Streaks of golden energy immediately filled the air above the ring, sending rumblings of crackling thunder for miles. The two Saiyans were pushing themselves to their limits; normally, their super-speed would be all but invisible, but their strain bled out in opaque golden lines that criss-crossed in their wakes.

On the ground, Krillin and Tien could only follow the battle by tracing back over the paths that formed and faded above them. Goku's trail was fluid, weaving a tapestry of attacks as he did everything he could to keep Cell off-balance. The golden contrails left by Trunks were shorter and more abrupt, as he constantly shifted in and out of the ultra-bulky state to boost his power. In between them all, the wispy amethyst path of Cell twisted and looped, far faster than either of the other two.

Though he didn't realize it, only Gohan was able to watch individual movements. Goku's unsurpassed combat skill was on full display as he leveraged every aspect of martial arts to his advantage. With complete, flawless mastery of the Full-Power state, he maintained constant full speed with only the slightest hints of interruption. Not a single instant was wasted.

He didn't depend on Instant Transmission...no, Cell had already seen it in action and was well-prepared to defend against it. He was relying solely on his skill as a warrior to place constant pressure on the bio-android.

Typically, the older Saiyan would have alternated between extra-heavy blows and ranged attacks. But with Trunks fighting alongside him, he stuck more to a distance-based approach. He did everything he could to keep Cell off-balance, to force him to defend from multiple sides at all times.

Trunks had his own approach. Gohan smiled as he watched his friend using the quick transitions between the streamlined and bulky forms to deliver the maximum impact with minimal loss of speed. In his bulked-up form, he was stronger than Goku; he flashed into it for as short of periods as possible to do as much damage as he could.

But it was Cell whose actions made the most impression on Gohan. The boy watched as the monster used his superior speed to repeatedly evade both his opponents, while launching incredibly powerful and concentrated energy attacks with ease. His blasts kept Trunks at bay, forcing the half-Saiyan to spend more and more time in the bulky form to defend and thus slowing him down dramatically.

The youngest Super Saiyan could see elements of multiple fighting styles in Cell's movements. But in countering Goku, Cell used Vegeta's moves more than anything else. Focused, tactical, powerful...it was the perfect balance to Goku's fluid, refined approach.

Gohan swallowed slowly. Things weren't looking too good. But maybe, just maybe, Goku and Trunks could pull it off. If they couldn't, who could?

* * *

Far above, Cell was having the time of his life. Now more than ever, he was inestimably glad he had organized the tournament exactly how he had. This was the perfect opportunity to showcase his tremendous power. He would prove, once and for all, that his power could never be matched.

But the evil creature was not foolhardy. He had seen the deadly power in the modified Ultra bursts used by Trunks, and knew better than to engage him at close range. One solid blow from the pumped-up Saiyan could even injure him...probably not enough to turn the tide of battle, but enough to bruise his ego and mar his perfect victory. He couldn't allow that.

Artfully, he used his superior speed to great advantage. The two Saiyans kept coming at him from opposite directions, trying to pin him down. Instead of allowing this, he would consistently charge toward one or the other with his own preemptive attacks, frequently changing direction to throw them off balance. It worked, brilliantly.

Trunks caught up with him, readying a powerful attack, but Cell kept just enough distance that the younger Saiyan over-extended and completely missed. Had he not previously seen the technique in action, Cell might have been challenged by it, but he prided himself on his adaptability. He consistently stayed ahead of Trunks, dealing gradual damage whenever their paths crossed.

Goku required a completely different approach. Cell couldn't devote his full attention to Earth's hero, but he kept to the techniques and moves that best countered Goku's fluid style. All the while, he kept a steady stream of energy attacks—mostly the beam attacks of Frieza and Cooler—aimed at both of them. Goku's speed allowed him to dodge most, but it kept him back and out of Cell's way. Trunks, for his part, was less speedy; he had to use burst after burst of the Ultra form to counter the deadly rays, draining his stamina and slowing him down even more.

Goku created a series of golden blasts and sent them all rushing toward Cell in a cloud, while he himself dashed in at super speed to sideswipe the monster. But Cell rolled and dove, pulling the deadly cloud together behind him and causing most to detonate prematurely. As he fell, he fired flurries of thick purple beams from each hand at his two opponents. One caught Goku in the side; Trunks powered up to the Ultra form in just enough time to deflect the ones aimed at him.

* * *

Though nearly exhausted, the younger Saiyan finally had begun to see a pattern in Cell's dodging. At this level of fighting, he was relying almost entirely on instinct, not having an extra moment to think through anything. But still, his body was starting to get the hang of Cell's defenses, his style and movements.

From above, Goku fired a yellow full-power energy wave. As the bio-android kicked backwards, avoiding the blast with a chuckle, Trunks knew exactly what to do. Quickly, he threw his hands forward and fired his own Burning Attack straight ahead, which the monster also dodged, seemingly more narrowly than he would have liked. But this time, the two Saiyans were on the same page. Goku's next energy wave had perfectly predicted Cell's next position, closing in on the android before he could make another move.

Even this, however, was not enough to keep the evil creature at bay. As if it were a trifle, he reached up his right palm towards Goku's attack and grinned. It exploded immediately on contact, clearly having no effect on Cell other than shrouding the monster in dust.

'This is my chance!' Trunks thought, tensing and bulking himself up to the maximum as he plowed ahead.

With all his might, he reared back and swung his hardest right hook. His keen senses needed no sight to find his enemy...this time he was sure he wouldn't fail!

But two wicked powerful hands wrenched their grip into his forearm just before it could make contact. Then, before he could even pull away, he found his momentum being used against him. Cell swung the young Saiyan over his head, all the while gripping the boy's arm, until he released Trunks in a deadly arc towards the ring below.

The Super Saiyan was completely unable to slow himself, to react, to brace...it was all happening too quickly for him to keep track of. His one hope now was that the ultra form would better defend his body from the impact below, only even that suddenly failed him.

THRUUUM!

Trunks crashed into the center of the tournament ring, plowing down ten, twenty, fifty feet into the Earth. Luckily at the last second, he'd put his hands forward, diving into the ground so as to prevent his neck from taking all the impact. But he could barely move now. Apart from the rock solid walls surrounding his contorted body, now claustrophobically buried beneath the brown soil, his energy was waning quickly. His hands burned and bled, even the tiniest cuts urging him to scream out in pain.

'My body...I don't know how many more times I can afford to turn into that muscular form,' he inwardly groaned. 'Darn it! I've wasted almost all of my energy and for what!? I haven't even scratched him yet!'

He bit his lip, releasing a red trickle of blood down his chin. This was not going to be his end, not like this. He still had one hope left. Clenching his fists, Trunks pounded both of them into the rocky dirt around him, crushing it to dust and freeing his body once again. As quickly as he could, he shot back to the surface, ripping a new trail up through the hardened ground. Now back in the open once more, Trunks crouched to one knee, panting to catch his breath.

Up above, Goku had suddenly found himself in quite a bind. Without Trunks there to watch his back, Cell could move around the sky completely undetected. The Saiyan just couldn't keep up with his movements, no matter how hard he tried to anticipate or sense them.

"Pow," Cell said casually, kneeing Goku in the back of the head. He'd crept up behind the Saiyan with so much ease that the monster felt he hadn't even tried.

The Saiyan's head snapped forward, jerking through the air as he spun head over heels. Roaring angrily, Goku caught his balance and stretched out his right leg. Continuing his flip, he spun his kick towards Cell's left shoulder.

TAC!

Cell lightly caught the blow with his left hand, gripping Goku's ankle as if it had been nothing at all. With a grin, he then yanked the Saiyan towards him and struck him with a right jab in the jaw. The Z fighter gasped in pain, spitting a wad of blood on his already sweat-stained red gi. But it wasn't over. Cell maintained his firm grip on the Saiyan's right ankle, preventing him from getting away.

"Hmm. That must have really hurt, now. Come, Goku, surely you can find a way out of this. I don't even think you're trying anymore," he joked. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Jerking on the hero's ankle again, Cell pulled him in close and punched him square in the right eye. Instantly swollen, Goku began to choke again, coughing up yet more of the mixture of saliva and lukewarm blood leaking down his throat. He couldn't speak or see, and if he tried to move Cell would probably snap his ankle bone in two. Goku's mind was cloudy, dizzy. The spinning world around him was one of pain and misery, nothing more.

'Hah. Vegeta, wherever you are, I sure could use some help,' the Saiyan thought, chuckling to himself at what he'd been reduced to. 'You were always there, showing up right when things seemed their very worst. But I guess a little help here is too much to hope for.'

"Surely the _great_ Goku isn't beaten already? Here, this should help to motivate you." Cell continued laughing, pulling Goku in again and again, peppering him with a barrage of blows in his stomach and side. The Saiyan's power level was dropping rapidly, his body taking too much damage to sustain his great strength. Cell knew it would soon be over, but he would make the fun last as long as possible.

"HEY, CELL!" yelled a voice from below.

Gleaming with unblemished beauty, the Brave Sword was held high above Trunks' head. A trail of golden fire burned behind him as he charged, the sun's glare reflecting magnificently off of the blade.

"TAKE THIS!"

"Hehehe," the wicked being chuckled, quite amused. "I was wondering when you'd finally draw your precious weapon, boy. Unfortunately, to get to me..." Cell paused, suddenly gripping Goku's whole body and positioning the Saiyan as a shield, "...you'll have to go through Goku first."

'Oh no!' Trunks thought, instantly uncertain of his attack. 'This might be my only good shot at Cell, but I'd be sacrificing Goku's life!'

"Well?" the bio-android asked. "Are you going to attack me, or haven't you got the stomach?"

Trunks' eyes suddenly darkened, the youth lowering his chin out of the sunlight as he inwardly raged.

"You're a MONSTER!" he furiously growled.

"Haha! And so I am," Cell huffed. "And yet, it seems you're still faced with a choice, boy. Do be quick about it, before I decide for you."

A jolt of lightning seemed to flash through Trunks' body, his ears suddenly boiling hot. He tightened his grip on the sword, searching for the resolve to make his decision. 'I can't kill Goku, and even if I hit Cell, I'll have to finish him somehow before he regenerates. There's just...THERE'S NO RIGHT ANSWER!'

'Do it, Trunks!' a friendly voice suddenly spoke, resonating within the youth's mind.

'Goku...is that you? But why?' he began to argue. But he instantly caught himself. There was no time for discussion. 'All right, I'll do it!'

"I'm sorry, Goku!" he yelled, raising the sword high once more and bulking his muscles up.

* * *

"Wait...is Trunks really going to attack Goku?" Krillin gasped, trembling from the stress of the situation.

"No. Don't do it," Gohan shouted, his voice suddenly desperate. Was his friend really about to risk slicing his father in half? "Please, Trunks! There has to be another way!"

* * *

"Ah, so it seems you do have some fortitude yet," Cell smiled, still beckoning the attack confidently.

Trunks was nearly to him now, closing the distance between them in what appeared to Cell as slow-motion. For a moment, the creature almost hesitated too. He wasn't positive that he'd had his fill of fighting the Saiyan from Earth. But the beaten, bloody Goku was as good as dead anyway now. No, his time had come. The Saiyan wasn't even struggling anymore...if he was even conscious.

"Come, boy. It's just you and me now!" Cell laughed, lifting Goku's helpless form up to adjust for the angle of Trunks' strike.

FROOOOM!

Suddenly, inexplicably, Goku's vibrant golden aura burst to life in full glory. The Saiyan elbowed Cell in the chest as hard as he could, stunning the bio-android and causing him to release his hold on him.

"NOW, TRUNKS! DO IT NOW!" the hero of Earth yelled, ducking out of harm's way at the last instant imaginable.

The relief on the youthful Saiyan's face shattered through his fears, bursting forth in bright hopefulness. His strike was clean, his angle was perfect. Cell was off balance, unprepared. This was it.

SHLLLIIINNG!

The Brave Sword cut straight through Cell's torso as if it were butter, severing him from his left arm down to his crotch.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku's energy beam struck the severed monster's upper torso, beginning to tear his flesh into tiny bits. This attack was stronger and more intensely concentrated than anything Goku had displayed so far. Even as Trunks dodged the blast soaring towards his foe, he couldn't understand how it had all turned around so quickly. There was no way Goku had this kind of strength left. Not to mention, this Kamehameha seemed different...intentionally concentrated, as if it had been altered to be super effective against Cell—brilliantly. It appeared to be burning away Cell's flesh one bit at a time, dissolving his body into tiny bits before his eyes. Goku...he had done it.

Seeing the cyan cannon consume Cell's entire essence, Trunks felt these and a million other thoughts flash before his eyes. Was this really it? And if it was, how could he be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt? But such reflections rendered him a waste, he knew. He had to act, to help somehow, to make sure this finished it once and for all.

"AND FOR GOOD MEASURE!" he yelled, swinging his blade from side to side, back and forth as fast and hard as he could. How effortlessly the blade pierced through the pure energy of Goku's own Kamehameha. This was it!

"SHINING SWORD ATTACK!" he continued, finishing his perfectly precisioned slashes of the blade with a one handed energy beam. The yellow of his attack and the blue of Goku's melded together, forming a green hue of light...a fitting end for the insectoid.

And then, they finally released their power. Huffing, shaking, panting, the two Saiyans looked first into the brown dust cloud before them. The instants it took to clear seemed like ages, both to them and to those watching on the ground below. For the first time, real hope...optimism that many had feared to even admit, began to rise in the hearts of those on planet Earth. Bit by bit, the brown smoke, shrouding where Cell had been, cleared, each second that it showed more of the empty sky bringing the Z fighters that much closer to the biggest sigh of relief they had ever felt.

A light, fresh breeze came in, pushing the last bit of dust away, settling into nothingness. There, hovering in the sky just in front of them, was pure emptiness. Not a shred of Cell remained, either visible or what they could sense. The two Saiyan's eyes glared hard ahead, still not daring to drop their guard. They scanned and searched every detail of the sky, but there was nothing. Goku shut his eyes, sensing out his foe's power...but only felt the absence. With a look of hesitancy, Goku and Trunks finally turned to each other, silently.

Their glances were a mirror image of one another. Had they really done it? Neither was bold enough to declare such a thing prematurely, not after what they had experienced before. But Goku finally smiled and opened the palm of his hand.

"Here, Trunks. Senzu bean."

'So that's how he did it!' the youthful warrior suddenly realized. 'Goku had the beans all along, and was somehow able to eat one while Cell was focused on me and my attack with the sword! Brilliant!'

"Thanks, Goku," he said, taking the bean and biting down. The flavorless, crunchy senzu began to instantly take effect, mending his tired flesh. Trunks could feel the cuts and lashes in the palms of his hands sizzling as the flesh closed up its wounds. The soreness all over his body from overusing the bulky form began to evaporate, as if steam was seeping upwards through his flesh and all weakness leaving through the top of his head.

* * *

"They did it!" Krillin rejoiced, being the first among either the crowd or the Z fighters to speak. "WOOHOOO!"

Gohan suddenly smiled. "I...I can't believe...yeah! Awesome, they really did it!"

"Uh, folks," Jimmy Firecracker began, curiously looking around. "I'm not quite certain of what just happened, or how...but from this reporter's best guess," he gulped, "I think the Earth has been saved! Cell is nowhere to be seen and both of the men fighting him are still hovering in the sky above. This really could be it!"

He quickly turned to his cameraman, motioning for them both to make their way into the ring for an interview. They had to get the scoop on this!

* * *

"Good work, Trunks," Goku said. "For a second there I didn't know how we were gonna get out of that one. But then I remembered the senzu beans."

"Right, Goku. Pretty lucky that you had them with you."

Goku smiled, putting his right finger below his nose. "Hehe," he chuckled.

"That's it, then!" Trunks cheered, raising his sword high into the air. Gleaming orange light reflected with radiant hope off of it, bringing everyone in the stands to their feet. Screams of joy and exultation rose from the crowd, both there at the tournament and around the world. The celebration of the defeat of Cell had just begun.

* * *

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen!" Firecracker announced boldly. "Give it up for our two heroes, uhm...Son Goku and...Mirai Trunks: the two men who defeated Cell!"

* * *

SNAAAP!

The warm smiles on the faces of all below suddenly vanished as the Brave Sword came tumbling down out of the sky, carrying with it all the hope and joy from every soul on the planet.

Two terrible black-green blades, materialized on the forearms of Cell, the devil himself, had ripped the enchanted blade from the Saiyan's hands, snapping it in two.

There he stood, walking upon air, grinning like the demon he was: Cell, completely whole, completely full of evil.

"Fooled you."

* * *

_Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and I wish you all a fine June day! We put a ton of action into this chapter, so we certainly hope you were able to hang on for the ride. I realize it was also short, but know that I worked on it for about 8 hrs on Monday just to finish. This is all there was time for._

_BoD Cell is monstrously powerful, as you all can see—though even against Goku and Trunks he did not show the absolute fullness of his strength. He clearly did not need to do so. Even when Goku tries to balance out the equation, even with his trump card and the addition of Trunks as well, they were still outmatched by the monster. Now, in the face of overwhelming odds, the time has nearly come for Gohan to face off against Cell. You all know well what happened in DBZ canon at this point. Notice the subtle differences between that story and ours, and know that these will affect the outcome. We hope you're looking forward to reading the rest of it!_

_Cell Jr: 1 billion  
FPSSj Goku: 1.1 billion  
SSj Trunks: 910 million  
USSj Trunks (bursts): 1.64 billion  
Perfect Cell vs Goku: 1.05 billion  
Perfect Cell vs Goku and Trunks: 1.35 billion_

_**Q: **__Is there such a thing as "Full-Power Kaioken"? I remember in DBZ during the Ginyu Saga, Goku said that he could power up his 2x Kaioken with no degenerating effects. We all know that Super Saiyans can reduce the strain of the transformation to nearly non-existant by mastering the state by staying powered up for long periods of time. Could the humans like Tien and Krillin do the same thing with reducing the strain of higher multiples of Kaioken (20x and higher) by staying powered up in that state and training and getting used to that amount of power?__**  
A: **__With the support of his artificial cyborg energy, Krillin took kaioken much higher than anyone else ever has. That's pretty much full-power kaioken. To go much further would require a fundamentally new understanding of how the Kaio technique functions._

_**Q: **__I'm thinking that SSj2 is some sort of multiplier on the amount of power gained through SSj. It would make sense based on your interview with Adult Gohan; he states that his SSj2 was weak because his SSj was weak, having not trained for a long time. Am I on the right track?__**  
A: **__SSj2 will act very similarly to what you have proposed, yes. It is not a true multiplier like DBZ fans like to think of, but we think our system does a good job of explaining canon events regarding SSj2._

_**Q: **__What is Gohan going to be doing while Goku and Trunks fight? What would stop him from joining in as well?  
__**A: **__Several things, really. One, if you're thinking back to how anxious Gohan was to fight Cell a few chapters ago, recall that his struggle with that side of himself came to an end when he made up with his father. So he isn't about to do anything rash, especially without his father's permission. Then, consider that he doesn't believe himself to be any stronger than his Dad. The fact that Goku is fighting with help from Trunks (whom Gohan also is amazed by), gives him pretty full confidence in them to win. He certainly doesn't think he has a chance on his own, mind you. Finally, consider that Gohan, like Trunks, knows how much his father cares about fighting one on one. The fact that he would even propose the idea of working with Trunks is a surprise to Gohan. You even see Trunks kind of waiting around out of respect until Goku asks for his help in this chapter. Gohan would have done the same, and wouldn't get involved without his Dad's specific instructions to do so. However, the exception to this would have been if Gohan's rage-mode became active. If that were to happen, he would have dropped all restraints. _

_**Q: **__"But if Raditz Jr could turn SSj somehow (which he can't), depending on his mastery he could become even stronger than Cell. Think about it...his base is like double that of a FPSSj, then you'd add his SSj boost. So no, that wouldn't work." You just practically gave away Cell's Max PL!__**  
A: **__Actually, it wasn't David who wrote that it was me. I wasn't thinking mathematically or anything. My point was that if Raditz Jr could go SSj, that means he could eventually become stronger than Cell. It might take him SSj2 to actually be stronger, which is impossible as we know. But sorry for the confusion with that. Usually our numbers are accurate and are intended for people like you to mess around with and figure things out. However, this isn't one of those occasions._

_**Q: **__I'm not sure if this has been asked already but why doesn't someone use the dragonballs to wish planet Vegeta and it's inhabitants back? The cast did the same when the Earth got blown up and even managed to weed out all the evil guys as well.__**  
A: **__Excluding the time limit that is stated in canon and other reasons preventing that from happening, like the rules of Otherworld, it would just be awful storytelling. Plus that's ancient history now anyway. _

_**Q: **__You mentioned something about possibly planning for Raditz Jr to go Oozaru, but cutting it due to time constraints and trying to get to Vegeta's return a bit quicker. (Or whatever is going on with Vegeta if not a return). Anything else you guys had planned, but cut due to time constraints or just feeling it wouldn't work very well with the overall story?__**  
A: **__Well there was supposed to be a lot more with Gohan and his friends, Levi and the rest (if you can even recall them). However, we had to skip that whole arc because of impatient reviewers._

_**Q:**__ I enjoyed Goku and Cell's power ups; your descriptions of lower ups are so epic. Love it. Do those thin purple crackles of electricity mean that Goku is very close to SSj2, or are they there simply as descriptive eye candy?  
__**A:**__ They were the same purple crackles that accompanied his canon power up against Cell. No difference._

_**Q: **__What I do no get is why did Trunks just stand there as Cell Junior was blasting at the audience?  
__**A: **__Trunks was defending the audience from Jr's attacks along with the other Z fighters. But he was also the main target of most of the attacks, those directed at him being quite formidable. We know Trunks is very focused on protecting others, especially because Bulma was in the audience, so he wasn't going to risk letting any attacks get through. _

_**Q: **__How many meters across is the stadium Cell made?  
__**A: **__The ring has equal sides each 50 yards in length. The grandstands at each extreme are nearly a half-mile apart._

_**Q: **__Last last chapter you said krillins power was 286 million( i haven't checked in a while) but how come when he used the kaioken x20 his power did not multiply as if he was using 20 times his normal power?  
__**A: **__We did multiply it. I think you're confused because you're forgetting that Kaioken can only amplify his natural ki. That doesn't include his android power, 250 million. So his full strength is 268 million, subtract the 250 million and you get 18 million. Now multiply that by 20 and then add back in the 250. That's how you arrive at his proper strength._

_**Q: **__Did you mean the first 5 harry potter books combined or individually when you compared this storys word count?  
__**A: **__Combined._

_**Q:**__ I checked out David's power ranking list on DBM, and you guys have SS2 Gohan after z-sword ahead of SS2 Goku, but in the Q&A section on a previous chapter, you said that Gohan hadn't quite reached Goku's level. Which is it?__**  
A: **__We've altered our model quite a bit since making that ranking list!_

_**Q: **__Does Gohan know he is stronger than his father? Did he know in canon? Also, how strong is Goku? If he is a FPSSJ, then shouldn't he be exactly the same as he was in canon?  
__**A: **__Gohan doesn't really know that he is stronger, no. He also isn't stronger by much, as the "anger" side of him has completely vanished after rectifying things with his father. Goku is nearly equal with his canon counterpart, yes. _

_**Q: **__How the heck did you guys kick writers block (assuming you ever had it in the first place) xD?__**  
A:**__ That's tough. Both of us have had our times where we've just drawn a blank or our writing seems repetitive and mundane. Luckily, the other usually can find a way to help out in getting things going in those times. But I don't know a cure for true block, sorry._

_**Q: **__How big is the difference in power between the canon cell jr's and this cell jr (that is fighting against trunks)? While you stated before that bod cell is stronger (and of course more skillful) than broly, wouldn't broly's increasing (and never lowering) ki eventually mean that he is stronger than cell and this his invulnerability would make cells attacks ineffective?__**  
A: **__The canon Jrs were all around the strength of Piccolo III (900 million). BoD Cell Jr was 1 billion.  
Broly's special attributes do allow him to gain strength over time, so long as he remains in his LSSj form. So yes, he could overtake Cell (if he didn't already, hehe). His invulnerability would also play a part, as he would need to be knocked out of LSSj form before he could be truly beaten (unless he was completely overwhelmed by, say, an attack from Gotenks Buu or something)_

_**Q: **__Do you ever play fight any of these battles using any of the DBZ games?  
__**A: **__No, but it's an interesting idea. Neither of us really play the games, though I used to a little bit. But I don't have the skill for recording these or posting screen shots or anything._

_**Q: **__Re: Broly questions—You do have a point. The only drawback with that logic is that it would take a lot of years for him to get to that stage of power through the genetic constant power gains associated being a LSSJ (think Honor Trips version of Future Broly). As powerful as Broly is, it is not like he can make massive SSJ like jumps in power AFTER transformed to LSSJ. Then again, DBM U20 Broly contradicts this completely when Broly was able to match his power to Vegito a few times... which I personally think was far fetched. If Broly was able to train in LSSJ that is one thing, but to magically just power up to be a match to Vegito's SSJ2 and potentially SSJ3 was ridiculous.  
__**A: **__I think the task of either underpowering or overpowering Broly is one that authors constantly struggle with. And honestly it is often decided by how they need the story to go, as are most DBZ fights in which characters are either overplayed or muffed to some degree. DBM vastly overpowered Broly, while Honor Trip possibly did the opposite. I hope we can get closer to a middle ground in BoD, though that is quite ambitious. _

_**Q: **__Can Broly sense power? And if so, will he sense Cell's power and fly off to challenge him? Is Vegeta ever going to face Cell?__**  
A: **__Good questions. I doubt Broly ever learned to sense energy, since he'd probably only ever relied on scouters. So he won't be sensing Cell. As to the last question, I simply cannot answer._

_**Q: **__One question, regarding Cell's biology. Would it be possible for him to spawn a completely separate copy of himself? I am thinking parthenogenesis or meiosis. It appears every one of Cell's cells carry the ability necessary to regenerate him entirely.  
__**A: **__That sounds like Buu's regeneration. I think it's difficult to describe, but there can only ever be one "real" Cell at a time. That being said, if that copy of him is destroyed and some small fragment survives, it can then regenerate into a full version. However, he could not rip his arm off and simply make a duplicate of himself. The most basic part of the process is involuntary, a reaction, not something he can control. _

_**Q: **__Where is Vegeta? You have dragged this way tooo long. We're starting to lose patience. I mean, he is the main character and it's been almost 3 months. His return and conclusion has to be worth the wait. The Cell part has gotten a bit boring.  
__**A: **__We cannot simply skip over everything just to get back to Vegeta. Trust me, David and I have spent considerable time thinking over reviews like yours and wondering how we might hasten the pace. We are doing all we can to get back to the conclusion of Vegeta's fight with Broly, meaning there's nothing else we can do. We're just as anxious to tell the rest of that story as you are to read it, but first things first, ok?_

_**Q: **__Why did vegeta turn to stone when he self-destructed?  
__**A: **__It wasn't stone as much as it was a mound of completely dead cells in the shape of Vegeta's body. _

_**Q: **__Even not being the real raditz junior have the potential to tap into a really weaker super saiyan analogue,and then surpass freeza jr and piccolo jr?  
__**A: **__The Oozaru was his SSj analogue. If you recall, that's where Oozaru gets its power from._


	72. Devastation and Reform

**Tournament Saga - Part 12: Devastation and Reform**

Shock, anger, and despair showed in the faces of all the Z Fighters. It was like a bad dream. How could they have done so well, prevailing against Cell once again, only to have their victory snatched away?

The weight was heaviest in the mind of Trunks. He had risked everything to defeat Gero's creations. And yet, time and time again, the legacy of the evil genius had overcome them. The Z Fighters had defeated 19 and 21 with ease, only to find that 17 and 18 were stronger than Trunks ever knew. When it seemed as though 17 and 18 would fall, 16 had turned the tide. Then Cell, the most insidious creation of all, had outwitted them time and time again. Their victory had been stolen once more. Cell had won. Dr. Gero's evil had prevailed.

But how? Surely they had beaten him. The Brave Sword had done its work. It just didn't make sense.

Cell dropped to the ring and relaxed his hands. The wicked twin blades, each with the slightest curvature, were still attached to his forearms. Where had they come from? How had they defeated the Brave Sword, which now lay shattered on the ground?

"If you want to keep fighting, I'll be happy to oblige you," said the bio-android with a smirk. "But...unless I miss my guess, neither of the two of you have any remaining will to fight."

The son of Vegeta was livid, an angry growl rising in the back of his throat. "How did you just do that!? Where did you come from, Cell?! I don't believe it. It's not possible!"

The creature smiled cruelly. "It's simple, really. I told you before, Trunks. The two of you never had a chance of defeating me. Yet you refuse to believe you're beaten."

Cell chuckled. "The sins of the father truly are passed on to the son. Even when he isn't here, your pathetic father's weakness is coursing through your veins, making all your efforts futile! And where did the great warrior Vegeta run off to, I wonder? Whatever matters he claimed to attend to, your brave prince clearly used them as an escape from me, nothing more."

"You shut up! That's none of your business, you monster!" Trunks yelled, even more angry than before. "He's no coward and you know it!"

"Hmph. Just as staunch as ever, aren't you boy? So defiant, so defensive," Cell stopped, looking deeply into Trunks eyes and chuckling again. "But you're wrong."

"What did you just say!?" the youth roared.

Cell closed his eyes. "You really don't see it, then? Well, allow me to enlighten you," his smile quickly turned to hate. "I am perfection! There will never be another like me, and no other will ever be able to match me! Were even your worthless father here, as you so clearly wish, he would be nothing against my might. Don't you realize yet that it's hopeless...boy?"

Goku, his jaw taut, finally interrupted. "That's enough, Trunks." The Saiyan suddenly dropped to the ground outside the ring, acknowledging that the fight was over. "We did our best; it just wasn't enough."

"But...Goku?" gasped Trunks, shocked that the other Saiyan would give up so easily. "We can't quit! We can never stop, we can never give in! If we do, then all hope truly is lost!"

Goku was silent for a moment, thinking. How many times now had he been in this same type of situation? He certainly had the most battle experience to draw from, though against Cell that type of thing counted for little. Giving up was something he would never truly do, not when everything was on the line. But this time was different—it wasn't over...yet.

"Trunks," Goku began, his face gentle but also somber. "I don't know about you, but I was out there giving it my all. Cell's power has far surpassed my own now; I don't have a chance against him." Somehow, through all of that, Goku smiled. "But that doesn't mean this tournament is over."

"Goku?" Trunks gasped. "But, you can't mean...Gohan? If you and I working together can't put an end to Cell, what chance does he have!? I trained with him and I know he's powerful, but..."

"—Ehem," Cell suddenly interrupted, clearing his throat. Everyone stopped and suddenly turned to the monster. "Now then, Trunks," he frowned. "It seems Goku isn't as foolish as your father, nor as stubborn. So what about you? Shall I continue, or do you have the sense to know when you're beaten?" The creature's eyes looked straight at Trunks, causing the youth to swallow. "Killing you here and now is no trouble, really. Or...you could hold out what little hope your feeble mind might deign to dream up for a few more moments. For after I destroy Gohan, this world shall truly come to an end." Cell's twisted look seemed to take so much enjoyment out of the thought of destroying the Earth. "The end is nigh either way, but it's your choice."

Trunks hung his head low, staring at the ground in silence for a moment. Could this really be it? After all his exhausting and strenuous training, spending over a year in the insufferable Hyperbolic Time Chamber, could he just give up now? How was it possible that even his best wasn't enough?

The half-Saiyan looked over at his friends, hoping for encouraging defiant looks. Yet somehow, Goku seemed calm. He hadn't noticed it until now, but at that moment Trunks realized that Goku would never quit if he didn't have a plan. He was the hero of the entire Earth, the last person to surrender to hopelessness. Maybe he really did have something in mind.

Trunks took another glance at Goku, seeing the slightest nod from the other Saiyan. Though sober, Goku's looks were always kind. That sealed it.

"Fine," Trunks said slowly, his golden hair falling back down through the air and collapsing onto his shoulders. His head still hung low, his eyes filled with frustration, Trunks body returned to normal. "You win, Cell."

"Hmhm," the monster lightly huffed, amused. "And so I do." The bio-android then smiled, speaking a final note to Trunks. "But at least you gave these brave people a good show on their last day of life."

The son of Vegeta's growled, his eyes flashed with burning anger once more as he clenched his fists. He had knelt down to retrieve the other half of his sword and didn't even care that his skin was digging into the jagged blade, releasing red drops of blood onto the ground.

"—Well?" Goku suddenly interrupted from below. He hoped to turn the conversation before Trunks did anything reckless. "So how _did_ you do it, Cell—escape from our attacks? We're all wondering. And I'm sure you're aching to tell us."

The twin blades clinked together as Cell folded his arms. "I tell you what: I'll indulge you just this once. Call it a consolation prize, I suppose. I used a technique I designed specifically for this very tournament."

The Z Fighters said nothing, simply waiting. Trunks, too, hopped out of the ring and onto the ground beside Goku, still fuming.

"The afterimage technique is easily one of the most useful moves against an unsuspecting opponent, but it's not that complicated to beat if you know what to look for. I desired something slightly more refined: I call it the Perfect Afterimage."

He paused for effect, enjoying the looks of surprise each Z fighter displayed, then continued. "Thanks to my unparalleled intellect, not to mention all the cells you all so graciously provided, I was able to perfect your flawed version of this move." Cell smiled, especially proud that he had made the technique his own, rather than just copying it by inheritance. "It's simple really. I combined Tien's multi-form and Frieza's telekinesis with the afterimage technique you all are already familiar with. This allows me to create a true, perfect afterimage. Unlike the normal version, it doesn't freeze in place or fade away; it moves on its own just the same as Tien's multi-form. But, even better, I can use telekinesis to transfer all my strength to it without any loss of power. Nothing you do to it affects me in the slightest."

Though he wasn't telling them, Cell had developed the technique as a failsafe in case Gohan's hidden power became too much to handle—something he doubted was likely, but he had nonetheless wanted to be prepared. But now, having beaten both Goku and Trunks simultaneously, he didn't feel very worried. Surely Gohan couldn't throw anything more at him.

Trunks swore. "Damn you, Cell! You and your twisted perversions represent nothing but evil! Why Gero would ever release a monster like you onto the world is beyond me! Even he wouldn't have wanted this kind of complete destruction!"

"Perhaps not," replied the monster. "But even Doctor Gero, brilliant as he was, could not have imagined the scope of what he had accomplished by creating me. I rapidly realized that his purposes for my existence were far too narrow to satisfy the demands of true perfection. Besides, he is dead. His ambitions and will live on now only through me and my destiny."

The young Saiyan from the future glanced down at his sword, lying shattered on the ground at his feet. How was it possible that Cell had managed to destroy it?

"I'm sure you're also wondering about the fate of your precious sword," said Cell. "It had proven a nuisance on quite a few occasions before, if you'll recall. Why, you and your father nearly even managed to destroy me with it! Oh, how far we've all come since then," the creature chuckled. "But you should have known better than to use it against me twice. I have Goku's cells after all—the same techniques won't work on me over and over. To protect myself, I used magic materialization before the tournament to produce these two blades. Despite being far harder than any steel, they contain none of my own energy whatsoever; as a result, your sword's magical properties could do nothing against them." As he spoke, he clenched his fists. The two blades detached from his forearms and spun on telekinetic threads around behind his back. "They were safely hidden away under my wings for the duration of the fight."

"He thought of everything," grumbled Krillin, his voice trembling. "It's all over. There's nothing more that we can do."

Suddenly, Jimmy Firecracker piped up again. Though he was shaking with fear, he was determined to do justice to his role as announcer. "Well, folks, it looks like our celebration was short-lived. The big laser explosion didn't end up killing Cell after all. We only have one last remaining thread of hope: Son Gohan, the hero selected by our very own Mr. Satan! But after seeing what Cell is capable of, even I'm beginning to doubt he'll be able to win. He's just a boy...but...a boy with the fate of the world on his shoulders. If not for Mr. Satan vouching for him, he wouldn't have even been allowed to fight in the first place. But I hope you all pray for the young soul, as he now needs all of our support."

Cell folded his arms again, chuckling. "What a fabulous introduction to the final round. Since all four of my children have fought, it certainly is time. And since I have already beaten both Goku and Trunks, Gohan is the only one who remains. The following match WILL decide the fate of your planet, and ultimately that of the entire universe."

He beckoned toward his tower. "However, before I go further, I'd like to take a moment to bring out my three surviving children: Raditz, Piccolo, and Frieza. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Obediently, the three clones emerged from the base of the tower and landed on the ring around Cell. Raditz Jr stood proudly despite his haphazard and ignominious appearance; Frieza Jr was sullen, still bruised from his fight; Piccolo III, his arms crossed across his small chest, showed no emotion whatsoever.

"If you'll recall, Raditz, I promised you a reward for your victory." The monster smirked as he looked at the weakest of his sons.

"Yeah, I remember, dad. What's it going to be? Is it a surprise?"

Cell suddenly frowned, furrowing his brow and raising one hand.

PHOOOOM!

A wave of fire engulfed Raditz Jr, throwing him to the ground and searing his flesh. He screamed in pain, rolling over and over in a futile attempt to stifle the flames.

"Wha—?" Krillin gasped. "He's gonna kill his own son? What kind of a monster would do that?"

Cell waited for a few moments, watching the spectacle dispassionately. Then, to the surprise of all, he waved his hand. A gentle kiai instantly extinguished the fire around Raditz Jr.

Gasps of shock and dismay went up from the crowd. The Z Fighters were equally horrified as they watched the clone struggle to lift himself to hands and knees. His skin was a sickening, mottled mixture of charred black and raw red; his hair was almost completely burned away. He lifted his head to speak, but nothing came out. His lungs had been roasted by the fire.

"That's just...too much," Tien said, his stomach turning. "He's torturing it."

Without showing the slightest hint of emotion, Cell reached under one arm behind his back and pulled his hand out to reveal a small brown bag. From it, he pulled a tiny pale green bean.

"What the—?!" gasped Trunks, speechless.

"He's got the senzus!" shouted Krillin.

"That's right, little brother," said Cell with a smirk. His use of the term earned him a glare from Krillin. "I used super-speed to snatch these from Goku after he handed one to Trunks, right before I appeared; I don't think he even realized they were missing." He flicked the bean over to Raditz Jr. "Here, eat this."

Barely able to move from the agony, the helpless creature pawed at the tile until he was able to close his fingers around the bean. He lifted it to his mouth and chewed.

Immediately, his seared skin began to regenerate, returning to a healthy bluish tone. His hair grew back, and his tail snaked out behind him smoothly as his latent Saiyan genes reasserted themselves. Within seconds, he stood up, completely whole.

"There's your reward. Not only do you have your tail back—you Saiyans regrow your tails under conditions of extreme stress while you're still young—but you've gotten a decent zenkai out of the whole ordeal. Congratulations; you've now taken Cell Jr's place as the most powerful of my sons. Try to keep the position for a little longer than he did."

The little Saiyan was still panting, but a slightly wild smile came over his face. "Thanks, dad. Now I'll show the others who's boss!"

* * *

"That's...insane," said Krillin. "Cell basically tortured him, and he's eating it up."

"He'll probably be even more loyal now," said Goku sadly. "It's just too bad. They all have so much potential."

Trunks turned to him, unconvinced. "Are you sure about that, Goku? If you ask me, they should all be destroyed. Anything created by Cell is just as bad as he is." He paused, not sure his argument was strong enough. "I mean, didn't you see what that little one nearly did to Krillin? And the Piccolo one would have killed Gohan if he could!"

"I don't think Goku's denying that," said Tien. "It's just that these creatures were only ever expected to be evil; they never knew anything else."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled. "Maybe if Cell wasn't around, they wouldn't be so bad!"

"Even I started off as a bad guy, remember?" Tien continued. "So did Piccolo, not to mention Vegeta. I understand why you had to destroy that mini-Cell, and I don't hold out any hope for the rest of them, but it's still unfortunate."

Trunks turned back towards the ring, staring harshly at the ground. "Accepting the change of 17 and 18 showed me it's possible, but I've seen no signs of goodness from this lot. Maybe it's wrong of me to err on the side of distrust, but we know nothing about these creatures. Who knows what Cell still has planned for them to do? The last thing I want to feel for them right now is pity."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Cell cut in, shocking the Z fighters out of their conversation. "But it is time...to begin the final match."

"Gohan?" Krillin said hesitantly.

The young Saiyan's eyes widened, realizing this was it. In the back of his mind, he knew this is what he had been waiting for. How had it all flown by so quickly up until now? He'd watched his dad and Trunks both give it their best shot, all the while amazed at their power. And that's what frightened him. If even his dad couldn't win against Cell...what did that mean?

"I'm okay, guys," the boy said. "It's just..."

"Gohan," the kind voice of his father said. "Look at me, son." Goku walked over and knelt in front of the boy, putting his hands on Gohan's shoulders. "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I would never put you up against anything I thought you couldn't handle."

Gohan nodded, still unsure. He wasn't nervous, nor was his heart pounding. It was something else, like this was all somehow not real.

"Tell me, son. Was there ever a time that you couldn't keep up with my fight against Cell? Did you ever lose sight of us?"

"Well, no," Gohan replied, his eyes looking down towards the ground.

"You see," Goku said with a smile. "And even I couldn't follow Cell the whole time! Don't doubt yourself, Gohan. You can do this, you can win."

"But, Dad...if you couldn't beat Cell, and Trunks couldn't beat Cell, then..."

"Hey, there," Goku interrupted, kindly rubbing the top of his son's head. "Just have faith in yourself. I want you to know something, son," Goku began, Gohan quickly looking back up into his eyes. "I am so proud of you. You never even realized it, but when we were training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber you got even stronger than I am."

"...I did?" the boy asked, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. "But...you were always taking it easy on me in my training, holding back so I wouldn't get hurt."

Goku grinned widely. "Hmm," he chuckled, "maybe at first, a little. But before long, you had caught up to me. I never held back one bit. In fact, I was pushing myself harder than I ever had before!"

The other Z fighters were in disbelief. Sure, they knew Gohan was strong, but...nobody—none besides Vegeta—had ever been in the same league as Goku, much less above him.

"Remember that night with your mom, at the dinner table?" Goku said hesitantly. This was the tough part, he knew. He had to handle it carefully, to eliminate any hesitancy his son might have—any restraint or worry.

Gohan's countenance immediately sank. "Yeah...I remember."

"You were angry, mad at Cell for everything he's done. Your mother and I just happened to be there when that anger came out...but don't be afraid of that side of yourself anymore. Your mom knows that wasn't you—she isn't mad. She understands that we have to fight this fight, son. Denial is just her way of coping with danger."

Gohan's sober features had frozen. He didn't know quite what to say or do; he could only wait for his father to finish.

"So don't go out there worrying about her, that's the last thing she would want. Chi Chi is at home rooting you on along with the rest of the world, so don't you dare let her down."

"She is?" the boy asked, his eyes watering.

"Hey," Goku said, tightening his grip on his son's shoulders. "Look sharp, son." His firm words roused his son from the momentary sentiment. "Now I want you to do something for me, promise that you will."

"Sure, Dad. I promise."

"I want you to think about all the people that Cell has hurt, all the terrible things that he has done and is planning to do. Remember each person, picture them in your mind...each innocent life lost, each father that will never return home to his family. Use their pain, harness it inside of you! You need to get mad, angrier than you've ever been, Gohan!" Goku's words were strong, impassioned. It was the speech of a lifetime. "Cell isn't going to show you even an ounce of mercy out there. He really will destroy our planet if he wins, along with everyone on it. That's why you can't be soft, son, not even for a moment. You've got to go out there with the fiery fierceness of a Saiyan. You can't let him get away with what he's done! Do you think you can do that, son?"

Gohan's eyes had hardened throughout the speech. Each word from his father painted the picture of a world in pain within his mind. It was _his_ world, places _he_ remembered, nameless faces _he'd_ seen in his lifetime. All of them were there, watching and waiting...on him.

"I'll do my best, Dad!" he finally said, lowering his eyebrows.

"That's the spirit, son! If you tap into your full power, there's no way you can lose! I know it!"

Gohan smiled widely at those words. If his dad believed he could win, there was no doubt in his mind that he could.

"Yeah, you've got this, Gohan!" Trunks added, finding himself quite inspired by Goku's speech. It was hard to believe that this was what Goku had planned all along, but having faith in Gohan was something he'd learned to do quite well. "I believe in you too," he added.

"Go for it!" Tien said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, bro," Krillin finally said. "We'll be right here behind you. Go show that monster not to mess with the people of Earth!"

"Right!" Gohan said, finally fired up. "All right, here goes!"

Squaring his shoulders, the young Super Saiyan slowly made his way toward the ring for the second time. Cell stood motionless on the far corner, waiting.

* * *

"And the young Gohan is now making his way to the center of the ring," the announcer began, turning to Mr. Satan beside him. "Hey, champ, any last words for our challenger before he faces Cell?"

"Uh..." Hercule fumbled for a second. "Why, sure. Of course I do," he replied, pulling himself together and grabbing the mic. "Hey, kid!" he yelled. Gohan turned. "I, uh, realize that you're just a boy, but you're ready for this—way more than those other amateurs who thought they could just show up and take on Cell. It's time for you to become a real champ! As you know, I'm out of the tournament, so there's not a thing I can do to help you. So keep on your feet out there. Watch out for Cell's cheap tricks and light shows. He's a sleazy one, and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to see him throw some low blows. And most of all, always remember that a true champion fights not for glory or fame, but for what's right! Now go show that monster what you're made of!"

Gohan smirked slightly. 'That guy still thinks I'm one of his students, I guess. But at least he's right about one thing—I am gonna finish Cell.'

"What an astounding confidence-booster that speech was," Jimmy Firecracker gushed to the tv audience. "After that, I don't know how Gohan could possibly be any more inspired to step up and defend us all. Now, ladies and gentlemen, this fight looks like it's about to get underway. I can feel my nerves twitching with excitement. The thought of Mr. Satan's very own prodigy being the one to topple Cell is simply perfect. Let's all get on our feet and give it up for the young fighter who's about to bravely risk it all to protect our world."

All throughout the planet, from West City to North City, everyone held their breath. From the lookout, where Dende and Mr. Popo anxiously watched, down to Korin's tower, where the wise cat and Yajirobe stood on their balcony, awaiting the fight, the people of Earth were at a standstill. Crowds filling the streets in front of the ZTV broadcast station, which was equipped with a massive viewscreen, cheered and applauded as Gohan took his place inside the rubble-filled tournament ring.

Even off in the reaches of space, where Piccolo sat alone on the far side of Namek communing with King Kai in order to watch the fight, things were tense. The boy's old master was possibly more nervous than anyone. Were he there, he didn't know what he would say or how he would take it. To believe that Gohan might actually be stronger than Goku was...unreal, but it didn't change the fact that Cell was his opponent. Nervously, the Namek watched his pupil take a fighting stance within the ring, boldly crouching before his immensely powerful foe.

'Gohan...good luck,' Piccolo Katanaji thought. His words echoed through time and space, thanks to King Kai's telepathy, reaching all the way into the young boy's mind. A smile rose to his face as Gohan felt a sudden warmth.

'Thanks, Piccolo,' he inwardly replied.

"So, then," Cell said, his arms still hanging idly by his sides. This was it, the last true chance for him to test the fullness of his power. He was ecstatic at the thought of it—in particular the thought of somehow drawing out the boy's inward depths of strength. "Are you finally ready to begin, boy?"

"Let's do it," the youth replied fiercely.

* * *

"Hey, Piccolo," Raditz Jr said brazenly. "Watch closely, see? Dad's about to show you how it's done. My guess is he finishes off that Gohan brat you got owned by in under a minute."

"Hmph," the Namek grunted, turning his eyes away from the ring.

"Tch. You think you're so cool, don't you?" Raditz mocked. "You might have been stronger than me before, but now you're gonna start showing some respect, you hear?"

"Hey, what's with you trying to boss us around all of a sudden?" Frieza Jr interrupted. "You may have gotten a power boost, but you're still nothing, little Saiyan!"

"Haha," Raditz laughed. "Oh, Frieza, you really have no idea, do you? Just shut up and watch dad's fight."

"Ptch! How dare you order me around like this!?"

"Shut up, Frieza," Piccolo said.

Raditz Jr laughed.

* * *

Cell put his left hand behind his neck and pushed, cracking it to the right and then the left. He spat, then turned towards Gohan with a look of amusement.

"Very well. I suppose, then, that it's only fair I let you in on my little secret. Or, more accurately, the fact that I know your little secret."

'What's...he saying?' Gohan wondered.

"There's a reason I've saved you for last, boy. Your power interests me the most of all." Cell's green eyes nearly pierced Gohan's soul as he spoke. "Don't be so surprised, haha. I sensed you going far, far beyond the others, not two nights ago." The bio-android smiled wickedly. "And as a perfect being, I won't be satisfied until I defeat you at your best."

Goku's face suddenly dropped in shock. "He...he knows?" This was bad...really bad. "Darn it! He must have sensed Gohan when he lost control after dinner that night!"

Gohan didn't move. Inside, he was conflicted about what to even think. Sure, he knew full well what Cell was talking about, but...even that night was a bit of a blur to him. Would he be able to call on that power now that he really needed it? And talking about that power was one thing, but the feeling...that uncontrollable rage...it frightened him most of all. That power wasn't safe, even if it was his only hope. Would it make him into something he didn't want to be, would he destroy Cell and then the world along with him? Right now, his mind was hot, pulsing with each heartbeat as his indecision weighed down upon him. This was all Cell's fault, he told himself. The monster was to blame for all of it, and he was the only one now who could stop it. Gohan's eyes came back into focus, glaring sternly back at his menacing opponent.

"This is all just a game to you, Cell! You've made that much extremely clear," Gohan began, his voice angry. His energy had begun to glow around his body, rising into the air like a shimmering golden vapor. "But for all of us, the people here and everywhere else on this planet, it's a matter of life or death!" Gohan's brown and white gi began to ripple, the wake of his aura causing his pant legs to whip back and forth. "This is no game to us, especially not to me! And I'm gonna do my best to end you, right here, right now!" Suddenly, his energy exploded, the yellow aura completely enveloping him. "And not to satisfy your twisted schemes, Cell! No! It's because, unlike what you think, you represent everything that's IMPERFECT about this universe!"

Immediately, the boy blasted towards Cell, already at his full strength. He couldn't waste time by holding back; he had seen what Cell was capable of, and he had to go all-out from the very beginning.

"That's right!" shouted Cell exultantly. "Let's see exactly what you've got!" He braced himself, waiting for the boy to reach him.

"AND THE FIGHT HAS BEGUN!" Jimmy Firecracker was gripping his mic tightly, his knuckles white from the tension. "Our young hero isn't wasting any time. This will be the fight that decides the fate of Earth as we know it!"

POOWWWW! Gohan's opening kick sounded like a gunshot as it rebounded off Cell's forearm block. Without hesitating, the young Super Saiyan assaulted his opponent with all the speed he could muster, throwing punch after punch. He kept his fists high and his elbows close, trying to remember every technique and move he had ever learned.

"That's it, boy!" encouraged Cell. "Do your worst!" He was sidestepping most of the punches and blocking the rest. To his surprise and interest, it already took more effort than he had used to fight Goku. "Keep this up, boy, and I might even break a sweat."

"My name," the young hero grunted, "is Gohan!" He pulled back, lifting his hands above his head. "MASENKO! HAA!"

Cell snarled as he deflected the ball of energy with one hand, then grunted in surprise as Gohan's surprise kick smashed into his ribs. Before he could react, the boy whipped around and delivered an elbow strike to his back just above his wings. It was quite forceful, enough to knock the creature forward onto one knee.

Without losing momentum, Gohan rolled into a stance with his hands at his side. 'I've gotta give it my all...no holding back!'

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

But the azure attack passed through empty air as Cell super-sped to one side, reappearing right behind Gohan with a solidly-placed kick. It sent the boy tumbling headlong across the ring. Catching himself, he skidded to a stop and dashed back toward Cell.

* * *

"Come on, Gohan!" Goku yelled, cupping his hands in front of his face. "You're still not angry enough! You've got to focus, son! You can't let Cell get away with what he's done!"

"We believe in you, Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"Chin up, Gohan. You've got this!" added Tien.

* * *

Hearing his friends voice their support, Gohan deepened his resolve. He was trying his best—he really was. But it seemed he still had to try harder. As he accelerated his assault against Cell, Gohan tried to simultaneously recall everything he had ever learned from his friends and mentors...Piccolo, his father, Trunks, even Krillin. Each one had taught him something about combat, and he called on their memories with everything he had.

He battled with the tenacity of Piccolo, putting deadly force into every strike as he launched kick after kick at the indomitable Cell. He fought with the fluidity and finesse of his father, not wasting any energy as he used his momentum to his advantage at every opportunity. He endured with the courage and resolve of Trunks, bouncing back after every counterattack and shrugging off even the heaviest blows as he came back for more.

Fighting on the surface of the cracked and broken ring was growing difficult, though. He had to somehow force Cell into the air, get him exposed from every angle. Gritting his teeth, Gohan blasted off the ground and extended both hands, raining balls of energy down onto his enemy.

Sure enough, Cell followed. Gohan immediately disappeared in a blur of motion, his speed making him invisible to all. Yet Cell was plainly seen, hovering in one place as he blocked everything the super-speeding Super Saiyan could throw at him.

* * *

"This is incredible!" said Trunks, turning to Goku. "Gohan's fighting at a level even higher than you did, and Cell's not even moving! It's...hard to believe."

"Hmm. Even at Gohan's maximum power, it's not gonna be enough," replied the older Saiyan. "Going into this I knew it would be tough, but I just didn't expect Cell to be _this _strong."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Trunks agreed. "I thought my use of the bulky form would've been able to turn the tide in our favor, but I guess we saw how that turned out."

"You and I never really had much of a chance, Trunks, but it wasn't all a waste. I wanted Cell to demonstrate his fighting style and, if I could, see a few of his tricks. That way Gohan wouldn't be caught off guard. I thought it might help, but it looks like Cell's just too strong."

"But wait, Goku. I thought you said Gohan could win," Krillin interrupted, gulping audibly. "Does that mean...now you don't think so?"

"Not the way things are right now," Goku said. "But this is far from over. If Cell keeps pushing, he's going to back Gohan into a corner. And when that happens, the anger inside my son—enough to make even his own mother weep—will come rushing out. Only this time, it's gonna have a real enemy staring it in the face. Gohan won't have anywhere left to go but right through Cell."

* * *

Golden streaks painted ribbons around Cell as he hung in midair, utterly impervious to the rain of attacks from Gohan. He was quickly tiring of this game. Initially the boy had shown greater promise than his father, but he was still far short of an actual challenge. Annoyed, the monster lashed out with a swift uppercut that caught Gohan in the jaw as he came in close to attack.

"This isn't good enough, boy! Where's that power I felt from you? Is the Earth's impending destruction not enough motivation?"

Gohan rolled to one side in an attempt to evade the titan, but Cell was upon him instantly, delivering a heavy kick that knocked him higher into the air. A strong double fist rammed into him a split second later, smashing him into the ring almost instantaneously and kicking up huge chunks of rock.

"Oh no! And our hero is down!" shouted Jimmy into the mic. "Could this be the end?"

Gohan lay still at the bottom of a crater in the ring, panting. Above him, Cell was descending slowly.

"Really, boy, if this is the best you've got I might as well destroy the planet right now. Come now, quit playing around. At this level you're not even worth fighting."

The Saiyan youth didn't know what more he could do. He was mad at Cell, he was fighting with all his might for the people he cared about. So what was he missing?

'Gohan.'

Goku's voice rang clearly in the boy's mind as his father spoke to him telepathically. 'You're not really hurt, Gohan, he's just got you down.'

'But, Dad...I'

'Listen to me, son. If you keep this up, Cell's going to pick you apart. You've got to tap into your hidden strength, Gohan! You're still afraid of it—you're still hesitant to use that power—but there's no other option. We're all counting on you. I know you can do it.'

'But, Dad. What if I lose control? What if I use that power but end up hurting you or other people I care about?'

'You can't think that way, son! You've got to have faith in yourself. You aren't going to change into some other person this time! You can control it! You have to!'

'Are you sure?'

'It doesn't matter if I am or not, Gohan. Because either way, the only way we're going to stop Cell is by you tapping into your hidden strength! Now dig deep, son, and get angry!'

Determined, Gohan pushed himself up. A thin trickle of blood on his forehead was his only visible injury. 'Right,' he replied. 'I won't let you down, Dad.'

"RAGGHH!" With a shout, the boy let his energy explode out around him and took off toward Cell. He knew he had to get that same power from before, whatever it took...but how? There had to be a way.

As he charged, instinctively readying a chain of attacks, he filled his mind with all the anger he could muster. Mental images of Semiperfect Cell absorbing Krillin's leg, Perfect Cell beating down his father, even Frieza killing Dende...the thoughts awakened a burning passion in his chest. Even as he began exchanging blows with Cell, he pushed himself further, imagining what would happen if he lost. He visualized his friends lying dead on the ground, his mother cold and lifeless, the entire planet exploding in a brilliant display of celestial fireworks. Gohan could feel the rage growing, building, smoldering just beneath the surface.

'Come on, hidden power!' he screamed silently, mad at himself. 'Please! I don't know what else to do!' He still didn't feel any stronger, didn't feel that rush of power he remembered. What was he doing wrong?

CRAKKKK! Cell's elbow caught him in the temple, making him see stars. He fought to maintain control, and steeled his nerves enough to sense where Cell was...just above his left shoulder. Wheeling, he fired an energy blast at point-blank range that caught Cell full in the face.

* * *

"Wow. That last hit from Cell would have knocked me out cold, but Gohan was somehow able to keep on fighting," said Trunks.

"Yeah, Cell's fighting for real now," added Goku. "Gohan can't hold out much longer, though. I thought I'd gotten through to him, but I guess I'll have to keep trying."

"So...Gohan really is stronger than you, Goku?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

"He sure is," said Goku proudly. "I took Super Saiyan as far as it would go, and I trained my ordinary strength pretty high as well. But he pushed through to a whole other level...on two separate occasions, actually. I tried to reach it myself, but this may be something only Gohan can do. Because of that, I think he was able to push his normal strength past the limit that Trunks and I have. Even without tapping into his anger, he's stronger than me."

"It's definitely something," said Tien. "I, for one, never imagined I'd be surpassed by both you and your son. But hey, you raised a fine kid, Goku."

"Thanks. But right now, the only thing that matters is Gohan being able to tap into his rage," replied the Saiyan soberly. "It's our only chance."

* * *

The surprise blast had bought Gohan time, precious moments to clear his head while Cell was dazed. But his respite was short-lived.

"I've had enough!" the monster said, frustrated. He stood tall, letting his wings fall back down behind his calves. "Clearly, you aren't properly motivated. I'll have to do something about that."

Golden and purple energy swirled up around the monster as he dashed forward at Gohan. The boy raised his arms to block, but Cell's backhand sent him spinning. Before he could recover, Cell grabbed him by the throat and dove. The duo smashed into the center of the ring, with Cell pinning the boy to the ground underneath him.

THUCKK! A fist slammed into Gohan's jaw; the boy tasted blood. Cell kneed him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him completely.

"Surely, you realize what will happen if you fail," Cell mocked, his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll beat you to death right here in front of all your family and friends. The pain, I assure you, will be unbearable. Now I suggest you stop playing around and show me your true strength! I know it exists, boy,;there's no reason to hide it!"

"I...I'm trying!" Gohan gasped, crying in pain as tears welled in his eyes. His vision was blurred from the watery haze, and he could feel his strength being slowly sapped away. The tips of his fingers and toes felt cold, detached. He couldn't breath at all through Cell's iron grip.

"Well that's just not good enough," Cell quickly replied. "Come, now, Gohan! Isn't this pain unbearable? You can make it all end right now. Just show me your power!"

Cell shook the boy in front of him, grinding the back of Gohan's head into the grey tiles below. The child screamed out in agony, but his voice was choked out by the coffin that was the bio-android's right palm. The ring cracked and splintered under the force, the boy's head being driven down, down, several feet into the ground.

"Release your power! It's the only way to save your life!" Cell yelled viciously.

* * *

"This is...unbearable..." Firecracker hesitantly said, his voice shaking. "Cell's gone too far this time. He's grinding poor Gohan's head into the ring as if it were a watermelon. I'm afraid...this may be the end for our young hero..."

* * *

"This is really bad, guys," Krillin said, frozen in terror. He kept looking back at Goku, hoping to see the Saiyan making a move to rescue his son. But for some reason, the Saiyan just stood there, silent and unphased.

"Are we really gonna just stand here and do nothing!?" Tien suddenly yelled, his three eyes shaking. "Goku, that's your son out there! You can't really just sit here and watch him die, can you!?"

But the Saiyan was silent, thinking. This is how it had to be. If Gohan didn't awaken his power, they'd all be doomed anyway.

'GOKU!' a voice rang out inside the Saiyan's head. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GOKU!?'

Piccolo's familiar tone was definitely one Goku hadn't expected to hear. He immediately froze.

'You may think that Gohan is fine right now, that he's on the brink of releasing some hidden power that can save us all...but you're wrong about your son! He's not up there thinking about strategy or how to release his power! He's wondering why his dad is back here just watching him die and DOING NOTHING!'

Goku's eyes widened, alarmed. What if Piccolo was right? Maybe he had placed too much on his son. If Piccolo was here, surely he'd have intervened by now. But then, Goku knew more than anyone that his son had to do this on his own. How cruel a fate it was that Cell had created for them all. But Goku realized, in that moment, that he had to make a choice. He could risk allowing Gohan to die right now, or intervene and guarantee that he would die with everyone else. As he stared on, frozen and silent, the tension of the moment rose. A move to save Gohan was imminently needed.

Trunks powered up, alarmed. "We've got to do something! I'm not gonna just stand here! GOOOHAAAAAN!"

Goku moved to stop the other Saiyan, but didn't react in time. Trunks had already taken off, blasting toward the ring. He had to intervene, had to stop it. "HEY, CELL! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" His muscles bulged as he immediately bulked up and launched an energy ball down at Cell.

"Hmph. And here comes the cavalry, I see," laughed the bio-android. Gripping Gohan by the throat, he burst up out of the crater and rolled out of the blast's path. In the same movement, he extended his free hand and fired a thick purple beam at Trunks.

PHOOM! The Chaotic Dead End caught him under one arm, blasting away his armor and crushing his ribs. That one shot was far more powerful than anything he'd hit the half-Saiyan with before—Trunks was down and out. Gasping in pain, he spun through the air and landed heavily on the ground.

* * *

"One of the other fighters has attempted to rescue the young Gohan, but it seems Cell has gotten him too. This just seems to be getting worse and worse," the announcer said sullenly. His tiny arms were shaking so much he could barely hang onto the microphone. "Our only remaining hope now is if Mr. Satan can somehow get involved in the fight. Surely, just this once, we can break the rules, eh champ?" But as he spoke, Hercule's eyes widened to twice their normal size, huge beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. In reaction, he fell to his knees and began coughing as hard as he could.

"Uh oh, folks. Something appears to be wrong with our champ," Jimmy said, leaning down. "Excuse me, Mr. Satan...sir.. Are you all right?"

Thinking quickly, the wrestler lifted his chin, his eyes clenched tightly as if he were in pain. "Didn't you see? Darn that Cell! I'll admit it, he's crafty. But he just caught me off guard."

"...What?" Firecracker asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. You didn't see what happened, did you?" he bluffed.

The announcer shook his head. "No, none of us did."

"Well, I understand that. I forget that sometimes I move too fast for the normal human eye to see. That other guy was distracting Cell for a minute, so I took the opportunity to hurry in and help Gohan. But Cell must have planted some kind of trap there when nobody was looking, cause he hit me with one of those fancy laser lights. It knocked the wind right out of me, I tell ya! Cheap tricks like that really make that guy tough to beat."

"Oh my!" Jimmy gasped. "I had no idea, champ. Folks, I hope you caught all that. It seems that Cell, using more of his tricks and traps, managed to get in a shot on Mr. Satan himself! How can we be this unlucky!?"

* * *

Krillin rushed over to Trunks, sliding to the ground to check for his pulse. Relieved, he quickly diagnosed the situation. "He's still breathing, guys, but he's hurt bad. He needs a senzu, fast!"

"But we don't have the senzu beans anymore, Cell does!" Tien answered.

"Darn it!" Goku yelled, becoming more worried by the second. 'Gohan, this is it! You've got to do it now...before it's too late!'

* * *

Cell, standing in the middle of the ring, raised Gohan by the throat and hoisted him into the air. The young Saiyan struggled, trying to break the villain's iron grasp, but with each second he was strangled, a bit of his power left him.

"No one is coming to help you, boy," sneered Cell. "You saw how I dealt with Trunks. The same thing will happen to anyone else who foolishly interferes. This really is your last chance, boy. Show me your hidden power, or I'll snap your neck like a twig! Crunch...the end. It will all be over."

And Cell meant every word, the boy knew it. If he didn't find a way now, he'd die. The world was sinking away, drowned in pain and loneliness. And there, holding the world within his palm, was Cell. His evil grin spread wide across the entire horizon, shrouding the world in darkness. Gohan was there, alone...the last survivor on the planet. His cries for help rang out empty across the entire planet, his worlds nothing but a hollow echo on the wind. And yet Cell grew, threatening to swallow up not just the world, but the entire solar system.

Then, suddenly—inexplicably—Gohan heard an answer to his cries. It was not the voice he'd expected. It was himself, only that other side of himself—the side he'd been so afraid of, the side that been so distinctly absent so far during his fight. He felt it boiling up, something he only faintly remembered through the haze of pain. A warmth, a fire...something just beginning to ignite. His energy was changing, deepening.

He was still fighting to breathe, but Cell's grip didn't seem so tight any more. "I said...my name...is GOHAN!"

Cell was violently flung back in a flash of golden light, freeing Gohan. Blades of thin blue electricity exploded around the boy, crackling within the hue of his yellow aura. Gohan's hair stood up straight and his young muscles rippled with new energy as he hung in midair. New power flowed out of him like a spring of living water.

* * *

"That's it!" shouted Goku excitedly. "He's really doing it!"

With Krillin's help, Trunks had pushed himself up on one elbow, still favoring his wounded side. "That's...incredible," he breathed. "So much...power."

Tien and Krillin couldn't even look; they shielded their eyes from the light. But they could feel the raw energy pouring out of their young friend.

* * *

His eyebrows raised with curiosity, Cell regained his footing and took a defensive stance. Finally, it seemed, Gohan had revealed his true self. This new power was really something; genuine excitement filled his eyes. Would he finally have a true challenge?

Gohan's energy kept building, growing...but it was erratic and unfocused. He fought with himself, trying to maintain the grip on his power, but it all felt so different. His vision was swimming. Where was he? Cell...Cell was out there...but all he could feel was the power roaring in his ears and the sense that he was slipping away. He gave into the anger for a full moment, feeling it climbing up his spine like steamy warm bathwater. But at the last second, his fear got the better of him. He fought to maintain control. If he gave in, would he really be himself? Would he be able to distinguish his friends from his foes? What if he lost control, did something he would regret?

It was all too much. The power had been right there before him—his for the taking. And yet, fear of what kind of damage that power might cause, not to Cell but to everyone else, had driven it away.

He fell to his knees on the ring, the power fading as quickly as it had come. The tendrils of lightning vanished and his hair dropped down to its normal position. A single, solitary tear trickled down Gohan's face and dropped to the ring. He knew it was over.

Cell frowned.

"Well, that's disappointing."

* * *

"Uh...Goku?" Krillin said, shivering. "What...just happened?"

"Gohan's energy...it was amazing. But...it just vanished," Tien said, not fully able to describe the feeling of the boy's incredible power.

They each looked over to Goku, their own hesitancy a clear indicator of their fear. But the boy's father, this time, looked every bit as terrified as they did.

"Please, Goku, tell me that wasn't the end of it," Krillin said, shaking.

Still silent, the Saiyan hero didn't know what to say. That was the power, Gohan had come so close to it! Something had gone wrong at the last second, though. But what? Was it too late now?

"Say something, Goku," Krillin begged, his concern for Gohan, not to mention the planet, nearly overwhelming him.

Goku's face suddenly hardened, lowering his brow as he composed himself. "I don't know what went wrong, guys. Gohan had no problem maintaining that power before. He's probably just afraid."

"So...what do we do, Goku?" Tien asked.

"...None of us can do anything but hope," the Saiyan sullenly said. "We just have to believe. Tough situations have come our way before, times when it looked so dark that there might not be a way out. But somehow, something always happened that kept us going. We would never have survived this long if we didn't have faith. Right now, we have to keep that faith alive!"

"...You're saying...that all we can do is hope for a miracle?" Krillin said, repeating the gist of it. "Hmph," he almost smiled. "Leave it to you, Goku, to say something like that. But hey, with all that I've seen you Saiyans do, I'd be the last one to count you guys out. I mean, at this point, if Vegeta dropped right out of the sky and whacked Cell in the head I don't think I'd even bat an eyelid."

"Hah," Goku chuckled. His friend's humor always had a way of brightening even the toughest circumstances. "Yeah, that sure would be a sight to see," he agreed. He nearly continued, but decided to leaving things on a hopeful note rather than a downer. 'Though at this point, I doubt even Vegeta would be any stronger than Gohan or I,' he thought.

* * *

Cell was standing motionless, evidently deep in thought. Across from him, Gohan was still down in one knee, panting. He had failed, he was sure of it. Cell seemed more monstrous than ever, almost as if that tease of power had humiliated him, making him even more furious. The casual, almost-cordial version of Cell had completely disappeared. Surely it would all be over soon.

The bio-android cleared his throat. "So, that's it, then? Pathetic. I had high hopes for you, boy, but it seems they were all for naught." Angrily, the tall insectoid stomped his foot into the ground, shaking the ring. "This tournament is over, you lose! All of you lose!" he yelled. "Children!?"

The three clones emerged, running out from Cell's tower, and landed obediently on the ring in front of him.

"My sons, it is now the beginning of the end," he began, his brow sharp with disappointment.

Raditz Jr bared his teeth, grinning excitedly. Frieza Jr smirked. Piccolo III didn't move.

Cell crossed his arms. "We will extract every last drop of fear from the humans before we destroy their planet, and those who have challenged us will watch and despair. Frieza, Piccolo: you can play with the audience as you wish, but finish them quickly—we have many more humans to crush. Raditz, I'll expect you to keep Goku and the others from interfering; I have special plans for them myself.

His eyes suddenly wide with shock, Gohan scrambled to get to his feet. "Wait! No! Please, no! You don't have to do this!"

Cell frowned, looking over his shoulder. "In the meantime, I'll handle the disappointing little Saiyan," he said.

"Don't listen to him!" Gohan cried. "These people didn't doing anything to you. They don't deserve this!"

Frieza Jr laughed cruelly. "You really think we'd side with you instead of Daddy? You're blind and delusional, little monkey."

"You just...can't do this!" protested Gohan. "You don't have to be just like Cell, you can choose not to! Can't you see that? Cell may have made you, but he's not your father; he's just using you!"

Raditz Jr laughed as well, louder and more raucously than his frost demon brother. "Do you think we care about that? You're supposed to be a Saiyan...can't you feel your blood boil at the thought of all the carnage? If you can't enjoy a little reckless destruction, you have no business calling yourself a Saiyan."

Piccolo III said nothing. His head hurt. It was going to be so easy to join in the destruction, so easy to rain death down on the helpless masses...but something seemed off. He didn't trust Cell, not one bit. Nor did he trust his brothers. Frieza Jr was cruel, arrogant, and fickle. Raditz Jr seemed unbalanced...not to mention that something inside him had an innate distrust for the long-haired warrior. Had they met before, in another life?

And Gohan...something about the boy drew Piccolo to him—this same kid he kept having flashes about. Was it that simple act, earlier in the day? When Cell Jr had nearly killed him, Gohan had stood up to his murderous brother. If Cell really was on his side, why had he stood by and done nothing, especially when this boy who was his supposed enemy dared to get involved?

But that couldn't have been all it was. He remembered this boy, already knew him even before they had met. He'd seen visions of this kid constantly. It was something else, something unexplainable to the Namekian clone. Gohan was honest, sincere, brave...the way he spoke, you almost _had_ to listen to him. Most striking of all, he seemed to truly care about others, even his enemies.

The small Namekian looked out at the crowds, those in the tents close to the ring, and those out in the grandstands. He could hear them, even now, whispering among themselves. The young clone could sense fear, even terror...but still, they hoped. Why? What was there to hope for? Did they think someone could save them? Was it foolishness, or was it something more?

Dispassionately, Cell strode over and caught Gohan by the shoulder firmly. "Quiet, boy. You had your chance and squandered it. Now, you aren't going to try and save these humans, are you?" he cruelly asked, making sure his grip on the boy was too tight for him to escape. "No, I didn't think so. Children, you may begin."

Raditz Jr immediately vanished, reappearing directly above the Z Fighters who were huddled around Trunks. "I'm not _supposed _to kill you," he chuckled, "but if any of you even think about getting involved, I'll make you wish you _were _dead." His laugh was almost delirious.

Goku swallowed, clenching his fists. What could he do? He couldn't just stand here, he wouldn't! But there were too many of them. If he attacked Radtiz Jr, the other two would slaughter even more humans. And even if he could stop the Saiyan clone, surely Cell wouldn't just stand by idly. Maybe if Trunks wasn't out of commission, they could figure out some kind of plan. But as it was...nothing short of a miracle would get them out of this bind. And as for the spectators who were foolish enough to have stayed around, they were all in grave danger.

"EVERYONE!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOOWW!"

The audience, hearing his impassioned cries, knew for sure that something was up. All the whispering in the ring and Cell's devious looks had set them on edge. Goku's shouts were the last straw. Panicking, the crowds began leaping over rows of bleachers towards the exits, fighting each other to escape as quickly as they could. The people in the tents close to the ring picked up their things and started fleeing.

Smiling, Frieza lifted off, followed by Piccolo. "You won't get far!" Frieza laughed, chasing after them.

"Please, stop!" stammered Gohan, but Cell cuffed him on the back of the head.

"None of that," snapped the bio-android. "This is all your fault, you know. You could have stopped it...but you were too weak."

High above the crowds, Frieza Jr chuckled. "Let's start with a warning shot, shall we?" He raised two fingers above his head, which immediately started to glow with brilliant purple light. "HYYEAHH!"

The little frost demon swung his arm in a wide arc. Below them, a massive fissure immediately opened up in the ground, stretching across the center of the stadium and out toward the horizon.

More screams went up from the crowd. No one had been hit, miraculously, but now those nearest the ring were essentially cut off from any escape. The seriousness of their plight began to overwhelm them. Flashes of light and explosions were one thing, but when the ground under their feet began to move, it was hard to pretend that things were still normal.

* * *

On the ground, Goku tensed his muscles. What could he do? If he was lucky, instant transmission might give him one shot to finish both of the clones high above them, but there was no telling what Raditz Jr or Cell would do in his absence. Everything was spinning out of control so fast. He, Tien, and Krillin were going to have to make a stand to defend these people...somehow. His mind raced at a million miles an hour as he tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

Piccolo III looked down, expressionless. Inside, his head was still spinning. What was happening to him? Was he actually conflicted about this—yes, he was more than conflicted. That wasn't even the question any more. Now he could only wonder what he was supposed to do. Could he really disobey Cell? That would be suicide. But was that such a bad end?

"Let's burn them to the ground!" said Frieza Jr gleefully. His eyes filled with wicked excitement. Extending one hand, he started to fill it with golden energy.

"Frieza!" Piccolo yelled, his mouth moving before he could stop himself.

"Egh," the other clone huffed, turning his head. "WHAT? I was just about to kill that loud-mouthed announcer guy!"

"...don't," the Namekian clone said simply.

"Ha-ha-ha," Frieza mocked. "Just because you want him for yourself! I don't take orders from you, brother!"

Realizing he'd been misunderstood, Piccolo hardened his brow and quickly levitated in front of Frieza Jr. "If you do this, you'll become no different than Cell Jr was."

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Frieza said, confused. "Yeah, Junior was a prick, but Daddy gave us a direct order. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna disobey!"

Piccolo couldn't hardly believe what he was about to do. It didn't make sense. Why couldn't he just leave it at that? All he'd have to do is turn around and start firing on the humans. It would be so easy to satisfy his father.

He turned and took one last look at Gohan, the boy struggling helplessly in the grasp of the perfect android. The kid's face just looked so...familiar...as if a part of him was crying out, begging him to remember... And that's when it happened. His memory—THE memory—finally bolted into focus on the viewscreen of his mind. He was right there with Gohan...and...and a tall bald fighter as well. It played out in his memory instantaneously, even though he was seeing it for the first time.

Piccolo, the real one, sacrificed himself, diving in front of a deadly energy attack to save the boy's life. But...why? At first he couldn't hear the words, his mind couldn't seem to recall them. Mouths moved silently, uttering hollow nothings. But as he focused, begging for clarity, he finally heard the truth. Gohan was there, even in the face of danger, staying with him until the end.

"_Gohan, you're the only real friend I've ever known," Piccolo said, tears welling in his eyes. "You're like the son I always wished I could have. And I'm...proud of you."_

"_Noo! Please!" Gohan cried out, the words spoken with more love than Piccolo III had ever heard in his short life. _

"_Goodbye...my friend..."_

And just like that, the memory came to a close. And there he was, back in the real world, transfixed in a single moment. Piccolo III felt his fingertips quivering, this feeling so overwhelming that he'd never imagined anything like it. Gohan...this was Gohan...and he, was his one friend! It was as if the clone had been reborn, joyously and triumphantly. He no longer felt any doubt or hesitation. He would defy Cell no matter what the cost! If he had lived his entire life, short as it was, for just this moment, it would be worth it.

"Frieza!" he shouted. "Back down, or I'll end you!"

"Huh? What now? You can't be serious!" Laughing, the frost demon clone stretched his hand back toward the innocents below him. "You're too slow, _brother_. All these are mine—"

THUD. With a swift uppercut, the Namekian clone knocked Frieza Jr straight up, dazing him. A solid thrust kick knocked the wind out of the Arcosian, and then Piccolo III grabbed him by one arm and flung him onto the ring below.

"What's this?!" snapped Cell, genuinely surprised.

TAC. Piccolo III landed on the ring next to his brother, who was groaning and rubbing his head as he lay flat on his face. He turned his eyes over toward Cell boldly. "I won't be part of your plans any more, _Cell_. I can see everything now—Gohan helped show me the truth. I'm not your son, I'm your pawn; you could care less whether I live or die. And not only that, but now I can remember everything. The real Piccolo was Gohan's best friend, yet you made me fight him just to satisfy your twisted scheme."

"Hmph," Cell grunted, frowning deeply.

"I may just be some imitation, but even so Gohan treated me far better than you, even as my so-called enemy! He's right—I DO have a choice! And I choose to side with him!"

"Do you then, child?" the bio-android repeated, lowering his brow. Piccolo III could almost feel his death only seconds away.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Krillin. "Looks like he's got more of the real Piccolo in him than we thought."

The other Z Fighters were speechless, Trunks in particular. Goku, whose mind was spinning trying to think strategy, had stopped as well. He felt incredibly proud of the young Junior, bravely risking it all. But at the same time, his act of rebellion would likely soon become his final act. Though he wanted so badly to intervene, something held him back. Was it a premonition?

* * *

Light-years away, the real Piccolo let out an exultant shout, nearly deafening King Kai. "That's the way to tell him!"

"Hey, watch it there!" the deity complained. "I've got sensitive hearing—mental hearing, I mean," he snorted.

But the Super Namek didn't care. "It's just encouraging to know that even Cell's version of me was still able to find the true path."

"Yes," King Kai uttered. "Indeed, it's quite a noble guesture. But I'm afraid he may not last very long."

* * *

At the center of the all-but-destroyed ring, Cell's eyes burned with complete rage. "Absolutely unacceptable, _boy_! You will pay dearly for your betrayal and insolence!" Releasing his hold on Gohan, he strode forward and backhanded the clone, knocking him to the surface of the ring. The blow echoed horribly; a rivulet of blue-purple blood ran down the Namekian's neck.

But Piccolo III pushed himself back up and stood. Ignoring Cell, he turned to face Gohan.

"Thank you, Gohan. You showed me what it felt like, even in these few fleeting moments, to have someone care about me. I wish I could save you again, but this time it's all of your friends who need you to save _them_."

Cell's next blow, horrifically violent, deafened the clone's senses. All sight in his right eye was brutally blackened by a hard punch that sent him skidding across the ring. His body halted, hanging halfway over the edge as he coughed blood.

Raditz Jr had returned to the ring and stood beside Frieza Jr, who was standing as well. Both wore looks of utter disbelief.

Gohan, on his hands and knees, could only stare on in frozen silence.

The Namekian clone rolled over and looked up. "You...can do it...Goh—"

Cell's yellow boot smashed down on his chest, the crunching sound of bone and flesh halting him in mid-phrase. Cell laughed, cruel and mocking. "An inspiring speech to be sure. But what could you possibly have hoped to accomplish? All these people are still going to die. This boy still won't be able to defeat me. I still win. The only difference is, you won't be around to see it." The bio-android extended one finger down toward Piccolo III and filled it with energy.

The Namekian clone smiled sadly. "Goodbye, *cough* G—."

"Fool." Cell fired, his purple death beam piercing straight through Piccolo III's chest. Smiling, he stood, still facing away from Gohan. "Yet another fighter...you could have saved."

The boy was trembling uncontrollably, completely and utterly stunned. He couldn't feel anything throughout his whole body, either pain or numbness. The world shattered before his young eyes, a thousand tiny pieces of something precious smashed like trash before him. He was empty...dark...alone. Then, there was a tingle, a twitch, a small kindle of rage in the darkest, loneliest corner of himself.

'Piccolo! NOO!' he inwardly screamed. 'How could I just stand here? How could I do nothing!? I can't...I...I won't do this! He risked everything to turn against Cell...to be my friend, just like the real Piccolo. And...' he felt an inferno of hatred race to his forehead and ears, blocking out all other thoughts. '...AND I WILL NOT LET CELL GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Even as he watched his son's purple blood drip down the side of the tournament ring, leaking in a pool onto the green grass below, Cell felt the wave of Gohan's energy smash into his back. The monster's eyes widened, his face aghast as he spun towards the boy.

"...What!? No..."

* * *

_Happy Tuesday, folks! The die has been cast. Cell has crossed the point of no return; now he gets to see what it's like to fight a Super Saiyan 2. My guess is that he won't enjoy it nearly as much as he had expected._

_We hope you enjoyed what we did with this chapter. At over 16,000 words (way to go for reading through it all, by the way), it's definitely our longest chapter ever and there was a lot of ground to cover. We wanted to do this battle justice; it was just too important._

_David wrote a lot of this chapter; he also came up with the title. Points to anyone who can identify what it's from without Google!_

_Quite a few people mentioned that we shouldn't skip over arcs or plans just because some of our readers are growing impatient. Thanks for the vote of confidence, everyone. Most of the things we had to cut or rearrange simply wouldn't have fit anyway; the biggest change so far was pulling Goku and Cell in together with the Cell Junior match. But now we're in the final stretch, so it's all home free from here!_

_I'm sure you're also all wondering about power levels from this chapter. Just be patient; we'll have them at the end of Chapter 73. Don't want to give anything away just yet._

_And now for questions!_

_**Q: **__The dates, the places, entire solar systems and now knowing the length of the stadium to the exact measurement? Up to what detail have you guys planned this? Have you given every blade of grass around the arena a name?  
__**A: **__Haha. Cell decided to make the stadium pretty large quite a ways back. We do spend a lot of time planning ahead!_

_**Q: **__What's going on in space with Vegeta's crew? I know Vegeta is MIA but C47 needs to provide some snark. Are they other Juniors just chilling watching the show? Is Piccolo just watching the show?  
__**A: **__We could tell you what's going on in space, but C47 would have to kill you. And yeah, we miss his snark too. I think this chapter explained what the Juniors have been doing. Piccolo, for his part, is still watching._

_**Q: **__Did you guys give something away, as in: "Broly could have surpassed cell if he would continue to be in lssj (if he already hasn't)," in your reply to someone's review? Please finish the Cell Saga in Chapter 72 next Tuesday.  
__**A: **__Nope, nothing given away. Don't read too closely into it. And the Cell Saga is already over; this is the Tournament Saga._

_**Q: **__Any chance you could do a special at the end of a chapter of what that fight would have been like if he had gone all giant were-monkey? XD  
__**A: **__Maybe! That might be a good thing to do during the break after the end of this Saga._

_**Q: **__Did I read that last part correctly by the way? Cell is dual wielding friggin' broad swords? O.o  
__**A: **__Almost. As was explained in this chapter, he had twin blades he had designed to fit to his forearms._

_**Q: **__I take it Cell used his knockoff instant transmission to escape the Kamehameha/Shining Sword combo?  
__**A: **__Good guess, but not quite. His superluminal travel can't be used unless he's already in space, though._

_**Q: **__I like how you guys used the ussj temporary boost with trunks meaning now every level of ssj up to fpssj has been showcased well. Now ssj2. Cell is too much guess it really does just take an ssj2 to defeat him. Definitely one of the, if not the BEST chapter so far.  
__**A: **__Thanks! We have tried really hard to make sure all of the characters get their chance to shine._

_**Q: **__Even though Broly is the only one to transform into legendary form, if the right circumstances were met could another Saiyan perform the transformation? Or is it some sort of genetic/divine-decision-of-who?  
__**A: **__It's genetic. That's not to say that someone's genes couldn't conceivably be altered to do it, but barring that..._

_**Q: **__I'm not sure if this was ever mentioned, but what about SSJ4 do you dislike? I know you greatly dislike GT, but I find SSJ4 to be quite the interesting idea.  
__**A: **__GT's SSj4 is certainly a very interesting idea, but it doesn't really seem to fit with the other transformations at all. More like a side-transformation or a mishmash of sorts. It certainly looks cool, though!_

_**Q:**__ I may be mistaken and probably am, but for some reason I thought the brave sword have magical powers that only affected evil people and couldn't harm good people such as Goku. Is that not right?  
__**A: **__You're right, the Brave Sword is enchanted to be particularly effective against evil. But it's still a very strong, sharp sword, and USSj Trunks had more than enough strength to strike Goku down with it. If it had happened that way._

_**Q: **__Isn't it dumb how Cells super saiyan 2 analogue form is called "The Super Perfect Form"? How can something be more perfect if it is already perfect?  
__**A: **__Haha, good question. I think "Perfect" refers to the completion of Gero's design, while "Super" is just talking about power._

_**Q: **__Goku using the Rock-Paper-Scissors attack in this particular battle against Perfect Cell was a weird bit of deja vu...(and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then it definitely wasn't intentional...).  
__**A: **__David here; I wrote that scene (along with most of the fights in these past two chapters). by "deja vu" you mean it was similar to something recent from _Break Through the Limit_, then yes, I can guarantee it wasn't intentional; I've gotten behind, but I'm intending to catch up as soon as I can!_

_**Q: **__Cell survives seeming destruction a lot. Both in canon and in fanfics. I guess he really likes doing that trick. Maybe he breaks it out at parties.  
__**A: **__I'm sure it's one of _Honor Trip_ Cell's favorite party tricks. But yeah, that's his big thing; couldn't do him proper justice without a couple of near-death experiences._

_**Q: **__Is bod gohan as an ssj2 weaker, equal, or stronger than canon gohan?  
__**A: **__You'll find out in the next chapter!_

_**Q:**__ How many chapters do you think BoD will have when it's all said and done? I was thinking somewhere close to 140 chapters? I'm not sure if that's close or not.  
__**A: **__Great question. This saga is set to end soon, and its end marks the halfway point in the story. But later sagas may end up being shorter. Your guess seems pretty close, I'll give you that!_

_**Q: **__I was actually hoping that they actually finished Cell there. Would have definitely been a surprising finish!  
__**A: **__Yeah, that would have been quite a twist! After writing the scene, we halfway wanted to end it right here. But that wouldn't do Cell justice, nor would it have fixed everything up the way we wanted._

_**Q: **__Goku's a smart fighter, having senzu beans with him. Will he get a little boost in zenkai because he took a bit off a beating?  
__**A: **__Goku didn't take enough damage to get a substantial zenkai, and he's already nearly as strong as he could possibly ever become with FPSSj, so it didn't do much for him. Just a few tenths of a percent, if anything._

_**Q: **__I gotta say that Cell's boasts would be more threatening if we didn't know that he is matched or surpassed in power by an all powerful saiyan with a multitude of mental issues, a seemingly random and bafflingly powerful space pirate, another random demon king dude that's the slave of a magic fool, and a man child made of magical pink bubblegum. Godlike power just ain't what it used to be.  
__**A: **__Nothing like fifth place to sober you up, eh? Though I'd argue that our Cell will ultimately only be truly outmatched by Buu. As far as villains go, at least._

_**Q: **__ Strong guy says that you disobeyed the rules, and that he will interfere and fight all. Why the heck didn't gohan join yet? I mean, he respects his father but as he said to his mother, the planet is in danger, there is no time to respect people.  
__**A: **__Goku had a real stroke of genius, something that's admittedly rare for him. Canon Goku would have never thought of doing what he did, but our Goku thinks a little more tactically. He wanted to give Gohan the advantage by showing him all of Cell's best moves, but he knew that neither himself nor Trunks could do it in single combat. So he seized the opportunity afforded by Cell Jr's unwise attack and manipulated it into a two-on-one match. It was still part of the official match, though, so of course Gohan wouldn't get involved. If everything had completely fallen apart, then Gohan certainly would have jumped right in._

_**Q: **__Evil/good are based on Otherworld's judgments right? So, if they decided that killing innocents wasn't evil anymore, would that make the Brave Sword lose its powers?  
__**A: **__The Brave Sword is enchanted to work against individuals controlled by cruelty, lust, and hatred; those things don't change because of what any half-baked, capricious demigod decides._

_**Q: **__Bulma could probably replicate the energy absorbing device from the androids, right? If so, she would also be able to create a device that allows its user to channel his energy inside of it, right?  
__**A: **__That would actually be the tricky part. It's not terribly hard to collect energy, but storing and channeling and concentrating it is the real challenge._

_**Q: **__What would be possible to do with stored energy? I mean, would Bulma be able to transform it into other elements like fire, ice, water, electricity and etc? I ask this because I've never seen the Z fighters use these elements to their advantage, maybe cell is vulnerable to something, maybe fire prevents his cells to regenerate if he is ablaze? Would they be able to create something with nanotechnology?  
__**A: **__If I recall correctly, Bulma used some sort of nanotechnology against Cell in _Break Through the Limit_. I found it to be somewhat far-fetched, but oh well. I don't know that any particular element would make much of a difference...though it's possible that some villains have elemental vulnerabilities (for example, Buu could be sensitive to ice due to his natural stretchiness)._

_**Q: **__The "friendly voice" urging Trunks to slice Cell was probably Cell himself. Since he planned everything out, he must have allowed Goku to eat the Senzu bean, thus making both Goku and Trunks waste energy, but more importantly, crushing their hopes.  
__**A: **__Ooh, good catch! That's not what we had in mind, but it's definitely a valid interpretation._

_**Q: **__Will the cell jrs join in to help cell if he starts losing?  
__**A: **__Better question: will there be any Cell Jrs LEFT to help Cell if he starts losing?_

_**Q: **__How is Trunks able to power up all the way to 1.64 billion, or 1,640 million, as an USSj? I thought Trunks had already unlocked most of the power-up that a Super Saiyan transformation can give.  
__**A: **__Correct. Technically, that 1.64 billion was his upper limit; he wasn't able to sustain that for every single strike. 750 million is the maximum amount of powerup that SSj1 can give; USSj can be used to go beyond that, but it's exhausting in addition to hampering your agility. Our Trunks was able to use meditation and a modified FPSSj to make the most of it, but it still ended up draining him pretty quickly._

_**Q: **__According to your model of power levels, even FPSSj Gohan was only at 1,140 million in canon, meaning that USSj Trunks was 500 million units above him, and 240 million units above LSSj Broly (1,400 million).  
__**A: **__Remember, this is a different Trunks. Our Trunks would potentially have been able to do some damage to LSSj Broly, though hitting him consistently would have been a problem. And he wouldn't have been able to match either Broly or Gohan in speed._

_**Q: **__I noticed that you gave Goku's full power in this chapter as 1.1 billion, or 1,100 million, but according to your power levels list, his full power in canon was 1,110 million. Since he was a lot stronger when he and Gohan went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this series than he was in canon, how could he be weaker now than he was during the Cell Games in canon?  
__**A: **__He hit the same limit as he did in canon, but he spent a little more time focusing on Gohan. Spoiler: Gohan is already stronger than he was in canon._

_**Q:**__ Are you going to take a break after the Tournament Saga is over, or are you going right into your next saga?  
__**A: **__Definitely planning a break for a little while! We didn't break at all between the Frost Demon sagas (our first "season") and the present sagas, so it's long overdue._

_**Q: **__Does this mean you believe SSj2 is more powerful in terms of raw strength than USSj?  
__**A: **__We'll have to wait and see!_

_**Q: **__Do you watch the anime (or parts of it) before you write a fight? If you don't your literary skills are just mind boggling and if you do, smart thinking! and your literary skills are still mind boggling!  
__**A: **__David here. Sometimes we watch clips from the anime, especially if we are doing a fight with a lot of similarities to canon. I also typically glance through the manga. And I always check "Power and Abilities" listings for the various characters so I remember what moves they can use._

_**Q: **__Thanks for writing and I hope you continue this story for a long time, maybe even continue past the Buu saga?  
__**A: **__We've got our rough outline all the way through the Buu Saga. Beyond that? Well, it would have to be a slightly different story...but we have some ideas._

_**Q:**__ I'm confused. I thought USSj was a way to tap into the power of a FPSSj. So how is Trunks that much more powerful than Goku or even Cell?  
__**A: **__A Super Saiyan can force a powerup by concentrating SSj energy into his muscles, becoming an Ascended Super Saiyan (ASSj). As long as the total energy is not more than a 50% boost and does not exceed the total potential of FPSSj, agility will not be impeded. However, if you go beyond that (either by powering up past a 50% increase or exceeding FPSSj, whichever comes first), you enter Ultra Super Saiyan (USSj), which severely impedes agility. Exceeding FPSSj with USSj also rapidly drains energy, like kaioken, because it's more energy than the body is capable of producing._

_**Q: **__I often hear the term 'rage boost' associated with Gohan. Just how much of a boost does Gohan gain from his rage boost?  
__**A: **__There are a lot of different ways to interpret Gohan's rage-boost tendencies. We like to view it as an emotional unlock more than a strictly power-oriented thing. As shown particularly in this chapter, Gohan has always had doubts about using the full extent of his power, and so he typically has a lot of built-up potential. His emotional connection to this energy is the basis of the so-called "rage boost"._

_**Q: **__C-47 should definitely get upgrades. Does he look EXACTLY like the KOTOR HK-47, or is he shaped and colored differently?  
__**A: **__Hey, thanks so much for reviewing through these older chapters as you read! We don't typically get to respond to all the reviews of older chapters, but we really appreciate them. It lets us experience the story all over again. To answer your question: C47 looks like a cross between HK-47 and Mecha Frieza. At least, he did until he got his upgrades. Now he looks like a cross between HK-47 and Iron Man (Mark VI). Check out our DeviantART (~bringerofdeathDBZ) for concept art!_

_**Q: **__How is Cell able to create the Juniors without losing any of his power? When Tien uses the Multiform Technique, each clone is always a fraction of the original in terms of power, but when Cell created the Juniors, he didn't lose any of his power.  
__**A: **__The creation of the Juniors (in BoD and in canon) is a function of Cell's Namekian DNA. Just like Namekians can spit out eggs that turn into offspring, Cell can produce "cocoons" that almost immediately unfold into Juniors. These are separate biological entities (unlike the clones of the multiform technique, which are ki projections)._

_**Q: **__Since SSJ Trunks is 910m and his USSJ 1.64b, that makes his SSJ 730m and his base 180m. Is his base relatively low because he spent a lot of time mastering SSJ and making practical use of the USSJ state?  
__**A: **__That's correct. He didn't use the same path to FPSSj and so it took a lot longer and didn't give him as much time to work on his strength. Also, keep in mind that the 1.64b USSj is an absolute maximum, not a sustainable power level; his short bursts into USSj could never reach this point for more than a split second._

_**Q: **__If a Saiyan goes ASSJ when he's FPSSJ, he bulks up USSJ style. How much does he bulk up when he goes USSJ when FPSSJ?  
__**A: **__Any bulking up past FPSSj _is_ USSj. Sorry I didn't make that clear._

_**Q: **__Will you have #17 play a bigger role in BOD like #18 did in canon? I always liked him, but you don't really see much of him at all, except during the Android/Cell saga, and briefly in Buu saga when Goku needs energy.  
__**A: **__We've already tried to develop 17's character a little more, and we always try not to let character development go to waste!_

_**Q: **__Will there be a wider variety of fusion pairings. I know Goku imagined a fusion between himself and Dende with the potara earrings, but would it be possible? Would 2 Namekians fusing using potara cause the same power boost as Namekian fusion?  
__**A: **__We haven't planned all that out exactly, but there would probably be a difference between Potara-fused Namekians and Namekian-fused Namekians. The mechanism, however, would most likely be the same._

_**Q: **__I've been working on a fanfic of my own, a Dbz/OP crossover, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me some insights and assistance when I get writers block? Just to nudge me in the right direction.  
__**A: **__We get a lot of requests to look at and review fics, so no promises, but PM us and we'll try!_

_**Q: **__Why is Gohan the only Saiyan/Human hybrid to have innate hidden potential?  
__**A: **__It's really his upbringing more than anything else. All Saiyan/Human hybrids have an emotional connection to their potential, but Gohan's is probably the most evident._

_**Q: **__Could you explain how Trunks is able to use ussj in short bursts?  
__**A: **__Trunks has worked on powering up and down from USSj in as short a time as possible. So he will attack in normal SSj and then power up to USSj just before impact to add force. The real problem with fighting in constant USSj was that he couldn't adjust or change direction easily; the burst-USSj fixes that._

_**Q: **__Has Salagir from DBM read Bringer of Death, and if he has, what does he think about it?  
__**A: **__Salagir read and approved the outline for the Brave Sword Special; he liked it and thought it worked well. He has also read the Gohan Interview special and really really enjoyed it. He hasn't had time to read the rest...though if some enterprising reader would like to volunteer to translate it into French, we're sure he'd be pumped!_

_**Q: **__I do wonder what will become of Mirai Trunks when the Cell Saga is over in BoD, though. I never really liked that we never saw him again in canon, what do you have planned for that?  
__**A: **__We absolutely have plans for him. But we can't say what they are just yet!_

_**Q: **__You mention that Gohan felt pain when the thug punched him. Going off from that would it be possible to kill a Sayan like Goku in his normal state with a sniper rifle? Let's say a 50 cal bullet to his head and Goku was completely off guard.  
__**A: **__Hmm, good question. To be fair, the Gohan scene was filler, I think. As for Goku, I'm sure he would feel a round from a .50 caliber sniper rifle, but it wouldn't be able to penetrate unless he intentionally lowered his power level. Even then I doubt it would have enough kinetic energy to fracture his skull. Something like the Nazi Schwerer Gustav (an 80-cm railway supercannon with a 7-tonne armor-piercing round) or a railgun might be able to do it. He's just rather hard-headed._

_**Q: **__You mention that saiyans and humans have a common ancestor. Can you elaborate? Or will you be explaining this in the future?  
__**A: **__Humans are Saiyans who have lost the genes for SSj, Oozaru, and a few other things. Their common origin is part of a planned story arc._

_**Q: **__That's a pretty big stadium. Have all the fights so far taken place in the vicinity of the stadium, or have they been fighting all over the place?  
__**A: **__The stadium seating is set far back from the ring; those people are watching via large-screen monitors. All the fighting has been inside the ring of the stadium so far._

_**Q: **__How would Cell destroy the black hole thing at the center of the galaxy?  
__**A: **__Cell was mostly just boasting; I doubt he knows off the top of his head how to destroy a supermassive black hole. But if he really wanted to, I'm sure he could think of something. His best bet would be to pour energy into it at an angle to increase its angular momentum until relativistic frame-dragging rips it apart._

_**Q: **__How long does it usually take to write a regular chapter of BoD?  
__**A: **__Around 8 hours for npb and 6 hours for David. We discuss the outline ahead of time, then write it during the week, finish a few remaining sections over the weekend, and edit on Sunday and Monday._

_**Q: **__When Goku, Vegeta and Trunks fought King Cold, his fourth form was 30-40% stronger than each of them. Yet they were still able to beat him. In the case of Goku and Trunks now, Goku is only 20 odd percent weaker than Cell and Trunks is actually stronger at times. What is your additive rule when having multiple characters fight against one? Was it the extra fighter that made the difference vs Cold or is Cell just a superior and more skilled fighter regardless of power level?  
__**A: **__We addressed this a little in the Chapter 50 special. Basically, a 10% advantage is an unquestioned win against a single opponent. A 20% advantage is an unquestioned win against two opponents, and a 30% advantage is an unquestioned win against three or more. The _only_ reason they were able to beat Cold was that they used a combined beam attack, which is the only way to directly stack power levels. Cell is clearly too smart to get himself stuck with one of those._

_**Q: **__I'm pretty surprised at how devastating USSJ Trunks is. Slow or not, he's stronger than both a full power Cell and LSSJ Broly! If he has an advantage of over 300 million units, shouldn't a powered up attack be enough to win it or at least do a shitload of damage?  
__**A: **__Cell did not allow Trunks to get close enough to attack directly, and he made sure Trunks didn't land any powered-up energy attacks. Otherwise it would have ended a lot differently!_


End file.
